The NWarriors Ep3: Mecron Empire, Final MiX!
by Saiyan X
Summary: Tres semanas despues de la derrota de Exus, un imperio de otra galaxia llega al Nintenverse para dominarlo. Kristal, Alan y sus compañeros deberán hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza, siendo ayudados por nuevos y viejos aliados. Final MiX!
1. Cap 00: Prologo 03

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010_**

* * *

Notas de autor: Bueno, heme aquí, con la tercera parte del fanfic, The N-Warriors, versión Final MiX!. Como sabrán, Final MiX! (Con X mayúscula) es la versión del fanfic remodelada, con menos errores de ortografía, cosas nuevas y menos agujeros en la trama por donde caerse. Pero, como dije en otros Episodios, no subiré TODO el episodio de lleno. Cada vez que suba un nuevo capítulo, tendrá al inicio la frace _**Final MiX!**_, que significa que ese capítulo en especial es el reescrito. Los que no digan Final MiX! no son los reescritos. Debido a que ya tengo todo el final Mix de este terminado, quizas lo pueda subir más rápido.

Les recuerdo que este fanfic tiene un soundtrack, que es la tercera parte del _Nova Soundtrack_, las canciones de otras series de anime, manga y videojuegos que pongo para que se dén una idea de como es la atmosfera del fanfic. No es necesario bajarlos si no desean oir música, claro. Las canciones de este fanfic están en mi profile, donde dice **_Nova Soundtrack_**, casi hasta abajo.

Ahora, si estás leyendo este reescrito despues de leer el episodio 5, Anubis Curse, se preguntarán que ha pasado y porqué no he escrito el Episodio 6. Las respuestas están en una nota en mi profile.

Por cierto, he abierto un foro en esta página acerca del fanfic. Está en mi profile, casi a lado de mi nick, donde dicen **_My forums,_** para que opinen del fanfic y den ideas si lo desean.

Bueno, es todo... ahora, el Disclaimer para todo el fanfic:

**Disclaimer:** ¡Atención! Yo, _Saiyan X_, no soy dueño de ningún personaje que aparecerá en el fic, a excepción de Alan y todos los Mecronets. Kristal está basada en una Dark Magician Girl, que yo no inventé, pero la personalidad del personaje es mía, así que no pueden usarla tampoco. Idea de las Keyblades creada por Square Enix; diseño de Keyblades del fanfic hechas por Saiyan X... osea yo.

* * *

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-001-Passion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**The N-Warriors: **

**Episodio 3**

**Mecron Empire Saga**

**Prologo 3**

Durante las _Galaxian Wars_, guerras que ocurren en una parte del universo, ocurren cientos de batallas épicas, capaces de alterar el destino de varios mundos. Esta fue una de ellas.

Exus, el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, salió de _Shadow Realm_, el planeta donde varias de las criaturas del juego de cartas conocido como _Yu-gi-oh!_ vivían, para buscar los doce _Zodiacal Rings_, anillos que le ayudaran a liberar a un ente oscuro que anteriormente amenazó con destruir el _Nintenverse_; ese ser era llamado _Void_. Para evitar esto, Alan, un _Humano_ del planeta _Tierra,_ en la lejana _Vía Láctea_, y Kristal, una _Dark Magician Girl_ habitante de _Shadow Realm_, tuvieron que seguirlo a otros mundos donde se localizaba un anillo.

En su primer mundo, se encontraron con una criatura llamada Raichu, un _Pokemon_ que podía hablar el idioma _Humano_, quien era seguido por un equipo de maleantes de ese mundo llamado _Team Rocket_, para hacer experimentos con él. Después de ayudarlo, ellos siguieron a Exus a un pueblo llamado _Pallet Town_, hogar de Ash Ketchum, un _Pokemon Trainer_. Exus atacó ese pueblo en búsqueda del anillo, pero Alan y Kristal intervinieron para evitarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el hechicero oscuro logró hacerse del anillo y destruyó las dos regiones de _Kanto_ y _Johto_, países del mundo de Ash, con un sólo ataque.

Ahora, con Ash a su lado, el grupo se dirigió a otro mundo que tenía un anillo. Este mundo resultó ser el _Digital World East_, un _Digital World_ conectado al planeta hogar de Tai Kamiya, el líder de los _Digidestineds_. Exus se encontró con Tai y con su compañero _Digimon_ Agumon, y entraron en combate, uno que Exus ganó fácilmente gracias a los poderes de los anillos. El hechicero obtuvo un anillo más y partió a otro mundo, con el grupo de Alan, ya con Tai con ellos, detrás de él.

Otro _Digital World_, el _Digital World South_, fue donde estaba otro anillo, custodiado por _Zhuqiaomon_, una de los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_, _Digimons_ con gran poder y protectores de los cuatro _Digital Worlds _principales. Ambos seres lucharon con todas sus técnicas, pero Exus terminó ganando gracias a una ayuda externa. Justo en ese momento, Takato Matsuki, el líder no electo de los _Digimon_ _Tamers_, y su compañero _Digimon_, Guilmon, aparecieron en el lugar y le hicieron frente al hechicero. Gracias a la ayuda de otro _Digimon_ llamado Impmon, capaz de evolucionar en Beelzemon, pudieron debilitar a Exus, aunque este logró hacerse de otro anillo y huir para descansar.

El grupo de Alan llegó a ese mundo justo cuando Exus se iba, por lo que terminó siendo otro fracaso. En ese mundo, se descubrió que Ash, Tai y Takato, al igual que Alan y Kristal, eran también _N-Warriors_, guerreros que protegen el _Nintenverse_ de fuerzas exteriores que desean invadirla. Con la ayuda de Alan, ellos tres lograron despertar sus _Nova Crystals_, que estaban por ser opacadas gracias a la oscuridad en los corazones de los tres jóvenes, causado por el rechazo de la gente que ellos amaban con toda el alma.

El grupo regresó a _Shadow Realm_, ahora con la ayuda de Impmon y de Mewtwo, un _Pokemon_ poderoso que siguió al grupo al viajar por los mundos. Raphael reveló que los tres jóvenes, Tai, Ash y Takato, no podrían alcanzar el nivel de un _N-Warrior_ debido a que tenían un compañero a su lado, quienes tomaban parte de esa esencia necesaria para alcanzar ese nivel. Ellos se fusionaron con sus compañeros y finalmente liberaron sus poderes, para luego entrar a la habitación del tiempo y entrenar.

Mientras entrenaban, Exus invadió dos mundos más; el mundo de Link, héroe de _Hyrule_, y el de los hermanos Mario, héroes de _Mushroom Kingdom_, tomando el anillo de ambos mundos y partiendo a un tercero; el de los _Maverick Hunters_.

En _Spellian Hegcian_, el grupo salió de la habitación, más fuertes que nunca y decidieron ir a los mundos atacados por Exus para ayudarles en todo. Fue ahí cuando conocieron a Link, Mario y Luigi, quienes aceptaron viajar con ellos debido a la amenaza que representaba el hechicero oscuro.

El grupo llegó al mundo de los _Maverick Hunters_, donde se descubrió que X, Zero y Axl, tres de los _Hunters_ de mayor rango, peleaban al mismo nivel que Exus sin usar sus anillos. Gracias a ellos se pudo evitar que el hechicero tomara otro anillo, forzándolo a que los atacase en algún momento para poder obtenerlo.

Ahora con más aliados, el grupo regresó a _Spellian Hegcian_, donde decidieron ir a otros mundos y poder recolectar los anillos faltantes antes de que Exus los tomase.

El primer grupo, el de Kristal, Raichu, Zero, Mario y Tai, partieron a un mundo _Humano_ habitado, donde tuvieron que entrar a un pozo de agua para ir a tomar el anillo. Este pozo era en realidad un túnel del tiempo, que los envió al pasado de ese planeta, quinientos años atrás. Ahí fueron atacados al entrar a una aldea, ya que los aldeanos creyeron que eran demonios debido a las habilidades que mostraban. La líder de la aldea, la sacerdotisa Kaede, les ayudó en la búsqueda del anillo, llevándolos a una cueva donde había un extraño idioma que Kristal entendía, que indicaba la localización del anillo, en el _Monte de las Almas_.

Al dirigirse hacia ese lugar, el grupo se encontró con Naraku, un poderoso demonio que había escuchado la historia de los anillos y había decidido tomarlo para su beneficio. Mario y Zero le hicieron frente mientras los demás huían, provocando una batalla colosal entre seres de tres mundos distintos.

En otro lado, Kristal y los demás se encuentran con Inuyasha, un hombre mitad bestia, y Miroku, un monje muy peculiar. Un pequeño malentendido provocó una lucha entre Kristal e Inuyasha, que rápidamente paró al llegar Kaede al lugar. Mario y Zero regresaron de la batalla contra Naraku, habiéndolo discapacitado por unos momentos. Con el grupo reunido otra vez, además de dos nuevos aliados, partieron al monte.

Al llegar al _Monte de las Almas_, este había sido destruido por Naraku hace ya meses atrás, creando una especie de gran cañón. Lograron encontrar una puerta en el fondo del cañón, una que los llevó a donde estaba el anillo, pero varios _Heartless_ aparecieron ahí para robarlo y llevárselo a Exus, quien ahora tenía más control sobre ellos. Justo antes de que los _Heartless_ lograran su objetivo, ellos robaron el corazón del planeta, haciéndolo caer en la oscuridad. Los héroes intentaron escapar de la inminente destrucción, pero son detenidos por un _Dark Side_, un _Heartless_ enorme que aparece cuando un mundo es devorado por la oscuridad. Con la ayuda inesperada de Sesshomaru, un demonio poderoso y medio hermano de Inuyasha, lograron derrotar al _Heartless_ y regresar a la época actual, donde pudieron regresar con vida a _Spellian Hegcian_ antes del fin del mundo.

Durante los sucesos en el mundo de Inuyasha, en _Spellian Hegcian_, Mewtwo regresó después de hablar con los _Legendary Pokemons_, los seres más fuertes de _Pokearth_, acerca de la amenaza de Exus. Mewtwo no llegó solo, ya que una jovencita, que en realidad era un _Pokemon_ con la habilidad de cambiar de forma, llegó con él e inmediatamente reconoció a Ash. Ella era Latias, un _Legendary Pokemon_ que se había encariñado con el entrenador durante una de sus aventuras. Ahora, el nuevo grupo que constaba de Alan, Ash, Latias, X, Link y Beelzemon, partieron a otro mundo.

Este planeta era desértico, con muy poca agua disponible para la vida, pero eso no evitaba que la hubiera. En una de las ciudades de este mundo, se encontraron con más _Heartless_ que buscaban el anillo. Beelzemon se hizo amigo de un gran pistolero llamado Vash, apodado el _Huracán Humano_ ya que, por donde el pasaba, traía la destrucción de ciudades. Esto era debido a una gran suma de dinero por su cabeza, lo cual hacía que pueblos enteros lo atacaran y, en su escape, destruyeran sus propios hogares. Vash les contó acerca de una extraña montaña inaccesible, por lo que el grupo fue hacia ese lugar para ver si el anillo estaba ahí. En ese lugar se encontraron con alguien que Vash no creía que volvería a ver; su hermano, Knives, a quien tuvo que matar debido a la ambición que tenía de eliminar a los _Humanos_. La batalla con él fue dura debido a las extrañas habilidades que Knives mostraba, habilidades que no poseía anteriormente. Se descubrió al final que Knives era sólo un robot, creado por alguna raza avanzada para proteger el lugar donde se ocultaba el anillo.

El grupo entró a la puerta dorada que resguardaba el anillo y descubrió varias súper computadoras aún funcionales y, gracias a X, se descubrió algunas cosas acerca de la galaxia: esta estaba habitada por miles de civilizaciones humanas, esparcidas por toda la galaxia. Después de obtener esta información, el grupo luchó contra más _Heartless_ en el camino por obtener el anillo. Lamentablemente los _Heartless_ lo tomaron y escaparon con el, por lo que los héroes tuvieron que regresar a _Spellian Hegcian_.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los _Hunters_, Sigma, el líder de los _Mavericks_ y enemigo de X y Zero, había resucitado gracias a un poder sagrado, el poder del _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring_ que fue liberado por X hace meses. Sigma supo que alguien había viajado entre mundos y descubrió que él también podía hacerlo debido a un extraño poder que ahora estaba dentro de él. El líder _Maverick_ abrió un portal en el espacio y apareció en el mundo donde Exus se escondía, quien en ese momento hablaba con Naraku, quien se ocultó en uno de los _Heartless_ para evitar morir en la destrucción de su mundo. Sin embargo, el no llegó solo.

Al abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ sin una _Keyblade_, esto ocasionó una reacción en cadena que afectó todos los portales que Exus había usado para llegar a otros mundos, trayendo a Giovanni y a su nueva creación, Mewdex, provenientes del mundo de Ash, a Gannondorf, enemigo de Link, al D-Reaper, programa enemigo de los _Tamers_, a Apocalymon, a quien Tai y los demás _Digidestineds_ habían encerrado, y a Bowser, del mundo de Mario y Luigi. Exus prometió a los villanos que, si se unían a él, podrían gobernar toda la galaxia. Así se formó una alianza mortal.

En _Spellian Hegcian_, el grupo partió a otro mundo conocido como _Weyard_, un mundo reinado por la alquimia, la habilidad de transformar cosas. Ahí conocieron a Isaac y a Jenna, dos jóvenes que salvaron ese mundo de la destrucción hace casi un año, y quienes les indicaron el posible lugar donde estaría el anillo. El viaje fue corto; gracias a un ser conocido como _The Wise One_ lo encontraron fácilmente. Ya con ese anillo en sus manos, regresaron a _Shadow Realm_.

Regresaron a _Spellian Hegcian_ sólo para descubrir que estaba bajo ataque de Exus y sus nuevos aliados. El grupo luchó contra ellos en una de las batallas más grandes que se hayan librado en el _Nintenverse_. Exus aprovechó varias situaciones y logró hacerse de los doce _Zodiacal Rings _y abrió el portal que lo llevaría a donde estaba _Void_, dentro del _Kingdom Hearts_, el corazón de la galaxia.

Los villanos escaparon mientras los héroes se dirigían a donde estaba Exus, quien había abierto el _Kingdom Hearts_ y liberado a _Void_, un gran lobo de energía oscura. Con el poder de _Void_, rápidamente Exus venció a los héroes, pero en una jugada audaz de Raphael, los _Legendary Pokemons_ y los _Digital Sovereings_ aparecieron para luchar contra _Void_, mientras Exus se dirigía a _Transverse Planet_, un planeta ciudad cerca del _Kingdom Hearts_, donde habitaban millones de _Humanos_. La lucha contra Exus fue feroz, pero él los venció fácilmente con sus nuevos poderes, usando también dos _Keyblades_, demostrando que era un _N-Warrior_. En el momento en el que Kristal estaba por morir, la furia de Alan despertó y volvió a transformarse, emitiendo el brillo dorado del _Nova Crystal _que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Alan combatió contra Exus, pero él logró colocarlo contra la pared. En ese momento, el _Nova Crystal_ de Kristal brilló, provocando que se transformara en súper al igual que la de Alan. Ellos dos combatieron contra Exus, mientras que, en el espacio, los _Egyptian Gods_, viajando desde otro planeta, ayudaban a los _Digital Sovereings_ y a los _Legendary Pokemons_ en su batalla contra _Void_.

De regreso en _Transverse_, Los héroes se levantaron y retaron a Exus nuevamente, quien intentó eliminarlos a todos con un agujero negro, creado con la energía de _Void_. Usando las energías de sus compañeros, Kristal y Alan abrieron un portal detrás de Exus, que lo absorbió a él y a _Void, _llevándolos a otro lugar, lejos del _Nintenverse_.

Con esta victoria, el grupo regresó a _Spellian Hegcian_ para después despedirse y regresar a sus respectivos mundos. Tai, Ash, Takato, Raichu, Latias, Zero y X decidieron quedarse con Alan y Kristal, por diversas razones. Ahora el grupo se dedicaba a entrenar para defender a sus mundos de alguna otra amenaza que se les aparezca en el futuro.

No sabían que otra amenaza se acercaba al _Nintenverse_ rápidamente en este momento…

**Fin del Prologo 2**


	2. Cap 01: Un Nuevo Mundo en Problemas

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 01: Un Nuevo Mundo en Problemas_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la batalla contra Exus y _Void_ en el centro de la galaxia, el _Kingdom Hearts_, uno de los combates más difíciles que han experimentado. Durante ese periodo, el grupo de héroes ha entrenado arduamente para prepararse por si comienza otra guerra, ya que la amenaza de Exus les enseñó lo vulnerables que eran sus defensas contra seres más poderosos… y eso que eran de la misma galaxia.

Tai, Ash y Takato incrementaron sus poderes luego de entrenar algunos días en la habitación del tiempo, aunque no podían entrenar tanto ya que estar encerrados tanto tiempo ahí podría volverlos locos. Ahora, cada uno de ellos podía abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ para poder viajar entre mundos sin la necesitad de Kristal y Alan. Primero los utilizaron para regresar a sus mundos, donde se encuentran en estos momentos, para indicarles a sus familiares que estaban bien y que regresarían más a menudo para visitarlos. Cabe decir que cada uno se quedó unos días con sus familiares, más que nada por deseos de ellos, quienes estaban preocupados por todo. Latias regresó con Ash, algo normal si se piensa bien.

X y Zero regresaron a su planeta para más mejoras en sus armamentos y armaduras, gracias a materiales que encontraron en una de sus misiones a otros mundos mientras buscaban a Sigma y a sus nuevos aliados. Al parecer, los _Maverick Hunters_ necesitaban algún material en especial, un metal conocido como _Force Metal_, que al parecer se encontraban en otros mundos, la mayoría deshabitados. Los _Maverick Hunters_ tenían algo entre manos.

Eso dejó a Kristal, Alan y Raichu en _Shadow Realm_, donde estaban ahora. Los tres, junto con Raphael, salieron de la habitación del tiempo, habiendo estado unos tres días en ese lugar, ya que el uso prolongado de esa habitación causaba un grave daño a sus mentes debido al estrés, la soledad y la gravedad tan pesada que podría alcanzar. De hecho, Master Raphael dijo que lo máximo que uno podría estar ahí dentro es una semana, es decir, un año adentro, antes de que el ambiente de esa dimensión los comience a afectar.

Era de noche, casi las diez, cuando los cuatro regresaron al salón principal del castillo y se sentaron en algunas sillas alrededor de una mesa para descansar del entrenamiento. Todos se veían preocupados, en especial Alan, quien pensaba profundamente.

"No lo entiendo, Master Raphael, ¿Por qué no podemos dominarlo?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"Lo más probable es que ustedes aún no estén listos para poder controlar ese poder." respondió el _Hechicero_. "A mi me pasó cuando era más joven y yo entrenaba con mi maestro."

"Pero ya lo habíamos obtenido, yo dos veces y Kristal una. ¿No es suficiente con despertarlo?"

"No, no lo es. Deben entrenar más para controlarlo por completo… Sólo a algunos _N-Warriors_ les pasa eso y, lamentablemente, ustedes son así."

"Maestro." Empezó Kristal. "¿Quiere decir que habrá _N-Warriors_ que a la primera lo logren y no necesiten entrenar tanto?"

"Así es."

"Rayos…" expresó Alan al entender lo que había pasado.

De lo que estaban hablando era acerca de la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, especialmente en lo que ignoraban. La razón era que, a pesar de haber entrenado tanto tiempo, ni Kristal ni Alan habían podido controlar ese poder, sólo logrando transformarse por unos segundos, antes de perderla al no poder controlar sus emociones lo suficiente, puesto que la primera transformación era basada en la ira. Esto causaba frustración en Alan, ya que él estaba tan cerca de lograrlo, pero aún le faltaba "algo" para controlarlo, y no lo había obtenido.

"Oye Alan, quizás no sea el momento." comentó Kristal. "Quizás aún no estamos listos para este poder."

"Si, quizás tienes razón." Contestó el joven, relajándose un poco por las palabras de la _Hechicera_.

"Para alcanzar ese nivel, no queda más que seguir entrenando." expresó Raphael.

"Cierto…" dijo la _Hechicera_.

"Por cierto, ¿Hay noticias de los demás?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si, nos hemos contactado con ellos." respondió Raphael. "Tai, Ash y Takato están disfrutando el estar de nuevo en sus hogares para pasar un tiempo con sus familias. Al parecer sus familias no quieren dejarlos ir."

"Muy bien…" dijo Kristal. "¿Qué hay de X y Zero?¿Como nos contactaran?"

"Como ya sé donde está localizado su mundo, usando el poder del _Escorpio Zodiacal Ring_, he podido crear un enlace psíquico con esos dos _Reploids_, algo difícil por no ser _Humanos_. No se preocupen, por ahora deben descansar, ya es muy tarde y mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento."

"Tengo otra pregunta." Empezó Alan. "Master Raphael, ¿Qué son las _Dual Limits_?"

"¿_Dual Limits_?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Algo que Zero me comentó; que durante su pelea contra Naraku, él y Mario experimentaron una sincronización extraña y lanzaron un ataque que era mucho más fuerte que los ataques que ellos lanzaran por separado. No sé que sea. ¿Es acaso una técnica de N-Warrior?"

"En realidad…" empezó Raphael. "Es una técnica del corazón."

"¿Del corazón?" preguntó Raichu con confusión. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Si; cuando dos guerreros están lanzando un ataque cada uno al mismo tiempo, si sus corazones son fuertes, pueden sincronizarse y combinar sus ataques en uno solo. Dado que los N-Warriors poseen los corazones fuertes, se cree que es una técnica de N-Warrior, cuando no es así."

"Oh, entiendo…" expresó Alan, mirando a su novia. "Quizás algún día podamos hacer un _Dual Limit_, ¿no crees?"

"Ojala." Respondió la _Hechicera_, sonriendo con alegría.

"Bueno, será mejor que se vayan a dormir." Dijo Raphael, llamando la atención de todos.

"Tiene razón, maestro, no había notado lo tarde que era. Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir."

"Cierto, vayamos a dormir…" expresó Raichu, quien luego volteó a ver a Kristal. "¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"¡Jamás, ratón pervertido!" Respondió la _Hechicera_ secamente.

"¡Hey!¡No soy pervertido!... únicamente recolecto información."

"¿De mi busto y caderas?"

"Precisamente… aunque más de tu busto."

Cinco segundos después, podemos ver a Raichu en el suelo, con pequeñas marcas de impactos, gracias a Kristal y a su _Crystal Shower_.

"El dolor…" dijo el Pokemon, a punto de perder la conciencia.

"Y ahí te quedas." dijo Kristal, sujetando el brazo de Alan, quien sólo veía la escena riendo nerviosamente… y algo feliz por sentir el pecho de Kristal en su brazo.

Ellos dos se fueron a dormir, cada uno en diferentes habitaciones, claro. Raichu luego se recuperó de los golpes y también se fue a dormir en una habitación de huéspedes. Raphael se quedó solo, sentado, mirando la escena que acaba de pasar, sonriendo un poco. Entonces, su cara alegre cambió a una que demostraba gran concentración, pensando en algo.

'_La paz ha regresado con nosotros.'_ Pensó el _Hechicero_. _'Sin embargo, siento que algo siniestro está ocurriendo en la galaxia… será mejor investigar…'_

Raphael se fue a sentar en su trono, donde se relajó y liberó su mente de las ataduras mortales, haciendo que su espíritu se alejara de su cuerpo para investigar la galaxia, puesto que un sentimiento muy extraño se había apoderado de su corazón y, debido a la experiencia que tenía, sabía que eso era algo malo.

Mientras tanto, Alan y Kristal se fueron a sus habitaciones, que estaban juntas, una frente a la otra, para irse a dormir. Antes de entrar a sus respectivos cuartos y descansar, ambos se besaron por pocos segundos para despedirse. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _092-Bloodshed- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica OST1_)

Kristal abrió los ojos ante una fuerte explosión que retumbó en sus oídos, mientras se daba cuenta de que la almohada donde descansaba estaba llena de lágrimas las cuales no podía explicar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que _Spellian Hegcian_ estaba siendo atacada por alguna fuerza externa. Sin embargo, esa idea desapareció de su mente cuando miró a su alrededor, confundida al ver que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya en lo más mínimo. La habitación tenía paredes blancas, con una que otra pintura colgada en ellas, además de tener varios aparatos que no reconocía; un televisor, un refrigerador y una computadora, objetos que no se encontraban en un mundo poco avanzado como el de ella. Otra fuerte explosión sacudió la habitación, por lo que ella decidió ver por la ventana hacia fuera para ver que era lo que ocurría. Al mirar a fuera, no podía creer lo que veía.

Ella se encontraba en una ciudad _Humana_ de la época actual, parecida a la que vio cuando llegaron al mundo de Inuyasha antes de entrar por el portal del pozo, pero con edificios más grandes que los de aquella ciudad. Miró abajo y vio a personas huir por sus vidas de algo que ella no sabía que era, pero por instinto sabía que era algo malo. Decidida a ver que pasaba, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al techo del edificio, sabiendo inconcientemente el camino a la azotea. Abrió la puerta que la llevaba al tejado y nuevamente se sorprendió.

Por sobre su cabeza, una gigantesca isla de metal flotaba sobre la ciudad. Esta isla, que tenía un tamaño más pequeño que el de _Spellian Hegcian_, casi dos kilómetros de largo, tenía una forma triangular, y la punta principal estaba justo frente de ella. De vez en cuando, veía esferas de energía amarillas salir de la isla rumbo a la ciudad, impactando con los edificios y haciéndolos estallar, mandando vidrios y escombros en todas direcciones, matando a más y más gente en el proceso. Abajo vio a _Humanos_ en maquinas extrañas para ella, una especie de autos verdes con un gran cañón en el techo, lo que uno conoce como tanques de guerra. Estas maquinas disparaban grandes trozos de metal, proyectiles, hacia la isla flotante, pero estos proyectiles chocaban contra un muro invisible justo antes de llegar a la isla, uno que Kristal creyó era un escudo mágico… o al menos uno parecido.

Ella volteó hacia un lado cuando sus odios detectaron un fuerte sonido acercarse. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a grandes aves de metal acercándose a la isla a gran velocidad, los aviones caza _Humanos_ de ese planeta, que lanzaron misiles hacia la isla, pero nuevamente el escudo invisible detuvo estos proyectiles, que explotaron al contacto. Las aves de metal se acercaron a la isla, y fue cuando las esferas amarillas salieron de la isla hacia ellas, haciéndolas estallar de inmediato. La isla resumió su trabajo de destruir la ciudad, trayendo más caos a todos sus habitantes.

Kristal no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿En donde estaba?¿por qué esa isla estaba atacando a la ciudad?¿Los _Humanos_ le habrán hecho algo? Justo en ese momento, Kristal volteó a un lado, viendo el edificio que estaba a lado, lleno de varias ventanas. Ahí se dio cuenta de algo que la confundía aún más; no era ella misma, sino que tenía otro cuerpo, uno que, en cuanto a estatura y figura, era casi el mismo al suyo, sólo que de cabello castaño algo corto, y ojos color café oscuro. En lugar de sus ropas normales, tenía en este momento una blusa blanca sin mangas, con tirantes amarillos que mostraban la parte superior de su cuerpo arriba de su pecho. La blusa tenía una figura con forma de cruz blanca con el contorno color amarillo. También tenía una falda rosa y botas color café, aparte de un cinturón del mismo color alrededor de su cintura.

Kristal estaba sorprendida por descubrir que no estaba en su cuerpo, pero un sonido la hizo voltear nuevamente a la gran isla, que había disparado una esfera amarilla… en su dirección. La _Hechicera_ gritó justo antes de que todo se iluminara, para luego oscurecerse.

* * *

La joven _Hechicera_ abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó rápidamente, respirando con dificultad y sudando mucho. Volteó a ver su alrededor para ver que estaba de nuevo en sus habitación, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. Ella soltó un suspiro para luego recostarse nuevamente en su cama, con una mano en su frente.

"Fue sólo un sueño…" se dijo ella, mirando al techo. "Pero, parecía tan real… quizás haya sido una predicción, o un evento que ha pasado antes… le contaré mañana al Maestro."

Dicho esto, ella se durmió nuevamente, aún con ese sueño en su cabeza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente Alan, Kristal y Raichu se reunieron en la sala principal, esperando a Raphael. Desde temprano, un _Hechicero_ había ido por ellos, diciendo que el _Dark Sage_ los necesitaba inmediatamente. Queriendo saber la razón de esto, los tres esperaron al gran _Hechicero_, quien no tardó mucho en aparecer, con una mirada seria, indicándoles a los tres que había algo que lo perturbaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Raichu, extrañado al ver la expresión de Master Raphael.

"Creo que nuestra época de paz ha terminado." Respondió el _Hechicero_ seriamente.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Alan.

"Nuevamente el Nintenverse está en grandes problemas."

"¿Y ahora que es?"

"Por lo que sé, cuatro planetas están siendo atacados por seres que no son de esta galaxia y utilizan armas poderosas."

"Entonces…" dijo Kristal, un poco pensativa. "Quizás mi sueño fue algo que pasó en realidad."

Todos voltearon a verla con extrañes al momento de escucharla.

"¿Tu sueño?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris.

"Si." Respondió. "Anoche tuve un sueño extraño, de una isla de metal atacando a una ciudad _Humana_, parecida a la que Alan me contó que era su hogar y similar a la del mundo de Inuyasha, aunque más grande. Era una batalla que los _Humanos_ no podían ganar."

"¿Una isla de metal?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si, una isla de metal, de unos dos kilómetros de largo con forma triangular y de color blanco. Lanzaba bolas de energía amarillas a los edificios, que caían al ser impactadas."

"Una isla de metal…" dijo Alan pensativo. "Creo que sé que son."

Raphael se acercó a Kristal y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

"Kristal, concéntrate y muéstranos lo que viste…"

"Si, maestro."

El aura de Raphael se incrementó mientras la joven se concentraba. El _Hechicero_ alzó su mano izquierda hacia el frente y creó una imagen redonda de energía. Los cuatro voltearon a ver esta esfera, que estaba desplegando varias imágenes, aunque, lamentablemente, estas estaban muy borrosas. Alan y Raichu pudieron notar ciertas cosas; los tanques, los aviones, la gente corriendo por sus vidas. Fue entonces que la imagen se centró en la gran isla de metal flotante, las esferas que lanzaba y el escudo que lo protegía, y fue cuando el joven descubrió de que se trababan.

"Cruceros de batalla…"

"¿Cruceros de batalla?¿Que es eso?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"Es una gran nave de metal, construida para el combate…"

"¿Qué significa?" cuestionó Raichu.

"Significa que este nuevo enemigo es una civilización altamente avanzada respecto a tecnología. Quizás sea superior a la del mundo de X, ya que ellos no tienen nada similar."

"¿Crees que se trate de la misma civilización que estuvieron en el mundo de Vash cuando fueron en busca del anillo?" preguntó Raphael.

"Es muy posible…" respondió Alan. "Quizás deba investigar ese mundo."

"Yo también pensé eso. Esa es la razón por la que busqué ese mundo por el espacio usando mi poder psíquico. He encontrado ese mundo y puedo mostrártelo para que puedas abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ hacia ese lugar."

"Muy bien, entonces iré."

"Yo también iré." dijo Kristal.

"Y yo." expresó Raichu.

"No, no irán." respondió Raphael, sorprendiendo a la joven y al Pokemon, pero el joven lo entendía bien. "¿Por qué?" preguntó la _Hechicera_.

"No sabemos que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, es por eso que no puedo arriesgar a tantos."

"Pero…"

"No, él tiene razón." dijo Alan, interrumpiendo a la joven. "Si el enemigo nos captura, puede torturarnos para forzarnos a decirles donde estamos o porque somos tan fuertes. Si vamos muchos, nos pueden amenazar con matar a nuestros compañeros frente a nuestros ojos. No puedo permitir ese riesgo."

"¡A mi no me importa que me maten!"

"¡A mi si!¡Así como a ti te importa que me maten a mí, no puedo correr ese riesgo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Las palabras de Kristal detuvieron el pensamiento del joven por unos segundos. No sabía que decir, después de escuchar lo que dijo; no podía reprocharle, puesto que, si estuvieran en esa misma situación, pero con los papeles inversos, probablemente reaccionaría de la misma manera que ella.

"No quiero correr ese riesgo." Expresó la chica rubia, mirando al suelo con tristeza. "Contra Exus estaba bien porque era sólo un individuo, pero esta vez podemos enfrentarnos contra toda una civilización, y hay que ser más cautelosos. Si sólo va uno, no habrá tantas sospechas de ellos. Además, si me capturan, puedes ir a buscarme luego de llamar a los demás."

El grupo se puso a pensar. Si bien era cierto, Kristal seguía con dudas, ya que no estaba convencida de dejar que su novio se fuera. Entonces, el joven se acercó a ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos, con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó Alan, al inicio recibiendo sólo silencio. "¿Kristal?"

"Si, confió en ti Alan… más que cualquier cosa." Respondió ella, sonriéndole un poco.

"Entonces, confía cuando te digo que regresaré."

La _Hechicera_ abrazó al _Humano_, rodeando el abdomen del joven con sus brazos. Él hizo lo mismo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella, mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Prométemelo…" dijo ella en voz baja.

"Lo prometo…"

Después de un rato, ambos se separaron, extrañando aquella sensación de estar juntos, pero sabían que tenían que separarse. Luego, Alan se acercó a Raphael, quien colocó su mano en la frente del joven para pasarle la localización del mundo a donde iría.

"Buena suerte, Alan." Expresó el _Hechicero_.

"La tendré."

Alan se alejó de todos e invocó su _Keyblade_, abriendo con ella el _Portón de Espejo_ hacia el mundo nuevo. Antes de entrar, se volteó hacia los tres.

"Si no regreso en veinticuatro horas… sigan esperando." dijo Alan.

"¡No digas tonterías!" exclamó Raichu. "Te buscaremos en veinticuatro horas."

"¿No tienes sentido del humor o que?"

"Se quedó dormido hoy."

"Claro." Comentó el joven, antes de ver a Kristal, quien lo veia con preocupación. "Volveré, lo juro."

"Yo sé que lo harás."

Con esto dicho, Alan entró al portal rumbo a ese mundo en problemas, el portal cerrándose detrás de él. Kristal veía el portal cerrarse, con las manos sobre su pecho y deseando que no le ocurriese algo malo.

"Cuídate mucho, mi querido Alan…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

El lugar era un desierto rocoso, las rocas y montañas del lugar eran color rojizo. El _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió en medio de ese lugar, del cual salió Alan, antes de cerrarse detrás de él. El joven guardó su _Keyblade_ y miró a todos lados, viendo que se encontraba en un desierto rocoso, ya que había varios cañones de roca en todas direcciones, emergiendo del suelo como imponentes montañas color rojizo. Él había aparecido en la cima de una de esas enormes rocas, algunos cien metros sobre el suelo del lugar. Siguió mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver algo, sólo notando que el cielo estaba azul y que el sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza, señalando que era mediodía en ese lugar.

"Vaya, no hay señales de vida por aquí…" comentó él mientras caminaba un rato en la cima de esa montaña, para después saltar hacia otra cercana, que a su vez estaba a lado de otra montaña aún más alta. Alan saltó a la cima de esa montaña, usando las rocas que salían por los costados de ella para llegar. Miró a todos lados nuevamente, esperando poder ver algo más con la nueva altura, sólo viendo rocas, para su desgracia. "Si, no hay señales de vida en es…"

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"¿Pero que…?"

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, colocándolo en guardia y volteando en todas direcciones. Alan se acercó a la orilla de la montaña y miró hacia abajo, a varios metros debajo de él. Vio a una chica, de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro, blusa blanca y amarilla, falta rosa y botas color café, la misma chica que él había visto en la proyección que Kristal y Raphael mostraron hace unos minutos.

'_Vaya, se me hace conocida… ¿pero de donde?'_

La chica corría espantada de sus tres perseguidores, Alan se sorprendió al ver que se trataban de maquinas, o más bien robots. Uno de ellos tenía cuatro brazos, una cabeza con un solo ojo y no tenia piernas, más bien flotaba gracias a un disco azul en la parte de sus caderas. Otra tenía la forma de un centauro; cuatro patas, cuerpo inferior de caballo, y cuerpo superior de un hombre. La ultima maquina tenía forma _Humana_, pero la cabeza tenia la forma de un leopardo, al igual que sus pies tenían la apariencia de las patas traseras de dicho animal. Los tres usaban una armadura metálica que protegía sus cuerpos, muy similar a las armaduras de X y Zero, pero estas eran color blanco y el traje que usaban debajo era color gris. Las armaduras cubrían todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus rostros.

Los tres robots perseguían a la chica, quien huía de sus perseguidores. Lamentablemente, ella no vio una roca en su camino y se tropezó con ella, lastimando su pierna derecha. Ella cayó al suelo, donde se quejó de dolor, su pierna estaba lastimada y ya no podía correr más, dejándola vulnerable. Los tres robots inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la situación de la chica y se detuvieron, mientras la joven comenzó a levantarse lentamente, para después sacar dos tonfa, que estaban sujetas a su cinturón por la parte de atrás. Ella apuntó sus tonfa hacia las maquinas y, presionando un botón, comenzaron a disparar varias balas a las maquinas, como si fueran ametralladoras. Sin embargo, para desilusión de la chica, las balas disparadas sólo rebotaban en las armaduras de las maquinas, no causándoles daño alguno. Una de ellas, la que podía levitar, se acercó a ella.

"Niña, tus armas de proyectiles no funcionan contra nuestras armaduras, ya que están hechas de una aleación que tus armas no pueden penetrar."

"¡No!¡No es cierto!" exclamó la joven, continuando con sus disparos, que sólo rebotaban en sus armaduras.

Después de un rato, para desesperación de la chica, las balas se le terminaron, aunque ella seguía presionando el botón de disparo, esperando que continuara. Las maquinas se acercaron a ella, quien retrocedía hasta toparse con una de las paredes de la gran montaña. Ella seguía esperando que sus tonfa dispararan, pero era inútil, ya no tenía municiones.

"Mujer, deberás regresar con nosotros." Dijo la maquina flotante.

"¡No!¡No volveré a ese lugar!" exclamó ella con enfado, mientras otra se interpuso.

"No tiene caso, esta _Humana_ no entiende." Expresó el robot con cabeza de leopardo.

"Será mejor eliminarla aquí." Comentó el robot centauro. "Nuestras ordenes son el traerá o eliminarla, ese poder dentro de ella puede ser peligroso."

"De acuerdo, pero háganlo ustedes." expresó la maquina que levitaba.

"Yo lo haré." dijo la maquina leopardo, quien convirtió su brazo derecho en un cañón triple, un arma con tres cilindros. "Di adiós, niña."

La chica se sentó en el suelo, desesperanzada, con sus rodillas juntas y sus pies separados. Miraba a las maquinas que se preparaban para eliminarla, el cañón que la apuntaba comenzaba a reunir energía amarilla, con algunas descargas eléctricas que cruzaban de un cilindro a otro. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, al saber que su muerte estaba cerca y que, aún en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

"Haru…"

"¡Muere, _Humana_!" Exclamó el robot, disparando una esfera de energía amarilla hacia la chica, del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. La esfera se acercó a ella, quien sólo cerró sus ojos antes de gritar.

"¡Ayúdame!" exclamó en desesperación, esperando que algo o alguien escuchara sus súplicas.

Y algo o alguien escuchó sus suplicas…

Una esfera de aire congelado, casi del mismo tamaño que la lanzada por el robot, cayó desde la punta de la montaña donde la chica estaba recargada a gran velocidad. La esfera de viento helado golpeó el suelo frente a la chica, creando un muro de hielo que recibió el impacto de la esfera de energía amarilla, disipando la energía en los alrededores, creando una pequeña explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. La joven, cerró sus ojos por instinto para evitar que no entrara polvo en ellos, pero los robots no necesitaban hacer eso, por lo que miraron con confusión el pequeño muro de hielo que se formó frente a la joven.

"¿Quién hizo eso?" preguntó el robot con cabeza de leopardo, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a su enemigo, al igual que lo hacían los otros dos.

Pero la maquina flotante era más lista, ya que usó su escáner interno para rastrear la zona, detectando una energía proveniente de arriba.

"¡Ahí!¡Arriba!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts; Birth by Sleep_)

Todos, incluso la chica, miraron hacia arriba, viendo que, en la cima de la pared de la montaña donde ella estaba recargada, estaba un joven de chamarra azul, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una gorra gris. Se trataba de Alan, quien los veía desde la cima.

El joven hizo algo que sorprendió a las maquinas y a la joven; saltó desde la orilla hacia el vacío que había frente a él, cayendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban las maquinas. Justo antes de caer, Alan reunió energía en sus piernas, que eran las que tocarían el piso primero. Al impactar el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el piso tembló por un rato, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Quién es él?¿Una maquina?" preguntó el robot leopardo.

"No…" respondió el robot flotante con sorpresa. "Las lecturas indican que es… un _Humano_."

"¡¿Un _Humano_? ¿Como es posible que un _Humano_ haya sobrevivido a esa caída?" cuestionó el robot centauro con asombro.

La maquina flotante de cuatro brazos se colocó frente a los otros dos, mirando al _Humano_ fijamente. Sus ojos escaneaban cada parte del cuerpo del recién llegado, mostrando información dentro de la mente de la maquina.

"_Humano_… ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó con seriedad, mientras el joven sólo los miraba con decisión… antes de responderle.

"Mi nombre es Alan, Alan Hernández… ¡y no dejaré que le hagan daño a esta chica!"

**Fin del Capitulo 01

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que esta nueva amenaza ha aparecido, debo averiguar de quienes se tratan. ¿Y quien es esta chica?¿Porque se me hace tan familiar?... ¿Rave… Master?... ¿Qué es eso? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Sinfonía de una Nueva Guerra.**_

¡Ow!¡Eso dolio!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	3. Cap 02: La Sinfonia de una Nueva Guerra

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 2: La Sinfonía de una Nueva Guerra_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts; Birth by Sleep_)

"Mi nombre es Alan, Alan Hernández… ¡y no dejaré que le hagan daño a esta chica!"

Las máquinas miraron a Alan con detenimiento, usando sus avanzados escáneres para estudiar la composición de su cuerpo, su masa muscular, estatura y por ultimo, la energía que emanaba.

"Él no es un humano ordinario." dijo la máquina con forma de Centauro.

"No lo es… pero no representa amenaza para nosotros." Comentó el robot que flotaba y tenía cuatro brazos. "Sólo tiene 800 unidades de energía."

"¿Sólo 800 unidades?¡Este humano es una basura!" exclamó el robot con cabeza de leopardo con burla.

"Si, pero quizás sea interesante capturarlo para así estudiarlo y descubrir como es que él alcanzó ese poder. Sólo hemos encontrado otro humano con poderes superiores que ha escapado de nosotros. Quizás este tenga la información necesaria para atraparlo."

"Entonces me haré cargo de él." Expresó el robot leopardo, mientras Alan los miraba con detenimiento.

"¿Qué tratan de hacer?" preguntó el joven. "¿Qué piensan hacer con la chica?"

"Lo que hacemos con los demás humanos de este planeta; tratarlos como esclavos y experimentar con ellos."

El joven abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendiéndose por lo que las máquinas decían y por la facilidad con la que lo hacían. Su mirada luego cambio a una llena de furia, por saber lo que iban a hacerle a la chica detrás de él si es que se alejaba.

"¿Cómo esclavos y conejillos de indias?¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó con desafío.

"No tienes opción, humano. ¡Prepárate para venir con nosotros!" exclamó el robot leopardo, sacando un aparato con forma de "T" que, al presionar un botón, se creó una espada de energía eléctrica color azul. "Te llevaremos, aún sea sin tus extremidades."

La máquina se movió a gran velocidad para darle un sablazo y cortarle el brazo izquierdo al joven. Pero antes de golpearlo, algo solidó bloqueó la espada de energía. Los tres robots se sorprendieron al ver que era lo que había bloqueado el arma; una llave gigante de metal. Alan había llamado a su Chaos _Keyblade_ y la había usado para bloquear el sable de energía de la máquina, cosa que era imposible, según los robots, pero que ocurrió gracias a la energía mística de la _Keyblade_. El joven incrementó su fuerza y salió del bloqueo, dándole un fuerte corte con su _Keyblade_ a su enemigo. Ante la mirada de las otras dos máquinas, el robot leopardo cayó partido en dos.

Ante esto, el robot centauro sacó una gran hacha de un metal extremadamente duro y afilado, y se lanzó contra el joven, quien se volteó y lo vio acercarse velozmente. Reuniendo aire congelado en su _Keyblade_, el joven bloqueó el hacha del enemigo, resistiendo la fuerza de este. El robot se sorprendió cuando vio su hacha congelarse y quebrarse frente a sus ojos debido a la presión que la llave del humano estaba causando. Con su otra mano libre, Alan lanzó un poderoso hechizo de frío, _Blizzard,_ hacia la máquina, que cayó al suelo congelado para luego desactivarse.

El joven logró esquivar un láser amarillo proveniente de la otra máquina con cuatro brazos, ahora cada uno convertido en pequeños cañones de plasma. Aún sabiendo esto, Alan sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y se lanzó contra el robot, quien disparaba varios láseres contra el joven. Con un incremento de energía, el humano se movió con gran rapidez, esquivando los lasers, hacia la máquina, quien no esperó lo siguiente.

_-¡SLASH!-_

El joven apareció de espaldas a la máquina, quien miraba al lado opuesto de él. Bajó su _Keyblade_ y se quedó parado, con sus ojos abiertos al horizonte mientras el robot miraba al lado opuesto. Varias chispas aparecieron en varias partes del robot, antes de que sus brazos cayeran al suelo, cortados, y su sistema de flotación fallara, desplomándose en el suelo. Los ojos del robot destellaban, empezando a desactivarse, mientras que, lo último que veía eran unos números, la cantidad de poder que el joven usó para eliminarlos…

…10,376 unidades.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan miró a todos lados, viendo las máquinas eliminadas en el suelo, soltando chispas y pequeñas descargas, también esperando a que no hubiera más de ellas en los alrededores. Al ver que ya no había peligro, al menos por ahora, dio un leve suspiro, para luego hacer desaparecer su _Keyblade_.

"Esas extrañas máquinas… ¿De donde vendrán?" se preguntó con confusión, mirando a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la chica que aún estaba sentada cerca de la pared de la montaña. Mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, él se acercó a ella. "Vaya, que bueno que aparecí cuando lo necesitabas. Unos segundos más y hubieras muerto por esas…" de pronto, se detuvo, mirando a la mujer con confusión. "Uh… ¿Qué haces?"

"N-no t-te acerques…" dijo la chica, quien le apuntaba con sus dos armas, mientras sus manos temblaban de frío y miedo, con varias lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Uh?¿Porqué no?"

"¡Eres u-uno de e-ellos, no me pu-puedes engañar!"

"¿Crees que soy una máquina? Pero mírame, soy de carne y hueso."

"¡No m-mientas!¡Ya han usado ese truco antes!... usando hologramas para c-cubrir su verdadera i-identidad… además, n-ningún humano p-pelea así c-como tu…"

"Yo si, créeme. No soy una máquina, no te haré daño… además, tu y yo sabemos que esa arma esta sin munición."

La chica seguía apretando el gatillo de su arma, que ya no tenía más balas, para su frustración. El joven se acercó a ella, quien cada vez temblaba más y más por el miedo a que él fuera un robot. Alan, estando frente a ella, se arrodilló con una pierna para verla directamente a los ojos, viendo que estaba derramando lágrimas del terror que sentía.

"Vamos, créeme, soy un humano." Comentó él tranquilamente, esperando que ella pudiera confiar en él.

La chica lentamente levantó su mano derecha, y la posó sobre la mejilla de Alan, acariciándola suavemente. El joven se sonrojó un poco ante la acción de la chica, que era muy hermosa, a pesar de estar llena de arena, polvo y algo de sangre. Sin embargo, la joven dejó de acariciar la mejilla del chico y, en lugar de ello, la pellizcó fuertemente, estirándola hasta los límites humanos conocidos de la elasticidad de la piel. Sintiendo gran dolor, bruscamente quitó la mano de la chica de su rostro, para luego sujetarse la mejilla.

"¡Ow!¿Pero que rayos haces?¡Eso duele!" exclamó el joven, sintiendo gran dolor en su rostro, aún notándose la marca roja en su mejilla.

Mientras él se quejaba de dolor, la chica lo miraba incrédula, como hubiera visto algo que nunca antes había visto.

"D-de verdad eres un humano." Expresó ella, aún sin creerlo

"¡Pues claro que si!¿Que esperabas?" Respondió el joven con enfado, antes de frotar su rostro con su mano. "Ow, eso dolió mucho."

Sin que él lo notara, la mirada de la chica cambio un poco. Sus labios estaban cerrados, temblado pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos volvían a mostrar lagrimas, pero esta vez de alegría. Sin saber que pasó después, Alan vio a la chica lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura, con el rostro de la chica en su pecho. El joven se sonrojó un poco por un momento, pero cesó cuando notó que la joven estaba temblando, y no sabía si era por miedo, alegría o nervios. Instintivamente, él colocó una mano en la nuca de la chica mientras se posaba la otra en la espalda de ella, intentando calmarla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

"Q-que bueno." dijo la joven entre sollozos. "Pensé q-que no había m-más humanos libres. Q-que todos habían s-sido atrapados."

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." Expresó el joven, calmándola un poco. "Me llamo Alan. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La chica tardo en responder, especialmente por recuperarse de los sollozos y el hipo provocado por el mismo llanto. Sin retirar su cara del pecho de él, ella respondió.

"Elie, me llamo Elie…"

"Elie, es un lindo nombre." _'Muy familiar…' _"Gusto en conocerte."

"Gracias…"

Elie siguió abrazando a Alan, quien trataba de calmarla un poco, aunque, luego de unos minutos, él se dio cuenta que era mejor que la chica se desahogara, ya que debió haber pasado por muchas cosas traumantes. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar.

Mientras tanto, en _Shadow Realm_, Kristal sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda, y unos grandes deseos de matar a Alan cuando el regrese.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras Alan luchaba contra las máquinas, toda la información recaudada por ellas era enviada al gran crucero de batalla que sobrevolaba una de las ciudades humanas, que estaba en ruinas, ardiendo en llamas a pesar de haber pasado días desde la invasión a ese mundo. Las máquinas rondaban las calles de la ciudad, buscando a humanos u otro ser viviente de ese planeta que haya sobrevivido a la invasión y se oculte. La búsqueda no había dado resultado, ya que en los primeros días de la invasión, los robots, con sus avanzados escáneres, habían capturado a todo ser viviente en la ciudad y en el continente, expandiéndose a otros lugares del planeta.

Mientras, en el crucero de batalla, varias máquinas andaban de un lado a otro, llevando información y materiales para ser analizados. En el centro de mando, una figura sentada en su silla de mando miraba por las pantallas por todo el lugar. Algunas mostraban la ciudad debajo, otras mostraban a las máquinas de su ejercito invadiendo otra ciudad, mientras otras mostraban el lugar donde se mandaban a los humanos; una gran nave con forma de cúpula de unos tres kilómetros de diámetro por uno de alto, que estaba en ese momento en tierra.

"Que aburrido, la invasión de este planeta fue más fácil de lo que pensé… creí que aquí habría un reto."

La figura era un robot de apariencia totalmente humana, de uno ochenticinco de estatura, algo fornido, rodeado de una armadura blanca, hombreras anchas, botas anchas, parecidas a las de los reploids y un casco con dos cuernos en el. A diferencia de las demás máquinas, el casco de este dejaba ver su rostro, un rostro extrañamente parecido al de un humano, con una mandíbula fuerte y que mostraba que era un gran guerrero, con una cicatriz que iba de la parte superior izquierda de su frente hasta la mejilla derecha, casi llegando a la mandíbula. Los ojos de esta máquina eran color rojos y, si uno se acerca lo suficiente, aunque signifique la muerte hacer eso, podrías ver los mecanismos que conformaban esos ojos cibernéticos.

"La gente de este mundo es débil." Expresó el robot. "Incluso los héroes y demonios no resultaron ser problema para mi. Él único que ha sido una leve molestia es ese humano de cabello gris y de gran espada, que se me escapó hace unas semanas. Lo encontraré y lo eliminaré, de eso no hay duda."

Entonces, otra máquina, que tenía forma de esfera, del tamaño de una pelota de softball y tenia un ojo cibernético en el frente, flotó hacia el sujeto sentado en la silla, colocándose frente a él y llamando su atención.

"_MRO004_. ¿Que pasa?" preguntó el sujeto.

"Comandante, hemos perdido comunicación con las unidades FOUR390, CHEET873 y CENTA107, los que perseguían a la chica con el poder de _Etherion_."

"¿Qué?¿Como es que perdieron comunicacion con ellos?"

"Alguien los derrotó, comandante."

"¿Qué dices?¿Como que los derrotaron?"

"Antes de desactivarse, los tres nos mandaron información de lo que pasó en los últimos minutos."

"¿Tienen video?"

"Si comandante."

"Pónganlo en pantalla."

Las pantallas del centro de mando mostraron imágenes de la pelea de Alan contra las tres máquinas y como fueron derrotados tan fácilmente, algunas de ellas estaban estudiando las composiciones físicas y mentales del joven, mostrando varios números en los monitores… aunque sólo una cifra fue la que llamó la atención del comandante.

"¿10,376? No está mal." Expresó el robot, viendo más y más datos de la pelea y de ese joven con la gran llave. "¿Qué dicen los datos?"

"Si, comandante." Respondió el robot esfera flotante. "Los estudios indican que este humano no utilizó el poder máximo de pelea que tiene. Los análisis indican que puede llegar a un máximo de 14,290 unidades de energía. Además, el sujeto encaja con las descripciones que el _Quinto_ _General_, Vilen, nos dio hace semanas antes de invadir esta galaxia."

"Entonces es el mismo humano… el poder de pelea de este humano era, según Vilen, de un máximo de 7900 cuando partió de ese planeta hace semanas. ¿Cómo incrementó su poder tan rápido?"

"¿Desea que llame refuerzos del imperio, comandante?"

"Negativo. Aún con un poder de 15,000 unidades, puedo manejarlo fácilmente. Porque soy Lenz, _Tercer General_ de todo el _Mecron Empire_. Le mostraré a ese humano el poder del imperio."

Y así, Lenz, el comandante de la nave, continuó mirando las pantallas con información de Alan, ya que sabía que en algún momento él vendría a la ciudad a rescatar a los demás humanos… y cuando ese momento llegue, él estará listo para matarlo. Sujetando su gran lanza blanca, continuó mirando los monitores, sonriendo más y más al verlos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Alan rescató a Elie, unas cinco horas cuando mucho. El sol estaba aún sobre el cielo, pero ya con menos intensidad, apunto de ocultarse detrás de una montaña. Ambos jóvenes, se quedaron sentados, conversando debajo de la sombra de una de las montañas. Alan le contó acerca de quien era él, que no era de ese mundo, de sus aventuras en Shadow Realm y en los demás mundos, así como los habitantes de esos mundos.

"Entonces eres como un héroe de varios mundos, ¿no?" cuestionó Elie con sorpresa.

"Eh, podría decirse que si…" respondió el joven, con la mano derecha en su nuca. "Claro, no lo hice solo, tuve mucha ayuda."

"Me lo imagino, no pareces tan fuerte como para eso."

"Si, claro…"

"Sabes, te pareces mucho a un compañero mió… que ya no está conmigo." Comentó ella, con una cara llena de tristeza, a punto de llorar por el recuerdo.

"¿Amigo tuyo?¿Que le pasó?¿Acaso murió?"

"¡NO!... Eso espero… no lo he visto en nueve meses, por una tontería que hice… yo…"

"Deja adivinar." Interrumpió el chico. "Tu y él se pelearon, y tu lo rechazaste, heriste sus sentimientos y por eso se fue, ¿correcto?"

"Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Elie, sorprendida.

"Digamos que tengo amigos a los que le pasó lo mismo, y estoy empezando a creer que hay una gran conexión entre todos esos sucesos…" expresó el joven, suspirando. "Y, ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?"

"Haru, Haru Glory."

"¿Haru Glory?" preguntó Alan, primero pensativo, y luego sorprendido. "¡¿Haru Glory?¿El nuevo sucesor de las _Rave Stones_?"

"Si, el mismo…"

"¡Vaya!¡Ya veo porque te me hacías tan conocida!¡Tu eres Elie, la que posee el poder de _Aetherion… Etherion_… ¡ah, como sea!"

"Uh si… ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?"

"Tengo mis medios… parte de ellos es que en mi mundo vimos parte de sus vidas como si fuera un programa de Televisión."

"¡¿Que?¡¿Entonces pudieron verme mientras me bañaba?"

"No, nunca pasaban esas escenas…" dijo el joven nerviosamente. _'Bueno, no en la serie que veía… quizás en otros mundos si…'_

Luego de esto, ambos se quedaron conversando más, esta vez acerca de la vida de Elie y de sus aventuras con sus compañeros.

"Hablando de tus amigos, ¿Dónde están ellos?" preguntó Alan.

"Ellos fueron capturados…" respondió Elie con tristeza.

"¿Capturados?¿Por quien?"

"Por esas máquinas…"

Alan se quedo pensando un rato. Entonces esa era la razón por la que esas máquinas la perseguían. Debieron hacer lo mismo con los demás humanos.

"Cuéntame lo que pasó."

"Todo comenzó hace unas dos semanas." Empezó la chica. "Yo y mis amigos estábamos buscando a Haru, cuando de repente, una enorme nave espacial apareció por sobre la ciudad y comenzó a disparar. Toda la gente huía aterrada…el ejercito intentó combatirlo, pero no resultó, fue inútil debido al escudo que usaba la nave…"

La mente de Elie comenzó a divagar, recordando lo que había pasado en ese día…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

_El edificio donde estaba ella fue destruido por un disparo de la nave espacial. Ella huía junto a sus amigos; un humano llamado Música, otro semihumano con escamas y cabeza de dragón llamado Let, y dos extrañas criaturas, una azul llamada Griffon Kato ( Griff ) y una blanca con una nariz parecido a un taladro llamado Plue. Los cinco corrían por la ciudad, tratando de alejarse de esa nave espacial, que continuaba disparando a la ciudad. Entonces, fueron rodeados por varias máquinas de diversos tamaños formas. El grupo no tuvo más que prepararse para la lucha, que parecía inevitable._

_El llamado Música tomó el collar de su cuello y lo transformó en una lanza de plata, Let se colocó en posición de combate, indicando que el luchaba sin armas, las otras dos criaturas no sabían que hacer así que se escondieron detrás de una roca._

_Las máquinas se acercaron a ellos y Elie sacó sus tonfa/pistolas y comenzó a dispararles a los enemigos, pero, lamentablemente las balas rebotaban en las armaduras de los robots, no haciéndoles daño._

"_¡Mis balas no funcionan!" exclamó Elie asustada._

"_¡Huye Elie! nos encargaremos de ellos." Expresó el llamado Música, mientras atacaba a una de las máquinas con su lanza._

"_¡Vete!¡Busca a Haru!" exclamó el semihumano dragón Let, golpeando a otro robot, sus golpes haciendo poco daño en la armadura de la máquina, pero era capaz de destruirlos luego de varios golpes._

"_Pero…"_

"_¡No hay pero, Elie!¡Vete!¡Te alcanzaremos luego!" exclamó Música._

_Ella obedeció, no segura de dejarlos atrás, pero aún así lo hizo, corriendo de la batalla, logrando evitar a las máquinas que apenas llegaban. A varias cuadras del lugar, encontró una camioneta abandonada que aún funcionaba, por lo que entró a ella y vio que, aún sin las llaves, podía funcionar. Ella volteó para hablarle a sus amigos y escapar todos juntos, pero sólo pudo ver como ambos luchadores caían al suelo debido a las armas eléctricas de las máquinas, que aturdían sus cuerpos y evitaban que pudieran moverse, mientras que las otras dos criaturas eran tomadas sin oponer resistencia. Ella vio como se llevaban a sus cuatro amigos, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para ayudarles._

"_No… esto no puede estar pasando." dijo ella con tristeza, sintiendo que tenía lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Entonces, vio a las máquinas acercarse a ella, por lo que, aún llorando, presiono el pedal de la camioneta y salió de la ciudad en ruinas, siendo perseguida de cerca por algunos robots.

* * *

_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _096-Elie's Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Groove Adventure Rave-Rave Master_)

"No quería dejarlos, pero no tenía elección…" dijo Elie, terminando su historia con tristeza. "Huí de esa ciudad y estuve corriendo de esas tres máquinas por casi dos semanas, de ciudad en ciudad. A donde quiera que fuera, ellas iban… y luego venía una de esas naves y destruía todo…"

Alan se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, para luego rodearla con su brazo para confortarla. Ella se recargó en su hombro y nuevamente se desahogó, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso fuera un sueño. Pasó el tiempo, era ya de noche y el clima estaba empezando a enfriar.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó el joven.

"Si… gracias." respondió Elie, secándose algunas lágrimas. "Siento lo de tu camisa."

"No hay problema. Sabes, vine a este mundo porque mi maestro Raphael sintió una nueva amenaza."

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, y me imagino que estas máquinas son esa amenaza. Vine aquí a investigar de que se trata, y para ello debo ir a esa ciudad donde esta esa nave que dices."

"¿Qué?¡Pero es muy peligroso!"

"Hey, luché contra un ser capas de extinguir la vida de un planeta en sólo un segundo, creo que lo haré bien contra máquinas."

"Pero…"

"Si, sé que es peligroso, por eso no entraré a la nave, más bien iré a rescatar a tus amigos." Al terminar de decir esto, los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente.

"¿Los rescataras?"

"Por su puesto… además quizás necesitemos ayuda para…"

Alan no logró terminar, ya que Elie se volvió a lanzarse hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Gracias!¡Te lo agradezco!"

"H-hey, aún no cantemos victoria." Comentó el joven. _'Que chica tan cariñosa.'_

"Lo siento." dijo Elie sonriendo, para luego sacar su lengua, mostrando inocencia.

"Bueno, hay que dormir… aunque no tengo lugar donde dormir…"

"No hay problema, yo puedo con eso."

Elie se levantó y sacó una especie de lata de atún de un morral que cargaba. Al destaparlo y arrojarlo al suelo, inmediatamente una tienda de campaña apareció, suficiente para dos personas.

"¿Para lo dos?" preguntó el joven nervioso.

"No, es sólo para mi, debo tener privacidad." respondió Elie, sonriendo. "Tu puedes dormir afuera, ¿Verdad?"

"Si… claro que puedo…"

Elie entró a la tienda, mientras Alan volteaba a ver al cielo, queriendo perder el tiempo un poco hasta dormirse, cuando notó algo al horizonte; varias nubes negras se aproximaban hacia ellos.

"Oh cielos… parece que se viene una tormenta." Comentó el joven

"¡¿Una tormenta?"

Elie se asomó rápidamente por la puerta de plástico de la tienda y miró al cielo donde, efectivamente, se trataba de una tormenta acercándose a ellos. Entonces, un rayo cayó en una montaña cercana, causando un gran estruendo.

"¡Cielos!¡Estuvo cerca!" exclamó Alan, volteando a ver a Elie. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba. "¿Elie?"

Él entró a la cabaña, primero asomándose un poco. Entonces, la vio sentada en una esquina, con las piernas contra su pecho y las manos en su cabeza, mientras que tenía una cara llena de terror.

'_¡Rayos!'_ Pensó Alan. _'Ahora recuerdo que Elie tiene una fobia a los relámpagos y truenos… que bueno que no traje a Raichu, porque si no…'_ él se acercó a la joven, hincándose y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella. "¡Elie! Escúchame, aquí estoy. Todo está bien." Comentó él, haciendo que ella alzara su mirada, aún con miedo.

"¿Alan?"

"Si, aquí estoy, todo está bien." Comentó, justo cuando otro rayo cayó cerca de ellos, iluminando la tienda y emitiendo un fuerte ruido. _'Rayos… ¡malditos sean, elementos!'_

Nuevamente, Elie se lanzó hacia él, esta vez con su cara y sus manos en el pecho del joven, sujetando la camisa de él con sus manos. Alan notó que estaba llorando otra vez.

"Por favor." dijo Elie. "No me dejes…"

"No te dejaré, sólo estaré aquí afuera y…"

"¡NO!... no te vayas…"

"¿Quieres… que duerma aquí?" preguntó Alan, inseguro.

"S-si…"

"Pero…"

"Por favor…"

Alan dio un gran suspiro, no podía hacer nada, no podía dejarla con esa fobia. Se quitó la gorra, la chamarra y los tenis para poder dormirse en la pequeña tienda, antes de recostarse en la cama, mirando hacia una pared opuesta. Elie se recostó a su lado, nuevamente con su cara y sus manos en el pecho del chico. Cada vez que relampagueaba, ella se moría de miedo. Para calmarla, Alan tuvo que abrazarla, ya que así no podría dormir. Él elevó un poco su aura, para intentar relajarla, cosa que, al parecer, funcionaba. El joven sólo suspiro, mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia en la tienda.

'_Cielos, la primera vez que estoy con una chica acostado y no es Kristal.'_ Pensó él, suspirando. _'Sólo espero que ella no me vea y malentienda esta situación.' _

Para mala suerte de Alan, Raphael había creado un hechizo para poder ver lo que ocurría en ese mundo, sin sonido, por lo que vieron a Alan abrazando a Elie justo en el momento en el que Alan dejo de pensar. Kristal, quien veía esto, elevó su aura enormemente, su cara mostrando furia y celos, mientras que apretaba sus manos, una de ellas en la meza, que se quebró bajo su apretón.

Raichu sólo vio a Kristal extrañado y apiadándose del alma de Alan, quien en ese momento sintió el escalofrió más grande de su vida.

**Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Elie y yo intentamos rescatar a sus amigos que están prisioneros, pero la tecnología de estas máquinas hace imposible que podamos interactuar con ellas para poder rescatarlos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?... necesitamos a alguien avanzado, alguna máquina capas de ayudarnos a pasar… ¿Pero quien? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Misión de rescate, ayuda de antiguos aliados.**_

¡Ooooh, X!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	4. Cap 03: Misión de rescate

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _079-Golden Sun Rises- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun Lost Ages_)

_**Galaxia, Nintenverse.**_

_**Información del Planeta Tierra 115 (Raveran):**_

Un planeta _Humano_ como cualquiera, con una tecnología con unos años superior a la de la Tierra. Sin embargo, había algunos países que aún utilizaban castillos y armas medievales. El planeta vivía en paz, hasta cierto evento.

Comenzó en el año 015, cuando una fuerza llamada _Sinclaire_, una energía oscura, amenazó al mundo. Miles de hombres y mujeres le hicieron frente, hasta que sólo uno quedó frente a frente contra el ser oscuro. El hombre se llamaba Shiba, el primer _Rave Master_, y usaba un objeto sagrado llamado _RAVE_, junto con una espada; la _Decaforce Sword_,la espada de los diez poderes. Con estos objetos, Shiba logró "destruir" a este ser. Sin embargo, esto ocasionó una gran explosión, conocida por los habitantes como el "_Overdrive_", una explosión que destruyó la décima parte del mundo, la mayoría del daño en el país llamado _Sinfonía_. A causa de esta explosión, el _RAVE_ se dividió en varios pedazos, esparciéndose por el mundo. Luego se supo que el ente _Sinclaire_ también se dividió en pequeñas rocas por todo el mundo, rocas capaces de darles poderes increíbles a quienes las portasen.

Cincuenta años pasaron desde ese hecho. Haru Glory de quince años, habitante de la _Isla Garage_, conoció a Shiba y a su compañero, una criatura blanca con nariz de taladro llamada Plue. Varios hechos ocurren que hacen que Haru sea el próximo _Rave Master_, ya que la amenaza que representa _Sinclaire_ aún persistía.

Haru comenzó su viaje, donde conoció a buenos compañeros, como Elie, una chica sin memorias de quince años, Música, un hombre que podía controlar la plata, Let, un _Humano_-dragón con grandes habilidades de combate, entre otros. La misión de Haru era el destruir las restantes piedras de _Sinclaire_, o _Dark Beings_, que usaban el poder maligno para dar poderes a la gente que lo usaba, pero también los corrompía.

Durante sus aventuras, encontraron grandes enemigos: Una organización llamada _Demon Card_, liderado por Rey, un amigo del padre de Haru, Gale Glory.

Otros enemigos aparecieron: Demon Lord Doryu y Gold Claimer Ogre, ambos tan poderosos como Rey.

Más enemigos aparecieron, y aun así, el grupo logro eliminarlos, regresando la paz al mundo. Al final, todas las _Dark Beings_ fueron destruidas, un año después del inicio del viaje de Haru. El mundo ha estado en paz desde ese entonces… hasta ahora, nueve meses después.

_**-Fin del Archivo-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 3: Misión de rescate, ayuda de antiguos aliados._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

"Eh, Kristal, cálmate…"

"¡Cállate, ratón súper desarrollado!"

Raichu sólo se calló, viendo a la chica emanar un aura llena de furia. La causa de esto era gracias a que ella y algunos otros estaban viendo lo ocurrido en el mundo a donde Alan fue y, lo que vieron no le agradó nada a Kristal.

Alan estaba dormido, en la misma tienda, en la misma colcha, junto a una chica de cabello color miel de casi la misma edad que ella. Estaban ambos dormidos, abrazados, lo cual hacia que la sangre de la _hechicera_ hirviera en rabia. Claro, como la imagen no tenía sonido, no podían saber que Alan sólo lo hacía para calmar a la chica, quien tenía una enorme fobia a los truenos y relámpagos, que se escuchaban fácilmente.

"Kristal, cálmate" dijo Raphael, tratando de calmar a su antigua alumna.

"Pero Maestro, mire lo que está pasando. Alan me engaña…"

"Kristal, no sabemos que está pasando en ese lugar, apenas los acabamos de encontrar. Quizás haya pasado algo por lo que Alan está haciendo lo que está haciendo."

"Pero…"

"No dejes que tus celos nublen tu juicio o podría acarrarte problemas."

"T-tiene razón maestro…trataré de no enfadarme hasta que Alan me explique lo que pasa…"

"Así se habla, ahora veamos que pasa…"

Siguieron viendo la imagen gracias a una bola de cristal. Sin embargo, la furia de Kristal volvió a crecer, ya que, aún estando Alan dormido, la chica que lo abrazaba se movió un poco, haciendo que su cara quedara a centímetros de la del chico. Raichu y Raphael dieron un gran suspiro.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

Ya era de mañana, el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte, iluminando con sus rayos el oscuro suelo.

En la ciudad, las máquinas se preparaban para la llegada de un guerrero poderoso, según su comandante, quien mandó a las tropas a cubrir ciertos sectores de la ciudad. Lo que no había dicho, era que él mismo se encargaría del lugar que era el más probable donde ese guerrero apareciera: el domo de experimentación, donde se encontraban capturado a los _Humanos_ de la ciudad.

El comandante, Lenz, sonrió ante esto.

"Ese _Humano_ vendrá." se dijo a si mismo. "La chica lo forzará a venir a rescatar a sus amigos. Él es probablemente del tipo que se creé un héroe, del que, a pesar de no saber de la fuerza de su enemigo, siempre saldrá a defender a quien se lo pida… he, idiota…" dijo, mirando al horizonte. "Y aun así, espero que lo sea…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Alan se estaba despertando lentamente, los rayos del sol lograban penetrar el plástico de la tienda, indicando que la tormenta había cesado. Abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor, notando que Elie no estaba, lo que significaba que había salido del lugar. Levantándose de la colcha, y colocándose sus tenis, chamarra y gorra, salió de la tienda para buscar a la chica, aunque no tardó mucho ya que ella estaba justo al frente de la tienda, mirando al horizonte, viendo el sol salir. La joven volteó a verlo, al sentir que estaba detrás, sonriéndole mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Buenos días." dijo ella alegremente.

"Buenos días."

"¿Pudiste dormir bien?"

"Si, no hubo problemas." respondió Alan. "¿Y tu?¿Pudiste dormir a pesar de la tormenta?"

"Si, dormí excelente. No había dormido así desde hace días."

"Me lo imagino, con eso de escapar y todo, no creo que hayas podido dormir bien. Bueno, hay que ir a la ciudad ahora."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó la chica, extrañada.

"Si, hay que irnos de una vez."

"Bueno…" dijo ella, mientras los dos recogían sus cosas y volvieron a guardar esa tienda en la extraña lata de atún… no pregunten como.

"Hay que irnos." expresó Alan seriamente.

"Pero queda muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo…" comentó Elie con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, puedo correr a gran velocidad y llegar a ese lugar antes de la comida."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Hay que irnos…"

"Ok, pero antes…"

Elie se colocó a lado de Alan y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. El joven miró extrañado a la chica, mientras que en _Shadow Realm_, Kristal estallaba de furia, viendo la imagen… aún sin sonido.

"¿Y eso fue por…?" cuestionó él, confundido.

"Por estar conmigo en la noche durante la tormenta…" respondió ella, un poco sonrojada, mirando al suelo. "Hace tiempo que no estaba con alguien, y las tormentas aquí son muy seguidas, por lo cual siempre estaba aterrada."

"Oh…" dijo Alan, con la mano en la nuca _'Que bueno que en mi mundo un beso en la mejilla es señal de amistad… si no fuera así me sentiría raro…'_ pensó el joven, algo que, claro, Kristal no lo sabía.

Entonces, Elie señaló hacia una dirección, mirando hacia allá con algo de enfado.

"La ciudad es por allá, hay que ir." dijo la chica.

"Muy bien, entonces hay que ir en esa dirección."

"¿Y como me llevaras?"

"A caballo, por supuesto."

"Uh, ok…"

Alan se hincó sobre una rodilla, dejando que Elie se subiera a su espalda. Cuando ella lo abrazo por el cuello, Alan sintió un escalofrió.

'_Vaya, ella y Kristal son casi de la misma medida.'_ Pensó el joven, al sentir los pechos de Elie en su espalda. Se levantó lentamente y sujetó con sus brazos las piernas de la chica, para evitar que no se cayera.

"¿Y no me caeré si voy contigo a esa velocidad?" Preguntó Elie un poco temerosa.

"No te preocupes" dijo Alan "Mi aura te rodeara también."

"Ok… ¡Entonces anda caballo!"

"¡Hey!"

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme"

"Si, claro…"

Alan encendió su aura, el aura azul rodeándolos a él y a Elie, antes de que el joven concentrara la mayoría en sus piernas. Así, sin más que decir, ambos salieron disparados hacia la ciudad invadida.

Habían pasado unas horas, eran casi las once de la mañana de ese mundo. Alan seguía corriendo a gran velocidad por el desierto, Elie aún en su espalda, sin siquiera sentir la velocidad a la que se movían ya que, de haberlo hecho, ella no hubiera resistido estar sujeto a él tanto tiempo y se hubiera caído. Esto era gracias al aura de Alan que la rodeaba.

Ambos siguieron corriendo por varios minutos más, hasta que Alan vio una enorme estructura a su izquierda.

"Oye Elie, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el joven.

"No lo sé." Respondió ella. "¿Te podrías acercar más?"

"Claro."

El joven cambió de dirección, ahora en rumbo a esa misteriosa estructura. Aunque no necesitaron llegar para que Elie la identificara.

"Es la ciudad casino…"

"¿Ciudad casino?" preguntó Alan, deteniéndose.

"Si, era una enorme ciudad que era un enorme casino. Normalmente esta ciudad flotaba en el aire… pero…"

"Pero ahora no es más que basura."

Ahora, la ciudad casino estaba en la tierra, hecha pedazos, en ruinas, varias secciones de las paredes mostraban daños provocados por armas de energía. Elie miraba con tristeza la nave.

"Las máquinas debieron haberla atacado cuando estaba en el aire, pensando que era una nave de batalla." Comentó el joven a lado de ella.  
"¿Cuanta gente debió morir en ese lugar?" preguntó la chica, con la mirada baja.

"No te preocupes, rescataremos a tus amigos y después llamaré a mis amigos para destruir a esas máquinas."

"¿Tus amigos son tan fuertes como tu?"

"Si, lo son, no será problema."

"Que bien."

"Bueno, sigamos nuestro camino."

"¡Claro!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

En la ciudad, las máquinas estaban en alerta máxima, gracias a que su comandante Lenz había anunciado la llegada de un _Humano_ poderoso al lugar, y al parecer se venía acercando rápidamente. Los robots se colocaron rápidamente en las entradas y salidas de la ciudad, así como en los puntos importantes para interceptar al _Humano_ que venía hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de mando de la nave de batalla, Lenz, el comandante, miraba las pantallas. Una de ellas mostraba un mapa de la región, junto con un objeto rojo acercándose a la ciudad a gran velocidad, un numero señalándolo; la cantidad de energía.

"Lo sabía, sabía que ese _Humano_ vendría a este lugar…" expresó Lenz con arrogancia.

"Comandante Lenz, según los cálculos, el _Humano_ llegará a la ciudad en dos horas." dijo máquina esférica flotante.

"Excelente, ¡que las tropas se preparen!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con los dos jóvenes, Elie recordó algo de suma importancia.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alan, sin desacelerar.

"Acabo de recordar, esas máquinas tenían un extraño aparato que puede medir la energía de una persona."

"¿Algo así como un radar?"

"Si, algo así."

"¿Crees que sepan que vamos en camino?"

"Es probable. Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes…"

"No hay problema, sólo haré un pequeño cambio de planes."

"¿Planeas entrar aún así?¿Sabiendo que ellos pueden saber donde estamos?"

"No exactamente." dijo el joven, sonriente. "Dime, ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde están los refugiados?"

"Si, yo estuve un tiempo, mientras mis amigos y yo escapábamos de ahí, antes de que los capturaran de nuevo." dijo Elie con tristeza.

"Excelente." Expresó el joven, ganándose una mirada confusa de la chica.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Necesito que te concentres en ese lugar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo hazlo, confía en mi. Si lo que me dijo Kristal era cierto, entonces no tendré problema."

Elie cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el lugar, la imagen aún vivida en su mente. Alan cerró sus ojos, a pesar de seguir corriendo a esa velocidad, pero confiaba en sus instintos y estaba seguro de que no se caería. Incrementó su aura un poco más, creando un pequeño enlace entre su cabeza y la de Elie, para luego, después de un rato, abrir sus ojos.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó el joven con felicidad.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" preguntó Elie, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

"Observa. ¡Sujétate fuerte!" exclamó él, mientras que soltaba la pierna derecha de Elie para tener su brazo libre. Luego, invocó su _Keyblade_ y la extendió hacia el frente. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

La _Keyblade_ emitió un rayo de luz que explotó a varios metros, abriéndose un portal frente a ellos.

"¡¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Elie con sorpresa y miedo, al ver el portal lleno de espejos frente a ella.

"¡Sujétate!"

"¡WAAAAA!" Exclamó ella, mientras Alan saltaba hacia el portal, que se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

En la nave de combate, Lenz seguía mirando la pantalla con el mapa, viendo el punto rojo acercarse. De repente, el punto rojo simplemente desapareció de la pantalla, confundiéndolo.

"¿Qué?¿Que pasó?" preguntó con confusión.

"Comandante, los objetivos han desaparecido del rastreador." dijo una de las máquinas que estaba en el lugar, sentado frente a una computadora.

"¡No pudieron desaparecer así nomás!¡Búsquenlos!"

"¡Afirmativo, Comandante!"

Las máquinas se conectaron a la s computadoras de la nave por medio de un sistema de láser óptico, buscando a ambos _Humanos_. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los radares externos, que exploraban fuera de la ciudad no podían encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

"Negativo comandante, los _Humanos_ no aparecen."

"¡Sigan buscando!" exclamó Lenz, continuando mirando la pantalla, que decía _Targets Missing_ en letras rojas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _078-Koopa Castle (Second Time)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG; Legend of the Seven Stars_)

Sin embargo, si hubieran activado sus radares internos, los que escaneaban la ciudad que sobrevolaban, habrían visto a Alan y Elie salir del portal muy cerca de un gran domo de metal, antes de corres a esconderse detrás de unas cajas de metal. Los dos miraron a todos lados, verificando que no hubiera máquinas… bueno, Alan era el que buscaba, ya que Elie estaba más sorprendida que nada.

"E-es el domo donde tienen atrapados a todos… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" preguntó la joven muy sorprendida.

"¿Recuerdas que te comenté que las _Keyblades_ sirven para abrir portales entre mundos? También sirven para abrirlos en el mismo mundo, juntando rápidamente una región con otra. Sólo necesito una imagen del lugar."

"¿Cómo supiste del lugar?"

"Tengo una especie de poderes psíquicos en desarrollo, pero lo suficiente para pasar imágenes de una persona a otra. Cuando te pedí que te concentraras en el lugar, era para que pudiera tomar esa imagen y así poder transportarnos aquí."

"¡Wow!¡Es sorprendente!"

"Lo sé. Ahora vamos, tu debes saber donde están tus amigos."

Los dos se dirigieron a la enorme nave domo que estaba en tierra, evitando sigilosamente a las máquinas y rastreadores que se encontraban ahí. Los dos lograron entrar a la nave, que estaba poco resguardada y sin muchos censores que digamos, lo cual se les hizo muy extraño.

"Esto es muy fácil, ¿no?" preguntó Elie.

"Si, demasiado fácil." Comentó Alan. "Quizás no pensaban que alguien que no sea máquina entraría a la nave."

Siguieron caminando por un rato, pasando por los pasillos de adentro de la nave. Lentamente investigaron de puerta en puerta, siempre llegando a una habitación vacía. En todo el trayecto, nunca se encontró a ningún robot.

"¿Por qué no hay máquinas aquí?" preguntó Elie.

"No lo sé, quizás la mayoría esta resguardándola desde afuera, al creer que íbamos a entrar." dijo Alan. "Es probable que las máquinas sean tan confiadas que no colocan vigilancia aquí dentro."

"¿Y entonces mis amigos podrían escapar?"

"Es probable, pero debe de haber una especie de sistema de seguridad o algo… sigamos adelante."

Los dos jóvenes continuaron su camino, tratando de buscar a los prisioneros. Pasaron los minutos y los dos seguían caminando por el lugar, sin encontrar nada, hasta que lograron ver una gran puerta.

"Quizás sea el control central." Comentó el joven. "Veamos que es."

La puerta se abrió justo frente a ellos y se cerró cuando pasaron a dentro. Había varias computadoras en la habitación, Alan se colocó frente a una y estaba dispuesto a usarla cuando descubrió algo... y no le agradó nada.

"¡Rayos!¡No tienen teclado!" exclamó con enfado.

"¿No tienen teclado?¿Que significa eso?" preguntó Elie.

"Significa que deben de tener alguna otra forma para acceder a la información, ¿pero cual?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas." Empezó la joven, cruzada de brazos y con una mano en su mejilla. "Cuando me trajeron a este cuarto, una de esas computadoras desplegó un rayo rojo y le dio en los ojos de otra de las máquinas, luego todas las puertas se abrieron."

"¿Conexión infrarroja?¡Claro! Son máquinas, si usaran el teclado tardarían mucho…"

"¿Y entonces que hacemos? No podremos usar estas computadoras."

Alan se quedó pensando un rato para averiguar como usar esas computadoras, ya que en las condiciones en las que estaban ellos, no podrían hacer nada. Necesitaban algo para accesar a esas computadoras… o a alguien...

"Creo que tengo una idea." dijo Alan. "Tengo un aliado en otro mundo que podría ayudarme, pero necesito ir a ese mundo."

"¡¿Qué?¿Entonces me dejaras sola?"

"Claro que no, tu vienes conmigo."

"Oh…"

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portal de espejos se abrió frente a ellos, quienes entraron a él, viajando a otro mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _097-Hunter Base _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X Command Mission_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

En el cuartel _Comandante_ de los _Maverick Hunters_, los líderes de esta organización estaban en el centro de mando, vigilando su mundo en búsqueda de actividad _Maverick_, cuando un portal se abrió justo en el centro de la habitación. Alan y Elie, quienes salieron del portal, fueron rodeados por los _Hunters_ rápidamente, apuntándoles con sus armas.

"¡Woa!¡No disparen!" exclamó el joven, mientras un hombre de traje negro y sombrero de comandante se acercó a ellos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Son _Maverick_s?" preguntó el hombre.

"No, somos amigos de X, los _Humanos_ que vencimos a Exus."

"Oh, si, ahora lo recuerdo, tu fuiste uno de los _Humanos_ poderosos que siguieron a ese tal Exus, y que luego acompañaron X, Zero y Axl."

"Si, soy yo… ¿Se encuentran ellos? Necesitamos su ayuda."

"Los llamaré… por cierto, mi nombre es Signas, comandante de esta base."

"Me llamo Alan, y ella es Elie."

Sin embargo, la joven no habló, sólo se quedo mirando a Signas y a todos los de la base con desconfianza. Entonces, ella sacó sus tonfa y apuntó al comandante de los _Hunters_ con ellas, haciendo que los demás _Reploids_ le apuntaran con sus armas, pero Signas ordenó que no disparan.

"Elie, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Alan con nerviosismo.

"¡Es uno de ellos!" exclamó Elie. "¡Es una máquina!"

"Eh… si, pero es nuestro aliado."

"¡Todas las máquinas son iguales!¡Son como las que nos invadieron!"

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Signas con algo de confusión.

"Larga historia." dijo Alan nerviosamente. "Elie, ellos son de otro planeta y nos ayudaron a vencer a nuestro enemigo. Ellos no son malos."

"Pero…"

"Además, tu sabes que esas armas no están cargadas."

Elie bajó sus tonfa, suspirando, para luego ver de nuevo a Signas.

"Ok, le creeré. Pero si me hace algo, ¡patearé su metálico trasero al cielo!" exclamó la joven, muy energética, mientras Alan reía nerviosamente.

Unos minutos después, X apareció en el centro de mando, entrando por una de sus puertas principales. Alan lo vio y se acerco a él, sonriéndole.

"¡Hey X!"

"¡Alan, es un placer volver a verte!"

"Igual yo, hombre." Comentó el joven, mientras ellos se saludaban de mano. Antes de que la mirada del joven se tornara algo seria. "X, tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te lo diré cuando Zero y Axl vengan, es algo que quizás les concierne a ustedes."

"Creo que tendrías que esperar mucho." Comentó el _Hunter_ azul. "Axl fue a _Giga City_ a ayudar con las reparaciones, al parecer hubo un incidente _Maverick_ mientras no estábamos. Y Zero está en una misión para buscarlos."

"Ya veo. Entonces tendré que hablar contigo… pero antes…" Alan volteó a ver a la chica. "¡Elie, ven un momento!"

La chica se acercó a Alan, nerviosamente por estar tan cerca de X, ya que ella tenía miedo a las máquinas.

"Elie, te presento a un amigo, Megaman X. X, ella es Elie." comentó.

"Es un placer." Expresó el _Hunter_, extendiendo su mano derecha para saludarla. "Y sólo llámame X, no es necesario lo demás."

Elie vio con desconfianza y miedo a X y su intento de saludarla, pero al voltear a ver a Alan y este sonreírle, ella tomó la mano del _Reploid_ con nerviosismo. Al tomar su mano, la joven vio en los ojos de X que se podía confiar en él, ya que los ojos del _Hunter_ eran muy diferentes a los de las máquinas que lo invadieron, debido a que los ojos de él mostraban una enorme pureza y sinceridad.

"Igualmente." dijo la chica, aún algo nerviosa.

"Oye X, necesito un favor." Comenzó Alan.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó X, confundido en especial cuando el _Humano_ tomó las tonfa de Elie y se las mostró.

"No sé si puedas hacer algo por estas armas. Las balas no servirán contra el nuevo enemigo que tenemos."

"¿Enemigo?" preguntó X.

"Te lo explicaré luego, ¿Puedes ayudarnos?"

"Claro que puedo." Comentó el _Hunter_, quien se las dio a otro compañero para llevárselas a analizar. Mientras, Elie se acercó a Alan, mirándolo con cierto enfado.

"¿Por qué les diste mis armas?" preguntó ella.

"Porque ellos poseen una tecnología superior a la de tu mundo." Respondió nerviosamente el joven. "Quizás puedan modificar tus tonfa para poder hacerle daño a las máquinas."

"Oh, ya veo… lo siento."

"Alan, ¿de que se trata esto?" preguntó X, confundido.

"Amigo, hay que hablar."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _098-Deepening Mystery -_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Una hora había pasado desde que Alan y Elie llegaron a _Replira_. Ahora, los dos jóvenes y X estaban en la oficina de Signas, discutiendo esta nueva amenaza, una civilización tecnológicamente avanzada, quizás más que los _Hunters_. Alan les había contado a ambos acerca de las extrañas máquinas que atacaron el mundo de Elie y que tienen a los _Humanos_ prisioneros.

"Entonces, este nuevo enemigo es una raza de robots." inquirió Signas.

"Si, y parece que su tecnología supera a la de este mundo." Comentó Alan.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Lo digo sólo por lo que veo, no sé si sea así."

"¿Cuáles serán sus planes?" preguntó X.

"Es por eso que vine. Veras, según Elie, las máquinas se comunican con las computadoras de las naves por medio de una conexión infrarroja."

"¿Cómo las que encontramos en el mundo de Vash?"

"Exacto."

"¿Crees que sean de la misma raza?"

"No lo creo, pero eran muy similares. Es por eso que vine, para ver si podías ayudarnos a activar esas computadoras y obtener información de ellas, además de rescatar a los _Humanos_ encerrados es esa nave domo."

"Entiendo, pero debes recordar que, al ser distintas civilizaciones, probablemente no pueda accesar a ellas." dijo X, antes de voltear a ver a su jefe. "Comandante Signas, permiso para ir con Alan a ese mundo."

"¿Estas consiente de que no tendremos forma de contactarte?" cuestionó el líder _Reploid_.

"Lo sé, pero si este nuevo enemigo nos ataca, sería bueno saber un poco de ellos y su tecnología."

"Entiendo. Entonces X, tienes permiso para ir a ese mundo, esta es una misión de reconocimiento y recolección de información."

"Si."

"Bueno X." empezó Alan. "Parece que seremos aliados de nuevo."

"Si, eso parece." Comentó el _Hunter_ azul, justo cuando una señal en su comunicador llamó su atención, para luego voltearse a ver a ver a la joven castaña. "¿Elie, verdad?"

"Si." Respondió rápidamente.

"Me acaban de informar que tus armas ya están de nuevo en operación, vamos a recogerlas."

"¡Genial!"

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al cuarto de armas, donde Douglas, un mecánico de la _Hunter_ _Base_, se encontraba con ambas tonfa.

"Ya está." dijo el _Reploid_ verde. "Les coloqué un generador de plasma en ambas armas, así podrán disparar balas de plasma."

"¿Cómo las balas de Axl?" preguntó Alan.

"Algo así, pero más poderosas pero de menor velocidad, algo así como el búster de X al mínimo."

"¡Quiero probarlas!" exclamó Elie con emoción, antes de apuntar hacia una de las paredes y comenzar a disparar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _099-Hunter Base-Going to the Front-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos debido al polvo que se levantó por tantos disparos hacia la pared. Varios segundos después, Alan y Elie estaban sorprendidos, ya que las tonfa seguían disparando, mucho más de lo que hacia antes. La joven dejó de apretar el gatillo y miró a todos lados; una pared estaba totalmente destruida, con un agujero que daba a otra pared que estaba igual de destruida, que daba a otra pared, a punto de caer, que tenia varias marcas de disparo.

"¡Wow!¡Que poder!" exclamó Elie. "¡Y no sé le acaban las municiones!¡Me encanta!"

"Es por el generador de plasma." dijo Douglas nerviosamente. "No necesitas recargar, ya que se recarga con el mismo movimiento."

"¿Cómo la batería de un auto?" preguntó Alan.

"Si te refieres a las de hace un siglo, algo parecido."

"Y eso que estas paredes estaban hechos de _Titanium-X_." comentó Signas.

"La misma aleación que estaba hecha mi armadura antes." expresó X con miedo al ver el poder destructivo de estas nuevas armas, en manos de una chica tan impulsiva como Elie. Alan reía nerviosamente, mientras Elie saltaba de un lado a otro, abrazando sus nuevas armas.

Momentos después, Alan, Elie y X se despidieron de Signas, preparándose para irse de regreso a otro planeta.

"_Comandante_ Signas, debo irme." dijo el _Hunter_.

"Buena suerte a los tres, regresen a salvo." expresó Signas.

"No se preocupe, estaremos bien." respondió Alan con confianza.

"¡Y con estas armas estaremos mejor!" exclamó Elie, alzando sus tonfa al aire, mientras todos la miraban nerviosamente.

"Bueno, nos vemos." Comentó Alan, invocando su _Keyblade_ y extenderla hacia el frente. "¡_PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portón de espejo se abrió nuevamente, y los tres saltaron a el, mientras Signas veía al portal cerrarse detrás de ellos.

_**Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo:** Hola, soy Alan. Elie, X y yo entramos a la nave de las máquinas y X ingresa a las computadoras de la misma. Encontramos a los prisioneros y nos preparamos a liberarlos. ¡Hey!¿Quien es él? Es muy rápido. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter:_ _**Alan y X vs Lenz, Batalla de Especies.**_

Entonces, este es el poder de estas máquinas... ow...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	5. Cap 04: Batalla de Especies

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 4: Alan y X vs Lenz, Batalla de Especies._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rockman Zero 1 Remastered Soundtracks_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

El portón de espejo se abrió de nuevo, esta vez en la base de mando de la nave domo que estaba en tierra, de donde Elie y Alan habían partido. Ambos jóvenes y el _Reploid_ salieron del portal, que se cerró detrás de ellos, para luego voltear para cerciorarse de que el lugar era el mismo.

"Bueno, este es el lugar" dijo Alan.

"¿Es este?" preguntó X, viendo el lugar. "Se ve bastante avanzado."

"Si, es este. Por favor, verifica que puedes ver en esa computadora."

"Lo intentaré."

"Elie, tu ponte en guardia y avisa si vienen en camino los robots."

"Más que lista." Respondió la joven, sacando sus nuevas y mejoradas armas.

El _Hunter_ se acercó a la computadora y, al tocar un panel, un láser rojo salió de la máquina y golpeó la frente de X, justo en la joya de su casco.

"Muy bien, ya entré." Comentó el _Hunter_, viendo varios datos de información en su cerebro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el crucero de batalla, una máquina que estaba frente a una de las computadoras, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

"Comandante, hemos detectado actividad en el domo de investigación."

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Lenz con confusión.

"Si, alguien ingresó a las computadoras de la nave."

"¡Imposible!¡No hay ningún equipo en ese lugar, y ningún _Humano_ puede entrar!... a menos, que haya un avanzado robot con ellos." Comentó el líder de la máquinas, antes de golpea la silla con fuerza. "¡Maldición!¡Ellos desaparecieron y entraron al domo para liberar a los _Humanos_!¡Todas las unidades, vayan al domo de investigación!¡Eliminen a los invasores!"

Respondiendo a esta orden, las máquinas de toda la ciudad dejaron sus posiciones y se dirigieron al domo de investigación, mientras que Lenz dejó su silla.

"¿Comandante, a donde se dirige?" preguntó una máquina.

"A encargarme de la situación yo mismo." Respondió, saliendo del puente de mando.

* * *

De vuelta en el domo, X seguía accesando a la información, en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes esperaban alguna reacción por parte del _Reploid_.

"¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó Alan.

"Varias cosas." Respondió el _Hunter_. "He descargado mucha información acerca de este enemigo. No las he visto todas, pero no me agrada lo que veo."

"Intenta averiguar donde están los esclavos _Humanos_. Deben de estar en este lugar."

"Están en una sección a varios metros abajo."

"¿Podremos llegar a ellos?" preguntó Elie con cierta esperanza.

"Si, con los datos correctos, podemos llegar a ellos y…" de pronto, se detuvo, mirando con cierta sorpresa hacia el frente. "Oh no."

"Ese 'oh no' no es bueno." comentó Elie.

"¡Me descubrieron!" Respondió X. "Debieron haber detectado mi acceso a sus computadoras."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Elie y Alan se miraron con cierta preocupación, sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, y… ¡Rayos!¡Varias máquinas se dirigen hacia acá!"

"¡Vamos por los _Humanos_ atrapados y llevémoslos a _Spellian Hegcian_!"

"¡Claro!¡Síganme!"

Los tres salieron de esa habitación y siguieron a X por un pasillo, ya que era el único que sabía por donde estaban los prisioneros. Varias máquinas aparecieron al frente, intentando detenerlos, pero X las eliminó de un disparo de plasma a media carga, mientras que Elie, quien estaba más atrás, vio a varias máquinas acercarse, por lo que se detuvo en una esquina y utilizó sus nuevas armas para dispararles y ganar más tiempo. A diferencia de sus armas de proyectiles, estas tonfa de plasma pudieron perforar las armaduras de las los enemigos de dos o tres disparos.

"¡Genial!" exclamó ella, antes de seguir a Alan y X.

Los tres siguieron corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que el _Hunter_ se colocó frente a una puerta, donde una pequeña esfera a un lado de esta emitió un rayo láser hacia la frente del _Reploid_, quien abrió la puerta. Cuando los tres entraron a la habitación, Alan notó algo que no le agradó.

"Una pregunta X."

"¿Si, Alan?"

"¿Por qué nos trajiste a esta habitación vacía?" preguntó el joven, mirando que la habitación en cuestión estaba vacía, ni una sola computadora en ella, salvo un extraño grabado circular de dos metros de diámetro en el suelo y una esfera similar a la que estaba afuera.

"Colóquense en medio del circulo en el piso." Ordenó el _Reploid_.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Elie con desconfianza.

"Háganlo, confíen en mi."

"Bueno, si X lo dice…" dijo el joven, colocándose en el centro.

Los tres se colocaron en medio del círculo, X mirando a su derecha y emitir un láser de su frente a la esfera en la pared dentro de la habitación. Entonces, del suelo, cuatro anillos aparecieron rodeando a los tres, provocando un fuerte destello… antes de que la luz se disipara y revelara que los tres ya no estaban ahí.

En otra habitación, cuatro anillos emergieron del suelo y, en un destello de luz, los tres aparecieron, con ambos humanos muy extrañados.

"Ok, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Estamos ahora a veinte pisos debajo de la superficie." respondió X.

"Pero, ¿Cómo?" preguntó Elie, sumamente confundida.

"Los anillos son una especie de transportador de energía, evita el uso de elevadores y es más eficiente."

"Oh… debo tener uno de estos." comentó Alan.

"Salgamos, los prisioneros están por aquí."

Los tres salieron de la habitación y vieron que, efectivamente, el pasillo exterior era totalmente diferente al que vieron antes de entrar. Siguiendo a X, quien era él que tenía el mapa del lugar en su cabeza, corrieron por otro de los grandes pasillos para después llegar a un gran salón, donde notaron que en las paredes había miles de jaulas… que contenían personas dentro.

"Es aquí." comentó X. "Aquí es donde…"

"¡Elie!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_)

Todos voltearon a un lado, en dirección de donde venía la voz, viendo que, en una de las jaulas, había un hombre de cabello negro y aretes en las cejas, una persona que Elie reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Música!" exclamó ella, corriendo hacia la jaula. "¡Que bueno que estas bien!"

"Sabía que lo lograrías…" respondió el joven llamado Música. "¡Sácanos de aquí!"

"¿Puedes sacarlos, X?" le preguntó Alan a su compañero.

"Si, solo debo buscar la esfera de control." Respondió el _Hunter_, buscando dicha esfera. "La encontré."

X se acercó a ella y lanzó un láser de su frente, golpeando la esfera, que se iluminó por uno segundos antes de detenerse. Cuando dejó de emitir esa luz, todas las puertas de las jaulas se abrieron, liberando a los humanos enjaulados, quienes se reunieron unos con otros, familias, amigos, compañeros.

Algunas personas se aceraron a Elie, quien los reconoció rápidamente. El humano Música, el humano-dragón Let, y las dos criaturas Plue y Griff, le llamaban, acercándose a ella, quien se mostraba con mucha felicidad.

"¡Amigos!¡Me alegro que estén bien!" dijo la chica entre lágrimas. "Pensé que no volvería a verlos."

"Ha, unas máquinas no podrán hacernos tanto." comentó Música.

"Sabíamos que vendrías por nosotros tarde o temprano." dijo Let.

"¡Señorita Elie, me da gusto volverla a ver sana y salva!" expresó la criatura Griff, mientras que la otra criatura, Plue, emitió un sonido como "¡EEEEEEeeee!"

"Que bueno." Expresó la chica con alegría.

"Dime Elie ¿Encontraste a Haru?" preguntó Música, la pregunta hizo que la chica se deprimiera un poco.

"No, lamentablemente no lo he encontrado…" comentó con tristeza, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno más alegre. "Pero encontré a otros también muy fuertes. De no ser por ellos no los hubiera rescatado." Expresó ella, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros. "Ellos son Alan y X, me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí… y antes de que digan algo más, X es un robot, pero es bueno."

Los mencionados asintieron y sonrieron. Alan notó que Música y Let miraban a X con cuidado, para luego colocarse en guardia.

"Elie. ¿Él es una de esas máquinas?" preguntó Música.

"Es un robot, pero al parecer no está con los que nos invadieron. Él es de otro mundo." respondía la chica.

"No creo que podamos confiar en él." Comentó Let. "Lo miraré con cuidado."

"¡Woa!¡Esperen!" exclamó Elie, colocándose frente a sus amigos. "Él no es malo, él me ayudó a llegar aquí."

"¿Confías en él?" preguntaron Let y Música con asombro.

"Si, él me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí… hasta reparó mis tonfa y las mejoró, ahora pueden derribar a una de esas máquinas en segundos."

"No confió en él." comentó Let. "¿Y si intenta atacarnos?"

"¿Qué no confían en mi cuando les digo que no es peligroso?" preguntó Elie enfadada. "Yo también pensé que era malo, pero sus ojos mostraban inocencia que no tenían las otras máquinas."

"Elie, entiéndenos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas aquí gracias a esos pedazos de chatarra." dijo Música.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Alan, introduciéndose a la conversación. "Sé que no le tienen confianza, y que probablemente a mi tampoco me tengan, pero al menos denle una oportunidad, así como Elie lo hizo."

Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento entre si y comenzaron a discutir, Alan los veía tratando de ponerse de acuerdo, mientras que X se colocaba a su lado y Elie miraba a sus dos amigos, esperando a que confiaran en ella. Música y Let llegaron a un acuerdo y volvieron a ver a X.

"Quizás confiemos en ti por esta ocasión, pero si haces algo fuera de lugar, te venderemos como chatarra." dijo Música seriamente.

"De acuerdo…" respondió el _Hunter_ azul.

"¿No confían en mi o que?" preguntó Elie, enfadada nuevamente.

"Si confiamos en ti Elie… pero, ¿Cómo podemos saber que él es de confianza?"

"¡Porque él no es de mi ejercito!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha)_

Todos los presentes, incluso los humanos que acababan de ser liberados, voltearon hacia el fondo del salón, viendo como las puertas se abrían y un hombre emergía del otro lado. Portaba una armadura metálica color blanco con hombreras anchas y una lanza en su mano derecha, mientras el casco le permitía ver su rostro. Alan, X, Elie y sus amigos se colocaron en guardia ante la presencia de esa persona.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Alan.

"Mi nombre es Lenz, comandante del crucero de batalla que está encima de esta ciudad." Respondió el sujeto seriamente.

"¿Comandante?¿Entonces eres tu el que invadió este mundo?"

"Exactamente, aunque era algo obvio. Pero no puedo esperar más de un humano, con la poca inteligencia que tienen."

"¡Hey!"

"¿También eres una máquina?" preguntó Elie.

"¿Máquina?¿Así nos llaman ustedes? Su patética tecnología no puede comprender lo que nosotros somos. También tenemos un nombre para nuestra especie: los _Mecronets_, soldados del poderoso _Mecron Empire_."

"¿El _Mecron Empire_?¿_Mecronets_?" preguntó Alan seriamente.

"No necesitan saber más, porque los volveré a encerrar y así poder estudiarlos con mayor detenimiento. Podrían ser una gran adquisición para nuestro imperio."

"Lo siento, no estamos interesados."

"No tienen elección…"

Alan se colocó en guardia, a punto de invocar su _Keyblade_, cuando Lenz dejó de verlo y volteó a ver a Elie. Le extrañó mucho esto, pero se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, al ver sus ojos cibernéticos brillar.

Lenz lanzó dos rayos rojos de sus ojos en dirección a Elie, quien los notó ya muy tarde. No podía moverse para poder esquivarlo, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para evitar ver el fin. Pero Alan, usando su velocidad, logró tomarla de la cintura y quitarla del camino, ambos cayendo al suelo, evitando ser impactados por el rayo por pocos centímetros.

Lenz miró a los dos humanos en el suelo, en especial a Alan, y sonrió, ya que la computadora había dicho que él era un gran guerrero. Un destello de su derecha llamó su atención. Se trataba de X, quien reunía energía en su cañón X-Buster y disparó una gran esfera de energía hacia él. El _Mecronet_ vio la esfera de plasma y levantó su mano derecha, atrapando el poder del _Reploid_, mostrando algo de resistencia, antes de desaparecer en sus manos. X se sorprendió mucho, ya que no habían podido antes detener su X-Buster tan fácil, y esta máquina lo había logrado con cierta facilidad. Lenz acercó su mano derecha a su rostro y la examinó con detenimiento.

"Interesante." Se dijo a si mismo. "No sabía que los humanos de este mundo tenían la tecnología para crear una máquina con tal poder de lucha… esto hará la pelea mas interesante."

Alan se levantó de Elie, ayudando a esta última a colocarse en pie, y hablándole.

"Elie, escúchame, quiero que guíes a los refugiados al exterior, yo los alcanzaré después."

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿que planeas hacer?" preguntó la chica con temor.

"Él es muy fuerte. X y yo pelearemos para mantenerlo entretenido mientras escapan."

"¿Sólo ustedes dos?"

"Si alguien más se queda, sólo nos estorbaría. ¡Váyanse!"

"Pero…"

"Por favor, confía en nosotros…"

La chica lo miraba con indecisión, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Teniendo unas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella logró sonreírle.

"De acuerdo, los evacuaré." Respondió ella.

"Sal por esa puerta la fondo y encontraran otra habitación con anillos en el piso." expresó X. "Este te llevará al primer piso y la puerta de enfrente lleva a la salida. Apresúrate, si no se abre la puerta, vuélala."

"¡Claro!...¡Muy bien todos!¡Vámonos!"

Siguiendo las instrucciones del _Hunter_, los demás humanos corrieron a la puerta del fondo para así escapar. Antes de irse, Elie se acercó a Alan y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Te veré allá arriba." Dicho esto, ella también partió con los demás prisioneros, mientras X la miraba extrañado, antes de voltear a ver a su compañero.

"Cariñosa la chica, ¿No?" preguntó el _Reploid_.

"Si, lo he notado…" respondió el joven.

"¡Basta de tonterías, guerreros!" exclamó Lenz. "Dejé que los demás humanos escaparan para tener una buena pelea… ¡Hagan que valga la pena!"

"¡Te arrepentirás por eso!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Alan encendió su aura e invocó su _Keyblade_, mientras que X reunió energía en su cañón, apuntando a Lenz, quien sólo tenía la lanza en sus manos, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"…vengan…" expresó el _Mecronet_, dando así comienzo a la batalla de las especies.

El _Reploid_ disparó su X-Buster al máximo poder, un poderoso cometa de energía que Lenz decidió esquivar en el último momento, moviéndose a su derecha, haciendo que la bola de plasma se estrellara contra la pared, haciéndola volar en pedazos. El _Mecronet_ miró el muro por unos segundos, antes de que sus escáneres detectaran movimiento cerca de él, dándose cuenta de que Alan estaba frente a él, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. Tomando su lanza con ambas manos, Lenz bloqueó el golpe del joven con facilidad, para después girar sobre si mismo y sacar a Alan de balance, a Mercer del _Mecronet_ y de la cuchilla inferior de su lanza. El robot intentó cortar al joven en dos aunque, lamentablemente para él, el humano logró hacerse hacia atrás al último momento, evitando la cuchilla, aunque logró cortar parte de su chamarra y camisa, además de causarle una herida poco profunda en el pecho. El chico tocó suelo y se llevó la mano a su pecho, para ver si la herida no era de gravedad, y que al ver que no lo era, alzó la vista hacia Lenz, quien sujetaba su lanza con ambas manos.

"Interesante." Dijo el _Mecronet_, mirando a Alan. "Mis escáneres indican que sus unidades de lucha son de 16,260." Expresó, antes de ver a X directamente. "Y de 16,180. Es más allá de lo que esperaba."

"¿Puedes saber el poder de lucha de los dos?" preguntó el _Hunter_ con seriedad y confusión.

"Exactamente. Al analizarlos, puedo descubrir su poder máximo."

"Estas equivocado si planeas en confiar en esos escáneres." expresó Alan. "¡Nosotros incrementamos nuestra fuerza conforme vamos peleando!"

"¿De verdad? Interesante. Demuéstrenmelo entonces." Expresó, colocándose en guardia. "Quiero ver esa habilidad de ustedes."

Alan se lanzó contra Lenz, mientras que la armadura de X brillaba, indicando un cambio de armadura. El joven utilizó su _Keyblade_, dando varios cortes a gran velocidad, pero Lenz era más rápido que él y lograba esquivar o bloquear todos sus ataques con facilidad, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Viendo que no podía golpearlo, intentó otra táctica: bloquear la lanza de su enemigo con su _Keyblade_, mientras que con su mano derecha le lanzaba un ataque _Blizzard_ a quemarropa. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero Lenz se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que el aire congelado lo golpeara, liberó su lanza del bloqueo del joven y lo golpeó en la espalda, mandándolo a una pared.

Alan chocó con la pared de frente y cayó de espaldas en el suelo con fuerza, sintiendo como si su espalda se hubiera roto, aunque no había sido así. Él abrió los ojos y miró al frente, viendo a Lenz dar un enorme salto para caerle encima, con la punta de su lanza lista para atravesarlo. Antes de que su lanza atravesara al joven, un sable de luz bloqueó el ataque de la lanza. Mientras Lenz tocaba el suelo, miró hacia un lado para ver quien fue el que interrumpió su ataque, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de X, pero que ahora tenía una armadura blanca y azul, con varias gemas esmeraldas en ciertas partes de su armadura.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó el _Mecronet_, desconcertado por ver la transformación de su rival.

"¿Sorprendido? Esta es una de mis armaduras, la _Blade Armor._" Expresó X, revelando la armadura que tenía durante la amenaza del _Nightmare Virus_, en _Megaman X6_.

"Que interesante… con más razón debemos estudiarte a ti."

"¡Piensa rápido!"

Lenz volteó al frente sólo para ver el puño de Alan justo frente a su cara, dándole de lleno. El golpe del joven lo mandó al aire, algo que X aprovechó para dispararle con su X-Buster, dándole en la espalda. El _Mecronet_ comenzó a caer rápidamente al suelo, pero logró reincorporarse antes de caer, usando una mano para apoyarse y dar un gran salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie y mirando a ambos héroes con seriedad, mientras ellos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para el ataque. Pero Lenz hizo algo que no tenían planeado; alzó su brazo izquierdo y, usando unos pequeños cañones sobre su puño, disparó varias ráfagas de energía amarilla hacia ambos. Alan y X vieron los disparos venir y tuvieron que aplicar varias técnicas de evasión y bloqueo. Luego del ataque, ambos voltearon para ver a Lenz, notaron que el robot estaba corriendo por el agujero que X hizo en la pared, escapando… aparentemente. Sin tiempo que perder, ambos lo siguieron rápidamente por el agujero y vieron que detrás de la pared había varias tuberías y columnas de metal, donde vieron a Lenz, parado en una de esas columnas, esperándolos.

"Vamos." Comentó el _Mecronet_. "Aquí continuaremos la pelea. He visto que son fuertes y rápidos. ¿Pero serán tan hábiles para pelear en este lugar?"

"¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó Alan sin miedo.

"Muéstrenmelo."

"Ten cuidado." Dijo X en voz baja, para que sólo el joven a su lado lo escuchara. "Ha de ser una trampa."

"Supongo, pero no tenemos otra opción. Habrá que estar atentos."

"Claro… ¡Vamos!"

Alan saltó a la columna donde estaba Lenz, mientras que X cambió de armadura nuevamente, ahora usando la _Shadow Armor_, la armadura que lo hacía parecer un Ninja, y se lanzó también al a la pelea. El humano apareció frente al _Mecronet_ primero e intentó cortarlo con su _Keyblade_, pero este lo bloqueó fácilmente, para después saltar a otra columna y alejarse. X llegó a donde estaba Alan y ambos saltaron hacia la columna donde estaba Lenz, quien los estaba esperando. El joven intentaba cortarlo con su _Keyblade_, mientras X disparaba de su cañón varias estrellas Ninja de energía desde algo lejos, ataques que el robot blanco evitaba.

Los tres siguieron así un rato, saltando de columna en columna, con ambos héroes intentando golpear a su enemigo, sin éxito hasta ahora. Lenz seguía saltando, a veces bloqueando los golpes de la _Keyblade_ de Alan y las estrellas ninjas de energía que X lanzaba de su X-Buster, mientras que, a veces, usaba su lanza para cortar algunos pilares o tuberías que estaban a su alrededor y se las lanzaba a los héroes, para bloquear el camino de ambos o derramar las sustancias nocivas en ellos, pero que lograban esquivarlas, ya sea cortando las columnas en el caso de X y su sable de energía, o congelando las sustancias para evitar que les hagan daño en el caso de Alan y sus ataques de hielo. En una ocasión, el joven humano intentó cortar una columna de metal que venia hacia él y… digamos que no salió como lo planeaba, y tuvo que moverse a un lado, evitando que la columna lo aplastara contra otra. Mientras seguían subiendo, X notó que Lenz reunía energía en su lanza, lo cual se le hizo extraño y lo colocó en guardia.

"¡Ten cuidado, Alan!¡Tiene algo planeado!" Exclamó el _Hunter_.

"¡Muy bien!" respondió el humano, estando más atento que antes.

Continuaron escalando las columnas y tuberías por un momento, hasta que, de pronto, Lenz se lanzó a X, quien estaba listo para bloquear el ataque de la lanza. Sin embargo, justo frente a él, el _Mecronet_ desapareció, dejando a un desconcertado X mirando a todas partes, usando sus escáneres para buscarlo, sin ningún resultado.

"¿Dónde está?" se preguntó.

"¡X!¡A tu izquierda!"

El aviso de Alan puso al _Hunter_ en guardia, haciendo que volteara a su izquierda, donde estaba Lenz acercándose a él, por lo que disparó varias de sus estrellas de energía a su rival con la idea de que le daría. Ambos héroes se sorprendieron al ver que las estrellas pasaron a través del cuerpo de Lenz como si fuera un fantasma, siendo el _Hunter_ el que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"¡Un holograma!" exclamó X, sorprendido por el truco del _Mecronet_. No se dio cuenta de que Lenz estaba detrás de él, a varios metros de distancia, con su lanza en su dirección, con una energía amarilla en la punta de esta. Alan logró darse cuenta de esto, gracias a que él estaba más abajo que X y podía ver todo. Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo de detener al _Mecronet_, el joven se lanzó hacia X, al mismo tiempo en que Lenz disparó un cilindro de energía amarillo, de un metro de ancho, hacia el _Hunter_, quien volteó para el ataque venir. Ya justo al frente de X, Alan elevó su aura y usó su _Keyblade_ para proteger a su compañero del impacto, ya que la _Keyblade_ lo protegería más que la armadura de X podría protegerlo. Pero el joven no predijo que el poder de Lenz sería más fuerte que él, empujándolos a ambos contra la pared, atravesándola con fuerza y saliendo de la nave domo, hacia el exterior.

* * *

Afuera, Elie sacaba a los refugiados del domo, como Alan lo había dicho, y estaba esperando a que ellos salieran para ver que hacer. Desafortunadamente, las máquinas comandadas por Lenz estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de ellos en todas direcciones, evitando que pudieran salir de la ciudad y, sin armas, no podrían pelear y serían acabados fácilmente.

Entonces, una fuerte explosión sacudió el exterior, asustando a muchos de los sobrevivientes. Todos se preguntaban que era lo que había pasado, hasta que uno de ellos señaló hacia arriba, donde veía una enorme bola de fuego salir de una de las paredes del domo, mientras los escombros comenzaban a descender, cayendo al suelo cerca de donde estaban ellos, asustándolos aún más. Elie miró con mayor detenimiento, notando que, además de unos pilares y placas de metal, dos figuras caían sin control, seguidas de un tercero que, al parecer, caía con más facilidad. Ella se asustó al ver que los que caían sin control eran Alan y X, mientras que el llamado Lenz descendía sin problemas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII)_

Luego de caer pesadamente, los dos héroes comenzaron a levantarse, aunque difícilmente, y comenzaron a respirar de forma agitada… incluso X, pero no por cansancio, sino por calentamiento de sus sistemas internos. Las ropas de Alan estaban maltratadas, con algo de polvo y varias cortadas provocadas por los metales, mientras que X tenía algunas fisuras en su armadura, que había vuelto a la normal de color azul. Ambos miraron a Lenz con decisión, pero se notaba que ambos estaban muy cansados.

"Este sujeto, es muy fuerte…" comentó Alan.

"Si…" respondió el _Hunter_. "Ese último rayo, drenó toda mi energía…"

"¿Ahora lo ven?" preguntó Lenz con arrogancia. "No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros. Nuestro imperio es el más grande en todo el universo. Hemos conquistado planetas como este y nunca hemos encontrado desafíos y, si bien ustedes han sido los primeros en luchar a mi nivel, eso no les ayudará, ya que aún me falta para alcanzar mis límites."

"X, ¿Lo que dice es cierto?" cuestionó Alan confundido.

"Si, lo es." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Mis escáneres pueden decirme que no está luchando al máximo poder."

"Si eso es cierto, no podremos ganarle en este estado…"

"Cierto. Debemos escapar…"

"¿Y como planean hacerlo?" cuestionó Lenz luego de soltar una carcajada. "Por si no lo han notado, mi ejercito está bloqueando el escape de todos. Aunque pudieran escapar, muchos de ellos morirán… como quiera, eso no cambiará aunque los atrape."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Elie.

"Me refiero a que ya terminamos de estudiar a todos los sobrevivientes… no nos sirven más… ¡Por lo que los mataremos a todos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Esto trajo preocupación y miedo a los refugiados, ya que ellos no podían enfrentarse contra todo ese ejercito. A Lenz le complacía ver el temor en los ojos de los humanos, pero su rostro mostró duda al ver a Alan y a X reír.

"¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?" preguntó el _Mecronet_ extrañado.

"Nos subestimas." Comentó el _Reploid_ Azul. "¿No crees que tenemos medio para escapar y llevarnos a todos con nosotros?"

"Soy una súper computadora, y he analizado todas las opciones de escape… las suyas son nulas." Respondió con seguridad.

"Entonces tu computadora esta mal… ¿Listo Alan?"

"Claro, X." respondió el joven, alzando su _Keyblade_ al frente y extendiéndola hacia al frente a los refugiados. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Un rayo de luz salió de la llave y, justo frente a los refugiados, explotó, creando el Portón de espejo, sorprendiendo a todos. Lenz abrió los ojos al ver de qué se trataba.

"¡¿Un portal ínter dimensional?" cuestionó con asombro, dándoles tiempo a los héroes a escapar.

"¡Todos!¡Entren al portal!" exclamó el humano, haciendo que el _Mecronet_ saliera de su trance.

"¡A todas las unidades!¡Disparen a los humanos!"

"¡Ahora Alan!" exclamó X, mientras cambiaba de armadura nuevamente, ahora portando la _Icarus Armor_, una de las armaduras de cuando ocurrió la guerra contra Lumine.

"_¡ICE WALL!_"

Las máquinas dispararon a los humanos, pero Alan, usando su _Keyblade_ para incrementar su poder, creó un muro de hielo tan largo, alto y grueso para bloquear los disparos de las máquinas por un momento mientras los humanos escapaban por el portal. Lenz se enfureció y salió disparado para matarlos él mismo… pero tuvo que alzar sus brazos al frente para protegerse del cilindro de plasma que X le lanzó para detenerlo, mientras los humanos escapaban.

El cilindro de energía, _Icarus Buster,_ empujaba a Lenz hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra la pared de la enorme nave domo. Luego de unos segundos, el _Mecronet_ se levantó, sólo para ver que todos los humanos habían escapado, menos uno, que se encontraba rezagado. Alzó su brazo izquierdo para dispararle con sus cañones, pero varios disparos lo golpearon por todo el cuerpo, mandándolo al suelo nuevamente. Notó que se trataba de Elie, con sus tonfa humeando después de dispararle varias veces, llamando la atención lo suficiente como para que X aprovechara y tomara al humano rezagado, antes de saltar con él al portal.

Lenz miró enfadado lo que ocurrió y, para vengarse, comenzó a acercarse a la chica, quien continuaba disparándole con sus armas pero, extrañamente, no le hacía mucho daño, sorprendiéndola.

"Mi armadura es de una aleación más fuerte que la de mis tropas. Aunque tus armas hayan sido mejoradas, no pueden hacerme daño. ¡Prepárate para morir!"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYU SEI KEN!_"

Varios golpes congelantes impactaron al _Mecronet_ por todo el cuerpo, mientras que uno en especial lo golpeó en su rostro. Lenz cayó al suelo, mientras que Alan apareció a lado de Elie para luego voltear a verla.

"¡Ve al portal!" exclamó él, haciendo que la joven corriera rápidamente, él detrás de ella.

Mientras, Lenz se levantaba lentamente, y llevó su mano derecha a su rostro. Descubrió que el último ataque había arrancado parte de su piel sintética, mostrando parte de su rostro mecánico, desde la mejilla derecha hasta la frente. Se enfadó y tomó su lanza, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en ella, antes de lanzársela a ambos humanos.

Alan volteó pare ver que Lenz reunía energía en su arma por lo que, con su brazo derecho, tomó a Elie de la cintura y, dando un giro, creó un _Ice Wall_ frente a ellos, justo cuando el _Mecronet_ lanzaba su lanza. El arma penetrante del robot golpeó el muro de hielo y, aunque este logró detenerlo por unos leves momentos, el arma lo atravesó fácilmente, derritiendo los trozos de hielo por donde había pasado, directo a Alan y a Elie. Sin embargo, la lanza no los alcanzó, ya que ellos cayeron de espalda en el Portal, que se cerró justo después de que entraran, evitando que la lanza los atravesara. El arma se estrelló contra un edificio, atravesando unas paredes antes de detenerse por completo. Lenz miró atónito el lugar donde estaban los humanos antes, a su mente vino la idea de que ellos habían escapado, sin un solo herido. Enfurecido, Lenz golpeó el suelo con su puño, el asfalto de la calle agrietándose hasta varios metros de él, mientras el robot maldecía los humanos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Elie y Alan salieron del portal, antes de que este se cerrase frente a ellos, el joven cayendo de espaldas en el suelo y la chica cayendo sobre él. Ambos se miraron y notaron que sus rostros estaban muy cerca y, en lugar de sonrojarse, ambos sonrieron, ya que lograron escapar con vida de ese lugar. Todo parecía bien… hasta que…

"¡ALAN!"

El grito de una chica llamó la atención de los dos. El joven alzó la mirada y vio a Kristal mirándolo fijamente, su aura emanando una furia incontrolable y su rostro mostrando un odio que no había visto en ella. Entonces, al analizar la situación, ver la posición en la que él y Elie estaban, la mirada de odio de Kristal y las miradas atónitas de los demás en el salón, un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

'_Oh cielos… creo que estoy en problemas.'_ Pensó, antes de ver a Kristal una vez más. _'__**Serios**__ problemas…'_

_**Fin del Capitulo 4

* * *

**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Regresamos al mundo de los _Hunter_s, donde X nos explica un poco más acerca del _Mecron Empire_, gracias a la información que guardó de la nave enemiga. Sin embargo, no todo esta bien... Kristal me ha... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Historia de los Mecronets, comienza una nueva aventura. **_

¿K-Kristal?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	6. Cap 05: La historia de los Mecronets

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_03/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 5: La historia de los Mecronets, comienza una nueva aventura._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

Después de la batalla, Lenz regresó a su nave, ordenando la movilización de sus tropas. Estaba enfadado y avergonzado de si mismo, ya que había permitido que esos _Humanos_ escaparan tan fácilmente, algo que era imperdonable para un soldado del imperio. Tenía todo para ganar, los _Humanos_ estaban rodeados por las maquinas y, aunque esos dos guerreros pudieran eliminar a su ejercito, varios de los refugiados caerían heridos o muertos, por lo que sería una victoria de su parte. El hecho de que ningún _Humano_ haya sido siguiera herido era algo que le parecía inconcebible. Le enfadaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los _Humanos_ jugaron una carta mejor que la de él en el tiempo exacto y por eso ganaron, punto.

A pesar de su derrota, había sacado algo bueno de ello, por lo que decidió reportarlo con sus compañeros del Imperio. Una muy buena información, una que quizás le ayude en un futuro.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Ha pasado una hora desde que Alan regresó a _Shadow Realm_ y, como sabrán, se armó el Armageddon cuando Kristal vio a su novio y a esa chica en el suelo. Muchos tuvieron que intervenir, incluso Raphael, para evitar que ella matara a ambos _Humanos_ en ese momento, aunque eso significara que tuviese que matar a la persona que más quería. Una chica celosa daba miedo… más si tenía poderes mágicos.

Ahora, Kristal se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, el enfado aún se notaba en su rostro, por lo que se podía deducir que seguía pensando en esa escena. Seguía caminando, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, por lo que se detuvo y, sin voltear hacia atrás, habló.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" cuestionó ella con enfado, haciendo que, detrás de unas columnas de roca, Alan apareciera y la mirara seriamente.

"¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo, Kristal?" preguntó el joven.

"¿Y todavía preguntas, Alan?" cuestionó la _Hechicera_, sin ganas de seguir hablando.

"No lo haría si supiera la razón." Respondió, sin quitarle la mirada a la joven. "Desde que llegué, no haces más que gritarme y por poco matas a Elie de un _Firaga_. De no ser porque lo detuve, ella estaría herida. ¿Por qué actúas así?"

"Lo vi todo…"

"¿Viste todo?" El joven seguía con una gran duda. "¿De que hablas?"

"Desde que llegaste a ese mundo, Raphael nos mostró lo que ocurría ahí, vi como coqueteabas con esa chica, como ella te abrasaba constantemente, y cuando dormiste con ella, en la misma tienda de campaña… no sabía que eras de esos que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás."

"¿EEEH?" el rostro de Alan mostró confusión y enfado, al ver hacia que dirección iba todo. "Kristal, tu sabes que yo no soy así…"

"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero una imagen, o en este caso un video, vale más que mil palabras."

"No si no tiene sonido." Respondió él, la seriedad volvió a su rostro. "Raphael me dijo que en lo que vieron no había sonido, por lo que no sabes el porqué de las cosas. Uno puede pensar cualquier cosa si ve algo que no puede oír."

"No me importa, yo sé lo que vi, y no me harás cambiar de opinión."

El rostro de Alan mostró sorpresa, angustia y enfado al escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de Kristal. La cara de enfadó lleno su rostro.

"Kristal… no sabía que fueras tan cerrada de mente."

El joven entonces notó como la _Hechicera_ apretaba sus puños fuertemente, aparte de sentir como su aura se incrementaba, por lo que se preparó para un ataque. Sin embargo, nada lo prepararía para lo que pasaría después. El aura de Kristal explotó, y ella volteó a ver con una furia incontrolable a Alan, una que le causó gran temor, al sentir un odio tan grande, dirigido hacia él.

'_**Este odio…'**_** pensó él con sorpresa.**

"**¡Quizás no me conozcas bien después de todo!¡Ya veo que no eres el príncipe azul que esperaba!¡Eres sólo un hombre que a la primera oportunidad estaría con cualquiera!¡Ni siquiera Steve es así!"**

Ouch, Alan sintió eso muy en lo profundo de su interior.

"Pero…"

"**¡Alan!¡Quizás esto no hubiera funcionado!¡Quizás no debimos ser novios desde el principio!¡No me vuelvas a hablar en mi vida!**"

Con esto, Kristal volteó y se fue a su habitación, dejando a un Alan totalmente aterrado y herido en el alma. El rostro del joven mostró sólo miedo y dolor, al escuchar lo que dijo la chica de la cual se había enamorado, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió casi de inmediato al notar algo que no había visto antes. Concentró toda su aura en sus ojos para poder ver lo que los _Humanos_ normales no podían ver; el aura de los demás. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, su rostro cambió y ahora mostraba enfado.

'_E- esa es…'_ pensó Alan, al ver un aura oscura estaba mezclada con la de Kristal. _'Esa oscuridad…'

* * *

_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final fantasy VII_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

El _Mecronet_ Lenz entró al puente de mando de su crucero de batalla, dirigiéndose a su silla de comandante y sentarse en ella, dando un leve suspiro, antes de pasar su mano sobre una esfera incrustada en su silla. La esfera se activó, haciendo aparecer seis pantallas de luz frente a él, cinco del mismo tamaño, quince pulgadas, y una de dieciocho. Las pantallas de luz se activaron mostrando seis rostros cubiertos en las sombras, evitando que pudiera ver sus rasgos característicos.

"_First General_ Lenz, el comandante de esta nave, se reporta." Expresó el _Mecronet_ seriamente.

"_General_, informe de la situación en tu mundo." Expresó el sujeto de la pantalla más grande.

"Si, mi señor. Hemos descubierto que este mundo tiene más yacimientos de lo que pensamos del mineral _Elarium_, necesario para construir nuestros cruceros de batalla. Empezamos la extracción de ellos en este momento."

"Excelente, _General_ Lenz, estoy complacido."

"Por supuesto, mi señor."

"¿Alguna otra cosa que tengas que reportar?" cuestionó el que parecía ser el superior de Lenz, algo que le provocó algo de nervios al _General_. No quería decirlo, pero por ser el _General_ de más alto rango, era su deber informar todo a su líder… sea bueno o malo.

"A decir verdad, señor, si, tengo algo más que reportar."

"¿Y que es?"

"Es acerca de los _Humanos_ que había capturado."

"¿Qué hay con ellos?¿Los eliminaste?"

"No mi señor… ellos… escaparon."

"¿Que?"

Este comentario provocó que las demás figuras comenzaran a hablar casi al mismo tiempo. Tres de los otros cuatro eran los que hablaban, mirando y señalando a Lenz, burlándose de él.

"Vaya Lenz, te has vuelto muy blando." Comentó uno de ellos, su voz indicaba que era de una mujer.

"Dejar escapar a los _Humanos_ de esa ciudad es una irresponsabilidad enorme, Lenz." dijo otro de ellos, un hombre de voz algo aguda.

"Sabía que te estabas volviendo defectuoso, pero no tan incompetente." Expresó el tercero.

Lenz debía callar. A pesar de que las burlas de sus compañeros herían su orgullo, era razonable, puesto que, al dejar escapar a esos _Humanos_ tan fácilmente, sería visto como un inepto para su puesto de _First General_.

"¡SILENCIO TODOS!" Exclamó el cuarto sujeto, haciendo que los otros tres se callaran. "No nos dejemos llevar por las apariencias."

"Exactamente, _Coronel_." Expresó el sujeto de la pantalla grande, el superior de los cuatro. "Lenz, dame una buena razón para perdonarte esta incompetencia."

"No merezco el perdón, mi señor…" Respondió el _General_ con seriedad. "Sin embargo, reuní información acerca de esos sujetos, una que quizás le interese."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo verá… transferiré la información a ustedes."

Lenz colocó su mano izquierda sobre otra esfera incrustada en la silla, esta vez en su lado izquierdo. Inmediatamente, varios destellos, parecidos a 0s y 1s, viajaron por el brazo del _General _hacia la esfera, siendo así transmitida a los demás. En otras partes de la galaxia, otra pantalla apareció en frente de las seis figuras, cada uno con seis pantallas a la vez. Los sujetos recibieron la información directamente a sus cerebros cibernéticos, viendo todo lo necesario. Luego de recibir estos datos los cinco sujetos se vieron pensativos un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

"Interesante, no sabía que los _Humanos_ pudieran alcanzar ese nivel de lucha." Dijo el _Coronel_.

"Te causaron grandes problemas, Lenz, ahora entiendo porque se te escaparon." Comentó uno de los robots, uno que al parecer era uno bastante grande de edad.

"Además, sus acciones eran ilógicas y apresuradas. No se podía predecir sus siguientes movimientos." Expresó la mujer del grupo.

"Me intriga más la máquina con el nombre de Megaman X. Los estudios preeliminares indican que es un robot muy avanzado para la tecnología del mundo donde estas." Comentó uno de los dos hombres, uno que parecía, por su silueta, un joven adolescente. "Su habilidad de cambiar armaduras para estar a la par de la situación es intrigante. Quizás podríamos añadir esa habilidad a nuestro imperio… al parecer esta galaxia si tiene algo que nos pueda interesar en cuanto a tecnología."

El líder vio la información, imágenes, el video de la lucha de su _General_ y estos dos seres poderosos, analizando cada situación, cada dato de información que veía. Luego de ver esto, volvió a hablar.

"Entiendo…" expresó seriamente. "Lenz, veo que, a pesar de estar en una situación inesperada, pudiste mantenerte a la altura. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ser uno de nuestros _Generales_."

"Si, mi señor, estoy feliz de permanecer a ese grupo y servir bajo su mando." Expresó el _General_.

"Muy bien, debido a que no sabemos donde están esos seres, continuaremos con el plan; extraeremos el _Elarium_ de los cuatro mundos que elegimos, mientras que nuestros científicos analizaran más de estos seres. Todos tienen sus ordenes, ¡Hagan que esta galaxia sepa del _Mecron Empire_!"

"¡Si señor!"

Las pantallas desaparecieron, dejando a Lenz en sus pensamientos, pensamientos de venganza, para cuando vuelva a ver a esos seres.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Estas seguro, Alan?"

"Si, era la misma oscuridad."

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Kristal, el joven _Humano_ fue a hablar con Raphael acerca de su comportamiento y, en especial, de la oscuridad que mostró la _Hechicera_.

"¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?" preguntó el sabio _Hechicero_.

"Muy seguro, tan seguro como que tengo la _Chaos Keyblade_." Respondió el joven. "Esa oscuridad era igual a la que vi en los recuerdos de Ash, Tai y Takato."

Raphael apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del trono, llevándose sus manos a su frente, para darse un pequeño masaje. Suspiró, sabiendo que la situación estaba cambiando rápidamente.

"No puedo creer que eso le pase a Kristal."

"Dígamelo a mi, nunca había visto tanto odio en ella… y todo por nada, ni siquiera me dejó explicarle."

"Nunca había visto algo así; que una mujer actuara así por unos pensamientos negativos… no tengo idea de que sea esta oscuridad. No parece ser la típica oscuridad de los corazones de las personas."

"Yo tengo una idea." dijo Alan. "Pienso que esta oscuridad es un ser viviente."

"¿Un ser viviente?¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"No lo sé, es una corazonada. Quizás alguien hace eso para alejarme de Kristal, así como le pasó a Ash, Tai y Takato… y por lo que veo, Elie le hizo lo mismo a Haru, por lo que puedo asegurar que sólo afecta a las mujeres."

"No lo sé, Alan, es muy pronto para asegurar algo así."

"Lo sé… pero no tengo otra explicación. De cinco casos que hemos visto, todos empiezan por las mujeres. Y si la información que Tai y Takato es correcta, puede que otras cuatro mujeres hayan hecho eso."

"Esto es algo extraño..."

"Dígamelo a mi." Comentó Alan, dándose cuenta de que, en ese momento, Raichu entró al salón. "Hey, Raichu, ¿Qué cuentas?"

"Oigan, los demás ya regresaron de sus mundos y están en el salón principal." respondió el Pokemon eléctrico.

"Vamos para allá." Expresó el _Hechicero_, poniéndose de pie. "Esto habrá que comentárselo a todos. Raichu, diles que vamos para allá."

"Claro." Respondió, alejándose del salón, dejando a Alan y Raphael solos nuevamente.

"¿Y ahora?¿Que hacemos?" preguntó el portador de _Chaos_.

"No lo sé…" respondió el _Hechicero_. "Quizás hasta que sepamos más de esto, debes mantenerte alejado de Kristal, y seguirle la corriente, actuar como si sus comentarios te dolieran."

"Créame… eso no será difícil…" respondió el joven, quien salió cabizbajo del salón.

Unos minutos después, en el salón principal, el grupo se reunió nuevamente con los que habían viajado temporalmente a sus mundos; Ash, Latias, Tai y Takato. Para enfado de Raichu, Latias, en forma _Humana_, estaba abrazando el brazo de Ash, quien reía nerviosamente. Alan entró al salón, saludando a sus compañeros de viaje nuevamente, quienes notaron que él se veía decaído, y estaba por comentarles el porqué, cuando Kristal entró al salón.

Para sorpresa de todos, y tristeza de Alan, Kristal entró no con la ropa que se parecía a la de él, si no con un pantalón color azul oscuro y una playera rosa, aunque aún tenía sus tenis blancos con púrpura y sus muñequeras amarillas.

"Oye Kristal… ¿Por qué el cambio de ropa?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"Porque la ropa que tenía me hacía recordar a _**alguien**_ que no quiero recordar." Respondió ella, acentuando la palabra _alguien_, para luego cruzarse de brazos y voltear en dirección opuesta a Alan.

Todos la miraron extrañados, para luego ver a Alan, luego de nuevo a Kristal, y de nuevo a Alan, y así sucesivamente por un rato.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Takato, haciendo que Alan suspirara.

"Es una larga historia… se los contaré luego…" comentó el joven de gorra gris con desgano, mientras Raphael entraba al salón, llamando la atención de todos.

"Escuchen todos." Expresó el _Hechicero_. "Por ahora, todos debemos ir al mundo de X, donde les explicaremos la situación actual."

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Ash.

"Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, y vamos al mundo de X para explicar la situación… Kristal, ¿me haces los honores?"

"Claro maestro…" respondió la _Hechicera_, invocando su _Balance_ _Keyblade_ y extenderla hacia el frente. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _097-Hunter Base- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X Command Mission_)

El portón de espejo se abrió en el centro de mando de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, dejando salir a los guerreros de otros mundos. Esperándolos ahí, Signas, el líder de los _Hunters_, los recibió.

"Saludos." Expresó el _Reploid_. "Mi nombre es Signas, Comandante de los _Maverick Hunters_. Los estábamos esperando."

"Mi nombre es Raphael, líder del clan de los _Hechiceros_ del planeta _Shadow Realm_." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, colocándose frente al grupo.

"Lo sé, X me ha comentado todo lo necesario. Vayamos a la sala de conferencias para hablar de este nuevo enemigo. Síganme, por favor."

El grupo siguió a Signas a la sala de conferencias para hablar de esta nueva amenaza. Durante el camino, unos cuantos estaban mirando a Alan y Kristal, esta última ignorando horriblemente al joven, quien se deprimía aún más. El _Humano_ sólo suspiró, para luego pensar acerca de la situación.

'_Sé que está bajo la influencia de esa oscuridad… ¿Pero porqué?¿Cómo la obtuvo?¿Y porqué le afecta hasta ahora?... sea lo que sea, me espera un buen rato de sufrimiento. Será mejor intentar ignorarla por un rato, hasta que descubramos que es lo que pasa.'_

Unos minutos después, el grupo entró a la sala de conferencias de los _Maverick Hunters_, donde Zero ya se encontraba sentado.

"¡Hey, Zero!¿Como estás?" Cuestionó Tai al ver al _Hunter_ en el salón.

"Como siempre." Respondió secamente el _Hunter_, antes de sonreír un poco. "Es bueno verlos de nuevo."

"Igualmente." Expresó Ash detrás de Tai.

El grupo entonces miró la habitación donde estaban; un salón bastante grande, en cuyo centro había una mesa circular con al menos unas veinte sillas a su alrededor. En el centro de la mesa había un aparato circular, parecido al cráter de un volcán, pero hecho de metal, y en el interior había una pantalla verde.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2 Remastered_)

Todos se sentaron cómodamente para discutir esta nueva amenaza.

"¿Y de que se trata este nuevo enemigo?" preguntó Signas con curiosidad.

"No lo sabemos." respondió Raphael. "Sentí que había una amenaza muy grande en uno de los mundos del Nintenverse, por lo que mandé a Alan a investigarlo…"

"Y vaya que disfrutó la misión." comentó Kristal con sarcasmo. Raphael suspiró y volteó a verla seriamente.

"Kristal, no es momento para eso, así que guarda silencio." Respondió el _Hechicero_, en un tono de voz que ella no había escuchado en años.

"Lo siento maestro." Expresó ella, disculpándose, para luego mirar a Alan con odio, creyendo que era su culpa. Le sorprendió mucho el ver que este le regresaba la mirada con la misma fuerza, pero simplemente lo ignoró.

"Lo único que sabemos, es que es una raza avanzada de maquinas." habló Alan, calmándose un poco.

"En realidad, yo sé de que son…" comentó X, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿A que te refieres, X?" cuestionó su compañero, Zero, con seriedad. "¿Encontraste algo importante?"

"Si. Logré acceder a la base de datos de la nave, a pesar de que su sistema de seguridad era muy complejo, pero pude averiguar algo de estas maquinas."

"¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste?" preguntó Signas. "¿Quiénes son?"

"El Imperio de la muerte…"

El _Hunter_ azul presionó un botón que estaba frente a su asiento, lo que ocasionó que una pequeña compuerta se abriera, mostrando lo que parecía ser una entrada óptica. X presionó la joya de su casco y este liberó un delgado pero visible láser carmesí, conectándose con la entrada de la mesa. Al hacer esto, la pantalla en el centro de la mesa se encendió, creando un holograma en medio de la habitación, sorprendiendo a muchos que no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de tecnología. Varias de las maquinas aparecieron en el holograma, así como varios números, diagramas y barras de varios colores, mismas que X usaría para su explicación.

"Ellos son los _Mecronets_, maquinas avanzadas que conforman un Imperio llamado _Mecron_, que ha existido en el universo por los últimos ocho mil años." Expresó el _Hunter_. "Descargué un poco de su historia cuando me conecté a sus computadoras. Al parecer ellos vienen de un planeta llamado _Elarian_, en una galaxia llamada _Ixion_, a billones de años luz de distancia. Fueron creados por una forma de vida, muy similar a la _Humana_."

"¿_Humanos_?" cuestionó Alan.

"No exactamente, pero si tenían un parecido a ellos. Los seres vivientes de ese mundo, llamados los _Elarian_, crearon a estas maquinas para usarlas como sirvientes, esclavos. Unos años después, estalló una guerra entre _Elarians_ y _Mecronets_, ganando estos últimos la guerra, exterminando a sus creadores y renombrando el planeta '_Mecron_', donde vivieron por años, hasta que lograron crear la tecnología suficiente para poder viajar a otros mundos."

"Interesante, entonces estas maquinas son de otra galaxia." comentó Zero con seriedad. "Puedo deducir que no eran muy pacíficos cuando salieron de sus mundos. ¿No?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" cuestionó Tai con curiosidad.

"Es una suposición."

"Y estás en lo correcto, Zero." Expresó X. "Al parecer, no se dedicaban sólo a explorar, sino que se dedicaron a conquistar. Se enfrentaron a cientos de civilizaciones avanzadas, muchas con un nivel de tecnología similar a la de los mundos de Ash, Tai y Takato, y lograron vencerlos con facilidad, arrasando con sus habitantes y gobernándolos. Cuando se enfrentaron a civilizaciones más avanzadas, similares a la nuestra, tuvieron que esperar a evolucionar… algo que no tardaron en hacerlo, ya que, al ser máquinas, su evolución tecnológica es más rápida."

"Eso es un problema…" expresó Tai. "Pero, ¿por qué están aquí?"

"A eso voy. Según la historia de los _Mecronets_, ellos lograron en un milenio conquistar a todas las razas de su galaxia, volviéndose en el imperio más poderoso de ese sector, y vivieron dominando la galaxia _Ixion_ por siglos… hasta el comienzo de las _Galaxian Wars_ de hace cinco mil años."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Ash.

"Al parecer entraron en batalla con otra galaxia vecina, la galaxia _Duat_, gobernada por un señor conocido como _Anubis_."

"¿_Anubis_?¿El de la religión egipcia?" preguntó el _Digidestined_.

"Eso parece…"

"Te equivocas, X." expresó Raphael seriamente. "_Anubis_ no es el señor; es el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_."

"¿Un _Guardián_?" preguntó Alan, confundido.

"Si, como _Chaos_ y _Balance_ lo son de esta galaxia, _Anubis_ es el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_. Se podría decir que es un dios."

"Extraño." comentó Signas. "_'El Duat'_ es el inframundo, el mundo de la muerte para los egipcios… pero según sé, el _Duat_ era gobernado por _Osiris_, no por _Anubis_."

"Vaya, la historia de el Egipto de estos mundos son parecidas al del mío." Expresó Alan con algo de asombro.

"_Osiris _también era un _Guardián_… de hecho, era el de la galaxia _Duat_." Continuó el _Dark Sage_. "Esa galaxia era parte de una alianza conocida como _Helios Alliance_, conformada por otras galaxias y sus _Guardianes_ egipcios; _Ra, Apophis, Horus, Seth, Isis_, entre otras… Fue una alianza que amenazó a muchas otras galaxias."

"¿Y que pasó?" preguntó Takato.

"Esa alianza entró en una guerra contra otra alianza de igual magnitud; la _Olympic Alliance._"

"¿De los dioses griegos?" preguntó Alan.

"Exactamente. La guerra entre ambas alianzas duró por muchos años, tomando incluso todo el tiempo de una _Galaxian War_, pero al final los _Olympics_ derrotaron a los _Helios_, eliminándolos a todos y tomando sus galaxias… a excepción de la galaxia _Duat_, que fue tomada por _Anubis_."

"Interesante historia, _Master Raphael_…" empezó Signas. "Pero, con todo respeto, nos estamos saliendo del punto…"

"Es cierto… lo siento, continúen." dijo el _Hechicero_, dando luz verde para que X continuara con la explicación.

"Bueno, el punto es que la Galaxia _Ixion_ entró en lucha con la Galaxia _Duat_. Debido a que _Ixion_ no tenia un _Guardián_, el _Mecron Empire_ perdió la guerra rápidamente, por lo que tuvieron que evacuar su galaxia."

"Raro, creí que todas las galaxias tenían _Guardianes_." Comentó Alan, mirando a Raphael. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Normalmente si, pero a veces ocurren ciertos eventos que evitan que eso pase, como por ejemplo, la muerte de la reencarnación del _Guardián_. Es probable que ese _Guardián_ reencarnó en una de las razas de esa Galaxia, exterminada por el _Mecron Empire_, que llevó al final de esa galaxia."

"Ya veo…"

"Continúo." Expresó el _Hunter_ azul. "El _Mecron Empire_ logró escapar de esa destrucción con una gran flota de naves de combate y una gigantesca nave de aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de nuestra luna. Con eso, han viajado por todo el espacio, buscando mundos con un mineral especial."

"¿Qué clase de mineral?" preguntó Kristal.

"Un mineral conocido por ellos como _Elarium_, mineral que abundaba en los mundos de esa galaxia."

"¿Y porque están aquí?" preguntó Raichu.

"Al parecer… los planetas de esta galaxia tienen abundancia de _Elarium_."

"¿Cómo?"

"Al parecer, el _Elarium_ es lo que conocemos nosotros como _Carbón_."

"¿_Carbón_?" cuestionó Alan con asombro. "Vienen a invadirnos y a tratarnos como esclavos… ¿Por _Carbón_?"

"Al parecer si… los demás planetas que han visitado no tienen yacimientos de _Carbón_ como los que tenemos en nuestros mundos habitados." respondió X. "Sin embargo, no buscan cualquier _Carbón_ si no un tipo en especial."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

X miró al holograma, presionando unos botones de un tablero cercano a él, haciendo que la imagen mostrara ahora una roca, con más números, datos, gráficos y barras, además de lo que parecía ser su composición mineral.

"El _Carbón_ que ellos buscan no es un _Carbón_ cualquiera como el que normalmente se usa como combustible. Este _Carbón_ tiene una composición bastante especial… de hecho, he deducido que, con cierta radiación puede convertirse en _Force Metal._"

"¡¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Zero con algo de asombro, algo que no se ve normalmente en él. "X, ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"No estoy muy seguro, ya que necesitaría analizarlo, pero según los _Mecronets_, es verdad."

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" preguntó Signas con seriedad.

"Descargué el proceso por el cual pasa este _Carbón_ especial para convertirse en un material diferente y, según los datos, es muy parecido al _Force Metal._"

"¿Qué es este _Force Metal_?" cuestionó Kristal, confundida.

"Es un mineral especial, de origen extraterrestre, que se descubrió hace unos años en mi mundo. Lo usamos como una fuente de energía poderosa y, usado en exceso, puede causar que algunos _Reploids_ se vuelvan _Mavericks_."

"¿Y dices que estos _Mecronets_ pueden hacer grandes cantidades de este _Force Metal_?" cuestionó Raphael.

"Si se le aplica por un cierto procedimiento de ellos, si, es posible, pero sólo con este _Carbón_ en especial."

"¿Y para que usan este mineral?"

"Bueno, al parecer ellos no lo usan como energía, ya que tienen otros métodos más poderosos. Sin embargo, usan una aleación de _Force Metal_ y otro material llamado _Neutronium_, además del _Carbón_ normal, para crear las corazas de sus cruceros de batalla, aeronaves y más máquinas."

"Oh, entonces si usan _Carbón_." Expresó Ash.

"Si, pero también buscan el especial, que no muchos mundos traen. Si sólo buscaran _Carbón_, no habría necesidad de buscar en los planetas _Humanos_, ya que muchos mundos tienen grandes yacimientos de _Carbón_."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Entonces…" empezó Zero. "Ellos usan una aleación de _Carbón/Force Metal/Neutronium_ para su tecnología."

"Así es."

"Entonces debemos estar preparados." Comentó Signas. "Ese imperio puede atacarnos en cualquier momento, por lo que necesitamos los planos de esas naves de combate."

"Claro." Respondió X. "No obtuve mucha información de ellos, pero si conseguí algunos planos de sus cruceros de batalla, conocidos por ellos como _Alverions_, y de sus aviones cazas, conocidos por ellos como _Alveraks_."

"Entonces, también debemos prepararnos." dijo Raphael. "Esta nueva amenaza puede atacar cuando menos lo esperemos."

"¡Esperen!" exclamó X. "También hay algo que debo decirles: El planeta en el que estábamos no era el único que es atacado. Según la información, otros tres mundos pasan por lo mismo… y hay algo que deben ver."

El _Hunter_ azul teclea algunos nuevos comandos en el panel de control, haciendo que el holograma cambie, mostrando tres videos a la vez. En el se podían ver que algunos sujetos con armaduras parecidas a las de Lenz, por lo que deben ser _Mecronets_, peleaban contra otros cuatro sujetos, aunque lamentablemente, no se podían ver bien a estos ya que el video era de mala calidad, a causa de que X no pudo descargarlo por completo porque lo habían descubierto. Todos miraron el video, hasta que las armas de los cuatro sujetos con los que los _Mecronets_ luchaban llamaron su atención. Los videos quedaron en pausa para ver más de cerca las armas, mismas que Alan las identificó.

"¿_Keyblades_?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris, con confusión.

"Si, son _Keyblades_…" respondió X. "Al parecer, hay más _N-Warriors_ en otros mundos, y los _Mecronets_ pelearon con ellos."

"Si eso es cierto, serían grandes aliados en esta batalla, ya que sus mundos son amenazados." dijo Raphael.

"Exacto. También hay imágenes de los tres mundos que atacan los _Mecronets_, mismas que podríamos usar para llegar a esos mundos con la _Keyblades._"

"Ya veo… entonces, hay que ir a esos mundos." expresó Alan. "Y cuanto antes mejor."

"Habrá que esperar hasta mañana." interrumpió Raphael. "Estas cansado por la misión en el mundo de Elie, por lo que necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas."

"Tienes razón, ese Lenz era sumamente poderoso."

"Podríamos ofrecerles habitaciones." ofreció Signas. "Podemos arreglar algunos cuartos para que descansen."

"Se lo agradeceríamos." dijo Raphael.

Con esto dicho, el nuevo grupo se fue a sus habitaciones, para prepararse para la nueva aventura.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _099-Hunter Base-Going to the Front- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X 8_)

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en el techo de la _Hunter Base_, ya descansados y listos para el viaje.

"Muy bien, escuchen." dijo Raphael seriamente. "Ahora que Alan investigó, sabemos que el enemigo es fuerte, por eso, necesitaremos que vayan más gente."

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Zero.

"Irán sólo dos equipos, uno liderado por Kristal y otro por Alan."

"¿Por qué solo dos? Ahora yo, Ash y Takato somos capaces de abrir esos portales." Cuestionó Tai.

"Quizás, pero aún les falta la fuerza necesaria. Pudieron abrir portales a sus mundos, debido a que los conocen bien, pero en esta ocasión es probable que fallen, ya que no conocen esos mundos. Sólo Alan y Kristal tienen la fuerza para poder abrir un portón de espejo a mundos desconocidos con éxito."

"Ya veo…"

"Como sea, los grupos serán así." dijo Raphael. "Equipo uno: Alan, Raichu, Elie, X y Zero. Equipo dos: Kristal, Ash, Latias, Takato, Tai."

"¡Un momento!¿Elie viene con nosotros?" preguntó Alan.

"Así es. Ella me lo pidió en la mañana." dijo Raphael.

"¿Es eso cierto?" cuestionó el joven, viendo a la chica de cabello castaño.

"Si, lo es." Respondió ella, sonriendo inocentemente.

"¿Por qué…?"

"No tengo nada que hacer. Además, será divertido."

Alan se rascó la cabeza, mientras todos los miraban con duda. Kristal, por su parte, seguía enfadada con Alan, y el hecho de que Elie fuera con él no lo mejoraba.

"Pensé que irías a buscar a Haru." Comentó el joven de gorra gris.

"Lo sé, pero siento que tu lo encontraras, no yo."

"¿Sientes que lo encontraré? Eso es raro…"

"No preguntes, es sólo una corazonada."

"Oh…"

"Muy bien." Expresó el _Dark Sage_. "Es hora de que se vayan, así que tengan cuidado."

"¿Y como regresará a _Shadow Realm_?" preguntó Alan.

"No se preocupen, puedo abrir un Portal de regreso a _Shadow Realm_ si llamo a mi _Keyblade_. Váyanse y tengan cuidado."

"¡Si!" exclamaron todos, listos para una nueva aventura, mientras Kristal y Alan invocaron sus _Keyblades_ para usarlas para abrir el portal.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Ahora, dos portones de espejo se abrieron, cada uno conduciendo a un mundo distinto. La _Hechicera_ y su grupo estaban por entrar, cuando Alan habló.

"Ten cuidado." Expresó él con preocupación.

"No necesito que **TU** te preocupes por mi…" respondió ella fríamente.

"Aunque no lo quieras, lo hago… regresa a salvo, por favor…"

Kristal se detuvo a centímetros del portal, dándole la espalda al chico de gorra gris. Debido a esto, ninguno notó el cambio de expresión en la cara de la chica, una pequeña sonrisa posándose en sus labios por un segundo, antes de regresar a ser una mueca de enfado. Kristal entró al portal junto con su equipo, dejando a Alan suspirando, mientras Elie se acercaba a él.

"¿Tu novia?" preguntó la chica.

"Si, aunque estamos peleados… y no sé porque…"

"Oh."

"No importa, hay que irnos…" comentó, volteando a ver a sus compañeros. "¡Vámonos gente!"

Así, el grupo de Alan entró al portal, cerrándose detrás de él. Solos, Signas volteó a ver a Raphael con seriedad.

"¿Y ahora que?" cuestionó el _Reploid_.

"Ahora regresaré a _Shadow Realm_, debo hacer algo." Respondió el _Hechicero_.

"¿Qué es?"

"Debo preparar la nueva _Keyblade_ de Kristal…"

**Fin del Capitulo 5

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Kristal y su grupo han llegado a un nuevo mundo, uno que, al parecer, hubo una pelea antes de que ellos llegaran. Espero que no pase algo malo. ¿Que?¿Esta es...? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Elemental Keyblade Warrior.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	7. Cap 06: El Elemental Keyblade Warrior

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_10/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _079-Golden Sun Rises- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun The Lost Ages_)

_**Galaxia, Nintenverse.**_

_**Información del Planeta Tierra 098 (Duelmo): **_**(Autor:** Una vez mas, luego sabrán del porque los nombres inventados)

Un mundo humano que en un momento estuvo conectado con _Shadow Realm_ hace cinco mil años, durante la última _Galaxian War_, planeta ha pasado por grandes sucesos que pudieron cambiar su historia.

Hace cinco mil años, en el _Egipto_ antiguo, los faraones tenían la capacidad de invocar a criaturas del _Shadow Realm_, gracias a siete místicos artículos codiciados por muchos; los _Millenium Items_. Estos objetos de gran poder servían para mantener el control sobre el antiguo _Egipto_, llevándolo a una era de oro.

Sin embargo, un bandido deseó poseer los siete artículos para poder liberar a una criatura de la oscuridad conocida como _Zorc Necrophades_, que mandaría al mundo al caos. Gracias al faraón de esa época, el faraón Atem, el mismo que cerró la puerta que conectaba _Duelmo_ con _Shadow Realm_, junto con sus sirvientes, y los tres _Egyptian Gods_, pudieron encerrar a _Zorc_.

Cinco mil años después, un joven llamado Yugi Motou, descifró como poder armar el _Millenium Puzzle_, uno de los siete artículos sagrados. Gracias a eso, un espíritu antiguo entró a su cuerpo, dándole la capacidad de intercambiarse por el otro espíritu a la hora de controlar su cuerpo. El alma que apareció ante él no recordaba quien era o porque estaba ahí, por lo que Yugi decidió ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias.

En esa época, un hombre llamado Maximilian Pegasus, portador del _Millenium Eye_, creó un juego de cartas llamado _Duel Monsters_, donde usaba las imágenes de las criaturas de _Shadow Realm_, teniendo en cuenta de que, en algún momento, se volverían a abrir las puertas que conectaban ambos mundos.

Durante su viaje por recobrar las memorias del espíritu antiguo, Yugi se encontró con varios seres que deseaban poseer el _Millenium Puzzle_ para así obtener el poder máximo y gobernar el mundo. Afortunadamente, Yugi y sus amigos lograron derrotarlos a todos, continuando con su misión.

Después de un tiempo, lograron recuperar las memorias del espíritu, donde se supo que era un antiguo faraón de _Egipto_, pero, lamentablemente, aún no podía recordar su nombre. Para poder recuperarlo, el espíritu tuvo que viajar en el tiempo al _Egipto_ antiguo usando el poder de una antigua lápida y de las tres cartas de los _Egyptian Gods_. Pero no sabía que uno de sus enemigos viajaría con él para poder así cumplir con su objetivo, liberando una vez más a _Zorc Necrophades_. Nuevamente, con ayuda de sus amigos, Yugi y el espíritu, cuyo nombre era Atem, el antiguo faraón que salvó al mundo quinientos años atrás, se enfrentaron al demonio _Zorc_, derrotándolo. El espíritu volvió al mundo de la muerte después de recuperar su nombre.

Unos años después, se creó una escuela, _Duel Academia,_ para enseñar a los jóvenes el juego de cartas, aún muy popular en ese mundo. Un joven llamado Jaden Yuki iba tarde para inscribirse en esa escuela, cuando se topó con Yugi, quien le entregó una carta de un Winged Kuriboh. Con esta carta, Jaden logró entrar a la _Duel Academia_.

A pesar de que ya no existían los _Millenium Items_, varias organizaciones intentaban tomar el control del mundo, y por alguna razón, _Duel Academia _terminó en el centro de esos conflictos. Afortunadamente, Jaden, junto con varios estudiantes prodigios de esa academia, lograron detener las ambiciones de esas organizaciones, llevando al mundo a una era de paz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar a semanas de graduarse, Jaden Yuki deberá enfrentar una amenaza más grande que las que ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

_**Fin del Archivo

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 6: El Elemental Keyblade Warrior._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration _(**Soundtrack: **_Rockman Zero 1 Remastered_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

Era de noche en la isla de la _Duel Academia_, lugar donde jóvenes de varias partes de _Japón_ iban a mejorar sus habilidades como jugadores del juego de cartas predominante de ese mundo; _Duel Monsters_. Los residentes de esa academia dormían placidamente en sus dormitorios para descansar para los exámenes del día siguiente. Sin embargo, las cosas no ocurrían como se pensaba.

En ese día, varias máquinas del _Mecron Empire_ caminaban por el sendero hacia la academia, buscando algo en particular. Uno de los _Mecronets_ tenía la figura de un hombre delgado, cubierto de una armadura blanca y un gran escudo con forma de rombo en su mano izquierda. Este sujeto, luego de caminar por unos momentos, se detuvo de pronto, todas sus tropas detrás de él, mirando hacia la Academia, donde los humanos dormían tranquilamente. Una de las máquinas con forma de una pequeña ave voló cerca del líder de la tropa.

"Señor Adel, ¿Procedemos?" preguntó la máquina que flotaba.

"Si, unidad AVE076." Respondió el _Mecronet_ con seriedad. "La energía que detectamos proviene de este edificio… derrúmbenlo para poder encontrar ese extraño poder, que nos podría servir como fuente de energía para nuestro imperio."

"Afirmativo, señor."

La máquina ave tomó el mando, ordenando que varias de las demás soldados comenzaran a caminar hacia la academia, con la intención de masacrar a todos sus habitantes. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera acercarse, varias esferas de seis colores diferentes golpearon a los robot, mandándolos al suelo, algunos desactivándose debido al poderoso impacto. Adel, usando sus escáneres y sistemas avanzados, notó como un humano cayó del cielo, tocando el suelo con sus pies sin hacerse daño alguno. Era un joven, de no más de 17 años, vistiendo una chamarra roja con blanco, una camisa negra y pantalones grises. Sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello era castaño, y lo tenía de una forma muy extraña, pareciéndose a un tazón invertido.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Adel con cierta curiosidad.

"¡Soy estudiante de esta academia!" exclamó el misterioso joven. "¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!"

"Un humano como tu no podría hacerme el más mínimo rasguño, mucho menos impedir que haga lo que me plazca."

"Debo decirte, que no soy un humano ordinario…"

El joven extendió su brazo derecho al frente, formando una extraña esfera de luz que comenzó a cambiar de forma. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el _Mecronet_ pudo ver un arma con forma de llave en las manos del joven; una _Keyblade_.

"Interesante arma, quizás deba estudiarla." comentó Adel con arrogancia.

"No gracias, me he encariñado con ella." respondió el joven.

"Lastima, no la extrañaras mucho… ¡Prepárate para morir!"

"¡Enciende tu juego!"

"…Extraño grito de pelea…"

"Disculpa, es la costumbre de por aquí… ¡pelea!"

Si hubiera gente despierta, todos hubieran visto y escuchado varios destellos de luz y explosiones por toda la isla, pero gracias a un hechizo por parte del joven, ninguno despertará hasta que el sol salga.

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

_

* * *

_

Tres días después, en la playa de la isla, el _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió, dejando que varios jóvenes salieran de él, todos mirando los alrededores para ver si habían llegado a un lugar conocido.

"Ok…¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Tai.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Takato. "Aunque se parece a…"

"¡Miren!" exclamó Ash. "Hay una estructura por ahí."

"Y siento la presencia de humanos en ese lugar." expresó Latias, quien estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para detectar la presencia de personas. "Es un mundo humano habitado."

"Entonces ese es el lugar al que debemos ir." dijo Kristal con autoridad, mirando a su grupo. "¡Vamos!"

Así, los héroes comenzaron a caminar a la estructura; _Duel Academia_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-Everyday Life at the Academy _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! __GX_)

Mientras tanto, en dicha escuela, los jóvenes estudiantes acaban de terminar uno de los tantos exámenes de ese periodo. La mayoría de los estudiantes salían con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, al saber que pasarían el examen, que para ellos había sido bastante sencillo… todos, menos uno de ellos, quien tenía una cara llena de cansancio.

"¡No puede ser Jaden! Otra vez te quedaste dormido en el examen."

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo…"

Dos jóvenes venían caminando por uno de los pasillos de la academia. Uno de ellos vestía chamarra roja con blanco, camisa negra y pantalones grises, y su cabello era color castaño. Este joven era Jaden Yuki, el prodigio rojo y duelista de _Elemental Heroes/Neos_, por tener una baraja de criaturas de ambos tipos.

Su amigo era más bajito que él y vestía una gabardina azul con blanco, aparte de tener pantalones grises. Su cabello era color azul aqua y usaba gafas debido a que no podía ver bien sin ellos. Él era Syrus Truesdale, compañero de Jaden y duelista de _Droids_, por ser su baraja de monstruos _droids_. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de pertenecer a dormitorios muy diferentes, siendo Jaden del dormitorio mas bajo, _Slyfer Red_, y Syrus del más alto, _Obelisk Blue_. A pesar de ser del rango mas bajo de duelistas, Jaden era de los mejores, si no es que el mejor, duelistas de toda la academia, superando a los Obelisk e incluso a algunos de sus profesores.

Ambos jóvenes venían de un examen, que muchos aprobaron con mucha facilidad, con la excepción de Jaden, quien se había quedado dormido a mitad del examen, dejándolo con la mitad de las respuestas en blanco… y la otra mitad contestada, aunque la mayoría estaba mal.

"No puedo creer que te sigas durmiendo en clases y exámenes aún a estas alturas, Jaden." comentó Syrus con cierta frustración.

"No podía dormir…" respondió Jaden, llevando una mano a su rostro para intentar evitar que otros lo vieran bostezar, sin resultado aparente.

"No me sorprende, con eso que siempre piensas en los duelos."

"Oh vamos, ya habrá otros exámenes…"

"¡Jaden, ya casi estamos por graduarnos!¡No quedan MUCHOS exámenes!¡Si no te apuras no lograrás pasar!"

"Tranquilo Syrus." Expresó el duelista rojo, llevándose una mano a la nuca y con la otra moviéndola de arriba abajo, indicándole a su compañero que se calmara. "Ya veras que todo se solucionará, te lo prometo."

"Si, claro…" expresó el chico de azul, mientras ambos seguían caminando, hasta que llegaron a una división entre pasillos.

"Bueno Syrus, no te olvides que esta noche nos reuniremos en el dormitorio rojo." Expresó Jaden más animado.

"Claro, ahí estaré. Sólo espero que Chazz ya no me siga molestando…"

"Muy bien, nos vemos, Syrus."

"Adiós, Jaden."

Ambos jóvenes se fueron por caminos diferentes, uno que iba al dormitorio azul y otro al rojo. El dormitorio azul, el mejor que había en la isla, estaba muy cerca de la academia, mientras el rojo, que era el peor de todos, estaba bastante retirado, por lo que Jaden comenzó a caminar solo hacia ese lugar. Durante el camino, estuvo muy pensativo. Varias cosas abarcaban su mente y, siendo esta una de las pocas veces, no eran acerca del duelo de monstruos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó algo a lo lejos. Cinco personas venían caminando desde la playa hacia la academia, gente que nunca había visto; Una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una buena figura; dos jóvenes con cabello castaño y googles, uno azul y otro amarillo; un joven con cabello negro y una gorra roja con negro; y una chica de cabello castaño con una blusa verde y también de buena figura. Curioso, Jaden se acercó a los extraños, quienes iban delante de él hacia la academia. Se acercó a ellos por detrás antes de hacer notar su presencia.

"¡Hola!" exclamó él, haciendo que los cinco desconocidos detuvieran su marcha y voltearan a verlo. "¿Son nuevos por aquí?" preguntó, los cinco se miraron unos a otros antes de responderle.

"Si, somos nuevos, sólo veníamos de visita…" expresó la chica rubia. "Mi nombre es Kristal."

"Yo soy Ash."

"Takato."

"Tai."

"Latias." Comentó la chica de cabello castaño. Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo extrañados, quien sólo les sonrió. _"No se preocupen." _Respondió ella por medio de la telepatía a sus cuatro compañeros. _"No estamos en mi mundo, por lo que el nombre no debe levantar sospechas._"

"_oh, bueno…"_ respondió Kristal, antes de voltear a ver al joven de traje rojo. "¿Y tu eres…?" preguntó ella, notando algo extraño en él. '_¿Porque se me hace tan conocido?_'

"¡Hola!¡Yo soy Jaden Yuki, encantado!" exclamó el joven con alegría. "¿Qué los trae a _Duel Academia_?"

"¿_Duel Academia_?¿Que es…?" cuestionó Ash, aunque, antes de terminar, Tai le tapó la boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

"S-sólo veníamos a ver la famosa academia." Respondió el _Digidestined _nerviosamente. "¿Nos la podrías mostrar?"

Jaden llevó su mano a su nuca, mirándolos con algo de nerviosismo. "Por mi no hay problema, pero si lo hago sin avisar, Crowler me castigará poniéndome tarea, algo que no necesito ahora. Si me acompañan a la dirección para pedir permiso, les mostraré el lugar mientras tomamos el camino _'corto'_ a la dirección."

"Claro, vamos…"

Después de esto, los seis jóvenes caminaron de regreso a la academia. Atrás, Ash hablaba con Tai seriamente, bastante enojado con él.

"¿Por qué me callaste?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con enfado por ser silenciado tan bruscamente.

"Porque yo conozco un poco de este anime." respondió Tai. "Además, no hay que levantar sospechas…"

"Buen punto…"

Siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que entraron a la academia. Los cinco jóvenes de otros mundos miraban con entusiasmo las cosas que había dentro de esa escuela, una a la que muchos quisieran entrar.

"Y esta es la arena de duelo." dijo Jaden. "Aquí es donde la gente entra en duelos de monstruos."

Los jóvenes vieron que había dos personas sobre la plataforma; ambos vestían chamarras amarillas, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro hacia atrás, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello negro, rizado, y con una pañoleta en la cabeza con un dibujo de un dinosaurio. Ambos tenían un monstruo en su lado del campo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Kristal.

'_¿Esos son Duel Monsters como yo y los demás?'_ Pensaba la hechicera al ver a ambos monstruos que ella reconocía levemente; Un Black Tyrano y un Water Dragon.

"¡Hey muchachos!¡Veo que andan practicando!" exclamó Jaden alegremente, llamando la atención de ambos jugadores.

"Ha, Jaden, ¿Vienes a ver el juego?" preguntó el joven de cabello negro hacia atrás, antes de ver a los compañeros que Jaden tenia. "¿Y quienes son ellos?"

"Sólo vienen de paso, quieren ver la academia."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"¡Oye, Bastion!¡Continuemos con el juego!" exclamó el rival del duelista.

"Oye Hasselberry, cálmate, no me voy a ninguna parte." exclamó el joven..

"Pues date prisa" dijo su rival, Tyranno Hasselberry.

Jaden solo los veía nerviosamente "Bueno, los dejo, no quiero interrumpir… iré a hablar con Crowler."

"Adiós Jaden, luego te reto…" expresaron ambos duelistas al mismo tiempo. "¡No, yo lo retaré!...¡Que yo!...¡Deja que copiarme!... ¡BASTA!"

Así, Jaden se llevo al grupo, quienes aun escuchaban la pelea de ambos duelistas amarillos.

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?" cuestionó Latias. "¿Amigos tuyos?"

"Si, lo son." Respondió Jaden. "Uno es Bastion Misawa, y el otro es Tyranno Hasselberry. Ambos son compañeros míos."

"Oh."

"Bueno, les mostraré que más hay por aquí. ¡Vamos!"

Así, el grupo siguió al joven duelista, quien parecía emocionado por el guiarlos.

'_Algo me dice… que pueden ser amigos de toda la vida…'_

_

* * *

_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, un crucero de batalla _Mecron_, un _Alverion_, se encontraba flotando cerca del planeta. Gracias a sus avanzados escudos y tecnología, el gigantesco crucero de batalla podía flotar cerca del planeta sin ser detectado por los radares de ese mundo. Con la capacidad de fuego que tenía, el _Alverion_ era capaz de reducir una ciudad grande a escombros antes de que los humanos pudieran saber que fue lo que los golpeó. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener ese poder de fuego, los tripulantes de la nave no disparaban al planeta.

Sentado en una silla de control, se encontraba Adel, mirando, por una de las pantallas holográficas, el planeta que estaba abajo, mientras que en otras mostraban información acerca del mismo; geografía, atmósfera, temperatura, diámetro y, lo mas importante, recursos minerales. El _Mecronet_ observaba con detalle esta información.

"Estos mundos tienen una gran cantidad de _Elarium_, pero los estupidos humanos lo desperdician de un modo absurdo…" expresó el comandante de la nave, mientras veía como los humanos gastaban el carbón para calentar sus hogares. "No tienen idea del potencial que tienen entre manos y lo dejan ir como si fuera cualquier líquido…"

"Entonces, Comandante, ¿Por qué no los atacamos de una vez?" preguntó uno de los _Mecronets_ de la nave.

"No… ese poder aún me inquieta." Expresó, mirando una de las pantallas que muestra la imagen de la isla de _Duel Academia_. "Ese poder está encerrado, pero no puedo acceder a el. A pesar de haber derrotado a su guardián, un poder misterioso evita que entre al recinto donde está oculto…"

Adel cerró sus ojos, mientras recordaba lo que pasó la noche de hace tres días.

* * *

_El joven de vestimenta roja caía inconciente en el piso, su Keyblade cayendo algunos metros de él. A pesar de tener gran fuerza, ese humano no era rival para un Mecronet tan poderoso como Adel… y el robot lo sabía._

"_Sólo 7,900 unidades…" comentó el General. "Creí que sería un reto más grande, pero me ha decepcionado."_

_Adel era el único con vida de los Mecronets que intentaban entrar a la academia, ya que los demás fueron eliminados por el joven con algo de facilidad, algo que le molestaba al guerrero de blanco. Sabiendo que ya no sería peligroso, Adel dejó al humano inconciente y así continuar con su misión. Caminó hacia la academia para destruirla desde su interior… pero, cuando estaba por entrar, una fuerza invisible lo detuvo, como si hubiera una barrera frente a él._

"_¿Qué es esto? No detecto ninguna presencia." dijo confundido ya que, según sus escáneres, el estaba solo. "¿De quien es esta energía?"_

_Entonces, el joven de rojo apareció frente a él, rodeado de una energía que no tenía antes. El muchacho de rojo invocó su Keyblade nuevamente, por lo que el Mecronet se colocó en guardia, esperando cualquier acción agresiva. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el joven se movió a gran velocidad y pasó a un lado de Adel, con su Keyblade alzada hacia el cielo con ambas manos. El Mecronet no sabía que había pasado, pero eso cambio cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver, con sorpresa, que su armadura estaba rota, como si algo lo hubiese cortado._

"_¿Que?¿Como es que no lo vi moverse? Antes no tenía esta energía." se preguntó Adel, no creyendo lo que había pasado. Volteando hacia atrás, el Mecronet miró al joven, quien le daba la espalda. Entonces, un sonido de su casco, el escáner, llamó su atención. Activando el escáner, Adel pudo ver el nuevo poder de lucha que el humano tenía… y era sumamente extraño. "¿Qué significa esto? En un sólo instante, sus unidades de poder subieron hasta 20,000… y sigue subiendo… ¿Que?"_

_Entonces, Adel notó algo: el aura que rodeaba al joven estaba tomando forma… más bien, tres formas; dos dragones, uno rojo y uno amarillo, y una tercera forma tenia la forma de un demonio azul. El joven se volteó, y las tres figuras de energía con él, mirando al Mecronet directamente._

"_¿Quién eres tu que osa molestar nuestro descanso?" preguntó el joven, con una voz que no era de él._

"_¿Quién desea saber?" respondió Adel con otra pregunta._

"_No tenemos por que decir nuestros nombres…."_

"_Entonces yo tampoco tengo que."_

"_Entonces, ¡muere!…"_

_El joven se movió a gran velocidad, impulsado por la energía que estos tres entes le inyectaban. Adel logró bloquear el ataque de la Keyblade del joven con su escudo, teniendo que usar mucha de su habilidad para hacerlo. El humano no cesó de atacar, manteniendo al Mecronet siempre a la defensiva, mientras la máquina veía que el poder del joven seguía incrementando. Si seguía así, será muy fuerte para vencerle._

_Adel supo que era mejor escapar para poder pensar en un buen plan. Con esto en mente, el Mecronets presionó un botón de su cinturón, activando un extraño dispositivo que emitió una luz enceguecedora. Esta luz evitó que el joven pudiera ver directamente a su rival por unos segundos, permitiendo a la máquina presionar otro dispositivo que tenía oculto debajo de su escudo, haciéndolo desaparecer, transportándolo de nuevo al Alverion.

* * *

_

Adel recordó que, justo después de eso, mandó bombardear la isla con todo su arsenal, para desaparecer a esa amenaza. El _Alverion_ apuntó todos sus cañones hacia la pequeña isla y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía amarilla, esferas de tres por tres metros de tamaño y con un gran poder explosivo, capaz de hacer estallar los primeros tres o cuatro pisos de un edificio. Sin embargo, los disparos no llegaban a la isla, ya que eran detenidos por un extraño escudo protector creado por una fuente mágica o espiritual. Debido a esto, Adel se vio en la necesidad de emplear otra táctica. Se levantó de su silla y salió del puente de mando rumbo a la habitación de armas, no sin antes decirles algo a sus soldados.

"Escuchen, hemos reunido la suficiente información para neutralizar ese poder. Inventen un arma capaz de neutralizar esos escudos y entidades que me impiden tomar esa extraña energía. Cuando lo tengan, avísenme… tienen seis horas…"

Con eso dicho, el Comandante de la nave se dirigió a la habitación de armas para mejorar su arsenal, con la intención de regresar en seis horas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop - _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

De vuelta en _Duel Academia_, Jaden prácticamente les había dado un tour por toda la escuela antes de llegar a la oficina del maestro Crowler. Después de un rato de conversar con él, Crowler aceptó que ellos se quedaran cuando mucho tres días, y que dormirían en las habitaciones de los _Slyfers_, las mas baratas que habían en la academia.

Mientras continuaban con el paseo por la escuela, Kristal estaba muy pensativa, cosa que Latias notó de inmediato, por lo que se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar con ella con la telekinesia.

"_¿Sucede algo?"_ preguntó Latias por telepatía, asustando a Kristal por un momento _"¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Eh, no… no es nada…"_ respondió la hechicera.

"_¿Piensas en Alan?"_

"_Bah, ¿Por qué pensaría en él en este momento? No merece que alguien piense en él."_ Respondió sorprendió a Latias, ya que ella había visto que Alan y Kristal eran muy unidos.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ preguntó con preocupación.

"_No tengo ganas de hablar de eso… además, no estaba pensando en él…"_

"_¿Entonces en que piensas?"_

"_Es en el chico Jaden. Siento algo proveniente de él… una energía extraña…"_

"_¿Energía?"_

"_Si, extraña, pero muy conocida a la vez…"_

"_Oh…"_

El día estaba pasando rápido, y el atardecer se veía cerca. El joven Jaden volteó a ver a los recién llegados, recordando algo en especial.

"Oigan, la noche esta cayendo, será mejor que les muestre mi dormitorio."

"Claro, será un placer. Además de que parece que tendremos que dormir ahí también." dijo Kristal.

"Muy cierto. Además, mis amigos y yo tenemos una reunión, quizás podriamos divertirnos todos mientras se quedan aquí."

"¡Genial, vamos!" exclamó Ash con emoción.

Luego de un rato, el grupo llegó a los dormitorios rojos, parecidos a pequeños apartamentos japoneses, aunque era un lugar que se veía demasiado descuidado. Sin embargo, por dentro era diferente, ya que era muy espacioso y bastante acogedor. El lugar era amplio, con las paredes color blanco, había una sala que estaba un poco debajo del nivel del suelo, y varias macetas con plantas en ellos.

"Acogedor, nada parecido al exterior." comentó Tai.

"Si, eso dicen muchos…" respondió el joven de rojo, antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡Hey, Jaden!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-Everyday Life at the Academy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! __Gx_)

El grupo volteó a un lado para ver a un joven algo bajito, de gabardina azul y de cabello celeste. Era Syrus, el amigo de Jaden que estaba en _Obelisk Blue_ y que, al parecer, venía con una caja llena de cosas, en especial de cartas.

"Oye Jaden, al fin llegas, estuve esperando una hora a que regresaras." dijo el joven duelista, su caja impidiendo ver hacia delante.

"Lo siento, Syrus, pero es que estuve un poco ocupado… además de que tenemos visitantes." Respondió Jaden.

'_Un segundo.'_ pensó Kristal. _'Esa voz yo la conozco… y se llama Syrus… ¡¿El es-!'_

"Oh ya veo… ¿Y quienes son?" cuestionó el joven de traje azul, bajando la caja para poder ver a los visitantes. Entonces, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kristal, quien al parecer le regresó la misma expresión de asombro.

"¿Syrus?" cuestionó la joven rubia con asombro.

"¿_Dark Magician Girl_?"

"Con razón este lugar se me hacia familiar."

"E-eres tu, de verdad eres tu…" dijo Syrus, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Eh… ¿hola de nuevo?" dijo Kristal, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Se conocían?" preguntó Jaden confundido. Kristal volteó a ver al joven de traje rojo y, luego de un rato, al parecer lo reconoció.

"¡Ya recuerdo!" exclamó ella. "Tu eres el humano que apareció en mi sueño hace unos meses, contra el que jugué con esas extrañas cartas de monstruos y ese extraño disco…"

"¿uh?" Cuestionó el duelista rojo confundido, hasta que recordó algo. "Un segundo. ¡Tu eras esa chica disfrazada de _Dark Magician Girl_ que me retó aquella vez!"

"Si, era yo… pero según recuerdo, todo fue un sueño."

"¿Un sueño?"

"Entonces, ¿No te acuerdas de mi?" preguntó Syrus con ojos llorosos.

"Si, me acuerdo de ti Syrus…"

"Ok, ¿Alguien me explica que pasa?" preguntó Ash, quien estaba totalmente confundido, además de sus otros compañeros.

"Es una larga historia." respondió Kristal.

"Tenemos tiempo, antes de que mis amigos lleguen." dijo Jaden. "Además, parece que no son de por aquí."

"Si, no somos de por aquí."

"Eh… creo que no me entendieron; _creo _que ustedes _no son de por aquí._"

"Creo que nos atrapó." expresó Takato en voz baja.

"Entonces tendremos que contarles todo…" dijo Kristal.

Luego de unos minutos, el grupo estaba sentado en los sillones de la sala del dormitorio rojo. Viendo que al parecer Jaden sabía, o presentía algo, les comenzaron a platicar sus aventuras a los jóvenes duelistas, quienes estaban fascinados por las anécdotas.

"No es muy complejo." dijo Kristal. "Hace un año y medio, yo soñé con que venía a un mundo parecido a este y me divertía jugando algo que llamaban _Duel Monsters_, usando cartas para invocar monstruos."

"Eso hacemos." respondió Jaden. "Aquí jugamos ese juego… de hecho, esa es la razón por la que existe esta academia."

"Entonces no fue simplemente un sueño." comentó Latias. "Debió ser una especie de proyección."

"¿Proyección?" preguntó la hechicera. "¿De que hablas?"

"Si, que tu mente vagó a otro mundo en algún momento, y llegó a este, donde tomó forma material por un día, por eso es que ellos te recuerdan."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"Pero, si fue por un día ¿Entonces dormiste un día entero?" preguntó Takato.

"Si, una vez." contestó Kristal. "Fue un ejercicio para meditar que Duncan nos puso a hacer. Teníamos que meditar por todo un día y medio, asó que me imagino que fue en esa ocasión en la que mi mente vagó por el universo y llegó a este mundo."

"Es muy probable…" dijo Latias.

En eso, Kristal nota algo que no había notado antes; a lado de Jaden había una figura translucida que se posaba en su hombro. El joven duelista lo notó y sonrió dándose cuenta de que ella podía ver a su compañero, aunque nadie más parecía darse cuenta de eso… bueno, a excepción de la chica llamada Latias, que al parecer también lo notaba.

"¿Es eso un Kuriboh el que esta en tu hombro?" preguntó Kristal.

"Puedes verlo, me imagino." inquirió Jaden.

"Si, algo translucido, pero si, puedo verlo…es un Kuriboh con alas…"

"Es un Winged Kuriboh, no muchos pueden verlo…"

"Kristal, ¿De que hablas? No veo nada en el hombro de Jaden." expresó Ash.

"¿Lo vez?"

"Ya veo." Respondió la hechicera. "¿Pero porque?"

"Porque él es un espíritu, uno que me protege de todo mal, ¿Verdad Kuriboh alado?"

"¡Puuuu!" expresó el _Duel Monster _felizmente.

"Se parece mucho al Kuriboh que teníamos antes."

"Cambiando de tema." dijo Syrus, sin quitar su mirada de Kristal. "Habían dicho que tenían espadas muy poderosas… ¿Podemos verlas?"

Los cinco jóvenes de otros mundos se miraron para pensarlo mejor. Luego de unos segundos de conversación telepática, asintieron. Kristal extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente y, rodeado de luz, la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ apareció en sus manos. Syrus estaba sorprendido por esto, pero más Jaden, por alguna extraña razón.

'_También tienen esas llaves gigantes._'

"¡Wow!" exclamó el joven _Obelisk Blue_ "¿Qué son?"

"Esto, amigo mió, son las _Keyblades_." Expresó Tai.

"_Keyblades_…" dijo Jaden en voz baja.

"Las _Keyblades_ son llaves que abren las puertas a otros mundos. Las usamos para viajar a diferentes planetas." comentó Kristal.

"¿Y porque vinieron hasta aquí?" preguntó Syrus.

"Porque creemos que su mundo esta en peligro." dijo Takato.

"¿En peligro?¿De que peligro hablas?"

"¿Quieres decir que no ha ocurrido algo malo en los últimos días?¿Robots, naves espaciales atacando desde el cielo?" preguntó Tai.

"No, para nada…"

"Oigan." Interrumpió Jaden. "¿Podría hablar con ustedes afuera?"

"¿Por?" preguntó Ash.

"Es algo que quiero decirles. Syrus, tu quédate aquí…"

"Pero…"

"Por favor."

"… de acuerdo Jaden, pero luego me cuentas de lo que está pasando, ¿bien?"

"Claro, Syrus, sólo necesito decirles algo importante."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _061-Invitation to Danger- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon The Movie_)

Jaden salió de los dormitorios, seguidos por cinco jóvenes de otros mundos, dejando adentro a su mejor amigo de la academia. Sea lo que sea, era algo que de verdad no quería que Sirus descubriera. Afuera, el duelista rojo se volteó para ver a los héroes fijamente.

"No les digan a nadie lo que les diré ahora." expresó Jaden.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Latias, preparada para leer la mente del duelista en caso de que sea necesario y fuera algo de gravedad.

"Por favor."

"De acuerdo, lo prometemos." dijo Kristal. "¿Qué es?"

"Yo he visto a esos robots."

"¿Los has visto?¿Cuando?"

"Hace tres días… ellos atacaron la escuela."

Ellos seguían hablando, sin saber que Syrus los había seguido mientras se escondía, escuchando y viendo todo.

"¿Hace tres días?" preguntó Tai. "¿Y porque ninguna persona habló de eso?"

"Porque todos estaban dormidos, menos yo…"

"¿Y porque tu eres el único en saberlo?" cuestionó Takato.

"Porque realicé un hechizo que los hizo dormir hasta el amanecer, además, yo detuve a esas máquinas antes de que atacaran la academia."

"¿Tu hiciste un hechizo?¿Eres un hechicero?" preguntó Kristal.

"No, no lo soy… no exactamente…"

"¿Entonces como pudiste hacer eso?¿Y como te enfrentaste tu solo a ellos?"

"Bueno, eso es porque…"

Jaden alzó su brazo derecho hacia el frente, un destello de luz apareciendo en su palma, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más por lo que había aparecido en la mano del joven duelista.

"Tu… tu eres…" dijo Kristal, al ver lo que el joven sostenía.

"Si, yo también tengo una _Keyblade_." expresó Jaden, sosteniendo su _Keyblade_; la Winged Kuriboh _Keyblade_.

**Fin del Capitulo 6

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que se sabe que Jaden tiene una _Keyblade_, parece que los problemas se acercan. ¡Cuidado!¡Los _Mecronets_ atacan! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Ataque a la Academia de Duelos.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	8. Cap 07: Ataque a la Academia de Duelos

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_10/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 7: Ataque a la Academia de Duelos.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Raphael había vuelto a _Shadow Realm_ desde el mundo de los _Hunters,_ _Replira_, gracias al poder de su _Keyblade_, la _Dark Sage_. Ahora se encontraba rondando por los pasillos del castillo, con una dirección en específico.

El _Hechicero_ llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando; la habitación de Kristal. Abrió la puerta y entró, decidido a buscar algo en especial. Inmediatamente, logró sentir una energía oscura en la habitación, deduciendo que era simplemente el residuo de la energía que Kristal emanaba la noche anterior; la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

"Increíble." Se dijo a si mismo. "Desde hace casi un día que no esta aquí y aún se puede sentir la energía oscura."

Sin pensar más, el _Hechicero_ usó el poder de su _Keyblade_ para disipar la energía oscura de la habitación, observando el lugar con detenimiento, notando varios libros de magia, ordenados limpiamente en los escritorios o estantes. La habitación de Kristal estaba impecable; era obvio, puesto que ella había estudiado ahí. Se acercó al escritorio, sintiendo una energía proveniente de ahí, y pudo ver lo que estaba buscando; era una piedra, del tamaño de su puño, color azul y morado, emanando un pequeño brillo. Raphael la tomó y la observó detenidamente, cerciorándose de que estuviera en lo correcto.

"Si, esto servirá. Con esto despertaré la _Keyblade_ de Kristal…" dijo Raphael, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

"Woa, ¿También eres un _Keyblade_ _Warrior_?" cuestionó Tai con asombro, viendo, junto con sus demás cuatro compañeros, la llave que sujetaba Jaden.

Tanto el mango como la hoja de la _Keyblade_ eran de color verde, mientras que los "dientes" de la llave tenían la forma de un Kuriboh con alas, al igual que su Keychain.

"Si, es una _Keyblade_ de verdad." dijo Kristal. "¿Cuando la conseguiste?"

"Hace unas semanas." respondió el duelista. "Regresaba al dormitorio cuando vi una luz verde caer del cielo en la mitad del bosque. _Winged Kuriboh_ me dijo que fuera a verla y cuando llegué, pude ver un cráter con una esfera verde. Quería acercarme más, pero la esfera se acercó a mí y formó un círculo a mí alrededor, para luego detenerse frente a mí. Extendí mi mano y toqué la esfera, y estalló en una explosión de luz y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sujetándola. No sé para que sirva, sólo sé que me dio extraños poderes."

"Bueno." dijo Takato. "Sabemos que una _Keyblade_ es en si un objeto mágico y, como toda llave, sirve para abrir algo."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'abrir algo'?" preguntó Jaden con confusión.

"Bueno, en teoría, una _Keyblade_ puede abrir lo que sea." Respondió Ash. "Debido a sus cualidades mágicas. Todo lo que sea cerrojo o sello, una _Keyblade_ lo puede abrir, no importando si sea mágica o tecnológica."

"¿Lo que sea?" cuestionó el duelista.

"Lo que sea."

"¡Wow! Si eso es cierto, entonces podría abrir la oficina de Crawler y cambiar mis calificaciones, así no tendría que estudiar."

"¡Jaden!¡Eso esta mal!¿Como te pones a pensar…? Oh cielos…"

La voz de alguien más llamó la atención de todos, los que pudieron invocaron sus _Keyblades_, preparándose para un ataque. Sin embargo, Jaden reconoció la voz con facilidad.

"¿Syrus? Si eres tu, sal de ahí." Expresó el duelista rojo. Casi de inmediato, el otro chico, el joven duelista azul, salió de su escondite, apenado por ser descubierto. "¿No te dije que te quedaras en la habitación?"

"Lo siento, no pude resistirlo." Expresó Syrus. "Era muy sospechoso que te llevaras a los cinco para hablar."

"Ahora que lo piensas, es cierto, se ve sospechoso."

"¿Y apenas te das cuenta de lo sospechoso que se veía?" cuestionó Latias con confusión.

"Eh… ¿Si?" respondió, haciendo que los demás se dieran al suelo por la respuesta del duelista de héroes, aunque luego todos se levantaron.

"Bueno, ya que él descubrió todo, quizás debamos continuar." expresó la _Pokemon_ disfrazada.

"Cierto. Además, confío en Syrus… disculpa que haya pensado que esto no te concernía." Comentó Jaden.

"No hay problema." Respondió el duelista azul.

"Y dime, Jaden." Preguntó Kristal, reanudando la conversación. "¿Qué poderes extraños te dio la _Winged Kuriboh_ _Keyblade_?"

"¿Así se llama mi _Keyblade_?" cuestionó el duelista rojo.

"¿No leíste el nombre en la hoja de la _Keyblade_? Ahí viene."

Jaden alzó la llave para poder verla más de cerca y, efectivamente ahí esta el nombre de ella; _Winged Kuriboh_ _Keyblade_.

"Vaya, no la había visto." Comentó, algo que hizo que los demás volvieran a caerse al suelo, para luego levantarse.

"Ahora si, ¿Qué habilidades te dio la _Keyblade_?" preguntó Kristal.

"¡Muchas! Sólo miren." Expresó, volteando a ver a un árbol cercano y señalarlo con la _Keyblade_. "_¡Viento!_" exclamó, haciendo un corte horizontal con el arma, creando un corriente de aire que corto el árbol en dos. La parte superior del árbol comenzó a caer. "_¡Tierra!_" exclamó, sujetando la _Keyblade_ al revés, de modo que la hoja apuntaba en sentido opuesto a la visión de su portador. Impactó la _Keyblade_ contra el suelo y, justo debajo del árbol, una columna de tierra se levantó, lanzando al árbol al aire. "_¡Fuego!_" Jaden tomó la _Keyblade_ normalmente y la extendió al cielo, señalando al árbol que estaba unos metros en el aire. Una bola de fuego salió de la llave y golpeó un lado del tronco, cubriéndolo en llamas. "_¡Luz!_" Con la _Keyblade_ aún extendida, un relámpago salió de esta en dirección al árbol, golpeándolo en el otro extremo y haciéndolo explotar. El tronco cayó al suelo, ardiendo en llamas y peligrando el bosque. "_¡Agua!_" expresó, extendiendo la _Keyblade_ y apuntando al tronco en llamas. Una esfera de agua se creó de la nada y salió disparada al fuego, apagando parte de el. Más y más esferas de agua aparecieron y fueron disparadas hacia el incendio, extinguiéndolo por completo. Al voltear a ver a los demás, notó que el grupo estaba sorprendido.

"Wow, usa todos los elementos." expresó Tai con asombro.

"Y no sólo eso; puedo convocar a mis cartas también." expresó Jaden alegremente.

"¿Tus cartas?"

"Si, mira." expresó el duelista, alzando su _Keyblade_ al cielo, haciendo aparecer una luz verde en la punta de su llave. "_¡Ve Avian!_"

La luz verde que se concentró en la punta de la _Keyblade_ comenzó a tomar una forma rectangular, misma que estalló y, de el, una figura _Humana_ con forma de ave.

"¡Wow!¿Que es eso?" cuestionó Ash con asombro.

"El es mi _Elemental Hero Avian_, maneja el elemento del viento y me ayudó mucho en la batalla que tuve contra esas maquinas." Expresó el duelista rojo.

"¿Es real?"

"De carne y hueso. Lo convoqué de otro mundo gracias a esta llave. Ahora entiendo como es que puedo convocarlo; simplemente abro una puerta a ese mundo y lo traigo para que me ayude."

"Interesante…" comentó Latias, antes de notar que Kristal estaba algo pensativa. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es extraño, pero no lo recuerdo. Habito en _Shadow Realm_, pero no había visto a alguien así." Respondió la _Hechicera_.

"¿Enserió?¿Nunca?" preguntó Jaden con curiosidad.

"Nunca… ni siquiera había escuchado de alguien llamado _Avian_."

"Y yo que pensé que venía del mismo mundo que tu."

"Oye Jaden." interrumpió Syrus. "Ya casi es hora de la reunión, quizás ya nos estén esperando."

"Oh, cierto." Expresó, volteando a ver a los recién llegados. "Acompáñenos."

"¡Claro!" respondieron los cinco de otros mundos.

Así, todos regresaron al dormitorio rojo para empezar la reunión de los amigos de Jaden.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, sobrevolando el planeta, el _Alverion_ seguía estacionado. Su _Comandante_, Adel, regresaba al puente de mando después de unas horas en la habitación de armas, siendo recibido por varios soldados, cada uno con noticias.

"Infórmenme de la situación." Expresó el _General_ _Mecronet_ con seriedad.

"Hemos desarrollado un arma capas de pasar las defensas místicas en esa isla." Respondió una de las máquinas.

"¿De que se trata?"

"Es un misil con un escudo de energía en una frecuencia en específica, capaz de penetra el escudo."

"¿Qué hará después? Espero que no estalle y destruya la isla, quiero ver ese poder."

"No, señor, el misil no explotará. Cuando los sensores detecten que están a metros del suelo, el sistema de antigravedad detendrá el misil, luego emitirá una onda de energía, capas de neutralizar el escudo por unas horas, antes de quedarse sin energía."

"Ya veo. Entonces lancen el misil cuanto antes."

"Si _Comandante_, pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Nos hemos conectado a la red de satélites que estos _Humanos_ tienen para obtener más información de este mundo. En uno de los satélites, descubrimos que los _Humanos_ descubrieron nuestra nave."

"¿La descubrieron?¿Y que han hecho esos _Humanos_?"

"Intentaron implantar un virus en nuestras computadoras usando la conexión que teníamos con el satélite en cuestión. Nuestros avanzados sistemas eliminaron rápidamente al virus y nos dispusimos a destruir el satélite."

"Ya veo, así que intentan atacarnos."

"Afirmativo, también detectamos una conversación entre dos _Humanos_ pertenecientes al ejercito de una de las naciones de ese mundo. Planean atacarnos."

"¿Atacarnos?¿Con que?"

En eso, las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar, colocando a todos en alerta.

"_Comandante_." Expresó una de las máquinas que estaban como operadores. "Cuatro objetos están saliendo de la orbita del planeta en nuestra dirección."

"Pon el monitor." expresó Adel, sentándose en su silla de mando, viendo aparecer cuatro pantallas frente a él, cada una mostrando un objeto cilíndrico muy largo. "Nos atacan con misiles."

"_Comandante_, las lecturas indican que los misiles contienen elementos para una reacción radioactiva. Un estudio de la base de datos de este mundo indican que son Misiles Nucleares."

"¿Poder destructivo?"

"Los escáneres indican un poder destructivo de seiscientos megatones cada misil, según los datos de los _Humanos_."

"Interesante, pero no nos causará problemas."

"¿Activamos las armas defensivas?"

"No hace falta, nuestros escudos pueden soportar ese tipo de poder destructivo con facilidad. Dejemos que los _Humanos_ de este planeta vean que sus armas son inefectivas contra nosotros. ¡Prepárense para el impacto!"

Adel dejó que los misiles se acercaran a su nave, seguro de la resistencia de sus escudos defensivos. Abajo, los militares de varias naciones del mundo veían sus misiles acercarse a la nave extraterrestre, detectada por casualidad por un telescopio orbital. Los misiles se acercaban rápidamente al _Alverion_, sin ninguna resistencia alguna. Justo antes de chocar contra la nave, su escudo defensivo contuvo las explosiones nucleares de los misiles, lanzando mucha radiación al espacio, pero inefectivo contra el _Alverion_. Los _Humanos_ de varias naciones que veían lo acontecido en el cielo no podían creer que después de cuatro misiles nucleares, de los más grandes jamás construidos, la nave alienígena siguiera intacta, ya que no sabían de los poderosos escudos que los cruceros de batalla _Mecronets_ poseían.

Dentro de la nave, las explosiones sacudieron el interior, sin causar grave daño a sus sistemas internos.

"Informe de daños." comentó Adel con seriedad.

"Ninguno, _Comandante_, los misiles _Humanos_ fueron inefectivos." Respondió uno de los soldados.

"Como lo pensé, si esta es la defensa de los _Humanos_, no tardaremos mucho en dominar esta galaxia."

"¿Sus ordenes, _Comandante_?"

"Localicen los cuatro puntos de donde vivieron esos misiles y bombardeemos el mas cercano de todos. Demostrémosle a los _Humanos_ nuestro poder."

"Escaneando… señor, hay una ciudad _Humana_ de tamaño medio cerca del punto cercano. ¿La bombardeamos?"

"Si, háganlo."

Los _Alverions_ de los _Mecronets_ tenían dieciséis cañones de Iones, cuatro en la parte superior y cuatro en la inferior, que servían para el combate de nave contra nave, mientras tenían muchas más armas pequeñas para la defensa contra cazas enemigos. Los ocho cañones de la parte inferior apuntaron a un mismo punto, una isla grande cerca de lo que es Japón. Sin perder tiempo, los ocho cañones abrieron fuego, cada uno soltando una gran esfera de energía de tres por tres metros cada dos segundos.

En una isla cercana había una ciudad _Humana_ de tamaño mediano, donde vivía al menos un millón de personas. Los habitantes de esa isla habían visto como un misil salía de la isla contigua hacia el espacio, explotando en el aire, sabiendo que provenía de una base militar. Unos minutos después, pudieron ver varias esferas de energía caer a la isla de a lado, viendo y escuchando varios explosiones. La isla militar, que constaba de un aeropuerto, unas barracas, un puerto y una plataforma para misiles, fue destruida por completo, todas sus construcciones en ruinas.

Los habitantes de la ciudad vieron humo en la isla contigua y se prepararon para ir a auxiliar a los militares, si es que continuaban con vida. Eso fue antes de que empezara el bombardeo a la ciudad misma, con decenas de esferas de Ion descendiendo de los cielos. Cada vez que una esfera de energía golpeaba un edificio, ya sea mediano o rascacielos, sus primeros pisos explotaban, mandando escombros a las calles. Cientos de esas esferas caían en la ciudad, sus habitantes huyendo por sus vidas, algunos lograron resguardarse en los subterráneos, en las alcantarillas o en los sótanos. En unos cuantos minutos, la ciudad había quedado en ruinas; varios autos en llamas, postes de luz caídos, escombros por todas partes, algunos edificios derrumbados en el piso o sobre otros edificios, y cientos de personas que habían dejado de vivir.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-Everyday Life at the Academy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! __GX_)

Mientras tanto, en _Duel Academia_, los amigos de Jaden se habían reunido ya en el dormitorio rojo. Así, el grupo conoció a los demás amigos de Jaden; Alexis Rodes, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton y Tyranno Hasselbery. Dos de ellos, Bastion y Chazz, comenzaron a conversar mucho con Kristal, quien hablaba con ellos sin problemas, ya que ya no estaba con Alan. Syrus y Hasselbery trababan de enseñarle el juego de _Duel Monsters_ a Tai y Takato, quienes estaban algo interesados en el juego. Mientras, Ash y Latias conversaban con Jaden, descubriendo que ambos jóvenes se parecían mucho, mientras Alexis sólo miraba con extrañes la conversación de ambos.

Luego, llegó la hora de cenar, por lo que todos se prepararon para comer. Después de una buena cena, muchos se sentaron frente a la televisión, mientras otros comenzaron a jugar _Duel Monsters_, enseñando a los forasteros como se jugaba. Mientras, en la televisión, Chazz, Tai, Takato y Bastion miraban la película de _Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_, apenas estrenada en ese mundo.

"_Ha pasado el tiempo… Cloud…_"

"¡Oh!¡Es él!" exclamó Tai.

"Al fin salió Sephiroth, ahora si empieza la batalla épica." dijo Bastion con emoción.

"_¿Qué le ocurrirá a este planeta?_"

"_Quien sabe… eso dep-_"

"_**¡Interrumpimos este programa para un reporte especial!**_"

"¿Qué?¿Como?" exclamó Takato con sorpresa.

"¡Hey!¡Quiero ver mi película!¡No me importa la emergencia!" expresó Chazz enfadado.

"Cálmate Chazz, a lo mejor es importante." dijo Alexis con seriedad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Todo el grupo se reunió frente al televisor, viendo que era lo especial de ese reporte.

"_**Estamos con nuestro corresponsal en la ciudad de Kanto, en las islas al sur de Japón.**_" dijo el Anunciante.

"¿Kanto?¿Que no era una región?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"¿Región? En mi mundo es un país." expresó Ash.

"En sus mundos son diferentes, pero parece ser que aquí es una isla." dijo Kristal en voz baja para no queriendo decir algo que los demás no debían saber.

"_**Si, al parecer, la ciudad de Kanto ha sido bombardeada por algo desconocido. La ciudad está completamente en ruinas.**_" El camarógrafo tomó una toma de una ciudad de tamaño mediano en ruinas, con muchos edificios derrumbados, fuego y humo por todos lados. "_**Aún no se sabe la razón, pero se cree que quizás algún país haya declarado la guerra con nosotros, pero no se han encontrado restos de misiles en ninguna parte de la ciudad, y no hemos tenido noticias de nuestras fuerzas armadas. También debo comentar que la base militar cerca de aquí está completamente destruida. Los sobrevivientes dijeron que la base militar lanzó un misil al cielo y que minutos después una lluvia de fuego cayó, destruyendo la base militar, para luego seguir con la ciudad. Algunos indican que eran esferas de luz las que cayeron… seguiremos informando…**_"

Los presentes que veían la televisión estaban sorprendidos. La ciudad que habían bombardeado estaba a unos kilómetros de ellos, relativamente cerca. Kristal miró a sus compañeros, para luego entablar una conversación psíquica.

"_Parece que ha comenzado."_ dijo Kristal en su mente.

"_Si, esa lluvia de fuego es igual a la que Elie describió cuando una nave alienígena atacó su ciudad." _expresó Tai, quien notó que Kristal se enfadaba al escuchar el nombre de Elie.

"_¿Y ustedes de que piensan mentalmente?_"

Los cinco voltearon a ver a Jaden, quien los veía extrañados.

"_¿Qué?"_ Cuestionó Jaden.

"_¿Cómo entraste a la conexión psíquica?"_ preguntó Ash.

"_No sé, sólo lo hice. Ahora, díganme que pasa… ¿Acaso esas maquinas planean atacar?"_

"'_Eso parece…"_ respondió Latias. "_Hay que estar alertas, quizás planean atacarnos."_

"_Si. Al parecer hay algo en la isla que quieren… no dudo que no ataquen pronto…"_

"_Y aquí los esperaremos." _expresó Takato.

* * *

En el espacio, en el crucero de batalla _Mecron_, los _Mecronets_ veía la destrucción dejada por las armas de su nave.

"Los cuatro objetivos han sido destruidos… ¿Nuevas órdenes, _Comandante_?" preguntó una de las máquinas.

"Preparen el misil para dispararlo a la isla de poderes místicos. Es hora de invadirla." expresó Adel.

"Si, _Comandante_."

Unos minutos después, un compartimiento en la parte inferior del _Alverion_ se abrió, mostrando un lanzador de misiles, con un misil grande preparado. Con una indicación del _Comandante_ Adel, el misil es disparado hacia el planeta, acercándose a gran velocidad a la isla de _Duel Academia_. Adel miró por su pantalla el misil acercándose, su rostro no mostrando emoción alguna.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Abajo, en el dormitorio rojo, todos continuaban con la reunión, ya sea jugando cartas, viendo televisión o contando historias. La única persona que no estaba dentro era Alexis, quien estaba afuera en el balcón que miraba hacia la academia. Estaba sola, mirando la estrellada noche, cuando alguien más decidió salir al balcón.

"¿Uh? hola Alexis." Expresó esa persona, haciendo que la joven rubia volteara a ver de quien se trataba.

"Oh, hey Jaden, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la joven.

"Nada, sólo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, hace mucho calor allá adentro." dijo el joven de cabello castaño. Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo, tan oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

"Es una lastima, que después de esto ya no volveremos a vernos."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ya sabes, estamos a menos de un año por graduarnos, y quien sabe a donde nos iremos después de esto."

"No hay que preocuparse por eso, ya vez que Zane, el hermano de Syrus, viene seguido por aquí."

"Pero…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No, nada… ¿uh?"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Mira al cielo."

Jaden miró al cielo en dirección a donde Alexis le señalaba, notando un punto en el cielo iluminándose de repente. Pensó que era una estrella, pero sea lo que sea comenzó a brillar con más intensidad. Luego, notaron que la "estrella" comenzaba a moverse… más bien, caía en dirección a ellos.

"¡Oigan!¡Vengan a ver esto!" exclamó Jaden con algo de preocupación, llamando a todos, quienes rápidamente salieron del dormitorio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bastion.

"¡Miren!" exclamó, señalando al cielo, haciendo que todos vieran la 'estrella' caer.

"¡Viene hacia acá!" exclamó Latias.

"¡Al suelo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Todos se tiraron al suelo, Kristal creando un escudo mágico sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Siendo la única en pie, la joven _Hechicera_ observó que la "estrella" chocó con otro campo de energía invisible que cubría la isla. Fue por poco tiempo, ya que lo que caía pasó a través del campo, en dirección a la escuela. Sin embargo, justo antes de estrellarse contra el techo de la academia, el objeto se detuvo, flotando en una de las enormes columnas amarillas que rodeaban la escuela.

El objeto era en realidad el misil de los _Mecronets_, que se había detenido en medio del aire gracias a sus sistemas de antigravedad. El pequeño misil tenía la forma de un ovalo y tenía el tamaño de un hombre alto. Varias compuertas se abrieron del objeto y crearon una extraña energía. De pronto, la energía acumulada en el misil estalló como si fuera una onda en el agua, misma que se extendió por toda la isla, llegando a donde estaban Kristal y sus compañeros. Cuando la onda de energía chocó contra el escudo mágico de la _Hechicera_, este último comenzó a destellar para luego desaparecer por completo. Kristal notó algo, no sólo su escudo había desaparecido, también el que estaba rodeando la isla.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la joven con confusión.

"Es una buena pregunta." dijo Ash.

En el espacio, Adel ordenó a sus tropas prepararse, ya que iban a ser tele-transportados a la superficie del planeta, justo en la isla. Decidió no bajar en el _Alverion_, porque no creyó que hubiese problemas.

Abajo en la isla, todos comenzaron a levantarse, preguntándose que había pasado.

"¿Todos están bien?" cuestionó Tai.

"Si, creo que estamos bien." respondió Chazz de mala gana.

"¿Qué fue eso?¿Se estrelló?" preguntó Syrus.

"No sé, pero vamos a investigar." dijo Alexis seriamente.

"No." expresó Jaden, todos volteando a verlos.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No iran ustedes, yo iré a ese lugar. Esto es muy peligroso."

"Hemos estado en situaciones muy peligrosas antes. ¿Que hay de diferente en esta?" preguntó Chazz.

"Que ahora no son poderes mágicos con los que nos enfrentamos."

"¿De que ha-?"

"¡Miren!" exclamó Syrus.

Del cielo, pudieron ver varios puntos de luz blanca, todos acercándose a la isla. Al tocar suelo, las luces se convirtieron en _Mecronets_, quienes miraban a todos lados, escaneando el lugar.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Bastion.

"No sé, pero no se ven amigables." dijo Syrus con temor.

Los _Mecronets_ voltearon a ver a los del dormitorio rojo y los apuntaron con sus armas de plasma, disparando a los _Humanos_. Kristal, viendo esto, invocó su _Keyblade_ y comenzó a bloquear y rechazar las balas de plasma intentaban dañarlos. Ash, Tai, y Takato invocaron sus _Keyblades_ e hicieron lo mismo, sorprendiendo a los duelistas.

"¡Entren a la casa!" exclamó la _Hechicera_. "¡Latias, crea una barrera y protégelos, nos encargaremos de esto!"

"¡Entendido!" expresó la _Pokemon_ _Humana_.

"¿Nos ayudas, Jaden?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó el joven duelista.

"¿Jaden?¿En que los va a ayudar?" preguntó Alexis confundida.

Una esfera de plasma iba directo a ella, pero Jaden se colocó en frente e invocó su _Keyblade_, bloqueando el ataque.

"Con esto, tengo el poder de protegerlos." Respondió el joven de rojo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Después te digo, por ahora entren al dormitorio y no se muevan. Nosotros los distraeremos cuanto podamos."

"Pero…"

"Por favor, Lex."

"De acuerdo…"

Los amigos de Jaden entraron en el dormitorio, algunos de muy mala gana ya que querían ayudar, Latias entrando con ellos y creando una barrera psíquica alrededor del dormitorio para evitar que les ocurriera algo malo.

"Bueno, Jaden." expresó Kristal. "Hay que mandar a unas maquinas a la basura."

"¡Ya estás!"

Los cinco _Keyblade_ _Warriors_ se lanzaron contra los _Mecronets_, quienes estaban rodeando el dormitorio.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la academia, cerca del misil flotante, Adel miraba con sus avanzados sistemas de visión a los _Humanos_ que peleaban contra sus soldados.

"¿Esos son los _Humanos_ que Lenz comentó?" se cuestionó. "Las unidades de poder de ellos son superiores a las del _Humano_ que me enfrentó anteriormente… aún así, no significan nada para mi… a menos que peleen juntos. Debo tener cuidado."

Adel continuó mirando a los _Humanos_, que se acercaban a él rápidamente. Pronto tendría que pelear.

**Fin del Capitulo 7

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Jaden y los demás pelean para proteger la academia. Sin embargo, el poder de Adel es muy grande y él solo pelea a la par de nuestros amigos... y les está ganando. ¿Habrá alguna forma de derrotarlo?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Batalla en la Academia de Duelos**_

De verdad... ¿Que esta haciendo Raphael?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)

* * *

_

_**Notas de Autor: **Bueno gente, Que les parecio? ¿Igual que los de antes? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? ¿Una basura? ¿O simplemente se siente que "algo" se perdio? No lo se... asi es como lo pense, pero siento que algo se perdio..._

_Bueno, antes de irme, quisiera contestar algo._

_Umbrella Agent: Bueno, la verdad es que para mi, y quizas para muchos mas, Dragon Ball se me hizo una gran inspiracion (de hecho, por eso es que empece a maquinar este fic XD) por lo que es de esperarse que ponga algo de eso. Claro, se que a estas alturas seria muy... como decir... ¿bañado?¿exagerado?... si, un poco exagerado colocar a todos con esos "poderes", pero estoy tratando de controlar ese tipo de escenas... como quiera, gracias por hacerme saber que quizas me este propasando un poco..._

_La otra cosa que Umbrella Agent me pregunto, y que quizas muchos tambien se preguntan, es "¿Que rayos es esa oscuridad que rodea a todas las chicas de anime y porque?"._

_Bueno, les sere sincero... se que es la oscuridad en si, pero no se resolvera ese misterio pronto, ni en este Episodio ni en los proximos que siguen, quizas. La cosa es que, para ya resolver ese misterio, deben primero encajar varios elementos en su lugar y varios personajes deben aparecer, para que cada uno aporte lo que vivio y de ahi saquen algo. Aunque, creanme cuando les digo que, cuando se resuelva, ustedes diran¿Que?¿Eso es todo?¿Ese es el gran misterio?¿Perdi varios años de mi vida por eso?... no los culpare, porque es una tonteria que se me ocurrio... conforme pasen los capitulos ire dando pistas..._

_Otras cosas que se resolveran mucho despues es el Origen de Raichu y su relacion con el Team Rocket... aunque, si pusieron atencion, ya sabran un poco de el y su relacion con el TR... pero no se preocupen, ese misterio se resolvera antes que el primero..._

_¿Trama principal? mmm... la verdad la trama principal es la que dije al principio del EP 1: los seres de anime defendiendo sus mundos de enemigos de otras galaxias, asi que el objetivo es el ver como se defienden de otras razas de otras galaxias, ya sea magicas (Como Void) o Tecnologicas (Como el Imperio Mecron) o algo intermedio. Esa en si es la trama principal..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... una vez mas agradesco a todos los que me han dejado Reviews: (Epion, Umizu, Umbrella Agent, -Alex, ghostiv y master911, por nombrar algunos) muchas gracias y no duden en mandarme reviews diciendome lo que piensan del fic (no solo un "que chido esta, siguele", aunque tambien sirven XD) ... y tambien diganles a sus amigos que les gusten leer fics que se lean este XD_

_Ahora si, nos vemos luego... quizas el viernes coloque capitulo nuevo... y le continuo a mi comic que esta empolvado ¬¬ XD_

_Sobres..._


	9. Cap 08: Batalla en la Academia de Duelos

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_11/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 8: Batalla en la Academia de Duelos.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

La habitación del trono se encontraba desolada, sin nadie en el lugar. Eso fue hasta que las puertas se abrieron… no las principales, sino las del salón de las _Keyblades_. Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, salió de ese salón, sujetando una _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, esta _Keyblade_ estaba descolorida, maltratada, sin brillo y con muchas fisuras en su superficie, una llave sumamente desgastada, además de no tener un _Keychain_. Esta _Keyblade_ en particular no tenía alma, puesto que, en el pasado, usó toda su energía, quedando en ese estado tan lamentable.

"Es hora…" comentó a si mismo, mirando la _Keyblade_ con seriedad.

Entonces, una esfera de energía blanca rodeó la _Keyblade_ que el _Hechicero_ sujetaba y comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que el hombre sabio tuviera que soltarla. Raphael miró con detenimiento la esfera de energía que rodeaba a la _Keyblade_, sonriendo un poco.

"Oh _Keyblade_, tu haz luchado en manos de varios de los antiguos _N-Warriors_ que protegieron esta galaxia durante milenios." Expresó Raphael, viendo en su mente las imágenes de antiguas batallas de eras pasadas, imágenes que la _Keyblade_ maltratada aún guardaba en su interior. "Lamentablemente, incluso los poderes sagrados que rodean a las _Keyblades_ no son eternos. El brillo de tu estrella se extinguió hace mucho tiempo y las almas de aquellos antiguos guerreros han sido selladas dentro de ti, en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, te ofrezco una nueva vida, una oportunidad para que luches de nuevo con nosotros."

Raphael invocó en su mano derecha la piedra que había tomado de la habitación de Kristal, mirándola con detenimiento, sintiendo la energía que tenía dentro.

"Esta piedra, la _Sage's Stone_, ha estado a lado de un _N-Warrior_ desde su nacimiento y esta bañada de su aura. Con esto, te regresaré a la vida. ¿Aceptas salir del sueño eterno y regresar a la batalla?" cuestionó, quedándose callado por un momento, esperando la respuesta de la llave en su mente, antes de sonreír luego de unos segundos. "Eso pensé…"

Con esto, el _Hechicero_ lanzó la _Sage's Stone_ a la esfera de luz, introduciéndose en ella como si fuera una esfera de agua. Ya dentro, la piedra se volvió energía y rodeó a la maltratada _Keyblade_ con un intenso brillo azul. Justo en ese momento, otro destello, esta vez dorado, apareció detrás de la esfera blanca, antes de transformarse, por unos momentos, en lo que parecía ser la silueta dorada de una mujer, no sorprendiendo a Raphael.

"¡Acepta tu nueva vida y ayúdanos en esta batalla!" expresó el _Hechicero_, notando que el brillo que emitía la _Keyblade_ se intensificó, iluminando el oscuro salón como si fuera de día.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

Observaba todo en la isla desde el techo de _Duel Academia_, viendo como las máquinas atacaban el lugar y los dormitorios del lugar. Como pensó, las explosiones del primer ataque al dormitorio rojo alertó a los demás dormitorios, por lo que los estudiantes se resguardaron en el interior de la academia, en un salón especial en el sótano.

"Al parecer no habrá muertes _Humanas_… al menos no por ahora." dijo Adel con seriedad. "Por ahora, debo buscar ese extraño poder que esconde este lugar…"

"¡Espera!"

El _Mecronet_ volteó a un lado y vio a dos _Humanos_ en el techo, varios metros de él. Se trataban de Tai y Jaden, quienes habían saltado desde el suelo, usando las columnas de la academia para impulsarse de nuevo, hasta el techo, donde estaba Adel y la máquina que bloquea el poder místico que cubría el lugar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

"¿Tu eres el Comandante de estas máquinas?" preguntó Tai con seriedad.

"Si. Yo soy Adel, _Fourth General_ y el sexto más fuerte del _Imperio Mecron_." Respondió el robot.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó Jaden.

"Oh, eres el mismo chico que me enfrentó hace tres días. ¿No aprendiste nada? No tienes oportunidad de vencerme."

"Puede ser, pero no hace mal intentarlo." Respondió el duelista, sonriendo algo arrogantemente.

"Claro que si, ese intento te causará la muerte." dijo Adel, sacando su Escudo blanco. "¡Esta vez no te dejaré vivir!"

"¡Hey, también estoy aquí!" exclamó Tai con enfado.

"¡A ti tampoco!"

"¡Prepárate, Tai!" expresó Jaden.

"¡Claro, siempre estoy listo!"

Ambos _Keyblade_ _Masters_ corrieron hacia Adel, quien los esperaba sin moverse. Levantaron sus _Keyblades_ sobre sus cabezas para golpear al _Mecronet_ y, posiblemente, cortarlo en dos… pero Adel tenía otros planes, ya que se movió justo a tiempo para evitar los golpes, dejando una imagen de él en su lugar, misma que confundió a ambos jóvenes por unos segundos. Tai logró voltear rápidamente para ver dos esferas de energía amarillas acercarse a ellos, logrando evitar la que venía hacia él… pero el duelista de héroes no tuvo tanta suerte, siendo golpeado en la espalda por el ataque y mandándolo peligrosamente cerca de la orilla del techo.

"¡Jaden!" exclamó el destinado del valor, sin darse cuenta de que Adel apareció detrás de él.

"¡Preocúpate por ti, muchacho!" exclamó el _Mecronet_, haciéndose saber su presencia.

Tai se dio media vuelta, sujetando la _Courage Crest Keyblade_ con sus dos manos, dando un corte horizontal para intentar cortar a Adel, pero el _Mecronet_ levantó su escudo blanco, bloqueando el ataque el joven, quien se sorprendió al ver el que el rostro de su enemigo no mostraba signos de que estuviera empleando mucha fuerza. Adel notó este descuido y, con su otra mano libre, sujetó al _Humano_ del rostro, corriendo a gran velocidad hasta un pilar, donde lo estrelló con gran fuerza. Tai gritó de dolor, soltando su _Keyblade_ por inercia, sintiendo como si el impacto le hubiera roto algunos huesos. Aún con su mano en el rostro del joven, Adel se acercó a él.

"En una batalla, si te preocupas por otros, pierdes." Comentó el _Mecronet_, alzando el brazo izquierdo, el que poseía el escudo, preparándose para apuñalarlo con una de las filosas esquinas de este.

Antes de llevar a cabo su plan, varias esferas de fuego golpearon al _Mecronet_ en la espalda, liberando a Tai de su agarre. Adel, enfadado, volteó hacia atrás, viendo que había sido Jaden el que lo había atacado… antes de darse cuenta de que, a lado del _Humano_, había otra figura. Esta criatura era una mujer, su piel era color azul/verdoso y usaba un traje muy ajustado color rojo, mirando seriamente al avanzado robot de otro mundo.

"¡Vamos, Burstinatrix, es hora de calentar este duelo!" exclamó Jaden, la criatura a su lado obedeciendo sus ordenes… después de todo, él era el invocador.

"¿Otra vez esa criatura?¿No entiendes que tus monstruos no son rival para mi?¡Ellos tienen un poder de lucha menor al tuyo!" expresó Adel con burla.

"Quizás sea cierto, pero si los combino, será diferente."

"¿Combinar?"

"Exacto… ¡Ahora!¡Sal, Avian!" exclamó el joven, alzando su _Keyblade_ al aire, invocando a otra de sus criaturas; el _Elemental Hero_ Avian.

"¿Otra vez el hombre pájaro? Ya lo he vendido fácilmente, ¿Qué te hace creer que será diferente?"

"¡Por esto!" exclamó el joven duelista "¡_Elemental Heroes_!¡Combínense!"

"¿Que?"

Jaden alzó nuevamente su _Keyblade_, que emitió una energía verde que fue disparada al cielo, creando una enorme esfera de energía. Ambos _Elemental Heroes_ saltaron hacia la esfera en el cielo y se introdujeron a ella, perdiéndose en el interior. La esfera de energía creció en tamaño casi de inmediato, y una figura emergió de ella; de apariencia _Humana_, la mitad del cuerpo verde y la otra mitad roja, con la mano de la parte roja del cuerpo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, mientras sus pies tenían garras en los dedos y su rostro era de color rojo y negro, con una prominente frente, y una sola ala blanca en la parte izquierda de su espalda.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _046-Juudai's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)

"¡Ahora!¡Admira a _Elemental Hero_ _Flame Wingman_!" exclamó Jaden con entusiasmo.

"Fascinante." comentó Adel asombrado. "Combinaste a dos criaturas para formar una de mayor poder… sin embargo, eso de poco te ayudará, ya que sigue siendo muy débil."

"¿Eso crees?¡_Flame Wingman_!¡Muéstrale un poco de el calor de tus llamas!¡Ataca!"

El _Elemental Hero_ de fuego emprendió el vuelo, a pesar de solo tener un ala, y se colocó sobre el _Mecronet_, extendiendo el brazo derecho, el que tenía la cabeza de dragón en lugar de mano, y lanzando una poderosa llamarada hacia Adel, quien sólo levantó su escudo para protegerse de las llamas.

"¿Esto es todo?" preguntó el _Mecronet_. "¿Es todo lo que tu criatura puede hacer?"

Haciendo un movimiento brusco con su escudo, Adel extinguió las llamas y dio un salto hacia _Flame Wingman_ para darle un fuerte golpe con su escudo. Sin embargo, otra figura apareció a lado de Adel y lo golpeó con su puño electrificado, mandándolo de nuevo al techo de la academia. Adel se levantó, alzando la vista para ver quien lo había golpeado; era otra de las criaturas de Jaden, era grande y robusta, tenía un traje morado, una armadura amarilla y blanca cubre su pecho, además de sus brazos, y poseía hombreras anchas y una gema en el pecho con forma circular.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Adel al ver a la otra figura.

"Es otro de mis monstruos; ¡_Elemental Hero_ _Giant Thunder_!" exclamó Jaden en respuesta.

"¿Otro mas? Aún con dos no podrás contra mi."

"¿Y que tal con tres?"

"¿Que?"

Adel estaba confundido, pero una fuerte sensación le hizo voltearse hacia un lado. Rápidamente alzó su escudo para cubrirse, antes de que una extraña espada lo cortara en dos. Adel observó que, a lado de él, había otra criatura; un hombre alto y musculoso, su piel era morena y estaba desnudo, salvo por varias partes de armadura dorada que cubrían ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como los pies, la cintura y muslos, uno de los brazos y la cabeza. Algunas cuchillas salían del brazo donde tenía la armadura.

"¿Otro más?" preguntó Adel.

"¡Así es!" exclamó Jaden. "¡Te presento al _Elemental Hero_ _WildEdge_!"

Empleando más fuerza de la normal, Adel empujó al héroe salvaje hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Las tres fusiones elementales se colocaron a lado de Jaden.

"Aún con tres monstruos, no podrás eliminarme. Soy un ser superior a ustedes." Expresó el _Mecronet_.

"¿Enserio? Yo no lo creo." dijo Jaden. "¡Héroes!¡Ataquen a esa máquina con todo su poder!"

Las tres fusiones elementales atacaron a Adel; _Flame Wingman_ con sus llamas, _Giant Thunder_ con sus relámpagos y _WildEdge_ intentó cortarlo con su espada. El _Mecronet_ lograba esquivar todos los ataques con facilidad, bloqueando con su escudo aquellos que estaban muy cerca. Las llamas de _Flame Wingman_ y los relámpagos de _Giant Thunder_ no le hacían mucho daño debido a su armadura, pero los cortes de _WildEdge_ eran peligrosos, por lo que tenía que esquivarlos o bloquearlos con su escudo… eso fue, claro, hasta que se enfadó.

"¡Suficiente de este juego!" exclamó el _Mecronet_. "¡Tomen esto!_¡Magnetic Wave!_"

Adel dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de los héroes para poder realizar su ataque, que consistió en una poderosa onda de energía a su alrededor, como si fuera una explosión de aire. La onda de energía mandó a los héroes a la orilla de la academia, tirándolos del techo y mandándolos al suelo debajo, donde desaparecieron.

Luego de unos momentos, el ataque cesó, y Adel observó a todos lados para ver a sus oponentes, dándose cuenta de que los _Elemental Heroes_ habían desaparecido, pero que, sin embargo, no veía a ninguno de los dos _Humanos_ por ningún lado. El sonido de su escáner captó su atención, localizando a ambos _Keyblade_ _Masters_. Alzó su escudo hacia su izquierda y logró detener el golpe de una _Keyblade_, la de Jaden. Sujetó al joven duelista por el cuello y lo alzó del suelo, sus pies no tocando el piso.

"Patético _Humano_, tus esfuerzos son inútiles, pronto tu mundo caerá en nues-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _056-Brave Heart (TV Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Adel hizo que soltara a Jaden, quien al momento de tocar suelo se alejó del _Mecronet_ y comenzó a tomar varias bocanadas de aire para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones. El General sintió un fuerte corte en su espalda, la armadura que llevaba puesta había sido cortada y logró dañar algunos de sus circuitos internos. Al voltear hacia atrás, logró ver a su agresor, el _Digidestined_ Tai, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"¿Te olvidabas de mi?" preguntó el joven portador del valor con algo de arrogancia.

"¡Tu pagaras por esto!" exclamó Adel con enfado.

"¡No lo creo!" exclamó Tai, clavando su _Keyblade_ en el piso a su lado, confundiendo al _Mecronet_.

"¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que no puedo ejecutar mi nueva técnica con la _Keyblade_ en mis manos."

"¿Qué?"

Tai se colocó en guardia, su brazo derecho en su cintura y el izquierdo hacia el frente, mientras sus piernas estaban separadas. El joven elegido se concentró, incrementando su aura, que ahora era visible para todos. Adel activó su escáner interno, sorprendiéndose un poco con lo que veía.

"Interesante." Expresó el extraterrestre mecánico. "Las unidades de este chico van creciendo de unos 12,500 a unos 15,900… y sigue creciendo…"

El aura que rodeaba a Tai parecía flamas danzando a su alrededor, sin quemarlo ni un poco. Entonces, la gran parte de su aura la concentró en su puño derecho, que fue rodeado por una energía roja y naranja, pareciendo llamas.

"¡Toma esto!_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Extendiendo su puño derecho hacia el frente, imitando un golpe, Tai soltó una enorme onda de energía en forma de llamarada hacia Adel. El ataque del joven tomó forma de un dragón de fuego, quien se disponía a quemar todo a su paso, acercándose de forma amenazadora hacia el robot avanzado… quien parecía reírse.

"¡Absurdo!" exclamó el _Mecronet_, alzando su escudo para defenderse, esperando a que el dragón de fuego lo golpeara directamente.

El ataque de Tai dio de lleno en el escudo de Adel, empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás, dejando un surco largo en el piso debajo de él acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del tejado, cosa que notó inmediatamente. Antes de llegar a la orilla, el _Mecronet_ disipó las llamas con un rápido movimiento de su escudo, quedando justo en la orilla del tejado, sorprendiendo a ambos _Humanos_.

"Detuvo mi técnica." comentó el _Digidestined_ con asombro. _'Rayos, ese poder era más fuerte que el Terraforce de Wargreymon, y aún así lo resistió con facilidad.'_

"Sorprendente chico." dijo Adel. "Ese ataque fue mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba." Expresó, mirando a ambos jóvenes con detenimiento. "La invasión de estos mundos será mas entretenida con gente como ustedes en esta galaxia."

"¡Entretén esto!_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _031-Premonition- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

De pronto, varias esferas pequeñas golpearon la ya dañada espalda de Adel, mandándolo al suelo con fuerza, quejándose de dolor.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo." Expresó la _Hechicera_ Kristal, cayendo a lado de Tai.

"Claro que si." Respondió el joven _Digidestined_. "¿Y los otros?"

"Están abajo combatiendo con las máquinas, dentro de poco vendrán a ayudarnos." Expresó la joven rubia, notando que Adel comenzaba a levantarse. "Nosotros tendremos que encargarnos de él."

"¿Aún no lo entienden?¡No pueden vencernos!" exclamó el _Mecronet_ con arrogancia.

"No lo creo. Ya estas muy dañado, no soportaras mucho tiempo contra nosotros tres."

"Eso es lo que tu crees…"

Los tres _Humanos_ se colocaron juntos, creyendo que tenían la ventaja. Con esto en mente, se lanzaron contra Adel, quien sólo saltó hacia arriba muy alto, alejándose de ellos. Los tres _Humanos_ lo siguieron, saltando también para alcanzarlo… haciendo que el _Mecronet_ sonriera.

"¡Cayeron en mi trampa!" exclamó Adel, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia los héroes, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de electricidad. Entonces, varias descargas eléctricas fueron lanzadas desde la mano del robot, rodeando a los héroes en una especie de burbuja eléctrica. Los tres fueron paralizados de inmediato por la electricidad del ataque, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, aún encerrados en esa burbuja eléctrica.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Kristal, sintiendo gran dolor.

"Es una de mis técnicas, la _Static Bubble_, que paraliza los movimientos de los _Humanos_ con descargas eléctricas que impiden la comunicación entre los músculos." respondió Adel.

"No puedo moverme." dijo Jaden, intentando mover sus extremidades.

"Ese es el punto de la técnica, ahora están a mi merced. Los llevaré a mi nave y los estudiaré para saber más acerca de cómo es que tienen esos poderes."

Alzando la mano hacia el frente, la burbuja eléctrica comenzó a levitar, asustando a los cautivos.

Pero, antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, una esfera eléctrica y una ráfaga de aire golpearon la espalda de Adel, haciendo que este cayera al suelo nuevamente. Otra esfera eléctrica golpeó la burbuja que rodeaba a los tres _Humanos_, desactivándola en el acto y dejándolos libres.

"¿Llegamos tarde?" preguntó alguien, llamando la atención de todos, notando que se trataban de Ash y Takato, siendo el primero el que había hablado.

"No, llegaron justo a tiempo." respondió Kristal con alegría.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Takato algo preocupado.

"Si, no se preocupen." Expresó, dándose cuenta de que Adel se levantó de nuevo y los miraba fijamente. "¡Ríndete!¡Te superamos en numero!"

"Entonces tendré que hacer esto más justo." Expresó el _Mecronet_, comenzando a emitir un fuerte resplandor que cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando la luz se disipó, todos miraron asombrados.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Ash, confundido… ya que ahora, en donde estaba Adel, ahora habían cinco copias del _Mecronet_.

"Ahora esto está balanceado." Expresaron los cinco Adels.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?" preguntó Tai asombrado.

"Con nuestra tecnología es muy fácil para nosotros hacer cosas que ustedes no se imaginan. En mi caso, la tecnología implantada en mi cuerpo me permite crear clones de mi mismo. Todos somos uno y tenemos la misma fuerza."

"Oh cielos, si uno era difícil, cinco son más." Dijo Ash.

"¡No podemos rendirnos!" exclamó Takato. "No nos dejaremos vencer."

"Muy bien… ¿Comenzamos?"

Los cinco Adels desaparecieron de la vista de todos y, antes de poder hacer algo, los cinco héroes fueron golpeados, cada uno por un clon de Adel. Los _Humanos_ recobraron el control y miraron a los clones.

"Yo en si soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes." Expresó uno de los clones. "Eso indica que las posibilidades que me derroten son nulas."

"Si, claro." dijo Jaden con sarcasmo. "Muchas veces me han dicho eso"_'Aunque nunca en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.'_ Pensó.

"Pues esta vez será verdad, _Humanos_."

Nuevamente, los clones de Adel se lanzaron contra los héroes, quienes se defendieron como pudieron.

Uno de los clones atacó a Takato con su escudo, mientras que el joven Tamer se defendía con su _Keyblade_. El joven intentó contraatacar, pero Adel bloqueaba cada ataque con su escudo o simplemente lo esquivaba con facilidad. Intentó usar su habilidad de controlar el aire para sacar a Adel de balance, pero el _Mecronet_ notó la táctica, por lo que empezó a emplear más velocidad en sus ataques. Takato se alejó un poco de él y comenzó a reunir energía en su _Keyblade_, para luego lanzarse hacia el con la _Keyblade_ señalando al _Mecronet_.

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Adel levantó su escudo para bloquear la _Keyblade_ de Takato, la _Crimson Gallant Keyblade_ golpeando de lleno el escudo, parándolo en seco y disipando la energía.

"¿Que?" preguntó el joven con asombro.

Adel aprovechó el momento de sorpresa para sujetar a Takato por el rostro y alzándolo del suelo. Reunió electricidad en su mano derecha, la que sujetaba al Tamer, y la liberó en el rostro del joven, haciendo que él gritara de dolor y se desmayara luego de unos segundos. Adel soltó al joven Tamer, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, su _Keyblade_ desapareciendo al momento de tocar suelo.

Mientras eso ocurría, otro Adel había arrinconado a Jaden, quien a pesar de la desventaja, no dejaba de atacar. El duelista de héroes notó que la electricidad era efectiva contra la máquina, así que comenzó a atacarlo con varios ataques eléctricos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser efectivos, sólo retenían a Adel por unos momentos.

"_¡LUZ!_"

Otra descarga eléctrica emitida por la _Keyblade_ de Jaden voló por el aire rápidamente en dirección hacia Adel, pero este simplemente usó su escudo para detenerlo. Viendo que no había forma de golpearlo, Jaden se lanzó hacia el _Mecronet_, su _Keyblade_ rodeada de electricidad. Varios cortes dio el joven para cortar a su oponente, pero este fácilmente los esquivaba. En uno de los intentos de Jaden por cortar a Adel, este ultimo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al joven duelista, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, intentándose levantar para seguir luchando.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _047-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)

En otra parte, dos clones de Adel mantenían a Tai y Ash ocupados. Ambos _Humanos_ usaban sus técnicas para mantener a los clones alejados, pero estos eran más rápidos y sus escudos los protegían de cualquier ataque. Ambos clones comenzaron a volar a nivel del suelo hacia los dos _Humanos_, en fila, cosa que notaron.

"¡Ahora Tai!" exclamó Ash.

"¡Claro!"

Ambos _Humanos_ elevaron sus auras, siendo estas visibles nuevamente. Tai alzó su _Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza, y en la punta de esta comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía naranja. Ash, por su parte, reunía electricidad en su _Keyblade_, que sostenía horizontalmente a nivel de su hombro. Cuando ambos clones estaban cerca, ambos soltaron sus ataques.

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

"_¡THUNDER!_"

Tai realizó un corte vertical, lanzando la esfera de fuego hacia los clones, mientras que Ash realizó una estocada, lanzando un enorme rayo de electricidad.

"¡Tontos!" exclamó uno de los Adels, ambos desapareciendo de la vista de los héroes, mientras ambos poderes pasaban de largo, saliendo de la isla y cayendo en el mar.

"¿Donde están?" preguntó Tai.

"¡Mira!" Exclamó Ash, señalando al cielo y viendo a uno de los clones caer a gran velocidad hacia ellos, su brazo derecho rodeado de electricidad. Tai miró hacia atrás, y notó al otro corriendo hacia ellos, también con su brazo derecho rodeado de electricidad.

Ash se movió a un lado, y Tai intentó hacer lo mismo… pero no podía moverse. Al mirar a los lados, se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado por la _Static Bubble_ de Adel, lo cual impidió que pudiera escapar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar al frente, antes de que los dos Adels se acercaran a él y lo golpearan al mismo tiempo, uno en el estómago y otro en la espalda, un ataque doble que dejó fuera de combate al guerrero.

"¡Tai!" exclamó Ash al ver a su compañero caído, antes de lanzarse contra los dos _Mecronets_. "¡No se saldrán con la suya!"

Ash comenzó a luchar contra los dos _Generales_, con grandes posibilidades de perder, pero no le importaba eso. Él logró patear a uno de los Adels y mandándolo lejos, dejándolo pelear contra el otro y así dejar pareja la pelea. Pero este Adel logró mandar a volar a Ash hacia arriba, siguiéndolo de cerca para rematarlo en el aire. El _Pokemon Trainer_, quien perdió su _Keyblade_ cuando fue golpeado y lanzado al aire, logró reincorporarse un poco y controlar su vuelo, mirando fijamente de frente al _Mecronet_ que venía hacia él. Ash extendió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, rodeando de electricidad su mano, lista para ser liberada en forma de _Thunderbolt_.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, los rayos que rodeaban su mano desaparecieron y su aura amarilla cambió a celeste, brillando intensamente. Este cambio no pasó desapercibido de parte de Ash, quien volteó a ver su mano con asombro.

'_¿Que?'_ se preguntó al ver el cambio de su aura… pero su sorpresa tuvo que esperar, ya que Adel se acercaba rápidamente a él. "¡Rayos!¡Toma esto!"

Adel, quien sabía que el guerrero que estaba frente a él usaba la electricidad para atacar, esperó un ataque similar a los que había recibido antes. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, Ash, al extender su brazo derecho hacia el frente, liberó una esfera de energía celeste que viajaba a gran velocidad, algo que el _Mecronet_ no se esperaba, por lo que la recibió de lleno en el estómago, mandándolo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

En el aire, Ash miró con asombro lo que había pasado, mientras su mano brillaba un poco y algunos destellos celestes aún estaban presentes rodeándola. Esa no era la energía eléctrica que siempre usaba… no, era algo distinto, pero a la vez conocido de su parte. Una energía tranquila que ya antes había sentido… y usado.

'_Eso era… Wave-Aura…'_

"¡Te desconcentraste!"

Ash se dio cuenta de su error ya tarde, justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca. El _General Adel_ que había mandando lejos al principio aprovechó la distracción del _Pokemon Trainer_ y apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó hacia abajo, al techo de la Academia de Duelos, el impacto siendo tan fuerte que terminó desmayado en el acto, sin poder pensar de nuevo en lo que había hecho.

Mientras, en otra parte, Kristal estaba peleando contra otro de los clones. Al parecer, ella era la que mejor se defendía, ya que había logrado dañar al clon de Adel. En uno de esos momentos, la _Hechicera_ saltó hacia atrás, alejándose del clon, lanzando un _Firara_ en el proceso, antes de preparar el siguiente ataque.

"Vamos Alan, si alguna ves me sirves, es ahora." dijo la joven _Hechicera_, colocando ambas manos a un costado, reuniendo energía, mientras Adel se acercaba.

El _Mecronet_ notó el aumento de energía de Kristal y alzó su brazo izquierdo, protegiéndose con su escudo, mientras se acercaba a ella, pero la joven sabía que eso iba a pasar. La energía alcanzó su punto máximo en las palmas de Kristal, emitiendo un gran brillo y varias descargas de electricidad. Pero, en lugar de lanzarlo, Kristal se lanzó hacia Adel, sorprendiendo al clon. Ella se detuvo en seco, justo frente al _Mecronet_, quien se detuvo al ver que ella había desaparecido. La _Hechicera_ extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, la esfera de energía que tenía en las manos estaba en el estomago de Adel, ejecutando así su ataque.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Kristal liberó el poder del _Shinkou Hadouken_ a quemarropa, dándole de lleno en el estomago al clon, quien salió disparado hacia atrás. El cilindro de energía empujó a Adel fuera del tejado de la academia, lanzándolo al mar, donde la energía estalló, haciendo pedazos el cuerpo del clon. En el tejado, Kristal, aún con sus brazos extendidos, respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que había derrotado a uno.

"Vaya, lo logré… ahora veo porqué Alan siempre usaba esta técnica." Expresó la joven con alegría.

"Una técnica interesante, niña."

Kristal volteó hacia atrás, sólo para ser recibida por un fuerte golpe en el rostro, uno que la mandó al suelo. Ella se levantó poco a poco, llevando su mano derecha a su boca, porque sentía que estaba sangrando de su nariz por el fuerte golpe, cosa que era cierto. Miró a su atacante y vio que era otro de los clones de Adel.

"Vaya, lograste eliminar a uno de mis clones. Debo felicitarte." dijo el clon. "Lamentablemente, mientras no nos mates a todos, no podrás deshacerte de mi."

"Y eso no será fácil, niña." Expresó otro clon, apareciendo detrás de Kristal.

La joven notó que el clon que le había hablado sujetaba a un desmayado Jaden, antes de dejarlo caer al piso. Luego, notó a los otros dos clones acercándose a ella, indicándole que era la única de los guerreros en estar de pie y que aún podía pelear. Ella se levantó e invocó su _Keyblade_, lista para seguir peleando. Pero estaba exhausta, mareada por la falta de energía.

'_Esto esta mal._' Pensó ella. _'No podré contra todos ellos…'_

"¿Que harás ahora?" preguntó uno de los clones. "¿Tienes energía para luchar contra todos nosotros?"

"¡Claro!¡Aún puedo contra ustedes!"

"Lo dudo, estas muy exhausta… prepárate para ser nuestra prisionera."

Kristal elevó su aura lo más que podía, siendo visible al ojo _Humano_. Sin embargo, esto no detenía a los Adels, quienes sabían que ella estaba exhausta. Sin más que hacer, estando sola, Kristal se preparó para pelear, aunque probablemente no ganara.

'_Esto apesta…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 8

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__**008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (Soundtrack: Digimon Tamers**__)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Oh no, Kristal y los demás están en peligro. Quiero ir a ayudarlos, pero la verdad es que no se que es lo que esta pasando. Ninguna persona puede ir a auxiliarlos ¿Que podemos hacer?... ¿uh?¿Que es esa luz?... parece una... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter:__** La Segunda Keyblade de Kristal.**_

Oh, sus poderes se han incrementado...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, ¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero que si... quizas para la proxima semana traiga el nuevo capitulo, si todo va bien..._

_Ahora, gracias a los que han dejado Reviews, sus comentarios me ayudan para mejorar este fic y para darme mas inspiracion._

_Umbrella Agent: Si, se a lo que te refieres de Dragon Ball Z y GT y creo que, para cuando llegue el momento en mi fic que cada uno pueda destruir planetas con un movimiento de la mano ( XD ), tendre la solucion a esa interrogante..._

_mmm, tu comentario de los Hechiceros es correcta, ahora que lo veo. Si, puse que los hechiceros pelean tambien fisicamente, pero eso creo que es factible, porque, si controlan magia, significa que controlan energia, la misma que pueden colocar en sus cuerpos para moverse mas rapido y golpear mas fuerte, por eso lo hice... _

_master911 y ghostiv: hehe, gracias por los comentarios y seguire mejorando este fic..._

_Umizu: hey niña, ¿que onda? gracias por los comentarios XP. Bueno, no trato de que solo Alan sea el personaje central del fic, por eso hago los equipos, para que no se centre tanto en el, porque si no seria aburrido... (no te preocupes, tambien soy muy despistado XD)_

_Oh, si... Sephiroth... si, lo dejare de lado un momento... no se preocupen, todo es parte de mi plan malvado... regresara muy pronto, no se si en este Episodio o en el que sigue, pero si regresara y revelara un poco mas de su plan... y ya ponte a escibir algo Umi, ando muy picado con tu fic XD ( no es presion... pero escribe XD )_

Bueno, nos vemos... y perdon a los que ven el comic, no pondre especial este fin de semana porque no he hecho nada del capitulo... cuando recupere mi computadora hare el episodio especial del 16 de Septiembre...

Bueno, nos vemos, ahora si... hasta el otro Viernes... bye XD

**_-Saiyan X has logged off-_**


	10. Cap 09: La Segunda Keyblade de Kristal

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_11/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 9: La Segunda Keyblade de Kristal.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En otro mundo, el grupo de Alan estaba por entrar a una casa, cerca de un pueblo, en medio de un desierto, cuyas construcciones parecían haber sido hechas de una sola roca cada una, ya que eran de color blanco y estaban muy lisas. Habían caminado por varios kilómetros para llegar ahí desde la ciudad más cercana, una que era en si mucho más avanzada. Entonces, mientras caminaban hacia una de las construcciones, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Alan, haciendo que se detuviera y mirara al cielo.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó X confundido, habiendo notado esto. El grupo se detuvo, todos mirando al joven humano quien miraba el cielo perdidamente. Todos lo miraban extrañados, mientras que Elie lo hacía con preocupación.

"¿Alan?" preguntó la chica, haciendo que él saliera del trance y los mirara de nuevo.

"No, no es nada…" Respondió el joven.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Zero.

"Claro, no hay de que preocuparse."

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Dejen de estar ahí parados y vamos a comer, tengo hambre!"

"¡Ahí vamos!" exclamó X, calmando las ansias del roedor eléctrico.

Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar a la casa, lo que iban a hacer desde el inicio. Alan comenzó a caminar, pero nuevamente se detuvo para observar el cielo. Esta vez, sólo Elie lo notó y se detuvo también. Mirando el cielo, el joven pensó en varias cosas y la imagen de cierta hechicera vino a su mente.

'_Ten cuidado, Kristal…'_ pensó, antes de volver a caminar hacia el frente.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El sonido de varios choques entre metales se escuchaba por toda la academia de duelos, indicando que el combate aún continuaba.

¿Combate?... más bien masacre…

Kristal apenas podía mantenerse en pie, totalmente exhausta por el hecho de haber luchado contra cuatro Adels… bueno, ahora tres. A pesar de estar tan cansada, la hechicera logró cortar en dos a otro de los clones, después de un truco con sus _Magical Boxes_. Usando sus trucos mas básicos de magia, Kristal logró mantener a los clones muy confundidos, momentos que ella aprovecho para atacarlos y herirlos. Lamentablemente, ella estaba muy exhausta para seguir luchando a ese nivel, y sus poderes mágicos comenzaban a agotarse, mientras que los clones se veían muy frescos.

"Interesante." dijo uno de los Adels. "A pesar de estar totalmente agotada, lograste eliminar a otro de nosotros."

"Es una pena que no sirva de nada, ya que debes eliminarnos a todos para poder matarme." dijo otro de los clones con malicia.

"Debo decir, que la magia es una incógnita para nosotros…" expresó el tercero de ellos. "Te llevaremos a nuestra nave para efectuar experimentos."

"¡No gracias!" exclamó Kristal. "¡Jamás me dejaré atrapar por ustedes!"

"Hablas como si pudieras hacer algo para detenernos." Expresaron, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella, mientras la joven se ponía en guardia.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En el salón del trono, Raphael continuaba con la resurrección de la _Keyblade_, que estaba en la esfera de luz, rodeada de energía, con la silueta dorada de una mujer abrazando la esfera.

"Falta ya muy poco…" dijo el hechicero, "En cualquier momento estará lista."

Entonces, la mujer se abrió de brazos, justo cuando la esfera de luz se disipó, haciendo una especie de explosión de pequeños destellos de luz. Frente al hechicero, flotando a un metro del piso, se encontraba la nueva _Keyblade_ reconstruida, llena de vida una vez más.

"Oh _Keyblade_, haz aceptado la nueva vida que te ofrecí, para seguir luchando contra las fuerzas que amenazan esta galaxia." dijo Raphael. "Ahora ve, tu dueña necesita de tu ayuda… puedo sentir que esta en problemas… ve, _Sage's Stone Keyblade_."

La _Keyblade_ se envolvió de energía, junto con la silueta de la mujer, y se lanzó al cielo a través de la ventana, en forma de un rayo de luz. Al alcanzar cierta altura, abrió automáticamente un _Portón de Espejo_, dejando Shadow Realm. Abajo, Raphael lo miraba seriamente, con cierta nostalgia, ya que había visto algo así en el pasado.

"Buena suerte." Dijo el Dark Sage, viendo el _Portón de Espejo_ cerrarse.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Kristal cayó pesadamente al suelo, su _Keyblade_ clavándose a su lado. Ahora si, estaba totalmente exhausta, ni siquiera podía realizar el hechizo _Cura_ para restaurar sus energías. Ya incluso le dolía el simple hecho de ponerse en pie. Uno de los clones se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la camisa, levantándola del suelo mientras ella trataba de safarse.

"Ahora si, ya has gastado toda tu energía." dijo el clon de Adel con malicia. "No podrás escapar.

Kristal no podía hacer nada, cada onza de su energía había desaparecido, sus ganas de luchar se habían agotado. Ni siquiera su entrenamiento la había ayudado a enfrentarse a estos oponentes.

Había perdido…

"Ahora, ustedes son nuestros."

Si alguna vez necesitó un milagro para safarse de esto, sería ahora.

Buena suerte que ese milagro viene en camino.

A varios kilómetros sobre la tierra, un _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió, emergiendo de él una _Keyblade_ en dirección al planeta, a _Duel Academia_.

Abajo, Adel sujetaba a Kristal por su camisa, y planeaba desmayarla para llevarla a la nave y así estudiarla sin que ella ponga resistencia. Entonces, un rayo de luz cayó del cielo y cortó el brazo del clon, haciendo que este cayera al suelo debido al dolor sentido. La luz rodeó a Kristal, envolviéndola en una esfera de luz, con una mujer abrazando la esfera. Los clones miraban asombrados esto, preguntándose que era esa luz.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__105-Tifa's Theme (Piano Version)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

Adentro de la esfera, Kristal abrió los ojos y vio el espacio totalmente en blanco. Miró a todos lados, pero no había nada, no pudiendo ver a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, que después se desvaneció. Sintió una gran calidez en su pecho y como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía. Entonces, una luz salió de su pecho y se colocó frente a ella, confundiéndola. La luz se disipó, dejando ver una _Keyblade_ en su lugar.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"_Es tu nueva Keyblade._"

Una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar, proviniendo prácticamente de la nada, aunque era una que la joven hechicera reconocía fácilmente.

"¿_Master Raphael_?"

"_Exacto Kristal, soy yo._"

Kristal estaba confundida, la voz de Raphael provenía de todas direcciones, retumbando en su cabeza y en todas partes.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"_Esta, Kristal, es tu nueva Keyblade._"

"¿Mi nueva _Keyblade_?¿Pero como? Yo ya tengo una _Keyblade_."

"_Así es, tu ya tienes la Balance Keyblade, pero veras, no todos los N-Warriors tienen sólo una Keyblade._"

Esto dejó a Kristal con más duda. Según ella sabia, cada _Keyblade_ que estaba en el salón de las _Keyblades_ era para sólo un guerrero. Según Raphael le había dicho, cada N-Warrior tenía una_ Keyblade_… ¿Entonces como era esto?

"No lo entiendo." Repitió lo que venía en su cabeza. "Según sé, hay una _Keyblade_ para cada guerrero."

"_En parte cierto._" dijo Raphael. "_Hay una Keyblade principal para cada N-Warrior, pero eso no significa que se pueda empuñar mas._"

"Sigo sin entender."

"_Cada N-Warrior tiene una Keyblade principal, pero hay unos que pueden usar mas Keyblades a la vez… Kristal, tu eres una Dual Weilder…_"

"¿_Dual Weilder_? Significa que…"

"S_i, tu puedes usar dos Keyblades, o quizás más. Toma la Keyblade que esta frente de ti, la Sage's Stone Keyblade._"

"¿_Sage's Stone Keyblade_?"

"_Si, usé tu Sage's Stone que te di cuando eras una niña para revivir una Keyblade cuyos poderes se habían acabado. Nunca creí que tu fueras una N-Warrior, pero al parecer, inconcientemente, te di el medio para crear otra Keyblade._"

"¿Cómo?"

"_La Sage's Stone que te di absorbió parte de tu aura desde que eras una niña, mientras creciste y te volviste mas fuerte. En esencia, la Keyblade fue creada de tu corazón, usando una Keyblade ya muerta como cuerpo y reviviéndola. Tómala, es tuya, úsala para derrotar a tus enemigos._"

Kristal tomó la _Keyblade_ frente de ella con su mano izquierda, acercándola para verla mejor. El mango de esta era color verde, el metal que estaba paralelo al mango era color naranja. La hoja de la _Keyblade_ era azul, con unos dos anillos en la hoja, que tenía una forma cilíndrica. El diente de la _Keyblade_ era una piedra azul brillante, y el keychain también era la piedra azul. La _Keyblade_ estaba rodeada de un aura morada, una energía mágica que comenzó a rodear a Kristal, quien sentía como si fuera recargada.

"Me siento más fuerte." dijo la hechicera, mirándose a si misma.

"_Cada Keyblade Master se vuelve más fuerte con cada Keyblade propia que posee. Tus poderes se han incrementado en un cincuenta por ciento de tus poderes anteriores._"

"¡Wow!"

"_Ahora, usa esos poderes para eliminar a tu enemigo._"

"Si maestro Raphael, lo haré…"

"_Y por favor, intenta vencer esa oscuridad que rodea tu corazón…_"

"¿Uh?" se cuestionó, mientras todo el lugar se volvía muy brillante.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__031-Premonition- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El espacio en blanco alrededor de Kristal comenzó a disiparse y estaba ahora nuevamente sobre _Duel Academia_. Los clones de Adel la miraban extrañados, ya que no sabían que era lo que había pasado.

"Muy bien." dijo Kristal con decisión. "¡Ahora si, los eliminaré!"

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó uno de los clones.

"Me hice más fuerte."

Los Adels usaron sus escáneres para mirar la energía de Kristal, sorprendiéndose cuando la vieron, no sólo con su energía restaurada, sino que ahora poseía mucho más que antes.

"No es posible." dijo uno de los Adels. "¡Su poder, que era de 16,200, subió hasta 24, 900!"

Kristal miró a su _Balance Keyblade_ clavada en el suelo a varios metros de ella. Alzó su mano derecha hacia la espada y se concentró.

"Ven." Dijo en voz baja, pero la _Keyblade_ pareció obedecerla.

El arma llave desapareció y volvió aparecer en la mano de la joven. Ahora, con ambas _Keyblades_ en sus manos, volteó a ver a sus oponentes con decisión.

"¿Empezamos?" cuestionó, antes de lanzar un _Firaga_ a los clones.

Los _Mecronets_ se cubrieron con sus escudos, protegiéndose del ataque de fuego, que era mucho más poderoso que los anteriores. Kristal aprovechó este momento, en el que sus rostros se cubrían detrás de sus escudos, y se lanzó hacia los Adels, sujetando ambas _Keyblades_ fuertemente. Se acercó al primer Adel con gran velocidad y, usando ambas _Keyblades_, dio un corte horizontal, uno que el clon a duras penas logró cubrirse con su escudo. Sin embargo la fuerza del ataque lo mandó hacia atrás, varios metros de ella.

'_Increíble, su fuerza y velocidad se incrementaron.'_

Justo al terminar de pensar esto, sintió un fuerte corte en la espalda… más bien dos. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: Kristal estaba detrás de él, luego de haberse aplicado algún hechizo de velocidad, con ambas _Keyblades_ extendidas… y él había sido cortado por la mitad por estas. Antes de desactivarse, mientras ambas mitades caían al suelo, el clon cortado habló por última vez.

"¿Como?¿Como es posible que esas armas puedan cortar? No tienen filo." Se cuestionó.

"La energía que las rodea forma una especie de cuchilla." respondió Kristal. "La energía es lo que corta, no en si la _Keyblade_. Como tú no tienes energía que te rodee, simplemente te puedo cortar así de fácil. Si fueras un ser viviente, no podría hacerlo, a menos que mi energía fuera muy superior a la tuya."

El clon se desactivó luego de esto, dejando a sólo dos para luchar… y hablando de los dos.

Aún con su hechizo _Haste _activado, Kristal debió esquivar varios rayos de energía por parte de los dos Adels restantes, mismos que planeaban paralizarla nuevamente. Ambos _Mecronets_ se lanzaron contra ella e intentaron golpearla con sus escudos, que tenían varios picos a filados, pero la hechicera los bloqueaba con sus _Keyblades_, aunque con mucha dificultad. Kristal se alejó de ellos y reunió energía mágica en sus _Keyblades_, mientras los clones se acercaron a ella con gran velocidad. La joven sólo sonrió.

"¡Tomen esto!_¡MAGIC RAID!_"

Kristal lanzó ambas _Keyblades_ hacia los clones, girando a gran velocidad y rodeados de una energía rosa. Ambos clones vieron las llaves acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad y lograron esquivarlos, dejándolos vulnerables. Cuando voltearon a ver a la joven, ella ya no estaba.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó un clon, confundido.

"¡Aquí!_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Uno de los clones recibió las esferas de energía de Kristal, siendo este perforado por ellas, cayendo al suelo, donde explotó. El otro clon lo miraba con asombro.

"Imposible." dijo el último Adel. "Nosotros somos del _Imperio Mecron_, no podemos ser vencidos por nadie más."

"Eso es porque nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien como nosotros." expresó Kristal, cayendo a lado de él, con ambas _Keyblades_ en sus manos. "Mala suerte para ti."

"¡Aún así no me vencerás!"

El último Adel se lanzó contra ella, intentando golpearla con su escudo. Sin embargo, Kristal, ahora con el aumento de energía de la _Keyblade_, podía esquivarlos con cierta dificultad, ya que Adel lograba rasgar su ropa con las cuchillas afiladas de su escudo. La hechicera decidió dejar de defenderse y contraatacar, usando ambas _Keyblades_ para ganar ventaja sobre su adversario, y así rápidamente logró despojarlo de su escudo. Viendo que estaba desarmado, Adel saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de Kristal, pero ella lo venia siguiendo de cerca, no dejando que se alejara mucho.

Viendo que no podía alejarse por mucho tiempo, el _Mecronet_ sacó unos pequeños cañones de sus brazos y comenzó a disparar varias balas de luz hacia Kristal, quien rápidamente levantó un escudo mágico para protegerse de ellas.

"¡NO!¡NO PUEDES GANARME!" gritó el _Mecronet_.

Entonces, Adel junto ambos brazos, entrelazando sus dedos y señalando a Kristal. Entonces, algo pasó, sus brazos comenzaron a cambiar, fusionándose, y formando un enorme cañón de energía, apuntando a Kristal.

"Oh cielos…"

"¡MUERE!"

Adel activó el cañón y este soltó una enorme esfera de energía amarilla, parecida a la de los cañones del _Alverion_. La esfera de energía se acercó peligrosamente a Kristal, quien, al no podía evitarla, porque venia muy rápido, tenía que bloquearla o desviarla… y poseía la técnica para lograrlo.

'_Espero que funcione…_' pensó ella.

La hechicera estiró sus manos, una hacia la esfera y la otra en dirección opuesta, sujetando ambas _Keyblades_.

"_¡REFLECT!_"

Alrededor de Kristal se formó una cúpula de energía, formada por varios hexágonos transparentes, creando un escudo protector. El disparo de Adel se acercó a ella y chocó contra el escudo. El _Mecronet_ se sorprendió al ver su ataque bloqueado por esos extraños cristales, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando ese escudo explotó, enviando de regreso esa esfera de energía.

"¿Pero que…?" se cuestionó con asombro, antes de salir del trance.

Los brazos de Adel regresaron a la normalidad, y logró esquivar la esfera de energía que venía hacia él, evitándola por muy poco. Al ver la esfera alejarse, no notó que Kristal se había movido hacia él, hasta ya muy tarde.

"Te tengo…"

Con las dos _Keyblades_ rodeadas de energía, Kristal cortó a Adel rápidamente. Ambos brazos fueron separados de su cuerpo y además fue cortado por la cintura, comenzando a caer al suelo en dos pedazos.

"¿C- como?" preguntó Adel con asombro.

"Es magia…" dijo Kristal con sarcasmo. "Ahora si, te he vencido… cuando te apagues, ya habrás muerto."

"Eso es lo que crees, niña. Pues veras: yo también soy un clon."

"¿Que?"

"Si, mi verdadera persona aún está… en el _Alverion_, sobrevolando el planeta. Ahora que sabe que son muy fuertes, no durará en volar esta isla. Al final, ustedes son los que van a morir."

Dicho esto, el clon se desactivó, dejando a Kristal totalmente aterrada.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War_)

Mientras tanto, sobre la atmósfera, el verdadero Adel estaba sentado en la silla del _Alverion_. Con su habilidad, había hecho un clon de si mismo y lo había mandando al planeta, pensando en que seria bueno probar las habilidades de esas extrañas presencias que había detectado antes. Usando sus cámaras para ver la batalla abajo, el _General _observó a los humanos con esas extrañas llaves y como tenían poderes asombrosos. También vio como sus clones caían uno a uno gracias a esa chica rubia que tenia dos de esas llaves gigantes.

"Interesante." dijo Adel. "Al sujetar otra de esas llaves, esa chica se volvió más fuerte, superando a mis clones. Rayos, esa chica tiene más poderes que yo, superándome por 1000 puntos. Será mejor acabarlos a todos de una vez…" expresó, mirando a sus soldados. "¡Preparen los cañones! Bombardearemos la isla, ahora que no está protegido por ese campo de fuerza. ¡Disparen antes de que esos humanos destruyan la maquina!"

Así se inició la secuencia de disparo, los cañones del _Alverion_ apuntando a la isla de duelos, preparándose para destruirla.

* * *

Abajo, Kristal usaba sus nuevas energías para realizar varios _Curaga_ a sus compañeros caídos. Pronto, Ash, Tai, Takato y Jaden despertaron luego de recuperar sus energías.

"Hey, Kristal… ¿y el enemigo?" preguntó Tai, aún un poco aturdido.

"Lo eliminé…" respondió la joven.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Ash, quien luego vio la otra _Keyblade_ de Kristal. "¿Y esa _Keyblade_?"

"¡Les digo después, hay que escapar!"

"¿Escapar?¿Porque?"

"¡El verdadero Adel aún está vivo y planea atacarnos con su gigantesca isla voladora!"

"¿Isla voladora?" preguntó Takato, confundido. "¿Hablas del Crucero de Batalla?"

"¡Eso!¡Hay que huir!"

"¿Y la gente que está en la academia?"

Kristal se detuvo a pensar, no se le había ocurrido, pero era cierto; había cientos de personas en la academia, no podrían evacuarlas a todas en tan poco tiempo, y Adel ha de estar preparando el ataque. Ella siguió pensando, hasta que escuchó una explosión. Su primer pensamiento era que ya el ataque había empezado, pero luego notó que la explosión fue muy pequeña.

Entonces, miró al cielo, y vio como el campo de energía que estaba antes en la isla había vuelto a activarse. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Jaden, con su _Keyblade_ en manos, parado a lado del aparato que cayó del cielo, ahora en el suelo hecho pedazos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Kristal.

"Sólo destruí este aparato." Respondió el duelista rojo. "El día anterior intentaron atacarnos desde el cielo, pero el escudo nos protegió. Pensé que si destruía este aparato, el campo de energía que cubría la isla nos protegería otra vez."

"Espero que… ¡AAAHH!"

Kristal miró al cielo, todos los demás siguiendo su mirada, notando varios destellos amarillos acercándose a ellos.

"¡Ahí vienen!" exclamó Ash, preocupado.

"¡Cúbranse!" gritó Takato.

Los disparos del _Alverion_ se acercaban a _Duel Academia_, con el poder suficiente para hacer desaparecer cualquier estructura humana en la superficie de la isla. Sin embargo, como en la noche anterior, el escudo de energía que protegía la escuela volvió a proteger la isla, recibiendo y repeliendo los disparos de energía del crucero de batalla _Mecronet_.

"¡Funciona!" exclamó Kristal con alegría.

"Se los dije." dijo Jaden.

* * *

En el _Alverion_, Adel miraba furioso como los disparos de su nave eran repelidos por el escudo de fuerza que protegía la isla.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Adel con enfado. "¡Preparen otro misil!¡Penetraremos y desactivaremos su escudo nuevamente!"

"Entendido." dijo una de las máquinas, empezando a activar la secuencia de lanzamiento, cuando otro robot habló.

"¡_General_! Recibimos una transmisión espacial lejana." dijo otro de los _Mecronets_.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Adel, confundido.

"_General_, es el líder."

"Ponlo en pantalla."

Una pantalla transparente apareció frente a Adel, esta pantalla mostraba una imagen, una imagen de un hombre, que estaba escondido en las sombras.

"_General Adel_, repórtese a estas coordenadas." dijo el sujeto en la pantalla.

"Señor, en estos momentos estoy en una lucha por…"

"Sé lo que estas haciendo, y sé que esos 'súper humanos' te están causando problemas, pero no eres el único… pero tenemos un plan, así que repórtate a las coordenadas precisas, cuanto antes." Expresó, la pantalla desapareció después de esto, dejando a Adel pensando.

"¿Sus ordenes, _General_?" preguntó uno de sus soldados.

"Cancelen el ataque, vayamos a las coordenadas dadas."

"Si señor."

El _Alverion_ de Adel dejó de disparar y comenzó a dejar el planeta, alejándose de él, antes de abrir un portal al _Hyperspace_ y entrar a él, alejándose del planeta.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__026-The Ancient Library _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Abajo, los jóvenes vieron que el ataque cesó, algo que los dejó confundidos.

"Se detuvo." dijo Takato.

"Eso parece." comentó Ash.

"Quizás ya se hayan cansado." expresó Jaden.

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?" preguntó Tai, cruzándose de brazos.

"Esperar…" respondió Kristal, viendo hacia arriba.

Así, los jóvenes guerreros esperaron, no sabiendo que el ataque ya había terminado.

**Fin del Capitulo 9

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Afortunadamente, Kristal y los demás se han salvado... por ahora. Ahora, mi equipo y yo estamos en otro mundo, explorando este extraño, y a la vez conocido mundo. ¿Que guerreros habitaran en este mundo?... Zero y X detectaron una extraña energía y ahora la estamos siguiendo... a través de los continentes. ¿De quien será? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Aldea Apache, Patch Village.**_

... ¿_Shamanes_?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¿Bueno?¿Que les parecio? Quizas no tan impactante como lo espere pero quedo bien... creo..._

_hey ghost iv, gracias por advertirme lo que pasaba en dz, ya tome medidas..._

_hey Umbrella Agent, pues todos los reviews me los tomo encerio, pero en realidad ya habia pensado en lo que me comentaste antes del review, asi que no te preocupes..._

_Umizu, que bueno que te agradó... a ver si te veo por aca algun dia XD_

_Bueno, no muchos comentarios por ahora, solo que tengo un problema con la pagina de las Keyblades y no la puedo acomodar bien... por eso, si quieren ver la Keyblade de Kristal, tomen una de las imagenes de Keyblades que hay ahi y cambienle la direccion para que al final sera , esa es la Keyblade de Kristal. Intentare arreglar la pagina, pero antes me habia hecho eso y solo se reponia... a ver que puedo hacer..._

_bueno... nos vemos el otro fin de semana... si se me olvido algo, me avisan XP...sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X has logged off-**_


	11. Cap 10: La aldea Apache

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_11/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 10: La A****ldea Apache, Patch Village.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 098: Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Unas dos horas han pasado desde que Adel dejó de atacar la isla. Kristal y los demás habían estado esperando a que los atacaran de nuevo, pero no ocurrió, confundiéndolos bastante.

"Parece que ya no vendrán..." comentó Jaden.

"Si, eso parece." respondió Tai, mirando a sus compañeros. "¿Qué hacemos?¿Regresamos a las barracas rojas?"

"Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer, así que vamos."

"¿No creen que pueda ser una trampa?" cuestionó Ash.

"Si, pero no hay más que hacer más que esperar."

"Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen…"

Y así, el grupo regresó a las barracas rojas, donde estaban los amigos de Jaden, y Latias, los estaban esperando con confusión.

"Al fin llegas, perdedor." dijo Chazz con cierto sarcasmo.

"¡Haha, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente!" respondió el duelista rojo, riéndose un poco. "Si, desafortunadamente..."

"¡Hey Jaden!¿Que fue lo que pasó?" cuestionó Sirus con ansia y curiosidad.

"¡Fue increíble!¡Se los contaré!"

Jaden comenzó a contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado, hablándoles de los robots que atacaron la academia. Claro, algunos no le creyeron esto, aún después de ver a los _Mecronets_ bajar y atacar. Pero una simple demostración de su _Keyblade_, y claro su aparición repentina, fue suficiente como para convencerlos.

Después de que Jaden terminara de explicar, y responder las incontables preguntas hechas a él, la mayoría '¿Como conseguiste eso?¿Que puedes hacer?¿Yo también puedo tener una? y ¿Como este perdedor puede tener semejante arma?' (La ultima fue por parte de Chazz, claro...), sus amigos les comentaron algo. Mientras Jaden y el grupo de otro mundo peleaban contra las maquinas, ellos observaban las noticias. En un reportaje señalaban que, por medio de los telescopios de ese planeta, habían encontrado la nave alienígena, justo cuando empezó el ataque a la isla. Pero, después del ataque, la nave simplemente se alejó y desapareció.

"¿Entonces se fueron?" preguntó el duelista de héroes con seriedad.

"Es lo que dijeron en las noticias." Respondió Bastion Misawa. "Al parecer ya estamos seguros."

"¡Pero la próxima vez, se enfrentaran a mi pelotón, soldado!" Exclamó Tyrano Hasselberry, en su forma militar, como lo había hecho antes, haciendo que los demás sólo se rieran nerviosamente.

Sabiendo que los _Mecronets_ habían dejado el planeta, Kristal y su grupo decidió regresar a _Shadow Realm_ para seguir a los _Mecronets_ que atacan otro de los mundos _Humanos_.

"Bueno, disculpen, pero debemos regresar." Expresó la hechicera repentinamente.

"¿Regresar?¿A donde?" preguntó Alexis.

"A nuestro mundo. Debemos averiguar que más quieren esas maquinas y el porqué atacan este mundo."

"Ya veo..."

"¡Yo iré con ustedes!" exclamó Jaden de repente, poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿Que dijiste?" cuestionó Kristal.

"Que quiero ir. Algo me dice que debo ir con ustedes."

"¿Te volviste loco o siempre lo has sido?" preguntó Chazz. "Si vas, te van a matar, hay más posibilidades de que sea yo el que vaya."

"Lo siento, Chazz, pero yo tengo un arma como la de ellos, así que podré luchar a su lado."

Jaden parecía decidido. Sus amigos intentaron detenerlo, pero la decisión del joven era muy fuerte, por lo que al final se dieron por vencidos y decidieron dejarlo ir, prometiéndose que se volverían a ver. Algunos minutos después, ambos grupos estaban afuera del dormitorio, los nativos del lugar despidiéndose de uno de ellos.

"Adiós amigos... los volveré a ver pronto." expresó Jaden, despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

"Cuídate, te estaremos esperando, amigo." respondió Sirus con algo de tristeza… y quizás casi llorando.

"Si, te estaremos esperando." dijo Bastion.

"¡Animo, sargento!" exclamó Hasselberry. "¡No dejes que el enemigo te sorprenda por la retaguardia!¡sigue atacando aún cuando tus armas se agoten!"

"Lo haré, Hasselberry." Respondió Jaden nerviosamente.

"Más vale que regreses, fracasado, que quiero ponerte en tu lugar antes de que te gradúes." Dijo Chazz con arrogancia, cruzado de brazos.

"¡Claro que regresaré!" dijo Jaden, haciendo su típica señal con sus manos. "Pueden apostarlo."

Después de la despedida de sus amigos, y un extraño pero afectuoso abrazo de Alexis, cosa que confundió al joven duelista de héroes (que aparte causó celos en Chazz), Jaden partió con Kristal y los demás, regresando a _Shadow Realm_ gracias a un _Portón de Espejo_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

En el salón del trono, el portón de espejo se abrió, abriendo el camino que permitió a los heroes pisar de nuevo el suelo de ese planeta. En ese lugar, sentado en su trono, Raphael vio a los héroes salir del portal, sonriendo al verlos. Jaden volteó a ver a todos lados, sorprendiéndose al ver que ahora estaba en una especie de castillo medieval.

"¿Así que este es otro mundo?" preguntó el Duelista de héroes con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que, sentado en el trono, estaba Raphael. "¡Woa!¡Es un _Dark Sage_!"

"Exactamente." Respondió el hechicero, poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Ahora estás en _Shadow Realm_, hogar de varios _Duel Monsters_ de tu mundo."

"¡Woa! No sabia que vivían en una sociedad como la nuestra."

"Algo así."

"Disculpe, maestro." Interrumpió Kristal. "¿Donde está el otro equipo?"

"Aún no ha regresado." Respondió el hechicero.

"Ese tonto de Alan los ha de estar retrasando mucho."

Todos miraron extraño a Kristal, salvo Jaden, quien no sabía nada acerca de la situación. Latias se acercó a la joven hechicera, ansiosa de hablar con ella.

"Oye Kristal, debo hablar contigo." dijo seriamente la joven _Pokemon_ Eon.

"Seguro." Respondió la rubia, saliendo a caminar con la otra joven, dejando a varios de los hombres confundidos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jaden.

"Larga historia." respondió Tai.

"Tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno…"

Mientras las dos chicas se alejaban, Ash decidió hacer lo mismo, pero en otra dirección. Sin embargo, Tai notó esto y llamó al entrenador _Pokemon_.

"¡Oye, Ash!¿A donde vas?" preguntó el _Digidestined del Valor_.

"A pensar en algo." Respondió el otro joven.

"¿Algo?"

"¡Ahora vuelvo!"

Sin más que decir, Ash salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Tai muy confundido.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 094: Shamuri-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Hace dieciocho horas, tiempo en el que ambos grupo salieron del mundo de los _Hunters_, el grupo de Alan había llegado a un planeta _Humano_ habitado, como esperaban, un mundo con una civilización _Humana_ parecida al de finales del siglo XX, basados en el tiempo del mundo de Alan.

El grupo llego a un lugar, cerca de una ciudad _Humana_ habitada, el _Tokio_ de ese mundo, y se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar, para investigar. Comenzaron a saltar por sobre los tejados de esa ciudad para no ser detectados, con Alan cargando a Elie ya que ella no podía saltar como los demás. El hecho de que en ese mundo estuviera anocheciendo ayudaba a que los _Humanos_ normales no los detectaran.

Extrañamente, no había signos de pelea por ningún lado. La ciudad estaba limpia, no había señal de ataques, no edificios en llamas, no autos en los techos, árboles caídos o hidrantes rotos, nada que indicaba una lucha. El grupo pensó que quizás habían atacado otra ciudad, así que iban a dejarla y a empezar a buscarla usando los medios de información de ese mundo. Eso fue, claro, antes de mirar la zona _Este_ de la ciudad, donde encontraron lo que buscaban.

Después de una zona totalmente intacta, había una zona de la ciudad que estaba en ruinas; árboles caídos, edificios con marcas de disparos de plasma, autos en llamas y grandes cráteres en el asfalto eran señales de la lucha que tuvo en el lugar antes.

Las labores de limpieza por parte de los _Humanos_ habían empezado, con varias máquinas demoledoras que estaban derrumbando los edificios dañados y retirando los escombros, además de algunos que estaban repavimentando. Sobre los edificios, el grupo discutió lo que estaban viendo.

"Al parecer el combate fue hace mucho tiempo." comentó Zero seriamente.

"Si, eso parece." respondió X.

"Hay que preguntar que pasó aquí." dijo Raichu.

"Yo iré a preguntar." expresó Alan. "No creo que los habitantes de este mundo reaccionen bien con robots o con criaturas extrañas."

"¡¿A quien le dices extraño?" Cuestionó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico con enfado.

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme." Expresó el joven de gorra gris con nervios.

"Yo voy contigo." dijo Elie seriamente.

"¿uh? No es necesario."

"Pero yo quiero ir, no me digas que no."

"Pero…" empezó el joven, siendo interrumpido por la joven castaña llevando su mano derecha a su cintura, sujetando una de sus Tonfa.

"No me hagas usarlas." Amenazó.

Alan tragó un poco de saliva y asintió. Tomó a Elie en sus brazos y saltó del edificio al suelo, seis pisos abajo. Ya en el suelo, ambos comenzaron a caminar disimuladamente hacia la zona de desastre, viendo los daños causados. Antes de entrar a la zona, un policía los detuvo.

"Oigan jóvenes ¿A dónde creen que van?" preguntó el oficial.

"Oh, a ningún lugar." respondió Alan con nerviosismo. "Sólo paseábamos y llegamos aquí."

"Ya veo, pero no pueden entrar a esta zona."

"¿Qué paso aquí?" cuestionó Elie, cosa que hizo que el oficial la mirara extrañado.

"¿No saben que paso aquí?" preguntó el policía, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se miraran, como pensando en que decir, antes de voltearlo a ver con nerviosismo.

"Perdón, es que no somos de por aquí." respondió Alan.

"Si, somos de…" Empezó Elie con nerviosismo, trabándose al no saber que decir. "De… em… Am…"

"¿_América_?" cuestionó el policía.

"¡Exacto, de _América_!" exclamó Alan, riendo nerviosamente. "Entonces, ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"No estamos muy seguros. Al parecer, hace una semana, una tropa de algo que parecían máquinas empezaron a atacar esta parte de la ciudad… o eso dicen los testigos."

"Me pregunto porqué no destruyeron la ciudad por completo y sólo lo hicieron en esta parte." comentó Elie.

"Es lo que nos intriga. Los testigos dijeron que un muchacho de unos catorce o quince años apareció en la ciudad y se enfrentó a ese ejercito, aunque no lo creo."

"Ya veo." dijo Alan. "Gracias, seguiremos explorando."

"Cuídense… y no hagan algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse."

"Eh, si, claro…"

Así, Alan y Elie se alejaron del lugar y entraron a un callejón, alejado de las vistas de todos. Ahí, el joven sujetó a la chica y ambos saltaron al tejado del edificio, donde los esperaban los demás.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Raichu.

"Al parecer los _Mecronets_ atacaron esta ciudad hace una semana." respondió Alan.

"¿Y porque sólo esta parte?"

"Parece ser que alguien se enfrentó a ellos." respondió Elie. "El oficial dijo que un joven apareció y los derrotó."

"Eso explica el rastro de energía que hay en el lugar." Comentó Zero, mirando hacia la calle donde había acontecido la batalla, haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a verlo.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Alan.

"Zero y yo detectamos una energía extraña, la energía de un _Humano_." respondió X en lugar de su compañero. "A pesar de haber luchado hace tiempo, aún se puede detectar, así que eso indica que, al menos, es alguien con similares poderes a los nuestros."

"¿Sabes para donde se fue?" preguntó Alan.

"Si…" dijo Zero, señalando en una dirección. "Se fue hacia el norte. El problema es que parece que dio muchas vueltas en círculos, así que será difícil rastrearlo."

"¡Entonces empecemos!" exclamó Raichu. ""

Así, los cinco, nuevamente Alan cargando a Elie, se dirigieron hacia donde Zero les había señalado, siguiendo el rastro de energía.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask_)

"Ok, ya me cansé."

"Ya somos dos…"

El grupo de Alan había estado siguiendo el rastro de energía por las últimas diez horas, seis horas antes de que Kristal obtuviera su nueva _Keyblade_. Durante ese tiempo, le dieron prácticamente un viaje alrededor de todo _Japón_ y habían llegado a _América_, gracias al _Portón de Espejo_ que Alan abrió como atajo, ya que cruzarlo a pie era imposible… y Alan no quería congelar un sendero en el océano para cruzas, que podría provocar otro _Titanic_. Para poder abrir el portal, tenía que pensar en algún lugar conocido, así que se imaginó la estatua de la libertad, así que se abrió un portal en ese lugar. Por suerte para ellos, no había gente en ese lugar, así que no hubo problemas.

Ahora estaban en medio de un desierto, de noche, cuando era el medio día en Japón por las diferencias de horarios. El frío de la noche había caído en el desierto y tanto Alan como Raichu estaban cansados de tanto correr y saltar. X y Zero, por ser robots, no estaban cansados.

"Ya estamos cerca, sólo unos minutos más." Comentó el _Hunter_ azul, tratando de animar a sus amigos, pero Alan cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

"No creo, poder seguir, ni cinco minutos…" respondió el joven de gorra gris, respirando con dificultad.

"Ni yo." dijo Raichu, igual que Alan.

"Entonces descansen." comentó Zero. "Hay un asentamiento de rocas cerca, podrán dormir ahí."

"De acuerdo."

El grupo se acercó a las rocas y, después de cerciorarse que no había animales venenosos, se recostaron ahí. Mientras descansaban, Raichu notó que Elie ya estaba dormida.

"Vaya, ni ha corrido y ya se durmió." Comentó el Roedor eléctrico.

"Bueno…" empezó Alan. "Es algo cansado el estar en la espalda de alguien por diez horas."

"Buen punto."

Alan notó que Elie tenía frió, ya que temblaba sin cesar, por lo que decidió quitarse su chamarra y colocársela, ya que él no la necesitaba porque podía usar su propia aura para elevar la temperatura a su alrededor para calentarse.

"Con unas cuatro horas tendremos." Comentó el joven de gorra gris. "Despiértanos en cuatro horas."

"Muy bien." Expresó X. "Vigilaremos el lugar, ustedes descansen."

Así, Alan, Elie y Raichu durmieron juntos, Alan apoyándose en la pared de roca detrás de él, Elie recargándose en su hombro y Raichu colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Elie, usándolas como almohada.

Mientras los seres vivos descansaban, los dos robots hacían guardia, esperando que sea el amanecer. El robot azul miraba especialmente a los tres seres vivos, sonriendo de forma melancólica.

"No sé si tenerles envidia o no." Expresó, llamando la atención del otro robot.

"¿De que hablas?" cuestionó el _Reploid_ carmesí.

"Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será el sentir como un ser viviente? A veces quisiera ser un _Humano_ y tener una vida como la de ellos."

"Pero no somos _Humanos_." Expresó Zero fríamente. "Somos _Reploids_, creados por _Humanos_."

"Eso lo sé… pero no está de más soñar."

Los dos robots se quedaron callados nuevamente por unos segundos, con X continuando viendo al grupo, en especial a Elie y a Alan, recordando también a Kristal y su relación con el joven de gorra gris, antes de la pelea entre ellos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" cuestionó Zero, notando la mirada de su compañero.

"Nada en especial…"

"No lo creo, te conozco bien. ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… me preguntaba que se sentiría estar en una relación normal."

"¿Relación de pareja? Pero si tu y Alia estuvieron saliendo un tiempo."

"Si, pero no exactamente. Salimos un tiempo, pero sabíamos que sería difícil mantener una relación así. Además, me gustaría saber como es el salir con alguien por más tiempo."

"¿Y que te pasó?¿Por qué piensas en eso?"

"Bueno… tuve un sueño."

"¿Un sueño?"

"Si, antes de conocer a Alan y al grupo en si. Soñé con una chica. No sé quien era, pero sólo supe que era pelirroja y algo bajita."

"¿Nana?" preguntó Zero, refiriéndose a una chica navegadora de los _Hunters_. X sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No, no tenía el cabello rosado, sino pelirrojo, además de largo. No sé, pero sentí una gran nostalgia al ver sólo su imagen."

"Ya veo."

"Quizás todo esto fue predestinado. El sueño, el conocer a Alan y al grupo, todo esto."

"Sabes que no creo en el destino. Creo que todo esto es una gran coincidencia y que estamos en medio de ella."

"Quizás… pero míralo así; _Humanos_ y _Reploids_ trabajando juntos por algo en común. A veces pienso que esto es parecido a lo que queremos que fuera la sociedad donde vivimos."

"No lo sé, pero si sé que hay que seguir el camino que hemos elegido, no importando lo que pase."

"Tienes razón."

"Y quizás pronto encuentres a tu pelirroja."

"Quizás, Zero… quizás…" expresó X, mirando hacia el cielo, a las estrellas, sabiendo que su destino está más allá de lo que puede ver, sin saber que su comentario de tener una relación con una persona le hizo recordar a Zero lo que sentía por una _Reploid_ en el pasado… antes de que él tuviera que matarla.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Alan y Raichu se despertaron. El joven cargó nuevamente a Elie, quien aún estaba dormida, y continuaron corriendo, mientras el sol apenas salía por el horizonte.

El grupo siguió corriendo durante una hora y media a través del desierto, Elie ya se había despertado, sorprendiéndose de que aún siguieran corriendo. Entonces, en medio del desierto, X y Zero se pararon en seco, haciendo que Alan y Raichu se detuvieran también.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven.

"La energía se pierde aquí." comentó X. "Es como si… desapareciera."

"¿Cómo es posible?" cuestionó Raichu.

"No tengo idea. Quizás sea…"

"Espera X." expresó Zero. "Detecto una cosa. Cambia la modalidad de tu escáner."

X obedeció, presionando algo en su oído derecho y cambiando el escáner interno a otras modalidades rápidamente, uno de ellos detectando algo extraño.

"Cierto, esto es extraño." Expresó el _Hunter_ azul. "Detecto una especie de campo de energía muy sutil y a la vez poderosa."

"¿Sutil y poderosa a la vez?¿Que significa eso?" preguntó Elie.

"No sé, sólo que es una energía que cubre el lugar como un campo de fuerza."

"O que protege y esconde el lugar." expresó Zero.

"Entonces hay que abrirla." dijo Alan seriamente, antes de mirar por sobre su hombro. "Elie ¿Podrías bajarte?"

"Awww, pero estaba tan cómoda." Renegó la joven.

"Si, sé que mi espalda es cómoda, pero ya es hora de que me dejes descansar un poco."

"Malo." dijo Elie, fingiendo estar enfadada, para luego cerrar un ojo y sacar la lengua, mientras él la miraba seriamente. Se bajó de la espalda de Alan, quien rápidamente invocó su _Keyblade_.

"Muy bien, empiezo." Expresó el joven. "¡_Chaos_ _Keyblade_!¡Quiero ver más allá de lo evidente!" expresó Alan con seriedad… antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Eh, digo... ¡Muéstranos lo que está oculto!"

Alan alzó la _Keyblade_ hacia el frente y esta emitió un pequeño rayo de luz que golpeó algo invisible en el aire. Entonces, el lugar frente a ellos comenzó a cambiar, la imagen del desierto solitario comenzó a desvanecerse y, enfrente a ellos, un pueblo de piedra y madera hizo su presencia.

"¿Esto estaba escondido?" preguntó Elie con asombro.

"Si, y bien escondido." comentó Raichu.

El grupo se dispuso a caminar para adentrarse al pueblo. Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso, una figura misteriosa comenzó a sobrevolarlos, llamando la atención de todo el grupo, quienes voltearon a ver hacia arriba para ver que era.

El que los sobrevolaba era hombre, volando gracias a una gigantesca águila que sujetaba el brazo derecho, que comenzó a descender al hombre hacia la tierra. La figura tocó el suelo, justo frente a ellos y los miró fijamente, permitiendo a todos el ver la figura de esta persona. El hombre era alto, tenía el cabello largo de color negro, bastante atlético y vestía ropas parecidas a la de los Nativos Americanos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Que hacen aquí?" preguntó el sujeto con seriedad.

"Venimos a buscar a cierta persona." comentó Alan, colocándose frente al grupo. "Seguimos su energía desde Japón y llegamos aquí."

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Eh… ¿Corriendo?"

El hombre los miró por un momento, como concentrándose, mientras los escáneres de X y Zero titilaron por unos segundos, mostrando una ligera pulsación de energía.

"Ya veo, no son _Humanos_ ordinarios." dijo el hombre luego de unos segundos.

"¿Puedes saberlo con solo vernos?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ azul.

"Puedo sentir las energías que emiten, a excepción de ustedes dos." dijo señalando a ambos _Reploids_. "Sin embargo, la energía del joven de gorra gris me indica que son de confianza." dijo señalando a Alan.

"Oh ya veo. Soy Alan."

"Yo Elie."

"Raichu."

"Megaman X, pero llámame X."

"Zero."

"Yo me llamo Silva, miembro de la _Patch Tribe_, una tribu de _Shamanes_."

"¿_Shamanes_?¿Los que pueden ver espíritus?" Preguntó la joven de cabello castaño.

"Exactamente jovencita. La líder de nuestra tribu previó su venida. Síganme por favor."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-Haritsumeta kuki- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

El grupo entró al pueblo, siguiendo a Silva a través de las calles. Se disponían a entrar a una casa, cuando de pronto Alan se detuvo y miro al cielo.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó X confundido, habiendo notado esto. El grupo se detuvo, todos mirando al joven _Humano_ quien miraba el cielo perdidamente. Todos lo miraban extrañados, mientras que Elie lo hacía con preocupación.

"¿Alan?" preguntó la chica, haciendo que él saliera del trance y los mirara de nuevo.

"No, no es nada…" Respondió el joven.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Zero.

"Claro, no hay de que preocuparse."

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Dejen de estar ahí parados y vamos a comer, tengo hambre!"

"¡Ahí vamos!" exclamó X, calmando las ansias del roedor eléctrico.

Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar a la casa, lo que iban a hacer desde el inicio. Alan comenzó a caminar, pero nuevamente se detuvo para observar el cielo. Esta vez, sólo Elie lo notó y se detuvo también. Mirando el cielo, el joven pensó en varias cosas y la imagen de cierta hechicera vino a su mente.

'_Ten cuidado, Kristal…'_ pensó, antes de volver a caminar hacia el frente.

Ya dentro de la casa, Silva los guió a las habitaciones.

"Me imagino que están cansados por el viaje." expresó Silva. "Descansen mientras yo iré a hablar con mi líder."

"De acuerdo."

Silva se fue, dejando al grupo en la habitación, donde Alan y Raichu aprovecharon para dormir, después de comer algo de fruta que había en un canasto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Silva se adentró en una de las cuevas de las montañas cerca del pueblo. Caminando a través de las cuevas, pronto llegó a una caverna con luz, donde una mujer anciana, también con ropas similares a las de los nativos Americanos, miraba una pantalla de televisión grande, colocada en la pared, que mostraba una imagen de la habitación donde estaban Alan y su grupo.

"Líder Goldva, los sujetos que los _Grandes Espíritus_ dijeron que vendrían han llegado." expresó Silva con seriedad.

"Eso puedo verlo." dijo la anciana. "Esto significa que pronto comenzará una guerra que no podremos controlar."

"¿Es cierto que esta guerra es sumamente peligrosa?"

"Si, lo es… los_ Grandes Espíritus_me ha dicho que es más grande que incluso el Torneo _Shaman_."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Nosotros nada, no podemos entrar a esta guerra. Sólo seremos un estorbo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Ellos sólo vienen por el joven _Shaman_, aquel que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en el _Rey Shaman_."

"Ya veo, así que vienen por Yoh."

"Así es; Yoh Asakura, su destino está por cambiar."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-108-Himeta omoi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

En otra parte, cercana a la aldea, en un jardín lleno de flores rodeando un lago, un joven estaba recostado debajo de un árbol, mirando con tranquilidad las nubes pasar. Dentro de los límites del campo que protege la aldea, el calor no es tan grande como el desierto afuera de este campo, por lo que no le afectaba estar a la luz del sol.

El joven, de unos catorce años, tenía el cabello color café oscuro, un tanto largo, unos audífonos naranjas adornando su cabeza. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga, pero no la tenía abrochada, por lo que mostraba su abdomen. También llevaba unos pantalones verdes oscuros y unas sandalias cafés. En el cuello llevaba un collar de lo que parecían ser dientes afilados color oscuro, aunque no eran en realidad dientes. El joven estaba recostado, relajándose, como si nada pasara en el mundo.

"Que buen día." Comentó, relajándose lo más posible. "No hay nada mejor que esto…"

"¡Amo Yoh!"

El joven movió la cabeza a un lado para ver de quien se trataba. Para el ojo _Humano_ normal no habría nadie hablándole al joven, pero, ya que él no era un _Humano_ normal, sino un _Shaman_, podía ver de quien se trataba. Era un espíritu de un antiguo samurai de cabello plateado y ropas blancas y pantalón negro.

"¡Amo Yoh!" exclamó el espíritu. El joven, quien era Yoh Asakura, se levantó un poco.

"Amidamaru, no necesitas gritarme, no estoy sordo."

"Lo siento, amo Yoh, pero es una emergencia."

"¿De que se trata?"

"¡Alguien entró a la villa!"

"No veo cual es el problema a eso…"

"Es que no son de la tribu, tampoco son _Shamanes_. Me preocupa." Expresó el samurai, aunque el joven no le hizo mucho caso y volvió a recostarse.

"No hay problema. Si fueran enemigos, Silva y los demás de la tribu los atacarían."

"Pero estoy seguro que dos de ellos no están vivos."

Esto llamó la atención del joven, que sólo miraba al espíritu con sus típicos ojos de cansancio.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

"Estoy seguro." dijo el espíritu. "Dos de ellos son máquinas, similares a las que atacaron la ciudad hace una semana."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"No puedo detectar su presencia, además de que usan unas extrañas armaduras, una color naranja y otra color azul."

"Ah, entonces no hay problema, los que nos atacaron tienen armaduras blancas."

"¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?¡No sabemos si en realidad son enemigos!" exclamó el espíritu algo enfadado.

"Tranquilo, ya te dije que los de la _Patch Tribe_ los atacarían si fueran peligrosos."

"Pero…"

"Amidamaru, no te preocupes, si esto se sale de control, al final todo saldrá bien."

El espíritu soltó un suspiro, al ver que su amigo no tomaba enserio esto.

"Está bien, pero iré a vigilarlos." dijo Amidamaru.

"Como quieras." dijo Yoh, relajándose nuevamente.

Así, el espíritu solo se alejo del joven, quien sólo quería relajarse.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Unmei- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

En otra parte, algo alejada de la aldea, en un acantilado, otro joven de la misma edad de Yoh, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la aldea. Había visto a los extraños llegar a la aldea y de cómo es que entraron, a pesar del campo que los protegía.

"Interesante." dijo el joven. "No son _Shamanes_ y aún así lograron entrar a la aldea."

El joven tenía un cabello café más claro que el de Yoh, pero más largo, llegando hasta la espalda. Tenía una capa blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo, un pantalón negro y unos guantes rojos con estrellas. El joven miraba a la aldea, con sus ojos de cansancio y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Además…" continuó. "Uno de ellos tiene una de esas extrañas llaves. Debo tener cuidado y seguir observándolos, no vayan a ser una amenaza a mis planes… ¿Verdad, _Espíritu de Fuego_?"

Detrás del joven un enorme coloso de fuego apareció, mirando también al pueblo debajo. Esa enorme criatura provocaría miedo y desesperación a todo aquel que lo mirara a los ojos… excepto el chico que estaba con él, quien sólo sonrió.

"Si, eso pensé. Si se ponen peligrosos, tendremos que, o convencerlos a que se nos unan o eliminarlos. Si son muy fuertes, tendremos que usar nuestra nueva arma.

El _Espíritu del Fuego _que estaba detrás del joven comenzó a disiparse, las flamas girando a lado del joven, formando un arma que estaba clavada en la tierra.

"Si se ponen difíciles, tendré que eliminarlos, y con nuestra nueva arma, yo, Hao Asakura, abriré la puerta al mundo de los _Grandes Espíritus_ y me convertiré en el _Rey Shaman,_ y así eliminare a los _Humanos_ de esta tierra."

El joven, Hao Asakura, se levanto de su lugar para mirar nuevamente la aldea. El espíritu del Fuego tomó la forma de un arma, que Hao sacó de la tierra y la miró con detalle.

"Con esta arma, parecida a la de ellos…"

Hao miraba el arma que sostenía en las manos, que tenía un color rojo fuego. Con esta arma planeaba conseguir a los _Grandes Espíritus_, un arma que no tenía en sus antiguas reencarnaciones.

Con esa arma, una _Keyblade_…

**Fin del Capitulo 10

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que llegamos a la _Patch Village,_¿Que cosas ocurrirán?¿De quien será la energía que hemos estado siguiendo? Mientras descansamos, X y Zero se disponen a investigar la aldea... ¡Hey!¡Encontraron una _Keyblade_!...¿De quien será?¿Y quien es ese joven? Acaso es... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Shaman Keyblade Warrior.**_

Alan: Elie, estas mostrando de más...

Raichu: ¡Calla, deja que continúe!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Entonces... ¿Que les parecio?... espero que les haya gustado..._

_mmm, lo de la nueva Keyblade de Kristal lo hice porque me di cuenta de algo; una cosa que quiero hacer en el futuro no se podia hacer con la Balance Keyblade... es por eso que le di esta nueva Keyblade, una que la representa... quizas por eso se vea un poco forzada, pero todo tiene su rol en el fic..._

_Bueno, si Jaden no participo mucho en la pelea contra Adel, fue porque no tiene la fuerza necesaria... recuerden que, comparado con Kristal y los demas, no tiene tanta experiencia en combate... eso y de que los Mecronets son mas fuertes... pero ya tendra su turno en el futuro..._

_¿Alan tendra una Keyblade?... veanla en los futuros chapters... aun no he decidido si si o no... y eso que ya habia escritu mucho XD_

_Hey Umi¿recuerdas el ultimo cap del Episodio 2?¿Antes del Epilogo... ahi viene la respuesta XD... la oscuridad afecta a todas, sin excepcion... bueno, algunas XD..._

_Ya arregle la pagina de las Keyblades, asi que pueden ver la Keyblade de Kristal, si es que aun no la han visto... ademas de que agregue unas cosas a las Keyblades..._

_Nos vemos la siguiente semana... espero ya tener mi computadora para ese entonces ¬¬ ..._

_Nos vemos XD_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	12. Cap 11: El Shaman Keyblade Warrior

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_20/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 11: El Shaman Keyblade Warrior.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Luego de regresar del mundo de Jaden, Kristal y Latias se alejaron de los demás, ahora encontrándose en una de las terrazas del castillo. El sol se veía a lo lejos, metiéndose detrás de las montañas que rodeaban _Spellian Hegcian_, indicando lo tarde que era en ese lugar. Ambas chicas estaban recargadas en el barandal de la terraza, cada quien esperando a que la otra hablara, hasta que Kristal rompió el silencio.

"¿De que me querías hablar?" cuestionó la hechicera con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te está pasando?" preguntó Latias seriamente.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Porqué es que estás tan enfadada con Alan?" cuestionó. Al escuchar el nombre, el rostro de Kristal cambió de uno lleno de curiosidad a uno de enfado y repudio.

"Bah, ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo?"

"Es que no lo entiendo…hace unos días eran la pareja más unida que había visto, se notaba el amor que había entre ustedes… y ahora…"

"Pues eso se acabó." Expresó Kristal con seriedad, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Latias una vez más. "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar radicalmente tu opinión acerca de él?"

El silencio inundó el lugar, sólo se podían escuchar los leves ruidos producidos por las personas que habitaban la ciudad debajo de ellas. Kristal no le daba la cara a Latias, pero la _Pokemon_ _Eon_ sabía que había algo mal, ya que podía sentir la turbulencia en el aura de Kristal.

"Él me engañó…" dijo la hechicera, apretando fuertemente sus puños. "_Master Raphael_ y yo lo vimos en la esfera de imágenes, Raichu también. Él estaba abrazando a esa chica Elie, durmiendo juntos, mientras estaban en otro mundo."

Latias se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No era posible, el Alan que conocía, con el que ella y Ash habían entablado una amistad en estas semanas, no era así, nunca engañaría a Kristal.

"Pero, ¿Estas segura?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Lo vimos todo!"

"¿Y escucharon lo que decían?"

"No, no había sonido, por eso no escuchamos."

"Entonces pudo haber pasado algo más, no sabes exactamente el porqué pasó eso."

"¡Yo sé lo que vi, y por eso lo odio!"

"¿Intentó hablar contigo?"

"Lo intentó, pero no dejé que lo hiciera. Le di una muestra de lo que pensaba ahora de él; que lo odiaba, y que no quería volverlo a ver."

"¿Y tu crees que él sea capaz de hacer eso?"

"No creí que fuera capaz, pero así pasó. Disculpa Latias, pero no quiero hablar más de eso."

Kristal entró de nuevo al castillo para alejarse, dejando a la otra joven pensando con seriedad.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" se preguntó. "Primero May, la chica de la que estaba enamorado Ash, y ahora esto… ¿Tendrá una conexión? Debo hacer algo, o si no, ellos…"

Con esto en mente, Latias también entró al castillo, pensando que hacer.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 094: Shamuri-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Himeta omoi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

Unas horas habían pasado desde que el grupo había llegado a la aldea de la tribu _Patch_. Alan y Raichu seguían dormidos en la habitación donde Silva los había dejando antes, mientras que X y Zero habían decidido salir para explorar la aldea.

Elie se había ido también a explorar por la aldea, buscando a ver si había un casino, sin éxito. Decepcionada por esto, regresó a la habitación donde estaban el _Humano_ y el _Pokemon_ dormidos para descansar también. En lugar de irse a una cama, tomó una silla y se sentó a lado de la cama donde Alan dormía y se le quedó mirando, con un rostro lleno de ternura.

"¿Por qué lo vez así?"

La chica se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz y miró hacia el frente, viendo que, recostado en otra cama, estaba Raichu, sentado en el colchón y mirándola fijamente.

"¿Estabas despierto?" preguntó la castaña con algo de nerviosismo al verse descubierta.

"Desde hace rato que lo estaba." Respondió el _Pokemon_, mirando a la chica, cuya figura había captado su atención desde el momento que la vio llegar a _Spellian Hegcian_ horas atrás. "¿Por qué lo vez así?¿Acaso estas enamorada de él?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica, confundida, su mente tardando un poco en procesar la información, rápidamente moviendo sus manos en señal de defensa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. "¡No, no, no, no!¡Nada de eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno… es sólo que él me recuerda a alguien muy especial."

"¿Te recuerda a alguien?"

"Si. Alan se parece mucho a _él_." Expresó la chica, recordando a alguien en especial, sonrojándose un poco. "Es valiente, alegre, dispuesto a proteger a los demás. Me enamoraría de él, si no fuera porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a esa otra persona."

"Ya veo…" expresó Raichu. "¿Sabes? la novia de Alan, Kristal, está muy molesta con él."

"¿Por qué razón?" preguntó Elie, curiosa por saberlo.

"Cuando Alan fue a tu mundo, _Master Raphael_ usó su magia para poder ver lo que le ocurría y, bueno, no fue bueno cuando la primera imagen que vimos fue el verte a ti y Alan abrazados en dentro de una tienda."

Elie abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sonrojándose bastante al darse cuenta de que había tres personas que la habían visto de esa manera.

"Después de eso." Continuó el _Pokemon_. "Kristal se enfadó como nunca antes había visto a una mujer enfadada. Cuando Alan y tu regresaron a _Spellian Hegcian_, ella se peleó con él… y no fue muy agradable."

"Un segundo." Interrumpió la castaña. "Ella se enfadó, ¿Sólo porque estábamos abrazados?"

"Exactamente, algo que se me hizo muy raro."

"¡Demasiado raro diría yo!¿Cómo es que se puede enfadar así por tan poco?"

"Ustedes las mujeres rápidamente creen que un hombre las engaña por algo así."

"¡Oye!"

"Es la verdad."

"Cuando volvamos hablaré con ella y así…"

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Ella tiene mucha fuerza y está enfadada tanto con Alan como contigo."

"Entonces, ¿Que puedo hacer?"

"Trataré de ver que hacer. Tampoco me gusta verlos pelear, ya que ellos me salvaron."

"¡Que bien!"

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Elie cambió de tema.

"Por cierto… ¿Qué eres tu?" preguntó ella, haciendo que Raichu se le quedara mirando raro.

"¿Me haz visto por más de dos días y apenas preguntas?"

"Lo siento, soy algo distraída." dijo Elie, golpeándose suavemente la cabeza como dándose un coscorrón.

"Bueno, yo soy…"

"¡Espera! Deja adivinar…¡Eres un perro!"

Raichu se dio de espaldas, cayendo en el colchón donde estaba acostado. ¿Cómo es que esta chica podía decir eso? Rápidamente se volvió a sentar en el colchón y, mirando con enfado a Elie, le respondió.

"¡¿Cómo que un perro?¿No ves mi cuerpo?¿Mi cola?¿Mis orejas puntiagudas?¡Soy un _Pokemon_!¡Un _Pokemon_ del tipo RATON ELECTRICO!"

Elie rió un rato ante la reacción de Raichu ya que era muy graciosa. Pero entonces, se congeló, dejó de reír y se puso a pensar, preguntándose si escuchó bien.

"¿Acaso dijiste ratón eléctrico?" preguntó la chica con miedo.

"¡Sip!" respondió Raichu alegremente.

"Significa que… ¿Puedes controlar la e-electricidad?" volvió a preguntar, ahora con más miedo, cosa que le extrañó a la criatura.

"Eh, ¿Si?" respondió, mientras juntaba sus patas-manos, las frotaba y luego las separaba, creando unos pequeños rayos que saltaban de mano a mano. "¡Estoy lleno de pura energía!"

La reacción de Elie fue totalmente inesperada para el _Pokemon_; la chica rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo que la silla perdiera balance y que ella cayera al suelo, cosa que fue benéfica para Raichu, ya que pudo ver las pantys que Elie tenía puesta.

'_Extraño, pero bien recibido._' pensó Raichu, antes de ver que Elie, aún en el suelo, se alejaba poco a poco de él hasta llegar a la pared. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡No te acerques!" Exclamó la chica en absoluto terror.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡No te acerques!... por favor…" dijo Elie, totalmente aterrada y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _096-Elie's Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

Ese fue el momento en que Alan decidió despertarse, ya que el ruido de ambos no lo dejaban dormir.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven, bostezando y tallándose los ojos para ver que pasaba. Miró a un lado y vio a Raichu en su cama, miro al otro y, ¡Oh sorpresa!, estaba Elie en el suelo pegada a la pared, aterrada. Por la posición en la que ella estaba sentada, el joven también podía ver las pantys de la chica. "Ok, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó con duda, sueño y algo apenado por lo que veía.

"¡No dejes que se acerque a mi!" exclamó la castaña nuevamente, aterrada e inconciente de que estaba mostrando de más a los dos hombres.

"¿Por qué?¿Que hice?" preguntó Raichu.

"¡QUE NO SE ACERQUE!"

Alan miró a ambos varias veces, tratando de averiguar que es lo que pasó en el tiempo en el que dormía. Entonces, un foco se encendió en su cabeza y lo descubrió. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Oh cielos, ya lo descubrió…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Mientras tanto, X y Zero caminaban por la aldea, buscando a esa persona que tenía la energía que los había guiado hasta ese lugar, sin éxito por el momento.

"Que extraño." dijo X. "No logro encontrar esa energía."

"Si, es muy raro." expresó Zero. "Estoy seguro que está por algún lugar."

"Si, ¿Pero donde?"

"No lo sé… espera, detecto algo."

"¿Dónde?"

"Mira en esa dirección." Dijo el _Hunter_ rojo, señalando a una casa como cualquiera. Al ojo _Humano_ normal, no había diferencia con las otras casas, pero gracias a sus escáneres, X y Zero podían ver que había una extraña energía rodeándola.

"¿Qué será eso?" preguntó el _Reploid_ azul con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, pero hay que investigar."

Ambos _Hunters_ se dirigieron a la casa para cerciorarse de que era lo que había dentro, sin saber que un espíritu los seguía. Al entrar en la casa, notaron que esta era como las demás alrededor de ellos. Aún así buscaron por los cuartos de la casa, buscando esa energía que emanaba del lugar. Entonces, X entró a la habitación de la persona que se hospedaba en ese lugar y, al entrar, se sorprendió al ver algo clavado en el centro del lugar.

"No puede ser…" dijo X sorprendido. "¡Zero!¡Mira lo que encontré!" exclamó, su compañero rápidamente acercándose a él desde otra habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira eso…"

X señaló al interior de la habitación, el _Reploid_ carmesí se sorprendió también al ver lo que había dentro; clavada en el piso y emitiendo grandes cantidades de energía invisibles para el ojo _Humano_ común, estaba una _Keyblade_.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Zero con curiosidad.

"Si, eso parece." dijo X. "Ahora entiendo el porqué se me hacía tan conocida." Expresó, ambos _Hunter_ acercándose a la llave, para temor del espíritu que los seguía.

"Si, es de verdad."

El _Hunter_ de cabello largo tomó la _Keyblade_ con su mano derecha y la sacó del suelo. No permaneció por mucho tiempo en sus manos, ya que cuando él la levantó, esta permaneció en sus manos por unos segundos antes de desaparecer y quedar nuevamente clavada en el piso. Asombrado, X intentó tomarla, pero resultó igual que su compañero, llenando de alivio al fantasma.

"Entonces, sólo un _Keyblader_ puede sujetar una _Keyblade_." dijo el _Hunter_ azul seriamente.

"Eso es lo que Alan nos ha dicho." Comentó Zero. "Quizás debamos-"

Entonces, ambos _Hunters_ notaron una tercera presencia en el lugar, y no era la del fantasma. X convirtió su brazo derecho en cañón y Zero sacó su espada de luz, ambos volteando a la puerta para encarar a la persona que había entrado al lugar.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto el individuo, uno que ambos _Reploids_ reconocieron.

"Eres el tal Silva, ¿No?" preguntó Zero con seriedad.

"Así es." Respondió el sujeto. "¿Qué hacen en esta casa? No es donde deberían estar."

"Notamos una energía extraña y vinimos a investigar." dijo X. "¿Esta _Keyblade_ es tuya?"

"¿_Keyblade_?" preguntó Silva confundido.

"El arma que está clavada en el suelo."

"Ah, esa… no, no es mía, es de un joven que duerme aquí."

"Ya veo."

"¿La llamaron _Keyblade_, no?"

"Si, así se llaman. Iré a avisarle a Alan. Quizás él pueda sacarla."

"No servirá." comentó Silva. "Sólo el joven puede sacarla y blandirla, nadie más."

"Créame, no es el único."

Con esto, X salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, buscando a Alan, mientras que el fantasma, curioso, continuó siguiéndolo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Mientras tanto, Alan trataba de calmar a Elie, quien estaba aún muy asustada de Raichu.

"Calma, Elie, todo está bien." dijo Alan, intentando calmar la situación.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Elie. "¡Hay una máquina para hacer rayos frente de mi!"

"¡Hey!¡No soy una máquina!" exclamó Raichu, enfadado.

"Elie, escúchame." Empezó el joven. "Raichu es un _Pokemon_ eléctrico, es su naturaleza, pero él no te hará daño."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó la joven castaña, con miedo.

"Porque él respeta a las mujeres _Humanas_, nunca haría eso."

"¡Eso es cierto!" exclamó el _Pokemon_.

"Pero…" dijo Elie.

"Calma, él no te hará daño. Entiendo que tienes fobia a los truenos y relámpagos, pero te aseguro que con Raichu con nosotros esa fobia irá desapareciendo poco a poco." dijo Alan.

"Un segundo." Interrumpió el Roedor. "¿Ella tiene fobia a los truenos?"

"Exactamente."

"Entonces, eso significa que, ¿No podré lanzarme a ella y restregarme en sus pechos sin asustarla?"

Alan se le quedó mirando a Raichu continua y cuestionablemente, cosa que el _Pokemon_ notó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico.

"Raichu, amigo, no me hagas congelarte." dijo Alan con seriedad.

"Lo siento, ya sabes como soy yo con las chicas que tienen una figura como la de ella y Kristal."

"Además, cualquier chica, o la gran mayoría, se asustaría _y_ enojaría si alguien se le lanzara a sus pechos y se restregaran en ellos… en especial una rata naranja gigante."

"¡Hey!¡No soy una rata!… Soy un ratón."

"No le veo la diferencia."

"¡¿Por qué tu-?"

"B-bueno." Empezó Elie, interrumpiendo a los dos. "Si tu lo dices, Alan, creo que confiaré en él."

Ambos, _Humano_ y _Pokemon_, miraron a la chica, para luego mirarse a si mismos y nuevamente a la chica, mientras un mismo pensamiento cruzaba por sus mentes.

'_No escuchó lo que hablamos, ¿Verdad?_'

En ese momento, X entró a la habitación, llamando la atención de los tres.

"Hey, X ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Raichu.

"Alan ven conmigo." Empezó el _Hunter_. "Encontramos una _Keyblade_ en una casa."

"¿Una _Keyblade_?¿Aquí?" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris.

"Sí. Está en una casa cerca de aquí. Zero está allá."

"Muy bien, vamos."

Así, los cuatro salieron de la habitación y corrieron a la casa que X les indicó, con el fantasma aún siguiéndolos, más preocupado que antes. Pronto, llegaron a la casa y entraron a la habitación donde estaban Zero y Silva esperándolos.

"¿También está aquí?" preguntó Elie, señalando al apache.

"Si, nos encontró en este lugar." respondió X seriamente.

"Ya les dije." Empezó Silva. "No importa lo que hagan, nadie además de cierta persona puede tomar esta espada tan rara."

"Es una _Keyblade_." dijo Alan. "Y yo también puedo."

El joven se acercó a la _Keyblade_ y la sujetó con su mano derecha, sacándola del piso. Silva y el espíritu esperaron que la llave desapareciera de las manos del joven de gorra gris y que volviera a aparecer en el piso, clavado donde estaba, como lo había hecho con varias personas más.

Pero no ocurrió así, para su sorpresa…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"¡Que _Keyblade_!" exclamó Alan, dando pequeños cortes en el aire con el arma mística. "Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de espíritus dentro de ella."

Silva y el espíritu no lo podían creer. Ellos habían visto como varios habían intentado tomar esa llave sin éxito. Ahora, frente a ellos, un joven lo había logrado, y estaba probándola como si fuera una espada nueva. Espantado y sorprendido, el espíritu rápidamente se alejó del lugar.

"No puedo creerlo." dijo Silva. "Nadie más había podido tomar esa arma."

"Yo también tengo una." Expresó Alan. "Es por eso que puedo sujetar esta."

"¿También tienes una de esas llaves?"

"Si." respondió, haciendo aparecer la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. "Aquí está."

"Increíble. ¿Qué pasaría si _él_ se enterara?"

* * *

De vuelta con Yoh, el joven aún seguía debajo de ese árbol, recostado sobre su sombra, aún mirando aquellas nubes que pasaban encima de él, cada una de diferentes formas.

"He, esa se parece a Manta." Comentó el joven _Shaman_, mirando una nube que se parecía extrañamente a su amigo.

"¡Amo Yoh!"

El joven alzó la vista para mirar de nuevo a su compañero fantasma, Amidamaru, acercarse a él velozmente.

"¿Qué pasa Amidamaru?" preguntó el joven _Shaman_ con cansancio.

"¡Es terrible!¡Es acerca de los extraños!" exclamó el espíritu samurai.

"Amidamaru, ya te dije que no te preocupes." dijo el joven. "Si de verdad son malos, me vendrían a avisar."

"¡No es por eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Entraron a su casa y encontraron esa llave espada que usa usted!"

Esto llamó un poco la atención del joven, pero fácilmente la dejo pasar.

"No hay problema." dijo Yoh. "Nadie puede sujetar esa arma más que yo."

"¡Ese es el problema!¡Uno de ellos logró tomarla!"

El joven, que normalmente estaba con un rostro de cansancio y flojera, dio un salto para quedar de pie y así ver a su compañero de frente.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Yoh.

"Es eso, uno de ellos logró sujetar esa llave, además de hacer unos movimientos con ella. ¡La llave simplemente no desaparece de sus manos!"

Yoh sujetó al fantasma por la camisa que llevaba. Al ser un _Shaman_, el podía hablar y tocar a los espíritus como si fueran personas vivas. El joven, claramente exaltado, sacudió al fantasma.

"¿No estas mintiendo?¡No es posible!" exclamó el chico de cabello castaño.

"P-p-pero l-l-o e-e-s-s." respondió Amidamaru, mareado por la sacudida que le daba Yoh.

Entonces, sabiendo que su espíritu acompañante hablaba con la verdad, Yoh corrió como nunca hacia la aldea, dejando al fantasma caído y con ojos con forma de remolino.

* * *

En la aldea, Alan seguía blandiendo esa _Keyblade_, admirando su forma y la energía espiritual que emanaba.

"Es extraño." dijo Alan. "Esta _Keyblade_ emana una extraña energía. Puedo sentir la energía típica de la _Keyblade_ pero también siento energía espiritual."

"No puedo decirte que sea." expresó X.

"Quizás tenga que preguntarle a Raphael." dijo Alan, para luego voltear a ver a Silva. "¿De quien es esta _Keyblade_?"

"Bueno, es de…"

"Es mía…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-Yoh's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, viendo que era un joven más o menos de la edad de Takato, quien estaba respirando con algo de dificultad, después de la carrera que hizo desde donde estaba hasta donde estaba el grupo. Alan lo reconoció casi de inmediato.

'_¿Yoh Asakura? me imaginé que lo vería al llegar a este lugar.'_

"¿Qué hacen con mi espada?¿Como es que la puedes sujetar?" preguntó Yoh.

"¿Tu espada?¿Te refieres a la _Keyblade_?" cuestionó X.

"¿_Keyblade_?¿Así se llama?"

"Si, y la razón por la que puedo sujetarla es porque yo también tengo una."

"Ah, ya veo… Entonces está bien." Respondió el joven _Shaman_, su respuesta mandó a todos al suelo.

"Amo Yoh. ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?" preguntó Amidamaru, quien había llegado justo al momento.

"Tranquilo, si él puede sujetarla, entonces no puede ser malo." respondió Yoh con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"No tengo idea…" expresó, llevándose sus manos a su nuca y sonriendo. "Es una corazonada."

"Yo me rindo." dijo Amidamaru, soltando un gran suspiro.

Los demás se levantaron y miraron al joven.

"Bueno, creo que debemos presentarnos." comentó X.

"Si, creo que seria bueno." dijo Raichu.

"¿Una rata que habla?" preguntó Yoh.

Esto hizo que Raichu casi lo matara. Por fortuna, Zero sujetó la cola de Raichu antes de que atacara al joven _Shaman_.

"¡¿A quien le dices rata?¡Soy un ratón!"

"Cálmate…" dijo el _Hunter_ rojo con seriedad.

Yoh vio como Raichu reaccionó y sonrió.

"¿Vez? Sabía que eran buenos…"

"No puedo ver como eso es saber que alguien es bueno…" respondió Amidamaru, mirando a su dueño con algo de desconfianza.

"Corazonada…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon 4Ever_)

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la aldea, había dos figuras, cada una sobre diferentes montañas. Estas figuras, que no eran ni Hao ni su espíritu, observaban la aldea con sumo cuidado.

Una de ellas vestía una armadura blanca, indicando que era uno de los _Mecronets_. La estatura de este _Mecronet_ no era tan alta como la de los dos generales Adel y Lenz. Este _Mecronet_ medía alrededor de uno sesenticinco metros y aparentaba tener unos dieciséis años de edad. El _Mecronet_ miraba con cautela, en especial a X y Zero, mientras sujetaba una gunblade de color blanco.

"Ahora veremos, si esta nueva arma funciona contra esas maquinas." Dijo el _Mecronet_ con malicia.

En otra montaña, otra figura observaba la aldea. Este era otro joven, de unos dieciséis años también, pero era _Humano_ totalmente. Tenía cabello corto, color naranja, ojos negros, piel blanca, y con algunas pecas en su rostro. Usaba lentes redondos, típico de la gente que es fanática a las computadoras, radio y cosas mecánicas, ya que él no podía ver bien. Vestía una sudadera azul, shorts cafés y tenis blancos con verde.

Este joven miraba también al grupo, pero en especial a Alan y a su _Keyblade_.

"¿Será tan bueno como me dijeron que lo era?" preguntó el joven. "¿Él podrá ayudarnos en nuestra pelea? Quizás por eso me enviaron, para probarlo y ver si es lo suficientemente fuerte. Luego, _él_ lo probará." Dijo el joven, mirando hacia abajo, sujetando dos _Keychains_… sus armas.

**Fin del Capitulo 11

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora descubrimos de quien era esa _Keyblade_. Mientras hablamos, me percate de una presencia poderosa que intenta ocultarse...¿De quien será? ... ¡Espera!¡Tu deberías estar muerto!... ¿Como es posible?. El intenso fuego y el congelado viento se enfrentan. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Shaman de Fuego.**_

_¿Que fue lo que hizo ese Mecronet a X y Zero?... ¿Virus?_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	13. Cap 12: El Shaman de Fuego

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_20/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 12: El Shaman de fuego.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 094: Shamuri-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

Luego de estar un tiempo descansando en la aldea _Patch, _el grupo de Alan se encontró con una _Keyblade_ en una de las casas. Un joven, Yoh Asakura, uno de los _Shaman_es de ese mundo, era el portador de esa _Keyblade_. Después de las presentaciones, el grupo decidió ir a conversar en la casa donde Alan y compañía estaban descansando, ya que la casa donde Yoh estaba era demasiado chica para hablar todos, por lo que todos comenzaron a dirigirse a ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, en una de las montañas cercanas a la aldea, el _Shaman_ más poderoso del planeta, Hao Asakura, veía al grupo salir de la casa de Yoh, caminando hacia otra construcción.

"Así que ya conocieron a Yoh." Expresó el joven. "Esto será más interesante. Al parecer no han detectado mi presencia aún, pero es normal, puesto que he disminuido mi presencia al mínimo, así que para ellos no debo ser más que un pequeño roedor." Dijo, antes de mirar hacia las montañas que rodeaban la aldea. "Y tampoco me han detectado aquellos dos sujetos, pero yo si puedo. Uno de ellos es fácil, porque es un _Humano_ con grandes poderes, pero el otro no emite ningún tipo de energía espiritual. Me preguntó que planeará esa máquina."

Hao podía ver perfectamente al _Mecronet_, que había dejado su escondite en las montañas y había entrado a la aldea, con la intención de espiar a los guerreros de otro mundo más de cerca.

Usando grandes habilidades de sigilo, el _Mecronet_ corrió por toda la aldea, escondiéndose en las sombras para evitar ser detectado por los _Shaman_es y por los robots, ya que usaba un avanzado sistema de camuflaje que al parecer los _Reploids_ no podían detectar.

"Es hora de probar esto." dijo el _Mecronet_, escondiéndose detrás de una caja de madera, a un lado de una de las casas de piedra, y miró al grupo de Alan caminar a la casa. El _Mecronet_ sacó su arma, una especie de gunblade, y colocó dos balas extrañas y sumamente pequeñas en ella, cada una llenas con un extraño suero verde. Tomó puntería por unos segundos, mirando al grupo… sus objetivos eran X y Zero. "¡Los tengo!"

El alienígena mecanizado accionó rápidamente el gatillo de su arma dos veces, moviendo el arma un poco para que las balas fueran en direcciones paralelas pero diferentes. El sonido del arma al disparar no se escuchó, gracias a la tecnología de los _Mecronet_s, que no usaban pólvora para impulsar proyectiles. Las dos balas viajaron a gran velocidad hacia ambos _Reploids_, ninguno del grupo conciente de esto. Las balas golpearon las espaldas de ambos _Hunters_, quienes sintieron el impacto casi de inmediato.

"Excelente." dijo el _Mecronet_, rápidamente alejándose de la zona.

Ambos _Hunters_ sintieron el impacto de las balas en sus espaldas y rápidamente sacaron sus armas, mirando a todos lados, usando sus avanzados escáneres para intentar encontrar a quienes los hayan atacado, pero lo único que hicieron fue llamar la atención de los demás.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Elie, confundida.

"Sentí que alguien me disparó." respondió X, poniendo a todos en guardia.

"¿Les dispararon?¿Donde?" cuestionó Alan.

"En nuestras espaldas." contestó Zero.

Alan y Elie miraron las espaldas de ambos _Hunters_, buscando alguna señal de disparo, algún agujero por donde haya entrado la bala o alguna abolladura que muestre el impacto. Pero no tenían nada de eso, las espaldas de X y Zero estaban intactas, no tenían perforaciones, ni siquiera una abolladura en sus armaduras.

"¿Seguros?" preguntó X, confundido.

"Seguros." Respondió Alan.

"Es extraño, estoy seguro de lo que sentí."

"No queda más que esperar." Expresó Zero. "Luego regresaremos a la _Hunter_ Base y que nos den un chequeo."

Con esto en mente, el grupo siguió caminando hacia la casa donde estaban hospedándose, sin saber lo que esos disparos implicarían después. En otra parte, el _Mecronet_ miraba satisfecho su hazaña, ya que había cumplido su misión.

"Excelente; el virus está dentro." dijo el _Mecronet_, alejándose de la aldea a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña donde estaba Hao, el _Shaman_ de fuego había visto todo lo ocurrido abajo, en especial las acciones del robot extraterrestre.

"Que extraño, esa máquina sólo les disparó a esas otras dos máquinas que están con Yoh, y simplemente se alejó. Debo tener cuidado con ellos, aún así, no serían capas de vencerme." Expresó, mirando de nuevo al grupo. "Bueno, será mejor que siga con esto…"

Hao continúo viendo al grupo entrar en la casa, interesando en ellos. Pero, para su extrañes, Alan no entró, se quedó en frente de la puerta abierta. Rápidamente volteó hacia arriba, mirando justo en su dirección, cosa que sorprendió un poco al _Shaman_. El joven de gorra gris siguió mirando hacia la montaña, desde su punto de vista no podía ver a Hao, pero sabía que había algo o alguien en esa montaña.

"¡Alan!¿Que estás esperando?" preguntó Raichu, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

"Ah, si, ya voy." Respondió el muchacho, echando un último vistazo a la montaña para luego entrar.

De vuelta en la montaña, Hao estaba algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Al parecer él logró detectarme. Debo tener cuidado con él, aunque su energía espiritual no es tan alta como la mía." Expresó, mirando la casa, detectando las energías de los que la habitaban.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Dentro de la construcción, el grupo se presentó con Yoh y Amidamaru, el último asustando a todos cuando apareció de la nada… pero que fue bueno para Raichu, ya que Elie, inundada de miedo, lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, permitiéndole al roedor sentir la suavidad del amplio busto de la joven. Claro, esto no duró mucho, ya que cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, empujó a Raichu al suelo y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, provocándole un gran chichón.

Después de las presentaciones, cada uno dio una versión resumida de sus aventuras, algo que interesó al _Shaman_.

"¿Son de otro mundo?" preguntó Yoh.

"Si." respondió X. "Somos de cuatro mundos diferentes, ya que mi compañero y yo somos del mismo mundo."

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?¿En una nave espacial?"

"No, llegamos aquí gracias a un portal que se puede abrir por medio de las _Keyblades_."

"¿Esas llaves pueden abrir portales? No lo sabía."

"Pues así es."

"¿Cómo conseguiste esa llave?"

"Es una _Keyblade_." respondió Alan.

"Eso, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

Alan comenzó a explicar el como consiguió su _Keyblade_ y, una historia resumida de su vida más tarde, el _Shaman_ entendió todo.

"Ya veo." dijo Yoh. "¿Y para que vienen aquí?"

"Me imagino que te enfrentaste a los _Mecronet_s, ¿No?" cuestionó X.

"¿_Mecronet_s?" preguntó el _Shaman_, confundido.

"Máquinas." dijo Raichu. "¿Luchaste contra máquinas hace como una semana?"

"Si, luché contra unas máquinas, ¿Ellos son los _Mecronet_s?"

Nuevamente, los héroes de otros mundos comenzaron a explicarle a Yoh y a Amidamaru acerca de los _Mecronet_s y de cómo es que amenazaban otros mundos.

"… y esas máquinas vinieron a este mundo para esclavizarlo." terminó Alan de explicar. "Buscamos a los _Keyblade_ Masters de otros mundos para que nos ayuden en esta lucha… como tu mundo está en peligro, quizás sea bueno que nos ayudes."

"Si, eso parece." dijo Yoh, cruzándose de brazos. "Había venido aquí en busca de respuestas, ya que no sabía nada de este enemigo. Pero ninguno de los apaches sabía acerca de ese ejercito de Máquinas, así que me quedé unos días aquí, para luego regresar a mi hogar."

"¿Estas solo?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, yo sólo, y Amidamaru, claro."

"¿Y tus compañeros?"

"Cada uno partió por caminos separados hace nueve meses."

"¿Nueve meses? No me digas que tu también."

"¿Yo también que?"

"En pocas palabras; tenías a una chica que amabas, pero hace nueve meses ella rompió tu corazón y por eso decidiste irte para alejarte de ella, ya que ese era su deseo y, como aún la amabas, decidiste cumplirlo."

Yoh y Amidamaru miraron a Alan sorprendidos, para luego mirarse a si mismos de la misma manera y luego ver al joven de gorra gris de nuevo.

"Eh si, es cierto… a excepción de que yo no me fui, más bien fue _ella_ la que se fue." respondió Yoh.

"¿Ella también?" preguntó Elie con confusión y tristeza, al recordar que ella hizo lo mismo con la persona que más quería.

"¿A que te refieres con también?" preguntó Yoh.

"Yo… yo también hice lo mismo." Respondió la chica Elie, con algunas lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. "A la persona que más quería, lo lastimé de una manera que no se merecía, y lo peor de todo es que no sé porque lo hice."

"Y eso le pasó a otros amigos más." expresó Alan. "Y me está pasando en estos momentos con mi novia… bueno, mi ex-novia."

"Eso es extraño." expresó Yoh. "El que sean muchas coincidencias… quizás haya sido el destino."

"Eso creemos… bueno, ¿nos ayudaras?"

"Claro que si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… además, será divertido."

"¿Usted cree que es bueno tomarlo tan a la ligera, amo Yoh?" preguntó Amidamaru con cierta preocupación.

"No hay de que preocuparse, esta es sólo una aventura más. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes."

El fantasma samurai suspiró nuevamente, para luego voltear a ver a sus ya nuevos aliados.

"¿Creen que es bueno que él lo tome a la ligera?"

"No hay problema con eso." respondió Elie.

"No le veo problema." dijo Raichu.

"Es bueno tener a alguien como él en nuestro grupo." expresó X.

"Siempre y cuando no estorbe en la pelea, puede pensar como sea." comentó Zero. Las respuestas de los héroes hicieron que el fantasma suspirara de nuevo.

"Muy bien, entonces está decidido." dijo Alan.

"¿Nos vamos ahora?" preguntó Elie.

"No hay porqué apresurarse." expresó Yoh. "Podemos irnos después."

"No sé… digo, con eso de que otros mundos están amenazados en estos momentos…" comentó Raichu.

"Quedémonos." dijo Alan, sorprendiendo a todos. "Dos horas, unas dos horas nos quedaremos aquí. Hay que descansar un poco."

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó X.

"Seguro, hay que descansar." dijo Alan, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado. "Bueno, iré a explorar la aldea. Nos veremos en dos horas aquí. Adiós."

"¡Espera!" exclamó Elie, pero el joven ya se había ido, dejando a todos ahí, confundidos.

"¿Por qué se fue así?" preguntó Raichu.

"No tengo idea." dijo X.

Sin embargo, Alan no tenía planeado explorar la aldea, contrario a lo que había dicho antes. Justo cuando salió de la casa, elevó un poco su aura y comenzó a saltar a los techos de las casas, saliendo de la aldea y dirigiéndose a una montaña cercana.

Mientras tanto, en otra montaña, el joven de cabello naranja corría a gran velocidad, pero con cuidado de no ser detectado, dirigiéndose hacia la otra montaña a donde Alan se dirigía. El joven se colocó a un lado de una roca y, mirando hacia el horizonte, comenzó a pensar.

'_¿De verdad es el la persona que nos ayudará?'_ se preguntó. _'Sé que me dijo que él era el portador de la Chaos Keyblade, pero no parece que sea muy fuerte…' _El joven siguió mirando al horizonte, para luego mover su mira hacia la montaña a la que Alan corría. _'Como sea, eso lo averiguare pronto…'_

Después de eso, el joven siguió su camino, rápida y sigilosamente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _082-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

Devuelta con Alan, el joven subió la montaña hasta la cima y caminó por un terreno plano en la punta de la montaña. Entonces, en el otro lado, mirando a la aldea, encontró a un joven, quien se percató de su presencia.

"Así que me descubriste." dijo el joven desconocido.

"Fue difícil, pues disminuiste mucho tu aura, pero ningún ser vivo es capas de esconderla por completo." Respondió el joven de gorra gris. "¿Quién eres?¿Porque nos espías?"

"Porque se me hacen interesantes." respondió, levantándose de la roca y volteando a ver a Alan. "Yo soy Hao Asakura, futuro _Shaman King_ y salvador de la tierra."

Al presentarse, el joven _Humano_ lo miró con sorpresa, y algo de miedo, al reconocerlo.

'_¿Hao?¿Aún sigue con vida? Pero yo pensé que… oh, si, otra de las diferencias entre el anime, manga y la realidad…'_ pensó el joven.

"Por tu reacción, veo que has escuchado de mi." dijo el joven _Shaman_.

"He escuchado rumores."

"Ya veo, muchos rumores se hablan por el mundo…"

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron ahí, sin decir una sola palabra y dejando que el viento pasara a su alrededor, moviendo sus cabellos y las telas de sus ropas, hasta que Alan se cansó de ese silencio.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_.

"Ahora te haré una proposición."

"¿Proposición?¿Que es?"

"No sé si deba hablar de esto contigo, ya que no eres de nuestra misma raza, pero tampoco eres un _Humano_." dijo Hao con seriedad.

"¿No lo soy? Y yo que pensé que era _Humano_." Respondió Alan con sarcasmo, para luego hablar seriamente. "Todos somos _Humanos_: dos ojos, dos manos, dos piernas, dos oídos, una boca, nariz, etc. Eso nos hace _Humanos_." Expresó, causando una pequeña risa en el _Shaman_.

"Lo siento, pero los _Shaman_es somos muy superiores a los patéticos _Humanos_, que solo dañan la naturaleza de este mundo."

"¿Dónde he escuchado algo así?" preguntó Alan. "¡Ah si! Hablas como Knives, el hermano de Vash, que quería matar a los _Humanos_ del universo por considerarlos una plaga a todas las formas de vida."

"Si tiene esos ideales, entonces sería bueno conocerlo." Comentó el _Shaman_.

"Lo siento, lo matamos… o a su clon, porque el verdadero murió hace años."

"Bueno, como sea…" dijo Hao. "Continuo; mi plan es volverme el _Shaman_ King, para así poder eliminar a los _Humanos_ de este planeta."

"Tienes grandes poderes. ¿No puedes hacerlo así porque si?" preguntó Alan.

"Claro, puedo exterminar a la raza _Humana_ cuando quiera, pero el _Shaman King_ tendría el poder de detenerme, y eso no sería bueno."

"Buen punto… ¿Y cual es la propuesta que me quieres hacer?"

"Tu no eres un _Shaman_, pero no cabe duda que tienes un gran poder, y eso podría servirme. ¿No quieres…?"

"¿Unirme a ti para exterminar _Humanos_? No gracias." dijo Alan, interrumpiendo a Hao. "La verdad es que estoy, yo y varios otros, intentando salvarlos de una raza alienígena sumamente avanzada capaz de esclavizar a los _Humanos_, y _Shaman_es, de diversos mundos habitados en toda esta galaxia. Así que… no."

Hao se le quedo mirando con confusión, ya que él no conocía mucho de esa raza alienígena mecanizada, ni sabía que existían varios mundos _Humanos_ en las estrellas, si es que lo que ese joven decía era cierto. Lo único que entendía era que Alan no había aceptado, lo que significaba que había elegido la otra opción. Suspirando, Hao habló nuevamente.

"Ya veo, no quieres unirte a mi…" dijo con 'algo' de tristeza en su voz.

"No, no quiero…"

"Entonces no me dejas opción."

"¿Qué opción?... aunque tengo una leve idea de cual es..."

"¿Pues cual mas?" preguntó Hao, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno más sádico, su sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios. "¡Matarte!¡Ataca, _Spirit of Fire_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _111-Hyoi gattai- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

Varias llamas aparecieron detrás de Hao y, de la nada, de entre las llamas, un enorme coloso de fuego se formó, rugiendo con fuerza para luego alzar su puño derecho y dar un puñetazo a Alan, quien estuvo a punto de morir aplastado y quemado al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oh cielos!" exclamó, reaccionando justo a tiempo para saltar hacia atrás, evitando el puño llameante gigante, no sin antes sentir el calor de las llamas muy cerca de su piel. Alan tocó el piso, alejado del coloso de fuego, mirando su ropa para cerciorarse de que no se haya encendido por el intenso calor, suspirando cuando no vio ninguna. El joven miró nuevamente a Hao, el coloso de fuego colocándose detrás del _Shaman_, como protegiéndolo.

"Lo lograste esquivar muy bien. No muchos lo habían hecho antes." Dijo Hao con cierta arrogancia, mientras Alan sólo lo miraba fijamente.

'_Rayos.' _Pensó el joven._ '¿Cómo ocultó la presencia de semejante cosa? No estaba ahí cuando hablaba con Hao, pero de repente apareció y su enorme aura me dejo paralizado por unos segundos. De no haber reaccionado, a lo mejor en este momento ya seria carbón.'_

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó el _Shaman_. "No tienes opción más que pelear por tu vida, porque no podrás escapar de mi." Expresó, Alan sacudió su cabeza, luego de que Hao interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

"¿Y tu que vas a hacer?" preguntó Alan.

"Esto…"

Hao alzó su mano derecha hacia el frente, cerrando su puño y luego abriéndolo, el _Spirit of Fire_ haciendo lo mismo. La diferencia fue que el enorme espíritu lanzó una enorme llamarada a gran velocidad hacia Alan, quien al verla venir, su primer pensamiento fue alzar sus dos manos hacia el frente y elevar su aura, la llamarada golpeándolo de lleno y rodeándolo, ardientes llamas danzando alrededor de el.

Después de unos segundos, Hao, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró la palma de su mano y bajó su brazo, el espíritu haciendo lo mismo, cancelando el ataque. El miraba el lugar donde estaba Alan hace unos momentos, rodeado de humo blanco, que evitaba que pudiera ver su cuerpo, pero al ver las rocas alrededor del humo, que estaban al rojo vivo o derretidas, pudo concluir que Alan había muerto calcinado.

"Es una lastima." dijo el joven _Shaman_, mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos cerrados. "Pudiste ser uno de mis hombres y salvarte de la destrucción que traería a los _Humanos_, pero no fue así, y por eso ahora estas…"

Hao no terminó de decir eso, ya que una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente y mirara a la nube de polvo… que en realidad era de vapor. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la presencia de Alan aún en el lugar, indicando que estaba vivo. Una pequeña corriente de aire decidió resolver sus dudas, removiendo el vapor que evitaba verlo.

Alan estaba vivo. No sólo vivo, sino que ileso, sin ninguna herida o quemadura de gravedad en su cuerpo. Si, su ropa estaba algo chamuscada por el fuego, pero el cuerpo del joven no mostraba ni una sola quemadura. Alan estaba ahí, con los brazos hacia el frente, como sujetando una pelota de playa, Hao no pudiendo entender como es que había sobrevivido al ataque de fuego… al menos no antes de notar dos cosas.

Una era un extraño aire que rodeaba a Alan como si fuera una esfera. El extraño aire giraba a gran velocidad, siendo este apenas visible. La segunda cosa que notó fue el piso donde estaba parado el joven; justo debajo de sus pies había trozos de hielo, al menos dentro de la esfera de aire que rodeaba al joven. Justo saliendo de la esfera de aire, las rocas estaban ardiendo por las llamas del ataque de Hao. Pronto, el joven _Shaman_ lo comprendió.

"¿Eso es aire congelado?" preguntó Hao.

"Exacto." respondió Alan, bajando sus brazos y soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta de que contenía. "Controlo el aire congelado y el hielo. Fue bueno que pensé rápido."

"Interesante, de verdad mereces mi admiración, ya que nadie fue tan seguro, o tan idiota, de quedarse a resistir mi ataque."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido." dijo Alan, con una gota de sudor en su nuca. "¡Pero ahora es mi turno de atacarte!"

"Como quieras, pero tus ataques no me harán gran daño." dijo Hao, seguro de si mismo.

"Un poco confiado, ¿no?¿Quieres dejar de subestimarme?" cuestionó el joven, incrementando su aura y colocando su puño derecho en su costado, mientras se colocaba en posición. El aura se acumuló en su puño derecho, y él estaba listo para atacar. "_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEIKEN!_"

Alan alzó el puño derecho hacia el frente, soltando cientos de meteoros helados en dirección a Hao, quien sólo se quedó parado, esperando los ataques. Entonces, sin que Alan lo pensase, el _Spirit of Fire_ colocó uno de sus enormes brazos frente a su amo, bloqueando todos los meteoros de hielo que se estrellaban y desaparecían en él. El joven de gorra gris detuvo su ataque al ver que sus golpes helados no pasaban ese brazo de fuego, lo que ocasionó que Hao sonriera.

"¿Qué te dije? Todo lo que hagas es inútil." Expresó el _Shaman_ con arrogancia.

"¡Aún no lo creo!_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEIKEN!_" exclamó, lanzando de nuevo varios golpes de hielo hacia Hao, quien, nuevamente, sólo se quedo ahí parado, dejando que el _Spirit of Fire_ los bloqueara.

"Es inútil, no puedes hacerme nada."

"¿Seguro?"

Hao no entendía porque Alan estaba tan seguro, si su espíritu bloqueaba todos los meteoros de hielo sin dificultad, por lo que continuaba riendo. Sin embargo, un extraño rose en su mejilla izquierda lo dejó callado. Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para ver que era. Cuando vio lo que sus dedos mostraban, se quedo sorprendido. Sangre… su propia sangre saliendo se su mejilla, combinada con algo mas… agua. Seguía sin entender el porque, hasta que sintió un fuerte y frío golpe en su estomago. Al mirar abajo y sujetarse el estomago, pudo ver la marca de un golpe, cubierto de aire congelado.

Sin creerlo, miró al frente, viendo los meteoros de hielo chocar contra el brazo de su espíritu. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño: a diferencia de la vez anterior, los meteoros de hielo golpeaban, no sólo más rápido que antes, sino que mucho más juntos el uno del otro, concentrando los golpes en un área más pequeña que la vez anterior. Otro golpe, esta vez en su muslo derecho, comprobó su teoría.

El _Spirit of Fire_ era fuego en si. Alan lanzaba sus golpes más juntos y rápidos, golpeando el brazo del enorme espíritu con más intensidad en un lugar más concentrado, ocasionando pequeños vacíos en el fuego que rodeaba el brazo de su espíritu, dejando pasar al menos uno o dos golpes antes de que las flamas del espíritu cerraran ese vació y bloqueara los demás golpes. Sin embargo, la técnica de Alan golpeaba más rápido, dejando pasar más golpes, que daban de lleno en el cuerpo del joven _Shaman_. En ese momento, el joven de gorra gris vio una oportunidad de ataque.

Elevando su aura a niveles más allá de lo normal, Alan lanzó más goles helados a una velocidad impresionante. Este incremento de velocidad creaba vacíos más grandes y seguidos en el brazo del espíritu del fuego, tan grandes que ya no se llenaban de nuevo con las flamas. Al final, los meteoros de hielo prácticamente separaron la mano del _Spirit of Fire_ de su cuerpo.

"¿¡Pero que-!¡AAAHHHH!"

Sin la protección del brazo del espíritu y sin tiempo de crear una barrera a su alrededor, Hao recibió de lleno cientos de golpes helados en su cuerpo, cada golpe haciéndolo retorcer y congelándolo un pocomáscada vez. Hao, al estar cerca del acantilado, fue empujado por los golpes y cayó de la montaña hasta el suelo, el _Spirit of Fire_ desapareciendo misteriosamente.

Al ver que había logrado su cometido, Alan canceló su técnica y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

"No creí que funcionara." Expresó. "Pensé que era una tontería, pero al menos lo logré."

Alan se quedó ahí, respirando por unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Después de un momento, él se levantó del lugar y comenzó a alejarse para regresar a la aldea. Sin embargo, una presencia lo detuvo en el lugar.

"Oh cielos…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

Alan miró hacia atrás, a la orilla de la montaña por la que Hao había caído. Lentamente, el _Spirit of Fire_ comenzó a emerger de la orilla, a varios metros de ella. Al alcanzar cierta altura, el joven pudo ver que el espíritu tenía una mano como sosteniendo algo y que, al ver que era, se dio cuenta de que eso que sujetaba era Hao, con sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo mostraba algo de daño, algunas heridas de sus golpes helados, parte de sus ropas congeladas, su capa blanca ya no estaba, dejando mostrar el torso del joven. El cabello del _Shaman_ mostraba ciertas partes congeladas, y otras cubiertas de escarcha.

"Me has lastimado." dijo el _Shaman_. "Hace mucho tiempo que no me habían lastimado así… ¡No te lo perdonare!"

Inmediatamente, el aura de Hao se incrementó, las partes congeladas de sus ropas y cabello rápidamente se descongelaron. No sólo eso, el espíritu del fuego también se rodeó de esa energía y su brazo cortado volvió nuevamente a crecer. Ambos miraron a Alan con odio, quien no podía hacer más que reír nerviosamente.

"Eh…esto no saldrá bien." dijo Alan, riendo nerviosamente, ya que esa podría ser la última vez que riera.

**Fin del Capitulo 12

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Maldición, Hao Asakura es de verdad muy fuerte, más que yo con facilidad. Mis poderes de hielo no tienen posibilidad contra las intensas llamas que el crea. El espíritu de fuego evita que pueda atacar a Hao directamente. ¿Que puedo hacer? ... No... ¡Hao también tiene una Keyblade! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Alan vs Hao, Combatiendo Fuego con Hielo.**_

¿Que?¿Hao puede usar eso...?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	14. Cap 13: Alan vs Hao, fuego vs hielo

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_20/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 13: Alan vs Hao, Combatiendo fuego con hielo._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Después de su conversación con Kristal, Latias fue a hablar con Ash acerca de lo ocurrido entre la pareja. El joven entrenador también había notado el cambio tan drástico en el comportamiento de Kristal hacia Alan, por lo que se interesó en el asunto. Para resolver sus dudas, decidieron ir a hablar con _Master Raphael_, ya que él era el más sabio de toda la ciudad y debería tener conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Llegaron con él, y luego de un rato, ellos habían terminado de comentarle sus dudas.

"Ya lo sabía." Expresó el _Hechicero_, confundiendo a ambos jóvenes.

"¿Ya lo sabía?¿Sabía lo de Kristal?" preguntó Ash.

"Si, lo sabía. Estoy conciente de lo que pasa y de porqué Kristal actúa así."

"¿Porque?" preguntó Latias.

"No estoy muy seguro en realidad, pero al parecer, una enorme oscuridad emana de su cuerpo."

"¿Oscuridad?"

"Exacto. No tengo idea de que sea o de porque esta ahí, pero si sé que esa oscuridad es lo que hace que ella actúe de esa forma."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" pregunto Ash.

"Alan me lo dijo. Él me comentó acerca de eso, ya que fue él el que vio esa energía."

"¿Cómo es que Alan lo sabe?"

"Él lo ha visto anteriormente." Respondió el _Hechicero_, confundiendo aún más a los jóvenes. "Él ha visto esa misma energía en otras personas, y por eso creé que es lo mismo."

En ese momento, Takato entró al salón, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Oigan!¡David ya pudo contactar al mundo donde está Alan!¡Vengan!" exclamó el joven _Tamer._

Dicho esto, todos salieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose al salón donde estaban los demás. Al llegar ahí, vieron la esfera que usaban los _Hechiceros_ para ver lo ocurrido en otros mundos, mostrando imagen de lo que pasaba. A diferencia de la otra vez, esta esfera si emitía algo de sonido, por lo que podían ver y escuchar lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, lo que mostraba la esfera no era nada bueno. Mostraba a Alan, luchando contra un enorme coloso de fuego, controlado por un joven de cabello largo y castaño, y al parecer Alan estaba perdiendo. Latias vio que Kristal también estaba viendo la esfera con sumo detalle. La _Pokemon_ notó algo; a pesar de que en el exterior Kristal se mostraba tranquila, ella podía notar que su aura indicaba todo lo contrario, mostrando una enorme preocupación por el joven de gorra gris. Por ser un Pokemon psíquico, ella podía ver el aura de las personas con cierta facilidad y podía notar los cambios que esta mostraba, indicando el sentimiento que la persona u otro ser vivo de verdad sentía en ese momento.

'_Que bien.' _Pensó Latias. _'A pesar de lo que dice, ella aún está preocupada por él, aunque no como antes…'_ pensó con tristeza y optimismo, al ver que había una oportunidad de que todo saliera bien. Al ver que no había nada que hacer, Latias decidió ver lo que mostraba la esfera, esperando que Alan saliera sano y salvo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 094: Shamuri-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _087-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE Chain of Memories_)

El joven de gorra gris corría a gran velocidad, esquivando las enormes bolas de fuego que el enorme coloso, el _Spirit of Fire,_ le lanzaba. Se había enfrentado a enemigos que controlaban el fuego antes, pero ni uno tenía tal cantidad de aura como la que el _Shaman_ mostraba. Mientras Alan corría, trataba de acercarse a Hao para atacarlo a él, ya que atacar al espíritu con sus ataques físicos no funcionaba, y sus ataques de hielo no hacían el daño deseado.

'_Debo acercarme a él, sólo así podré vencerlo.'_ Pensó el joven Alan, acercándose más.

Una vez más intentó usar su velocidad para acercarse a Hao, esquivando las esferas de fuego que lanzaba su espíritu. Estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros cuando el espíritu optó por colocar uno de sus brazos frente al _Shaman_, evitando que llegara directamente a Hao.

"¡No molestes!_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

Alan lanzó un enorme cometa de hielo al brazo del espíritu, las flamas luchaban por ganarle al aire helado. El joven _Keyblade_ _Wielder_ aumentó su aura, incrementando el poder del cometa de hielo, lo suficiente para traspasar nuevamente el brazo del espíritu, en dirección hacia Hao. Sin embargo, el joven _Shaman_ esta vez no se quedaría ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Hao alzó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, en inmediatamente reunió la energía espiritual del coloso de fuego, este último desapareciendo de la vista y rodeando de energía el brazo de su maestro. Con esta energía, el _Shaman_ golpeó con su puño derecho el cometa de hielo de Alan mandándolo lejos y estrellándose contra una montaña, congelando parte de su cima.

Hao miró por unos momentos lo que el cometa de hielo le había hecho a la montaña, para luego voltear a ver a Alan, pero este ya estaba justo frente a él, con su puño derecho rodeado de aire congelado, dispuesto a estrellar en el rostro del _Shaman_.

Alan dio el golpe, pero Hao utilizó la energía del _Spirit of Fire_ en su mano izquierda, deteniendo el puñetazo del joven con suma eficacia. Ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, empleando su fuerza física y sus auras al máximo.

"Debo felicitarte." expresó Hao. "Nunca antes alguien había luchado a la par conmigo, y en especial solo."

"Siempre hay una primera vez." dijo Alan. "No creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza física."

"Casi nunca la uso, sólo uso el poder de mi espíritu es suficiente para vencer a los seres inferiores. Pero en casos como estos, no tengo más elección que hacerlo."

Hao alzó su mano derecha y la rodeó de llamas, intentando golpear a Alan en el rostro, pero este último, como Hao, alzó su mano izquierda y, rodeando de aire helado, detuvo el golpe del _Shaman_. Ambos seguían implementando sus fuerzas e incrementando sus auras más y más.

"Si, de verdad debo felicitarte." Volvió a decir el joven. "Es la primera vez que lucho contra alguien que tiene un poder casi igual al mió."

"Perdón, ¿Dijiste 'casi igual al tuyo'?" preguntó Alan.

"Exacto, ¿De verdad crees que eres tan poderoso como yo?"

"Viendo la situación, creo que si."

"¡Eso está por cambiar!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Final Boss - Hao Asakura- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King- Master of Spirits 2_)

Sin que Alan se lo esperase, Hao incrementó su aura aún más, incrementando el poder de sus flamas. Debido a esto, las flamas de Hao comenzaban a ganar terreno al aire congelado de Alan, empezando a quemar sus manos. El joven de gorra gris intentó resistir e incrementar su aura, pero estaba al límite y el aura de Hao seguía incrementando más y más. El ardor en sus manos era demasiado para él y empezó a quejarse de dolor, intentando safarse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hao lo soltó, sacándolo de balance, y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, mandándolo a volar lejos.

Alan cayó al suelo, la fuerza de la patada lo había arrastrado hasta la orilla de la montaña, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de caer al vacío. El joven de gorra gris, que en ese momento no la tenía puesto que se le había caído al correr muy rápido, comenzó al levantarse, lentamente. Miró sus manos, que estaban quemadas por las llamas del _Shaman_ y aún le ardían demasiado. Se concentró y mando aire congelado para calmar las quemaduras, pero aún así sus manos continuaban algo estaban lastimadas. A pesar del dolor, Alan juntó las manos y se concentró, realizando el hechizo _Cure_ para sanar sus lastimadas manos, que regresaron a la normalidad, sin signos de quemaduras.

'_Tengo suerte que haya aprendido a usar Cure durante estos días… de lo contrario…'_

Alan volteó a ver a Hao, quien se había movido de lugar, estando ahora en una roca a unos metros sobre el nivel donde Alan estaba, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa. El _Shaman_ silbó, al ver que las manos del joven _Humano_ habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"Así que también te puedes curar. Que interesante, pero aún así no puedes luchar a mi nivel." expresó Hao, el _Spirit of Fire_ apareciendo a su lado, el _Shaman_ estando a la altura del rostro del espíritu. Alan sólo se le quedó mirando con furia e impotencia mientras pensaba en alguna solución.

'_Rayos, no puedo contra él. Hao es más fuerte que yo, y el espíritu de fuego le da una mayor ventaja, ya que puede fusionarse e incrementar sus poderes. Debo terminar esto rápido, evitar al espíritu y atacar a Hao rápida y directamente… de lo contrario, me quemará vivo.'_

"Creo que es momento de terminar esto." expresó Hao. "Ha sido bueno luchar contigo, pero debo eliminarte ahora, para que no interfieras en mis planes. ¡Ataca, _Spirit of Fire_!"

El enorme coloso de fuego dio un fuerte rugido para luego avanzar a hacia Alan lentamente, colocándose frente a Hao.

'_Pero…'_ pensó el _Keyblader_, mirando al espíritu que se acercaba lentamente. _'¿Porqué no usa todo el poder del Spirit of Fire?¿Porqué Hao no usa la Over Soul- Armor type, que es la que usa el poder espiritual de los Shamanes con gran eficiencia?¿Porqué…?'_ se preguntó… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el espíritu se acercaba peligrosamente a él. "¡Muy bien!¡Es todo o nada!" exclamó, colocando ambas manos en su costado derecho, formando una pequeña esfera de energía entre sus manos. "_Shinkou…_" expresó, la esfera creció al tamaño de una pelota de plástico, mientras que el _Spirit of Fire_ se acercaba a él. Hao notó que el aura de Alan se había incrementado considerablemente, pero no sabía lo que pasaría.

El espíritu estaba justo frente a Alan, mientras que la esfera de energía comenzaba a emitir rayos y relámpagos en todas direcciones, algunos golpeando las rocas y destruyendo las más pequeñas, esto último llamó la atención de Hao. El espíritu del fuego extendió sus manos hacia Alan para sujetarlo y así quemarlo con vida, pero el joven no se dejaría vencer, y menos con la energía reunida en sus manos, que extendió hacia el espíritu, dejándole ver la bola de energía en ellas.

"_¡…HADOUKEN!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía azul salió de las manos de Alan, siendo este de más de un metro de diámetro. El poder del joven dio en el pecho del espíritu, deteniéndolo en el acto y haciéndolo retroceder. Debido a que el _Shinkou Hadouken_ no era aire helado sino energía pura, este simplemente pasó a través del espíritu rumbo a Hao a gran velocidad.

"¡¿Pero que es eso?" exclamó el _Shaman_, viendo el cilindro de energía acercarse rápidamente.

En el ultimo segundo, Hao se hizo a un lado, el ataque de energía pasando justo a su izquierda, evitando el golpe letal por poco y mirando asombrado el cilindro de energía tan poderoso dirigirse a las nubes, no sin antes destruir la punta de una montaña que se interponía en su camino. Alan vio que Hao estaba descuidado y decidió actuar, viendo su oportunidad.

Cancelando su ataque, el joven se dirigió a gran velocidad al pie de la roca donde estaba parado Hao. Al llegar al pie de la montaña, Alan dio un gran salto en dirección a su enemigo, invocando su _Keyblade_ en el proceso.

Hao continuó viendo el poder perderse en el firmamento, asombrado por el poder que tenia. Sin embargo una presencia a su lado lo hizo voltear hacia el frente de nuevo y, al hacerlo, vio a Alan en el aire, justo frente a él a unos dos metros, con ambas manos en su _Keyblade_, preparado para darle un rápido corte vertical.

"¡Es tu fin!" Exclamó Alan, mientras realizaba el movimiento del corte de su _Keyblade_ hacia Hao. A pesar de todo parecer perdido, el _Shaman_ aún tenía una última carta del triunfo… y planeaba usarla. Un intenso destello apareció en su mano derecha.

_-¡Clank!-_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Alan se quedó extrañado, había sentido como si su _Keyblade_ hubiera impactado contra un objeto de metal, algo que lo confundía.

'_¿Clank? Ese no es el sonido para un golpe en la piel. Más bien parece… choque de metal con metal…'_

Alan miró hacia el frente, intentando descifrar que era lo que bloqueó su _Keyblade_ y evitó que golpeara a Hao. Lo que vio lo asombro bastante, ya que no se esperaba _eso_ en la mano del _Shaman_.

"No…"

"¿Sorprendido?"

Alan no podía creer lo que veía. Lo que Hao sujetaba con su mano derecha y lo que había bloqueado su _Keyblade_… era otra _Keyblade_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"Imposible…" dijo Alan, sorprendido.

Hao sujetaba con una mano el mango de su _Keyblade_, mientras la otra mano la tenía en la hoja de la misma, bloqueando el golpe de lleno. La llave de Hao era naranja totalmente, a excepción del mango que era azul, y unas partes que tenían símbolos blancos; era una _Keyblade_ de hoja doble, siendo estas hojas un poco más largas que la hoja de la _Keyblade_ de Alan, y en un extremo de la hoja se podía ver que los dientes de la _Keyblade_ tenían la forma de la cabeza del _Spirit of Fire_.

Al ver que Alan estaba muy sorprendido y distraído, Hao empleó fuerza para empujar al joven un poco hacia atrás. Alan fue empujado hacia atrás, mientras el _Shaman_ daba un fuerte golpe con esa _Keyblade_, que Alan bloqueó con su propia llave. Este golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo hacia atrás varios metros, casi de forma caótica, hasta que Alan logró recuperar su equilibrio y caer al suelo sobre sus pies, como si estuviera hincado sobre una de sus piernas, siendo arrastrado unos cuantos metros más. Al detenerse, el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ volvió a mirar nuevamente a Hao, con una cara de sorpresa y duda, misma que todos los que veían lo ocurrido desde _Spellian Hegcian_ mostraban.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Alan. "¿Cómo puedes tener una _Keyblade_?"

"No tengo idea." Respondió Hao con cierta indiferencia. "Simplemente apareció en mis manos un día y nunca se ha alejado de mi. Descubrí que tenía un enorme poder y la usaré para eliminar a los _Humanos_ de este mundo y de otros más."

'_No lo entiendo.'_ pensó Alan. _'Las Keyblades son para proteger a los Humanos, no para eliminarlos… ¿O no?'_

"¡Prepárate para tu final!¡Al matarte me quedaré con esa _Keyblade_ que tienes y así incrementaré mis poderes aún más!¡Pronto no necesitaré a los grandes espíritus para cumplir mi ambición!" Exclamó, para luego dar una tremenda carcajada. Ahora, Alan estaba en problemas.

'_Esto esta mal.'_ Pensó el joven. _'Estoy muy cansado y acabo de perder la única ventaja que tenía. Si no hago algo, este será mi fin.'_

"¡MUERE!"

"¡HAO!"

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a un mismo lado, la derecha de Hao, y vieron a un joven saltar de un nivel más bajo al nivel que estaban ahora.

"¿¡Tu!" exclamó Hao, al ve que, frente a ellos, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Yoh Asakura, el hermano de Hao, y su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru a su lado, además de sujetar su _Keyblade_.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hao?" preguntó el joven recién llegado.

"No te incumbe, Yoh." Respondió el mayor de los hermanos. "Te he estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy interesado en esa _Keyblade_ que tienes."

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Mire, amo Yoh!¡Mire lo que Hao tiene en su mano!" exclamó Amidamaru con cierto temor. Siguiendo la visión de su espíritu acompañante, Yoh vio lo que este señalaba; la _Keyblade_ de Hao.

"¿Cómo es que tienes esa _Keyblade_, Hao?" preguntó Yoh con furia y confusión.

"No te incumbe. Sólo debes saber que estoy tras de tu arma. De hecho, creo que será mejor matarlos a ambos y quedarnos con sus llaves. ¡Ve!"

El _Spirit of Fire_ se acercó a Yoh, quien ya había colocado a Amidamaru dentro de su _Keyblade_ para darle más poder. Sin embargo, una esfera de plasma golpeó al gigante de fuego en pleno rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" preguntó Hao.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _068-X-Theme X4- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

Detrás de Yoh, tres figuras saltaron al nivel donde estaban todos parados. Eran Zero, Raichu y X, quien traía a Elie en su espalda y tenía el brazo derecho convertido en cañón y humeando.

"¿Cómo me encontraron?" preguntó Hao.

"¿Creíste que dejaríamos pasar ese incremento de energía que emitiste hace rato?" preguntó X, sus ojos destellando un poco, refiriéndose a sus escáneres.

Hao entendió a que se refería; durante su batalla con Alan, había expulsado demasiada energía espiritual, por lo que era de esperarse que pudieran detectar sus presencias. Al darse cuenta de su error, el dejarse llevar por la pelea, Hao sabía que no podría luchar contra todos sin salir herido. No porque sean más fuertes que él, sino que no sabía si ellos eran tan fuertes como el llamado Alan, por lo que no correría riesgos. Incluso el _Shaman_ más poderoso del mundo tenía dudas al luchar contra héroes de otros mundos desconocidos.

"Veo que esto se esta complicando." dijo Hao. "Deberé retirarme."

"¿Retirarte?¿Como?" preguntó Alan.

"Estas rodeado, no podrás escapar de nosotros sin salir herido" expresó Zero, sacando su _Beamsaber_.

"Eso crees tu. Pero debo decirles que, a diferencia de Yoh, yo si puedo usar esta _Keyblade_."

Todos miraban extrañados. ¿Qué quería decir Hao con eso?

'_No entiendo.' _pensó Alan. _'¿A que se refiere con es-? No… ¡Acaso será…!'_

Contestando su pregunta, Hao extendió el brazo que tenía la _Keyblade_ hacia un lado y dijo algo que Alan no creía que escucharía.

"_¡ABRETE, PORTON DE ESPEJO!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, Hao abrió un _Portón de Espejo_ frente a él. Sonriendo, el _Shaman_ de fuego entró a este, su espíritu acompañándolo. Antes de entrar de todo, Hao volteó a ver al grupo, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.

"Nos vemos…"

"¡Espera, Hao!"

Pero Hao no hizo caso a los gritos de Yoh y entró al _Portón de Espejo_, mismo que se cerró detrás de él, dejando ese lugar.

"No lo creo…" expresó Raichu con sorpresa. "Sabe usar el _Portón de Espejo_."

"Según Raphael, todos los _Keybladers_ pueden usar el _Portón de Espejo._ Pero no creí que Hao lo usara." dijo Alan.

"¿No puedes seguirlo?" preguntó X.

"No. Si sabe usar el _Portón de Espejo_, entonces debe saber como cerrarlo por completo y así evitar que otro _Keyblader_ lo siga."

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Elie.

"Nada, más que regresar a la aldea y prepararnos para irnos. Además, no estoy preocupado."

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Hao.

"Aunque Hao conozca el _Portón de Espejo_, no tiene la idea de cómo ir a otros mundos, ya que no los ha visitado o ha tenido una imagen de ellos, por lo que, creo, el portal que abrió lo trasladó a otro lugar del planeta."

"Oh, ya veo, entonces sigue aquí."

"Bueno, entonces regresemos. Hay que prepararnos para irnos."

Con esto dicho, el grupo bajo de la montaña, en dirección a la aldea _Patch_, Alan respondiendo muchas preguntas de parte de Yoh.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Inside Ganon's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time_)

El _Portón de Espejo _se abrió en medio de una ciudad _Humana_ avanzada aunque en ruinas, Hao apareciendo de este portal. El _Shaman_ miró a todos lados, no reconociendo el lugar donde había aparecido, lo que lo mantenía confundido.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó, mirando al cielo nublado y oscuro, mientras relámpagos danzaban de nube a nube. "pensé en regresar a mi escondite, pero ¿Qué es este lugar?"

Hao caminaba solo, con su espíritu a su lado, aunque en forma de fantasma pequeño. La ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas; edificios apilados unos sobre otros, autopistas de dos pisos derrumbadas, autos volteados o partidos por la mitad. Algo que Hao notó fue que esto parecía haber ocurrido ya hace tiempo, porque los edificios se veían desgastados, no había árboles a pesar de haber espacio para ellos, y los cientos de esqueletos _Humanos_ que estaban en las calles.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Entonces, noto una enorme estructura flotando en el cielo, parecido a una isla, aunque parecía una especie de ciudad avanzada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hao, acercándose poco a poco.

Sin embargo, sintió algo detrás de él, por lo que hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ y puso a su espíritu en guardia. De entre las sombras, un hombre alto, de unos dos metros y medio de alto, vistiendo una manta maltratada color café que cubría su cuerpo y rostro, se acercó a él. Hao notó que este hombre no emitía un aura _Humana_, lo que lo confundía y mantenía más defensivo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el _Shaman_.

"Vaya, eres tan fuerte como habían dicho." dijo el extraño sujeto.

"¿Deseas morir?"

"Claro que no, sólo deseo ofrecerte algo…"

"¿Ofrecerme?¿Que es?"

"Que te unas a nosotros." Expresó el sujeto, haciendo reír a Hao.

"¿Estás loco? Yo no trabajo con nadie, no importa el objetivo."

"¿Ni siquiera por la aniquilación de la raza _Humana_ y el dominio de toda la galaxia?" Preguntó el sujeto, llamando la atención del joven _Shaman_.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Nuestro grupo se encarga de reunir a aquellos deseosos de poder y ambición, para poder gobernar todos los mundos _Humanos_, y así moldearlos a nuestros deseos, tal y como lo hicimos con este mundo."

"¿Ustedes hicieron esto?"

"Si, hemos eliminado a los _Humanos_ de esta ciudad y de todas las ciudades de este planeta, dejando a unos cuantos con vida para alabarnos como dioses. Tenemos el control de este planeta. Si te unes a nosotros, podríamos dominar más mundos como este, y así moldearlos a nuestros deseos, a tus deseos."

"Interesante. ¿Qué debo de hacer?"

"Sólo unirte a nosotros."

"Me uno a ustedes, pero los estaré vigilando.

"Excelente."

"Pero, ¿quien eres tu?"

El sujeto se quitó la manta, dejando ver a un hombre alto, calvo, con una armadura gris, el traje debajo era negro. Sus ojos eran color azul, que eran todo el ojo, aparte de dos cicatrices en sus parpados, además de una joya roja y redonda en la frente del hombre. El sujeto sonrió, al ver que había logrado obtener un poderoso aliado.

"El líder de este grupo; _Lord Sigma_."

Otras figuras aparecieron a lado de Sigma, emergiendo de la nada. Se trataban de los demás villanos: Naraku, Ganondorf, Bowser, Apocalymon, Juripa y Giovanni, fusionado con Mewdex.

"Bienvenido… a los _DN-Warriors_…"

**Fin del Capitulo 13

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. La pelea contra Hao fue muy difícil, pero ya acabo… aunque haya escapado… EL grupo y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a _Shadow Realm_, para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento… ¿uh?¿Porque están todos congelados?...¿Quien eres tu?... ¿Por qué estas…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Pelea contra un Misterioso Keyblader.**_

¿Vienes de donde…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	15. Cap 14: Un Misterioso Keyblader

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_20/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 14: Pelea contra un Misterioso Keyblader.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 094: Shamuri-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Ha pasado dos horas desde el combate contra Hao terminó y Alan ya había recuperado sus fuerzas. Necesitaba ese tiempo para recuperarse, ya que el combate contra el _Shaman_ de fuego, que duró al menos una hora en la cual la mayoría esta él corriendo por su vida y para no ser calcinado, lo dejó muy agotado. De no ser por la llegada de sus compañeros de equipo, quizás hubiera muerto ya, porque Hao era muy superior a él en combate. Pero ahora ya estaba recuperado y listo para regresar a _Shadow Realm_.

Sin embargo, una sombra no los iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

Sobre el techo de una casa, el joven de anteojos que espiaba a los guerreros de otro mundo continuaba mirándolos fijamente, preparándose para cumplir con la misión que le habían dado… y no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad.

"Aún no estoy convencido de esto." Se dijo el joven a si mismo. "Pero, si ellos creen que él es el que nos puede ayudar, entonces debo descubrirlo." Expresó, cerrando sus ojos y recordando lo que pasó hace unos días.

* * *

_El lugar era una habitación normal, con sillones, televisión, radio y otras cosas similares al de finales del siglo XX, envuelta en la oscuridad, ya que las luces no estaban encendidas. En ese lugar, el joven de cabello anaranjado estaba sentado en un sillón, sus ojos centrados en la televisión apagada, ya que estaba escuchando lo que otro sujeto en la misma habitación, recargado en la pared y envuelto en las sombras, estaba diciendo. El chico de anteojos estaba oyendo atentamente, aunque no parecía ponerle mucha atención… hasta que el otro sujeto dijo algo en especial que lo sorprendió._

"_¡¿Quieres que yo haga que?" preguntó el joven de gafas, volteando a ver a la pared donde estaba recargado el sujeto misterioso escondido en las sombras._

"_Quiero que vayas y pelees contra alguien en especial." Respondió el sujeto misterioso, su voz no era muy grave, pero imponía bastante autoridad._

"_¿Por qué?¿Porqué yo?"_

"_No hay nadie más, los otros tres están en otras misiones, por lo que quedas tu para cumplir esto."_

"_¿Qué hay de ti?¿Porque no vas tu?"_

"_¿Yo? __Para nada. Debo seguir investigando los mundos de esta galaxia, además de proteger a nuestra reina. Debes ir a pelear tu con él y ver de lo que es capaz."_

"_Pero yo…"_

"_Hazlo por favor.__"_

_Una tercera voz llamó la atención de ambos, así que voltearon a ver la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Ahí estaba una chica, no muy alta, de la misma edad del joven de gafas, y de la cual tampoco se podía distinguir bien sus facciones por la oscuridad, sólo que tenía el cabello algo largo, llegando hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, entrelazados en dos trenzas. La chica se acercó al joven de gafas, su rostro aún sin poder verse por la oscuridad._

"_Necesitamos saber si esta persona puede ayudarlas." Expresó ella la chica._

"_¿Ayudarlas?¿A quienes?" pregunto el joven de gafas._

"_A las Guardians of Kandrakar…" respondió ella, causando un silencio en el lugar, uno que el mismo sujeto misterioso rompió._

"_Necesitamos ver siesta personal es capaz de ayudarlas. Esas cinco chicas no están preparadas para lo que viene, y tu lo sabes."_

"_Pero yo…"_

"_Por favor, hazlo…" expresó de nuevo la chica, su voz habiendo vencido la obstinación del joven con gafas, por lo que este suspiró, viendo que no podía cambiar sus ideas._

"_Está bien, todo por usted, mi reina."_

"_Gracias, pero recuerda que por ahora no soy la reina, ya que abandoné mi mundo."_

"_Como deseé… ¿Y a quien debo enfrentarme?"_

_La joven alzó su mano hacia una mesa cercana donde estaba el control remoto de la televisión. Usando un extraño poder mental, ella levantó el objeto de la meza y lo acercó a su mano, usándolo para después encender la televisión del lugar, que no mostró un programa normal, más bien una batalla titánica._

"_Es él, su nombre es Alan." Expresó ella, los dos hombres mirando la televisión con atención, que mostraba aun muchacho de gorra gris luchando contra varios Heartless._

"_¿Qué tiene de especial ese muchacho? Se parece mucho a nosotros." comentó el chico de gafas._

"_Él posee una de las dos Keyblades que pertenecer a los Guardianes de esta Galaxia." Respondió el otro varón con seriedad. "Él es el que tiene la llave para liberar a ese monstruo en nuestra galaxia."_

"_Oh, ¿y donde lo encuentro?"_

"_No tengo idea. Tu misión es buscarlo y luchar con él."_

"_Oh claro, déjenmelo todo a mi…" dijo el joven sarcásticamente._

"_No te preocupes, la Keyblade te guiará a él."_

"_Por favor." Expresó la joven. "El destino de nuestra galaxia depende de saber si ese muchacho es tan fuerte como pensamos. Si seguimos así, en un año, nuestra galaxia…"_

"_De acuerdo, iré a luchar contra él." dijo el joven de gafas y cabello anaranjado."Todo por usted, mi reina." Expresó, ante esto, la chica sonrió._

"_Gracias, Martín."

* * *

_

El joven de anteojos, llamado Martín, soltó un suspiro nuevamente. Esto era algo problemático para él, ya que ahora tenía que luchar contra ese joven frente a frente, sin tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, él estaba preparado.

Miró hacia abajo donde el grupo estaba saliendo de la casa donde estaban hospedándose, permaneciendo en el centro de la calle para hablar por última vez con la gente de ahí y abrir un portal para partir a _Shadow Realm_. Martín metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo para sacar una esfera pequeña color amarillo que, al presionar el botón, creció al ser del tamaño de su puño.

"Como una _Pokeball_." se dijo con algo de ironía. "Ahora veamos si esto funciona, según los de ese mundo tan avanzado, esto debe funcionar."

* * *

Abajo, el grupo estaba afuera, despidiéndose de los _Shamanes_ que habitaban la aldea, viendo por última vez el lugar antes de irse.

"Bueno, creo que es un adiós… por ahora." expresó Yoh con cierta alegría.

"Espero que tu nueva aventura no sea muy peligrosa." dijo uno de los _Shamanes_ con los que Yoh se había hecho amigo en ese lugar.

"No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien." Expresó, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Siempre dice eso?" preguntó Raichu al espíritu acompañante de Yoh.

"Todos los días." respondió Amidamaru con cierto cansancio.

"Ok gente, es hora de irnos." dijo Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Tenemos que regresar a _Shadow Realm_."

Esa fue la señal del joven de gafas para actuar. De no ser así, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad.

"¡Ahora!" dijo Martín para si mismo, lanzando la esfera al cielo. "¡Ve, _Time Bomb_!"

La esfera amarilla voló por los cielos algunos metros, deteniéndose justo sobre el grupo, usando algún sistema de levitación para mantenerse en el aire. Entonces, un compartimiento en ella se abrió, mostrando un cristal azul que emitió un fuerte destello de luz, uno que Alan notó casi de inmediato, creyendo que era un relámpago.

"Oigan ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el joven con curiosidad, no sabiendo que era lo que pasó. Sin embargo, para su confusión, nadie le respondió. "Eh, ¿Gente?" volvió a preguntar, volteando a todos lados, viendo que sus compañeros seguían ahí, sin heridas o algo físico que le preocupara.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movía.

"¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"

Alan volteó a todos lados y vio que no solo sus amigos estaban paralizados sino que todos en la aldea, incluso aves que volaban cerca, estaban congelados. Volteó hacia arriba para ver que más estaba 'congelado' y vio una esfera flotando en el cielo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó con confusión.

"Una bomba de tiempo."

El joven bajó la mirada, viendo que, cerca de ahí, estaba un joven de cabello anaranjado, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Quien eres tu?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad, caminando hacia a un lado para alejarse de sus compañeros.

"No te preocupes por ellos, no les haré daño." Respondió el chico, aunque no le convencía mucho al joven de gorra gris.

"No me has respondido a mi pregunta."

"Y no lo haré."

"Ok… entonces, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero verificar una cosa, y para eso necesito que pelees conmigo."

"¿Pelear contigo?¿Por qué?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo, al menos no hasta que no lo compruebe."

"¿Quieres que pelee contigo sin una razón?"

"Si, tienes una razón."

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Cuál más?¡Pelear o morir!" exclamó Martin, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el joven, mientras invocaba una _Keyblade_ azul oscuro y morado en su mano derecha.

"¿Una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Alan con asombro. El joven de gafas sujetó su _Keyblade_ y corrió hacia Alan, para darle un fuerte golpe con ella, pero el joven del hielo invocó su propia arma para defenderse, bloqueando la llave de su rival. Ambos probaron fuerzas, ninguno de los dos cediendo terreno, hasta que el joven de gafas miró a la esfera en el cielo.

"¡Activa el teleport!" exclamó.

La esfera en el cielo recibió la orden y emitió una fuerte luz del cristal azul, una que rodeó a ambos jóvenes, cegándolos por unos segundos.

* * *

Cuando Alan abrió nuevamente sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el desierto con el brillante sol sobre él y que, en cambio, ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, con suficiente luz emanando del piso para poder ver, estrellas en el cielo y lo que parecían ser galaxias a la distancia.

Hablando del piso, este era un gran mosaico redondo, de al menos unos veinte metros de diámetro. El mosaico mostraba a una chica, de unos dieciséis años de edad, de cabello color castaño claro y algo largo, llegando a sus hombros y ondulado, vestía una camisa roja, sobre ella una chamarra color café claro, y unos pantalones azules, sujetando lo que parecía una esfera de agua reluciente entre sus manos, a la altura de su pecho. A lado de la imagen de la chica, los rostros de otras cuatro la rodeaban, cada una en un pequeño circulo; una chica pelirroja de cabello largo hasta un poco antes de sus hombros, una chica de cabello corto color azul oscuro y lentes, otra de cabello largo y rubio, y la ultima de cabello largo azul oscuro, peinado con dos coletas. El fondo de la imagen era una ciudad humana rodeada de un vasto mar. La imagen era diferente, pero Alan podía reconocer el patrón y a que se refería esa imagen.

"_Awakening._" dijo Alan. "Este es el _Awakening, Dive to the Heart_, que sale cuando alguien es elegido por una _Keyblade_. ¿Pero de quien?"

"Es mía."

Alan volteó hacia atrás, viendo que, en el centro de esa enorme columna donde estaba, estaban clavadas dos _Keyblades_ en el suelo. Las dos _Keyblades_ eran diferentes; una era de hoja simple, color azul oscuro y púrpura muy oscuro, un poco más larga que la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. Tanto el Keychain como el diente de la _Keyblade_ eran una gota de agua oscura, rodeada por lo que parecía una corriente de agua color púrpura.

La otra arma era una _Keyblade_ también de hoja simple, pero esta era de color azul claro, con el mango de color naranja y dorado. La hoja era de color azul claro, rodeado de pequeñas ramas o enredaderas color dorado, que se unían a una gran rosa dorada formando el diente de la _Keyblade_.

"Estas son mis _Keyblades_; _Dark Waters y MysticRose._" Expresó el mismo joven de gafas, apareciendo en un destello de luz, a lado de sus _Keyblades_

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Alan nuevamente.

"Soy un _Veil Knight_, me llamo Martin Tubbs."

"¿Un _Veil Knight_?"

"Somos los equivalentes de los _N-Warriors_ del _Nintenverse_, sólo que de otra galaxia llamada _Veil_."

"Entiendo… ¿Y en dónde estoy?"

"Estas en un espacio entre las galaxias _Nintenverse_ y _Veil_."

"Momento, ¿Estamos en el espacio exterior?"

"Así es, pero no te preocupes, no te quedarás sin aire… a menos que salgas de la zona cercana a este lugar."

"¿Y qué quieres de mi?"

"Quiero ver si eres capas de ayudar a unas chicas."

"¿Ayudarlas?¿De quien hablas?"

"No puedo decírtelo, eso tendrás que esperar. Por el momento, necesito que me muestres si eres capaz de ayudarlas."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _113-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix_)

El joven, Martin, sacó ambas _Keyblades_ del suelo, sujetándolas fuertemente y mirando a Alan con seriedad.

"Ya veo." Expresó el joven de gorra gris. "Puedo ver que no tiene caso hablar por ahora. Muy bien." Dijo, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Si quieres pelear, ¡Entonces lo haré!"

El joven Martin giró ambas _Keyblades_, cruzándose de brazos, para luego separarlos, dando un corte horizontal con cada _Keyblade_ en dirección opuesta. Esto creó dos anillos alrededor de Martin, una de agua oscura y otra de pétalos dorados, girando en dirección opuesta cada uno., mismos que Alan logró saltarlos a tiempo antes de que lo golpearan.

'_¿Por qué esto se parece a la pelea de Sora contra Roxas del Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix?'_ pensó Alan, saltando hacia atrás. _'Si, muy parecido…'_

Alan tocó el suelo, lanzándose inmediatamente hacia su oponente, quien estaba descubierto, para luego darle varios golpes fuertes con la _Keyblade_ en todo el cuerpo. Un último golpe elevó un poco a Martin, dándole la oportunidad a Alan de golpearlo todavía más. Sin embargo, el llamado _Veil Knight_ no se dejó, inmediatamente rodeando su cuerpo de pétalos dorados de energía pura, mismos que bloquearon el golpe de Alan y se lanzaron hacia él, quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, alejándose de estos.

"Cielos, no creí que los pétalos fueran mortales." dijo Alan seriamente.

Martin tocó el suelo nuevamente, mirando a Alan con seriedad, pero sonriendo un poco.

'_Quizás el si pueda…'_ pensó, antes clavar su _Keyblade_ en el suelo. _"¡WATER!"_

Alan no supo que era lo que planeaba su enemigo, cuando notó algo en el suelo debajo de él; un pequeño charco de agua, que no estaba ahí antes. Al inspeccionarlo, un potente chorro de agua, en forma de una columna sumamente sólida, salió del charco, golpeándolo en el estomagó y sacándole el aire.

'_¿Cómo?'_ pensó el joven de gorra gris con asombro._ '¿Como puede el agua ser tan dura sin convertirse en hielo?'_ pensó, mientras la inercia del golpe lo sacaba de balance. Esto fue aprovechado por Martin, quien inmediatamente desapareció de donde estaba, apareciendo detrás de Alan, usando sus _Keyblades_ para golpearlo varias veces. El último golpe del joven manipulador del agua empujó a Alan hacia la orilla de la columna, con el peligro de caer fuera de esta. Alan usó su _Keyblade_ y clavó los dientes de esta en el suelo, generando suficiente fricción para detenerse y evitar caer al vacío.

"Cielos, de no haberme frenado cuando lo hice, ya estaría en el espacio."

"_¡SHOCKWAVE!_"

Alan miró hacia atrás, viendo como una onda de agua se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, por lo que, para evitarla, tuvo que saltar, dejando que pasaran de largo, perdiéndose en el espacio. En el aire, el joven guerrero de hielo reunió aire congelado en su mano izquierda, mirando seriamente a su oponente.

"¡_ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_" Exclamó, dando un golpe con su puño, lanzando cientos de meteoros helados hacia su oponente, quien comenzó a correr hacia su derecha para evitarlos. Alan simplemente movió su brazo hacia donde Martin corría, haciendo que los puños helados lo siguieran.

Entonces, el guerrero de dos _Keyblades_ se vio peligrosamente en la orilla de la enorme columna, un paso más y caería al espacio. Al voltear y ver los meteoros de hielo acercarse, utilizó su control sobre el agua para rodear su cuerpo como si fuese una cúpula. El _Articuno Ryuuseiken_ de Alan impactó en el agua, congelando la parte externa de esta. Sin embargo, a pesar de la temperatura tan fía de los golpes, el hielo no pudo congelar el interior de esta cúpula, ya que el agua más cercana a Martin tenía una presión más grande, lo cual evitaba que se congelara.

Viendo su oportunidad, el _Veil Knight_ saltó, saliendo de la cúpula de agua, algo que Alan no esperaba. En el aire, dio un corte con sus dos _Keyblades_, lanzando dos ondas de agua en dirección hacia el joven _N-Warrior_ quien, al verlas venir, reunió aire congelado en su propia _Keyblade_ y cortó estas ondas de agua por el medio, una por una, congelando al contacto toda el agua y haciendo que trozos de hielo cayeran al suelo detrás de él, sin causarle daño.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a caer, tocando el suelo con sus pies y colocándose en guardia.

"Eres bastante bueno." Comentó Alan, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

"Tu también." Respondió Martin, en las mismas condiciones de Alan. "Tienes una buena experiencia de combate… sólo espero que de verdad puedas ayudarlas."

"Antes de continuar el combate, respóndeme algo; ¿A quien quieres que ayude y por qué?"

"No puedo decirte mucho, ya que me lo tienen prohibido. Sólo te diré un poco de toda la verdad."

"Continúa."

"Quiero que ayudes a unas chicas que están en la galaxia _Veil_, en los límites del _Nova Cluster._"

"¿_Nova Cluster_?"

"Es un conjunto de galaxias a la cual el _Nintenverse_ pertenece. _Veil_ _Galaxy_ está al borde de este conjunto."

"¿Y quieres que ayude a estas chicas?¿Por qué no las ayudas tu, que se ve que tienes una fuerza parecida a la mía?"

"Porque no tengo la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_."

"Oh, así que por tener la _Keyblade_ que le pertenece a un _Guardián_, crees que yo puedo hacer algo que tu no."

"No es algo que yo crea, es algo que mi reina creé, y por eso quiero ver si de verdad puede creer en ti."

"Ok… y ¿Por qué quieres que las ayude?"

"Sólo diré que hay una guerra en mi galaxia por su control, pero estas chicas, que también son guerreras, no se preocupan por esto, y no creemos que estén listas para una guerra así. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, todo lo demás se revelará a su tiempo."

"Una pregunta más." Expresó Alan. "Si eres un guerrero de otra galaxia, ¿de donde sacaste esa _Keyblade_?"

"De verdad quieres saber, ¿no?" cuestionó Martin. "Lo siento, pero esa información es clasificada, no puedo revelarla."

"Muy bien." Dijo Alan, colocándose en guardia y sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Entonces tendré que sacártela al vencerte."

Ambos guerreros se miraron fijamente, no moviendo ningún músculo, hasta que al mismo tiempo se lanzaron hacia el frente, decididos a encararse de frente. Alan dio un golpe con su _Keyblade_, al igual que Martin con su _Dark Waters_, chocando en el aire. El _Veil Knight_ intentó golpear a su oponente con la _MysticRose_, pero el guerrero del hielo rápidamente usó su propia _Keyblade_ para bloquearlo. A pesar de estar en desventaja en número de armas, Alan podía enfrentarse a Martin sin problemas. Entonces, cuando el manipulador del agua dio un golpe, Alan se movió a gran velocidad, quedando detrás de Martin, con su puño izquierdo rodeado de aire congelado.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_"

Alan lanzó sus meteoros helados de cerca, dejando a Martin sin posibilidad de bloquearlos, siendo golpeado en la espalda por los puños congelantes. Después del ataque, el joven fue lanzado por los aires, con varias partes de su cuerpo congelados, impidiéndole moverse libremente mientras iba en dirección a la orilla y al vacío. Estaba por caer de la columna cuando, usando su energía para descongelar uno de sus brazos, clavó la _MysticRose_ en la orilla, evitando que se perdiera en el espacio. Usando más energía para descongelar el resto de su cuerpo, Martin volvió al piso, respirando con dificultad ante el peligro que había corrido.

"Cielos, eso _**si**_ que estuvo cerca… ¡Cuidado!¡Pudiste haberme enviado al vació!" exclamó con enfado.

"¿Qué no hiciste lo mismo? Casi haces que muera." Respondió Alan con cierta frustración.

"Quizás… pero eso ya no importa, continuemos con esto."

Martin y Alan se lanzaron hacia el otro, acercándose al centro del piso redondo. El guerrero del agua sujetó ambas _Keyblades_ fuertemente, mientras el joven del hielo sujetó la suya con ambas manos. En el centro, las armas de ambos chocaron, entrando así en un bloqueo de armas. Sin embargo, Alan prevaleció, empleando más fuerza y lanzando a Martin al cielo, quien soltó sus _Keyblades_. Al mirar hacia arriba, el joven de gorra gris vio las _Keyblades_ de su oponente en el aire y pensó en un plan.

"Bueno, veamos si pasa igual…" se dijo, para luego alzar su mano izquierda al cielo "_Give me strengh!_"

Para sorpresa de Alan, las _Keyblades_ de Martin brillaron y bajaron hacia él, girando alrededor suyo como si fueran propias. Cuando Martin tocó el suelo nuevamente, miró a Alan, sorprendido al ver que sus propias _Keyblades_ estaban flotando justo detrás de la espalda del joven de gorra gris, rodeadas de una energía roja.

"Vaya, de verdad es un _Keyblade_ _Master_." expresó el _Veil Knight_. "Sólo la reina podía hacer eso con las nuestras. Él podría de verdad ayudar a las chicas a prepararse."

Mientras, Alan miraba las llaves detrás de él, rodeadas de un aura celeste que las mantenía flotando y en su lugar.

"Si, esto es igual a la pelea de Sora contra Roxas." expresó. "¡Muy bien, continuemos!"

Alan corrió hacia Martin, quien creaba chorros de agua de la nada y se los lanzaba, ataques que eran bloqueados por las propias _Keyblades_ de Martin que, gracias al aura que las rodeaba, ahora congelaban el agua.

"Genial, son como más brazos." dijo el _N-Warrior_ al darse cuenta de que con sólo pensar en bloquear, las llaves prestadas hacían eso.

Ya estando cerca de su rival, Alan lo golpeó en el estómago, para luego golpearlo más veces con su _Keyblade_, dándole un último que lo elevó un poco. Al hacer esto, la _Dark Waters_ y la _MysticRose_ se volvieron energía y golpearon a Martin varias veces, cada vez más y más fuerte. El joven de gafas decidió ya no ser atacado por sus propias _Keyblades_, así que, justo cuando ellas estaban por golpearlo de nuevo, extendió sus brazos, cada una hacia una _Keyblade_, usando sus poderes mentales para detenerlas en el aire. Alan sólo podía ver como las _Keyblades_ volvían a las manos de su dueño.

"Y apenas me empezaba a divertir con ellas."

"¡Hey, se siente mal ser atacado por mis propias armas!"

Martin desapareció de la vista de Alan, quien se puso a buscarlo, pero no pudo ni siquiera detectar su aura. El joven del hielo sintió nuevamente un golpe en el estómago, producto de otro charco de agua que estaba debajo de él, y que pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único charco, puesto que había varios en el piso.

"Veamos si puedes encontrarme." dijo Martin, su voz proviniendo de los charcos. "Si no, te seguiré golpeando."

Varios chorros de agua muy densa salieron de los charcos como si fueran pilares, antes de curvarse en el aire y dirigirse hacia Alan, quien logró evitarlos y bloquearlos al golpearlos con su _Keyblade_ rodeada de aire congelado, pero estos ataques salían muy rápido, lo cual le hacía difícil defenderse. Decidió usar su _Ice Wall_ para crear cuatro muros y un piso de hielo para cubrirse de los ataques.

"A ver si esto funciona…" dijo Alan, sintiendo como los ataques impactaban en el exterior.

"Gracias por darme mas formas de atacarte." dijo Martin.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Cuando ese hielo se derrita, podré controlar el agua para atacarte mas fácilmente."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó al ver su error, saltando de la caja de hielo, elevándose varios metros del suelo. En el aire, la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ desapareció y Alan colocó sus manos en un costado, reuniendo energía. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

El cilindro de energía golpeó la caja de hielo, derritiendo el hielo y evaporando el agua que estaba en todo el piso del lugar. Alan volvió a tocar el suelo, viendo que ya no había charcos de agua, antes de alzar la vista y ver como Martin caía del cielo y tocaba el suelo con sus pies

"Eso si fue un ataque." Expresó el joven de gafas, ajustándoselas un poco. "Si hubiera permanecido en el agua, no estaría aquí."

"Cuidado con eso, si se evapora toda el agua, ya no podrás salir." Advirtió Alan, no sabiendo el porque lo había hecho.

"Lo sé." Expresó, lanzándose hacia Alan y golpeando su _Keyblade_ con las suyas.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron el ataque, bloqueando los ataques del otro con suma destreza. Rápidamente, ambos quedaron nuevamente en un bloqueo de espadas, mirándose a los ojos.

"¿Por qué quieres luchar contra mi con tanto esmero?" preguntó Alan. "Sé que quieres que las ayude, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Si me vences, _**él**_ te lo dirá."

Martin saltó hacia atrás, estando en el centro del círculo, mientras Alan se quedó en la orilla, preparado para lo que viniera. En el centro, el _Veil Knight_ reunió una gran cantidad de energía, siendo esta visible al ojo humano. Comenzó a flotar lentamente, hasta alcanzar una altura de cinco metros sobre el piso. Seis columnas de agua, salieron del suelo alrededor de Martin, mientras este soltaba sus _Keyblades_ que, por la energía de su dueño, comenzaron a flotar, girando a su alrededor. El guerrero del agua alzó sus manos al cielo, lanzando un haz de luz, que se perdió en el firmamento.

"¿La técnica de Roxas?¡Oye!¿Acaso no tienes imaginación?" preguntó Alan con cierta frustración al ver que esto era muy similar al _Limit _de Roxas del _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, _así como casi toda esta pelea. Entonces, notó que el rayo de luz explotó, creando cientos de esferas azules con centro dorado en el cielo, brillando como estrellas. "Ok, eso no es de Roxas… aunque parece de Xemnas."

"Veamos si puedes evitarlo." Expresó Martin, dando un giro sobre si mismo y extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Alan. "_¡DARK-LIGHT WATER RAIN!_" exclamó, ordenando a todas las esferas de agua oscura con centro dorado a caer a gran velocidad como si fueran cometas con grandes colas.

"¡oh cielos!" exclamó Alan al verlas venir, sabiendo que no sería bueno ser golpeado por alguna de ellas.

Al ver que no podría contraatacar con su _Articuno Ryuuseiken_ ni usar su _Ice Wall_ para bloquearlos, puesto que por la velocidad a la que venían, podrían atravesar el muro de hielo, Alan hizo lo que primero le vino a la mente.

… correr…

Corriendo alrededor del piso circular, Alan intentó alejarse de las esferas. Sin embargo, estas parecían seguirlo, ya que en el aire ajustaban su dirección para intentar golpearlo. El joven se dio cuenta de que las esferas se estrellaban en el suelo detrás de él constantemente, acercándose peligrosamente. Al ver que el correr no servia, miró a Martin, que aún estaba flotando en el aire, concentrado.

"¡Lo tengo!; si golpeo a Martin, cancelará el ataque." Expresó, reuniendo una esfera de aire helado en su mano derecha mientras seguía corriendo. "_¡BLIZZARA!_" exclamó, lanzando la nube de aire congelado hacia su rival. Sin embargo, el ataque se disipó justo a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Martin, chocando contra una pared invisible. "¡¿Que?"

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntó el _Veil Knight_. "Esta es mi _Invencible Aura._ Cuando realizo mi técnica especial, esta aura me protege de cualquier ataque, siendo invencible hasta que mi técnica termina."

'_¿Qué?¿Justo como en Kingdom Hearts? Yo pensé que esa aura era mentira, que sólo era parte del juego, pero si es cierta… quizás le pueda sacar algo de ventaja.' _Pensó el joven, ideando un plan.

Al ver que el atacar a Martin no servia y que el correr sólo lo cansaría, Alan decidió arriesgarse y detenerse.

"Bueno, veamos si esto sirve… _¡REFLECT!_"

Varios hexágonos trasparentes aparecieron alrededor de Alan, formando una cúpula protectora alrededor de él. Las esferas chocaron contra la cúpula, creando pequeñas explosiones que, al impactar, se volvieron vapor de agua, cubriendo la zona. Martin creyó que ya la tenía ganada, por lo que después de unos segundos canceló su ataque. Al hacer esto, el aura invencible alrededor de él cesó, sujetó ambas _Keyblades_ y bajó al suelo, las columnas de agua desapareciendo casi de inmediato.

"Si, le gané." Expresó.

"¡No estaría tan seguro!"

Martin volteó hacia atrás, sorprendido, sólo para ver a Alan con la _Keyblade_ por encima de su cabeza.

_-SLASH-_

El _N-Warrior_ dio un fuerte sablazo vertical justo frente a Martin, dejándolo en shock por un momento. Ellos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que el guerrero del agua soltó ambas _Keyblades_, que desaparecieron al contacto con el suelo, para luego él caer de rodillas. Martin respiró con dificultad por unos segundos, preguntándose que había pasado. Luego, alzo la vista, viendo a Alan parado frente a él, sujetando su _Keyblade_ fuertemente cerca de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el _Veil Knight_, confundido.

"_Reflect_… una magia que crea un escudo protector alrededor de uno, a veces puede regresar el ataque." respondió Alan. "Usé la técnica para bloquear las tuyas. Al levantar vapor por el calor del impacto, usé eso como una cortina de humo para escabullirme por detrás de ti y golpearte cuando bajaras la guardia."

"Ya veo…" Martin comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta estar completamente de pie, aunque Alan no bajó su _Keyblade_ y siguió amenazándolo. "Veo que si eres fuerte… espero que puedas ayudarlas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

"_El_ te lo dirá. Espera a enfrentarte a él pronto, yo aquí ya terminé aquí."

"¿Que?¡Espera!¡Dijiste que responderías mis pregún-!"

Un fuerte destelló en el cielo cegó al joven por unos segundos, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

"¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Alan luego del destello, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Hey, Alan. ¿De que hablas?"

El joven mencionado abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver que X estaba frente a él, mirándolo extrañado. Al mirar a todos lados, pudo ver que estaba de regreso en la aldea _Patch_, y que sus amigos lo miraban con extrañes.

"¿Estas bien, hombre?" preguntó Raichu con confusión.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Alan, aún más confundido.

"Permaneciste así parado, sin decir nada, mirando al cielo por unos segundos, luego dices '¿Qué fue eso?'¿Qué pasó?"

Alan se puso a pensar unos segundos, para luego sacudir su cabeza.

"No, nada, sólo creí ver algo." Respondió, riendo nerviosamente, mirando al cielo para ver si podía ver la esfera flotante en el cielo, pero esta ya no estaba.

"Bueno, si no hay problema, regresemos a Spellian Hegcian, tengo hambre." expresó Raichu.

"Claro no hay problema…" dijo Alan, para luego sacar su _Keyblade_ "¡_PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

El portón de espejo se abrió frente a ellos, todos entrando a él, Yoh despidiéndose de los apaches y Alan preguntándose si todo fue un sueño. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, los dos _Hunters_ se quedaron mirando con seriedad.

"Detectaste eso, ¿no?" preguntó X con seriedad.

"Si, lo detecté; una anomalía en el tiempo y un fuerte resplandor." Respondió Zero, con mayor seriedad que su compañero. "Detecté una máquina en el cielo justo antes de la anomalía y el destello."

"Yo también la detecté. ¿Qué habrá sido?"

"Creo que alguien detuvo el tiempo por unos momentos en todo el lugar." Inquirió el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Y sólo fue en esta zona, ya que pude calcular que el sol avanzó unos pocos centímetros en el cielo. Creo que sólo duró unos minutos."

"¿Quién habrá sido?" cuestionó X, mirando a los apaches, quienes estaban confundidos al ver que no se iban.

"¿_Mecronet_?"

"Probablemente… pero, ¿Qué querían con Alan? Sé que él no fue congelado en el tiempo, ya que de pronto cambió de lugar, aunque los demás no lo notaron."

"Si, lo sé. Esto es bastante extraño, será mejor hablar de esto al regresar."

"Si, vamos con los demás."

Y con esto dicho, X y Zero entraron finalmente al portal, regresando a _Shadow Realm_.

* * *

Lejos, en una montaña cercana, Martin observaba al grupo irse de ese planeta, confundido porque los dos _Reploids_ se quedaron hablando justo frente al portal. ¿Acaso los habrían detectado? Es probable, ya que eran máquinas, pero no podía preocuparse por eso. Sujetando la esfera y haciéndola nuevamente pequeña para meterla a su bolsillo, Martin sonrió.

"Si, él podrá ayudarnos. Ahora tendrá que pasar la prueba de _**él**_, el _Veil Knight_ más poderoso de todos."

Con esto, Martin invocó una de sus _Keyblades_ para abrir un portón de Espejo, entrando a el y dejando el planeta, con rumbo desconocido.

**Fin del Capitulo 14

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora, de regreso en _Shadow Realm_, todos nos llevamos de maravilla… menos yo y Kristal… Un nuevo mal entendido arruina mis oportunidades de regresar con ella. ¿Acaso no tendré paz? Los _Mecronets_ se preparan para la guerra, su arma más poderosa al fin llegando al _Nintenverse_. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Nuevos Problemas y Malentendidos.**_

Ow… eso si dolió… ¿Dejó marca?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	16. Cap 15: Nuevos Problemas y Malentendidos

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_20/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 15: Nuevos problemas y malentendidos.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Unas horas habían pasado desde que Hao se encontró con Sigma en las ruinas de aquella antigua ciudad, uniéndose así a su grupo. Ahora, ambos villanos se encontraban en la isla flotante que Hao había visto desde la ciudad, el _Shaman_ dándose cuenta de que era una enorme ciudad avanzada, de unos diez kilómetros de diámetro; la nueva base de Sigma, el actual líder de los _DN-Warriors_. Hao estaba sorprendido al ver el nivel de tecnología usada en la base. A pesar de no estar tan apegado a la ciencia _Humana_, debía admitir que era interesante.

"¿Qué te parece el lugar?" preguntó Sigma al joven _Shaman_.

"Interesante, debo admitirlo, aunque me repugna la tecnología _Humana_." dijo Hao.

"Venías de un mundo primitivo en cuanto a tecnología, por lo que es normal que te sorprendas al ver nuestras cosas, debido al salto de evolución tecnológica. Es normal para los _Humanos_." Expresó, haciendo que Hao se detuviera, mirando al _Reploid_ con algo de furia.

"Si vamos a ser aliados, que quede algo bien claro: No soy un estúpido _Humano_." Expresó el _Shaman_, haciendo que Sigma riera un poco.

"Ah, cierto, eres un _Shaman_, 'diferente' a los _Humanos_. Verás, para nosotros, los _Humanos_ son los que tienen la misma fisiología que tu, no por los poderes que poseen." dijo Sigma con algo de seriedad. "Como yo; soy un _Reploid_, una máquina con apariencia _Humana_. Por eso decimos que los otros son _Humanos_."

"Muy bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar, o haré que mi _Spirit of Fire_ te convierta en carne quemada." dijo Hao. "Oh en circuitos derretidos. Por cierto, ¿Tu raza tiene alguna relación con los robots que atacaron mi mundo?"

"Somos parecidos, pero ambos somos diferentes; ellos son mucho mas avanzados que yo."

"Veo que has estado informado de todo."

"De muchas cosas."

"Bueno, es interesante la base que has construido aquí."

"Esta base no fue construida totalmente por mí. Muchas de las cosas que vez aquí, un noventa por ciento, fueron construidas por una raza superior tecnológicamente hablando, al menos unos dos mil años más avanzados que mi mundo. Cuando llegamos aquí, encontramos esta base abandonada y, usando mis conocimientos, logramos activarla nuevamente, y con ella destruimos la mayoría de la civilización este mundo."

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo conocen de las máquinas que atacaron mi mundo?¿Tienen espías?"

"Pequeñas cámaras espías, para ser exacto." Respondió el _Reploid_. "La tecnología de esta base nos permitió crear esas cámaras y mandarlas a diferentes mundos."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hao.

"Por un extraño aparato que permite viajar a través del espacio y llegar a destino en sólo unos segundos."

"Me interesará ver ese aparato."

"Todo a su tiempo."

Sin darse cuenta, ambos llegaron a una esquina del pasillo, donde Hao chocó contra otro hombre.

"¡Hey, cuidado niño!" exclamó el sujeto con el que chocó. Hao notó que tenía cabello rubio, amarado en una coleta, maquillaje blanco tipo payaso en su rostro y que vestía unas ropas rojas con una túnica verde y dorado.

"¿A quien le dices niño, payaso?" exclamó Hao enfadado, viendo el maquillaje que tenía el sujeto.

"A ti, mocoso, ahora no interrumpas y vete a jugar con tus juguetes."

"¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando?"

_-SMACK-_

"¡OW!" exclamó el _Shaman_, sujetándose la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el sujeto le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza, algo que no creía que alguien hiciera.

"Con un mocoso que no sabe con quien habla. Si me disculpan, debo expulsar el poder de los antiguos _Espers_ que están dentro de mí. Con permiso… ¡HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!" expresó el sujeto, alejándose del lugar, emitiendo su peculiar risa diabólica. Hao se volteó y lo miró con furia.

"¿Quién se cree ese sujeto que es?" cuestionó el _Shaman_. "Me las pagará."

"Ya déjalo, está loco ese hombre." respondió Sigma con seriedad.

"¿Quién es ese sujeto?"

"Su nombre es Kefka, y es una especie de _Hechicero_ muy poderoso del pasado."

"¿Un simple _Hechicero_?"

"No pienses eso, un _Hechicero_ en tu mundo puede ser muy débil, pero en otros planetas pueden ser tan poderosos como los _Shamanes_ más fuertes."

"Quizás tengas razón. Dime más de este _Hechicero_."

"Él fue encerrado hace miles, quizás millones de años en este mundo, no sabemos porqué, pero es probable que por su extraordinario poder. Verás, este _Hechicero_ tenía unas extrañas criaturas mágicas dentro de su cuerpo, que según él llama _Espers_, y que son una fuente de magia ilimitada. Al parecer, él pudo gobernar su mundo con puño de hierro por un año y medio. Su poder era tan grande, que podía destruir ciudades alejadas a donde estaban, incluso del otro lado del continente, con solo pensarlo. Un grupo de héroes lo vencieron y, para evitar morir, usó sus poderes para sellarse en una burbuja indestructible, pero quedó atrapado en el vació del espacio y, conforme pasaron los milenios, terminó detrás de una de las lunas de este mundo. Lo encontramos cuatro días después de que hiciéramos funcionar nuevamente esta base, lo trajimos y liberamos. Al ver que teníamos el mismo objetivo, destruir y gobernar toda la vida de esta galaxia, se unió a nosotros. Según análisis cerebrales que le hicimos, tenía graves problemas mentales, desquiciado, cínico, mucho más de lo que estaba ahora. Pero parece que el estar encerrado en una burbuja en el espacio por millones de años le regresó algo de cordura. Ahora es un aliado valioso, igual que tu."

"Ya veo… aún así, me las pagará por lo que me hizo."

"Te acostumbraras a él… si no, siempre es bueno ver una pelea entre distintos seres y ver quien gana." Expresó Sigma, continuando el recorrido.

"Dime… ¿Qué significa _DN-Warriors_?" preguntó Hao con cierta curiosidad.

"Significa _Dark N-Warriors_."

"Un nombre poco original, ¿no crees?"

"Lo sé. Sin embargo, ese nombre venía en la base de datos de esta base. Al parecer, los _DN-Warriors_ fueron un grupo de guerreros que se dejaron llevar por su lado oscuro hace millones de años. Fueron un grupo sumamente peligroso, incluso para los llamados _N-Warriors_, protectores del _Nintenverse_, conquistando cientos de planetas y destruyéndolos."

"Intrigante, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"Al final, fueron derrotados por los _N-Warriors_. Sin embargo, algunos han sobrevivido, dejando semillas de maldad en los mundos del _Nintenverse_. No me sorprendería que eso nos haya creado a nosotros."

"¿Y porque nos llamamos así?¿No podemos poner otro nombre?"

"Si, pero en la base de datos decía que, incluso miles de años después de los _DN-Warriors_ originales, un nuevo grupo de la oscuridad tomó nuevamente ese nombre, y con el simple nombre, cientos de planetas se rindieron fácilmente ante ellos. El nombre _DN-Warriors_, inspira temor en los corazones de las criaturas del _Nintenverse_."

"Ya veo, una táctica psicológica. Sólo muestras que eres un ser oscuro, te dices llamar un _DN-Warrior_ y el planeta es tuyo."

"Precisamente, y así nos pasó aquí. Tomamos el nombre de _DN-Warriors_ y nos mostramos a la nación más poderosa de este planeta. Inmediatamente sus gobernantes se rindieron ante nosotros… claro, eso no evitó que los destruyéramos."

"Que bien. Quisiera hacer algo así pronto."

"Sabes, en este planeta aún quedan unas tres ciudades; dos de tamaño moderado y una súper metrópolis, la capital de un país avanzado. Cuando terminemos lo que necesitamos de ellos, podrás destruirlas a voluntad."

"¿De verdad?"

"Tómalo como un regalo por unirte a nuestro grupo. Vamos al centro de mando, ahí te mostraré donde están esas ciudades."

Y así, Sigma llevó a su nuevo aliado al centro de mando de la base, para mostrarle la localización de las últimas ciudades _Humanas_ de ese planeta que seguían en pie… y que pronto ya no lo estarán…

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Unas horas han pasado desde que el grupo de Alan regresó del mundo de Yoh. Tanto el joven _Shaman_ como su compañero espiritual estaban intrigados al ver el lugar tan llenó de magia, una que, para su sorpresa, les resultaba confortante y algo familiar.

Minutos más tarde, Yoh estaba en una de las montañas que rodeaban _Spellian Hegcian_, contemplando el océano que se extendía en todas direcciones hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. La brisa del mar y el olor era reconfortante para él, ya que muy pocas veces había estado en la playa… y eso era lo más cercano a una.

"Este si es un lugar tranquilo." dijo el joven con tranquilidad. "Le faltan unos árboles para dar sombra, pero es muy tranquilo."

"Amo Yoh. ¿Usted cree que es bueno descansar?" preguntó Amidamaru, el espíritu acompañante del _Shaman_. "Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentaremos son muy poderosos, por lo que nos dijeron. Deberíamos de estar entrenando para hacernos más fuertes."

"Luego, Amidamaru, por ahora descansemos. El _Hechicero_ barbón nos dijo que podíamos descansar."

"¿Raphael? Si, ya sé que nos dijo eso, pero no creo que…"

"No te preocupes, todo…"

"Todo estará bien, ¿Verdad?"

La voz de una tercera persona los interrumpió, así que Yoh y Amidamaru voltearon para ver que tres personas se acercaban a ellos; se trataban de Takato, Jaden y X.

"Hey Yoh. ¿Disfrutando la vista?" preguntó Jaden, sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

"Claro. Vengan, es relajante." Respondió el _Shaman_.

"Me vendría algo bien el relajarme." comentó Takato. "No lo he hecho en un rato."

"A mi igual, después de tantas peleas." Expresó el _Hunter_ azul.

Los tres recién llegados se sentaron en el suelo rocoso o sobre rocas que sobresalían del suelo, mirando hacia el océano azul frente a ellos, respirando la fresca brisa marítima.

"Relajante, ¿no?" preguntó Yoh.

"Claro que si amigo." respondió Jaden. "Me recuerda un poco a la playa de la isla de _Duel Academia._"

"Escuché que también eres nuevo con el grupo, ¿Es cierto?"

"Si, apenas ayer llegué con ellos pero, por alguna razón, siento como que los conozco de toda la vida."

"Yo igual, por eso no vi problema con ellos."

"Esto es genial…" dijo Jaden, haciendo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, para luego examinarla detenidamente, la llave reflejando un poco los rayos del sol. "La verdad me asusté cuando esta llave apareció en mis manos por primera vez. Pero, como ya había pasado por cosas muy extrañas, se me pasó el susto muy rápido."

"¿Qué cosas extrañas pasaste?" preguntó X, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

"Veamos…" expresó el joven, pensando en todo lo que le habían pasado. "Primero, me enfrenté a un grupo de sujetos que querían tomar las cartas de las _Sacred Beast_ para su uso personal; luego, después de enfrentarme y perder ante un profesional, no pude ver mis cartas por unos días. Después de eso, extraños aliens elementales aparecieron y pude ver mis cartas de nuevo. Me enfrenté a un loco que creía mucho en el destino que controlaba a mis amigos. Por ultimo, había un sujeto que también podía ver los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo, me hice amigo de él y vencí a otra organización que quería apoderarse del mundo al robarles la energía de duelos a los duelistas de mi mundo. Creo que es todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida."

"Muchas cosas te pasan para ser un _Humano_." Expresó el _Reploid_.

"A nosotros también nos pasa cosas similares." Dijo Takato. "Parece que a muchos de los que estamos aquí nos pasa algo que normalmente no les pasaría a otros _Humanos_."

"Cierto…" dijo X, quien entonces recordó algo. "Un segundo; Jaden, ¿Dijiste monstruos de duelo en cartas?"

"Si, claro." Respondió el joven duelista rojo.

"¿Cómo _Dark Magician Girl_, _Kuriboh_ y _Blue Eyes White Dragon_?"

"Exacto… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Lo que pasa es que Alan tiene una baraja con monstruos así."

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó Jaden. "¿El sujeto de gorra gris tiene una baraja de duelo de monstruos?"

"Eso parece, aunque dice que no la ha usado en un año, si mal no lo recuerdo." dijo Takato, pensando un poco en las conversaciones que tuvo con el joven.

"¡Genial!¡Quiero retarlo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el simple hecho de que él es un duelista y yo también. Momento, él no es de mi mundo, ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto." Respondieron los tres presentes.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tiene baraja?"

"En el mundo de Alan también se juega." Respondió el _Tamer_. "Probablemente sus reglas, e incluso monstruos, sean diferentes."

"Oh no importa, quiero retarlo… Ojala supiera donde está…"

En ese momento, los cinco presentes escucharon un fuerte golpe, seguido de un grito de dolor y después una especie de sonido de choque a lo lejos. Todos observaron al castillo, ya que de ahí era de donde venia el ruido. ¿Qué sucedió?

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Dentro del castillo, Alan estaba en el suelo, sobre los escombro de lo que antes fue una pared, sujetándose la mejilla izquierda, mientras Elie estaba a su lado.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó la chica con preocupación.

"¿Te parece que estoy bien?¡Fui abofeteado hasta la pared!" respondía Alan, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"Oh…"

Alan se levantó un poco, usando aire congelado para calmar el dolor y el ardor que sentía en su mejilla izquierda, que tenía una marca de una mano marcada en ella, de un color rojo intenso. El joven seguía intentando calmando el dolor, mientras veía a la causante de su dolor, Kristal, alejándose del lugar sumamente enfadada.

"¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!" comentó la joven _Hechicera_, sumamente enfadada, alejándose del lugar "… y yo que estaba por convencerme que había sido un error…" expresó con tristeza después de lo que pasó hace rato.

* * *

_**-Diez minutos antes, visión de Kristal-**_

_El grupo de Alan regresó hace unas horas de su misión al mundo de Yoh, y Kristal se sentía muy aliviada al ver que su exnovio había regresado sano y salvo, pero esto la llenó de dudas. ¿Qué no estaba enojada con él? Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Mientras pensaba en esto, ella empezar a deambular por los pasillos del castillo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que ella había hecho desde el inicio de la guerra contra los Mecronets, hace unos dos días atrás._

_"Quizás… quizás estoy en un error." se dijo a si misma. "Después de todo, nunca lo dejé explicarse, simplemente me cerré ante lo que había visto. Quizás Latias tenía razón, quizás debí dejarlo explicarse. ¿Y si todo fue un malentendido? Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si me equivoqué, ¿Cómo me disculpo?"_

_Ella continuaba su marcha, sumida en sus pensamientos, esa duda aun en su mente. Entonces, escuchó una conversación en una esquina. Sin querer levantar sospechas, ella redujo su aura y se colocó pegada a la pared, cerca de la esquina que daba a otro pasillo, tratando de escuchar la conversación, un error del que luego se arrepentiría. Inmediatamente supo quienes hablaban al otro lado del muro._

_"Entonces… me quieres…"_

_"Si… te quie… ro…"_

_Esas eran las voces de Elie y Alan, conversando acerca de algo. Lamentablemente, ellos estaban algo lejos para que Kristal los pudiera escuchar claramente, así que ella tenía que deducir lo que hablaran, algo que al final terminaría mal._

_"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Alan._

_"Es sólo… que quiero estar… con la persona que mas amo en esta vida…" dijo Elie._

_¿Qué? Kristal no lo podía creer. ¿Estaban hablando de ellos mismos?¿Acaso al final Alan y Elie si eran novios? Lamentablemente, mientras llegaba a esa conclusión, perdió varias líneas vitales en esa conversación que haría que cambiara de opinión. Con la idea equivocada, la joven Hechicera continuó escuchando la conversación a escondidas,_

_"Si… también quiero eso… no quiero que estés triste…" comentó Alan._

_"Gracias…"_

_Kristal optó por ver que estaba pasando... y lo que vio no le agradó nada. Ambos estaban abrazados fuertemente, mientras seguían conversando, aunque no parecía que lo hicieran de forma romántica. Sin embargo, Kristal, en su mente, veía otra cosa, por lo que decidió darles a probar un poco de lo que tenía en mente._

_"¡Con que era eso!" exclamó ella, saliendo de su escondite y sorprendiendo a los dos. "¡Entonces si era cierto, ustedes dos están juntos!"_

_"¡Espera!¡No es lo que crees!" exclamó el joven, asustado por que su exnovia había aparecido de repente._

_"Si claro, lo escuché todo, en especial esa confesión que esa chica te hizo."_

_"¿Qué confesión?" preguntaron ambos con confusión._

_"¡No finjan!¡Los escuché muy claro!... Alan, y yo que pensaba disculparme contigo, ¡Pero ahora veo que no te lo mereces!"_

_Dicho esto, Kristal caminó por otro pasillo, muy enfadada. Eso fue, hasta que Alan la sujetó del brazo izquierdo, utilizando su brazo derecho._

_"¡Espera Kristal!¡Deja te explico que…!"_

_"**¡DEJAME SOLA!"**_

_Reuniendo energía en su mano derecha, la Hechicera se giró y le dio una bofetada al joven. Lamentablemente para el chico, la fuerza de Kristal ahora era superior a la de él, por lo que el golpe lo mandó volando varios metros, hasta chocar contra una pared, derrumbándola por completo._

_**

* * *

**_

"¡Cielos!¡No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perdonarlo!¡Jamás lo perdonaré por esto!" Se dijo ella, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, ella quería que todo esto se resolviera para bien.

Mientras tanto, Alan seguía intentando curar su mejilla lastimada, logrando algo de éxito, ya que evito que se inflamara. Elie se acercó a él para ver como es que estaba.

"Lo volví a hacer." dijo la chica con tristeza. "Volví a arruinar tu relación con ella."

"No, no fue eso." respondió Alan. "No te culpes…"

"Pero si no te hubiera llamado, esto no…"

"No hay problema, ya te lo dije…"

A pesar de las palabras del chico, Elie aún se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. Alan sólo miraba a la figura de Kristal, perdiéndose en otra esquina.

"¿Cómo es que llegué a este punto?" se preguntó, recordando lo que había pasado apenas minutos antes.

* * *

_**-Diez minutos antes, visión de Alan-**_

_El joven Humano estaba sentado en su habitación, pensando en si era hora de hablar con Kristal y hacer las pases con ella. Se estaba preguntando si era posible el poder regresar con ella, a pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, aunque al parecer tenía que esperar un poco más para lograrlo. Fue entonces cuando Raichu tocó a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_"Hey Alan, Elie te busca." dijo el roedor eléctrico justo cuando el joven abrió la puerta._

_"¿De verdad?¿Para que?"_

_"Yo que sé, sólo me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Ve con ella… afortunado."_

_"La verdad, en estos momentos no me siento con suerte."_

_Así, el joven salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos para buscar a Elie, detectando su aura con facilidad y, en pocos minutos, estando ya frente a ella._

_"Hola, Alan." Expresó la joven al ver al muchacho acercarse a ella._

_"Hey. Raichu dice que me hablaste."_

_"Si." dijo la chica algo apenada._

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

_"Si, te quiero decir algo; es acerca de Haru…"_

_"Oh, ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Nada, es sólo… que quiero estar con él nuevamente… con la persona que mas amo en esta vida…"_

_"¿Y porque me dices esto?"_

_"Es que, por alguna razón, siento que tu lo encontraras."_

_"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" preguntó Alan extrañado._

_"No lo sé, sólo lo estoy. Es por eso que quería pedirte que, si regresas a mi mundo, si lo pudieras buscar…"_

_"Bueno, si, aunque será algo difícil. Pero también quiero eso, traerlo de vuelta, no quiero que estés triste…"_

_"Gracias…"_

_Nuevamente Elie se lanzó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su pecho. Alan ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto, así que intentó consolarla lo más que pudo._

_"¡Con que era eso!" La voz de una tercera persona los asustó tanto. Al voltear hacia atrás, Alan vio que era Kristal. "¡Entonces si era cierto, ustedes dos están juntos!"_

_'Oh no.' Pensó el joven. 'No me digas que otra vez lo mal entendió todo… por dios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?' "¡Espera!¡No es lo que crees!"_

_"Si claro, lo escuché todo, en especial esa confesión que esa chica te hizo."_

_"¿Qué confesión?" preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, confundidos._

_"¡No finjan!¡Los escuche muy claro!... Alan, y yo que pensaba disculparme contigo… ¡pero ahora veo que no te lo mereces!"_

_Dicho esto, Kristal caminó por otro pasillo, muy enfadada. Alan pensó que no debía dejar esto así, porque quizás ya no habría solución a su problema. Arriesgándose, tomó el brazo izquierdo de la joven con su mano derecha, para detenerla._

_"¡Espera Kristal!¡Deja te explico que…!"_

_"**¡DEJAME SOLA!"**_

_Antes de que pudiera saber que pasó, Alan sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, uno que lo mandó varios metros por el aire hasta chocar contra una pared, derrumbándola._

_**

* * *

**_

"Cielos, creo que ya no tengo oportunidad con ella." dijo el joven con cierto sentimiento de derrota.

"No te rindas." expresó Elie. "Recuerda que me dijiste que ella estaba rodeada por esa oscuridad que me rodeó a mi, por eso ella actúa…"

"No, eso no es…"

"¿Uh?¿Porque?"

"Porque ella ya no tiene esa oscuridad… son sus propias acciones… lo que ella de verdad piensa… de mi…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

En el frió e inhóspito espacio exterior, un simple planeta flotaba tranquilamente, un planeta del doble del tamaño de _La Tierra_. Este planeta, cuya superficie era de un color grisáceo, lleno de cráteres y sin una atmósfera respirable, tenía tres lunas girando a su alrededor. Dos de estas lunas eran de color azulado, mientras que la otra era del mismo color del planeta. Detrás de una de esas lunas, flotando a varios kilómetros de su superficie, cinco _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ mantenían sus posiciones, flotando en el espacio.

Dentro de estas naves, una conversación importante estaba en progreso.

"Es tarde…"

"¿Osas hablar mal de nuestro líder?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que _**es**_ tarde."

"Bueno, viene de fuera de la galaxia, creo que es normal."

La conversación era eran entre los cinco _Generales_, terceros al mando del Imperio _Mecron_et, cada uno hablando desde su Alverion por medio de los monitores de luz.

Lenz, _First General_, era con quien se enfrentaron en el mundo de Elie. A pesar de ser algo joven, solo unos novecientos años desde que fue construido, sus habilidades comenzaron a desarrollarse rápidamente, logrando así subir de puesto en el Imperio, llegando a ser el líder de los _Generales_. Representa el Valor del Imperio.

Zorken, _Second General_, un hombre-máquina de piel morena sintética, algo delgado para ser un guerrero, pero era el mas sabio de los cinco, ya que tenia unos cinco mil quinientos años de edad, permitiéndole ver la batalla contra Anubis y la derrota del Imperio _Mecron_et, forzándolos a evacuar su mundo y su galaxia en si. Anteriormente era el líder de los _Generales_, hasta que fue suplantado por Lenz. Él es el maestro de Aura, otra de los _Generales_. Representa la Sabiduría del Imperio.

Aura, _Third General_, una máquina creada a la imagen de una mujer, su piel era de color amarilla y su cabello y ojos de color azul. Creada hace dos mil años. Solo diez años después de su creación, ella llevó al Imperio a la victoria contra una raza avanzada conocida como los _Minours_, una raza de hormigas que evolucionaron hasta erguirse sobre dos patas y construir una gran civilización, colonizando decenas de planetas antes de la llegada del Imperio. La victoria sobre esta raza hizo que Aura llegara al tercer rango de los _Generales_ del Imperio, gracias a sus tácticas. Representa la Mente Estratégica del Imperio.

Adel, _Fourth General_, el mismo que enfrentaron en el mundo de Jaden. Creado hace tres mil doscientos años. El más leal al Imperio de los cinco _Generales_. Este _Mecron_et se siente atraído por todo lo sobrenatural, cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar bien, razón por la que estaba tan interesado en las energías místicas que rodeaban _Duel Academia._ Gracias a sus estudios, el Imperio ha logrado derrotar a especies que se basan, no en tecnología, sino en poderes sobrenaturales y bestias místicas. Representa la Lealtad del Imperio.

Vilen, _Fifth General_. A pesar de su apariencia, la de un joven de dieciséis años, siendo el mismo que se encontraba en el mundo de Yoh, es el segundo más viejo de los cinco _Generales_, siendo creado hace cuatro mil años. Siendo el científico del Imperio, se especializa en la creación de nuevas armas para el uso del Imperio, así como de nueva tecnología, razón por la cual es el más avanzado de los cinco _Generales_, pero no pelea muy bien. Representa la curiosidad y creación del Imperio.

Los cinco _Generales_ conversaban acerca de algo… o de alguien.

"¿Cuánto más piensa tardar?" preguntó Vilen con impaciencia.

"Cálmate, no tardará en llegar." dijo Adel tranquilamente.

"Aún así-"

"Esperen." dijo Lenz, interrumpiendo a los dos. "Una nave se acerca."

"Si… es él…" comentó Aura con arrogancia.

Una ventana al _Hyperspace_ se abrió frente a ellos, una enorme, casi cubriendo la luna donde estaban. De esta ventana, una gran nave emergió; una nave de combate con armas en cada sección de sus mil kilómetros de alto, por quinientos de alto y cuatrocientos de ancho. La enorme nave, siendo la misma a la que Vilen había llegado con la información que obtuvo al haber estado viendo los eventos del combate contra Exus, hacía empequeñecer a los _Alverions_, cada uno de dos kilómetros de largo.

"Al fin; el _Armaggen_." dijo Zorken con arrogancia. "Nuestro amo ha llegado a esta _Galaxia_."

"Se tardó en llegar." expresó Aura.

"Se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía para viajar de una galaxia a otra, al igual que el tiempo." comentó Zorken. "Pero ahora, con el _Armaggen_ en esta galaxia, ninguna raza tendrá posibilidades contra nosotros."

La enorme nave flotaba cerca de ellos, mientras los _Alverions_ se colocaban en posición para unirse a la gigantesca nave. Los _Mecronets_ atacarían con todo a todas las civilizaciones del _Nintenverse_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Dentro de su habitación en el castillo, Ash Ketchum estaba sentado sobre su cama. Las cortinas de la ventaba estaban cerradas, evitando que la luz entrara e iluminara la habitación. El _Pokemon Trainer_ se encontraba concentrado, mirando a sus manos desnudas sobre sus piernas, sus guantes sin dedos sobre una mesa, mientras él estaba pensando en algo en especial.

'_No puedo estar equivocado…'_ pensó el _Pokemon Trainer_, alzando sus manos un poco, de tal forma que las palmas estuvieran casi frente a su rostro, viéndolas fijamente. Se concentró en ellas, mirándolas fijamente, como esperando que ocurriera algo.

Entonces, sucedió…

Las palmas de las manos de Ash comenzaron a iluminarse levemente, sin la necesidad de una luz externa. Una energía celeste muy tenue rodeó sus manos, la oscuridad permitiendo al joven poder ver esta energía, antes de desvanecerse, al mismo tiempo en el que sus manos dejaron de resplandecer. Fue sólo unos tres segundos, pero Ash sabía lo que había pasado.

"Lo sabía…" expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con alegría. "Eso era _Wave-Aura_." Dijo para sí mismo, recordando esa habilidad que poseía.

_Wave-Aura_, una habilidad de su mundo, un tipo de energía especial que poseían los seres vivos de su planeta, y era algo distinta al aura que usaban los otros guerreros, como Alan. De hecho, el aura de Kristal era distinta al aura de todos, dado que el de ella era un aura mágica. Durante milenios, algunos _Humanos_ y _Pokemons_ podían controlar _Wave-Aura_, la cual le daba al manipulador poderes extraños. Pero en la era moderna, los usuarios del _Wave-Aura_, conocidos como _Aura-Guardians_, habían desaparecido. Ash Ketchum era el único que tenía la capacidad de usar esa energía, pero decidió mejor continuar sus viajes como _Pokemon Trainer_ a entrenar sus propias habilidades y así volverse en un _Aura-Guardian_. Anteriormente, necesitaba los guantes de un antiguo _Aura-Guardian_, Sir Aaron, para poder controlar dicha energía.

"Pero ahora…" se dijo Ash a sí mismo. "Puedo necesitar de este poder. Quizás se liberó cuando me convertí en _N-Warrior_… pero, ¿Por qué se manifiesta hasta ahora?"

Ash intentó concentrar de nuevo su energía, queriendo empezar a practicarla y a usarla como lo hacía Lucario. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, el _Wave-Aura_ no se manifestaba.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué no emerge?" Se preguntó con confusión, mirando sus manos, antes de cerrarlas. "Quizás no esté listo para usarla. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" cuestionó, pensando un poco. "¡Ya sé!¡Le preguntaré a _Master Raphael_!¡Él debe de saber cómo puedo usar el _Wave-Aura_!... Pero será mejor preguntarle mañana, que ya es muy tarde."

Sin pensarle más, el joven se recostó sobre la cama, mirando al techo y esperando a que el sueño le ganase. Sin embargo, antes de dormirse, recordó algo que Lucario, otro usuario del aura, hacía constantemente; se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, cerrando su puño, mientras miraba con determinación el techo de su habitación.

"El _Aura_ está conmigo…"

**Fin del Capítulo 15

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora que se que Kristal de verdad quiere que me vaya, lo haré. Después de esto, me iré a otro mundo para no molestarla. Por ahora, Kristal parte a otro mundo para buscar a los nuevos _Keybladers_. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter:__**Decisiones**__**.**_

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	17. Cap 16: Decisiones

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_28/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 16: Decisiones.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Caminando por los pasillos de la base, Sigma guió a Hao al centro de mando; un lugar en el centro de la base, en la punta de una enorme torre. El centro de mando era amplio, siendo un cuarto de dos pisos de alto, dejando un espacio libre en el centro. Varias computadoras estaban por todas partes, siendo controladas por _Reploids_ y unos cuantos _Humanos_, personas que vivían en ese planeta y que decidieron seguir viviendo, uniéndose a los _DN-Warriors_, la mayoría siendo científicos locos o despedidos de proyectos importantes, jurando venganza contra sus naciones. A Hao no le agradaba la idea de convivir con _Humanos_ simples, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Tenia que convivir con unos cuantos _Humanos_ para luego poder matar millones.

"Este es el centro de control." Expresó Sigma. "Aquí monitoreamos toda la actividad de este planeta."

"Debo decir que es interesante… pero lo malo son los _Humanos_." respondió Hao con cierto desgano.

"Si, es cierto, pero hay que darles algo de crédito; cuando no quieren morir, hacen cosas más allá de sus limites, y dan buenas ideas."

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Te mostraré donde están esas ciudades para que así…"

Sin embargo, antes de que Sigma pudiera terminar, las alarmas de la base comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó el joven _Shaman_ con confusión.

"Lo averiguaré." Respondió el líder _Maverick_. "¡Informe de la situación!"

"Si, Lord Sigma." Respondió uno de los operadores de la base. "Los radares indican presencia militar _Humana_ en los alrededores de la ciudad."

"Entendido."

"¿Lord Sigma?" cuestionó Hao, mirando al que estaba a su lado.

"Soy el líder de esta base y el único con el conocimiento y tecnología suficiente para hacerla funcionar, por eso soy el líder de aquí." Respondió el _Maverick_. "Pongan los monitores."

Dada la orden, varias pantallas flotantes aparecieron y mostraron imágenes, cada una mostrando video de la ciudad, algunos captando presencia militar _Humana_ en las cercanías.

"Esos estupidos, no entienden que no pueden con nosotros." dijo Sigma con arrogancia.

"Entonces démosles una probada de nuestro poder."

Sigma y Hao voltearon hacia atrás, viendo que un hombre se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

"Giovanni, estoy de acuerdo contigo." Respondió el _Reploid_ con maldad.

"¿Quién es él?" cuestionó Hao al ver al recién llegado.

"Se llama Giovanni, un _Humano_ que no tiene poderes especiales, pero si un gran poder de convencimiento. Él habló con las organizaciones mas corruptas de este mundo y las puso de nuestro lado, dándonos recursos para hacer esta base operacional."

"Caballeros, creo que debemos recordarles a estos sujetos nuestro poder, ¿Oh no, Sigma?" cuestionó el empresario líder de _Team Rocket_.

"Me leíste la mente…"

"¡Lord Sigma, cuatro docenas de cazas _Humanos_ se acercan desde el Este!" exclamó un operador _Reploid_.

"Entiendo… levanten el escudo defensivo."

Afuera, cuatro docenas de cazas sobrevolaban la ciudad, acercándose a la base flotante, volando a _Mach 2_. Estando a dos kilómetros de distancia, todos los cazas lanzaron sus misiles hacia la base flotante para hacer gran daño. Sin embargo, antes de estrellarse contra las construcciones, los misiles explotaron en el aire, chocando con el escudo defensivo de la base. Dentro, sólo se sintió una pequeña sacudida, nada grave.

"Informe de daños." Ordenó el lider _Maverick_.

"Ningún daño, Lord Sigma, los escudos resisten." dijo un operador.

"Excelente."

"Lord Sigma, las aeronaves lanzan misiles nuevamente… impacto en los escudos; no daño…"

"Demostrémosles nuestro poder: ¡Activen las torretas defensivas!"

En todas partes de la base, algunos domos del tamaño de una persona se elevaron, mostrando que eran torretas defensivas avanzadas. Los cañones de las torretas apuntaron a los aviones y abrieron fuego, lanzando balas de energía amarilla, similares a las que Axl disparaba de sus pistolas, solo que más grandes. Algunos aviones fueron impactados por los disparos de energía, estallando de un golpe, mientras que otras aeronaves rompieron formación y continuaron disparando con sus misiles y balas de metralleta, ninguna logrando penetrar el duro escudo de la base. En poco tiempo, únicamente tres cazas de los cuarentiocho lograron escapar, las demás caían al suelo en llamas.

"Y bien, Hao, ¿Qué piensas de nuestra tecnología?" cuestionó Sigma.

"Intrigante…" respondió el _Shaman_. "Admito que ustedes son más interesantes que los _Humanos_ de mi mundo."

"Aún no has visto nada de lo que somos capaces."

"¡Lord Sigma, detectamos fueras terrestres acercarse a nosotros!" exclamó uno de los operadores _Reploids_, mostrando en las pantallas imágenes de la ciudad, donde cientos de soldados, tanques, jeeps y algunos mechas policías se acercaban por debajo.

"¿Lanzamos las _Ride Armors_?" preguntó el operador.

"No hay necesidad: dejemos que la elite se divierta, yo incluyéndome." Expresó Sigma con arrogancia. "Hao, ven conmigo, eso hora de calcinar soldados."

"Excelente."

Luego de unos minutos, por debajo del nivel del suelo de la base flotante, se abrió una compuerta. Y, detrás de esta, se encontraban varias figuras paradas en la orilla de la base, a centímetros del vació. Se trataban de los villanos reunidos por Exus, además de Kefka, ahora liderados por Sigma.

"Divirtámonos… ¡Ataquen!"

Así, los villanos se lanzaron al vació, para enfrentar a las fuerzas militares terrestres, quienes al verlos caer, lanzaron toda su artillería contra ellos.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess_)

"¿Estás seguro, Alan?"

"Si, seguro…"

Después de lo que pasó con Kristal, Alan volvió a hablar con Raphael acerca de lo que vio y las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Elie y Raichu estaban con él, escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Dices que Kristal actuó por su propia voluntad y no guiada por la energía oscura que la rodeaba?" cuestionó el líder de los _Hechicero_s.

"Así es." respondió el joven. "La oscuridad ya no la rodeaba cuando se enfadó conmigo. Intenté explicarle, pero parece que sólo hablé con una pared… una pared que golpea muy fuerte."

"¿No crees que quizás aún siga poseía por lo esta oscuridad?"

"No, ya no lo está; su aura es la misma que antes de que todo esto empezara, la misma cuando luchamos contra Exus hace un mes. Ella ahora dice la verdad de mí. Sólo siento un pequeño residuo de esa energía."

"¿Residuo dices?" cuestionó Raichu.

"Si, un poco de esa energía aún sigue dentro de ella."

"Entonces aún esta poseída." inquirió Elie.

"No, no lo creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es igual a ti."

Todos se quedaron callados un momento por esta declaración de Alan… bueno, todos menos Raphael, quien al parecer lo entendía perfectamente.

"¿Cómo que igual a mi?" cuestionó la chica castaña.

"Tu también tienes ese residuo en tu cuerpo." dijo Alan. "Me imagino que es lo que queda después de que uno es poseído."

"¿Y porque crees que Kristal no cambiará su forma de pensar hacia ti?"

"Simple; tu deseas ver a Haru nuevamente, aún teniendo ese residuo en tu cuerpo. No es el caso de Kristal, que aún me odia."

"Pero eso no prueba nada." expresó Raphael. "Lo que le pasó a Elie fue meses atrás… no puedes deducir nada con tan poca evidencia. Kristal apenas fue poseída por la oscuridad."

"Aún si no lo fuera, sólo tengo algo que decir; ya estoy cansado." Expresó, llamando la atención de todos, quienes los miraron con extrañes. "Estoy cansado de todo esto. Cada vez que intento hablar con Kristal, sólo recibo miradas de odio y malas palabras, y cada vez que la veo alejarse me duele en el alma al saber que todo ese odio va hacia mí. Pero siempre me digo 'Sólo está poseída, no es lo que realmente piensa'. Eso me mantenía fuerte y tratando siempre de hacer las pases con ella, pero ahora que veo que es su propia voluntad y no alguien que la posea. Yo… yo creo que debo rendirme."

"No estamos seguros de que sea en si su voluntad." expresó Raphael con seriedad.

"Yo sí, lo sé; por el tiempo que pasamos, ella y yo creamos una especie de enlace psíquico entre nosotros. A pesar de estar poseída, ese enlace aún existía. Sin embargo, hoy, ella lo rompió."

"Eso significa que…"

"Si; ella de verdad me odia… y ya estoy cansado de verla mirarme con esos ojos llenos de odio. Por eso, cumpliré su deseo; después de vencer a los _Mecronets_, me iré al mundo de X y Zero."

Todos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos y tristes por lo que escuchaban. En especial Elie, ya que Alan le recordaba a Haru, por lo que podía imaginarse lo que él pensaba cuando ella también actuó así.

"Es un poco prematuro hacer esas decisiones." dijo Raichu. "¿No crees que…?"

"No, no siento que sea prematuro. Es su decisión, su deseo, por lo que lo cumpliré."

"¡Al fin!¡Hasta que haces algo bueno para variar!"

Todos voltearon a la puerta principal del salón, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Kristal, quien había escuchado todo lo conversado, o al menos lo último.

"¿Te vas entonces?" preguntó la joven _Hechicera_, mirando a su exnovio con odio.

"Así es, porque estoy cansado de que me mires de esa forma." Respondió él, mirándola con cierto dolor.

"¡Entonces te seguiré viendo de este modo para que te vayas mas rápido!"

"¡Suficiente Kristal!" exclamó Raphael con enfado, asustando a Kristal. "¡No tienes el derecho de…!"

"Espera." Expresó Alan. "No importa. Kristal, no te preocupes por eso, cuando esto termine, me iré y no volverás a verme."

"Eso espero." Respondió la _Hechicera_, saliendo del salón y cerrando las puertas.

"Fue enserio." dijo Elie con cierto temor.

"Yo me rindo." expresó Alan con tristeza. "Ya no la perseguiré. Ella y yo ya no somos nada… nada…"

En el otro pasillo, Kristal caminaba hacia su habitación. Ella estaba feliz, ya que ya no tendría que verlo nuevamente. No se lo merecía, se dijo ella, él no merecía que ella lo amase, no merecía su perdón, ni siquiera su lastima. Estaba feliz por todo esto, ya que al vencer a los _Mecronets_, él se iría para siempre y no lo volvería a ver. Primero su segunda _Keyblade_, luego esta noticia de que Alan se iría y no lo volvería a ver. Si, todo le estaba saliendo muy bien a ella, excelente, más que perfecto…

… entonces, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?...

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

A varios kilómetros sobre la superficie de una luna, el _Armaggen_, la nave madre de los _Mecronets_, flotaba en el espacio. Los _Alverions_ de los cinco _Generales_ se unieron a la colosal nave de combate, la tripulación de cada uno de ellos desembarcando. Dentro, los cinco _Generales_ se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias, usando teletansportadores para viajar hasta ese lugar. En el salón había seis pilares, cada uno de ellos tenía una silla detrás para que se sentaran los líderes. Los cinco _Generales _se sentaron en sus lugares, esperando a los otros dos representantes.

Finalmente, un sujeto apareció de la nada, detrás de su pilar, sentado en su silla, mientras que las sombras evitaban que se mostrara su rostro. Lenz lo saludó al verlo llegar.

"_Coronel Epion_, es bueno verlo nuevamente." Expresó.

"Los halagos no los ayudaran, _General_." dijo el _Coronel_ _Epion_, su voz influyendo gran autoridad en los demás.

En la línea de mando del Imperio _Mecronet_, el rango de _Coronel_ esta por arriba del de _General_, siendo este el que da las ordenes, provenientes del mismo líder de los _Mecronets_.

"_Coronel_, ¿Para que nos llamó?" cuestionó Aura con cierta duda y confusión.

"Nuestro líder desea saber de lo que ha pasado… en persona." respondió Epion fríamente.

"¡¿Él esta aquí?" preguntó Adel con sorpresa.

"Está en la habitación de atrás…" respondió, mostrándoles a todos las enormes puertas detrás del salón, puertas de veinte metros de altura. "Nuestro líder escucha todo a través de pantallas. Expliquen que ha pasado a nuestro líder."

Todos los _Generales_ habían explicado lo que había pasado en los mundos que ellos habían atacado. La conquista de los mundos _Humanos_ no había sido problema, ya que, gracias a su avanzada tecnología, los habitantes de los mundos fueron calmados con solo una muestra de su poder. Ahora, estaban extrayendo el _Elarium_, o carbón especial, de las minas de los planetas.

"Interesante." dijo Epion al escuchar los reportes de los cinco _Generales_.

"Sin embargo, hemos encontrado algunos problemas." expresó Zorken con seriedad. "En el mundo al que Aura y yo atacamos, había dos mujeres _Humanas_, no mas de los catorce años de edad _Humana_. Ambas tenían una gran fuerza y poseían dos llaves gigantes como armas."

"En el mundo al que fui, también había _Humanos_ con llaves gigantes." Comentó Adel seriamente.

"¿Quiénes serán esos sujetos?" preguntó Lenz con confusión.

"Son los _N-Warriors_, protectores de esta galaxia." respondió Epion seriamente. "Buscamos información en varias partes mientras veníamos hacia acá. Al parecer, son un grupo de _Humanos_ con poderes extraordinarios. Su característica es que siempre usan llaves gigantes como armas, o como ellos las llaman, _Keyblades_."

"¿_Keyblades_?"

"Si, son armas con poderes extraños, nada de tecnología detrás de ellos."

"Esa es mi área." expresó Adel con ansias de ver esas armas.

"Aún así, ellos no están bien organizados." dijo Epion. "Son sólo un pequeño grupo… aunque, si dejamos que crezcan, serán una gran amenaza para nuestros planes, ya que sólo uno de ellos y una maquina avanzada pelearon a la par de nuestro mejor _General_." expresó mirando a Lenz. "Hay que eliminarlos ahora."

"¿Cómo los encontramos?" preguntó Aura con confusión. "La galaxia es muy grande, nos tomaría algunos meses explorarlos todos."

"Yo ya predije eso…" expresó Vilen, llamando la atención de los demás _Generales._

"¿A que te refieres?" cuestionó Adel.

"Desde que vi la información que Lenz nos dio acerca de esa maquina, Megaman X, y de ese _Humano_, Alan, supe que ellos serían una gran amenaza, así que estudie los datos recolectados por Lenz y los demás soldados que lo acompañaron es su misión. Gracias a eso, pude desarrollar esto…"

Vilen sacó un pequeño frasco, que encerraba lo que parecían pequeños rayos eléctricos. Todos los presentes lo miraron con confusión.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lenz.

"Eso, mi amigo, es un virus eléctrico." dijo Vilen.

"¿Un virus?"

"Si. Lo desarrollé con la información que nos enviaste, Lenz. Este virus es capas de dañar todos los sistemas internos de cualquier maquina, excluyéndonos, claro esta. Con este virus, una sola maquina infectada puede infectar en un mes a todo su planeta."

"¿Cómo funciona?" cuestionó Epion con intriga.

"Primero se introduce en el cuerpo de la maquina. Luego, lentamente, se abre paso a sus circuitos cerebrales y de funciones primarias, para luego empezar a hacer daño. En dos días después de que se infectó, la maquina se apaga, emitiendo un pulso electromagnético, portando el virus, infectando a toda maquina a cien kilómetros a la redonda."

"Interesante, ¿Cuándo puedes implementarlo?"

"Ya lo implementé, en dos de esos _Reploids_. Uno de ellos es el mismo Megaman X, mientras que el otro tiene una firma de energía parecida a la de él, lo que indica que es tan fuerte como X."

"Interesante…"

"Sin embargo, debo decir que hay unos pequeños problemas; ellos son más resistentes de lo que pensé. Para este momento, ya deberían sentir los síntomas. Esto indica que sus defensas y programas antivirus internos son más fuertes de lo que pensé."

"¿Habrá algún problema?"

"No, estoy seguro de que ellos sentirán los síntomas pronto… y cuando lo hagan, los encontraremos."

"¿De que hablas?" cuestionó Zorken con confusión.

"Cuando el virus se active, este emitirá una señal de largo alcance. Con esta señal, podremos localizar la base de operaciones de los tales _N-Warriors_, y destruirla sin que sepan que pasó."

"Eres un genio, Vilen, nuestro líder seguro que estará complacido" dijo Epion.

"Si, señor, lo que sea para hacer que nuestros enemigos caigan."

"Bien, entonces, esperaremos a que enfermen esos _Reploids_ y luego atacaremos su base. Por ahora deben regresar a sus mundos conquistados, esperen ordenes y, el que esté más cerca de la base de operaciones de los _N-Warriors_ es el que atacará. ¡Váyanse!"

Así, los cinco _Generales_ dejaron su lugar y regresaron a sus _Alverions_. Ya con toda su tripulación, reparadas y reabastecidas, las naves se despegaron del _Armaggen_ y volaron hacia los planetas dominados, entrando al _Hyperspace_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Al día siguiente, justo en la mañana, _Master Raphael_ reunió a todos en el salón principal para hablar seriamente con ellos acerca de algo que recientemente descubrió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash, aún un poco dormido, olvidando por completo lo que quería hablar con el _Hechicero_.

"Hemos localizado el tercer mundo." Respondió el _Hechicero_ con seriedad.

"¿Qué mundo?" cuestionó Yoh.

"Cuando fuimos al mundo de X, pudimos ver imágenes de varios _Keybladers_, así es como los encontramos a ustedes dos." dijo señalando a Jaden e Yoh.

"¿Y el tercer mundo?" preguntó Tai.

"Hemos localizado el tercer mundo, donde hay otro _Keyblader_. Un grupo deberá ir a ese mundo."

"Yo iré." expresó Kristal de inmediato.

"Bien, ahora elige a tu grupo."

La joven _Hechicera_ miró a sus compañeros, para elegir a quien llevar a esta nueva misión, cuando notó que Alan estaba ausente.

"¿Uh?¿Y Alan?¿Dónde estará?" cuestionó la joven con confusión.

"¿Ahora te preocupas por él?" preguntó Ash, su tono de voz demostraba un poco de enfado, uno que Kristal reconoció.

Al parecer, después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, Alan le comentó lo que pasó a Ash, Tai y Takato. Ellos rápidamente lo entendieron, pero causó un cierto disgusto hacia Kristal, porque ahora ella no actuaba poseída por esa oscuridad que la rodeaba, más bien ahora actuaba por si misma.

"Uh, sólo preguntó… en realidad no me importa donde esté él ahora." Respondió la joven _Hechicera_, también su voz reflejaba enfado, pero al mismo tiempo preocupación.

"Él está en las montañas que rodea _Spellian Hegcian_." dijo Raphael. "Al parecer esta pensando en muchas cosas… cosas que dejó en su mundo por venir aquí y que hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en ello."

"Oh…" dijo Kristal, un poco aliviada, pero tratando de no mostrarlo.

"Como sea, elige a quien quieras llevarte."

"Yo voy con ella." expresó Latias, sorprendiendo a todos. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"Ok, Latias, tu vienes, ¿Quién más?" preguntó Kristal.

"Yo voy." dijo Takato.

"Y yo." comentó Yoh. "Quiero hacer algo."

"Ok, ¿Quién mas?¿Jaden?" cuestionó Kristal.

"No gracias, no por ahora." Respondió el joven duelista rojo. "Quiero hacer algo aquí antes."

"Como quieras, ¿Quién más viene?"

"Yo voy." dijo Zero. "Tengo curiosidad por este nuevo mundo al que van a visitar."

"Bien, entonces vámonos."

Sin perder mas tiempo, Raphael colocó en la mente de Kristal la localización de ese mundo, para luego ella poder abrir el _Portón de Espejo_, mostrando el mundo al que van a ir.

"Suerte Kristal… suerte a todos ustedes." dijo Raphael.

"Gracias" dijeron los cinco. Antes de entrar, Kristal miró de nuevo hacia atrás, esperando ver a alguien. Cuando no lo vio, simplemente entró al portal, con una cara llena de confusión y tristeza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, en las montañas que rodean a _Spellian Hegcian_, Alan se encontraba mirando el mar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida los últimos casi nueve meses.

"Papá… Mamá…"

Al inicio, cuando los conoció, sus compañeros que conoció en el _Nintenverse_ creían que Alan estaba solo, pero él tenía una familia en _La Tierra_, a billones de años luz de distancia, en el otro lado del universo.

"¿Como estarán? Han pasado nueve meses desde que llegué a esta galaxia. ¿Qué pensaran de mi?¿Creerán que me habrán secuestrado?¿Matado?¿O que me escapé de casa? Rayos, ¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en esto hasta ahora?"

Alan comenzó a llorar un poco. Debido a que en esta galaxia había encontrado grandes amigos, que no tenía en su planeta natal, y que estaba viviendo el sueño de la mayoría de los niños y jóvenes de su mundo, aparte de tener una hermosa novia, no se había puesto a pensar bien en como estaban las cosas en su hogar. ¿Qué sería de su familia en _La Tierra_?¿Estarían preocupados por él?

"Mis padres deben de estar destrozados, porque no llegué a casa ese día. Me han de extrañar mucho… ¡Rayos!¿¡Como fui tan egoísta que no me puse a pensar en esto antes!"

"No te preocupes."

El joven volteó hacia atrás, viendo quien era la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

"_Master Raphael_…"

"Hola, Alan. No fuiste a ver a Kristal irse a otro mundo…" comentó el _Hechicero_.

"No, estuve pensando en muchas cosas. Además, ella no quiere verme."

"No lo creo, ella parecía estarte esperando a que la vieras irse. Se fue algo triste."

"Si, claro…" expresó con sarcasmo. "Yo tampoco no quiero verla nuevamente."

"No digas eso, me prometiste que no caerías en la oscuridad."

"¿Uh?¿Que tiene que ver con esto?"

"El dolor lleva a la tristeza, la tristeza lleva a la depresión, la depresión lleva al odio… y del odio a la oscuridad sólo hay un paso. No odies a Kristal, recuerda que ella es una persona y todos podemos elegir. Si de verdad ella ya no quiere nada contigo, debes respetar su decisión."

"Tienes razón, por eso me iré al mundo de X después de esto, para olvidar y empezar de nuevo."

"Sólo no caigas en la oscuridad… de lo contrario, tendré que-"

"Si, lo sé… no lo haré, descuide."

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, admirando el océano y el sol que acababa de salir del horizonte, hasta que Raphael volvió a hablar.

"Ahora, respecto a tus padres, no te preocupes por eso, ellos no saben que te has ido."

"¿De que habla?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"¿Recuerdas ese evento que ocurría en tu mundo?¿Cuando el clima cambió y las estrellas ya no eran las mismas?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se habló de eso por días."

"Bueno, eso evita que tu mundo sepa lo que ocurrió de verdad."

"Sigo sin entender."

"En este momento, _La Tierra_, el _Sistema Solar_, incluso toda la _Vía Láctea_, están congelados en el tiempo…"

"¡¿QUE?" preguntó Alan, mirando a Raphael con sorpresa. "¿Cómo que congelados?"

"Eso en realidad fue un poderoso hechizo que realizamos todos los _Hechicero_s de esta ciudad, usando la energía de las _Keyblades_ en el salón para poder congelar tu galaxia y así poder traerte aquí. Ningún _Portón de Espejo_ puede abrirse hasta ese lugar, por lo que empleamos grandes cantidades de energía para abrir un pequeño portal y conectar ambas galaxias. Eso ocasionó que tu galaxia se congelara y sólo se descongelará cuando regreses."

"Entonces, quieres decir que…"

"No ha pasado ni un segundo desde que te llegaste, por lo que tus padres no están preocupados por ti, si no que aún están esperando que llegues a casa…"

"¡Eso es genial!¡Entonces puedo estar aquí el tiempo que sea!"

"Sólo hasta que terminen las _Galaxian Wars,_ después de eso, podrás regresar a tu mundo en el mismo segundo en el que partiste."

"¡Eso es genial!¡Viviré dos vidas!"

"Que bueno verte feliz nuevamente… vamos, entremos al castillo, creo que Jaden quiere hablar contigo…"

Así, los dos dejaron las montañas y se dirigieron al castillo nuevamente.

**Fin del Capitulo 1****6

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Kristal y más compañeros partieron a un nuevo mundo en busca de los _Keybladers_ de ahí. ¿Quienes serán? Mientras, Jaden me reta a un duelo, que espero que no pierda tan feo contra él. Zero se luce y se descubre una extraña conexión entre mundos. ¿Que busca Raphael en mi cuarto? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Conexiones Planetarias.**_

_¿No crees que exageraste, Zero?_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	18. Cap 17: Conexiones Planetarias

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_28/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 17: Conexiones Planetarias.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

En una bodega oscura y llena de cosas, una luz color azul iluminó el lugar. Se trataba del _Portón de Espejo_, que se había abierto sobre unas cajas. Cinco personas y un fantasma, el grupo de Kristal, salieron de ese portal, posándose sobre las cajas que se balanceaban.

"¡Woa!¡Cuidado!"

Viendo que las cajas eran bastante inestables, los cinco saltaron y cayeron sobre sus piernas en el suelo, antes de que las cajas comenzaran a caerse al perder su equilibrio.

"Estuvo cerca…" comentó Takato con alivio. "¿Creen que alguien no haya escuchado?"

"¡Hey!¡¿Quien esta ahí?"

"Uh oh, creo que si." Expresó Yoh.

"¡Rápido, júntense!"

Al final de unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso, una puerta de madera se abrió lentamente, permitiendo que la luz detrás de ella iluminara un poco la oscura habitación.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" cuestionó un guardia de seguridad, asomándose por la abertura de la puerta, mirando al oscuro sótano. Buscando un interruptor, el guardia encendió las luces del lugar y bajó las escaleras, buscando por toda la bodega rastros de que alguien estuviera ahí, no encontrando a nadie en el lugar, salvo unas pocas ratas. "Que extraño, me pareció escuchar algo."

Seguro de que no era nada importante, el guardia subió las escaleras, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. Abajo, junto a unas cajas, una pared comenzó a cambiar de colores, mostrando a los cinco jóvenes.

"Eso estuvo cerca." comentó Takato… otra vez. "Bien pensado, Latias, de no habernos ocultado con tu poder psíquico, ese guardia nos hubiera descubierto."

"Y hubiera pensado que somos ladrones." dijo Kristal.

"No hay de que." respondió Latias, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Muy bien, ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Yoh.

"No tengo idea, será mejor investigar." expresó Zero.

"Yo iré a investigar." dijo Amidamaru, usando sus habilidades de fantasma para atravesar las paredes y ser invisible a las personas. Unos minutos después, Amidamaru regresó.

"¿Que encontraste?" preguntó Yoh.

"Estamos en un sótano de un gran edificio… no hay muchos guardias, sólo son tres y el que está bloqueando la salida principal está dormido."

"Entonces salgamos de aquí…" dijo Takato.

"Hay algo más." Continuó el fantasma. "La ciudad donde estamos parece haber sido atacada por algo; muchas partes están en ruinas, pero ya la están reparando."

"¿Los _Mecronets_?" cuestionó Zero con seriedad.

"Es lo mas seguro…"

"Salgamos de aquí, no hacemos mucho permaneciendo en este lugar."

El grupo subió las escaleras y abrieron la puerta, lenta y cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Amidamaru y de Zero, cuyos sistemas avanzados le indicaban por donde pasar, el grupo se abrió camino hacia el exterior, evitando a los guardias de seguridad. Pronto, llegaron a una salida de emergencia, que rápidamente usaron para salir a un callejón oscuro a lado del edificio.

"Creo que lo logramos." dijo Yoh.

"Eso parece." comentó Takato. "¿Ahora que?"

"Ahora debemos buscar a esos dos _Keyblade Masters._" respondió Zero con seriedad. "Antes de que…"

"Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Los seis voltearon a un lado y vieron a varios hombres, unos diez en total, al final del callejón; hombres rudos, altos, musculosos, con tatuajes y algunos con perforaciones en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

"¿Pandilleros?" preguntó Takato en voz baja. Yoh asintió levemente.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Que hacen en nuestros dominios?" preguntó un hombre alto de cabello café y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, vestía una camisa azul con un chaleco negro, pantalones de mezclilla azul y botas cafés. Era el líder de ese grupo.

"Nada, sólo estamos de paso." Respondió el joven _Tamer_ con cierto nerviosismo, gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"Cualquiera que entre a nuestros dominios deberá pagar un precio muy alto." expresó el sujeto, tratando de intimidar a los héroes. Miró a todos los cinco que podía ver, ya que no podía ver a Amidamaru. Observó a Zero y lo vio como si estuviera loco, llevando un traje tan ridículo, según él, luego vio a Takato y a Yoh y no les tomó atención, ya que eran dos niños. Luego miró a Latias y a Kristal, centrando su mirada en la última, admirando su figura, para luego centrarse en su desarrollado busto, pensando en muchas cosas que podría hacer con ella. "Pero, si nos dejan a las nenas, los dejaremos ir."

"¿Nenas?" preguntaron Takato e Yoh al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban.

Zero sólo cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, colocando una mano sobre su rostro, meneando la cabeza y apiadándose del destino que le esperaba a ese hombre. Latias sólo estaba confundida, ya que no sabía lo que significaba esa frase, pues así no hablaban en su mundo. Sin embargo, Kristal cerró los ojos, apretó sus puños y sus dientes y comenzó a pensar.

'_¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? No estoy de humor para soportarlo. ¿Acaso los hombres sólo se fijan en mi figura? Apuesto a que Alan también lo hizo y por eso estaba conmigo, el muy maldito…'_

Sin saber lo que le pasaría, el sujeto se acercó a Kristal, lamiéndose los labios, saboreando el momento al pensar en lo que podría hacer con la chica rubia.

"¿Qué dices nena? Ven conmigo y te haré sentir muy bien…" dijo el sujeto, levantando su mano derecha para tocar el busto de Kristal.

Y esto provocó que se desatara la tormenta…

"No. Estoy. De. **¡HUMOR!**"

Antes de que el sujeto la tocase, Kristal sujetó la mano del sujeto y le dio un fuerte y rápido giro, aprovechándose de su propia súper fuerza, hasta el punto en el que se pudo escuchar el crujir de su hueso. El sujeto gritó de forma agonizante, sujetando su mano derecha, la que Kristal había roto con mucha facilidad.

"No debió decir eso." comentó Yoh.

"Él se lo buscó." expresó Takato, mientras Latias seguía sin entender.

El pandillero miró a la joven _Hechicera_ con odio y, no importándole que fuera una mujer, sacó un cuchillo con su mano izquierda e intentó apuñalarla. Fácilmente Kristal se movió y le dio un fuerte derechazo en el estómago al sujeto. El fuerte golpe mandó al líder de la pandilla hacia la pared, cerca de su grupo, donde quedó desmayado por el golpe.

"¡Jefe!"

"¿Está bien?"

"¡Diga algo!"

"Eso le pasa por pervertido." comentó Kristal, claramente enfadada, llamando la atención de los pandilleros, quienes la miraron con odio.

"¡Maldita!"

Los otros nueve miembros del grupo se acercaron a ella con cuchillos, botellas rotas y trozos de metal en mano. Antes de que se acercaran a ella, Zero se interpuso en su camino para bloquearlos. A uno de los sujetos no le importó esto y, usando su cuchillo, apuñalo al _Hunter_ en pleno pecho. Cual fue su sorpresa y la de los demás que estaban con el cuando el cuchillo no pasó su armadura. Zero sólo sonrió y empujó al hombre fácilmente con una sola mano, mientras los demás veían a su compañero caer antes de voltear a ver al _Reploid_ con temor. El Zero sólo juntó sus manos, tronó sus dedos y sonrió, una sonrisa que indica que alguien esta por disfrutar algo.

"Esto será divertido…"

Si alguien estuviera fuera del callejón, podría escuchar los golpes, patadas y gritos de dolor y auxilio de personas, siendo masacradas por un solo… robot.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Alan y Raphael regresaron al castillo después de su conversación, llegando al lugar donde Kristal lo golpeó y derrumbó la pared. Con un movimiento de su mano, el _Hechicero_ reconstruyó la pared en pocos segundos, regresándola a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo es que Kristal es tan fuerte siendo una _Hechicera_?" cuestionó Alan con curiosidad.

"Es debido a su padre." Respondió Raphael. "Quarz es un _Dark Paladin_, por lo que, aparte de usar hechizos, ataca con su fuerza física. Kristal sacó eso de él, aunque ella es incluso más fuerte que su padre a esa edad."

"Ya veo, por eso es tan fuerte, a pesar de ser muy delgada y pequeña."

"Usa magia para aumentar su fuerza física, así que, aparte de su fuerza normal, también está la amplificada."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alan, sujetando su mejilla, recordando lo ocurrido. "Aunque, de pronto, se me hace que Kristal se volvió más fuerte."

"Eso fue por su segunda _Keyblade_." respondió Raphael, llamando la atención del joven.

"¿Segunda _Keyblade_?¿Ella tiene una segunda _Keyblade_?"

"Si, la obtuvo durante su ultima misión."

"¿Cómo la obtuvo?"

"Yo se la di…"

"¿Que?"

"Hace tiempo, le di una roca mágica para que la cuidara."

"Una _Sage's Stone_, ¿no?"

"Exactamente. Esa piedra ha estado con ella desde que era una niña e iba absorbiendo más y más de su aura. Mi plan original era que ella usase esa piedra para incrementar sus poderes mágicos, pero el hecho de que ella sea una _N-Warrior_ me dio una mejor idea."

"¿De que se trata?"

"Usé una _Keyblade_ que estaba ya muy gastada, rota y con muy poca aura. En unos pocos años, el aura que estaba sellada en ella se disiparía y volvería a ser simplemente un trozo de metal. Yo le di una nueva vida; usando la roca de Kristal, la _Keyblade_ restauró su aura y volvió a su antiguo esplendor, adaptándose a la forma de su nueva dueña."

"Entiendo, ¿Puedo tener otra _Keyblade_?"

"No lo sé…" le respondió con duda. "Algunas _Keyblade_s están a punto de gastar su energía, por lo que serian buenas candidatas, pero tendría que buscar un objeto que haya estado contigo desde hace tiempo."

"Puede ir a mi habitación. Ahí tengo unas cosas, quizás alguna pueda servir."

"Lo haré, ¿Tu a donde iras?"

"Iré a comer algo, no he desayunado y me muero de hambre."

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las cuatro en el _Salón de las Keyblades_."

"Muy bien, nos vemos a esa hora. Gracias."

Alan se separó del _Hechicero_, corriendo por un pasillo diferente. Bajó varias escaleras hasta que llegó al comedor del castillo, donde vio varios platos de comida flotar en el aire, producto de la magia de los _Hechiceros_ que estaban en ese lugar. Ahí, vio a varios de sus compañeros y se acercó a ellos.

"¡Hey muchachos!" exclamó el joven, llamando la atención de Raichu, X, Tai, Elie, Ash y Jaden.

"¡Hey Alan!¿Ya no estás deprimido?" preguntó Raichu.

"¿Se notaba?"

"A kilómetros." respondió Tai. "Y no te culpo por eso."

"¿Sabes que puede animarte?" cuestionó Jaden con ansias.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan.

"¡Un duelo!"

"¿Uh?¿Duelo?"

"Vamos, ya me dijeron que tu tienes una baraja de duelo de monstruos."

"Oh, si, cierto, aunque no la he usado desde hace mucho."

"¡Entonces vamos hombre, te reto a un duelo!"

"Claro, nomás déjame comer un poco, acomodo mi baraja y te reto."

"¡Genial! Sólo busco mi disco de duelo y… uh oh…"

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Ash.

"Acabo de recordar que no traje ni un disco de duelo a este mundo. Rayos." dijo Jaden.

"Bueno, podemos jugar a la antigua…" expresó Alan.

"No, no sería lo mismo." Comentó el joven duelista con desgano.

"Concuerdo, por eso podríamos ir de nuevo a tu mundo, recoger dos discos de duelo y regresar a aquí."

"¡Genial!¡Me salvaste!"

Luego de esto, el grupo comenzó a hablar acerca de muchas cosas distintas, como aventuras, costumbres, pensamientos del futuro, etcétera. Durante la conversación, Raichu habló con Elie solamente.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus amigos?" cuestionó el roedor eléctrico, llamando la atención de todos.

"Uh, bueno, ellos están bien… creo…" respondió la joven de cabello castaño.

"¿Cómo que creo?¿No sabes?"

"Bueno, creo que están bien."

"¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Están en mi mundo." respondió X.

"¿En tu mundo?¿Porque?" preguntó Tai confundido.

"Nosotros evacuamos a toda una ciudad, o al menos la mitad de ella, a través del _portón de espejo_. Sin embargo, _Spellian Hegcian_ no puede sustentar tanta gente, sin contar con el poco espacio que tiene esta ciudad."

"Oh, entonces, ¿Los mandaron a tu mundo?"

"Exactamente; usamos la base de los _Maverick Hunters_ como centro de mando, para mover a los habitantes a distintos sectores de la ciudad."

"Pensé que tu mundo estaría sobre poblado de _Humanos_ para la época en la que están." Comentó Ash.

"Lamentablemente, no: las _Maverick Wars_ han hecho que la población humana decayera considerablemente. El último censo de _Humanos_ era aproximadamente unos trescientos millones de habitantes."

"¡Eso es muy poco!" exclamó Tai. "Eso es lo que tiene un país grande, ¿y esto es en todo tu planeta?"

"Si, somos pocos."

"¿Y crees que estén a salvo en tu mundo?" preguntó Elie.

"Si, están en zonas protegidas. Como hay muy poca gente y _Reploids_ en nuestro mundo, es algo fácil tener refugiados de otros mundos."

"¿Qué hay de la comida?¿No escaseará?" preguntó Tai.

"No, hay suficiente comida; con varios métodos, las plantas pueden dar frutos en sólo una semana. No tenemos que esperar a que sea una buena temporada para cosechar."

"Que interesante." expresó Elie.

"¿Y tus amigos, Elie?¿Fueron a ese mundo?" cuestionó Alan.

"Si, fueron a ese lugar, aunque Música y Let no estaban de acuerdo con volverse refugiados, ellos querían pelear a toda costa."

"Si… y Zero los puso en su lugar, derrotándolos sin usar su sable… aunque haya recibido algunos daños."

"Pero era lo mejor, estos robots son muy peligrosos como para que ellos peleen."

"Lo sé… bueno, hay que comer."

Con esto dicho, todos comieron, excepto X, que sólo los miraba alimentarse.

Raphael entró en la habitación de Alan para buscar algún objeto necesario para unirse a una nueva _Keyblade_. Buscó por toda la habitación, sintiendo las energías que había en el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo… hasta que lo sintió. Tomó la mochila de Alan, una que no había usado en bastante tiempo, y sacó una roca azul, fría, y que emitía un aire helado.

'_Este es un Nevermelt Ice.'_ Pensó el _Hechicero_. _'Y conozco una Keyblade que usa una roca así…'_

Raphael salió de la habitación, con todo y roca, hacia el _Salón de las Keyblades_, para averiguar si era correcto lo que pensaba.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Zero estaba de brazos cruzados, su cabello ondeando por el viento, mirando victorioso al horizonte… y con un pie sobre una pila de personas desmayadas.

"Hey, Zero, creí que tenías prohibido atacar a _Humanos_." comentó Takato, mirando al _Hunter_ con cierto temor y nerviosismo.

"Tengo prohibido _**matar**_ _Humanos_, pero puedo lastimarlos hasta el punto de dejarlos inconcientes." Respondió el _Reploid_, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

"Un vació legal." expresó Kristal.

"Y bien ¿Ahora a donde?" preguntó Yoh.

"Primero salgamos de este callejón, me esta dando miedo." expresó Latias, haciendo que todos los demás asintieran.

Así, los tres _Humanos_, una _Pokemon_, un _Reploid_ y un fantasma, caminaron para salir del callejón. Sin embargo, una pared de concreto, que parecía haber caído de un edificio contiguo bloqueó su paso.

"¿Qué pasó?" cuestionó Latias.

"Parece que fueron atacados." respondió Takato.

"Investiguemos. Vayamos a los techos para ver con más detalle." expresó Zero.

El grupo subió a los techos como pudieron, la mayoría saltando. Cuando llegaron al techo, vieron que no era un edificio muy alto, por lo que saltaron a otro techo más alto y así poder tener una mejor visión. Al estar a buena altura, miraron a su alrededor, dándose una idea de lo que había en la ciudad, provocando que Kristal dijera sólo una cosa.

"Me siento casi como en casa."

Frente a ellos, podían ver una ciudad humana, del mismo nivel tecnológico que las ciudades grandes de _La Tierra_. Esta ciudad tenía unos quince kilómetros de diámetro y estaba amurallada por grandes montañas, muy parecido a _Spellian Hegcian_. Las montañas, que tenían aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio de altura, rodeaban a la ciudad, casi como si fuera el cráter de un volcán. La ciudad tenía cuatro salidas, cada una en un punto cardinal, saliendo de las montañas por medio de túneles. Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención, era lo que había cerca de la puerta Este; escombros.

La zona Este de la ciudad estaba oscura y humeante, señal de un fuerte ataque. Conforme alguien se acercaba al centro de la ciudad, había menos edificios en ruinas y en su lugar se mostraban construcciones dañadas, pero aún de pie y reparadas.

"Al parecer atacaron con fuerza." comentó Takato.

"Y parece que fueron esos _Mecronets_." dijo Yoh. "Los daños se parecen mucho a los que habían en la ciudad de donde vengo."

"No pude ver que hubiese semejante daño en tu ciudad." comentó Zero.

"Si, pero es porque no salieron por la parte atacada. Está casi igual que aquí, ustedes sólo vieron la parte menos dañada."

"Al parecer el ataque ocurrió hace días, ya que andan reparando la ciudad."

"Veamos que encontramos." dijo Kristal. "Investiguemos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Así, el grupo bajó de los edificios y caminaron normalmente, excepto Zero, quien decidió investigar otras partes de la ciudad sobre los techos, y Amidamaru, quien siguió a Zero a petición de Yoh porque quizás pueda ayudarle más. Por el momento, Kristal, Takato, Latias e Yoh, caminaban por la ciudad normalmente, admirando sus construcciones.

"¿Y bien?¿Que hacemos?" preguntó Takato.

"No sé, hay que buscar información." respondió Kristal.

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Quizás encontremos algo aquí." Expresó Yoh, quien llegó con un periódico en mano.

"¿Cómo conseguiste eso?" cuestionó el joven _Tamer_ con confusión.

"Lo compré."

"¿Lo compraste?¿Con que dinero? No sabemos si usan la misma moneda que nuestros mundos."

"De hecho si la utilizan, bueno, al menos la de mi mundo: usan _Zennys_."

"¿Qué?¿_Zennys_ también?" preguntó Takato extrañado.

"¿Cómo que también?"

"En mi mundo también usamos _Zennys_…"

"¿Tres mundos con la misma moneda?"

"Cuatro mundos." Interrumpió Kristal. "Zero también utiliza esa moneda en su mundo."

"¿Cuatro mundos con la misma moneda?"

"Que sean cinco." Interrumpió ahora Latias. "Bianca, la chica que me cuidaba, también tenía esas monedas."

"¡¿Qué significa esto?" cuestionó Takato con confusión. "¿Cinco mundos con la misma moneda?¿Como es eso posible?"

"No lo sé, pero es bueno, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero. Aunque es raro, los _Zennys_ no tienen mas de veinte años en mi mundo." dijo Yoh.

"En el mió también." comentó Takato.

"También en el mió." expresó Latias. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"No lo sé."

"Luego nos preocuparemos por el dinero." dijo Kristal. "¿Qué dice en el periódico?"

El grupo se sentó en una banca en un parque cercano, mientras que Yoh comenzó a hojearlo, buscando algo acerca de lo que le pasó a la ciudad.

"Deportes, Internacional, Finanzas, Espectáculos… ¡Ah!¡Aquí hay algo!" exclamó el joven _Shaman_. "_'Hace una semana que la ciudad fue atacada por alienígenas y las labores de reconstrucción están avanzando rápido. Naciones de todo el mundo se han centrado en nuestra ciudad para ayudar a la reconstrucción y averiguar más del ataque. Hasta ahora se sabe muy poco…'_"

Yoh continuó leyendo, pero sólo hablaban de lo que le tomaría a la ciudad recuperarse, lo que perdieron y que no sabían nada de esta nueva raza que decidió atacarlos, sólo que desaparecieron mágicamente.

"No hay mucha información." expresó Yoh.

"Hay que seguir buscando." Comentó Kristal. "Sigamos explorando la ciudad, a lo mejor vemos algo…"

El grupo continúo con su búsqueda por la ciudad, decidiendo separarse para cubrir más terreno, quedándose en ver de nuevo en el mismo parque.

Durante el camino, Yoh siguió buscando, pero estaba tan distraído y con flojera, que no notó a una chica que iba igualmente distraída. Al final, lo inevitable.

_-Thump-_

Ambos cayeron al suelo, algo confundidos por lo que había pasado. Yoh miró hacia el frente y notó que había chocado con una chica. Levantándose, rápidamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Oh, disculpa, venía distraído." expresó Yoh, levantando a la chica.

"No, perdón, yo iba distraída con otras cosas…"

"No hay problema…"

El joven _Shaman_ miró a la chica, dándose cuenta de que era aproximadamente de su misma edad, de cabello morado, largo con las puntas levantadas hacia arriba, ojos morados, piel blanca. Tenía un vestido rojizo, que acentuaba su figura, su falda era algo corta, un cinturón café algo suelto se posaba en sus caderas. Tenía unas botas color café que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y unos guantes morados sin tela que cubría sus dedos.

"¿Eres nuevo por aquí?" preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Eh, si, algo así… soy Yoh Asakura."

"Mucho gusto, soy Mimi Tasogare. Me gustaría charlar, pero ando algo ocupada. ¡Nos vemos!"

La chica, Mimi, se alejó de Yoh, corriendo calle abajo, el joven sólo la miró irse, para luego continuar con su camino.

Han pasado unas horas y ya estaba anocheciendo. El grupo se reunió nuevamente en el parque que habían visto, queriendo conversar de lo que había pasado.

"¿Hallaron algo?" preguntó Kristal.

"Nada." respondió Takato.

"Buscamos por toda la ciudad, pero no encontramos información útil, sólo lo mismo que dijo en el periódico." Dijo Latias con desgano.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Yoh.

"Que tal seguirme…"

Todos voltearon a un lado y vieron a Zero y Amidamaru salir detrás de un árbol.

"Zero, ¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó la joven _Hechicera_.

"Algo interesante. Vengan, sirve que descansamos." Respondió Zero.

"Si, han de estar cansados por la búsqueda." dijo Amidamaru. "Encontramos un lugar para descansar y buscar información."

Así, el grupo siguió al _Reploid_ carmesí y al fantasma samurai, puesto a que ellos tuvieron más suerte que ellos cuatro.

**Fin del Capitulo 17

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Entonces, mi duelo con Jaden está por comenzar, bueno, al menos me alejará de pensar en Kristal... ¿verdad? Zero se vuelve millonario y logran encontrar algo de información. ¿Y hora que?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Un duelo Para Olvidar.**_

¡Ahora invoco a! ... ¿Kristal?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	19. Cap 18: Un duelo para Olvidar

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_28/Oct/2010

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 18: Un Duelo para Olvidar.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Hao Asakura se encontraba de pie sobre algunos escombros del suelo de una ciudad en ruinas, su _Spirit of Fire_ a su lado. A su alrededor habían cuerpos calcinados, aplastados, partidos a la mitad, así como varias maquinas destruidas, como tanques, motocicletas, restos de aviones y robots de gran tamaño. El joven _Shaman_ miró su trabajo mientras sonreía.

"Debo admitirlo, fue un poco complicado."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Cuestionó Sigma, acercándose al _Shaman_ desde atrás. "No fue difícil acabar con lo que nos atacaron. Los humanos no aprenden, y por eso deben pagar… y eso haremos ahora."

"¿Qué es lo que harán?"

"Han rechazado el ultimátum que Giovanni les dio hace unos días… y, por no rendirse, serán destruidos."

"¿Destruirás las ciudades humanas restantes?"

"Exactamente."

"¿Y como lo harás? Tengo curiosidad por ver como es que ustedes destruirán las ciudades."

"Tengo dos opciones: una es usar alguna de las bombas nucleares que hemos robado, incrementando su poder explosivo, y lanzarlas a las ciudades, para que mueran rápidamente."

"¿Armas nucleares? No te atrevas. Esas armas también dañan el medio ambiente, dañan a este planeta. Busca otro método."

"Sabía que no lo aceptarías, por eso tengo el segundo método: tu."

"¿Yo?"

"Si: destruye esas dos ciudades, usando lo que quieras. Quiero ver de que eres capaz."

"Entonces está hecho, sólo dime donde están esas ciudades."

"Ven conmigo y te mostraré."

Sigma caminó hacia la base flotante, dejando el campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres y escombros, mientras que Hao y su _Spirit of Fire_ lo siguieron de cerca.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El grupo siguió a Zero y a Amidamaru por la ciudad, luego de no tener éxito buscando información. Entonces, todos notaron que el _Hunter_ los guiaba a un gran hotel que se veía muy elegante y exclusivo.

"Hey Zero, ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Takato con curiosidad.

"Sólo miren." Le respondió el _Hunter_, entrando al edificio.

Algo inseguros, los demás entraron también, sorprendiéndose de los detalles del edificio. Lo que más les sorprendió fue algo que pasó luego: Zero se acercó al recibidor, y el recepcionista de turno lo vio venir.

"Oh, señor Zero, ha vuelto muy rápido." dijo el recepcionista.

'_¿Señor Zero?"_ Pensó todos con confusión.

"Si, he vuelto. Verá, vengo con unos amigos, así que tomaré la suite principal." dijo el _Hunter_ carmesí.

"Por supuesto señor, ¿Trae equipaje?"

"No, venimos ligeros."

"Ya veo. Aquí está su llave. Que disfruten su estancia."

"Gracias."

Zero tomó la llave y caminó al elevador, volteando a ver a sus amigos antes entrar, viendo que ellos aún estaban parados en la entrada.

"¿Qué esperan? Vengan." Expresó, haciendo que todos, muy confundidos, salieran de su trance y lo siguieran.

El grupo subió al elevador que los llevó al último piso del hotel, bombardeando a Zero con preguntas durante el trayecto.

"¡Uno por uno!" exclamó el _Hunter_ con cierto enfado. "¿Si, Latias?"

"¿Cómo conseguiste entrar a este hotel? Parece caro."

"_**Es**_ caro… lo contestaré cuando entremos a la habitación."

El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, dejando salir al grupo. Zero tomó la llave y abrió la única puerta, aparte de la de emergencia, que había en el piso. Al entrar a la habitación, todos quedaron maravillados, ya que ese cuarto tenía todo los lujos que cualquiera podría imaginar; Camas acolchonadas, Televisión gigante, vista de la ciudad, sillones de masajes, jacusi, un mini-bar y muchas otras cosas.

"Llegamos." comentó Amidamaru.

"Wow, ¿De verdad nos quedaremos aquí?" cuestionó Latias con confusión.

"Si." respondió Zero. "Aquí nos quedaremos mientras investigamos la ciudad."

"¡Yo con esta cama!" exclamó el joven _Shaman_, lanzándose a una de las cinco camas, durmiéndose rápidamente.

"Zero, ¿Cómo conseguiste esta habitación?" preguntó Takato.

"Usé mi dinero."

"¿Tu dinero?"

"Si. Me di cuenta de que en este planeta también usan _Zennys_, y como siempre llevo mi dinero electrónico, abrí una cuenta en el banco de la ciudad y ahora puedo usarlo donde quiera."

"¿Tienes tu dinero?¿Donde?" preguntó Kristal.

"Aquí." Expresó Zero, señalando a su cabeza. "Cada_ Hunter_ tiene una cuenta especial para hacer transacciones. Al saber que este mundo y el mío usan la misma moneda, se me ocurrió intentar usar mi cuenta… y al parecer su funciona. De cualquier forma, con el dinero que tengo será más que suficiente para pagar el hotel por tres días."

"Pero, ¿Para que estamos aquí? bueno, sé que para descansar, pero también tenemos que buscar información."

"También me compré una_ Laptop_ de la época. Así que, usando la conexión inalámbrica del hotel, podremos conectarnos a la _Internet_ de este mundo y averiguar que pasó."

"¡Bien pensado!" exclamó Takato.

"¿_Internet_?" cuestionó la joven hechicera con confusión.

"Lo explicaré luego, por ahora busquemos lo que necesitamos." Dijo el _Hunter_ carmesí, caminando hacia una de las camas y sacando una _laptop_ de abajo y colocándola en una mesa plegable.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Después de unos minutos, Zero ya estaba acensando a la computadora directamente usando la joya de su casco para conectarse inalambricamente a la computadora.

"Hey Zero, si puedes conectarte inalambricamente ¿porqué compraste una Laptop?" cuestionó Takato.

"A pesar de que puedo conectarme inalambricamente, no puedo hacerlo directamente, necesito un medio." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Usando la laptop puedo conectarme… parece que tengo algo."

Todos los demás, excepto Yoh quien estaba dormido, miraron a la pantalla. Al parecer, hace una semana, una gigantesca nave extraterrestre apareció al este de la ciudad y comenzó el ataque, después de haberse mantenido estacionado sobre la puerta Este durante media hora. El ataque comenzó, las fuerzas militares intentaron detenerlo, pero no podían atravesar el escudo de energía que cubría a la nave. De la nada, un cilindro de energía, proveniente de la puerta Norte, dio en el escudo, debilitándolo bastante. Usando armas más poderosas, los militares lograron traspasar el escudo, comenzando a dañar a la nave. Los extraterrestres huyeron del lugar, trayendo felicidad a la ciudad. Sin embargo, nunca se supo de donde provino ese rayo que debilitó el escudo.

"¿Qué creen que era ese cilindro de energía?" preguntó Amidamaru con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea, pero mañana lo averiguaremos." dijo Kristal, aún algo confundida por este 'internet' del que Zero hablaba. "Hay que dormir por ahora."

Así, el grupo se dispuso a dormir, porque mañana les tocaba una búsqueda intensa sobre la ciudad, no sólo de los Keybladers de ese mundo, también para saber de la tecnología que es capas de eliminar los escudos de los Alverions.

Mientras dormía, Kristal comenzó a tener pesadillas.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-Everyday Life at the Academy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)

"Entonces Alan, ¿Estás listo para el duelo?"

"Claro que si, estoy listo."

Han pasado unas horas desde que Alan se encontró con sus compañeros en el comedor. Después de comer, regresó a su cuarto para ordenar su baraja y recordar como jugar de nuevo _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. Después de un rato, y de recordar como jugar, fue con Jaden para ir a su mundo por los discos de duelo necesarios para un "buen" duelo.

Al llegar al mundo de Jaden, notaron que tenían que entrar a la escuela para recoger un disco, ya que en las habitaciones donde Jaden dormía sólo había uno. Usando extrañas y desconocidas habilidades de sigilo, los dos jóvenes entraron a la academia sin ser vistos y entraron al almacén de discos. Al tomar uno y ver que era funcional, ambos regresaron a _Shadow Realm_ para iniciar su duelo.

Ahora, estando en el área extensa en la punta del castillo, antes de entrar a la sala del trono, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para el duelo de sus vidas.

"Un segundo." dijo Alan de pronto. "No sé si esté bien. Las reglas de mi mundo quizás sean algo distintas a las del tuyo."

"Uh, bueno… ¿Cómo que reglas?" cuestionó Jaden con curiosidad.

Alan le explicó un poco de las reglas de su mundo. En si no eran muy diferentes a las del mundo de Jaden, pero si había algunas diferencias. La única que dejaron en claro era la colocación de los monstruos en modo de defensa, si era un monstruo con efecto de volteo, es decir, "flip", entonces se colocaba bocabajo, mientras que cualquier otro se colocaba boca arriba. Otra cosa que Alan le explicó es que no utilizaba ciertas cartas porque en su mundo estaban prohibidas usarlas, pero en el mundo de Jaden si se podían usar. Para hacerlo un poco mas justo, Jaden decidió no jugar con sus monstruos tipo _Neos_, y decidió jugar con su primer mazo de _Elemental Heroes_, claro, más unas modificaciones mayores que no le mencionó a Alan.

"Creo que con eso es suficiente." Expresó el joven duelista.

"Si, digo lo mismo." respondió Alan.

"Entonces… ¡Comencemos!" exclamó Jaden, encendiendo su disco de duelo y sacando cinco cartas "¡Enciende tu juego!"

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris, encendiendo su disco y sacando cinco cartas también "¡Es hora del duelo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep_)

Ambos jugadores empezaron con 4000 puntos de vida, igual que en el mundo de Jaden.

"Muy bien, empiezo." dijo Alan, sacando una carta del disco. Mirando las 6 cartas que tenia en su mano, decidió su jugada. "Muy bien, coloco dos cartas bocabajo e invocaré a _Apprentice Magician _(ATK: 400/ DEF: 800 / 2 Estrellas [EST]) en modo de defensa." dijo él, dos cartas apareciendo bocabajo de su lado del campo y un mago rubio de traje morado apareció.

"¿Una baraja de _Hechiceros_? No me sorprende. Ahora, mira esto." dijo Jaden, sacando una carta. "OK, utilizaré _Polymerization_, para fusionar a mis dos _Elemental Heroes_, Avian y Burstrinatix…" dos monstruos de Jaden, Avian y Burstrinatix, aparecen en el campo, para luego elevarse al cielo, donde se combinaron, creando una fuerte luz. "¡Para formar, a _Elemental Hero_ Flame Wingman! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200 / 6 Estrellas [EST])" El monstruo de Jaden apareció en el campo de juego. "¡Ataca!"

El monstruo de Jaden se elevó en el cielo y lanzó una gran llamarada al mago de Alan, quien no era rival para el de Jaden.

"¡Y no olvides su efecto especial!" exclamó el duelista rojo. "Cuando FlameWingman ataca y manda al cementerio a un monstruo en modo de defensa, ¡el ataque de tu monstruo se resta de tus puntos de vida!"

El monstruo alado se colocó frente a Alan y le lanzó una llamarada, causando que el joven de gorra gris gritara de dolor.

_Jaden LP: 4000_

_Alan LP: 3200_

"Bien, pero no olvides el efecto de mi propio monstruo." dijo Alan. "Cuando Apprentice Magician es enviado al cementerio por el ataque de un monstruo, puedo traer a otro hechicero de mi baraja al campo de juego, siempre y cuando sea de dos estrellas o menos." Expresó, buscando en su baraja hasta que encuentra el monstruo apropiado. "Y lo coloco boca abajo en modo de defensa."

"Espera, eso significa que es un monstruo de efecto flip."

"Exacto."

"Bien, coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno."

"Bien." Alan saca una carta. "Primero volteo a mi monstruo boca abajo; Old Vindictive Magician (ATK: 450/ DEF: 600 / 2 Estrellas [EST])" Un anciano viejo aparece donde estaba el monstruo boca abajo "Veras, cuando Old Vindictive Magician es volteado de boca abajo a boca arriba, puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo, ¡Y elijo a tu Flame Wingman!" expresó, al mismo tiempo en el que su hechicero lanzó un conjuro que destruyó el monstruo de Jaden.

"¡No tan rápido!" exclamó el duelista. "¡Activo la carta trampa Change of Hero! Cuándo un monstruo Héroe fusión es destruido, activo esta carta y te quito 300 puntos de vida por cada estrella que mi monstruo tenia."

"Espera, tu Flame Wingman tenía 6 estrellas, eso quiere decir que…"

"Si, adiós a 1800 puntos de vida."

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Alan, perdiendo puntos.

_Jaden LP: 4000_

_Alan LP: 1400_

"Bueno, si me disculpas, invocaré a mi Magician's Valkyria en modo de ataque (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800 / 4 Estrellas [EST])" una maga, parecida a Kristal, apareció en el campo de batalla, vistiendo un traje color verde aqua que parecía una armadura "¡Ataquen monstruos!"

Ambos monstruos de Alan atacaron a Jaden, quitándole puntos de vida.

_Jaden LP: 1950_

_Alan LP: 1400_

"Tu turno." Expresó el joven de gorra gris.

"Bien." dijo Jaden, sacando una carta. "Activo Pot of Greed que me permite sacar dos cartas de mi baraja." Ahora Jaden tenía cuatro cartas en mano y Alan tenía tres. "Veamos… ¡Genial!¡Primero, utilizo la carta de Monster Reborn, para traer de regreso a Flame Wingman, después, uso De-fusión para separarlos y tener de nuevo a Avian (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000 / 3 Estrellas[EST]) y a Burstinatix. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800 / 3 Estrellas[EST])!"

"¿Por qué haces eso? Con tu monstruo le hubieras ganado a cualquiera de los míos."

"Quizás, pero sé que tienes dos cartas boca abajo que aún no has usado… ¡Y serán destruidas cuando invoque esto!¡Invoco a _Elemental Hero_ Stratos! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300 / 4Estrellas[EST])" un nuevo monstruo de Jaden apareció en su campo. Este era un hombre de piel azul, con una armadura azul oscura del peto y blanca de las piernas, un casco azul con un visor que evitaba que vieran su rostro, y unas alas en la espalda, parecidas a un planeador, con dos ventiladores en ella.

"¿Qué es esa cosa? Nunca lo había visto."

"Es un héroe que introduje en mi baraja en este tercer año. Esta es su habilidad especial, o bueno, una de sus habilidades; cuando es invocado, puedo destruir tus cartas de magia y trampa dependiendo de la cantidad de héroes que controle, no incluyéndose."

"Por eso des-fusionaste a tu monstruo, para destruir mis cartas."

"Exacto, y ahora veras… ¡Activa tu habilidad!"

El monstruo de Jaden lanzó dos ráfagas de aire a las cartas boca debajo de Alan.

"¡Espera, hombre, también tengo un truco!" Exclamó el joven de los hechiceros. "¡Activo mi carta boca abajo, Magical Dimension! Sólo puedo activarla si tengo a un hechicero en mi lado del campo. Cuando la activo, puedo sacrificar a uno de mis magos por otro de mi mano, no importando de que nivel sea, así que sacrifico a mi Old Vindictive Magician, para invocar a mi Cybernetic Magician (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1000 / 6 Estrellas [EST])." Una caja con forma de una persona aparece detrás del mago anciano y lo absorbe. La caja se abre y sale otro mago, rubio de traje blanco. "Y lo mejor, es lo que sigue después: puedo destruir uno de tus monstruos, y elijo a Stratos."

"Eso no evitará que destruya tu otra carta."

"Quizás, pero evitará que ataques a mi Valkyria."

El _Elemental Hero_ Stratos es destruido justo cuando su ataque de viento destruyó la otra carta boca abajo del lado de Alan.

"Eso se pone emocionante." dijo Jaden. "Coloco otra carta boca abajo y termina mi turno."

"Y esto apenas comienza… ¡mi turno!" exclamó Alan, sacando una carta de su mazo, el fuerte viento mueve las ropas y cabellos de ambos jugadores, mostrando que esta será una batalla épica.

Mientras tanto, abajo, varios aun seguían comiendo cuando un hechicero, un Apprentice Magician, bajó las escaleras que llevaban al comedor y llamó la atención de todos.

"¡Escuchen!¡Tienen que ver esto!¡Alan esta luchando contra el joven Jaden usando cartas con…nuestras imágenes!"

"¿Qué?" preguntaban todos.

"¡Vengan!"

Inmediatamente, todos los hechiceros, y los de otros mundos, siguieron al joven mago, rumbo al duelo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _046-Juudai's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)

Han pasado unos minutos y el duelo entre Alan y Jaden estaba en su clímax… y había llamado la atención de todos los hechiceros del castillo, al ver imágenes de ellos mismos luchar.

La pelea estaba reñida; Alan tenía en su campo una carta de magia/trampa boca abajo, y dos monstruos en su lado del campo, Peten the Dark Clown (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1200 / 3 Estrellas [EST]) en defensa y un Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 / 7 Estrellas [EST]) en ataque, además de dos cartas en su mano. Jaden, por su parte, no tenía cartas boca abajo y sólo dos monstruos de su lado del campo, pero uno era mas fuerte que el de Alan; _Elemental Hero_ _Tempest_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2800 / 8 Estrellas [EST]) en ataque y _Elemental Hero_ _Ocean_ (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200 / 4 Estrellas [EST]) en defensa y tres cartas en su mano. Todos los hechiceros vieron cuando el héroe de Jaden atacó al _Dark Magician_ de Alan, quitándole varios puntos.

_Jaden LP: 1000_

_Alan LP: 700_

"Parece que se acerca el final." dijo Jaden, sonriendo con emoción.

"Si, el final… ¡mi turno!" exclamó Alan, sacando una carta de su baraja. Al verla, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. La carta que sacó era la Dark Magician Girl. Alan sabía que era fuerte, en especial porque tenía a sus tres Dark Magicians ya en su cementerio, dándole a la Dark Magician Girl 300 puntos por cada uno, suficiente para eliminar a su Tempest. Sin embargo, la carta le recordaba mucho a Kristal porque, después de todo, Kristal era una Dark Magician Girl. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, decidió jugarla. "Muy bien, sacrifico a mi Peten para invocar a mi Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000 + 900/ DEF: 1700 / 6 EST)." La hechicera de Alan salió al campo, mirando con decisión a Jaden. Sin embargo, al mirar a Alan, sólo lo vio por un segundo, para luego voltearse a otro lado, enfadada. _'¿Qué?¿Incluso en carta me desprecia? Cielos…'_ La acción del monstruo confundió a Jaden.

'_Woa, sabia que Alan y Kristal estaban mal, pero esto es demasiado…'_ pensó el duelista rojo. "Oye, ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, eso creo… ¡Kris- digo, Dark Magician Girl, ataca!"

La hechicera, de mala gana, obedeció a Alan y atacó al monstruo de Jaden, eliminándolo.

_Jaden LP: 900_

_Alan LP: 700_

"¿Por qué no usaste el efecto de Tempest? Si sacrificas un monstruo de tu campo, no muere en batalla" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris con confusión.

"Si, pero tengo otras opciones."

"Bien, entonces coloco esta boca abajo y termino mi turno."

"Mi turno… muy bien, uso la habilidad de Ocean; puedo traer a un _Elemental Hero_ de mi cementerio a mi mano y traigo a mi _Elemental Hero _Woodsman a mi mano. ¡Bien, ahora utilizo la Polymerization que recuperé el turno anterior para fusionar a mi Ocean y a mi Woodsman, para invocar a _Elemental Hero_ Terra Firma! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 / 8 EST)" Jaden invoca a un monstruo, un hombre de traje blanco, con una joya roja en el pecho.

"¡woa!¿Que es eso?"

"Es mi _Elemental Hero_, uno de los mas poderosos que tengo. ¡Y ahora veras; activo la carta de campo, Skycraper 2; Hero City!"

Al activar su carta de campo, aparecen varios edificios a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a los hechiceros.

"Como sabrás, Skycraper 2 me permite invocar a un monstruo de mi cementerio que haya muerto en batalla que tenga _Elemental Hero_ en su nombre. ¡Ahora, usaré su efecto e invocaré a mi _Elemental Hero_ Heat Lady!" exclamó, mientras que del cementerio de Jaden, aparece un nuevo héroe, una chica de traje naranja y blanco. "Pero no se quedará mucho, ya que uso el efecto de Terra Firma; sacrifico un monstruo de mi lado del campo y elevo sus puntos de ataque dependiendo de los puntos de ataque del monstruo que sacrifique."

"¿Qué?¡Entonces tiene 3800 puntos!"

"Exactamente… ¡Terra Firma, ataca!"

El monstruo de Jaden se disponía a atacar. Todo estaba perdido para Alan, ya que sus dos cartas no detendrían el golpe. Una era _Magician's Circle_, que sólo se activaba cuando un hechicero atacaba. La otra, la podría usar, pero no tenía caso, ya que era _Astral Barrer_. Esta carta hacía que el ataque del monstruo oponente fuera directo a los puntos de vida, salvando a sus monstruos. Pero no tenía caso si la usaba o no ya que de cualquier forma perdería. Sin embargo, el destino le había dado una elección difícil en este juego; podría salvar a su monstruo, que actuaba exactamente como Kristal y recibir el daño. Sin embargo, lo vio como un momento para olvidar, el primer pasó para olvidar a Kristal y empezar una nueva vida.

La decisión pesaba mucho y el ataque se acercaba. El monstruo de Alan volteó a verlo, la preocupación se veía claramente en sus ojos, esperando que él la salvase.

"No, ya no…" dijo Alan, sorprendiendo a su monstruo. "debo… olvidar…"

Y así pasó; Alan no usó la carta boca abajo y la Dark Magician Girl recibió el golpe de lleno, siendo destruida en el acto.

_Jaden LP: 900_

_Alan LP: 0_

Jaden se acercó a Alan, cuando los hologramas desaparecieron, feliz por haber ganado ese duelo contra alguien que era de otro mundo.

"¡Wow, ese si que fue un duelo!¿no?... ¿Alan?" cuestionó, pero su rival no respondía, únicamente miraba al suelo, su gorra impidiendo que se vieran sus ojos. "Hey, ¿Estas bien?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Iba a preguntar otra vez, pero en ese momento Alan alzó la vista y mostró una enorme sonrisa.

"Mejor que bien Jaden, mejor que bien…"

"Ya veo. Anda, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre luego de ese duelo."

"¡Genial!"

Después de los aplausos de los hechiceros que vieron la pelea, ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras. Antes de entrar, Alan miró al cielo, pensando en alguien.

"Es momento… de olvidar…"

Con eso, Alan entró a las escaleras, empezando de nuevo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

"¡NOO!"

Kristal se había despertado, después de una pesadilla que tuvo. Miró a todos lados, después de ver que sólo era una pesadilla la que la atormentó. Sus compañeros estaban dormidos, incluso Zero estaba en un estado suspendido. Agradecida porque su grito no despertó a alguien más, salió de la cama y caminó al balcón, abriendo la ventana de cristal para salir al exterior y así poder contemplar la ciudad que estaba frente a ella.

"Que pesadilla." Se dijo a si misma. "Soñé… que era una carta, y que Alan me invocó… claro, lo miré con furia, pero me sentí mal al ver su expresión."

Kristal no sabía, pero en realidad no fue un sueño. Su mente subconsciente viajó hasta _Spellian Hegcian_, donde Alan y Jaden estaban en medio de un duelo. Ella era en realidad la Dark Magician Girl que Alan invocó al campo.

"Que bueno que sólo fue un sueño… pero…"

En ese momento, ella recordó lo que pasó después, cuando Jaden invocó a Terra Firma y la atacó. Sabía que Alan tenía algo para salvarla, aunque no ganaran el duelo. Lo miró con preocupación, al verlo titubear, indeciso si en activar la carta o no. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el decidió no hacerlo, dejándola recibir el ataque.

"… ¿y si no era un sueño?¿Y si era una predicción? Si lo es, ¿Acaso significa que Alan piensa…?¿Pero que estoy diciendo?¡Claro que ya no me quiere! Después de todo, se fue con esa chica Elie. No debería de preocuparme por eso. Más bien debo olvidarlo. ¡Si, lo olvidaré!"

Pero, mientras decía eso, un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?"

Ella de dejó caer, recargada al barandal, mirando la ciudad debajo mientras sus lagrimas aún caían de sus ojos, cada vez más rápido.

**Fin del Capitulo 18

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Después de que _Master Raphael_ encontrara la roca, quiere que yo vaya al _Salón de las_ _Keyblades_ a darme mi nueva _Keyblade_. Mientras tanto, Kristal y su grupo continúan la búsqueda de los extraños _Keybladers_… y las encontraron, justo a tiempo antes de que el _Imperio Mecron_ ataque… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Las nuevas Keybladers**_

Un segundo… ¿Qué hacen _**ellas**_ en este planeta?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	20. Cap 19: La nuevas Keybladers

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011_**

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_Disculpen la tardanza. Esto fue más decidia mía que otra cosa. Espero actualizar más seguido.

* * *

_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 19: Las nuevas _Keyblade_rs.**

_-__Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

Luego del duelo que tuvo con Jaden, Alan ahora se dirigía hacia el salón del trono, donde Raphael lo estaba esperando. Al entrar al salón, el joven vio a Raphael, mirando por una de las ventanas del lugar.

"_Master Raphael_, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Al parecer he encontrado tu _Keyblade_." le respondió el hechicero.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está?"

"Se encuentra dentro del salón de las _Keyblades_. Sígueme, vamos por ella."

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta detrás del salón del trono, que se abrieron ante la presencia de las _Keyblades_ que poseían. Las enormes puertas dieron paso al salón de las _Keyblades_, el enorme salón que, ahora que Alan lo pensaba, no era posible que cupiera en el castillo, ya que eran kilómetros en todas direcciones.

"Es cierto." dijo el humano. "¿Dónde se localiza el salón de las _Keyblades_?"

"Se localiza en otro planeta, un mundo alejado y protegido por los poderes de _Chaos_ y _Balance_." Respondió Raphael.

"¿En _Transverse Planet_?"

"No, no está ahí. Si el salón estuviera en ese mundo, sería imposible entrar debido a la barrera que protege el _Kingdom Hearts._"

"Oh."

Ambos continuaron caminando durante unos minutos por el sendero de tierra. Luego, Raphael cambió de curso, caminando hacia la izquierda, entrando en la "selva" de _Keyblades_, Alan siguiéndolo de cerca. Varios minutos después, el hechicero se detuvo de pronto.

"Es esta…"

Alan miró la _Keyblade_ clavada en el piso que Raphael señalaba y estaba extrañado. La llave que le mostraba tenía al menos unos noventa centímetros de largo, su hoja era algo ancha, más que la de la _Chaos Keyblade_ y tenía algunas partes donde le salía una especie de pico de hielo, el diente de la _Keyblade_ era una cresta triple, algo larga. Sin embargo, esta _Keyblade_ era diferente a las que la rodeaban. Mientras las otras _Keyblades_ eran de diversos colores, esta estaba de color gris, un gris inerte, sin vida, del mismo color en la hoja, los dientes y el mango.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta es mi _Keyblade_?" preguntó con escepticismo.

"Si, esta es."

"No se ofenda, pero esta _Keyblade_ parece un simple trozo de metal. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su aura."

"Es porque no tiene."

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Observa bien, algo le falta."

Alan observó bien la _Keyblade_ para ver si algo le faltaba; tenia los dientes, la hoja no estaba rota y el mango estaba bien… ahora, el _Keychain_…

"¡Hey! No tiene _Keychain_." respondió.

"Exacto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hace cinco mil años, el que portaba esta _Keyblade_ se enfrentó a un demonio muy poderoso, invasor de otra galaxia. Para vencerlo, tuvo que usar toda su energía vital… y la de la _Keyblade_ misma. Cuando una _Keyblade_ se queda si energía, el _Keychain_ se vuelve tan frágil como el vidrio. El _Keychain_ se rompió en pedazos después de esa batalla y la _Keyblade_ nunca volvió a ser la de antes…"

"¿Entonces que hacemos? No voy a usar una _Keyblade_ tan frágil, ¿Oh sí?"

"No te preocupes, para esto tengo esto." Expresó Raphael, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos la roca azul, el _NeverMelt Ice_, que tomó de la mochila de Alan. "Con esto la restauraré."

"¿No es eso mío?" preguntó el joven al ver el objeto que Reed, el chico con el que se enfrentó en la _Habitación del Tiempo_ hace semanas atrás, le regaló.

"Exacto. Esta _Keyblade_ tiene el elemento de hielo, por eso necesitamos algo similar para regresarle su poder a esta, la _Articuno Keyblade_."

"¿_Articuno Keyblade_?"

"No creías que sabías esas técnicas sólo porque sí, ¿No? Tú estabas destinado a ser el portador de esta _Keyblade_."

"Ohhhh, místico."

Raphael se acercó a la _Keyblade_, con el _NeverMelt Ice_ en mano. Acercó la roca a la llave, lo suficientemente cerca para que un rayo de luz saliendo del fondo del mango de la _Keyblade_, de donde salen normalmente los _Keychain_s, hiciera contacto con la roca. Inmediatamente, la piedra de hielo cambió de forma, ahora siendo una cresta de tres picos, unida por una cadena a la _Keyblade_. Casi de inmediato, la llave cambió de color, dejando de ser el opaco color gris a ser un brillante y claro color celeste hielo. La llave había vuelto a la vida, emanando una poderosa aura de aire congelado, mientras que las demás _Keyblades_ cercanas emitieron también su aura, al parecer celebrando por el renacimiento de una de las suyas.

"Acércate, Alan y toma tu arma."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El joven caminó a la _Keyblade_ y, usando su mano izquierda, la tomó por el mango. Usando un poco de fuerza, la sacó del piso, siendo rodeado por el aire helado de la llave. De pronto, sintió que todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor, mientras que el suelo rocoso cambiaba ahora a uno que tenía la forma de vidrio. Al ver a todos lados, reconoció el lugar donde estaba; su propio _Awakening_.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" cuestionó Alan con confusión.

"_¿Eres tú quien quiere usar mi poder?"_

De pronto, una intensa ventisca se formó en el lugar, comenzando a girar entorno a una esfera invisible frente a él. Cuando esta se disipó, el joven pudo ver que, frente a él, estaba un ave celeste, que parecía controlar los hielos.

"¿Articuno?"

"_Sí, soy yo, el espíritu que reside en esta llave." _Respondió el enorme _Pokemon_._ "¿Eres tú quien quiere usar mi poder?"_

"Sí te refieres a usar la _Keyblade_, si, soy yo."

"_Ya veo… puedo ver que dentro de ti tienes parte de mi esencia. Has nombrado técnicas en mi nombre."_

"Sí, la verdad porque eres mi _Pokemon_ favorito."

"_Lo entiendo. Bien, te dejaré usar mi poder… pero no todo."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Te dejaré usarme, pero no podrás usar todo mi poder hasta después. No podrás liberarme hasta que tengas el nivel apropiado."_

"¿Liberarte? ¿De qué hablas?"

"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Por ahora, cuando aprendas a liberar el poder de las Keyblades, esta tomará la forma que hay en tu corazón, no la mía."_

"Sigo sin entender…"

"_Lo sabrás a su tiempo, como ya dije. Por ahora, recibe mi poder y mi bendición."_

Con esto dicho, otra ventisca se generó, esta vez rodeando a Articuno mientras desaparecía, antes de que otra comenzara a girar alrededor de la mano de Alan, formando la _Keyblade_.

Entonces, despertó de vuelta en el salón de las _Keyblades_, sintiendo que su fuerza se iba incrementando.

"Wow… ¡Es genial!" dijo Alan.

"Felicidades: la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ es tuya ahora. Incrementa tus poderes de hielo, así como la Sage's Stone de Kristal incrementa su magia. Úsala para proteger a todo ser vivo de esta galaxia."

"Lo haré." Expresó, mientras levantaba la _Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza, apuntando al cielo. Las demás _Keyblades_ resonaron ante esto, el sonido escuchándose por todo el salón de las _Keyblades_. "Lo prometo."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Hao y Sigma se encontraban ahora en el comando central de la base, mirando los monitores que mostraban mucha información de diferente tipo.

"No pudieron hacernos daño." Expresó el líder _Maverick_.

"Esta tecnología de escudos es interesante." dijo Hao. "¿En tu mundo los construyeron?"

"No, en mi mundo apenas se está desarrollando la tecnología de los escudos. Esta base tiene escudos propios, nosotros sólo le brindamos la energía para hacerlos funcionar de nuevo. Varios científicos han estado estudiándolos y probablemente en pocas semanas tengamos un escudo personal tan fuerte como el que rodea la base."

"Suena interesante. Me pregunto que tan fuerte será si lo ataco."

Sigma miró los monitores, que inmediatamente mostraron información de las últimas ciudades humanas.

"¿Listo para destruir ciudades?"

"Por supuesto, sólo dime donde están."

Sigma chasqueó sus dedos y uno de su personal se acercó con un aparato diminuto, parecido a una pulsera color gris, con un cristal azul y tres botones, y se lo dio a Hao.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el _Shaman_.

"Es un navegador, te ayudara a encontrar las ciudades." Respondió el líder _Maverick_. "Presiona el botón de en medio."

Hao hizo lo que se le pidió y presionó el botón, haciendo aparecer un pequeño holograma que mostraba el planeta donde estaban. Cuatro puntos palpitaban; uno color rojo y tres color amarillo, cada uno de diferente tamaño.

"El punto rojo es nuestra base, y los puntos amarillos son las ciudades humanas. Hazlas añicos, pero te sugiero que dejes la ciudad más grande para el final." dijo Sigma.

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Expresó el joven _Shaman_ con cierta malicia.

"Este _Reploid_ te llevará en uno de nuestros transportes. Cuando llegues, presiona el botón de la derecha de tu navegador y podrás comunicarte con nosotros."

"¿Qué hace el botón de la izquierda?"

"Te lo diré en su momento, por ahora disfruta la caza."

Hao sonrió y siguió al _Reploid_ fuera del centro de mando. Minutos después, una nave transporte salió de la base, en dirección a una de las ciudades humanas. Hao estaba por divertirse un poco.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Han pasado tres días enteros desde que el grupo de Kristal llegó a ese planeta. No habían descubierto nada de información que los llevara a los _Keybladers_ de ese mundo o de esa extraña arma que casi destruye el escudo de un crucero de batalla _Mecronet_. Lo único que descubrieron, fue que los habitantes de ese mundo tenían una fascinación extraña a un juego que involucra trompos que giran y chocan entre si, llamados _Beyblades_.

El grupo de cinco y un fantasma caminaban por la ciudad nuevamente, buscando información que les ayudara. Los habitantes ya se habían acostumbrado al traje de Zero, tomándolo como un simple traje de millonario excéntrico, ya que sabían la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su cuenta del banco. Por supuesto, hubo gente que intentó robarlo… y ese fue un gran error.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Latias. "Hemos estado aquí durante tres días y no hemos encontrado nada."

"Lo sé, pero no tenemos por donde buscar." dijo Takato. "Ya buscamos por toda la ciudad, pero no hemos encontrado nada."

"Cierto." comentó Kristal. "¿Qué opinas, Yoh?"

"¿Uh? ¿Me hablas?"

"¿Otra vez distraído?"

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar." dijo el joven _Shaman_, riendo nerviosamente.

"Ya lo ha dicho como siete veces, amo Yoh." comentó Amidamaru. En respuesta, el joven sacó una especie de tableta de alguna parte de su camisa.

"Entra."

"Pero amo Yoh-"

"Entra."

Sin poder oponerse, el fantasma entró a la tableta, misma que Yoh guardó de nuevo en sus ropas, mientras los demás lo miraban con cierta extrañes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Shaman_.

"No, nada." dijo Takato.

"Saben, es hora de comer." comentó Latias. "¿Comemos algo?"

"No sé…"

"¡Yoh!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters – Birth of the Super Dragon-_)

Los cinco voltearon a ver a una chica del otro lado de la calle, saludando al joven _Shaman_ con alegría, alguien a quien él saludaba de regreso.

"¡Hola Mimi!" respondía Yoh.

"¿Conoces a esa chica tan linda?" preguntó Takato, para inmediatamente sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

"Digamos que me topé con ella hace tres días. Desde ese entonces hemos estado hablando mucho… siempre me la encuentro cuando busco información por la ciudad." Respondió, mientras la joven cruzaba la calle.

"Hola." dijo Mimi. "Veo que aún estás en la ciudad."

"Sí es que buscamos algo."

"Ya veo." Dijo Mimi, antes de voltear a ver al grupo. "¿Son tus amigos?"

"Si, ellos son Kristal, Takato, Latias y Zero."

"Hola."

"Mucho gusto."

"Es un placer."

"Hey…"

"Me alegra conocerlos." dijo Mimi. "Oigan, ya es hora de comer, ¿No les interesaría venir a mi casa a comer?" cuestionó, algo que hizo que todos la miraran con extrañes.

"Uh, sí, pero…" empezó Kristal. "Nos acabas de conocer. ¿Crees que está bien que confíes en nosotros tan rápido?"

"Sí, lo sé." respondió Mimi. "Pero, siento que los conozco de toda la vida y que puedo confiar en ustedes."

"Bueno, si no es molestia…"

"Claro que no, vengan."

El grupo siguió a Mimi por la ciudad, dirigiéndose a su casa, pasando primero por una pizzería donde pidieron siete pizzas familiares, a petición de Kristal, para luego continuar con su camino. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un edificio alto de departamentos, subiendo por el elevador, llegando al quinto piso, y siguiendo por el pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta.

"Es aquí." dijo Mimi, introduciendo la llave y abriendo la puerta de su departamento, dejando pasar a todos. "¡Hey Dawn, ya regrese!"

"¿Ya trajiste la pizza?" se escuchó una voz de alguien en el departamento.

Una chica emergió de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Ella era de la misma estatura que Mimi, Yoh y Takato; tenía cabello largo color azul, dos sujetadores amarillos en cada lado de su cabeza, ojos color azul y de piel blanca. Vestía una blusa de tirantes color negro, una falda rosa y unas botas del mismo color. Era una chica muy linda, para los dos jóvenes.

"Que bueno que regresas, ya me moría de hambre…" dijo la chica de cabello azul, quien luego miró al grupo. "¿Uh? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Él es Yoh, el chico del que te conté." respondió Mimi. "Y ellos son sus amigos; Kristal, Latias, Takato y Zero."

"Oh, mucho gusto…" saludó la chica de cabello azul. "Mi nombre es Dawn, soy la compañera de cuarto de Mimi." _'Latias… ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar ese nombre?'_

"Oye, no sé si te importe, pero los invité a comer." dijo Mimi.

"Claro que no, entre más mejor. Pero trajiste más comida, ¿no?"

"Claro… de hecho traje más de lo que debería, a petición de ella." comentó la joven de cabello morado, caminando a donde estaba su amiga mientras miraba a Kristal, quien sólo sonreía nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, es que como demasiado." Contestó la joven hechicera, con una mano en su nuca. "Aunque no sé a donde se va la comida, ya que no aumento de peso."

Dawn se le quedó mirando con extrañes, antes de bajar un poco la mirada, centrándose en el desarrollado busto de Kristal. Luego, se acercó a Mimi para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Creo que yo sé a donde." Comentó, haciendo que su amiga riera un poco. "Se parece a ti, Mimi, apuesto a que come como tu."

"Pero ella tiene más que yo." Respondió su compañera. "Quizás debas comer como nosotras."

"Eso estoy pensando." Contestó Dawn, cascadas de lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho, que aún no se desarrollaba. Fue una suerte que Kristal o Latias no leyera sus mentes para saber de lo que hablaban…

… pero Zero si las logró escuchar… aunque no le tomó importancia.

Luego de esto, el grupo pasó a la sala, frente a la televisión, donde conversarían mejor. Durante el trayecto, Kristal notó algo; ambas chicas tenían unos llaveros colgando fuera de sus bolsillos. El llavero de Mimi tenía la forma de una garra de dragón verde, mientras que la de Dawn era un círculo con una perla en el centro.

"Que lindos llaveros." Comentó la hechicera. "¿Dónde los consiguieron?"

Mimi y Dawn se miraron unos momentos, el nerviosismo se notaba en sus miradas. Rápidamente, miraron a Kristal, sus ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa, listas para decir algo que vieron en un programa de televisión.

"Eh… ¡En Internet!"

Suerte que ni Kristal y Latias leyeran su mente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Dos cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_, _Alverions_, viajaban a gran velocidad a través del _Hyperspace_. Dentro de esos cruceros, estaban los _General_es Zokren y Aura, cada uno sentado en sus respectivas sillas de comando en sus respectivos _Alverions_. En la nave de Zokren, el _General_ habló con uno de sus subordinados máquina.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar al planeta?" cuestionó.

"Faltan sólo quince minutos, _General_."

"Excelente…"

"_General_, transmisión del _Alverion_ de la _General_ Aura."

"Ponla en pantalla."

Una pantalla apareció justo frente a Zokren, mostrando la imagen de la otra _General_ que lo acompañaba, sentada en su propia silla.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Zokren.

"¿Aún no llegamos a ese planeta? Me estoy aburriendo." Comentó la _Mecronet_, sacando una gota de sudor de la nuca de Zokren.

"Eso puedes preguntarle a tus propios subordinados. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?"

"Porque es divertido." respondió, haciendo que Zokren comenzara a mover uno de sus parpados espasmódicamente.

"Faltan quince minutos, estate atenta."

"¡Genial! ¡Aura fuera!" exclamó desapareciendo la pantalla.

"Esta chica, nunca cambiara. ¡Prepárense para salir del _Hyperspace_!"

Quince minutos después, los dos _Alverions_ salieron del _Hyperspace_, sobre la atmósfera de un planeta azul; _Beyra_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Dawn-Hikari's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

El grupo conversaba y comían pizza con sus nuevas amigas, Mimi y Dawn. Al parecer ambas chicas tampoco eran de la ciudad y acababan de llegar hace sólo semana y media, por lo que presenciaron cuando los _Mecronets_ atacaron la ciudad, lo que hizo que el grupo les preguntaran acerca de lo ocurrido.

"Díganme, ustedes vieron el ataque de los extraterrestres, ¿No?" preguntó Kristal.

"Sí, lo vimos." respondió Mimi.

"¿Qué nos pueden decir de eso?"

Ambas chicas se miraron unas a otras. En esta ocasión, Dawn decidió hablar.

"No mucho: Cuando atacaron, inmediatamente nos escondimos en el sótano de este departamento."

"Oh…"

"¿Por qué preguntan? ¿Acaso son reporteros?"

"Eh, bueno…"

"Sí, lo somos." respondió Takato nerviosamente. "Somos estudiantes de reporteros que vinimos a buscar más de esa situación."

"Pues vinieron un poco tarde. Hubiera sido mejor venir al día de lo ocurrido." dijo Mimi.

"Eh, bueno, es que había muchas noticias."

"Oh, entiendo…"

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de varias cosas. Al ver que las sodas se habían acabado, Mimi decidió traer más.

"Oh, se acabaron las sodas. Iré por más." Comentó la joven, levantándose de la silla.

En el momento en el que ella se puso de pie, su llavero cayó de su bolsillo al piso, justo a lado de Yoh.

"No te preocupes, yo lo recojo." Respondió el _Shaman_.

"Sí, gracias." dijo Mimi.

Yoh se agachó para tomar el llavero con forma de garra de dragón y dárselo a su nueva amiga. Sin embargo, justo cuando lo tomó y lo alzó, el llavero emitió un pequeño brillo verde para luego cambiar de forma rápidamente, en menos de un segundo. Yoh estaba sorprendido, ya que ahora tenía una _Keyblade_ en su mano.

Rápidamente, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, mirando la llave que Yoh sujetaba. Era una _Keyblade_ larga, medía un metro de largo, el mango era color amarillo, mientras que el arco era de color rojo, con una garra en cada lado del arco. La hoja de la llave era color verde con unas líneas amarillas, mientras que los dientes tenían una forma extraña.

Ambas chicas, Mimi y Dawn, se veían muy sorprendidas y a la vez nerviosas al ver que Yoh sujetaba esa llave gigante.

"Woa, es una _Keyblade_." dijo Takato con sorpresa. Mimi y Dawn lo miraron.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?" preguntó Mimi.

"Sí, es una _Keyblade_."

"_Rayquaza Keyblade_, en realidad." corrigió Yoh, leyendo el nombre de la llave que venía en la misma hoja. Ahora entendían, los dientes de la _Keyblade_ en realidad tenían la forma de la cabeza de un Rayquaza, un _Pokemon_ legendario tipo dragón, mirándolo desde arriba.

Entonces, la llave desapareció de la mano del joven _Shaman_, apareciendo ahora en las manos de Mimi, quien los miró con desconfianza.

"¿Qué sabes de estas armas?" cuestionó la joven de cabello morado.

"Uh, bueno…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

En eso, un terremoto empezó a sentirse por toda la ciudad, sacando de balance a todos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Latias.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto." dijo Zero, las alarmas en su cabeza sonando intensamente, mientras sus escáneres detectaban algo. "¡Vamos afuera!"

Todos salieron del departamento. En el pasillo, Mimi y Dawn se miraron y corrieron a las escaleras, subiéndolas. Kristal las vio y decidió seguirlas, su equipo detrás de ella.

Mimi y Dawn llegaron al techo y miraron al cielo. Kristal y los demás también llegaron y miraron al cielo también.

"Oh no, ya regresaron…" dijo Dawn.

"¿Quiénes regresaron?" preguntó Yoh.

"Los extraterrestres…"

Pasando por entre las nubes, dos _Alverions_ se colocaron sobre la parte Sur de la ciudad, justo por encima de las montañas que la rodeaban.

"El Imperio Mecron esta aquí." comentó Kristal con seriedad, llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Mimi.

"Sí, los conocemos."

"Son un imperio de Maquinas que sólo esclavizan a los humanos." respondió Zero. "Hemos peleado contra ellos unas veces."

"Ya entiendo. Cuando esto termine, nos dirán quienes son en realidad." dijo Mimi.

"Y ustedes también."

"Bien, pero será mejor que se vayan, nosotras pelearemos contra esas máquinas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que las dejaremos pelear solas?" preguntó Zero.

"Porque tenemos esto." dijo Mimi, mostrando su _Keyblade_.

Dawn entonces tomó su llavero e hizo aparecer otra _Keyblade_, de unos noventa centímetros. El mango era de color gris, mientras que el arco era de color morado, teniendo una forma casi redonda. La _Keyblade_ era de hoja doble color blanco con tres rayas moradas, y el diente de la _Keyblade_ era igual que el _Keychain_, un círculo blanco con seis franjas moradas que iban de las orillas al centro, donde había una perla.

"¿También tienes una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Latias.

"Sí, creo que se llama _Palkia Keyblade._" respondió Dawn.

"Como ven, debemos pelear." dijo Mimi. "Estas llaves nos otorgan poderes, por lo que ustedes deben-"

"No son las únicas con _Keyblades_." comentó Kristal, invocando sus dos _Keyblades_; _Balance _y _Sage's Stone Keyblades._ Yoh y Takato también sacaron las suyas; _AmidaSoul Keyblade _y _Crimson Gallant Keyblade._

"¿También ustedes?" preguntó Dawn.

"Sí, ahora entremos en batalla." dijo Takato.

"¿Los otros dos no tienen?" preguntó Mimi.

"Bueno, Zero es un avanzado robot de otro mundo, ninguna similitud con los del Imperio Mecron." expresó Kristal. "Y Latias en realidad…"

"Una _Legendary Pokemon_, ¿no?" terminó Dawn, sorprendiendo a varios.

"¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Latias.

"Sabía que el nombre de Latias me era familiar."

"Bueno, hay que ir a detenerlos."

Así, el grupo de héroes saltó de techo en techo, dirigiéndose a las montañas donde estaban ambos _Alverions_.

**Fin del Capitulo 19

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que Kristal y su grupo encontraron a las _Keybladers_, deberán pelear contra el _Imperio Mecron_. Espero que estén bien. ¡Tengan cuidado !¡Ahí vienen otros dos _Generales_! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Combate contra Aura y Zorken**_

¡Demuéstrenle su poder!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¿Que tal?¿Les gustó estos dos capitulos? Espero que si..._

_Bueno, ahora saben quienes son las otras dos Keybladers, pero si no saben de donde son, bueno, les dire que; Mimi Tasogare es de la serie de Duel Masters ( Ella era lo único bueno de la serie, que nunca me gustó y no la terminé de ver... ) y Dawn (Hikari) de Pokemon, la 'nueva' chica del grupo de Ash en la serie de Pokemon; Diamond and Pearl (Me agrada más May pero... bueno, ella ya estaba rodeada de la oscuridad y Dawn es la que me agrada despues de May)... No sé lo esperaban, ¿verdad?  
_

_Luego les digo como es que estan en Beyra y no en sus respectivos mundos..._

_Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	21. Cap 20: Combate contra Aura y Zorken

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 20: Combate contra Aura y Zorken.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Unmei- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

Hao Asakura se encontraba de pie en el techo del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad _Humana_ más grande. Han pasado tres días desde que empezó el ataque a las tres últimas ciudades _Humanas_; ya había destruido dos, las más chicas, dejando la ultima para el final… no que quedara mucho de esta ciudad, claro.

El rascacielos donde estaba Hao parado era el único edificio intacto, todos los demás edificios a su alrededor estaban dañados, derrumbados o simplemente destruidos. Aún había miles de _Humanos_ en la ciudad, tratando de sobrevivir el ataque. Hace unas horas, Hao se presentó frente a la ciudad, haciendo acto de presencia, cuando el ejército intentó detenerlo, pero no pudieron hacer nada contra el coloso espiritual de fuego que el joven _Shaman_ controlaba. Ahora, después del combate, mirando abajo a la ciudad, Hao pensó en la forma más placentera de matar a los últimos _Humanos_ que hubiera en la ciudad.

"¿Qué es lo que haré? ¿Cómo los elimino? ¿Alguna idea, espíritu?" preguntó a su coloso de fuego, que sólo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Rayos…"

En eso, Hao vio a un vehiculo flotando en el aire, acercándose a su posición. Al principio creyó que lo atacarían de nuevo, pero esa idea se esfumó cuando las compuertas del vehiculo se abrieron y algo descendió por ellas… o más bien, alguien descendió por ellas. El sujeto que bajaba cayó sobre sus piernas en el techo, el piso bajo sus pies cuarteándose al impacto.

"Sigma…" dijo Hao seriamente.

"Veo que te has divertido." Respondió el _Maverick_, caminando hacia el joven, mientras que el suelo donde estaba parado antes cedió y cayó al piso inferior. "¿Cómo los matarás?"

"No tengo idea."

"Yo sí." Respondió, antes de decirle algo en voz baja. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Oh, buena idea… hagámoslo entonces."

Hao le ordena a su _Spirit of Fire_ que extendiera sus manos, ambos villanos subiéndose en una de ellas mientras el espíritu se elevaba al cielo. Reuniendo energía en su otra mano libre, el _Spirit of Fire_ lanzó una enorme bola de fuego y energía al rascacielos, que explotó en mil pedazos, piso por piso empezando desde el techo. La explosión no cesó ahí; varias ráfagas de fuego comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la ciudad, calcinando a cualquiera que aún permaneciera vivo dentro. En cuestión de minutos, las llamas alcanzaron las afueras de la ciudad y, al no haber más combustible, terminaron por desvanecerse. En el cielo, sobre su espíritu de fuego, Hao admiró su trabajo.

"Rápido, efectivo y todos a la vez… fue buena idea." Comentó, haciendo que Sigma sonriera un poco

"Exacto, siempre quise ver una ciudad destruirse así." Expresó el _Maverick_, mientras la nave que los transportaba descendía. "Regresemos a la base."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

En las montañas que rodeaban _Shadow Realm_, Raphael miraba el entrenamiento de Alan, quien en ese momento estaba luchando contra Ash, probando su nueva _Keyblade_ de hielo.

"¿Te rindes Ash?"

"¡Ni de broma, apenas caliento!" expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"¡Te enfriare entonces!"

Ambos desaparecieron de vista y sólo se podían escuchar el sonido de varios choques de metal contra metal y algunos destellos de luz cuando ambas armas chocaban en distintas partes de la montaña.

Han pasado tres días desde que Alan recibió su nueva _Keyblade_ y desde entonces ha estado practicando con ella, aprendiendo los secretos que esta tenía. La pelea contra Ash también le ayudaba al joven entrenador, al descubrir ciertas habilidades que no conocía… por ejemplo.

"_¡ICE BEAM!_"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Alan apuntó con su _Keyblade_ a Ash y de la punta de esta salió un potente rayo de hielo, que eran tres rayos azules, juntándose a una esfera azul, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra el joven entrenador. En ese instante, la _Keyblade_ de Ash se rodeó de electricidad, misma que la lanzó contra el ataque de Alan, chocando de lleno en el centro. Sin embargo, el ataque de Alan superó al de Ash y se dirigió hacia el _Pokemon Trainer_, quien logró evitarlo de último segundo, pasando a lado de él.

"¿Sucede algo, Ash?" preguntó Alan. "Te vez algo distraído."

"He estado pensando en unas cosas." Respondió el entrenador Pokemon.

"¿Te importaría compartir?"

"No, no es importante. Primero quiero pensarlo bien y luego lo diré."

"Bueno, como quieras" expresó Alan, colocándose en guardia. "¡Sólo mantén la concentración! No quiero lastimarte."

"¡Claro!" exclamó Ash, también en guardia. "¡Estoy listo!"

Lo que descubrieron fue algo acerca de las _Pokemon Keyblades_; estas tenían algunas de las técnicas que usaban los _Legendary Pokemons_, ataques que les permitían a sus dueños a usar dichos ataques, aún sin usar la _Keyblade_ en ese momento.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se daban a matar, Raphael veía el progreso de ambos.

"Interesante." dijo el _Hechicero_. "Las habilidades de ambos se han incrementado considerablemente en tan poco tiempo. Me siento como en mi juventud… así entrenábamos cuando éramos jóvenes." Expresó, antes de mirar a Ash con seriedad. _'Pero, él tiene un poder que está empezando a despertar. Puedo sentirlo, un poder que sólo los de su planeta tienen… y él ya se dio cuenta de eso.'_

En eso, Alan y Ash aparecieron frente a él, chocando espada con espada, cada uno sujetando tanto el mango como parte de la hoja de sus propias armas, en una batalla de fuerzas que parecía no tener fin…

"¿Podemos entrarle?"

Ambos jóvenes dejaron de emplear fuerza y, al igual que Raphael, miraron a un mismo lado. En ese momento, Tai, Jaden, X, Raichu y Elie, subían por unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban del pie de la montaña hasta su cima.

"Hey, ¿Qué hacen?" cuestionó Ash.

"Jaden y yo queríamos saber si podíamos entrarle a su entrenamiento." respondió Tai.

"Uh, no te ofendas Jay, pero no tienes el mismo nivel de nosotros." comentó Alan.

"Lo sé, por eso entrené." Contestó el joven duelista, confundiendo a Alan y a Ash.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mientras estaban entrenando afuera, Jaden y yo entrenamos de nuevo en la habitación del tiempo. Como sabrán, un día aquí son dos meses dentro. Entrenamos día y medio, por lo que son tres meses." Respondió el _Digidestined_.

"Oh, por eso no los encontrábamos." dijo Ash.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?" preguntó Jaden de nuevo. "Tai y yo contra ustedes dos… ¿Y bien?"

"Por mi está bien…"

"Igual yo." Dijo Alan, antes de voltear a ver a los otros que venían con ellos. "¿Y los demás que hacen aquí?"

"Somos espectadores." respondió X. "Sólo veníamos a ver…"

"… como se mataban entre sí." Terminó el roedor eléctrico.

"Oh… bueno, ¿Empezamos?" cuestionó Alan.

"¡Claro!" exclamaron los otros tres.

"¡Suerte, chicos!" gritó Elie, mientras Alan y Ash se colocaron en un lado, con Tai y Jaden en el otro.

Después de un rato, se lanzaron uno hacia el otro, desapareciendo en el momento del impacto.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask_)

Mientras Alan y los demás peleaban en una batalla de mentiras que parecía real, Kristal y sus compañeros peleaban en una batalla de verdad que querían que fuera de mentiras.

El grupo llegó hasta la zona sur de la ciudad, que estaba siendo invadida por los _Mecronets_, donde varios robots caminaban por todo el lugar, disparando a todo lo que se moviera. Afortunadamente para sus habitantes, la llegada del grupo de Kristal a la zona sur los hizo objetivos primarios de los _Mecronets_, salvando a muchas vidas. Mientras el grupo y el ejército _Humano_ del planeta luchaban contra los soldados mecánicos abajo, el mismo ejército combatía las dos naves _Mecronets_, lanzando misiles desde posiciones estacionarias en las montañas y en la ciudad, pero no le hacían daño a los poderosos escudos de los _Alverions_. Los aviones de combate de los _Humanos_, parecidos a los _F-15_, luchaban contra los _Alveraks_, aeronaves de combate _Mecronets_ que tenían la forma de un triangulo, con dos cañones láser, uno a cada lado de la "cabina", que no era piloteada, mas bien era automatizada. Si bien los _Alveraks_ no tenían escudos, eran más rápidos y maniobrables que los _F-15s_ _Humanos_, causándole grandes bajas a estos últimos.

"¿Alguien sabe que hacer?" preguntó Yoh, bloqueando los láser que las máquinas disparan.

"¡Sólo concéntrate en que no te agujeren y sigue cortando enemigos!" exclamó Zero, cortando a un _Mecronet_ con su espada de luz.

Después de unos minutos, el poder concentrado de los guerreros logró diezmar bastante las fuerzas invasoras. Algunas de las máquinas retrocedieron al ver el poder combinado de los guerreros, siendo repelidos por el ejército de ese mundo.

"Al parecer se retiran." comentó Takato al verlos irse del lugar.

"¿Ganamos la batalla?" preguntó Latias.

En eso, una puerta en cada uno de los _Alverions_ se abrió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"No, aún no…" expresó Kristal con seriedad. "Aún falta lo peor."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines - _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Dos figuras descender de las puertas de cada _Alverion_, bajando por una especie de luz lentamente al suelo frente a los héroes.

"Entonces, ¿Ellos son quienes amenazan nuestros planes? ¿Estos niños?" preguntó una figura de una chica.

"Eso parece." respondió un hombre alto y delgado.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Kristal con desafío.

"Somos _Generales_ del _Imperio Mecron_; Soy Zorken, _Second_ _General_." dijo el hombre.

"Y yo soy Aura, _Third_ _General._" dijo la chica.

"¿Son del _Imperio Mecron_?" preguntó Mimi.

"Exactamente." respondió Zorken.

"¡Entonces váyanse de este mundo!"

"Me temo que no podemos hacerlo; necesitamos sus recursos para sobrevivir."

"¿Y tienen que eliminarnos?" cuestionó ahora Takato, mostrándose claramente enfadado.

"Es como la ley de la naturaleza; el m[as fuerte prevalece."

"Pues lo siento, ¡Pero no dejaremos que destruyan mas civilizaciones!" exclamó Zero, colocándose en guardia. Justo en ese momento, la _General_ Aura comenzó a caminar un poco hacia el frente, mirando al _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"Es bastante guapo, ¿De verdad tenemos que matarlo?" preguntó a su compañero.

"No, nos sirve mejor aún funcionando. También deja a alguno de los que tienen llaves para estudiarlo." dijo Zorken. "Si matas a alguno, no hay problema."

"¡Genial!"

"¡Hablan como si nos dejáramos tan fácilmente!" Exclamó Yoh.

Zorken sonrió y alzó su mano derecha. "Pues déjenme decirles…" expresó, mientras energía comenzó a reunirse en su mano. "Que ya están derrotados…"

Zorken lanzó decenas de rayos de luz color amarillos hacia los jóvenes héroes. Latias se colocó frente a todos y elevó una barrera psíquica para protegerlos a todos, recibiendo así el ataque. El escudo recibió unos golpes, pero rápidamente se debilitó y comenzaron a atravesarlo, varios de ellos estuvieron apunto de golpear a Latias, de no ser porque Zero se colocó frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, y recibió los ataques directos. Los golpes empujaron al _Hunter_ hacia atrás, llevándose a quien intentaba proteger de encuentro y ambos chocaron contra una puerta de madera en una casa cercana, entrando a ella, donde los disparos de energía los siguieron y destruyeron la construcción.

Los demás lograron esquivar el ataque gracias al poco tiempo que Latias les dio, quitándose del camino. Al ver que Zero y Latias recibieron el ataque, los otros cinco; Kristal, Takato, Yoh, Mimi y Dawn, se lanzaron contra los atacantes, que los esperaban ansiosos.

Kristal, Yoh y Mimi se lanzaron hacia Zorken, mientras que Dawn y Takato contra Aura. Justo cuando estaban por golpearlos con sus _Keyblades_, los dos _Generales_ sacaron sus armas, apareciendo de la nada como si fueran datos. Zorken bloqueó las tres _Keyblades_, con una enorme Halbert; era larga, al menos de dos metros, de color blanco, con un hacha al final, una que tenía un lado más chico que el otro, indicando que golpeaba con el lado más grande. Al final de la halbert tenía una daga para perforar por el otro lado.

Aura, por su lado, bloqueó las _Keyblades_ de Dawn y Takato con dos espadas de hoja doble, de cincuenta centímetros de largo, cada una de las hojas de cada espada unidas con un pedazo de metal.

"No pueden con nosotros." dijo Aura con arrogancia. "¡Somos superiores!"

Con un rápido movimiento, los dos _Generales_ se quitaron a los _Keybladers_, lanzándolos algo lejos. Cuando se recuperaron, ambos _Generales_ estaban por cortarlos con sus armas, pero lograron ponerse a salvo al saltar en diversas direcciones. El movimiento de las armas de los _Mecronets_ cortó algunos postes de luz que aún permanecían de pie como si fueran de papel.

"Son muy fuertes." dijo Yoh al ver la fuerza de sus enemigos.

"Ni que lo digas, apenas salimos con vida la ultima vez." comentó Mimi.

"¡Esto aún no acaba!" exclamó Takato, lanzándose a Aura.

"¡Espérame!" gritó Dawn.

Los dos _Mecronets_ se movieron a gran velocidad por la ciudad, siendo seguidos de cerca por los jóvenes _N-Warriors_/_Keybladers._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, los escombros de la casa destruida por el ataque _Mecronet_ comenzaron a moverse. De entre ellos, apareció Zero, usando su cuerpo para proteger a Latias, quien aún seguía en su forma _Humana_ debajo de él.

"¿Esas bien?" preguntó la _Pokemon_ con preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien." respondió Zero, levantándose y quitándose el polvo. "No fue nada. Ese ataque, aunque poderoso, no logró penetrar mi armadura."

"Me alegra."

El sonido de combate y explosiones llamó su atención de inmediato, viendo que, a lo lejos, pudieron ver varias explosiones, creadas por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"Al parecer empezaron sin nosotros." Expresó el _Hunter_. "¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Claro!"

Zero salió de la casa y se fue corriendo hacia la pelea, usando su sistema de aceleración, mientras que Latias tomó forma _Pokemon_ y voló rápidamente a su lado.

Zorken apareció sobre una casa, viendo a Takato y Mimi acercarse a él, con sus espadas en mano. El _General_ usó su larga arma para mantener a ambos jóvenes alejados con rápidos y poderosos cortes. Los dos se separaron, uno atacando por el aire y la otra atacando por tierra. Zorken se lanzó hacia Mimi, ignorando a Takato por completo, y le dio un veloz corte con su hacha, uno que ella logró detener con su _Keyblade_. El _Tamer_ atacó por detrás, queriendo tomar la ventaja, pero el invasor lo detectó a tiempo y, con un veloz movimiento, lo atacó, haciendo que Mimi tuviera que alejarse de la punta filosa en el otro lado del arma. Takato bloqueó el ataque del hacha evitando así ser cortado, pero no evitó el golpe en el rostro que Zorken le dio, mandándolo a otro edificio.

Mimi atacó por detrás, pero Zorken sólo alzó una mano hacia ella y le disparó varias esferas de energía, mismas que la joven, usando su _Keyblade_, logró detener la mayoría, pero las pequeñas explosiones en su llave la hicieron retroceder. Zorken se lanzó hacia Takato y estuvo por cortarlo en dos con su hacha, hasta que Yoh se colocó frente al joven _Tamer_, usando su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el ataque. El _General_ se alejó del _Shaman_ para planear su siguiente estrategia.

No tuvo que planearla, ya que Aura apareció a lado de Yoh y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, que lo mandó lejos, ella siguiéndolo de cerca. Al ver el camino libre, Zorken nuevamente se acercó a Takato, pero este se levantó a tiempo para esquivar el corte mortal. Se miraron unos momentos, antes de que el joven _Tamer_ se lanzara al _General_, quien detuvo el golpe con su lanza. Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Zorken sintió varios golpes en la espalda, dándole la oportunidad a Takato de sacárselo de encima y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su _Keyblade_. El _General_ cayó al suelo después del golpe, preguntándose quien lo golpeó, aunque no permaneció con la duda mucho tiempo, ya que descubrió que fue Kristal, quien apareció frente a él, intentando cortarlo con sus _Keyblades_. Zorken usó su gran arma para bloquear los ataques.

Mientras tanto, Yoh dejó de volar sin control y tocó suelo, concentrándose para no caer.

"¡Muy bien, aquí viene!" Se dijo el joven al ver a Aura acercarse a él.

"¡Vamos, amo Yoh!" dijo Amidamaru, apareciendo detrás de él.

"_¡OVERSOUL!_"

La _Keyblade_ comenzó a cambiar de color, emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía espiritual; ahora, los hexágonos rojos que conformaban la hoja de la _Keyblade_ cambiaron aun color blanco, emitiendo grandes cantidades de poder espiritual.

"¡_OVERSOUL AMIDA SOUL KEYBLADE!_" exclamó Yoh, blandiendo su nueva _Keyblade_ que, aunque era idéntica a la anterior, salvo el cambio de color, era más fuerte que la otra.

Aura se acercó a gran velocidad hacia el _Shaman_, quien sólo alzó su _Keyblade_ llena de energía espiritual, para luego dar un fuerte corte vertical.

"_¡AMIDA-STYLE: SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA SLASH!_"

Una poderosa onda de energía color azul es lanzada desde el corte de Yoh, viajando a gran velocidad hacia Aura. La _General_ vio venir el ataque y rápidamente logró apartarse del camino, no sin antes llevarse un gran susto al ver el ataque estrellarse en un edificio cercano, derrumbándolo.

"¡Estos _Humanos_ no son comunes!" exclamó Aura, impresionada por el ataque… antes de que sus sistemas detectaran que Yoh se lanzó hacia ella a ella a gran velocidad, con su _Keyblade_ en ambas manos.

Ella bloqueó el arma del _Shaman_ con una de sus espadas y usó la otra para intentar cortarlo, pero el joven se alejó de ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La _General_ se acercó a él, usando ambas armas como ventaja, intentando cortar a Yoh. El _Shaman_ bloqueó muchos de los ataques de Aura, pero vio que no podría evitarlos todos si seguía así, por lo que saltó a los techos para alejarse de ella y lanzarle uno de sus ataques. Sin embargo, ella lo siguió y continuó con la misma estrategia de no dejarlo atacar a distancia, haciendo que ese combate continuara de esa manera por bastante rato.

Entonces, Aura despojó a Yoh de su arma con gran agilidad, haciendo que el _Shaman_ se alejase un poco, viendo su _Keyblade_ caer a varios metros de ella. Él intentó correr para tomarla de nuevo, pero Aura se colocó frente al arma, evitando que Yoh pudiese tomarla. Cuando ella estuvo por atacar al joven, una fuerte patada la mandó a estrellarse a un edificio cercano. Yoh vio a su salvador, o en este caso salvadora, caer frente a él.

"Gracias… ¿Dawn, cierto?"

"La misma, que no se te olvide." Respondió la joven de cabello azul, sonriendo y mostrando su lengua de forma juguetona.

El sonido del edificio derrumbándose llamó su atención, viendo que dos esferas de energía se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Yoh estaba dispuesto a correr, pero Dawn se colocó frente a él y, usando su _Keyblade_, hizo aparecer dos extraños agujeros negros pequeños, del tamaño de un plato, frente a ellos. Las esferas de energía entraron a los agujeros y desaparecieron, antes de que estos mismos agujeros aparecieran detrás de ellos y de ellas emergieran las esferas de energía, explotando al chocar contra algunas casas. Yoh miró a Dawn sorprendido.

"¿Puedes controlar el espacio?" preguntó el joven _Shaman_.

"Algo así, aunque sólo por poco tiempo y en distancias cortas." Respondió ella. "¡Rápido! ¡Toma tu arma! ¡Ahí viene!"

Aura salió del edificio derrumbado, lanzándose hacia Dawn, mientras Yoh rodó por el piso y tomó su _Keyblade_. La chica usó su propia llave para bloquear las afiladas espadas de la invasora, momento que el joven _Shaman_ aprovechó para intentar cortar a la _Mecronet_, pero ella rápidamente se alejó de ellos, planeando la forma en que combatiría contra los dos.

En ese momento, Kristal apareció y le dio un fuerte golpe a Aura, mandándola al suelo. La joven _Hechicera_ se volteó para ver a Zorken acercarse a ella, listo para cortarla. La joven levantó un muro mágico, pero el hacha de Zorken logró atravesarla con facilidad. Kristal se defendió con sus _Keyblades_, pero el _Mecronet_ rápidamente se deshizo de ellas, lanzándolas lejos, y la sujetó por el cuello. Yoh y Dawn se acercaron a para atacarlo, pero Aura apareció detrás de ellos y, usando sus manos libres, porque soltó sus espadas al momento de ser golpeada por Kristal, les lanzó dos esferas de energía a ambos, dándoles en sus espaldas, dejándolos inconcientes en el suelo.

Zorken estaba por cortar a Kristal, pero sintió una fuerte patada por detrás, soltando a su rehén. Aura vio que se traba de Zero, quien iba acompañado de Latias, el que había atacado a Zorken, y que ahora se lanzaba hacia él. Apenas iba a atacarlos cuando…

"_¡DRAGON CRUSHER!_"

Un fuerte golpe la mandó al suelo, uno dado nada más y nada menos que por Mimi quien, junto con Takato, apareció sujetando su arma, amenazando a la _General_. Kristal recuperó sus _Keyblades_ y se colocó en guardia, mientras que Latias usaba la técnica _Recover_ para despertar a Yoh y Dawn. Los dos _Generales_ estaban rodeados por los héroes, superados en numero y casi con la misma fuerza.

"Veo que los hemos subestimado." expresó Zorken. "Son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen."

"¡Eso les pasa por subestimarnos!" exclamó Takato.

"Aún no…" dijo Aura. "¿Creen que nosotros somos tan fáciles de vencer?"

"Por lo que veo, sí…" respondió Mimi.

"No lo creo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5 The unsung War_)

Ambos _Generales_ presionaron un botón de sus muñequeras, convirtiendo sus cuerpos en datos, mismos que fueron enviados hacia arriba, hacia los _Alverions_.

"¡Hey! ¡Cobardes! ¡Vuelvan acá!" exclamó Mimi.

"¿Cobardes? ¡Esto es estrategia, niña!" exclamó Zorken, por medio de un altavoz en su nave. "En la guerra todo se vale… ¡Incluyendo esto!"

Los cañones de los _Alverions_ comenzaron a disparar a toda la ciudad, dada disparo derrumbando o haciendo explotar un edificio de esta misma. Los jóvenes estaban asombrados y horrorizados por lo que veían, ya que no creían que ellos fueran tan despiadados.

"¡Deténganse!" exclamó Kristal con enfado.

"¡Cuando destruyamos esta ciudad, usaremos nuestras armas contra ustedes y así aprenderán a no enfrentarse contra el _Imperio Mecron_!"

Usando la poderosa artillería de su nave, los _Mecronets_ derrotaron a toda fuerza militar de la zona, dejando así a la ciudad indefensa para un ataque a gran escala, dejando sólo a los héroes como la única defensa.

"¡No podemos permitir esto!" exclamó la joven _Hechicera_. "¡Ataquemos a las naves!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Takato. "Sus escudos son muy fuertes."

"Si lo atacamos con suficiente fuerza, quizás los destruyamos."

"Necesitaremos mucha fuerza." respondió Zero. "Y estar muy cerca al escudo para que muy poca energía se disipe."

"¿Crees que podamos?"

"No lo sé." Respondió el _Hunter_, varios datos apareciendo en sus ojos y mente. "Sus escudos son extraños. Aunque no perdemos nada en intentarlo."

"¡Vamos!"

Los jóvenes corrieron a las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, ya que eran el punto más alto que había cerca y que estaba cerca de las naves enemigas. Al llegar a las montañas y tener a las naves no muy lejos, Kristal le avisó a los demás que se preparen.

"¡Todos! ¡Lancen sus ataques más fuertes contra la nave!"

"¡Bien!" exclamaron, todos concentrándose, el aura emanando de los _Humanos_ y de Latias.

"_¡CRISTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

"_¡AMIDA-STYLE: SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA SLASH!_"

"_¡PSYCHIC!_"

"_¡DRAGON PULSE!_" Mimi y Dawn lanzaron el mismo ataque.

Los ataques de los siete jóvenes se unieron en un único cilindro de energía, directo a la nave de los _Mecronets_. Sin embargo, el ataque chocó contra el escudo, antes de dispersarse después de unos segundos. El grupo estaba sorprendido; ni sus ataques habían logrado traspasar ese escudo defensivo que protegía las naves alienígenas.

"No puede ser…" dijo Kristal. "No le hicimos nada…"

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Yoh.

"No tengo idea…"

"¡Mueran! ¡Eso es lo que harán!" exclamó Aura.

Uno de los cañones de los _Alverions_ les apuntó, reuniendo energía para un disparo. El _Alverion_ disparó a los jóvenes héroes, quienes a duras penas lograron esquivarlo, destruyendo la construcción donde estaban de pie hace unos momentos. Kristal miró el daño del disparo, sorprendiéndose por su poder.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" se preguntó, mientras otro canon estaba por dispararles.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

**Fin del Capitulo 20

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¡Cuidado Kristal! Los del _Imperio Mecron_ son unos tramposos, traten de esconderse… ¿A qué se refieren Dawn y Mimi con una superarma? ¡Woa! ¿Qué es eso? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Arma Antigua.**_

¡Eso es poder!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	22. Cap 21: El Arma Antigua

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 21: El Arma Antigua.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En _Shadow Realm_, el entrenamiento de Alan y Ash se había convertido en una batalla en el momento en el que Tai y Jaden ingresaron en ella. Raphael, junto con X, Raichu y Elie, veían el entrenamiento, a salvo dentro de uno de los campos de fuerza del maestro _Hechicero_, bloqueando cualquier ataque mortal que el grupo podría recibir. Debido a esto, Raphael hizo aparecer unas sillas y unas palomitas, a petición de Raichu, y observaron la pelea.

"Interesante." dijo X, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro. "Se ve que están peleando en serio."

"Gieto… con mui apidos…" respondió Raichu, su boca llena de palomitas.

"Raichu, primero termina de comer y luego habla."

"Lo siento."

"Yo quisiera poder verlos." expresó Elie con tristeza. "Pero sólo veo los destellos y los sonidos."

"Es una lástima, te lo pierdes." expresó el _Pokemon_.

Elie suspiraba con cierta resignación, mientras intentaba ver alguna figura, ya que los cuatro jóvenes estaban moviéndose muy rápido.

"Quisiera pelear como ellos, quizás así no seria un estorbo."

"No eres un estorbo." expresó X. "Todos estamos aquí por algo."

"Sí, no te sientas mal." dijo Raichu.

"Pero es que…" empezó Elie con tristeza.

"Todos cumplen un papel muy importante en la vida." expresó _Master Raphael_. "Pronto el tuyo se revelará, sólo ten fe."

"De acuerdo…"

El grupo continuó mirando, o intentando ver, la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en frente de ellos. Raphael sonreía, ya que, en su mente, podía recrear escenas del pasado, cuando él mismo era un joven _N-Warrior_.

* * *

_Una esfera de fuego viajó velozmente por el aire, calentando el aire por donde pasaba. Entonces, algo cortó esta esfera de fuego; un objeto metálico, parecido a una llave. De hecho, se trataba de una Keyblade… y un joven, de unos catorce años, de piel pálida, cabello negro y de ropas totalmente blancas. El joven encaró a otro, uno de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello morado, piel blanca, aunque no tanto como el otro, y usaba unos ropajes de Hechicero… además de una Keyblade; The Dark Sage._

"_¿Qué sucede, Raphael? ¿Es esta toda la magia que sabes?" cuestionó el joven de ropas blancas._

"_¡Ya quisieras, Jack!" exclamó el joven Raphael. "¡Aún tengo suficiente magia para vencerte! ¡Superaré tus habilidades de espadachín!"_

"_¡Ya lo veremos!" exclamó el joven de blanco, corriendo hacia Raphael, saltando y atacando desde arriba. "¡Aquí voy!"_

"_¡REFLECT!" exclamó Raphael, levantando un escudo mágico que bloqueó el golpe de la Keyblade de Jack, quien tuvo que retirarse._

_Los dos jóvenes, a pesar de pelear en serio, parecían divertirse, ya que era algo que siempre hacían, una pequeña competencia que ellos tenían. A lo lejos, sobre una pequeña pared que estaba cerca, había dos jóvenes, más o menos de la misma edad; uno de cabello castaño y algo corto, ojos negros y de piel blanca, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello plateado, de la misma edad que el otro que estaba a su lado, de ojos negros también. Ambos jóvenes tenían una Keyblade también, recargadas en la pared donde ellos estaban; una de ellas tenía la apariencia de una gran hacha creada con huesos, blanco y negro, minetras que la otra era delgada, con blanco y azul._

_El lugar donde ellos estaban peleando parecía ser muy avanzado para gente como ellos, ya que era una ciudad Humana avanzada, con grandes edificios color blanco y ventanas azules, con rascacielos que llegaban fácilmente al kilómetro de alto._

_Un mundo diferente al explorado hasta ahora…_

_

* * *

_

'_Sí, son como nosotros, ¿verdad, amigos?'_ pensó Raphael con nostalgia, cuando otra explosión de aire llamó su atención.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _036-Normal Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Tai y Ash estaban en combate, chocando _Keyblades_ unas contra otras, cada uno intentando superar a su rival. En ese momento, el _Digidestined_ logró sacar de balance al _Pokemon Trainer_ y golpearlo con su llave en la nuca, mandándolo al suelo. El joven entrenador permaneció en el suelo unos segundos, tiempo que Tai aprovecharía para dejarlo inconciente y tener un oponente menos de que preocuparse. Era del otro del que se debería preocupar.

Antes de golpear a Ash, Alan embistió a Tai mandando a los dos al suelo, lejos del joven entrenador. Ambos se levantaron luego de la embestida, para luego colocarse en guardia al verse unos a otros.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

"_¡FIRE!_"

Los hechizos que salieron de las manos de los jóvenes impactaron de frente, cancelándose mutuamente. Alan se lanzó hacia Tai, quien sujetó su _Keyblade_, que era más grande que las de los otros, con ambas manos, bloqueando el ataque del joven guerrero de hielo. Después de varios golpes con sus armas, ambos quedaron bloqueándose uno al otro, probando fuerzas, continuando así por un rato, antes deque Alan tuviera que alejarse, ya que Jaden le lanzó una esfera de fuego por un costado, usando el poder de su _Elemental Hero_ Burstinatrix. El joven de gorra gris ahora se enfrentaba a dos adversarios a la vez, quienes le lanzaron bolas de fuego de sus manos. Alan estaba por responder, pero las bolas de fuego fueron destruidas por dos descargas eléctricas que vinieron de su derecha, producto del joven Ash, quien corrió para estar a lado de él y seguir con la lucha.

"Te tardaste." dijo Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"Lo siento, ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte." respondió Ash, con una mano en la nuca.

"¡Te hubiera dado más fuerte, así no te hubieras levantado!" exclamó Tai, sonriendo en burla.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!"

"¡No si nosotros golpeamos primero!" exclamó Jaden con emoción.

Ambos grupos se miraron unos a otros, sabiendo que estaban llegando a sus límites. Entonces, Alan volteó a ver a Ash con confianza.

"¿Qué dices Ash? ¿Les mostramos un poco del poder _Pokemon_?"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó el joven entrenador.

Ambos comenzaron a aumentar sus auras para atacar con poderes especiales de sus manos; Alan colocando su puño derecho hacia atrás, listo para dar un golpe helado, y Ash extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Tai y Jaden, reuniendo electricidad.

"¡Nosotros también podemos hacer eso!" exclamó Tai.

"¡Sí, ahora verán!" expresó Jaden.

Tai colocó su mano derecha en su cintura, preparado para dar un golpe, envuelto en llamas, y Jaden hizo algo diferente; sacó cinco de sus cartas y las lanzó al aire. Usando algo de magia aprendida, estas cinco cartas comenzaron a flotar, formando una especie de estrella de cinco picos. Estas cartas eran en realidad sus _Elemental Heroes_ más usados: Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, y Sparkman. Las cinco cartas comenzaron a brillar, al igual que una que Jaden colocó en el centro de la estrella, siendo la de _Elemental Hero Neos_.

"¡Tomen esto!" exclamaron Alan y Ash, liberando sus ataques.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

"_¡LUGIA'S SPARK RAGE!_"

Ambos jóvenes alzaron sus manos hacia el frente, Alan soltando un pequeño cometa de aire súper congelado a gran velocidad, mientras que Ash lanzó una especie de Lugia pequeño envuelto en electricidad.

"¡Nosotros también!" exclamaron Tai y Jaden, también liberando sus técnicas

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

"_¡ELEMENTAL BURST!_"

Tai extendió su brazo hacia el frente, lanzando un enorme dragón de fuego, mientras que Jaden impactó con la punta de su _Keyblade_ la carta central, la de Neos, haciendo que todas las cartas liberaran un ataque especial; una esfera dorada salió de la carta central, mientras que las otras cartas emitieron tiras de energía, cada una de distintos colores, girando alrededor del cometa dorado. Mientras esto ocurría, los demás vieron lo que iba a pasar.

"Oh, ahora es en serio." expresó Raphael.

"¡Es mucha energía!" exclamó X con cierto temor.

Los ataques chocaron justo frente a ellos, creando una enorme explosión que sacudió con fuerza el escudo de Raphael. X se cubrió sus ojos, mientras que Elie abrazó lo más cercano que tenía frente a ella.

Cuando la luz cesó, todos pudieron ver el resultado del choque; un cráter, de unos diez metros de diámetro, mostrando cuatro secciones diferentes: una estaba congelada, otra tenía el suelo ardiendo, otra mostraba pequeños destellos multicolores y la última estaba electrificada. Más allá del daño, los cuatro jóvenes estaban en el suelo, inconcientes debido a la fuerza del ataque. Elie, quien tenía cerrados los ojos, los abrió lentamente.

"¿Ya terminó?" preguntó con algo de timidez.

"Eso parece." respondió Raphael, sonriendo con orgullo al ver como estaban avanzando los jóvenes héroes.

"Fue una cantidad de energía increíble." expresó X. "Se ve que se van haciendo más fuertes."

"Oh…" dijo Elie, sonriendo un poco. "Me alegra que-"

"Que… suave…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-Troublesome Girl- _(**Soundtrack: **_dotHack/G.U._)

En ese momento, sintió que algo no estaba bien, algo frotando contra su pecho. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver a Raichu con su rostro entre sus pechos, moviendo su rostro hacia arriba para mirarla a la cara. Uno de los parpados de Elie comenzó a moverse rápidamente, mostrando su enfado.

Si uno mirara esta escena desde el punto de vista de alguien más, digamos X o Raphael, podríamos notar que Raichu tenía su cola apuntando hacia abajo, flácida, y sus pequeñas manos estaban en sus lados, también flácidas. Esto indicaba que Raichu no sujetaba a Elie, ya que, de haber tenido la intención de tocarla, su cola se movería más y sus manos estarían en ambos senos de la joven. En cambio, al no ocurrir esto, tanto el _Hunter_ como el _Hechicero_ dedujeron que fue la misma Elie la que sujetó a Raichu contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, sofocando al "pobre", pero afortunado, _Pokemon_, indicando que era la culpa de ella y no de él.

Pero claro, al tener a alguien no deseado con su cara en su pecho, Elie no lo vio así…

"P-pervertido…" dijo Elie en voz baja, las sirenas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Raichu al descubrir donde estaba.

"¡Uh oh!" dijo X al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría.

Luego, como un volcán que despierta durante una erupción, el aura de Elie se elevó, soltando y empujando a Raichu al suelo, y sacando sus tonfa.

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

"Oh cielos…" dijo el pobre _Pokemon_ al ver el destino que le esperaba.

Inmediatamente, la joven comenzó a dispararle al _Pokemon_, quien usando su ataque _Quick Attack_, logró moverse para esquivar las balas de plasma, corriendo hacia X para buscar refugio, sujetándose a una de sus piernas.

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!" exclamó con temor.

"¡Hey! ¡A mí no me veas!" exclamó X, tratando de salir de este problema.

Pero Elie localizó a Raichu, y vio a X sólo como un estorbo de su misión principal, convertir al _Pokemon_ en queso.

"¡Toma esto!"

"Cielos…"

Elie disparó a X y Raichu, donde ambos recibieron de lleno los disparos, lastimándolos gravemente. Al final, Elie dejó de disparar, guardo sus tonfa y se alejó del lugar, cruzándose de brazos y sumamente enfadada. Mientras, X y Raichu estaban en el suelo, partes de ellos humeando, debido a los proyectiles de energía.

"No sé como sobreviví a esto." dijo X con cansancio.

"Yo sí. Gracias por protegerme de todos los disparos." respondió Raichu. "O al menos de la gran mayoría…"

"¿Por qué me metiste en esto?"

"Eres mi amigo, como amigo, debes de compartir mi dolor."

"Claaaaaaro… ow…"

"Sabes, aprendí algo valioso de esto…" Comentó Raichu.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó X, algo curioso.

"Que Kristal y Elie tienen el mismo tamaño de busto, al menos por ahora."

Si X pudiera mover sus manos, se golpearía el rostro… y a Raichu también.

Raphael solo sonrió al ver a los dos heridos, aunque sabía que no tenían heridas de gravedad. Al mirar de vuelta a Elie, sonrió también, aunque un poco más tranquilo, ya que esa explosión de aura sería poderosa, si es que pudiera usarla correctamente.

'_Ella podría ser una Keyblader…'_

_

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

Mientras tanto, la otra chica de la que Raichu hablaba estaba corriendo por su vida.

"¡Corran por sus vidas!" exclamó la joven _Hechicera_.

Después del intento, y fracaso, de atacar a los _Alverions_ con sus técnicas, el grupo corría por las calles de la ciudad, evitando los disparos de uno de los cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_. Los disparos eran muy fuertes, cada uno teniendo el tamaño de un auto compacto, con la capacidad de demoler o dejar muy dañado un edificio. Los _Alverions_ tenían al menos veinte de esos cañones por toda la nave, diez de ellos les estaban disparando en intervalos de tres o cuatro segundos cada uno.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Latias, en su forma _Humana_.

"Podríamos separarnos." respondió Takato.

"No servirá." comentó Mimi. "Esos cañones nos pueden seguir aunque nos separemos. Aunque nos disparen menos, nos seguirán disparando."

"¿Alguna otra idea?" preguntó Yoh.

"Yo tengo una." respondió Zero. "Mimi, Dawn, ¿Ustedes estaban aquí cuando los _Alverions_ llegaron, no?"

"Sí, pero era solo uno." respondió Dawn con temor.

"¿Saben de ese extraño rayo que debilitó los escudos de esas naves antes?"

"Sí, es un dispositivo antiguo que encontramos en la ciudad."

"¿Lo tienen?"

"Sí, pero no funciona. Parece que se le agotó la energía." respondió Mimi.

"¡No importa! ¡Podríamos echarle un vistazo!"

"¡Pero si los llevamos a ese lugar, las naves nos dispararan y destruirán el lugar donde está!" exclamó Dawn.

"¡Tengo una idea!" comentó Kristal.

"¡Y ya se cual es!" expresó Latias.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy psíquica, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh, cierto… ¡Entonces hagámoslo!"

Entonces, uno de los disparos de las naves hizo volar un edificio justo a lado de los héroes, cubriendo el lugar con polvo. El _Alverion_ continúo disparando en el mismo lugar, ya que no vio a nadie salir de esa nube de polvo generado. Luego de un rato, la nave dejó de disparar y esperó a que se disipara el humo, para ver los restos de los jóvenes. Cuando el humo se disipó, el lugar en una cuadra a la redonda estaba hecho escombros, totalmente destruido… pero no se veía a nadie en el lugar.

Desde uno de los _Alverions_, Aura miraba la pantalla y que, al ver los escombros, sonrió con arrogancia.

"¡Sí! ¡Los eliminé!" exclamó, justo cuando otra pantalla apareció a su lado, mostrando la imagen de Zorken.

"_No te confíes, Aura. Ellos pueden ser muy escurridizos."_

"Pero no los veo y mis escáneres no encuentran a nadie en un kilómetro a la redonda."

"_Lo sé, pero hay que seguir buscándolos. Si no los encontramos, destruiremos la ciudad para hacerlos salir."_

"Me agrada la idea."

Los _Alverions_ cesaron el fuego y usaron sus escáneres para rastrear la ciudad en busca de los héroes.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros al norte, cerca de una cueva a mitad de una montaña, el grupo miraba las naves que habían cesado su ataque.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" comentó Yoh.

"Bien pensado Latias, usar tu Teletransportación para traernos acá." dijo Takato.

"Fue idea de Kristal, yo sólo leí su mente." respondió la joven _Pokemon_.

"Oye." dijo Mimi con sorpresa. "Estamos en la cueva donde está ese aparato."

"Leí tu mente también, para saber el lugar al que se referían ustedes."

"La próxima vez avísame, ¿Qué tal si ando pensando _cosas_ privadas?"

Ante este comentario, Latias se sonrojó rápidamente. Es por eso que ella no leía la mente de las personas muy a menudo, porque algo así le pasó antes con Bianca… sólo imagínense. Debe tener cuidado con ese poder.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde es?" preguntó Kristal al mirar en todas direcciones.

"Aquí está." respondió Dawn, tocando con su _Keyblade_ una pared de roca, haciendo que se moviera.

Detrás de esta pared se encontraba un cuarto secreto, con paredes de metal, en el centro estaba un aparato; era parecido a un cañón medieval, sólo que era más cuadrado y de color gris claro, la boca del cañón era parecido a un trapecio, una mira telescópica sobre la boca del cañón, una pequeña pantalla tipo LCD. Unos botones estaban a lado de la pantalla, con dos palancas fijas para sujetar y mover el cañón que estaba en una plataforma fija, apuntando a una de varias aberturas de la pared, haciendo que el lugar pareciera una especie de refugio o bunker, directo a los cruceros de batalla. En un costado tenía un símbolo, que tenían las letras "N" y "W", además de lo que parecía ser un rombo dorado con cuatro líneas.

"¿Es este?" preguntó Kristal.

"Sí, es este." respondió Mimi. "Lo usamos para disparar a la nave que nos atacó hace una semana. Lo malo es que al parecer se le agotó la energía."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Mira el cristal."

"¿Qué cristal?"

Dawn caminó al cañón, presionó uno de los botones de la consola y, detrás de la pantalla del cañón, se abrió un pequeño compartimiento, de donde emergió un cristal azul, aunque de un color opaco.

"Este cristal." dijo la joven de cabello azul. "Antes de que lo usáramos, tenía algo de brillo, pero después del disparo, el cristal se apagó."

"Intentamos todo, pero ya no pudimos disparar." comentó Mimi con cierta tristeza.

"Ya veo…" comentó Kristal. "¿Le hechas un vistazo, Zero?"

"No hay problema." respondió el _Hunter_, caminando hacia el aparato.

"¿Por qué él?" preguntó Dawn.

"Él es una maquina de otro mundo, por eso es que sabe más de esto." respondió la _Hechicera_ quien, al ver que ambas chicas miraron con sorpresa al _Hunter_, rápidamente continuó. "Pero él no es uno de los enemigos, es un robot de otro planeta diferente, donde es como una especie de caballero o justiciero."

"Más que nada policía." comentó Zero.

"¿Qué es un policía?"

"¿No sabes que es?" preguntó Mimi.

"Ella es de un mundo algo retrasado." expresó el _Reploid_. "Algo así como del siglo XV."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Veré que hacer con esto… No soy Douglas, pero veré que hacer."

Zero se acercó a la máquina, abriendo algunos compartimientos para ver como funcionaba, al mismo tiempo que la analizaba con sus escáneres oculares. Mientras veía la máquina y el monitor de ese cañón, que mostraba varios gráficos, notó algo.

"Extraño."

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Takato.

"Al parecer este cañón dispara un tipo de energía capas de deshabilitar escudos." respondió el _Hunter_. "Algo así como un _EMP_."

"¿_EMP_?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"_Pulso Electromagnético_, sirve para desactivar todo aparato electrónico."

"Ahora recuerdo que cuando activamos el cañón, la ciudad sufrió un gran apagón." dijo Mimi.

"Eso hace el _EMP_; desactiva todo lo electrónico por unos minutos. Pero eso no es lo que me sorprende…"

"¿Qué es entonces?" preguntó Dawn.

"El cañón dispara con una frecuencia… que es muy parecida al de las_ Keyblades_."

"¿¡Qué!"

"No solo eso; la tecnología es la misma que X me contó que encontró en el mundo de Vash. Supongo que esta tecnología es del mundo llamado _Novaterra_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Scinfaxi -_(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War_)

En eso, el lugar se estremeció debido a una explosión. Al mirar afuera por medio de los agujeros en la pared, el grupo pudo ver que ambos _Alverions_ comenzaron a disparar a la montaña donde estaban, sacudiéndola.

"¡Nos encontraron!" exclamó Latias.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Yoh.

"¡Hay que huir!" exclamó Kristal. "¡Si ese cañón ya no tiene energía, no podremos hacer nada!"

"¿Y dejar la ciudad sola?" preguntó Mimi, con rabia al no poder hacer nada por la ciudad y pensar en las vidas que se perderían.

"No hay mucho que hacer…"

"¡Esperen!" expresó Zero. "Tengo una idea."

"¿Cuál es?"

Zero comenzó a teclear en la consola del arma, buscando algo en especial… que luego de unos momentos encontró y celebró.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó el _Hunter_. "X me contó que para derribar el escudo que había en el mundo de Vash, tuvieron que darle su energía a Vash y así crear un poderoso ataque para destruir ese escudo. Podemos hacer lo mismo."

"¿Usamos nuestras energías para recargar la maquina?" preguntó Latias.

"No cualquier energía." dijo Zero, presionando un botón en la consola. La pantalla mostró unos gráficos, una figura de un cristal y la figura de una llave. "_Keyblade Energy_."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron todos con confusión.

"Al parecer, este cristal puede ser recargado con la energía que emite una _Keyblade_."

"¿Le lanzamos energía y ya?" preguntó Yoh.

"Sí, pero la energía debe ser constante. Si disparamos al cristal este comenzara a reunir energía, pero no la acumulará para siempre, lo que quiere decir que este cristal estará descargado para siempre. Pero podremos reunir la energía suficiente para disparar. Supongo que la poca energía que tenía fue porque el cristal no estaba roto, pero ahora está averiado y ya no puede acumular energía. Tenemos que darle nuestra energía y el cañón disparará, y seguir dándole nuestra energía mientras lo hace."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Kristal, justo cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar. "¡Hagámoslo rápido!"

Kristal, Takato, Yoh, Mimi y Dawn, invocaron sus _Keyblades_, levantaron sus brazos y apuntaron sus llaves al cristal que estaba sobre el cañón. Luego, reuniendo energía, un pequeño láser de luz salió de cada _Keyblade_ hacia el cristal, impactando en ella y haciéndolo brillar un poco. Zero observó la pantalla, mirando el nivel de carga.

"10%... 15%... 20%..."

Unas nuevas explosiones se sintieron mas fuertes, y fue cuando Zero se dio cuenta de que los _Mecronet__s_ saben ya exactamente donde estaban y comenzaron a dispararles con todos su cañones. Afuera, las paredes de roca caían debido a la fuerza de las explosiones, más y más rápido. Pronto la gruesa pared de roca caería y las paredes de metal no serían mucho problema. Cuando los disparos entren a la habitación, será el fin.

"¡No! No podremos cargar el arma a tiempo." dijo el _Hunter_ con enfado.

"¡Yo les daré tiempo!"

Latias volvió a su forma _Pokemon_ y se colocó a un lado del cañón. Usando su poder psíquico, creó una barrera invisible justo frente a las paredes exteriores de la montaña, evitando que los disparos de plasma de los _Alverions_ llegaran a tocar y maltratar más la ahora delgada pared de roca que los separaba. La barrera se hacía visible cuando los disparos chocaban contra esta, pareciendo una especie de escudo de energía.

Luego de varios disparos, Latias estaba al límite de sus poderes. Los disparos eran tan poderosos que rápidamente ella usó todo su poder psíquico para bloquearlos.

"_¡No aguantaré más!_" exclamó Latias, grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, mostrando el intenso esfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

"Resiste un poco, Latias…" dijo Zero, viendo la pantalla "65%... 70%..."

Los disparos de los _Alverions_ eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que el escudo redujo su tamaño considerablemente. Ahora, las explosiones derribaban más y más de las paredes de roca, dejando las paredes de metal visibles.

"¡Ya no aguanto!"

"¡100%! ¡Latias, retírate!"

La _Pokemon_ dejó de usar sus poderes psíquicos y cayó al suelo exhausta, dejando que los disparos dieran de lleno en las paredes de metal. Zero apuntó el cañón por una de las aberturas del bunker, encarando a uno de los _Alverions_ enemigos, del otro lado de la ciudad.

"¡FUEGO!"

Presionando un botón, el _Hunter_ disparó el cañón, aún siendo recargado por las _Keyblades_. El disparo resultó ser un enorme cilindro de energía, de unos dos metros de diámetro y de color blanco, viajando a gran velocidad hacia los _Alverions_, destruyendo a varios de los disparos de energía de los mismos. El cilindro de energía se acercó a uno de los cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_ y chocó con el escudo amarillo. Luego de unos segundos, el disparo penetró el escudo _Mecronet_ y atravesó la nave, causando gran daño en el crucero.

Las alarmas de la nave se Zorken sonaban por todas partes, mientras la nave en si se estremecía y chispas salían de las consolas del puente de mando.

"¡¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el _General_ Zorken con confusión.

"Disparos desde la montaña, _General_." respondió uno de sus sirvientes mecanizados.

"¡Informe de daños!"

"El escudo al cero por ciento, daños en los sistemas de armas, y en el motor numero cuatro."

"¡Imposible!" exclamó, justo cuando una pantalla apareció a su lado, mostrando a Aura.

"_¿Qué rayos fue eso?"_ preguntó la otra _General_.

"Una extraña arma, como la que nos atacó hace una semana."

"_¡Pero no era tan poderosa! ¡La otra apenas atravesó el escudo y causo daños mínimos en mi nave! ¡Esta destruyó los escudos y casi parte en dos tu nave!"_

"Lo sé, pero no sabemos que pasó… debemos retirarnos."

"_¿¡Qué! ¿No hablas en serio? ¡Debemos destruirlos!"_

"¡No podemos arriesgarnos! No sabemos si tienen mas armas como esas."

"_Pero…"_

"¡Comandante!" dijo uno de los robots de la nave de Zorken. "¡Están reuniendo energía nuevamente, se preparan para disparar!"

"¡Atención a todos, elevémonos al espacio y regresemos al _Armaggen_!" dijo Zorken.

"_Pero…"_ dijo Aura.

"¡ES UNA ORDEN, AURA!"

De mala gana, Aura llamó de regreso a las tropas, teletransportándolas de nuevo a sus naves. Luego, ambos cruceros comenzaron a elevarse, no sin antes de que otro rayo proveniente de la montaña golpeara el escudo de la nave de Aura, destruyéndolo y rozando la parte inferior del crucero de combate. Ambos _Alverions_ se elevaron al espacio exterior, abrieron una ventana al _Hyperspace_ y entraron, regresando al _Armaggen_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Abajo, en las montañas, Zero veía a las naves alejarse de la ciudad, mientras sus compañeros dejaban de darle energía al cañón.

"¿Se acabó?" preguntó Takato.

"Sí, eso parece." dijo Dawn.

Zero se acercó a Latias, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, recuperando su energía.

"Lo hiciste bien." dijo el _Reploid_.

"_No hay de que."_ respondió Latias.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Yoh.

"Descansemos, y luego regresemos a _Shadow Realm_." dijo Kristal.

"Aún no." expresó Zero. "Contacta a _Shadow Realm_, pero aún no vayamos. Contactemos a mi mundo para que vengan para acá."

"¿Por qué?"

"Este cañón casi destruye los escudos de esas naves, algo que no pudimos hacer juntos. Podríamos estudiarlo y así crear un arma para luchar contra los _Mecronet_s."

"Entiendo… bien, entonces así lo haremos."

"Muy bien."

El grupo comenzó a descansar, después de esta intensa pelea… pero estaban felices por algo; al fin tenían un arma capas de pelear contra las naves de batalla _Mecron_.

Tenían una oportunidad…

**Fin del Capitulo 21

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora que lograron repeler al _Imperio_ _Mecron_, los _Hunter_s llegan a _Beyra_ para estudiar el arma y crear su súper defensa. Mientras tanto, mi relación con Kristal sigue deteriorándose, esta vez por el odio hacia ella que se esta formando en mi corazón… y parece que ella se esta arrepintiendo de todo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Defensa de los Hunters.**_

Esto está muy bien… la defensa, digo yo.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	23. Cap 22: La Defensa de los Hunters

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 22: La Defensa de los Hunters._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ha pasado un día entero desde el ataque a la ciudad del planeta _Beyra_, el descubrimiento de la antigua arma de los _Novaterrans_ y del escape de los dos _Alverions_. Desde ese entonces, el grupo se ha estado moviendo constantemente, comunicándose. En el salón del trono del castillo de _Spellian Hegcian_, Raphael miraba por un _Portón de Espejo_, hablando con alguien por medio de magia.

"Ya veo. Mantenme informado de eso, Kristal." dijo Raphael.

"Claro, maestro."

El portón de espejo se cerró, sin que ninguna persona pasara a través de el. Detrás de un pilar, el joven Alan caminó hacia Raphael.

"Veo que se tardan un poco, ¿no?" preguntó el joven.

"Por lo que descubrieron, claro que deben de tardarse." respondió Raphael. "Un arma antigua, ¿eh?"

Hace un día, Kristal abrió el _Portón de Espejo_ desde _Beyra_ hasta _Shadow Realm_, pero, en lugar de entrar, usó su magia para poder contactarse con Raphael desde el otro mundo. Kristal le había comentado que habían encontrado una poderosa arma en ese planeta y que irían al mundo de Zero para que la estudiaran, a lo que Raphael asintió. Lo que veían ahora era un reporte de ella, casi un día después, donde le hacía saber que todo iba bien.

"Yo quisiera ver esa extraña arma." dijo Alan.

"¿Y por qué no vas?"

"Porque Kristal está ahí."

"Entiendo" expresó Raphael. "Debe ser algo duro para ti, pero debes aprender a superarlo; tú mismo dijiste que ya no querías nada con ella."

"Sí, pero no es fácil. Aún no estoy listo para ir a verla cara a cara, no todavía."

"Pero ella regresará, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Intentar evitarla y si no, sólo hablarle como amiga. Debo acostúmbrame a tratarla así… y no será fácil…"

"Lo entiendo… Sabes, no sabía que Raichu era tan fanático de la tecnología."

"Ni yo. Recuerdo que cuando Kristal dijo de esa arma, Raichu inmediatamente saltó al portal, no importándole si alguien venía en camino."

"Lo sé. Bueno, habrá que esperarlos."

"Sí, no queda de otra…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 051: Beyra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"¡No! ¡Tengan cuidado con eso!" exclamó Douglas, mecánico en jefe de los _Maverick Hunters_.

Después de contactarse con el mundo de Zero, los _Maverick Hunters_ mandaron algunos científicos, mecánicos y especialistas a ese mundo, para estudiar el arma extraña. X estaba en ese mundo también, siguiendo a Raichu después de que este se lanzara al portón de espejo. De los científicos que estudiaban el arma, la mayoría eran _Reploids_ y unos cuantos _Humanos_. De los que llegaron, había unos conocidos; Douglas, Alia y un reconstruido, y no malvado, Gate, y estos expertos eran los que estudiaban esa arma. Douglas sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al ver a parte de su equipo dejar caer una pieza al suelo, quizás averiándola, mientras que Alia y Gate estudiaban el arma.

"Es interesante." comentó la _Reploid_ rubia. "Esta arma necesita de una enorme cantidad de energía para disparar."

"Y no cualquiera." dijo Gate. "Al parecer necesita de cierto tipo de energía para disparar a su máxima potencia."

Mientras los científicos estudiaban el arma, el grupo que la encontró miraba en una esquina, no entendiendo mucho de lo que decían.

"Esto es aburrido." dijo Mimi, bostezando un poco.

"Cierto…" respondió Dawn, también aburrida.

"Vamos, esto es interesante." expresó Raichu, sonriendo.

"¡Tú cállate, ratón pervertido!" exclamaron las dos, mirando con odio al pobre _Pokemon_.

¿Por qué? Simple: cuando Raichu entró al portal hace casi un día, ambas chicas estaban cerca de este, porque no habían visto un portal así más que una vez y no les dio tiempo de revisarlo. En ese momento, Raichu entró, tirando a ambas chicas al suelo. Todos miraron al _Pokemon_ eléctrico, quien tenía una pata en uno de los senos de cada chica. Esto no hubiera sido mucho problema, si el _Pokemon_ no hubiera movido sus patas, sintiendo el pecho de cada chica. Obviamente, Raichu recibió su merecido, siendo mandando a volar fuera de la montaña, a la ciudad varios metros hacia abajo. Era una fortuna que había sobrevivido luego de esa caída de cientos de metros.

El _Pokemon_ se alejó un poco de las chicas y decidió acercarse un poco al arma. Takato, quien estaba cerca mirando, vio al _Pokemon_ que se acercaba.

"Hey Raichu. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?" cuestionó el joven _Tamer_.

"Digo que Mimi tiene grandes pechos para su edad… y que Dawn no tiene mucho." respondió el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, su respuesta haciendo que Takato se cayera de espaldas, llamando la atención de todos, para luego levantarse y mirarlo.

"¡No me refiero a eso!" exclamó el joven _Tamer_, un poco sonrojado. "Me refiero a la máquina."

"Oh, eso…"

Hace unas horas, justo después de subir la montaña, Raichu se acercó al arma y la revisó de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo de científicos y mecánicos del mundo de Zero llegaron, estos le dijeron que se alejara de la máquina porque'"un monstruo no puede saber de esta tecnología'.

"Esos malditos, no saben quien soy en realidad… ¡Yo soy un genio!" exclamó Raichu, llamando la atención de ellos.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Takato, no habiendo escuchado a su compañero.

"No, nada, sólo hablaba de la máquina."

"Oh, ¿Y qué es?"

"Es un arma."

"Eso ya lo sé ¿Pero cómo funciona?"

"No tengo idea…" respondió, haciendo que Takato se cayera de espaldas de nuevo.

"¡¿Cómo que no tienes idea?"

"Es que no me dejaron examinarla bien. No tengo idea de qué sea."

"¿Y tú como sabes mucho de tecnología?"

"Digamos que fue parte de los experimentos del _Team Rocket_, que ya te había contado de ese grupo. Simplemente intentaron experimentar conmigo, poniéndome mas conciencia _Humana_."

"Oh, lo siento…"

"No hay problema. Hay cosas buenas… al menos sé de tecnología."

"Oh…"

Mientras ellos hablaban, cerca de la máquina, Zero y X se acercaron a sus compañeros que la estudiaban.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul.

"Es demasiado avanzado." respondió Alia, suspirando un poco. "Necesitamos estudiarla más de cerca."

"Lo bueno es que podemos transportarla a nuestro mundo para estudiarla mejor." dijo Douglas.

"Servirá muy bien para la nueva defensa planetaria de nuestro mundo." expresó Gate seriamente.

"¿Defensa planetaria?" preguntó Kristal, acercándose al grupo junto con Yoh.

"¿A qué se refieren?" cuestionó el _Shaman_.

"Sí, no nos habían comentado nada de una defensa planetaria." expresó Zero.

"A eso vamos." dijo Alia. "Después de que regresaron con la información del _Imperio Mecron_, sabíamos que algún día atacarían nuestro mundo, si es que ustedes no podían detenerlos."

"Nos contactamos con las mayores organizaciones del mundo para crear la defensa planetaria." expresó Gate.

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Yoh.

"Podríamos decírselos ahora." dijo la _Reploid_ navegadora. "Pero mejor será reunir a todos los de su grupo para que todos estén informados."

"De acuerdo." expresó Kristal. "Hablaré con _Master Raphael_ para que vayamos a su mundo."

"Bien, nosotros regresaremos a la _Hunter Base_, mientras ustedes van a _Spellian Hegcian_ y le informan a todos, ¿Nos abres un portal?"

"Claro."

Kristal usó su _Keyblade_ para abrir un portal al mundo de los _Hunters_, mismo que usaron los científicos para transportar el arma, así como varios aparatos, a su mundo. Luego, el portal se cerró, dejando sólo al grupo original que llegó a ese mundo, más X y Raichu.

"Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Mimi.

"Ahora regresaremos a _Spellian Hegcian_." respondió Kristal.

"Bien, regresemos." dijo Yoh.

"¿Iremos con ustedes?" cuestionó Dawn.

"Si quieren…"

"¡Claro!"

"Está decidido." Dijo Kristal. "Vamos a _Spellian Hegcian_."

Nuevamente, Kristal abrió el portón de espejo, esta vez para _Spellian Hegcian_, al cual todos entraron.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

El portón de espejo se abrió en el salón principal, donde Raphael, Alan y los demás los esperaban. El grupo salió de este, para alivio de todos. El maestro _Hechicero_ vio a Alan de reojo, quien estaba algo intranquilo.

'_Te dije que ya venían._' dijo Raphael por medio de la telepatía.

'_Lo sé, ahora hay que actuar…'_ respondió Alan por la telepatía. "Gente, que bueno verlos de nuevo…"

"¡Hey Alan! ¡Bueno verte de nuevo!" exclamaron Takato e Yoh al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias…" dijo el joven, para luego voltear a ver a las dos chicas nuevas "¿Y ellas son…?"

"Oh si…" expresó el joven _Tamer_. "Ellas son Mimi y Dawn, son las _Keybladers_ del mundo de donde venimos."

"¡Hola!" exclamaron ambas chicas.

"Mucho gusto. Yo soy Alan, ellos son Tai, Jaden, Elie y Ash, cada uno de distintos mundos."

"¿Ash?" preguntaron ambas chicas.

"Sí, es él…"

"¡Hey!" exclamó el joven Entrenador.

"¿Por casualidad eres el Ash Ketchum?" preguntó Dawn con asombro. Ash miró un poco confundido y nervioso a las jóvenes.

"Eh, ¿Sí?"

"¡KYAAAA!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters Birth of the Super Dragon_)

El grito de ambas chicas asustó a varios de los presentes. Ash estaba confundido… _**muy**_ confundido. El hecho de que dos chicas de repente se le lanzaran a abrazarlo, cada una de un brazo, lo confundía demasiado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el joven extrañado. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Danos tu autógrafo, Ash! ¡Queremos el autógrafo de aquel que quedó en buenos lugares de la liga _Kanto_, _Jotho_ y _Hoenn_ y casi gana en la _Battle Frontier_!" gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, como si lo tuvieran ensayado.

"¿Uh?"

En ese momento, Alan interfirió, al estar confundido también.

"Un segundo, chicas, ¿Cómo conocen a Ash? ¿Lo vieron en la televisión?" preguntó Alan.

"Sí, lo vimos en la televisión." respondió Dawn con emoción.

"La verdad, él fue una de nuestras inspiraciones para empezar como entrenadores _Pokemon_." dijo Mimi.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"Un segundo." dijo Alan. "¿Ustedes son del mundo de Ash? ¿Donde hay _Pokemon_s, _Pokemon Trainers_, _Pokeballs_ y torneos _Pokemon_ de _Kanto_, _Johto_ y _Hoenn_?"

"¡Sip!" respondió Dawn.

"¿Qué hacían en ese otro mundo, entonces?" preguntó Zero. "Ese mundo no era el de Ash."

"Uh, es algo complicado, así que lo haré corto." respondió Mimi. "Hace un mes, Dawn y yo íbamos en nuestro viaje por _Sinnoh_ para ser coordinadoras _Pokemon_, cuando un portal se abrió frente a nosotros y nos absorbió…"

"Cuando despertamos, estaban dos dragones, que se hicieron llamar Rayquaza y Palkia, mirándonos." continuó Dawn. "Dijeron algo de nuestros destinos y una guerra… por alguna razón creímos que teníamos que ayudar."

"Aceptamos ayudar y nuestros _Pokemon_s iniciales, Piplup y Turwig, se fusionaron con nosotros."

"Luego aparecieron estas, _Keyblades_ creo que les llaman." dijo Dawn, haciendo aparecer su _Keyblade_.

"Cierto…" continuó Mimi, haciendo aparecer su propia _Keyblade_. "Luego, nos teletransportaron de nuevo, pero esta vez al mundo donde nos encontraron. No podíamos regresar."

"Momento, tengo una pregunta." Comentó Ash. "¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Ash." empezó Tai. "Ellas vienen de otro mundo, ¿Y tú preguntas sus edades? Que tonto…"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?"

"Cálmense, chicos." Expresó Latias, riendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno…" empezó Dawn. "Mimi y yo tenemos doce… bueno, ella tiene trece, yo doce, pero los cumpliré en un mes."

"Entonces, empezaron sus viajes, ¿A los doce años?" cuestionó Ash.

"Sí, más o menos."

"Ya veo…" comentó el joven _Pokemon Trainer_, mientras Alan, quien estaba algo confundido con Mimi, decidió hablar con ella.

"Oye Mimi." empezó él. "¿No eres la chica de la serie de _Duel Masters_?"

"¿Qué es _Duel Masters_?" cuestionó la joven de cabello morado, llenando a Alan de confusión.

"Ya sabes; en la que no hay _Pokemon_s, juegas con cartas de monstruos de seis colores diferentes, y eras amiga de Shobu… Shobu… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah sí! ¡Shobu Kirifuda!"

"No sé de que hablas. No sé que es eso de _Duel Masters_ y ni quien sea Shobu Kirifuda."

Alan la miró extrañado, ya que estaba seguro que era la misma Mimi de _Duel Masters_: el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, la misma figura (algo que era muy notable en ella), el mismo vestido, etcétera, así que no sabía lo que pasaba. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Raphael habló.

"Alan, recuerda la diferencia entre nuestra dimensión y la serie que ves." Expresó el _Hechicero_.

"Sí, pero, ¿Hay tanta diferencia? Digo, esta Mimi no sabe nada de _Duel Masters_."

"Puede que en esta realidad no exista un mundo de _Duel Masters_ y el tal Shobu esté viviendo como normal en otro mundo."

"Oh, ya veo… no sabía que las diferencias fueran tan grandes."

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Mimi, confundida porque hablaban de ella.

"Eh, no, nada. Que bueno es que estén aquí para ayudar." dijo Alan nervioso. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasó con el arma esa?"

"Fue transportada al mundo de los _Hunters_." respondió Kristal con un poco de enfado al dirigirse a él. "Se lo llevaron para investigarla y quieren que vayamos."

"Oh, ya veo." Respondió el joven de gorra gris, ignorando el tono de voz de su ex novia. "Entonces vamos con ellos."

Y así, el grupo abrió un portal al mundo de los _Hunters_, dirigiéndose allá.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira (Mundo de los Hunters)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess_)

El portón de espejo se abrió en el centro de control de la _Hunter Base_, donde Signas, el líder de los _Hunters_, los esperaba ya.

"Bienvenidos sean, sabíamos que vendrían pronto." expresó el líder _Reploid_. "Zero nos lo comentó."

"Ya ve, así somos, siempre puntuales." comentó Alan, sonriendo.

"Sí, claro…" dijo Kristal sarcásticamente.

"No hablé contigo, Kristal, así que cállate."

"¡Tú cállate!"

"¿Tienes algún problema?"

"¡SÍ! ¡TÚ eres el problema!"

"¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú empezaste todo!" exclamó el joven, haciendo que la discusión empezara a subir de tono.

"¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que te anduviste abrazando con Elie!" cuestionó la mencionada empezando a dejarse llevar por su histeria.

"¡Eso fue _**porque**_ ella tiene _**fobia**_ a los relámpagos! ¡Tenía que hacer eso para calmarla!" exclamó Alan.

"¿Y por qué no sólo regresaron a _Spellian Hegican_ y dejaron pasar la tormenta?" gritó la _Hechicera_ con enfado.

"Uh… bueno…" dijo Alan, sin saber que pensar, puesto que era cierto lo que Kristal había dicho._'¿Por qué no pensé en eso?'_

"¿Es cierto, verdad? ¡Lo hiciste para engañarme!"

"¡Sabes que no lo haría!"

"¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creer que tenía de novio a un mentiroso!"

"¿Mentiroso?" Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al menos la de Alan. "¡Y no puedo creer que una chica tan cerrada de mente e histérica fuera mi novia! ¡La verdad empiezo a pensar que es bueno que hayamos roto! _**¡Ya no te aguanto!**_"

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar. Todos, incluso los _Reploids_ de la sala, veían la pequeña escena que hacían los dos jóvenes. Sin embargo, el impacto fue mayor en Kristal, quien estaba callada y sorprendida, por la forma en que Alan le contestaba. Ella miró a los ojos del chico frente a ella y notó algo que le asustaba; no era odio, si no que no mostraban amor, el amor que él tenía hacia ella. A pesar de que ella había empezado el odio hacia él, veía esa falta de amor de su parte, que antes podía ver aún cuando ella le gritaba… y esto la asustó. Sin ella saberlo, su rostro comenzó a mostrar miedo, tristeza y confusión, mientras que unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Sin embargo, Alan no lo notó, algo que muchos otros hicieron. Aún enfadado, el joven volteó a ver a Signas, decidido a hacerle ver a Kristal que de verdad todo había acabado.

"¡_Comandante Signas_!" exclamó el joven. "Cuando esto termine, ¿Puedo mudarme a este lugar para no estar con _**esta**_ chica más tiempo?" cuestionó, al momento de decir _**esta**_, Kristal sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

"Tendría que ver." Respondió el _Reploid_. "Pero no creo que haya problema tenerte como refugiado."

"Bueno, no hagamos de esto más complicado." dijo Raphael. "Comandante Signas, ¿nos muestra el camino?"

"Seguro."

El grupo caminó, siéguenlo al líder de los _Reploids_, mientras Alan caminaba a lado de Raphael, de brazos cruzados y enfadado, su aura estaba algo intranquila, mostrando su enfado. Mientras, Kristal estaba detrás del grupo, caminando a lado de Latias, mirando al suelo muy triste. Raphael sólo miraba al joven _Humano_, meneando la cabeza por lo que estaba pasando; la tristeza de Alan se estaba volviendo en odio.

Más tarde, el grupo entró en la misma habitación de la última vez, sólo que ahora con más sillas. Alan estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados, y aún enfadado, mientras que Kristal ahora era la que estaba deprimida. Al grupo se le hizo algo raro y a la vez irónico, ya que la última vez que se sentaron en esta sala, las cosas estaban al revés; Kristal la enfadada y Alan el deprimido. Les daría risa de no ser porque la situación entre ellos estaba ahora muy frágil, si es que aún hay relación.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _098-Deepening Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Sin embargo, tenían que continuar con su misión, y fue el mismo Alan el que comenzó.

"Y bien, ¿Para qué nos querían?" preguntó el joven, dirigiéndose hacia el líder _Reploid_.

"Bien, es para mostrarles nuestra defensa planetaria." respondió Signas.

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó X, también confundido.

Signas presionó un botón en la mesa redonda y, del centro, una imagen de un cañón apareció, con varias de sus especificaciones.

"Esta es nuestra defensa." dijo Signas. "Lo llamamos el _Enigma Mk III_. Es un cañón de energía sumamente poderoso, más que el antiguo cañón que usamos para destruir la estación espacial _Eurasia_ hace unos años."

"¿Un solo cañón será su defensa?" preguntó Tai, confundido.

"No uno; treinta y seis."

"¡¿Treinta y seis?" exclamaron todos.

"Así es…" respondió Signas, presionando un botón en su silla, haciendo que la imagen cambiara para mostrar el mundo de los _Hunters_, con treinta y seis puntos específicos. "Se necesitan treinta y seis para una cobertura global."

"Ya veo… ¿Pero no son muchos cañones para construir?" preguntó Takato. "Es probable que el Imperio ataque pronto."

"Lo sabemos, por eso los cañones están ya en proceso."

"¿Los treinta y seis?" cuestionó Ash con asombro.

"Exacto."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Raichu.

"Le mandamos la información que X nos trajo a las organizaciones mas importantes del mundo. Gracias a eso, hemos podido construir cañones _Enigma_ en todas las bases de los _Maverick Hunters_ alrededor del mundo, así como otras organizaciones principales."

"Eso es rápido." comentó Alan con asombro.

"Sí, pero aún falta para terminar los cañones. En unos tres días más estarán terminados, pero no tenemos una fuente de poder para abastecer los cañones, por eso estudiamos el arma que trajeron."

"¿Esa arma que estaba en la montaña del mundo al que Kristal acaba de ir?" cuestionó Raphael.

"Exacto. Por lo que los científicos dicen, quizás con este diseño podríamos amplificar el poder del arma en un trescientos por ciento. Lo malo es que necesitará tanta energía que quizás tengamos que usar toda la energía de un país para energizar un solo cañón."

"Entiendo, eso seria una perfecta defensa planetaria." dijo Alan.

"Es lo que intentamos hacer, pero aún nos falta mucho para terminarlas."

"Yo podría ayudarles." expresó Raichu, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Signas algo extrañado.

"Hey, a pesar de mi apariencia, yo soy un genio en la mecánica."

"Lo siento, Raichu." dijo Raphael. "Pero tu aún tienes que estar con nosotros."

"Rayos…" dijo el _Pokemon_.

"No creo que un ratón pervertido como tú sepa de mecánica." comentó Mimi con enfado.

"¡Hey!"

Todos rieron ante el comentario, todos a excepción de Kristal, quien aún estaba deprimida, viendo a Alan reír sin preocupación del mundo.

'_¿Cómo puede reír así?'_ se preguntó Kristal

'_¿Estas bien?'_Kristal casi da un salto en su silla, al escuchar la otra voz. _'Disculpa si te asuste.'_

'_¿Latias?'_

'_La misma.'_

'_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!'_

'_Lo intentaré… ¿estás bien?'_

Kristal sólo miro a Alan con tristeza, quien aún seguía riendo.

'_No… no estoy bien…'_

A pesar de que ambos seguían peleados, la conferencia continuó… tenía que, si es que querían organizarse para sobrevivir.

"Dices que la defensa estará en tres días." comentó Elie.

"En dos días, a decir verdad." respondió Signas. "En el ultimo día las conectaremos todas y la _Hunter Base_ será el centro de comando de los cañones."

"¿Planean algo más?" preguntó Alan.

"Sí; a demás de los _Enigma Mk III_, tenemos varios satélites que tendrán misiles, probablemente Nucleares, y armamento láser. Sí deciden invadir el planeta, tenemos varios _Ride Armors_ y _Ride Chasers_ a nuestra disposición, así como una gran infantería."

"Se ve que están preparados." comentó Alan.

"Quizás, pero con la información que X nos trajo, parece ser que el _Mecron Empire_ ha destruido civilizaciones de nuestro mismo nivel tecnológico. Además de que parece que el primer blanco del Imperio son las civilizaciones más avanzadas, para evitar que sean una amenaza."

"¿Qué harán entonces? No han de tardar en llegar." comentó Jaden.

"Por eso también usaremos el cañón que trajimos de ese otro mundo." dijo Signas "Usaremos una frecuencia parecida a la de ese cañón en los nuestros. Quizás así podremos derribar a esos _Alverions_."

"Al parecer sí que están preparados." dijo Alan. "Podríamos usar la _Hunter Base_ como nuestra base de operaciones, en caso de que tengamos que evacuar _Spellian Hegcian._"

"Espero que eso no pase." dijo Raphael. "Bueno, al parecer esto ya ha terminado."

"Sí, cuando estemos listos en tres días, espero que vengan." dijo Signas, sonriendo un poco.

"Claro. Con su permiso, nos retiramos, tenemos que seguir entrenando."

Así, el grupo salió de la sala de conferencia, animados por la nueva arma de los _Hunters_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _102-Roxas- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Pero Kristal seguía deprimida por la reacción de Alan. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que pasó, desde el momento en el que ella se enfadó con Alan hasta el momento en el que él respondió de esa forma.

'_De verdad, Alan ¿Ya no me quieres?'_ se preguntaba a si misma, mirando al joven en cuestión, esperando a que él le contestase, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera, ya que no realizó el enlace psíquico hacia el joven.

'_No, Kristal…'_

La _Hechicera_ se sorprendió. ¿Qué fue eso que escuchó? Miró al joven, quien estaba hablando con las chicas nuevas, que estaban aferradas a Ash, mientras Latias las miraba con celos y Raichu miraba a Latias con tristeza. ¿Acaso él la había escuchado y respondido? … No, no podía ser… no lo podía creer, no quería creer que él le haya contestado con esa respuesta.

Pero, sabía que era cierto, si no, él no la hubiera visto de esa forma y no actuaría como si nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mientras seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hasta ahora, y en la mirada triste de Alan cuando ella rompió con él, y las otras veces que lo vio después de eso.

'_Alan, así de mal te sentiste, ¿verdad?'_

Disculpándose un momento, Kristal entró al baño para mujeres _Humanas_ de la _Hunter Base_, cerciorándose de que no había nadie adentro. Cerró la puerta y se desplomó en el suelo, recargándose a la pared.

"¿Acaso cometí un error...?" se preguntó, mientras miraba al techo, pensando en lo que pasó y dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro.

**Fin del Capitulo 22

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, Ahora que sabemos que los _Hunters_ se están preparando, decidimos regresar al mundo de Elie para encontrar más información. Mientras, Kristal tiene mas sueños… o predicciones. ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El regreso a Raveran.**_

Yo la empiezo a extrañar…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	24. Cap 23: El regreso a Raveran

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 23: De regreso a Raveran.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _120-VS Sigma (Intro)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

En la base de operaciones de los _DN-Warriors_, Sigma, el antiguo líder de los _Maverick Hunters_ e iniciador del movimiento _Maverick_ en contra de la humanidad, se tomaba un descanso en su habitación, pensando en los eventos actuales. Después de erradicar la última ciudad _Humana_ del planeta, Hao fue aceptado oficialmente en el grupo, llevándose bien con los _Reploids_ y _Demonios_, pero aun le costaba llevarse bien con los _Humanos_, debido al odio que el joven _Shaman_ les tenía a ellos.

"Se acostumbrará, de eso no hay duda." Se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo malvadamente.

El líder _Maverick_ pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde la última pelea contra los _Hunter_s, cuando ellos arruinaron su ultimo plan; el de usar a los _Reploids_ de ultima generación, sus 'hijos', para dominar el espacio y luego centrarse en su planeta.

Recordaba esa pelea; cuando usó su última y verdadera forma, la misma que usó cuando Exus le otorgó más poder, mismo que luego el _Hechicero_ oscuro le arrebató. Recordaba lo que había pasado en la pelea contra los _Maverick Hunters_ y como lo derrotaron en la luna… y esa iba a ser su última vez, ya que al ser derrotado en al luna, no podría volver a tomar alguna forma que lo ayudase a regresar a _Replira_. Afortunadamente, el poder del anillo que X despertó, el poder del _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring_, lo volvió a activad, dándole la oportunidad de poder infectar a uno de los _Reploids_ que investigaban las ruinas.

"Al final, gracias a X, pude regresar. Que ironía."

La ironía que nos da la vida; X, el _Reploid_ que intentaba eliminarlo, fue el que le dio la nueva oportunidad de regresar. El _Maverick_ sonrió a la ironía, deseando ver la cara del _Hunter_ azul cuando se diera cuenta de que él lo revivió.

La tranquilidad de la habitación permitió que Sigma continuara con sus recuerdos. Recordaba cuando descubrió ese portal, cuando usó el poder del anillo de _Sagittarius_ aún en su cuerpo para abrirlo y llegar al mundo de Exus, la alianza que hicieron, el poder que el _Hechicero_ les otorgó y la batalla en ese mundo primitivo, la traición de Exus y finalmente, el escape.

Sigma odiaba al _Humano_ por utilizarlo de esa forma, pero al final les hizo un gran favor, ya que de no haberlos traicionado en ese momento, el grupo de villanos no habrían llegado a esta base y no habrían dominado el planeta en el que están. Si, debería agradecerle a Exus, si es que aún está con vida.

El _Maverick_ miró sus manos, intentando invocar el poder del anillo de _Sagittarius_, pero este ya había dejado su cuerpo hace unos días. Era una lastima, sí, pero la desaparición del poder de _Sagittarius_ le había dejado un mejor regalo.

Sigma miró a una de las esquinas de su habitación, donde estaba una espada larga y ancha, una que Sigma había usado antes; la _Sigma Blade_. La imponente espada, cuya hoja estaba formada por trozos de metal oscuro y una energía verde, poseía la energía del mismo virus de Sigma.

La poderosa espada estaba esperando en la esquina a que su amo la tomase nuevamente para la batalla. Sin embargo, Sigma sólo alzó una mano en dirección a la espada. "Ven."

La espada desapareció en un destello de luz verde y apareció en la mano que Sigma tenía alzada. El arma, sin embargo tenía una forma algo diferente, en especial por los "dientes" que tenía en un extremo de la hoja, un arco más pronunciado pasaba paralelamente al mango de la espada, pero además, tenía un llavero con el símbolo de los _Mavericks_ colgando del mango.

Sigma observaba su nueva arma, y el regalo que le dejó los poderes de _Sagittarius_:

_**La Sigma Keyblade…**_

"Sí, un buen regalo…"

Todos en la base de los _DN-Warriors_ podían escuchar la risa malvada de Sigma, no importando donde estuviesen.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Ha pasado un día desde la conferencia en el mundo de los _Hunter_s, y el grupo ya se encontraba de regreso luego de unas horas de ver los planes de los _Hunter_s para defender su planeta y de los planes para ayudar a otros mundos conquistados por el _Imperio Mecron_, después de haber fortalecido la defensa de su mundo.

Ahora, caída la noche, el grupo se fue a dormir, debido a lo exhaustos que estaban por el día en la _Hunter_ _Base_. A las tres de la mañana, la joven Kristal, en su habitación, se encontraba dormida, pero moviéndose de un lado a otro de su cama, mientras su rostro mostraba algo de dolor, indicando que tenía una pesadilla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _092-Bloodshed- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_)

Kristal miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada ya que todo era oscuridad. Caminó en una dirección intentando encontrar algo… hasta que lo logró.

-_BAM_-

"¡Owww!" expresó ella Kristal, mientras frotaba su frente. Había chocado contra algo, pero no podía verlo ya que era invisible, pero sabía que era sólido. Colocó una mano sobre el objeto invisible para identificarlo, recorrió el contorno del objeto con ambas manos, al principio pensando que era una pared, pero cambio de opinión cuando sintió que la superficie era áspera. "Acaso es… ¿Un árbol?"

Como si fuera una palabra mágica, al momento de decir 'árbol', el lugar se iluminó, mostrándole que en verdad era un árbol. Era enorme, casi tan alto como un edificio de quince pisos, muchos más grandes que los que conocía, y sus ramas eran tan anchas que una persona podría dormir fácilmente en una de ellas. El árbol tenía sus hojas cafés y naranjas, indicando que era otoño, casi invierno. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que era el único árbol en una pequeña colina muy familiar para ella.

"Es este, el mismo árbol… el de mi predicción."

El árbol del que ella hablaba era el que apareció en su visión cuando caminaba hacia el castillo de Exus, cuando estaba por abrir el portal a otro mundo, el de Ash. En su sueño, ella, Alan y varios de sus compañeros estaban en medio de un picnic, disfrutando el paisaje y los momentos de paz. Fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez a Ash, Tai, Takato, Latias, Raichu, X, Zero, Mario y otros mas. Para ella, era un lugar especial, porque la primera vez que lo vio, le dio un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

"Pero ahora…"

Al mirar al cielo, veía que este no estaba despejado y soleado como en aquella vez, sino nublado, oscuro, relampagueando y ventoso, algo totalmente diferente a la ultima vez. Una gota de agua que cayó en su rostro confirmó que iba a empezar a llover y, por alguna extraña razón, la lluvia le recordó a Alan.

"Claro, todo me tiene que recordar a él, ¿No?" se dijo a si misma con cierta tristeza.

"Que bueno que has vuelto conmigo."

La voz de una chica le llamó la atención a Kristal. Era una voz que provenía del otro lado del árbol, algo retirado de este mismo. La _Hechicera_ se recargó al árbol y comenzó a rodearlo para averiguar quien más estaba en el lugar, mirando a la persona que había hablado, sorprendiéndose.

No era una persona, sino dos, un hombre y una mujer. No sólo eso; se trataban de Elie y Alan. Y _**no sólo eso**_, sino que estaban abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro con ternura, el chico con las manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello. Kristal no podía creer lo que veía, pero decidió escuchar.

"Al fin, has vuelto conmigo." comentó Elie.

"Claro que sí… mi amor…" respondió Alan.

Kristal veía con horror como ambos jóvenes se besaban, sin importándoles el mundo. A la joven _Hechicera_ se le rompía el corazón al ver la escena y quería alejarse de ahí, sin embargo, sus pies no respondían.

Mientras, los jóvenes dejaron de besarse y se miraron nuevamente, cuando Elie rompió el silencio.

"Sabes, él se parece mucho a ti… Haru querido…"

Entonces, frente a los ojos de Kristal, el 'Alan' cambió de apariencia; ahora, el cabello del joven era plateado y erizado, ojos azules, y su piel morena. Su ropa era una camisa blanca, una chamarra negra y pantalones grises. El joven sólo sonrió.

"Eso parece… querida Elie."

Ambos jóvenes se besaron nuevamente, ante la mirada de confusión de Kristal.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién es él?" preguntó ella, sumamente confundida.

"Es el amor de Elie."

Una voz detrás de ella la asustó y se volteó a ver a quien le había hablado.

"¿Alan?"

"Exacto…" respondió el joven mencionado, mirándola con frialdad. "Te lo había dicho; entre Elie y yo no hay nada, que tú eras la única para mi… pero no me hiciste caso y, en cambio, te cegaste por los celos estúpidos."

"Lo siento, Alan, de verdad yo…"

"Claro Kristal… ¿Y quieres que te crea? ¿Después de cómo me hiciste sentir?"

"Yo…"

"No confiaste en mi cuando te dije que eras la única para mi… por eso… se acabó…"

"Lo siento…" dijo Kristal con tristeza. "Alan, yo quiero…"

"Es tarde, mi amor por ti se ha extinguido, ha muerto, como lo ha hecho este árbol."

Entonces, un fuerte viento derribó las últimas hojas del árbol que estaba a su lado. El fuerte viento helado hizo que Kristal cerrara los ojos por un momento para que no entrara en ellos… pero, cuando los abrió nuevamente, observó que todo el campo estaba cubierto de nieve hasta la altura de sus tobillos y creciendo, el aire helado ahora tenía copos de nieve que caían del cielo a gran velocidad. La temperatura había caído por lo que Kristal se sujeto sus brazos para mantener el calor.

"Este es lo que queda de mis sentimientos, Kristal." dijo Alan fríamente. "Espero que estés feliz por lo que me hiciste."

"¡No! ¡Cometí un error! ¡Yo en realidad te a-!"

"¡Es muy tarde, Kristal!"

"¡No, por favor…!"

"Ahora, sufre con la frialdad de mi corazón."

El frió siguió creciendo y pronto, Kristal sintió sus músculos entumecidos. Entonces, al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver a sus pies congelándose rápidamente, encerrándolos en un cristal de hielo, mismo que continuó hasta sus caderas para continuar por su tórax, sus brazos hasta llegar al cuello y comenzar a cubrir su cabeza. Kristal miró a Alan por última vez, antes de que la fría oscuridad la recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Tifa's Theme (Piano Version) - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

Kristal se levantó de golpe de su cama, respirando con dificultad, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

"Fue un sueño." se dijo a si misma, tratando de tranquilizarse. "¿O fue una predicción? Cielos… ¿Quién era ese joven de cabello plateado?"

La _Hechicera_ se abrazó, recordando ese sueño, mientras un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba helada. Miró hacia fuera y vio el sol ya muy arriba en el cielo, indicando que ya era bastante tarde en la mañana, quizás la tarde.

"¿Qué horas son?" se preguntó Kristal, mientras se levantaba de la cama y usaba su magia para colocarse su ropa; una camisa rosa oscura y pantalones azules. Después de ponerse su ropa, salió de su habitación, buscando a los demás.

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo, buscando a sus compañeros de grupo, hasta que llegó al salón principal y ahí encontró a todos sus compañeros, esperando algo. Entonces, notó que un _Portón de Espejo_ estaba abierto frente a ellos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Kristal con confusión, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con cierta sorpresa.

"Al fin te despiertas, es casi medio día." respondió Raphael. "Alan y Raichu iran al mundo de Elie nuevamente."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque al parecer, más naves han aparecido en ese mundo y van a investigar."

"¡Entonces debe ir más gente!" exclamó ella, preocupada porque sólo irían pocos.

"Sí, pero esta es una misión de reconocimiento, por lo que es mejor que vayan pocos."

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes." dijo Raichu. "Cuando regresen de su mundo, X y Zero nos alcanzaran, después de que ayuden a la construcción de las armas."

"Oh, ya veo…"

"No te preocupes, regresaran."

El _Portón de Espejo_ seguía abierto, mostrando el mundo de Elie. Kristal vio que Alan y Elie conversaban de algo y no pudo evitar escucharlos.

"Oye Alan, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?" preguntó la joven de cabello castaño.

"Claro, ¿Qué es?" cuestionó el muchacho con curiosidad.

"Sí… si es que tienes tiempo ¿Podrías traer a Haru? Claro, si es que lo encuentras…"

"¿A Haru?"

'_Haru… es el nombre que ella dijo en mi sueño._' pensó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Sí." dijo Elie. "El es…"

"De mi estatura, cabello plateado erizado, ojos azules y una gran espada… sí, sé quién es." terminó Alan de decir.

'_Describió al chico que soñé…_'

"Oh, ya veo." expresó Elie, juntando sus manos y apretándolas fuertemente contra su pecho. "Por favor, es que lo extraño tanto. Quiero disculparme con él…"

"No te preocupes; si lo encuentro, lo traeré a este mundo, no importando como."

Elie sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Alan, quien, después de tantos abrazos impulsivos de parte de la chica, ya estaba preparado.

"Gracias, y cuídate mucho…"

"Claro."

"¡Hey, Alan! ¡Vámonos!" exclamó Raichu, ya casi en frente del portal.

"Ya voy…" Alan caminó hacia el portal, mientras el _Pokemon_ entraba al mismo. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

"O-oye…"

El joven de gorra gris se detuvo para ver a Kristal, quien le había hablado. La chica sintió tristeza cuando el joven la miraba con unos ojos que mostraban un gran vacío.

"B-buena suerte, Alan…" expresó ella, sintiéndose muy apenada.

"¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi, Kristal?" cuestionó el joven con frialdad.

La joven _Hechicera_ alzó la vista, mirando con sorpresa como Alan la observaba con algo de frialdad, cosa que le asustó. ¿Acaso ella había provocado eso? El vacío en los ojos de Alan se estaba convirtiendo en odio… odio directo hacia ella.

"A-Alan, yo…" empezó la joven, bajando la mirada.

"Te veo luego."

Ella alzó la mirada de nuevo, viendo que el rostro de Alan cambió de semblante; ahora sonriendo un poco, y su mirada era más tranquila. Lo distinto ahora era que sus ojos mostraban algo de ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, aquel destello que ella reconocía claramente; amor hacia ella.

Sin decir más, el joven caminó hacia el portal, entrando en el, mismo que se cerró detrás suyo, partiendo a otro mundo.

Kristal no supo que pensar. Primero, él la miró con tristeza, luego con frialdad y odio… y por último con algo de felicidad. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso la había perdonado? ¿O acaso él ya la había olvidado? No sabía que pensar.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió, no importando lo que significaba eso.

'_Al menos es feliz…' _pensó… mientras lloraba un poco, por el doble significado de ese enunciado. _'Aún sin mi…'_

_

* * *

_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _107-Haritsumeta kuki- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shaman King_)

El joven Martin, quien peleó contra Alan mientras estaba en el mundo de Yoh, regresó a la casa donde estaban sus compañeros esperándolo; el joven alto y la chica… y otro chico.

"Eric, ¿ya regresaste?" cuestionó el joven de cabello anaranjado, mirando a otro chico que tenía el cabello negro y era un poco más alto que él.

"Sí, regresé de mi misión." respondió el otro joven. "Escuché que también fuiste a otra misión. ¿Cuál era?"

"La de probar la fuerza de uno de los _N-Warriors_ de esta galaxia."

"Oh, vaya."

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?" preguntó el otro joven alto, el que tenía una gabardina.

"El tiene fuerza y esta va creciendo cada vez que pelea." respondió Martín. "Si sigue así…

"No por algo es la reencarnación de _Chaos_." comentó la otra chica la chica.

"Bueno, creo que será mi turno." dijo el joven alto de gabardina. "Ahora debo probar su fuerza. Si es capas de pelear a mi nivel, entonces si podrá ayudar a las _Guardians of the Veil_."

"Bien."

El joven alto vestía una camisa color café oscuro, una gabardina café claro y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran cafés. El joven caminó, pasando a Martin, Eric y a la joven, sacando un llavero de su bolsillo; una _Keychain_, que era un cristal color morado. El joven acercó el cristal a su boca y dijo unas palabras en voz baja.

"_Key... Bankai Armor…_"

Entonces, el _Keychain_ emitió un gran resplandor que rodeó al joven por algunos momentos, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, en lugar de sólo hacer aparecer una _Keyblade_, que era una bastante ancha y larga color gris, también apareció una armadura que ya cubría el cuerpo del joven, una armadura de un color morado oscuro, con algunas partes azules, que cubrían sus piernas, su cintura, los brazos y el pecho, además de un casco que dejaba ver la parte superior de su cabello. El casco tenía dos círculos en sus orejas, parecidos a las que usan los _Reploids_, indicando que debe ser un amplificador de sonidos o algo parecido. Otra cosa que tenía el casco es un visor negro, que evitaba que las personas pudieran ver los ojos de su portador.

El joven, ya con su armadura puesta y _Keyblade_ en mano, volteó a ver a sus compañeros, que estaban a su espalda.

"Volveré pronto." dijo el joven, a lo que la chica respondió.

"Cuídate… mi amigo."

"Claro… "

Con eso, el joven, abrió un _Portón de Espejo_ y entró en este, yendo a otro mundo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask_)

El portón de espejo se abrió nuevamente en el mismo lugar a donde Alan llegó por primera vez; sobre una montaña rocosa en medio del desierto. Raichu miró a su alrededor, intentando ver algo, pero lo único que veía era montañas, elevaciones de rocas que parecían columnas, arena, arena y mas arena… y uno que otro cactus.

"No veo más que arena y rocas en cualquier dirección." comentó el _Pokemon_.

"Por eso se llama desierto." respondió Alan.

"¿Y no pudiste llevarnos directamente a la ciudad?"

"Podría, pero no vamos a la misma ciudad de donde rescatamos a los amigos de Elie, vamos a otra."

"¿A sí? ¿Dónde?"

"No tengo idea…"

El comentario hizo que Raichu cayera de espaldas, mientras Alan sólo frotaba su mano derecha contra su nuca.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" cuestionó el roedor eléctrico con sorpresa.

"Calma, que no sepa no quiere decir que no sabré. Mira…"

Alan llevó su mano a su muñeca y presionó un botón en su "reloj", haciendo que este proyectara una pequeña pantalla redonda, un holograma, de la región.

"¿Qué es eso?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_.

"Es un _N-Mod_, una especie de reloj que Raphael me dio hace tiempo. No lo había usado en un buen rato, pero nos servirá."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando estábamos en el mundo de X, le di el _N-Mod_ para que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar a los _Mecronets_ fácilmente."

"¿Como un radar?"

"¡Exacto! y mira…" señaló al holograma, que mostraba una región grande y en medio del mapa aparecía un punto amarillo que parpadeaba.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es donde estamos." respondió el joven. "Esta cosa puede mostrarnos la ubicación de donde estamos en estos momentos."

"¡Wow!… espera, ¿Qué no se necesita un satélite para que pueda hacer eso? Ya sabes, para indicar como es el planeta."

"No lo sé… pienso que se conecta inalambricamente a los satélites de este mundo y por eso nos muestra la localización."

"Sí, ¿Pero funciona también en mundos donde no hay tecnología? Creo que lo usaste en el mundo de Link y funcionó."

"Cierto, y no tengo idea de cómo funciona… pero el hecho es que funciona."

"Como sea… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos, intrépido líder?"

Alan presionó otro botón y la imagen del holograma se achicó, como alejándose más. La nueva región mostraba nuevamente el punto amarillo en el centro, pero mucho más pequeño, además de un punto rojo al norte y varios otros puntos al Noroeste, siendo estos puntos mucho más grandes que el punto amarillo.

"Mira, estos son los _Mecronets_." expresó el joven.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Porque son puntos grandes y rojos, ¿Cómo más?"

"Claaaaro…"

"Mira, el punto rojo solitario está en dirección a donde está la ciudad a la que Elie, X y yo llegamos a rescatar sobrevivientes. Los otros puntos deben ser _Alverions_."

"¿Y porque no vamos al punto solitario? Es más fácil…"

"No, mira…"

Un vistazo más de cerca al punto rojo solitario mostraba que se movía, en dirección a los demás puntos rojos.

"Creo que tendremos que ir hacia allá como quiera." dijo Alan.

"Cielos, tendremos que caminar mucho."

"No hay problema, tengo un regalo de X."

El _Humano_ presionó un botón y el holograma desapareció. Presiono otro botón y señaló hacia el frente con el reloj, haciendo que un as de luz verde saliera de este y comenzara a moverse de un lado a otro, como si fuera una especie de escáner. Mientras el as de luz se movía, dejaba varias líneas verdes en el aire, como si fueran planos de algo. Cuando el rayo de luz desapareció, las líneas verdes formaron una figura; intensificándose en intensidad y brillo, y, segundos después, justo frente a ellos, estaba ahora una motocicleta sin ruedas.

"¡Wow! ¡Esto es… un _Ride Chaser_!" exclamó Raichu, viendo el diseño de la motocicleta, sabiendo que era uno similar a los que tenían los _Maverick Hunters_.

"Exacto." expresó Alan. "X me lo dio de regalo. Es una versión algo antigua, pero nos servirá. Me dio dos, pero como tu no puedes manejar, sólo usaré una."

"Oye, ¿Pero como entró a tu reloj?"

"No sé, pero Raphael me dijo que el _N-Mod_ tenía una opción de guardar cosas físicas para poder usarlas luego."

"Interesante… es extraño que un _Hechicero_ tenga algo así de tecnología."

"Recuerda que él anteriormente era un _N-Warrior_ y viajó a varios mundos, por eso no me extraña que consiga aparatos así. Bien, subámonos a la moto…"

"Eh, ¿No crees que hay que hacer algo primero?" preguntó el _Pokemon_.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como bajar la moto, primero…"

Alan recordó que ellos estaban parados sobre una montaña, sus lados completamente verticales, pareciendo una gran columna de piedra.

"Oh, sí, cierto…"

"¡Do'h!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, sobrevolando una ciudad _Humana_ a varios kilómetros de Alan y Raichu, cuatro _Alverions_ permanecían esperando. Su líder, Lenz, había regresado de la junta con los demás _Generales_ y el _Coronel_ _Epion_, y deseaba continuar con la extracción del _Elarium_, es decir, _Carbón_ especial para convertirlo en _Force Metals_.

Sentado sobre su silla de comando, Lenz esperaba aburrido a que ocurriese algo interesante. Fue en ese momento, que uno de sus navegantes le habló.

"_General_, los escáneres de largo alcance indican dos presencias que aparecieron repentinamente en el desierto."

Una pantalla mostraba el radar de la nave, que señalaba las dos presencias que aparecieron como dos puntos rojos. Esto llamó la atención de Lenz.

"¿Pueden identificarlos?" preguntó el _Mecronet_.

"Sí; uno de ellos es el mismo _Humano_ de gorra gris y esa extraña espada que combatió contra usted hace unos días. El otro no lo conocemos, sólo sabemos que es una criatura no _Humana_ de un poder algo considerable."

"Ya veo…"

"¿Mandamos las fuerzas especiales?"

"No, no podrán capturarlo… mandemos al prisionero DS-902."

"¿Al prisionero?"

"Sí, el chip de control mental ya está instalado, debe de funcionar bien. Muéstrenme al prisionero."

La pantalla flotante que estaba frente a él cambio de imagen, ahora mostrando una habitación color gris, con algunos robots en ella. En el centro de la habitación, había silla de metal, fuertemente clavada al piso. Sentado sobre la silla, se encontraba un joven, de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, de cabello plateado erizado, vestía una chamarra negra y unos pantalones grises. El joven tenía la cabeza abajo, evitando que Lenz pudiera ver su rostro. Sin embargo, el líder _Mecronet_ sonreía.

"Al fin pude atraparte, y no sólo eso, puedo controlarte. Ahora veamos que pasa cuando te enfrentes a ese joven… que tiene un arma como la tuya…"

**Fin del Capitulo 23**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Regresando a _Raveran_, intentamos averiguar que es lo que esta pasando en este mundo. Más máquinas han empezado a invadir, y solo somos pocos los que logramos entrar. Por si eso no fuera poco, tenemos otros dos problemas. Un guerrero intenta bloquear nuestros escapes y X y Zero están empezando a sentirse mal. ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Rave Master.**_

¿Quién es ese que anda ahí?... Ok, no era quien creía… ¡Woa!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	25. Cap 24: El Rave Master

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 24: El Rave Master.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

Una ciudad _Humana_, a varios kilómetros al sur a donde estaba Alan, permanecía intacta, a diferencia de las dos ciudades a donde los _Alverions_ de Lenz permanecieron estacionados. Si bien la ciudad estaba intacta, estaba totalmente deshabitada. Hace semanas, cuando los _Alverions_ atacaron una de las ciudades del norte y comenzaron a desplazarse al sur, los habitantes abandonaron la ciudad, ya que era un objetivo muy fácil de detectar.

Cuando los _Alverions_ llegaron a la ciudad, usaron sus escáneres para buscar señales de vida. La ciudad estaba totalmente deshabitada, por lo que las naves de batalla decidieron seguir su camino, uno que los llevaría al casino/ciudad flotante, que derribaron rápidamente.

Sin embargo, en esa ciudad deshabitada, estaba un hombre, sólo uno. Ese hombre era el mismo sujeto, el caballero misterioso, compañero de Martin. Aún en su armadura, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, concentrándose en las presencias _Humanas_ mientras lo hacía. De pronto, sintió dos energías aparecer de la nada, muy grandes para ser de _Humanos_ normales… y él sonrió.

"Al fin llegó. Es hora de empezar."

El caballero sacó su _Keychain_, un cristal color púrpura, que emitía un fuerte brillo. Alzó ese cristal al cielo y concentró sus energías.

"_¡PORTAL SEAL!_"

El extraño cristal despidió una poderosa onda de energía que se expandió rápidamente por el lugar en todas direcciones, pasando por los edificios sin hacerles daño. Al ver esto, el caballero nuevamente sonrió.

"Ahora, no podrán escapar…" expresó, mientras que la onda de energía pasaba por los límites de la ciudad, expandiéndose mas allá de lo que el ojo podía ver. Pronto cubriría la región, luego el continente, para luego pasar por todo el planeta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lenz miraba el radar dentro de su _Alverion_, viendo como los dos puntos, muy juntos, viajaban en dirección hacia ellos y rápidamente, probablemente llegarían en unas horas.

"Entonces, así que vienen a su muerte… me imagino que no saben que los podemos ver y creen que pueden tomarnos por sorpresa… ingenuos…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _067-Super Mario Brothers - Overworld Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario Bros_)

En el desierto, se podía ver una gran nube de polvo viajando en una dirección. Si se ve más de cerca, se puede ver que se trata de una motocicleta sin ruedas y con dos personas montadas en ella… bueno, una persona y un monstruo.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No…"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No…"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No."

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No."

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡No!"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡NO, Raichu, Aún no llegamos! ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar?"

"De acuerdo… ¿Ya llegamos?"

"…"

Alan y Raichu usan uno de los _RideChasers_, las motocicletas del mundo de X, para llegar más rápido a los _Alverions_, con la esperanza de no ser detectados.

"Oye, Alan…"

"¡¿Queeeee?"

"Woa, cálmate."

"Ok, lo siento. Raichu, ¿Qué _rayos_ quieres?"

"Tengo una pregunta."

"Si es '¿Ya llegamos?' te juro que…"

"No, no es esa. Me pregunto, ¿Los _Mecronets_ sabrán que vamos hacia ellos?"

"No creo al menos que… ¡Rayos!"

"¿Qué?"

"Me acabo de acordar que Elie me dijo que ellos tenían escáneres de largo alcance."

"¿Qué? ¿Y te acordaste de eso ahora?"

"Eh, si."

"Te mataría ahora mismo, ¿sabes?"

"¡Lo recordaría si es que no me hubieras vuelto loco por todo el trayecto! … ¿Qué hacemos? Para hora nos deberían de haber detectado."

"Presiona el botón azul en al motocicleta."

"¿Botón azul? ¿Para qué?"

"Tu hazlo, es algo que me dijo esa linda chica robot Alia antes de salir de la base de los _Hunters_."

"Bueno, si Alia te lo dijo…"

Alan presionó el botón azul del _RideChaser_, e inmediatamente sintió una extraña energía rodearlo a él y a la motocicleta.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Lenz continuaba mirando el monitor que mostraba el radar, mirando a los dos héroes acercándose, cuando de repente la señal de ambos desapareció.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el _Mecronet_.

"No lo sabemos _General_, simplemente desaparecieron." Le respondía uno de sus navegadores.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Habrán hecho lo mismo de la otra vez?" se preguntó. "¡Enciendan los escáneres de corto alcance! ¡Busquen por toda la ciudad!"

"Los escáneres están encendidos, no se reportan señales."

"Rayos, ¿Cómo habrán desaparecido?"

Su primer idea era quizás una tenían un mecanismo para hacerse invisibles y es por eso que los escáneres no servían. Viendo que no podían hacer nada, Lenz dio una orden al grupo.

"¡Contáctense con el escuadrón LOZ que está en la ciudad cercana y que se preparen! Si esos _Humanos_ continúan su trayecto, deberán pasar por esa ciudad. Si los ven, ¡disparen a matar!"

"¡Sí, _General_!"

"Y también quiero que lleven al prisionero DS-902 a la ciudad, que quiero ver que tan bueno es en batalla contra alguien igual."

"¡Sí, _General_!"

En la habitación donde estaba el prisionero, dos máquinas lo liberaron de sus ataduras y lo guiaron a una nave de transporte. El joven estaba despierto y seguía a las máquinas fielmente, no intentando escapar, gracias al chip de control que tenía en su frente. Lenz miró por uno de sus monitores, observando como el _Humano_ entraba a la nave de transporte con cinco _Mecronets_ más, para luego partir del _Alverion_ y dirigirse a la ciudad más cercana.

* * *

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"El botón azul es una especie de disruptor." respondió Raichu.

"¿Disruptor?"

"Exacto. El _RideChaser_ emite una especie de EMP que evita que el radar nos detecte."

"¿Un Pulso Electro Magnético? ¿Cómo evita que nos detecte el radar? ¿Esas máquinas usan un radar como el que conocemos?"

"Sí, si lo usan. Alia me lo comentó, que la información que X trajo indica un radar parecido al que ellos usan y por eso pudieron implementarlo en los _RideChasers_, para que no nos descubran."

"Momento, ya sabían que esto iba a funcionar ¿Verdad?"

"Eh, no, no sabían…"

"Me lo imaginé, ¿Y como sabemos si funciona?"

"No tengo idea… cruza los dedos."

"Lo haré, ¿Hay algo más que Alia no nos haya comentado pero si a ti?"

"No que ahora recuerde, pero me acordaré luego."

"Claro. Bueno sujétate porque aceleraremos."

"Oh cielos…"

Presionando el acelerador, el _RideChaser_ incrementó su velocidad, haciendo que Raichu casi caiga de esta.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

El grupo miraba por la esfera lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de Elie, y veían a Raichu y Alan usando el _RideChaser_ que X les entregó para pasar por el desierto.

"Espero que estén bien." comentó Latias con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, cuando X y Zero lleguen, iremos en camino." expresó Ash con seguridad.

"Eso espero…"

Raphael, quien estaba con ellos mirando la esfera, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego de un momento, los volvió a abrir.

"Kristal, me acabo de contactar con los _Hunters_, y dicen que están listos." expresó el _Hechicero_ Raphael.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Kristal, con un poco más de emoción de lo que debería, ya que, al llegar ellos, podrían ir a acompañar a Alan. Con esto en mente, la _Hechicera_ se alejó un poco del grupo e invocó su _Keyblade_. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO! ¡ÁBRETE!_"

El portal al mundo de los _Hunters_ se abrió, mostrando el interior de la _Hunter_ _Base_. Momentos después, dos figuras, las de X y Zero, aparecieron del otro lado del portal, junto con tres _RideChasers_ más. Ambos _Hunters_ y sus motocicletas entraron al portal y aparecieron frente a Kristal y los demás, mientras el portal se cerraba detrás de ellos.

"Hola otra vez." comentó el _Hunter_ azul.

"Hola, X." dijo Kristal con alivio. "Que bueno que llegaron."

"Hey, X, ¿Y esas motos?" preguntó Jaden, señalando a los aparatos que traen consigo.

"Estos son _RideChasers_, motocicletas que usamos para avanzar más rápido. Trajimos tres para Ash, Tai y Takato, que son los que iran al mundo de Elie con nosotros."

"¡Genial!" exclamaron los tres mencionados.

"¡Oh, yo quiero una de esas!" expresó el joven duelista.

"Luego les damos a los demás." dijo X.

"¡Genial!" exclamaron Elie, Jaden, Yoh, Mimi y Dawn, ya queriendo usar unas motocicletas como esas.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó Zero, queriendo saber que es lo que ha pasado.

"Alan y Raichu ya están en el planeta de Elie y van en dirección a los cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_." respondió Raphael. "Pronto llegaran a la ciudad cercana y ahí los encontraran."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó X. "Entonces partiremos cuando… ¡uuurrggg!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Ante las miradas de todos, X se sujetó fuertemente el pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su rostro mostrando un gran dolor.

"¡X! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kristal con preocupación.

"N-No sé que pasa, me duele el cuerpo…" le respondió. Zero se acercó a él, también algo preocupado.

"¡Hey, X! ¿Estás…? ¡Arrgh!"

El _Hunter_ carmesí, Zero, también cayó al suelo y se sujetó el pecho con una mano y la frente con otra, mientras los demás veían extrañados.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Dawn.

"No tengo idea." respondió X, quien estaba sufriendo por algo, como si algo se lo comiese desde adentro. Zero estaba igual, sujetándose el pecho y sintiendo un gran dolor en su interior, además de saber como si sus sistemas internos estuvieran fallando.

Todos los sujetaron y los sentaron en un sillón, pero ellos aún seguían mal, y los demás héroes sólo podían ver como ambos _Hunters_, que estaban bien hace unos segundos, se retorcían de dolor.

* * *

Sobrevolando la atmósfera de un planeta, varios _Alverions_ se mantenían estacionados, esperando órdenes de sus altos. En uno de ellos, Vilen, el científico de los cinco _Generales_, monitoreaba el espacio exterior, en busca de varios mundos _Humanos_, listos para ser habitados. Sus sondas exploratorias habían encontrado dos mundos _Humanos_ que serían los próximos en ser invadidos.

Uno de ellos parecía algo atrasado tecnológicamente, pero su ejército de ataque era de _Ninjas_, que vivían en ciudades conocidas como aldeas. Dichos _Ninjas_ poseían poderes extraños, así como la habilidad de controlar elementos, sin embargo, no seria mucho problema invadirlo, ya que podrían atacar a esas aldeas desde el espacio, antes de que ellos pudieran saber que está pasando y escapar. Aunque tendría que tener cuidado, ya que hay ciertos _Humanos_ que tienen demonios dentro de sus cuerpos y emiten una gran cantidad de energía. Ya estaba vigilando a uno de ellos; un joven rubio, de unos trece años de edad, que estaba en medio del desierto, entrenando.

El otro mundo era el típico mundo _Humano_, con una civilización más avanzada, ya que sus ciudades se extendían por kilómetros. Sin embargo, era del mismo nivel tecnológico que el mundo de Jaden, por lo que sería fácil conquistarlo. Pero Vilen se concentró especialmente en una chica de unos trece años de edad, cabello castaño, que utiliza unas extrañas cartas para hacer magia. No era una amenaza, pero quizás podrían estudiar esas cartas. Vilen le daría ambos mundos a Adel para que los estudiara más de cerca, ya que él era el experto en cosas místicas.

Mientras seguía investigando, una luz roja a su izquierda se activó. Era un botón que comenzó a emitir luz, parpadeando de forma intermitente, lo que llamó la atención de Vilen. El _General_ presionó el botón y una pantalla más apareció frente a él. Cuando vio lo que mostraba la pantalla, el _Mecronet_ sonrió.

"Al fin…"

Presionando otro botón, otra pantalla apareció y el rostro de Zorken estaba en él.

"_General_ Zorken, debo informarle algo."

"¿Qué es Vilen? Estoy a punto de regresar al mundo PX-175 para conquistarlo." respondió el otro _General_, refiriéndose al mundo donde Kristal y su equipo encontraron a Dawn y Mimi y activaron el arma que daño su nave.

"Quizás debas esperar; el virus se ha activado y tengo la localización del mundo donde están esos jóvenes."

"¿En serio? Excelente, así podremos eliminarlos."

"Transfiero las coordenadas, ¿Seguro que puedes ir?"

"Claro, mi nave ya está reparada y las mejoras a los escudos que le hiciste a mis naves funcionan a la perfección. Me llevaré a Aura también."

"Muy bien, ve, yo le comunicaré esto al _Coronel_ Epion."

"Entendido."

La pantalla se cerró. En el crucero de batalla de Zorken, este se contactó con Aura, quien estaba emocionada al saber que irán de nuevo a una misión. Así, los dos _Generales_, junto con otros seis _Alverions_, se dirigieron hacia las coordenadas que Vilen les dio, sorprendiéndose al ver que era uno de los mundos que Sherlon, el jefe de inteligencia, les había mostrado antes.

Ambos, junto con sus naves, se dirigían a _Shadow Realm_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

"¡Mira, ahí está!"

"¡La vería si quitaras tus patas de mis ojos!"

"Lo siento…"

Alan y Raichu seguían en el desierto, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la ciudad, algo dañada pero no en ruinas, a la que iban a llegar, estaba cerca. Esta ciudad no era donde estaban los _Alverions_, pero serviría de base para cuando lleguen los refuerzos y así planear el ataque a las naves.

"Ok, estamos cerca, y… ¡CUIDADO!" exclamó Raichu de pronto.

"¿Qué?... ¡WOA!"

Alan logró hacer la motocicleta a un lado, ya que un láser pasó cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el joven.

"¡Quizás ellos!"

Raichu señaló a la ciudad y vio que en las afueras de esta, había varias máquinas, _Mecronets_, apuntándoles con sus láseres. Cuando las máquinas vieron que estaban cerca de la ciudad, comenzaron a disparar para acabarlos, como les decían en sus ordenes.

"¡Oh, cielos!" exclamó Raichu con asombro.

"¡Sujétate!"

Alan logró controlar la motocicleta para evitar los láseres que las máquinas le lanzaban, mientras intentaba acordarse de algo importante.

"¡Rayos! ¿Cuál era el botón del blaster?" preguntó Alan.

"¡El botón a un lado del volante, el de color amarillo!"

"Oh, sí, gracias Raichu."

Alan presionó el botón que Raichu le indicó, y la parte de enfrente del _RideChaser_ se abrió para mostrar un cañón, que comenzó a disparar varias esferas de plasma, a una velocidad algo menor a la de una ametralladora, claro está. Al principio el joven fallaba los disparos, ya que tenía que controlar el _RideChaser_, pero al acercarse a la ciudad, pronto logró apuntar con más precisión.

"¡Agárrate Raichu, vamos a entrar!"

"¡Con cuidado! ¡Soy muy hermoso para morir!"

Así, Alan disparó a las máquinas que bloqueaban el paso a la ciudad, destruyéndolas. Una vez destruidas, ambos héroes entraron a la ciudad, las demás máquinas que estaban en las orillas decidieron seguirlos y perseguirlos dentro de la ciudad.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

La situación era crítica en la ciudad de los _Hechiceros_. Sólo unos minutos han pasado y ambos _Hunters_ estaban sufriendo mucho, y debido a que eran máquinas, no podían hacer nada por ellos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Yoh.

"Nada, no podemos hacer nada por ellos, más que regresarlos a su mundo." expresó Ash.

"¡Bien, hagámoslo!" exclamó Kristal con preocupación.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Raphael con asombro, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Takato.

"¡Una extraña energía está rodeando el mundo de Elie! Si rodea el planeta entero, no podrán usar las _Keyblades_ para abrir un portal."

"¿QUÉ?" preguntaron todos con asombro.

"¿Qué energía es capaz de bloquear una _Keyblade_?" preguntó Jaden.

"Otra _Keyblade_." respondió el _Hechicero_. "Es un antiguo hechizo que sirve para bloquear el acceso por el _Portón de Espejo_ a un planeta por unos días. ¡Apresúrense! ¡Si no van rápido, no podrán ayudar a Alan y Raichu!"

"¡Entiendo! Takato, Ash y yo iremos a ese mundo." dijo Tai.

"¡Yo también voy!" exclamó Kristal.

"No, tú te quedas aquí, Kristal." dijo Raphael.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres la única, aparte de mi, que puede abrir un portal al mundo de X y mandarlos de regreso a su mundo. Tai, Ash y Takato, a pesar de que pueden abrir ya portales, no pueden abrir uno al mundo de X porque no han permanecido mucho tiempo ahí y su entrenamiento aún no esta completo. Si tú también quedas atrapada en ese planeta, no habrá otra forma de comunicarnos. Además, si te atrapan también, nuestras fuerzas se reducirán considerablemente: Parece que X y Zero están incapacitados, y con Alan, Raichu, Tai, Ash y Takato en _Raveran_, el número de _N-Warriors_ se reducirá. En momentos así, no podemos arriesgarnos a perdete en ese planeta por algunos días. Por favor, Kristal, quédate aquí."

"Sí, entiendo…" expresó la _Hechicera_ con tristeza. "Ash, Tai, Takato, buena suerte."

"Claro, no te preocupes." respondió Ash, los otros asintieron.

Kristal abrió un portal al mundo de Elie, mientras que los tres jóvenes se subían a los _RideChasers_ que X y Zero les trajeron.

"El portal está abierto." expresó la _Hechicera_ con tristeza. "Suerte… y cuiden a Alan, ¿ok?"

"¡Claro!" expresó Takato.

Así, los tres encendieron sus _Chasers_ y entraron al portal, que se cerró luego detrás de ellos. Mientras, Kristal prepara a los dos _Hunters_ caídos para regresarlos a casa.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"¡Nos siguen!"

"¡No me digas!"

"¡Pues ya te dije!"

Alan y Raichu seguían siendo perseguidos por los _Mecronets_. Aunque su _RideChaser_ era rápido, los _Mecronets_ también tenían cohetes y turbinas propios para seguirlos. Raichu les lanzaba descargas eléctricas desde atrás, mientras Alan manejaba y les disparaba a los _Mecronets_ que se les aparecía en frente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las máquinas estaban muy cerca de ellos.

"¡Nos van a alcanzar!" exclamó Raichu al ver a las máquinas detrás de ellos.

Entonces, varios disparos provenientes de detrás de las máquinas las destruyeron de pronto, sorprendiendo a Raichu, quien logró ver a sus salvadores acercándose a ellos en motocicletas.

"¡Woa! ¡Mira, Alan, mira quien llegó!"

El joven mencionado usaba el retrovisor del _RideChaser_ para mirar hacia atrás y vio a Ash, Takato y Tai en sus propios _RideChasers_ acercándose a ellos, emparejándose con él.

"¡Se tardaron!" exclamó Alan con alegría.

"Lo siento, tuvimos algunos problemas." respondió Ash.

"¿Cuáles?"

"Te lo decimos luego, ¡ahí vienen de nuevo!" exclamó Takato.

"¡A qué derribo más que ustedes!" desafió Tai.

"¡Reto aceptado!" exclamaron todos, seguros de que entre los cinco podrían eliminar a los _Mecronets_.

Casi una hora después, los cuatro detuvieron sus _RideChasers_ cerca de un edificio dañado para descansar después de derrotar a las máquinas que estaban en la ciudad, o al menos los que vieron.

"¡Yo eliminé a treinta y seis!" exclamó Ash.

"Yo cuarenta y uno." respondió Tai. "Te gané."

"Yo treinta y ocho." dijo Takato.

"Les gané, eliminé sesenta y ocho." dijo Alan.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Ash y Takato con sorpresa.

"Oye, ¡pero no cuentas los que Raichu derribó!" exclamó Tai.

"Oh, entonces eliminé sólo veintinueve." respondió Alan.

"¡Ha, perdiste!"

"Claro."

Se bajaron de los _RideChasers_ y Alan los introdujo en su N-Mod, ya que los otros no tenían.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Ash.

"Descansemos un rato." dijo Takato. "Luego continuaremos."

"Creo que eso no es posible." expresó Raichu, haciendo que todos estuvieran alertas.

El grupo miró a su alrededor y vieron a varias máquinas rodeándolos, formando un circulo. Los N-Warriors y Raichu se colocaron de espaldas e invocaron sus _Keyblades_, preparándose para el combate.

"Nos encontraron." dijo Ash con seriedad.

"No me digas." comentó Tai de forma sarcástica.

"Cálmense, pensemos en algo." expresó Takato con seriedad, mirando a su alrededor.

Los cinco se juntaron más para bloquear los láseres entre los cinco y así tener mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sobre un edificio de cinco pisos, un sujeto se asomó y miró a los guerreros abajo. Alan lo notó por su aura y volteó hacia arriba, llamando la atención de todos. La persona que estaba arriba era un joven de la misma edad que Alan o Tai, de cabello plateado, camisa blanca, chamarra negra y pantalón gris. Lo que les llamó la atención de ellos era lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Una _Keyblade_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Mientras, en _Spellian Hegcian_, Kristal ya había mandado a los _Hunters_ a su mundo y estaban viendo lo que ocurría en el mundo de Elie. Vieron cuando Ash, Tai y Takato ayudaron a Alan y Raichu y como empezaron a destruir a las máquinas.

También vieron cuando las máquinas los rodearon y ellos planearon como salir de ese problema. También vieron al joven que apareció frente a ellos, confundiéndolos a todos, en especial a Kristal, quien no podía sacarse de la mente que lo conocía.

'_¿Por qué siento que lo he visto antes?'_

Entonces, Elie, quien estaba a lado de ella, se sorprendió y se llevó las manos a su boca. Todos la miraron, pensando que había visto un fantasma por la expresión que tenía. Elie reconoció al chico rápidamente y se llenó de felicidad.

"¿H-Haru?"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

"¿Haru?" preguntó Alan.

"¿Lo conoces?" cuestionó Tai.

"Algo así; Elie me dijo que lo buscara. Vaya, el Rave Master está frente a mis ojos… ¡y usando una _Keyblade_!"

La _Keyblade_ que el joven, Haru, sujetaba era igual a la espada que el siempre usa, la _Ten Commandments/ DecaForce Sword_, en su forma normal, la _Eisenmeteor_. Claro, al ser _Keyblade_, tenía unas diferencias. Tenía un arco negro que rodeaba el mango de la _Keyblade_, su _Keychain_ era una especie de espada con forma de cruz color azul. Los dientes de la _Keyblade_ eran la misma _Keychain_ pero varias veces más grande, colocada de forma paralela a la hoja de la espada, haciendo que el mango de la espada/cruz saliera por la punta y que la guarda de esa espada/cruz saliera por los lados.

"Oye Alan, ¿Crees que nos ayude?" preguntó Tai.

"Claro, sólo hay que hablar con él, después de todo, no creo que quiera que su mundo sea invadido por máquinas." respondió el joven con seguridad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hablar con él, todos sintieron el incremento repentino en el aura de Haru. Al verlo directamente, todos pudieron ver la energía roja salir de su cuerpo, rodeándolo. Haru abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos ojos vacíos. Sujetó su _Keyblade_ y se lanzó hacia el grupo… hacia Alan.

"¡¿Pero qué…?"

"¡Cuidado, Alan!"

Haru saltó sobre Alan, con su _Keyblade_ sobre él y dio un fuerte corte vertical hacia el desprevenido joven. Justo a tiempo, el héroe de _La Tierra _logró reaccionar y levantó su _Keyblade_, sujetándola con ambas manos para bloquear el corte enemigo. Ahora, Haru Glory, el _Rave Master_, estaba frente a él, empleando fuerza para poder cortarlo en dos.

Ni él ni Elie en _Spellian Hegcian_ podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

**Fin del Capitulo 24**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

En el próximo Capitulo: Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¿Por qué Haru me ataca? No sé la razón, pero no me dejare vencer… ¡Tengo una misión que cumplir! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: _**_Pelea de Maestros. Keyblade Wielder vs Rave-Keyblade Master._**

¿Que es ese trian…? ¡Hey cuidado! ¡Podrías cortar a alguien!... Oh, eso querías…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	26. Cap 25: Pelea de Maestros

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 25: Pelea de Maestros. **_

_**Keyblade Wielder vs Rave-Keyblade Master.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Elie no podía creer lo que veía; Haru, el chico que ella amaba, se había lanzado a atacar a Alan, sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

"Haru, ¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó ella, al ver los ojos vacíos del joven por medio de la esfera mágica. Kristal miró a Elie, quien contenía un poco las lágrimas de sus ojos.

'_Y yo que pensé que Alan me engañaba con ella… ahora que la veo así por ese joven, me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba…'_ pensó la hechicera. Ella se acercó a Elie y colocó una mano en su espalda para calmarla. "Calma. Si le pasa algo a ese chico, segura que Alan podrá regresarlo a la normalidad."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, ten confianza en él." expresó, antes de sentirse triste. _'Algo que yo no la tuve…'_

Ambas chicas, y los demás, continuaron mirando por la esfera, esperando que esto acabara.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Haru - Once More- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

Alan seguía usando todas sus fuerzas en su _Keyblade_, bloqueando la de Haru, que hace unos pocos segundos intentó cortarlo en dos. Él no podía entender lo que pasaba, ni lo que pasaría.

'_Rayos' _pensó el joven. _'Es más fuerte de lo que pensé… ¿Por qué me ataca? No hay razón para eso… oh no, no me digan que él también nos vio a Elie y a mi juntos y también lo malentendido. Por favor, que no sea eso…' _"Oye, hombre, si te hice algo para hacerte enojar, lo siento, no fue mi intención, ¿Me perdonas?" Pero Haru no contestó, sólo lo siguió mirando con esos ojos vacíos, empleando más fuerzas que antes. "Supongo que no…"

En eso, el _Rave Master_ realizó un movimiento, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su mano izquierda, dejando a Alan desprotegido, mientras él hacía su puño hacia atrás y reunía energía en ella. Cuando Alan se dio cuenta, Haru ya tenía su puño en su estómago.

El golpe fue demasiado fuerte y lo mandó hacia atrás, como si una esfera de energía lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Todos sus compañeros y los que veían la pelea en _Spellian Hegcian _gritaron su nombre al verlo volar por los aires.

Alan siguió volando por un momento, hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared de metal, dejando profundo cráter en ella. Escupió algo de sangre y comenzó a despegarse de la pared, antes de caer de frente al suelo. Sin embargo, Haru se movió a gran velocidad y, con su mano derecha, lo sujetó del cuello, evitando que cayera al piso. Alan sujetó el brazo de Haru con su mano izquierda, intentando aligerar la presión en su cuello provocado por el otro chico, mientras su mano derecha aún sujetaba su _Keyblade_.

En eso, Haru dio un rápido corte horizontal para golpear o cortar a Alan en dos, aunque el joven guerrero de hielo rápidamente se dio cuenta y usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el peligroso corte. Ambos emplearon fuerzas, pero Alan sabía que si no se soltaba de Haru, él lo asfixiaría hasta matarlo o le ganaría en fuerza y lo dañaría seriamente con la _Keyblade_.

"No sé que te pase, Haru… pero…" dijo Alan, elevando su aura. "¡No me dejaré matar!"

Usando su pierna izquierda, Alan le dio un fuerte rodillazo al brazo derecho que Haru usaba para sujetarlo con fuerza, lo que ocasionó que lo soltara. El joven guerrero del hielo dio otra patada, dándole en el estómago a su oponente con su pierna izquierda, lo cual lo mandó hacia atrás mientras Alan caía al suelo sobre sus piernas, sujetándose el cuello. Haru se reincorporó e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Alan para atacarlo con su llave, pero un trueno surcó la tierra frente a él, deteniéndolo en el acto. Alan respiró con dificultad, recuperando el aliento, mientras Raichu y los demás se acercaron a él.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí, estoy bien." respondió el joven.

"Nos encargaremos de él." dijo Tai, sujetando su _Courage Crest_ _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "Descansa mejor-"

"No, yo me encargaré de él." expresó Alan, poniéndose de pie y caminando frente a ellos.

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé, siento que puedo sacarlo de ese control mental."

"¿Está bajo control mental?" cuestionó Takato con curiosidad.

"Eso creo, y espero; él no es capaz de atacar sin razón alguna, a menos que sea muy diferente al Haru que conozco del anime, pero no siento que sea así. Por eso lo intentaré, derrotaré a Haru y lo sacaré de ese control mental. Ustedes eliminen a los _Mecronets_ que están por aquí; quizás alguno de ellos tenga el control que manipula a Haru."

"Muy bien, Alan, entonces te lo dejaremos a ti." expresó Tai con seriedad. "¡Vamos!"

Ash, Tai y Takato se fueron del lugar a perseguir a los _Mecronets_ de la ciudad, dejando sólo a Alan y Raichu encarando a Haru.

"Raichu, escúchame; tu elimina a las máquinas que se acerquen, y cuando no veas más máquinas, únete a mi lucha."

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, también alejándose del lugar, dejando Haru y Alan solos.

"Muy bien, ¿listo?" preguntó Alan, sujetando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. Pero Haru no respondió nada. "Supongo que eso es un _**sí**_."

En eso, Haru comenzó a girar su llave velozmente, reuniendo energía en esta, mientras Alan, confundido, sólo observa fijamente. El _Rave Master_ dejó de girar su _Keyblade_ y, de un simple corte vertical, soltó una poderosa ráfaga de energía blanca en dirección hacia Alan, quien logró verla acercándose a gran velocidad y saltó sobre un auto cercano para evitarla. El joven de gorra gris sólo puede ver el ataque alejarse y estrellarse contra el primer piso de un edificio, provocando varias explosiones en el lugar antes de hacer colapsar toda la construcción, levantando una gran nube de polvo y haciendo que los ojos de Alan se abran enormemente.

"¡¿P-pero qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo Haru puede lanzar ataques de energía?"

Pero la respuesta de Alan vino por parte del mismo Haru, al sentirlo acercarse rápidamente hacia él. El joven de gorra gris logró saltar lejos del auto antes de que Haru lo cortara en dos. Al tocar el suelo con sus pies, el joven extendió su _Keyblade_ hacia el _Rave Master_, reuniendo gran cantidad de aire congelado en ella.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_" exclamó Alan, liberando una gran corriente de aire congelado hacia su oponente.

Haru vio el aire congelado acercarse a él, por lo que se escondió detrás de una de las mitades del auto cortado por su propio ataque. Cuando el _Blizzard_ golpeó el auto, este inmediatamente se congelo, creando picos de hielo a los lados del auto que hubiesen dañado a Haru… si se hubiese quedado. El _Rave Master_ saltó para alejarse del aire helado y, estando en el aire, sujetó su espada con ambas manos, mientras Alan lo esperaba.

"¡Ven, no te tengo miedo!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris, seguro de resistir el siguiente golpe de su rival.

Pero entonces, Alan notó algo; la _Keyblade_ de Haru cambió de color y forma, siendo ahora mas ancha, de color morado y verde, con una especie de cadena rodeando parte de la hoja.

"_¡GRAVITY CORE!_"

"¡Oh mier…!"

Los instintos de Alan le exigieron que se moviera… y rápido. Justo antes de que Haru lo golpeara, Alan saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo ya que la _Keyblade_, ahora espada, de Haru golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza, despedazando el concreto como si un peso colosal cayera repentinamente, mandando piedras en todas direcciones. Alan tocó el suelo con sus pies, a varios metros de Haru, quien estaba ahora en medio de un enorme cráter, producido por su espada, que había regresado a la forma _Keyblade_.

"¿Pero qué es eso?" se preguntó Alan con asombro. "Sabía que la espada de Haru cambiaba de forma, pero no había visto esa espada…"

Entonces, recordó algo. Unos días antes de que fuese llevado al _Nintenverse_, Alan navegaba por el Internet, buscando cosas de la serie de _Rave Master_, que acababa de ver el 'final'.

"_Ok, este no puede ser el final…" se dijo a si mismo. "Debe haber algo más…"_

_Luego de unas horas, pudo encontrar más información de la serie. Al parecer, lo que habían puesto en el anime no era ni la mitad de lo que venía en el manga, por lo que faltaban muchas cosas. En eso, encontró unas imágenes de las espadas que Haru aún no usaba._

"_¿Así que estas son las otras formas de la Decaforce Sword? ¡Se ven geniales!" expresó, antes de leer la descripción de las armas y lo que hacían. "¡¿Por qué rayos no terminaron la serie?"_

"Oh, con razón es que mis instintos me dijeron que me alejara…" expresó el joven de gorra gris, recordando la forma de la espada de Haru, la _Gravity Core_. "Esa espada ha de pesar toneladas… o al menos unos cientos de kilos."

Haru salió del agujero y nuevamente se lanzó hacia su enemigo, quien estaba listo para el combate.

'_Esa espada sólo la puede usar por unos segundos porque es muy pesada. Si espero hasta el último segundo, podré esquivarla y contraatacar.'_ Pensó Alan con seriedad.

Sin embargo, Haru sólo se acercó a Alan, y dio un fuerte corte vertical, uno que el joven _N-Warrior_ bloqueó con su _Keyblade_. Alan sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que la _Keyblade_ de Haru nuevamente había cambiado, ahora siendo una de color naranja con algunas líneas negras. Al recordar cual era, sólo pudo sudar.

"Oh cielos…"

"_¡EXPLOSION!_"

Alan saltó hacia atrás, pero un poco tarde; la llave naranja de Haru creó una poderosa explosión que lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Su ropa estaba algo chamuscada, pero su cuerpo no mostraba heridas de consideración. Alan se levantó y vio a Haru acercarse nuevamente, con su espada de nuevo en su forma _Keyblade_.

"¡Ok, esto no se queda así!" exclamó Alan, justo cuando Haru realizó un movimiento de corte horizontal, pero este ataque sólo cortó una imagen dejada por él. Mientras, el verdadero Alan apareció detrás del _Rave Master_, con su puño izquierdo rodeado de aire congelado. "¡Aquí estoy! _¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

Varios golpes congelantes viajaron a gran velocidad hacia el _Rave Master_, quien recibió todos en la espalda, mandándolo a una pared con gran fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de impactar con la pared, esta estalló repentinamente, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

"¡Rayos! Debió de usar _Explosion_ de nuevo." expresó Alan con cierto enfado.

Entonces, sintió algo; una corriente de aire pasó a su lado izquierdo, pero no era una corriente de aire normal, porque sintió a alguien correr a su lado. Fue en ese momento que llevó una mano a su mejilla y notó que tenía una cortada, algo profunda, ya que sangraba mucho. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver a Haru, sujetando su _Keyblade_, que había cambiado nuevamente, ahora siendo una de color celeste.

"_Silpharion_, la forma que le da súper velocidad al portador…"

Haru vuelve a atacar a súper velocidad, pero Alan logró esquivarlo por poco, el ataque cortando un poco una manga de su chamarra, así como crear otra pequeña cortada en su piel.

'_Es muy rápido…'_ pensó Alan con seriedad. _'Si quiero alcanzar su velocidad, debo aumentar mi aura para ser más rápido, pero si logra darme un golpe con su espada, podrá cortarme en dos… o también…'_

Entonces, Alan hizo desaparecer su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ para tomar otro _Keychain_, invocando ahora su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ a la batalla. El joven se concentró y sintió a Haru acercarse por el frente, así que reunió aire helado en su _Keyblade_ y la lanzó en la dirección en donde sentía la presencia de su oponente. El aire helado rodeó el lugar, bajando la temperatura drásticamente. Haru apareció frente de Alan y dio un corte diagonal, pero el joven de gorra gris logró bloquearlo.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Alan con arrogancia. "Bajé la temperatura del lugar. Aunque fuera poco, es suficiente para reducir tu velocidad. ¡Esa forma no funcionará conmigo!"

Haru se alejó un poco y su espada cambio nuevamente de forma, regresando a la forma _Keyblade_, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el joven, sujetando su arma con ambas manos para dar un fuerte golpe con esta, misma que Alan bloqueó con su propia _Articuno_ _Keyblade_. Pero entonces, Alan notó algo extraño; la espada que sujetaba Haru ahora era diferente, aparte de sujetarla sólo con su mano izquierda; tenía una hoja delgada color azul, rodeado de aire congelado. Con la esquina de su ojo, Alan notó que Haru alzaba su mano derecha, y que sujetaba otra espada similar a la primera que bloqueó con su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_; una espada de hoja roja, rodeada de llamas… y que se preparaba para atacar con esta.

_¡Maldición!'' _pensó Alan al ver el arma de Haru descender hacia él, mientras que la gente en _Spellian Hegcian_ miraba con terror lo que ocurría. Tenía que actuar rápido, o si no, sería cortado en dos y quemado a la vez… por eso, levantó su brazo izquierdo para detener la espada de Haru.

_-CLANK!-_

Las personas de _Spellian Hegcian_ primero vieron con terror la acción de Alan, quien parecía estar dispuesto a sacrificar su brazo izquierdo por sobrevivir. Sin embargo, cuando escucharon ese sonido metálico, miraron con atención lo que había pasado.

La _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ estaba ahora en su mano izquierda, sujetándola al revés, de tal forma que la hoja de la _Keyblade_ corría paralela al brazo izquierdo de Alan, lo que bloqueó el corte del arma de Haru. Los dos permanecieron en este estado de bloqueo por un rato, antes de que Alan empujara a Haru hacia atrás, teniendo así algo de distancia entre los dos.

"_Blue Crimson_." expresó el joven de dos _Keyblades_ al ver a su rival con dos espadas. "La forma de la espada que en realidad son dos espadas; una de fuego y una de hielo. Si no hubiera tenido dos _Keyblades_, probablemente no tendría ya brazo izquierdo. Muy bien, juguemos entonces."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _122-A Continuation Of A Journey- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

Luego de un momento de tensión, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus armas al momento de encontrarse, con la _Articuno_ de Alan bloqueando a la de fuego de Haru, creando mucho vapor, y la _Chaos_ bloqueando la de hielo, y dado que la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ no emitía calor, esta comenzó a congelarse un poco debido al arma de Haru, bajando la temperatura del ambiente de forma considerable. Luego de permanecer bloqueados por unos segundos, ambos intentaron golpearse nuevamente, dando varios cortes con sus armas y bloqueando el arma del otro, a una velocidad similar a la del sonido.

Entonces, Alan saltó hacia atrás y esquivó ambas espadas de Haru, introduciéndose al tercer piso de un edificio cercano por medio de una ventana rota. El _Rave Master_ lo siguió con la mirada, antes de él saltar hacia la ventana y perseguirlo.

Dentro del edificio, Alan volteó hacia atrás para ver si Haru lo seguía, y al verlo entrar, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta mientras su enemigo lo seguía. Intentando moverse más rápido, Alan comenzó a saltar e impulsarse en las paredes, algo que Haru copió para perseguirlo más rápido. Cuando el _Rave Master_ lo alcanzó, intentó cortarlo con sus espadas de fuego y hielo, pero el _N-Warrior_ logró defenderse de estas armas por medio de sus _Keyblades_.

Cuando los dos entraron a un pasillo algo pequeño y aún continuaban, Alan decidió defenderse mientras salía de ese pasillo, mientras Haru atacaba con gran velocidad. Cuando Haru hacía grandes arcos para que sus espadas fueran más rápidas, estas llegaron a clavarse en las paredes… pero las espadas eran tan afiladas que incluso el cemento y las varillas de metal eran cortadas con facilidad, y los ataques de Haru no disminuían mucho de velocidad, a pesar de partir las rocas. Las _Keyblades_, por su parte, podían bloquearlas con facilidad.

En uno de estos, el joven _N-Warrior_ logró golpear a Haru en el estómago con su puño derecho, aún sujetando la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en el, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Aprovechó esto para reunir un _Blizzard_ en su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, apunto su arma hacia Haru y liberó el ataque helado a corta distancia, aunque el _Rave Master_ logró levantar la espada de fuego y bloquear el ataque, que lo empujó unos metros hacia atrás. Alan aprovechó esto y saltó hacia atrás, usando su _Ice Wall_ para bloquear el pasillo y darle unos segundos de ventaja.

Alan siguió corriendo, escuchando como su muro de hielo era destruido en pedazos por los ataques del _Rave Master_, hasta que llegó a un pasillo sin salida, cuya única puerta era la de un elevador. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, sintiendo la energía de su rival acercarse, antes de encarar la puerta de metal y comenzar a girar la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, reuniendo energía en ella.

"¡HYAAAA!"

_-KABOOM!-_

La puerta del elevador salió disparada hacia el interior, chocó contra la pared contraria y comenzó a caer al vacío, haciendo que Alan reconociera que el elevador de ese edificio estaba hasta el fondo. Sin perder más tiempo, y ver a Haru de reojo, el joven saltó hacia el espacio del elevador y comenzó a saltar hacia arriba, escapando de su rival. El _Rave Master_ lo siguió y saltó hacia el espacio del elevador y se impulsó hacia arriba, cuando…

"_¡ARTICUNO RYU SEI KEN!_"

Decenas de cometas helados sorprendieron al joven de cabello plateado, golpeándolo por todas partes y mandándolo hacia el fondo del pasillo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y congelando todo el primero y segundo piso, para horror de las personas de _Spellian Hegcian_ que veían esto, en especial Elie, quien creyó que Alan había matado a Haru.

El _N-Warrior_, por su parte, continuó ascendiendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al del último piso y así, luego de romper la puerta de metal, llegar hacia la azotea. El joven se quedó en medio del techo, respirando con algo de dificultad pero en guardia, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

"Vamos, Haru…" dijo el joven, mirando a todos lados, recuperando el aliento. "Ese ataque no te debió haber matado…"

Dicho y hecho, Haru apareció de nuevo, pero para sorpresa de Alan, este emergió del techo, usando sus espadas de fuego y hielo para destruirlo y aparecer detrás de Alan. Sorprendido, el joven _N-Warrior_ giró hacia atrás y apenas pudo defenderse de un corte de Haru con su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, pero debido a la sorpresa, no pudo agarrarla bien y su _Keyblade_ salió volando hacia el techo de un edificio cercano, clavándose en su azotea.

Alan vio su _Keyblade_ de hielo, miró a Haru por última vez y se lanzó hacia el otro edificio para recuperar su llave, pero el _Rave Master_ se le adelantó a esto. Ambos saltaron al edificio, pero, cuando Alan iba a recuperarla, vio un corte verde que pasó atravesando la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, pero no cortándola por la mitad, y podía ver como una extraña energía verde y pequeños relámpagos del mismo color la rodeaban. Al ver a Haru de nuevo, Alan notó que su espada ya no estaba en la forma de _Blue Crimson_, sino que ahora era una espada única de color verde.

"_Runesave Form_… ¡Rayos!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris con enfado, al ver la forma que la _Keyblade_ de Haru había tomado. Para saber si sus sospechas eran correctas, intentó tomar su _Keyblade_, pero antes de tocarla, una descarga se lo impidió y tuvo que retirar su mano rápidamente. "Como lo sospeché; está sellada por el efecto de la _Runesave_. Rayos, no podré usarla por un buen rato." Comentó, volviendo a ver de nuevo a Haru, quien había cambiado de nuevo su _Keyblade_ y ahora volvió a ser la _Blue Crimson_. _'Aún si tiene dos espadas, Haru es diestro, no ambidiestro. No podrá usar ambas espadas a su máxima capacidad. Tengo una oportunidad.'_

Y, como era de esperarse, Haru corrió hacia Alan nuevamente, esperando que la ventaja numérica de armas le ayudara en la pelea.

Alan, por más positivo que fuera, se vio en problemas, ya que luchar contra alguien que tenía dos armas era una gran desventaja, aún cuando este no podía usar bien dichas armas en ambas manos. El portador de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ continuaba bloqueando y esquivando los ataques del _Rave Master_, más esquivando que nada, ya que si bloqueaba una de las espadas, la otra lo atacaría por el lado opuesto y tendría pocos segundos para responder.

Viendo que era difícil enfrentarse de cerca, Alan decidió alejarse un poco y comenzar a atacarlo con sus poderes de hielo, pero Haru los podía esquivar con facilidad cuando cambiaba su _Keyblade_ a la forma _Silpharion_ y los bloqueaba con la forma de _Runesave_, cambiando de armas en poco tiempo para correr y bloquear. Mientras la pelea continuaba, Haru lo atacaba con su _Blue Crimson_ _Form_, haciendo que Alan recibía más daño ya que no estaba acostumbrado a pelear contra alguien que cambiara mucho su forma de pelear constantemente. El cuerpo del joven _N-Warrior_ estaba entumido y quemado a la vez, producto de los cortes que Haru lograba propinarle con su espada doble.

'_¡Maldición! ¡Si esto sigue así, perderé!'_

Alan logró bloquear nuevamente ambas espadas de Haru con su _Keyblade_, los dos jóvenes empleando todas sus fuerzas para poder salir victoriosos, los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Fue entonces, estando demasiado cerca al rostro de Haru, cuando Alan notó algo que no había visto antes; un pequeño triangulo de metal sumamente pequeño estaba clavado justamente en el centro de la frente del _Rave Master_.

"¡Este es!" exclamó Alan con asombro. "¡Es el control mental! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora necesito saber cómo quitárselo!... tal vez un fuerte golpe se lo quite. Es eso o podría clavárselo en su cerebro y morirá." expresó el joven para si mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru empleaba más fuerza y estaba por ganarle. "Ok, creo que no tengo opción."

La pelea continuó por unos minutos, en los cuales Alan iba perdiendo horriblemente. Él y Haru tenían el mismo poder de pelea, pero el _Rave Master_ iba ganando por el hecho de contar con esa espada que puede cambiar de forma, y con el, su forma de pelear. Pero Alan ya había pensado en una manera de responder a eso.

"Ok, es hora de emplear mi plan y… ¡WOAAAA!"

Mientras estaban peleando con sus espadas, Haru pateó una de las piernas de Alan, sacándolo de balance. Con la otra pierna, el _Rave Master_ le dio una fuerte patada en estómago, lo cual lo mando hacia atrás y hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el piso de la azotea del edificio. Fue en ese momento en el que Haru saltó varios metros en el aire, para luego transformar su espada nuevamente a la _Gravity Core Form_ para aplastar a Alan de un solo ataque. Pero, él no contaba con que su rival ya estaba preparado.

"¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!"

Rápidamente Alan se puso de pie y reunió una gran cantidad de aire congelado en la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, tan grande que el piso cercano a él se congeló de inmediato.

"¡Toma esto! _¡ICE RAID!_"

Alan lanzó la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ hacia Haru, la enorme llave girando rápidamente como si fuera un disco, dejando una estela de aire helado a su paso. Haru vio esto venir, por lo que canceló la _Gravity Core_ _Form _y volvió a _Blue Crimson_, queriendo usar la espada de fuego para contrarrestarlo. Cuando la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ estaba muy cerca, uso la parte de fuego para bloquear y repeler la _Keyblade_ de Alan, pero esto ocasionó que la espada de fuego se congelara, dejándola inservible por unos segundos. Cuando Haru volvió a ver a Alan, este ya tenía una esfera de energía entre sus manos, en su costado izquierdo.

"¡Apenas empiezo! _¡SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

El _N-Warrior_ lanzó un poderoso cilindro de energía color azul hacia su rival. Haru, quien se preparó para recibir el ataque. Haru cambio nuevamente a _Runesave_, la forma que es capas de cortar ataques de energía y elementales en dos sin mucho esfuerzo, y se preparó para cortar el ataque de Alan…algo que él ya esperaba…

"¡Ahí voy!"

De pronto, Alan dejó de emplear energía del _Shinkou Hadoken_ y se lanzó hacia Haru, justo detrás del cilindro de energía, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho.

Mientras, Haru creó un corte vertical para cortar el ataque de energía de su oponente en dos, haciendo que las dos mitades de la energía pasaran por su lado. Sin embargo, el corte de Haru pasó através de Alan, pero no lo dividió, ya que los cortes de la _Runesave Form_ no pueden cortar objetos físicos, como el cuerpo... pero, si pudo cortar su aura, lo cual lo debilito mucho. Alan debía atacar a Haru y esperar que ese golpe le quitara el control mental, ya que su aura se iba drenando más y más y probablemente no tendría suficiente energía para un siguiente ataque. Era ahora o nunca.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_" exclamó el joven, dando su poderoso puñetazo para darle en la frente a Haru…

_-CLANK-_

"¡DIABLOS!" Alan exclamó, ya que vio que su enemigo, en el ultimo momento, cambio de nuevo su _Keyblade_ a su forma de _Explosión_ y con esa bloqueo el puño de Alan.

Ahora, el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que la espada se activara y creara una gran explosión, que lo dañaría mucho. Rápidamente reunió energía en su puño izquierdo y le dio un fuerte y rápido golpe a Haru en la frente, exactamente donde estaba el triangulo de metal, justo antes de que la espada se activara y creara una gran explosión que mandó a ambos al suelo, cayendo los dos varios pisos hasta tocar las calles abajo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Pasaron los minutos luego de la explosión y la gran caída que mataría a un humano normal… pero Alan comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco, sintiéndose sumamente exhausto, ya que no se podía mover. Entonces, al mirar de un lado a otro, notó que estaba en medio de un cráter, probablemente creado por su propia caída en el pavimento a gran velocidad. Un pequeño hilo de agua fue lo que lo despertó, indicando que había dañado una tubería de agua que estaba debajo de la calle.

"Ow, eso dolerá en la mañana… no espera, eso duele ahora." Se quedó el joven, intentando levantarse, pero sus miembros parecían de gelatina y no podía siquiera moverse. "Creo que no podré levantarme… ¿D-dónde estará Haru?"

Respondiendo su pregunta, el _Rave Master_ apareció en el borde del cráter, caminando lentamente hacia él, con grandes heridas en su cuerpo. El joven _N-Warrior_ abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a su enemigo aún de pie, mientras él no podía ni mover un dedo.

"Oh, ahí esta… que bie- ¡Oh rayos!" exclamó el joven, dándose cuenta de que su oponente todavía tenía esa mirada vacía en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que su mirada se centrara en su frente. Ahí, pudo verlo; el control mental de los _Mecronets_ clavado en la frente de Haru, indicando que aún estaba bajo el control de ellos.

"Esto esta mal… muy mal…" dijo Alan, viendo como Haru sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con las dos manos, para saltar hacia el cráter y atravesarlo. Este sería el final… cuando…

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Dos voces se escucharon, justo antes de que dos descargas de energía impactaran en el cuerpo de Haru, causándole mucho dolor y haciendo que soltara su _Keyblade_. La electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo, pero se canalizó especialmente en su frente, justo debajo del pequeño triangulo de metal. Luego de unos segundos, el triangulo fue expulsado de la frente de Haru a gran velocidad, mientras el joven abría sus ojos en sorpresa. Alan pudo notar que los ojos vacíos de Haru se empezaban a regresar a la normalidad poco a poco. Cuando el ataque de energía cesó, el _Rave Master_ cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos. Alan por su parte, comenzó a sentir que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, esta vez lográndolo.

"¡Hey, Alan!"

El mencionado logró salir del cráter con dificultad, volteando a ver a sus amigos acercarse a él. Takato ayudó a sacarlo del cráter mientras que Ash, Tai y Raichu rodeaban a Haru, aún no seguros de que pensar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Takato.

"Sí, estoy bien, gracias…" respondió Alan, intentando apoyarse en el piso… pero, cuando colocó su mano en el suelo, sintió un pinchazo en la mano. Cuando vio que era, se dio cuenta de que era el control mental que Haru tenia en la frente. "Esto es…"

"¡Se mueve!" exclamó Tai, alertando a todos los presentes.

Alan miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que Haru estaba reincorporándose, quedando sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia abajo, respirando con dificultad.

"¡Ok, lo noquearemos!" exclamó Ash, creyendo que seguía siendo el enemigo.

"¡Esperen! ¡No es necesario!" gritó Alan de pronto. "Ya no está controlado."

"¿Seguro?"

"Eso espero…"

Mientras, Haru alzó un poco la cabeza, notándose aún cansado. Cuando todos miraron el rostro del joven, notaron que este parecía estar muy confundido. Haru se sentó recto, con sus manos en las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

"¡Woa! ¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Haru con asombro, para luego ver al grupo. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Somos…eh…" empezó Raichu, no sabiendo que decir.

"_N-Warriors_." terminó Alan por él. "Somos los _N-Warriors_."

"¿Uh? ¿_N-Warriors_? ¿Pero…?" cuestionó el _Rave Master_ con confusión.

"Eh, ¿No se supone que estás totalmente exhausto?" preguntó Ash.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Haru, para luego mirarse y sentir lo cansado que estaba. "Oh, parece que sí… bueno, buenas noches…"

Dicho esto, Haru se desplomó en el suelo, donde se durmió rápidamente de cansancio. Los demás sólo lo miraron con cierta incredulidad.

"De verdad que estaba cansado." comentó Raichu.

"¿Cómo es que simplemente se desplomó frente a nosotros?" preguntó Ash "¿No pensaría que somos sus enemigos?"

"Yo que sé." dijo Alan. "Quizás por el cansancio no pensó bien."

"¿Y tú no estás cansado también?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí, lo sé, y planeaba hacer lo mismo que Haru… los veo al rato, gente." expresó el joven, también desplomándose en el suelo y durmiéndose.

"Sabes Ash, quizás tengas un poder para hacer dormir a la gente." Dijo el _Pokemon_.

"¿En serio? Haber." dijo Ash, volteando a ver a Tai. "¿Y tú no estás cansado?" preguntó, pero la respuesta del _Digidestined_ fue el acercársele y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Tu no tienes ese poder!" exclamó el portador del _Valor_.

"Oh, que mal… ow," dijo Ash, sujetándose la cabeza, mientras lágrimas con forma de cascadas caían de sus ojos.

Y así, fue como esta pelea terminó, con Ash, Tai, Takato y Raichu ayudando a Haru y Alan a llevarlos a un lugar seguro para que ellos pudieran dormir.

**Fin del Capitulo 25**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora que logramos sacar a Haru de su control mental, él podría explicarnos algunas cosas que han pasado…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La historia de Haru.**_

Vaya que ha pasado mucho…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	27. Cap 26: La historia de Haru

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 26: La historia de Haru.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Dentro de uno de los _Alverion_ que sobrevolaban la ciudad, el _General_ que estaba al mando miraba lo ocurrido en el combate entre los guerreros de la llave y aquel que él logró controlar. Claro, al ver el resultado…

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Lenz con enfado, golpeando con fuerza el respaldo de su silla. "¡No puedo creer que esos _Humanos_ y esa rata naranja derrotaran a mis unidades! También lograron quitar el control mental que le puse a ese joven." dijo sumamente molesto, antes de recargarse en su silla. "Los subestimé, y ahora todo se me complicara… a menos…" entonces, se dirigió a uno de los controladores que estaban en la nave. "Abre un canal de transmisión de largo alcance con el _General_ Vilen. Necesito hablar con él."

"Sí, comandante."

El navegante robótico comenzó a conectarse con la computadora maestra frente a él, la cual hizo la conexión con el _Alverion_ del _General_ Vilen. Luego de unos segundos, una pantalla de luz apareció frente a Lenz.

"Canal abierto, Comandante." expresó el operador.

"Muy bien." agradeció Lenz, mirando a la pantalla. "Vilen, aquí habla Lenz."

"_¿Qué quieres, Lenz?__"_ preguntó el otro _General_. _"Ando muy ocupado con las mejoras a los escudos y armas de nuestros Alverions… más vale que sea bueno…"_

"Claro que sí; ¿Recuerdas esa armadura de combate que me creaste?"

"Como olvidarlo." comentó con enfado. "Tardé días haciéndola, sólo para que tú me dijeras que no la usarás porque _'no es el camino de un guerrero'_ o alguna tontería así…"

"Sí, como sea… he cambiado de opinión."

"¿En serio?" preguntó el _Mecronet_ con cierta sorpresa y alegría. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaras de opinión? ¿Acaso fueron esos _Humanos_?"

"Eso no importa ahora; ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?"

"¡Claro! Te la mandare en unos momentos. Sin embargo, no está al cien por ciento de capacidad, ya que le quité algunas partes para mis otros inventos, dado que no tenía pensado que la usarías tan pronto."

"¿Qué tan completa está?"

"No estoy seguro; un sesenta o sesenticinco por ciento es mi mayor estimado."

"Con eso será suficiente. La estaré esperando, Lenz fuera."

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato y la pantalla desapareció. Ahora, Lenz reía un poco, porque pronto estaría preparado para la llegada de los _Humanos_ de grandes llaves.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Los ojos del joven Haru se abrieron de golpe, mientras él se sentaba de un solo movimiento, respirando con dificultad y sudando demasiado.

"Vaya, que sueño tan extraño…" expresó, antes de llevarse una mano a la frente, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "¡Rayos!, me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?"

El joven, luego de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, dentro de una habitación algo amplia, mientras que una sabana estaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Cuando se levantó, notó que no tenía camisa y que su torso estaba cubierto por vendas blancas, mismas que no recordó habérselas puesto en primer lugar. Se levantó con algo de dificultad, puesto a que sus piernas estaban adoloridas, y caminó hacia un espejo roto en una pared. Cuando se miró, vio que tenía algunas banditas en su rostro, cubriendo pequeñas cortadas, además de las vendas de su torso y una en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó, sumamente confundido.

"Vaya, así que al fin despiertas."

Haru rápidamente volteó a ver de quien era la voz, dándose cuenta de la presencia de una persona en la puerta de la habitación. Se trataba de Tai, el joven _Digidestined_ del planeta _Digiten_. Haru rápidamente se coloco en posición de pelea, invocando su _Keyblade_, pues no sabía quién era ese sujeto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el _Rave Master_ con autoridad, no queriendo demostrar debilidad.

"Tranquilo, no tienes porque ponerte tan agresivo." respondió Tai, levantando ambas manos al ver la reacción del joven. "Me llamo Tai Kamiya."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Te lo diremos todo en un momento, pero hay que ir a otra habitación para hablar con los demás… por cierto, tu ropa está en la silla."

Haru siguió la mirada y vio su ropa, algo maltratada, en la silla. Aún con algo de desconfianza, el joven se colocó la camisa blanca y su chamarra negra, sin apartarle la vida del joven, y aún con su _Keyblade_ en mano.

"Sabes, no es necesario tener invocada la _Keyblade_." comentó Tai, señalando el arma del _Rave Master_.

"Disculpa si no confío en ti todavía."

"Razonable… bueno anda, ven, hay de algo que tenemos que hablar."

Apenas Tai se dio la vuelta, Haru se lanzó hacia él, queriendo golpearlo con su _Keyblade_. Tai sintió esto y reaccionó de inmediato, invocando su propia _Keyblade_ y girando para bloquear el golpe de Haru, el sonido de metal chocando resonó por todo el lugar.

"¿Por qué me atacaste?" preguntó el _Digidestined_ con cierto enfado, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y aplicando todas sus fuerzas.

"Quería ver algo." respondió Haru, saltando hacia atrás para crear distancia entre los dos. "Quería ver si eras una máquina que reaccionara rápido. En caso de que lo fueras, voltearías y sacarías una espada escondida entre tus brazos, o bloquearías el ataque con tu propio brazo."

"¿Y si hubiera sido un _Humano_ normal?"

"Tenía pensado detenerme antes de golpearte, pero esa reacción me sorprendió; en lugar de bloquearlo con una cuchilla escondida o con tu brazo, invocaste una de esas llaves gigantes."

"¿La _Keyblade_?"

"¿Así se llaman? Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que decirle una Llave espada o algo así."

"Entonces, ¿Me atacarás otra vez?"

"No, ya no." expresó Haru, clavando ligeramente la punta de su llave en el suelo mientras veía a Tai. "Ahora que sé que tienes una de esas llaves, la _Decaforce_ me dice que eres de confianza."

"¿_Decaforce_? ¿Así se llama tú _Keyblade_?"

"Se podría decir… ¿Y la tuya?"

"_Courage Crest_. Sabes, quisiera seguir hablando, pero los demás nos están esperando."

"¿También usan esas llaves?"

"Sí."

"Oh, entonces vamos…"

Tai comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación, la _Keyblade_ desapareciendo en el aire, mientras Haru, cuya _Keyblade_ también desapareció, lo seguía de cerca. Ambos jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, cuando Haru notó que el lugar era algo familiar, salvo por las paredes derrumbadas y columnas que bloqueaban el paso.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el _Rave Master_.

"No estoy seguro…" respondió Tai. "En una especie de nave-casino destruida."

"¿La ciudad casino? Había escuchado que había sido derribada por esas máquinas."

"Sí, fue derribada hace tiempo por los _Mecronets_, no sabemos como pero así pasó."

"¿_Mecronets_?"

"Así se llaman esas máquinas que invadieron este mundo. Supongo que te has enfrentado a ellos, ¿no?"

"¿Tú sabes de ellas?" cuestionó Haru con cierto enfado. "¡Dime que sabes!"

"Te dije que nos encontraremos con los demás." respondió el joven de cabello castaño. "Así que, por favor, espera un po-"

"¡Hey Tai! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?"

Una tercera voz hizo que ambos voltearan a espaldas de Tai, viendo que otra persona, Ash Ketchum, estaba emergiendo de una esquina.

"¡Hey Tai! ¿Por qué tar-?" empezó el _Pokemon Trainer_, dándose cuenta de que Haru estaba ya con él. "Oh, ya lo estabas trayendo." comentó, llevándose una mano a la nuca y haciendo un gesto de enfado. "Ni me hubiera venido entonces."

"Vaya, gracias por la preocupación." respondió Tai, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Haru, llamando la atención de los dos de nueva cuenta.

"No te preocupes, no te haremos daño… y no somos máquinas, ¿ok?" expresó Ash.

"Eso ya lo sabe." dijo Tai. "Pero sigue desconfiando un poco, aunque no lo culpo."

"Oh, bueno… entonces ven, te contaremos todo."

Los ahora tres continuaron caminando, pasando por varios pasillos en ruinas, hasta que llegaron al centro de control de toda la nave. Ahí estaban Alan, Takato y Raichu, con este último intentando reparar la gran computadora que estaba en el salón.

"¿Cómo es que todavía no terminas, Raichu?" preguntó Alan con algo de enfado.

"¡Dame algo de crédito!" le respondió el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. "Esta computadora estaba totalmente muerta y sin energía. En sólo una hora logré hacer que funcionara. ¿No basta con eso?"

"Sólo lograste hacerla medio funcionar, y eso que decías que eres un genio y quién sabe qué."

"¡Es un gran adelanto!"

"Lo que tú digas, pero al menos para mi, si no hay resultados, lo demás no importa."

"Tranquilos los dos." comentó Takato, intentando actuar de mediador, cuando notó que sus compañeros entraron al salón junto con Haru. "¡Oigan, tenemos compañía!" exclamó, llamando la atención de Alan y Raichu, quienes voltearon a la puerta y vieron a los recién llegados.

"Oh, ya se despertó…" dijo el joven de gorra gris, quien también tenia algunas banditas en su rostro cubriendo cortadas, al igual que algunas vendas blancas en su torso y brazos, sólo que no se veía por la ropa que tenía puesta, que estaba algo maltratada por la pelea contra Haru.

"Tú no digas nada, si apenas te despertaste." respondió Tai con cierta frustración.

"Eh, cierto…"

"Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Haru una vez más, quizás la tercera o cuarta vez desde que se despertó.

"Creo que primero tenemos que presentarnos; Soy Alan Hernández."

"Yo soy Tai Kamiya."

"Ash Ketchum, ese soy yo."

"Me llamo Takato Matsuki."

"¡Y yo Raichu Lightning!"

"Tú no tienes apellido, Raichu." comentó Ash.

"¡Oh, vamos, quiero sonar genial!"

"Eh, mucho gusto, soy Haru Glory… ¿Y qué rayos pasa aquí?"

"Eso esperábamos que nos explicaras." respondió Ash.

"No entiendo."

"Veras, quizás sea algo difícil de entender pero, todos nosotros somos de diferentes mundos." expresó Takato.

"… no les creo…"

"Créelo: lo somos."

"Quizás sea mejor que le explicáramos todo desde el principio, ¿no creen?" cuestionó Ash.

"Primera cosa que dices que tiene sentido." respondió Tai, mirando a Ash con burla.

"¡Oh cállate!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, mirando al _Digidestined_ con enfado, casi queriendo darle un buen golpe.

"Tranquilos, chicos." empezó Takato. "Confundirán a nuestro invitado."

"Muy tarde; estoy muy confundido." respondió Haru. "¿Me van a explicar o no?"

Los cinco _Humanos_ se sentaron en el suelo, formando un círculo, mientras que Raichu continuaba con las reparaciones de esa computadora.

"Bueno…" empezó Alan. "Había una vez…"

"¿Planeas contarme un cuento de hadas?" preguntó Haru con enfado.

"No… aunque casi suena como uno. Ok, veamos, todo empezó…"

Y así, comenzó la larga explicación de sus vidas a Haru, quien prestaba atención a cada detalle.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

"Que alivio…" dijo Latias, viendo la esfera que mostraba lo que ocurría en el mundo de Elie. "Lograron liberarlo de ese control mental."

"Fue una combinación del fuerte golpe de Alan y las descargas de Ash y Raichu lo que lo liberó. Hicieron un buen trabajo." expresó Raphael, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí, muy bueno…" respondió Kristal con alegría, viendo la esfera. Entonces, al voltear a ver a Elie, notó que ella tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica de cabello castaño, volteando a ver a la _Hechicera_, antes de llevarse las manos a sus ojos para secarse las lagrimas. "Oh, sí, estoy bien… es sólo que estoy feliz al ver que está bien"

"Sí, te entiendo…" comentó Kristal, acercándose a Elie y consolándola un poco. "Te entiendo perfectamente…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _123-Haru-Sentou(Tranquility)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

"Y eso es lo que ha pasado en nuestra vida…"

Han pasado dos horas desde que empezaron a contarle a Haru lo que ha pasado, dando un breve resumen de sus vidas antes de explicar su reunión cuando Exus decidió atacar sus mundos. También le explicaron todo lo que sabían acerca del _Imperio Mecron_, que era lo que Haru más deseaba escuchar.

"¿Entiendes?" preguntó Alan.

"Sí, lo entiendo todo." respondió el _Rave Master_. "Aunque aún no puedo creer que sean extraterrestres."

"Todos somos extraterrestres, en cierto modo…" respondió Takato, rascándose la cabeza un poco.

"Con razón te me hacías tan conocido." dijo Haru, señalando al joven _Tamer_. "Tu aparecías en un programa de televisión llamado _Digimon_ _Tamers_, ¿no?"

"No tengo idea."

"Sí, es de ese programa." respondió Alan, haciendo que el chico lo mirara con confusión. "Recuerda, Takato; nuestras vidas, o la mayoría de ellas, son programas de televisión en otros mundos."

"Oh, cierto…"

"¿Y no reconoces a los otros dos?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris, señalando a Tai y Ash. "Son Ash y Tai, protagonistas de _Pokemon_ y _Digimon Adventure_ respectivamente."

"No, para nada." respondió Haru, meneando la cabeza, al no reconocerlos.

"Quizás en este mundo no pasan esos programas."

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es el que esta reparando la maquina?"

"Oh, él es Raichu, un _Pokemon_ que, según él, tiene conciencia _Humana_ y gran conocimiento respecto a tecnología."

"¿Quién? ¿Esa rata naranja?"

Justo cuando Alan apenas iba a decirle a Haru que se disculpara, una corriente de aire pasó a su lado. Haru, por su parte, sintió esa corriente justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el rostro, como si fuese un látigo, mandándolo a estamparse contra la pared. Al recuperarse, pudo ver a su atacante, Raichu, cuya cola emitía un brillo metálico antes de regresar a la normalidad. Los ojos de Raichu eran ahora color rojo totalmente y se podía ver la típica vena roja de enfado en su cabeza.

"¡Nunca, me escuchas, me vuelvas a decir rata! ¡¿Me escuchaste?" cuestionó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, quien en ese momento poseía una gran aura de furia rodeándolo.

"Eh, si…" respondió Haru, algo asustado por la reacción de la criatura.

"¿Lo golpeaste con un _Iron Tail_?" preguntó Alan.

"Eso no importa." interrumpió Tai. "¿Acaso Raichu tiene complejo de McFly?" se preguntó, refiriéndose a Marthy McFly, de las películas de _Back to the Future_.

"Yo que sé, no he visto esas películas." respondió Ash.

"¡Blasfemo!" exclamó el _Digidestined_, señalando a Ash como si fuera algún animal raro.

"¡Hey Raichu, cálmate!" expresó Alan. "No, lastimes a Haru… ¿O no me digas que no quieres que Elie te de un fuerte abrazo?" cuestionó el joven, haciendo que Raichu inmediatamente se calmara.

"¡Claro que sí quiero que me de un fuerte abrazo!" expresó Raichu feliz. _'Esos pechos de ella son algo grandes, quizás como los de Kristal.'_

"¡¿Elie?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Haru, quien se había recuperado del golpe de Raichu y estaba algo histérico.

"¿Acaso dijeron Elie?" preguntó el _Rave Master_ nuevamente.

"Eh, ¿Sí?" cuestionó Ash, no sabiendo que decir.

"… no…" expresó Haru, calmándose un poco. "Debe de tratarse de otra Elie. Deben de haber muchas en este mundo… e incluso en muchos." Ante esto, Raichu le respondió.

"¿Cabello corto, castaño, ojos color miel, piel blanca, al menos 1.60 de estatura, usa una mini-falda, un top algo revelador, buena cintura y bastante buen busto?"

Todos miraron a Raichu con extrañes, en especial por el último comentario.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Pokemon_.

"¿Sólo piensas en eso o qué?" cuestionó Alan.

"Hey, soy un hombre… de hecho creo que soy mas hombre que ustedes cuatro." expresó, refiriéndose a Alan, Tai, Ash y Takato.

"Ouch, eso dolió…" dijo Takato.

"¡Sí; ni un _Pokemon_ es mas hombre que yo!" exclamó Ash, apretando su puño derecho frente a él.

"Claaaaaaro…" dijo Tai sarcásticamente.

"¡No empieces, Tai!"

"Eh, sí." expresó Haru, mirando a los héroes. "Pero no estoy seguro si sea ella…"

"¿Usa unas tonfa para pelear,…" empezó Ash.

"…le gusta apostar mucho en casinos,…" continuó Tai.

"…posee el poder de _Etherion_…" complementó Takato.

"…y tiene fobia a las tormentas?" y finalmente terminó Alan.

"¡Sí! ¡Es ella!" exclamó el _Rave Master_, cien por ciento seguro de que se trataba de ella. "¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?"

"Claro que está bien…" contestó Alan. "Bueno, al menos está alejada de este _Pokemon_ pervertido."

"¡No me hagas Impactruenearte!" exclamó Raichu con enfado.

"¿Impactruenearte es una palabra?" preguntó Ash.

"¡Cállate, es sólo un decir!"

"Oh…"

Alan miró a Haru fijamente, notando que parecía estar sufriendo algunos conflictos internos.

"Podemos llevarte con ella, si quieres." Dijo el joven de gorra gris.

"¿En serió?" preguntó el chico de cabello plateado.

"No, no podemos…" corrigió Ash.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Es algo que pasó antes." empezó Tai. "Justo antes de que llegáramos aquí, Raphael nos dijo que una extraña energía estaba empezando a rodear el planeta."

"¿Energía?"

"Sí, y al parecer, bloquea el poder de las _Keyblades_ para abrir portales."

"¿Entonces no podremos regresar a Spellian Hegcian?"

"No por ahora."

"Rayos, ¿Qué causará esto?"

"Creemos que son los _Mecronets_." inquirió Takato. "Ellos son los únicos con tecnología suficiente para poder hacer eso."

"¿Y cómo supieron de los poderes mágicos de las _Keyblades_?" preguntó Raichu.

"Quizás de Haru, después de todo tiene una _Keyblade_." inquirió Alan, mirando a la llave a lado del _Rave Master_.

"¿Yo?" pregunta Haru algo confundido.

"Si, tú… ¿No recuerdas que fuiste controlado por ellos?"

"¿¡Que! ¡¿Fui controlado?"

"Creo que eso es un 'no'." dijo Ash, suspirando un poco.

"Con razón no recuerdo nada."

"Oye Haru, dime, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa _Keyblade_?" preguntó Ash. "Tengo curiosidad…"

"¿Mi _Keyblade_?"

"La llave gigante que usas…"

"Oh, esta… yo le decía Llave-Espada por que es una espada con forma de llave."

"¡No!" exclamó Alan con enfado. "¡No la llames así! ¡No se escucha bien!"

"Ok, la llamaré _Keyblade_… _Decaforce Keyblade…_"

"¿_Decaforce_?" preguntó Ash.

"Es porque mi antigua espada, la _Ten-Commandments_ se podía transformar en diez espadas diferentes…"

"¿Y tu espada?"

"Destruida. Empezó hace unas tres semanas…" empezó Haru, recordando lo que había pasado.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

_Haru estaba descansando en una habitación, en un hotel de una de las ciudades de su mundo, recostado en su cama, pensando en el pasado._

"_Fue ocho meses después de que me separara del grupo… por una discusión, que ahora pienso que fue muy estupida, con Elie y el resto de mi equipo. Estaba descansando bien, en una habitación de una ciudad cercana…"_

_Haru estaba viendo la televisión, cambiando de canal, viendo si había algo interesante en los quinientos canales de televisión… ninguno le interesó. Mientras veía un programa de comediantes, la señal se interrumpió y apareció un noticiero de última hora. En el, estaba una persona informando acerca de algo que pasaba en una ciudad cercana. Cuando mostraron la imagen del periodista que estaba en esa ciudad, Haru se asombró al ver, detrás del periodista, una nave gigante con forma triangular sobrevolando la ciudad, y disparando a todos…_

"…_cuando escuché la noticia de que una nave extraterrestre había aterrizado cerca de la ciudad Ska y empezaron a atacar la ciudad…"_

_

* * *

_

"La ciudad donde estaban atrapados Música y los demás…" comentó Alan.

"¿Ellos están bien?" preguntó Haru.

"Sí, están bien. Continua…"

"Bien_…" _

_

* * *

_

_Haru estaba de pie, en una montaña cerca de la ciudad atacada y caminó hacia ella. Cuando llegó, vio a varias máquinas perforando el piso._

"_Cuando fui a la ciudad, vi que estaba en ruinas y varias máquinas estaban perforando las calles, buscando algo…"_

_Las máquinas lo vieron y se le lanzaron hacia él, pero Haru sacó su espada y les hizo frente._

"_Me les enfrenté y vencí a varias. Entonces, un sujeto de forma Humana, que se hacia llamar Lenz, apareció, sujetando una lanza, y diciendo que era el comandante de la fuerza invasora." _

_Lenz apareció frente a Haru y comenzaron a pelear. A pesar de la habilidad de Haru, no podía contra el Mecronet, quien era superior._

"_Luché contra él, pero me derrotó rápidamente… usé muchas de mis armas, pero no le hacían gran daño. Luego, usando su lanza, partió mi espada en dos y me lastimó gravemente… afortunadamente aún pude usar la Blue Crimson Form y logré escapar…"_

_

* * *

_"Entiendo." dijo Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "La _Blue Crimson_ funciona aún cuando la espada es partida en dos."

"Así es." continuó Haru. "Cuando logré escapar, vi que mi espada estaba muy dañada, aunque regresó a la normalidad, con varias grietas por toda la hoja. Necesitaba repararla y entrenar para hacerme más fuerte, pero no sabía por donde empezar… en ese momento, algo sucedió."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Takato con interés.

"Una luz blanca y dorada apareció frente a mi, una luz cálida que me curó de mis heridas. Me fijé más en ella y noté algo; parecía que la imagen de una chica estaba en ella."

"¿En la luz? ¿Quién será?" preguntó Tai.

"No sé, pero luego de eso, ella desapareció, dejando en su lugar una llave gigante, muy maltratada y sin brillo. Pero la mujer apareció de nuevo detrás de esa llave, señaló a mi espada y la elevó al cielo con un poder especial, fusionándola con la llave, creando esta… _Keyblade_ que tengo ahora."

"La luz de la _Keyblade_." comentó Tai. "_Master Raphael_ nos contó que él hizo lo mismo para crear la nueva _Keyblade_ de Kristal; fusionó una _Keyblade_ muy maltratada y sin vida con un objeto que tenía la esencia de Kristal, para crear una nueva _Keyblade_."

"¿Kristal?"

"Una chica que conocemos." respondió Alan con enfado, mirando a otro lado. "Es mi ex."

"Oh… lo siento."

"No hay cuidado… dejemos eso a un lado; me intriga la mujer esa que apareció con la _Keyblade_."

"Ahora que recuerdo." empezó Ash. "Una mujer apareció también en mi mente cuando obtuve mi _Keyblade_. No sé quien sea."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, a mi también." comentó Takato. "¿Quién será esa mujer?"

"¿Alguna clase de diosa de las _Keyblades_?" preguntó Raichu, haciendo que todos lo miraran con cierta indiferencia. "¡Puede ser!"

"¿Una diosa de las _Keyblades_? No sé…" dijo Alan. "Mejor le preguntaremos a Raphael cuando regresemos."

"¿Creen que tengan que ver con la reconstrucción de las armas?" preguntó Ash.

"¿De qué hablan?" cuestionó Raichu, quien continuaba reparando la computadora, pero que tenía un buen oído como para escuchar lo que decían.

"Tú no estabas ahí cuando eso pasó." expresó el joven _Tamer_. "Cuando luchamos contra Exus en _Transverse Planet_, él rompió o destruyó las armas de Link, Vash, Isaac e Inuyasha. Por alguna razón, una luz dorada apareció y reconstruyó las armas nuevamente. Cuando le preguntamos a Raphael que era, dijo que era la luz de las _Keyblades_."

"¿Dices que eso reconstruyó y cambió mi espada?" cuestionó Haru. "¿Y que quizás tenga que ver con esa mujer?"

"Probablemente, pero tengo mis dudas." respondió Alan. "En el caso de Haru, la luz cambió la espada a una _Keyblade_, pero en el caso de Isaac, Vash, Inuyasha y Link, sólo reconstruyeron sus armas. Es lo que me tiene extrañado."

"Sí, pero las armas de ellos se volvieron mas fuertes." comentó Takato. "Quizás sí tiene alguna relación…"

"Sí… oigan, nos estamos saliendo del tema. Volvamos a ver que dice Haru."

"No hay problema." comentó de nuevo el _Rave Master_. "Lo que pasó después fue que tomé la _Keyblade_ e inmediatamente me sentí con mas fuerza. Entrené por varios días hasta que pude liberar seis de las diez formas de la espada, cuando escuché que alguien había liberado a los prisioneros. Al parecer, uno de los prisioneros rescatados escapó solo del lugar y la noticia se esparció rápidamente. Decía que sus rescatadores era un joven de armadura azul con un cañón en el brazo, y otro joven que usaba una gran llave."

"Ese soy yo." expresó Alan, señalándose a si mismo.

"Decidí ir a investigar para ver si era cierto. Cuando llegué, las máquinas nuevamente me rodearon, pero las eliminé fácilmente. Pero entonces, Lenz apareció de nuevo y luché contra él nuevamente. Aunque ahora mi poder se había elevado y luchaba a su nivel, él logró desmayarme con una técnica especial. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo, porque cuando desperté, estaba frente a ustedes."

"Entiendo…"

"Entonces sí me controlaron, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya estás bien."

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Ash, queriendo llevar la conversación a otro rumbo.

"Descansar para recuperarnos, porque mañana iremos a la ciudad donde están los _Mecronets_." respondió Alan con decisión.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo sé." empezó Tai. "Si de verdad los _Mecronets_ son los causantes de esa extraña barrera que rodea el planeta, debemos derrotarlos para que así podamos regresar a _Shadow Realm_."

"Tienes razón, Tai." dijo Takato. "De lo contrario, no podríamos salir de aquí."

"Por cierto, no me han contestado el por qué estamos aquí…" empezó Haru.

"Oh cierto." dijo Ash. "Veras, luchamos en una ciudad a unos kilómetros de aquí. Fue idea de Takato venir a este lugar… y fue bueno, porque después de la pelea y justo cuando salimos de la ciudad, un _Alverion_ llegó a la ciudad y empezó a disparar por todos lados."

"Y así quedo." expresó Raichu, llamando la atención de todos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Todos voltearon a ver al _Pokemon_, quien estaba a lado de la computadora, aparentemente arreglada, que mostraba la imagen de una ciudad en ruinas y humeante vista desde arriba. La imagen se veía algo borrosa, pero era lo suficiente para reconocerla.

"Veo que la arreglaste, Raichu." expresó Alan, mientras que el _Pokemon_ se rascaba la nariz con su pata derecha.

"¿Qué te dije? ¡Soy un genio!"

"¿Cómo es que podemos ver la ciudad?" cuestionó Takato con curiosidad.

"Al parecer." Dijo el _Pokemon_, mirando a la computadora. "El sistema de satélites del planeta aún no ha sido derribado y el sistema de esta nave-casino no está dañado. Simplemente me comuniqué con el satélite que está justo sobre la ciudad y vemos lo que pasa. Mira, aún esta ahí el _Alverion_ que atacó." expresó, presionando otro botón, mostrando otra parte de la ciudad, que tenía una enorme nada de combate _Mecronet_ en ella.

"Pero se mueve." señaló Ash. "¿A dónde va?"

"Rumbo al norte, donde están los demás _Alverions_."

"Entonces, ¿Así quedo la ciudad?" preguntó Haru con furia. "Díganme por favor que no había personas ahí."

"Afortunadamente no." respondió Alan. "Cuando llegamos, la ciudad estaba completamente llena de máquinas, pero parece que antes hubo una evacuación masiva, por la razón de que no hay autos…"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Raichu.

"Para una ciudad de ese tamaño, debe de haber una cantidad de autos considerable. Si de verdad hubieran atacado la ciudad con gente viviendo en ella, habría autos hechos pedazos, quemados o marcas de que hubo autos ahi. Sin embargo, había muy pocos, por lo que concluyo que la gente escapó de esa ciudad antes de ser atacada."

"Vaya, te fijaste en eso."

"Lo hice mientras estudiaba el terreno para ver como pelear mejor."

"Que alivio…" comentó Haru. "¡Pero aún así no perdonaré a esas máquinas que lastiman a la gente!"

"Por eso estamos aquí, para ahuyentarlos." expresó Tai. "Venimos a darles su merecido."

"¿En serio?"

"La verdad…" empezó Ash. "…sólo veníamos a buscarte, pero ya que no podemos salir…"

"¡Cállate Ash!" exclamó el _Digidestined_ Tai.

"Ok, ok."

"Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero creo que es mejor descansar de una vez…" comentó Alan.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Raichu con sorpresa. "¿Y no van a usar la computadora que _**acabo**_de arregla_r_?"

"No, no la usaremos… ¿Cómo vamos a usar una computadora en este momento?" cuestionó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"No, espera, podemos usarla, pero mañana, para averiguar más del lugar donde están los _Mecronets_; lugares para acceder y esas cosas." comentó Takato.

"¡Hey, eso es cierto!" exclamó Alan. "Pero por ahora, vayamos a descansar, que necesitaremos todas las fuerzas posibles."

"Sí, aún necesito recuperarme un poco más." respondió Haru.

"Bueno, vayamos a dormir…"

El grupo se levantó del piso, algo incómodos por estar sentados por horas, y se dirigieron a las habitaciones, para descansar para el día de mañana, en la cual empezaran la infiltración a los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_.

¿Podrán ellos seis pasar las defensas de las máquinas avanzadas y salir victoriosos?

**Fin del Capitulo 26**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora, Raichu ha detectado una forma de poder entrar a la ciudad sin ser detectados. Es difícil pero podemos hacerlo. Sólo que… tenemos que… nadar… ¡Cielos, no sé nadar! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Captura**_

Bueno, hay que intentarlo…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	28. Cap 27: Captura

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 27: Captura.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Era de noche en _Spellian Hegcian_, aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, y supuestamente, para esa hora la mayoría ya se habría ido a dormir. Sin embargo, había una chica despierta en el salón principal, mirando la esfera flotante que mostraba imágenes de otro mundo. La chica, quien en realidad era Elie, continuaba mirando lo que ocurría en _Raveran_, su mundo natal, en especial a Haru, quien apenas estaba por despertarse, dado que en ese mundo estaba amaneciendo.

Verán, la diferencia de horas entre mundos hace que en _Raveran_, más exactamente en la región donde están Haru, Alan y los demás, sean las siete de la mañana, mientras que en Shadow Realm, _Spellian Hegcian_, sean las dos de la mañana.

Los demás se había ido a dormir, sabiendo que no pasaría nada hasta la hora de despertarse, dentro de seis horas. Pero Elie no quería irse a dormir, ya que hace tiempo que no había visto a Haru y tenía miedo de que si dejaba de ver la esfera, ella ya no lo volviera a ver.

"¿Aún estás despierta?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La voz de una persona la hizo reaccionar, ya que estaba más dormida que despierta, pero aún así viendo la esfera. Elie volteó a la puerta y ahí estaban Kristal y Latias, sus rostros mostrando algo de sueño y cansancio.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Elie, algo confundida.

"Lo mismo que tú, supongo." respondió Latias.

"Venimos a ver lo que van a hacer los chicos ahora." terminó Kristal. "Y entiendo por qué estás aquí desde hace horas. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar…"

"Oh…"

Latias y Kristal se acercaron a Elie y las tres miraron la esfera, en espera de que los chicos se despierten. Pasaron los minutos y las chicas continuaban mirando la esfera, sin decirse ni una palabra. Todo estaba tranquilo y callado, el sonido de algo parecido a grillos escuchándose en el lugar.

"Lo siento…"

Kristal y Latias voltearon a ver a Elie, quien fue la que habló de repente, disculpándose sin razón aparente. Aunque lo dijo al aire, Kristal sentía que las palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la joven _Hechicera_.

"Lo siento…" dijo la chica de _Raveran_ nuevamente. "Por mi fobia y mi comportamiento, hice que rompieras con Alan. Lo siento mucho."

Latias miró a las dos chicas, una de ellas con la mirada hacia abajo y la otra con la mirada perdida. El silencio reinaba en el lugar nuevamente, ninguna haciendo algo para romperlo por unos segundos. Ella estaba por romper ese silencio cuando Kristal lo hizo.

"No…"

"¿Uh?" preguntó Elie, mirando a Kristal con confusión.

"No, no puedo perdonarte."

"Oh, ya veo…" expresó la chica de cabello castaño, mirando al suelo nuevamente.

"No puedo perdonarte… porque no hay nada que perdonar…"

Latias y Elie miraron a Kristal, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos rubios, aunque ellas sabían por la voz de ella que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. Y era cierto, ya que, cuando Kristal volteó a ver a Elie fijamente a los ojos, las dos chicas pudieron ver que los ojos de su amiga estaban algo humedecidos y brillosos.

"Soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón." Empezó la _Hechicera_. "Me dejé llevar por mis celos, mi enfado y mi ingenuidad. Si hubiese puesto más atención, hubiera visto que en realidad no había nada entre ustedes dos. Él sólo trataba de ayudarte y tu respondiste como cualquiera hubiera respondido normalmente con lo que te ha pasado. El hecho de no tener contacto con otro _Humano_ por días y que los _Mecronets_ te persiguieran, viste en Alan un poco de seguridad… y como cualquier persona te aferraste a esa seguridad con tu vida."

"Kristal…" dijo Latias, no sabiendo que más decir en ese momento.

"Lo siento, Elie." continuó la _Dark Magician Girl_, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpas. "Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal cuando nos vimos por primera vez, si hablé cosas malas de ti… y discúlpame por ese intento de asesinato cuando te conocí."

"Entiendo… y te perdono, Kristal." respondió Elie. "Cuando las vi a ti y a Latias, sentí que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas."

"Lástima que lo arruiné todo."

"No hay problema, siempre se puede empezar de nuevo. Pero, sabes que no soy la única a la que le tienes que pedir perdón."

"Lo sé." dijo la _Hechicera_, mirando a la bola de cristal, viendo la forma durmiente de Alan. "Cuando ellos regresen de esa misión, le pediré perdón a Alan… y le pediré que si puedo regresar con él. Espero que me acepte."

"Él lo hará." comentó Latias, metiéndose a la conversación "Él es una buena persona. Seguro que entenderá todo."

"Quizás lo sea…" expresó Kristal con cierta tristeza. "Pero no creo que me perdone tan fácilmente."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque… él odia a la gente que lo traiciona." respondió, sintiéndose cada vez más triste. "Si alguien se burla de él o lo traiciona, un rencor muy fuerte se forma en su corazón, un odio muy grande. Me había dicho que le tiene un odio muy grande a la gente que se burlaba de él cuando estaba en la Secundaria. A pesar de que esas personas se disculparon, él no las perdonó… y temo que sea lo mismo conmigo." Al decir eso, recordó la mirada de odio que él joven le dio cuando estaban todos en el mundo de los _Hunters_, _Replira_.

"Ya veras que no." dijo Latias, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. "Él aún te quiere… y eso es más grande que el odio."

"Gracias Latias, eso necesitaba…" expresó Kristal, no pudiendo contener más las lagrimas. Ante esto, Elie y Latias la abrazaron con fuerza, consolándola. "Sólo espero que salga bien…"

"¡Todo saldrá bien!"

Otra voz espantó a las tres chicas por unos momentos, no esperándose más gente despierta a esa hora… y sobretodo que gritaran. Cuando voltearon a ver quienes eran, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Dawn y Mimi, quienes estaban paradas en la puerta.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?" preguntó Elie con confusión.

"También vinimos a ver lo que hacen los chicos." respondió Mimi, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"En especial el lindo Ashy." expresó Dawn, con sus puños justo debajo del mentón y una mirada soñadora.

"¡Hey! ¡Es mi Ashy!" exclamó Latias, con una vena en su frente.

"¿En serio? No lo parece… Además, yo pensé que veías más a Raichu, por eso de que él también es un _Pokemon_ como tú."

Latias se sonrojó un poco, pero esto desapareció cuando continúo peleando con Dawn por ver quien quería más a Ash. Mimi, quien suspiró al ver esta escena, decidió intervenir antes de que todo se complicara más de lo necesario.

"¡Oigan, cálmense, no es momento!... o despertarán a todos."

Ambas chicas se miraron, una última vez… antes de reírse un poco, con Dawn llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, cerrando su ojo derecho y sacando la lengua de forma inocente, mientras Latias se llevaba una mano a la boca para cubrir la pequeña risa que estaba soltando. Las otras chicas sólo sonrieron al ver las reacciones de ellas dos. Elie, luego de reír un poco, volteó a ver a Mimi.

"¿Y a ti quien te gusta?" preguntó la chica de las tonfa, sorprendiendo a la joven de cabello morado.

"¿A mi?" preguntó Mimi, sacada de onda por la pregunta. "Bueno, me llamó la atención el chico Takato, Con esos googles se ve tan lindo… y es casi de la misma edad que nosotras."

"Sí, se ve lindo." comentó Dawn, llevándose un dedo a su mejilla derecha, pensando en el joven _Tamer_.

"¿Cuantos años tienen ustedes?" preguntó Kristal.

"Yo catorce." respondió Mimi. "Dawn los cumple en una semana."

"Oh, entonces quizás hagamos una fiesta." expresó Elie, un poco más animada.

"¡Claro!" exclamó Dawn con alegría. "¡Y quiero regalos!"

"Claro, cuando terminemos con esto…" dijo Latias.

"Pobre Tai, nadie lo quiere." comentó Kristal, regresando a la conversación que tuvieron antes.

"Segura que pronto habrá alguien más que se una a nuestro grupo que le guste Tai." comentó la _Pokemon_, riendo un poco. "Pero eso sí, también es guapo."

"Es cierto." comentó Mimi. "Se nota que es muy maduro… y es el más alto de nosotros… sin contar a Zero, claro."

"Bueno, continuemos mirando la esfera, parece que Tai ya se despertó…" señaló Kristal, llamando la atención de todas.

Y así, las cinco chicas miraron la esfera, queriendo ver que era lo que pasaría después.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

"¡Achoo!" Tai se despertó de golpe, sintiendo un estornudo venir y al final liberándolo. El joven se llevó una mano a la nariz, frotándosela un poco, esperando que ya no viniera otro igual. _'Alguien debe de estar hablando de mi.' _pensó el _Digidestined_, antes de irse a dormir de nueva cuenta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Una hora más tarde, los cinco _Humanos_ y el _Pokemon_ se habían despertado, bañado (para suerte de ellos la esfera no veía partes 'impropias', para desánimo de las chicas), y desayunado algunas de las barras de chocolate y cereal que tenían las maquinas de golosinas de la nave, las que aún no se habían destruido. Ahora, todos están en el salón de la gran computadora, frente a la misma, que mostraba un mapa detallado de la región, gracias a la ayuda de un satélite del mismo planeta.

"Entonces, ¿Por dónde entramos?" preguntó Ash, mirando a todos los demás.

Haru pensó un momento, caminando para ver el mapa de más cerca, viendo la ciudad donde estaban los _Mecronets_.

"La zona está totalmente abierta, no hay montañas o bosques que podamos usar para escondernos." comentó Haru. "Seremos presa fácil."

"¿Qué podríamos hacer entonces? ¿Por dónde entramos?" preguntó Takato.

"Bueno… ¡Lo tengo! Creo que en esa ciudad hay un pasaje secreto, uno que conecta una serie de cuevas al norte con el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad."

"Si aún está ahí, quizás funcione." comentó Alan. "Un canal subterráneo sería un buen lugar."

"No servirá." interrumpió Raichu. "Los _Mecronets_ también deben de saber acerca de ese pasaje. Usando sus escaners, pueden averiguar lo que hay bajo tierra."

"Entonces esa idea no sirve…" inquirió Ash, sintiéndose algo derrotado.

"No de todo…" expresó el _Pokemon_, presionando un botón de la consola. La imagen cambió y mostró la misma ciudad, pero ahora como si fuera un diagrama de computadora. "Según investigué, hay tres entradas que se conectan con el sistema de drenaje de la ciudad." Presionando otro botón, aparecen tres puntos azules parpadeantes, justo fuera de la ciudad. "Uno es la entrada que Haru dice; la serie de cuevas al norte. Otra es una entrada que esta escondida en un bosque algo retirado de la ciudad, a unos cuarenta Kilómetros. Y el último esta justo a un lado de un lago enorme, a unos diez kilómetros, y es el más cercano a la ciudad, pero él más factible."

"¿Por qué el más factible?" preguntó Tai.

"Porque es el único que está abandonado. Investigué y averigüé que ese túnel pasa por debajo del lago en sí. Un terremoto hace años ocasionó que el agua entrara al túnel y lo inundara."

"Entonces no es tan factible…" inquirió Alan.

"No exactamente; hace unos años mandaron un submarino a investigar el túnel. Se encontró que, en ciertas zonas, hay pequeñas burbujas de aire."

"¿Burbujas de aire?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí, zonas donde el agua no alcanzó el nivel del techo, lugares donde hay aire para respirar."

"¿Aún después de tantos años?"

"Eso parece… podríamos entrar en el túnel inundado, nadar a través de el los diez kilómetros y respirar por esas burbujas de aire…"

"Pero hay un 'pero', ¿cierto?" preguntó Haru.

"Sí; las burbujas de aire están muy alejadas unas de otras, siendo la distancia mínima de trecientos metros. Ningún _Humano_ normal podría nadar todo el camino hacia los túneles."

"Entonces no podremos." volvió a decir Alan, esta vez, extrañamente, notándose algo aliviado.

"Sólo hay un detalle…" continuó Raichu. "No somos _Humanos_ normales… de hecho no soy un _Humano_. Yo puedo contener la respiración mucho más que un _Humano_."

"Y nosotros por ser N-Warriors, también podemos." inquirió Takato.

"Es muy riesgoso, pero es la única forma segura de entrar SIN que nos detecten. Podemos manejar los _RideChasers_ hasta el lago, entrar y, como las paredes son de un material anti radar, no podrán detectarnos."

"¿Seguro?"

"No tengo idea, pero es algo…"

"¡Intentémoslo!" exclamó Tai con ánimos… antes de ver a Alan, quien estaba algo cabizbajo."¿Te pasa algo?"

"Eh, no sé nadar… bueno, no mucho…" respondió el joven, con cierto temor.

"Ni yo, pero lo intentaré." expresó Haru.

"Saben, tengo curiosidad por algo." empezó Ash. "Raichu. ¿Cómo es que encontraste toda es información?"

"Simple y sencillamente…" respondió el _Pokemon_. "Usé el satélite para entrar en los archivos del continente, como información de construcción de las ciudades, así como entré a los satélites militares para averiguar donde están los _Alverions_."

"¿Entraste a los satélites militares?" preguntó Takato. "¿Eres un hacker o qué?"

"Se podría decir…"

"Hombre, se ve que no te conozco bien." comentó Alan.

"¿Y cómo lo hiciste en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó Ash nuevamente.

"Fácil; no dormí." respondió.

"¿¡No dormiste!" preguntan todos con asombro.

"Exacto; soy un _Pokemon_, no necesito dormir tanto como ustedes."

"Interesante. Es bueno… creo…" comentó Ash, no sabiendo que decir.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En eso, mientras continuaban viendo los monitores, en el que mostraba la ciudad donde estaban los _Alverions_, se veía una esfera amarilla acercándose rápidamente a la cámara… más cerca… más cerca… más cerca…

-_¡BLAM!-_

… y al final, el monitor dejó de mostrar la imagen y sólo mostraba estática, algo que les llamó la atención a los jóvenes.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Haru.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Raichu. "Los _Mecronets_ debieron averiguar que los mirábamos por el satélite y lo destruyeron."

"¿Pueden rastrearnos?" preguntó Alan con seriedad.

"No creo, puse demasiados seguros y me aseguré de hacer puentes en varios satélites. No hay forma de que nos encuen-"

En eso, otro monitor mostraba una alerta de proximidad. Cuando Raichu cambió a ver ese monitor, vio a una nave enorme acercarse a ellos, del mismo tamaño que los _Alverions_, por lo que podían intuir que era uno de ellos.

"¡Una nave se aproxima!" comentó Tai.

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

"Vaya genio…" comentó Alan. "Parece que sí nos encontraron."

"¡Pero no es posible! ¡Se necesita ser muy inteligentes y avanzados para rastrear la señal!"

"¡Hola! Son maquinas pensantes y son muy avanzados, ¿o lo olvidaste?"

"Oh, cierto…"

"¡Será mejor irnos o nos mataran a todos!" expresó Ash. "¡Vámonos!"

Con esto dicho, los cinco _Humanos_ y el _Pokemon_ corrieron por los pasillos de la nave en ruinas, antes de salir de esta y, después de darle a Haru una rápida explicación, los seis se subieron a los _RideChasers_ y, usando el disruptor que tenia cada una, se alejaron del lugar. Cinco minutos después, un _Alverion_ apareció justo sobre la nave-casino y disparó todos sus cañones de energía, haciendo estallar la ya dañada nave.

Dos horas y media después, los jóvenes guerreros llegaron al lago mencionado, uno bastante grande, unido a un río que empezaba en las montañas, llegaba al lago, y seguía su curso cerca de la ciudad, abasteciendo de agua a la antes concurrida metrópolis. Los cinco jóvenes y el _Pokemon_ se detuvieron en el lago y miraron al agua cristalina.

"Bien, ¿es aquí?" preguntó Ash.

"Es aquí." respondió Raichu.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Alguien tendrá que entrar." comentó Tai.

"¿Pero quien?"

"… yo digo que Alan." respondió Raichu, mirando de forma maliciosa al joven _Humano_.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el mencionado, sorprendido.

"Sí, que entre él." Afirmó Ash.

"De acuerdo." dijo Tai.

"Yo también." comentó Haru.

"¡Woa! ¡Un segundo!" exclamó Alan "¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque siempre te haces el héroe, el que es perfecto y el que lo puede todo." respondió Ash.

"Y por eso, porque parece que lo puedes todo, será mejor que vayas."

"Eh, uh… pero ya dije que no sé nadar." Exclamó el joven de gorra gris, algo apenado.

"¿Entonces admites que no puedes hacerlo todo?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces ve."

"Ok, ok, lo admito, no puedo todo." confesó Alan, antes de ver a uno de sus compañeros, quien se estaba riendo un poco. "¿Y tú porque me elijes, Haru?"

"Oh, para que no me elijan a mi." confesó el joven de cabello plateado. "Ya tienen a un chivo expiatorio, pues mejor usarlo, ¿no?"

"Te odio."

"Yo iré." expresó Takato, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ash.

"Porque yo sé nadar bien. Estaba en el equipo de natación de mi escuela."

"Esa no me lo sabia." expresó Alan. "No recuerdo eso de la serie."

"Ni yo…" dijo Haru.

"Me imagino que deben ser de esas diferencias de las que hablas, Alan." expresó el joven ex_Tamer_.

"Debe de ser…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _078-Koopa Castle (Second Time)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)

Takato se acercó a la orilla, dándose cuenta de que cerca de ellos había una entrada oculta en la arena. Al quitar la arena y ver dentro del túnel, se podía ver que no estaba inundada la entrada, pero, como las escaleras iban hacia abajo, a unos metros hacia abajo sí que estaba inundada.

"Espérenme y deséenme suerte." comentó el _Tamer_, antes de entrar al túnel.

El joven continuó bajando los escalones, hasta que, al pisar uno de ellos, sintió el agua. Había llegado al nivel inundado, y de ahora en delante tendría que nadar para encontrar la salida. Takato se colocó sus googles en sus ojos para poder ver mejor debajo del agua, respiró profundamente varias veces y, después de tomar aire, se lanzó al agua.

Una vez abajo, Takato siguió las escaleras, hasta que llegó por fin al verdadero túnel, que era algo amplio, unos diez metros de ancho por diez de alto, haciendo que el joven se diera cuenta de que el túnel era creado por el hombre y que parecía ser para autos. Afortunadamente para él, sólo había un sentido, por lo que decidió continuar.

En la superficie, Alan y los demás se mantenían cerca de los _RideChasers_, para que sus pulsos electromagnéticos los protegieran de los escáneres de los _Mecronets_. Han pasado unos cinco minutos y aún no hay señales de Takato, lo que comenzó a preocupar a los jóvenes. Luego de un rato, Tai estaba por entrar al túnel para buscarlo, pero se detuvo al ver a Takato subir las escaleras nuevamente.

"Oye Takato, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tai.

"Sí, sólo que un poco sin aliento…" respondió el _Tamer_, respirando unas cuantas veces.

"¿Cómo esta el lugar?" preguntó Ash.

"Esta bien, encontré una burbuja de aire que podríamos usar."

"¿Qué tan lejos está?" preguntó Alan, con algo de temor.

"No sé, unos cien metros, creo."

"¡Cien metros!"

"Sí, podremos llegar…" dijo el _Tamer_, dándose la vuelta y regresando al túnel. "Vengan."

Después de regresar los _RideChasers_ al _N-Mod_, los jóvenes siguieron a Takato, quién volvió a bajar la escalera. Cuando Alan estaba por entrar, respiró profundamente, rezó un poco y bajó también a las profundidades. El grupo llegó nuevamente a donde estaba el agua. Takato se volteó e invocó su _Keyblade_ y, usando sus poderes de aire, creó seis pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una pelota de softball. Las esferas bajaron hasta los seis héroes, donde cada uno tomo una.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Raichu.

"Es una esfera de aire." respondió Takato. "Cada una tiene un poco de oxigeno, suficiente para uno o dos bocanadas de aire más. Si alguien no puede contener mucho la respiración, pueden usarlas como un impulso extra. La pared de las esferas es tan fuerte para poder sujetarla con la mano y nadar, pero pueden colocar sus labios en la esfera y absorberla."

"¡Genial! ¿Cuándo aprendiste ese truco?" preguntó Tai.

"Cuando entrenábamos en la habitación del Tiempo después de que derrotáramos a Exus." respondió con alegría. "Vamos."

Los héroes tomaron las esferas y, después de respirar profundamente, se lanzaron al agua. Takato los guió por el túnel y llegaron hasta la primera burbuja de aire sin muchos problemas... sólo Alan no aguantó la respiración y usó su esfera de aire antes de llegar.

"¿No puedes aguantar la respiración o que?" preguntó Raichu.

"Cállate, no me gusta nadar." respondió el joven.

"¿No te gusta? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Haru.

"Digamos que es un miedo a morir ahogado. Siempre lo tengo muy presente en mi mente y no puedo quitármelo cuando estoy en el agua."

"Vaya…" comentó Takato. "Esperen aquí, veré que tan lejos esta la siguiente burbuja."

Y con esto, Takato creó otra esfera de aire para él y se volvió a sumergir, buscando la siguiente burbuja de aire. Luego de unos minutos, el joven regresó de su viaje.

"La que sigue no está muy lejos. Podríamos llegar así sin la esfera de aire… pero la crearé de todas formas."

Nuevamente Takato creó seis esferas de aire y todos se volvieron a sumergir.

Unas horas después, el grupo llegó a la última burbuja de aire antes de entrar al sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, claro que ellos no sabían eso. Todos estaban en la burbuja menos Tai y Alan y eso les preocupó a los demás. Entonces, Tai apareció, con Alan en su espalda, desmayado.

"No resistió." comentó el _Digidestined_, señalando al joven de gorra gris. "Está bien, sólo algo mareado."

Mientras Alan se recobraba, Takato se volvió a sumergir a buscar la siguiente burbuja. Luego de unos minutos, y de que Alan recobrara el conocimiento, Takato regresó con noticias.

"¡Ya este es el ultimo!" exclamó el joven de googles al salir a al superficie. "¡La que sigue es la salida que da al drenaje! Creo…"

"¿Crees?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí, es que no salí del agua, sólo vi que era el final."

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos!"

Creando nuevamente seis esferas de aire, los héroes se sumergieron nuevamente. Después de un rato, Ash, Tai, Takato, Raichu y Haru emergieron por el otro lado… pero Alan no llegaba, otra vez.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Raichu.

"Déjalo, recuerda que no sabía nadar." respondió Tai.

"Cierto…"

Luego, Alan emergió del agua, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

"Nunca…" respira profundamente. "…volveré…" respira. "…a hacer…" respira. "¡…esto!" dijo Alan en pausas.

"Nunca digas nunca." respondió Haru. "Si no funciona bien esto, tendremos que regresar del mismo modo."

"No me digas eso…" contestó el joven de gorra gris, sus lagrimas pareciendo cascadas.

Los jóvenes y el _Pokemon_ salieron del agua y usaron un poco sus poderes para secarse. Luego, caminaron por el pasillo hasta un lugar que estaba bloqueado por maderas y piedras.

"¿Y esto por qué esta aquí?" preguntó Ash.

"Para sellar el túnel." respondió Alan. "Habrá que quitarlo."

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Raichu. "¡Sólo déjenme derribarlo con uno de mis poderes y…!"

"¡No! Si haces eso, llamarías la atención de los _Mecronets_."

"Buen punto… ¿Entonces cómo?"

"A la antigua." respondió Tai. "Con las manos."

"Cielos…"

El grupo empezó a mover y retirar las pierdas y maderos que bloqueaban la pasada para así pasar al otro lado. Luego de un rato, Ash quitó una piedra y se dio cuenta de que se podía ver la luz del otro lado.

"¡Ya casi, sigan!" exclamó Haru con alegría.

Continuaron hasta que sólo les quedó por mover una gran roca que bloqueaba su camino

"¡Yo la derribo!" exclamó Tai, el _Digidestined_ acercándose a la roca, elevando un poco su aura y, de un fuerte golpe, la roca cayó en pedazos. Ahora, el grupo se iba a preparar para entrar a la ciudad y acceder a los _Alverions_… cuando…

"¡Alto ahí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Para sorpresa de ellos, cuando salieron del túnel, se encontraron frente a frente con todo un ejército de _Mecronets_, todos apuntándoles con sus armas. Claro, estaba de más decir que los seis héroes estaban confundidos.

"¡¿Q-qué?" preguntó Raichu.

Detrás de las maquinas, un hombre apareció y se colocó frente a las tropas, una persona que Alan y Haru reconocieron de inmediato.

"Es él…" dijo Haru. "_General_ Lenz."

"Saludos, nuevamente, jóvenes." Contestó el _Mecronet_, el _First General_ del _Mecron Empire_. "Sabía que iban a aparecer por aquí."

"¿Pero cómo…?" preguntó nuevamente Raichu, confundido por haber sido encontrado.

"¿Sorprendidos porque los atrapé?"

"¿Cómo supiste que íbamos a entrar por aquí?"

"Es fácil: con tres entradas a la ciudad y una de ellas bloqueadas, sabíamos que ustedes usarían la bloqueada, pensando que nos tomarían por sorpresa."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Ash. "Es más inteligente de lo que pensé."

"No sólo eso: ¡Ustedes son muy tontos!" exclamó Lenz con emoción. "Detectamos unas señales de vida en el lago que está por aquí. Fue sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para saber por donde entrarían."

Tratando de averiguar a que se estaba refiriendo Lenz, Alan entendió todo, la revelación dándole con fuerza en la cabeza.

'_Rayos…'_ pensó. _'Cuando introduje nuevamente los RideChasers a mi N-Mod, el escudo que nos protegía de sus radares desapareció, por eso logró encontrarnos antes de entrar al túnel en sí…'_

El ejercito de maquinas avanzó un poco y los jóvenes retrocedieron.

"¿Habrá alguna forma de escapar?" preguntó Ash en voz baja.

"No creo." respondió Haru. "Pelear de frente no nos ayudará. No podremos ganarles a tantos en un espacio tan reducido…"

"Y regresar al túnel no es opción." respondió Takato. "Nos tomaría mucho tiempo regresar al lago, tomando descansos para recuperar el aire. Ellos nos atraparían mientras tomamos esos descansos, porque las maquinas no respiran."

"No tiene caso escapar por el túnel." expresó Lenz. "Más de mis soldados están del otro lado, por si lo intentan. ¡Están atrapados!" exclamó, mientras las maquinas se acercaron más y el grupo retrocedió. "Ríndanse."

El grupo rápidamente pensó en sus opciones, pero no encontraron ni una, por lo que crearon una conexión psíquica entre ellos.

"_¿Alguna idea?"_ preguntó Ash.

"_Ni una…"_ dijo Raichu.

"_¿Qué hacemos?"_ preguntó Takato.

"…_Rendirnos…" _ pensó Alan, haciendo que todos lo miraran fijamente.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó Haru.

"_Si peleamos, no saldremos vivos de esto…"_ respondió Alan._ "Es muy poco espacio para pelear, son muchas maquinas y aparte esta Lenz frente a nosotros. No podremos escapar."_

"_¿Entonces?"_ preguntó Ash.

"_Si permanecemos vivos, podremos escapar."_

"_Tiene razón."_ contestó Tai. "_Rindámonos… y continuemos vivos…"_

"_No me agrada esto…"_ comentó Raichu.

"_No te tiene que agradar…"_ respondió Tai con cierta frialdad.

Alan cerró el enlace psíquico entre los seis y miró a Lenz fijamente.

"De acuerdo… nos rendimos…"

Lenz lo miró, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía al grupo inclinarse y llevar sus manos a sus espaldas. Entonces, seis maquinas les dispararon a cada miembro del equipo. Cuando los disparos golpearon a los jóvenes, sintieron un enorme dolor agudo, antes de desmayarse. Los _Mecronets_ pronto tomaron a los jóvenes y se los llevaron, mientras Lenz sonreía.

"Excelente." dijo el _General_. "A partir de ahora, son prisioneros del imperio."

**Fin del Capitulo 27

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Nuestro grupo fue capturado por el Imperio y no podemos escapar. Sin embargo, en _Spellian Hegcian_, están tratando de hacer un plan de rescate, para intentar pasar por el escudo que evita que podamos abrir portales en _Raveran_. Espero que funcione. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Escape.**_

De verdad, espero que funcione…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	29. Cap 28: Escape

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 28: Escape.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask_)

"_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO! ¡ÁBRETE!"_

Era la quinta vez que Kristal intentaba abrir un portal hacia el mundo de Elie, pero este no aparecía, no importando cuantas veces lo intentara o cuanta energía ponía en ello. Han pasado ya cuatro horas desde que vieron que el _Imperio Mecron_ capturó a Alan y los demás, y ya todos los demás estaban despiertos y habían visto lo que había pasado.

Kristal cayó de rodillas, cansada después de emplear mucha energía intentando abrir un portal, no logrando siquiera hacer aparecer un punto de este.

"Es inútil…" expresó ella con cansancio y frustración. "No puedo abrirlo… no puedo abrir el portal."

"No…" dijo Latias con temor. "Si no se puede abrir el portal, ¿Cómo los podremos ayudar?"

"No podremos." respondió Yoh a secas. "Sin un portal, no podremos ayudarlos."

"¿Pero que será lo que impide que se abra un portal?" preguntó Dawn.

"No lo sé." inquirió Mimi. "Quizás sea los _Mecronets_."

"No, no lo es." respondió Raphael, llamando la atención de todos. "Cuando supe de esa energía rodeando el planeta de Elie, sentí que era conocida. Luego de meditar por varias horas, puedo estar seguro: el que crea esa barrera es un _Keyblader_."

"¿Un _Keyblader_? ¿Significa que es un _N-Warrior_?" preguntó Jaden.

"Exactamente, y uno muy poderoso. Ha llegado a un nivel de fuerza y control de su aura y su _Keyblade_ más allá de las habilidades de Alan y Kristal. No creí que hubiese un _Keyblader_ tan fuerte. Normalmente un _N-Warrior_ usa esa técnica para sellar planetas y evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión a ellos por medio de portales. La única forma de llegar es por naves. No se usa mucho esa técnica, pero a veces se emplea. Yo la conozco, y sé que el único que puede romperla es el mismo _Keyblader_ que la usó."

"¿Pero por qué hace eso?" preguntó Kristal con enfado.

"No lo sé, y por eso no puedo saber si es amigo o enemigo."

"¡Pues por ahora es nuestro enemigo, por no dejarnos entrar!"

"No lo sabemos. Quizás tenga alguna razón para hacer eso…"

"¡No me importa eso!" exclamó la joven hechicera, sintiendo que la frustración la invadía por completo. "¡Sea quien sea, está evitando que podamos llegar a salvarlos!" gritó con enfado, antes de bajar la mirada. "Alan… todos… ellos podrían…"

"¿No habrá alguna forma de llegar a ese planeta?" preguntó Latias.

El grupo se puso a pensar en alguna forma de entrar al mundo de Elie, pero cada idea que daban, Raphael decía que no se podría, ya que era él el que tenía mayor conocimiento sobre ese sello. Todos intentaron dar alguna idea, pero ninguna servía, y no podía convencer al _Dark Sage_.

"¡Esperen un momento!" empezó Amidamaru, el fantasma acompañante de Yoh, en un momento de iluminación. "Sé que no podemos entrar al planeta de Elie… ¿Pero podremos abrir un portal cerca del planeta?"

"¿Hablas de abrir un portal en el espacio exterior?" preguntó Mimi con confusión.

"¡Exactamente!"

"Intrigante." comentó Raphael, analizando la idea del fantasma. "Si funcionaría, pero no servirá, ya que morirían por la falta de aire y sus cuerpos se calcinarían al entrar a la atmósfera."

"Quizás si." empezó Amidamaru. "Si el que mandamos fuera un ser vivo el que entrase, claro."

"¿De qué hablas, Amidamaru?" preguntó Yoh con curiosidad.

"Hablo de que me abran un portal en el espacio, cerca del planeta. Como soy un fantasma no necesito respirar y no me quemaré al ingresar."

"Podría funcionar." dijo el _Dark Sage_. "Es sabido que los fantasmas pueden existir en un área cercana a un planeta, existiendo gracias al _Life Stream_ del planeta que irradia al espacio. Si, podrías aparecer en el planeta e ingresar a este… ¿Pero sólo tú iras?"

"Eso parece…"

"¡No tan rápido, yo también puedo ayudar!" exclamó Jaden con alegría. "Mis héroes son espíritus también, que pueden tomar forma física cuando lo deseen gracias al poder de mi _Keyblade_. Si mando a mis _Elemental Heroes_ al planeta…"

"¡… Amidamaru tendría una fuerza de ataque!" exclamó Latias.

"¡Exactamente!"

"¡Que bien!" gritó Dawn con alegría. "¡Entonces podremos ayudarlos de cierta forma!"

"Entonces, salgamos para abrir un portal." ordenó Raphael.

Todos salieron del salón del trono hacia el enorme balcón que había fuera del castillo, sobre la montaña. Jaden e Yoh se colocaron juntos, mientras Kristal, sacaba su _Keyblade_.

"Empecemos." empezó la joven hechicera.

"¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?" preguntó Raphael. "Yo también puedo abrir un portal."

"No, _Master Raphael_. Quiero ayudar en algo..." dijo, mirando a los dos _Keybladers_. "¿Listos Jaden, Yoh?"

"¡Claro!" exclamaron ambos jóvenes.

"_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO! ¡ÁBRETE!_"

La joven _Dark Magician Girl_ elevó su _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, lanzando un rayo de luz blanco, mismo que abrió el portal a varios metros de donde ellos estaban. El _Portón de Espejo_ mostraba el mundo de Elie, sólo que visto desde el espacio, como si fuera visto por una sonda espacial. Ahora, era el turno de Yoh y Jaden.

"¡Muy bien, amigos!" exclamó el joven duelista. "Entren a las naves de los _Mecronets_, encuentren a nuestros amigos y sáquenlos, ¿Entendido?" cuestionó, mientras que todos los espíritus de sus monstruos emergieron de sus cartas en forma de esferas de luz. "Suerte, chicos."

"Amidamaru, ya sabes que hacer." comentó Yoh a su espíritu. "Estaremos conectados, por si me necesitas."

"Sí, amo Yoh." respondió el fantasma samurai.

Los espíritus entraron a las _Keyblades_ de los dos jóvenes y estos las elevaron al cielo, apuntando al _Portón de Espejo_ sobre ellos.

"¡Vayan!"

Con ese grito, las dos _Keyblade_s emitieron un rayo de luz cada uno, uno azul de la _Keyblade_ de Yoh y uno multicolor de la de Jaden. Estos rayos de luz entraron al portón de espejo, que se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Buena suerte…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos mantendrán aquí?"

"Quizás por el resto de nuestras vidas…"

"O hasta que nos diseccionen…"

"Rayos…"

Han pasado cuatro horas y el grupo de Alan estaba encerrado, como ya sabemos. Ellos estaban en una habitación con unas rejas horizontales que impedían que ellos salieran, rejas que también estaban cubiertos por un potente escudo de energía, la cual evitaba que los jóvenes arremetieran contra las rejas. Las paredes también tenían su truco, ya que también poseían un escudo de energía para que los héroes no pudieran embestirlos. El piso y el techo estaban creados de un material sumamente resistente, que ninguno podía doblarlo siquiera.

"_Debe ser de Elarium."_ comento Ash. _"O Force Metal, como dijo X."_

"_Es probable…"_ respondió Tai. _"Rayos, estas cadenas me están matando…"_

"_Dímelo a mi."_

Aparte de las rejas, el piso y techo resistentes, los jóvenes estaban amarrados de manos y pies con lo que parecía ser una cuerda de energía, una que unía fuertemente las extremidades. Para probar esto, Alan empleó toda su fuerza para intentar separar sus manos y, aunque logró separarlos un poco, la fuerza de la cuerda lo venció, haciendo que sus manos chocaran entre si fuerte y dolorosamente. Al parecer, estas cuerdas también los debilitaban, ya que no se sentían al máximo de sus fuerzas.

"_¿Alguna idea para salir?"_ preguntó Takato.

"_Ninguna… además de que nos vigilan…"_ comentó Tai.

A lo que el _Digidestined_ se refería era que, dentro de la celda, había dos cámaras; una en cada pared lateral, pegada a la reja. Estas cámaras monitoreaban lo que los jóvenes estaban haciendo. Esta era la razón por la cual ellos se estaban comunicando telepáticamente entre sí, una comunicación que podían hacer entre _N-Warriors_… y Raichu, debido a la proximidad con ellos.

"_Ni siquiera tenemos privacidad."_ comentó Ash.

"_¿Saben algo?"_ cuestionó Raichu. _"Al parecer, estas bandas de energía pueden ser desactivadas por un buen ataque eléctrico."_

"_¡Genial!"_

"_Pero no puedo."_ contestó Ash. _"Estas cadenas también evitan que emplee mis poderes eléctricos, desde mis manos o pies… no que pueda con los pies, claro."_

"_Pero no a mi."_ expresó Raichu

"_¿Por qué a ti no?"_ preguntó Haru con curiosidad.

"_Esas maquinas no amarraron mi cola, y también puedo generar electricidad con ella."_

"_¿Qué esperas?"_

"_Pero si lo hago, las maquinas lo sabrán con esas cámaras… bueno, cámara…"_

"_¿Cámara? Yo veo dos."_ comentó Takato.

"_Sí, pero la de la derecha no está encendida… o no funciona."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Seguro?" _preguntó Alan.

"_Sí. Puedo sentir la energía fluyendo por una de las cámaras, pero no por la otra."_

"_¿Puedes sentir el flujo de la energía?"_

"_¡Exacto!"_

"_¿Hay cosas que no nos has mencionado que sepas hacer?"_

"_Cosas, pero son personales…a menos que quieran oír cosas pervertidas."_

"_Paso."_

"_Sólo necesito una distracción para poder emplear mi plan de escape."_

En eso, una gran explosión sacudió el lugar y la nave, sorprendiendo a todos los héroes que estaban encerrados.

"_¿Cómo eso?"_ preguntó Tai.

"_Sí, como eso…"_ respondió Raichu. "_Me pregunto que habrá sido…_"

"_¿Que tal yo?__"_

Todos voltearon a ver al frente, pero no vieron nada.

"_¿Quién esta ahí?"_ preguntó Alan.

En eso, una figura azul y flotante apareció frente a ellos, emergiendo de la pared, algo que los asustó por unos segundos.

"_Soy yo, Amidamaru." _comentó el fantasma, sorprendiendo a todos.

"_¿Amidamaru? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" _preguntó Tai.

"_Larga historia y no tengo tiempo de contárselas. Necesito sacarlos de aquí."_ comentó el espíritu, habiendo conectarse al enlace mental de los héroes, cuando otra explosión sacudió el lugar. "_Mientras lo distraen_"

"_¿Quién hace esas explosiones?"_ preguntó Haru, extrañado de escuchar una voz de alguien que no podía ver.

"_Los Elemental Heroes de Jaden, que han tomado forma física, están atacando la nave desde adentro."_ respondió Amidamaru _"¿Necesitan algo?"_

"_Sí" _comentó Raichu. _"Dile a los héroes que destruyan el generador principal. Con eso, las cámaras y los escudos se apagaran y podremos salir."_

"_Entendido, entonces ahora vengo."_ comentó el espíritu, antes de alejarse del lugar.

"_¿Creen que lo logre?"_ preguntó Haru, sumamente confundido al no saber quien era el que les estaba hablando, pero que parecía ser compañero de sus nuevos aliados.

"_No tengo idea…" _respondió Alan.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _057-Digital Field- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando del _General Lenz_, una nueva explosión sacudió la nave.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó el _General_ con confusión.

"¡Señor, varias explosiones están sacudiendo la nave!" Exclamó uno de los navegadores. "¡Los informes indican que hay criaturas extrañas que están atacando por todos lados!"

"¿Qué? ¡Muéstrame!"

Varias pantallas aparecieron frente a Lenz y este puede observar por ellas varios lugares de la nave. En algunas de ellas, el _General_ puede ver a los _Elemental Heroes_ del _Duelist_ Jaden, atacando a varios de sus soldados.

"¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? ¿Cómo entraron sin ser detectados?"

"No lo sé, _General_, pero están atacando puntos al azar."

"Rayos… ¡A todas las unidades, regresen y defiendan la base!"

"¡_General_, recibimos un mensaje del _Coronel Epion_!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"Un momento… dice que regresemos lo antes posible. Tiene una nueva misión para nosotros y que regresemos con toda la flota."

"Ya veo. Si es así, entonces ordena a todos los demás _Alverions_ que salgan del planeta, yo me quedaré mientras vencemos a estos monstruos."

"Entendido, _General_."

Minutos después de la orden, todos los demás _Alverions_ comenzaron a ascender al cielo, dejando las ciudades que estaban resguardando, antes de llegar al espacio exterior y abrir un portal híper espacial, antes de dejar ese sistema solar, dejando sola la nave del _General Lenz_ en el planeta.

* * *

Dentro del _Alverion_, la pelea entre los _Mecronets_ y los _Elemental Heroes_ de Jaden continuaba, resultando en bajas por ambos lados. Afortunadamente, los héroes caídos no morían, sólo volvían a ser espíritus que necesitaban tiempo para volver a su forma física. Entre tanto, Amidamaru, usando su forma fantasmal, atravesaba las paredes de la nave, en busca del generador principal, encontrándolo luego de algunos minutos, viendo que este estaba generando una gran cantidad de energía.

"¡Excelente! ¿Ahora cómo lo apago?" se preguntó Amidamaru, pensando un momento. "¡Lo tengo!"

El fantasma Samurai salió de la habitación, recordando donde era el lugar donde se encontraba, buscando a alguien en especial. Luego de varias paredes y _Mecronets_, Amidamaru se encontró con quien quería ver, el _Elemental Hero_, Sparkman.

"¡Oye!" gritó el fantasma, haciendo que el _Elemental Hero_ volteara a verlo. "Necesito que destruyas el generador principal ¿Puedes hacerlo?" cuestionó, algo que el héroe eléctrico accedió. "¡Bien, sígueme!"

Sparkman siguió a Amidamaru, destruyendo _Mecronets_ y volando puertas, hasta llegar al salón del generador. Dentro, Sparkman se acercó a este generador y, usando sus poderes eléctricos, lo sobrecargó, con el motivo de destruirlo. Sin embargo, gracias a los seguros de los _Mecronets_, el generador no se destruyó, pero si se apagó. Quizás no era lo que Amidamaru deseaba hacer… pero al menos serviría.

* * *

En la celda del grupo, los humanos vieron como las luces se apagaron y entraron las luces de emergencia. También vieron el escudo de energía desaparecer y Raichu sintió que la cámara se había apagado.

"¡Lo logro!" exclamó Alan. "¡Rápido, Raichu! ¡Ahora que tenemos una oportunidad!"

"¡Ya estoy en eso!"

Generando electricidad en su cola, el _Pokemon_ eléctrico lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica a las esposas de energía de sus brazos, liberándolos de sus ataduras. Luego, usó sus manos libres para lanzar una descarga a sus pies y liberándolos también.

"¡Se siente mejor!" comentó Raichu, estirándose un poco. "Se me dormían los pies…"

"¡Apúrate y libéranos!" exclamó Ash con enfado al ver lo que el _Pokemon_ hacía.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡No me apures!"

Raichu liberó a Ash, para que lo ayudara a liberar a los demás y pudieran escapar.

En el cuarto del generador, Amidamaru miraba el generador apagado.

"Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero funcionó."

En eso, una lanza atravesó el cuerpo del _Elemental Hero_ Sparkman, convirtiéndolo en espíritu. Amidamaru se volvió invisible nuevamente y vio al causante de eso: el _General Lenz_.

"Así que ese monstruo intentó destruir el generador." comentó el _Mecronet_. "Que bueno que no funcionó… ¡Reactiven el generador!"

"Uh oh." dijo Amidamaru, mientras veía el generador encenderse nuevamente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _056-Brave Heart (TV Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

En la celda, los jóvenes, ya libres, vieron las luces encenderse y el escudo volverse a activar. Lo único malo, era que no lograron salir de la celda donde estaban.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Alan, confundido.

"Al parecer no destruyeron el generador y… ¡Oh no!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Destruyan las cámaras, rápido!"

Tai y Haru actuaron de inmediato y destruyeron ambas cámaras en las paredes con sus _Keyblades_.

"Aún seguimos atrapados." dijo Tai.

"¡Pero no nos pueden ver!" Exclamó Ash, intentando ver el lado bueno de su situación. "¿Alguna idea?"

"¡Derrumbar la reja!" exclamó Alan, mientras invocaba su _Keyblade_, reunía una gran cantidad de aire congelado y se lanzó a la reja. El joven golpeó la reja con su _Keyblade_, intentando romperla, pero el escudo de energía simplemente lo rechazó, mandándolo a la pared detrás. "Ow… no funcionó."

"No me digas…" comentó Raichu con cierto enfado y burla. "¿Otra brillante idea?"

"Tengo una." respondió Ash. "Rompamos el suelo, es lo único que no tiene escudo. Como nuestra fuerza ha regresado, quizás ahora si podamos."

"¡Buena idea!"

"Yo lo haré." dijo Tai, mirando al suelo y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, tanta que parecía ser una especie de llama. "_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

El poderoso golpe de Tai creó un gran hueco en el piso, por el cual se podía ver el nivel inferior. El joven _Digidestined_, luego de esta proeza, se tronó los dedos.

"Que bien se siente recuperar la fuerza…"

El grupo saltó al piso de abajo y rápidamente corrió por los pasillos para alejarse de las celdas, esperando no encontrarse con _Mecronets_ en unos minutos.

* * *

De regreso en el puente de mando, Lenz regresó luego de saber que sus tropas habían logrado derrotar a los monstruos de Jaden. El _General_ se sentó en su silla de mando y empezó a dar órdenes para recuperarse luego del ataque sorpresa.

"Muy bien, la situación esta controlada." comentó el _General_. "Empieza el despegue, volveremos por este planeta luego de saber que es lo que el _Coronel Epion_ desea."

Entonces, el _Alverion_ comenzó a elevarse, dejando la ciudad para reunirse con sus aliados. Dentro de la nave de batalla alienígena, los jóvenes héroes sintieron la nave moverse.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash.

"¡La nave está despegando!" exclamó Alan. "¡Hay que hacer algo, si no nos llevaran con los demás del Imperio!"

"¡Y no podríamos ganarle a tantos!" gritó Haru.

"¡Oigan!"

El grupo volteó hacia atrás, viendo que se trataba de Amidamaru, en su forma de espíritu, a demás de los _Elemental Heroes_ también en esa misma forma.

"¡Amidamaru, la nave esta despegando!" exclamó Takato.

"Lo sé." respondió el fantasma. "¡Hay que hacer algo!"

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Raichu. "Hay que destruir los motores de hiperespacio."

"¿Motores de hiperespacio?" preguntó Tai.

"Sí, los que usa la nave para viajar por el hiperespacio de planeta en planeta. Si los destruimos, evitaremos que dejen el planeta."

"¿Cómo sabes que tienen esa clase de motores?" preguntó Takato.

"Supongo… digo, en programas de ciencia ficción, las naves tienen esos motores."

"¡Entonces vamos a buscarlos!" exclamó Alan. Pero, cuando iban a hacer algo, el espíritu del _Elemental Hero_ Bubbleman se alejó de ellos. "¿Eh?"

"¿Y ese monstruo que?" preguntó Haru, confundido.

"¡Bubbleman los vio, sabe donde están los motores! ¡Síganlo!" exclamó Amidamaru. "Los vio cuando estaban peleando."

"¡Ya lo oyeron, vámonos!" exclamó Alan.

Y con eso, el grupo comenzó a correr, siguiendo a Bubbleman, quien al parecer cabía donde estaban los motores. Caminaron por varios pasillos de la nave, derrotando algunos _Mecronets_ que había en el camino hasta que, mientras el _Alverion_ estaba en posición para entrar al hiperespacio, el grupo encontró la parte de los motores que estaba dentro de la nave. Raichu inmediatamente se acercó a la consola, o lo que parecía la consola, intentando averiguar como funcionaba.

"¡Rayos, no sé como desactivarlos!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ con enfado.

"¡No hay tiempo, hay que destruirlos!" gritó Tai.

"¡Ok, destruyámoslos!"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Takato.

"¡Con nuestros poderes!" respondió Alan.

Los seis se colocaron en línea y reunieron energía en sus manos. Pronto, todos dispararon varias esferas de energía al enorme motor, impactando en su superficie y, si bien este resistió un poco, no logro soportar el ataque de todos los héroes reunidos y empezó a emitir chispas y descargas eléctricas, indicando que estaba por estallar. El grupo rápidamente salió de la habitación de los motores y se alejó del lugar, antes de que los motores explotaran y sacudieran la nave bruscamente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization - _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

En el puente de mando, Lenz sintió la explosión y la sacudida de la nave, lo cual lo confundió bastante.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el _General_.

"¡Los motores de hiperespacio se han averiado, _General_!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo sé… ¡Señor, uno de los guardias del sector S-2 indica que los prisioneros han escapado de la celda!"

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!... Oh, ya entiendo, debieron haber aprovechado el apagón. ¡Bien, me encargaré de ellos yo mismo!"

"Múltiples fracturas en la nave, el aire empieza a ventilarse. ¿Dejamos que se escape?"

"No, no permitan que el oxigeno escape de la nave. ¡Cierren todas las salidas de aire!"

"¿Por qué comandante? ¿No sería más lógico dejar que el aire se escape? Así los prisioneros morirán y no nos afectara…"

"¡Cállate! ¿Me estas cuestionando?" exclamó Lenz con enfado. "Esos humanos me han estado causando problemas y no dejaré que mueran de una forma tan humillante como asfixiados. Los derrotaré yo mismo. Así que vuelvo a repetir: cierren los compartimientos averiados y no dejen que el oxigeno escape."

Dicho esto, Lenz salió del centro de mando nuevamente, para enfrentarse a los jóvenes guerreros, mientras sus navegadores cerraban los compartimientos averiados.

* * *

De vuelta con el grupo, todos ellos estaban en el suelo, cubiertos de polvo. La explosión de los motores no logró alcanzarlos, pero la onda expansiva los arrojó por los aires, chocando con las paredes de la nave. Afortunadamente, las maquinas cerraron los compartimientos antes de que el aire de estos se escapara, permitiéndoles vivir.

"¿Todos están bien?" preguntó Alan.

"Sí, estamos bien…" respondió Ash, mirando sus manos. "¿Estamos vivos?"

"No, estamos muertos." respondió Tai sarcásticamente. "Mírenme, soy un espíritu ahora."

"¡Cállate, Tai!"

"Es extraño." dijo Haru. "Nos pudieron dejar morir si no hubieran sellado los pasillos dañados. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?"

"Nos quieren con vida." inquirió Alan. "Saben que estamos vivos."

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Takato.

"Haremos que se arrepientan por hacerlo."

"¿Y cómo lo harán?" preguntó Amidamaru.

"¡Destruiremos a todos los _Mecronets_!"

"Y podríamos quedarnos con este _Alverion_." comentó Raichu. "Una nave así quizás nos será de gran ayuda: los _Reploids _del mundo de X y Zero podrían crear cruceros de batalla con esta tecnología, o saber como derrotarla en caso de que los invadan."

"¡Excelente! Bien, dividámonos." dijo el joven de gorra gris. "Tai, Ash, Takato, vayan al generador principal y apáguenlo nuevamente, y llévense a Amidamaru y a los espíritus de los _Elemental Heroes_. Si apagan el generador, los _Mecronets_ trataran de reactivarlo y podrán eliminarlos a todos."

"¿Y ustedes qué?" preguntó Ash.

"Haru, Raichu y yo iremos al centro de mando de la nave. Tomaremos el control de esta y haremos que los Reploids la examinen. Cuando podamos apagar lo que hace que evite que podamos abrir portales."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todos muévanse!"

El grupo se dividió en dos y cada uno fue a buscar su puesto, decididos a tomar el control de ese _Alverion_. Unos minutos después, el grupo de Tai llegó al generador y, justo como Sparkman, Ash usó sus poderes eléctricos y lo apagó, mientras que los _Elemental Heroes_ volvieron a su forma física y se prepararon para la pelea. Como Alan dijo, los _Mecronets_ comenzaron a llegar de poco en poco y fácilmente eran derrotados por los héroes, tanto Elementales como los humanos. Esto fue, claro, hasta que empezaron a llegar más y más, lo cual hizo que comenzaran a pelear con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Alan y su grupo llegaron al centro de mando, donde rápidamente destruyeron a los navegadores. Mientras ambos humanos se cercioraban de que no llegaran _Mecronets_, Raichu, que estaba es las consolas, se dio cuenta de algo malo… muy malo.

"¡Rayos, no sirve!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alan.

"¡Las consolas están apagadas, no puedo hacer que se enciendan!" exclamó el _Pokemon_.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sí. Necesitan algo… una llave para encenderse."

"¿Cómo esta?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia un lado, dándose cuenta de una puerta secreta en el lugar, de la cual emergió el _General Lenz_, quien sujetaba un pequeño cristal verde en sus manos.

"¡Lenz!" exclamó Haru con enfado.

"Hehe, ¿Buscan esto?" cuestionó _Mecronets_, mostrando la llave.

"¡Danos eso!"

"¡Vengan por él!"

Rápidamente Lenz se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por los tres guerreros a través de los pasillos de la nave. Entonces, el líder _Mecronet_ saltó a un pasillo vertical y, rápidamente y sin pensarlo, los tres saltaron también a seguirlo. Cuando salieron del pasillo vertical y tocaron suelo, se dieron cuenta de algo para su horror.

"Oh cielos…" dijo Raichu. "¡Estamos en el exterior!"

Para temor de los tres, ellos estaban ahora en el exterior de la nave, parados sobre el casco exterior de esta. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que aún podían respirar, a pesar de que estaban ya muy altos en la atmosfera, casi fuera del planeta.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué podemos respirar?" preguntó Alan.

"Porque estamos dentro del escudo…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Lenz, quien estaba algo alejado de ellos, parado en el techo de la nave como si nada.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Haru.

"Son unos estúpidos." comentó el _Mecronet_. "Estamos dentro del escudo de energía, el mismo que ha estado activo desde que salimos del planeta. La atmósfera es respirable para ustedes, por eso no están muertos."

"¿Cómo es que el escudo está activado con el generador apagado?" preguntó Raichu.

"Simple; el escudo está unido a otro generador en la nave, al igual que el armamento, para evitar este tipo de problemas."

"¿Por qué no simplemente nos dejas morir?" cuestionó Alan.

"Porque no habría honor en una pelea así."

"Ya veo… ¡Muy bien, Lenz, entréganos ese cristal!"

"¡Vengan por él!" gritó el _Mecronet_, colocándose en guardia

"¡Debo advertirte que soy más fuerte que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos!" exclamó Alan, señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"Yo también." respondió Lenz con cierta seguridad. "¡Déjame ver que pueden hacer ustedes tres!"

Los héroes miraban al _Mecronet_, esperando a que hiciera su movimiento, sabiendo que él era un guerrero poderoso. Una nueva pelea estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del Capitulo 28**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. La pelea contra Lenz había empezado. Haru, Raichu y yo debemos pelear con toda nuestra aura para poder vencerlo… Oh no… no hay forma de escapar…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**No hay que rendirse.**_

Cielos… quisiera hacer _algo…_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	30. Cap 29: No hay que rendirse

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**_Capitulo 29: No hay que rendirse._**

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

La ciudad, donde los _Alverions_ estaban antes, estaba totalmente desierta, luego de la retirada de los invasores. Nadie estaba en esa isla… exceptuando al caballero misterioso, quien miraba al cielo, parado en uno de los pocos edificios que aún estaban de pie. No miraba al cielo en si, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados; más bien, usando su aura, podía sentir las presencias de aquellos que iban a pelear… y si bien no podía ver la presencia de Lenz, ya que no tiene presencia por ser máquina, la energía eléctrica que este emitía era suficiente como para permitirle saber su presencia.

"Entonces… así comienza…" comentó el caballero, quien continuaba mirando al cielo, esperando su momento para pelear.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Mientras tanto, en el _Alverion_ de Lenz, en el salón del cuarto generador, Ash, Tai y Takato, al igual que los _Elemental Heroes_, continuaban su lucha contra los soldados del _Imperio Mecron_, quienes parecían interminables, ya que seguían saliendo más y más de cualquier puerta o pasillo. El _Digidestined_ cortó en dos a un soldado _Mecronet_ del tipo _Cheeta_, usando su _Keyblade_, mientras que Ash y Takato usaban sus poderes elementales para eliminar a otros. Tai miró a todos lados, buscando a su siguiente enemigo… cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

"¡Son demasiados!" Tai escuchó a Takato exclamar lo obvio.

"¿Cuántos hay en esta nave?" preguntó Ash, cortando a un _Mecronet_ en dos.

"No lo sé." respondió el _Digidestined_. "Si son como los de las películas de _Star Wars_, entonces deben de tener capacidad para dos mil de ellos."

"¡¿Dos mil?"

"Sí, y como son maquinas, quizás pueda haber muchas más."

"¡Esto será la pelea de nunca acabar!" exclamó Takato con cierta frustración.

Incluso con la ayuda de los _Elemental Heroes_, el grupo rápidamente se vio rodeado de las maquinas. Con pocas posibilidades de salir victoriosos, todos se miraron, sabiendo que podrían no salir de esta tan fácilmente.

"Tai, debo decirte algo." comentó Ash de pronto, confundiendo a todos. "Por si no salimos de aquí, es muy importante…"

"¿Qué es Ash?" cuestionó Tai, con algo de miedo por el tono de voz de Ash.

"Tai… quiero decirte… ¡Que te odio demasiado!"

"Oh, eso…"

"¿Pues que pensabas?"

"¡Nada!... el sentimiento es mutuo, por cierto."

"No creo que sea el momento para eso, muchachos." informó Takato, viendo los soldados _Mecronet_ acercarse.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Tai. "¡Hagamos un ultimo esfuerzo!"

"¡Muy bien!" respondió Ash con nuevos ánimos para seguir peleando.

"¡Me uno a ustedes!" expresó Takato, también con la misma emoción que sus compañeros.

Los jóvenes y los espíritus se lanzaron hacia las maquinas, pensando en que tal vez no podrían regresar de esta pelea.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"¡HAAAAAA!"

"¡YAAAAAA!"

En el exterior de la nave _Mecronet_, Alan y Haru chocaron sus _Keyblades_ contra la lanza de Lenz, quien rápidamente repelió el golpe de ellos dos. Con un movimiento rápido, Lenz mandó a ambos jóvenes hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. En ese momento, sintió una descarga eléctrica en la espalda, cortesía del _Pokemon_ eléctrico, Raichu. El _General_ se lanzó contra el _Pokemon_ a gran velocidad, una que Raichu igualó con su _Quick Attack_ para evitar el corte mortal de la lanza. Lenz intentó cortarlo en dos, pero el _Pokemon_ eléctrico lograba evitar todos esos cortes con su velocidad de rayo, que era apenas la justa para no salir mal herido… o peor. Raichu se alejó del _Mecronet_, mientras este lo siguió velozmente, sin saber de la presencia que estaba a su lado.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

Lenz detuvo su marcha para poder bloquear todos los meteoros helados que Alan había lanzado, girando su lanza a gran velocidad para bloquear todos los golpes.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó Alan con seguridad. "_¡ICE RAID!_"

Usando su mano libre, el joven de gorra gris reunió aire congelado en su _Chaos Keyblade_ y la lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Lenz, cancelando el poder de los meteoros de hielo, que habían logrado su objetivo; el de congelar un poco los movimientos de Lenz. La _Keyblade_ giró a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo, quien tenía sus manos congeladas por los golpes helados de hace un momento. Sin poder defenderse, la _Keyblade_ le dio de lleno en el estómago, mismo que impidió que Lenz pudiera ver a Alan acercarse a él, con puño derecho listo y rodeado de aire congelado.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUI SEI KEN!_"

Alan le dio un fuerte golpe helado en pleno rostro a Lenz, congelándole la mitad del rostro y mandándolo a volar al ras del piso. El _Mecronet_ continuaba volando por unos metros hasta que intentó recuperarse. Lamentablemente para él, Raichu había usado _Quick Attack_ para acercársele por la espalda, antes de que este se pudiera recuperar, mientras su cola brillando intensamente de un color metálico.

"_¡IRON TAIL!"_

Como si fuera un látigo, Raichu golpeó a Lenz en la espalda con su cola de acero, mandándolo al cielo. El _Mecronet_ intentó recuperarse, pero en el cielo ya alguien lo esperaba; se trataba de Haru, quien sujetaba su _Decaforce Keyblade_ con sus dos manos sobre su cabeza. Con un leve resplandor, la _Keyblade_ de Haru cambió de forma, y con esta, golpeó a Lenz en el estómago.

"_¡GRAVITY CORE!_"

Usando la forma pesada de _Decaforce_ _Keyblade_, Haru golpeó con una fuerza sorprendente a Lenz, mandándolo al suelo como si fuera un meteoro. El _General_ cayó en el techo de la nave, doblando el resistente metal que la cubría, algo bastante impresionante ya que ese metal estaba hecho para resistir el impacto de bombas, láseres y meteoros sin salir dañado. Haru cayó a lado de Raichu, mientras Alan aparecía a su lado ya con su _Keyblade_ en mano, los tres mirando a Lenz, esperando a que se levantase, mientras que, en _Spellian Hegcian_, todos celebraban mientras veían la pelea desenvolverse, viendo como sus amigos le ganaban a ese _General_.

Los tres héroes continuaban esperando a que Lenz se recuperara de esos ataques. Pronto esto paso; el _General_ de los _Mecronets_ se levantó del cráter que hizo en el techo del _Alverion_, quitándose las escarchas de su rostro y comenzó a reír, mientras un hilo de una sustancia negra recorría su labio.

"¿Puedes sangrar?" preguntó Haru.

"¿Sangrar?" cuestionó Lenz. "No exactamente: es como la sangre; un liquido que nos mantiene vivos. Debo admitir que era verdad cuando dijeron que eran más fuertes que la ultima vez que los vi."

"He, ¿Ahora vez?" preguntó Alan con cierta arrogancia.

"Si puedes sangrar, entonces puedes morir." inquirió Raichu. "Y eso, mi amigo, es bueno."

"Quizás, pero no crean que ya han visto todo el poder del _Imperio Mecron_."

"Claaaro… casi has usado toda tu energía en esta pelea y no hemos recibido mucho daño. Admítelo: has perdido."

"¡Jamás! ¡Así como ustedes entrenan para volverse más fuertes, nosotros los _Mecronets_ somos mejorados para ser mucho más eficaces en el combate!"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Haru.

"¡Que pronto me volveré más fuerte en un santiamén!" exclamó Lenz, levantando su mano izquierda al cielo. "¡Ven! ¡_Titán Armor_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _124-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

Varios relámpagos aparecieron de la nada, chocando entre si, antes de impactar la mano levantada de Lenz, quien no parecía molestarse por las descargas eléctricas pasando através de su cuerpo. Varias piezas de metal aparecieron flotando alrededor del _Mecronet_, uniéndose para formar algo. Luego, las piezas de metal se unieron en Lenz, creando un cegador resplandor que obligó a que los héroes cerraran sus ojos. Cuando los tres pudieron ver de nuevo sin lastimarse las retinas, pudieron ver el cambio en Lenz.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

Lenz ahora poseía una imponente armadura color amarillo y negro; su casco ahora era más grueso y sus cuernos mas pronunciados, aparte de una máscara que cubría su boca, el peto de la armadura era mucho más grueso y sus hombreras mas anchas. Los brazos tenían ahora más cañones y un pequeño escudo en cada uno. El cinturón era más amplio y cubría más lugar, y en el centro del cinturón venía la insignia del imperio; un circulo azul con una estrella de cinco picos color amarillo con las letras "IM" color blanco. Las botas eran mas anchas, parecidas a las de X. La lanza de Lenz también cambió, siendo ahora más parecido a un tridente doble.

"¿Sorprendidos?" preguntó Lenz con arrogancia.

"¡No nos asustas!" exclamó Alan, colocándose en guardia. "¡Con armadura o sin ella, te venceremos!"

"No estoy tan seguro; mi poder se ha duplicado… ¡Permíteme demostrártelo!"

Lenz hizo desaparecer su lanza, para sorpresa de todos, e inmediatamente después él mismo desapareció de la vista. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Lenz apareció entre ellos, justo frente a Alan, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar al ras del suelo, girando sin control, acercándose a una enorme pared que conecta con una torre en el exterior de la nave, que era en realidad el centro de mando, a una distancia de casi un kilómetro de donde fue golpeado. El joven chocó contra la pared, escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca. En ese momento, Lenz apareció frente a él y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndolo soltar _Keyblade_ y forzándolo a que se arqueara de dolor, cosa que el _Mecronet_ aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo y creando un gran cráter en el techo del _Alverion_.

Lenz miró su trabajo por unos momentos, viendo a Alan en el suelo sin moverse, tal vez desmayado. Pero luego se volteó hacia atrás y alzó su mano derecha, deteniendo un poderoso ataque eléctrico y disipándolo en el aire. Usando sus ojos de maquina, pudo observar a Raichu y Haru acercarse a gran velocidad, el _Humano_ estando mucho más atrás que el _Pokemon_, ya que la criatura era más rápida. Lenz vio a Raichu correr con sus cuatro patas y rodearse de electricidad, usando el ataque _Volt Tackle_.

El _General_ lo vio venir y dejó a Alan en el suelo, para luego lanzarse a Raichu, envolviéndose él mismo de energía. Los dos se acercaron peligrosamente hasta que finalmente se encontraron en el centro.

_-¡BAM!-_

Una explosión cegadora cubrió el lugar por unos segundos, evitando que pudieran ver con claridad. Cuando se disipó, se puede observar a Raichu chocar contra el suelo con fuerza, rebotando en este una vez. Lenz apareció cerca y aprovechó el rebote de Raichu para darle una patada, levantándolo un poco y golpeándolo con su brazo derecho en el estómago, mandándolo a volar, para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de energía, impactando contra el _Pokemon_ y explotando, mandándolo al suelo nuevamente.

Rápidamente, luego de derrotar a dos, el _Mecronet_ se enfocó en Haru, quien se venía acercando a gran velocidad. Lenz lo esperó todo lo que pudo, hasta que vio al _Rave Master_ saltar y cambiar su _Keyblade_ nuevamente a la forma de _Gravity Core_. Haru sujetó su espada con ambas manos para darle un fuerte corte a su enemigo, esperando cortarlo en dos.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado; Lenz usó su brazo derecho para bloquear la espada, usando el escudo de su brazo para evitar ser cortado. El _Rave Master_ estaba sorprendido, ya que Lenz logró resistir la pesada espada fácilmente, a pesar de haber caído desde una distancia bastante alta.

"¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó Lenz con burla.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Haru, cambiando su espada a la forma _Silpharion_ para atacarlo con velocidad.

Pero antes de eso poder atacarlo, Lenz lo sujetó del rostro con su mano derecha y lo azotó de espaldas en el suelo, creando otro pequeño cráter en el techo. El _Mecronet_ levantó su puño izquierdo y le dio un fuerte golpe al _Humano_ en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y clavándolo más en el suelo. Lenz se levantó y miró al joven de cabello plateado, viendo que estaba desmayado.

"Que aburrido…" comentó el _General_, apuntando a Haru con los cañones que estaban en su mano izquierda y comenzó a reunir energía. "Terminaré con esto rápido."

Cuando parecía que era el final para el _Rave Master_ a manos del _General_, un golpe helado certero le congeló el brazo, antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe final. Lenz miró a su lado y vio a Alan, con su _Keyblade_ en mano derecha y su brazo izquierdo extendido, rodeado de un poco de aire frió. El _Mecronet_ observó al _Humano_, quien respiraba con dificultad, al parecer el daño recibido con anterioridad había sido mucho para él

"¿No lo entiendes?" preguntó Lenz "¡No podrás ganarme!"

"¡No estoy tan seguro!" respondió Alan, respirando profundamente. "¡Debo intentarlo!"

"Tonto, por más que lo intentes no podrás vencerme. ¡Acéptalo!"

Cerrando su puño, Lenz rompió el hielo que cubría su brazo y se lanzó hacia Alan, quien ya lo esperaba. Justo antes de chocar, ambos desaparecieron, empezando una pelea de velocidad y poder, imposible de ver para el ojo _Humano_ normal; sólo se podían ver los destellos y escuchar el sonido de cuando sus golpes chocaban. Lamentablemente, las pocas imágenes que se podía ver de ambos combatientes luchando mostraban a Alan recibiendo la mayor parte de los golpes, mientras Lenz sólo los esquivaba con facilidad.

Raichu comenzó a despertarse, antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Miró los destellos de la pelea entre Alan y Lenz, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para reaccionar. El _Pokemon_, en lugar de ayudar a Alan, comenzó a acercarse a Haru, quien estaba desmallado, propiciándole una descarga leve para levantar al _Rave Master_ del suelo.

Mientras, Alan recibía la paliza de su vida; ni siquiera Exus lo había lastimado de esa forma. Un fuerte golpe por parte de Lenz mandó a Alan hacia atrás, pero este se recobró antes de caer al suelo y se lanzó a Lenz con su _Keyblade_. Antes de golpearlo, el _Mecronet_ desapareció de la vista de Alan y reapareció detrás de él, sólo para darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, misma que lo mandó al suelo, rodando varias veces antes de detenerse, su _Keyblade_ lejos de él. Lenz se acercó al joven y este último se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlo, a duras penas lo logró, pero el _General_ se dio la vuelta y con su codo mandó al joven al suelo nuevamente. Alan se recobró del golpe y saltó para alejarse del _Mecronet_ y tomar algo de aliento, mientras Lenz sólo sonrió al ver esto.

"Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como pensaste, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Lenz.

La respuesta de Alan fue el aumentar su aura y reunir aire congelado en su puño derecho, para luego lanzar su técnica especial.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

"¡Esa técnica ya le he visto varias veces!"

Los cientos de meteoros helados salieron del puño de Alan a la velocidad del sonido, enfriando el aire cercano a ellos. Sin embargo, Lenz corrió hacia los meteoros, para sorpresa de Alan… quien se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Lenz esquivando todos los golpes de hielo con mucha facilidad. Pronto, el _General_ _Mecronet_ extendió su mano izquierda y la posó sobre el puño derecho de Alan, haciéndola a un lado, cancelando el ataque y dejando al _Humano_ vulnerable, algo que él aprovechó. Colocando su otra mano en el estómago del joven, Lenz creó una esfera de energía que le explotó a quemarropa, mandando a Alan lejos y lastimándolo gravemente. Lenz se lanzó a él y, aún en el aire, lo golpeó nuevamente, mandándolo una vez más al suelo, donde quedó al final. Lenz colocó su pie sobre el cuerpo del joven, mostrando superioridad.

"Te lo dije, ustedes los _Humanos_ no serán nada para el imperio." expresó Lenz. "¡Ríndanse ante nosotros!"

"¡Suficiente!"

Raichu y Haru vinieron al rescate de Alan, ambos saltando hacia donde estaba Lenz. Sin embargo, el _Mecronet_ simplemente extendió los brazos, atrapándolos a ambos en el aire, sujetándolos del cuello. A pesar de las descargas de Raichu, Lenz los azotó contra el suelo a ambos con gran fuerza, nuevamente doblando el duro metal de la nave. Luego de unos segundos, Lenz los soltó, dejándolos respirar nuevamente.

"Ustedes no son nada." comentó el _General_. "¡Simples insectos que serán aplastados por nuestro imperio!"

Dejando a Raichu y Haru en el suelo, Lenz se acercó de nuevo al desmayado Alan, invocando su lanza/tridente. Colocándose sobre el joven, sujetó con ambas manos su lanza, preparado para asestar el golpe final.

"Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas, y comenzaré con el que parece ser su líder. ¡Destruiré las esperanzas de ustedes!" exclamó, mientras que, en _Spellian Hegcian_, todos, en especial Kristal, veían a Lenz sujetar su lanza con ambas manos y elevarla por sobre su cabeza, para darle el corte de gracia a Alan. "¡Que sus esperanzas y sueños mueran con él!"

Lenz bajó la lanza con fuerza para darle el corte final al joven y acabar con su vida. Para los de _Spellian Hegcian_, el ver la lanza bajar hasta encontrar el cuerpo del joven les parecía tomar una eternidad. Kristal gritó el nombre de quien ella de verdad quería, deseando que él reaccionase y se salvara.

'_¡Kristal!'_

Justo antes de que la lanza lo golpeara, Alan abrió los ojos, después de escuchar en su mente su nombre por parte de Kristal. Rápidamente invocó la _Articuno Keyblade _en su mano izquierda y, sujetando la hoja del arma con su mano derecha, bloqueó el golpe de la lanza, su afilada punta a centímetros de su pecho.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

"¿Qué? ¡No lo creo!" cuestionó el _General_, al verlo despertar.

Elevando su aura a niveles más allá de lo que él haya pensado, empleó una gran fuerza que al final mandó a volar a Lenz por unos metros, antes de que el _Mecronet_ se recobrara y tocara el piso con sus pies. Al mirar a Alan, Lenz vio que el joven se levantaba lentamente, usando su _Keyblade_ para apoyarse.

"¡Imposible!" expresó Lenz. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Te lo dije; ¡Nosotros nos volvemos más fuertes cuando peleamos!"

Dicho esto, un aura azul brillante rodeó el cuerpo de Alan como si fuera fuego, mientras sentía que algo estaba ardiendo en su interior. No sólo él, sino que también Haru y Raichu estaban poniéndose de pie, ambos rodeados de un aura blanca y amarilla respectivamente. Lenz miró a los tres con detenimiento, cuando la alarma de su escáner comenzó a sonar.

"¡No es posible!" exclamó el _General_ al ver los números en su escáner. "32,580…" dijo al ver a Alan "32,546…" dijo al ver a Haru. "…y 27,919…" expresó al ver a Raichu. "¡Ustedes no tenían estos poderes! ¡Sus números eran sólo un poco más de la mitad de los de ahora! ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Nuestro _Nova Crystal_…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Mecronet_ al ver a Alan. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El _Nova Crystal_, un cristal que esta dentro de nuestros cuerpos, es lo que nos hace _N-Warriors_… este cristal está llena de energía ilimitada dentro de nuestros corazones y nos permite volvernos mas fuertes en cada batalla. ¡Por eso es que un _N-Warrior_ puede crear un milagro al momento de la batalla! ¡Podemos ganarle a cualquier rival!"

"Así que es ese cristal." comentó Haru, sorprendido por la energía que emanaba.

"¡Sí! ¡Y yo no sabía que tenía una!" comentó Raichu con alegría. "¡Creo que he superado con creces el poder de un _Pokemon Legendario_! ¡Ahora soy Místico! ¡WOOHOOO!"

"¿Ahora lo vez?" preguntó Alan. "¡Si tu Imperio quiere gobernar esta galaxia, tendrá que vérselas con nosotros! Gracias a ustedes nos hemos vuelto más fuertes en esta ultima semana que en los últimos ocho meses…"

"¡Aunque hayan aumentado sus poderes, no podrán vencerme!" exclamó Lenz, girando su lanza y colocándose en guardia.

"¡Eso esta por verse!" exclamó Alan, invocando y recuperando nuevamente su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y sujetando la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ con su izquierda. Haru sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y Raichu se preparó para el ataque.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

Kristal se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró con tranquilidad, después de ver que Alan no había sido atravesado por esa arma. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder que emanaban los tres que peleaban contra Lenz.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Jaden con entusiasmo. "¡Están tan lejos pero aún así puedo sentir su fuerza!"

"Cierto, se han vuelto muy fuertes." comentó Yoh con asombro.

"Alan…" comentó Kristal, quien miraba perdidamente la esfera mágica, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella sentía ahora. No sabía, pero Elie la estaba mirando, sonriendo un poco al saber lo que pensaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la nueva energía de los héroes… a excepción de Raphael.

'_Lo está logrando…'_ pensó el _Hechicero_ par así mismo. _'Pronto logrará controlar el poder… y se volverá en un verdadero N-Warrior.'_

_

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

El joven caballero, que estaba todavía en el tejado del edificio, abrió los ojos después de sentir el incremento de energía de los tres héroes que luchaban contra Lenz en la nave.

"El momento ha llegado." expresó el joven caballero, para luego abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ con su _Keyblade_ y entrar a él.

* * *

En el salón del generador, dentro del _Alverion_, Ash, Tai y Takato continuaban luchando, junto con los _Elemental Heroes_ y Amidamaru, cuando sintieron una expulsión de energía cerca de ahí, lo cual hizo detener el combate por unos segundos.

"¿Sintieron eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Sí; son Alan, Haru y Raichu." respondió Tai. "Sus poderes se incrementaron."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Takato.

Los jóvenes habían luchado contra los _Mecronets_ de la nave y ya casi habían logrado derrotar a todos, claro, no sin algunas heridas. Takato y Ash tenían un brazo roto, mientras que Tai tenía una pierna fracturada, y los tres tenían costillas rotas. Sin embargo, los _Nova Crystals_ de sus cuerpos les otorgaban energía suficiente para calmar el dolor y continuar luchando. Luego de unos momentos, los _Elemental Heroes_ acabaron con los restantes _Mecronets_, ahora sí, venciéndolos a todos.

"No importa, ya todos los _Mecronets_ fueron derrotados, sólo queda Lenz." dijo Tai con seriedad. "¡Vayamos!"

"No irán a ninguna parte"

Tanto _Humanos_ como espíritus voltearon a ver el origen de la voz, y se sorprendieron al ver un _Portón de Espejo_ abrirse y de este emerger un caballero con una extraña armadura y capa, además de una enorme _Keyblade_.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Ash, pero el sujeto no respondió.

"¡Miren, tiene una _Keyblade_ también!" exclamó Takato, señalando a la llave que tenía el sujeto.

"¿También eres un _N-Warrior_?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

La respuesta del joven caballero fue sólo el extender la mano hacia los jóvenes, quienes se colocaron en guardia. Pero eso no les ayudó para nada…

"_¡QUINTESSENCE!_"

Varia descargas eléctricas color morado y blanco salieron de la mano del joven caballero, para luego golpear a tanto _Humanos_ como espíritus por igual. La descarga era muy fuerte, incluso más que la de Ash, lo que ocasionó que todos, incluso espíritus, se desmayasen, dejando al caballero como el único de pie.

"Ustedes no deben de estar aquí cuando eso pase." dijo el guerrero de extraña armadura, antes de abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ debajo de ellos, uno que los llevaría de nuevo al planeta de abajo. "Ahora a esperar el desenlace…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _125-Haru-Sentou (Fight)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

Aún con su armadura de batalla, Lenz estaba en serios problemas gracias al incrementó de poder de los jóvenes. Alan atacaba continuamente al _General_ con sus dos _Keyblades_, manteniéndolo en raya. Por si eso no fuera poco, Haru usaba su espada en la forma de _Blue Crimson_, dándole más pelea a Lenz. Si bien Haru tenía problemas para manejar dos espadas, con el incremento de poder, se volvió más ágil con estas, lo cual significaba más problemas para el _General_.

El _Mecronet_ se alejó de ellos al disparar varias descargas de energía en el suelo para cegarlos un poco. Lenz corría hacia un lado, sólo para ver a Raichu acercarse a él, nuevamente usando _Volt Tackle_. El _Mecronet_ sonrió, ya que, si bien no podía enfrentarse contra los tres, contra uno si podría enfrentarse. Podría matar a Raichu ahora que estaba sólo y no tendría que preocuparse por los demás.

"¡No esta vez!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, acercándose a Lenz a gran velocidad, mientras este hacia lo mismo.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Lenz, Raichu se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a rodar, aún con la electricidad del Volt Tackle a su alrededor. Alzó la cola y se levantó del suelo, rodando cobre su cola, rodeada de electricidad, convirtiendo a Raichu en una especie de rueda eléctrica, su cola brillando como si fuera una cuchilla, girando rápidamente hacia Lenz, quien estaba sorprendido.

"_¡VOLT WHEEL!_"

Lenz logró ver que la cola de Raichu se había vuelto una cuchilla eléctrica muy afilada, por lo que intentó, y logró, esquivarlo… o eso creyó

_-SLASH-_

Para Lenz, el tiempo parecía haberse alentado, dado que sintió una extraña sensación en su brazo izquierdo. Al inicio, no le tomó importancia, volteando mejor a ver a Raichu para ver que más hacía. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver al _Pokemon_, notó algo que estaba flotando en el aire, o eso parecía, cayendo lentamente. Lenz entonces se dio cuenta de algo, justo cuando volteó a ver a Raichu que dejó de girar y con una mano se sujeto al suelo para dejar de rodar completamente; lo que estaba flotando era su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Q-Qué?" se preguntó el _Mecronet_ con asombro, viendo como su miembro amputado caía al suelo pesadamente. "¡Imposible!"

"No pareces tan rudo ahora." comentó Raichu con burla, lo cual hizo enojar al _Mecronet_, una vez que analizó la situación.

"¡MALDITO!" exclamó el _Mecronet_, quien estaba por lanzarse a con Raichu…

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_" cuando Alan apareció frente a él, desatando el poder de su mejor técnica.

El _Shinkou Hadouken_ impactó en el estómago de Lenz, de la misma forma que él hizo antes. El _Mecronet_ fue empujado por el poder de Alan varios metros hacia atrás, antes de que el poder se disipara y él cayera al suelo. Pero no lo iban a dejar tranquilo, ya que Haru apareció frente a él, con la _Keyblade_ en su forma _Silpharion_ que cambió rápidamente a _Explosión._

"_¡EXPLOSIVE DRAGON WAVE!_"

Creando un corte justo cuando su espada cambiaba de forma, Haru realizó un ataque de varias esferas rojas que hicieron explosión cuando golpearon el cuerpo de Lenz. El _Mecronet_ cayó al suelo, cansado, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar, mientras que los jóvenes y el _Pokemon_ se colocaban en guardia. El _Mecronet_ sólo miró a los jóvenes mientras reía.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Es gracioso el perder?"

"No, es sólo que, la próxima vez verán mi verdadero poder…" respondió Lenz con burla.

"¡Dudo que haya próxima vez!" exclamó Haru. "¡Morirás ahora!"

"¡No lo creo!" exclamó el _General_, antes de desaparecer del lugar, para asombro de todos.

"¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Raichu, mirando a todos lados.

"Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta." dijo Alan, señalando al cielo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines - _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Los tres héroes miraron al cielo y vieron que había otro _Alverion_ sobre ellos. Al parecer, el _Alverion_ se quedó en el sistema solar por si ocurriese algo al que comandaba Lenz, como una especie de nave substituta… y que al parecer, le había servido.

"Oh, ya veo…" comentó el _Pokemon_… antes de que el otro _Alverion_ comenzara a disparar hacia la nave donde estaban ellos, impactando contra el escudo. "¡Woa! ¡Sácanos de aquí!"

"¡Con gusto!" exclamó Alan, extendiendo su _Chaos Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO! ¡ÁBRETE!_" exclamó, lanzando un rayo de luz blanca hacia el frente…

Pero el portal no se abrió.

"Oh no… no me digas que aquí también." comentó el _Pokemon_, algo deprimido…

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Haru, mientras más disparos impactaban en el escudo, sacudieron la nave. "No creo que ese escudo resista… a menos que…"

"¿Tomemos control de ella?" preguntó Raichu.

"¡Pues adentro! ¡Vamos!" exclamó Alan, corriendo hacia la entrada que usaron para emerger del _Alverion_.

Los tres entraron en el crucero de batalla _Mecronet_ y rápidamente corrieron al centro de mando, donde rápidamente intentaron hacerla funcionar… hasta que recordaron un pequeño detalle.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Lenz se llevó el cristal!"

"Y sin eso, no podremos manejar la nave." Inquirió Alan con enfado.

"Esto esta mal."

Más disparos sacudieron la nave, más violentamente que antes, indicando que el escudo debe de estar debilitándose. Raichu miró una de las pantallas y estaba horrorizado con lo que vio.

"¡Escudos fallando! ¡Estamos indefensos!"

"¿Acaso no tenemos ni armas?" preguntó Haru.

"¡No! ¡Todas las computadoras están apagadas, y sólo el cristal de Lenz debe poder encenderlas! … si al menos X o Zero estuvieran aquí…"

El otro _Alverion_ continuaba disparando al donde los héroes estaban, ahora dañando la nave en si, que ya no tenía sus escudos. La nave comenzó a estallar en el exterior, dañando la estructura interna de esta. Si no se hacía algo, el crucero de batalla entero podría estallar… con los tres adentro.

"Oh dios… ¡Vamos a morir!" Expresó Raichu con temor.

"C-creo que es cierto…" respondió Alan, ya resignado a morir.

"N-no… no puede ser…" dijo Haru, también sabiendo que no había nada que hacer.

Las computadoras del centro de mando comenzaron a explotar, inutilizando cualquier intento que los jóvenes tuvieran para controlar la nave. Era el final…

"Bueno…" comentó Alan. "Si muero aquí, no me arrepiento de nada."

"¿En serió?" preguntó Haru.

"…"

"¿Alan?"

"No, la verdad si me arrepentiría de algo." Expresó, sintiéndose algo deprimido. "¡Rayos! ¡La verdad me gustaría hacer _algo_ con Kristal!... ¡Al menos una vez!"

"Momento, ¿dijiste _algo_?" preguntó Raichu, sabiendo ese tono de voz.

"Si Raichu…_algo._"

"¿Acaso…?"

"Si, Raichu, hablo en _ese_ sentido…" respondió el joven. "Lo peor es que, ahora que lo pienso, Kristal tiene el cuerpo para hacerlo."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Haru.

Alan se acercó a Haru y le dijo algo en el oído. El joven de cabello plateado, luego de escucharlo, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

"¡Woa! ¿Quieres hacer eso?" preguntó Haru.

"Sí…" respondió Alan. "Es algo que quisiera hacer al menos una vez… y ahora que lo veo, Elie también tiene el cuerpo para hacerlo… y Mimi."

"¿En serió?" preguntó Haru, más sonrojado.

"Sí…"

"Eh… Alan." Empezó el _Pokemon_. "Aunque me agrada saber que por fin dejas tus inhibiciones a un lado y que por fin dejas que tu lado malvado te posea, no crees que deberíamos pensar en algo en estos últimos momentos de vida que tenemos, como, no se, ¿Salvarnos?"

"¿Y que quieres que haga?" preguntó Alan. "¿Qué pida que se abra un portal?"

Extrañamente, un _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió frente a ellos, haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorpresa

"La próxima vez pediré cien millones de dólares… y una mansión de lujo." expresó Alan.

"¿A dónde llevara ese portal?" preguntó Haru.

"¡Qué importa siempre que no sea aquí!" exclamó Raichu con alegría y algo de pánico.

"¡Entremos!"

Los tres saltaron al portal, justo cuando el centro de mando, y toda la nave, explotara, rodeándolos en la explosión. El _Portón de Espejo_ se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El grupo miraba como la nave explotaba en el espacio exterior del planeta _Raveran_. Se sentían muy mal, porque casi ven a sus amigos morir en la explosión, pero al parecer, afortunadamente, ese portal se abrió a tiempo, salvándolos de una muerte segura. Sin embargo, no sabían a donde llevaba ese portal, por lo que no se sentían seguros aún.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Kristal.

"No lo sé." respondió Raphael. "Debo meditar para encontrar sus presencias."

"Mientras eso pasa." empezó Mimi, mirando a Kristal fijamente. "Tengo curiosidad por lo que Alan dijo acerca que quería hacer _algo_ contigo. ¿Sabes qué es?" cuestionó la joven, haciendo que la _Hechicera_ se sonrojara un poco.

"N-no. él nunca hablaba de eso… de hecho no sabía que pensara así."

"Así piensan todos los hombres, por más _santos_ que parezcan." expresó la chica de cabello morado, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Dawn.

"Sí, y sea lo que sea, Alan piensa que Elie también lo puede hacer." comentó, haciendo que Elie fuera la que se sonrojaba. "Y yo… ¿Qué tendremos en común?"

Dawn sólo se le quedó mirando con cierto enfado, bajando la mirada a los pechos de Mimi, luego viendo los de Elie, y por último los de Kristal. La joven _Coordinadora_ bajó la mirada para ver sus propios atributos… que eran casi iguales a inexistentes.

'_Creo que la respuesta es obvia…'_ pensó Dawn con enfado. _'… chicas vaca…'_

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó Raphael, llamando la atención de todos. "Los he encontrado. Lo pondré en la pantalla."

La nueva imagen comenzó a aparecer en la esfera mágica, y todos se concentraron en ella… pero lo que vieron los horrorizó por completo.

En un mundo extraño, la esfera mostraba una zona rocosa, con grandes rocas color azul, formando un gran cañón que se extendía a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Se podía ver un castillo encima de una montaña muy delgada, uno que a simple vista uno pensaría que es imposible que esa montaña pudiera soportar ese castillo, pero una magia muy poderosa hacía eso posible. También, se podía ver un pueblo primitivo que estaba a los pies de la montaña.

Sin embargo, lo que todos veían estaba en una de las rocas, tan grande que formaba una meseta, un lugar plano para poder moverse. La meseta daba cerca de un gran cañón, que tenía varios metros de profundidad.

Sobre la meseta, estaban Alan, Haru y Raichu, en el suelo. Para horror de todos, ellos estaban atravesados por varios trozos de metal, producto de la explosión que destruyó el _Alverion_, su sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados, con ojos entre abiertos, sus ropas maltratadas y no mostrando signos de respiración. El aura de los tres había desaparecido por una sencilla razón…

Ellos estaban muertos.

**Fin del Capitulo 29**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. No puedo responder… estoy muerto… ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Acaso este es el final?... ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esta energía?... ¿Y quién es este caballero? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Guerrero de la Oscuridad.**_

Rayos, no es bueno estar muerto…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¿Que les parecio? Espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

_Umizu: hehe, ya veremos si tu teoria es correcta... gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario... _

_ghostiv y master 911: muchas gracias, ustedes dos desconocidos, pero seguidores, de este fic... ojala que les sigan gustando este fic y los siguientes Episodios..._

_vo2: hace rato que dejaste review y no te conteste... como sea, muchas gracias por el review... ojala sigas leyendo..._

_Umbrella Agent: el que me da reviews que me hacen pensar sobre el fic... muy bueno... si, escuche eso de DuelMasters en japones, pero nunca he visto uno de esos capitulos, solo he visto la basura que quedo gracias a los del norte ¬¬ ... en cuanto a Dawn... quien sabe, ambien me agrada la pareja que hace con Ash, tambien se ven lindos ( mmm, siento que me escuche raro...) asi que quien sabe... gracias man otra vez por el Review..._

_los demas: gracias tambien por sus comentarios... ojala sigan leyendo... _

_nos vemos XD_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	31. Cap 30: El Guerrero de la Oscuridad

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 30: El Guerrero de la Oscuridad.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

'_No… ¡Por favor, no!'_

Ese era el pensamiento que pasó por las mentes de Kristal y Elie, mientras ellas, y todos los presentes, veían por la esfera mágica a los tres guerreros que yacían en el suelo, y que al parecer, ya sin vida.

Todos miraron esto con asombro y, cuando al final lo comprendieron, con tristeza, enfado y frustración, al ver que habían perdido a tres compañeros, no sólo de combate, sino también de amistad. Kristal se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que Elie las llevaba a sus labios, ya que ambas chicas estaban totalmente en shock por lo que estaban viendo, siendo las más afectadas por ello.

"No…" dijo la _Hechicera_, la frustración se estaba apoderando de ella poco a poco. "Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede…"

"H-Haru…"

El resto del grupo sólo podía limitarse a ver a las chicas, quienes se estaban desmoronando emocionalmente frente a ellos.

"No puede ser…" expresó Jaden con enfado. "No lo creo. No pueden morir."

"S-sí, sí pueden." respondió Yoh con tristeza. "Después de todo, a pesar de sus habilidades, siguen siendo seres vivos. Pero aún así…"

Latias también veía la escena y estaba triste como sus compañeros. Sin embargo, al ver a Raichu, sentía un vació que no podía explicar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, al igual que de los demás.

'_No…' _pensó Kristal._ 'No puede pasar esto… no antes de…'_

'… _de que me pueda disculpar contigo…'_ fue el pensamiento que Elie tenía, siendo el mismo que Kristal.

El grupo seguía en estado de asombro, sorpresa, enfado, frustración y tristeza. Mimi volteó a ver a Raphael, el más sabio de los presentes.

"¿De verdad están muertos?" preguntó la joven, sintiendo algo de temor de saber la verdad.

"Sí, están muertos." respondió el _Dark Sage_ con seriedad. "No puedo sentir sus presencias a través de la esfera, lo que significa que el fuego de sus vidas se ha extinguido."

"¿No podemos ir a ese mundo a ayudarles?" preguntó ahora Dawn con tristeza.

"No, porque no sé donde es ese mundo. Es una lastima; si fueran más fuertes, el _Nova Crystal_ en sus cuerpos podría generar suficiente energía para reanimarlos y mantenerlos vivos por unas horas… pero, en el estado en que están, sus vidas se han extinguido y pronto incluso los _Nova Crystals_ en sus cuerpos se apagaran…"

Ante esto, todos los presentes se deprimieron aún más, resignándose a los hechos. Kristal y Elie eran las más afectadas, claro, con Latias en segundo lugar. La _Hechicera_ cayó al suelo, de rodillas, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus cabellos con fuerza. Su rostro mostraba un temor y frustración que nunca antes había mostrado… uno podría decir que estaba al borde de la locura.

'_No… No, no, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!'_ pensó ella, mirando al suelo como si esperando que le resolviera sus problemas. _'Eso no puede… no pudo haber… '_ pensó, mientras a su mente venían varios recuerdos del pasado, donde Alan era el protagonista de ellos. _'Alan… no… no puedes…'_ pensó, antes de recordar el momento en el que ella lo rechazó. _'Yo… ¿Acaso yo lo-?'_

Raphael no tenía que leer la mente de Kristal para saber por lo que estaba pasando. El _Hechicero_ miró a la alumna de su discípulo, sabiendo lo que ella realmente sentía por el _Humano_ de _La Tierra_, y lo doloroso que debe ser para ella el verlo ahí, sin vida… y sabiendo que lo último que le dijo a él fueron palabras de odio y rencor. Aún siendo un hombre que ha vivido por más de cinco mil años, Raphael no sabía que pasaría con Kristal ahora.

De pronto, el _Hechicero_ sintió algo; un destello de energía pasó por su mente, lo cual lo sorprendió. Volteó hacia la esfera de cristal, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando ahí: una energía.

"¡Un segundo!" exclamó el _Hechicero_. "Detecto una presencia en ese lugar."

Kristal, al escuchar esto, alzó la cabeza, su corazón llenándose de esperanzas. "¿Alguien de ellos esta vivo?"

"No, me temo que no." respondió con tristeza. "Esta energía es diferente a la de ellos… pero de algo estoy seguro; es un _Keyblade Wielder_."

Con esto dicho, todos, incluso Elie y Kristal que estaban destrozadas, miraron la esfera, esperando ver al misterioso sujeto… con las dos chicas esperando que ayudase a los héroes que yacían en el suelo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El aura del desconocido rodeaba el lugar, emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía. Sin embargo, no se sabía donde estaba el sujeto, dado que parecía provenir de todas partes. De pronto, una esfera morada oscura apareció de la nada y se colocó sobre los tres héroes caídos.

"…_quintessence_…"

La esfera comenzó a emitir descargas de energía azules hacia los dos jóvenes y el _Pokemon_, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos. Los trozos de metal que tenían incrustados en sus cuerpos comenzaron a salir de estos, mostrando las perforaciones por donde entraron, antes de que los escombros desaparecieran y se volvieran energía. Las heridas fatales de los tres comenzaron a cerrarse y la sangre regresó a sus cuerpos. Entonces, los rayos azules cesaron de ser emitidos por la esfera, que se alejó al cielo.

Entonces, cuando la gente que estaba en _Spellian Hegcian_ se acercaron a la esfera, e hicieron un acercamiento al rostro de Alan, aun manchado de sangre y tierra, vieron algo que los llenó de felicidad; Alan estaba respirando. Cuando la imagen se centró en los otros dos, mostraba el mismo resultado.

Los tres estaban vivos nuevamente.

De pronto, Alan abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que aún estaba cansado, y las heridas, aunque no estén, le seguían doliendo.

"Ow… ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Alan, frotándose la cabeza, calmando el dolor que tenía.

"N-no tengo idea…" respondió Haru, quien también se levantó, estando en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

"¿No estábamos muertos?" preguntó Raichu. "Lo digo porque recuerdo haber entrado a una luz blanca al final del túnel."

"Yo también, pero recuerdo que, justo al entrar, algo me jaló, sacándome de la luz… y aquí estoy…"

"Yo igual." comentó Alan. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Los tres héroes se miraron con confusión, no sabiendo como interpretar esa experiencia de casi muerte. ¿Qué pensaría uno en ese momento?

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

"¡Están vivos!"

Los ánimos de la gente que estaba en _Spellian Hegcian_ se volvieron alegres nuevamente. Todos celebraban este milagro, el que sus compañeros hayan regresado de la muerte segura. Gritos de alegría y júbilo se escuchaban en el lugar. Claro, Elie y Kristal eran las que más felices estaban por esto, derramando lágrimas de alegría, al ver que ellos estaban bien. Ambas chicas se miraron y se abrazaron, sabiendo perfectamente el dolor que la otra sintió durante esos minutos. Era una escena conmovedora… claro, si Raichu estuviera presente, estaría muy alegre, dado que ambas chicas voluptuosas se estaban… presionando unas a otras.

El grupo estaba muy eufórico por la salvación de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Raphael aún estaba muy pensativo, algo que Latias notó fácilmente.

"¿Qué pasa, señor Raphael?" preguntó la _Pokemon_ _Eon _con confusión.

"Es esa extraña aura." respondió el _Hechicero_. "La que los revivió… aún esta ahí." Expresó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "No sé de quien sea, pero su energía emana mucha oscuridad, aunque es una muy tranquila. Podrían estar en problemas."

Nuevamente, todo el grupo miró la esfera, esperando que todo saliera bien. Sólo fueron interrumpidos cuando un _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió en la habitación, de este emergiendo Tai y los demás, regresando a _Spellian Hegcian_. Al ver a todos reunidos, los recién llegados no pudieron evitar verlos con confusión.

"¿Nos perdimos de algo?" cuestionó Ash.

* * *

_-Planeta: Desconocido-_

Alan, Haru y Raichu se levantaron y miraron sus alrededores para averiguar donde estaban, pero no lograron descubrir. Después de no reconocer el lugar, comenzaron a checarse a si mismos, para ver si sus heridas se habían curado por completo, siendo Alan el que notó que, si bien sus heridas se habían recuperado, aún estaban manchados en su propia sangre: su ropa estaba maltratada; su gorra estaba algo maltratada, su chamarra azul estaba del mismo modo, faltándole las dos mangas hasta la altura de los bíceps, su camisa blanca, que usaba debajo, tenía un agujero en la parte baja de sus costillas del lado izquierdo. Sus pantalones también estaban muy maltratados, teniendo un agujero en su rodilla derecha y faltándole un pedazo al final del lado izquierdo del pantalón.

Haru estaba igual; su chamarra negra maltratada, faltándole toda la manga izquierda, todo hasta codo de la derecha, el cuello de su camisa blanca estaba roto, mostrando algo de sus pectorales. Del pantalón, tenía un agujero en su rodilla izquierda y faltándole toda la parte derecha hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla derecha

Como Raichu no usa ropa, no había problema con él, sólo estaba sucio por tierra y sangre.

"Parece que esta ropa ya valió." comentó Alan, mirando su chamarra rota. "Lastima, me gustaba mucho."

"Ya sé." respondió Haru.

"¡Hey! ¡Miren, un castillo!" exclamó Raichu, señalando en una dirección al norte.

Los dos voltearon a ver a donde señalaba el _Pokemon_ y, efectivamente, era un castillo sobre una montaña, algo delgada y frágil para que el castillo se mantuviera en ese lugar… a menos que estuviera usando alguna clase de magia o algo así.

"Oh, no sabía que era posible que una montaña así pudiera sostener un castillo." comentó Alan con cierto asombro. _'Ahora, ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar el lugar?'_

"Quizás algún poder mágico o avance tecnológico lo mantiene en su lugar." expresó Haru, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Quién sabe, ¿Por qué no vamos?" cuestionó Raichu. "Sirve que averiguamos donde estamos."

"_**Están en Metamoor, en el país de Meridian…"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _042-Crystal World- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Una voz, proveniente de la nada, hizo que los tres héroes se colocaran en alerta.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" exclamó Alan con enfado y autoridad.

En eso, la esfera que estaba en el aire comenzó a brillar intensamente, llamando la atención de los tres. La esfera explotó, creando un enorme circulo de hechizo en el cielo, de este emergiendo un gran cilindro de luz, chocando contra el suelo donde creó otra esfera de energía. El círculo de hechizo en el cielo desapareció y la esfera comenzó a disminuir en luminosidad.

Cuando la luz cesó, los tres pudieron ver a una persona, de unos dieciocho años de edad, de rodillas en el suelo, con una armadura extraña cubriendo su cuerpo y sujetando una _Keyblade_ bastante grande, que estaba clavada en el suelo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Alan.

"Y_o soy…un soldado de la oscuridad…_"

"¿Soldado de la oscuridad?" preguntó Haru.

"¿Acaso controlas el poder de la oscuridad?"

"_Exacto, joven de la Chaos Keyblade…_" respondió el caballero. "_Estoy aquí, para poder probar tu fuerza…_"

"¿Probarme? ¿De qué hablas?"

"_Tu puedes ser aquel que ayude a la gente de este mundo… no ahora, pero sí pronto…_" continuaba diciendo el sujeto misterioso, su mirada aún en el suelo. "_Yo te he traído hasta aquí… desde el inicio…_"

"Un segundo…" inquirió el _Rave Master_. "¿Tú eres el responsable de impedir que podamos abrir los portales en el mundo de Haru?"

"…_sí, he sido yo el que ha impedido eso…_"

Alan y Haru invocaron sus _Keyblades_, Alan sujetando la _Chaos_ y Haru la _Decaforce_. Raichu se colocó en guardia, preparando su electricidad para cualquier problema.

"¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Cuál es el propósito?" preguntó el _Humano_ de _La Tierra_, pensando en lo fuerte que debería ser este sujeto para bloquear los portales.

"_Ya te lo dije: para probarte… la oscuridad se acerca a este mundo y necesito que __**ellas**__ estén listas…_"

Los tres continuaron viendo al guerrero, encendiendo su poderosa aura, de la misma intensidad a que cuando lucharon con Lenz, porque sabían que iba a empezar una pelea con este desconocido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Rage Awakened- The Origin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

"_Permíteme…_" expresó el caballero, comenzando a levantarse poco a poco, apoyándose en su _Keyblade_ "…_permíteme probar tu poder…_"

El caballero se puso totalmente de pie y miró a los jóvenes por unos segundos, su visor negro impidiendo que ellos pudieran ver sus ojos. Luego, sujetó su _Keyblade_ y lentamente la sacó del suelo, mostrando lo larga y ancha que era, más que incluso la _Decaforce. _El caballero se colocó en guardia, mirando a los héroes, su capa ondeando por el viento.

'_¿Por qué me parece familiar esto también?'_ pensó Alan, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

Ambos grupos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que el caballero hizo su movimiento. Saltó un poco y, rodeándose de viento y rayos, se lanzó hacia los héroes, flotando en el aire, con su _Keyblade_ frente a ellos. Los tres lograron esquivarlo con dificultad, moviéndose rápidamente o rodando en el suelo. Pero el ataque del caballero no terminó ahí, ya que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, aún flotando en el aire, y se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez hacia Raichu. El _Pokemon_ eléctrico no se esperó esto y recibió el golpe de la _Keyblade_, mandándolo al suelo con fuerza. Haru cambió la forma de su _Keyblade_ a _Silpharion_, para contrarrestar la velocidad del caballero y así sorprenderlo, pero este nuevamente se dio la vuelta aún en el aire y contraatacó, ambas armas chocando en el aire. El caballero dejó de flotar y se posó sobre el suelo, empleando una gran cantidad de fuerza para ganarle a Haru, quien cambió la forma de su llave de nuevo a la forma normal.

El caballero decidió terminar con esta prueba de fuerzas y, de una patada, se quitó a Haru de encima, haciéndolo retroceder. Pero no era suficiente, ya que Alan apareció a su lado y lo golpeó con su _Keyblade_ varias veces en el cuerpo. Para decepción de Alan, él notó que la armadura y el traje que llevaba abajo el caballero lo protegían de sus golpes, sólo quitándole un poco de energía y recibiendo daño mínimo.

Continuando su ataque, Alan se lanzó al caballero para darle nuevamente con su _Keyblade_, pero, al último segundo, el caballero desapareció, creando cientos de esferas moradas oscuras, cada una formando una especie de cristal redondo. Los cristales lo rodearon, cada una de ellas a unos dos metros de distancia de él, reuniendo energía en su superficie. Alan los esperó, pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Entonces, uno de los cristales que estaba a su espalda le lanzó un pequeño disparo láser color morado, dándole en la espalda al joven y provocándole mucho dolor. Él casi cae al suelo de dolor, pero logró mantenerse en pie… aunque, para su desgracia, notó que los otros cristales estaban reuniendo energía para dispararle.

Alan se movió, intentando salir de aquel círculo que crearon los cristales, y logró salir, pero estas cosas lo seguían detrás, por más rápido que él corriera. Le continuaron disparando esos pequeños laseres hasta que uno de ellos le dio en la pierna derecha, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Alan intentó levantarse y vio que estaba rodeado por los cristales, que estaban reuniendo energía una vez más.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Varias descargas eléctricas amarillas golpearon a los cristales morados, haciéndolos explotar y liberando a Alan de su trampa mortal. El joven se puso de pie, mientras que Raichu y Haru aparecieron a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el otro _Humano_ con cierta preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño." respondió Alan, mirando su pierna.

"No estoy seguro de que sea _solo_ un rasguño…" comentó Raichu, mirando la herida en la pierna de Alan. Rápidamente el joven usó sus poderes de hielo para calamar el ardor de esa área y cerrar la herida, para así continuar la pelea.

"No es nada…" comentó el joven de gorra gris, levantándose "¿Dónde está ese caballero?"

"No sé. Desde que desapareció no lo he visto."

Los tres volteaban a todos lados y se concentraron para ver al caballero o sentir su aura, pero no lo encontraban con facilidad, su presencia perdiéndose en el ambiente. De pronto, el caballero apareció sobre ellos y clavó su _Keyblade_ en el suelo, justo entre los tres. Una luz morada se creó de donde estaba clavada la _Keyblade_ y creó un enorme círculo de hechizo, invocando un campo de energía, atrapando a los tres.

"_¡ANTI-SPELL!_"

Rayos morados y blancos golpearon a los tres héroes y los mandaron fuera del campo de energía, mientras una extraña aureola color blanco se formó sobre sus cabezas y las auras que los rodeaban desaparecieron. El joven caballero apareció frente a Raichu y se lanzó hacia él, mientras que el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, al verlo venir y decidió bloquearlo con un ataque eléctrico.

"_¡THUNDER!_" exclamó, extendiendo una de sus patas al frente. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no podía realizar su ataque. "¿Qué?"

El joven caballero estaba casi sobre él, cuando rápidamente realizó el _Quick Attack_ para alejarse. Una vez lejos, intentó crear electricidad en sus manos, pero no lo logró tampoco.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Raichu. "¡No puedo crear electricidad!"

Alan, al ver los problemas de su compañero, intentó crear aire helado, pero tampoco lo logró, así como Haru no pudo ni hacer ataques de energía que había aprendido hace poco, ni cambiar de forma su espada. Alan tampoco pudo invocar su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_.

"¿Qué nos pasa?" preguntó Haru.

"¡Ese maldito!" exclamó Alan. "¡Esos rayos cancelaron de alguna forma la manera en que controlamos nuestras auras! ¡No podemos crear ataques de energía!"

"¡Entonces serán físicos!" exclamó Raichu, lanzándose hacia el caballero, algo que Alan y Haru también hicieron para no dejarlo atrás.

Usando su velocidad, los tres rápidamente se acercaron al caballero y lo atacaron ferozmente, pero su oponente era tan o más rápido que ellos, por lo que podía bloquear y esquivar los ataques de los tres con algo de dificultad. Él bloqueó el ataque doble de Alan y Haru, deteniendo la _Keyblade_ de Haru con la suya y la de Alan con una combinación de su brazo, el metal que lo cubre y su aura, mientras sólo evadía las embestidas de Raichu como si fuera un torero.

"¿Alguna idea?" preguntó Alan al ver que sus ataques no tenían efecto en él.

"Ninguna." respondió Haru.

"¡Yo tengo una!" exclamó Raichu de repente.

"¿Incluye ver a Kristal, Elie, Latias, Dawn y Mimi en un traje de baño de dos piezas?" le preguntó el joven de gorra gris, mirando al _Pokemon_ con cierto enfado.

"Increíblemente, no. ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento que hicimos en la Habitación del Tiempo? ¿Aquella vez que logramos golpearte por segunda vez?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo… ¡Es cierto! ¡Quizás podamos hacerla!"

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Haru, confundido ya que no sabía a que se referían los dos.

"Sólo sigue a Raichu." respondió Alan. "¡Hagámoslo!"

Rápidamente, Raichu realizó nuevamente _Quick Attack_, acercándose rápidamente al joven caballero, que sólo lo esperaba con seguridad. El _Pokemon_, justo frente al caballero, realizó un _Double Team_, creando varias ilusiones de él mismo, confundiendo al caballero al inicio. Tres imágenes de Raichu lo pasaron de largo por sus lados, pero también vio a otros dos que venían hacia él, uno de ellos tenía el puño listo hacia atrás, y el otro tenía preparada una patada. El caballero se defendió, ya que los golpes iban directos al rostro y levantó su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlo de lleno. Sin embargo, los golpes no fueron al rostro, sino al estómago, y fue sólo uno, haciendo que el caballero se diera cuenta de que los golpes que iban al rostro eran sólo ilusiones y no vio al Raichu de verdad que iba a embestirlo.

La fuerza del ataque empujó al misterioso guerrero hacia atrás por algunos metros, sacándolo de concentración y de guardia, algo que Alan aprovechó muy bien, pues él apareció en frente del caballero y le conectó varios golpes y combos con su Chaos _Keyblade_ y piernas, para luego sujetar su arma con ambas manos y darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, mandándolo al aire.

Ya en el aire, Haru le dio sus propios combos con su _Keyblade_, para mandarlo nuevamente al aire, estrellándolo contra la pared de una montaña azul que rodeaba el lugar, dejando su marca en esta. Después del golpe, las aureolas que estaban sobre sus cabezas desaparecieron, y todos sintieron sus poderes especiales regresar a ellos; Raichu se sintió lleno de energía nuevamente y Alan sintió el aire frió a su lado.

"¡Hey! ¡Parece que podemos usar nuestras técnicas de nuevo!" exclamó Alan, mirando su brazo izquierdo, formando un trozo de hielo en el, mientras sus compañeros miraban fijamente al caballero. "Al parecer, esto aún no acaba."

Los tres se colocaron de nuevo en guardia, mientras el caballero se colocaba de pie nuevamente.

"_Ya veo… sí son fuertes…_" comentó el _Keyblader_. "_Ahora, es momento de volverse serios en esta pelea…_"

"¿No estabas siendo serio?" preguntó Raichu con confusión y asombro.

"_No, sólo peleaba levemente para ver si eran fuertes. Ahora que veo que lo son, sé que pueden resistir una pelea conmigo… _"

"¿Ya oyeron? ¡No se confíen!" exclamó Haru, sujetando la _Keyblade_ en ambas manos.

"¡Muy bien, vamos por él!" exclamó Alan, lanzándose hacia su enemigo.

Y nuevamente, los tres, con sus auras al máximo, se lanzaron hacia el caballero nuevamente.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¡Vamos! ¡Pateen su trasero!"

Esas eran las voces de Kristal, Elie y, extrañamente, Latias, quienes estaban viendo la pelea entre los tres héroes y el misterioso caballero. Todos esperaban que con los nuevos poderes que ellos emanaban, los tres le ganaran a ese sujeto fácilmente. Sin embargo, el caballero mostró grandes cualidades en la lucha y control de energía, además de un gran control sobre su _Keyblade_, superior que incluso la de Alan y Haru.

Raphael miró la pelea y supo que, si Alan luchaba contra el caballero en una pelea uno a uno, Alan resultaría perdiendo el combate. Era una suerte de que Haru y Raichu estuvieran con él en la pelea.

'_Sin embargo…' _pensó el sabio. _'El poder de los N-Warriors crece conforme se va luchando contra enemigos muy fuertes, una cualidad que sacaron de los Saiyans y los Saints. Estoy seguro de que Alan hubiera invocado un poder más grande que el que tiene para vencer a ese caballero… pero si el caballero es un N-Warrior, esta pelea sería eterna.'_

"¡Ellos podrán ganarle!" exclamó Jaden. "¡Se han vuelto muy fuertes!"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Mimi con algo de escepticismo. "Ese caballero también es muy fuerte."

"No se preocupen, todo estará bien." exclamaron Dawn e Yoh al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que los dos se miraran con sorpresa. "¿También dices eso?... Sí, siempre, he he… ¡Genial! ¡Ya tengo compañero/a!"

Todos sólo los miraban extrañados, dado que sabían que los dos eran así. Sin más que decir, todos continuaron viendo la pelea en la esfera mágica, viendo los golpes que conectaban y recibían cada quien, y las explosiones que ellos provocaban.

* * *

_-Planeta: Desconocido 2-_

"Son buenos… mejores de lo que pensé…"

El joven Martin, quien luchó contra Alan en el mundo de Yoh, estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando en su televisor la pelea entre el caballero, que era su amigo, y los tres héroes. Martin no fue el que dijo eso, más bien fue la chica que estaba con él.

"Sí, es mucho más fuerte que cuando luche contra él." comentó el chico de gafas. "Si peleara contra él ahora, me ganaría-"

"Pero recuerda que tu también eres un _N-Warrior_." respondió la chica, quien estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que él. "También puedes alcanzar ese poder… y también puedes invocar una armadura como esa."

"Sí, quiero usar una armadura como la de él…" expresó, invocando la _DarkWater Keyblade_. "Así podré ser un verdadero _Veil Knight._"

"Pronto podrás hacerlo, sólo necesitas entrenar más… y lo lograrás."

"Eso espero. También espero que esas maquinas no causen muchos problemas, si no, no podrán ayudarnos."

"No te preocupes, los de _ese_ planeta ya están actuando y están contrarrestando las fuerzas de los _Mecronets_."

"¡Que bien!" exclamó Martin, suspirando un poco. La chica que estaba a su lado le sonrió dulcemente, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del joven.

"Bueno, continuemos viendo la pelea, ¿Sí?"

"Claro… mi reina…"

Y ellos continuaron mirando la pelea en la pantalla, esperando el resultado de la misma.

**Fin del Capitulo ****30

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Vaya, no estábamos muertos después de todo… No se quien sea este caballero, pero Haru, Raichu y yo no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente, no importa que nos haya salvado. ¡Lucharemos con toda nuestra fuerza! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Nuestro siguiente destino**_

Este mundo… es… increíble…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	32. Cap 31: Nuestro Siguiente Destino

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_13/Feb/2011_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 31: Nuestro siguiente destino.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

En el espacio exterior, en medio de un sistema solar desconocido, había un planeta enorme, un gigante gaseoso, girando alrededor de su estrella blanca, una que haría ver al gigante de gas como una pequeña canica de vidrio en comparación. En la cercanía de ese planeta, una ventana al _Hyperspace_ se abrió, de ella saliendo un _Alverion_ _Mecronet_, dirigiéndose a una de las tantas lunas que giraban alrededor del planeta.

La luna en cuestión, una que era unas tres cuartas partes el tamaño de la nuestra, estaba algo cerca de su planeta gaseoso, sufriendo la enorme fuerza de gravedad del mundo que estaba abajo, haciendo de esta luna un mundo de volcanes activos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que seres inteligentes pudieran hacer una base militar avanzada en ella, beneficiándose de la energía térmica que soltaba el satélite natural desde las entrañas. La base militar era de casi la mitad de la luna entera cubriendo toda la superficie rocosa con metal solidó, creando grandes torres y Bunkers, así como puertos y hangares para naves gigantes, como el caso del _Alverion_. La base, de origen _Mecronet_ y creada con su tecnología, estaba protegida por un poderoso escudo de energía, lo cual evitaba que el magma de los volcanes de ese mundo lo destruyera.

El _Alverion_ se acercó a una enorme construcción en forma circular, la enorme cúpula de esta construcción abriéndose al acercarse, dejando entrar al _Alverion_… y revelando ser un gigantesco hangar, dado que había decenas de _Alverion_s aparcados en ella.

Dentro de la nave, Lenz, quien había reconstruido su brazo en el _Alverion_, bajó de su nave y caminó por los pasillos de la base, entrando a una habitación con anillos en el suelo y transportándose a otra parte, varios kilómetros de distancia. El recorrido del _General_ duró varios minutos, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la sala de mando, donde el _Coronel Epion_, superior de los _Generales_ y mano derecha del líder de los _Mecronets_, lo esperaba.

"_General Lenz_, al fin has llegado." comentó Epion, sin quitarle la vista a una imagen que tenía en su mano. "Escuché que tuvo algunos problemas en ese mundo que debía invadir."

"Sí, tuve ciertos problemas." respondió Lenz a regañadientes, humillado debido a lo que había pasado. "Los _Humanos_ se están volviendo mas fuertes. Incluso con la armadura que el _General Vilen _me dio, aunque no estaba terminada, lograron hacerme daño."

"Según escuché, fue más que _sólo_ daño; destruyeron tu nave y perdiste tu brazo en la pelea, que veo que ya reconstruiste mientras venías hacia acá."

"Sí, pero la amenaza de esos _Humanos_ es cada vez más grande." expresó Lenz con determinación. "¡_Coronel Epion_! ¡Déjeme tomar unas tropas y venceré a esos _Humanos_!"

"No puedo hacer eso." respondió su superior a secas, confundiendo al _General_.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no, _Coronel_?"

"Porque tenemos problemas más grandes en nuestras manos."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"Mira."

La imagen que Epion sujetaba en su mano creció de tamaño hasta convertirse en una enorme imagen sobre ellos, una que una galaxia, el _Nintenverse_, donde ellos estaban ahora.

"Como sabrás, nuestro imperio esta invadiendo mundos _Humanos_ en todos los rincones de esta galaxia…" dijo Epion con tranquilidad.

"Lo sé, ¿Pero que tiene que ver?" preguntó Lenz, aún no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Mucho…" expresó el _Coronel_, mientras que, en la imagen, varios puntos amarillos aparecieron en ciertas partes de la galaxia. "Esos puntos son los sistemas solares que hemos conquistado. Hasta ahora, son más de veinte mundos _Humanos_ conquistados o que estamos a punto de conquistar. Esta información fue cuando nos reunimos en el _Armaggen_ el día de ayer."

"Lo sé."

"Ahora, mira…"

La imagen entonces cambió; varios puntos amarillos comenzaron a destellar para luego desaparecer.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Lenz con confusión.

"En las ultimas horas, hemos perdido todo contacto con algunas de nuestras fuerzas. No hemos podido contactarlos, ni siquiera a los que enviamos para averiguar que pasó con ellos."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sabíamos… hasta ahora…"

La imagen hizo un acercamiento a una parte de la galaxia, ahora mostrando sólo un sistema solar con cinco mundos, cuatro de ellos color negro y uno color blanco muy grande, aparte de ocho puntos amarillos.

"Este sistema solar es donde estaba el _General Adel_. El _General Vilen_ le mostró este mundo, ya que había una chica con poderes mágicos usados en cartas, que decía que talvez se podían usar para nuestros propósitos." comentó Epion, mirando a la imagen sobre ellos.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Qué pasó en ese mundo?"

"Adel estaba apunto de entrar a la atmósfera de ese planeta para atacar sus ciudades importantes y obligar a los _Humanos_ a rendirse, después de un intento fallido por parte de los _Humanos_ para defenderse, cuando algo pasó."

La imagen mostraba los ocho puntos amarillos apunto de entrar al punto blanco, que era el planeta _Humano_ habitado. En ese momento, cinco puntos azules aparecieron de la nada, cerca de los puntos amarillos. En la imagen se veía que los puntos amarillos y los puntos azules comenzaban a pelear entre si. Al final de la pelea, sólo un punto amarillo continuaba en la imagen, mientras que dos puntos azules se mantenían, mientras que el solitario destello amarillo comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Lenz. "¿Qué son esos puntos azules? ¿Acaso son-?"

"Así es." respondió Epion con seriedad. "Naves de batalla alienígenas. Y por el diseño, hemos concluido que son pertenecientes a algún mundo _Humano_."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Sí El diseño de esas naves era de origen _Humano_ y no sólo eso. Esas naves destruyeron siete _Alverion_s en la batalla, perdiendo tres de ellas en el combate. Perdimos más naves nosotros en contra de un numero inferior de ellos, lo que indica que la tecnología de defensa y armamento es ligeramente superior a la nuestra."

"Entonces, eso significa que…"

"Que en alguna parte de esta galaxia existe una civilización _Humana_ capaz de viajar por el _Hyperspace_, que posee la tecnología suficiente como para hacernos frente."

"¡Imposible! ¡Ningún mundo _Humano_ puede tener esa tecnología!"

"Al parecer, sí. Y tiene sentido, ya que no investigamos toda esta galaxia con detalle antes de atacar." expresó el _Coronel_. "Sólo investigamos una región de esta galaxia, y creímos que podríamos invadirla antes de explorar el resto, teniendo ya una posición sólida en varios mundos. Sin embargo, esta civilización _Humana_ al parecer se dio cuenta de nosotros y ha comenzado a atacar los mundos más débiles donde nos estamos asentando, o defendiendo los mundos que estamos por conquistar."

"¿Acaso ellos han logrado adivinar en que región de esta galaxia estamos atacando?" preguntó Lenz con asombro.

"Eso parece, dado que nos han estado encerrando, limitándonos a esa zona que intentamos gobernar, antes de presionarnos hacia fuera." comentó Epion, pensando la situación con detenimiento. "Esto es grave; con tecnología igual o superior a la nuestra, nos han tomado por sorpresa."

"No puedo creer que _Humanos_ tengan el mismo nivel tecnológico que nuestro grandioso imperio, siendo que nosotros somos _Mecronets_, maquinas mucho mas inteligentes que los _Humanos_."

"Que los _Humanos_ que hemos visto." expresó Epion. "Pero no es de sorprenderse que alguna civilización _Humana_ haya emergido desde hace billones de años y haya logrado avanzar sin muchos problemas. Lenz, esta es la razón por la que no podemos gastar recursos en encontrar a esos _Humanos_ que te vencieron; es imperativo encontrar el mundo de esta civilización avanzada y erradicarlos. No podemos permitir que se interpongan en nuestros planes. Esa es la voluntad de nuestro señor."

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Lenz con cierta curiosidad.

"Prepararnos." respondió el _Coronel_. "Esta raza ya esta atacando los mundos que hemos tomado bajo nuestro control y están protegiendo mundos _Humanos_ por toda la galaxia. Debe ser la raza domínate de esta galaxia, una que ha llegado al nivel tecnológico III y utiliza la energía de esta galaxia en nuestra contra."

"Entonces, eso significa que…"

"Exactamente, _General Lenz_…" expresó Epion, mirando a Lenz con cierta seriedad. "Nuestro _Mecron Empire_ ha encontrado a un nuevo rival."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Rage Awakened-The Origin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

La batalla entre los tres héroes, Alan, Haru y Raichu, contra el misterioso caballero continuaba ahora en una segunda fase. El choque de metal contra metal se podía escuchar aún, así como el ruido de algunos enormes pilares de roca que caían debido a algún ataque de energía que fallaba su objetivo y las golpeaba. Los contrincantes estuvieron en una extraña pausa, los tres héroes mirando al caballero con seriedad, mientras él parecía no hacerles mucho caso.

"_Ya veo porque la reina me pidió que los buscara._" expresó el caballero. "_Son de verdad fuertes… para tener un poder de pelea incompleto._"

"¿Nos llamas incompletos?" preguntó Raichu con enfado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"_Lo que quiero decir: su poder de pelea es incompleto para un N-Warrior… me refiero a ustedes dos, los que tienen Keyblades. La rata no me interesa._"

"¡No soy una rata!"

"Dejemos eso para luego, Raichu." expresó Alan. "¡Continuemos con esta pelea!"

"¡Sí, y así podremos regresar!" exclamó Haru, colocándose en guardia.

"_Entonces, continuemos…_"

Los tres héroes se lanzaron contra el caballero, con sus armas en mano, preparados para asestarle un fuerte golpe a su rival, pero este rápidamente desapareció en un destello de luz, confundiendo a nuestros héroes.

"Esa técnica de nuevo." comentó Alan, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, no lo siento…" respondió el _Rave Master_, también atento a todo lo que pasara.

"Ni tampoco lo detecto; ese sujeto esconde su aura y su olor muy bien." expresó Raichu, intentando localizar al caballero, pero no se dio cuenta… pero sí de los cristales morados que los rodearon nuevamente. "¡¿Otra vez?"

Los cristales comenzaron a disparar y los héroes esquivaron las esferas de energía que estas soltaban, antes de que, usando sus _Keyblades_, Haru y Alan los partieran en dos, mientras que Raichu los destruía con sus poderes eléctricos. No tardaron mucho tiempo para destruir todos los cristales, pero aún así, el caballero seguía sin aparecer.

"Sigo sin detectarlo, ¿Y ustedes?" cuestionó Alan, esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros… pero esta no llegó. "¿Oigan?"

El joven volteó a ver a sus compañeros y vio que ellos estaban de rodillas, rodeados de una extraña energía morada, formando círculos a su alrededor. Frente a ellos, estaba el caballero, con su _Keyblade_ clavada en el suelo y soltando varios pequeños relámpagos morados hacia él.

"_Anti-Move._"

"¡Haru, Raichu!" exclamó Alan con sorpresa, mirando al caballero con enfado. "¡¿Qué les hiciste?"

"_Como mi antiguo hechizo, este sella, no la magia, sino los movimientos del oponente._"

"¿Qué? ¿Significa que no pueden moverse?"

"_Exacto… estarán así un rato, mientras sus auras luchan para romper el sello._" expresó, sacando la _Keyblade_ del suelo y señalando a Alan con ella. "_Por ahora, sólo quiero probar tu fuerza…_"

"¡Y la tendrás!" exclamó el joven, invocando la _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda.

Con ambas llaves en mano, Alan corrió hacia el caballero, este haciendo lo mismo, decidido a enfrentarlo de cara a cara, sujetando su enorme _Keyblade_ con una mano, arrastrándola por el suelo. Corrieron rápidamente para chocar uno contra otro, el choque entre ellos era inevitable.

_-CLANK-_

El caballero rápidamente atacó con su gran _Keyblade_, pero Alan la bloqueó, cruzando sus _Keyblades_ para detener el golpe en secó, pero la fuerza del golpe era tan grande que hizo retroceder al joven un poco hacia atrás, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo por la fuerza sobrehumana. El aura del caballero se incrementó, rodeándolo de varios relámpagos blancos y morados, que danzaban alrededor de su cuerpo sin hacerle daño alguno. Para evitar que el aura del caballero lo afectase, Alan incrementó su propia aura, que lo rodeó de un fuerte aire helado, congelando el piso sobre el que estaba. Ambos guerreros se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que, al mismo tiempo, los dos se alejaron un poco el uno del otro para crear distancia entre ellos, para luego detenerse y lanzarse nuevamente el uno contra el otro, otra vez para estrellarse de frente. Antes de estrellarse, los dos desaparecieron en el aire, a escasos centímetros del impacto.

Pero eso no quería decir que no chocaran.

Ambos se movían muy rápido para el ojo _Humano_ promedio, sólo pudiéndose ver por escasos segundos cuando los dos chocaban en el cielo, un destello de luz indicando el impacto, rápidamente llenando el cielo.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Alan intentó golpear al caballero con su _Keyblade_ de hielo, dando un giro y extendiendo el brazo para golpearlo en el rostro. El caballero se defendió, colocando su _Keyblade_ en vertical, bloqueando el ataque con facilidad, obligando a Alan a dar otro giro y atacarlo ahora con su _Keyblade_ normal, la _Chaos_, pero nuevamente, su rival sólo se agachó y esquivó el corte. El misterioso sujeto, luego de evitar el ataque de Alan, realizó un corte vertical, de abajo hacia arriba, para cortar al joven desde abajo, pero este se logró hacer a un lado, sólo dañando un poco de sus ya maltratadas ropas.

La pelea a gran velocidad continúo por varios momentos, cada uno no queriendo ceder terreno, pero parecía que el caballero, si bien estaba peleando en serio, no estaba dando su máximo poder. Entonces, un destello más se produjo en el cielo, pero este tenía algo extraño: una figura cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Era Alan, quien recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda por parte del caballero, que lo mandó al suelo desde el aire. Antes de caer pesadamente, Alan logró controlar su vuelo, cayendo hincado sobre una de sus rodillas, fracturando el piso donde impactó. Afortunadamente, gracias a que su aura amortiguó la caída, no se fracturó la pierna al caer a gran velocidad.

El joven _N-Warrior_ se levantó con algo de dificultad, aún sintiendo como todo su cuerpo vibraba, aguantando un poco el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo y miró a todos lados, buscando al caballero.

"¿Dónde está?" se preguntó, volteando a todos lados.

En eso, sintió su aura detrás de él, incrementándose rápidamente. Alan se volteó y vio al caballero, con una esfera oscura en su mano izquierda, rodeada de relámpagos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en que era, ya que el caballero la liberó.

"_¡FALL, KANDRAKAR HEART!_" Exclamó el guerrero, alzando su brazo izquierdo y lanzando la esfera hacia Alan. Él logró verla a tiempo y pudo saltarla justo antes de ser impactado por esta.

"¡Ha, fallaste!" exclamó Alan en el aire.

"_¿Tú crees?_"

Entonces, Alan sintió al caballero detrás de él, con otra esfera en su mano. Apenas estaba volteando hacia atrás cuando este le lanzó la esfera, golpeándolo en la espalda de lleno. Este ataque le causó un gran daño a su cuerpo y su aura, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Pero el ataque no terminó ahí; después de un shock eléctrico por parte de la esfera, Alan cayó al suelo pesadamente, apoyándose en el suelo con sus cuatro extremidades, aún sujetando sus _Keyblades_, y al parecer no tenía un daño físico importante.

Pero sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Al momento de alzar la vista, pudo ver a la esfera oscura que se convirtió en tres pequeñas esferas, en forma de cristal, con relámpagos negros girando a su alrededor. Estas esferas emitían un relámpago negro cada una, directo a Alan, formando un círculo de rayos alrededor de su cintura.

El joven se incorporó, las esferas siguiendo sus movimientos, y de pronto se sentía muy cansado… demasiado cansado para su gusto.

"¿Qué me pasa?" cuestionó Alan, mirándose las manos. "Siento que me faltan fuerzas…"

"_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el por qué los objetos cortantes no te dañan o perforan en ciertas situaciones?_"cuestionó el caballero.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"_¿Acaso no has estado en situaciones donde alguien te ha atacado con una espada, pero el filo de esta no te hace el daño esperado?_"

Alan se puso a pensar en eso un rato. Era cierto; en algunas ocasiones, en especial cuando estaba en _Shadow Realm_, peleando contra los monstruos de Exus, algunas veces había sido golpeado por espadas… y si bien los golpes no habían sido mortales, sí debieron haber dejado un profundo corte en su cuerpo… en cambio, la mayoría de las heridas sólo habían sido superficiales, lo cual lo confundía mucho. Al inicio creyó que había tenido suerte, pero conforme continuaban, se le hacía más y más raro.

"_Supongo que sí._" comentó el caballero, al ver la forma tan pensativa del héroe. "_Eso es, por tu aura._"

"¿De qué hablas?" cuestionó Alan con confusión.

"_Todo ser vivo tiene un aura, eso no hay duda. Normalmente, cuando un Humano normal golpea a otro, el aura que emite la persona golpeada no hace nada para reducir el golpe. Esto es distinto en un guerrero, cuyo control sobre su aura es más grande._" dijo el caballero con seriedad. "_El aura de un guerrero se vuelve una especie de barrera protectora, un escudo de energía si así le quieres llamar. Mientras más fuerte el guerrero, más poderosa el aura, así como su efecto defensivo. Siendo lo suficientemente fuerte, los objetos afilados como espadas o lanzas tienen menor efecto que el deseado, al tener que luchar contra el aura protectora. Siendo suficientemente fuerte, el aura puede bloquear por completo el daño, comportándose como una barrera._"

'_¿El aura?'_ pensó Alan.

"_Es por eso, que un golpe de alguien no te duele tanto como debería. Si alguien con el poder de destruir montañas te golpeara, tu cuerpo no resistiría y sería despedazado… pero con el aura defensiva, puedes resistirlo. Si te golpeo con toda mi fuerza, tu cuerpo sólo recibe una pequeña parte del impacto, como si fuera un golpe normal._"

"¿Una barrera? ¿Dices que mi aura es tan fuerte como para resistir cualquier golpe?"

"_No. La barrera puede ser destruida con un impacto muy fuerte, algo que daña más tu cuerpo. Conforme más daño recibas, más débil se hará la barrera, y más daño recibirás. Es un ciclo continuo entre la fuerza de la barrera y el estado del cuerpo de la persona._"

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando luchaba contra Martin, este guerrero usó una especie de técnica que hizo que su aura se volviera muy difícil de penetrar… de hecho, imposible para él. ¿Podría ser que su aura se incrementó tanto que su defensa era más fuerte?

"_Y, cuando la barrera es debilitada por completo, el cuerpo queda expuesto al daño total de los ataques. Verás; tu cuerpo no es tan fuerte como el acero, sino que tu aura sirve como amortiguador de la fuerza total del golpe que recibes. Si tu aura es débil, un golpe fuerte puede matarte._"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"_Esas esferas que están drenando tu energía también lo han hecho con tu aura._"señaló el caballero. "_Si te ataco con cualquiera de mis técnicas, o si te golpeo con mi Keyblade, morirás._"

"¡E-entonces no perderé!" exclamó Alan, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "¡No dejaré que me mates aquí!"

"_Tus fuerzas se están drenando, tu defensa está al mínimo, y soy más fuerte que tu._ _Esta pelea ha terminado…_"

"¡AÚN NO!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Battle Power Unlimited- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

El caballero rápidamente se hizo a un lado y creó un hechizo de defensa, que Alan fácilmente identifico como _Reflect_ o algo más fuerte, para evitar ser impactado por varias esferas de fuego que explotaron al contacto con el escudo. El caballero estaba sin ningún rasguño, buscando a quien lo hubiera atacado, aunque sabía quien había sido; Haru, el _Rave Master_, quien apareció frente a Alan.

"Haru, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris con algo de asombro.

"Sí, pero eso debería preguntarte a ti." le respondió. "No te preocupes, detendré a este sujeto mientras Raichu te libera."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"¡Con una fuerte descarga, claro esta!" exclamó el roedor eléctrico, apareciendo también a lado de él. "¡Déjamelo a mi!

"V_eo que rompieron mi hechizo mas rápido de lo que pensaba._" comentó el caballero, llamando la atención de los tres.

"¡Ese hechizo no nos detendrá!" exclamó Haru, colocándose en guardia. "¡Prepárate!"

Con esto dicho, Haru se lanzó hacia el caballero, chocando _Keyblades_ con él, empezando así la batalla entre ellos. Mientras, Raichu se colocó a lado de Alan, preparado para ayudarlo.

"Ok, esto dolerá un poco…" expresó el _Pokemon_, mientras generaba una cantidad grande energía eléctrica entre sus manos/patas, antes de golpear a Alan con ellas.

La electricidad comenzó a lastimar al joven _Humano_, quien no se esperaba una descarga de tal magnitud. Esto también creó otro efecto; las esferas que rodeaban a Alan y lo drenaban de su aura comenzaron a recibir la electricidad de Raichu y se sobrecargaron, antes de estallar en cientos de destellos morados debido a esto. Raichu dejó de generar electricidad y Alan cayó al suelo, chamuscado y herido.

"¿Era necesario que hicieras un trueno muy fuerte?" preguntó el joven, intentando levantarse.

"No, pero fue divertido…" respondió el _Pokemon_, notando la mirada de odio del joven. "Antes de que me mates, quizás debamos ayudar a Haru." expresó, señalando en dirección a la pelea, dándose cuenta de que el caballero parecía estar ganando. "… ya que creo no le va muy bien."

Sin decir más, Alan y Raichu se lanzaron hacia el combate, donde el caballero sujetaba a Haru del cuello con su mano izquierda. Alan lanzo un _Blizzara_, una esfera de hielo, hacia el caballero, mientras Raichu lanzó un _ThunderBolt_ para seguir al ataque de Alan. Su oponente vio los ataques y sólo alzó su _Keyblade_, bloqueando ambos poderes, pero bloqueando su visión, algo que Haru aprovechó para patear el rostro del caballero y soltarse de su agarre. Con Haru libre, Alan y Raichu empezaron a planear algún tipo de contraataque.

"Raichu, intentemos algo nuevo…" comentó Alan con seriedad.

"¿Algo nuevo? ¿Cómo qué?" pregunto el _Pokemon_.

"Que tal esos movimientos que entrenamos juntos; un _Limit Break._"

"¿Oh? Pero no podemos hacer los _Limit Break_; no tenemos el aura para… espera."

"Sí; con el incremento que sufrimos en la pelea contra Lenz, quizás podamos hacerlas. Fue una suerte que _Master Raphael_ nos mostrara al menos como ejecutarlas."

"Está bien, aunque hay que inventarle un nombre ahora que la invoque."

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Haru, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Sin perder mucho el tiempo, usando el enlace psíquico que tenían aquellos que portaban una _Keyblade_, Alan le comentó a Haru de que se trataba su plan, el _Rave Master_ poniéndose de acuerdo con ellos, dando inicio la idea que tenían.

Haru decidió atacar, mientras que Alan y Raichu se preparaban para realizar uno de esos _Limit Break_ que le habían comentado_._ El caballero luchó nuevamente contra el _Rave Master_, bloqueando los golpes de este con su enorme _Keyblade_. A pesar de usar sus mejores combinaciones y estrategias, así como cambiar la forma de su _Keyblade_ a las otras espadas para sacar de control a su oponente, Haru no podía contra ese sujeto, ya que era muy rápido y su armadura lo protegía muy bien de todo ataque.

El caballero golpeó a Haru en el rostro y lo lanzó lejos, para luego prepararse para atacarlo de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando notó algo; el aura de Alan estaba algo extraña. Volteó a un lado y notó que el joven de gorra gris estaba inmóvil, sin sus _Keyblades_, haciendo algo que le parecía muy extraño: compactando su aura. No la estaba disminuyendo, la estaba compactando, haciéndola más chica, pero con la misma intensidad, compactándola hacía que sólo quedaba una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de baseball a la altura de su pecho, dentro de sí mismo.

De pronto, la esfera de energía dentro de Alan estalló, generando una explosión de energía que superó los límites normales, haciéndose claramente visible alrededor del joven. El caballero notó que esta explosión de energía había incrementado los poderes del joven al doble.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK!"_ exclamó Alan, rodeándose de su nueva aura, invocando ambas _Keyblades_. _"¡FROZEN HORIZON!_"

Rápidamente, rodeado de esa intensa y poderosa aura celeste, Alan se lanzó hacia el caballero, volando a una velocidad el doble de su propia velocidad máxima. En sólo un parpadeo ya estaba frente al caballero, que no se esperaba lo que seguía.

"_¡FREEZE STRIKES!_"

Con ambas _Keyblade_, el _N-Warrior_ golpeó el cuerpo del caballero, a una velocidad varias veces la del sonido, cada corte con sus llaves estaba congelando una parte de la armadura del cuerpo del caballero, los impactos entre las llaves y el cuerpo eran tan fuertes que hacían temblar el lugar cercano al combate. Cuando el cuerpo de su oponente estaba al menos un noventa por ciento congelado, con ambas _Keyblades_, Alan golpeó al caballero en el rostro, con un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, lanzándolo a los cielos.

Alan no termino ahí, ya que él saltó y, nuevamente a la altura del caballero, lo continuó golpeando con ambas _Keyblades_ varias veces, girando y torciendo su propio cuerpo mientras atacaba. Después de un rato, Alan, aún en el aire, usó sus piernas para patear el cuerpo de su rival con ambas, alejándolo de él, y al mismo tiempo impulsándose hacia atrás, girando sobre si mismo antes de detenerse en el aire. El joven reunió una gran cantidad de aire congelado en sus _Keyblades_, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo, impulsándose en el aire.

"_¡POLAR COMET!_"

_-¡SLASH!-_

Con un último corte de ambas _Keyblades_, Alan apareció detrás del caballero, del lado opuesto a donde estaba, para luego caer al suelo. Al tocar el piso, el joven se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas, usando la _Articuno Keyblade_ para evitar caerse, apoyándose en ella. El aura celeste de Alan se desvaneció y Haru notó que el aura normal de Alan estaba muy débil.

Mientras tanto, el caballero cayó al suelo también, el hielo que cubría su cuerpo rompiéndose al momento del impacto. Con varios golpes en su cuerpo, el caballero se levantó lentamente, no queriendo darse por vencido. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que en ese momento notó algo más: Raichu estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Alan.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK!"_ exclamó el _Pokemon_, haciendo estallar su energía interna y rodeándose de una poderosa aura amarilla._ "¡THUNDER ROCKET!_"

El aura resultante de la compresión y explosión del aura de Raichu lo rodeó, así como varias descargas eléctricas. El _Pokemon_ se colocó en posición, listo para lanzarse contra su rival como si fuera un competidor de carreras.

"_¡ROCKET LAUNCH!_"

Como si se tratase de _Volt Tackle_, pero mucho más rápido, Raichu se lanzó contra su rival, su cola brillando con intensidad. El _Pokemon_, usando su cola como espada, golpeó al caballero con esta, antes de pasar a un lado debido a la velocidad con la que venía. Entonces, Raichu se detuvo y, desde el lado opuesto, se volvió a lanzar contra el caballero, repitiendo el proceso. El _Pokemon_ hizo lo mismo varias veces, lanzándose contra su rival, golpeándolo, pasando de largo y detenerse para lanzarse de nuevo contra él, lastimándolo gravemente. Entonces, luego de la décima envestida, Raichu se detuvo antes de golpearlo y, en lugar de hacerlo como antes, ahora lo golpeó hacia arriba, mandándolo de nuevo al cielo. Mientras el caballero estaba volando por los aires, Raichu dio unos giros hacia atrás y finalmente se detuvo, extendiendo su pata derecha hacia arriba, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en ella.

"_¡THUNDARA MISSILES!_"

Con este grito de Raichu, de su pata derecha emergieron varias esferas eléctricas que salieron volando como misiles, dejando una estela de relámpagos a su paso. Los misiles eléctricos, al menos unos veinte, impactaron en el caballero, dañándolo de gravedad, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, Raichu reunía de nuevo más electricidad en su pata, ahora la izquierda, lanzándole otros misiles eléctricos. Raichu no terminó ahí, ya que saltó hacia atrás y reunió energía en la punta de su cola, ahora lanzando los misiles mientras giraba en el aire, mismos que impactaron de lleno en el caballero. Por último, cuando Raichu tocó el suelo de nuevo, ahora ambas patas superiores y su cola estaban reuniendo una cantidad superior de electricidad, reuniéndolas por más tiempo, antes de lanzar ahora tres súper misiles eléctricos hacia su rival, los tres girando alrededor de cada uno, como si fuera un espiral. El caballero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los misiles lo impactaron, creando una explosión colosal. Luego de varios segundos, el aura de Raichu regresó a la normalidad y, como Alan, el _Pokemon_ cayó al suelo, apoyándose de sus extremidades.

El caballero también cayó al suelo, electrocutado por los misiles del _Pokemon_, no moviéndose por algunos segundos. Mientras Haru corre hacia Raichu, lo carga y corre hacia Alan, para dejar al _Pokemon_ a su lado y así estar reunidos los tres.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el _Rave Master_ con confusión y preocupación.

"Sí, estamos bien…" respondió Raichu, sumamente agitado, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"_Limit Break,_ movimientos especiales que se logran con suficiente aura." respondió Alan, grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro y tomando igual de grandes bocanadas de aire. "Compactamos nuestra aura para poder así luego expulsarla, incrementando nuestros poderes por unos segundos… pero…"

"Pero…" continuó Raichu. "Lo malo es que drena nuestra aura demasiado. Como no estamos acostumbrados, nuestra energía se agotó muy fácilmente."

"No podíamos hacerlas antes porque no teníamos la cantidad de aura necesaria para hacerlas. Cuando lo intentamos hace unos días, antes de saber de los _Mecronets_, estuvimos a punto de morir… pero ahora podemos hacerlas porque incrementamos nuestras auras durante la pelea contra Lenz."

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo Haru. "Parecen peligrosas esas técnicas."

"Pero no te preocupes, es solo por unos momentos. Pronto nuestra aura se recuperara y estaremos como antes de hacer el _Limit Break_. Al menos, nos dará un tiempo para descansar de ese caballero…"

"_No lo creo…_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los tres guerreros voltearon hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el caballero se había puesto de pie y parecía tranquilo, sin haber recibido daño alguno. El grupo se colocó en guardia, sabiendo que la pelea no había acabado… hasta que él les señaló el alto.

"…_Ya veo."_ expresó el sujeto misterioso. _"La luz que emana de sus corazones se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que pelean._"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Alan, no apartándole la vista.

"_Ustedes aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarnos… pero dentro de poco lo serán."_ dijo, bajando su _Keyblade_. _"Hasta ese momento, volveré a retarlos…_"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"_Nos vemos, guerreros del Nintenverse._"

El caballero alzó su _Keyblade_ y abrió un _Portón de Espejo_ color rojo, uno que confundió a los tres héroes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Raichu con curiosidad.

"_Tomen este portal… los llevará a su siguiente destino…_" expresó el caballero por última vez, antes de volverse luz y salir disparado hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Haru, pero ya era tarde. "Extraño… pelea con nosotros y se va."

"Sí, extraño." dijo Alan. "Bueno, ya que no tenemos que hacer, será mejor que- ¡GAAK!"

Alan sintió un fuerte dolor y cayó al suelo, confundido por lo que pasaba. Al verse más detenidamente, notó que sus heridas, las que se había hecho por la explosión del _Alverion_, se volvieron a abrir. No sólo eso, las heridas mortales en su pecho y espalda comenzaron a abrirse y a doler nuevamente, siendo insoportables. Al mirar a sus compañeros, vio que estaban en la misma condición que él.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Raichu, muy adolorido.

"No lo sé…" respondió Haru. "Nuestras heridas…"

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan. "Cuando ese caballero se fue, la energía que nos curó también lo hizo."

"¡Vamos Alan, cúranos con un _Cure_ o un _Curaga_!" dijo Raichu, casi desmayándose.

"¡No conozco esos hechizos! ¡Kristal es la única del grupo que los conoce!"

"Tenías que pelearte con ella ahora, ¿No?"

"¡C-Cállate!"

"No… sí seguimos así, moriremos…" expresó Haru, sujetándose el estómago.

La única opción que tenían en ese momento era entrar al portal que el caballero les abrió, arriesgándose a lo que haya del otro lado. Pero ni siquiera tenían la energía para levantarse, mucho menos para caminar a ese portal. Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió; el portal se movió en su dirección y, sin necesidad de ellos ponerse de pie, entraron en el portal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088 –Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Alan comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansado y su vista fallaba un poco. Sus heridas aún estaban presentes y aumentando cada vez más, así como el dolor que sentía. Entonces, notó algo extraño; estaba recargado contra algo, sentado en el suelo, que parecía tener pasto. Giró un poco la cabeza, sintiendo dolor por sólo hacer eso, y notó que estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, un gran árbol, con sus hojas que parecían azul cristal, un color muy raro.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó con confusión. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Miró hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que Haru y Raichu estaban recostados en el pasto, sus heridas aún abiertas y sangrando profundamente. Él notó que la sangre, de Raichu, Haru y de él mismo, era siendo absorbida por las raíces del árbol.

Observó un poco a su alrededor, ya que su vista estaba algo nublada, y se dio cuenta de que ese árbol era el único que había en una meseta de campo verde y lleno de vida.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Habré muerto…? ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?"

Alan notó algo un poco más lejos; enormes picos muy cuadrados para ser naturales, además de objetos volando por el cielo, y no podía enfocar bien por la sangre que perdía, así que no podía saber que eran. Estaba por perder el conocimiento así que decidió esforzarse para ver claramente; con un poco de aura en sus ojos, logró enfocar, y darse cuenta que eran esos picos.

"Oh, ya veo… no estoy muerto…" comentó, antes de que el cansancio lo superara y se desmayase.

Lo último que Alan vio era una ciudad _Humana_, sumamente avanzada, con enormes rascacielos que rozaban el kilómetro de altura, además de edificios más pequeños pero que igual superaban a la norma de altura de los edificios de _La Tierra. _Además de los edificios, sobre ellos, había varias naves que iban de un lado a otro, y que parecían ser como automóviles. Pero había una nave que era mucho más grande que todas, una de dos kilómetros de largo, sobrevolando la ciudad… protegiéndola de todo mal.

¿A qué mundo habrán caído los tres héroes?

**Fin del Capitulo ****31**

**

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. No sé donde estamos, este lugar nunca lo había visto antes. Mientras nosotros estamos en otro mundo, Kristal y los demás nos continúan buscando por todas partes, en especial en el mundo de Elie. ¡Cuidado! ¡Los _Mecronets_ los atacan! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Asedio (The Seige) pt1: La Caída de la Ciudad de los Magos.**_

Adiós… _Spellian Hegcian_…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Y bien?¿Que les parece? ha, creo que hice una de esas "Disney Dead", donde los que mueren reviven luego de un rato... bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado... ahora si, a hacer reviews de los reviews XD _

_Umbrella Agent: Sip, me inspire en Advent Children al hacer esa escena... no era mi intencion, solo salio sin querer... pero salio bien XD... ahora sabras tambien de que me inspire para hacer estos dos capitulos¿no? XD... ¿Imprimes mis capitulos?¡Que honor!... para mi, claro... sabes, he estado pensando tambien imprimir mis capitulos... pero... ahora que veo todo lo que he escrito... seria un monton de hojas... oh buneo, a ver si tambien imprimes estas XD... y gracias por el Review..._

_master911: bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi capitulo... que bueno que te agrado... es una lastima que no tengan aventuras como fantasmas... y si, Raichu haria eso XD... mmm... sabes, me diste una idea para un proximo Ep que tengo planeado... pero ya sera para despues..._

_ghost iv: ¿Tengo un error? -Grito de Darth Vader del Episodio 3 de Star Wars- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo...! ... mugre corrector ortografico de Word, me miente ¬¬... bueno, gracias por decirme de esos errores, ahora los busco y vere que hago con ellos... gracias por el Review..._

_Vivi: hey hombre, gracias por el Review... veo que no se esperaban que los personajes murieran¿verdad? pero bueno, ya estan bien... nos vemos en el sigueinte..._

_Umizu: hola niña XD (¿Puedo llamarte niña? Es de cariño, por aca lo decimos siempre XD)¿One Piece?¿Y eso como se come? ... no te creas, si se que es One Piece... no se si lo metere... a muchos les agrada, pero a mi me da igual... de hecho, no me agrada Luffy ¬¬ (Esquiva ataques de fans de Luffy)¡hey!¡Es lo que pienso!... Luffy es una especie de personificacion de unas de las cosas que odio en la vida... y aun asi no lo odio del todo... si, sere un bicho raro en la sociedad de amantes de anime, pero NO me agrada mucho One Piece... Aunque, como solo he visto la version Estadounidense (Es decir, la chafa, horrible, destructora de animes, etc, etc, etc...) de One Piece, quizas sea la razon por la de mi odio... debo ver algun capitulo de One Piece en Japones con Subtitulos para ver que onda con eso, quizas si me agrade asi..._

_HM2P: Oh, un nuevo reviewer, que bien... antes que nada, gracias por leer mi fic, el de PCCM y mi comic sprite, que bueno que te hayan gustado... ¿Que se parece a una serie? bueno, ahora que lo veo, si, si no fuera por todos los derechos de autor que violaria si lo hiciera, seria un buen anime/manga XD... Contestando tus preguntas... 1- No se... en si las Keyblades de Exus no son Keyblades en si, ya que son oscuridad de Void... eso, y de que no he hecho el diseño de sprite de las Keyblades XD... quien sabe, quizas si las ponga... 2- Sabes, eres la segunda persona que me da esa teoria de que Raichu es un cientifico convertido en Pokemon... la primera que la dio es la que conteste arriba... saben, los dos tienen algo de cierto... pero los dejare picados... por unos 5 años mas XD... no es cierto... quizas sean solo 2 o 3 XD... de Raichu el tener una semilla dorada... solo dire que eso TIENE que ver con el Team Rocket...¿Como? dejen lo pienso y se los dire en un Capitulo, no puedo decirles mas o si no dare mucha informacion... solo dire que mi fic se especializara MUCHO en eventos que ocurren en un episodio y no se resuelven las dudas hasta dentro de MUCHOS episodios despues: Como ejemplo tenemos a Sephiroth, la Oscuridad de las Chicas, Lo que el paso a Naruto (Que creo que ya deberian adivinar XP), el misterio de Raichu y ahora estos Keybladers Martin y el soldado extraño... Hablando de ellos, si para el Martes no saben quienes son, les dire de que serie son... a ver si se los esperan..._

_bueno, creo que es todo, solo unos anuncios mas..._

_1- La pagina de las Keyblades no sera actualizada hasta el Viernes en la tarde o Sabado en la Mañana... esto devido a que hoy viernes tengo un examen muy dificil, si que estare como loco con esto..._

_2- El Soundtrack del Ep 3 tambien estara en pausa para el Sabado, por lo mismo del punto 1_

_3- ¡El sabado 10 de Noviembre es mi cumpleaños!... 22 años en este mundo... cielos, como vuela el tiempo... ya me siento viejo TT... asi que denme regalos o al menos una felicitacion en el Review ¬¬ XD_

_4- El Comic quizas no sea actualizado hasta el Sabado en la noche, la misma razon que en el punto 1_

_5- Ahora si, los siguientes 4 Episodios son Epicos, siento que son de los mejores que he escrito, sin contar los capitulos finales de este Episodio... y es por eso que he decidido que las proximas 4 actualizaciones seran de solo 1 capitulo cada una (Ve una turba enardecida acercarse)... eh... esto lo digo porque DE VERDAD me interesa su opinion acerca de los siguientes 4 Episodios... despues de estos, continuare con las actualizaciones de 2, y a veces de 3, capitulos cada Martes y Viernes..._

_6- Este ultimo es mas bien una peticion... si alguien de ustedes ha visto las series de Dragon Ball Z (En especial la saga de Majin Buu) y de Dragon Ball GT, les digo que estoy buscando las canciones que ponen en: 1- cuando pasan lo que ocurrio en el episodio pasado, justo despues del Intro y 2- cuando muestran imagenes del siguiente episodio, antes (DBZ) o despues (DBGT) del Ending... les digo porque las necesito para el Episodio 4... si alguien las tiene en formato Mp3, haganme el favor de mandarmelas a mi email, esta en mi profile, o si no en mi pagina del comic... he intentado entrar a otras paginas, pero solo encuentro links rotos, asi que, si alguien los encuentra, se los agradeceria..._

_Bueno, creo que ahora si es todo... ahora si, termino este muy largo comentario, el mas grande, segun recuerdo, que haya escrito... nos vemos el Martes XD_

_**-Saiyan X Logged off-**_


	33. Cap 32: El Asedio Pt1

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 32: El Asedio (The Siege) pt 1: **_

_**La caída de la ciudad de los magos.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _082-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

En un planeta desconocido, dentro de una casa, un portal apareció en la sala donde estaban Martin, el _Keyblader_ que peleó contra Alan, y la mujer que estaba con él, viendo la pelea por medio del televisor. De ese portal, el misterioso caballero salió, sus pasos retumbando en el piso, mientras se acercaba a ellos dos. Ahora, a diferencia de las otras veces, las luces estaban encendidas y se podía notar todo el lugar con claridad.

Sin embargo, ahora que las luces estaban encendidas, se podía ver la figura y los detalles de la chica que estaba con Martin y el caballero con anterioridad; ella tenía entre dieciséis y dieciocho años de edad, su cabello era rubio, algo opaco, y era tan largo que llegaría a su espalda de no ser porque estaba amarrado en forma de dos coletas que, en lugar de dejarse caer por su espalda, estaban acomodadas sobre sus hombros. La joven tenía una piel clara, blanca y sus ojos eran de color violeta. Su ropa consistía en una sudadera morada, con una franja en el centro que era de un color más oscuro, una falda del mismo color que la franja de su sudadera, y con botas del mismo color. La chica medía aproximadamente uno sesenta de estatura, algo debajo de Martin, quien medía ocho centímetros más.

El caballero se acercó a chica que estaba en el lugar, quitándose el casco cuando estaban frente a frente, dejando ver su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes que indicaban que era un guerrero que había vivido innumerables batallas en el pasado. El caballero, de uno setenta y nueve de altura, se inclinó frente a la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

"Mi reina Elyon, he vuelto de mi misión." Comentó el caballero, mientras que la chica, de nombre Elyon Brown, soltaba una ligera risa.

"Vamos, no debes ser tan formal." Respondió ella. "No estamos en _Meridian_, no debes ser tan cortés conmigo"

"Aún así, usted es mi reina…" respondió el caballero. "Reina de todos los habitantes de _Meridian_, y yo, como uno de sus habitantes, soy su sirviente."

"Vamos, no debes ser así." Expresó ella con un poco de enfado, que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. "Y dime ¿Qué tal te fue?"

"Muy bien. Mi lucha contra ellos resolvió algunas de mis dudas. No son tan fuertes como para ayudarnos, pero en unos meses, quizás sean más fuertes que yo, si no me pongo a entrenar."

"Ya veo. Entonces no todo esta perdido; nuestra galaxia depende de que encontremos aliados poderosos y, según las escrituras, esta galaxia los tiene… después de todo, ellos son nuestros antepasados."

"Si, lo he visto; son muy creativos… y también están empezando a usar el _Limit Break_."

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Martin, entrando en la conversación. "Cuando luché contra él, no tenía el aura para realizarlo. ¿Cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo?"

"Eso es beneficioso para nosotros." Expresó la chica. "Si ellos pueden volverse más fuertes en tan poco tiempo, nosotros también."

"Si, tiene razón." Dijo el caballero.

"Bueno, debes estar cansado." Expresó la chica. "Vamos, les prepararé algo de comer."

"¿Uh?¿Usted, mi reina?"

"Si, después de todo, la vida de la realeza me tiene algo cansada. Quiero hacer algo que sea normal… otra vez."

"Oh, acuerdo."

"Iré al baño primero." Dijo Martin, levantándose del sillón. "Iré a bañarme antes de comer."

"No tardes mucho." Respondió Elyon, mientras el joven desaparecía en una de las habitaciones cercanas, subiendo a un segundo nivel. Ella ahora volteó a ver al caballero, sonriéndole un poco, antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Pero justo antes de entrar, ella se volteó y miró al caballero, que aún estaba en el mismo lugar. "¿Qué esperas, Caleb? Ven acá."

"Eh, si…" respondió el caballero, de nombre Caleb, cuya armadura desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando ver su vestuario; una playera blanca sobre una gabardina café claro, y pantalones grises. El hombre caminó hacia la cocina, siguiendo a su reina, quien el haría de comer.

… algo extraño, pero así era como ellos vivían… después de que dejaron su galaxia atrás.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Qué pasó?¿Donde están?"

"No… no lo sé."

Eso era lo que todos los que observaban la esfera mágica, que sólo mostraba estática, se preguntón en ese momento. Lo último que vieron fue que Alan y compañía entraron al portal, y después, la imagen se volvió borrosa y no pudieron ver nada más. Sabían que llegaron a otro mundo, dado que se notaba una ciudad grande, pero era muy difícil, casi imposible, el saber que era. ¿A dónde quería el caballero que llegara?

"¿A dónde los habrá llevado ese caballero?" preguntó Yoh con confusión.

"No lo sé." respondió Tai con frustración.

"¿Usted sabe, Raphael?" preguntó Mimi al _Hechicero_… pero este no le estaba poniendo atención. "¿Uh?¿Raphael?... ¡_MASTER RAPHAEL_!"

"¿Que?" cuestionó el _Dark Sage_, confundido.

"Pregunté que si sabía donde estaban."

"… no, no lo sé."

"Oh, ya veo…" comentó Mimi, mirando a otro lado.

Pero Raphael, en lugar de sentirse triste, sonreía un poco. A diferencia de los demás, él si tenía el entrenamiento suficiente como para saber a donde habían llegado Alan, Haru y Raichu, pero decidió no comentárselos a los demás.

'_Así que, llegaron a ese mundo.'_ Pensó el _Hechicero_. _'Bueno, al menos sé que están bien… pero, ¿Cómo es que ese caballero sabe de ese mundo?'_

"Quizás estén de nuevo en el mundo de Haru y Elie." comentó Ash.

"No lo sé…" respondió Tai. "Es posible, pero los edificios no parecían a los de ese mundo… parecían mas a las que hay en el mundo de X y Zero."

"¿Crees que hayan llegado al mundo de los _Hunters_?" preguntó Jaden.

"No tengo idea."

Mientras ellos discutían, Kristal estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, con una mano en su pecho, apretándola con fuerza. Como Raphael, ella pudo ver algo más que sus compañeros, aunque no supo identificar todo lo que vio… pero si identificó una cosa.

'_Ese __árbol…' _pensó ella. _'Es el mismo que vi en mi visión, cuando estaba por entrar al primer portal que comunicaba al mundo de Ash durante la primera pelea contra Exus… y también cuando tuve ese sueño de que Alan se alejaba de mi… entonces, ese árbol si existe, no es solo un producto de mi imaginación.'_ Pensó ella, sintiéndose muy extraña de repente._ 'Es extraño; debería sentirme preocupada, pero por alguna razón, siento que él estará bien… espero que lo esté…'_

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Dawn, sacando a Kristal de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó la _Hechicera_. "No sabemos donde están, por eso haremos dos grupos, uno que vaya al mundo de Elie, para ver si podemos encontrar la entrada al mundo donde ese caballero estaba, y otro que vaya al mundo de X."

"Si, pero solo tenemos una _Keyblade_ que abre una puerta en este momento…" comentó Latias.

"Oh, cierto…" dijo Kristal, algo deprimida… antes de que a su mente llegara algo. "Un momento…" dijo, volteando a ver a su maestro. "¡_Master Raphael_!¡Usted es un antiguo _N-Warrior_!¡Seguro que puede abrir un _Portón de Espejo_!¿O no?"

"Por supuesto que puedo." Respondió el _Hechicero_, haciendo que todos lo miraran con confusión y asombro. "Me preguntaba cuando es que iban a recordarlo, cuando he hecho eso durante muchas ocasiones antes."

"¡Maestro!¡No es el momento de esconder cosas así!"

"Al contrario, Kristal; este es el mejor momento para eso." Comentó Raphael. "Los _N-Warriors_ se vuelven más fuertes dependiendo de la situación. Ustedes, que no sabían que yo podía abrir un portal, hicieron planes para usar los recursos que tenían. Esa es una prueba, no sólo de cuerpo, sino también de mente. Además, yo no puedo ayudarlos en todas las cosas; ustedes deben ser autosuficientes, de lo contrario, no podrán cumplir con su misión que es el de proteger el _Nintenverse_ y los seres vivos que la habitan."

"Aún así, es algo molesto." Comentó Ash.

"Si, muchacho, yo también pasé por lo mismo cuando era joven; mis maestros escondían muchas cosas, pero siempre revelaban lo necesario para que saliéramos adelante. Yo, el último _N-Warrior_ de los tiempos ancestrales, seguiré con esos pasos. No se preocupen, les revelaré lo necesario para que tengan éxito."

"No sé si estar agradecido o no." Dijo Dawn, también algo enfada, así como varios de su grupo. "¿Qué otros secretos se guarda, _Master Raphael_?"

"Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo." Respondió. "Ahora, sugiero que sigan el plan de Kristal y vayan a los mundos de X y Elie, y busquen a nuestros compañeros."

"De acuerdo…"

Pronto, se formo un grupo para salir al mundo de Elie, conformado por Elie misma, Kristal, Latias, Ash, Jaden y Takato, mientras que el resto partiría al mundo de X de inmediato. El grupo de Kristal entró al portal que ella abrió, partiendo al otro mundo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

El _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió en las calles destrozadas de la ciudad, donde hace unas horas estaban los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_. Afortunadamente, ningún _Mecronet_ quedaba en el área, pero como ellos no lo sabían, debían estar seguros de ello.

"Muy bien, vayan y exploren la ciudad." expresó Kristal, invocando sus _Keyblades_. "Vuelvan en una hora, y nos vemos sobre ese edificio." Dijo, señalando a uno de los pocos edificios altos que permanecían de pie y parecían aún seguros.

Ash, Jaden, Latias y Takato salieron disparados en varias direcciones de la ciudad para explorarla, mientras Kristal y Elie entraban al edificio y subieron al techo, escalera por escalera. Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban en la punta del edificio y esperaron a que sus compañeros regresaran.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro compañeros regresaron y subieron al techo del edificio, donde encontraron a Kristal y Elie. La _Hechicera_ estaba sentada en el centro del techo, con sus dos _Keyblades_ clavadas en el piso.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Ash, confundido.

"Intenta contactar a Alan usando la telepatía." Respondió Elie "… pero no lo ha logrado."

"No… no puedo…" comentó Kristal, abriendo sus ojos de pronto, viéndose muy triste. "Mi poder telepático no es tan fuerte. Sólo puedo llegar hasta este continente, y nada mas."

"¿Sólo este continente? Eso es mucho ¿no?" preguntó Jaden.

"Si, pero si él está del otro lado del mundo, no lo encontraré, aun usando mis dos _Keyblades_ para incrementar mis poderes."

"Deja te ayudo." expresó Latias. "Combinaré mi poder psíquico con el tuyo y así aumentaremos el rango."

"¡Y nosotros también ayudaremos!" exclamó Takato. "Usamos nuestras _Keyblades_ para incrementar sus poderes."

"Si, buena idea." dijo Kristal. "Con todo esto, quizás podamos encontrarlo."

Takato, Ash y Jaden invocaron sus _Keyblades_ y las clavaron en el suelo alrededor de Kristal, mientras Latias regresó a su forma pokemon y se colocó detrás de ella, la sujetó de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, concentrando su aura, conectando a ambas chicas psíquicamente. Mientras estaban conectadas, ellas podían ver a través de los pensamientos de la otra, como si fueran sus pensamientos.

"_Oh…"_ le decía Latias a Kristal psíquicamente _"… y decías que no eras pervertida…"_

"_¿Uh?¿De que hablas?"_ pensó la _Dark Magician Girl_.

"_Tu decías que no eras pervertida y culpabas a Steve y a Alan, recientemente, por expresar sus ideas… pero puedo ver que tu también las tienes."_

"_Eh, no sé de que hablas…"_ comentó Kristal, intentando disimular, pero comenzaba a sudar mucho, algo que los demás notaron.

"_Claaaro… ¿Y que tal esta escena?"_ expresó Latias. _"Esta donde tu y Alan están desnudos en la cama, mientras tu colocas su… entre tus…"_

"_¡WOA!¡No veas eso!¡Es privado!"_

"_¿Entonces lo admites?"_

Kristal se sonrojó mucho, su cara totalmente roja de vergüenza, cosa que los demás notaron también, pero no saben la razón del porque. En eso, una escena viene a la mente de Kristal, una que no es suya.

"_¿Ah si?" _pensó la _Hechicera_. _"¿Y porque tu tienes una escena igual?"_

"_Eh…" _Ahora era el turno de Latias de sonrojarse.

"_Si, mira tu y Ash haciendo… ¡Hey!¡Tu no tienes ese busto!¡Es tan grande como el mío!... ¡y tampoco tienes esa caderas!"_

"_Oh, eso… bueno, mi imaginación no tiene limites."_

"_Bueno… al menos lo haces con él en tu forma Humana."_

"_En mi forma pokemon no somos compatibles…"_

"_Oh… bueno, dejemos de ver nuestros deseos más íntimos y busquemos a Alan y los demás."_

"_Vale…"_

Y así empezaron a buscarlos con más intensidad.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Viajando a través del _Hyperspace_, las ocho naves de batalla de los _Mecronets_ continuaban viajando, en dirección a _Shadow Realm_. Los _Generales_ _Zorken _y _Aura_ eran los comandantes de ese ataque. Mientras viajaban, recibieron una transmisión de parte de un compañero.

"_General Zorken_, una transmisión del _General_ _Vilen_." dijo uno de los _Mecronets_.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó el _General_.

"Nos informa que el objeto se ha trasladado de mundo; se encuentra ahora en diferentes coordenadas."

"Ya veo… ¿Cuáles son las ordenes del _Colonel Epion_ en cuanto a esto?"

"Atacar el primer mundo a donde llegaron y después cambiar de curso hacia ese otro mundo."

"Muy bien… infórmale a Aura de nuestras ordenes. Llegaremos al mundo designado en tres horas."

"Si _General_…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

Mientras la gente de _Spellian Hegcian_ permanecían ignorantes de las naves acercándose a su mundo, otro clan se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sobre volando las montañas cercanas a donde esta el _Earth Temple_, la ciudad flotante del clan de las maquinas estaba en alerta roja. Hace unos minutos, sus avanzados escáneres de largo alcance detectaron las naves acercarse rápidamente a su mundo.

En la punta de la _Eternity Tower_, Jinzo, el líder del clan de las maquinas, observaba una pantalla en la pared, una que mostraba ocho puntos rojos acercarse a un enorme punto azul, que era el mundo donde estaban.

"Informe de la situación." expresó Jinzo.

"Señor, las naves alienígenas están por llegar a nuestro mundo en unas dos horas con cuarenta minutos." Respondió uno de sus soldados maquina, un _Union Rider_. "Nuestros satélites informan que su tecnología es superior a la nuestra."

Siendo sumamente inteligentes, las maquinas de _Shadow Realm_ sabían que ese no era el único mundo habitable en la galaxia, por lo que usando su tecnología, han mandado al espacio varios satélites con tecnología de camuflaje y escáneres, para evitar ser detectados por otras naves y poder escanearlas. Gracias a esos satélites han logrado detectar la amenaza que se acercaba, y afortunadamente las naves alienígenas no han logrado detectar su red de satélites.

"Entonces, no hay manera de que les hagamos frente." expresó Jinzo con seriedad.

"No señor." respondió una de las maquinas, un _Robotic Knight_. "Su tecnología de escudos y armas son superiores a la nuestra… pero nuestra tecnología de camuflaje es superior a la suya. Es nuestra única ventaja."

"Señor ¿Puedo sugerir algo?" preguntó Mack, el _King Machine_ que antes les ayudó a Alan y Kristal.

"Si, sé lo que vas a sugerir…" respondió Jinzo. "Planeas aterrizar y usar nuestro camuflaje para que no nos detecten. No deseo hacerlo, pero veo que no hay opción."

"¡Si señor!"

"Sin embargo, también quiero que contactes a todos los clanes de este mundo, usando nuestro sistema de comunicaciones."

"¡Si señor!"

"Bien… ¡Prepárense para aterrizaje y camuflaje!"

Si hubiese alguien cerca de las montañas, podrían ver la ciudad de las maquinas, _Tecnopolis_, bajando a ellas, posicionándose en un espacio suficientemente grande entre las montañas, asentándose en ella, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

"Muy bien, ahora hay que comunicarnos con los demás clanes." Expresó Jinzo, esperando que todo salga bien.

El sistema de comunicación mundial de las maquinas era ingenioso. Usando algunos satélites, también con camuflaje, que orbitaban alrededor de _Shadow Realm_, las maquinas se contactaban con cada líder de los clanes, usando un dispositivo que estaba dentro de un objeto… los broches.

A cada clan se le había dado un broche, donde venían los cuatro principales clanes; _Machines_, _Spellcasters_, _Dragons_ y _Warriors_. Después de la reunión de los clanes en _Spellian Hegcian_ hace un mes, se les dio a todos un broche para comunicarse con Jinzo en caso de emergencia o para reunirse de nuevo. Esos broches serían de gran ayuda en ese momento.

Una media hora después, Raphael miraba un holograma de Jinzo, que salía de su broche de _Hechicero_.

"Ya veo… esto está mal."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 115: Raveran-_

"Es inútil…" dijo Kristal, sumamente exhausta. "No lo encuentro." Comentó, mientras que Latias, aún en su forma Pokemon, estaba echada a su lado, también cansada.

"Quizás no esté en este mundo." comentó la Pokemon.

"Puede ser-"

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Ash.

"Quizás debamos regresar a _Spellian Hegcian_." comentó Takato.

"Si, regresemos…" dijo Elie. "Espero poder encontrar a Haru pronto."

"¿Creen que los demás hayan encontrado algo en el mundo de X?"

"No sé." Dijo Kristal. "No lo sabremos si no regresamos."

Los seis se levantaron, tomaron sus _Keyblades_, los que tenían una claro está, y Kristal abrió el _Portón de Espejo_ que los llevaría de regreso a _Shadow Realm_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

El _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió en el salón principal del castillo, donde Raphael los esperaba con un rostro muy serio.

"_Master Raphael_… ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kristal, notando que el otro grupo estaban ahí. "¿Qué pasó?¿No fueron al mundo de X?"

"Me temo que estamos en serios problemas." Respondió el _Hechicero_ Raphael.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó Latias.

"Estamos en problemas; los _Mecronets_ vienen hacia acá."

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionaron todos con asombro.

"¿Como lo sabe?" preguntó Jaden.

"Vengan, se los contaré todo, pero tenemos poco tiempo." Expresó el _Hechicero_.

El grupo caminó, siguiendo a Raphael, quien les estaba explicando lo que había pasado, y se asomó por una de las grandes terrazas del castillo, donde podían ver a la gente abajo con varias de sus cosas, preparadas para un viaje.

"La evacuación de la ciudad por botes no es factible por ser demasiados en la ciudad." Expresó Raphael. "Debemos evacuar a otro mundo. Los demás clanes pueden esconderse por tener grandes espacios de tierra, pero nosotros, encerrados en nuestra ciudad sobre el mar, no tenemos esa opción."

"Ya veo." inquirió Kristal. "¿Donde están mis amigos?"

"Si te refieres a Duncan, Steve y Maya, ellos están en otras partes: Steve se fue a esconder en _Aquitar_ junto con Sapphire y algunos otros _Hechiceros_ de esta ciudad, Maya regresó a su aldea para avisarles del problema y decirles que se escondan en las cuevas. Duncan esta aquí, pero esta ocupado con la evacuación."

"¿Y a donde iremos?" preguntó Elie.

"Con el otro mundo que somos aliados; al mundo de X."

"Si, es cierto."

"Kristal, necesito que vayas al centro de la ciudad y abras un portal al mundo de X. También necesito a alguien que vaya al mundo de X y explique la situación para preparase para recibir mas refugiados. Espero que aún tengan espacio para nosotros, después de todo tienen a algunos del mundo de Elie."

"¡Bien!" exclamó Kristal.

"¡Yo me ofrezco!" gritó Takato. "Iré al mundo de X."

"Y yo voy contigo." expresó Dawn.

"Bien. Según Jinzo, tenemos una hora antes de que ellos lleguen." expresó Raphael. "Yo por mientras, yo abriré un portal en otra zona de la ciudad, y ayudaré en algo más. ¡Vamos!"

Unos minutos después, Kristal, ya en el centro del pueblo, done había cientos de _Hechiceros_, entre ellos amigos que conocía, abrió el _Portón de Espejo_ al mundo de X, mientras que Takato y Dawn entraron a el para avisar a los _Hunters_. Poco después, ambos regresaron e informaron que los _Hunters_ recibirían a los refugiados de _Spellian Hegcian_. Fue esta la señal para Kristal para abrir tantos portales en la ciudad como pudiera, para así acelerar la evacuación de la gente. A sólo diez minutos antes de que los _Mecronets_ llegaran, todos los habitantes de _Spellian Hegcian_ habían evacuado la ciudad. En el castillo, sólo quedaban los _Hechiceros_ más fuertes y el grupo de héroes de otros mundos.

"¿Por qué nos quedamos nosotros?" preguntó Tai.

"Trataremos de esconder la ciudad con nuestros hechizos." Respondió Raphael. "Los _Royal Spellcasters_ veremos si podemos engañar a los _Mecronets_."

"Espero que puedan…" dijo Yoh.

En el salón principal, los _Hechiceros_ más fuertes, incluyendo Duncan, estaban sentados en el centro, formando un círculo y comenzaron a decir varias palabras al unísono, realizando un conjuro poderoso.

"¿Cuánto se tardaran?" preguntó Dawn, quien no había visto a un _Hechicero_ realizar magia de esa forma.

"Están por terminar… mira…" respondió Kristal.

Pronto, los _Hechiceros_ que estaban sentados en círculo comenzaron a levitar y alzaron sus manos al cielo, lanzando un rayo de luz, que a un kilómetro sobre el castillo se dividió y cayó nuevamente al suelo, rodeando la ciudad. Si estuvieran fuera, pronto verían que la ciudad desapareció, dejando sólo un enorme cráter en el centro de las montañas. Sin embargo, si estuvieran dentro, verían que la ciudad todavía estaba ahí y no se había movido. La ciudad ahora estaba oculta para la vista externa, dentro de una cúpula mágica.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Ash.

"Esperamos…" respondió Kristal con algo de miedo. "Sólo nos queda esperar…"

* * *

En el espacio, las ocho naves _Mecronets_ aparecieron sobrevolando el planeta, a varios kilómetros de la atmosfera. Rápidamente comenzaron a escanear el mundo, en especial en la zona de _Spellian Hegcian_, de donde antes venía la señal del virus que estaba dentro de X y Zero.

"¿Han encontrado algo?" preguntó Zorken a su tripulación.

"Negativo, _General_, no hay señales de vida o de civilizaciones en esta zona del planeta. Y al parecer, no existe una civilización avanzada."

"Entiendo… es probable que estén escondidos. Continúen el análisis, quizás encontremos algo en esa zona."

"¡Si, _General_!"

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que llegaron los _Mecronets_ a _Shadow Realm_, y todo parecía en relativa calma, ya que nada había pasado desde su llegada.

"No, _General_. Nuestros escáneres no detectan nada." Comentó el operador. "¿quiere que cambiemos de curso?"

"No." Respondió Zorken. "Apunten a la zona que Vilen nos marcó, donde supuestamente estaban esos robots antes de desaparecer, y comiencen el bombardeo. Veamos si están escondidos."

"Es una zona en medio del océano, _General_. Sólo existe una enorme isla, como si fuera el cráter de un volcán extinto."

"Ese es el mejor lugar para formar una ciudad en el centro del océano. Disparen a esa zona, quizás estén escondiéndose."

Siguiendo las ordenes del _General_ _Mecronet_, los cañones del _Alverion_ emergieron de la nave, moviéndose hasta centrase todos en las coordenadas que habían puesto. Un segundo después de centrar el blanco, cada una liberó un disparo de energía, dirigiéndose hacia el planeta.

* * *

Mientras, en _Spellian Hegcian_, todos estaban impacientes por el resultado. Y dado que parecía que no había pasado nada, creyeron que estaban a salvo.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Funcionó?" preguntó Takato.

"Eso parece…" respondió Latias. "Quizás se hayan ido."

"No estamos seguros." respondió Mimi. "Ellos podrían estar-"

De pronto, una explosión sacudió el lugar, haciendo que todos se colocaran en alerta. Kristal salió a la terraza y vio lo que había pasado: unas casas al sur del castillo estaban en llamas, habiendo sido impactadas por una descarga de energía. Fue entonces cuando alzo su vista y vio varias esferas amarillas caer y estrellarse en el suelo, explotando y destruyendo las construcciones de la ciudad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

"¡Nos descubrieron!" exclamó la _Hechicera_.

"¡Todos los _Spellcasters_, cambien de invisibilidad a escudo!" exclamó Raphael. "¡Ahora!"

Concentrándose, los _Hechiceros_ cambiaron el color del rayo de luz. Pronto, la ciudad reapareció y un escudo mágico cubrió la ciudad, las esferas de energía chocando contra el escudo, sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

* * *

En el _Alverion_, varios datos con distinta información aparecían en los monitores, llamando la atención de los operadores.

"_General_, hemos detectado incendios prácticamente de la nada en la enorme isla." Expresó un navegador, antes de que una señal llamara su atención. "¡_General_!¿Una ciudad acaba de aparecer en las coordenadas exactas, y ahora un campo de fuerza está protegiéndola!"

"Excelente." Expresó Zorken, sonriendo un poco. "¡Contacta a la _General_ Aura y a toda la flota!¡La base rebelde ha sido descubierta!¡Que todos abran fuego!"

Y como ordenó el _General_, todas las naves _Mecronet_ comenzaron a disparar, asediando el continente de los _Hechiceros_.

* * *

Dentro de _Spellian Hegcian_, todo el castillo comenzó a temblar, mientras el escudo mágico creado estaba bloqueando los disparos. Los _Hechiceros_ que estaban creando el escudo parecían estar cansados, luego de haber durado como media hora, usando sus poderes para mantener el escudo… que comenzó a destellar y fallar, permitiendo algunos disparos impactar en la ciudad.

"¡Es demasiado fuerte!" exclamó Duncan. "Son muchos disparos de energía… ¡No soportaremos mucho tiempo!"

"¡Resistan!" exclamó Kristal, deseando el saber como poder usar ese hechizo de defensa que sus compañeros estaban haciendo.

"¡No podremos resistir!¡El asedio es muy fuerte!"

Después de unos minutos de esfuerzo, los _Hechiceros_ que creaban el escudo fueron desmayándose uno a uno, exhaustos al haber usado todos sus poderes mágicos, debilitando el escudo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Los únicos que quedaban eran Duncan y Raphael… e incluso el maestro se sentía cansado. Pronto, Duncan también cayó victima del cansancio, dejando sólo a Raphael de pie.

"¡Maestro, le ayudaré!" exclamó Kristal.

"¡No!" exclamó Raphael. "¡La ciudad está perdida!¡Abre el _Portón de Espejo_ al mundo de X y evacuen ahora!"

El corazón de Kristal se retorció. La ciudad en la que ella se había criado, la que tenía tantos recuerdos hermosos, aunque muchos fueran de Steve y sus perversidades, estaba a punto de ser destruida… y no podía hacer nada.

"Y-ya veo…" expresó ella con tristeza.

"No te preocupes." Comentó el _Dark Sage_. "La reconstruiremos cuando esto termine y volverá a ser como antes. Ten fe."

"Si, tiene razón, Maestro."

"Ahora abre el portal…" expresó Raphael, cancelando el hechizo de escudo mágico, dejando que los disparos entraran y destruyeran todo en el exterior. "Salgamos de aquí."

Kristal obedeció y abrió el portal al mundo de X, mientras el grupo tomó a los _Hechiceros_ desmayados y comenzaron a evacuar el castillo. Todos entraron al portal, cargando a los _Hechiceros_. Raphael selló la puerta al Salón de las _Keyblades_ y la hizo desaparecer, para evitar que los _Mecronets_ entrasen a ese lugar sagrado. Sólo él y Kristal permanecían en el castillo, frente al portal, pero pronto el _Hechicero_ mayor entró a este, dejando a la joven sola, viendo como el castillo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

"Adiós… mi hogar…" dijo ella por última vez, entrando al portal, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos de sus ojos.

Los disparos de los _Mecronets_ fueron más precisos, dañando el centro de la ciudad de los magos. Pronto, todos los _Alverions_ comenzaron a disparar hacia el centro de la ciudad, dándole al castillo y haciendo estallar la construcción en la parte superior de la montaña. Entonces, un disparo bien dado en el centro hizo explotar montaña entera, destruyendo así el resto del castillo, las rocas del enorme pilar de roca comenzaron a caer al suelo, destruyendo las construcciones que había a su alrededor.

Y esto último marcó el final de _Spellian Hegcian_, la ciudad de los magos, ahora sólo unas ruinas de lo que fue hace unos pocos minutos…

**Fin del Capitulo 32**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Kristal. No puede ser… con _Spellian Hegcian_ destruida, ¿Qué podremos hacer ahora? Nos reunimos en el mundo de X y Zero, quienes al parecer no están bien… Los _Hunters_ han terminado su defensa planetaria, justo a tiempo, ya que los _Mecronets_ nos están atacando… ¡Debemos defender este mundo también! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Asedio (The Siege) pt2, La pelea de los Hunters.**_

¿Qué son estas otras naves tan extrañas?... no puede ser…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, ahi esta el Capitulo 32, la destruccion de la ciudad de los magos... ¿Que tal? bueno, solo me queda contestar sus reviews que me han dado XD_

_Vo2 y Umizu: ¡Ding ding ding! Le atinaron... y me imagino que ya se habian dado cuenta cuando dije lo de la Reina Elyon y el Caballero Caleb¿no?... exactamente, Martin y el caballero misterioso son de la serie animada (no Anime) de W.I.T.C.H. ... y digo la serie animada porque solo he leido un poco la historia original... como saben, eso significa que en algun momento saldran las 5 chicas que controlan los elementos a casi voluntad... aunque, hasta lo que llevo escrito, aun no las he puesto XD... bueno, Umi, si sale incompleto el parrafo, pues pon el otro en otro de los capitulos... asi tendre 2 reviews XP... como sea, continuo con sus dudas... bueno, ninguna magia "Del Mundo de Clow" puede revivir a los muertos... pero eso no quiere decir que en algun otro mundo, con condiciones similares pero diferentes a la vez, no haya alguna forma de hacerlo... bueno, esa es mi teoria XD... y no importa, puedes decirme niño si quieres... mucha gente mas chica que yo me dice asi... claro, me llevo bien con ellos XD... oh bueno... gracias por el review y las felicitaciones XD_

_Para los que no sepan quien es Martin, el, en la serie de W.I.T.C.H., es solo un humano, sin poderes especiales, su nombre completo, o lo que muestran de el, es Martin Tubbs, es el nerd de su escuela y esta enamorado de una de las guardianas, Irma Lair, quien solo lo ve como una peste... aunque luego le va tomando cariño poco a poco... ¿Porque decidi meter a Martin si es solo un humano? bueno, me cayo bien... y en cierta forma, me siento identificado con el... no por ser nerd, en el sentido completo de la palabra, sino por como lo tratan en su escuela... muchas veces, o lo poco que lo pasan en la serie, la mayoria solo se quiere alejar de el, o no lo notan... como algo parecido me paso a mi en mi juventud, pues decidi meterlo aqui... de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, en la serie de WITCH, a todos, menos a las 5 chicas principales, la reina Elyon y la anciana Yai Lin, los hacen ver como idiotas... ¿no creen?... eso es lo unico que no me agrada de la serie de WITCH... eso y algunas cosas mas... oh bueno..._

_Vivi: Amigo, mi casi compadre si vivieras en Mexico, que bueno que te leiste el fic... ojala lo hayas disfrutado... ¿ya vez? todos revivieron al final... aunque a ver ahora que pasa... gracias por el review y la felicitacion!..._

_master911 y ghostiv: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, ahora no tuvieron que esperar tanto para ver la continuacion... aunque creo que este capitulo los dejo con ganas de mas¿no? bueno... ghost, no, no es esa la que estoy buscnado, busco la cancion de fondo que ponen DESPUES del Intro, cuando dicen lo que paso en el episodio pasado, antes de dar a conocer el nombre del capitulo... esa y tambien la que colocan CUANDO pasan lo que va a apasar el capitulo siguiente... y mi Mail esta en mi profile..._

_HM2P: Bueno, como tu comentario fue muy largo, merece una respuesta casi igual de larga... si no es que mas, no se XD...hehe, primero que nada, gracias por ese parrafo, man, muchas gracias... lastima que la batalla por Spellian Hegcian no fuera tan impactante como esperabas... ¿pero que quieres que haga? son hechiceros contra naves avanzadas que atacan desde el espacio, no sabrian a dodne lanzar sus hechizos... bueno, eso creo... __¿10 Capitulos? Te quedaste corto hombre, son muchos capitulos mas... creeme, los que me tienen en Msn sabran cuantos son... sabes, parece que eres de las personas que siempre se preguntan el porque de las cosas,¿no?... buneo, asi tambien soy yo, y es por eso que lo pienso dos veces antes de escribir algo, para asi no dejar huecos o inconsistencia en la historia... los huecos que hay son hechos APROPOSITO, y luego sabras porque... _

_¿Porque los Veil Knights, guerreros de otra galaxia, tienen Keyblades? la respuesta es muy sencilla y me imagino que si te pones a pensar un poco, quizas la entiendas viendo lo que he puesto... pero te dare un tip, los N-Warriors y los Veil Knights son los mismos tipos de guerreros... Nop, Martin no es de Sailor moon... aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizas si pareceria de esa serie¿no?... _

_respuesta a pregunta 1- ya habia dicho como es que abrieron un portal a la Via Lactea desde el Nintenverse, en el capitulo 16, casi al final, Raphael le dice a Alan que, usando las neergias de los hechieros Y todas las energias de las Keyblades en el salon de las Keyblades, pudieron abrir un portal lo suficientemente grande para conectar a las dos galaxias... claro, esto provoco el fenomeno que dije al principio del Episodio 1... _

_pregunta 2- es una combinacion de ambas... los sueños de Kristal pueden ser premoniciones o tambien dar algo de informacion del futuro... pueden ser incluso una combinacion de ambas, siendo que los sueños de Kristal ocurran, pero no de la forma en que ella las ve... es todo parte de mi plan maligno XD... pregunta _

_3- ¿Avatar, eh? ... si me pongo a pensar, en como lo he planeado hasta ahora... diria que hasta el Episodio 10... quizas un poco mas... no estoy seguro... y no te preocupes, entre mas largo esta un review, mejor, para si saber que piensa las personas de verdad de este fic... un review que dice "chido fic, esta genial, siguele" a mis ojos, es bueno, porque sabes que a alguien le gusta... un comentario mas detallado es mejor, ya que no solo te dice que le gusta el fic al lector, sino que espera todo el tiempo para que lo actualice... bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso, no se ustedes..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	34. Cap 33: El Asedio Pt2

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 33: El Asedio (The Siege) pt 2: **_

_**La pelea de los Hunters.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira (Mundo de los __Hunters)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _092-Bloodshed- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_)

Kristal salió del portal que conectaba a _Shadow Realm_ con el mundo de los _Hunters_, justo antes de que una fuerte explosión destruyera el salón principal del castillo de _Spellian Hegcian_, destruyendo el castillo por completo. La joven hechicera miró hacia atrás, sólo para ver por última vez su hogar, siendo destruido por los _Mecronets_.

"Que bueno que llegaste a salvo…" expresó el _Comandante Signas_, líder de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, viendo la llegada de la hechicera, quien se sorprendió un poco al verlo frente a ella.

"Si." Respondió ella, bajando la mirada con tristeza. "Pero…"

"No te preocupes, lo sabemos. Raphael y yo tendremos una reunión pronto, y espero que puedas asistir."

"Si, estaré ahí." Expresó nuevamente, aún triste. Signas la vio así y supo que no diría más, por lo que se alejó de ella, dejándola sola en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba triste, no sólo porque había perdido su ciudad natal… sino también porque aún no podía quitarse de la idea de que Alan estaba perdido… y con sólo recordarlo, ella no podía evitar sentirse más y más triste. _'Alan…' P_ensó ella, unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. _'Espero que puedas regresar pronto… para que yo…_ _'_ Pensó, antes de caminar por el pasillo por el que Signas se fue, sabiendo que tenían que reunirse.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

Una casa de madera explotó, producto del disparo de energía de una de las naves _Mecronets_ que estaban volando sobre ella. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que los _Mecronets_ llegaron a _Shadow Realm_ y atacaron _Spellian Hegcian_, destruyendo la ciudad entera. Después de la destrucción de la ciudad de los magos, los _Alverions_ se separaron, viajando a todos los rincones de ese mundo, para destruir todos los pueblos y ciudades de monstruos, para que de esa forma no haya ningún sobreviviente en ese mundo, temiendo que sea alguno de los _N-Warriors_ los que aún estén con vida.

El primer ataque fue en _Dragnarok_, la ciudad de los dragones, al norte de _Spellian Hegcian_. A pesar de que los dragones eran muy poderosos, no podían penetrar los escudos de energía de los _Alverions_, algo que los _Humanos_, los verdaderos constructores de la ciudad que los dragones tomaron hace cinco mil años, no tenían. Pronto, la ciudad fue destruida, muchos dragones, incluyendo el poderoso _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, escaparon de la destrucción al separarse por todo el mundo.

El ataque de los _Mecronets_ fue salvaje; todos los pueblos de _Shadow Realm_ fueron destruidos en cuestión de horas, debido al ataque orbital de los _Alverions_.

En uno de los cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_, la _General Aura_, una de las _Generales_ de los _Mecronets_, observaba aburrida su pantalla.

"Que aburrido…" Expresó ella. "Pensé que este mundo seria más entretenido y daría algo de pelea, pero es simplemente un mundo primitivo. Ni siquiera tiene ciudades grandes que destruir… fue sólo una perdida de tiempo…"

Entonces, una pantalla apareció frente a ella, mostrando el rostro de Zorken, el otro _General_ a cargo de la invasión.

"Aura, hemos destruido todas las ciudades de este mundo…" comentó Zorken con seriedad.

"Si… y fue aburrido." Respondió Aura. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito… pero ahora debemos proceder."

"¿Proceder?" preguntó confundida.

"Si. Recuerda que Vilen nos dijo que la señal del virus se fue a otro mundo, no muy alejado de aquí. Es posible que ellos hayan escapado a ese mundo… y nuestra misión es destruirlo."

"Ya veo. ¡Muy bien, vámonos ahora! No aguanto estar en este mundo tan aburrido."

"Si, vámonos… ahora que sabemos que este mundo no tiene defensas, lo dejaremos y luego regresaremos para conquistarlo por completo."

Así, los _Alverions_ en distintas partes del planeta comenzaron a elevarse, dejando la atmosfera de _Shadow Realm_, alejándose del planeta y volvieron a entrar en el _Hyperspace_, en dirección al mundo de los _Hunters_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en _Tecnopolis_, que aún estaba con su camuflaje, Jinzo observaba la situación por medio de sus satélites orbitales, quienes también tenían un sistema de camuflaje.

"Señor." expresó una de las maquinas. "Las naves alienígenas se alejan del planeta."

"¿Alguna de ellas se ha quedado para vigilar?" preguntó Jinzo.

"Ninguna, todas han partido y dejado el sistema solar."

"¿Hacia donde?"

"Según lo que logramos descargar de su base de datos, planean ir al mundo donde los hechiceros se fueron a refugiar, ese mundo que es tan avanzado como nuestra tecnología."

"¡Maldición!" exclamó el líder del clan máquina. "¡Los encontrarán desprevenidos! Debemos avisarles lo más pronto posible."

"¿Pero como?" preguntó Mack. "Ese mundo está muy alejado del nuestro."

"No tan alejado…" respondió Jinzo. "Si ese mundo es tan avanzado como el nuestro, debe tener satélites como nosotros. Expandamos nuestros satélites de comunicaciones lo más que podamos. Si logramos hacer contacto con esos satélites, quizás podamos contactarnos con los hechiceros."

"Lo entiendo, pero las posibilidades son remotas…"

"Pero vale la pena intentarlo."

Y así, _The Machine Clan_ de _Shadow Realm_ intentaron comunicarse con otro mundo por primera vez en su existencia.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira __-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

"Y eso fue lo que pasó…"

Han pasado siete horas desde el ataque de los _Mecronets_ a _Spellian Hegcian_. Durante ese tiempo, Raphael le comentó a Signas lo que había pasado en _Spellian Hegcian_ y como es que ahora la ciudad debe estar destruida. En la sala de conferencia, sólo Raphael, Signas y Kristal estaban presentes, los demás observaban la base una vez más.

"Ya veo… es una pena…" expresó el _Comandante Signas_.

"Si, pero mientras nuestra gente siga con vida, podremos regresar a nuestro hogar y reconstruirlo en el futuro." comentó Raphael.

"Si, tiene razón."

"Eh, disculpe…" dijo Kristal, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos lideres. "¿Cómo están X y Zero?"

"No están muy bien…" dijo Signas. "Hemos detectado un virus muy raro dentro de sus cuerpos."

"¿Virus?" Cuestionó el _Dark Sage_.

"Si. Sus cuerpos están sufriendo por un virus muy extraño, uno que no hemos podido aislar, investigar o tratar. X y Zero están en cuarentena, en uno de nuestros laboratorios más preparados."

"Ya veo."

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Kristal.

En ese momento, Raphael siente que su broche de hechicero vibraba, señal de que lo están contactando. Confundido, él saca su broche y lo enciende, esperando ver a Jinzo. Sin embargo, sólo ve estática en el holograma, confundiéndolo aún más.

"Es extraño…" comentó Raphael.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Signas.

"Me esta contactando Jinzo, pero él está en otro mundo. Como es que-"

"_**Comandante Signas, se le solicita en el cuarto de control urgentemente... Comandante Signas, se le solicita en el cuarto de control urgentemente..."**_

"¿uh?¿Que podrá ser?" preguntó el líder de los _Hunters_ tras escuchar la voz del intercomunicador. "Debe ser importante."

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia la sala de control, donde Alia, la operadora de los _Hunters_, lo recibió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Signas al llegar.

"¡No lo creerá!" exclamó la navegadora rubia con sorpresa. "¡Recibimos una transmisión de otra civilización!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Signas, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo.

"Si, la señal llegó a través de uno de nuestros satélites más alejados de nuestro sistema solar y la señal se ha estado remarcando a través de nuestro sistema de satélites hasta llegar a nosotros. Aunque la señal es muy débil, estamos calibrando nuestros instrumentos para intentar escucharlos y poder hablar con ellos." Comentó Alia, mientras ella llevaba la mano derecha a uno de sus oídos, escuchando algo por su comunicador. "Ya podemos escuchar un poco lo que nos dicen."

"Ponlo en las bocinas y las computadoras principales. Quiero ver quien es. Pero colócalo en una canal seguro, no vayan a ser _Mecronets_."

"¡Si, señor!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

Alia regresó a su computadora y comenzó a teclear en ella, escribiendo código en su computadora para calibrar sus sistemas y poder escuchar lo que la raza alienígena tienen para decir. Raphael y Kristal estaban también ahí, viendo lo que estaba pasando, cuando en ese momento, Alia encendió el aparato y comenzaron a escuchar.

"_Est…es…nzo, lid… de la ciudad de… opolis de Shad… Realm ¿Alguien m… reci…e?"_

"No se escucha bien…" comentó la hechicera.

"Estamos calibrando nuestros instrumentos, creo que se escuchará mejor ahora." expresó Alia, aún tecleando en su computadora.

"_Repito, este… Jinzo, ..der de la …dad de Tecnopo… de Shadow Rea.m ¿Me esch…an?"_

"Ese es Jinzo." dijo Raphael. "El líder del _Machine Clan _de mi mundo. Necesito hablar con él."

"Estamos haciendo lo que podemos." Dijo la navegadora Alia, tecleando por unos cinco minutos más. "Creo que ya podemos contestarles."

"Excelente." dijo Signas, activando su comunicador.

"_Este es Jinz… Tecnopolis… si alguien puede oírme…"_

"Este es el _Comandante Signas_, comandante de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, ¿Puede usted oírme?"

"… _si… debo decir, Comandante, que no creíamos que fuera posible contactarnos con su mundo…"_

"Si, necesitamos hacer muchos ajustes con nuestros satélites. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"_Necesito darle un mensaje de suma importancia al Dark Sage Raphael, es vital que el lo sepa…"_

"Si, él está conmigo ahora." Comentó, mientras que Alia le entregaba a Raphael uno de sus comunicadores, colocándoselo en el oído derecho para hablar con su compañero.

"Jinzo, soy Raphael." Comentó el Dark Sage.

"_Me alegro que hayan podido llegar a ese mundo a salvo."_

"No nosotros también… " Respondió el antiguo _N-Warrior_ con tristeza, antes de recuperarse un poco. "¿Qué sucede?"

"_Es acerca de los Mecronets; ellos acaban de dejar Shadow Realm, todos ellos."_

"¿Qué pasó con todos?"

"_Destruyeron todos los pueblos y ciudades de nuestro mundo… afortunadamente millones se salvaron gracias a nuestro aviso…"_

"Que bien-"

"_Pero no te hablo para decirte eso."_

"¿Qué sucede?"

"_Detectamos a donde se dirigían los alienígenas: estarán sobre la atmósfera del mundo donde están en un día."_

"¿Qué?¿Seguro?"

"_Si, ellos llegaran pronto… deben prepararse…"_

"Que bien que nos lo dices." dijo Signas. "Nuestras defensas están por terminarse para mañana. Estaremos listos para eso."

"_Muy bi…, esp… que es… listos… oh no, la comunicación se corta… Ra…el espero que… algan de esta co… bien… suert…"_

Y después de eso, sólo estática.

Signas miró a Alia con seriedad.

"Alia, comunícame con los lideres del mundo… diles que el enemigo se acerca a este planeta."

"¡Si señor!"

Y así, los _Reploids_ y los _Humanos_ del planeta se preparaban para defender su mundo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109: __Shadow Realm-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask_)

Después de la comunicación cortada, Jinzo se relajó un poco, ya que pudo advertir a su compañero de la amenaza que se acercaba.

"Bien, al menos ya están avisados. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer."

Y por ahora, todos en _Tecnopolis_ podían tomar un descanso…

"_¡WARNING!¡WARNING!¡WARNING!_"

Eso fue, claro, hasta antes de que las alarmas sonaran por toda la torre.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jinzo.

"¡Los radares de largo alcance detectan más naves alienígenas acercándose al planeta!" exclamó una de las maquinas en el lugar.

"¿Tiempo de llegada?"

"… ya están aquí…"

"¡¿Qué?"

En la atmósfera de _Shadow Realm_, cinco naves salieron del _Hyperspace_. Los satélites invisibles de las maquinas rápidamente escanearon las naves recién llegadas, mandando información hacia _Tecnopolis_.

"¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?" preguntó Jinzo.

"¡Señor!" exclamó uno de los robots de Jinzo. "¡Las naves alienígenas aparecieron en nuestra atmósfera!"

"¿Son _Mecronets_?" preguntó, esperando una afirmación.

"… no señor, estas naves son de diferente diseño."

"¿Diferentes?¿En que sentido?"

"En varias cosas, como…" empezó, antes de que una alarma llamara su atención. "¡Señor, las naves han abierto un canal de comunicaciones!¡Desean hablar con nosotros!"

"No contestemos." dijo Mack. "Si lo hacemos, sabrán que estamos aquí."

"Pero el hecho de que hayan abierto un canal de comunicación significa que saben de nosotros." respondió Jinzo. "Me arriesgaré; abran un canal…"

Algunas maquinas presionaron botones en las consolas de sus computadoras, abriendo un canal de comunicación estable, por el cual Jinzo habló con quien sea que lo estaba llamando.

"Este es Jinzo, líder de _Tecnopolis_. ¿Quiénes son?"

"¡Señor, recibimos video!" exclamó uno de los robots, mientras una pantalla se encendía frente a Jinzo, mostrando a un hombre. Cuando Jinzo lo vio, se sorprendió por lo que veía.

"¿Tu?" Preguntó el líder máquina, no sabiendo que pensar.

"_Hey Jinzo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos."_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira (Mundo de los __Hunters)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _098-Deepening Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Un día había pasado luego de que Jinzo se comunicó con los _Reploids_, y los nervios estaban hasta el máximo. En la _Hunter Base_, el _Comandante Signas_ miraba las grandes pantallas del centro de mando, que mostraban distintas imágenes y planos, así como información detallada que necesitaban para la defensa.

"Ya casi es hora." expresó Signas con seriedad.

"¿Cómo están todos?" preguntó Kristal, siendo la única del grupo que estaba en ese lugar; el centro de mando de la _Hunter Base_.

"Nerviosos, claro. No sabemos si podremos contra ellos."

"¿Y que tal esa defensa de este mundo?"

"El sistema de defensa está terminado; los cañones planetarios están en posición y los satélites están en línea… pero no sé si sea suficiente. Con la información que X nos trajo, no estoy seguro de que podamos repelerlos."

Después de haber dado la alarma, los lideres del mundo dieron el visto bueno para que los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ tomaran el control del sistema de defensa planetario, con la supervisión, claro, de algunos militares y científicos de esas naciones. Al final, el sistema de defensa del mundo de los _Hunters_ contaba con treinta y cinco cañones planetarios parecidos al _Enigma_, más de una docena de satélites con misiles y seis satélites gigantes de energía, parecidos al enorme satélite llamado _Final Weapon_, que fue destruido durante la guerra entre los _Maverick Hunters_ y la _Repliforce_.

"¿Y como va la evacuación de las grandes ciudades?" preguntó Signas a Alia, la mejor navegadora que tenían los _Hunters_.

"Perfectamente." le contestó la chica _Reploid_. "La mayoría de las ciudades están desalojadas y sus habitantes escondidos en los enormes bunkers. Sin embargo, se han reportado algunas actividades _Mavericks_ durante la evacuación."

"Rayos, incluso ahora, que estamos por enfrentarnos a una gran batalla, esos _Mavericks_ no se cansan de aparecer." Dijo Signas enfadado. Después de un rato, se tranquilizó y miró a Kristal. "Dime ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?"

"Están en ciertas partes de la ciudad." Respondió la _Dark Magician Girl_. "Como parece que los _Mecronets_ también atacan por tierra, fueron a reforzar ciertas zonas donde podrían atacar, en especial donde están los cañones. Todos quieren participar en algo."

"Ya veo, que bueno que quieren-"

"_¡WARNING!¡WARNING!¡WARNING!_"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Signas.

"¡Nuestros satélites detectaron las naves alienígenas aproximarse!" exclamó Alia. "¡Aparecerán cerca de la orbita de la luna en diez segundos!"

Signas ordenó que se encendiera una cámara que tenían en el exterior de una base lunar. La cámara se encendió y pudieron ver como los ocho _Alverions_ salían del _Hyperspace_, en dirección a su mundo.

"¡Todas las defensas activadas!¡Los enemigos han llegado!" exclamó Signas con autoridad. "¡Alia, enciende el comunicador, quiero hablar con todos mis hombres!"

Alia obedeció y encendió el comunicador, para que así Signas, sabiendo que todos sus hombres alrededor del mundo estaban escuchando, pudiera comunicarse con todos ellos.

"_Este es el Comandante Signas de la organización Maverick Hunters. Hemos confirmado que el enemigo está sobre nuestro mundo…"_

En diversas partes del mundo, varios _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ escuchaban atentamente a su líder, mientras hacían sus preparativos para la gran guerra que se avecinaba. Algunos recargaban sus armas, algunos otros se despedían de los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ que querían y no podían pelear.

"… _sé que esto no será fácil, que posiblemente no logremos sobrevivir para ver un nuevo amanecer… ¡Pero no teman!¡Nosotros debemos lucha! No debemos rendirnos ante el temor, el miedo y la desesperación… ¡Lucharemos y les mostraremos a estos enemigos que no caeremos sin luchar!¡Hoy lucharemos, para que nuestros seres queridos puedan vivir en un nuevo mañana!" _

En ciertas partes del mundo, escondidos en sus bases, algunos _Mavericks_ también escuchaban las palabras de Signas.

"…_Humanos y Reploids, no importa las diferencias ahora. Este es el momento en el que debemos mantenernos unidos y alzar nuestras voces, como si fueran una sola… luchemos por un futuro en el que podamos vivir en paz… gracias… y espero verlos de nuevo._"

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento, mientras que en todas partes del mundo, los _Humanos_ y _Reploids_ sintieron recuperar las esperanzas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una parte del desierto, una fábrica abandonada yacía en ruinas. Para cualquiera que pasara por esa fabrica, pensaría que esta totalmente abandonada. Sin embargo, si pudieran ver toda la estructura en si, se darían cuenta de algo muy diferente.

La fabrica se extendía por varios metros bajo tierra y, si bien los pisos superiores, los primeros diez, estaban en ruinas, esta sólo era una fachada. Después del piso once, el lugar estaba como nuevo, totalmente funcional y, especialmente, secreto y escondido.

Esta, era nada más y nada menos que una de las tantas bases _Maverick_, usada como refugio para los renegados para esconderse de los _Hunters_. Gracias a la profundidad y a varios materiales, la base estaba bien escondida de los _Hunters_ y demás personas del mundo, siendo conocida sólo por los _Mavericks_ más importantes. Esta base era uno de los lugares a los que Sigma iba cuando era resucitado, para reunir fuerzas y planear su ataque.

Dentro de la base, los _Mavericks_ observaban la situación. Usando programas escondidos en los satélites, los _Mavericks_ eran concientes de la situación por la que pasaba su mundo.

En un cuarto, un _Reploid_ estaba sentado en el trono que anteriormente le correspondía a Sigma, pero después de su partida, él decidió tomar. Vistiendo una armadura blanca con púrpura, él miraba los monitores que estaban en la habitación, junto con otros _Reploids_ de diferente diseño y otros de un diseño similar, y había visto y escuchado la transmisión que Signas había mandado al mundo desde la _Hunter Base_. Ciertamente, este evento los había mantenido a la mayoría de los _Mavericks_ a alerta.

Un _Reploid_ con forma de ave púrpura se acercó al joven _Reploid_ sentado en el trono de Sigma y, colocando una mano en su pecho, habló.

"¿Qué le parece?" preguntó el _Reploid_ águila.

"Incluso con esos seres de otros mundos, los _Hunters_ no tendrán oportunidad contra este nuevo enemigo. Serán aniquilados." respondió el _Reploid_ blanco. "… y luego seguiremos nosotros."

"¿Tan fuerte es el enemigo?"

"Si la información que logramos obtener de los _Hunters_ es cierta, si, el enemigo es muy poderoso." dijo el _Reploid_ blanco, mirando a los monitores, viendo como se preparaban los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ en todo el mundo. "Este mundo, que ha estado ocupado en guerras propias, no está preparado para esta invasión. Quizás las guerras hayan hecho evolucionar la guerra, pero ellos están muy por encima de nuestro nivel."

"¿Qué podremos hacer?"

"Podríamos esperan aquí nuestra muerte… pero si logramos sobrevivir a esto, quizás tengamos una oportunidad de construir nuestro propio paraíso."

"Ya veo…¿Y cual es su mandato, Maestro?"

"Dime, ¿Hasta donde irías por mi?"

"Usted me revivió, a mi y a los demás, después de que traicionamos a los _Hunters_ y que fuéramos destruidos por ellos… le debo mi segunda vida… y por eso, iré hasta donde sea necesario."

"Si, por algo eras un _Maverick_ _Hunter_… Storm Eagle."

El _Maverick_ alado, el ex_Maverick_ _Hunter,_ Storm Eagle, miró al joven _Reploid_.

"Si. Nosotros los _Mavericks_ y los _Reploids_ de _Ultima Generación_ estamos a sus servicios…ahora, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos, Maestro Lumine?"

El _Reploid_ blanco fue finalmente revelado. Lumine, el líder de los _Reploids_ de última generación, aún vivía después de su derrota en la Luna por los _Hunters_. Ahora, siendo líder de los _Maverick_ a ausencia de Sigma, estaba por tomar la decisión que cambiaría el destino del mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el espacio, dentro del _Alverion_ del _General Zorken_, ella estaba mirando los datos del planeta, dándose cuenta de la defensa planetaria que tenía.

"Mira Aura, los datos de este mundo son interesantes." dijo Zorken desde su _Alverion_. "Al parecer, este mundo es mucho más avanzado que los otros que hemos conquistado."

"¿Tu crees que sean los de este mundo los que están luchando contra nuestras fuerzas?" preguntó Aura desde su _Alverion_.

"No lo sé, no lo creo ya que no tienen una flota militar… pero de cualquier forma debemos destruirlo. ¡Prepárate para el combate!"

"¡Genial!"

Mientras todo el mundo esperaba resguardado en grandes búnkeres, los _Alverions_ _Mecronet_ se acercaron al planeta y, al estar cerca de los satélites, comenzaron a disparar, dando inicio a la guerra.

* * *

_-__Hunter Base.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

"¡El enemigo dispara contra nuestros satélites!" exclamó Alia con preocupación.

"¡Todos los satélites, abran fuego!"

Y así comenzó la guerra entre los _Humanos_/_Reploids_ y el _Imperio Mecron_.

Los satélites de defensa comenzaron a disparar sus poderosos misiles contra los _Alverions_. Como siempre, los poderosos escudos de las gigantescas naves los protegían de las armas convencionales, por lo que ellos podían destruir los satélites sin problemas. Sin embargo, los _Mecronets_ deben admitir que el poder de fuego de esta primera defensa es muy superior al de los otros mundos _Humanos_ que han conquistado, ya que, si bien los misiles no destruían la nave, si la sacudían mucho en su interior, cosa que no pasaba antes.

Después de pasar la primera línea de defensa, los _Alverions_, sin ninguna baja hasta ahora, continuaban su camino hacia el planeta. La siguiente línea de defensa eran más satélites flotando alrededor del mundo de los _Hunters_, pero estos no sólo tenían armamento convencional: algunos satélites tenían también armamento _Rail-__Gun _y _Coil-Gun,_ que son armas que lanzan proyectiles a velocidades increíbles debido al uso de magnetismo en lugar de explosivos para impulsar los proyectiles. Otros tenían armamento láser y de plasma, que eran más efectivos que las armas convencionales e incluso algunos tenían los primeros escudos defensivos desarrollados por los _Reploids_.

Este tipo de defensa le resultó un poco más difícil de enfrentar a los _Mecronets_, sin embargo, pudieron pasar esta línea de defensa también. Ya al haber pasado las dos primeras defensas, Signas ordenó el despliegue de sus nuevas defensas planetarias;los _Cañones Planetarios Enigma MK-3_ y las _Final Weapons MK-2_.

Los cañones de todo el mundo entraron en funcionamiento, apuntaron a los cielos, hacia las naves que se acercaban, y comenzaron a disparar. En algunas partes del mundo, los que decidieron quedarse sobre la superficie, podían ver los enormes cañones entrar en funcionamiento y comenzar a disparar al cielo.

* * *

Sobre la atmósfera del planeta, los _Alverions_ eran recibidos por enormes cilindros de energía azules, que median unos veinte metros de diámetro, impactando contra los escudos _Mecronets_. Dentro del _Alverion_ de Zorken, toda la nave se sacudió violentamente, sacando de balance a varios de sus soldados.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el _General_.

"¡Múltiples lecturas de energía provenientes del planeta!¡Es un sistema planetario avanzado!" le respondió una de las maquinas.

"Interesante. Este mundo no está tan desprotegido como lo suponíamos." Comentó el _General_, sonriendo un poco, antes de ponerse realmente serio. "¡No importa!¡Sigamos adelante y destruyamos esa defensa!"

La batalla continuaba y más rayos de energía salían del planeta, cinco de ellos impactando en el escudo del _Alverion_ de Aura, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

"¡Informe de daños!" exclamó la _General_, dentro de su nave insignia.

"Escudo resistiendo." Respondió uno de los navegadores. "Pero más impactos de esa magnitud y nuestros escudos comenzarán a debilitarse."

"¡Rayos!¡Localiza los lugares donde están esos cañones en el planeta y comencemos a destruirlos!"

"¡Entendido!" Exclamó el operador, mientras él y más máquinas como él comenzaron a escanear el planeta entero, buscando los cañones que les disparaban desde la superficie. "¡Blancos localizados!¡Muchos de ellos están protegidos por el lugar donde fueron construidos!¡Nuestros disparos no lograran hacerle daño!"

"Bien." comentó Aura con malicia. "Dispara a los cañones que podamos destruir y manda tropas de infantería para destruir los que no podamos desde aquí. Sea como sea, esas defensas deben de desaparecer."

"¡Entendido!"

Los _Alverion_ comenzaron a disparar al planeta, intentando destruir los cañones escondidos en la superficie. Entonces, sin que se dieran cuenta, debido a que estaban ocupados con los disparos del planeta, grandes estaciones espaciales se acercaban por detrás de los _Alverions_, usando la curvatura de la luna para esconderse de los radares. Estos eran los _Final Weapons Mk 2_, las estaciones de batalla creadas luego de la última guerra contra Sigma, cada una controlada por una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo, los mismos _Maverick_ _Hunters_ controlando una de ellas. Cuando estas comenzaron a emerger de la curvatura de la luna, y centraron sus armas en las naves, las estaciones espaciales comenzaron a disparar enormes ráfagas de energía celeste, impactando en el _Alverion_ de Zorken y otro más desde la retaguardia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el _General_, confundido al sentir la sacudida de su nave por nada.

"¡_General_, satélites provenientes de la luna de este planeta!" Exclamó uno de los _Mecronets_ que operaba la consola. "¡Es un ataque sorpresa!"

"Así que guardaban algunas reservas."

La flota de _Alverions_ se separó; cuatro de ellos para luchar contra las _Final Weapons_, mientras que los otros cuarto cruceros de batalla bombardeaban el planeta, intentando destruir los cañones de defensa planetaria, logrando destruir unos de ellos en los primeros minutos del ataque. Entonces, de los hangares, algunas naves más pequeñas emergieron de los _Alverions_ y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la superficie. Estos eran naves de transporte de tropas, llevando cientos de soldados _Mecronets_.

* * *

En la superficie, los _Reploids_ y soldados _Humanos_ estaban resguardando cada uno de los cañones _Enigma Mk 3_, sabiendo que quizás los atacarían… y era cierto. En varias partes, algunos lograron ver naves acercándose a la zona; las naves de transporte de los _Mecronets_. Rápidamente, los soldados de ese mundo comenzaron a disparar hacia las naves de transporte, que, a diferencia de los _Alverions_, no poseían escudos defensivos. Muchas naves de tropas fueron derribadas por el ataque _Reploid_/_Humano_, pero otras lograron aterrizar y desplegar a sus soldados, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a acercarse a los cañones.

La batalla en tierra apenas empezaba; los robots _Mecronets_ se enfrentaban contra los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ militares, en un intento por destruir-defender los grandes cañones de defensa planetaria, habiendo muchas bajas por ambos bandos. El grupo de héroes de otros mundos defendían unos de estos cañones, ayudando a la infantería local.

Uno en especial, el cañón más grande y fuerte del planeta, estaba por ser atacado por la fuerza _Mecronet_ más grande que haya sido desplegada a ese mundo: alrededor de unos dos mil _Mecronets_, con grandes armas y poderosos escudos personales, así como algunos que otros vehículos de asedio, se acercaban al cañón. Frente a este _Enigma Mk 3_, varios _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ defendían este cañón, incluidos Takato, Dawn, Yoh, Amidamaru y Tai, que estaban en ese lugar. A parte de eso, las unidades de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, comandadas originalmente por X y Zero, estaban aquí… y su líder, en este momento, estaba frente a ellos.

"¡Atención!" exclamó Axl, el líder de ese grupo de resistencia. "¡El enemigo se acerca por el frente!¡No tengo que recordarles que tenemos que defender este cañón con nuestras vidas!" exclamó, mirando como los _Mecronets_ se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, con sus armas en mano. "¡Vamos!¡Por X y Zero!"

"_¡POR X!¡POR ZERO!"_

Y así, los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ comenzaron a pelear contra los _Mecronets_ que se acercaban, gritando el nombre de los robots más famosos y héroes de este mundo. Las explosiones no se dejaron esperar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raphael se colocó sobre el techo de la _Hunter Base_ y miró al cielo, viendo la pelea que ocurría fuera del planeta, gracias a sus entrenados ojos de _N-Warrior_. Entonces, el hechicero elevó su aura y se transformó en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, cambiando el color de su cabello, cejas y ojos a un color dorado y el símbolo de la semilla dorada apareciendo en su frente. Concentrándose, sus ojos de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ podían ver mas allá de lo que cualquier ser viviente pudiera ver.

"Mi poder puede no ser como el de antaño." Expresó el hechicero, mirando a sus manos. "¡Pero detendré a estos invasores lo más que pueda!¡Yo también soy un _N-Warrior_!"

Raphael invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, invocando varias esferas de energía a su alrededor, mismas que comenzaron a reunir energía del ambiente.

"¡_SHINKOU HADOKENS!_"

Cada una de las esferas, unas veinte al menos, eran en realidad _Shinkou Hadoukens_ compactados, mismos que fueron liberados al mismo tiempo. Los veinte cilindros de energía, de la misma intensidad que la de los cañones _Enigma_, salieron disparados al cielo, atacando a los _Alverions_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War_)

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, unos diez minutos cuando mucho, y la lucha seguía muy intensa. Los _Mecronets_ habían perdido ya tres de sus _Alverions_ y varias de sus fuerzas terrestres, pero los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ también perdieron bastante; sólo les quedaban tres de sus seis _Final Weapons_, la mitad de los cañones habían sido destruidos o desactivados por fuerzas _Mecronets_ y sus fuerzas militares habían caído en un sesenta por ciento en todo el mundo. La derrota de los habitantes de ese planeta estaba cerca… y en su _Alverion_, Zorken sonreía por esto.

"Creen que están a nuestra par, pero no servirá de nada." Expresó el _General_, sonriendo a más no poder. "¡Este mundo es ya nuestro!"

En la superficie, el combate entre los ejércitos terrestres continuaba. En el grupo de Axl, tenía la ventaja, ya que, al ser los locales, tenían más armamento militar que los invasores. Mientras los _Mecronets_ tenían sólo infantería, los _Reploids_/_Humanos_ poseían tanques, tanques lanza misiles, y helicópteros. Con estas armas, los defensores podían defenderse con mayor facilidad.

Los soldados _Mecronets_ intentaron acercarse más a los cañones planetarios, pero unos disparos de los tanques _Reploid_/_Humano_ los hicieron volar en pedazos.

Axl corría de un lado a otro, pasando através de los soldados _Mecronets_, disparando a sus enemigos. Luego de unos segundos, y de vencer a varios enemigos él solo, Axl se detuvo, mientras más soldados _Reploids_/_Humanos_ y se encargaban del resto.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó el joven _Reploid_. "¡Podemos ganar si seguimos así!"

La pelea parecía que la pelea estaba ganada, puesto que sus fuerzas, aunque inferiores en cuanto a tecnología, eran más numerosas y superiores en cuanto a poder. Axl parecía estar tranquilo, porque parecía que iban a ganar…

De pronto, uno de los tanques de los _Reploids_/_Humanos_ estalló en una gran bola de fuego, justo cuando una esfera amarilla lo impactó. Axl, que estaba algo cerca de la explosión, fue lanzado unos metros en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó el joven _Reploid_, frotándose un poco la cabeza, mientras aún estaba sentado en el piso. Fue entonces, cuando otro tanque de los suyos estalló, que se puso de pie y volteó hacia atrás.

A lo lejos, pero claramente visible, estaba la infantería blindada _Mecronet_: enormes máquinas de combate, similares a los tanques de los _Reploids_/_Humanos_, pero mucho más grandes que estas. Venían en cuatro tipos de máquinas: un tipo de tanques similares a los de ellos, pero estos no poseían ruedas como los de ellos, sino que flotaban en el aire usando un avanzado sistema de magnetismo, y tenían dos enormes cañones al frente. Otros eran similares a los anteriores, casi del mismo tamaño, pero en lugar de tener dos enormes cañones, tenían tres lanzamisiles sobre su coraza. Otro tipo eran similares a helicópteros pero sin las hélices que los caracterizan; en cambio, usaban un sistema de levitación que lo sustentaba. Por último, el tipo de los vehículos blindados, eran unos gigantescos 'tanques' que, en lugar de tener ruedas, tenían piernas mecánicas, haciéndolo parecer una especie de araña de cuatro patas, cada una de al menos diez metros de largo. Estas últimas máquinas tenían varios cañones de energía, que disparaban, no esferas, sino rayos de energía.

Los vehículos _Mecronets_ se acercaron a la posición de la defensa _Humana_/_Reploid_, disparando hacia ellos. Los tanques y lanzamisiles _Reploids_/_Humanos_ cambiaron de objetivo y comenzaron a disparar en contra de los vehículos alienígenas. Disparos de energía, de proyectiles, rayos de partículas y misiles salieron dispararos en contra de los vehículos _Mecronets_… pero ninguna de estas armas impactaron en los vehículos enemigos, no porque fallaran… sino porque impactaban contra escudos de energía que los protegían.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Axl. "¡Tienen escudos de energía!"

"_¡Espera!"_ exclamó alguien en su comunicador.

"¿Cinnamon?¿Que estás haciendo en la linea de comunicación?" preguntó el joven _Reploid_ con confusión.

"_Uh… seré tu navegadora por hoy."_

"Oh… vaya. Ok, ¿Qué quieres decir con que espere?"

"_Los escudos de los vehículos alienígenas se han debilitado luego del ataque inicial."_

"¿Uh?¿Quieres decir que, si seguimos disparando, derribaremos sus escudos?"

"_Así es, pero no sé que tan fuerte sean esos escudos o que tan resistentes es el metal de esos vehículos."_

"¡Es lo que necesitamos!" exclamó Axl. "¡Ahora sé que podemos pasarlos!¡Gracias, Cinny!"

"_D-De nada."_

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el joven _Reploid_, cortando la comunicación. "¡Ahora tenemos una oportunidad!"

Y con esto, la defensa _Humana_/_Reploid_, comenzó a enfrentarse ahora a los vehículos enemigos, intentando pasar sus defensas.

* * *

_-__Hunter Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _129-Prelude To War- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_)

"¡Funciona!" exclamó Signas, al ver a tres _Alverions_ ser destruidos por la defensa planetaria. "No son invencibles, podemos derrotarlos." Expresó, sintiendo una nueva esperanza llenar su corazón… si es que tuviera uno.

_-"__¡WARNING!¡WARNING!¡WARNING!"_-

Pero esta esperanza comenzó a desaparecer en el momento en el que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar de nuevo. Alia reaccionó de inmediato, buscando en los sistemas la razón por la cual se habían accionado las alarmas… y cuando la encontró, su ser se llenó de terror.

"¡Comandante!¡Más naves alienígenas han aparecido!" exclamó la navegadora, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡¿Qué dices?" preguntó Signas con asombro. "¡¿Es eso cierto?"

"¡Poniéndolos en pantalla!"

En el espacio exterior, una de las _Final Weapon_ restantes continuaba atacando a los _Alverions_ que atacaban el planeta… cuando comenzó a ser atacada y destruida por otros cinco _Alverions_, que habían aparecido en ese sistema de pronto, atacándolo por la retaguardia. Estos cinco cruceros de batalla eran los refuerzos que el _General Zorken_ había mandado llamar, en caso de que la situación se volviera peligrosa. Con sólo dos _Final Weapons_ aún en operación y la mitad de su sistema de defensa destruido, la derrota de los habitantes de ese planeta estaba asegurada.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Signas, sintiendo que sus esperanzas se desvanecían. "¡No podremos contra diez de esos cruceros de batalla!"

"No…" dijo Kristal, dando un paso hacia atrás. "No puedo creer que esto termine así…"

El tiempo pasó y los diez _Alverions_ destruyeron las últimas dos _Final Weapon_ y más cañones _Enigma_ de la superficie. Ahora, las grandes naves _Mecronet_, sin resistencia alguna, se preparaban asediar las ciudades importantes y bases militares del planeta, para causar pánico entre la población.

"Esto es el final." Dijo el _General Zorken_. "Los habitantes de este mundo dieron una buena pelea… pero contra nosotros, no tenían oportunidad."

En la _Hunter Base_, los guerreros de otros mundos, menos los que estaban con Axl, entraron al salón principal, después de que perdieran los cañones que ellos cuidaban.

"¡Son demasiados!" exclamó Mimi. "Simplemente nos superaron."

"¿Cuántas tropas tienen en cada nave de esas?" preguntó Ash.

"No sé." Respondió la navegadora Alia. "Al menos unos diez mil cada una, debido a que son maquinas y pueden tomar cualquier forma y tamaño."

"Con razón nos superaron." comentó Jaden con enfado. "No podíamos contra esos números."

"No podemos hacer nada." Dijo el _Comandante Signas_. "Si esto sigue así…"

-"_¡WARNING!¡WARNING!¡WARNING!_"-

"¿Y ahora que?"

"¡Comandante, otras cinco naves se aproximan al planeta!" exclamó Alia, haciendo que todos los presentes se llenaran de pánico.

"¡¿Otras más?" cuestionó Signas. "No… este mundo…"

Todos en el centro de mando estaban anonadados y sin esperanzas, puesto que los números estaban en su contra. Sin embargo, en el techo de la _Hunter Base_, Raphael miró al cielo y sonrió.

"No… la esperanza aún vive."

* * *

En el espacio exterior, las alarmas de los cruceros de combate _Mecronet_ comenzaron a sonar, confundiendo a los tripulantes.

"¡Señor!" exclamó uno de los _Mecronets_ navegadores. "¡Cinco naves no identificadas se aproximan a nuestra localización!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zorken con asombro. "¿No nos conocidas?"

"Negativo… Señor, transmisión de la _General Aura_."

"¡Hey!¿Detectaste eso?" preguntó Aura, apareciendo en una pantalla frente al asiento de Zorken.

"Si, lo detectamos, pero no sabemos quien sea." Respondió el _General_.

"_General_, las naves están saliendo del _Hyperspace_."

Fuera de los _Alverions_, más alejados del planeta, un portal al _Hyperspace_ se abrió. Cinco naves, cada una de al menos dos kilómetros de largo, un kilómetro menos que los _Alverions_, aparecieron detrás de las naves _Mecronets_, quienes comenzaron a moverse para encarar a los invasores.

"¿Quiénes serán?" preguntó Zorken. "Si no tenemos registro de ellas, entonces-"

"¡_General_!" Exclamó uno de los navegadores. "¡Tenemos una comunicación de parte de las naves no identificadas!"

"¿Intentan comunicarse con nosotros? Intrigante… ¡Abran un canal!¡Y que la _General Aura_ lo escuche!" exclamó el líder de la flota, mientras un monitor aparecía frente a él.

"Comunicación enlazada, _General_."

"_Este es el General Zorken, del Imperio Mecron. Identifíquense en el acto, y después ríndanse y serán perdonados._"

La respuesta de las naves extrañas fue simple; del frente de ellas, una poderosa energía comenzó a acumularse, siendo liberada en un santiamén. El rayo de energía color carmesí viajó a la velocidad cercana a la de la luz, impactando en el escudo de la nave de Zorken, sacudiéndola violentamente, además de provocar algunas sobrecargas en toda la nave.

"¡Nos atacan!" exclamó uno de los navegadores.

"¡Reporte de daños!" exclamó Zorken con autoridad.

"¡Si, _General_!¡Escudos-!... ¿Que?"

"¿Qué sucede?¡Reporte!"

"¡E-escudos al sesenta por ciento!"

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó el _General_, viendo la imagen de las naves invasoras. "¿Como es que ese ataque fue tan fuerte?" preguntó Zorken, mientras una pantalla se abrió a su lado, mostrando a Aura.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?¡La cantidad de energía fue extraordinaria!¡Casi como los del cañón de ese mundo donde peleamos contra los _Humanos_ con llave!" exclamó la _General_, refiriéndose al cañón que había en el mundo donde estaba Dawn y Mimi. "No… ¡Fácilmente los supera!"

"No lo sé…" respondió Zorken. "De no ser por los ajustes de Vilen, nosotros podríamos haber-"

"¡Transmisión entrante!" exclamó uno de los navegadores _Mecronet_.

"¡Ponlo en pantalla!"

* * *

_-__Hunter Base-_

"¿Que?" preguntó Alia, cuestionándose si estaba leyendo bien los datos que veía. "_Comandante Signas_, una de las nuevas naves disparó contra la nave de uno de los _Generales_ _Mecronet_."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Signas. "¿Segura de eso?"

"Si, todos los sistemas indican un ataque directo a uno de los _Alverions_ enemigos."

"Quizás no sean amigos después de todo." comentó Latias.

"Pero si no lo son, ¿Quiénes son entonces?" preguntó Jaden.

"El diseño de las naves son diferentes a la de los _Alverions_." comentó Alia. "Y la insignia es distinta… podrían ser otros."

"¿Pero quienes?" preguntó Kristal.

Entonces, Alia notó un extraño paquete de datos, mismo que analizó en el acto.

"Comandante, una transmisión ha sido captada por nuestros satélites. Al parecer va dirigida de una de las nuevas naves a uno de los _Alverions_."

"Ponla en pantalla." expresó Signas. "Quiero ver quienes son estos recién llegados y que quieren con los _Mecronets_."

Alia obedeció, presionando varios botones de su teclado, haciendo aparecer una imagen en una de las grandes pantallas del centro de mando, mostrando la transmisión entre las naves de Zorken y Aura con la extraña nave líder. Por un lado, se mostraba la imagen de Aura y Zorken, mirando tranquilamente al enemigo. Pero, la tercera cara que estaba en la pantalla sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"No, no puede ser…" comentó Ash sin creerlo.

De ellos, Kristal era la más sorprendida; sus ojos crecieron, volviéndose algo llorosos, mientras mostraban una enorme felicidad. Mientras ellos veían los rostros de los tres en la transmisión, esta continuó su curso, ahora siendo el tercer rostro, el que sorprendió a todos, el que habló con los dos _Generales_.

"_¡Atención Mecronets!¡Este es el Almirante Alan, del Novaterran Empire!¡Ustedes se retiraran de inmediato!… o… ¡serán aniquilados!_"

**Fin del Capitulo 33**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¿Cómo que Almirante? Ok… ni siquiera yo entiendo que esta pasado…oh bueno, como sea, creo que usando mis nuevos 'deberes' podré proteger el mundo de los _Hunters_… una gran batalla espacial, en el espacio claro, dará inicio… y abajo, una alianza extraña… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Asedio (The Siege) pt3, El Nuevo Imperio.**_

Oh… eso es poderoso…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde pasa un poco de la batalla entre Reploids y Mecronets... y cosas mas... ahora si, comentarios a sus comentarios..._

_Vivi: Hehe, si, que bueno que te gusto el cap... me imagino que no muchos se esperaban eso, la destruccion de la ciudad d elos magos... es razonable... creo que ya te habia dicho como¿no? fue por el virus que implantaron en X y Zero que los Mecronets detectaron tanto Shadow Realm como el mundo de los Hunters... espero haber respondido a tu pregunta... bueno, ya sabes que paso con Alan, y me imagino que lo mismo paso con Raichu y Haru XD... la habilidad de Kristal para ver el futuro en sueños o recibir algo de informacion en ellos la tenia desde muy niña, por el hecho de ser especial, no solo una hechicera... luego se entiende que es porque ella es una N-Warrior en realidad, aunqune creo que nunca lo dije ¬¬ ...oh bueno..._

_HM2P: Espero que te haya agradado la batalla que puse aqui... creo que fue casi medio capitulo... y bueno, creo que le atinaste a lo de las naves... XD... oye, tu comentario salio incompeto... ¿Que explorador usas? yo para subir mis capitulos tengo que usar el internet Explorer, porque con Fire Fox o Netscape no me guarda los cambios que le hago, quizas sea por eso... bueno, nos vemos luego..._

_Umizu: hola niña XD... que mal lo de no tener internet o.O te entiendo... creo que tenemos otra cosa mas en comun ¬¬ XD... ahora, tus preguntas:_

_-Donde aparecieron al fin estos tipos luego de la pelea? O.o - Luego lo sabras XD aunque en este te debiste dar una idea...  
-Cuando saldran las WITCH? - mucho tiempo despues... ya tengo como saldran, pero falta mucho... unos 2 Episodios antes que Avatar...  
-Algun dia cada kien pondra a prueba su lado "raichu"? XD (ok ignora esta si kieres XD) - Sip, algun dia todos seran como el XD... y el sera feliz XD... y quizas en ese momento, tendre que subir el Rate a "M"... ok, estoy bromeando en eso, no se crean...  
-Por lo ke dijiste este episodio no va tener cuarenta y tantos capitulos como los otros... tons cuantos? O.o - no se si decirlo... pero lo hare... este Episodio tiene en total 55 Episodios... si, 55... ¿y me creeran que originalmente queria que fueran de maximo unos 35? si que le meti muchas cosas... y parece que el siguiente Episodio sigue el mismo camino...  
-Porke va ser avatar hasta el epi 10? u.u con lo ke soy super fan de mi Zukito .:babas:. XD bue de todas formas va valer la pena igual ke el resto del fic jeje :P - ¬¬ ... porque para Avatar, asi como muchos de los que salen ahi, tendran un papel mas importante que el que tienen gente como Yoh, Haru, Mario y todos los que han salido hasta ahora... un tip... Aang es igual a Alan y Kristal... solo no digan lo que piensen en sus reviews de esto, que se pongan a pensar si quieren saber que significa XD_

_Disfruta el fic XD_

_master911: gracias hombre, ojala hayas disfrutado este cap... ahora, esperaran al siguiente que pondre el viernes..._

_ghostiv: las canciones estan en mi profile, hay un link para bajar el soundtrack en gigasize... estan en .rar, asi que necesitaran el programa winrar para abrirlo... Al final, en mi fic, todos tienen una mente asi... solo que no todos son muy expresivos en ese tema... no todos son Raichus... pero si lo son en el interior XD... y pronto habra mas de esas escenas XD... _

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el Viernes... sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	35. Cap 34: El Asedio Pt3

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Capitulo 34: El Asedio (The Siege) pt 3: **_

_**El Nuevo Imperio.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira (Mundo de los __Hunters)- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

En el techo de la _Hunter Base_, Raphael observaba el cielo, usando sus desarrollados ojos para poder ver lo que ocurría en el espacio. El _Hechicero_ sonrió, al ver las nuevas naves de combate aparecer frente a los _Alverions_ y hacerles frente. ¿Porqué es que estaba sonriendo? Porque él reconocía esas naves…

"Así que llegaron a _Novaterra_." Comentó para si mismo. "Y parece que ellos no han cambiado sus naves. Que bien, ahora si podremos enfrentarnos a los _Mecronets_ cara a cara." Expresó, continuando viendo al cielo, sonriendo, decidiendo que era mejor ir a ayudar a los que estaban en tierra.

* * *

"_¡Atención Mecronets!¡Este es el Almirante Alan, del Novaterran Empire!¡Ustedes se retiraran de inmediato!… o… ¡serán aniquilados!_"

Los dos _Generales_ estaban algo sorprendidos por escuchar las palabras que el joven había dicho. ¿Estaba retándolos?

"¿Estas pidiendo que nos retiremos?" preguntó Aura con incredulidad.

"_No es una petición;__ es una orden._" Respondió el joven con seriedad.

"Ha, por lo que parece no sabes con quien tratas, niño."

"_Claro que si, conozco muchas cosas de ustedes, Mecronets, soldados del imperio Mecron de una galaxia lejana. De hecho he peleado con el que llaman Lenz, y lo hemos derrotado, pero el cobarde se escapó antes de darle el golpe final_"

"¡Mientes!"

"_¿Tu crees?_"

"¡Porque tu…!"

"¡Espera Aura!, no hables más." expresó Zorken, interrumpiendo a su compañera, para luego dirigirse al muchacho. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"_Ya lo había dicho: soy Alan, Almirante de las fuerzas aéreas y espaciales del Novaterran Empire, el Imperio dominante de esta galaxia._"

"¿Imperio dices? No parece un verdadero imperio, ya que todos los mundos conquistados no poseen conocimientos de ustedes."

"_Hay diferentes tipos de Imperio, General. Nosotros nos encargamos de proteger los mundos Humanos de esta galaxia, sin mostrarnos. Preferimos mantenernos ocultos de las demás civilizaciones hasta el momento correcto… como ahora…_"

"Dices que protegen esta galaxia, pero aún así dejaron que entráramos. No parecen ser unos grandes protectores." comentó Aura con burla.

"_Sabíamos desde un principio que estaban investigando esta galaxia, pero no nos dimos cuenta cuando fue que ustedes entraron con grandes fuerzas invasoras. Nos tomaron desprevenidos ya que nos estábamos preparando para las Galaxian Wars, no para que ustedes invadieran pero ese es un error que es fácil de remediar._"

"¡Haha!¡Quiero verlo!"

"_En estos momentos, sus fuerzas y las nuestras están peleando por toda la galaxia y hasta ahorita hemos recuperado varios de los mundos conquistados por ustedes. Su imperio va perdiendo._"

"¡Calla, _Humano_!¡No importa que tan avanzados sean, no podrán contra nuestro _Mecron Empire_!" exclamó Zorken, para luego cortar la comunicación y mirar a sus navegadores. "¡Prepárense para el combate!¡Abran fuego en las naves invasoras!"

Los _Mecronets_ apuntaron sus cañones a las cinco naves de combate nuevas y abrieron fuego, decenas de esferas de energía amarillas viajaron a gran velocidad hacia las naves _Humanas_. Sin embargo, al igual que las naves _Mecronets_, las naves _Humanas_ poseían escudos protectores, que los protegían de todo daño, las esferas amarillas impactaban con los escudos rojos de las naves, sacudiéndolas violentamente.

"¿También tienen escudos?" preguntó Zorken con cierta sorpresa.

"¡Genial!¡Esto por fin será divertido!" exclamó Aura desde su _Alverion_. "¡Abran fuego!"

Y así comenzó la guerra de Imperios; los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ comenzaron a disparar decenas de ráfagas contra las naves _Humanas_, quienes respondieron al ataque, activando sus propias armas, disparando centenares de ráfagas de energía rojas, más rápidas, aunque más débiles, que las de las máquinas. Los escudos de ambos tipos de naves recibían el castigo de sus atacantes, en una prueba por ver quien aguantaba más.

* * *

_-__Hunter Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 1 Remastered_)

Con los satélites de comunicaciones, los _Hunters_ y el grupo de seres de otros mundos observaban la batalla que se libraba justo fuera de la atmosfera del planeta. Veían como las grandes naves del _Mecron Empire_ disparaban a las nuevas naves desconocidas, del auto nombrado _Novaterran Empire_.

"Parece que si vienen a ayudarnos…" comentó Jaden, aún sin creerlo.

"¿De verdad es Alan? Se parece mucho a él." inquirió Elie, tratando de recordar el más minimo detalle del joven que le indicara que era el mismo.

"Si, pero no creo…" comentó Ash. "¿Cómo es que es _Almirante_ si no sabía nada de naves de pelea? Claro a menos que lo haya sido desde el inicio."

Mientras el grupo intentaba descifrar como es que Alan estaba donde estaba, Alia recibió una señal de su computadora, lo cual le llamó la atención y se puso a trabajar en ella.

"Comandante, una transmisión de video y sonido de las naves alienígenas." expresó Alia, llamando la atención de todos. "Son de las recién llegadas."

"Ponla en monitor." Respondió Signas. "Me pregunto quienes serán realmente."

Todos voltearon a una de las pantallas, que era la que recibiría la imagen de la comunicación, pero sólo mostraba estática en ese momento. Pero entonces, apareció una imagen en ella, mostrando el rostro de Alan.

"_Hola gente, ¿Me extrañaron?_" cuestionó el joven, quien en ese momento no tenía su característica gorra gris.

"¿De verdad eres tu, Alan?" Preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_, aún sin creerlo, como la mayoría de los presentes.

"_¡_H_ehe!, claro que si… que bueno que aún estén bien." _ Comentó el joven, mirando bien el salón que veía. _"¿Y los demás?_"

"Están luchando contra las fuerzas terrestres de los _Mecronets_." Respondió Latias, algo sorprendida por verlo de nuevo en esta situación.

"_Ya veo. Bueno, sólo quería saber si están bien, por eso llamaba._"

"¡Espera Alan!" Exclamó Kristal de pronto. "¿Cómo…?¿Cuando…?¿Pero…?" empezó a preguntar, pero parecía no poder ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Pero, ella se detuvo cuando vio la mirada del joven al verla; una mirada algo fría… no, vacía era la mejor explicación. _'Alan…'_

"_Tranquilos, les explicaré todo cuando esto termine, lo prometo._" Respondió el joven, sintiéndose algo incomodo.

"O-oye Alan, está…" empezó Elie, un poco nerviosa y ansiosa. El joven sabía que era lo que iba a preguntar, y sonrió un poco por eso.

"_Si, Haru está bien. Está en la nave conmigo, al igual que Raichu._"

"Que bueno."

El grupo tenía tantas preguntas, que no sabían por donde empezar. Pero estas tenían que esperar, ya que, la imagen comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

"¡_Cielos!"_ exclamó el joven, mirando a todos lados. _"Bueno, tengo un combate que terminar. Cuando podamos les ayudaremos con las fuerzas terrestres. ¡Los Mecronets sabrán la fuerza de los Zodiacs Battlecrusiers de Novaterra!_"_ exclamó, justo cuando la comunicación se cortó._

El grupo se quedó viendo la pantalla, no sabiendo que más pensar.

"¿_Zodiacs Battlecrusiers_?" preguntó Ash.

"Deben ser tipo de las naves que maneja." respondió Mimi. "La clase de naves de su flota, ya que toda son iguales."

"Si, pero me pregunto como es que las maneja. Y de donde."

"Esperemos que esto termine pronto y pueda explicarnos." comentó Kristal, bajando la mirada un poco, antes de levantarla y mostrar determinación en su rostro. "Pero por ahora, hay que luchar. ¡Vamos!¡Hay muchos _Mecronets_ en la ciudad!"

Y así, los jóvenes salieron de la _Hunter Base_, para continuar la lucha que ocurría en el planeta, en la ciudad que estaba cerca de ahí.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Sentado en una silla, Alan estaba mirando un monitor, que en ese momento estaba apagado, pero que antes mostraba la imagen de sus amigos en la _Hunter Base_. Él suspiró y mostró una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban bien.

"Señor, ¿Esta todo bien?"

El joven miró a un lado, viendo a una mujer de su misma edad y estatura similar a la de Kristal. Su cabello era color platino/plateado, largo, amarrado en una trenza que reposaba por uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran color gris y vestía un uniforme color gris con azul, con un símbolo redondo en sus hombros. La chica lo miró con algo de preocupación… y él sólo sonrió.

"_Capitán Tessa_." Empezó el joven. "No se preocupe. Todo está bien."

"Oh, que bien…" respondió la chica de nombre Tessa. "¿Sus amigos están bien?"

"Si, y me alegro por eso. Sé están defendiendo, pero no durarán mucho si nos les ayudamos."

"Si, _Almirante_" Dijo ella, mirando el monitor que tenía en frente. "Las naves enemigas nos siguen atacando, pero nuestros escudos resisten."

Alan se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente, viendo através del cristal que separaba el lugar del espacio exterior, viendo el combate en el que estaba, mientras un _Alverion_ estaba estacionado casi sobre ellos, disparando a otro _Zodiac_.

El joven, entonces, volteó hacia atrás, viendo el gran centro de mando de la nave. El lugar era amplio, con todo lo necesario para controlar la nave de batalla; había cinco sillas en el centro, dos en un nivel mas bajo y las otras tres en un nivel mas alto, siendo la de en medio la silla del Comandante de la nave. Todas las sillas, menos la del comandante, tenían teclados y monitores que desplegaban distinta información. Tres de esas sillas estaban ocupadas. A lado de las sillas, había varias pantallas, que mostraban diversas imágenes, tanto del planeta como de la batalla. Atrás de las sillas, había una gran mesa, que mostraba un holograma del sistema solar donde estaban, los planetas que había y las naves que estaban en ella. Varios soldados estaban en esta mesa, estudiando el holograma y pensando en distintas tácticas de combate. A los lados de la mesa había mas monitores, sillas y personas viendo los monitores. Ese era el puente de mando de la nave, y estaba muy activo.

Alan se sentó en la silla principal, la del _Comandante_ de la nave, mientras la joven de a lado, la _Capitán Tessa_, lo seguía con la mirada.

"Empecemos." comentó Alan, sentado de nuevo en la silla. "¿Escudos?"

"Resistiendo, señor." Comentó otro navegador varón, en la silla frente de él.

"¿Comunicaciones y radar?"

"¡Funcionando perfectamente!" exclamó otro joven, a lado del primero.

"Bien… ¿Armamento?"

"¡Mejor que nunca, jefe!" exclamó alguien, con una voz conocida, en la silla que estaba a lado de la de Alan.

"Cállate, Raichu." Comentó el joven de gorra gris, volteando a ver a su lado, donde el _Pokemon_ eléctrico estaba sentado en la silla con la consola que mostraba el armamento de la nave.

"No te enojes, hombre." comentó Raichu, riendo nerviosamente.

"Como sea… Raichu, ¡Que todas las baterías abran fuego!"

"¡Si, _Almirante_!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ con ánimos, antes de menear la cabeza un poco. "Cielos, es difícil llamarte _Almirante_… y eso que hace unos días eras solo un pobre niño con deseos de grandeza… y que tuvo una pelea con su sumamente hermosa y sexy novia."

"¡Cállate, Raichu!" Exclamó Alan con furia, pero Raichu sabía que él reía a carcajadas por dentro. A lado de él, Tessa se llevó una mano a su boca y soltó unas risitas. Era cierto, desde que ellos dos llegaron a su mundo, la hacían reír con sus ocurrencias. "Como sea…" continuó. "¡Abran fuego!"

"¡Si ñor!" exclamó Raichu.

Viendo desde afuera, se podían ver los cañones del crucero de batalla, donde estaba Alan, moverse y apuntar a los _Alverions_. Estos cañones permanecieron así, hasta que comenzaron a disparar varios disparos de energía color rojo anaranjado, como si fuera una ametralladora, hacia los _Alverions_, impactando en los escudos amarillos de estos. Estos últimos respondieron el fuego con más esferas de energía amarilla, mismas que se estrellaron con los escudos rojos de las naves _Humanas_.

Los _Alverions_ y los _Battlecrusiers_ tipo _Zodiac_ de los _Humanos_ se acercaron unos a otros, para aumentar el daño de sus armas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, el combate continuaba. Algunos de los cañones planetarios de clase _Enigma Mk-III_ aún estaban operacionales, disparando contra los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ y, después de ordenes de Signas, evitando las naves _Zodiac_ de los _Humanos_. Sin embargo, estos cañones estaban bajo ataque por la infantería de los _Mecronets_, que continuaban atacando a los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ que las defendían a costa de sus vidas para que siguieran disparando.

Los vehículos blindados de los _Mecronets_ se acercaron demasiado al cañón planetario, mucho para la comodidad de los defensores. Los _Humanos_/_Reploids_ disparaban contra los tanques enemigos, usando la infantería y sus propios vehículos de combate. Pero el escudo de energía que protegía los vehículos alienígenos era un obstáculo muy difícil de superar. Disparos de energía, de proyectiles y misiles impactaban los escudos _Mecronets_, haciéndolos fluctuar y debilitándolos con cada impacto, pero se necesitaban muchas de estas explosiones para derribar los escudos por completo… cuando un solo disparo de los vehículos _Mecronet_ hacían estallar los vehículos _Reploid_/_Humanos_.

Helicópteros _Humanos_/_Reploids_ se unieron al combate, ya que estos eran más maniobrables que los tanques y podían moverse cuando estuvieran bajo fuego. Pero, aún con estos, los tanques enemigos podían derribarlos de unos pocos disparos de sus avanzadas armas.

En uno de esos cañones, Axl, quien comandaba en esos momentos una gran cantidad de _Reploids_ y _Humanos_, junto con Takato, Dawn, Yoh, Amidamaru y Tai, defendían ese cañón del ejercito _Mecronet_. Este ejército estaba haciendo retroceder a los _Humanos_ y _Reploids_, ya que estos eran mucho más numerosos y sus armas eran superiores a la de los defensores.

Una bala de plasma atravesó la cabeza de uno de los _Mecronets_. Era Axl, y continuaba disparando a diestra y siniestra, mandando a varios soldados enemigos al suelo. A pesar de que sus armas eran inferiores, estaban a un nivel que podían luchar de forma eficaz, aunque en si no hacía mucho daño en comparación con la de la raza alienígena. Él, al igual que los jóvenes guerreros de otros mundos, tenía que esquivar los disparos de energía que le lanzaban sus enemigos, al igual que el fuego enemigo. Lamentablemente, no todos los _Reploids_ y _Humanos_ podían hacer lo mismo, y caían fulminados por los disparos _Mecronets_.

"¡Son demasiados!" exclamó Dawn, bloqueando la espada de energía de uno de sus enemigos.

"¡Si esto sigue así, no soportaremos!" expresó Yoh, mientras usaba a Amidamaru, fusionado con su _Keyblade_, para cortar a los _Mecronets_ en dos.

"¡Aun no!" exclamó Tai, usando su gruesa _Keyblade_ para bloquear los disparos con facilidad "¡No podemos rendirnos!"

"¡Si, continuemos!" expresó Takato, lanzando energía de su _Keyblade_ hacia las maquinas enemigas.

La batalla aún continuaba y ambos lados luchaban con fervor y valor. Sin embargo, el lado defensor estaba perdiendo por el numero de enemigos que había y estaban ya cansados.

Axl continúo disparando, usando su sistema de aceleración y habilidad para flotar por unos segundos para mantener la ventaja ante sus enemigos. En ese momento, el joven _Reploid_ fue lanzado hacia atrás debido a la fuerza de una explosión cercana de un tanque, impactado por uno de los disparos de los enormes tanques enemigos. Esto lo mandó al suelo, y lo distrajo suficiente para no notar a un enorme _Mecronet_ acercarse a él y darle un fuerte golpe eléctrico. Axl lo notó ya tarde, cuando se volteó y miró a su atacante, con los brazos rodeados de electricidad dirigiéndose hacia el. El joven sólo podía cruzar los brazos y prepararse para el impacto.

_-__¡Clash!-_

Axl escuchó el sonido del golpe chocar con algo, pero no sintió el golpe en si. Esperó por unos segundos y no lo sintió, así que abrió los ojos y miró para ver lo que pasó.

Frente a él, un _Reploid_ con forma de simio, con una armadura amarilla y cables saliendo y conectándose a su cuerpo, detuvo el golpe del _Mecronet_ con su mano, mientras sonreía.

"¿A esto le llamas un ataque eléctrico?" preguntó el Mandril al _Mecronet_. "¡Te mostraré un verdadero ataque eléctrico!"

Su mano libre reunió electricidad morada y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al _Mecronet_ en su rostro, mandándolo a volar y arrancándole la cabeza, misma que explotó, junto con el cuerpo, cuando chocó contra otros _Mecronets_, explotando también en el acto. El mandril bajó su puño y miró a Axl con seriedad.

"Tu debes de ser Axl, el nuevo novato de los _Hunters_." Expresó el recién llegado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Normalmente, Axl respondería con un reto, por haberlo llamado novato. Pero esta no era la ocasión, ya que él estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo… o más bien, por quien veía frente a él.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Axl, recordando uno de los tantos archivos que había visto en la _Hunter Base_, donde se decía del _Reploid_ que estaba frente a el en ese momento. "Tu eres… ¡Spark Mandril!"

"¿Me conoces?" Cuestionó el _Reploid_ con forma de Mandril.

"¡¿Pero como?¡Según leí, X te eliminó hace años!"

"Después de todo, soy una maquina, así que es fácil volverme a revivir."

"¿Qué haces aquí, _Maverick_?" preguntó el joven _Hunter_, tomando una de sus pistolas y señalando al _Maverick_ mandil. "¿Vienes a ponernos más difícil la batalla?"

"Te equivocas, niño." respondió Spark Mandril. "Nuestro nuevo amo nos ha reconstruido y ordenado ayudarles en esta batalla. Después de todo, si los _Mecronets_ invaden este mundo, nosotros también seremos destruidos. En estos momentos, otros como yo están luchando en otros lugares, ayudando a los _Hunters_ y _Humanos_ en esta pelea."

"Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes de los _Mecronets_?¿Y quien es tu amo?"

"No importa como sabemos, lo que importa es que les ayudaremos… y nuestro amo es alguien que tu conoces: Lumine."

"¿¡Lumine!" exclamó Axl con asombro. "¿Aún está vivo?"

En lugar de responder, Spark Mandril miró a un lado y vio acercarse a más _Mecronets_, así como varios de sus vehículos blindados.

"No es momento de preguntas y respuestas." Expresó el _Maverick_. "Vengo a ayudar, y más _Mavericks_ también harán lo mismo. ¿Aceptas nuestra ayuda o no?"

"Bueno…" empezó Axl, pensándolo bien. "Dado que estamos cortos de personal, aceptaré tu ayuda… ¡Pero te mantendré vigilado!"

"Como quieras… ¡Luchemos juntos!"

Ambos _Reploids_ se lanzaron hacia los _Mecronets_, Axl disparando con sus pistolas de plasma y Spark Mandril reuniendo energía en sus puños.

Escenas similares entre _Reploids_, _Hunters_, _Humanos_ y _Mavericks_ pasaban en todo el mundo. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la ayuda de los _Mavericks_ pero aceptaban la ayuda con gusto. Algo que nunca más se volvería a ver en toda la historia de ese mundo: _Humanos_, _Reploids_, _Hunters_ y _Mavericks_ luchando mano a mano… contra un enemigo en común.

* * *

En la _Hunter Base_, varios reportes de _Mavericks_ ayudando a los _Hunters_ y _Humanos_ en la pelea contra los _Mecronets_ llegaban a cada rato de todas partes del mundo. El decir que Signas estaba sorprendido por esto sería decir poco… y su rostro lo mostraba.

"Esto no lo puedo creer…" comentó el Comandante de los _Hunters_, viendo en las pantallas de la _Hunter Base_ cientos de imágenes de varias partes del planeta, que mostraban batallas donde los _Mavericks_ ayudaban a los _Hunters_.

"Ni yo." expresó Alia. "Pero parece cierto… y están viniendo más reportes a cada momento. Ni siquiera los que están viendo esto de frente lo pueden creer."

"Ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado esta escena… es simplemente increíble."

"No lo es tanto, si uno se pone a pensar…" expresó una tercera voz, su dueño entrando al centro de mando de la _Hunter Base_. Signas y Alia voltearon a ver a Raphael, quien era el que había comentado eso.

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Signas con curiosidad. "Los _Mavericks_ han sido nuestros enemigos desde nuestra creación. Era poco probable que esto pasara."

"Quizás sean sus enemigos mortales…" contestó Raphael. "Pero no es tan sorprendente como uno cree; he visto esto en otros mundos, durante la última _Galaxian War_. Mundos en conflicto deciden dejar a lado sus diferencias para combatir juntos a un enemigo que no derrotarían por separado."

"¿Esto ha pasado antes?"

"Si, en muchos mundos. Puede que los _Mavericks_, como ustedes los llaman, no peleen para salvarlos, sino para salvarse a si mismos de la destrucción."

"Tiene razón. Quizás sea alguna especie de estrategia _Maverick_ para que bajemos nuestra guardia."

"Quizás si. Cuando esto termine, quizás ellos los ataquen cuando estén débiles… pero he visto en varios mundos que, después de un evento así, los habitantes que lucharon antes entre si se unieron y mantuvieron una era de paz para sus civilizaciones."

"¿Cree que eso pueda pasar aquí? La verdad, este mundo está muy maltratado debido a las guerras. Sería excelente que esto terminase ahora."

"Terminará ahora…" respondió Raphael. "De una forma o de otra: o somos aniquilados todos aquí, o vencemos y comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros, o vencemos y hacemos las paces entre nosotros."

"Espero que sea lo tercero." expresó Alia.

"Yo también…" dijo Signas.

"Por nuestro bien, espero que así sea…" dijo Raphael, mirando a los monitores.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Battle 12- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

En el espacio, las batallas entre las naves de ambos imperios continuaba; los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ y los _Battlecruisers_ _Zodiacs_ de los _Novaterrans_ continuaban disparándose unos a otros. Los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ eran más grandes que los _Zodiacs_ de los _Novaterrans_, por lo que tenían más armamento a su disposición. Sin embargo, los _Zodiacs_ de los _Novaterrans_ eran más pequeños, lo que los hacia un poco más maniobrables que las naves _Mecronets_, y sus escudos y armas eran un poco más poderosos.

Dentro de su _Alverion_, el _General Zorken_ veía con algo de desesperación como los escudos de sus naves continuaban drenándose, mientras que el de sus enemigos no se debilitaba igual de rápido.

"¡Si esto sigue así, perderemos esta batalla!" exclamó el _General_. "¡Contáctate con Aura, y comunícale que hay que desplegar todos nuestros _Alveraks_!"

"¡Si, _General_!"

Unos momentos después, los _Alverions_ abrían varias compuertas de sus hangares a ambos lados de los _Alverions_. De estos hangares, comenzaron a salir los _Alveraks_, los aviones cazas de los _Mecronets_, especializados en velocidad y ataque, y ahora se dirigían hacia los _Zodiacs_.

* * *

En uno de los _Zodiacs_, la aparición de estos cazas no pasó desapercibido.

"Señor, el radar indica que naves más pequeñas han salido de los _Alverions_." Expresó uno de los tres navegadores sentados a lado del capitán.

"Quieren que dividamos nuestros ataques en las naves mas chicas." comentó Tessa.

"Lo sé… y no caeremos en eso." respondió Alan. "Tessa, que todos los _Falcons_se preparen para salir. Su misión será interceptar esos cazas y atacar a las grandes naves cuando tengan oportunidad."

"¡Si, _Almirante_!"

"Sigo sin creer que te llamen _Almirante_, Alan." comentó Raichu.

"Como sea, sólo continua disparando."

"¡Oh si!"

Dentro de la nave, en los hangares, los pilotos de los tres tipos de cazas _Humanos_ estaban ya en sus naves justo cuando empezó la lucha, esperando instrucciones.

"_¡Este es una orden directa del Almirante Alan!_" se escuchó la voz de la _Capitán Tessa_ en los comunicadores de la nave. "_¡A todos las naves, se ha dado la orden de desplegar todos los cazas!¡Repito!¡Se ha dado la orden de desplegar todos los cazas!¡La orden es interceptar a los cazas enemigos y atacar a los cruceros de batalla enemigos!_"

Cada _Capitán_ de cada _Zodiac_ escuchó la transmisión y rápidamente pasaron la orden a sus pilotos. Pronto, decenas de cazas _Humanos_ salieron de los grandes _Zodiacs_ e interceptaron a los _Alveraks_, creando varias explosiones cuando ambas fuerzas se dispararon al momento de enfrentarse. Los_ Falcons_ eran los cazas de las naves _Humanas_, siendo muy similares en apariencia a los cazas _Humanos_ tipo _F-15_, _F-18_, y _F-22_, pero capaces de maniobrar en el espacio.

Un _Falcon_ en particular estaba siendo perseguido por tres _Alveraks_ _Mecronets_, moviéndose ágilmente por el espacio para evitar que su nave sea impactada por los disparos de energía de sus perseguidores. Si bien su tecnología era muy avanzada, los cazas _Humanos_ no tenían un escudo protector que los protegiera. En cambio, la destreza de sus pilotos era crucial.

Usando gran habilidad, el piloto del _Falcon_ esquivó con gran destreza a los tres _Alveraks_ que lo perseguían por detrás y, teniéndolos de frente, comenzó a dispararles ráfagas de energía roja, destruyéndolos en el acto.

"¡Si!¡Tres menos!" exclamó el joven que piloteaba. Tenía cabello blanco, algo erizado y piel morena. Este piloto se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Haru Glory. "¡Nunca creí que manejar uno de estos fuera tan divertido!"

Su emoción se vio interrumpida cuando algunos disparos de plasma provenientes de otras dos naves enemigas pasaron por sus lados. Justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otros disparos destruyeron a sus perseguidores, antes de que estos destruyeran su nave. Al buscar a quien lo había ayudado, descubrió a otro_ Falcon _volar a su lado. Antes de preguntarse quien era, el monitor que tenia en sus controles se encendió, mostrando a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, con una pequeña cicatriz con forma de cruz en la parte inferior de su mejilla izquierda. El joven, de no más de unos diecisiete años, miró a Haru fijamente.

"Debes tener más cuidado, Glory." Expresó el joven que lo salvó, por medio de un monitor. "No siempre estaré ahí para cuidar tus espaldas."

"Si, te lo agradezco, Sousuke." Respondió el _Rave Master_. "Aunque, pude haber esquivado a esos enemigos sin tu ayuda."

"No lo creo… parecía que los viste hasta ya muy tarde." Expresó el otro piloto, cerrando sus ojos. "Concéntrate en la misión en lugar de darte aires de grandeza cada momento."

"Si, señor… ¿Sabes que? Te reto a que puedo derribar más enemigos que tu."

"¿Un reto?"

"Claro. ¿Aceptas?"

"Como tiene que ver con la misión, la aceptará… y te derrotaré a pesar de no usar el vehículo que siempre uso." y con eso, Sousuke terminó la comunicación con Haru, quien sonrió al saber que tenía un desafío que ganar.

Ambos cazas continuaron volando por el espacio, derribando a cuantos _Alveraks_ había en su camino.

* * *

Después de unos momentos, la batalla continuaba muy pareja. Ambas flotas habían perdido a muchos de sus cazas, los _Novaterrans_ perdieron a uno de sus _Zodiacs_ y los _Mecronets_ perdieron a dos de sus _Alverions_. Algunas de las naves de ambos imperios habían perdido sus escudos, recibiendo los disparos directos de sus enemigos.

En el _Zodiac_ insignia de la flota de _Novaterrans_, Alan estaba sentado en la silla de mando, mirando la situación que se desenvolvía.

"¡Escudos al sesenta por ciento!" exclamó uno de los navegantes. "¡Los disparos de los _Mecronets_ causan más daño conforme pasa el tiempo!"

"Rayos…" expresó Alan con cierto enfado. "Si esto sigue así, seremos derrotados." Dijo, antes de voltear a ver al _Pokemon_. "Raichu."

"¿Si?" preguntó el _Pokemon_.

"Prepara para lanzar las _Nova-Nukes_ a los _Alverions_."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, presionando unos botones en su tablero. "¡_Nova-Nuke_ armado y listo!"

"¡Fuego!"

De la parte superior de la nave, una compuerta comenzó a abrirse. Al momento de abrirse completamente, un misil, muy pequeño comparándolo con los de los mundos _Humanos_ actuales, ya que tenía sólo el tamaño de un bote de basura pequeño, salió a gran velocidad hacia uno de los _Alverions_, viajando a una velocidad impresionante. Los cazas _Humanos_ que estaban cerca del _Alverion_ al que el misil iba dirigido se alejaron rápidamente, recibieron alarmas en sus sistemas de lo que se acercaba.

* * *

En el _Alverion_ del _General Zorken_, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar al momento de detectar el misil casi al momento de dejar la nave _Novaterran_.

"¡_General_, un misil nuclear se aproxima a nosotros!" exclamó uno de los navegantes de Zorken.

"¿Misil?" preguntó sorprendido el _General_. "¿Esta raza avanzada usa misiles? No lo puedo creer. Una tecnología tan obsoleta como misiles, siendo usada por este tipo de civilización…"

"¡Misil acercándose! Su potencia se calcula de ser de quinientos Megatones."

"¿Tan poco? ¡Hahahaha, esto es una burla!"

"Pero, las lecturas son algo extrañas… parece como si…"

En ese momento, el misil impactó contra el escudo del _Alverion_ cercano al de ellos, estallando al momento del choque. La explosión resultante fue mucho más grande de lo que pensaron al principio, explotando como si fuera una estrella. La explosión, con la misma potencia que una llamarada solar, destruyó por completo el _Alverion_, cuyo escudo defensivo era algo debil por los impactos. La onda expansiva de energía se llevó a varios cazas _Alveraks_ que estaban cerca del _Alverion_ atacado y la onda de choque golpeó a los otros _Alverions_. Las otras naves _Mecronets_ se sacudieron violentamente por el impacto.

"¿Pero que…?" Cuestionó Aura dentro de su _Alverion_, sumamente sorprendida por lo que había visto.

La explosión evitó que pudieran ver al _Alverion_ atacado por unos segundos, ya que la radiación bloqueó sus sensores… pero cuando pudo verse, ambos _Generales_ miraron con sorpresa al ver que el _Alverion_ atacado ya no existía, sólo la parte trasera de la nave _Mecronet_ era visible.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Aura con asombro.

"¡_General_, tenemos lecturas de la explosión!" Exclamó uno de los navegadores de la nave de Aura. "La explosión de la bomba _Humana_ fue mucho más grande de lo que se pensó, llegando a los 6 × 10 a la 25 joules de energía."

"¿Qué dices?¡Ese es el poder suficiente para hacer desaparecer la superficie de un planeta!¡No puedo creer que un aparato tan pequeño tenga ese poder destructivo!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el _Zodiac_ de Alan, el joven miraba con gusto la explosión de la bomba, que sacudió un poco su propia nave.

"¡Woohoo!¡Eso si fue un gran boom!" exclamó Raichu con asombro y alegría.

"Aún no puedo creer que tengan armas con ese poder destructivo en su arsenal." Expresó Alan, volteando a ver a la _Capitán Tessa_ que estaba a su lado.

"Ese es el poder del _Novaterran_ _Empire_." Respondió ella, sonriendo un poco.

"_Almirante_, las naves enemigas se están reagrupando." expresó uno de los navegadores.

"¡Muy bien, demostrémosles más de nuestra fuerza!" exclamó Alan. "¡Raichu, dile a otro _Zodiac_ que se prepare!¡Prepara el _Yamato Cannon!_"

"¡A la orden!" exclamó Raichu, sumamente exaltado.

* * *

"¡No podemos permitir que esto siga así!" exclamó Zorken. "¡Aura, prepárate para-!"

"¡_General_!¡Dos de las naves _Humanas_ están reuniendo energía!"

"¿Qué?"

El _General_ miró hacia el frente y vio a dos _Zodiacs_ _Humanos_ abrir compuertas en las partes frontales de ellas. Algunas secciones de las gigantescas naves se movieron para dejar ver un gran cañón en el frente. Los generadores de los _Zodiacs_ comenzaron a generar grandes cantidades de energía nuclear, haciendo que se viera un resplandor rojo en el frente de ambas naves _Humanas_. Los cazas de los _Novaterrans_ rápidamente se alejaron del rango de tiro de estas naves, sabiendo que era lo que pasaría si se quedaran en ese lugar.

"¡_Yamato Cannon_ al máximo!" exclamó Raichu.

"¡FUEGO!"

Ambos _Zodiacs_ liberaron un gran disparo, en forma de cometa, color rojo anaranjado, de un gran tamaño, hacia dos _Alverions_ seguidos. Las naves _Mecronets_ comenzaron a disparar a los _Zodiacs_ justo cuando estos liberaron la energía Nuclear acumulada. Los disparos amarillos de los _Alverions_ impactaron los dos enormes disparos de los _Zodiacs_, sin causarles daño alguno ni cambiando su trayectoria. Los 'cometas' impactaron el escudo de ambas naves, que resistieron el impacto… por unos segundos, para luego atravesarlos y penetrar el metal de las naves enemigas, haciéndolas estallar con mucha intensidad.

"¿Qué?¡No puede ser!" exclamó la _General Aura_ en su nave, viendo lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos.

En su nave, el _General Zorken_ miraba con furia y sorpresa.

"Esos disparos fueron sumamente fuertes." dijo el _General_. "Traspasaron los escudos fácilmente."

"¡Señor, las otras dos naves _Humanas_ se preparan para atacar nuevamente!" exclamó uno de sus navegantes.

"No… ¡Rápido, retirémonos!"

"¿Señor?"

"¡Obedece lo que digo!" exclamó el _General_, con un rostro de temor. Las demás maquinas nunca habían visto a su _General_ así antes, por lo que rápidamente accedieron.

* * *

"¡_Yamato Cannon_ de los otros dos _Zodiacs_ listos para di-!" empezó Raichu, pero no terminó.

"¡Señor, los _Alverions_ se retiran!" exclamó un navegador.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Alan con algo de confusión.

"¡Es cierto!… ¡Se retiran!" exclamó Tessa.

Afuera, las naves _Alverions_ restantes rápidamente se alejaron de los _Zodiacs_ y entraron al _Hyperspace_ para esquivar los disparos de las otras naves, dejando a toda su infantería en el planeta.

"Parece que hemos ganado." comentó Alan con alegría.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Ganamos!"

"¡Aún no!" informó la _Capitán Tessa_. "Aún hay enemigos en el planeta."

"Cierto." Dijo Alan con seriedad. "Ahora, ayudemos a los de abajo. ¡Todos los _Zodiacs_, vayamos a _Replira_!"

Y así, los _Zodiacs_ entraron a la atmósfera del mundo de los _Hunters_, para ayudar a los que estaban abajo, continuando sus peleas.

_**Fin del capitulo 34.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Con la fuerza de ataque de los _Mecronets_ vencida, ahora podremos bajar al planeta a ayudar a defenderlo. Ya con esta invasión eliminada, el grupo se reúne una vez más… ¿Pero que pasará con Elie y Haru?... y más importante ¿Qué pasará conmigo y Kristal? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Reconciliación.**_

Oh… que suaves…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **Muy bien... ¿Y que les paracio el final de la batalla de los hunters? si les parecio corta, fue a proposito... si no, me hubiera quedado muy larga y asi no le hubiera avanzado... ademas, de que este fue el primer capitulo que estuve escribiendo en las computadoras de mi escuela despues de el problema de mi computadora, asi que quizas los siguientes capitulos sean un poco raros... oh bueno... no tengo mucho tiempo, es noche y hacer unas cosas..., asi que vere que hacer con sus comentarios..._

_HM2P: ¬¬... vaya man, tienes muy buenas teorias... y no, no me molesta... pues si bien, puedes dar en el clavo en algunas, esto hace que lo que escriba sea mas sorprendente, asi que por eso no se preocupen... hay coneccion entre Novaterra y los N-Warriors... pero cual exactamente se los dire luego...haha ¿Secuestraron al Dr. Light? no se porque, pero me hizo reir y me lo imagine amordazado... quizas sea por lo noche que es y que ya deberia irme a domrir ¬¬... oh bueno... ya sabran dodne esta el exactamente... si es que sigue vivo, claro... Si, el otro sujeto que murio que tambien era N-Warrior se resolvera su misterio ya despues... y el comentario de panda-z tiene que ver mucho... luego se dira lo que paso con el... Piensa bien lo de Sigma, X y Zero, la respuesta esta ahi... no digo mas del tema... rayos, recuerdo que este cap lo termine muy noche y quizas ese error de las maquinas de Shadow Realm haya sido por eso... luego lo arreglo... x ultimo, lo del soundtrack, lu subiria a sendspace, pero el problema es que lo intento pero no me deja... si sigues sin poder bajarlo, te paso las canciones por mail, uno por uno... sorry... y disculpa que esta respuesta sea corta, es muy tarde para escribir bien XD_

_master911: para los que quieran saber, el nombre de Novaterra lo mencione en el Ep 2... en el Trailer del Ep 3... ahi viene un comentario... gracias por tu comentario, espero que este cap te haya gustado..._

_panda-z: gracias man, ya esperaba que dejaras un comentario de este episodio... ojala te haya gustado... Ya sabras lo de the Wise One luego, como dije antes, no puedo revelar mucho sin revelar lo que haya en el futuro... es lo malo de mi fic XD... y gritare contigo... ¡VIVA MEXICO CA...bras! XD ... sobres..._

_vivi: hehe, aver si te gusto este cap como los anteriores... a ver si te gusto la batalla de naves... y si, en el trailer lo mencione... gracias otra vez XD_

_ghostiv: si, son de starcraft... y si, podnre a los protos, pero ya mucho despues, no desesperes XD... gracias otra vez..._

_Umizu: hola niña XP ojala ya tengas internet en tu house XD... mmm, no, no es el mundo de Vash... de ahi sacaron la informacion, pero solo era una especie de puesto de comando... ya pronto se enteraran... y si, estaba escrito en el trailer del Ep 3... ahi viene, aunque sea un nombre... bueno, con la informacion del cañon del mundo donde estaban Mimi y Dawn, los hunters podrian destruir los escudos de los Mecronets... pero esos eran los viejos escudos... en un capitulo puse que Vilen mejoro los escudos... si, asi es de rapido... por lo que los escudos que tenian durante la batalla eran sueriores a cuando invadieron el mundo Beyra... oO ¿estas deacuerdo en que suba el rate a "M"? y yo que pense que dirias que no lo haga ¬¬ XD... ¿Porque sera?¿Acaso tu...? ... no te creas, ando jugando... el sueño es fuerte en mi ahora oO XD_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... el comic no lo actualizare este viernes por semana muy dura de clases... y el de PCCM lo subire el sabado en la noche... quizas no use mi computadora en todo el viernes y parte del sabado... ¿Porque? la convencion de comics de Monterrey... si alguien vive en monterrey N.L., Mexico y va a ir a la convencion el viernes, sabado o domigo, ahi estare, usando una gorra azul marino con algo de azul celeste, algo despintada, una mochila azul y, quizas algunos pines o pins de la Dark Magician Girl, llevare unos tenis veiges, y ropa... pues no se, no se que ropa llevarme... soy moreno y de 1.75 de estatura y cabello corto... oh, y quizas me lleve un guante gris sin dedos, para que me reconozcan mas facil, aunque no estoy seguro si lo lleve... si me ven, ahi hablamos...quizas este sentado en uno de los puestos de la convencion, porque mis amigos tienen un puesto..._

_bueno, creo que es todo... si se me olvida algo, lo pongo el martes... sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	36. Cap 35: Reconciliación

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 35: ****Reconciliación.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira (Mundo de los __Hunters)- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _065-Hunter Base~Wickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

La noche estaba cayendo en la _Hunter Base_ y, dentro del complejo, todos estaban celebrando. La retirada de los gigantescos cruceros de batalla _Mecronet_ trajo alegría a todos en la base, tanto _Humanos_ como _Reploids_ por igual.

"¡Escuchen!¡Aún no es momento de festejar!"

La voz de Signas, _Comandante_ de los _Maverick Hunters_, se escuchó por todo el centro de mando. Rápidamente toda la celebración se calmó y miraron al _Comandante_ _Reploid_ de la Base, quien miraba a todos con seriedad.

"Si, las naves se han retirado…" continuó Signas. "… pero aún quedan tropas en el planeta, muchas tropas. Mientras no sean eliminados, no podremos estar seguros de nuestra victoria."

"Un pensamiento muy acertado, _Comandante_." Comentó _Master Raphael_, caminando detrás del líder _Reploid_. "No podemos estar seguros hasta asegurarnos de que toda fuera invasora ha sido erradicada."

"Si, y por eso…"

_-Beep Beep-_

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Signas cuando escuchó esa pequeña alarma sonar.

Una imagen de su mundo apareció en una de las pantallas de la base, que mostraba, no sólo el planeta, sino a las cuatro naves del _Novaterran Empire_, los _Zodiacs_, que parecían estar descendiendo y entrando a la atmosfera.

"_Comandante_, las naves humanas están entrando a la atmósfera." Informó Alia. "En pocos momentos estarán sobre la superficie."

"¿Qué estarán pensando?"

"Lo que Alan dijo que haría después de encargarse de las naves de batalla." Respondió Raphael con alegría. "Ayudar a los que están peleando en la superficie."

"Ya veo. Aún hay miles de soldados enemigos en nuestros territorios, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible."

"No se preocupen, con lo que ellos tienen, podrán ayudarnos." Comentó el hechicero, haciendo que el _Reploid_ lo mirara con cierta confusión.

"Parece que sabes mucho acerca de ellos, ¿No?" preguntó Signas. Ante esto, el sabio hechicero sonrió un poco.

"Podría ser…"

* * *

En la superficie, cerca de uno de los cañones _Enigma_, uno de los pocos que quedaban, Axl, Takato, Dawn, Yoh, Amidamaru, Tai, varios _Reploids_ y _Humanos_, así como algunos _Mavericks_, continuaban su lucha por defender el gran cañón, que ya estaba fuera de operación debido a que ya no era necesario su uso. La batalla parecía muy complicada, ya que casi todos los tanques, camiones lanzamisiles y helicópteros de la resistencia _Humana_/_Reploid_ habían sido destruidos, mientras quedaban aún muchas de las unidades blindadas de los _Mecronets_.

Uno de los tanques enemigos, el que era enorme y tenía cuatro patas en lugar de llantas, recibía los disparos de uno de los tanques _Reploid_/_Humano_, resistiéndolos aún sin sus escudos, dado que su armadura era demasiado resistente. El tanque cuadrúpedo, en lugar de disparar la tanque, lo aplastó con una de sus patas, mientras concentraba su fuego en uno de los helicópteros con forma de insecto que sobrevolaba cerca de ahí, derribándolo de un disparo. Las dos explosiones llamaron la atención de los demás luchadores, quienes miraron a los vehículos enemigos acercarse.

"¡Tendremos que resistir!" exclamó Axl, disparando a sus enemigos.

"¡Pero son demasiados!" exclamó un _Reploid_ a su lado. "¡No podremos resistir!"

"¡Pues tendremos que hacerlo!" expresó Tai, elevando su aura lo más que podía para continuar luchando, mientras que los demás _Humanos_ que podían manipular el aura hicieron lo mismo, aunque todos ellos estaban muy cansados ya, y no soportarían una lucha más extensa.

"No creo que podamos pelear mucho mas." dijo Dawn. "Estamos muy cansados…"

"Si la teoría de _Caballeros del Zodiaco_ funciona con nosotros…" empezó Takato. "Entonces no importa que tan cansados estemos o que tan dañados estén nuestros cuerpos, mientras nuestras auras sigan encendidas, no podremos perder."

"Pero…" respondió Tai. "No somos _Saints_, ni manejamos el _Cosmos_… ni mucho menos tenemos cientos de litros de sangre extras en nuestros cuerpos para sobrevivir tal impacto-"

"Tienes un punto…"

"¡_Humanos_!" exclamó Spark Mandrill. "¡No es momento de hablar, hay que continuar la lucha!"

"Cierto…" dijo Axl, colocándose en guardia. "¡Prepárense todos!"

Pero, de pronto, uno de los tanques cuadrúpedos se dirigió hacia ellos, preparando sus armas para calcinarlos a todos de un disparo de energía…

Pero entonces, otro disparo de energía, color rojo, impactó en la parte superior del tanque araña y este estalló en pedazos, confundiendo a todos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Dawn.

"¿Un misil?" respondió Yoh.

"No creo… ¿Tu que dices Axl?" preguntó la joven _Coordinadora_… pero el mencionado no le respondió.

"¡Miren, arriba!" exclamó Takato, señalando al cielo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Todos alzaron la vista para ver que era lo que el joven _Tamer_ señalaba, notando que las nubes que estaban sobre ellos comenzaron a moverse, como si algo las empujara hacia los lados. Luego, una enorme figura se asomó por entre las nubes, descendiendo lentamente.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Spark Mandrill con asombro.

"¡Es una nave!" exclamó Dawn. "¡Y no es un _Alverion Mecronet_!"

"¿Qué significa esto? Cuestionó Tai, tan confundido como todos los presentes."

Todos continuaron viendo la nave, incluso el ejército de soldados _Mecronets_ detuvieron su marcha para mirarla, aunque, al darse cuenta de que no era de los suyos, los _Mecronets_ abrieron fuego contra ella de inmediato, pero sus disparos, no importando si fuera de la infantería o de los vehículos blindados, impactaban contra el escudo rojo de la nave, sin tocar el casco resguardado detrás.

* * *

"_Mecronets_ disparando contra nosotros." Expresó la _Capitán Tessa_, mirando el monitor frente a su consola.

Alan y su tripulación observaban la situación debajo; habían llegado al lugar con el cañón más grande que era atacado por los _Mecronets_, mientras los demás _Battlecruisers_ se dirigieron a otras zonas del planeta.

"Al parecer, han resistido el ataque." comentó un navegador, refiriéndose a los _Humanos_/_Reploids_ que defendían el cañón. "Pero no resistirán más tiempo en contra de los _Mecronets_."

"Entonces hay que encargarnos de ellos." expresó Alan con seriedad. "Raichu, ¿Nuestras baterías de energía son suficientes como para destruir los tanques?"

"Si hablas de los tanques enemigos, si." Respondió el _Pokemon_. "Usando las baterías de nave a nave, los escudos no soportarán y destruirán el tanque."

"Bien, pero asegúrate de apuntar bien, ya que no quiero que la explosión dañe a los defensores."

"¡Claro, jefecito!" le respondía el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. Alan sólo suspiraba.

"También…" continuó el joven. "Usa los _Railguns_ para disparar contra la infantería _Mecronet_, pero asegúrate de no darle a los nuestros."

"¡Claro!¡_Railguns_! … ¿Qué eran _Railguns_?"

Alan volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que tenía que responderle a Raichu lo que eran. Pero, en lugar de eso, Tessa fue la que le ganó ese placer.

"_Railguns_…" empezó la joven _Capitán_. "…es un arma eléctrica que por medio de un campo magnético dispara proyectiles metálicos a alta velocidad. Funciona como una ametralladora, pero mucho más rápido y lanza proyectiles a mayores distancias."

"¿Proyectiles?" preguntó Raichu. "Creí que esta civilización era muy avanzada. ¿Por qué usa armas proyectiles?"

"Oye, no subestimes el poder de las armas proyectiles." Comentó Alan. "Estas son bastante útiles si es que el enemigo posee escudos o cascos que son resistentes o absorben energía. Si usáramos sólo armas de energía, podríamos enfrentarnos a una civilización que sea resistente a ellos y estaríamos en graves problemas."

"Oh… ya veo." Dijo Raichu. "¿Y tenemos algo igual en contra de las naves capitales? No creo que el fuego de metralleta, aún a esas velocidades, sirva de algo."

"Tenemos _Cañones Gauss._" Respondió Tessa. "Funcionan igual, pero disparan proyectiles mucho más grandes y a mayores velocidades, aunque no tan continuo como los _Railguns_. Podría destruir una ciudad grande con facilidad con la energía cinética que libera."

"Oh, vaya…"

"Bueno, Raichu." Dijo Alan. "Como dije antes, disparas los _Cañones de Plasma_ contra los tanques, y los _Railguns_ contra la infantería… ¡Y NO lastimes a los aliados!"

"¡A la orden!"

Afuera, los _Reploids_/_Hunters_/_Humanos_ veían la enorme nave apuntar algunas de sus armas hacia abajo, al campo de batalla. De pronto, una lluvia de energía y de proyectiles cayó sobre el campo de batalla, pero sólo en contra de las fuerzas invasoras; los enormes tanques de cuatro patas, que estaban disparando contra el enorme _Zodiac_, recibieron los disparos de plasma de esta, atravesando sus escudos y estallando en pedazos. Mientras, la infantería era acribillada por los proyectiles que caían del cielo, tan veloces que perforaban al _Mecronet_ y se incrustaban en la tierra, varios metros hacia abajo.

Al ver que esta nave estaba disparando contra sus enemigos, los aliados _Humanos_/_Reploids_ comenzaron a disparar contra los invasores restantes, la llegada de la enorme nave de batalla cambiando todo el panorama. Al final, un último tanque estalló en pedazos, dando así fin a la pelea.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Dawn. "¡Terminamos!¡Hemos vencido!"

"Si…" dijo Yoh, mirando hacia arriba. "Nos ayudaron… pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" cuestionó la joven _Coordinadora_.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Tai, siendo esto lo mismo que se preguntó el joven _Shaman_.

"No lo sé, pero yo…"

_-__¡Beep Beep!-_

"¿Uh?" Axl, se llevó la mano a uno de sus oídos mecánicos, ya que estaba recibiendo una comunicación. "Aquí Axl… si… si, la vemos… ¿Amigos?... ¡¿Qué? ... oh, si… vamos para allá…" expresó, cortando la comunicación.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yoh.

"Ordenes de la _Hunter Base_: dicen que regresemos a la base… la pelea terminó."

"¿Y que hay de la enorme nave flotante?" preguntó Dawn, señalando al _Zodiac_ sobre ellos.

"Signas dice que son amigos."

"¿Amigos?"

"Si. Regresemos a la _Hunter Base_." Dijo el _Hunter_, sonriendo… antes de ver a todos lados. "¿Uh?¿Alguien ha visto a Spark Mandrill?"

"No." respondió Tai. "De hecho, a ningún _Maverick_."

"Debieron irse mientras esa nave impactaba disparaba contra la fuerza invasora." Inquirió Yoh.

"Rayos… bueno, que más da. Vayámonos."

Axl sujetó al grupo y se tele transportó a la _Hunter Base_, dejando el campo de batalla, mientras que el resto de los _Reploids_/_Humanos_ permanecieron en el lugar, haciendo guardia y descansando del combate. Entonces, el _Zodiac_ comenzó a moverse, volando rumbo al norte… a donde el rayo de luz, conocido como Axl y compañía, se dirigían.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _097-Hunter Base- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X Command Mission_)

Unos minutos después, en la _Hunter Base_, el grupo se re-materializó en el centro de mando, donde el _Comandante_ Signas ya los esperaba.

"¡Buen trabajo a todos!" expresó el _Reploid_. "Gracias a ustedes, nos hemos salvado de la destrucción."

"No fue nada." comentó Jaden, con una mano detrás de la cabeza. "Sólo hicimos lo que debíamos hacer."

"Si, pero…" empezó Latias. "Si no fuera por esas naves que llegaron, quizás no lo hubiéramos logrado."

"¡Cierto!" exclamó Tai "¿Y de quienes son esas naves?"

"No tengo idea." respondió Ash. "Pero si sabemos algo; Alan venía en una de ellas."

"¿Alan?"

"Y no sólo eso…" empezó Mimi. "Parece que él es una especie de Almirante o algo así…"

"Que extraño." comentó Yoh.

"Dejemos que él se explique." expresó Kristal, queriendo hablar con él una vez más.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Elie "¿De que ha-?"

_-__¡Beep Beep!-_

"_Comandante_." Dijo Alia, llamando la atención del _Reploid_ Signas. "Una de las naves se aproxima a la ciudad."

"Al parecer, ya vienen." Expresó Signas, sonriendo un poco.

Fuera de la _Hunter Base_, los _Reploids_ de la base podían ver a la gigantesca nave pasar sobre las montañas y volar sobre la ciudad, para luego posarse sobre la _Hunter Base_, que estaba en el centro de la misma. El crucero de batalla permaneció sobrevolando la _Hunter Base_, manteniendo su posición, sin moverse ni un centímetro, una sombra de dos kilómetros posándose sobre la ciudad.

"Señor, la nave alienígena intenta contactarnos." expresó Alia, viendo el monitor frente a ella. "¿Abrimos un canal?"

"Por supuesto." Ordenó Signas.

Una pantalla de las muchas que tenían en la base se accionó, al inicio mostrando estática, antes de que el rostro de Alan apareciera en ella.

"_Saludos, Comandante Signas."_ Expresó el joven de gorra gris con alegría._ "Es bueno hablar nuevamente con usted y cerciorarme de que están bien."_

"Igualmente… ¿Almirante, verdad?" preguntó Signas.

"_Si, se puede decir que si…"_ expresó, riéndose nerviosamente. _"¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?"_

"Excelentes: nuestros informes indican que todos los _Mecronets_ han sido destruidos por completo, con dos ayudas extras, claro…"

"_¿Dos ayudas?"_ preguntó Alan extrañado. _"¿Quiénes, aparte de nosotros?"_

"Los _Mavericks_ del mundo decidieron luchar a nuestro lado… al menos por unas horas."

"_Ok, eso es extraño… bueno, como esto terminó, es seguro dejar mi nave."_

"Muy bien, estaremos preparado el comité de bienvenida para cuando su nave de transporte aterrice."

"_No es necesario."_

Una intensa luz azul apareció frente a Signas y los demás héroes de otros mundos, en el medio del centro de mando de la _Hunter Base_. En medio de la luz, se podían notar la figura de cuatro personas y una criatura, materializándose de la nada. Cuando la luz desapareció, Alan, junto con Haru, Raichu, Tessa y Sousuke, aparecieron en medio del centro de mando.

"Le dije que no era necesario." Comentó Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"Oh…" expresó Tessa, mirando todo el lugar por completo. "Así que este es el nivel de tecnología que tienen los del planeta _Replira_, ¿uh?"

"¿_Replira_?" preguntó Signas con extrañes. "¿De que hablas?"

"Ese es el nombre que la gente de _Novaterra_ le dieron a este planeta." Respondió Alan. "Es una larga historia."

"Hay mucho tiempo de contarla, no se preocupen."

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Aquí…" dijo el _Comandante_ de los _Hunter_s, señalando a las personas detrás de él.

"¡Oh, que onda gente!¿Me extrañaron?" cuestionó el joven, saludando a todos desde lejos.

"Haha, creímos que habías muerto." respondió Tai, acercándose a Alan y saludándolo de mano. "me alegra de haber estado equivocado."

"¡Que bueno que regresaron!" expresó Ash, también saludando a su amigo.

"Así que ellos son los _Maverick Hunters_, ¿eh?" preguntó Haru, mirando a los _Reploids_.

"Si, ellos son." respondió Alan. "Te dije que eran robots buenos, no como los _Mecronets_."

"Ya lo sé, pero no me lo creía… ya sabes."

"Ah… H-Haru…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _096-Elie's Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

El joven de cabello plateado volteó a su izquierda, reconociendo esa voz casi de inmediato; ahí, frente a él, estaba Elie, la chica con la que se había peleado antes.

"Elie…" expresó el joven, incrédulo de ver a esa chica en ese lugar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, sin saber que decirse ahora que se habían encontrado. Elie bajó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con ese chico, ya que ella se sentía muy apenada.

"Lo siento…"

La chica de cabello castaño abrió más los ojos y miró al joven, sorprendida y extrañada por lo que él había comentado… de hecho, muchos estaban extrañados por eso.

"¿P-pero…?" preguntó Elie, la duda y sorpresa se notaban en su voz.

"Lo siento… nos volvimos a ver…" respondió Haru, mirando al suelo. "Me dijiste que no querías verme nuevamente… y mírame, aquí estoy frente a ti."

El enunciado de Haru golpeó a Elie muy fuerte en su cabeza. Nuevamente, varios segundos de silencio inundaron el lugar, mientras que el grupo sólo miraba lo que pasaba. Nuevamente, Haru rompió el silencio, suspirando un poco antes de hacerlo.

"Yo… lo sien-"

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que rápidamente sintió algo, o alguien, abrazándolo fuertemente. El joven de cabello plateado sacudió su cabeza en confusión, para luego entender que había pasado; cuando sus sentidos volvieron a él, supo que Elie era la que lo abrazaba fuertemente. El rostro de la chica estaba apoyado en su pecho, mientras sus delicados brazos rodeaban la cintura del varón fuertemente, como impidiendo que él volviera a irse.

"¿Uh?" fue lo único que él preguntó, al no saber lo que había pasado o porqué había pasado… y se sintió aún más confundido al momento de sentir que su playera se humedecía un poco.

"No…" dijo Elie con tristeza, llorando en el pecho del joven frente a ella. "No tienes porque disculparte. Yo soy la única que debe de hacerlo. Yo fui la que te trató mal, la que te despreció… y todo por que no pensaba bien lo que hacía, porque no supe descifrar tus comentarios y sentimientos… yo… ¡Perdóname, Haru!"

El joven _Rave Master_ sólo se quedó ahí, parado, sin hacer nada, su rostro mostrando sorpresa y confusión por lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras, Alan veía la escena y, por lo que había escuchado, llegó a una conclusión.

'_Creo que Elie no sabí__a de esa oscuridad que rodeaba su corazón, al momento de rechazar a Haru… extraño, según yo si se lo conté… ¿oh no? '_

Mientras Alan pensaba, Haru reaccionó finalmente. Elie sentía como los fuertes brazos del _Rave Master_ la rodeaban con fuerza, por lo que ella alzó la mirada, sólo para ver el rostro del chico de quien ella estaba enamorada, sonriéndole dulcemente.

"No te preocupes…" expresó él. "No necesitas disculparte. Sé que todo esto fue un malentendido, y que tú no pensabas eso en realidad. No tienes porqué disculparte… porque ya te he perdonado."

"Haru…"

"Entonces, Elie, ¿Quieres estar conmigo de nuevo?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó ella con felicidad, aunque aún había lagrimas en sus ojos. "¡Claro que quiero estar contigo, Haru!… yo te amo."

"… y yo a ti, Elie…"

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza, recordando nuevamente la sensación de su compañero. Luego, los dos se miraron fijamente, acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron tiernamente, no importándoles el mundo a su alrededor.

Las chicas, Mimi, Dawn y Latias, sólo lloraban de felicidad, al ver tal escena frente a ellas y ver el final feliz que Haru y Elie tuvieron… tanto, que ellas se fueron a los 'Awwwww'. Mientras, Tai, Ash, Takato e Yoh, sintieron un pequeño vacío en sus corazones, ya que ellos habían pasado por algo similar… pero que quizás no ocurriría pronto. Aún así, estaban felices por su amigo, y esperaron que lo mismo les pase a ellos.

Ya después de unos minutos, los dos jóvenes se separaron, aunque tomados de la mano.

"Veo que ya se reconciliaron." comentó Alan, acercándose a ellos.

"No, aún andamos peleados." respondió Haru sarcásticamente. "¡Por su puesto que nos reconciliamos!"

"Los felicito…" dijo el joven de gorra gris, saludando al otro joven de mano.

"Gracias…" respondió, regresando el saludo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Pero Elie fue más allá, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Alan, mismo que lo sorprendió un poco por la acción de la chica, pensando que, cuando Elie se reconciliara con Haru, ella dejaría de abrazarlo… cosa que no fue así.

"¿Y eso fue por?" preguntó Alan, confundido.

"Es mi forma de darte las gracias." respondió Elie, sonriendo alegremente. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y por mantener mi animo y esperanza de que este momento llegara… además, una amiga puede abrazar a quien quiera, ¿no?"

"Hehe, no hay de que…" respondió Alan, riendo nerviosamente.

"Entonces…" dijo Raphael, acercándose a los dos hombres. "Veo que llegaron a _Novaterra_."

"Si…" respondió Alan. "Y aprendí muchas cosas en las ultimas horas."

"Veo que si." comentó Ash, entrando en la conversación. "Digo, ahora eres _**Almirante**_**.**"

"Y dime…" empezó el _Comandante_ Signas. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Aunque quisiera responder…" dijo Alan. "Es algo tarde, y me imagino que esta batalla los cansó tanto o más que a mi. Quizás debamos descansar, y mañana en la mañana les diré lo que pasó"

"Cierto, todos están cansados. Es bueno dejarlos descansar por hoy."

"Bien." Empezó Alan, antes de mirar a los otros dos que venían con él. "Tessa, Sousuke, regresen a la nave y aterrícenla, no hay que temer de los _Reploids_ o _Humanos_ de este planeta."

"Claro, señor." dijo Tessa, mientras una luz azul los rodeaba y desintegraban, antes de desaparecer.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Ash.

"Se los diré mañana…" respondió Alan. "¿Me puede decir donde es mi habitación?" preguntó a los _Reploids_, en especial a Signas, quien era el líder de la base.

"Claro. Sígueme y te enseñaré donde."

El líder de los _Maverick Hunters_ caminó y salió del centro de mando, siendo seguido de cerca por Alan… pero antes de salir, el joven miró a Kristal, quien ahora estaba frente a él. Ella también lo miró a los ojos por un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada, sintiendo algo de pena por lo que había pasado, por si misma. Claro, no podía evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que ella estaba todavía enamorada de él.

Mientras ella miraba hacia abajo, Alan se acercó a ella y, para su sorpresa, la abrazó con fuerza. El corazón de Kristal comenzó a latir con rapidez, algo que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ellos fueran novios… antes de pelearse.

"Te extrañé, Kristal…"

El susurro de Alan en su oído la hizo estremecer un poco. Esos sentimientos de cariño y felicidad por el joven de gorra gris volvieron a emerger de su corazón con mucha fuerza que antes. Era cierto, ella aún lo amaba… con todo su corazón. Entonces, él dejó de abrazarla y la miró con ternura, sonriendo levemente.

"Espero hablar contigo mañana. Nos vemos."

Y así, Alan pasó a su lado, dejando a la joven hechicera con un extraño conflicto de sentimientos, pero eso si, con mucha felicidad.

El tiempo pasó y ya había caído la noche en la _Hunter Base_. Después de la guerra contra los _Mecronets_, los _Hunter_s aún estaban despiertos, analizando los datos recibidos por sus compañeros por todas partes del globo.

Mientras, el grupo de héroes de otros mundos decidió irse a dormir, ya que mañana tendrían una junta con Signas y demás oficiales del mundo.

* * *

La noche había caído, eran ya aproximadamente la una de la mañana y la luz de la luna brillaba intensamente, iluminando la oscura noche.

En una habitación de la base, Alan se encontraba recostado en una cama, pensando en muchas cosas, sin poder dormir. Con su chamarra en una silla, su gorra en una repisa y sus tenis en el suelo, el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_, con sólo su camisa blanca y pantalones negros, intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero este no le llegaba.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, principalmente en Kristal. La verdad, cuando la vio hace unas horas, el instinto de abrazarla y saber que estaba bien sobrepasó a la razón. Si, el pensaba que ella aún estaba enfadada con él, debido a esa oscuridad que la había invadido, y nunca pensó si ella lo golpearía por abrazarla. Para su fortuna, ese no fue el caso, ya que ella no respondió con agresividad.

"Y pensar que esa oscuridad le ha causado tantos problemas a mucha gente…" expresó Alan para si mismo, pensando y tratando de descifrar que era esa oscuridad. Ya sabía que debía ser alguien, por su forma de actuar. La pregunta era ¿Quién es?¿Quién planearía todo esto?

Alan recordó la primera vez que vio y sintió la oscuridad dentro de una chica. Fue cuando intentó liberar la oscuridad del corazón de Ash, cuando vio a un recuerdo de May, la chica que Ash ama, dirigirse al joven entrenador _Pokemon_ con una furia incontrolable, una furia que una persona le tiene a alguien que, no solo odia, sino que le desea la muerte más horrible imaginable.

Recordó la sensación, cuando intentó sentir el aura de May, el aura oscura hizo su aparición, sobrecargando todos sus sentidos y abrumándolo, provocándole gran temor. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ella sólo era un recuerdo. ¿Cómo un recuerdo podía mantener un aura tan oscura y poderosa? Si eso era sólo el recuerdo, entonces, cuando eso ocurrió, la energía debió ser cientos de veces más fuerte y abrumadora… por algo Ash estaba tan deprimido después de eso.

Luego recordó cuando lo sintió después: cuando Sora rechazó a Tai, cuando Kari habló mal de T.K. y cuando Rika se desquitó con Takato. Debido a que ya la había sentido antes, Alan no se sintió abrumado por la energía de los recuerdos de ellos… pero si se sintió abrumado cuando Kristal le hizo lo mismo. De no ser porque él sabía que era, quizás estaría muy deprimido… demasiado para luchar. Afortunadamente, al ver a las chicas en _Transverse_ intentar ir con él y la reconciliación de Haru y Elie, le indicaba a Alan que el efecto oscuro era sólo temporal y, pronto se dispersaría.

Entonces, Alan pensó en ese secreto. Sólo Kristal, Raphael y él mismo sabían que las chicas de quien estaban sus compañeros enamoradas estaban bajo un hechizo o presencia oscura, y que ellas ahora estaban en _Transverse_ _Planet. _No les había dicho a sus compañeros por una razón; ya no se podía entrar a _Transverse_ _Planet_. Ese mundo se abría una vez que terminaban las _Galaxian Wars_, y sus habitantes poblarían la galaxia de nuevo, que se supone estaría en ruinas por las guerras. Ese mundo no se volvería a abrir hasta dentro de cien años.

No podía decirles: no podía decir a Ash, Tai y Takato, así como a otros, que esas chicas quieren regresar con ellos, pero que no pueden hacerlo porque están en _Transverse_. Los destrozaría, los deprimiría y casi mataría. La esperanza de verlas de nuevo es lo que los mantiene adelante, y la razón por la que ellos siguen viviendo tranquilamente. Y, si no se deprimían, ellos intentarían en vano entrar a ese mundo. Sólo _Chaos_ y _Balance_, los _Guardianes_ mayores del _Nintenverse_, pueden hacerlo… y ellos no han permitido que nadie, ni siquiera sus _N-Warriors_ más leales, pisen ese mundo.

Era algo caprichoso y egoísta, pero él creía que era por su bien. Sabrán la verdad, pero después, cuando ellos puedan seguir con sus vidas. Por ahora, siendo algo egoísta, sólo podía pensar en que a él le ocurriera algo como con Haru y Elie; sólo podía esperar a que Kristal le pasara lo mismo.

Sin que él supiera, sería pronto…

_-tock tock-_

"¿Uh?"

Alan estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación donde estaba. Al alzar la vista al reloj, vio que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

'_Wow, casi una hora pensando en todo esto…'_ pensó el joven. _'¿Quién será?' _

_-tock tock-_

"¿Quién es?" preguntó, curioso por saber quien era.

"H-hey, soy yo…" respondió alguien detrás de la puerta… una voz que él conocía.

'_¿Kristal?'¿Qué __querrá?'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _089-Why (CCFFVII Mix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Cientos de ideas y pensamientos pasaron por su mente en unos segundos, preguntándose que quería la hechicera, a esa hora. Por el tono de voz de ella, parecía que quería algo importante, pero estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo. Sin levantarse, él sólo miró un panel óptico, de color rojo, que estaba a lado de la puerta. Con sólo decir 'abierto', el panel cambió a color verde, indicando que el seguro de la puerta se había abierto.

"Pasa, está abierto." dijo el joven.

La puerta se deslizó a un lado, dejando ver la figura de Kristal, quien en ese momento estaba vestida exactamente igual que él; sólo con su camisa blanca, algo escotada, y sus pantalones negros. Ella miró un poco nerviosa al joven que estaba recostado en la cama, mirándola detenidamente.

"Si, gracias…" dijo ella débilmente.

Kristal entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde él estaba recostado. Alan se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, indicándole a Kristal que se sentara a lado de él, cosa que ella hizo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven con inquietud. "Es muy tarde y mañana debemos ir a una reunión con Signas muy temprano."

"Si, lo sé…" respondió Kristal con gran nerviosismo. "… pero no podía dormir. Tenía que verte."

"Bueno, aquí estoy…"

"Si…" dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. "Tenía que hablar contigo antes de mañana. No me aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo."

"Ya veo." expresó Alan, inconcientemente sabiendo a donde iba esto. "¿Y bien?¿De que me quieres hablar?"

"Bueno… yo…es que…" Kristal intentaba formular las palabras, pensando por donde empezar esta conversación. Alan notó que ella estaba muy nerviosa y eso se notaba debido a que ella comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índice, algo muy extraño de ella. "… es que… bueno yo…"

"Sé lo que quieres decir." empezó Alan, interrumpiendo a la chica rubia. "… y créeme, no tienes porque decirlo."

"¿Eh?"

"Si. Puedo verlo y sentirlo; la oscuridad te ha dejado."

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Si. La última vez que te vi, antes de partir al mundo de Haru, _Raveran_…"

"¿_Raveran_?" preguntó Kristal con duda.

"Te lo cuento mañana, déjame continuar…" expresó el joven. "… cuando fui al mundo de Haru, me di cuenta de que la oscuridad aún te rodeaba, pero ya con menor intensidad. Supe de esa oscuridad desde el primer momento que regresé a _Spellian Hegcian_ con Elie."

"Oh…"

"Aunque, debo decirte, que si me dolió mucho, a pesar de saber la verdad, me dolió mucho que me miraras con furia."

"Lo siento…" expresó Kristal con tristeza, bajando la mirada. "No era mi intención-"

"Lo sé… y la verdad yo soy el que debería disculparme-"

"¿Uh?¿Porque?"

"Porque… yo te dije cosas malas cuando estábamos aquí la ultima vez, ¿Recuerdas?"

Kristal se puso a pensar en eso, queriendo recordar lo que él había dicho, el recuerdo llegando a su mente, lo que pasó en la _Hunter Base_, hace un par de días…

"_Ya ve, así somos, siempre puntuales." comentó Alan, sonriendo._

"_Si, claro…" dijo Kristal sarcásticamente._

"_No hablé contigo, Kristal, así que cállate."_

"_¡Tu cállate!"_

"_¿Tienes algún problema?"_

"_¡SI!¡TU eres el problema!"_

"_¿Por qué yo?¡Tu empezaste todo!" exclamó el joven, haciendo que la discusión empezara a subir de tono._

"_¿Yo?¡Pero si tu fuiste el que te anduviste abrazando con Elie!"_

"_¿Eh?" cuestionó la mencionada, no sabiendo que hacer._

"_¡Eso fue __**porque**__ ella tiene __**fobia**__ a los relámpagos!¡Tenía que hacer eso para calmarla!" exclamó Alan._

"_¿Y porque no sólo regresaron a Spellian Hegican y dejaron pasar la tormenta?" gritó la hechicera con enfado._

"_Uh… bueno…" dijo Alan, sin saber que pensar, puesto que era cierto lo que Kristal había dicho.'¿Por qué no pensé en eso?'_

"_¿Es cierto, verdad?¡Lo hiciste para engañarme!"_

"_¡Sabes que no lo haría!"_

"_¡Pero lo hiciste!¡No puedo creer que tenía de novio a un mentiroso!"_

"_¿Mentiroso?" Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al menos la de Alan. "¡Y no puedo creer que una chica tan cerrada de mente e histérica fuera mi novia!¡La verdad empiezo a pensar que es bueno que hayamos roto!__**¡Ya no te aguanto!**__"_

"Oh, si…" dijo la hechicera en voz baja, pensando en ese horrible recuerdo, la primera vez que él le había contestado de una manera muy brusca y agresiva.

"Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón." dijo Alan, su voz mostraba un gran arrepentimiento desde el fondo de su corazón. "Yo no tenía esa oscuridad como tu y la verdad, no fue correcto que halla reaccionado así… por eso, perdóname, Kristal."

El joven agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por lo que le dijo a la chica que él amaba, no sabiendo si podría vivir con eso. Fue entonces cuando Kristal lo abrazó fuertemente, que el se salió de su depresión inducida. El rostro de ella estaba recargado en uno de sus hombros, haciendo que él pudiera percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello.

"No tienes porque pedir perdón." Dijo ella, escuchándose algo triste. "La verdad, te entiendo. Te presionaba mucho cuando te insultaba y golpeaba, y debía frustrarte cuando te despreciaba. Era normal que, aún sabiendo lo que pasaba, llegarías a un punto de quiebre y dejaras salir toda la frustración."

"Lo sé, pero aun así no es correcto." Respondió el joven.

"No importa ya…" dijo Kristal, alejándose un poco, viendo a Alan a los ojos y sonriéndole. "Después de todo, debo agradecerte por eso… porque después de que te desahogaras, sentí la oscuridad dentro de mi disminuir y hasta comencé a pensar en pedirte perdón antes de que fueras al mundo de Haru."

"¿Quieres decir que, gracias a lo que te dije, te liberé?"

"Algo así."

"Entiendo."

"Entonces…" Empezó ella, sonrojándose un poco, bajando ligeramente la mirada. "¿Puedo volver a ser tu novia?"

"¿De verdad debes preguntarme eso cuando sabes la respuesta?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, porque quiero oírlo de tu boca." expresó Kristal, para luego modificar un poco su voz y hablar más dulcemente, acercando su rostro poco a poco al de él "…porque… yo si quiero volver a ser tu novia."

"Entonces, acepto… sólo si me aceptas como tu novio."

"¡Claro!"

"Entonces, está decidido."

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, juntando sus labios en un beso tierno, uno que ellos dos extrañaban desde hace tiempo, más que cualquier cosa, demostrando lo mucho que se querían con ese pequeño gesto. Pasaron los minutos y ahora, después de besarse más veces, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, cada uno mirándose de frente. Pero Kristal parecía algo nerviosa… había algo más que ella quería decir.

"¿Sabes? Debo confesar algo más." Empezó ella, llamando la atención del joven.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Alan con ansias por saber lo que diría su de nuevo novia.

"La verdad, todo lo que te decía… bueno…" expresó la hechicera con nerviosismo. "Este… todo lo que te decía… bueno… era cierto."

"¿Uh?¿A que te refieres con lo que me decías?"

"Cuando estaba dominada por la oscuridad… todo lo que te decía era cierto."

"¿Todo?¿Pero porque?"

"¡N-no lo tomes a mal!" exclamó Kristal, mirando a Alan a frente a frente, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. "L-lo que pasa es que… bueno, son los defectos y la impresión que tuve de ti cuando te vi por primera vez…"

"¿Oh?"

"Bueno… es lo que pensaba cuando te vi por primera vez: que no eras fuerte, que eras un tonto… y cuando te vi con Elie, pensé que eras de los que juegan con los sentimientos de las personas."

Alan veía a Kristal con sorpresa y confusión, aunque también con algo de incredulidad. ¿De verdad ella piensa así de él?

"Es que… siento que… siento que mientras estaba en la oscuridad, todos esos pensamientos negativos, que no les daba importancia, surgieron desde lo mas profundo de mi ser." Dijo ella, mirando a otro lado, apenada.

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo el joven, mirando a otro lado, sintiéndose algo deprimido… o al menos aparentarlo.

"¡E-espera, n-no lo tomes a mal!" exclamó Kristal con alarma, viendo que sus palabras estaban teniendo un efecto negativo en él.

"¿Cómo quieres que no lo tome a mal, si me acabas de decir que todo lo que me decías era lo que de verdad piensas de mi?" preguntó Alan con seriedad y tristeza.

Kristal sólo miró al piso, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Rayos, todo se había resuelto y, ahora por lo que dijo, quizás se pelearan otra vez… y ahora por una cosa sin importancia.

"Perdón, no era mi intención." Dijo la hechicera, sintiendo algo de pánico en su corazón. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo?¡Haré lo que sea!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-Troublesome Girl - _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los oídos de Alan se movieron un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Él sonrió y miró a Kristal a los ojos… pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera.

Kristal comenzó a sudar. Ella conocía ese rostro y mirada; era el mismo rostro que Steve tenía justo antes de hacerle alguna broma o petición pervertida, como mirarla cuando se baña o tocarle alguna parte prohibida de su cuerpo.

"Si, hay algo…" respondió Alan, esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, causándole nerviosismo a Kristal.

"¿Q-que es?" preguntó la hechicera con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, no sé si quieras…pero…" dijo, tomando aire para decirlo. "¿Puedo dormir en tus pechos?"

Luego de decir esto, ambos podrían jurar que estaban en el desierto, dado que podían escuchar el aire pasar a lado de ellos, y jurarían que acababa de pasar un arbusto del desierto cerca de ellos, mientras escuchaban a un lobo aullándole a la luna a lo lejos. Kristal intentó procesar la petición tan inusual de Alan… y cuando lo logró, su rostro de pintó de varios tonos de color rojo.

"Tu quieres… _¡__**¿QUE?**_" exclamó Kristal con fuerza. Suerte para ellos que las habitaciones de invitados de la _Hunter Base_ son a prueba de ruido.

"Lo que oíste." respondió Alan tranquilamente, como si sólo hubiera pedido un vaso con agua, cosa que a Kristal le resulto algo… perturbarte.

"P-pero… ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella con serias dudas.

"No sé, es algo que siempre quise pedirte… pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo."

"P-pervertido… no creí que fueras así."

"No es cierto, tu misma me dijiste que si pensabas que lo fuera. Recuerda que me lo dijiste cuando estabas rodeada por la oscuridad, me dijiste que era un pervertido como Steve."

Fue cuando Kristal recordó uno de los tantos intentos de Alan por hacer las paces con ella, cuando estaba poseída por la oscuridad. Si, recordaba que ella le dijo que era un pervertido de igual o mayor tamaño que Steve… antes de que ella lo lanzara contra un muro con sus poderes mágicos.

"Oh, cierto…" dijo Kristal, recordando lo ocurrido, mientras que Alan sólo sonrió y continuó hablando.

"No te lo pedía porque temía que pensaras que lo era… pero ahora que me dijiste que ya lo pensabas desde un principio, y aún así quieres volver conmigo, indica que me aceptas como soy… por lo que no importa si hago esa petición, ¿oh no?"

Kristal sólo miraba a Alan incrédula. En teoría, el joven estaba en lo correcto, ella lo quería a pesar de ser como es… y si ella piensa que él es un pervertido, significa que lo quiere aún con eso.

"S-si, es cierto…"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Alan. "¿Puedo dormir en tus pechos o no? Recuerda que puedes decidir no hacerlo y nunca más te lo pediré."

Kristal estaba en una encrucijada, su mente decía que no, ya que eso significaba que él sólo la quería por su cuerpo. Pero su corazón decía que si, ya que sabia que él no la quería por eso, si no porque le gusta su forma de ser… eso y porque ella, en el interior, deseaba tenerlo muy cerca para hacerle saber que lo quería. ¿Qué mejor forma que el tenga su rostro cerca de donde está su corazón?

"B-bueno…" empezó Kristal, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. "N-no c-creo que esté mal… así que-"

_-__¡Hoof!-_

Kristal no terminó de hablar, ya que sintió que Alan la embestía con algo de fuerza, ella terminando recostada en la cama, algo aturdida por la acción del joven. Fue entonces, cuando sintió un movimiento en su pecho, que ella bajó la mirada para ver esa área… y notó que su novio estaba ahí, con su rostro hundido entre sus senos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¡Hey!" exclamó ella, su rostro totalmente rojo. "¡No te he dicho que si!"

"Dijiste que no estaría mal, eso lo tomo como un si." respondió Alan, con su rostro mostrando una felicidad absoluta… ¿Y quien no lo estaría?

"P-pero pudiste haberte esperado."

"¿Y tener la posibilidad de que te rehusaras?" preguntó él, alzando la vista por entre el suave valle. "No gracias, por eso decidí actuar en lugar de esperar a que cambiaras de opinión."

"… B-bueno, no importa, ya estas ahí…" dijo Kristal, mirando a otro lado y su rostro aún colorado, más que nunca.

"Sip…" expresó Alan, mientras se relajaba y movía su rostro de un lado a otro, sintiendo la suavidad del pecho de Kristal. "Ahora sé lo que siente Raichu… y el porqué siempre hace esto."

"Él es un pervertido por naturaleza… y tu eres igual, Alan."

"Hey, la mayoría de los hombres somos así. Pero no te preocupes, no te pediré cosas así siempre… quizás de vez en cuando."

"Puedo verlo… y espero…" dijo ella, intentando ver a Alan con odio… pero la vergüenza y la respiración cálida el joven se lo impedía. Curioso, hace unas horas estaban peleando y ahora él estaba con su rostro entre sus pechos…y ella se lo permitió… que curiosa es la vida, ¿no?

"Pero no puedes usar tus manos."

"¿Eh?¿Porqué no?" preguntó el joven con cierto desánimo. "Quería usar mis manos para acolchonar tus pechos como si fueran almohadas."

"¡No!¡No uses tus manos!"

"Oh, bueno… ¿Pero algún día me darás permiso?"

"… quizás…"

"Me conformo con esto…" dijo Alan, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, frotando sus mejillas con ambas montañas de piel y grasa que eran tan llamativas. "Mmm… Kristal, tus pechos son tan suaves y calidos." Expresó el joven, su voz indicando que se estaba durmiendo poco a poco.

"Pervertido."

"¡Y aun así me quieres!"

"¡Yo no te quiero!" exclamó Kristal con fuerza y enfado… andes de sujetar la cabeza de Alan con sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, presionándolo, para gusto de él, más fuerte contra sus pechos. "Yo te amo, Alan… si sólo te quisiera, no te dejaría hacer esto."

"Creo que tienes razón." Comentó el joven, riendo un poco.

"Buenas noches, querido Alan…"

"Buenas noches, querida Kristal…"

Y así, ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, sintiendo el calor de cada uno… un calor que ellos extrañaban…

_**Fin del capitulo 3**__**5.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Bueno, creo que todo esto terminó bien. Elie y Haru ya se reconciliaron, lo mismo que Kristal y yo… ¿Y ahora que? Ahora, estoy dando una conferencia en _Replira_, donde se resolverán muchas dudas que todos tienen. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Nuestra historia.**_

Oh… brillante…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, ahi esta... cielos, creo que es el capitulo mas largo (16 paginas en Word a 1.5 de espacio), mas "cursi" (La reconciliacion de Haru-Elie y Alan-Kristal... no soy muy bueno en eso...) y ligeramente mas pervertido (lo utlimo de Alan y Kristal) que haya escrito... culpo a la Television, el Internet y a mi Primo por eso ultimo, el es el maestro de la perversion XD... alabado sea Lord Sesshoumaru XD... bueno, creo que las demas escenas no pasaran el nivel de la que he puesto ahora, asi que no se preocupen por que vaya a subir de rate... algunos no lo agunatarian ¬¬ XD ... oh bueno... comentarios:_

_Venus Adept JMAG/pandaz: bueno man, que bueno que te gusto... en el siguiente capitulo dire porque Alan es Almirante en tan poco tiempo... nos vemos el viernes..._

_ghostiv: bueno, solo he visto los nuevos cruceros de batalla en la pagina de Blizzard... y ya quiero jugarlo XD... suerte en tu convencion y gracias por los comentarios..._

_master911: como dije antes, lo mencione en el Trailer del Ep 3, al final del Ep 2... y es un mundo inventado, asi que no lo busquen en un anime¿ok? gracias por el comentario..._

_Umbrella Agent: hehe, que bueno que dejas comentario... bueno, no te preocupes, no me molesta... la verdad, es la primera vez que escribi algo de una batalla de naves en mi vida, asi que quizas sea por eso el que no se sentia lo mismo que con mis narraciones de batalla entre personas... ademas, siento que una batalla entre naves narrada no es tan impresionante, porque creo que ahi si se necesita mucho el efecto visual... ¿y como obtener ese efecto en un fic?... como sea, vere que hacer para la siguiente batalla espacial que tengo planeada, quizas ya haya mejorado un poco... necesito leer fics de batallas de naves para ver en que me pudo inspirar..._

_oh si, otra cosa... la verdad no me gusto mucho Full Metal Panic, y eso que vi todas sus 3 series ( Full Metal Panic, 2nd Runner [Creo que asi se llamaba e incluso fummofu... y no me gusto...) solo me agradaron los personajes de Tessa y Sousuke, por eso son los unicos, por ahora, que usare... en cuanto a las maquinas de FMP, no planeo usarlas, la verdad no me agradaron... pero bueno, es solo mi opinion... disculpen todos si ambos personajes estan un poco, o un mucho, fuera de personaje (OOC), como dije antes, no soy muy bueno con eso..._

_Umizu¡Umiiiii!... tengo la solucion... vente para Monterrey XD... o al menos a Mexico, esta mas cerca y la convencion de ahi es mas grande XD... oh bueno... respecto a tu comentario... bueno, parece que a ti si te gusto la batalla de naves, que bien XP... a ver que puedo hacer por mejorar... y creo que habia dicho antes que Novaterra era inventado, no de ningun anime... bueno, no de uno que conosca... en cuanto a lo del rating... te dije que era broma ¬¬ XD, no planeo subirlo mas... ahuyentaria al publico oO... creo que lo ultimo que puse sera lo mas fuerte que coloque en un fic... habra escenas parecidas, pero nunca superaran ese limite... hehe... que hayas disfrutado el fic..._

_bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Viernes... y volvere a subir nuevamente 2 capitulos por actualizacion... es cierto lo que me dijo HM2P, los estoy malacostumbrando... bueno, ustedes sufriran cuando vuelva nuevamente a poner 1 por actualizacion cuando llegue el Ep 4 XD... sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	37. Cap 36: Nuestra Historia

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 36: ****Nuestra Historia.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: __Replira (Mundo de los Hunters)- _

_-__Maverick Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Lumine, el nuevo señor de los _Mavericks_, seguía sentado en el trono, el que alguna vez le perteneció a Sigma, viendo el final de las peleas contra los _Mecronets_ alrededor del mundo… resultando en una victoria impensable para los locales.

"Al parecer, han ganado." Comentó el _Reploid_ blanco.

"Si, los _Hunters_ y _Humanos_ lograron vencer al enemigo." dijo Storm Eagle, a su lado. "Fue una gran proeza."

"Si, pero no lo hicieron solos." Dijo, mientras aparecían varias imágenes en los monitores de la habitación. "Esas naves que los ayudaron, naves de otros mundos."

"Si, también me sorprendió. Esa ayuda no la esperábamos. ¿Acaso los _Hunters_ se aliaron con una raza superior de _Humanos_?"

"No…" respondió Lumine con calma. "Por los datos que nuestros espías nos han dado, los _Hunters_ sólo tenían una alianza externa, y era con el mundo primitivo de los Hechiceros. Esta nueva raza llegó a ayudarlos sin conocerlos."

"¿Pero que significa esto?"

"No lo sé, pero quizás alguno de los _Humanos_ con poderes especiales tenía contactos con esa raza avanzada."

"¿Y ahora que haremos?"

"Estoy pensando en eso. Esas naves que viajan por el espacio a grandes distancias nos podrían ser útiles, para poder así construir un verdadero paraíso, uno sin _Humanos_ que nos molesten."

"Un paraíso únicamente para _Reploids_, ¿no?"

"Si, porque este planeta ya está muy corrupto. Ahora que existe la tecnología para viajar por las estrellas, podemos crear otros planes. Por ahora, hay que esperar a ver que pasa. Que nuestros espías averigüen lo que pasará en la junta que ocurría mañana, ya que debemos saber cuales son las intenciones de esta civilización avanzada. Eagle, encárgate de esto."

"Si, señor Lumine." Expresó el _Maverick_ alado, mientras se alejaba del lugar para dar a conocer las nuevas órdenes que su nuevo jefe le diera.

Mientras, Lumine veía las imágenes de las grandes naves de batalla, pensando en su siguiente plan.

"El Paraíso… puede estar cerca…"

* * *

_-__Hunter Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2 Remastered_)

Unas tres horas han pasado desde que el Sol iluminó con sus rayos a la _Hunter Base_ y la ciudad donde se encontraba. La hora, las diez de la mañana. Ya todos estaban en la sala de conferencias de la _Hunter Base_, preparados para que Alan explicara lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

La conferencia debió haber empezado a las nueve, pero había un pequeño detalle por la cual no había empezado: Alan no estaba en el salón. Junto con él, Kristal tampoco se encontraba en el lugar.

"¿Dónde estarán?" preguntó Ash con ansiedad. "Hemos estado esperando por una hora y ellos no llegan."

"Cálmate." expresó Raichu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Ellos deben estar haciendo _'__**algo**__'_ en este momento." Expresó, remarcando la palabra 'algo' al momento de decirla.

"Pues no importa, deberían estar aquí…"

"Ingenuo…" comentó el _Pokemon_ en voz baja, al ver la ingenuidad de su compañero.

Esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver a Kristal y a Alan, quienes estaban caminando juntos, con la hechicera abrazando el brazo izquierdo del _Humano_ con fuerza.

"Veo que también se reconciliaron…" comentó Tai al ver lo obvio.

"¡Exactamente!" respondió Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"Que bueno que llegaron." Expresó el _Comandante Signas_, sabiendo que ahora si, podrían empezar. "Siéntense, que tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos, en unas de las pocas sillas que había en el salón. Raichu, que estaba a lado de Alan, sólo los miraba fijamente, cosa que el mencionado notó casi de inmediato.

'_¿Qué pasa?'_ preguntó Alan por medio de un enlace telepático.

'_Yo s__é que algo pasó…'_ respondió Raichu de la misma manera. _'¿Qué pasó?'_

'_Nada,__ nos quedamos dormidos…'_

'_¿Juntos?¡Lo sabí__a!'_

'_¡Hey! No hicimos nada… só__lo… dormimos…'_

'_¡Vamos! Sé que hicieron algo… anda, dame una pista.'_ pedía el _Pokemon_.

'_Bueno… digamos que dormí muy bien…'_

'_¿Por qué?'_

'_Bueno… digamos que ahora tuve buenas almohadas.'_

Después de esto, Alan sintió un golpe fuerte en su brazo derecho. Al mirar a su derecha, vio que era Kristal, quien lo veía con algo de enfado, con su rostro sonrojado, indicando que ella estaba también en el enlace telepático. Mientras, Raichu intentó procesar la información, cosa que no le tomó mucho ya que su mente estaba ya en cierta modalidad, que le permitía entender bien ese tipo de comentarios.

'_¡Maldito afortunado!'_ respondió el _Pokemon_ con celos. _'¡Yo siempre he querido dormir así!'_

Alan sólo miró a Raichu, haciendo con su mano derecha el símbolo de 'amor y paz', antes de que Kristal lo golpeara nuevamente.

"Disculpen." comentó Raphael, llamando la atención de todos. "Bueno, comencemos con esto."

"Si." dijo Signas, quien luego volteó a ver al joven de gorra gris. "Alan, tengo muchas preguntas que quisiera que me contestaras, pero empezaré por una: ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?¿Donde estaban ustedes?"

"Bueno…" Empezó Alan pensando en como contar la historia desde el inicio. "Primero, todos saben que Haru, Raichu y yo luchamos contra un misterioso caballero, ¿Verdad? Bien, después de eso, fuimos transportados a un mundo _Humano_ sumamente avanzado. Ahí, los habitantes se encargaron de curarnos y cuidarnos hasta que nos recuperáramos… cosa que no se tardó mucho, ya que con sus maquinas pudimos recuperarnos rápidamente, en cuestión de minutos."

"Si, pero ¿A dónde llegaron?" preguntó Takato.

"Muchos sabrán el nombre de este mundo, ya que hayamos algo de información acerca de ese planeta antes… seguro que X, si estuviera aquí, sabría de cual hablo."

"Momento, ¿Acaso hablas de-?" preguntó Axl, infiriendo el nombre del planeta.

"Así es; el mundo al que llegamos, es el capital de la galaxia _Nintenverse_: el mundo _Humano_ de _Novaterra._"

"¿_Novaterra_?" preguntó Latias.

"Si. Es un mundo _Humano_, el más viejo de esta galaxia, haciéndolo el mundo mas avanzado."

"¿Qué tan avanzado es este planeta?" preguntó Signas.

"Tan avanzado, que ustedes a duras penas lograrían entender la tecnología de ellos." Respondió el joven. "A primera vista, no hay mucha diferencia entre _Novaterra_ y _Replira_, es decir, este mundo, ya que sus modelos se parecen mucho a los que hay aquí, pero en como funcionan, ahí si la hay."

"Esas naves, ¿Son de ese mundo?"

"¡Exacto! Los _Zodiac-class_ _Battlecruisers_ son las naves de combate más avanzadas que puede haber en esta galaxia, creada por _Humanos_, claro."

"Sabes, cuando las vi, sentí que había algo familiar en ellas, como que ya las había visto." comentó Tai.

"Quizás si, porque en realidad, los _Zodiacs_ son una versión mejorada de los _Battlecruisers_ _Behemoth_, los mismos que salen en los juegos de _Starcraft_."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Takato. "Con razón se me hacían tan conocidos."

"Oigan, ¿Qué es _Starcraft?_" preguntó Dawn con confusión, mientras que Jaden, Yoh, Mimi, Latias y Ash asienten con la cabeza, indicando que ellos tampoco sabían de eso.

"_Starcraft_ es un juego de estrategia en tiempo real, un juego de computadora." respondió Alan. "Es un juego donde tres razas en guerra: los _Terran_s o _Humanos_, los _Zergs_ que son una raza tipo parasito, y los _Protoss_ que son alienígenas con una tecnología muy avanzada. Una de las unidades de los _Terran_s son los _Battlecruisers_, gigantescas naves de combate como la que está sobre la ciudad ahora."

En eso, una luz azul iluminó el salón por unos segundos, y cuando todos se dieron cuenta, había dos personas más en el salón: la _Capitán Tessa_ y Sousuke.

"Oh, llegan a tiempo." expresó Alan.

"Hola." Dijo la chica recién llegada, aunque un poco seria.

"Almirante, disculpe por el retraso…" expresó Sousuke, con una voz demasiado recta y… militarizada.

"Alan, ¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Kristal al ver a los recién llegados.

"Dejen se los presento." Empezó Alan, señalando a la mujer. "Ella es la _Capitán __Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa_, Capitán del _Battlecruiser_ _Zodiac_ _Tuatha de Danaan_, una de las tantas que nos ayudó a pelear aquí. Decidió ir conmigo como mi primer oficial en esta misión."

"¿_Tuatha de Danaan_?¿Eso no era un submarino?" preguntó Takato.

"En el anime, aquí es un _Zodiac_." Dijo el joven de gorra gris, ahora señalando al otro recién llegado. "Y el es Sousuke Sagara, _Sargento_ de fuerzas terrestres de _Novaterra._"

"Hola, mucho gusto." expresó Tessa con alegría, mientras que Sousuke sólo hacía un ruido como de 'Uhm'.

"Ellos vinieron conmigo desde _Novaterra_ a bordo de la _Escorpion_, el _Zodiac_ que está cerca de la ciudad que yo comandaba."

"Señor…" interrumpió Tessa. "Ya hicimos los estudios correspondientes; el _Escorpion_ está listo para regresar a _Novaterra_."

"Muy bien, sólo hay que terminar esta reunión."

"Si, señor."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Alan se volvió a grupo y tomó aire para continuar con su explicación, que sería algo larga, por lo que parece.

"Bueno, continuando; los habitantes de _Novaterra_ nos enseñaron muchas cosas en el corto tiempo que estuvimos ahí."

"Es cierto…" empezó Elie. "¿Cómo es que te convertiste en Almirante en tan poco tiempo?¿Y como es que Haru puede pilotear uno de esos aviones también?"

"Eso es fácil, creo…" respondió Alan. "La gente de _Novaterra_ es tan avanzada, que pueden introducirte información en el cerebro directamente, usando un aparato que se coloca en la cien de la persona. Unos pocos minutos y mucha información es introducida al cerebro."

"¡Wow!" exclamó Jaden con alegría, reconociendo los beneficios de una tecnología así. "¡Eso significa que no necesitas estudiar en lo más mínimo!"

"Eso es correcto, Jaden." respondió Alan, sabiendo que esto llamaría al atención de todos los jóvenes. "Ellos pueden hacer que una persona normal se vuelva físico nuclear en sólo minutos, o en mi caso, Almirante, o en el de Haru, aprender a pilotear un _Wraith_ con suma facilidad. Creo que me hicieron Almirante por ser la reencarnación de _Chaos_, o algo así…no les puse mucha atención."

"¡Yo quiero ir allí!" exclamó el joven duelista con emoción.

"De hecho, necesito regresar a _Novaterra_ lo más pronto posible."

"¿Nos llevarás?"

"¡Claro! Después de esta conferencia."

"¡Genial!"

"Bueno, continuo: _Novaterra_ significa más para esta galaxia que sólo una raza avanzada."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Yoh.

"La verdad es que, los _Novaterrans_ son responsables de toda la vida en esta galaxia, al menos de la de esta época." Expresó Alan, confundiendo a todos en el lugar.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Mimi.

"Durante las _Galaxian Wars_, muchos planetas son destruidos o sufren tanto daño, que ya no es posible mantener la vida humana en ellos. Muchas civilizaciones sucumbieron durante las guerras ante los invasores y se perdieron trillones de vidas. Al parecer, _Chaos_ y Balance protegieron ese mundo en específico con toda su fuerza de sus enemigos, y por eso es lo que es ahora. Este mundo se llamaba _Terra_."

"¿_Terra_?" preguntó Ash.

"Exactamente. Cuando la primera _Galaxian War_ terminó, la gran mayoría de los mundos _Humanos_ habían sido arrasados, ya que no estaban preparados para la guerra. Esto ocurrió cuando no existían _N-Warriors_, sino solo eran _Keyblade Masters_ los que protegían la galaxia. Aún no ocurría la fusión de especies"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que sean los responsables de toda la vida?" preguntó Jaden.

"A eso voy. Después de la primer guerra, a la gente de _Terra_ se les encomendó el trabajo de repoblar la galaxia, usando a la gente de otro de los pocos mundos que habían sobrevivido: _Transverse Planet_, que en ese momento era sólo _Transverse Town_."

"¿_Transverse Town_?"

"Así es: con a la gente de ahí, comenzaron a repoblar los pocos mundos que aún mantenían su capacidad para sustentar vida. La segunda guerra destruyó muchos mundos _Humanos_ más y la tercera guerra los destruyó a todos, excluyendo a _Terra_ y _Transverse_. Para ese momento, la gente de _Terra_ ya tenía la tecnología suficiente para poder _Terraformizar_ un planeta en poco tiempo. Así, ellos fueron reconstruyendo y repoblando los mundos del _Nintenverse_ con su tecnología, y con el tiempo, ellos podían incluso crear planetas enteros."

"Es una historia interesante." comentó Tai. "Pero sigo sin entender porque dices que son los responsables de-"

"Si, si, a eso voy, Tai." Interrumpió Alan. "Durante la ultima guerra hace cinco mil años, cientos de mundos _Humanos_ fueron destruidos. En los pocos mundos que sobrevivieron, los enemigos del _Nintenverse_ aniquilaron toda civilización sobre el planeta, revirtiendo a los _Humanos_ del mundo de vuelta a la edad de piedra…"

"Cielos, ¿Tan intenso fue?" preguntó Ash.

"Si…" Expresó Alan, mirando a varias personas en lugar, en especial a aquellos de otros mundos. "Ash, Tai, Takato, Jaden e Yoh. Sus mundos fueron de los pocos que sobrevivieron, pero sus civilizaciones fueron totalmente arrasadas, algunas de ellas extintas por completo."

El comentario de Alan sorprendió a los mencionados, dado que ellos conocían algo de historia de sus mundos pero lo que decía el joven de gorra gris iba en contra de lo que ellos sabían.

"¡No lo creo!" Exclamó Jaden.

"Créelo." dijo Alan. "¿Por qué crees que en sus mundos siempre se encuentran rastros de civilizaciones avanzadas antiguas que misteriosa y repentinamente desaparecieron? Creo que el nombre más común que se le dice a esas civilizaciones es _Atlantis_. La razón por la que muchos mundos existió una ciudad llamada _Atlantis_ era porque estos eran en realidad enormes _Atlantis-class Cityship_, la mayoría de ellos siendo llamadas igual, y enumerándose para diferenciarse, que fueron a sus mundos como colonias de _Novaterra_."

"¿_Cityships_?" preguntó Signas con interés. "¿Naves ciudades?"

"Si creen que los _Zodiacs_ son grandes, las naves ciudad tipo _Atlantis_ son fácilmente diez veces más grandes; como unos veinte kilómetros de largo, y con edificios de unos cuatrocientos metros."

"¿Edificios?" preguntó Dawn.

"Cuando digo 'naves ciudades', es porque _**son **_ciudades."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Los jóvenes estaban todavía impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar, no sólo por las naves ciudad, sino también por lo de sus mundos.

"_Novaterra_ ayudó a sus civilizaciones a sobrevivir, dándoles un poco de su tecnología para que ellos pudieran, con el tiempo, volver a evolucionar a las civilizaciones que están en sus mundos ahora…"

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó Signas.

"Este mundo, _Replira_, es un caso algo diferente…" comentó Alan. "En la penúltima guerra galáctica de hace diez mil años, este mundo no había sido repoblado, por lo que no llamó a atención de los invasores, dejando a este mundo sobrevivir en paz por otros cinco mil años. Después de la ultima guerra, este mundo fue repoblado con gente de otros mundos, una civilización que logró escapar a un éxodo del otro lado de la galaxia, debido a que una raza de robots, _Cylons_ creo que se llamaban, los amenazó y destruyó sus mundos."

"¿_Cylons_? ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?" preguntó Takato, intentando recordar ese nombre.

"¿_Battlestar Galáctica_?" preguntó Tai.

"¡Cierto!"

"Ellos, los _Colonial_, porque ellos formaban parte de doce mundos distintos aunque todos eran _Humanos_, llegaron a este planeta hace cinco mil años."

"¿Los de este mundo, _Replira_ según le dices, son descendientes de los _Humanos_ de la serie de _Battlestar Galáctica_?" preguntó Tai.

"Es correcto lo que dices, Tai. Ellos se deshicieron de toda su tecnología, mandando sus naves al sol y viviendo tranquilamente el resto de sus vidas. Pero, dejaron un poco de su tecnología en el planeta, oculta, hasta que fue descubierta a mitad de 1930 de este mundo. Es por es que _Replira_ es al menos unos doscientos años más avanzados que los mundos como los de Tai, Ash o Takato."

"Interesante." Comentó Signas. "Es cierto, según los archivos secretos de esa época, se encontaron muchos artefactos avanzados en ciertas partes del mundo, y se comenzó a adaptar y analizar esta tecnología para poder construir nuevos aparatos. Nuestra tecnología avanzó muy rápido en esa época."

"Exacto."

"Entonces." Empezó Yoh. "Los de _Novaterra_ deben ser muy avanzados para sobrevivir sin que su mundo sucumbiera…"

"No exactamente…" dijo el joven de gorra gris. "En realidad, _Novaterra_, fue destruido una vez en el pasado pero reconstruido unos años después."

"¿También fue destruido?"

"Si; creo que fue cuando un Guardián maligno logró entrar al _Nintenverse_. _Chaos_ y_ Balance_ lucharon contra él en _Terra_ y ganaron, pero la pelea destruyó el planeta por completo. Los _Novaterrans_, en ese entonces _Terrans_, lo reconstruyeron, cambiándole el nombre a _Novaterra_."

"Interesante…"

"Tengo otra duda." empezó Signas, llamando la atención de Alan. "¿Por qué te referiste a este planeta como '_Replira_'?"

"Porque ese es el nombre original de este planeta, nombre dado por los _Novaterrans_ cuando crearon este mundo. Los _Novaterrans_ crearon este planeta y así lo nombraron cuando lo colonizaron… antes de que fueran atacados."

"Entonces…" Preguntó Ash. "¿Por qué casi todos los mundos a los que vamos sus habitantes les dicen _Tierra_?¿Tiene que ver con el nombre de tu mundo?"

"En realidad, tiene que ver con el nombre original de _Novaterra_, _Terra_, y casi todos los tradujeron como Tierra. Los de _Novaterra_ dejaron algo de información en los mundos que repoblaban, en esa información venía el nombre de su mundo."

"Oh, ya veo." dijo Kristal. "Por eso es que hay tantas 'Tierras' en esta galaxia."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Alan. "En realidad, tienen distintos nombres dados por _Novaterra_: el mundo de Ash se llama _Pokearth_, el de Tai es _Digitera, _el de Takato creo que es _Tamera_, el de Yoh es _Shamuri_, el de Jaden es _Duelmo, _etc… Son diversos nombres."

"Extraño…" comentó Latias, luego de pensar un poco en la información que Alan acababa de dar sobre los mundos. "Si lo piensas bien, el nombre de los mundos indica más o menos lo que hay en este."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Kristal.

"Piénsalo." dijo mirando a la joven hechicera. "El nombre _Pokearth_ de mi mundo, indica que hay _Pokemon_s. _Tamera_ de Takato, señal de _Tamers_. _Shamuri_ de Yoh indica _Shamanes_ y _Duelmo_ de Jaden hace referencia a los duelos de monstruos."

"¡Hey, es cierto!" exclamó Dawn. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"No estoy muy seguro…" Respondió Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "Según sé, al momento de crear o _Terraformizar un_ planeta, una especie de shaman, guru o psíquico, ve el destino del mundo durante la próxima _Galaxian War_, viendo el como será el mundo, la civilización y lo mas sobresaliente de ese mundo. Debido a eso, toman lo más sobresaliente, digamos, _Shamanes_ en el mundo de Yoh, y le dan un nombre al planeta, en este caso, _Shamuri_."

"Entonces…" empezó Ash. "La gente de este mundo son aliados de los _N-Warriors_, ¿no?"

"No, Ash, no son aliados… La gente de _Novaterra_, _**SON**_ los _N-Warriors_."

"Oh… ¿Que?" preguntó Jaden.

"Bueno, no exactamente." Corrigió el joven. "En _Novaterra_, cuando era llamado _Terra_, fue donde se realizó la fusión de especies, entre los _Keyblade Masters, los Shinigamis, Saiyans, Saints, Dragon Knights, Jedis _y_ Siths_. Es por eso que a _Novaterra_ se le conoce también como el mundo de origen, no sólo porque son los encargados de reconstruir la galaxia, sino también porque ahí nacieron los _N-Warriors._ Se le tiene mucho respeto a la gente con _Keyblade_s en ese mundo, por este hecho."

"Wow, que interesante." dijo Kristal.

"Bueno, continúo." dijo el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade._ "Haru, Raichu y yo estuvimos en _Novaterra_ unas horas, casi un día. Por lo que vimos, están a la par del Mecron Empire en cuanto a tecnología."

"Eso parece." Expresó Signas. "Con cinco cruceros de batalla, derrotaron a cuatro e hicieron huir a otros cuatro."

"Si, pero también fue gracias al sistema de defensa planetario de este mundo, gracias a eso, los escudos de los _Mecronets_ estaban algo débiles cuando llegamos."

"Se me hace extraño." comentó Takato. "Si se supone que los _Novaterrans_ han estado desde hace miles o millones de años, ¿Por qué tuvieron tantos problemas con los _Mecronets_? Si los _Mecronets_ solo tienen unos diez mil años de existencia."

"Es lo malo de los _Novaterrans._" Dijo Alan. "El único defecto que ellos tienen, es que tardan mucho, y cuando digo mucho es _**MUCHO**_, tiempo en evolucionar. Por ejemplo, si vez a los _Novaterrans_ en una época, digamos con el mismo nivel tecnológico que el del mundo de Tai, y los vuelves a ver mil años después, van a estar en el mismo nivel tecnológico."

"¿Tanto tardan?" preguntó Axl.

"Mucho. De hecho, creo que sólo avanzan cuando están a cien años del inicio de una _Galaxian War_s. La gente de _Novaterra_ son muy… acomedidos."

"Ya veo, ese es un problema." comentó Tai, pensando un poco.

"Un gran problema, diría yo…" expresó Mimi.

"No se preocupen." comentó Raphael. "La gente de ese mundo tiene un gran espíritu de pelea, además de que ya han evolucionado bastante…no hay que temer."

"¿Uh?¿Usted ya ha estado ahí, maestro?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, en la ultima guerra… esa fue mi base de operaciones."

"¿Y porque no nos dijo?"

"No tenía caso: _Novaterra_ está bloqueado para entrar con una _Keyblade_, así como el caballero lo hizo con el planeta de Haru. Sólo cuando _Chaos_ y Balance lleguen a ese mundo, la barrera que lo protege será levantada y el acceso a _Novaterra_ será libre."

"Es cierto." expresó Alan. "Es una lástima, ya que al estar ahí, pudimos aprender muchas cosas… y nos enseñaron a controlar nuestro poder."

"¿Controlarlo?" preguntó Yoh.

"¿En que sentido?" preguntó Amidamaru.

"Ya verán…" dijo el joven de gorra gris, para luego mirar a alguien. "Haru, ¿Vienes?"

"Claro." respondió el _Rave Master_, levantándose de su silla y caminando en dirección a Alan, quien también se levantó. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron hombro con hombro y miraron a todos los que estaban sentados, esperando a lo que vayan a hacer.

"¿Listo, Haru?"

"Más que listo."

"¡Comencemos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Ambos jóvenes cerraron sus puños y comenzaron a elevar su aura, misma que aquellos que podían sentirla se dieron cuenta de que se elevaba rápidamente.

"¿Qué piensan hacer?" preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, pero sus poderes se incrementan considerablemente." expresó Latias con asombro.

Todos esperaban lo que iba a pasar en el salón, mientras veían como el aire alrededor de los jóvenes comenzaba a moverse con gran velocidad. Alan y Haru sonrieron, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Con un fuerte grito, una explosión dorada los rodeó, luminando el lugar y cegando a todos los presentes. Lo único que pudieron sentir, fue una gran cantidad de energía siendo expulsada de golpe. Cuando la luz se disipó y todos miraron al frente, quedaron perplejos, a excepción de Raphael y Raichu.

Frente a ellos, Alan y Haru estaban emanando una poderosa aura dorada… y había unos cambios en ellos dos. El cabello de ambos era ahora de color dorado, erizado hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran también dorados, al igual que las cejas y su piel se había vuelto blanca… el símbolo dorado en forma de rombo con cuatro líneas perpendiculares a cada lado del rombo estaba posado en las frentes de ambos. La poderosa aura dorada ondeaba desde debajo de ellos, elevándose al cielo con rapidez, haciendo que las ropas y cabellos de los jóvenes ondearan por la fuerza del aire al moverse.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Dawn con asombro, luego de salir del trance al ver a los jóvenes cambiar el color de su cabello. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto es un _Super N-Warrior… _o _Super Novan_ según los _Novaterrans._" expresó Alan. "Pero es mejor llamarle _Súper Saiyan_, se escucha mas chido."

"No Alan, no puedes cambiarle el nombre." Dijo Raphael. "No puedes cambiar el nombre a una transformación que ha permanecido por milenios… y los verdaderos _Saiyajins_ se enfadarían."

"Oh, bueno… Este un estado que cualquier _N-Warrior_ como una _Keyblade_ que haya despertado su _Nova Crystal_ puede alcanzar. Incrementa todas las habilidades del guerrero: velocidad, ataque, defensa, energía, pensamientos veloces, reflejos, durabilidad, etcétera. Todo lo aumenta diez veces."

"¡Asombroso!" expresó Yoh. "Puedo sentir una energía espiritual muy poderosa… me abruma."

"¡Wow, Haru!" exclamó Elie, con sus ojos en forma de estrellas. "Te ves tan… no sé, muy... cielos… no sabia que pudieras hacer eso."

"Ni yo, Elie." Respondió el _Rave Master_, llevándose una mano a su nuca, aún transformado "Llegamos a _Novaterra_ y me dijeron que por sólo tener una _Keyblade_, podía hacer esto."

"Un momento." empezó Ash. "¿Significa que nosotros también podemos hacer eso?"

"Si, ustedes también." respondió Alan. "Porque son _N-Warriors_."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Jaden. "¡Eso se ve tan genial!¡Que bueno que salí de la Academia para venir con ustedes!"

"¿Y nosotras?" preguntó Mimi.

"También pueden." Respondió el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_. "Kristal también puede transformarse, así que me imagino que ustedes también."

"No sé…" Empezó Dawn, mirando la transformación de los dos jóvenes con cierto desgano. "Me vería rara con todo mi cabello erizado. No me quedaría."

"Ni a mi…" expresó Mimi, de la misma forma que su compañera, mientras que todos los hombres sólo las veían con extrañes.

"Oye Alan." expresó Kristal, llamando la atención del joven. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? La última vez, no podías controlar esa transformación, ni yo tampoco."

"Bueno, los de _Novaterra_ me dijeron que debía hacer para alcanzarla, y eso es el saber controlar tus sentimientos. Una vez que los controlas, es fácil poder transformarse."

"Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo con _Master Raphael_. ¿No hiciste algo más?"

"Ellos tienen unas máquinas para que uno controle un poco más sus sentimientos. Esas cosas me ayudaron y por eso es que pude alcanzar este nivel. Supongo que también lo lograrías si lo intentaras."

"Si, suena bien."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2 Remastered_)

Alan y Haru regresaron a la normalidad, dejando de emitir esa aura que iluminaba la habitación y sus niveles de aura volvieron a la normalidad.

"Bueno, creo que es todo lo que debía decir." Comentó el joven de gorra gris, que en ese momento no la tenía. "Necesito regresar a _Novaterra_."

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Takato.

"Si. Los _Mecronets_ están atacando muchos mundos _Humanos_ por toda la galaxia. Los mantenemos a raya, pero no podemos permitir que sigan atacando a los _Humanos_ que nada tienen que ver. Debo ir para que me manden a uno que otro mundo y ayudar."

"Ya veo."

"Pero antes, necesito ver a X y Zero." Dijo el joven, mirando al _Comandante_ de los _Hunters_. "¿Donde están? Según Tai, Ash y Takato, ellos se sentían mal y por eso no nos ayudaron en Raveran."

"Es peor de lo que pensamos al principio." respondió Signas "Al parecer, sus cuerpos han sido infectados por un virus sumamente dañino."

"¿Un virus?"

"Así es, uno que no hemos podido destruirlo y por eso los mantenemos aislados de todos los demás _Reploids_, ya que parece que sólo afecta a los _Reploids_. Están en la zona más profunda de la _Hunter Base_."

"Quiero verlos. ¿Puedo?"

"¿Seguro?"

"Claro. Por favor, lléveme con ellos."

"Muy bien, entonces, esta reunión está terminada."

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala, siguiendo a Signas hacia el lugar donde están X y Zero sellados. Bajando por varios elevadores, el grupo llegó al piso más profundo de la _Hunter Base_, varios metros bajo tierra y bien resguardado. El grupo ahora estaba frente a las enormes puertas que decían _'Cuarentena, ¡Peligro!'_

"Este es el lugar donde tenemos a los virus, orgánicos y cibernéticos, más peligrosos de este planeta." comentó Signas, presionando su mano derecha en un panel de control cercano.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, revelando lo que había en su interior.

* * *

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Epion, el _Coronel_ y segundo al mando del _Imperio Mecron_, recibió los reportes del ataque de las tropas de los _Generales Zorken_ y _Aura_ contra el planeta de los _Hunters_, _Replira_. El decir que estaba sorprendido sería poco, pero ya estaba preparado para eso. Otros reportes iguales, que mostraban la aparición de los _Novaterrans_, la raza humana avanzada que estaba a la par del Imperio. Reportes de derrotas comenzaron a aparecer cada vez más y más seguido, señalando que los _Mecronets_ estaban perdiendo la guerra contra los _Humanos_.

El _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_ fue al _Armaggen_, la gigantesca nave de combate del _Imperio Mecron_, para darle a su líder el reporte de las batallas. Epion entró en la habitación donde el líder de los _Mecronets_ residía, la poca iluminación de la habitación impedía que pudiera ver el rostro del líder, pero se podía ver fácilmente que era un gigante, de varios metros de alto. El _Coronel_ llegó frente a su líder y se hincó, en señal de respeto.

"_Coronel Epion_, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?" preguntó el líder, su voz fuerte y grave eran unos de los pocos indicios de su asombroso poder.

"Me temo que no muy buenas, señor." respondió Epion. "Nuestro ejercito logró conquistar algunos mundos _Humanos_ en pocos días, pero lamentablemente, la aparición de los llamados _Novaterrans_ por toda la galaxia ha hecho que nuestros avances sean lentos y, en ciertos sectores, han hecho retroceder a nuestras fuerzas."

"¿Retroceder?¿Como es posible?"

"No lo sé, pero su tecnología es igual o un poco superior a la nuestra. Si seguimos así, no podremos ganar esta guerra."

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó el señor de los _Mecronets_. "Nuestro imperio es el más poderoso. Estos estúpidos _Humanos_ sentirán nuestro poder la próxima vez que los veamos."

"Señor, ¿Puedo sugerir algo?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno…" dijo Epion, pensando en lo que iría a decir con cuidado. "¿Una guerra contra estos _Humanos_ es la solución correcta?"

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Digo, ¿No podríamos aliarnos con ellos? Después de todo, nuestros recursos son insuficientes, mientras ellos tienen los recursos de toda una galaxia. Creo que sería mejor si ambos Imperios hicieran las paces. Quizás ellos entenderían nuestra situación y nos dejarían quedarnos en esta galaxia o -"

"¡Calla!"

La fuerte voz del señor de los _Mecronets_ retumbó por todo el salón, sorprendiendo a Epion por esta repentina expulsión de agresividad.

"¿S-señor…?"

"No digas tonterías." expresó el líder de los _Mecronets_. "Nuestro Imperio ha sobrevivido por cinco mil años luego de la lucha contra nuestro enemigo, y ahora, debemos prepararnos para poder contra atacar a Anubis en su galaxia y así poder recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho."

"Pero estamos haciendo lo mismo con otras especies, lo mismo que Anubis nos hizo. No me parece justo para las especies que viven aquí."

"La justicia sólo está de lado de los más fuertes… ¡y nosotros lo somos!¡Nosotros somos la justicia!"

"Pero…"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! _Coronel Epion_, el segundo más fuerte y leal del Imperio, no te atrevas a contra decirme nuevamente… ¡o te mataré yo mismo!"

Epion abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa, sabiendo, por el tono de voz de su líder, que este hablaba en serio.

"S-si señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento."

"Vete ya."

Epion se levantó y salió del salón con rapidez, aunque intentando no mostrar debilidad. A pesar de ser una maquina, casi se podía ver gotas de sudor recorrer su rostro.

"Estuvo cerca…" dijo el _Coronel_, ya fuera del salón del trono. "Debo cuidar mi lenguaje con mi señor… si no, podría eliminarme."

Epion caminó de regreso a su nave que lo regresaría a la base lunar. Mientras lo hacia, muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, en especial el tema de la guerra actual contra las razas del _Nintenverse_.

"¿Esto es justo?" se preguntó. "¿Estamos en lo correcto?¿Debemos destruir civilizaciones enteras para lograr nuestro objetivo?"

Entonces, Epion comenzó a recordar algo; hace miles de años, cuando el _Imperio Mecron_ estaba en paz, viviendo en su galaxia, su líder, el mismo que controlaba el imperio en este momento, era una persona completamente diferente; era generoso, amable y siempre pensaba en el bien de su gente antes que nada. Incluso pensaba en la gente de los mundos que conquistaba. En realidad, tomaba a las civilizaciones bajo su ala protectora y, con su tecnología, hacía que todos en la galaxia _Ixion_ vivieran en paz y en armonía, bajo el _Imperio Mecron_…

Eso fue… hasta que _Anubis_ decidió aparecer…

Después de que su líder peleó contra _Anubis_ frente a frente, el líder regresó mal herido y casi fallecía. Gracias a su tecnología, logró sobrevivir, pero desde ese entonces, su mentalidad cambió por completo; ya no le importaban los demás, sólo los suyos. No importaba si una civilización les ofrecía ayuda o recursos, el daba las ordenes de atacar y destruirlos y tomarlos sus recursos. No era el mismo que antes…

"¿Quién es en realidad mi señor?¿Quien se oculta tras esa mascara?"

_**Fin del capitulo 36.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Al parecer, los científicos de _Replira_ han intentado contrarrestar el virus que daña a X y Zero… sin éxito. Hay que hacer algo, si no, ellos morirán… ¡No dejare que mi héroe muera! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Novaterra.**_

Bueno señores… bienvenidos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	38. Cap 37: Novaterra

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo**** 37: **_**Novaterra**_**.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: __Replira (Mundo de los Hunters)- _

_-__Hunter Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 2 Remastered_)

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lenta y pesadamente, la frase _'Cuarentena, ¡Peligro!'_ se separaba, mientras el grupo entró al salón prohibido. Dentro, todos los presentes podían ver a tanto _Reploids_ como _Humanos_, trabajando en distintas maquinas, estudiando diversos virus.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó la _Capitán Tessa_.

"Es el laboratorio anti-viral de la _Hunter Base_." respondió Signas. "Aquí es donde trabajamos con los virus orgánicos y cibernéticos más mortales de este mundo. Aquí se está trabajando para neutralizar diversos virus, incluso el _Maverick Virus_, _Sigma Virus_ y el _Zero Virus_."

"¿Los tres son diferentes?" preguntó Tai. "Creí que eran uno mismo."

"Son parecidos, pero tienen ligeras diferencias, que las hacen difícil de neutralizar."

"¿Dónde están siendo analizados X y Zero?" preguntó Alan.

"Por aquí."

El grupo continuó caminando por el salón, todos mirando las máquinas diversas del lugar, sabiendo que cada una mostraba información con diversos virus. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a otras puertas más pequeñas.

"Es aquí…" señaló Signas, colocando su mano su mano en el panel de control, haciendo que las puertas del laboratorio se abrieran.

Detrás de estas puertas, había dos grandes capsulas de estasis… y dentro de estas capsulas, se podían ver a X y Zero, flotando en un líquido color azul, con varios científicos _Humanos_ y _Reploids_ alrededor de estas capsulas, analizando la información que encontraban.

"Aquí están." Expresó Signas. "Ellos han permanecido aquí desde que los trajeron."

"¿Qué es ese liquido en el que flotan?" preguntó Mimi.

"Es un anti-viral, un liquido que descubrimos que destruye, o al menos retrasa, el efecto de los virus más mortales. Sin embargo, parece que no le ha hecho nada a este virus."

Alan se acercó a la capsula donde estaba X flotando y tocó el vidrio. Las armaduras de los _Reploids_ estaban algo corroídas, como si fueran comidos desde dentro, extrañas marcas color morado estaban en sus rostros y en cualquier parte que mostrara algo de piel sintética. Para Alan, era difícil creer y ver a uno de sus héroes de la infancia en esas condiciones.

"¿Cuál es su condición?" preguntó el joven.

"Muy mal, me temo." respondió Signas. "Al parecer, el virus daña sus sistemas internos, y parece que esta comenzando a comer sus circuitos, literalmente. Si esto sigue así, pronto sus circuitos principales serán destruidos por completo. No serán mas que cascarones vacíos"

"¿Que pueden hacer?"

"Nada; ese virus es demasiado complejo y destructivo… y eso no es lo peor. Según nuestros científicos, cuando el Virus logre destruirlos por dentro, el virus se expandirá, atravesando todo lo que esté a su paso e infectando a todo _Reploid_. Si esto continua, nos veremos en la necesidad de mandarlos al espacio y destruirlos."

"¿¡Que!" exclamó Ash con sorpresa. "¿¡No puede hacer eso!"

"Es lamentable, pero por el bien de este mundo, debemos hacerlo… si no encontramos la cura, claro…"

"No puede ser."

"Lo sé, pero eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido."

"Cierto…" expresó Alan, aún mirando a la capsula. "Es lo que hubieran hecho… pero tengo una idea."

"¿Una idea?" preguntó Axl con algo de esperanza. "¿Sabes como salvarlos?"

"No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Es fácil: llevaremos a X y Zero a _Novaterra_."

"¿Qué?¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó Axl.

"Si, la tecnología de los _Novaterrans_ es superior a esta. Si hay alguien que puedan descubrir este virus, son ellos."

"¿Pero como los tomaran?" preguntó Signas. "Este piso está a varios metros de profundidad. Si los sacamos de esas capsulas, probablemente el virus se esparcirá más rápido por sus cuerpos."

"No hay problema. Podemos usar la tecnología de luz azul."

"¿Tecnología de luz azul?" preguntó Jaden.

"Si, o como se escucha en ingles; _Blue-Light Technology_. Es la tecnología que usan los _Novaterrans_ para transportarse, así como me tele transporté cuando llegué o cuando aparecieron Tessa y Sousuke a mitad de la reunión que tuvimos hace un rato. Si las capsulas están separadas de algún dispositivo eléctrico, podemos transportar las capsulas enteras a la _Escorpion_."

"Bueno, las capsulas pueden separarse de los cables, ya que sólo son para estudio continuo. Si se desconectan, las capsulas pueden seguir funcionando."

"Muy bien, entonces, si me permite _Comandante_ Signas, transportaremos a X y Zero a la _Escorpion,_ luego partiremos a _Novaterra_."

"Uh, ¿_Almirante_?" preguntó Tessa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya intentamos transportarlos, pero al parecer no funciona."

"¿No funciona?"

"Si, al parecer, ellos tienen disruptores que evitan que podamos enfocar la luz."

"Si, es cierto." comentó Signas. "Tenemos disruptores en estos pisos para evitar que los _Mavericks_ se tele transporten directamente a este piso para usar los virus como armas biológicas."

"Es razonable." expresó Alan. "¿Podría desactivar esa seguridad?"

"Sólo dame un momento."

El _Comandante_ de los _Maverick Hunters_ se alejó un poco y colocó una mano en uno de sus oídos, activando el comunicador que tenía, y unos momentos después, regresó con el grupo.

"El sistema de seguridad esta desactivado, pueden proceder." Comentó el _Reploid_.

"Muchas gracias, _Comandante_." expresó Alan, mirando a la joven a su lado "¿Tessa?"

"En proceso." Respondió la joven Capitán.

Unos momentos después, una luz azul envolvió a las dos capsulas por unos segundos, antes de que estas desaparecieran. Tessa se llevó su mano derecha a su oído derecha.

"Objetivo cumplido, _Almirante_, las capsulas están en el _Escorpion._" Expresó la joven _Capitán_.

"Muy bien." dijo Alan. "Regresemos al centro de mando, entonces."

El grupo, ya con su objetivo cumplido, salió del laboratorio y se dirigió de nuevo a la superficie, al centro de mando de la _Hunter Base_, donde el grupo habló por un rato más.

"Bueno, creo que debemos partir." Expresó Alan.

"Lo entiendo." respondió Signas. "Ahora debemos prepararnos; sin nuestras defensas, debemos estar preparados para cualquier ataque de los _Mecronets_."

"No se preocupen por el tiempo. Los otros tres _Zodiacs_ que venían conmigo se quedaran orbitando el planeta, por si los _Mecronets_ regresan pronto. Además, otras cuatro naves vendrán de apoyo."

"Estamos muy agradecidos." Dijo el _Comandante_ de los _Hunters_, para luego voltear a ver a todo el grupo. "Con todos. Sin su ayuda, este mundo ya estaría en ruinas."

"No fue nada. ¿No quiere venir a _Novaterra_?"

"No puedo. Debo quedarme para reconstruir este mundo. A pesar de la victoria, varias ciudades fueron destruidas en el ataque, y existen millones de _Humanos_ heridos. Sin X y Zero aquí, los _Hunters_ me necesitan más que nunca como su líder. Además, los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ son de las pocas organizaciones que aún quedan en este mundo, por eso no debo irme ahora."

"Entiendo."

"Pero mandaré a alguien con ustedes." Dijo el _Hunter_, volteando a ver a uno de sus _Reploids_. "Axl."

"¡Señor!" exclamó el joven _Reploid_.

"Tu iras con ellos a _Novaterra,_ y serás el embajador de los _Reploids_ de este mundo."

"¡Wohooo!¡Si!" exclamó el joven con felicidad. "Quería pedirle si podía ir, pero ya no necesito porque me dio permiso… ¡Genial!"

"Que embajador tan infantil…" comentó Sousuke, mirando con aburrimiento al joven _Hunter_.

"Eres algo serio, ¿No?" preguntó Dawn, mirando al joven que estaba a lado de ella.

"No… sólo hablo cuando debo de hablar…"

"Claaaaaro…"

_-__¡Beep Beep!-_

"_Comandante_ _Signas_." Expresó Alia, en su puesto de navegadora. "Cuatro naves de la clase _Zodiac_ han aparecido sobre la atmósfera."

"Parece que llegaron antes de lo planeado." dijo Alan.

"Muy bien." expresó Signas. "Ahora podemos estar más seguros, pero no podemos confiarnos."

"Muy cierto." comentó Raphael. "De verdad piensas como un verdadero líder."

"Gracias por el halago."

"Bueno, es hora de irnos." expresó Alan, mirando a la capitán que venía con él. "¿Tessa?"

"En un segundo." Respondió ella, tecleando algo en un panel que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. "Muy bien, estamos listos."

"Bien, entonces es hora de partir." Dijo Alan, mirando al _Comandante_ Signas. "_Comandante_, tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo. Nos veremos pronto." Expresó, justo cuando una luz azul rodeó al grupo de otro mundo y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al líder _Hunter_ sonriendo.

"Nos vemos pronto…"

* * *

_-Battlecrui__ser Escorpion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

La luz azul apareció en medio del puente de mando de la nave, antes de que todo el grupo de héroes apareciera cuando la luz se desvaneció. Aquellos que no habían estado en un _Zodiac_ antes, prácticamente la mayoría, miraron a todos lados, descubriendo ese nuevo lugar.

"Así que esta es una nave espacial." comentó Yoh con asombro.

"Es impresionante, ¿No, amo Yoh?" preguntó Amidamaru.

"Si, muy interesante."

"¡Oigan, miren esto!"

Dawn estaba frente a la ventana que daba con el exterior. Todos se acercaron a ella y miraron lo que había fuera: el planeta _Replira_, justo frente a sus ojos. El _Escorpion_ estaba sobrevolando justo fuera de la atmósfera de _Replira_, por lo que se podía ver la curvatura del planeta. Los otros _Zodiacs_ que se quedarían en ese mundo también podían verse sobrevolar el planeta. Mientras contemplaban todo eso, a lo lejos, sobresaliendo por uno de los lados del planeta, se podía ver una estructura en forma de cilindro, reflejando los rayos del sol.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Mimi, señalando a la extraña estructura que emergía del planeta.

"Eso es el _Elevador Orbital_ de la gente de este planeta." respondió Alan. "Curioso, creí que lo destruirían los _Mecronets_, pero al parecer se centraron más en los cañones."

"¿_Elevador Orbital_?" preguntó Jaden.

"Si, un elevador, pero que sirve para mandar materiales al espacio, para el trabajo en La Luna y la colonización de este sistema solar por parte de los _Humanos_ de _Replira_."

"¡Genial!"

"¿Significa que ellos pueden viajar a la luna de su mundo, sólo usando un elevador?" preguntó Latias con asombro.

"¿Viajar?" preguntó Axl. "No, ya hay una base en la luna, con gente viviendo ahí. Más que nada científicos, claro."

"Debe ser tan romántico, el estar con la persona que amas, viendo al planeta azul de donde vienes, reflejando la luz del sol… debe ser tan lindo…"

"Bueno, aún no hemos llegado a ese nivel de que la luna sea un hotel, pero por ahí vamos."

Mientras ellos veían por la ventana, Alan, Tessa y Raichu, rápidamente se sentaron en las sillas de mando que había en el puente de la nave, donde estaban.

"¡Muy bien, todos!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "Denle una buena mirada a _Replira_, porque estamos a punto de entrar al _Hyperspace_."

El _Escorpion_ comenzó a alejarse del planeta poco a poco, dándole la espalda, antes de abrir una ventana al _Hyperspace_, dirigiéndose a _Novaterra_.

* * *

_-__Replira, superficie, Maverick Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3 Remastered_)

"Ya veo, así que eso es…"

Los espías de Lumine habían obtenido toda la información acerca de la reunión entre héroes y civilizaciones de otros mundos. Fue así como Lumine se enteró de _Novaterra_, los _Mecronets_ y la cantidad de mundos _Humanos_ en el universo. Lo que más le intereso, fue saber que también había mundos llenos de recursos que no tenían una raza dominante, ya sean _Humanos_ u otra criatura.

"Si, señor Lumine." expresó Storm Eagle. "Eso fue lo que nuestros espías pudieron recolectar…"

"Muy interesante. Ahora, sólo debemos contactarnos con ellos." decía el joven _Reploid_ blanco.

"¿Para que quiere contactare con ellos?"

"Para poder así crear nuestro Paraíso, un paraíso en otro mundo."

"¿Planea que todos vayamos a otro planeta?"

"Si. Este viejo mundo esta muy afianzado a sus viejas costumbres. Podríamos continuar con nuestras guerras con el viejo mundo para que podamos crear nuestro paraíso aquí, pero sería un paraíso creado por la sangre y el dolor de otros. Antes, que no había otra opción, teníamos que hacerlo, pero ahora que hay una nueva forma, más pacífica, no hay necesidad de mas guerras."

"Entonces, eso significa que…"

"Si… las _Maverick Wars_… por fin han terminado…"

* * *

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

El _General Vilen_, uno de los cinco _Generales_ de los _Mecronets_, estaba en su camarote, intentando inventar algo que les diera la ventaja contra los llamados _Novaterrans_, viendo estadísticas que había reunido de sus cruceros de batalla, la intensidad de sus armas, la fuerza de sus escudos. Esta raza _Humana_ parecía estar a la par del _Imperio Mecron_, lo cual lo mantenía con gran interés… después de todo, él era el jefe de avances científicos del imperio, y el tener una civilización rival con la cual enfrentarse y probar sus habilidades al máximo le parecía muy divertido. En ese momento, intentaba pensar en algo que les diera la ventaja, cuando un sonido en su computadora hizo que su atención se enfocara en esta.

"Interesante." Comentó al ver los datos de su computadora. "Debo informarle al _Coronel_ de inmediato."

Vilen salió de su camarote y caminó por los pasillos de la base lunar de los _Mecronets_, dirigiéndose a un transportador cercano para aparecer en otro lugar. Varios minutos después, él ya estaba en el centro de mando de la base, un lugar enorme con tres niveles, mientras que el centro era un lugar amplio, con los tres niveles formando una especie de cuadrado. En el lugar había varios _Mecronets_, incluyendo el _General Adel_, quien estaba ahí luego de regresar de enfrentarse contra los _Novaterrans_ en uno de los sectores de la galaxia, y el _General_ _Lenz_, quien se había recuperado de los daños ocasionados por Alan, Haru y Raichu.

"Vilen… ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lenz al verlo llegar.

"Tengo información importante para el Coronel." Respondió el _Mecronet_ científico Vilen.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

Los tres _Generales_ alzaron la vista y vieron al _Coronel Epion_ bajando las escaleras del tercer nivel al segundo, donde estaba la mayor parte del equipo del centro de mando, algunas pantallas de luz flotando a su alrededor, ya que seguía verificando reportes de las batallas contra los _Novaterrans_.

"_Coronel Epion_, es información acerca del virus que implanté en los robots X y Zero." Expresó el _General Vilen_, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué sucede con ellos?" preguntó Epion. "¿Ya hicieron efecto?"

"Si, han empezado a hacer efecto, pero es extraño: para este momento ya deberían haber aparecido más señales de más robots infectados. Es probable que estén conteniendo el virus de alguna forma-"

"¿Eso es lo que vienes a decirme?"

"No, lo que quiero decirle es que se están moviendo nuevamente."

"¿Se mueven?" preguntó Adel. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Como pasó antes…" expresó Vilen. "Las señales de ambos virus dentro de esos dos robots se están moviendo nuevamente, aunque esta vez no es instantáneo como la vez anterior, sino que al parecer, se están moviendo por _Hyperspace._"

"¿Qué significara esto?" preguntó Lenz.

"Lo que yo pienso es que están moviendo a los infectados a otro mundo, para intentar curarlos."

"¿Y eso que?"

"¿No lo entiendes? El primer mundo al que llegaron, era muy primitivo, por lo que no podían hacer mucho por ellos. El segundo era mas avanzado, pero al parecer, no han podido hacer mas que contenerlo… si se están moviendo a otro mundo…"

Ante el comentario de Vilen, los otros dos _Generales_ y el _Coronel Epion_ comenzaron a pensar un poco en la situación, rápidamente llegando a una conclusión.

"Si se mueven a otro mundo…" empezó Adel. "… significa que van a un mundo más avanzado para intentar curarlos."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Vilen.

"¿Y eso que?" preguntó Lenz.

"Lo entiendo…" dijo Epion con interés. "Significa que hay grandes posibilidades de que al mundo al que van sea el planeta hogar de los _Novaterrans_, dado que es la civilización más avanzada que conocemos."

"¿También lo cree, Coronel?" preguntó Vilen.

"Si, tiene sentido. Una raza como los _Novaterrans_ tiene la tecnología suficiente para destruir un virus creado por Vilen. No cualquier civilización puede hacerlo. Además, que se estén moviendo por el _Hyperspace_, cuando la civilización del planeta al que los _Generales_ Zorken y Aura atacaron no tiene esa tecnología, y después de que esas naves aparecieran en ese mundo a defenderlos, es posible que vayan a un planeta avanzado."

"Entonces irán a su planeta hogar." expresó Adel. "Así podremos saber más de su ubicación y, quizás, de sus defensas."

"Exacto." comentó Epion, ahora mirando a su _General_ científico. "Vilen, continua rastreando la señal. Cuando lleguen a su destino, házmelo saber. Yo iré a darle esta información a nuestro señor."

"Si, _Coronel Epion_."

Con esto dicho, Vilen se alejó del centro de mando, regresando a su camarote, mientras los otros dos _Generales_ planeaban en su siguiente movimiento.

"Al fin." dijo Lenz con ansias. "¡Podré vengarme de los que me vencieron!"

"Y yo me vengare de esa chica." expresó Adel, refiriéndose a la hechicera Kristal. "Con las mejoras que Vilen ha creado para nosotros, no podemos perder nuestro siguiente combate."

"Si, mi amigo. ¡Preparémonos para la mejor batalla de nuestra vidas!"

* * *

_-__Hyperspace, Zodiac-class Battlecruiser Escorpion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

En el crucero de batalla _Novaterran_, todos los que estaban viendo por la ventana a _Replira_, continuaron viendo hacia el exterior, viendo que ahora estaban dentro de un túnel híper espacial, uno con colores celestes y negro, pasando de largo a gran velocidad.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Tai con asombro. "¿Esto es el _Hyperspace_? Se parece mucho a las de la serie de _Stargate_."

"Si…" respondió Raichu. "Así podremos viajar a _Novaterra_ más rápido."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?" preguntó Jaden.

"Al menos un día."

"Por mientras…" empezó Alan. "…pueden pasearse por toda la nave si quieren. Sólo no toquen nada importante… de hecho, no toquen nada."

"¡Genial!"

Y así, el grupo se separó nuevamente, cada uno investigando la nave _Humana_ y ver las maravillas de una civilización miles de años más avanzada que las de sus respectivos mundos. Alan y Raichu se quedaron en el puente, ya que debían permanecer en sus puestos por un rato más, dado que la _Capitán Tessa_ se había ido a descansar, ya que ella ocuparía el puesto de _Comandante_ de la nave cuando Alan se fuera a dormir en unas horas más. De los héroes de otros mundos, solamente Kristal se quedó en el puente, mirando como Alan daba órdenes a toda la tripulación.

'_Vaya…'_ pensó ella. _'Nunca lo había visto tan seguro al dar ordenes. Cuando las daba cuando estábamos con él, podía sentir su inseguridad, a pesar de que no la demostraba… ese viaje a Novaterra lo cambió un poco… pero por suerte, fue para bien.'_ Pensó ella, sonriendo mientas continuaba viendo a su otra vez pareja.

Las horas pasaron y era hora de irse a dormir. Alan dejó el puesto de mando y Tessa lo tomó, siendo la jefa de la nave hasta que Alan regresara… después de todo, antes de que Alan llegara, la _Capitán Tessa_ era antes la _Almirante_ de la flota… y aún lo seguía siendo, sólo que decidió dejarle el cargo al joven, mientras ella lo asesoraba en estrategias.

El joven mencionado caminaba despacio hacia su habitación, con bastante suelo cabía decir. El dar órdenes en el centro de mando lo cansaba mucho, aunque uno no lo creyera. Al llegar a su habitación donde iba a descansar, se dio cuenta de que Kristal estaba recargada en la puerta, como esperando a que llegara.

"Hola." dijo ella cuando lo vio acercarse.

"Hola Kristal, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sólo quería verte antes de dormirme."

"¿Cómo supiste que venía aquí?"

"Fácil…" expresó ella, mientras se quitaba de la puerta y la señalaba, en especial a unas palabras en una etiquita en el centro de esta. "La puerta dice tu nombre…"

"Oh, cierto."

"Aún sigues siendo algo olvidadizo." dijo Kristal, colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

"Si, no creo que se me quite. ¿Querías algo más?"

"No, nada… sólo quería verte."

"Gracias." dijo Alan, sonriendo… aunque luego no pudo evitar el bostezo que había tratado de combatir. "Perdón si sueno algo rudo, pero tengo mucho sueño y debo descansar."

"Oh, si, lo entiendo." Dijo ella, apartándose del camino, permitiéndole a él el dirigirse a su puerta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a entrar a ella… pero cuando intentó cerrarla, la mano de Kristal la detuvo.

"Uh… oye…" dijo ella, mientras el joven la volteaba a ver, dándose cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojada, evitando el verlo directamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

"B-bueno, m-me preguntó s-si… uh…" empezó la hechicera, no sabiendo como decir lo que tenía en mente.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Bueno…" dijo Kristal, bajando la vista para que Alan no pudiera ver su sonrojo. "¿Puedo dormir contigo otra vez?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Alan, un poco confundido. "Claro que si, no tienes porqué actuar tan avergonzada por eso. Sólo deja busco una almohada extra y puedo hacer espacio para-"

"Uh… n-no me refería a eso."

Ok, Alan estaba algo confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella?¿Porque el nerviosismo?

"¿Entonces a que te refieres?" preguntó el joven, queriendo saber la verdad.

"Bueno, quería saber, si podíamos…"

"¿Siiii?"

"Bueno, si…" expresó Kristal, su rostro totalmente rojo, bajando la mirada, sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos. "Si podíamos… dormir como ayer…"

"¿Uh?¿Dormir como ayer?¿De que ha-?" Fue entonces, cuando Alan entendió lo que estaba diciendo Kristal. Recordando como durmieron ayer, una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro. "Cielos Kristal… y tu decías que yo era el pervertido. No sabía que fueras así."

"¿Quieres o no?" preguntó la hechicera con cierto enfado, mirándolo a la cara, aunque aún tenía ese sonrojo en su rostro.

"Te mentiría si dijera que no. ¿Pero porque quieres dormir así otra vez? Creí que tenía que ser yo el que te pidiera ese favor de dormir en tus pechos. No pensé que fueras tu la que me lo pidiera."

"Bueno…" empezó Kristal, intentando pensar en una excusa. "Es que en esa posición, tu… eh… ¡aura!, ¡si, eso es!, aura."

"¿Qué tiene mi aura?"

"Es que, cuando tenías tu rostro en mis pechos y te frotabas con ellos, parece que tu aura reaccionó con la mía y me causó una sensación extraña. Además, me tranquilizaba mucho cuando estábamos en esa posición… así que… bueno… ¿Si?"

Alan sólo se le quedó mirando a Kristal, mientras ella reía nerviosamente. La excusa de Kristal parecía algo… tonta, por tal razón el joven sonrió de nuevo.

"Admítelo." empezó Alan, sonriendo pícaramente. "Te gusto que durmiera en tus pechos."

"¡¿Eh?" preguntó ella, alzando la mirada, su rostro demostrando gran sorpresa mientras el sonrojo se había más y más fuerte. "¡C-claro que no!¡N-no es eso!¡Es sólo que, tu aura...!" empezó ella, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, demostrándole a Alan lo nerviosa que estaba aunque según ella, intentaba disimularlo… pero, luego de unos segundos, ya no pudo mentirle, así que se calmó, bajando la mirada en señal de derrota, con sus brazos colgados a los lados. "S-si, me gustó mucho…"

Alan no se esperó esta reacción. La verdad, esperaba que ella peleara un poco más, dado que ella había dicho que odiaba mucho a los pervertidos. Sin embargo, el que ella haya aceptado tan fácilmente eso, significaba que era algo que de verdad le gustaba.

"Entiendo." Dijo Alan, sonriendo ahora con ternura. "Entonces bien, vamos a dormir."

"C-claro." Respondió ella, aún no levantando la mirada.

"Entonces… eso significa que, de ahora en delante, ¿Puedo pedir dormir en tus pechos todos los días?"

"P-probablemente…" respondió Kristal, mirando a otro lado, su sonrojo aún presente.

"Y… ¿podría usar mis manos para acolchonarlos?" preguntó el joven con esperanza.

"No pruebes tu suerte." Contestó la joven, mirándolo con cierto enfado, aunque aún notándose algo de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué no? No entiendo porqué te niegas a que use mis manos pero estás de acuerdo con que frote mi rostro en ellos."

"Simple; con tu rostro, sólo te puedes mover de un lado a otro. Con tus manos, puedes sentir cada detalle… y aún no estoy lista para dejarte hacer eso. ¿O prefieres que ya no te deje dormir?"

"Pero si fuiste tu la que vino a mi para eso, Kristal."

"Si, cierto…" comentó ella, mirando a un lado, antes de verlo de nuevo, todavía sonrojada. "Entonces… ¿Entramos?"

"¡Claro!"

Ambos entraron a la habitación, quitándose sus tenis y sus chamarras, así como sus cintos, dejándolos sólo en pantalones y playeras. Nuevamente, Kristal se recostó en la cama, con Alan sobre ella, rápidamente colocando su cabeza entre los pechos de su novia. El joven comenzó a mover sus rostro de un lado a otro, recordando de nuevo la sensación de suavidad y calidez de los dotes de su novia, mientras ella se sonrojaba mucho, viendo como su novio se divertía con ellos. Sintió placer, también, cuando su novio se frotaba de ese modo, quitándole el sueño por un rato, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de resistirse un poco a la sensación. Entonces, él dejó de moverse, tomando con su mano una de las manos de ella y entrelazando sus dedos. Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y bajó la mirada, viendo que su novio la veía fijamente, sus ojos sobresaliendo de entre sus pechos.

Luego de un rato, él se durmió, su rostro mostrando gran felicidad, mientras ella quedó despierta unos minutos más, mirándolo tiernamente, antes de ella dormirse, sonriendo por la cercanía de su novio.

'_Parece… que no será tan malo dejarlo hacer esto todos los días…'_ pensó ella, mientras lo abrazaba co fuerza, como si fuera un peluche.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep) _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Después de su 'buen sueño', Alan se despertó y, junto con Kristal, caminaron al centro de mando del _Zodiac_, donde Alan tomó nuevamente el mando de la nave. Pronto, todos los demas se despertaron y comenzaron a llegar al puente de mando, ya descansados de su viaje. Unas horas después de viajar por el _Hyperspace_, una computadora en el lado de la _Capitán Tessa_ se activó, llamando su atención.

"_Almirante_, estamos por llegar a _Novaterra_." Expresó ella.

"Muy bien… prepárense para salir del _Hyperspace_." Comentó él, haciendo que todos los presentes, que era su primera vez en un _Zodiac_, miraran hacia la ventana, para ver lo que pasaría ahora.

Pocos segundos después, el _Escorpion _sale del _Hyperspace_. Mirando por la ventana, los héroes veían el sistema solar frente a ellos… no lo podían creer.

Frente a ellos estaba un planeta grande, unas tres veces más grande que La Tierra de donde venía Alan. Sobrevolando la atmósfera, había una cantidad incontable de naves espaciales y satélites, incluyendo _Zodiacs_, volando de una estación espacial gigante, parecida a la estación espacial _Eurasia_ del mundo de los _Hunters_, a otra exactamente igual, una de las cientos de estaciones espaciales que orbitaban sobre el planeta.

Mirando al planeta en si, toda la tierra firme estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una gran placa de metal en el lado donde le daba la luz del sol… mientras que en el lado donde no le daba, había a billones de luces artificiales, algunas formando unos grandes círculos y enormes líneas que pasaban por todo el planeta. Ese mundo aún tenía océanos que separaban los cinco grandes continentes, que estaban conectados por decenas de carreteras que cruzaban océanos enteros, carreteras que desde lejos a penas se podían ver por sus luces en el lado oscuro del planeta. También, varios _Elevadores Orbitales_, como los del mundo de Axl, salían del planeta, posando como torres ante los ojos de todos.

Al mirar al sol, podían ver tres enormes anillos que lo rodeaban, cubriendo parte de la superficie solar. De vuelta al planeta, tres lunas grandes, aunque todas eran más pequeñas que _La Luna_ de _La Tierra_, la orbitaban, y estas estaban cubiertas de metal, no de rocas, indicando que también habían sido colonizadas por completo, algo que las luces de sus lados oscuros revelaban. Algunos rayos de luz salían del enorme planeta y de sus lunas, perdiéndose en el espacio.

Todos lo veían con incredulidad, mientras que Alan sonreía.

"Amigos…" empezó el joven. "Bienvenidos a la _ciudad-planeta_, mundo de origen de los _N-Warriors _y cuna de toda civilización _Humana_ en el Nintenverse; _Novaterra_."

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 37.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. _Novaterra_, el mundo _Humano_ más avanzado del _Nintenverse_, ¿Qué harán mis compañeros al intentar acostumbrarse a la vida del futuro? Mientras esto pasa, Epion, el _Coronel _de los _Mecronets_, tiene sus dudas acerca de la guerra… y sin embargo, debe cumplirlas. El _Imperio Mecron_ hace su movimiento. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Orden de Guerra.**_

Bah, yo quería ser el _Líder Supremo_ de los _N-Warriors_…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **bueno, espero que les haya gustado estos dos capitulos... el otro martes les traigo mas... comentarios:_

_master911: si, era inventado... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo... y en especial esa parte XD... _

_Umbrella Agent: Si, estoy conciente de que FMP es bueno... no me gusto mucho pero si, tiene sus cosas... como sea, lo unico que me queda por ahora es planear la siguiente batalla d enaves y que sea esta vez impactante... ¡Usare todos mis poderes de autor para ese proposito ! XD... gracias por el comentario..._

_HM2P: si, en el recuerdo de Tai, pasaban a Kari enfadada por TK... y Alan pudo sentir la oscuridad emanar de ella, por eso se le ocurrio que quizas Kari hubiera hecho lo mismo con el... mmm, es un buen punto el que mencionas de la batalla de naves... y tienes razon, no me habia puesto a pensar que, si nos lo imaginabamos, las naves permanecian estaticas o-O, croe que tomare eso encuentra cuando vuelva a escribir... bueno, los esucdos son muy fuertes porque son muy avanzados... de hecho, pronto estaran los dos al mismo nivel, tanto de armamento como en defensas... ese era el punto, que las Naves de Novaterra fueran mejores en un principio... eso lo habia dicho Epion, que sus naves estaban siendo repelidas por otras... la cosa es que los Mecronets se estan armando nuevamente... es una ventaja de ellos, por ser maqunas, pueden mejorarse muy rapidamente... lamentablemente, por el problema de mi compu, no pude aprovechar el sountrack al maximo, e spor eso que ya no sirve mucho... pero en el Ep4 se aregla eso XD... si, trae a mas gente al lado oscuro... digo, invita a mas gente a que lea el fic XD... muchas gracias por el comentario otra vez XD..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: bueno, andaban peleados medio episodio y ya se reconciliaron... que bien XD... no alavo a mi primo, es solo una broma que hacemos el y yo... pero si lo respeto mucho... es un buen hombre cuando lo conoces y el y yo tenemos mucho en comun... y muchas diferencias o-O... creo que a lo que a mi no me gusta, a el si... oh bueno, es buen escirtor y buen creador de comics... pero nunca termina sus proyectos, es lo malo de el...como sea, gracias por el coment..._

_ghostiv: Si, el Raichu interno es la ley XD... el comic no lo actualizare esta semana tampoco... me acabo de dar cuenta de que debo reacer el proyecto que habia tardado un mes en hacerlo... en una semana TT-TT ... creo que no tendre vida la siguente semana... pero si actualizare el fic... oh bueno... gracias por el coment..._

_Vivi: hey compadre, que bueno que te pasas por aqui... habia dicho antes, los sueños de Kristal puenden ser tanto cosas que pasen como cosas que quizas no pases exactamente igual... es decir, puede que Kristal cambie el futuro al saber informacion de sus sueños, aunque tambien puede hacer que esos sueños se vuelvan realidad... es depende de la situacion... gracias otra vez..._

_Umizu:¡hola niña! XD... mira, tu comentario llego incompleto :S ... te recomiendo a ti, y a los demas, que si dejan un comentario largo, lo escriban en notepad y luego lo dejen en el review... o usen internet explorer, creo que es el firefox y/o netscape el que te corta los mensajes, no se porque :S... ¿te asuste cuando dije que era EVUL? XD, no era mi intencion... y si, se que hay peores que yo XD... si, quizas sea "cursi" porque soy hombre... he leido fics hehcos por chicas y... parece que mi monitor chorreara miel o-O... hago LOL por tu hermano... y si, a menos que alguna mujer me deje un review anonimo, parece que eres la unica chica que lee el fic...¡Por eso te quiero, Umi-chan XD! ... gracias por el Review :P..._

_Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Martes con otros dos cap... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	39. Cap 38: Orden de Guerra

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 38:**** Orden de Guerra.**

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Epion se encontraba nuevamente frente a su líder, quien, por la poca luz que había en el lugar, no dejaba ver su rostro. El _Coronel Epion_ estaba muy nervioso; su pequeña discusión con líder supremo hace unas horas aún lo tenía muy preocupado, por lo que se acercó con cuidado con él.

La verdad, esa no era la primera vez que Epion discutía con su líder; desde hace cuatro mil años, el _Coronel_ ha estado dudando acerca de su señor, siempre pensando si este camino que toda su especie había tomado era la correcta. Si, hasta ahora ellos habían sobrevivido y habían recuperado un poco de su gran imperio, basándose en números. Sin embargo, esto llevó a la destrucción a muchas otras civilizaciones a través del universo, algunos de ellos que eran antiguos aliados de guerra y otros eran razas que simplemente estaban en el camino del Imperio, para desgracia de los primeros.

Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad hace tres mil años, cuando Epion se dio cuenta de que su líder estaba haciendo alianzas con un ser oscuro, uno que ellos conocían muy bien. Desde ese entonces, había estado creando un plan para poder… derrocar al líder de los _Mecronets_.

Pero no ahora… no era el momento. Aún si todos los _Generales_ y él se unieran, su líder era tan poderoso que aún si todo el _Imperio Mecron_ se pusiera en su contra, podría vencerlos fácilmente. Tenía que esperar a que su imperio se vuelva más fuerte para que así él, como el segundo al mando, pudiera tomar el control de todo el imperio y abalanzarse contra su líder.

Nuevamente suspiró al pensar en esto, sabiendo que su plan no podría efectuarse al menos dentro de otros mil años. Debido a esto, dejo de pensar en su plan y de mostrar nerviosismo, ya que su líder podía saber si algo le molestaba.

Durante la ultima hora, Epion le contó a su líder todo lo que estaba pasando, inclusive la posibilidad de encontrar el planeta hogar de los _Novaterrans_, lo cual alegró a su líder.

"¿Dices que podemos encontrar su mundo nativo, _Coronel Epion_?" preguntó el líder de los _Mecronets_.

"Si, mi señor…" contestó Epion. "Es una teoría que el _General_ _Vilen_ cree, una que puede ser correcta si se usa la lógica."

"Al parecer, el virus de Vilen no sólo deshabilito a dos de esos guerreros, también nos puede dar la localización de nuestros enemigos."

"¿Qué planea, mi señor?"

"Si esto es cierto, quiero que llames a todas las naves que estén en la galaxia."

"¿A todas?" preguntó Epion, alzando la vista, sorprendido.

"Si…" respondió el líder. "Quiero que ordenes a todas nuestras tropas a que se cancela la campaña de conquista de esta galaxia y que todos se reúnan en esta base. Planeo lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra esto _Novaterrans."_

"¿Incluso aunque dejemos los planetas que ya hemos conquistado?"

"No hay problema por eso…" expresó el líder con calma. "Nuestras conquistas sobre los mundos _Humanos_ han sido muy sencillas… de hecho, creo que sólo el mundo al que los _Generales_ _Zorken_ y _Aura_ atacaron fue el mayor reto, y estuvieron a punto de tomarlo de no ser por la llegada de los _Novaterrans_. Una vez que derrotemos a esta raza, los demás mundos _Humanos_ caerán en nuestras manos."

"Ya veo, tiene sentido."

"Ordena a todos que regresen cuando el _General_ _Vilen_ encuentre el mundo de los _Humanos_."

"Si señor…" Epion se colocó de pie, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse, caminando lentamente por el gran salón.

"Epion…"

El _Coronel_ del Imperio se detuvo un momento ante la voz de su líder.

"Debes dejar esas ideas que nublan tu juicio…" Comentó, llenando de confusión y asombro al _Coronel_, cuyos ojos se abrieron enormemente, pero dado que le daba la espalda a su líder, este no se dio cuenta.

'_¿__Él lo sabe?'_ se preguntó con asombro.

"He tolerado tu insolencia debido que eres el segundo más fuerte y el más leal que hay en el Imperio, además de que tus magnificas estrategias no has traído el triunfo decenas de veces: Pero, si sigues con esas ideas de convivir pacíficamente con los demás, soy capaz de destituirte."

Debido a que eran muy avanzados, los _Mecronets_ podían 'sudar', dejando trasminar un liquido transparente, parecido al sudor, de sus cuerpos. Esto sólo pasaba cuando el _Mecronet_ estaba bajo gran tensión y nerviosismo… algo como lo que pasa con Epion ahora.

"Lo entiendo, mi señor." Expresó Epion, no queriendo demostrar su nerviosismo. "Y disculpe si mis pensamientos son distintos a los de usted, pero todos mis pensamientos e ideas son para el bien de nuestro imperio." Dijo, dándose la vuelta, encarando a su líder, mientras se hincaba sobre una de sus rodillas. "Sin embargo, aunque piense distinto, daría mi vida por usted, y lo seguiré hasta el fin del universo, o contra los _Guardianes_ de las galaxias, si es necesario."

"Lo entiendo, _Coronel Epion_." Comentó el líder. "Sé que no piensas mal, pero recuerda como fuimos derrotados: Nuestro más grande aliado, los _Krenos_, nos traicionaron ante _Anubis_, dándole toda nuestra información y puntos debilites en nuestra tecnología. No podemos confiar en nadie, Epion… recuérdalo."

"Si, mi señor, lo tendré en mente."

"Muy bien… entonces ve y cumple mi orden."

"¡Si!"

Epion salió del salón, caminando como lo hacía siempre, a pesar de que tenía temor, pero no quería demostrarlo al caminar más rápido. La puerta del salón del líder se había cerrado y el _Coronel_ estaba frente a ella, afuera de la sala del trono, suspirando un poco.

"Debo tener más cuidado…" se dijo a si mismo. "O si no, la próxima ves podría ser mi ultima."

Con esto en mente, y ya recobrado, Epion se dirigió hacia el centro de mando, donde esperaba a que el _General_ _Vilen_ encontrara a los _Humanos_. Aún pensaba en su líder, su extraño cambio de actitud, la alianza con este ser oscuro y el plan que el _Coronel_ estaba maquinando… desde hace tres mil años.

Nunca ellos habían visto semejante cosa en sus vidas. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era algo que muchos nunca se hubieran imaginado, aún aquellos que habían visto programas de ciencia ficción en sus respectivos mundos. El planeta que veían frente a ellos era increíble, no podían describirlo. Ese mundo era sumamente fantástico, increíble… ese mundo era…

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

La visión de un planeta _Humano_ totalmente colonizado, al igual que sus lunas, era algo sorprendente para muchos de los héroes de otros mundos.

"¡Esto es sorprendente!" exclamó Jaden con emoción. "¿Es eso una ciudad?"

"Si te refieres a lo que cubre todo el planeta, si, eso parece." respondió Mimi, sin creer lo que veía.

"En realidad…" empezó Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "Eran varias ciudades; _Novaterra_ empezó como la mayoría de sus mundos, con varias naciones y ciudades, que conforme pasó el tiempo, y superando los desastres naturales, lograron controlar la energía del planeta y pudieron expandir sus ciudades, al punto de cubrir todo el planeta con una ciudad planetaria… o _Ecumenópolis._"

"Ecu…¿Qué?" preguntó Ash.

"Es el termino que los de mi mundo les dan a una _Ciudad-Planeta_, una enorme ciudad que cubre todo el planeta_._"

"¿Todo el planeta?" preguntó Dawn. "¿Qué hay de los océanos? Yo los veo igual."

"En la superficie quizás, pero todo el lecho marino está cubierto también. No lo vez porque, bueno, está en el fondo. En realidad, no toda la superficie está cubierta, dado que hay secciones del planeta donde no hay ciudades, sólo planicies. No son muy grandes en extensión, quizás unos veinte kilómetros de ancho, pero si son muy largos."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Mimi.

"_Novaterra_ tiene cuatro grandes extensiones de tierras o continentes. En estos territorios, se fundaron siete ciudades principales: _Novus City_, _KAF City_, _Umiu_, _Vikuria_, _Eins City_, _DM Blaze Cross_ y _Pam City_. Claro, hubo muchas otras ciudades, pero estas siete fueron las ciudades capitales. Conforme fueron creciendo, varias ciudades se unieron hasta que sólo estas siete quedaron, las demás siendo absorbidas por ellas. Las ciudades, para no fusionarse entre si en una gran ciudad, se decidió que hubiese una separación entre ellas de unos veinte kilómetros desde cualquier punto, y nada más que vegetación existe en ese lugar. Digamos que son como muros ecológicos que dividen las ciudades. Claro, hay decenas de partes y áreas verdes en las ciudades, así que no todas las zonas son urbanas en sí."

"¿Y debajo del agua?"

"Lo mismo, pero por arrecifes de coral… o algo similar al coral. La verdad no sé que sean esas cosas."

"Oh…"

"¿Cuantos viven en ese lugar?" preguntó Tai.

"Billones o trillones, no sé el numero exacto." Respondió Alan.

"Entonces… ¿Cada región del planeta está colonizado?"

"Si, casi toda la superficie; no sólo colonizaron el planeta entero, sino que ellos utilizan toda la energía del planeta para su propio consumo."

"¿Todo el planeta?"

"…y del Sol. ¿Ven esos anillos que rodean al Sol? Esos son anillos que recolectan la energía del Sol y la transportan a _Novaterra_…" expresó, mirando a un reloj en el puente de mando. "Y, si miran al sol, verán como."

Rápidamente todos voltearon para ver la estrella de ese sistema solar, queriendo ver que era lo que Alan estaba hablando. De uno de los anillos que rodeaban al sol, un rayo de plasma salió en dirección a _Novaterra_, acercándose peligrosamente al planeta. Cuando este rayo golpeó el planeta, unos segundos después, las columnas de luz que emergían del planeta comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño e intensidad.

"¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"_Novaterra_ acaba de recibir energía pura de su sol." respondió Alan. "Ese rayo de luz que vieron era en realidad plasma que fue 'drenada' del sol hacia el planeta y fue recolectada por grandes generadores. Las columnas de luz que salen del planeta es la energía extra que sobra."

"¿Energía extra?" preguntó Jaden con asombro. "¿Y porque no la usan?"

"No es necesario, ya que usan menos energía de la que necesitan para satisfacer sus necesidades. Además de que la energía extra va a los demás planetas."

"Demás… ¿Planetas?"

"Claro." Expresó Alan, presionando un botón de su consola, haciendo aparecer un holograma del sistema solar en el centro del puente de mando. "Este _Sistema Solar_ posee doce planetas: _Novaterra_ es el planeta capital, aparte de otros dos planetas-ciudad; _Solaria_ y _Geoterra_."

"¿Hay otros dos planeta ciudad?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"Si… bueno, ambos están por convertirse en planetas ciudad como _Novaterra_, pero les faltan algunos kilómetros. Esos planetas son más pequeños, como un setenta por ciento del tamaño de mi planeta."

"Increíble…"

"Además de esos tres…" continuó el joven. "Hay tres planetas de cultivo o de generación de comida, dos de agua liquida, un superparque ecológico y un planeta que es en realidad una reparadora de naves dañadas. Además, hay dos mundos especiales: dos _Digital Worlds_."

"¿_Digital Worlds_?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"Si. Los _Novaterrans_ habían descubierto como hacer Cybermundos dentro de sus computadoras, y con el tiempo, tuvieron la tecnología suficiente para hacerlos reales, como cualquier planeta."

"¡Cielos!"

"Tengo una duda…" preguntó Latias con algo de tristeza. "¿Qué pasó con todos lo animales que había en el planeta? Si es como en mi mundo, no sólo había _Humanos_, si no también debió haber especies vivas, ¿No?"

"Si, es cierto…" respondió Alan. "La historia esta un poco larga: las especies que habitaban _Novaterra_ cuando antes era _Terra_ estaban al borde de la extinción debido al crecimiento de la civilización. Pero entonces, los _Humanos_ de _Terra_ decidieron detener su expansión, cuando vieron que las especies estaban por desaparecer. Los _Humanos_ incrementaron su tecnología para hacer que los viajes espaciales y la terraformacion fueran posibles, y cuando lo lograron, usaron su tecnología en un planeta muerto de este sistema solar y crearon _Eco_, el planeta ecológico, y transfirieron a todas las especies a ese mundo, donde se prohibió la creación de alguna civilización en ese planeta."

"¿Todas las especies?"

"Todas las especies… al menos las que aún estaban, que eran como un setenta por ciento de las especies que había en _Terra_ al momento de la expansión. Así, los _Humanos_ continuaron con su crecimiento, pero cuando tenían ya varias _Eperopolis_, o ciudades continentes, el planeta fue arrasado. Cuando se convirtió en _Novaterra_, fue cuando se volvió una ciudad-planeta."

Mientras continuaban hablando, una pantalla de luz apareció frente a Alan.

"Es el comando espacial de los _N-Warriors._" comentó la _Comandante Tessa_, mientras una persona aparecía en la pantalla, siento este un joven de unos veinte años, de cabello negro.

"_Aquí N-Warriors' Space Command. __Identifíquese."_ expresó la persona.

"Aquí el Almirante Alan, regresando de su viaje al planeta _Replira_."

"_Que bueno que ha llegado, Almirante, lo esperábamos…abriremos el escudo para que la Escorpion pueda pasar."_ Dijo, mientras la comunicación se cortaba.

"¿Escudo?¿Cual escudo?" preguntó Elie.

"_Novaterra_ está protegido por un escudo planetario, parecido al de los _Zodiacs_ o los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_. Sirven para proteger el planeta en caso de ataque enemigo." Respondió Alan.

"¿Un escudo planetario?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, como los escudos mágicos que haces, Kristal. Normalmente no está encendido, pero desde la llegada de los _Mecronets_, se decidió levantar el escudo hasta nuevo avisó…"

"¿Y como levantas un escudo planetario?" preguntó Tai. "Desactivarán todo el escudo."

"No, sólo una parte. Verás, este escudo no es un único escudo sólido, sino que está formado por centenares de satélites orbitando el planeta. Estos satélites se encienden, creando un escudo de cualquier dimensión, siempre y cuando tengamos satélites disponibles. Gracias a esto, podemos desactivar algunos satélites sin tener que desactivar el escudo entero."

"Oh."

"Bien, prepárense, porque vamos a entrar a _Novaterra_."

El _Escorpio_, el _Battlecruiser_ donde estaban, comenzó a descender al planeta. Al estar cerca, pudieron ver los satélites de los que hablaba Alan, que estaban unidos en grupos de seis, formando hexágonos al unirse, siguiendo este mismo patrón hexagonal hasta cubrir todo el planeta. Al acercarse, seis satélites que estaban conectados por un láser de luz verde se desactivaron, abriendo un espacio, en la forma de un hexágono, lo suficientemente grande para que la nave pasara. Después de que la nave pasó por los satélites, estos nuevamente se activaron, cerrando el agujero.

Mientras el _Escorpio_ descendía al planeta, los héroes podían ver la ciudad que cubría el planeta, algunas siendo bloqueados por las nubes. El _Escorpio _continuaba descendiendo. Pronto entró a un banco de nubes, uno que era muy ancho y grueso, impidiendo que pudieran ver más la superficie. Varios minutos después, las nubes desaparecieron, dejando ver a la ciudad que estaba debajo de ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Rascacielos… enormes rascacielos, algunos de kilómetros de alto, y que eran tan anchos como casi dos cuadras enteras; unos doscientos metros de ancho. La línea urbana del planeta era increíble, con enormes edificios por todas partes, incluso en montañas. En cualquier lugar había un edificio, cada uno de diversos diseños, similares a algunos de _La Tierra_, algunos que parecían estar formados sólo por vidrio. No solo los edificios sorprendían, sino también las pequeñas islas flotantes, donde había más edificios, con cada isla siendo de al menos un kilómetro de largo

Todo el grupo que no había estado en ese mundo estaba muy sorprendido.

"Esto que ven es _Novus_, la ciudad capital de _Novaterra_." Expresó Alan. "Casi todos los edificios de negocios están aquí."

"_Almirante_, nos acercamos a la torre." Expresó la _Comandante Tessa_, llamando la atención de todos.

"Muy bien." respondió Alan. "Estamos por llegar."

"¿La torre?" preguntó Dawn. "¿Qué torre?"

"Esa torre." Respondió Alan, señalando hacia el frente.

Delante de ellos, había una torre enorme, en forma de cilindro, casi cono, de unos asombrosos diez kilómetros de alto y poco más de medio kilómetro de ancho, siendo este el edificio más grande de la zona que se podía ver. A lado de esta enorme torre blanca y azul, había otras tres torres más pequeñas, pero igual de unos asombrosos cinco kilómetros de alto, y cada una de ellas estaba conectada a la torre principal en el centro por varios puentes de quinientos metros de largo. Y, alrededor de ese complejo, había varios edificios de distintos diseños que se conectaban con estas tres torres, formando así una especie de súper complejo urbano, uno que compartía colores con la gigantesca torre; azul, blanco y celeste para los vidrios. El grupo, sorprendido, miró no sólo la altura, sino también los cientos de naves que entraban y salían de ese edificio. Sobre la punta de la torre principal, había un símbolo; un circulo amarillo flotante, con las letras 'N', de color rojo, y 'W', de color azul, girando sobre un eje imaginario.

"Señoras y señores." expresó Raichu. "Bienvenidos a la base de los _N-Warriors_: _N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower._" Dijo, mientras todo el grupo miraba con asombro.

"Esa será nuestra nueva base…" dijo Alan con seriedad.

"¿Nuestra nueva base?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si. Por ser _N-Warriors_, tenemos el derecho de usar esta torre como nuestra nueva base."

El _Escorpio_ comenzó a acercarse a la enorme torre, flotando justo sobre ella.

"Estamos listos, _Almirante_." Comentó la _Comandante Tessa_.

"Bien, entonces te dejo el resto." Expresó Alan, poniéndose de pie. "Bien, todos, prepárense para desabordar."

Justo al decir eso, la luz azul los rodeó y pronto, todos desaparecieron, dejando a sólo oficiales en la nave. Cuando aparecieron nuevamente, se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban dentro de la torre, en una especie de cúpula de cristal en un extremo de esta, dónde se podía ver la ciudad a su alrededor… y dado que esa esfera estaba a más de mil quinientos metros de altura, algunos de los rascacielos estaban al mismo nivel que ellos.

"¡Impresionante!" exclamó Takato, apoyándose en el vidrio que daba al exterior.

"Haru, Alan y yo pensamos lo mismo." expresó Raichu. "El paraíso de la tecnología… es un sueño."

"Si, un sueño…" Raichu volteó a ver a Latias, quien veía el lugar con gran felicidad, sus ojos mostrando un extraño brillo.

"¿Te gusta el lugar?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico.

"¡Claro que me gusta!" exclamó Latias. "Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy fanática a las cosas que los _Humanos_ crean. Tengo una mente muy curiosa."

"Vaya."

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Estamos en el piso trescientos cincuenta y tres de la _Novaterran Nova-Sky Tower_, la torre principal de este planeta." Respondió el joven de gorra gris. "Esta torre es la más alta del planeta; supera con creces otras construcciones verticales. Además, es la base de operaciones de los _N-Warriors_. _Nova-Sky Tower_ forma parte del complejo de edificios _Capital Radiant Novae_, que está compuesto por _Nova-Sky Tower_, tres edificios contiguos similares llamados _Terra Skyscraper, Aqua Tower _y _Ventus Spire_, además de otras centenas de edificios de distintos diseños. En estos pocos edificios, prácticamente entrarían todos los habitantes de alguna de sus ciudades, o quizás paises."

"¿Porqué necesitan tantos edificios en un complejo?" preguntó Tai con asombro. Sabía algo de construcciones, pero sabía que un complejo de edificios no necesitaba de tantos de estos.

"Bueno." Empezó Alan. "_Nova-Sky Tower_ y las tres torres contiguas son de uso exclusivo de los _N-Warriors_, mientras que las demás son para industrias, negocios y algunos departamentos."

"Vaya." Dijo Takato con asombro. "Pero, ¿no habrá problemas con invasiones y eso?"

"No tanto; _Novaterra_ está cubierta por el escudo planetario. Y si eso falla, no podrán hacer un bombardeo orbital ya que cada edificio de ese mundo posee un generador de escudos propio que siempre está activado. Si una flota enemiga llega y nos bombardea, cada escudo de cada edificio absorberá los disparos antes de desactivarse. Algo así como los escudos de una nave."

"¡Genial!"

"¿Saben algo?" preguntó Alan, mirando hacia el exterior, mientras los demás lo veían con confusión. "A mí siempre me han gustado los edificios grandes, y en este planeta casi todas las construcciones lo son, exceptuando enormes zonas para aéreas verdes. La altura mínima para un edificio en este planeta son dos kilómetros y medio, así que se imaginarán que tanta gente habita aquí. Podría quedarme viendo la ciudad por siempre, pero…" dijo el joven, comenzando a caminar, seguido por Haru. "Pero debemos ir al centro de mando."

El grupo, aún asombrado, siguió a los dos jóvenes, dándose cuenta de que, mientras caminaban, podían ver los alrededores de los pasillos, con cientos de luces extrañas. Las puertas eran de luz, por lo que se podían ver a través de ellas, siempre y cuando no fueran puertas hacia las habitaciones, cuyo caso serian de metal ordinario.

Entonces, mientras pasaban por un pasillo, Ash chocó de frente contra alguien… y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

"¡Ow!¡Eso dolió!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_, sintiendo como si hubiera chocado con una pared.

"Ten cuidado, chico. Mira por donde caminas."

Ash alzó la mirada para responderle con enfado… cuando se dio cuenta de que contra quien había chocado era… ¡enorme! Unos dos metros y medio de altura aproximada, un cuerpo grande y fornido, aparte de verse muy pesado. Pero, lo que a Ash y a varios les sorprendió no era esto.

… sino que no era _Humano_.

"_Humanos_…" expresó el sujeto, quien tenía cabeza de toro, caminando de lado y siguiendo su camino, dejando atrás al grupo que se le quedó viendo con asombro.

"Oh dios…" expresó Tai, mirando a Alan con confusión. "¿Era eso un _Tauren_ de _Warcraft_?"

"¿También conocen ese juego?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad. "Si, es un _Tauren_."

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Uh… ¿viviendo?"

"¡Creí que sólo había _Humanos_ viviendo aquí!"

"¡Claro que no! La mayoría de la población es _Humana_, pero existen otras razas de otros juegos. Algunos de ellos pertenecen a la flota de _Novaterra_."

"¿Otras razas?¿Hay más?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"Claro. No sé si las conocen a todas, pero aquí viven, aparte de los _Taurens_, los _Dwarves_ y los _Worgens_. También viven muchas razas de _los Final Fantasys_, como las _Vieras_, _Bangaas_, los _Nezumis_, o como se les conocen mejor los _Burmecians_ y _Cleyrans_, los _Genomes_, los _Ronsos_, los _Moogles_, los _Nu Mous_ y los _Shumis_ de _Final Fantasy VIII_."

"¿_Vieras_?" Preguntó Tai. "¿También viven aquí? Creí que ellas odiaban todo lo que sea tecnológico y que preferían estar en contacto con la naturaleza, no cambiando sus costumbres bajo ningún motivo."

"Bueno, cuando tu mundo es destruido por un ataque alienígena, algunas costumbres cambian. Además, no estoy diciendo que TODAS las _Vieras_ vivan aquí; la mayoría viven en su mundo hogar. Aquí viven sólo las que decidieron cambiar."

"¿En su mundo?"

"Si, en su mundo; el planeta capital de las _Vieras_… creo que se llama _Sharas_ o algo así."

"Por casualidad, ¿Cada raza tiene un mundo propio?"

"¡Claro! Cada raza tiene su mundo capital; de los _Taurens_ creo que se llamaba _Mulgore_, y de los_ Bangaas_ se llamaba _Ruda-Faas_. _Novaterra_ vendría siendo el mundo capital de los _Humanos_. Claro, ninguna raza es tan avanzada como los _Humanos_ de _Novaterra_… excepto quizás los _Dwarves_ que están al mismo nivel que _Replira_."

"Vaya, mucha información." Dijo Dawn, sujetándose la cabeza.

"Si, y por eso no se sorprendan cuando vean a otras razas." Dijo Alan, mirando hacia otro lado… antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo. "Por cierto, no le digan nunca reptiles a los _Bangaas._ Se enojan mucho."

"¿Quiénes son los _Bangaas_?" preguntó Elie.

"Son los que parecen reptiles." Respondió, provocando una gota de sudor en todos. "Bien, ahora síganme."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al centro de mando." respondió Haru, quien caminaba a su lado.

"¿Porque?"

"Porque ahí nos darán mas información acerca de los _Mecronets_."

Después de un rato, el grupo llegó al centro de mando de la torre. El lugar era muy amplio, de unos cuatro pisos de altura, con mucha gente, de distintas razas claro, caminando por todo el lugar. En el centro, había una plataforma ancha, justo en frente de un extraño aro de metal bastante grande. Unas escaleras conectaban la plataforma con el segundo piso, donde es donde estaban las computadoras principales y la gente que manejaba el lugar. Había cientos de monitores planos, flotando por todo el lugar, mostrando información a los científicos del lugar.

"Este es el lugar." dijo Raichu. "El centro de mando de la _N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower._"

"¡Asombroso!" exclamó Tai. "Aunque, siento que se parece al centro de mando de _Atlantis_ de la serie de _Stargate Atlantis_."

"Es bueno volver a estar aquí…" expresó Raphael, mirando a todos lados de la torre. "Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde mi partida, hace cinco mil años. Ahora que estoy de nuevo aquí, podré tomar nuevamente el control de este lugar."

"¿El control?" preguntó Alan. "¿De que hablas?"

"Tu no lo sabes, pero hay una ley en este lugar: como el _N-Warrior_ que ha sobrevivido la última _Galaxian War_, tengo el derecho de tomar el control de los _N-Warriors_, como su líder supremo."

"¡¿Qué?¡Pero me dijeron que yo lo sería!"

"¿De qué están hablando los dos?" preguntó Mimi.

"Eh, bueno…" empezó el joven de gorra gris. "Cuando llegamos aquí, me dijeron que, por ser la reencarnación de _Chaos_, debería convertirme en el _N-Warriors' High Master_, al igual que Kristal por ser la reencarnación de _Balance_."

"Pero no te dijeron todo, Alan." Dijo Raphael. "Si aún hay un _N-Warrior_ con vida de la guerra pasada, ese se volverá el nuevo líder, hasta que las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_ hayan adquirido la experiencia suficiente."

"Rayos, no lo sabía…"

Mientras seguían hablando, toda la gente que estaba ahí se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al momento de ver a Raphael, rápidamente lo reconocieron, a pesar de haber pasado cinco mil años y que todos los presentes en el lugar eran personas de no más de cincuenta años. Sabían de él debido a la historia, y porque cada uno de ellos tenía sobre sus ojos una especie de _Scooter_, o rastreador como los de los _Saiyajins_ de _Dragon Ball_, que les mostraba cierta información. Estos aparatos poseían una base de datos acerca de los antiguos guerreros, y al ver a Raphael, estos revelaron su identidad a sus portadores, gracias a una firma de aura. Al darse cuenta de que ese hechicero era uno de los antiguos _N-Warriors_, todos hicieron un saludo especial, llevándose la mano al pecho y arqueándose un poco hacia el frente.

"Usted debe ser _Master Raphael_." expresó uno de los hombres presentes, acercándose al grupo. "Es un honor conocer a un gran y valeroso guerrero como usted."

"Es un placer para mi el conocerlos a todos ustedes." Respondió el hechicero, sonriendo un poco.

Varias personas se comenzaron a reunir alrededor de Raphael, saludando a uno de los antiguos guerreros que luchó por proteger el _Nintenverse_. Alan y Kristal sólo podían sonreír ante esto. Entonces, algunas personas se dieron cuenta de los dos jóvenes y los miraron con detenimiento.

"¿Ellos son las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_?" preguntó un hombre.

"Exactamente." respondió Raphael. "Ya sabrán de Alan, quien llegó aquí con ustedes. Él es la reencarnación de _Chaos_, y nació en _La Tierra_, en la galaxia conocida como _Vía Láctea_. Ella se llama Kristal, la reencarnación de _Balance_, y nació en _Shadow Realm_."

"Así que el nació en la _Vía Láctea_, ¿Eh?" expresó una mujer, de unos veinte a veinticinco años de edad, de cabello corto azul. "Es bastante apuesto."

"Concuerdo…" expresó otra chica de cabello castaño largo, en forma de coleta. Más chicas se unieron a las risas que comenzaron a escucharse.

Alan intentó mantener la seriedad, pero era la primera vez que varias chicas lindas le hacían cumplidos, por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Kristal, por otro lado, se enceló al ver como las chicas hablaban de su novio, por lo que se colocó a lado de él y abrazó su brazo derecho con fuerza. "Ni se les ocurra." Dijo ella con algo de enfado. "Él es mió."

Las chicas miraban a Kristal, sorprendidas por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír.

"Oh, perdón." comentó una chica pelirroja. "No fue mi intención. Ni de broma me atrevería a tratar de competir con, _Balance_, la esposa de _Chaos_."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Kristal y Alan. "¿De que hablan?"

"Oh, ¿No se los dije?" preguntó Raphael. "_Chaos_ y _Balance_ siempre han sido pareja, desde el inicio de sus vidas, fueron creados el uno para el otro. Es por eso que su encuentro no fue coincidencia; estaban destinados a conocerse."

"¿Estás diciendo que Kristal está destinada a ser mi esposa?" preguntó Alan con asombro y estupefacción, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante esto.

"¿Mi esposo?" preguntó la hechicera en voz baja, mirando al joven a lado de ella, sonrojándose un poco.

Después de un rato, Axl se acercó a Alan.

"Oye, Alan, recuerda a X y Zero." Expresó el _Reploid_.

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Alan. "¡_Master Raphael_! Hay que hacer algo por X y Zero."

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó un científico que estaba en el lugar.

"Lo que pasa es que dos amigos nuestros son _Reploids_, maquinas con forma _Humana_."

"Oh, si, las maquinas que viven en _Replira._ Conocemos de ellas."

"¿Cómo es que….?"

"Luego le explico, joven _Chaos_. ¿Qué sucede con sus amigos?"

"Lo que pasa es que fueron infectados por un extraño virus y no sabemos que sea. Esperamos que la gente de aquí si lo sepa…"

"Ya veo. ¿Dónde están?"

"En el _Escorpio_, en el laboratorio de la nave."

"Bien, entonces haremos los preparativos para recibirlos e intentar erradicar ese virus, usted relájese, joven _Chaos_."

"Preferiría que me llamasen Alan."

"De acuerdo, joven Alan."

"No, sólo Alan… no importa. _Master Raphael_, llevaré a todos a dar un paseo por la torre, que me imagino quieren saber más del lugar. Además, sirve para que yo conozca más del lugar, porque no la he visto toda."

"De acuerdo…" expresó Raphael. "Pero mantén encendido tu _N-Mod_, que quizás los necesitemos."

"¡Claro!"

Alan, Haru y Raichu se llevaron al grupo a explorar el lugar, ya que había muchos lugares por descubrir.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Mientras, en el laboratorio de los _N-Warriors_, las capsulas donde estaban X y Zero habían sido transportadas desde el _Escorpio_. Varios científicos, con sus clásicas batas blancas, estaban estudiando las capsulas que contenían a ambos robots, viendo en sus pantallas flotantes de luz los datos de ambas máquinas. En una ventana del segundo piso del laboratorio, dos científicos miraban los datos de ambos robots que recibían de sus monitores flotantes.

"De verdad, él es uno de tus mejores creaciones, Thomas…" expresó un cientifico, alto, de cabello negro.

"Si, es uno de los mejores, aún después de este tiempo." respondió un científico más bajo, viejo, pero la juventud se le notaba en sus ojos. Su cabello y barba blanca no podían esconder ese brillo que sus ojos tenían al ver a X. "Después de estos años, él ha crecido mucho… lamentablemente en el mundo en el que está, nunca ha conocido la paz."

"Si, y el otro también es una gran creación. Tu rival era un científico brillante. Que ironía; la creación de tu rival se hizo amigo de tu creación. Si me disculpas, iré a investigar a estos robots más de cerca."

El científico de cabello negro salió de la habitación, dejando solo al otro de barba blanca. El científico miraba a la capsula que contenía X con suma felicidad, tanto que no notó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente.

"¿Es él, Doctor?"

El científico no necesitaba ver a quien había entrado para saber de quien se trataba, y sólo podía sonreír.

"Si, es él, tu hermano menor." respondió el científico, sin darse la vuelta.

La otra persona se colocó a lado de él, su traje azul resaltaba con la bata blanca del doctor a su lado.

"Siempre he estado ansioso de verlo." Comentó el joven del traje azul. "Pero no en estas condiciones."

"Tranquilo, podremos salvarlo."

"Espero que si… padre…"

* * *

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII_)

El _General_ _Vilen _corría hacia el centro de mando de la base lunar, con información importante para su líder. Al llegar ahí, vio al _Coronel Epion_ nuevamente, hablando con los _Generales_ _Zorken_ y _Aura_, quienes habían regresado de su misión en _Replira_.

"¡_Coronel Epion_!¡Tengo noticias!" exclamó Vilen con alegría.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Epion.

"El virus se ha estacionado en un planeta alejado de aquí. Creo que es el planeta de los llamados _Novaterrans_, debido a que la señal llegó muy débil."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que hay grandes cantidades de transmisiones saliendo del planeta; ondas de radio y luz que interfieren con la señal del virus."

"Entonces, si pueden ser que este mundo sea el mundo de los _Novaterrans_ que tanto nos han estado molestando."

"Es lo que creo."

"Bien, las ordenes de nuestro líder son llamar a todo nuestro ejercito a este lugar. ¡Preparémonos para atacar a los _Novaterrans_ con todo nuestro poder!"

"¿Con todo?"

"Si, con todo. Ahora vayan y prepárense, reúnan a todas las tropas, que tienen cuatro días… porque en el quinto, iremos contra los _Novaterrans_ como un solo ente."

"¡Si, _Coronel_!"

Los _Mecronets_ se pusieron en marcha. Usando sus sistemas de comunicaciones de largo alcance, llamaron de regreso a todos los _Alverions_ disponibles en la galaxia, no importando que dejaran los mundos _Humanos_ conquistados. Los _Alverions_ recibieron la noticia y comenzaron el largo viaje de regreso a la base lunar… pronto iniciaría la guerra, la última batalla.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

Raphael aún estaba en el centro de mando de la enorme torre. Como el nuevo _N-Warriors Supreme Leader_, debía estar atento a todo lo que ocurrirá en esta nueva base. Sentado en el cuarto del trono, aquel que usaba el líder supremo, situado en el tercer piso del centro de mando, que estaba como a unos trecientos metros de la cima de la torre, el hechicero esperaba pacientemente, como cuando hacia con los hechiceros en _Shadow Realm_.

'_¿Cómo __estarán ellos?'_ pensó. _'Están todos en Replira… ¿estarán bien?'_

"¡_Master Raphael_, es una emergencia!" exclamó una mujer, entrando al salón del trono con gran temor.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Captamos una transmisión de los _Mecronets_, gracias a uno de nuestros satélites posicionado sobre le planeta _Clowren_."

"¿Qué clase de transmisión?"

"Se la mostraré, _Master Raphael_."

Un monitor flotante se acercó a Raphael, quien leyó el contenido que tenía… y al leerlo, su semblante se volvió más serio.

"Entonces, hemos sido encontrados." Expresó el hechicero con seriedad.

"Si, _Master_." respondió la chica. "¿Sus órdenes?"

"Debemos prepararnos." Dijo Raphael, poniéndose de pie. "Llama a todas las flota de la galaxia. Los _Mecronets_ atacaran con toda su fuerza, y nosotros nos defenderemos igual."

"¡Si, señor!"

La chica salió del salón rápidamente, para darle las ordenes a sus compañeros, mientras Raphael se quedaba pensando.

"La verdadera guerra está por comenzar."

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 38.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Los _Mecronets_ se preparan para la guerra, y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo… bueno, primero se divierten todos aquí. Necesitamos a todos los hombres posibles, por eso es que planeamos revivir a X y Zero y curarlos de ese virus. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**¡Renacimiento! El regreso de los Hunters.**_

Usted es… ¡SANTA!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	40. Cap 39: El Regreso de los Hunters

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 39: ¡Renacimiento!**** El regreso de los Hunters.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Mientras Raphael había recibido la información acerca del ataque de los _Mecronets_ y se preparaba para combatirlos, el grupo se encontraba explorando la gigantesca torre donde ellos estaban. Todos, incluso Alan, Haru y Raichu, se emocionaban con lo que veían, dado que en cada esquina de los pasillos encontraban cosas nuevas y cosas familiares para unos, pero mejorados.

"¡Esto es increíble!" exclamó Ash con asombro. "Todas estas cosas son abrumadoras."

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó Dawn. "Me pregunto como serán las cosas equivalentes a las que tenemos en nuestro mundo; como televisión, cine… ¡Ropa!" exclamó ella, mientras veía un establecimiento que decía 'Gran centro comercial'. "¡Vamos!" dijo, mientras sujetaba a las dos personas más próximas a ella, que eran Mimi, que no le importaba y que en realidad estaba de acuerdo, y Takato, quien deseaba que no se tardaran tanto.

"¡No voy, me llevaaaaaaaannn…!" exclamó el _Tamer_, su voz perdiéndose mientras se alejaba.

"También me quiero ir a probar ropa." comentó Elie. "¡Vamos, Haru!"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el joven, sabiendo que no había escapatoria. "C-claro, Elie."

Con esos cinco menos, los demás continuaron con su exploración.

Dawn entró al centro comercial, emocionada de encontrar toda cantidad de ropa en el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando entró al lugar…

"¡Hey!¿Cual es la gran idea?" se preguntó Dawn, confundida. "¿Por qué no hay nada?"

Como Dawn dijo, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sólo era un lugar amplio, ni siquiera había lugares donde poner la ropa. Lo único que había, eran cubículos en las orillas del lugar. Elie llegó luego con Haru y también se desilusionó por lo que vio… o más bien, por lo que no vio.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Porque no hay nada?" preguntó Elie, al ver el lugar. Dawn estaba algo deprimida.

Las chicas estaban desilusionadas, al no haber nada de ropa en el lugar… pero entonces, Haru comenzó a reírse un poco.

"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó Mimi. "No es bueno reírte de una chica."

"No, no es eso…" respondió el Rave Master. "Es sólo que en _Novaterra_ las cosas son un _poquito_ diferentes."

"¿Un poco diferentes?¿Como?" preguntó Takato, también teniendo algo de curiosidad.

"Miren…"

Ante los ojos de las tres chicas y Takato, las ropas de Haru cambiaron de forma, siendo ahora un traje elegante color negro.

"¡Wow!¿Como hiciste eso?" preguntó Dawn con emoción.

"Las cosas son diferentes en _Novaterra._" Repitió el joven de cabello plateado. "Fue gracias a los _Nanobots_."

"¿_Nanobots_?" preguntó Elie, confundida.

"Son pequeñas maquinas del tamaño de células." respondió Mimi. "¿Pero que tiene que ver?"

"Mi ropa fue cubierta con _Nanobots_." respondió Haru. "Por eso es que puedo cambiar la forma de ropa a voluntad."

"Un segundo…" inquirió Elie. "Si lo que dices es cierto… ¡¿Entonces podemos tener la ropa que queramos?"

"Exactamente; la ropa que quieras, sin necesidad de ir de compras."

"¡Wow!¡Genial!" exclamó la joven _Coordinadora_ con emoción. "Aunque le quita la emoción de ir de compras, pero es una buena ventaja…"

"Más para los hombres." dijo Haru.

"Cierto…" respondió Takato.

"¿Dónde recibimos esos… _Nanobots_?" preguntó Mimi.

"Entren a un cubículo." Señaló Haru. "Ahí, un gas se dispersara por el lugar, bañando sus ropas con nanorobots. Con sólo eso ya podrán cambiar su ropa a como ustedes quieran."

"No sé si me gustaría tener pequeños robots en mis ropas…" comentó Dawn, pensando en las posibilidades.

"Descuida, no pasa nada, la ropa sigue siendo ropa, sólo que los _Nanobots_ están dentro de esta. Tienen un seguro; si algo les pasa a los robots, estos no dañaran la ropa, sólo se quedará el último atuendo que formaron." dijo Haru, cuyas ropas estaban regresando a la normalidad.

"Bueno, vale la pena…" comentó Elie. "Así también podré darle un toque especial a mi vestuario."

"¡Es cierto!¡Vamos, chicas!" exclamó Dawn. "¿Y no necesitas pagar?"

"Normalmente si, con _Zennys_." Respondió el Rave Master. "Pero somos _N-Warriors_, y sus amigos, por lo que podemos tomar todo lo que queramos, pero con _Nanobots_ no necesitas tomar cosas, sólo las reproduces."

"¡Genial!"

Las tres chicas entraron a distintos cubículos, mientras una puerta de cristal se cerró frente a ellas, encerrándolas. Un gas empezó a salir de las orillas de los cubículos, llenando rápidamente el lugar. Al disiparse el gas, los _Nanobots_ estaban ya en sus ropas.

"¿Y como funcionan?" preguntó Mimi.

"Piensen en la ropa que quieren." respondió Haru. "Hay un _Nanobot_ cerca de su cerebro, por lo que puede transferir las imágenes a sus demás compañeros para cambiar la ropa."

"Extraño…" comentó Elie. "Pero bueno…"

Las tres chicas comenzaron a pensar en algún atuendo, y ante las miradas de Haru y Takato, las ropas de ellas comenzaron a cambiar. Dawn ahora tenía un vestido rozado, parecido al que usaba cuando iba a concursos pokemon en su mundo, y también tenía un peinado hacia atrás, en una coleta. Elie sólo cambio el color de su vestuario, siendo ahora una camisa amarilla y una falda roja, con botas negras. Mimi tenía ahora un chaleco azul y una camiseta celeste, con un pantalón blanco.

"¡Wow, funciona!" exclamó Dawn al ver su vestuario. "¡Hasta me arregló el cabello!"

"Eso no lo sabía." comentó Haru con curiosidad. "No creía que también modificara el peinado."

"Bueno, ¿Que mas podemos hacer?" preguntó Mimi con ánimos.

"¡Intentemos lo que se nos venga a la mente!" exclamó Dawn.

En eso, algunas pantallas flotantes aparecieron frente a ellas, cada una con imágenes de diversas clases de ropas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Elie.

"Son pantallas con una base de datos de todo tipo de ropa." Respondió Haru. "No sólo posee ropa de este mundo, si no también de algunos mundos humanos conocidos. Dense una idea con esas ropas."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Dawn una vez más. "¡Chicas, estaremos aquí TODO el día!"

"¡Genial!" exclamaron Mimi y Elie, mientras que los dos jóvenes sólo suspiraron; para estas mujeres, la _Nanotecnología_ no reducía el tiempo de probarse cosas, sólo aumentó la cantidad de cosas que querían probarse.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Alan continuaba caminando, en su recorrido por la enorme torre.

"¿Qué más hay en el lugar?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Muchas cosas…" respondió Alan. "¿Sabían que también hay _Pokemons _y _Digimons_ en este mundo?"

"¡¿Enserió?" preguntaron Ash y Tai con emoción.

"Si; los _Novaterran_s han tomado criaturas de distintas partes de la galaxia. Es natural que hayan tomado tanto _Pokemons _y _Digimons_… además, recuerda que los _Novaterran_s crearon sus propios _Digital Worlds_."

"¿Donde están?"

"Se los mostraré… vengan."

El grupo caminó nuevamente por los pasillos hasta entrar a una habitación con un cristal en el techo, que en realidad parecía más un elevador.

"Ash, entra a ese lugar." Indicó Alan. "Te enviará a una sección de la ciudad donde hay varios _Pokemons_. Sólo dile a la computadora que quieres ir a _PokeSeccion,_ una sección de la ciudad solo para _Pokemons_, y llegarás. Para regresar, sólo di a la computadora _N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower._"

El joven entrenador entró al 'elevador' y una computadora se acercó a él. El _Pokemon Trainer_ dijo a donde quería ir y, en una luz azul lo rodeó, antes de desaparecer.

"Tai, tu di lo mismo, pero di _Digicore 1 o 2_. Te llevará a uno de los dos planetas dónde habitan Digimons. Di lo mismo para regresar que le dije a Ash."

Tai también entró y, después de decirle a la computadora a dónde ir, desapareció.

"Vaya, me gustaría que hubiera duelistas aquí." comentó Jaden con algo de tristeza.

"Entra y di _Yugioh Duel Zone_ y te llevará a la sección de duelo de cartas de Yugi." respondió Alan.

"¡¿Hay sección de duelistas aquí?" preguntó Jaden sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, pero te advierto, los duelistas de ahí sólo viven para jugar. Me han dicho que cada duelista tiene el nivel del _Rey de los Juegos_, Yugi, de tu mundo, así que, si quieres enfrentarlos, prepárate."

"¡Súper!¡Ahí voy duelos!"

Y así, Jaden también se fue de la torre, hacia la zona de duelos. Sólo quedaban Alan, Kristal, Yoh, Amidamaru, Axl, Latias y Raichu en el grupo.

"¿Alguien quiere ir a otro lugar?" preguntó Alan, mirando a todos.

"Bueno…" empezó Yoh. "¿Tienen un lugar pacífico y natural? Este lugar en increíble, pero tanto metal me sofoca."

"Podrías ir a _Eco_, el planeta _Ecológico._ Ahí sólo es un planeta de pura naturaleza y muy pocas construcciones humanas. Los animales no te atacan, así que no te preocupes."

"Me parece bien. Entonces iremos ahí, Amidamaru."

"Si, Amo Yoh, también me siento algo incomodo en este lugar…" respondió el fantasma acompañante.

Así, Yoh y Amidamaru también se alejaron del lugar, entrando al transportador. Alan miró a los tres restantes.

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntó el joven.

"No sé…" empezó Latias. "No sé que hacer…"

"Latias, yo sé de un lugar que quizás quieras ver." comentó Raichu. "¿Vienes?"

"¿Uh?" preguntó la _Pokemon_, y después de pensarlo un momento, ella asintió. "Claro, vamos."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Raichu, llevándose a Latias al transportador y ambos desaparecer.

"Vaya." comentó Kristal. "Yo pensé que Latias se iría con Ash, con eso de que ella está algo enamorada de él."

"Es cierto." comentó Alan. "¿Por qué se irá con Raichu?"

"Quizás ella se esté enamorando de Raichu poco a poco."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si… así era yo contigo." comentó Kristal, sonriendo, pero con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Al final, sólo quedaban ellos dos y Axl del grupo original.

"¿Y tu que Axl?¿A donde quieres ir?" preguntó Kristal.

"Eh, no, a ningún lugar…" respondió él con desanimo, algo que los dos notaron..

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, es que estoy preocupado por X y Zero. Me gustaría saber como están ellos."

"Podríamos ir a verlos…" comentó Alan.

"¿Es posible?"

"Si, no hay problema… ¿Computadora?" cuestionó él, haciendo que una pantalla flotante se acercara a él.

"_¿Qué desea?"_ preguntó la computadora con una voz femenina.

"Necesito saber en que laboratorio están los _Maverick Hunters_ X y Zero."

"_Información clasificada, muestre su identificación."_

Alan entonces alzó su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía un reloj extraño. La computadora lo escaneó por unos segundos, antes de cambiar a luz verde.

"_Escaneo completo: Alan, Almirante de la Flota. Acceso aprobado. El laboratorio está en el piso 319."_

"Gracias." Expresó Alan, mientras la computadora se alejó de ellos. Kristal y Axl sólo lo miraron confundidos, algo que Alan notó de inmediato.

"Este reloj es una versión mejorada de un _N-Mod._" Comentó el joven, mostrándoles el reloj. "Tiene mi identificación y sirve para que pueda acceder a todos los lugares de la base. Ahora que tenemos acceso, podemos ir al laboratorio."

Los tres entraron al transportador y, con órdenes de destino por parte de Alan, desparecieron, para luego aparecer esta vez en un laboratorio con cientos de científicos, quienes voltearon a verlos al aparecer, rápidamente reconociendo al joven de gorra gris.

"_Almirante Alan_, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?" preguntó uno de los científicos, acercándose a ellos.

"Venimos a ver a los_ Hunters_ que estaban aquí, y el saber más acerca de ese virus, claro, si es que ya lo saben." Respondió el joven.

"No hay problema, ya sabemos de que se trata."

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Si; un extraño virus, pero no soy la mejor persona para explicárselos. Los llevaré con un experto en eso."

Los tres siguieron al científico hasta una habitación con una ventana que daban al salón donde estaban las capsulas de X y Zero. Ahí, había un científico de barba blanca que miraba por la ventana.

"_Doctor Thomas_." expresó el científico que los trajo a ese lugar. "El _Almirante Alan_ desea saber de la situación de los robots de _Replira_."

"De acuerdo, háganlos pasar…"

Los tres héroes entraron a la habitación, cuyas puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, y el científico que los acompañaba se quedó afuera. Los héroes miraron al científico de barba blanca, quien les estaba dando la espalda en ese momento.

"¿Usted es el científico a cargo?" preguntó Axl con curiosidad.

"Así es." respondió el científico, sin mirar a los tres jóvenes. "Yo soy."

"¿Cómo están ellos?" preguntó Kristal.

"Muy bien ahora. Debo decir que ellos son muy fuertes para haber resistido esta clase de virus; un robot común y corriente hubiera sucumbido hace mucho."

"¿Sobrevivirán?"

"Es muy probable, pero haré lo que sea necesario para salvarlos."

"Gracias doc." dijo Alan. "La verdad, ellos son unos grandes amigos. Sería una pena perderlos."

"Me lo imagino; ellos dos han crecido mucho." Expresó el doctor, antes de quedarse callado por unos segundos, estando profundamente en sus pensamientos. "X… nunca creí que él se volviera así de fuerte."

Este último comentario confundió un poco a los jóvenes presentes, quienes no entendieron lo que estaba diciendo.

"Por el tono de voz, parece que ya lo conocía." comentó Kristal.

"Si, los conocía." Respondió el científico. "De hecho, yo estuve ahí desde su nacimiento, e incluso ayudé a X en su lucha contra los _Mavericks_."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Axl, muy confundido. "¿De que esta hablando?¿Quien es usted?"

Alan sólo miraba detenidamente al científico. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, a pesar de sólo ver su espalda. ¿Pero que era? El científico lentamente se volteó a ver a los jóvenes, en un movimiento que parecía muy lento para Alan, quien poco a poco lo reconocía.

El científico se dio la vuelta completamente, dejando ver su rostro a los tres jóvenes. Kristal no sabía quien era, y Axl tenía una idea… pero Alan se sorprendió al verlo, inhalando con fuerza y conteniendo el aire.

"Usted es…" empezó el joven de gorra gris con asombro. Esa barba blanca, esos ojos azules, esa nariz tan ancha… esos rastros que harían que cualquiera confundiera al científico con Santa Claus. "¡Doctor Thomas Light!" exclamó, al ver como el creador del primer Megaman y de Megaman X, estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

Los _Mecronets_ se preparaban para la guerra. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que ellos mandaron la transmisión a todas sus naves alrededor de la galaxia, y ahora, estaban recibiendo las respuestas de cada líder de sus flotas.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó el _Coronel Epion_.

"Hemos recibido respuesta a todas nuestras transmisiones." respondió uno de los navegadores. "Nuestras tropas se preparan para regresar a la base… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Hay un problema; algunas de nuestras naves están demasiado lejos de nosotros, por lo que tardaran unos días en regresar."

"¿Cuántos días?"

"Al menos tres días "

"Bien…" expresó Epion con calma. El _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_ se llevó su mano a su oído y activo un comunicador. "¡Escuchen todos!" exclamó por el comunicador, contactándose con todos en la base lunar. "¡Estas son las ordenes de nuestro señor!¡Dentro de cinco días, viajaremos al mundo de los Humanos que se resisten a nosotros!¡Prepárense para la guerra!" exclamó, apagando el comunicador, antes de dirigirse a uno de los _Generales_. "_General Vilen_."

"¿Si _Coronel_?" respondió el _Mecronet_ científico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al mundo humano?"

"Calculando la distancia exacta de las coordenadas, unos dos días, horas más, horas menos."

"Excelente. Tienes ese tiempo para hacer las mejoras más sorprendentes que nuestro Imperio haya sufrido. Nuestras derrotas contra los _Novaterran_s no serán toleradas. Incrementa el poder de nuestros escudos y armas, al igual como armaduras, y crea trajes de combates especializados para los _Generales_, como lo hiciste con Lenz."

"Si señor, he estado trabajando en esos trajes desde hace tiempo. Estarán listos."

"Eso espero. Vete a trabajar."

Vilen se alejó de Epion, a terminar el trabajo que el _Coronel_ le dio. Mientras, el _Coronel_ pensaba para si mismo.

'_Aun sigo pensando que esta batalla no __tendrá sentido… pero, mientras no pueda oponerme a las ordenes de mi señor, tendré que seguirlas. Aunque no esté de acuerdo, pronto habrá una oportunidad.'_

Y así, Epion se retiró a su habitación para recargarse por completo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Usted es…¡Doctor Thomas Light!"

"Hoho, veo que me conocen."

Alan estaba totalmente sorprendido. No creía ver al creador, ficticio, de su más grande héroe frente a frente, y estaba tan sorprendido, que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Axl, ocasionando que Alan lo viera raro.

"¿No lo conoces?" preguntó el joven con incredulidad. "¡Él es Thomas Light!¡Creador de Megaman y Megaman X y, por lo tanto, el padre, o abuelo en este caso, de todos los _Reploids_ de tu mundo!"

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó el _Reploid_, finalmente entendiéndolo todo. "¿Él es Thomas Light!¿El mejor científico de hace doscientos años?"

"Veo que dejé mi reputación bien cementada en _Relpira._" dijo el Dr. Light, riendo a carcajadas.

"Pe-pero, ¿C-c-como?" preguntó Alan. "¿Cómo es que está vivo después de tanto tiempo?... y se ve exactamente igual que cuando creó a Megaman."

"Es una larga historia, pero se las contaré luego. Por ahora, debo decirles acerca del virus que X y Zero tienen en sus cuerpos."

Tardó un momento para que los dos, Axl y Alan, se tranquilizaran lo suficiente para escuchar lo que el profesor tenía que decir, mientras que Kristal estaba muy calmada, dado que ella no tenía idea de lo importante que fue el científico frente a ella. Cuando ambos hombres se calmaron, el grupo se sentó en tres sillas, que aparecieron de la nada, gracias a los _Nanobots_.

"Como sabrán…" Empezó el Dr. Light. "El virus que ellos tienen dentro de sus cuerpos es un Virus muy dañino, uno que destruyen sus cuerpos desde adentro. Hemos localizado lo que hace y, lamentablemente, no podemos curarlos."

"¿Qué?"

"La única forma, es él de destruir sus cuerpos."

"¡Pero no pude hacer eso!" exclamó Alan. "¡Ellos son nuestros amigos y-!"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco los quiero perder… por eso intentaremos algo más complicado."

"¿Intentar algo?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si. Verán, hemos descubierto que ese virus sólo afecta a las maquinas, pero no a todo ser que tenga mas de un ochenticinco por ciento de tejido vivo."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?"

"Es fácil: transformaremos a X y Zero… en humanos."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Axl con asombro. "¿Puede hacer eso?"

"Con la tecnología de este mundo, es muy fácil…" respondió el Dr. Light. "Usando nuestros _Nanobots_ en grandes cantidades, podemos modificar un cuerpo y cambiar la estructura del mismo, por lo que, en teoría, podemos cambiar un robot a un humano."

"¿En teoría?" preguntó Alan con cierto descontento.

"La verdad, es una nueva tecnología y uso para los _Nanobots_, pero técnicamente si se puede hacer. Y en un ambiente controlado, el cambio puede efectuarse en pocos minutos."

"¿Qué pasará con este virus, cuando cambien a humanos?" preguntó Kristal.

"Debido a que el virus sólo afecta a cosas mecánicas, su cuerpo orgánico destruirá todo rastro del virus, inclusive aún si pose un poco de _Nanobots_."

"¡Entonces hay que hacerlo!" exclamó Alan con decisión.

"Calma, estamos en eso. Pronto estaremos preparados para el proceso."

Y, con esto dicho, los tres héroes decidieron esperar a que los preparativos estén listos para empezar así el procedimiento.

Unas horas después, los dos jóvenes y el _Reploid_ estaban viendo como los científicos, incluyendo el Dr. Light, estaban preparando todo para el experimento con X y Zero. Ellos tres estaban en el segundo piso, viendo a través de una ventana lo que ocurría abajo.

"¿Creen que estén bien?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, no te preocupes, están en buenas manos." Respondió Alan con seguridad.

"Si, pero yo no puedo evitar preocuparme…" expresó Axl.

"No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien…"

La voz que escucharon los tres venía detrás de ellos y, al voltear, vieron a una chica, ligeramente más pequeña que Kristal en cuanto a estatura, con cabello rubio, sujetado en una coleta con un moño verde. Los ojos de la chica eran color azul, y tenía un vestido rojo con mangas largas, y falda corta, con un cuello blanco y dos círculos negros en el área del pecho, aparte de unas botas rojas. El físico de la chica era algo infantil.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Axl, sin saber quien era la chica frente a ella. Sólo Alan la reconocía fácilmente.

"Mi nombre es Roll, gusto en conocerlos." Respondió ella, sonriendo.

"¿Roll?" preguntó Kristal. "Mucho gusto, soy Kristal."

"Axl."

"…" Alan recibe un codazo de Kristal, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. "Oh, si. Soy Alan. Disculpa, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Roll.

"¿No eres tu Roll, la 'hermana' de Megaman?"

"Sip… ¿Conoces a mi Hermano?"

"Eh, no, pero si sé de él…"

"¿Qué sabes de mi?" cuestionó alguien detrás de Roll, siento este un joven con un traje azul completo, muy parecido al de X, pero más simple.

"¿Acaso tu eres…?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, yo soy Megaman… el original." respondió el sujeto azul.

"¿El Megaman Original?" preguntó Axl confundido y sorprendido a la vez. "¿El primer Robot pensante, Megaman?"

"¡Ese soy yo!" exclamó el joven robot, sonriendo.

"¡Esto no lo creo!" exclamó Alan con sorpresa. "¡El Megaman original, el inicio de una leyenda en mi mundo, está frente a mi!"

"Usted debe ser el _Almirante Alan_, reencarnación de _Chaos_, ¿no?" preguntó el robot azul, mirando al joven.

"Si, ese soy yo."

"Y usted…" expresó Megaman, mirando a Kristal. "Debe ser la reencarnación de _Balance_, si no me equivoco."

"No te equivocas." respondió Kristal, sonriendo de lado a lado.

"¿Son_ Chaos_ y _Balance_?¡Wow!" exclamó Roll con estrellas en los ojos y tomando de las manos a Alan y Kristal. "¡No sabía que fueran ustedes!" exclamó ella, mientras ambos jóvenes sólo sonreían nerviosamente.

Pasó el tiempo y el grupo comenzó a entenderse mejor, pero decidieron detener las presentaciones para poner atención a lo que iba a pasar. Los ahora cinco miraban al piso de abajo, donde el Dr. Light y otros científicos estaban trabajando.

"¿Crees que estén bien?" preguntó Axl.

"Si, no hay que preocuparse…" respondió Megaman con seguridad.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" preguntó Kristal.

"El Dr. Light es un genio en la robótica."

"**¡Se inicia el experimento!**"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3 Remastered_)

La voz de uno de los científicos llamó la atención de los cinco, quienes dirigieron su vista al laboratorio abajo. Los científicos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando todo lo que necesitaban para el experimento, mientras que el Dr. Light estaba detrás de una consola, junto con otros compañeros de él. Frente a ellos, las capsulas de los _Hunters_ estaban conectadas a las maquinas de los científicos _Novaterrans_, quienes monitoreaban las reacciones de ambos _Hunters_. Entonces, el líquido azul/verdoso comenzó a drenarse, siendo reemplazado por un líquido color rojo.

"¿Qué es eso?" cuestionó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Es un nanoliquido." respondió Megaman. "Es un liquido lleno de _Nanobots_. Cuando se dé la orden, los _Nanobots_ entraran al cuerpo de X y Zero y comenzaran a cambiar su estructura. Todas sus moléculas serán cambiadas para que se vuelvan orgánicos."

"¿En teoría, verdad?"

"Si, en teoría… espero que funcione."

Mientras ellos hablaban, abajo, los científicos estaban listos para el experimento.

"Muy bien, comencemos." expresó el Dr. Light. "¡Fuente de poder, activada!" exclamó, mientras que el líquido rojo de las capsulas comenzó a brillar con intensidad. "Muy bien… ¡Activen los _Nanobots_!" expresó, mientras que, dentro de las capsulas, varios puntos luminosos comenzaron a aparecer. "Excelente, bien… ¡Inicia secuencia de transformación!¡Ahora!"

Los puntos luminosos se comenzaron a mover, girando alrededor de los cuerpos de X y Zero e introduciéndose en ellos. Más puntos aparecían en la capsula y giraban más y más rápido, algunos chocando entre ellos causando pequeños destellos de luz. En ese momento, los dos Hunters comenzaron a reaccionar ante los puntos luminosos, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

"¿Estarán bien?" preguntó Axl.

"Si, todo va bien…" respondió Megaman.

Los cuerpos de ambos _Hunters_ comenzaron a brillar, en especial las partes de sus armaduras que, sorpresivamente y sin precio aviso, se destruyeron, siendo devoradas por los _Nanobots_, dejando al descubierto los cuerpos mecánicos de ambos robots, envueltos por la piel sintética de ambos. La luz que eran antes las armaduras se alejaron de los cuerpos de los Hunters, flotando hacia la parte superior de la capsula, para luego ser absorbidos por un tubo, que los sacó de las capsulas para llevarlos a una nueva habitación.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No tengo idea."

El proceso de cambio continúo. Más y más destellos aparecieron y se unieron a los cuerpos de los Hunters. Pronto, el cuerpo de ambos robots también se iluminó, evitando que pudiera verlos la gente del exterior.

"Muy bien, es todo…" dijo el Dr. Light. "Drenen el liquido."

Las capsulas entonces cambiaron a una posición horizontal, de modo que ambos robots estuvieran recostados. El liquido se drenó de las capsulas antes de que estas comenzaran a abrirse. El cuerpo de ambos aún continuaba brillando, pero cada segundo comenzó a disminuir la intensidad. Cuando la luz se disipó lo suficiente, Alan, Kristal y Axl miraban con sorpresa lo ocurrido. Abajo, el Dr. Light y sus compañeros científicos sonreían.

"Esto ha sido un éxito…" expresó uno de los científicos presentes.

Frente a ellos, estaban X y Zero, sin sus armaduras y con piel humana. Ambos estaban sólo con un short cubriendo sus cinturas, uno azul para X y uno rojo para Zero. El Hunter azul tenía el cabello color café, con varios mechones hacia el frente, que lo hacía ver muy similar a Son Gohan de _Dragon Ball Z_ en su forma normal, en la época que luchó contra Cell, sólo que menos alborotado, mientras que el Hunter carmesí tenía el cabello largo y rubio, con algunos mechones en sus ojos. Ambos parecían estar dormidos un rato más.

El Dr. Light se acercó a ambos ex_Reploids_, viéndolos con seriedad. Entonces, ante las miradas de todos, ambos Hunters comenzaron a hacer algunos quejidos y mover un poco sus cuerpos. Unos humanos ojos verdes y unos azules veían por primera vez la luz del exterior.

_**Fin del capitulo 3**__**9.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¡WOHOO!¡X y Zero están vivos!... ¿Pero serán los mismos? No sabemos que extraños efectos secundarios haya dejado el virus en sus cuerpos… Los _Mecronets_ se preparan más y más, la guerra esta cerca… necesitamos más ayuda… Raphael… ¿Acaso tu…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Regreso del Pasado. Enemigos, Amigos y Aliados.**_

M-muchachos… ¡Que bueno es verlos!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **So... ¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado... muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

_ghostiv: Pasar al grado de "Super Evil" es algo que no creo hacer... no por ahora... y si lo hago, lo publicare como historia aparte, no en la historia original... bueno, la verdad no se, pero no creo que lo ponga aqui... pero bueno, seguiran escenas como las que puse antes, asi que tendran que conformarse con eso XD... Anubis luego..._

_master911: si, envidien a mi personaje! XD ... no se que mas decir mas que gracias por el comentario..._

_Venus Adept JMAP: sip, le atinaste, fue por eso... yo tambien quisiera irme a vivir ahi, tienen de todo... pero solo existe en mi mente o-o... bueno, por ahora, solo de Epion se sabe que tiene dudas respecto a su mision... no se sabe mas...por ahora...lo delas naves no dire nada mas..._

_Vivi: hey man, ya te resolvi tus dudas por Msn... como quiera, gracias por el review..._

_Arecanderu: hey, eres el de ToS!... hehe, que bueno que te ha gustado mis creaciones, ojala sigas leyendo... eh, eso de pervertido ya dije que culpo a mi primo por eso... bueno, no mucho en realidad XD... Los Protoss y los (Todopoderozos) Zergs... quizas vengan despues... no se como meterlos ahora, asi que no dire mucho... pero te dire que todo puede pasar... gracias por el Review._

_Umizu x2: bueno, porque me dejaste 2 reviews te digo asi XD... si, esas maquinas ayudarian mucho en la vida actual... aprendes matematicas e ingles en segundos... yo quiero una asi TT-TT ... bueno, del Coronel epion creo que ya lo habia dicho, pero preparense para sorpenderse... Raichu es un virus XD... y ya vez, ya los recuperaron a X y Zero... aunqune quien sabe si esten bien... de los virus en la hunter Base son solo muestras pequeñas y, se supone, nada peligrosas... pero quien sabe.. como quiera, ahi estan X y Zero... bueno, estaban... como sea... XD..._

_bueno, creo que es todo...nos vemos el Viernes con otros 2 Ep... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	41. Cap 40: El regreso del Pasado

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/MAY/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 40: ****El regreso del Pasado, Enemigos, Amigos y Aliados.**

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

Para estos momentos, la luna entera ya era una base de batalla totalmente automatizada y operacional, con capacidad para defenderse… e incluso de moverse, al menos ese era el plan. En pocos días, los _Mecronets_ serían capaces de hacer que la luna se moviera, para así participar en la batalla contra los _Humanos_. Ellos no esperarían ver una luna de batalla completa atacando su mundo capital, especialmente ya que una luna sería difícil de destruir, aún con las armas que los _Novaterrans_ poseen.

El _General Lenz_ caminaba por los pasillos de la base de los _Mecronets_, pasando por la nueva sección de la base, rumbo al laboratorio del _General Vilen_, el jefe de investigación y desarrollo de nueva tecnología del Imperio, quien lo había llamado para informarle algo de importancia. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero siendo Vilen, tendría que ver con el desarrollo de una nueva arma.

Llegó al laboratorio, cuyas puertas se abrieron al momento de posarse frente a ellas. Lenz entró al lugar y vio a más científicos maquina intentando desarrollar una nueva arma. Pronto, luego de unos segundos, Lenz encontró a quien buscaba.

"_General Vilen_…" expresó él, llamando la atención de su compañero.

"Oh, General Lenz…" respondió el científico. "Que gusto que hayas llegado."

"Si, si, como sea…" expresó Lenz, aburrido. "¿A que querías que viniera?"

"Es para el desarrollo de una nueva arma."

'_Lo sabia…'_"¿Y de que se trata ahora?¿Un nuevo cañón?¿Una nueva armadura?¿O algo para los escudos?"

"Para nada…" respondió el jefe de tecnología del lugar. "Es algo para incrementar el tamaño y fuerza del ejercito; un nuevo soldado."

"¿Nuevo soldado?"

"Si… ¡Admira!"

Una luz a lado de Lenz se encendió y mostraba una maquina, un robot, con forma de pulpo, ya que tenía una cabeza, con varios ojos en ella, y varios brazos mecánicos con pinzas como manos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Lenz con confusión e interés a la vez.

"Es un _Centinela_." respondió Vilen.

"¿Un _Centinela_?¿Que es eso?"

"Lo encontré en uno de los mundos _Humanos_ que exploramos, donde, al parecer, la raza _Humana_ y una raza de robots vivió ahí. Pero al llegar, lo único que encontramos fueron ruinas, y trozos de información sin sentido. Sin embargo, encontramos a decenas de este tipo de maquinas."

"¿Una civilización _Humana_ avanzada en ruinas?"

"Si. Al parecer, los _Humanos_ y las maquinas de ese mundo lucharon entre si por el control del planeta… y las maquinas ganaron. No sé que haya pasado después, pero al parecer, un evento destruyó toda la civilización. Sólo quedan un poco de información y estos robots."

"¿Qué tienen estos robots en especial que no tengan nuestro ejercito?"

"Sencillo; este tipo de maquina se basó en una especie que no existía en nuestra galaxia, al que los _Humanos _les dicen pulpos, según datos que recolectamos de estos mundos. El _Centinela_ tiene un sistema que le permite volar rápidamente, como si estuviera nadando y esto le permite esquivar fuego enemigo."

"Interesante, pero ¿Que harás con eso?"

"Planeo introducir a estos robots en todo nuestro ejercito, y así doblegar a nuestros soldados. Por supuesto, con unas modificaciones, claro."

"Entiendo… ¿Y cuantos podrás hacer?" pregunto Lenz.

"Con cinco días, podemos hacer un ejercito de Centinelas mortal, similar al que tenemos, usando los materiales de una de las lunas cercanas a esta."

"¿Y porque me lo informas a mi y no al _Coronel_?"

"Porque quería tu opinión, si era factible que hiciera un ejercito así o no."

"Idiota, si tus números son correctos, entonces seguro que el _Coronel_, e incluso nuestro líder, estarían de acuerdo."

"Bien, entonces le informaré al _Coronel_. Por cierto, también quizás quieras probarte tu nuevo traje de batalla."

"¿Ya está listo?"

"¡Por supuesto! Lo he terminado, y ya está completo, no como cuando luchaste contra esos _Humanos_ y su rata naranja."

"Si, quiero vengarme de ellos."

"Muy bien, le informaré al _Coronel_. Tu ve por tu traje, que está al fondo de la habitación."

"Excelente."

Lenz se alejó de Vilen, caminando por su traje, echándole un último vistazo al pulpo/calamar mecánico dentro del contenedor.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Durante el tiempo desde que se desmayó frente a Kristal y los demás en _Shadow Realm_, X, _Maverick Hunter_ de elite, sólo había visto… nada. La oscuridad lo rodeaba por todas partes, mientras sentía que flotaba, que vagaba por la nada sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo.

"¿Otra vez esto?" se preguntó él, al abrir sus ojos y no poder ver nada por la oscuridad.

X dormía y se despertaba durante el tiempo en el que estaba desmayado, pero no podía ver nada, por más que intentara. Sólo sabía que estaba flotando… ¿En que? No sabía.

Ese era un efecto del Virus que lo había infectado. En realidad, lo mantenía inconciente para que pudiera devorarse más rápido sus sistemas internos. Cuando X se 'despertaba', escuchaba voces que estaban muy lejos para entenderse, siendo como un leve murmullo para sus oídos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?¿Cuanto tiempo estaré así, sin poder moverme?"

X esperó una respuesta, pero como siempre, desde que estaba en ese lugar, no había una, por lo que se dejó llevar por el sueño, ese sueño contra el que siempre se peleaba y al final terminaba perdiendo, entrando de nuevo al sue-.

_-__¡BZZZZ!-_

Una descarga eléctrica lo despertó de inmediato. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por algo. X abrió los ojos e, intentando ver en la oscuridad, volteando a todos lados para ver si podía observar algo.

"Eso fue extraño…"

_-__¡BZZZZ!-_

Otra descarga sacudió su cuerpo y esta vez sintió algo más; estaba seguro, sabía que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, pero no podía ver que era en medio de la eterna oscuridad.

En ese momento, una luz muy fuerte apareció sobre él, una que lo cegó por unos segundos. X vio al luz y escuchó una voz reconfortante y, extrañamente, conocida.

"_Levántense ahora y experimenten su nueva vida…"_

"¿Quién eres tu?" Le preguntó a la voz, pero esta no respondió. Inconcientemente, el _Hunter_ obedeció a la voz, sintiendo que todo saldría bien. X utilizó todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a la luz, tomando control de su cuerpo, que había viajado por la nada durante mucho tiempo. Acercándose, alzó el brazo para tocar la luz… y fue en ese momento cuando noto algo: su piel era similar a la _Humana_.

X abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo la luz incandescente del laboratorio, lo que lo forzó a cerrar sus ojos para acostumbrarse a ella, mientras se cubría con una mano. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, ahora si pudo abrirlos por completo y empezar a ver a todos lados, no reconociendo el lugar en el que estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó al ver que estaba en un laboratorio con varios científicos en el lugar.

"No te preocupes, estas entre amigos."

X volteó a un lado para ver quien era el que había respondido a su pregunta. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca de abrió un poco, la sorpresa siendo fácil de percibirse en su rostro, al ver a alguien a quien no creía ver frente a frente en su vida.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _133-Dr Light's Capsule- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

"¿Doctor Light?"

"Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, X… mi hijo…"

X no lo podía creer; su creador, técnicamente su padre, estaba frente a frente a él, de carne y hueso. Su mente no podía creer que esto fuera posible, así que sólo pensó en lo más lógico.

"¿Es un sueño, verdad?" cuestionó el _Hunter_. "Esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser que esté vivo…"

"No es un sueño, X, es la verdad…" respondió el Dr. Light con tranquilidad, esperándose esa reacción del _Reploid_.

"No, debe ser un sueño, si no…"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?¿Donde estoy?" preguntó alguien cerca de X, igual de confundido que él. El _Hunter_ azul reconoció su voz de inmediato.

"¿Zero?" preguntó X, volteando hacia un lado para ver si era cierto. "Zero, ¿Eres tu?"

"¿X?" preguntó el _Hunter_ carmesí. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé. Desperté aquí confundido y yo…bueno… ¿Eh?"

El _Hunter_ carmesí volteó a ver a su compañero, poniéndose de pie, dejando atrás la cama donde estaba, al ver que su compañero se había detenido en medio del enunciado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Zero. "¿Porque me es…tas… pre…?"

Ambos _Hunters_ se miraron, sin creer lo que veían. Se señalaron con confusión, cada uno no sabiendo que decir.

"Zero/X, ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, confundidos por lo que estaban observando, para luego verse a ellos mismos, sorprendiéndose aún más.

Los cuerpos de ambos parecían ser los de un _Humano_ normal.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Zero, mirando sus manos. "¿Porqué parezco un _Humano_?"

"Esto definitivamente es un sueño." Comentó X, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"No, X, no es un sueño…"

La voz de una chica, conocida para ambos, llamó su atención. Al voltear, vieron a Kristal, la que había hablado, junto con Alan y Axl, entrando al laboratorio, junto con Megaman y Roll. La joven hechicera estaba, extrañamente, volteando a un lado, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Alan?¿Kristal?¿Axl?" preguntó Zero con confusión. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"¿Por qué tenemos forma _Humana_?" cuestionó X, claramente sorprendido.

"¿Y ellos quienes son?" Preguntó el _Hunter_ de cabello rubio, señalando a Roll y a Megaman.

"Eh… es una larga historia…" respondió Kristal.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo, créeme…" respondieron los dos _Hunters_ al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sabemos, pero…" empezó Alan. "Quizás deban ponerse algo de ropa, ¿no?"

X y Zero se miraron confundidos, antes de darse cuenta de que, con sus cuerpos _Humanos_, ambos estaban vestidos sólo en un par de boxers, uno azul para X y uno rojo para Zero.

"No tenemos problema." Comentó Zero. "Nosotros somos _Reploid_s, no tenemos las mismas inhibiciones que ustedes."

"Probablemente." Respondió Alan, colocándose delante de Kristal, quien sólo miraba a otro lado, un poco sonrojada. "Pero hay mujeres aquí, tengan algo de respeto."

Los _Hunters_ se volvieron a mirar, algo confundidos, sabiendo que lo que decía el joven era verdad.

"¿Alguien nos puede traer algo de ropa?" preguntó X.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Y eso fue lo que pasó…"

Kristal y Alan les contaron a X y Zero, que por ahora sólo tenían una bata blanca cada uno para cubrir sus cuerpos, lo que había pasado, desde que se desmayaron por el virus, la pelea en el planeta _Replira_, hasta la reconciliación de Kristal y Alan, omitiendo las partes donde ellos 'dormían' juntos, y su llegada a _Novaterra_, y el como encontraron al Dr. Light, Megaman y Roll, estos dos últimos siendo técnicamente los hermanos de X.

"Ya veo…" comentó Zero, recargado en una pared, cruzado de brazos. "Entonces, ahora somos _Humanos_."

"Casi _Humanos_." respondió el Doctor Light. "Sus cuerpos están hechos de un noventa punto ocho por ciento de material orgánico y el resto de _Nanobots_, necesarios para incrementar la fuerza de sus cuerpos…"

"¿Incrementar nuestra fuerza?" preguntó X, confundido.

"Si no fuera por esos robots, tendrían la fuerza de un _Humano_ ordinario. Durante el tiempo en el que duró esta conversación, los nanorobots han estado modificando sus músculos de tal forma que recuperen la fuerza que tenían cuando eran _Reploid_s. Para ahora deben estar al cincuenta o sesenta por ciento de su nivel normal."

"Ahora entiendo porque me sentía algo débil." expresó X.

"Lamentablemente, X, por ahora, has perdido tu capacidad de llamar a tus armaduras."

"¿Qué?¿Porque?"

"Por la transición de robot a _Humano_. Pero no te preocupes, estoy en algo para que puedas recuperar esa habilidad."

"Oh, eso es bueno…"

"Doctor Light…" empezó Zero, mirando al científico seriamente. "¿Cómo es que está vivo usted, en este planeta?¿Es usted un holograma o una copia?¿Será un clon o un _Reploid_?"

"Cierto, yo también quiero saber." comentó Alan.

"Igual yo." Expresó Kristal, también algo ansiosa por saber la verdad.

"Si, será mejor que me explique." Expresó el Doctor, suspirando un poco.

Todos los presentes estaban esperando a que el Doctor Thomas Light, el más grande científico del planeta _Replira_, se explicara de cómo es que, tanto el como Megaman y Roll, había llegado a _Novaterra_.

"Comenzó mientras preparaba a X en el laboratorio para que durmiera, ya que faltaba un poco para terminarlo…" empezó el Dr. Light. "Al mismo tiempo, estaba trabajando en un proyecto nuevo para poder captar las ondas de radio del espacio. Era un proyecto pequeño que al principio no le tomé importancia. Fue entonces, luego de un impresionante esfuerzo, que inventé un aparato capas de hacerlo. Cuando lo activé, recibí cientos de transmisiones del espacio, pero todas eran producidas por eventos naturales, como una supernova, una colisión de soles o un agujero negro devorando a un sol."

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Lo que pasó cambió mi vida para siempre." Expresó el científico, recordando aquel suceso. "Ya era muy viejo, quizás sólo me quedaban unos meses o unos pocos años de vida, y ya había terminado de construir a X. Pero, cuando intenté explorar cierta zona del espacio, descubrí un extraño ruido, una onda de energía que indicaba una raza extraterrestre." el Doctor cerró sus ojos, pensando en lo que pasó después. "Pensé que se trataba de una civilización alejada, pero cuando hice unos cálculos, me di cuenta de algo extraño. Al intentar descifrar de donde provenía la señal, me di cuenta de que sólo tenía unos miles de kilómetros… provenía de la luna de nuestro mundo."

"¿De la luna?" preguntó Alan. _'Esto se me hace familiar…'_

"Si, eso indicaba que había algo o alguien en la luna y que estaba transmitiendo señales… Y luego ocurrió algo más…"

"¿Qué fue ahora?" preguntó Kristal con interés.

"Las computadoras del laboratorio comenzaron a reaccionar extrañamente, justo antes de recibir una comunicación fuera de este mundo. La comunicación decía que eran seres _Humanos_ de otro mundo y que habían estado estudiando nuestro planeta, _Replira_ le decían ellos, y que estaban muy interesados en mí, ya que había logrado descubrir su señal. Según ellos, habían estado inspeccionando nuestro mundo desde hace cien años y creyeron que los _Humanos_ tardarían otros quinientos años en tener la tecnología suficiente para poder descubrirlos. Estaban muy sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que los había localizado."

"Vaya, significa que usted estaba quinientos años adelantado a su época, quizás más…" comentó Alan.

"Me ofrecieron un lugar con ellos, ya que pronto no podría continuar viviendo. Les dije que primero tenía que arreglar unas cosas con el proyecto X, para poder ir con ellos."

"¿Te quedaste sólo para terminarme?" preguntó X, mirando a su creador.

"Si, eras mi mayor creación, debía terminarte para que el mundo tuviera un héroe que luchase por la justicia. Discúlpame si te metí en muchos problemas."

"No hay problema, doc…" respondió el _Hunter_. "La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro de que, aunque no hubiera estado ahí, el mal como quiera encontraría otras formas."

"Es cierto."

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Zero con algo de interés.

"Cuando terminé el proyecto X, ya estaba muy viejo y cansado. Mega y Roll no podían continuar manteniéndome. Fue cuando acepté irme con los alienígenas. Me fui con ellos, llevándome también a Mega y a Roll y dejamos el planeta. Usando su tecnología, lograron salvarme la vida y rejuvenecerme unos años. Ahora, podré vivir más tiempo y continuar con mis investigaciones en este lugar."

"Así fue como llegaron aquí, ¿no?" preguntó Kristal.

"Exactamente…"

"Ya veo."

Después de la conversación, los ahora ocho comenzaron a platicar de más cosas, como lo que han pasado en sus últimos años. El Doctor Light comentó como es que él podía ayudar a X con sus capsulas, aún estando en otro mundo, usando los _Battlecruisers_ _Zodiacs_ para transportar las capsulas y dejarlas en lugares específicos. En ese momento, Alan recibió una comunicación de parte de Raphael.

"¿Uh?¿_Master Raphael_?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "¿Qué sucede?"

"_Alan, debo decirte algo rápido…"_ respondió el hechicero por el comunicador. _"Reúne a todos los guerreros y repórtate en el centro de mando. Es urgente."_

"Muy bien, llegaré en una hora…" expresó Alan, apagando su comunicador.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Zero, sabiendo que era algo de gran importancia, por el tono de voz de Alan.

"_Master Raphael_ nos quiere a todos en el Centro de Mando, así que vamos pronto."

El grupo comenzó a caminar lejos del laboratorio y a buscar a sus compañeros de lucha.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Mas tarde, Alan se estaba comunicando con todo el grupo, buscándolos para reunirlos a todos. Esto lo estaba haciendo con los comunicadores, que les había dado antes de separarse.

"Hey, Jay, aquí Alan…" expresó el joven usando su comunicador, intentando contactarse con Jaden.

"_Aquí Jaden, ¿Qué pasa?"_

"Necesito que regreses ahora."

"_¿Ahora?¡Vamos hombre, aquí el lugar es genial! Hay muchos duelistas fuertes… y voy invicto con 30 victorias y 0 derrotas."_

"Me imagino, pero es necesario que regreses, ahora."

"_Bien, ahí voy…"_

* * *

"¿Tai?¿Donde estas? Habla Alan."

"_Estoy en Digicore 2. Este lugar me recuerda mucho al Digital World."_

"Me imagino, pero necesito que regreses ahora."

"_Muy bien… ahí voy…"_

* * *

"¿Ash? Habla Alan, necesito que regreses ahora."

"_Si, ahí voy…"_

"No te oyes muy animado."

"_Me gustaría, aquí hay muchos entrenadores fuertes… pero no traigo mis Pokemons conmigo."_

"Ya veo… bueno regresa ahora."

"_Ahí voy…"_

* * *

"¡Yoh!¡Despierta, flojo!"

"_¡AAAAAHHHH!... ¿Que fue eso?¿Porque me despiertas?"_

"Necesito que regreses ahora."

"_¿Tan pronto? Vamos, estaba descansando muy bien…"_

"Es urgente, por lo que debes volver ahora."

"_Muy bien… ahí voy…"_

* * *

"Raichu, Latias. ¿Me oyen?"

"_¡Aquí Raichu, fuerte y claro!"_

"Deben volver ahora, estamos en junta."

"_Ahí vamos…"_

* * *

"Haru, ¿Están todos contigo?"

"_Si, aquí están todos. ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Necesito que regresen, es una emergencia-"

"_¿De verdad?¡ALELUYA!"_

"¿Aún están con la ropa?"

"_Si…"_

"_¡Es horrible!"_ se escuchó a Takato al fondo.

"_Ya oíste lo que dijo mi compañero."_

"Bueno, deben regresar ahora, es una emergencia."

"_Vamos para allá… pero primero iré por una soda."_

* * *

Unos minutos después, el grupo estaba reunido nuevamente en el centro de mando de la base. El grupo se había reunido y cada uno se miraban raro… ¿La razón? Bueno, es que muchos estaban… raros.

X y Zero estaban como _Humanos_, vistiendo ahora ropa _Humana_; X tenía una camisa celeste, con una chamarra de manga corta color azul marino, unos guantes azules y pantalones negros. Mientras, Zero tenía una sudadera roja, con un chaleco negro y pantalón gris. Junto con ellos, venían Roll y a Megaman.

Takato y Haru, en especial el primero, estaban algo pálidos y, al menos el primero, tenía un papel de rollo en la nariz, mientras Elie, Mimi y Dawn estaban algo rojas.

Jaden estaba con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Tai, mientras que Ash estaba algo triste. Latias estaba a lado de Raichu, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada de enfado, mientras el _Pokemon_ eléctrico estaba con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y una marca de mano en su mejilla izquierda.

Alan sólo miró a todos con extrañes.

"¿Qué les pasó a todos?" preguntó el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_.

"No preguntes…" respondieron varios de ellos al unísono.

Alan y Kristal se miraron y, usando los poderes mentales de la hechicera, descubrieron lo que había pasado.

Al parecer, mientras estaban pensando en que trajes probarse, un sujeto pasó cerca de donde estaban Dawn, Mimi y Elie, diciendo algo de 'traje de cumpleaños'. Las chicas lo pensaron por un momento y, sin quererlo, sus ropas cambiaron a… nada. Así que ahí estaban las tres mujeres, como dios las trajo al mundo… pero más desarrolladas, claro… y sólo había un espectador, Takato, ya que Haru se había ido por unas sodas. Cuando el joven de cabellos plateados regresó, vio a Takato en el suelo, con una mano en la nariz, algo de sangre saliendo de ella, mientras que las tres chicas rojas de vergüenza.

Con Jaden, parecía que estaba feliz por la cantidad de duelos que había ganado. Tai estaba normal por ver varios Digimons no conocidos por él y Ash estaba triste por no poder pelear.

Pero, al ver lo que pasó con Latias y Raichu, ambos rieron. Según parece, esto fue un malentendido… otra vez. Al parecer, Raichu perseguía a un Aipom, que se había escapado de la zona para _Pokemons_, que se había robado su helado. Durante la persecución, Aipom se lanzó hacia Latias, aún en su forma _Humana_. Justo antes de chocar contra ella, Aipom usó su cola para apoyarse en la cabeza de Latias y así elevarse por los cielos. Cuando Raichu lo siguió, debido a que no sabía lo que pasaba, chocó con Latias de frente y ambos cayeron al suelo. Al ver donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que… él y Latias se estaban besando. Cuando la _Pokemon_ psíquico se dio cuenta, uso sus poderes para alejar a Raichu de ella y, luego le dio una tunda por robarle su primer beso "verdadero".

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Espero que se hayan divertido." expresó Raphael, haciendo acto de presencia.

"Pues algo…" respondieron algunos de ellos al unísono, haciendo que unas gotas de sudor descendieran por las nucas de Alan y Kristal.

"¿Qué sucede, Raphael?" preguntó el joven de la _Vía Láctea_ con confusión. "¿Por qué la emergencia?"

"Tenemos algunos problemas…" expresó el hechicero con seriedad.

"¿Cuándo no?" preguntó Tai, señalando que siempre habían tenido problemas, en especial cuando todo ese grupo se reunió.

"Pero esto es diferente, elegido del valor; los _Mecronets_ han descubierto este planeta."

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Si los derrotamos en _Replira_, lo derrotaremos aquí." Comentó Dawn, sin ver el problema del asunto.

"Ese es el problema: en _Replira_ sólo atacaron diez de sus naves de combate, y el su sistema de defensa de los _Replirans _y cinco _Zodiacs_ pudieron repelerlos. Pero al parecer, se preparan para atacar con toda su fuerza. Hemos recibido información de que los _Mecronets_ están juntando a toda la flota invasora y planean atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas y recursos."

"¿Cuántas naves serían?" preguntó X.

"Cerca del medio millón."

"¡¿Medio millón?" exclamaron todos los presentes.

"No se preocupen, tenemos cien mil _Zodiacs,_ _Eclipses _y _Pulsars_, además varios _Sun-Class _y _Hoshi-Class Battlecruisers_ y aún más _Comet-Class _y _Asteroid-Class Cruisiers _y unos cuantos _Meteorite-Class Light Carriers_, siendo en total casi un millón de naves a nuestra disposición, así que por el numero no será problema."

"¿Cómo nos ayudarán eso?" preguntó Zero. "Disculpe, pero no tenemos conocimiento de las defensas de este planeta, sobretodo de la flota."

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que explicarles a cada uno acerca de los tipos de naves que poseemos, ¿no?"

"Me parece bien." Dijo Alan. "Así sabrán más de la flota."

"Bien, pero primero explicaré los tipos de armas. Síganme por favor."

El grupo siguió a Raphael hacia un salón muy grande, cerca de donde estaba el centro de mando. Al verlo, parecía ser el cuatro real de un castillo… lo cual era cierto. Raphael se sentó en el trono que estaba en el fondo del salón, las luces oscureciéndose al momento.

"Muy bien, se los explicaré aquí." Dijo el hechicero, un monitor apareciendo frente a ellos. "Primero, les explicaré las armas que poseen cada nave. Primero, las armas que cada uno estarán más familiarizados: armas proyectiles."

"¿Balas?" preguntó Tai.

"Algo parecido. Primero, tenemos _Railguns_, las armas más simples de nuestro imperio; son como ametralladoras humanas, disparando proyectiles a altas velocidades. La diferencia, es que usa campos magnéticos en lugar de pólvora, por lo que van mucho más rápido, como a Mach 15 fácilmente."

"¡Vaya, eso es rápido!" exclamó Takato.

"Y esos son con proyectiles pequeños, de aproximadamente el largo de un dedo índice." Respondió Raphael. "¿Qué tal si disparas una del tamaño de un auto?"

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" cuestionó Ash.

"Claro, de hecho, balas así disparan nuestra segunda arma, el _Coil Cannon_. Estas disparan a la misma velocidad aunque, a diferencia de los _Railguns_, que se usan más para atacar aviones cazas, los _Coil Cannons_ son para atacar naves más grandes y causar un gran daño en ellas."

"Vaya, eso suena excelente." Comentó Elie. "¿Esas son sus armas más poderosas?"

"No, claro que no." Comentó el hechicero. "Esas son armas que usamos en dado caso que nos encontráramos con una civilización que sea débil a las armas proyectiles. Nuestras armas más fuertes son de energía, y tenemos dos tipos; _Laser Batteries_ y _Pulse Cannons_. _Laser Batteries_ funcionan como los _Railguns_, pero disparan pulsos de energía, y sirven contra cazas. _Pulse Cannons_ son cañones dobles que disparan dos esferas de plasma en contra de una nave enemiga. _Laser Batteries_ tienen el poder de hacer estallar un auto, y _Pulse Cannons_ tienen el poder de destruir un edificio entero. Aparte de esas armas, tenemos misiles para combate nave a nave, y cada misil tiene integrado un escudo de energía que sirve para que no sea derribado por disparos de una nave enemiga o por si un caza intenta estrellarse contra ella y destruirse los dos."

"Ahora que sabemos de sus armas, ¿Cómo las usan en sus naves?" preguntó Zero con interés.

"Si, ahora les comentaré de las naves de nuestra flota." Expresó _Master Raphael_, mostrando unas imágenes en los monitores flotantes. "Primero, tenemos tres tipos de naves de combate; _Cruisers_, _Warships_, y _Capital Ships_. De los _Cruisers_, tenemos tres tipos: _Comet-class_, _Asteroid-class_, y _Meteorite-class_."

Las pantallas flotantes mostraron los dibujos de tres naves, de unos doscientos metros de largo.

"_Comet-class Cruiser_ es el tipo de nave más común de todos, el más débil pero más numeroso. Posee unas seis _Laser Batteries_, tres a cada lado de la nave, y de armamento principal tiene dos _Pulse Cannons_, uno a cada lado del frente. Es usado más que nada para acercarse a una nave, disparar, y evitarla antes de que te ataquen. El segundo tipo es el _Asteroid-class_ _Missilecruiser_, y como su nombre lo indica, dispara misiles de sus enormes compartimientos. No posee otro tipo de armamento, así que estas naves disparan desde detrás de la flota. Por último, están los _Meteorite-class Light Carriers_, que son pequeños portaaviones. Cada uno de ellos tiene por lo menos veinte cazas de combate, quizás mucho menos de lo que un portaaviones normal de océano posee, pero hay que recordar que en el espacio se necesitan mucho más espacio para otros tipos de sistemas. Este tipo de nave no posee armamento alguno, así que está siempre en la retaguardia de la flota. Ahora…"

Una nueva imagen apareció en el monitor, mostrando ahora dos tipos de naves, de unos seiscientos metros de largo.

"Estos son los _Warships_. Sólo tenemos dos tipos por ahora: _Sun-class Battleship_, y _Hoshi-class Battlecruisers_. Ambos son muy similares en armamento, y están capacitados para pelear contra _Capital Ships_. Tanto los _Sun_ como los _Hoshi_ poseen veinte _Laser Batteries _y _Railguns_, además de seis _Pulse Cannons_, y dos _Coil Cannons_. Ambos tipos de naves forman la espina dorsal de la flota. Y ahora…"

Una nueva imagen en los monitores flotantes mostró ahora tres tipos de naves, mucho más grandes que las anteriores, cada una casi alcanzando los dos kilómetros de largo.

"Estas son las _Capital Ships_, las naves más fuertes de nuestra flota." Expresó Raphael. "Cada una tiene el poder de reducir la superficie de un planeta a escombros en un día, y ellas son las únicas que poseen armamento especial."

"¿Armamento especial?" preguntó X. "¿Se refiere a un tipo de armamento distinto a los ya vistos?"

"Exactamente." Respondió Raphael. "Estas son nuestros tres tipos de naves más poderosas; _Zodiac-class_ _Battlecruisers_, _Quasar-class_ _Battleships_, y _Pulsar-class_ _Battlecruisers_. Los tres tipos poseen el mismo tipo de armamento; cien _Laser Batteries_, cien _Railguns_, cincuenta _Pulse Cannons_ y diez _Coil Cannons_, además de que, a diferencia de las otras naves, las _Capital Ships_ tienen el tamaño necesario para poder llevar cazas dentro de ellas: _Zodiacs_ pueden llevar cien, _Quasars_ pueden llevar sesenta, y _Pulsars_ pueden llevar ciento veinte. Estamos trabajando en una cuarta _Capital Ship_ que sirva como _Carrier_, pero esta guerra nos ha detenido en eso."

"Interesante." Comentó Zero. "¿Cuáles son las armas especiales?"

"Si, son estas." Dijo el hechicero, mostrando imágenes de las tres _Capital Ships_. "Del _Zodiac_, su arma especial es el _Yamato Cannon_. Es un enorme cañón de energía que es capaz de vaporizar una ciudad grande con facilidad. Un disparo de estos cañones puede drenar casi por completo los escudos de los _Alverions Mecronets_. Del _Quasar_, su arma principal son cuatro cañones frontales llamados _Plasma Cannons_. Estos cañones disparan cada uno una especie de cometa de energía, los cuatro unidos tienen el poder de un _Yamato Cannon_. La ventaja, es que se puede ajustar el ángulo de los cañones para disparar a cuatro naves distintas, siempre y cuando estén frente a la nave. La última arma especial, para los _Pulsars_, se llama _Gauss Cannon_, y en si es un _Coil Cannon_ pero mucho más poderoso, casi capaz de reducir una ciudad a escombros con un disparo. Eso si, cada clase de nave posee varios _Nova Missiles_, misiles nucleares cada uno capaces de destruir países enteros en caso de ser necesario, pero la radiación dejada es mucho menor que la de una bomba nuclear _Humana_. Además de misiles normales para enfrentamiento nave a nave."

"Se nota que esas últimas tres naves son las más fuertes." Comentó Axl. "Tienen mucho armamento."

"Tienen que tenerlo, o no podremos enfrentarnos a los _Mecronets_ cuando lleguen."

"¿Cuándo llegaran?"

"Si calculamos bien, en unos cinco o seis días estarán en el sistema solar."

El grupo se quedó callado ante la información que recibieron de Raphael. Al parecer, el combate final de la guerra estaba por comenzar.

"¡Señores!" exclamó _Master Raphael_. "Si los _Mecronets_ nos atacan con todo, esta pelea por el dominio de la galaxia terminará, de una forma u otra. Estamos llamando a nuestras fuerzas que están en la galaxia para que nos ayude en la pelea."

"¿Qué haremos nosotros por mientras?" preguntó Mimi.

"Yo sé que." respondió X. "Tenemos que entrenar."

"Así es." Contestó Raphael con seriedad. "Estos cinco días serán buenos para que se vuelvan más fuertes."

"¡Entonces vamos a entrenar ahora!" exclamó Kristal.

"¡Un momento! Quizás quieran esperar un día antes de entrenar."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Porque, para mañana, sus números se incrementarán. Algunos aliados vendrán a ayudarnos."

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Yoh, mostrando algo de interés por saber quienes más vendrán.

"La mayoría de ustedes los conocen muy bien."

"Espera. ¿No serán-?" empezó Kristal, rápidamente sabiendo a quienes se refería el hechicero.

"Exacto, Kristal." Respondió Raphael, sonriendo un poco. "Ellos los volverán a ayudar…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __396: Weyard- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _080-Vale And Vault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

El tiempo en _Weyard_ era excelente; en el nuevo pueblo de _Vale_, a unos kilómetros de los restos de _Mt. Alepth_, la gente celebraba uno de sus tantos días festivos. Ahí, el grupo de héroes que había protegido el mundo de la destrucción de _La Alquimia_ hace unos meses se había reunido nuevamente. Isaac, el "héroe" del equipo, platicaba, a lado de su novia Jenna, con sus amigos Garet, Ivan, Mia, Sheba, Piers y Alex. Esta fiesta era en honor a los héroes que habían salvado el mundo.

"No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo…" expresó Garet con alegría. "Parece como si hubiese sido ayer."

"Tienes razón." comentó Ivan, el _Adept_ de _Jupiter_. "Eso mismo estaba pensando."

"Extraño esos tiempos."

"A mi no, me recuerdan el sufrimiento de la gente." comentó Mia, una _Adept_ de _Mercury_, mirando con tristeza hacia otro lado.

"Oh, si… lo siento Mia." Expresó Garet, con una mano en su nuca y mostrando arrepentimiento.

"No hay problema…"

"¡Bueno, continuemos con esta fiesta!…" exclamó Sheba, un poco fuera de ella misma ya que estaba algo… ebria… gracias a una extraña bebida similar al ponche.

"Extraño…" expresó Piers al ver a la chica, normalmente seria, estar tan desinhibida por el alcohol.

"No le hagas caso." expresó Garet, antes de voltear a ver a su mejor amigo. "Entonces Isaac, ¿Platícanos una ves más esa 'fantasía' de viajar a otro mundo y luchar contra extraños sujetos negros y hechiceros y sujetos con grandes llaves."

"No fue una 'fantasía', Garet." respondió Isaac con algo de enfado. "De verdad ocurrió… y eran _Heartless_, un sujeto llamado Exus y _Keyblades_, las armas que eran llaves gigantes."

"Si, claro, ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer que hay más seres vivos en las estrellas?"

"¡Pero es cierto!" exclamó Jenna, también algo enfadada por sentir que su amigo los estaba llamando mentirosos.

"Claro, pues yo quiero una prueba… ¡Ahora mismo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War- Earth Assault_)

Justo en ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, haciendo que la fiesta se detuviera y que los gritos de alegría se reemplazaran por gritos de temor.

"¡¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ivan con sorpresa.

"¡Miren, el cielo!"

Todo el mundo miro al cielo debido a la exclamación de Felix, un _Adept_ de _Venus_. Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a girar rápidamente, como si algo estuviera descendiendo de entre ellas… y era cierto; algo enorme bajó de las nubes y todos vieron con temor a aquel objeto que se había posado sobre su villa y que era más grande que esta en tamaño.

"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Sheba, la visión que tenía en frente le había quitado la borrachera.

"No tengo idea." comentó Jenna con temor.

"Espero que no nos haga nada." Expresó Mia, a lado de ella, también igual.

Sin embargo, Isaac sólo volteó a ver a Garet, quien miraba estupefacto al cielo. No entendía el porqué, pero el joven de cabello rubio sonreía, sabiendo que no pasaría nada.

"¿Suficiente prueba para ti?" preguntó Isaac a su compañero.

"Eh, si…" respondió Garet sin alejar su vista del cielo… del enorme _Zodiac Battlecruiser_ que sobrevolaba _Nueva Vale_.

_**Fin del capitulo **__**40.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Gracias al plan de Raphael, nuestros antiguos aliados volverán a unirse para poder hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza. Mientras tanto, les mostraré una técnica especial a todos; el poder contactarse con el espíritu de sus _Keyblades_. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**¡Por el nuevo Poder! Las Almas de las Keyblades.**_

Vamos Kristal, controla tus emociones…¡controla la transformación!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Que les parecio? Espero que bien y espero que haya resuelto las dudas de algunos de ustedes... si no, dejenme un review XD... tratare __de ser breve hoy con los comentarios..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: bueno, al parecer a Takato le fue bien... lastima que Haru se fue por sodas XD... bueno, segun yo, el nombre completo de el Dr. Light es Thomas Light... y el del Dr Wily es Albert Wily... creo..._

_Vivi: Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas, hombre... y si, hay videojuegos en Novaterra... los mismos titulos que tenemos aqui... pero mas realistas... MUCHO mas realistas XD... Naruto y el elenco de estos saldran luego, no te preocupes por ellos..._

_ghostiv: no, aun no tenog vida... el proyecto me ataca TT-TT_

_master911: espero que lo que venga te agrade XD_

_Arecanderu: XD... bueno, creo que te respondi por msn tus dudas... y la proxima vez haz un respaldo de ese review antes de mandarlo, por si ocurre algo igual XD_

_Umizu: HOLA por ahora unica chica que lee este fic XD... yup, son humanos... y estaban casi desnudos o-O... no fue idea mia¿eh? ¬¬ XD... bueno, pronto sabras el plan de el Col. Epion... y no, los 15 cap no seran de peleas... que hayas disfrutado el fic..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... mañana viernes pasense por mi profile, pondre unas imagenes en sprite de como son los que salen hasta ahora en el fic... bueno, solo unos: Alan, Kristal, Tai, Takato, Ash, Raichu, Human X y Human Zero... los demas aun no los hago... poco tiempo..._

_bueno, nos vemos el Sabado con otro cap... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	42. Cap 41: ¡Por el nuevo poder!

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/JUN/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 4****1: ¡Por el nuevo poder!, Las almas de las **_**Keyblades**_

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

El _Coronel Epion_, segundo al mando de las fuerzas del _Imperio Mecron_, estaba en el centro de mando principal de la base lunar. Había leído el reportaje del _General Vilen_ para poder construir una nueva forma de soldados mecánicos, usando como base a una máquina nativa del _Nintenverse_; un '_Centinela_'. Debido a las especificaciones de esta nueva máquina de guerra, el _Coronel_ se veía complacido.

Después de que el _General_ _Lenz_ fuera a decirle acerca de esas máquinas, él mismo fue al laboratorio de Vilen para verlas por si mismo. Ahí vio que el _General_ ya había activado al robot y estaba haciendo pruebas de su fuerza. Colocándolo a que se enfrentara contra cinco de sus unidades de combate, el _Centinela_ logró destruir a cinco de los robots _Mecronets_, antes de ser destruido por los dos restantes. Epion estaba convencido que esta nueva máquina de guerra podría darles la ventaja contra los _Humanos_.

El _Coronel_ recordó lo que pasó después de eso; se llevó consigo un poco de información y unos videos acerca de este nuevo robot de combate y se los mostró a su señor. El líder de los _Mecronets_ estaba más que complacido y sorprendido al ver que había semejante máquina de guerra en otra galaxia.

Así, los _Mecronets_ asimilaron a los _Centinelas _para su propio imperio, usando su avanzada tecnología para hacerlos más mortales y eficaces de lo que eran anteriormente.

"_Coronel Epion_." La voz del _General_ de investigación sacó al _Coronel_ de sus pensamientos, centrándose ahora en él.

"¿Qué sucede, Vilen?" preguntó Epion con curiosidad.

"Tengo más información…" respondió. "Al parecer, podremos crear unos seis millones de estas máquinas, pero tendremos que retrasar el ataque unas horas."

"No importa, con que estén listos para el combate. ¿Algún otro problema?"

"No, no tengo más problemas. Podemos iniciar la producción en masa de ellos."

"Muy bien, entonces comienza con eso."

"Si, _Coronel_." Expresó Vilen, alejándose del centro de mando y regresando al laboratorio, dejando a Epion a que continuara pensando.

'_Con estas máquinas nuevas, es probable que pueda iniciar el plan más pronto de lo que creí…'_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __396: Weyard- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

"Parece una isla flotante."

"Pero parece de metal."  
"¿Será la ciudad de los antiguos?"

"No tengo idea."

La gente continuaba mirando la enorme 'isla' que flotaba sobre sus cabezas; algunos se fueron a refugiar por temor a que esta cayera sobre su pueblo. Sin embargo, sólo los héroes permanecieron en su lugar, mirando esa cosa que flotaba por sus cabezas.

"Jenna…" empezó Isaac, mirando a la joven que estaba a su lado. "Quiero que te vayas a las montañas. Llévate a todos a un lugar seguro."  
"¿Que?" Preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendía un poco. "Pero ¿Y tu?"

"No te preocupes…"

"¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?¡Mira esa cosa!"

"Bueno…"

"No, Isaac: yo me quedo contigo."

"Bueno…"

"No es momento para pelear." expresó Felix. "Prepárense por si acaso."

En eso, una luz azul apareció frente a ellos, asustando a tanto hombres como mujeres. Cuando la luz se disipó, una chica, de cabello plateado, junto con cuatro hombres, cada uno con una pequeña armadura, apareció frente a ellos. Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al verlos aparecer de la nada, creyendo que eran hechiceros poderosos o algo así.

"¿Qué clase de magia es esa?" preguntó Garet con asombro.

"Se parece a una tele transportación." comentó Piers, un habitante de una antigua civilización.

La chica del grupo que apareció miró a todos lados, observando al grupo de héroes, en especial a Isaac y Jenna, rápidamente reconociéndolos.

"Saludos…" empezó la joven, sonriéndoles al grupo entero. "Soy la _Capitán Teletha 'Tessa' Testarosa_ del _Battlecruiser_ _Tuatha de Danaan_, del planeta _Novaterra_. Disculpen las molestias y el temor que hemos causado con nuestra llegada."

Los jóvenes _Adepts_ se miraron con confusión. Lo último que esperaban era que alguien, que al parece venía de esa 'isla' flotante, los saludara de esa forma.

"Disculpa pero… ¿Qué?" preguntó Garet.

"Usted debe ser el joven Isaac, ¿No es así?" preguntó Tessa, ignorando la pregunta de Garet.

"S-si, soy yo." respondió el mencionado.

"Y usted…" dijo la _Capitán_, volteando a ver a la pelirroja. "…debe ser la jovencita Jenna, ¿Me equivoco?"

"Eh, no, si soy yo." Respondió la joven. "¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?"

"Conocemos mucho acerca de ustedes y de su mundo, héroes _Adepts_. Hemos venido desde un lugar muy lejano para pedir su ayuda."

"A mi me parece que tratan de engañarnos…" expresó Felix, sacando su espada para estar listo para el combate. "¿Qué quieren realmente?"

"Por favor…" dijo Tessa, tratando de tranquilizar al grupo. "Este es un pedido del _N-Warrior's High Master_, el _Dark Sage Raphael_."

"¿_Master Raphael_?" preguntó Isaac con asombro. "¿Acaso hablas de un hechicero anciano que vive en _Spellian Hegcian_, líder de los hechiceros?"

"Si… bueno, vivía. _Spellian Hegcian_ ya no existe."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamaron tanto Jenna como Isaac.  
"Oigan… ¿De que hablan?" preguntó Ivan, sabiendo que algo en realidad estaba pasando con sus compañeros, pero ambos jóvenes no les hicieron caso.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Jenna.

"Un enemigo ha destruido la ciudad de los hechiceros." respondió Tessa. "_Master Raphael_ se ha refugiado en _Novaterra_, otro mundo _Humano_ en la galaxia, preparándose para esta nueva amenaza. Por favor, vengan con nosotros. El _Almirante Alan_ también los espera."

"¿Alan también?"

"¡¿De que rayos hablan?" exclamó Garet con enfado, su cabeza doliéndole dado que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
"¡Te explico luego, Garet!" Expresó Isaac, su mirada ahora viendo a la joven fijamente. "Señorita, iremos con ustedes."

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Sheba. "¡No se irán sin nosotros!"

"¿Segura que estas bien?" preguntó Ivan, mirando con preocupación a su compañera, quien aún parecía algo tomada.

"Como nunca cariño… hic…"

"Muy bien." dijo Tessa, sonriendo. "Entonces nos iremos. Les explicaré todo en el camino."

Con poco tiempo para despedirse de sus familias, el grupo de Adepts se prepararon para el viaje. La luz azul los rodeó a todos los presentes y desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de amigos y familiares. Pronto, el _Zodiac_, el _Tuatha de Danaan_, se alejó de la ciudad, elevándose al cielo, para luego dejar atrás el planeta _Weyard_ y regresar a _Novaterra_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

"¿Está diciendo que pidió ayuda a todos los héroes de los diversos mundos a donde fuimos?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

"Así es." Respondió Raphael. "Algunos _Battlecruisers_ se dirigieron a los planetas donde viven nuestros aliados. Pronto llegarán aquí, si es que aceptan."

"¿Volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos de otros mundos?" preguntó Kristal.

"Exactamente."  
"¡Genial!"

Después de la noticia de Raphael, que los demás aliados de otros mundos están por llegar para ayudarles, Alan y Kristal, y los que estuvieron en la pelea contra Exus, sonreían, mientras que los nuevos no entendían la razón por la que estaban tan alegres.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Yoh, algo confundido.

"Oh, si, ustedes no los conocen." expresó X. "Antes, nos ayudaron otras personas en nuestra batalla contra Exus. Al parecer, ellos también vendrán a ayudarnos."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Algunos deben de conocerlos…" comentó Takato. "Mario, Luigi, Link, Vash, Isaac, Jenna, Inuyasha, Miroku. Ellos fueron aliados nuestros durante el combate contra Exus, y ahora nos ayudaran de nuevo."

"¿Son amigos de ellos?" preguntó Jaden con asombro, sabiendo exactamente de quienes hablaban.

"¡Wow!¡Veré a Link de _The Legend of Zelda_!" exclamó Dawn con alegría. "¡Es tan lindo!"

"Yo sigo deprimido…" comentó Ash, cambiando totalmente de tema. "No pude pelear con la gente de este mundo con mis _Pokemons_. Si tan solo los tuviera…"

"Se me hace extraño…" expresó Kristal. "¿Qué el Profesor Oak no te dio un aparato para poder transportar todos tus _Pokemons_ a cualquier lugar de la galaxia?"

Ash se le quedó mirando a Kristal por unos segundos, pensando en lo que había dicho la hechicera… y cuando su cerebro logró procesar la información…

"¡Rayos!¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?" exclamó el joven entrenador, sacando de su mochila, que siempre la traía con él, el aparato que le dio el profesor Oak. "¡Aquí está!¿¡Como lo pude olvidar!"

El grupo sólo miró a Ash con pena, mientras él se estaba quejando y sintiendo miserable. Pero Raphael se le quedó mirando con extrañes.

'_Extraño.'_ Pensó el hechicero. _'¿Acaso Kristal dijo que un científico del mundo de Ash creó un aparato para transportar Pokemons de su mundo a otro?¿Como es que ellos obtuvieron esa tecnología, si se supone que su mundo no es tan avanzado?'_

"Y ese es Ash para ustedes." expresó Raichu, rompiendo la concentración del hechicero, quien dejó de pensar eso por ahora.

"Tanta miseria me hace sentir cansado…" comentó Yoh.

"Tu siempre estas cansado." expresó Mimi.

"Si, dígaselo, señorita Mimi." dijo Amidamaru. "Siempre se lo digo, pero nunca me hace caso."

"Se supone que estas de mi lado, Amidamaru." Dijo el _Shaman _con cierta frustración.

Mientras ellos discutían, Alan volteó a ver a Raphael.

"Podría esperar a que lleguen…" empezó el joven. "Pero quiero enseñarles a ellos algo lo más pronto posible."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó _Master Raphael_.

"El poder de las _Keyblades_, les enseñaré a liberarlas."

'_¿Liberarlas'_ pensaron todos los que usaban _Keyblades_ al escucharlo.

"Oh, así que quieres hacer eso." Dijo el hechicero con seriedad. "Muy bien, vayan a la cámara de entrenamiento, entonces."  
"¡Bien!" exclamó Alan, mirando a todo el grupo. "Muy bien todos, síganme."

Con esto, el grupo siguió a Alan, sin saber a donde los llevaría.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 024: Shirok- _

Un hombre mitad bestia y un monje algo pervertido se encontraban corriendo a través de una selva, en dirección al pueblo donde la sacerdotisa Kaede, gran amiga suya, vivía. Cuando llegaron a una montaña, donde se podía ver la aldea desde ahí, se sorprendieron al ver a un _Zodiac_ sobrevolando la aldea. Creyendo que era algo malo, ambos corrieron hacia el pueblo.

En otro lado, un demonio con forma _Humana_, de cabello blanco, acompañados de una niña _Humana_ y de un pequeño demonio, veían la inmensa nave de combate sobre el pueblo. Después de verlo durante unos minutos… se aburrió y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __060: Mushroomia- _

Sobre _Mushroom Kingdom_, el reino de los hongos, un _Zodiac_ _Battlecruiser_ más apareció sobrevolándolo. Los habitantes, criaturas con forma de hongo, corrieron espantados ante esta amenaza.

Dentro del castillo, la Princesa Peach, junto con su guardia real, miraban desde un balcón a la gigantesca nave que los sobrevolaba.

Un hombre bajito, con ropas rojas, gorra roja y un bigote bastante peculiar, estaba parado sobre una de las torres del castillo, sujetándose del pararrayos y mirando la nave. Abajo, un hombre más alto, con las mismas ropas que el anterior, sólo que de color verde, miraba la nave… escondido detrás de una caja.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __075: Hylia- _

Un _Battlecruiser_ apareció sobrevolando la apenas reconstruida ciudad de _Hyrule_. La gente huía espantada cuando vio a la inmensa nave venir, reuniéndose en el castillo, donde la princesa Zelda trataba de calmar a su gente con palabras. Uno de los ciudadanos venía corriendo al castillo, avisando a todos acerca de alguien que estaba en las puertas de la ciudad. Sobre el puente levadizo, que era la única entrada y salida de la ciudad, un joven de ropas verdes, con escudo y espada, y un hombre rubio, con gabardina roja y unos lentes naranjas, habían llegado, mirando la nave sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __027: Pokearth- _

Sobre uno de los edificios de la, aun en reconstrucción, _Saffron City_, la capital de la región _Kanto_, una misteriosa figura _Humano_ide miraba a la ciudad. Después de la destrucción causada por Exus, los _Humanos_ habían comenzado la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Bajo el cielo nocturno, la misteriosa figura miró al cielo, intentando ver algo que sabía que estaba ahí.

Entonces, las nubes se movieron un poco, como si algo estuviera sobre ellas y descendía lentamente… y entonces, ante la miraba horrorizada de sus habitantes, un _Zodiac_ _Novaterran_ apareció sobrevolando la ciudad en reconstrucción. La misteriosa figura, que era de color blanco con morado y usaba una capa color café, sólo miraba a la inmensa nave, listo para actuar en caso de que sea necesario.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __019: Tamera- _

En una ciudad parecida, un _Zodiac_ estaba sobrevolándola, mientras la gente huía aterrada. Dos niños pequeños veían a aquella nave que flotaba, a lado de ellos estaba una criatura, parecido a un duende, de color morado, quien se preparaba para la lucha.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

El grupo continuó caminando, siendo guiados por Alan, hasta una puerta enorme, donde todos se detuvieron.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Esto es la sala de entrenamiento avanzado…" respondió Alan.

"¿Vamos a entrenar otra vez?" cuestionó Tai.

"Si, pero esta vez será diferente, ya que la mayoría de ustedes tienen _Keyblades_."  
"¿Y eso que?"

"Les enseñaré a usarlas correctamente."

El grupo entró a la habitación y vieron que era un lugar muy amplio, con forma de domo, sin columnas en el centro. La puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ellos al momento de entrar.

"¿Que haremos aquí?" preguntó Mimi.

"Les enseñaré a usar bien sus _Keyblades_." respondió Alan, sonriendo un poco.

"Pero ya sabemos usarlas…"

"No al cien por ciento. Haru sabe de lo que hablo."  
"Cierto…" respondió el _Rave Master_. "Hay cosas de la _Keyblade_ que muchos no saben."

"Por ejemplo, ¿Sabían que sus _Keyblades_ tienen un espíritu?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¿Un espíritu?" preguntó Jaden.

"Así es. Yo creí que las _Keyblades_ sólo eran elementos de combate, pero ellas tiene un espíritu… además de las energías de otros antiguos guerreros que usaron esas _Keyblades_ en antiguas batallas."

"Oh… ¿Y eso que?" preguntó Elie.

"Les enseñaré…" expresó Alan, haciendo aparecer la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_. "…el poder de una _Keyblade_."

El joven se volteó a un lado, para ver frente a frente un cubo de metal que salió del suelo. El cubo de metal, sin explicación, ardió en llamas, el fuego siendo sumamente intenso, a pesar de estar muy alejado de ellos, casi a unos trecientos metros de ellos.

"Que calor tan intenso…¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó Amidamaru, sintiendo el calor.

"No lo sé." dijo Dawn

"¿Qué planea Alan?" preguntó Kristal con interés.

El aura de Alan comenzó a crecer, su _Keyblade_ empezando a brillar intensamente. Entonces, algo notaron todos los presentes; la _Keyblade_ estaba emitiendo su propia aura, una muy parecida, pero a la vez diferente, a la de Alan. El aura tomó forma de un ave azul que rodeaba a Alan con su larga cola, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Tai con asombro.

"_Articuno_…" Respondió Ash. "Se parece a un _Legendary_ _Pokemon_de mi mundo… pero, ¿Qué planea hacer?"

Entonces, Alan abrió los ojos y dio un gran salto en dirección al cubo en llamas, la _Keyblade_ que tenía en sus manos brillaba con mucha intensidad y su aire congelado era impresionante.

"_Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo… ¡ARTICUNO!_"

Alan hizo un corte vertical y soltó un descomunal aire helado, uno tan fuerte, que toda la temperatura del salón bajó varios grados, casi congelando a todos los presentes. La onda de hielo se dirigió hacia el cubo de fuego, tomando la forma de un _Articuno_, impactando el cubo de fuego, congelando las llamas como si fueran agua, además de congelar todo el piso de metal y paredes que había detrás. Alan tocó el suelo, su _Keyblade_ dejando de emitir esa aura congelante, mientras todos miraron asombrados lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Pero que cosa fue eso?" preguntó Yoh con asombro.

"Eso, mis amigos, fue la esencia de la _Keyblade_." Respondió Alan, mirando a todos los presentes. "Y su técnica especial: _Artic Blizzard._"

"Pero como-" empezó Elie con confusión.  
"¡Espera un segundo!" exclamó Dawn. "Creo que ya había visto eso antes, en una serie de anime."

"¿Tu también ves anime?" preguntó Takato con cierto asombro.

"Algunos, no siempre…" respondió ella, encogiendo sus hombros, no tomándole importancia "Pero, el espíritu y la frase que decías, se parece mucho a la serie de-"

"Si tu respuesta es que se parece a la serie de Bleach, entonces es correcto, Dawn…" respondió Alan. "Me imagino que se acuerdan que, antes, les había comentado que los _N-Warriors_ nacieron de la combinación de seis razas de guerreros, ¿no? Y me imagino que también saben que tenemos habilidades diluidas de cada raza, ¿no? Bueno, esta es una de esas habilidades."

"¿Cuál de todas?" preguntó Latias.

"Veamos; de los _Saiyans_ tenemos la transformación, de los _Dragon Knights_ tenemos la capacidad de espadachines y el símbolo en nuestras cabezas, además de nuestras habilidades sobre ciertos elementos. De los _Keybladers_… bueno, las _Keyblades_, y de los _Jedi_ y _Sith_, tenemos el control sobre los poderes psíquicos o _The Force_ como ellos le llaman. Pero aún faltan las habilidades de dos razas: los _Shinigamis_ y los _Athena's Saints_."

"Es cierto, no habíamos visto las habilidades de esas 'razas'." comentó Tai, mirando a un lado.  
"Hasta ahora, lo que acaban de ver, es una habilidad de los Shinigamis. El ataque que hice fue gracias a que pude contactarme con el espíritu que reside en mi _Keyblade_, en este caso, _Articuno_."

"¿Quieres decir que nosotros tenemos esa habilidad?" preguntó Jaden con curiosidad.

"Exacto, y eso es lo que quiero que trabajen ahora. Deberán trabajar para poder contactarse con el espíritu de su _Keyblade_ y así poder liberarla, o en otras palabras, hacer el _Shikai Element_."

"¿_Shikai Element_?¿Que es eso?" preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

"_Shikai Element_, o primera liberación…" respondió Alan. "…es una habilidad, originalmente de las _Zanpakutos_, las espadas de los _Shinigamis_, llamadas simplemente _Shikai_. Al hacerla, la espada cambia de forma, para así liberar su energía. En las _Keyblades_ es algo diferente, ya que, por lo que sé, sólo liberan una especie de energía concentrada de su elemento."

"¿Y como se consigue?" cuestionó Ash con interés.

"Para conseguirla, debes comunicarte con el espíritu que reside dentro de la _Keyblade_ para que así te permita usar su poder." Alan alzó la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ y elevó su aura, mostrándosela a todos, un _Articuno_, hecho de energía, formándose detrás de él. "Él es el espíritu de la _Keyblade_. Cómo pude contactarme con ella, puedo pedirle su poder."

"Entonces, ¿Sólo debemos comunicarnos con el espíritu de nuestras _Keyblades_?" preguntó Takato.

"No es tan fácil; también tienes que pasar una prueba para que el espíritu sepa que eres digno de sus poderes."  
"Bien, entonces empecemos." expresó Tai.

"Muy bien, pero primero… Kristal, debes venir conmigo."

"¿Uh?¿Yo?" preguntó la mencionada.

"Claro que tú, a menos que haya otra Kristal aquí."

"¿Para que?"  
"Para algo… ven conmigo. Haru, tu enséñales."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el _Rave Master_, mientras que ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan se volteó y dio un gran salto para quedar del otro lado de la cúpula, casi cien metros de distancia de la entrada, mientras que Kristal hizo lo mismo y lo alcanzó.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Para que me quieres?" preguntó la hechicera con algo de curiosidad.

"Esto es algo que debo decirte." Respondió Alan. "Tú tendrás otro entrenamiento antes de intentar hacer el _Shikai Element_."  
"¿Otro entrenamiento? No entiendo…"

"Es fácil; te mostraré como controlar la transformación de _Super Novan_."

"¿Qué?¿Ya puedes controlarla?"

"¿No me viste en _Replira_?"  
"Eh, cierto, que tonta soy…" dijo la chica, goleándose con la cabeza levemente. "¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Con esfuerzo y dedicación…" respondió Alan, jugando. "La verdad, todo es algo sencillo; la gente de aquí me dijo que podía controlar la transformación si lograba controlar mis emociones."

"¿Tus emociones?"

"Así es. Puedes convertirte cuando te enfadas. Recuerda la pelea que tuvimos contra Exus en _Transverse Planet_, y recuerda lo que pasó; me transformé porque estaba furioso con Exus, porque él te estaba amenazando con matarte."

"Es cierto… y recuerdo que pensé que te veías muy apuesto así." respondió Kristal, algo sonrojada, el comentario hizo que Alan también sintiera un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eh, si, claro…" respondió el joven, intentando mantener su compostura. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después?¿Cuando Exus me atrapó en esa zona de dolor?"

"Cierto, sentí que te perdía… y me enfadé."  
"Y lograste transformarte en _Super Novan_. El secreto para transformarse es el enfadarse."

"¿Y para controlarlo?"

"Ese es otro problema; podemos transformarnos, pero si no nos controlamos, no podremos controlar la transformación y, debido al poder de los _Siths_ dentro de nosotros, perderíamos el control. Para controlarlo, debemos controlar nuestras emociones. Si las controlamos, podemos transformarnos a voluntad."

"Ya veo, ¿Y que quieres que haga?"  
"Necesito que te transformes y logres controlar la transformación."

"¿Y porque no se los enseñamos a todos?" preguntó Kristal. "Después de todo, también son _N-Warriors_."

"Si, pero no hay tiempo…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Para que ellos puedan controlar la transformación, primero deberán transformarse al menos una vez… pero para que eso pase, toma tiempo, mucho tiempo. Además, aún no tienen la fuerza necesaria para controlarlo, así que, por ahora, es más fácil que ellos aprendan a conocer al espíritu de sus _Keyblades_ a que se transformen."  
"Entonces, ¿Cómo Haru-?"

"Haru se transformó una vez…" respondió Alan. "Él me lo dijo; durante su primera lucha contra Lenz, antes de que llegáramos a su mundo, dijo que luchó y que su espada se rompió. Luego, el _General_ amenazó con matar a todas las personas y, por alguna razón, Lenz sabía de Elie, por lo que amenazó con matarla cuando la encontrara. Cegado por la furia, Haru logró trasformarse, por unos segundos, en _Super Novan_, el tiempo suficiente para derribar a Lenz y escapar de ahí."

"¿Haru ya lo había hecho?"

"Con una vez es suficiente… como tu, Kristal. Ya te transformaste una vez, por lo que es más fácil hacerlo."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si, porque prácticamente ya activaste tu _Nova Crystal_ una vez."

"¿Mi _Nova Crystal_?"

"Si; el poder del _Super Novan_ proviene de nuestros _Nova Crystals_. Ellos estallan con la fuerza de una _Supernova_, su energía llenándonos de inmediato… y es ilimitada, o al menos lo máximo que nuestros cuerpos puedan aguantar. Dato que tu y yo ya las habíamos activado, será más fácil ahora."

"Ya veo…" expresó la chica rubia. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Concéntrate…" respondió Alan. "Recuerda lo que sentiste cuando te transformaste por primera vez."

"Pero tu y yo ya habíamos intentado eso antes cuando estábamos en Shadow Realm, intentamos controlarlo de la misma forma."  
"Lo sé, pero ahora, que somos más fuertes y experimentados, con la ayuda de nuestras dos _Keyblades_, podríamos lograrlo."

"¿Qué experiencia?... No te referirás a la que dormías en mi pecho, ¿verdad?"  
"¡No, esa no!" exclamó el joven. "Me refiero a la pelea que tuvimos. Eso nos fortaleció de alguna manera, lo cual hará más fácil la transformación."

"Entonces ¿Ahora podré controlarla?  
"Supuestamente. Sólo concéntrate."

"Muy bien, lo haré."

Kristal cerró sus ojos y se relajó, comenzando a sentir la energía fluir por su cuerpo. Podía sentir ahora todo a su alrededor con más claridad, y podía ver, en medio de la oscuridad de su mente, una luz que se hacía más y más grande.

"Bien…" expresó Alan con seriedad. "Ahora enfádate. Recuerda lo que sentiste cuando peleamos contra Exus. Recuerda cuando me viste sufriendo."

La joven hechicera cerró sus puños y se arqueó un poco hacia delante, sus cabellos comenzaron a moverse por el aire que se alejaba de ella, producto de la energía que emitía. El sentimiento de furia y odio se estaban volviendo cada vez más y más grandes, al igual que su aura, que estaba creciendo rápidamente, pero estaba algo inestable. Poco a poco, la joven comenzó a controlar esta energía, volviendo su aura más estable.

"Bien." expresó Alan. "Continua así."

"N-no puedo…" respondió Kristal, intentando concentrarse. "No puedo enfadarme más."

"¿Por qué?"  
"No tiene caso." respondió, su aura disminuyendo un poco. "No tiene caso enfadarse si sé que al final estás bien. No puedo enfadarme por eso, lo siento."

"Entonces enfádate por otra cosa… ¡Recuerda lo que le pasó a _Spellian Hegcian_!"

"¿Qué?" pregunté ella con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente y mirando a su novio.

"Enfádate… enfádate con los _Mecronets_ por destruir tu hogar."

Kristal se le quedó mirando unos segundos, pero luego asintió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en aquel evento que pasó no hace mucho.

"Recuerda lo que pasó…" Expresó Alan, intentando ayudarla a enfadarse. "Como ellos llegaron, como sin aviso comenzaron a disparar. Recuerda… la ciudad, el castillo, como todo ardía en llamas."

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó venían a la mente de la chica, cada vez con más claridad. Ella veía mentalmente a su ciudad, su pueblo, su hogar, en llamas…

"… tu ciudad… el castillo… tu hogar… todo fue destruido. Y con ello, el recuerdo del hogar de tu madre."

Ante el recuerdo de darse cuenta de que la casa donde antes vivió su madre había sido destruida por los _Mecronets_, el aura de Kristal llegó al punto máximo. Su aura se volvió dorada, su cabello se erizó, mientras que sus cejas y ojos se volvieron dorados, y el símbolo de los _N-Warriors_ apareció en su frente.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Alan, viendo a Kristal transformada. "¡Ahora, controla tus sentimientos!¡Contrólalos!¡Vete calmando poco a poco, pero recuerda la transformación!"

Kristal intentaba lo que su novio le decía, sintiendo la furia dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón. Intentaba calmarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia, sentía que el poder se alejaba de ella y tenía que enfadarse de nuevo para mantenerlo. Alan notaba que ella estaba luchando contra sus emociones, algo normal en ese estado.

Ella continúo esforzándose por mucho tiempo más, concentrándose en sus sentimientos y en la transformación. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el aura dorada desapareció y su cabello volvió a la normalidad. Ella había perdido la transformación y ahora estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, con ambas manos apoyadas en el piso para mantenerse levantada.

"S-siento…" empezó ella, respirando con dificultad. "S-siento como si m-mi energía fuera drenada."

"Es normal." respondió Alan. "El controlar tus sentimientos transformada emplea mucha energía. Pero no te preocupes, que has avanzado mucho."  
"¿Tu crees?"

"Si. La verdad es que lograste transfórmate a la primera. Yo tardé tres veces para que pudiera transformarme, y duré mucho menos tiempo que tu en ese estado."

"Entonces, ¿Soy mas hábil que tu?"

"No sé si hábil." Expresó el joven, mirando a los pechos de su novia. "Pero si eres más… _talentosa._"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó ella con cierto enfado, casi dándose cuenta de lo que su novio infería.

"No, nada. Descansa un rato e inténtalo de nuevo."  
"Muy bien."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

De vuelta con Haru y los demás, el grupo de guerreros estaba viendo al otro lado del domo, intentando ver que hacían Kristal y Alan, en especial cuando sintieron el aumento de la energía de la hechicera.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Tai.

"Alan trata de enseñarle a Kristal a transformase en _Super Novan_." Respondió Haru, mirando a la pareja a lo lejos.

"¿Por qué a nosotros no?"  
"No están listos; deben entrenar con las _Keyblades_ primero para luego tener una oportunidad de transformarse."

"¿Qué hacemos?" cuestionó Ash con interés.

"Invoquen sus _Keyblades_, clávenlas en el piso frente a ustedes, siéntense frente a ellas y luego cierren los ojos. Luego intenten contactarse con los espíritus que están dentro de ellas."

Los jóvenes que tenían _Keyblades_ las invocaron y las clavaron en el piso, para luego sentarse frente a ellas, cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en sus armas, intentando ver a los espíritus que ellas tenían. Al ver esto, Haru sólo sonrió…

Y así, inicia el verdadero entrenamiento.

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 41.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El entrenamiento comienza; primero, deben de localizar esas esencias dentro de sus _Keyblades_ para poder así dominarlas… o pedirles prestado su poder. ¡Vamos!¡Demuestren esa determinación! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**¡Shikai Element! El Alma de las Keyblades.**_

Ow… eso dolió… mucho… pero lo valió…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:**_ _bueno un capitulo mas para la bolsa... creo que he resuelto unas dudas... como el porque es que Ash no uso el aparato que le permitia traerse a sus pokemons... digo, se le olvido... es Ash...Y tambien un poco de que es esa oscuridad que Exus les lanzo... pero esa no es la historia completa... esperen mas pronto..._

_Umbrella Agent: que bueno que aun andas leyendo esto... no planeo usar viajes en el tiempo... es algo cliche... a menos que la situacion lo amerite... no conosco mucho de Xenosaga... no tenog playstation y por eso no concosco mucho... aunqune planeo jugarlos, por ahora solo conosco a Kos-Mos XD... quizas esten OOC... pero habia pensado que eso seria algo normal... digo, si, X y Zero eran robots, pero tenian pensamientos muy humanos... es natural que mostraran algo de verguenza... aunque algo ais nunca salen en los juegos, pero croe que si pasaria asi... ojala te haya gustado..._

_Umizu: si, el Fan service para chicas por ahora es totalmente tuyo... tienes monopolio aqui o-O XD... ya te respondi de que anime, o en este caso juego, son Isaac y Jenna... bye niña XD_

_master911: sip, los centinelas de Matrix han llegado... veamos como se comportan contra los N-Terrans... aunque falta mucho XD... sobres... _

_Venus Adept JMAG: bueno, croe que resolvi tus dudas... y si, me equivoque en el nombre de Felix y le puse Alex... error mio, no tiene que ver con la historia... ya lo arregle como sea..._

_ghostiv y Vivi: sip a Ash se le olvido su aparato magico llama pokemons... es Ash, despues de todo... si, Haru se lo perdio... lastima de el... como sea... sorry por el error... y ya conte como es que le Dr. Light llego a novaterra... creo que si encaja con su misteriosa desparicion/muerte y como ayuda a X aun despues de eso..._

_Arecanderu: al rato me leo tu fic, cuando tenga chance y tiempo... pero lo leere... si, los Centinelas con cool... andaba nuscanod sus nombres porque no recordaba como los llamaban... o si los llamaban... pero bueno..._

_Ok, creo que es todo... se me olvidaba algo... pero lo olvide... como sea, se los dire cuando me acuerde... nos vemos el Martes... sobres _

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	43. Cap 42: El alma de las Keyblades

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/JUN/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 42: ****¡**_**Shikai Element**_**! El alma de las **_**Keyblades**_**.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _123-Haru-Sentou(Tranquility)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

Ha pasado un día desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, y Haru se encontraba parado, frente a Ash, Tai, Takato, Jaden, Yoh, Dawn y Mimi, quienes estaban sentados frente a sus _Keyblades_, intentando concentrar sus energías para poder comunicarse con ellas y así poder liberar sus espíritus. El joven se les quedó viendo, recordando que, hace uno o dos días, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Como lo están haciendo?" preguntó alguien detrás de Haru, haciendo que este se volteara a verlo, dándose cuenta de que era Elie la que se acercaba a él.

"Lo están haciendo bien." respondió el _Rave Master_. "Sus auras están a punto de contactarse con los espíritus de las _Keyblades_. Quizás lo logren más rápido de lo que pensaba."

"¿Tu también puedes hacer lo mismo que Alan hizo hace rato?" preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

"¿El _Shikai Element_? Si, también puedo hacerlo."

"¡¿Me lo muestras?"

"Ahora no, pero si lo haré pron-" Elie sólo le dio un pequeño codazo en su costado, cosa que le causó dolor al joven. "¡Ow!¿Porque hiciste eso?" preguntó Haru, sujetando su costado atacado.

"Upps, perdón…" expresó Elie, no disculpándose en realidad. "¿No que eras tan fuerte?"

"No tengo mucha fuerza en realidad; es mi aura la que me da fuerza. Si no estoy preparado, mi aura estaría a un nivel muy bajo, y eso significa que sería como una persona normal."

"Oh, bueno, eso te pasa por ser tan malo." expresó ella, sacando su lengua.

"¿Ah si?"

El joven de cabello plateado respondió sujetando a la chica de cabello castaño por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo. La joven, no esperando esta reacción por parte del chico, se ruborizó demasiado al sentir el calor corporal que el joven emanaba.

"¿Crees que soy malo?" preguntó Haru, un poco de forma seductora, acercando su rostro al de la chica. "¿Qué tal si te muestro que tan _malo_ puedo ser?" esta última pregunta provocó un mayor sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

'_¿Desde cuando él es tan… seductor?_' se preguntó ella. "¿Ah si? Demuéstramelo."

"Muy bien."

Ambos acercaron sus rostros, sus labios a pocos centímetros los unos de los otros, ambos pudiendo sentir el aliento del otro debido a la proximidad de sus rostros. Estaban más cerca… más cerca… solo un poco más y…

"¡Oigan!¡Consíganse un cuarto!"

La voz de un tercero los despertó del 'hechizo' en el que estaban ambos. Al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, se separaron, sonrojándose. Haru miró a todos lados, buscando al poseedor de la voz, debido a que lo reconocía.

"¡Raichu!" exclamó el _Rave Master_. "¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?"

Cierto, no sólo estaban los jóvenes con _Keyblades_ en el salón, también estaban Raichu, Latias, X, Zero y Axl, sentados y recargados en una de las paredes del salón de practicas. El _Pokemon_ eléctrico los miraba con gracia, mientras que Latias tenía las manos en la boca, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, X y Zero los veían indiferentes, y Axl los miraba con algo de expectativa.

"Hombre." Respondió el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. "No me importa si quieres hacer el amor o cosas pervertidas con tu novia, pero por favor, apiádate de los que no tenemos, no nos tientes y no nos des un free show."

"¡¿Qué?" exclamó Elie, más sonrojada, no sólo por pena, sino también por furia.

"¡¿Qué te crees, rata súper desarrollada?" exclamó Haru con enfado.

"¿A quien le dices rata, niño mimado?" respondió Raichu, el joven habiéndolo provocado con esa palabra.

"¿Niño mimado?¡Al menos no soy un dizque peluche que intenta que todas las chicas lo abrasen!"

"¡Hey!¡Así soy yo!¡Al menos no me pinto el cabello de plateado, me pongo toneladas de gel y me coloco lentes de contacto para 'intentar' ser más carismático y cool con las chicas!"

"¡Hey!¡Esto es natural!"

"¡No lo creo!"

"¿Quieres pelear?"

"¡Adelante, niño bonito!"

_Pokemon_ y _Humano_ se miraban con ferocidad, algunas chispas se podían ver donde sus miradas chocaban, mientras los demás sólo podían reír y suspirar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los jóvenes se encontraban dentro del pasillo de sus recuerdos, aquel lugar que guardaba los recuerdos felices y tristes de las personas. Cada uno estaba dentro de sus propios pasillos por lo que, a sus perspectivas, estaban solos. Para nuestra comodidad, nosotros podemos verlos todos a la vez.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" se preguntaron, creyendo que eran los únicos ahí, sin saber que no eran los únicos en una situación así, ya que los demás pasaban por lo mismo.

"_**Finalmente has llegado…"**_

Cada uno de ellos escuchó una voz, diferente para cada uno.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntaron cada uno al mismo tiempo.

"_**Yo soy la esencia, el alma de con quien quieres hablar…" **_respondieron las voces.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntaron. "¡Necesito hallarte para poder volverme mas fuerte!"

"_**¿Por qué te quieres volver más fuerte?"**_

"No quiero ver a la gente que quiero sufrir-"

"_**T**__**u corazón es fuerte, para el bien o para el mal, tienes posibilidades de ser ambos. Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a hablar y cederte mis poderes… si me encuentras."**_

"¿Encontrarte?"

"_**Así es. Detrás de una de estas puertas, estoy yo… encuéntrame antes de que pase una hora… si no lo logras, me sellaré para siempre."**_

"¿¡Que!¡Eso no me lo dijeron!" exclamaron todos los presentes todos.

"_**Solo hay una oportunidad…"**_ expresaron las voces, mientras que un reloj apareció sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes. _**"Encuéntrame antes de que el reloj marque cero. Si no, no podrás liberarme nunca."**_

"Pero…"

"_**¡Comienza!"**_

Sin tener la oportunidad de contradecir, los jóvenes se fueron corriendo, abriendo las puertas para intentar buscar a los espíritus.

Cincuenta y siete minutos más tarde, los jóvenes caían de rodillas. Había pasado casi la hora y no habían podido encontrar a esos espíritus. Habían abierto decenas de puertas y observado decenas de recuerdos, pero no estaban ahí.

"Es inútil…" se dijeron todos. "No es posible…"

"_**Aún te quedan dos minutos y medio. Apresúrate…"**_** expresaron las voces.**

Pero ellos estaban cansados, ya no podían moverse, sus cuerpos no respondían y el tiempo se les acabada. Sus esperanzas se estaban desmoronando poco a poco.

* * *

_-Ash-__visión-_

"_¿Pika?"_

En la mente de Ash, el joven entrenador escuchó a su amigo, Pikachu, con quien se había fusionado hace semanas. Volteó a verlo y, efectivamente, ahí estaba el pequeño _Pokemon_ eléctrico.

"¿Pikachu?" se preguntó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, no creyendo lo que veía.

"_¡Pika pi!"_ exclamó el _Pokemon_ con alegría… para luego ponerse a correr.

"¡Espera, Pikachu!" exclamó Ash, mientras seguía a su compañero.

* * *

_-Tai__-visión-_

"_¿Te rendirás, Tai?"_

"¿Agumon?¿Eres tu?" preguntó Tai, viendo a su _Digimon_ acompañante, con quien se supones e había fusionado hace semanas, frente a él.

"_Ese no es el Tai que conozco, aquel que nunca se rendía, a pesar de las dificultades. ¿Dónde quedó tu valor, Tai?"_

"¿Mi valor?" se preguntó el joven. "Mi valor aún lo tengo…"

"_¡Entonces vamos!"_ exclamó Agumon, alzando uno de sus brazos hacia Tai. _"Terminemos esto… juntos…"_

Sonriendo, Tai tomó la garra de Agumon y se levantó, decidido a continuar, a pesar del poco tiempo.

"Vamos." Expresó el joven.

* * *

_-Takato-__visión-_

"_¿Por qué Takato esta en el suelo?"_

"¿uh?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "¿Qué haces aquí, Guilmon?"

"_Yo siempre estoy a tu lado, Takato…"_

"Es cierto." Se dijo el joven, pensando por un momento. "Siempre has estado aquí, Guilmon, siempre me haz ayudado."

"_Guilmon te ayudará, Takato."_ Dijo el _Digimon_ en tercera persona. _"Guilmon te ayudará a encontrarlo. Sigue a Guilmon, Takato."_

Y el joven _Tamer_ se levantó y siguió a Guilmon, quien se fue corriendo, sabiendo el camino.

* * *

_-Dawn-__visión-_

Un fuerte chorro de agua recibió Dawn en su rostro, sacándola de su cansancio y mojándola por completo.

"¡Piplup!" exclamó la chica de cabello azul, quien estaba ahora despeinada por el agua. "¿Por qué es que hicis-?¿Piplup?"

"_¡Lup!"_ respondió el pequeño _Pokemon_, sacando el pecho con orgullo.

"¿Cómo es que tu-?"

"_¡Pip pip lup!"_ expresó Piplup, señalando con su aleta a una dirección.

"¿Uh?¿Quieres que vaya hacia allá?"

"_¡Pip!"_

"¡Muy bien!¡No hay de que preocuparse!¡Vamos!" exclamó Dawn, con energía recargada.

* * *

_-Mimi-__visión-_

Mimi sintió un algo en su mejilla derecha, y al ver que era, se percató que era Turwig, el primer _Pokemon_ que tenía cuando inició su viaje _Pokemon_, junto con Dawn.

"Así que esta aquí-"

"_Tur…"_

"¿Sabes donde está el alma de la _Keyblade_?¿Podrías ayudarme?"

El _Pokemon_ tipo hierba asintió y comenzó a caminar, mientras que Mimi lo siguió pronto, confiando en su _Pokemon_.

* * *

_-Yoh-__visión-_

Yoh estaba de rodillas, pensando en que hacer ahora que no tenía tiempo… cuando sintió algo cerca de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, _Amidamaru_?"

"_Amo Yoh…"_ expresó el espíritu acompañante de Yoh, quien en ese momento tenía la forma de flama espiritual, con sus rostro aún visible. _"Usted sabe que siempre estoy aquí para ayudarle…"_

"¿Sabes donde esta el espíritu de la _Keyblade_?"

"_Claro, amo Yoh… ¿Lo llevo con él?"_

"Si. ¿Podrías cargarme también? Tengo flojera…"

"_Soy un guía, no una mula."_ respondió _Amidamaru_, una gota de sudor visible en su cien.

"Muy bien, guíame entonces…"

* * *

_-Jaden-__visión-_

"_¡Puuu!__"_

"¿Uh?¿_Winged Kuriboh_?" preguntó el duelista de héroes, al ver a la bola de pelos alada frente a el. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"_¡Puuu!¡Ppuuuu!"_

"¿Que?¿Quieres que te siga?"

"_¡Puuu!__"_

"Muy bien, te sigo entonces. ¡Vamos!"

* * *

Los jóvenes seguían a sus espíritus acompañantes a través de los pasillos, solo quedándoles alrededor de un minuto para que se terminara el tiempo acordado. Cada uno de ellos corrió lo más que podían, siguiendo a su compañero que los guiaba a cada uno hacia una dirección desconocida. Entonces, sus compañeros se detuvieron frente a una puerta, diferente para cada uno de los héroes; el dibujo de la puerta de Ash era de una _Pokeball_, la de Tai era el _Courage Emblem_, de Takato era una gran triangulo rojo con otros triángulos pequeños paralelos a sus lados, de Dawn era un listón similar al que ganaban en concursos _Pokemon_, de Mimi era una garra de dragón, de Yoh era una flama espiritual y de Jaden era una carta de _Elemental Heroes_. Una gota de sudor bajo por las nucas de los jóvenes, al momento de ver dichos símbolos.

"¿Cómo es que no vi esto antes?" se preguntaron todos a la vez, antes de que, sin perder el tiempo, abrieran las puertas frente a ellos al mismo tiempo.

"_**Bien hecho…"**_ expresaron las voces para cada uno de ellos. _**"Me haz encontrado…"**_

"No fue fácil." Respondieron ellos, cada uno a su forma de hablar. "Si no hubiera sido por mi amigo, no la hubiera encontrado."

"_**Claro que si. Para que pudieras encontrar esta puerta, debías encontrar a tu compañero… y para encontrarlo, debías tener un corazón fuerte. Has demostrado ser digno de mi poder… y ha llegado el momento de revelarme ante ti."**_

Una luz proveniente de la puerta cegó a los jóvenes por un segundo debido a la intensidad con la que apareció. Unos pocos segundos después, los jóvenes lograron ver al poseedor de esas voces cuando la luz se desvaneció: Para Ash era un _Lugia_. Para Tai era _Wargreymon_. Para Takato era _Gallantmon_. Para Dawn era _Palkia_. Para Mimi era _Rayquaza_. Para Yoh era _Amidamaru_ en su forma humana. Y para Jaden era _Winged Kuriboh_.

"¿Tu eres la voz?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"_**Exacto. Ahora, recibe mi poder… la frase para invocar mi poder es…"**_

* * *

Los jóvenes, al mismo tiempo, abrieron sus ojos y regresaron al mundo real, luego de esa extraña experiencia. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz artificial de ese domo, en el centro de la _Nova-Sky Tower_, los héroes pudieron ver a Raichu y Haru, quienes estaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Jaden.

"No preguntes…" le respondió Axl, mientras que Haru detuvo la pelea cuando vio que los jóvenes ya estaban despiertos.

"Veo que lo lograron." comentó el _Rave Master_.

"Eso parece…" respondió Ash, no muy seguro de lo que había pasado.

"¿Enserio? Demuéstrenlo."

"Pero primero…" empezó Elie, mirando al chico de cabello plateado. "Haru, quiero ver tu… ¿como se decía?"

"¿_Shikai Element_?"

"¡Si!¡Eso! Me dijiste que lo harías cuando ellos obtuvieran el poder. Anda, ¿Si?" cuestionó la joven castaña, haciendo la técnica que ningún hombre, o al menos la mayoría, podría resistirse; los poderosos ojos de borrego… o _Puppy Eyes_, como se dice en _Ingles_… y era cierto, ya que Haru sólo suspiró al verlos.

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Expresó el joven. "¡Escuchen todos!¡Les mostraré mi _Shikai Element_, y verán como se hace!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Haru se alejó del grupo y miró a un cubo de metal, uno de los tantos que había en el lugar. Invocó su _Decaforce Keyblade_ y elevó su aura, concentrándola toda en su llave. Alzando la _Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza en dirección al cubo, Haru liberó su aura por completo.

"_Ilumina toda maldad con las sagradas piedras… ¡RAVE!"_

El joven _Rave Master_ se lanzó en contra del cubo, corriendo a gran velocidad con su llave… que cambió de forma, siendo la forma original de la _Keyblade_; la _Einsmeteor_. Todos los demás veían esto, curiosos por ver que era lo que iba a pasar. Entonces, comenzaron a notar algo.

Mientras Haru corría a toda su velocidad, dejaba imágenes detrás de él… que comenzaron a cobrar vida propia, creando seis clones de Haru, cada uno con una forma distinta de la _Decaforce_ _Keyblade_: aparte de la _Einsmeteor_ que el Haru original tenía, estaban la _Explosio_n, _Silpharion_, _Runesave_, _Blue Crimson_,_ Melforce_ y _Gravity Core_. Haru corría a gran velocidad, las ilusiones/clones justo detrás de él, llegando al cubo de metal, donde el joven se disponía a cortar.

Pero, en lugar de un corte, hubo siete al mismo tiempo, y Haru terminó en el extremo opuesto del cubo, al otro lado de donde había atacado, las seis imágenes de él estaban a lado suyo. De pronto, el cubo de metal detrás de él se partió en pedazos, provocados por siete cortes principales, y comenzaron a caer al suelo. Los clones de Haru comenzaron a desvanecerse en destellos blancos que se elevaban al cielo antes de desaparecer dos metros en el aire, mientras que el original sólo se colocaba derecho, girando la gran espada en sus manos con facilidad, mientras esta, en un destello de luz, regresaba a ser la _Decaforce_ _Keyblade_.

"Fue mi _Shikai Element_ y la técnica especial de mi _Keyblade_:_ Decastrike._" respondió Haru."Cuando la uso, la _Keyblade_ toma la forma de la _Einsmeteor_, la forma original de la _Ten Commandments Sword_ que usaba originalmente. Además, forma un clon mío por cada forma de la espada que haya liberado, que en este caso son siete."

"La técnica de tu _Keyblade_…"

"Espera, Haru." Empezó Elie. "¿No habías despertado ya el poder total de la _Ten Commandments_?"

"Bueno…" comenzó Haru. "Si, pero al parecer, ya no puedo usar _Million Suns_, _Sacrifar_ y _Ravelt_. No sé porqué, pero ni con la _Ten Commandments_ resucitada como la Decaforce _Keyblade_, puedo usarlas."

"Es una lástima…"

"Si…" Dijo el joven con tristeza… antes de voltear a ver a los demás. "Bueno, ahora, demuéstrenme sus poderes."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Ash. "Yo-"

"¡Yo primero!" gritó Dawn de pronto, deteniendo a Ash en seco.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué? Las damas son primero."

"Si, Ash, mejor déjala." expresó Takato.

"Muy bien…" respondió el joven _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ a regañadientes.

Dawn caminó hacia el frente y miró a uno de los cubos de metal que había en el lugar, señalándolo como su blanco. La joven se concentró, invocando su _Keyblade_, el aura de ella tomando la forma de _Palkia_ a sus espaldas.

"¡Es hora de hacer un fantástico espectáculo!" exclamó Dawn, moviendo su cuerpo con gracia, antes de dar una estocada con su _Keyblade_ hacia al frente. _"Dobla el Espacio que te rodea… ¡PALKIA!"_

De la punta de la _Palkia_ _Keyblade_ se formó un poderoso agujero negro, uno que fue lanzado a gran velocidad hacia delante. Por donde pasaba, el piso debajo se levantó un poco, soltando algunas de las placas de metal del suelo, siendo absorbidas por el agujero negro, que siguió su curso hacia el bloque. Cuando ambos chocaron, el agujero negro creció en tamaño, formando una cúpula oscura que cubrió por completo el cubo de metal… y cuando el agujero desapareció, la caja dentro de ella también lo hizo. En el piso debajo estaba algo dañado, mientras que restos de energía del escudo que cubría el interior del domo destellaban un poco, habiendo absorbido el daño.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó Jaden con asombro. "¿Fue un agujero negro?"

"El cubo se fue por el agujero…" comentó Tai, sonriendo un poco.

"Sip, esa es mi técnica" respondió Dawn, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. "La llamo _Spacial Bomb_, y sirve para absorber a todo lo que esté frente a mi."

"Pero me di cuenta de algo…" expresó Haru. "Tu técnica no serviría con enemigos fuertes, ya que sus auras los protegerían. Necesitas ser más fuerte que ellos para que puedan hacer efecto."

"Lo sé, pero _Palkia_ me dijo que también podría usara de forma defensiva, ya que sirve para desviar ataques."

"Interesante…"

"Sip…"

"¡Muy bien!¡Ahora si es mi turno!" exclamó Ash, dando un paso al frente, esperando que nadie le quitara su lugar.

El joven _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ se colocó frente a un nuevo cubo y elevó su aura, provocando que un extraño viento plateado comenzara a formarse a su alrededor y girar rápidamente. Ash alzó su _Keyblade_ hacia arriba, reuniendo toda la energía de este viento.

"_Emerge del tormentoso mar… ¡LUGIA!"_

Al hacer un corte vertical, un poderoso viento plateado emergió de la _Keyblade_, formando un tornado de forma horizontal. El poderoso viento tenía en su interior algunas plumas plateadas, tan afiladas como navajas, girando a gran velocidad. El cubo fue impactado por este tornado, las plumas comenzando a cortar su superficie y llevándose trozos de este, hasta que al final, no quedó nada de dicho cubo de metal salvo algunos trozos en el suelo.

"Intrigante…" comentó Haru al ver la técnica de Ash. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"_Silver Burst…_" respondió Ash, llevando su _Keyblade_ a su hombro derecho. "Aunque lo logres esquivar, las plumas plateadas pueden hacer daño y, en ciertos casos, logra disminuir la velocidad del oponente si el tornado lo atrapa. Lo mejor de todo, es que en poco tiempo podré hacerla mover a mi antojo."

"Ciertamente interesante, Ash."

"Es mi turno ahora." dijo Takato, caminando hasta mirar su cubo frente a frente. El joven elevó su aura también, que se concentró en su llave, que brilló con intensidad, la luz rodeando la llave y alargándose al menos un metro más._ "Extermina el mal con el brillo de la justicia… ¡GALLANTMON!"_

Rápidamente, Takato realizó un corte en diagonal con su _Keyblade_. Al mismo tiempo, la luz blanca que rodeaba la llave fue liberada en una poderosa onda de corte con forma de media luna, que salió a gran velocidad hacia el frente, cortando el cubo en dos pedazos grandes. La onda de energía siguió su camino, chocando contra el muro, aunque el escudo de energía logró absorber el daño.

"Fue un corte poderoso." Comentó Mimi.

"No sólo eso." Respondió Haru. "Fue energía sagrada…"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Tai.

"Cada uno tenemos un tipo de elemento; _Water,_ _Fire_, _Earth_, _Wind_, _Lightning_, _Plasma_, etc. Takato es supuestamente del tipo _Wind_… pero su _Keyblade_ es de un tipo de elemento que está más allá de los normales: _Light_, uno de los dos tipos de elementos más fuertes que pueda haber, junto con _Darkness_."

"Entonces, esa técnica-" dijo Dawn.

"Fue una técnica tipo _Light_… de hecho, diría que es un ataque _Holy_, uno de los ataques _Light _más fuertes que hay. Esos ataques sirven mucho contra seres de oscuridad."

"¿Qué les pareció?" preguntó Takato, mirando a todos los presentes. "La llamo _Judgment Blade_, y puedo usarla de dos formas: una como onda de energía, como la que vieron, y otra que es un corte real con mi _Keyblade_ cuando es combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"Un ataque tipo luz." Dijo Haru. "Será una de las técnicas más fuertes."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Jaden. "¡Ahora es mi turno!" gritó, mientras se colocaba en guardia, elevando su aura mientras movía su _Keyblade_ de lado a lado. "_Vuela con la luz de los héroes elementales… ¡WINGED KURIBOH!_"

Jaden elevó su _Keyblade_ al cielo, al mismo tiempo que seis columnas de luz emergieron del suelo a su alrededor, una color azul, roja, amarilla, verde, una naranja y una morada. Las luces se desvanecieron luego de un momento, pero la _Keyblade_ se rodeó de energía de esos colores, antes de que Jaden, en un movimiento, liberara esa energía, seis cometas de energía, todas color blanco pero con una cola o estela de uno de los seis colores, se dirigía hacia el cubo, golpeándolo con fuerza y destruyéndolo en una explosión de luces de colores.

"Esa fue mi _Elemental Force…_" expresó el joven Duelista, llevando su _Keyblade_ al hombre, al igual que Ash. "Seis energías de mis _Elemental Heroes_ fueron reunidas en mi _Keyblade_ y liberadas en un solo ataque de seis colores. Los cometas blancos que veían eran el poder que representa a _Elemental Hero Neos_. ¿No es genial?"

"Interesante…" comentó Haru. "¿Siguiente?"

"¡Yo!" exclamó Mimi, invocando su _Keyblade_.

"Bien, ahí tienes tu cubo, es todo tuyo."

Sonriendo, Mimi se colocó frente al cubo que le correspondía, a varios metros de este. Sujetando su gran _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, la joven elevó su aura color esmeralda, concentrándola en su _Keyblade_.

"_Haz temblar los cielos con tu rugido…¡RAYQUAZA!_"

Mimi alzó la _Keyblade_ hacia el cielo, sujetándola con una mano, mientras que la otra la ponía sobre el otro brazo. Seis columnas esmeraldas emergieron alrededor de ella, como con el _Shikai Element_ de Jaden. Pero, en lugar de desaparecer como las de Jaden, las columnas de Mimi comenzaron a tomar forma de _Rayquazas_, seis de ellos, todos detrás de la joven. Mimi bajó su _Keyblade_, extendiéndola hacia el cubo, reuniendo una bola de energía esmeralda, mientras que los seis dragones abrían sus bocas y reunían esferas de energía del mismo tipo.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, Mimi y los seis dragones liberaron siete cilindros de lo que parecía ser sonido, fusionándose en una sola onda sónica, dirigiéndose hacia el cubo, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó la joven. "Es fue mi _Sonic Roar._ Es un ataque de sonido muy poderoso. Podría dejarlos sordos."

"Se nota." Comentó Haru, con una mano en sus odios. "No me dio de lleno, pero si sentimos sus efectos. Gracias Mimi… ahora, ¿Quién sigue?"

"Anda, Yoh, vas tu." comentó Tai, empujando al joven _Shaman_ a su lado.

"¿Debo hacerlo?¿No puedo ser el ultimo?" preguntó el joven con flojera, sólo ganándose una mirada de frustración de parte de los demás. "Oh, bueno, ya que…" expresó, caminando hasta estar ahora frente al grupo. "_Despierta con la lluvia de primavera… ¡AMIDAMARU!_"

Toda el aura que rodeaba a Yoh se fue directo a su _Keyblade_, que comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en una simple katana, con el Keychain aún en la empuñadura. Entonces, la katana desplegó una gran cantidad de energía, y la espada cambió ahora de forma una vez más; la espada que Yoh tenía ahora era su misma katana, pero rodeada de una energía azul muy poderosa.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Esta es mi espada, la que usaba originalmente antes de que se transformara en _Keyblade_." Respondió Yoh, mostrándoles a todos la espada que tenía. "Este es mi _OverSoul: Spirit of Sword_… puede cortar todo tipo de energía espiritual y, claro, cosas físicas."

"¿Por qué elegiste una forma que ya tenías?" preguntó Dawn.

"Me dio flojera pensar en una nueva…" comentó, haciendo que todos los presentes se dieran contra el suelo. "¿Que?"

"Bueno, no importa." Comentó Tai, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Ahora voy yo." Dijo, caminando hacia el frente y mirando al cubo de metal que le tocaba. "_Haz temblar la el suelo con tus llamas…¡WARGREYMON!_"

Flamas rodearon a Tai, danzando alrededor de su cuerpo, tocándolo, pero no quemándolo. Luego de unos segundos, el joven dio un corte con su llave, lanzando las llamas hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia el cubo. Pero, en medio camino, las flamas comenzaron a tomar la forma de un _Wargreymon_ de energía y fuego, mismo que impactó el cubo de golpe, elevándolo al cielo. El _Wargreymon_ miró hacia arriba y le lanzó un _Terraforce_, haciendo estallar el cubo en el aire, mientras la figura de llamas desaparecía.

"_Courage Soul._" Comentó Tai, caminando hacia los héroes. "Usa el espíritu de Agumon y lo convierte en una entidad de fuego que tiene la capacidad de pensar y pelear por si mismo por unos diez segundos."

"Vaya, así tendrías un aliado por unos segundos." Comentó Haru. "Muy bien… ¿Ya son todos?"

"Eso parece." Respondió Takato.

"Bien, entonces, ahora pasemos a otro-"

_-¡__Clank!-_

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en todo el salón, haciendo que los presentes voltearan hacia donde los otros dos estaban entrenando, el ruido proviniendo de aquella dirección.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Tifa's Theme (Piano Version) _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

Unos minutos antes, Kristal continuaba intentando transformase, pero no podía lograrlo, por más esfuerzo que le ponía.

"¿Por qué no puedo?" preguntó la hechicera, mientras que unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, y respiraba con dificultad.

"Quizás debas enfadarte más." comentó Alan, quien estaba su lado.

"No puedo enfadarme más."

"Inténtalo otra vez." Dijo el chico.

"Pero…"

"Anda, la última por ahora."

"Muy bien."

Kristal comenzó a concentrarse nuevamente, intentando enfadarse para así alcanzar la transformación. Nuevamente, como las últimas veces, lograba transformarse, pero su inestable aura indica que estaba por perder la concentración.

'_Rayos…'_ pensó Alan. _'No puede concentrase bien. Necesita enfadarse más… ¿Pero como lo hago?' _ El joven se quedó pensando un poco, mientras Kristal perdía la concentración. _'Necesito provocarla, pero no es fácil hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que ella odia de verdad?... ¿Qué es lo que-?'_ El joven se quedó pensando un rato, intentando averiguar la forma de hacer que la chica se enfadara… luego, se le ocurrió algo; era la clave para hacer que Kristal canalizara esa furia. _'Si, eso podría funcionar… pero me irá muy mal y sentiré un dolor extremo… pero, cielos, tengo que hacerlo.'_ pensó Alan, antes de ver a su ropa y pensar en cierta ropa en especial, los nanobots que tenía en la tela comenzando a cambiarlas.

Mientras, Kristal continuaba concentrándose, pero no podía por más que lo intentara… estaba por perder la transformación...

_-¡Squish!-_

Kristal sintió algo… algo que no quisiera sentir. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía ver lo que pasaba, pero si sabía algo; alguien estaba sujetando su seno izquierdo, dándole un pequeño apretón. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio a quien no creía ver en ese momento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-Troublesome Girl -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿S-Steve?" Se preguntó, al ver a Steve, su compañero hechicero de _Shadow Realm_, muy cerca de ella.

"Hola, Kristal, ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Steve con algo de malicia. "Porque yo si que te extrañe… y a _ellas_ también, claro."

Steve rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Kristal, mientras que su mano derecha estaba posada en el seno izquierdo de ella, masajeándolo con cierta delicadeza. El hechicero se acercó a su rostro, para besarla mientras sentía cada parte del cuerpo de ella.

Claro, Kristal no lo iba a permitir.

"S-Steve…"

"¿Si?"

"Eres… un… eres un… eres un…"

Kristal entonces tomó con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de Steve, el que estaba masajeando su pecho y, con una fuerza que ella no creía que tenía, le dobló el brazo, hasta casi quebrárselo.

"¡Idiota!"

Eso era lo que faltaba; la furia de Kristal canalizada hacia Steve provocó que la transformación se completara. Usando su nueva fuerza, la hechicera le dio un fuerte golpe a Steve en el rostro, mandándolo a volar muy lejos y rápido. Steve chocó contra la pared de metal con mucha fuerza, tanto que el impacto resonó por todo el lugar, pero debido a que esta estaba protegida por el escudo de energía, además de una aleación especial, no atravesó la pared. Desafortunadamente para él, esto significó que recibió todo el impacto del choque contra la pared, lastimándolo más, mientras él caía al suelo pesadamente.

Kristal seguía furiosa, aún emanando esa aura dorada y aún transformada.

"¡Eso te pasa por pervertido, S-!" exclamó ella con enfado… antes de detenerse al recordar algo: Steve estaba en _Shadow Realm_, con Sapphire en _Oceantis_. ¿Cómo es que él esta-?

"Ow… Eso si dolió, Kristal."

'_Esa voz…'_ pensó la hechicera con confusión… y terror. _'No, no me digas que…'_

Al momento de que 'Steve' se ponía de pie de nuevo, Kristal notó que no era Steve en realidad., sino que era Alan, con ropas similares a las de Steve. El joven estaba sujetándose la mandíbula con su brazo izquierdo, justo donde Kristal le había pegado, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil.

"Ow…" comentó Alan, escupiendo sangre… y uno que otro diente. "Creo que me rompiste la mandíbula."

"¡Alan!" exclamó Kristal con terror, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. "L-lo siento, creí que eras… pero entonces… y porque… ¿Por qué estas vestido como Steve y porque me tocaste?" preguntó con cierta furia.

"Funcionó…" respondió el joven.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"Mírate, estás convertida en _Super Novan_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Tifa's Theme (Piano Version) _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

Fue en ese momento en el que Kristal se dio cuenta de que su aura seguía color dorado… y que al parecer, seguía con la transformación.

"¿Pero como?" Se preguntó ella con confusión.

"Sólo debía canalizar esa furia…" respondió el joven, sonriendo un poco. "Eso era lo que faltaba para que pudieran transformarte."

"¿Y tenías que hacerlo transformarte en Steve?" preguntó ella, llevándose ambas manos a sus caderas.

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió que te hacía enfadar tanto. Disculpa si me pasé."

"Muy bien." Respondió ella, mirando a otro lado, sonrojándose un poco. "Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Ok?"

"Ok, ok…" respondió el joven, quien luego sintió un dolor fuerte en su mandíbula rota. "Ow… tienes un buen derechazo, Kristal." Comentó con dolor, antes de mirar su mano derecha, comenzando a cerrarla y abrirla. "Y un buen pecho, ¿Qué eres?¿Copa D… o Copa E?"

"¿Qué es eso de copa D o E?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Oh, quizás no usen la misma medida de mi mundo. Copa D o E es una medida del tamaño del pecho de una mujer. Indica que tan grandes son los pechos de una."

"Oh…" respondió ella, entendiendo un poco… antes de sonrojarse y mirarlo con cierto enfado. "Pervertido…"

"Y aún así me quieres."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Minutos más tarde, y después de que curaran el brazo y la mandíbula de Alan, todos ya estaban reunidos de nuevo en el centro del domo, queriendo dar inicio al siguiente paso del entrenamiento.

"Bueno, parece que ya todos consiguieron liberar el alma de sus _Keyblades_, ¿No?" preguntó Alan, viendo a los jóvenes con _Keyblades_ y los espíritus a lado de ellos.

"Claro que si, no fue difícil." Respondió Ash, con algo de prepotencia.

"Te tardaste lo mismo que nosotros, así que no te creas tanto." comentó Tai con la intención de cortar la inspiración de Ash.

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Oblígame!"

"¿Quieres pelear?"

"¡Adelante!"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, y estuvieron a punto de liberar sus _Keyblades_, cuando Alan los interrumpió.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "¡Usen esa energía para lo que sigue! La necesitarán."

"¿Lo que sigue?" preguntó Mimi.

"Si; otra prueba. Vamos a-"

"¡Espera, Alan!" exclamó Kristal. "Yo no he practicado al usar el _Shikai Element_. No sé que hacer."

"No te preocupes; Transfórmate en _Super Novan_ y libera tu _Keyblade_."

"¿uh?¿Porque?"

"Sólo hazme caso."

"Muy bien…" respondió ella, concentrándose.

El aura de Kristal se volvió dorada y aumentó de tamaño, mientras que su cabello se erizó un poco. Ella se transformó en _Super Novan_, y todos la miraron con curiosidad.

"¡Hey!¿Porque no nos entrenaste para eso?" preguntó Ash con enfado.

"Porque ustedes no se han transformado antes." Respondió Alan. "Deben alcanzar esa transformación al menos una vez para poder intentar controlarla. Si no, se tardarán muchos días, o quizás meses. Kristal ya lo había hecho, por lo que se transformó rápidamente."

"Oh…"

"Bueno Kristal, invoca tu _Keyblade_… la _Sage's_, no la _Balance_."

"¿Por qué la _Balance_ no?" preguntó ella.

"Aún no estamos listos para eso. Créeme, yo lo intente con la _Chaos _y casi me mata."

"¿Qué?¿Porque?"

"Porque, al parecer, mi cuerpo aún no puede soportar los poderes de _Chaos_. Me imagino que el tuyo no puede soportar a _Balance_."

"Oh, ya veo… está bien, lo intentaré."

Kristal, aún en modo _Súper_, invocó su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ y la miró fijamente, concentrándose, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Mientras eso pasaba, Dawn se acercó a Alan, con varias dudas en su mente.

"Quizás debamos ir a comer algo." respondió la chica de cabello azul. "Se tardará mucho en encontrar…"

"_Refleja la luz que hay en mi corazón…¡MANA!_"

El aura de Kristal se incrementó enormemente, mientras que debajo de sus pies, el círculo de hechiceros se activó a su máxima capacidad. Varias esferas rosadas, parecidas a la de la técnica de Kristal, _Cristal Shower_, rodeaban a la _Keyblade_ de ella. Se podía ver que el aire alrededor de la hechicera parecía volverse viento mágico, girando alrededor de ella. Luego de unos segundos, la hechicera miró a todos.

"_Mana Zone_, la zona de magia…" expresó Kristal. "Incrementa mis poderes mágicos al triple, así como la fuerza y duración de todos mis hechizos."

"¿Cómo fue eso?" preguntó Mimi. "¿Cómo es que ella se tardó tan poco tiempo en alcanzar el _Shikai Element_?"

"Eso es simple…" respondió Alan. "Hay dos razones por las que Kristal alcanzó el _Shikai Element_ mucho más rápido que ustedes. Numero uno: ella está en modo _Súper_, lo cual le da más energía…y entre más tenga un guerrero, más rápido es capaz de encontrar al espíritu de la _Keyblade_. Y numero dos, y la más importante: la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ fue creada usando una piedra que absorbió el aura de Kristal, lo que significa que el espíritu de la Sage's Stone _Keyblade_ es… Kristal misma."

"¿El espíritu de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal es Kristal misma?" preguntó Yoh con curiosidad.

"Exacto, por haber sido creada con la energía de Kristal." Respondió el joven, quien ahora miró nuevamente a los jóvenes con _Keyblades_. "Ahora si, ya todos han conseguido el _Shikai Element_ y, hasta cierto punto, lo han dominado. Ahora viene lo difícil."

"¿Esto fue fácil?" preguntó Jaden.

"Comparado con lo que sigue, esto fue un juego de niños." Respondió el joven, provocando que todos los demás tragaran saliva. "Lo que sigue es pelear con sus espíritus…" "¿Pelear?¿Para que?" preguntó Takato.

"Es fácil…" respondió el joven, quien invocó de nuevo la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ y la mostró a todos, sujetándola horizontalmente frente a él. Su aura comenzó a crecer y un _Articuno_ se formó con su aura. "Ahora… les enseñare a realizar, la segunda liberación… _**Bankai Armor**_."

_**Fin del capitulo **__**42.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Los guerreros han logrado conseguir el _Shikai Element_, el alma de sus _Keyblades_, han logrado encontrar a sus espíritus internos y llevarse bien con ellos… ahora, deben demostrarles a sus espíritus quien es el que manda… ¡Inicia el segundo entrenamiento! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**¡Bankai Armor!¡La Armadura Sagrada!**_

Me veo bien con esta armadura… ¿no?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	44. Cap 43: ¡La Armadura Sagrada!

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/JUN/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 43: ****¡**_**Bankai**_**_ Armor_!¡La Armadura Sagrada!**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _133-Dr Light's Capsule- _(**Soundtrack: **_Maverick Hunter X_)

En el interior del laboratorio de la _Nova-Sky Tower_, en un cuarto oscuro, el doctor Thomas Light, creador de Megaman y Megaman X, y el abuelo de todos los _Reploids_ existentes, miraba con detenimiento un par de capsulas, de al menos un metro de alto cada una. En su interior, una extraña energía pulsaba; dos esferas de energía, una azul y otra roja, pulsaban cada una en una capsula distinta, siendo estas la única fuente de luz que había en esa habitación, aparte de un par de luces en las paredes que iluminaban muy poco.

El científico miró una pantalla flotante frente a él, mientras que un pequeño robot, con forma de esfera, estaba a su lado. Miró con detenimiento la pantalla, que mostraba grandes cantidades de información, tanta que un humano promedio no podría comprender… pero el doctor Light estaba acostumbrado a esto.

"Fascinante." Comentó con interés. "Una cantidad de energía increíble…"

"¿Cree que sea suficiente para esto?"

Detrás de él, una misteriosa figura apareció de la nada, usando poderes mágicos para entrar en la habitación sin usar las puertas. No era la _Blue-Light Technology_ que permitía transportarse de un lado a otro, sino que era magia de verdad. El Doctor Light sonrió un poco, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

"_Master Raphael_." Dijo el científico, mirándolo con la esquina de su ojo derecho, sonriendo. "Llega a tiempo."

"La puntualidad es mi especialidad." Respondió el hechicero, sonriendo también, antes de mirar con detenimiento las cápsulas. "¿Esas son?"

"Si, lo son." Respondió, mirando dichas cápsulas. "Las esencias de X y Zero…"

Ambos miraron de nuevo a las cápsulas. Aquello que estaba dentro eran las esencias de X y Zero, tomadas cuando se volvieron humanos y les retiraron las armaduras. El Doctor Light estaba trabajando en una forma de regresarles la habilidad de usar esas armaduras a ambos _Hunters_, ya que en esos momentos ellos no podían usarlas al ser humanos. Tenía pensado usar la tecnología de _Novaterra_ para volverlas una especie de traje que pudieran llamar cuando quieran usando el _N-Mod_ como el medio para llamarla. Algo así como una transformación, que sale en muchas series de anime.

Pero se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor…

"_Master Raphael_, ¿Cree que sea posible?" preguntó el Doctor con detenimiento.

"En teoría." Respondió el hechicero. "Ambos tienen corazones fuertes, y ahora que son seres vivos, es posible que obtengan una. Pero usted quiere usar estas esencias de ellos, ¿no?"

"Si." Respondió el científico. "No conozco mucho de ellas, pero sé que se forman muy rápido."

"Depende de la persona; puede tomar algunos días, meses o incluso años. Pero X y Zero tienen corazones fuertes para obtener las suyas en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no he detectado un cambio en el salón, por lo que no parece que se estén formando."

"Entonces, quizás debamos acelerar el proceso." Dijo Light, mirando al monitor flotante frente a él. "¿Los trajo?"

"Claro…" respondió, haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos, haciendo aparecer dos objetos detrás de él.

Dos _Keyblades_ muertas…

"Entonces, ¿Comenzamos?" preguntó el hechicero.

"Claro, de inmediato." Respondió el Doctor Light, sonriendo un poco. "Vamos a crear las _Keyblades_ de X y Zero."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"¿_Ban…kai Armor_?"

Esa era la preguntó que todos se hicieron, dentro del salón de entrenamiento, donde el grupo se estaba preparando para volverse más fuerte. _Bankai Armor_… ¿Qué era eso?

"_Banka Armor_…" respondió Alan, sonriendo. "O también conocido como segunda liberación… En las _Zanpakutos_, el _Shikai_ cambiaba la forma de la katana que el _Shinigami _usaba, para poder usar mejor sus habilidades. El _Bankai_, por otro lado es la manifestación física de los espíritus de las espadas, cambiando a una forma que ayude a su portador."

"¿Hablas de que este, _Bankai,_ es una liberación más poderosa?" preguntó Yoh con interés.

"Mucho más poderosa; es un poder que es al menos diez veces más fuerte que el _Shikai_. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia; mientras que en los _Shinigamis_ el _Bankai_ tiene diversas formas, en los _N-Warriors_ es distinto."

"¿Qué tan distintos?" preguntó Mimi.

"¡Así de distintos!" exclamó el joven, elevando su aura de nuevo, siendo rodeado de aire congelado. El joven sujetó la _Articuno Keyblade_ con sus dos manos, apuntando hacia el frente con ella. "¡Miren esto!_¡BANKAI ARMOR!"_

Una explosión de aire frío congeló todo en el lugar, exceptuando a los seres vivos y robots que ahí estaban. El aire frío creó una neblina helada, una que rodeó a Alan, evitando que todos pudieran verlo. Todos tuvieron que alejarse del joven, dando un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser congelados, siendo Kristal, quien aún estaba como _Super Novan_, la única que se quedó en el lugar, dado que el calor de la energía que emitía en modo Súper era más que suficiente para protegerla del aire frió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"No lo sé, la temperatura bajó de pronto." respondió Latias.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó X, quien usaba sus avanzados sistemas en sus ojos, para ver el interior de la neblina, su compañero Zero también logrando verla.

El aire helado comenzó a disiparse, permitiendo que todos los presentes pudieran ver lo que había pasado en el centro de la explosión, todo el grupo sorprendiéndose al ver lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Axl con asombro.

"Es un…" empezó Jaden, no creyendo lo que veía, no porque fuera extraño… sino porque no se lo esperaba.

Frente a ellos, había un cubo, o más bien una especie de pilar o estaca, de hielo color azul, un azul que evitaba que uno pudiera ver a través de él. El pilar de hielo tenía unos tres metros de alto, por metro y medio de diámetro en la base, y estaba en el lugar donde Alan estaba parado hace unos segundos antes.

"¿Dónde esta Alan?" preguntó Elie.

"¿No pueden verlo? Cuestionó Zero. "Él está…"

"Dentro del cubo." Respondió Kristal, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Dentro del cubo?¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó Mimi con asombro.

"Si, porque puedo sentir su aura dentro del cubo de hielo… y su aura se está incrementando."

"_Eso es cierto, Kristal.__"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _086-Soldier Dream Instrumental - _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El hielo comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco, fisuras apareciendo en su superficie antes de que unos trozos se separaran de esta. Entonces, con una fuerte explosión, el cubo de hielo se rompió por completo, creando un poco más de neblina que evitó que todos los presentes pudieran ver lo que estaba en el centro. Cuando comenzó a desaparecer, todos pudieron ver a Alan.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Ash.

"Eso es…" empezó Dawn con incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Axl.

"Estas usando una…" expresó Mimi.

Alan estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos fijamente… pero no tenía sus ropas normales; él ahora vestía un traje pegado, parecido a látex pero más flojo, color azul marino, uno que lo cubría todo desde sus pies hasta su cuello, siendo un traje sin mangas. Sobre el traje, tenía una armadura blanca con algunos detalles azules. El casco era más bien una tiara o diadema, una color blanca con tres rombos azules en el frente, pareciéndose a la cresta de _Articuno_, que cubría su frente, dejando ver su cabello. Sus oídos parecían estar cubiertos con un dispositivo parecido al de los _Reploids_, con una especie de "antena" gruesa que apuntaba hacia atrás. Su peto era blanco también, con una franja azul en donde termina su peto y empieza su estómago, que no estaba cubierto. Sus hombreras eran largas, parecidos a las que X usa en sus primeras armaduras. Los protectores de brazo eran blancos con unos guantes de metal flexible color azul, unos que dejaba ver sus dedos, dándole movilidad. Las botas también eran blancas con franjas azules en las partes en que su pie y su pierna se conectaban.

Viéndolo con algo de detenimiento, parecía una especie de fusión entre una armadura de los_ Caballeros del Zodiaco_ y una armadura de _Megaman X_. Como detalle final, una capa blanca completaba el juego, ondeando detrás de él.

"Esta…" empezó Alan, mirándolos con seriedad. "… es mi _Bankai Armor_…"

* * *

-_Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Al igual que los _N-Warriors_, los _Mecronets_ se estaban preparando para la batalla que tendrían en unos días. Los cinco _Generales_ del imperio se estaban preparando más, haciendo mejoras a sus armas y sistemas, al igual que en sus defensas. Sin embargo, el único que no estaba haciendo nada era el _Coronel_ _Epion_… ya que no lo necesitaba.

Dentro del Imperio, se conoce que la fuerza del _Coronel_ es legendaria; se decía que él solo había logrado reducir una avanzada civilización a escombros hace uno tres mil setecientos años con suma facilidad. Decían que era tan fuerte, que incluso si los cinco _Generales_ combatieran contra el, no podrían siquiera tocarlo. Claro, hablaban de los _Generales_ que estaban antes de la invasión al _Nintenverse_. Los _N-Warriors_ habían logrado hacer que los _Mecronets_ llegaran a sus límites de combate y motivaran a la creación de nuevas armas de guerra, provocando que los _Generales_ se volvieran más fuertes en el transcurso de una semana humana que en los últimos seiscientos años, debido a que nunca habían enfrentado a una raza de guerreros tan fuerte desde hace mucho tiempo. Los únicos a los que se habían enfrentado eran a los _Snake Soldiers_ de _Anubis_… y en ese tiempo, algunos _Generales_ no existían.

En estos momentos, el _Coronel_ _Epion_ se encontraba supervisando la producción de los nuevos soldados; los _Centinelas_. Después de unos estudios, el _General Vilen_ logró incrementar sus poderes y eficiencia, dándoles armamento láser, mayor velocidad y un escudo protector, no tan poderoso como los de los nuevos escudos de los _Alverions_, pero si eran capaces de resistir varios ataques de civilizaciones inferiores.

"¿Cómo va la producción?" preguntó Epion con autoridad.

"Excelente, _Coronel_." Respondió uno de los _Mecronets_ científicos. "Hemos comenzado la producción de nuevos _Centinelas_, usando varios de los recursos de la superficie de esta luna y de las cercanas."

"¿Los están haciendo maquinas pensantes?"

"Si; nuestros estudios indican que su eficiencia se ha incrementado en un trescientos por ciento."

"Excelente, entonces sigan con la producción."

"¡Si, señor!"

Epion se alejó de la fábrica de producción, rumbo al laboratorio de Vilen para ver que otro informe le tenía el _General_. Al entrar, se encontró a él y a los otros _Generales_ dentro de cinco capsulas de estasis. El _Coronel_ se acercó a uno de los científicos _Mecronet_ que estaban en el lugar, monitoreando a los cinco.

"¿Qué hacen ellos?" preguntó Epion con interés.

"_Coronel_ Epion, es bueno verlo." Respondió el científico. "Ellos están ahora en estasis, para mejorar sus sistemas internos y así mejorar sus capacidades."

"¿Qué hay de las nuevas armaduras?"

"Las armaduras están listas… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"El _General_ _Vilen_ dijo que los _Generales_ deben estar en condiciones optimas para poder colocarse los trajes de batalla, para maximizar su rendimiento."

"Ya veo… ¿Es por eso que están en estasis?"

"Así es…"

"Muy bien. ¿Cuándo saldrán?"

"Tres días; sus sistemas están en chequeo completo. Ellos saldrán de las capsulas y estarán listos para el combate."

"Muy bien, avísenme si algo pasa."

"¡Si, _Coronel_!"

Epion salió del laboratorio de Vilen hacia otro rumbo… después de todo, tenía que preparase para la guerra. A pesar de no agradarle la idea de ir a combatir, él le era leal a su señor y, por consiguiente, al Imperio, cosa que era todo para el.

Simplemente, no podía desobedecer una orden directa del líder de los _Mecronets_… a menos, claro, que empiece su traición.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Todos miraban a Alan con sorpresa, en especial por la aparición de esa armadura blanca con azul que ahora el joven vestía. Raichu y Haru, por otro lado, no parecían sorprendidos como sus compañeros, dado que ellos dos ya habían visto la armadura del joven. De las hombreras, pecho, casco, brazos, cintura y botas donde se conectan al cuerpo de Alan, se liberó un aire helado, parecido al vapor que sale a presión de una tetera, moviendo los cabellos y la capa del humano de _La Tierra._ Los ojos del joven ya no eran color negro, sino azul hielo, mostrando algo de frialdad, no sólo por la apariencia, sino por el gesto que el joven hacía.

Todos continuaron mirándolo, sumamente confundidos, intentando encontrar la razón de porqué estaba usando esa ropa y de donde había salido. Entonces, Kristal se volteó hacia atrás, notando algo que los demás no lo hicieron, quienes seguían viendo hacia delante donde estaba Alan...

"Oigan, ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán mirando hacia allá?"

¿O no?...

La voz del joven no venía de adelante, donde este estaba, sino de atrás, por lo que todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Ahí, a lado de la puerta, recargado en la pared cercana, estaba Alan, de brazos cruzados, vistiendo esa extraña armadura.

"C-cuando te…" empezó Tai con asombro. "¿Cuándo te moviste?"

"Casi cuando me puse la armadura." Respondió Alan, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia. "Lo que vieron era sólo la imagen que dejé al moverme."

"¿Que?" preguntó Ash, volteando hacia atrás, viendo la imagen de Alan comenzar a desaparecer. "Fue muy rápido… no pude ver cuando te moviste."

"Ni yo…" respondió Dawn. "Creí que todavía estabas adelante."

"Ninguno me vio." comentó Alan, separándose de la pared y caminando hacia donde estaban ellos de nuevo. "Sólo Kristal fue capaz de ver mi movimiento."

"¿Kristal?"

"Si. Logré verlo…" respondió la hechicera. "Fue rápido, pero si pude ver su movimiento.

"¿Por qué Kristal lo vio?" preguntó Takato.

"Porque Kristal está como _Super Novan_, por lo que está al mismo nivel que yo ahora." Respondió el joven. "_Bankai Armor_ y _Super Novan_ tienen el mismo nivel de poder, así que prácticamente en este momento Kristal y yo tenemos la misma fuerza. Claro, _Bankai Armor_ es más defensivo, mientras que _Super Novan_ es más ofensivo, pero ambos tenemos la misma velocidad. Este es mi _Bankai Armor;_ _Articuno Armor._"

"¡Espera un segundo!" exclamó Dawn, quien logró salir de la impresión. "El _Bankai_ que conozco de la serie de _Bleach_ no te da una súper armadura como esa, más bien cambia la espada."

"¿Tu viste _Bleach_?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¡Si!¡Y todo completo! No me lo perdía por nada." Expresó ella, mostrando el reloj en su muñeca derecha. "Lo veía en mi _Pokewatch_."

"Entiendo… bueno, el _Bankai_ de las _Zanpakutos_ cambia dependiendo sea la mejor forma para que el _Shinigami_ pueda pelear, por lo que una armadura es posible. Sin embargo, les dije que el _Bankai_ de los _N-Warriors_ era diferente… y la razón es simple: _**siempre**_ es una armadura como esta."

"¿Siempre?" preguntó Elie.

"Siempre. La razón por la que es así se remonta una vez más a la creación de los _N-Warriors_ y las razas que participaron en esta; el _Bankai_ de los _Shinigamis_ se unió con el poder de las armaduras de los _Saints_, o _caballeros del Zodiaco_. Esa es la razón por la que todos los _Bankai_ de los _N-Warriors_ serán armaduras y sólo se pueden activar con _Bankai Armor._ Ya sé, le quita el elemento sorpresa, pero nos da más protección, además de incrementar a velocidad y la defensa, al igual que el manejo del aura." Comentó Alan con seriedad. "Pero recuerden esto; aunque parezca una armadura, es en realidad un ser viviente."

"¿Un ser viviente?" preguntó Mimi.

"Exactamente, por lo que deben de sintonizarse bien con ella. Si lo hacen bien, incrementará nuestras auras unas cinco veces."

"Pero el _Bankai_ de los _Shinigami_s aumenta el poder de ellos diez veces." dijo Dawn.

"¿Ves mucho esa serie, no?" preguntó Takato, al ver que la chica conocía mucho de Bleach.

"Si supieras." respondió Mimi. "Ella es una fanática a morir."

"¡Es que Ichigo es tan lindo!" expresó Dawn, llevándose las manos a la altura de su boca y con corazones por ojos. "También el _Capitán Hitsugaya_… y el _Capitán Byakuya_… pero también me agrada Chad… ¡Kyaaaa!¡Me gustan todos!"

"Déjenla ser…" dijo Mimi, llevándose una mano al rostro. "Es una _Fangirl_..."

"Se nota…" respondieron Ash, Tai y Takato al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

"Si, Dawn, el _Bankai_ de los _Shinigamis_ es más fuerte que el nuestro." Respondió Alan. "Pero, si lo combinas con el _Super Novan_…"

En ese instante, Alan se transformó en _Super Novan_, incrementando su ya elevada aura a un nivel más alto. El grupo apenas lograba mantenerse en pie debido a la cantidad de aire generado por el aura del joven. Elie, quien era la única que no podía controlar el aura o que era muy fuerte físicamente, estuvo a punto de salir volando, de no ser por Haru, quien la sostuvo con fuerza. Los ojos azules de Alan permanecieron de ese color en lugar de cambiar a dorado.

"El _Super Novan_ aumenta nuestra fuerza cinco veces…" respondió Alan, el aura dorada que estaba a su alrededor ardía con fuerza. "Si combinas las dos, puedes alcanzar un nivel de pelea muy superior. Sólo no multipliquen cinco del _Super Novan_ por cinco del _Bankai Armor, _ya que así no funciona esto."

"¡Wow!¡Se siente un aura extremadamente fuerte!" expresó Amidamaru.

"Es cierto, es muy poderosa." Respondió Yoh. "Incluso… incluso supera al aura de Hao, aún cuando él estaba fusionado con los _Grandes Espíritus_… y lo supera con creces."

"Eso es porque ahora estoy usando el poder de seis de las razas más poderosas del universo conocido…" respondió Alan. "Además, el _Nova Crystal_ dentro de mi cuerpo está brillando como una _Super Nova_. Es por eso que soy tan fuerte, pero aún me falta mucho para poder dominar estos poderes." Dijo el joven, su aura regresando a la normalidad, perdiendo la transformación. "… por ahora debo entrenar más."

"¿Podemos tener una armadura como la tuya?" preguntó Jaden con emoción.

"Si, de hecho es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Pero deberán ganársela."

"¿Ganárnosla?¿Como?" preguntó Yoh.

"Luchando contra sus espíritus."

"¿Uh?" preguntaron todos con curiosidad, no entendiendo que era lo que el joven del hielo decía. Alan se colocó frente a todos y respiró varias veces, sabiendo que esa explicación sería algo larga.

"Para alcanzar el _Shikai Element, _deben comunicarse con el espíritu de sus _Keyblades_ para que así ellos vean que son dignos, pero sólo les darán una parte de sus poderes. El _Bankai Armor_ es distinto; deben invocar al espíritu en el mundo real para así poder luchar contra él y vencerlo, para que así te den todo su poder."

"¿Hacerlos aparecer en el mundo real?" Preguntó Mimi. "¿Quieres que invoque a _Rayquaza_ en este lugar?"

"Técnicamente, si… y debes pelear contra él y ganar. Y recuerden; por ser los espíritus de las _Keyblades_, tienen mucha más fuerza que los que han visto o conocen."

"¿Qué esperamos?¡Empecemos de una vez!" exclamó Ash con emoción.

"¡Alto!¡No tan rápido!" exclamó Alan. "No esta tan fácil como parece; deben entrenar al menos cinco o diez años para poder materializar los espíritus en el mundo real."

"¡¿Cinco o diez años?" exclamaron Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato, Mimi y Dawn, claramente sorprendidos. "¡No hay tanto tiempo!"

"Lo sé, es por eso que haremos una 'pequeña' trampa."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Seis compuertas se abrieron en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes… en especial cuando seis tablas de piedra, cada una de dos metros de alto, emergieron del suelo.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Jaden con confusión.

"¿Acaso no serán…?" preguntó Dawn.

"Si, Dawn, más o menos." Respondió Alan. "Usando un método creado hace años por Kisuke Urahara, ex-capitán del _Gotei 13_, la organización mas poderosa de los _Shinigami_s, creamos estas tablas de invocación, llamadas _Esper Tablet_. Estas tablas absorben los espíritus de sus _Keyblades_ y les dan una forma física, permitiéndoles aparecer por completo en el mundo real. En pocos días, ustedes podrán controlar el _Bankai Armor_, si derrotan a sus espíritus."

"Oye, ¿No son tres días?" preguntó Dawn.

"Para un _Shinigami_, si, pero para un _N-Warrior_, el máximo de tiempo es de cinco días, es decir, tenemos más tiempo para controlarlo."

"¿Cuanto tardaste tu?" preguntó Tai.

"Veinte horas…"

"¿Veinte horas?" preguntó X.

"Veinte horas seguidas peleando contra _Articuno_, pero tuve ventaja, ya que podía volverme _Super Novan_."

"Ya veo."

"Muy bien, todos, empecemos." Dijo Alan. "Claven sus _Keyblades_ en las tablas de invocación, que hay que empezar a entrenar."

"Oye…" empezó Mimi. "Sólo hay seis tablas y nosotros somos ocho. ¿Qué hay de las otras dos?"

"Eso es porque, tanto Jaden como Yoh, ya pueden materializar sus espíritus."

"¿Que?" preguntó la chica de cabello morado, quien luego volteó a ver a los mencionados. "¿Es cierto?"

"Si, tiene razón." Respondió Yoh. "Nosotros ya podemos…"

"Así que no tendremos problemas." dijo Jaden sonriendo.

"¿Como es que ellos pueden y nosotros no?" preguntó Takato.

"Bueno, como saben, Yoh es un _Shaman_, lo que significa que puede contactarse y materializar espíritus a su gusto… y Jaden tiene un don especial para ver y convivir con espíritus. Desde que ambos obtuvieron las _Keyblades_, sus habilidades natas se incrementaron, y es por eso que ellos pueden ya invocarlos sin usar una tableta."

"No es muy difícil para mi…" comentó Yoh, con Amidamaru materializándose a su lado.

"Ni para mi…" respondió Jaden, cuyo espíritu acompañante, Winged Kuriboh, se posó sobre su cabeza.

"Que afortunados…" dijo Mimi. "Ya no tienen que hacer eso."

"Vamos, no pierdan tiempo…" Interrumpió Alan. "Claven sus _Keyblades_ en las tabletas."

Haciendo caso al joven, los seis _Keyblader_s clavaron sus llaves en las tabletas, que comenzaron a brillar intensamente, una figura tallada en piedra apareciendo en la superficie de la tabla, una imagen que representaba a cada uno de los espíritus. Las imágenes comenzaron a cobrar vida y, en un santiamén, y frente a ellos, estaban cinco bestias gigantes… y una chica.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Ash. "¿Kristal?"

La chica que estaba a lado de las bestias gigantes era Kristal… pero Kristal estaba a lado de Ash. ¿Como es eso posible?

"¿Dos Kristals?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"No." respondió Kristal, la que estaba con ellos. "Ella es Mana, el espíritu de la _Keyblade_. Como ella es yo, nos parecemos."

La chica que se parecía a Kristal, Mana, era idéntica a Kristal, pero llevaba un traje un poco más revelador. Un traje blanco, que consistía en una camiseta blanca, con algo de escote, y una falda blanca, las botas eran del mismo color y, por ultimo tenía una especie de visor dorado con negro.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy Mana." dijo la chica que se parecía a Kristal, sonriendo con dulzura. "Encantado de conocerlos."

"Muy bien." dijo Alan, dirigiéndose a los ocho espíritus. "Escucharon todo, ¿no?"

"_**¡Por supuesto!"**_ respondió _Wargreymon_. _**"Hasta el menor detalle."**_

"Entonces no debo repetirlo todo así que diré lo importante; deben pelear contra sus portadores para que ellos puedan alcanzar el _Bankai Armor._ No sé dejen vencer, porque si no, no servirá de nada."

"_**Entendemos lo que debemos hacer…"**_respondió _Palkia_.

"_**No dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente."**_ respondió _Lugia_. _**"¡Pelearemos hasta la muerte de ser necesario!"**_

"Eso me temía." dijo Dawn con cierta preocupación.

"Muy bien…" empezó Alan. "¡Comiencen!"

Y así empezó el entrenamiento por el _Bankai Armor_.

Raphael y el Doctor Light miraban el fruto de su esfuerzo, sumamente orgullosos de su trabajo.

"Está hecho." comentó Raphael.

"Si, y fue difícil…" respondió Light. "Pero lo valió."

"Si, lo valió…"

Frente a ellos, había dos _Keyblades_, brillando intensamente con la nueva vida que se les había otorgado.

_**Fin del capitulo 43.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. La pelea por el controlar el _Bankai Armor_ comienza… ¿Cómo lograran los héroes hacerlo?¿Nuestros antiguos aliados llegarán y se hará una gran reunión? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Lucha con los Espíritus.**__** Reunión de amigos.**_

Ow… eso dolió… mucho… pero lo valió…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	45. Cap 44: Lucha y Reunión

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/JUN/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 4****4: Lucha con los Espíritus y Reunión de amigos.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Cayendo… eso era lo único que ambos sentían en ese momento. Una sensación extraña inundaba sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran en el medio del océano, descendiendo lentamente hasta las profundidades… pero aún así, podían respirar con facilidad. Los dos habían tenido una sensación similar unos dos días antes, pero aquella ocasión era más de desesperación que de paz. No sabían porqué, pero esta vez se sentían más tranquilos.

Entonces, sin quererlo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a girar, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, uno que sus ojos no podían ver por estar en medio de la oscuridad. Intentaron dar un paso al frente, queriendo saber donde estaban…

… y cuando lo dieron, el piso se iluminó.

La luz repentina del suelo los cegó por unos momentos, ambos teniendo que cerrar sus ojos y llevarse una mano a su rostro para cubrirse, pero se dieron cuenta de que, de la luz del piso, varias palomas blancas aparecían y volaban hacia arriba, alejándose del lugar. Luego de unos segundos, ambos abrieron sus ojos, mirando lo que estaba debajo de ellos.

En dos lugares distintos, invisibles del uno del otro, estaban X y Zero, en forma _Humana_, viendo una imagen circular enorme, como si fuera de mosaico, que los mostraba a ambos con sus armaduras de _Reploids_, con los ojos cerrados, y sentados.

No sabían que era ese lugar, pero algo les era familiar, por lo que no se sentían muy angustiados.

De pronto, dos luces, una roja y una azul, aparecieron en el centro del enorme pilar donde estaban los dos _Hunters_ humanizados, cada una con su respectivo _Reploid_.

'_¿Qué es eso?'_ se preguntaron los dos, confundidos por lo que veían, pero aún así, acercándose a esas esferas.

X y Zero tocaron las esferas con sumo cuidado, no sabiendo que era lo que podría pasar. Cuando las tocaron, estas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, atravesando la oscuridad que había en el lugar… dentro de su _Awakening_.

'_Esto es…'_ pensaron los dos, antes de que la luz los engullera por completo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

La sala de entrenamiento numero cuatro de la _Nova-Sky Tower_ era ahora un campo de batalla…

Han pasado dos días desde que el entrenamiento para conseguir el _Bankai Armor_ comenzó; Siete de los ocho espíritus luchaban contra los siete _Keybladers_ con gran ferocidad, a mitad de la prueba que tenían para los jóvenes héroes. Varios rayos de energía, esferas de plasma y cortes de aire, todos de distintos tipos de elementos, se veían y escuchaban por todo el domo de entrenamiento, mostrando sólo una parte de la intensidad de las batallas.

En una parte del gigantesco domo, Ash Ketchum daba un salto muy alto para alcanzar a _Lugia_, el espíritu de su _Keyblade_. El _Pokemon_ del océano miraba al joven entrenador acercarse a gran velocidad hacia él, por lo que, al mover sus enormes alas, creó una poderosa corriente de aire que detuvo al joven en seco, empujándolo hacia debajo de regreso al suelo. El _Pokemon_ psíquico entonces abrió su boca y dejó escapar un poderoso cilindro de aire, un _Aeroblast, _la especialidad de _Lugia_, hacia el joven, quien seguía regresando a tierra. Ash vio el ataque venir y, usando la _Lugia_ _Keyblade_ para protegerse, resistió el ataque del _Pokemon_, pero esto provocó que su caída al suelo fuera más rápida, impactándose fuertemente contra el piso.

El joven _Pokemon_ _Trainer _comenzó a ponerse de pie, luego de la poderosa caída, que no abolló el suelo debido a la resistencia de sus materiales y al escudo protector que la cubría. Ash intentó mantenerse de pie, sus ropas mostrando un desgaste bastante obvio, rotas en algunas partes. Su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar y esta le escurría por el rostro, impidiendo que pudiera ver bien con un ojo.

"_**¿Eso es todo, Ash Ketchum?"**_ preguntó el coloso volador. _"¿Es este el límite de tu voluntad?"_

"¡No, aún no…!" le respondió el joven, respirando con dificultad, pero listo para continuar. "¡Apenas estoy empezando!"

"_**¡Entonces pelea enserio! Con tu poder actual, no podrás hacer que me rinda ante ti."**_

"¡Te lo demostraré!" exclamó, lanzándose contra su enemigo… y su próximo aliado.

En otra parte del domo, Jaden era enviado hacia atrás por el poder del _Winged Kuriboh_, quien estaba ahora en su forma de _Nivel-10_, teniendo unas alas blancas y una armadura con casco de dragón. El joven duelista utilizó su _Keyblade_ para lanzarle varias esferas de electricidad, usando el poder de _Sparkman_, pero estos ataques impactaban contra las alas de la pequeña criatura, negándolos y regresándoselos a Jaden, quien se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlas, antes de contraatacar con una intensa llamarada, usando el poder de _Burstinatrix_...pero, al igual que las esferas eléctricas, las llamas fueron también rechazadas.

Jaden tomó un respiro, jadeando por poco por la falta de aire y descanso, a duras penas logrando mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"_**¡Puuu!"**_

"Es más difícil de lo que creí." respondió Jaden, sonriendo un poco. "No creí que fueras tan fuerte…"

"_¡Puuuuu!"_

"Lo siento, no quería insultarte… ¡Vamos!"

En otro lugar de ese domo, _Rayquaza_, el _Pokemon_ dragón de los cielos, recibió una fuerte patada tipo hacha, las patadas que da una persona al levantar la pierna hasta arriba y luego dejarla caer con fuerza, en la cabeza, sacándolo un poco de concentración. Mimi, la que le había dado esa patada, cayó al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla y un brazo, con claro control sobre sus movimientos.

El dragón esmeralda salió de su confusión, miró a la joven, y le lanzó un poderoso ataque tipo _Dragon_, _Dragonbreath,_ uno que Mimi saltó y logró esquivar en el último segundo. Aprovechando la fuerza del salto, ella se apoyó en una de las paredes cercanas y se lanzó contra el dragón, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que este se alejara un poco por la fuerza del golpe, antes de reponerse fácilmente. Mimi volvió a tocar el suelo con sumo control, colocándose en guardia para continuar la lucha, mientras que el dragón esmeralda se le quedó mirando fijamente.

"_**Asombroso…"**_ expresó _Rayquaza_. _**"No creí que un Humano tuviera ese poder."**_

"Digamos que he entrenado mucho desde que era una niña." respondió Mimi, sin quitarle la vista al dragón. "Este es el resultado de ese entrenamiento."

"_**Me asombra más que hayas optado por no usar la Keyblade y en cambio uses únicamente con tus puños y piernas. ¿Acaso no te gusta usar la Keyblade?"**_

"No es eso, es sólo que siempre me ha gustado luchar con mis puños. Pero, creo que deberé acostumbrar a usar la _Keyblade_, pero prefiero pelear en mi estilo."

"_**¡Entonces, demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón con ese estilo de combate!"**_

"¡Claro!"

El dragón esmeralda soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar el lugar, pero Mimi sólo se lanzó hacia él, no importándole nada.

En otra parte del salón, Tai atacó con su _Keyblade_ a _Wargreymon_, quien en realidad era Agumon pero en su forma Mega. El _Digimon_ usó la protección de su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el golpe de la llave de Tai con facilidad, para luego contraatacarlo con su brazo derecho al intentar golpearlo con este. El _Digidestined_ del valor sólo se impulsó a un lado para esquivar las filosas garras de metal que tenía sobre el brazo, para luego lograr darle una fuerte patada a _Wargreymon_ en el rostro… algo no muy sabio por parte de Tai.

"¡Ow, ow, ow, ow!¡Eso dolió!" exclamó el joven, sujetándose la pierna con una mano.

"_**Esa no fue una buena estrategia…"**_ respondió _Wargreymon_. "Recuerda que estoy cubierto de metal… y con tu fuerza aún no puedes romperlo."

"No me lo recuerdes…"

"_**Si continuas así no podrás derrotarme, Tai."**_

"Lo sé, y me esforzaré aún más… ¡Observa!" exclamó Tai, saltando hacia atrás para crear distancia entre ambos, mientras elevaba su aura. "_Has temblar la tierra con tus llamas… ¡WARGREYMON!_" exclamó, liberando de su _Keyblade_ una poderosa llamarada que tomó la forma de un _Wargreymon_… mientras que verdadero sólo se le quedó viendo.

"_**¡Esto no servirá de nada!" **_exclamó el espíritu del _Digimon_, desviando la técnica de Tai con una sola mano, lanzándolo hacia otro lado, sorprendiendo al joven. _**"Esa técnica proviene de mis poderes. ¿Tu crees que me vencerás con 'mi' propia técnica? Además, sin mi en la Keyblade, ese ataque no es tan fuerte como debería de ser."**_Expresó, colocándose en guardia. _**"¡Vamos, Tai!¡Demuéstrame tu valor!"**_

"Lo haré…" respondió el joven, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Como siempre lo he hecho!"

Tai se lanzó contra _Wargreymon_ para atacarlo de frente, pero este sólo da un salto muy alto, creando una esfera de energía naranja en sus manos. Al mover sus manos hacia arriba, la esfera creció varias veces su tamaño, y Tai reconoció esa técnica.

"_**¡TERRAFORCE!"**_

El _Digidestined _observaba como la enorme esfera de energía estaba acercándose hacia él rápidamente, teniendo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar. Viendo que no podría evitarla, el joven sujetó su _Keyblade_ con fuerza y elevó su aura, esperando que sea suficiente como para resistir el ataque de su oponente. El joven recibió el ataque directamente, que explotó al momento de hacer contacto, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando este se disipó, Tai seguía de pie, con su ropa muy maltratada, y respiraba con dificultad, casi al punto de caerse de frente. _Wargreymon_ sonrió al verlo.

"_**Te acostumbras a mis ataques, Tai, por lo que continuemos con esto."**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _064-Fight Against an Armed Boss- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG, Legend of the Seven Stars_)

Dawn no era muy buena peleando. A ella le gustaba sólo ver y hacer que sus _Pokemons_ pelearan por ella, ganando batallas y, especialmente, concursos de belleza _Pokemon_. Es normal que, cuando le apareció la _Keyblade_ y comenzó a pelear, no fuera muy buena en ello.

Ahora, ella estaba ahí, sujetando su _Keyblade_, corriendo de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques del _Pokemon_ legendario que podía controlar el espacio, _Palkia_, el espíritu de su _Keyblade_.

Otro ataque del _Pokemon_ legendario hizo que Dawn se defendiera, algo que ella hacía muy bien. Usando los poderes de _Palkia_ que la _Keyblade_ poseía, Dawn creó una especie de escudo alrededor de ella, uno que podía desviar los poderes de cualquier enemigo, no importando lo veloz que sea el ataque, dado que ese era una especie de dimensión alternativa.

"Esto no es bueno…" expresó Dawn, respirando con dificultad.

"_**No lo es…"**_ respondió _Palkia_, posándose frente a Dawn. _**"Llevamos dos días peleando y todo lo que haces es esquivar mis ataques."**_

"Perdón, no soy el tipo de persona que lucha."

"_**Pues debes aprender, de lo contrario…"**_

"Lo sé, lo sé…" respondió la joven, colocándose de pie. "Pero ten algo de consideración. ¿No sabes que debes respetar a las mujeres?"

"_**Esa es una creencia Humana, no mía. Nosotros los Pokemons no tenemos esa costumbre de ustedes."**_

"Eres muy malo…" dijo Dawn, haciendo un puchero antes de colocarse en guardia. "¡Lo intentaré!"

"_**Pelea… no te preocupes, no hay de que preocuparse."**_

"¡Esa es mi frase!¡No la digas como si fuera tuya!"

"_**Oblígame…"**_

"¡Te lo buscaste!"

Y así, por primera vez en dos días, Dawn se va a la ofensiva.

Por otra parte, Yoh y _Amidamaru_ se estaban dando con todo con sus espadas; _Harusame_, la espada de _Amidamaru_, fue bloqueada por la _AmidaSoul_, la _Keyblade_ de Yoh. Ambos emplearon sus fuerzas al límite con tal de derribar al otro, el combate estaba ocasionado que las ropas de ambos se malgastaran… más de lo que estaban antes. Con un fuerte empuje, _Amidamaru_ empujó a Yoh hacia atrás, creando distancia entre ellos, mientras se miraban fijamente, con ambas manos sus armas.

"_**Es increíble…"**_ comentó _Amidamaru_. _**"Desde hace tiempo que no me sentía así; la adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo. Me siento tan… vivo…"**_

"Me agrada que pienses así…" respondió Yoh, con su eterna sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro, y con esos ojos que lo hacían ver que siempre estuviera cansado. "Es bueno verte así, amigo…"

"_**Para mi es un honor pelear contra usted, amo Yoh."**_

"Por favor, no me digas amo Yoh ahora. No hasta que te derrote, claro."

"_**¡De acuerdo, joven Yoh!"**_

El aura de ambos comenzó a elevarse más, mientras levantaban sus armas hacia el cielo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía.

"¿Continuamos?"

"_**Me ofendería si no lo pidieras."**_

Y con eso, ambos bajaron sus armas, dando un corte vertical veloz. Al hacer esto, ambos soltaron una gran cantidad de energía, energía que chocaron una contra otra, creando una gran explosión.

…y cerca de ahí…

"_**¡FINAL ELYSIUM!"**_

_Gallantmon_, el _Digimon_ caballero, lanzó de su escudo un poderoso cilindro de energía hacia su compañero, Takato Matsuki, quien logró evitar ese ataque con cierta dificultad. El joven _Tamer_ reunió energía en su _Keyblade_ y señaló a _Gallantmon_, luego de evitar su ataque.

"_¡__**FINAL ELYSIUM**__!_"

Un cilindro de energía, idéntico al de _Gallantmon_ pero más pequeño, salió de la punta de la _Keyblade_ de Takato. El _Digimon_ _Mega_ vio el ataque venir y sólo levantó su escudo para protegerse de este, no causándole daño alguno. Takato, quien respiraba con dificultad, sólo sonrió al ver esto.

"Eres muy fuerte, _Gallantmon_…" comentó el joven. "Eres mucho más fuerte que cuando luchamos contra Exus."

"_**Eso es porque tu corazón se ha vuelto más fuerte, Takato."**_ respondió _Gallantmon_, quien era en realidad Guilmon en su forma Mega.

"¿Qué mi corazón se ha vuelto más fuerte?"

"_**Si, y nuestros poderes crecen mientras ustedes se vuelven más fuertes; como ustedes se han fortalecido, nuestra fuerza aumenta de igual manera."**_

"Ya veo, entonces esto no será tan fácil como lo creí."

"_**No, no lo será."**_ Dijo _Gallantmon_, señalando al _Tamer_ con su lanza. _**"¡Vamos Takato!¡Yo, Gallantmon, te mostraré el verdadero poder de la justicia!"**_

"¡Muy bien!"

_Gallantmon_ se lanzó contra Takato e intentó ensartarlo con su lanza, pero el joven la bloqueó con su _Keyblade_, para luego contraatacar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"Se han vuelto muy fuertes…"

"Cierto."

En un segundo piso, fuera del domo, viendo lo que acontecía en este desde atrás de una ventana, se encontraban Alan y Haru, en un cuarto de observación. Miraban muy interesados lo que pasaba, en combate y relaciones entre guerrero y espíritu, sonriendo al ver como era que avanzaban.

"Han pasado dos días y sus fuerzas se han incrementado considerablemente." expresó Haru. "Pronto obtendrán el _Bankai Armor_, si siguen así."

"Sólo si continúan así." respondió Alan. "Mira, parece que Dawn está muy entusiasmada el día de hoy."

"Cierto. Si continua así, será la segunda en obtener el _Bankai Armor_."

"No me lo recuerdes, aún no me lo creo."

Se preguntarán porqué Kristal no estaba dentro del domo, ¿No? Bueno, la razón por la que no está es porque ella alcanzó ya el _Bankai Armor_… a sólo unas cinco horas de haber empezado a pelear con _Mana_, el espíritu de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal. Esto sorprendió mucho a todos, ya que ella había roto el record que Alan había puesto… por quince horas de diferencia.

Ahora, ella era la más comentada en la torre… y en la ciudad exterior.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están ellas?" preguntó Haru con curiosidad.

"Elie, Latias y Kristal se fueron a las tiendas de belleza." Respondió Alan. "Me imagino que se quedarán ahí un BUEEEEN rato. Al menos no me llevaron a mi."

"¿Y los demás?"

"Raichu se fue a buscar un regalo. Creo que le quiere pedir perdón a Latias. Vaya, si que está muy enamorado de ella."

"Se nota." respondió el joven de cabello plateado, riendo un poco. "¿Y los demás?"

"X y Zero vendrán pronto, dijeron que tenían que meditar o algo así, para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos, y Axl fue a ver como mejorar su armamento con la tecnología de aquí."

"Vaya, entonces no queda más que esperar a que terminen de entrenar."

"Si." Dijo Alan, mirando a la gente dentro del domo. "Sólo esperar…"

* * *

Mientras el grupo entrenaba en el interior de la torre, sobre la atmósfera de Novaterra, seis _Zodiac-class Battlecruisers_ aparecieron cerca del planeta, su presencia siendo detectada por todos los operadores dentro de la _N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower_ que monitoreaban el espacio. Raphael, quien estaba en el centro de operaciones, notó rápidamente la actividad extra en los monitores de las operadoras.

"_Master Raphael_." expresó una navegadora. "Seis _Zodiacs_ han aparecido en la atmosfera. Parece que son los que fueron enviados a varios mundos y han regresado de sus misiones."

"Muy bien." Expresó el hechicero, quien estaba detrás de ella. "Avísenle a Alan y que se reporte aquí."

"¡Si, señor!"

* * *

"¿Uh?" dijo Alan de pronto, mirando el _N-Mod_ en su puño izquierdo, viendo un holograma de una operadora que se estaba comunicando con él. "Ok, voy para allá."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Haru, quien estaba viendo a otro lado.

"Me informan que debo regresar el centro de mando. ¿Te importaría continuar vigilando el entrenamiento?"

"Por mi está bien."

"Bien. Si Kristal viene, dile donde estoy."

"Claro, no hay problema."

"Te lo encargo." Dijo el joven, dejando el lugar, dejando a Haru para que continuara con el entrenamiento.

* * *

En el centro de mando, varias luces azules aparecieron en el centro del lugar, siluetas comenzando a materializarse en el lugar, mientras que los operadores, tanto _Humanos_ como de otras especies, quienes ya conocían de esa tecnología, no le hacían mucho caso a ese evento, tan normal para ellos como el respirar.

Pero no para la gente que se materializó en el lugar, quienes comenzaron a voltear a todos lados, confundidos y abrumados por lo que veían en el lugar… y, claro, no se sentían tan cómodos al darse cuenta de que mucha gente los estaba viendo.

En el lugar, estaban Mario, Luigi, Link, Vash, Mewtwo, Impmon, Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Felix, Ivan, Mia, Sheba, Piers, Inuyasha y Miroku, la gran mayoría de ellos miraban con asombro, a su propia manera, el lugar donde estaban, con muchas máquinas, pantallas, computadoras y personas… y otras especies.

"Más les vale no habernos jugado un broma, tontos." Expresó Inuyasha con furia. "¡De lo contrario, aquí rodaran cabezas!"

"¡No te preocupes, Inuyasha! No han sido engañados."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _131-Radiant Garden (Birth by Sleep) _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Todos voltearon al tercer piso, de donde venía la voz, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba alguien que ellos, o la mayoría de ellos, reconocía.

"¿Alan?" preguntó Mario con asombro. "Entonces, si era cierto lo que decían."

"Por supuesto." Respondió Mewtwo. "Había leído las mentes de los de la nave. Era cierto."

"¡Amigos!" exclamó Alan "¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo!"

"Igualmente, amigo." respondió Isaac, sonriendo al ver a su compañero.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntaron algunos de los amigos de Isaac.

"Es el amigo del que les había hablado."

"¡Oye!" exclamó Impmon con algo de enfado. "¿Dónde estamos? Este lugar es… ¡Genial!" exclamó, mientras Alan sólo sonreía.

"¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes…" empezó el joven de gorra gris. "…al mundo _Humano_ más avanzado en el _Nintenverse_; _Novaterra_, la capital del _Nintenverse_!"

* * *

Tres horas después de reunirse con el antiguo grupo que llegó en naves espaciales, Alan les explicó la situación acerca del _Mecron Empire_ y de la amenaza de los mundos del _Nintenverse_. Ahora, esperaba la respuesta de todos los presentes, para ver si estaban dispuestos a luchar o a regresar a sus mundos.

"¿Qué dicen?¿Nos ayudan?" preguntó Alan seriamente. "No tienen porqué hacerlo si no quieren. Pueden regresar a sus mundos y continuar con sus vidas. La galaxia es muy grande, así que quizás a algunos de ustedes el imperio_ Mecron_ no los alcance hasta dentro de unos treinta o cuarenta años."

"¡Claro que ayudaremos!" exclamó Mario, mientras Luigi tenía temor… algo típico de él. "¡No hacer nada sería irresponsable!"

"Nuestros mundos son amenazados nuevamente." Comentó Mewtwo. "No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada."

"¡Cuenta con nosotros!" exclamó Link.

"¡Claro que si!¡Por la paz y justicia!" exclamó Vash. "Son solo maquinas, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro, Vash…" respondió Alan.

"¡Por la paz y la justicia!"

"Sólo espero que esto valga la pena." dijo Impmon. "¿Donde está el ratón subdesarrollado?" preguntó mirando a todos lados.

"¡¿A quien le dices subdesarrollado?"

El grupo volteó a un lado, viendo a la puerta principal, donde Raichu estaba, mirando con enfado al _Digimon_ Imp.

"Ah, ahí estas, ratón subdesarrollado." Comentó Impmon, burlándose de Raichu.

"¡No me llames así, peluche de segunda!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ con enfado.

"¿¡Que dijiste, rata de desagüe!"

"¡Lo que oíste, fracaso de osito cariñosito!"

"¡¿Quieres pelear?"

"¡Ándale!"

Ambos monstruos se miraban con furia, mientras un resplandor aparecía donde sus miradas chocaban entre ellos. Los demás, al menos los que conocían la historia de los dos, sólo suspiraban.

"Cielos, no cambian." comentó Miroku.

"Feh, déjalos ser. Son unos tontos." respondió Inuyasha, claramente mirando con desagrado a los dos.

"¡¿A quien les dices tontos, perro faldero?" preguntaron Raichu e Impmon. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron un poco, habiendo captado lo que decían. Al verlos directamente, el rostro de Inuyasha mostró una furia incontrolable.

"¡¿Qué dijeron, remedo de monstruos?" preguntó Inuyasha con furia.

"¡Lo que oíste, cachorro miedoso!" responderán los dos con burla.

"¿¡Quieren pelear!"

"¡Ándale!"

Ahora, los tres entraron en una pelea, rodando por el suelo de la base, rodeados por una nube de polvo, como ocurría en las caricaturas de humor.

"Y él está igual." comentó Miroku, refiriéndose a su compañero.

"Bueno." Empezó Alan. "Síganme todos, que los llevaré a conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros."

Alan llevó a todos al puesto de vigilancia, que estaba en el salón de entrenamiento, donde estaba él antes hablando con Haru. Al entrar, ahí estaba Haru, ademas de Kristal, Latias y Elie.

"¡Hola, gente!" exclamó Alan. "¡Miren quienes vinieron!" gritó, haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a los héroes que los ayudaron en la pelea contra Exus.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Haru con interés.

"Son quienes nos ayudaron en la batalla contra Exus." respondió Kristal, alegre al ver a sus otros compañeros.

"¡Oh, señorita Kristal!" exclamó Miroku. "Es un placer el volver a verla."

"Calma, Miroku, ella aún es mi novia." respondió Alan rápido, sabiendo de lo que el monje sería capaz de no ponerle un alto.

"Oh, si, ya entien-" empezó… antes de detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Elie. "Oh, ¿Pero quien es esta jovencita que está aquí?"

"Eh, s-soy Elie…" respondió la joven de cabello castaño, algo confundida por la forma en que Miroku se refería a ella.

"Elie. Es un hermoso nombre."_'¡Miren ese cuerpo! Es tan linda y hermosa como la señorita Kristal… e igual de __grande__…'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-Troublesome Girl - _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Entonces, para la sorpresa de Haru y Elie, Miroku tomó ambas manos de la joven fuertemente, mirando a la chica fijamente.

"Disculpe, bella señorita." Empezó el monje, mirándola fijamente. "Dígame, ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?"

El sonido de un lobo aullándole a la luna se podía escuchar en el lugar, mientras un arbusto del desierto pasaba entre los jóvenes. Si vieran a Haru, verían que estaba en shock, casi como si estuviera convertido en piedra, todo blanco. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?¿Ese, 'monje', le pidió a Elie que tuviera un hijo con él?

Elie se sonrojó bastante ante la petición tan peculiar del monje, que la sacó de concentración. Los demás, que ya conocían a Miroku por su conducta, se llevaron la mano al rostro… incluyendo los _Adepts_ que era su primera vez en el lugar, ya que, rumbo a ese lugar, Miroku le había pedido a Mia y a Sheba lo mismo, casi haciendo que Garet y Felix lo mataran, antes de que Inuyasha y Alan les explicaran lo que pasaba.

"Miroku…" empezó X. "No cambias, ¿Verdad?"

"No, es parte de mi naturaleza." Respondió el monje.

"Eres un libidinoso, Miroku." dijo Inuyasha, quien tenía sujetando a Raichu por el cuello con su brazo, restregando su puño en la cabeza del _Pokemon_, mientras Impmon mordía la pierna del hombre mitad bestia.

"¿De que hablas, Inuyasha?" preguntó Miroku con naturalidad, mostrando una sonrisa tipo Colgate, como si fuera un comercial de pasta de dientes… con brillo en los dientes y todo. "Yo soy todo un caballero."

Los demás sólo lo miraban seriamente, una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Después de eso, y de que le dijeran a Miroku que Elie ya tenía novio, -Para decepción del monje-, el grupo bajó y entró al salón de entrenamiento para ver lo que pasaba en su interior.

"¡Woa!¿Que son esas bestias?" exclamó Garet con asombro.

Si, era cierto, en ese momento aún estaban peleando contra los espíritus de la _Keyblade_s. Cuando escucharon esto, los que estaban entrenando y las bestias detuvieron su combate, para ver quienes eran lo que habían llegado.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Ash. "¿No son los otros héroes?"

"¡Si, son ellos!" exclamó Takato.

"Así que al fin llegaron." dijo Tai, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Yoh con confusión, ya que ni él, ni Jaden, Mimi y Dawn los conocían.

"Son la gente que nos ayudó en la batalla contra Exus hace un mes." comentó Takato, mientras se iban acercando a la puerta a recibir a los recién llegados.

Los siete se acercaron al grupo de antiguos héroes, mientras los espíritus volvían a sus _Keyblade_s. El gran grupo de héroes se reunieron nuevamente, más grande que antes.

Después de unas presentaciones por parte de ambos bandos, el grupo comenzó a entablar conversaciones y amistades entre ambos bandos, al poco tiempo formándose grupos de plática entre ellos.

Todas las chicas; Kristal, Elie, Latias, Mimi, Dawn, Jenna, Mia y Sheba, estaban hablando en un lado del domo de entrenamiento, hablando de las cosas que había en el planeta… y probablemente de chicos.

En un lado, Raichu, Impmon e Inuyasha continuaban su pelea de 'bestias', mientras que Piers, y Link los miraban con pena.

Ash, Tai, Jaden, Mario, Luigi, Axl y Vash estaban en otro lado; Jaden estaba fascinado, ya que tanto Mario como Vash eran sus héroes de animes favoritos… si, en su mundo, _Súper Mario_ es un anime.

Haru estaba tratando de evitar que Miroku se fuera al rincón de las chicas, poniéndole trabas o deteniéndolo. Ivan, Garet, Yoh, _Amidamaru_ y Takato sólo los veían con risa.

Felix y Mewtwo estaban solos, en distintos lados del salón, recargados en las paredes.

Alan miraba a todos, sonriendo, mientras veía que Vash sujetaba a Jaden y le hacia un 'noggie' en la cabeza, también como Miroku caía al suelo luego de otro intento fallido de su parte por ir con las chicas, y como es que Garet se escondía detrás de Ivan, cuando se dio cuenta de que _Amidamaru_ era un fantasma.

"Es bueno estar rodeado de gente… al menos de _**esta **_gente."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask_)

_Master Raphael_ estaba en su oficina, pensando en que haría ahora. La guerra estaba por empezar y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, más que la que incluso _Novaterra_ podría proveer. Fue en ese momento que una idea se le vino a la mente.

Aún era el líder de los _Hechiceros_ de _Spellian Hegcian_, y todos los hechiceros estaban en _Replira_, después del ataque a _Shadow Realm _por parte de los _Mecronets_. Algunos también escaparon a otras partes de _Shadow Realm_; algunos a _Oceantis_ o a _Technopolis_. También podía pedir ayuda a los _Reploids _de _Replira_… después de todo, los _Novaterrans_ fueron a ayudarles en sus momentos de necesidad.

Sabiendo que hacer, Raphael llamó a una de las tantas pantallas flotantes del lugar.

"Abre comunicaciones con el centro de mando." comentó Raphael seriamente. Inmediatamente, la pantalla de la computadora mostró algo de estática, hasta que apareció el rostro de un joven.

"_Master Raphael_, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" preguntó el navegador con cortesía.

"Necesito que abras dos canales de comunicación; uno hacia Replira y otro hacia _Shadow Realm_. Necesito comunicarme con las flotas que se encuentran ahí."

"Si, señor, espere un momento." Comentó, la comunicación cortándose por unos segundos, antes de volver a aparecer. "La comunicación está lista, _Master Raphael_." dijo el joven, quien luego fue reemplazado por otra persona más madura. Otra pantalla flotante apareció a lado de la primera, mostrando a otro hombre, más joven que el primero.

"¿Qué se le ofrece, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó una de las personas.

"Necesito comunicarme con dos personas." Respondió el hechicero. "Abre un canal para comunicarme con el _Comandante Signas_ de la _Hunter Base_ en _Replira_, y otro canal para comunicarme con _Jinzo_ de _Technopolis_ en _Shadow Realm_."

"Si, _Master_."

Ambas pantallas mostraron estática por un momento, hasta que los rostros de Jinzo y Signas aparecieron, cada uno en una pantalla.

"Caballeros…" Empezó Raphael seriamente. "Necesito de su ayuda."

_**Fin del capitulo **__**44.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El entrenamiento continua, ya muchos han logrado obtener el _Bankai Armor_ e incrementado sus poderes. Los demás héroes de otros mundos también entrenan… esto será espectacular. El tiempo se acabó, los _Mecronets_ parten hacia _Novaterra_… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Entrenamiento Final.**_

¡BATALLA DE 5 HORAS!¡COMIENCE!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	46. Cap 45: El Entrenamiento Final

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_06/JUN/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 45:**** El Entrenamiento Final**

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

En el laboratorio de investigación del _General Vilen_, tanto él como sus cuatro compañeros permanecían todavía dentro de sus capsulas de éxtasis, analizando sus sistemas internos para corregir cualquier error que se haya formado durante los siglos que habían permanecido despiertos. Una vez cada varios siglos, los cinco _Generales_ entraban en animación suspendida para realizarse una inspección detallada… y esta estaba por terminar.

_Program__ Status: Ok_

_Error__s detected: 13_

_Scanning System Time: 3 days, 5 hours, 20 min._

_Systems__ Status: Ok_

_Health: Ok_

_Synchrony__: 99.7 %_

_Initializing Program __General._

Las cinco capsulas que contenían a los _Generales_ del imperio comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, sus ocupantes despegándose poco a poco, mientras sus sistemas internos se activaban luego de un reposo de tres días. Lenz se estiró un poco, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido después de tanto sueño, demostrando que incluso los robots podían sentir de la misma manera que los _Humanos_.

"Ahhhh, que bien dormí…" dijo el _General_ mas fuerte de los cinco.

"Ya era hora de que durmiéramos y nos quitáramos de todos los errores de nuestra programación." Expresó el _General_ _Zorken_. "No habíamos dormido desde hace mil años."

"Me hace sentir muy bien cuando nos despertamos después de esto." comentó Aura. "Ya no me siento tan presionada, y siento que mis sistemas corren mucho más rápido."

"Eso es porque nuestros sistemas repararon todo error que se fueron formando durante estos mil años." dijo Adel, mirando muñeca derecha.

"Muy bien." empezó Lenz. "Estoy listo para el combate. Vamos con el _Coronel_ para ver que ha pasado."

Los cinco _Generales_, después de colocarse sus armaduras de combate, salieron del laboratorio de Vilen y se dirigieron al control central de la luna de batalla. Al llegar, vieron que el lugar estaba muy agitado, muchos _Mecronets_ corriendo o flotando de un lugar a otro.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Aura.

"Nos preparamos para la guerra." Respondió el _Coronel Epion_, llamando la atención de los cinco _Generales_.

"_Coronel Epion_, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la invasión?" preguntó Zorken con interés.

"Muy bien; la producción de nuestros soldados a _Centinelas_ va más rápido de lo que pensamos."

"El Imperio se vuelve más y más fuerte, ¿no?" preguntó Adel.

"Si, pero nuestros enemigos también." dijo Epion con seriedad. "Inteligencia informa que nuestros enemigos se están reuniendo en un mundo, aquel de donde se detuvo la señal del virus de Vilen."

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Aura.

"Es la prueba que necesitábamos." respondió Zorken. "Eso indica que ese es el mundo de los _Novaterrans_, ¿no?"

"Exacto…" respondió Epion. "De lo contrario, no tendría caso que se reunieran en ese mundo. Parece como si se preparara para defenderse."

"¿Es posible que nos estén esperando?"

"No lo sé, pero habrá que suponer que si."

"¿Qué pasó con el virus?" preguntó Vilen.

"Ha dejado de emitir señal desde hace unas horas."

"¿Qué?¿Como es posible?¡Eso significa que encontraron la cura al virus o lo destruyeron!"

"Significa que es una civilización muy avanzada la que coloniza ese planeta, por lo que debemos tener cuidado. _Generales_, dentro de dos días iniciaremos la invasión y partiremos al mundo humano. Al tercer día, los _Humanos_ sabrán cual es su lugar; ¡debajo de nuestros pies!"

"¡Genial!" exclamó Lenz con gran interés. "¡Al fin la espera terminará! Quiero que ellos sufran por lo que me hicieron."

"Entonces debemos prepararnos." dijo Aura. "Acabaremos con ellos."

"Si." expresó Adel, mirando a su lider. "Con su permiso, _Coronel_, nos prepararemos para el combate."

"Muy bien." dijo Epion. "¡Retírense!"

Y así, los cinco _Generales_ del _Mecron_ _Empire_ regresaron a sus habitaciones, para prepararse para el combate que estaba por empezar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Ha pasado un día desde que el grupo de héroes de otros mundos se reunieran nuevamente, y ahora que estaban todos juntos, el grupo se preparaba para lo que viniera, siempre pensando en que era lo que harían ahora que se enfrentarían a los _Mecronets_. No perdían tiempo en nada más que en su entrenamiento…

"¿Qué se me ve mejor?" preguntó Dawn. "¿El color rojo o el color azul…?"

Bueno… la mayoría de ellos…

"Creo que el color rojo, Dawn." respondió Jenna.

"¿El rojo? Y pienso que el azul." comentó Elie.

"No sé, yo pienso igual que Jenna." expresó Latias.

Las chicas habían decidido salir para relajarse un poco, mientras que regresaban a la tienda de ropa para ver los distintos diseños de vestuario que había en otros mundos. Usando los nanobots, las chicas podían cambiar el diseño y color de sus ropas con sólo pensarlo, algo muy práctico para ellas.

"¿Qué piensas Kristal?" preguntó Mimi.

"Eh, no sé, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso." respondió la _Hechicera_ con sinceridad.

"¿Eh?¿Como?" preguntó Dawn.

"Lo que pasa es que, como vengo de un mundo sin mucha ropa, no pienso mucho en los diseños. Compro, pero no pienso en vestidos con tantos diseños como los que ustedes están acostumbradas."

"Oh, cierto." expresó Latias. "Se me olvido que vienes de _Shadow Realm_."

"Oh, no es divertido…" dijo Dawn.

"Momento." empezó Elie. "No me digas que esa es la razón por la que usas una ropa parecida a la de Alan."

"Eh, la verdad es que si." respondió Kristal con algo de pena. "Esa es la única razón."

"¿Ah?¡Eso no puede ser!" exclamó Dawn con terror. "¡No puedo creer que esa sea la única ropa que tienes!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó Kristal algo confundida, sujetando su playera blanca.

"No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Una chica no debe usar una ropa parecida a la de un hombre, no señor… y menos si ese hombre es su novio."

"Pero me siento cómoda con esta ropa."

"Si, pero debes usar otra. Claro, a menos que no quieras sorprenderlo."

"¿Sorprenderlo?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"Si, ven conmigo." dijo Dawn, tomando a Kristal del brazo. "Te enseñare como es que una mujer debe vestir…"

"¿eh? Pero yo…"

"No te preocupes, _no hay de que preocuparse_…" dijo Dawn, mirando con determinación al cielo, al repetir su frase favorita. Kristal sólo se asustó por la reacción de la chica.

"No sé porque me da miedo cuando dice eso…"

"Me pregunto que ropa te quedará mejor." Dijo Dawn para si misma. "…no sé, quizás una que acentúe esos, uh… grandes _**dotes **_que tienes." Expresó con cierto enfado, uno que las demás chicas notaron fácilmente.

"Ahora sé porqué me da miedo…"

Y así, Dawn se llevó a Kristal, siendo seguida por las demás chicas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

En el salón de entrenamiento, Ash, Tai, Takato Jaden e Yoh, continuaban luchando contra los espíritus de las _Keyblades_ para así dominarlos y alcanzar el _Bankai Armor_.

Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué Dawn y Mimi no están practicando también? Bueno, la razón es simple: ellas ya lograron controlar el _Bankai Armor_ hace unas horas, provocando el asombro entre todos. Las tres chicas que habían empezado a entrenar habían logrado alcanzar el _Bankai Armor_ mucho antes que los chicos.

"Bueno, parece que las mujeres tienen una mejor capacidad de alcanzar la _Bankai Armor_ que los chicos." Comentó Alan para si mismo.

Los cinco hombres continuaron sus luchas contra los espíritus, mientras que Alan, Haru, Axl y Raichu miraban con detenimiento esto desde la habitación en el segundo piso, fuera del domo.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Raichu, refiriéndose al grupo que los ayudó con anterioridad.

"Fueron a la sala de entrenamiento cinco…" respondió Alan. "Deben entrenar para el combate. Creo que, ahora están entrenando bajo una gravedad de veinte veces la de _La Tierra_."

"¿Veinte veces?¿Tan pronto?"

"No querían perder el tiempo." respondió Haru. "Nosotros también debemos entrenar, Alan."

"No, no debemos…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Si te refieres a entrenamiento físico, olvídalo. Lo único que haremos es presionar nuestros cuerpos y disminuiremos nuestras fuerzas. Entrenamos los primeros días y descansaremos los últimos, para que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren a la energía del _Bankai Armor_."

"Ya veo."

"Oh, aquí están."

Alan, Haru, Axl y Raichu voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación, estaban X y Zero, luego de casi un día de no haber salido de sus habitaciones.

"Vaya, al fin salen." Comentó Raichu. "¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?"

"Estábamos meditando." Respondió X, sonriendo con cierta alegría.

"¿Por casi dos días?" cuestionó Haru. "Eso si que es meditar."

"Era necesario." Dijo Zero. "Necesario si es que queríamos practicar con nuestras nuevas habilidades."

"¿Ahora que tienen el cuerpo humano?" preguntó el _Pokemon_. "¿Cómo les fue con eso?"

"Bien, muy bien." Respondió X. "De hecho, creo que tenemos a todas nuestras habilidades antiguas."

"Y algunas nuevas." Dijo Zero. "En especial con las nuevas armas que obtuvimos."

"¿Nuevas armas?" cuestionó Alan. "¿Qué tipo de armas?¿Nuevas hechas por el Doctor Light?"

"No exactamente." Contestó el _Hunter_ azul. "Digamos… que ahora somos iguales a ti, Alan; guerreros que protegerán el _Nintenverse_."

"¿Uh?¿De que hablan?"

Ambos _Hunters_ se miraron fijamente, sonriendo, antes de afirmar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para después extender sus brazos derechos hacia el frente. De pronto, un destello de luz se formó en la mano de cada uno de los _Hunters_, tan rápido como un destello de cámara. Y cuando la luz desapareció, dejó algo más en su lugar… algo que sorprendió a los cuatro héroes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _099-Hunter Base-Going to the Front- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó Haru con asombro. "¡Esas son…!"

"_Keyblades_." Respondió X. "Nuestras _Keyblades_, para ser exacto; _X-Buster_…"

"… y _Z-Saber_." Terminó Zero, bajando su brazo y colocándolo a un lado suyo. "Ahora, somos _N-Warriors_."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Axl con emoción. "¿Cómo las consiguieron?¡Yo quiero una!"

"Debo preguntar lo mismo." Empezó Alan. "¿Cómo las consiguieron?"

"Aparecieron ante nosotros hace unos dos días." Respondió el _Hunter_ azul. "Supongo, por lo que _Master Raphael_ nos ha dicho, que fue por la fuerza de nuestros corazones."

"Ahora que somos _Humanos_…" continuó Zero. "Parece que ellas nos han elegido."

"Vaya, eso me parece bien." Dijo Alan. "Si eso es cierto, entonces tendrán que entrenar para alcanzar el _Bankai Armor_ y-"

"Ya lo obtuvimos." Interrumpió X. "Por eso es que estuvimos entrenando. Como son parte de nosotros, pudimos contactarnos con nuestros espíritus y así obtuvimos la armadura… que es igual a la que usábamos antes, sólo que con capas."

"¿De verdad?¡Excelente!¡Más ventaja para nuestro equipo!"

"¡Yo también quiero una!" exclamó Axl. "Quizás tenga que convertirme en humano para conseguirla."

"Después, Axl." Dijo Zero. "No conviene que te conviertas en humano ahora con tan poco tiempo. Quizás después cuando esto termine."

"¡Que mala suerte!" exclamó el joven _Reploid_, sabiendo que tendría que esperar un poco más para obtener una de esas llaves… si es que lo elegía.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _116-Excitement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Duel Masters- Birth of the Super Dragon_)

"¿Qué te parece este?"

"Eh, no sé…"

Las chicas habían llevado a Kristal a probarse varios cambios de ropa, algo diferentes a lo que llevaba en ese momento. Usando los nanobots, las ropas de Kristal cambiaban constantemente dependiendo de lo que pensara. En ese momento, llevaba una playera amarilla, sin mangas y cerrada de cuello, con el logo de _N-Warrior_ en el pecho, mientras que dejaba ver su estómago. También tenía unos mini-shorts negros, y unas medias como red de pesca cubrían sus piernas, y unos zapatos rojos.

"Vamos, se ve linda." dijo Dawn.

"Es algo incomoda." Respondió la _Hechicera_. "No acostumbro a usar medias, o ropa tan apretada."

"¿Apretada?"

"Si, está algo incomoda…" respondió ella, llevándose ambas manos a sus pechos. "Especialmente en esta área. Ya me acostumbré a la ropa holgada de Alan, por eso siempre la uso."

"Ya veo…" dijo Dawn, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, no dejando de ver como era que Kristal se agarraba sus pechos de esa forma. _'¡No los presumas, chica vaca!'_ pensó para si misma. "Bueno, entonces probemos otra." Expresó ella con cierta emoción, los celos que tenía hacia las chicas más dotadas siendo nublados por su gusto por el vestuario y diseño de ropas.

Kristal sólo suspiró, sabiendo que esto no terminaría pronto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask_)

Raphael estaba en el centro de mando de la base, esperando la respuesta de ambos líderes a la petición de ayuda que había hecho el día anterior. Los había citado para que se comunicaran a cierta hora, para dar su respuesta acerca de esto, y ya era la hora marcada, y hasta el momento ninguno había respondido.

"Quizás…" empezó el _Hechicero_. "Quizás tengan sus propios problemas como para-" entonces, frente a él, dos pantallas de luz aparecieron.

"_Comunicación desde __Replira."_

"_Comunicación desde Shadow Realm."_

"¿Al mismo tiempo? Que oportunos." Comentó el _Hechicero_ con cierto humor, antes de mirar los monitores fijamente. "Abran canales de comunicación."

Con esta orden, las pantallas de luz rápidamente cambiaron de imagen, ahora mostrando los rostros del _Comandante Signas_ y del _Emperador Jinzo_.

"Saludos, _Master Raphael_." expresó Jinzo.

"Saludos, igualmente." dijo Signas.

"Saludos a ambos." Expresó el _Hechicero_ con sinceridad. "¿Han pensado en lo que les dije?"

"Si, Raphael." Comentó el rey del clan _Máquina_. "Y estamos dispuestos a ir a _Novaterra_ para ayudarlos en la batalla contra los _Mecronets_. Nos llevaremos también a los _Hechiceros_ que quieran ayudar en el combate."

"Excelente…" dijo Raphael, sabiendo que su antiguo amigo no lo defraudaría… ahora, le tocaba a su nuevo aliado. "¿Y usted, _Comandante Signas_?"

"Me gustaría ayudarlo…" respondió el líder de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_. "Sin embargo, nuestro mundo ha sufrido por el ataque de los _Mecronets_; miles ha quedado sin hogar, decenas de _Humanos_ y _Reploids_ por igual ha perdido sus vidas, y varias ciudades recibieron algunos impactos de las naves _Mecronet_. No podremos mandar mucha ayuda."

"Ya veo. Es una pena…"

"Sin embargo, podremos mandar algunos de nuestros _Hunters_, aunque no creo que sea mucho para lo que necesitan."

"No importa, cualquier ayuda es buena."

"Bien. También, los _Hechiceros_ que manteníamos refugiados quieren ir a su ayuda. En estos momentos suben a las naves de combate que están estacionadas sobre nuestro mundo y partirán en poco tiempo a donde están. Nosotros veremos como defendernos sin ustedes."

"Muy bien, gracias por todo."

"Ni que lo digas…" comentó Jinzo. "Hemos sido compañeros de guerra, Raphael. Es natural que te ayude en estos casos."

"Nosotros los apoyaremos en lo que podamos." Expresó Signas, aunque algo inquieto al no poder mandar más ayuda. Pero su mundo lo necesitaba, más ahora que antes.

"Muchas gracias a los dos." Comentó el _Hechicero_, antes de que la comunicación entre los tres se cortara, dejando a Raphael pensando en lo que pasará.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

Un día más tarde, las auras de Tai, Ash, Takato, Yoh y Jaden ardían como flamas avivadas por el viento. El poder de ellos era increíble, muy superior a lo que tenían el día anterior. Alan y los demás los miraban con gusto.

"Vaya…" Dijo Zero. "Al fin lo lograron."

"Si." respondió Haru. "Al fin obtuvieron la _Bankai Armor_."

"Vaya, ya era hora…" dijo el joven de gorra gris, aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

"Al menos lo logramos." respondió Tai.

"¿Cómo se sienten?"

"¡Con mucho poder!" exclamó Jaden, mirando sus manos. "Es una sensación extraña, ¡Pero vaya que se siente bien!"

"Bien. Vamos la otra sala de entrenamiento. Los demás nos esperan."

Los once salieron de esa sala y se dirigieron a otra que estaba en otro nivel de la torre. Al llegar y ver por la ventana que había en el segundo piso, se sorprendieron de lo que veían.

Una escena de película… dentro del domo, con una gravedad de veinte veces la de _La Tierra_, los guerreros entrenaban arduamente, combatiendo entre si con gran fuerza.

"Wow…" dijo Ash. "Se acostumbraron a la gravedad de veinte en un día."

Isaac y Link chocaron sus espadas varias veces, probando quien era el mejor espadachín. Inuyasha estaba contra Beelzemon, intentando cortarlo con su gran espada, para luego ser interrumpidos por Mewtwo, quien también entró a la pelea. Mario y Luigi estaban contra Piers, Ivan y Garet, mientras que Vash disparaba a Felix, quien esquivaba todas las balas con facilidad, para luego ambos tener que resistir el poder del agujero negro de Miroku.

"¡Esto es el _Armaggedon_!" exclamó Tai con asombro y sorpresa… antes de sonreír. "¿Le entramos?"

"¡Ya estas!"

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente, haciendo que todos los que estaban luchando detuvieran sus luchas, observando a los que estaban entrando.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Alan. "¡¿Podemos entrarle?" cuestionó con cierta curiosidad, ganándose una mirada afirmativa de todos los presentes. "¡Genial!¡Entonces vamos a-!"

"¡Espérenos!"

Al mirar a atrás, el grupo de Alan vio a las chicas acercándose a ellos.

"También queremos entrar." dijo Kristal, sonriendo de lado a lado. "¡Les mostraremos el poder de las mujeres!"

"Que quede claro que no nos contendremos por que sean mujeres." expresó Tai.

"¡Igual nosotras!" exclamó Mimi. "Sólo no lloren cuando los derrotemos."

"Claaaro, como si eso fuera a pasar."

"¡Cuidado, greñudo!" exclamó Sheba. "No sabes de lo que somos capaces."

"¿Me dijo greñudo?" preguntó Tai con cierta incredulidad.

"Eso parece." Respondió Takato, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Muy bien!¡Este arroz ya se coció!"

"¿Qué significa esa frase?" pregunto Kristal, no familiarizada con esa forma de hablar.

"Algo como que 'estamos listos para comenzar' o algo así." Respondió Dawn.

El grupo de Alan y las chicas entraron a la sala de entrenamiento, preparados para así comenzar la lucha entre todos los presentes.

"Muy bien." dijo Alan. "Lucha sin gravedad aumentada, lo que significa que lucharemos con todo nuestro poder, todos contra todos, pero no se vale todos contra uno."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Elie, gritando para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"¡Ok!¡Luchemos por cinco horas seguidas!" dijo Kristal. "Los que queden de pie serán los ganadores."

"¿Y que pasara con los perdedores?" preguntó Yoh.

"Serán los sirvientes de los ganadores por una semana. Claro, después de ganar la guerra contra los _Mecronets_."

"¡Muy bien!"

"Pero no se vale nada sucio para los esclavos, como que una chica le haga algo pervertido a un chico y viceversa."

"Ahhhh…" dijeron Miroku y Raichu al mismo tiempo, habiéndoles destruido la ilusión.

"Tampoco pueden usar _Bankai Armor_, _Shikai Element_ o _Super Novan_, ya que hay que hacer esta pelea justa."

"Me parece bien." dijo Alan. "¿Todos de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, Entonces-"

"¡También queremos entrarle!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El grupo miró hacia la entrada del domo, viendo a unas personas que acababan de entrar… mismas que Alan y Kristal no podían creer que estuvieran ahí.

"Kristal, Alan, ¿Cómo han estado?"

"¿Duncan?"

Para sorpresa de Kristal y Alan, en la puerta se encontraban Duncan, Steve, Maya y Sapphire, además de Megaman y Roll, quienes los habían guiado a ese lugar.

"¡_Maestro Duncan_!" exclamó Kristal con alegría.

"¿Cómo es que-?" Preguntó Alan, sumamente confundido.

"_Master Raphael_ llamó a _Replira_ y a _Shadow Realm_ para pedir ayuda en la batalla." empezó Duncan. "Nosotros decidimos venir a ayudar, y debo decir que esas naves son impresionantes."

"Vaya." dijo Steve, mirando el lugar. "Alan, si que te has hecho de amigas muy lindas… y bastante desarrolladas."

"Pervertido." dijo Kristal, rápidamente cruzándose de brazos para prevenir que su compañero _Hechicero_ fijara su mirada en su torso. "¡Chicas, cuidado, él es otro Miroku o Raichu!" exclamó ella, haciendo que las demás chicas rápidamente se pusieran en guardia.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Raichu. "¡El trío está completo!"

"¡Unidos venceremos!" exclamó Miroku.

"¡Y tocaremos los cuerpos de chicas!" exclamó Steve con emoción, encontrando a más que se parecían a él.

"¡Unidos!" exclamaron los tres, chocando sus manos en señal de amistad.

"Trío de pervertidos…" dijo Kristal con cierto disgusto… después de todo, no le agradaban la gente así.

Mientras ellos se presentaban, Duncan se acercó a Alan para hablar con él.

"Alan, mi poder se ha incrementado desde la ultima vez." Respondió el _Hechicero_.

"El mió también…" dijo Alan, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.

"una vez más unimos fuerzas, ¿no es así?"

"Claro…"

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Kristal, llamando la atención de todos. "Que esta batalla de cinco horas..." empezó, mientras todos sacaban sus armas y se colocaron en guardia. "_**¡COMIENCE!"**_

Y así empezó la lucha, de entrenamiento, más grande de la historia…

* * *

-_Mecronets Lunar Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-The Expanding Empire _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

"Señor, los preparativos están listos."

"Excelente."

Epion se encontraba dentro de la base lunar, recibiendo todas las comunicaciones de toda la flota. El tiempo se terminó; los _Mecronets_ están listos para la guerra.

"Informe…" expresó el _Coronel_ con seriedad.

"Todas las naves están en posición." respondió uno de los navegadores. "Toda la flota se ha reunido y está lista para el ataque."

"¿Todos tienen las mejoras que el _General Vilen_ les colocó?"

"Si, _Coronel_, todas las naves han sido mejoradas."

"¿Y la base lunar?"

"Operacional, señor. Los motores están listos, al igual que el sistema de defensa y armas."

"¿Qué hay del _Armaggen_?"

"Hay algunos problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" preguntó Epion.

"Tiene un inconveniente con el sistema de motores." respondió el navegante. "Estamos en proceso de reparación, pero el _Armaggen_ llegará a destino cuatro horas después de nosotros."

"Un inconveniente menor… supongo que a nuestro líder no le importará." Dijo Epion con seriedad, cerrando sus ojos por un momento… antes de abrirlos de golpe. "¡Partamos!" exclamó, presionando un botón en su muñeca izquierda, una que abrió un canal de comunicaciones hacia toda la flota. "¡Atención todos!¡Habla el _Coronel Epion_, del Imperio _Mecronet_!¡Hoy, partiremos rumbo al mundo humano más avanzado de esta galaxia!¡Mañana, los _Humanos_ estarán a nuestros pies!¡Cumplamos la voluntad de nuestro señor!"

Dentro de sus Alverions, los cinco _Generales_ escuchaban la transmisión, sabiendo que ya era hora.

"Hehe, esto será divertido…" dijo Lenz desde su Alverion.

"¡Atención todos!¡Prepárense para el viaje!" exclamó Aura a sus navegantes de su propia nave.

"La victoria está cerca." dijo Zorken seriamente.

"No puedo esperar para ver e investigar el tipo de tecnología de estos _Humanos_." dijo Vilen con emoción, imaginándose las cosas que podría aprender de esta guerra.

"¡Me las pagarás, niña de grandes ubres!" dijo Adel, recordando lo que Kristal le hizo a sus clones. "¡Me las pagarás!"

En su trono, el líder de los _Mecronets_ sonreía, luego de escuchar la transmisión de Epion.

"Esta galaxia está llena de vida… será una excelente conquista." dijo el líder, sonriendo. "No puedo esperar más. ¡El _Nintenverse_ será mío!"

De vuelta con Epion, él vio que todos estaban listos, la flota preparada para el viaje.

"¡Muy bien!¡Hacia el mundo humano!_**¡Por la victoria!**_"

Todos en el imperio estaban listos, ansiosos por empezar la batalla y seguros de que iban a ganarla. Pronto, varias ventanas al _Hyperspace_ se abrieron frente a ellos, varios Alverion entrando a ellas y desapareciendo. Luego, una gran ventana al _Hyperspace_ se abrió frente a la luna de batalla _Mecronet_ y, pronto, esta desapareció.

Los _Mecronets_ van en camino a Novaterra…

Mientras viajaban por el _Hyperspace_, Epion presionó un botón secreto en su oído derecho, abriendo un canal de comunicaciones oculto de todas las demás.

"Estén listos…" dijo Epion con seriedad.

"¿Será el momento, _Coronel_?" preguntó alguien, con una voz de mujer, del otro lado de la comunicación.

"¡Claro que lo será!" respondió alguien más, con una voz de hombre.

"Calma, que no sabemos lo que pasará." Respondió alguien más, otro hombre, pero más maduro y sabio que el anterior.

"No lo sé…" dijo Epion. "Pero será mejor prepararse para comenzar con el plan. Aura, Lenz, Zorken, estén atentos."

Epion cerró la comunicación con estos tres _Generales_, una que no quería que nadie, en especial su líder, escuchara.

'_Lo he decidido; este será el combate final… ¡de una manera o de otra!'_

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 45.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El tiempo se termina; la batalla está por comenzar. A sólo unas horas del comienzo de la guerra, el grupo y yo nos preparamos… Kristal y yo pasamos lo que podría ser nuestra última noche juntos… sin hacer algo raro… por ahora. El tiempo se acabó, los _Mecronets_ han llegado… y todos estamos listos. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Preámbulo.**_

No quiero perderte… Kristal…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Que tal?¿Les gusto? Ok, ahora si, comentarios..._

_master 911 y ghost iv: gracias por el comentario... luego pondre la armadura de los demas... solo dejenme las hago XD_

_Venus Adept JMAG: creo que resolvi tu duda de los hechiceros... si, tambien le entran a al batalla XD... algunos tendran Keyblades... pero no en este ep... despues si... tengo pensado que , en cada mundo haya minumo un Keyblader... pero puede haber mas por mundo... por ejemplo, de Pokemon ya hay 3... 4 contando la de Alan que no es de ese mundo... no te entendi bien en la ultima pregunta... sorry por no contestartela... y si, los mundos de inuyasha y Aome se han separado, por eso pueden entrar por naves al mundo de inuyasha... no crean que es un error mio..._

_Umizu: hola niña... pues si, soy culpable de tenerte tan tarde despierta... pero tu porque no lees luego mejor XD... como sea... bueno, las armaduras seran como las de Saint Seiya... y se romperan igual XD... ¿Que? Todo debe de romperse alguna vez..._

_vivi: ya respondi lo de los hechiceros... de los N-warriors antiguos, me refiero a los que han vivido, luchado y muerto durante las guerras de hace milenios, no solo la de hace 5,000 años, sino de las mas antiguas... solo se sabe que Raphael es el unico N-warrior con vida, a demas de the Wise one de golden Sun pero el es un caso aparte, que sigue con vida... pero el conocimiento de los antiguos N-Warriors esta en Novaterra..._

_Arecanderu: de la armadura de Alan me base en la de Seiya y la de Hyoga... fusionandolo con la primera de Megaman X, no la azul, la blanca... si, Chaos y Balance son considerados debiles... por eso es que siempre quieren atacar al Nintenverse... pero nunca lo logran... hasta ahora... oh, Sephiroth... te diria que, incluso con le poder del Bankaiy del Super Saiyan juntos, no han superado a Sephiroth... bueno, como tengo planeado a Sephiroth, claro... la armadura de kristal no es muy dificil d eimaginar... XD_

_crazy boy zero: Saludos, nuevo reviewer, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic... Ryu y Ken... no los tengo planeados, por ahora... hay veces en que solo menciono algo caracteristico de una serie, pero no los meto... pero podria cambiar de parecer, podria meterlos, podria no... solo tengo planeado bien hasta el ep 5, lo demas puede cambiar... y de Goku... digamos que sera sorpresa XD..._

_bueno, creo que es todo... disfruten el fic y nos vemos el martes... sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_


	47. Cap 46: Preambulo

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 46: ****El Preámbulo.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**:**____-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Faltan unas cuantas horas para que los _Mecronets_ lleguen al sistema solar de los _Novaterrans_. Todo el planeta se estaba preparando para la inevitable guerra contra la avanzada civilización máquina, la primera que tendrían en esta época _de Galaxian Wars_. Los ciudadanos de _Novaterra_, al igual que sus planetas gemelos de _Solaria_ y _Geoterra_, se han resguardado en gigantescas ciudades creadas bajo tierra, creados hace miles de años para la protección de los personas, un plan que generaron los _Novaterrans_ debido a sus antiguas experiencias en otros mundos, cuyas superficies fueron bombardeadas incansablemente. Con varios trillones de habitantes viviendo en cada ciudad-planeta, es un milagro el que los refugios contengan a tanta gente.

En cuanto a las fuerzas militares de _Novaterra_, se estaban preparando también. Los sistemas de escudos planetarios se estaban incrementando en capacidad para resistir el fuego de los _Alverions_ en caso que de decidieran atacar el planeta. Cada edificio en el planeta tenía cañones de energía en sus techos, mismos que servirán como un sistema de defensa planetario, parecido al de _Replira_, para contrarrestar el ataque.

Sobre la atmósfera del planeta, todas las estaciones espaciales que no fueran de combate se han alejado del sistema solar, para mantener a salvo a tanta gente que no podía estar en los refugios planetarios como fuera posible. Las estaciones que podían pelear tenían avanzados sistemas de defensa y armamento, suficiente para mantenerse en combate. Algunos satélites también flotaban sobre la atmósfera, preparados para el combate.

Uno de los tres grandes anillos que rodeaba y recolectaba energía del sol acumuló grandes cantidades de energía, mismas que fueron enviadas a _Novaterra_ para llenar el suministro de energía del planeta principal de ese sistema solar, así fortaleciendo sus defensas al máximo.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Salón de la Justicia**_… eh… digo… en la _N-Warriors Nova-Sky Tower_, Raphael y varias personas estaban en el centro de mando, preparando cada uno de los planes y detalles para a guerra que se avecinaba.

"_Master Raphael_, todas nuestras baterías de energía están al punto máximo." Expresó uno de los operadores.

"Excelente." Respondió el hechicero, ahora líder de los _N-Warriors_ y de _Novaterra_ en si. "¿Qué dice inteligencia?" le preguntó a otro operador.

"Inteligencia reporta que los _Mecronets_ han comenzado el viaje hace seis horas. Tardaran unas dieciséis horas y veinte minutos más en llegar al sistema solar."

"Aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué hay de las defensas?"

"Armamento planetario está operacional, así como el armamento orbital."

"¿Y nuestra flota?"

"El ochenta por ciento de la flota están en el sistema, mientras que el otro veinte están viajando hacia nosotros y llegarán dentro de diecisiete horas."

"Estamos casi al cien por ciento de nuestra capacidad." expresó Raphael seriamente. "¿Donde están los jóvenes héroes?"

"Acaban de salir de la sala de entrenamiento numero cinco… y al parecer, tuvieron una batalla increíble."

"Esos chicos son así. La juventud de este milenio."

* * *

Los jóvenes acababan de salir de la sala de entrenamiento numero cinco, luego de la batalla campal que tuvieron, que fue extrema en su máxima expresión. Todos tenían sus ropas muy maltratadas y con varias heridas, rasguños, cortes y moretones en sus cuerpos. El cansancio se notaba en sus rostros.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Eso… fue… brutal…" expresó Jaden, respirando con dificultad.

"No creí… que fuera… así…" dijo Link, de igual modo que el duelista.

"Y la verdad… aún no creo… quien fue… la que… ganó…" expresó Raichu, mirando hacia atrás.

La batalla campal fue extrema, pero sólo hubo un ganador, o ganadora… y esa fue…

"¡Si!¡Soy la mejor!" exclamó Dawn, saltando de un lado a otro. "¡Les gané a todos!¡Muéranse de envidia!"

Exactamente; Dawn, la chica que sólo se dedicaba a los concursos _Pokemon_ en su mundo, ganó la batalla campal. ¿Por qué? Una sencilla razón…

"Tenías que, ¿No?" expresó Ash, viendo a Inuyasha con furia. "Tenías que decirle a Dawn que era una exhibicionista, ¿No?"

"Feh…" respondió Inuyasha con aburrimiento y frustración. "No es mi culpa que, cuando ella ataca, uno pueda ver debajo de su _muy corta_ faldita. Tampoco es mi culpa que, cuando combatía con ella, se le cayera un tirante, mostrando todo lo que tiene."

"Pero, ¿Tenías que decírselo?" preguntó Isaac.

"No creía que reaccionaria así."

"¡Para que aprendas a no decirle algo así a una chica!" exclamó Dawn con furia. Inuyasha, y la mayoría de los hombres, se asustaron ante la furia de chica de cabello azul.

"Cielos, tiene peor temperamento que Aome." dijo Inuyasha con sinceridad.

"Culpa a su _Nova Crystal_." expresó Kristal. "Eso la hizo así."

"No creí que una humana fuera tan…" dijo Mewtwo.

"¿Explosiva?" preguntó Steve, terminando la oración del _Pokemon_.

"Si, eso. Pero tiene suerte de que muchos de nosotros ya estábamos en el suelo luego de la pelea, antes de ella enfadarse y vencer al resto uno por uno en ataques sorpresas."

"Pero no importa como ganó." Expresó Duncan. "El punto es que ganó."

"Tienes razón…"

Después de un rato, luego de descansar y recuperar sus energías, el grupo se reunió nuevamente, para ver que hacer ahora.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Latias con curiosidad.

"No sé." respondió Alan. "Iré al centro de mando para ver que haremos ahora. Ustedes vayan a la sala de recuperación y descansen."

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó Mario al joven.

"Claro, estoy bien…" respondió el joven… quien dio un paso al frente y, al hacerlo, su pie no soportó y cayó de cara al suelo, ante la vista de todos los presentes, a quienes le salió una gota de sudor en sus nucas. "Eh, ¿Me creerán si digo que lo hice a propósito?"

"Ni de broma." dijo Tai.

"Vayamos todos a la sala de recuperación." comentó Axl.

"Muy bien." dijo Jenna. "¿Donde queda eso?"

"No sé." respondió Iván. "¿Quién sabe donde está?"

"Sólo sigan a la rata naranja." dijo Impmon. "Él ha de saber el camino."

"¡No me digas así!" exclamó Raichu con enfado.

"¡Oblígame!"

"¡Calma los dos!" dijo Zero. "Ustedes dos sólo se la pasaron peleando entre ustedes. ¿Quieren continuarle?"

"¡Claro!" exclamaron ambos monstruos al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos, ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?" preguntó Vash, intentando parar la pelea de una vez por todas. "Recuerden que el conflicto no lleva a na-"

"¡Calla, pelos de escoba!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el pistolero con cierta confusión, mirando a los dos monstruos queriendo continuar

Pro, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, ambos se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, entrando en un profundo sueño.

"Estaban muy cansados." dijo Piers.

"Mucho, diría yo." expresó Maya.

"Bueno gente…" empezó Alan. "Síganme, que yo sé donde está." Dijo el joven… dando un paso al frente y cayendo de nuevo al suelo. "Eh, ¿Lo hice a propósito?"

"¡Deja de imitar a _Freakzoid _y vamos!" exclamó Tai, levantando a su compañero.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo se encontró en la sala de recuperación, un enorme salón con decenas de cápsulas en las paredes, como si fueran compartimientos en el interior de la pared, asemejando camas para dormir. El grupo entero tomó estas cápsulas, incluso Roll, Megaman y Axl, quienes al ser robots, necesitaban cápsulas de recuperación especiales… que si tenían los científicos del lugar, y que eran compatibles con los tres robots, a pesar de ser de otros mundos. Aproximadamente una hora después de entrar en las cápsulas, el tiempo de descanso terminó y las cápsulas se abrieron, y todos salieron de ellas descansados por completo… y con sus ropas y trajes reparadas.

"¡Me siento como nuevo!" exclamó Garet, estirando sus músculos que se sentían aún adormecidos.

"¡Y se me quitó la flojera!" exclamó Yoh con asombro, mientras que su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru, lo miró con aún más asombro.

"¡Eso es un milagro!" exclamó el fantasma, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Me pregunto…" empezó Miroku. "¿Por qué nuestras ropas están como nuevas?"

"Fueron bañadas con Nanobots mientras dormíamos…" respondió Megaman. "Eso reparó sus ropas maltratadas."

"Nano…¿Qué?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"Pequeños robots que no los vemos con la vista. Reparan las ropas y armaduras, aunque tardan algo de tiempo."

"Ya veo." dijo X, mirando sus ropas. "¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora si iré al centro de mando." comentó Alan. "Quiero ir ver que es lo que está pasando."

"¿Te acompañamos?" preguntó Elie con curiosidad.

"Si gustan acompañarme, están invitados."

"¡Pues vamos!" exclamó Sheba, queriendo saber como era ese centro de mando del que hablaba Alan… puesto que se escuchaba importante.

Después de salir de la sala de recuperación, el grupo caminó ahora hacia el centro de mando. Al llegar a este, vieron que estaba más agitado que nunca, con gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Felix con cierta confusión, si bien no viendo el lugar antes, sabía que personas, y otras especies, corriendo a esa velocidad no significaba algo bueno.

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguare." dijo Alan, buscando a Raphael por todo el centro de mando. Cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él, sus compañeros detrás de él. "_Master Raphael_. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Oh, veo que han salido de la cámara de recuperación." dijo Raphael, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Alan y los demás. "Nos estamos preparando; los _Mecronets_ ya vienen en camino, y estarán aquí en catorce horas"

"¿Tan pronto vienen hacia acá?" preguntó Mimi con curiosidad.

"Así es, y vienen a toda marcha."

"¡Muy bien, también debemos prepararnos!" exclamó Alan. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Necesito que lleves a todos a la cámara de Información."

"¿Para que, maestro?" Preguntó Kristal, ella no sabiendo nada de ese lugar.

"Necesito que ellos sepan la situación actual, y que les introduzcan información necesaria para el combate."

"¿Introducir?" preguntó Dawn, no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"Oh, ya entiendo…" dijo Haru.

"Nosotros no." comentó Mario. "¿Qué quieren decir?"

"Es simple…" empezó Alan. "Les colocaremos un aparato en la sien de su cabeza. Al hacer eso, meteremos información directamente a su cerebro."

"¿Nos colocaran algo en nuestras cabezas?" preguntó Mia con desconfianza.

"¿Qué clase de 'algo' es eso?" preguntó Garet, igual que su compañera.

"Bueno…" expresó el joven de gorra gris. " Es un aparato no más ancho que una corcholata o un corcho. Se coloca en la cabeza y se le inyecta información en el cerebro. Además, también escanearan su cerebro para saber en que posición o puesto es bueno; si es para pilotear naves, manejar tanques, científicos, especialistas en armas, etcétera. Dependiendo en que sean buenos, se les darán información."

"¡Nadie toca mi cerebro!¡Me niego!" exclamó Inuyasha con enfado.

"No seas así." dijo Link. "Es por el bien común."

"Feh…"

"Bueno, vamos." dijo Alan. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Usen el tele transportador." dijo Raphael con seriedad. "Es más rápido."

El grupo entró al transportador y en un destello de luz azul fueron transportados a la cámara de la información, el grupo dándose cuenta de que era muy similar a un laboratorio normal. Al verlos llegar, uno de los científicos se acercó a ellos.

"_Almirante_ Alan." dijo el científico. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Necesitamos que le inyecte información a nuestros amigos." Respondió el joven. "Lo necesitamos para el combate."

"Entiendo, pero le recuerdo que sólo pueden ser tres a la vez."

"¿Solo tres?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Si, por ahora."

"Muy bien…" dijo Alan. "¿Quién será el primer voluntario?" Preguntó, mirando a todo el grupo, quienes se quedaron callados, no queriendo ser los primeros. "No me hagan elegir…" amenazó el joven, pero sus compañeros seguían silenciosos. "Ok, me cansé. Tai, Ash y Takato, al frente."

"¿Por qué nosotros?" preguntó Takato.

"Porque si, ¡Ahora!"

Sin decir más, los tres mencionados siguieron a Alan a una columna mecánica, con tres sillas a su alrededor, con el respaldo recargado a ellas. Los tres se sentaron en esas sillas y tres científicos se acercaron a ellos, cada uno con un extraño aparato pequeño con forma de círculo.

"¿Esos son?" preguntó Vash con interés.

"Si, esos son." respondió Raichu. "Se conectan a la corteza cerebral y mandan información que es acumulada en el cerebro."

Los científicos colocaron los aparatos en las sienes de los tres jóvenes, quienes sintieron un pinchazo al aferrarse a sus frentes.

"¡Ow! Dolió." expresó Ash.

"¿No les dije que dolería?" preguntó Alan con cierta burla.

"No…" respondió Tai, algo enfadado.

"Oh, mal por mi."

"¡Calla!"

Los científicos se alejaron un poco y caminaron a una consola separada, y presionaron algunos botones en ella, dando así inicio al proceso.

"Oh si, sentirán una descarga…" expresó Alan. "Como están conectados directamente a sus cerebros, quizás sientan algo incomodo."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntaron los tres con temor, no esperando lo que decía.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando los tres sintieron una descarga en sus cabezas, una que pasó por sus cerebros y sus miradas se volvieron blancas. Cada uno de ellos no podía ver nada del mundo exterior, y en su lugar, podían ver cientos de datos de información que eran descargados en sus cerebros rápidamente, viendo imágenes, palabras, y varios unos y ceros. Pronto, el proceso terminó, y los jóvenes miraban al suelo, cansados por lo que había pasado.

"¿Funcionó?" preguntó X con curiosidad, mientras que Alan se acercaba a los tres jóvenes, quienes levantaron sus cabezas para verlos.

"¿Qué saben hacer?" preguntó Alan con seriedad.

"Yo sé manejar naves de combate." respondió Ash.

"Yo sé estrategias militares." respondió Takato.

"Yo sé Kung Fu." respondió Tai, llamando la atención de Alan.

"¿Ah si?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris. "Interesante." Expresó, mientras que el resto del grupo se le quedó mirando con cierta extrañes… al menos unos de ellos.

"No sé porque, pero me siento en la Matrix." dijo Raichu, algunos de acuerdo con el comentario.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Más tarde, muchos los presentes fueron sometidos al mismo proceso, así teniendo ellos en sus mentes datos de información necesarios para el uso de la avanzada tecnología _Novaterra_n. Claro, unos de los _Adepts_ del planeta _Weyard_ no aceptaron esto, así como unos de los de _Shadow Realm_, dado a su desconfianza por la tecnología, algo que Alan esperaba.

"Entonces…" empezó Axl. "Ahora sabemos como manejar una nave de batalla y como hacer estrategias…"

"No olvides el saber Kung Fu." dijo Yoh.

"Si, eso también."

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Sapphire, queriendo saber que era lo que seguía.

"Ahora…" empezó Alan. "Hay que descansar."

"¿Descansar?" preguntó Isaac con curiosidad. "¿Pero no descansamos lo suficiente ya?"

"Es cierto, pero los _Mecronets_ llegarán en doce horas. Si la pelea dura mucho, nos cansaremos muy rápido." Expresó, mirando a todos los presentes. "Tienen dos opciones: 1- dormir unas ocho horas y estar listos para la batalla, o 2- Ir al centro de mando y ayudar en todo lo que puedan."

El grupo se quedó pensando un rato, pensando en que iban a hacer, si era mejor descansar o trabajar. La solución era obvia.

"Creo que es mejor dormir." dijo Mia con cortesía. "Después de todo, mañana nos espera una gran pelea."

"Concuerdo con ella, hay que dormir." expresó Dawn. "No he tenido un buen descanso desde ayer."

"Muy bien." dijo Alan. "Haru, ¿Podrías decirles donde están sus habitaciones?"

"¿Otra vez?¿Porque no tu?" preguntó el joven mencionado.

"Iré al Centro de Mando para ver que se necesita, y luego iré a dormir un poco. Por eso te lo pido."

"Muy bien, entonces todos, síganlos a él."

Y así, el grupo comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería muy complicado. Sólo Kristal se quedó ahí.

"¿Por qué no vas?" preguntó Alan.

"Quiero estar contigo un rato." Respondió ella. "¿O que?¿No puedo?" preguntó con cierto enfado, un tono de voz que hizo que Alan se pusiera algo nervioso.

"Eh, no, no hay problema…" respondió el joven nerviosamente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Raphael se encontraba dentro de su habitación, una muy grande para una sola persona, dado que esa era la habitación del líder supremo de los _N-Warriors _y de _Novaterra_. Este lugar no tenía puertas, y las ventanas que poseía, así como sus balcones, en realidad no 'estaban' ahí; eran como entradas y salidas falsas: Raphael podía salir por el balcón y mirar los rascacielos de la ciudad, pero otras personas no podían entrar a la habitación por el exterior debido a que no 'estaban' ahí. Era un truco mágico y tecnológico, implementado en esa habitación desde tiempos ancestrales por antiguos líderes de los _N-Warriors_.

En este momento, Raphael estaba meditando, flotando en el aire, rodeado de una poderosa aura mágica, preparándose para el combate del día siguiente. No tenía pensado pelear, dado que era necesario que los actuales _N-Warriors_ se volvieran más fuertes por sus medios. Su ciclo de luchas concluyó hace cinco mil años… y esta época ya no era parte de este ciclo. Tenía confianza en sus aprendices, los nuevos _N-Warriors_ que defenderían la galaxia en esta nueva era. Si bien no había estado mucho tiempo con ellos entrenado, sus concejos eran suficientes como para que ellos pudieran superarse. Ellos se habían vuelto grandes guerreros.

Entonces, abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo una presencia en el lugar. Lentamente, su aura comenzó a apagarse y descendió, sus pies tocando el suelo debajo, y comenzó a caminar hacia una pared… y la atravesó como si esta fuera un espejismo. Usando su magia, Raphael atravesó el muro, que era sólido como la roca más dura en existencia, y emergió del otro lado de la pared… ahora estando en el salón del trono.

El salón del trono, que sólo el líder supremo de los _N-Warriors_ y de _Novaterra _podía ocupar, era gigantesca, capaz de albergar a varias decenas de personas, quizás un par de centenas, y aún haber mucho espacio. La pared detrás del trono era en realidad un portal a la habitación de Raphael, que sólo se podía activar con la _Keyblade_ del líder supremo, que en ese momento era el Hechicero. La gran habitación estaba oscura, siendo iluminada por la luz de las lunas que entraba por una de sus ventanas… que también, como las de la habitación de Raphael, tenían un truco.

La habitación silenciosa se llenó de ruido cuando sus enormes puertas comenzaron a abrirse, resonando por todo el lugar. Raphael miró hacia la puerta, mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar.

"Ash Ketchum." Expresó el _Dark Sage_, mirando al _Pokemon Trainer_ que acababa de entrar.

"_Master Raphael_, vengo a hablar con usted." Dijo el joven con cierto nerviosismo. "¿No lo molesto?"

"Para nada. Pasa." Expresó, sentándose en su trono mientras Ash caminaba hacia él. "¿Qué es lo que te perturba, joven entrenador?"

"Quiero pedirle un consejo."

"¿Un concejo?¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno…" empezó Ash, mirando decididamente al _Hechicero_.

* * *

Más tarde, y de noche, Kristal y Alan estaban solos, durmiendo en la habitación de la chica, recostados sobre la cama. Él estaba boca arriba mirando al techo, mientras que ella estaba acurrucada a un lado de él, con su cabeza en el pecho del joven, abrazándolo como un oso de felpa, con él sujetándola de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras la otra la colocaba detrás de su propia nuca. Ambos estaban así, durante un rato, sin decir nada, sólo pensando en lo que iba a pasar, pero ninguno diciéndose nada.

"Kristal…"

"¿uh?¿Que pasa?" preguntó ella, su voz diciendo que ella estaba casi dormida.

"¿Te desperté?" preguntó el chico, apenado por lo que hizo. "Perdón, no fue mi intención."

"No hay problema, no estaba dormida." respondió ella, conteniendo un bostezo que quería salir de su boca. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy pensando…" dijo el joven con nerviosismo. "Pensando en mañana."

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Estoy nervioso."

Esto causó curiosidad en la hechicera. ¿Él nervioso? No lo recordaba así. ¿Qué tenía en mente?

"¿Nervioso?¿Tu?" preguntó Kristal. "Eso es nuevo."

"No es tan nuevo como crees." respondió el joven con sinceridad, mirando al techo.

"¿De que hablas?"

"En mi mundo, yo siempre era muy nervioso." Dijo él, pensando en todo lo que había vivido en _La Tierra_, su planeta hogar. "Soy de las personas que piensa en todas las posibilidades antes de hacer algo, y esto me sirve para no lanzarme a ciegas contra algo que no sé… pero eso me hace muy miedoso."

"Nunca te había visto nervioso." comentó la chica con asombro. "Cuando te enfrentaste con Exus nunca lo mostraste."

"Es que, lo que pasa es que nunca me había preparado; siempre era todo a la primera, sin posibilidad de pensar en algo, porque, si pensabas mucho, podría pasar algo malo. Sin embargo…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sin embargo, ahora estoy planeando las cosas. Mañana iremos a la guerra contra los _Mecronets_ y… no sé que pasará. Yo…"

"¿Tu que?"

"Yo… yo no quiero perderte."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _089-Why (CCFFVII Mix) _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII_)

Ella miró al joven fijamente, mientras él continuaba mirando al techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"No quiero perderte…" repitió el joven. "Si algo pasa mañana, si hago las cosas mal… si tomo malas decisiones… yo no… yo no…"

La hechicera, que sólo permaneció silenciosa y había dejado que él hablara, se movió un poco, acercándose al joven y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla. Esto causó que el joven, que sólo andaba mirando al techo, bajara la mirada y la viera fijamente, mirando las hermosas facciones de la chica de la cual se había enamorado. Ella, con sólo sonreírle, lo tranquilizó.

"No pienses tanto en eso." dijo ella con ternura. "Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado."

"Kristal…"

"Yo te amo, y por eso no dejaré que cargues con ese peso solo. Yo estoy aquí y te ayudaré en todo. Por eso, no pienses así…"

El joven, que estaba mirando a la chica a los ojos, sólo sonrió. Es cierto, ella estaba con él, y sabía que ella era incluso mejor que él en cuanto al combate. ¿Porqué se preocupaba tanto?¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

"Es cierto…" respondió el joven. "Perdóname, olvidé que puedo confiar en ti." Expresó él, aunque ese comentario hizo que la chica lo mirara con algo de enojo.

"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó ella. "¿Qué no soy de confianza?"

"¡N-no!¡No era mi intención que sonara así!" exclamó el joven, dándose cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que había dicho, causando que grandes gotas de sudor pasaran por su nuca. Ella lo miró fijamente con enfado… para luego reírse a carcajadas. "¿De que te ríes?" preguntó el joven, bastante confundido.

"Haha, perdón." dijo ella, aún muriéndose de risa. "Sé a que te refieres. Sólo quiero ver tu rostro cuando estas nervioso; me gusta mucho."

"Ha, ha, que bueno que te doy risa." respondió el joven, riéndose un poco.

Ambos permanecieron callados por un momento, sólo escuchando la respiración del otro.

"Pero sabes a que me refiero." continuó ella. "No estás solo."

"Lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo."

"No hay de que." dijo ella sonriendo, antes de acurrucarse de nuevo, acercándose al joven. "Me agrada esto, es bueno estar así contigo. Al menos sé que no eres un pervertido total y puedes ser una persona normal."

"No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido."

"Hehe, como te parezca mejor."

"Muy bien… aunque me gusta mucho dormir en tus pechos, esto no está mal."

"Si…" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en los latidos del corazón de su novio.

Pronto, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, descansando lo necesario para el día de mañana.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess_)

"Oh… esto es una sorpresa. Entonces, ¿Eres un _Aura-Guardian_?"

"No exactamente…"

Los minutos pasaron, y Ash le comentó a Raphael acerca del misterioso poder del _Wave-Aura_, y de que él podía usarla de cierta forma, con la esperanza de que el _Hechicero_ pudiera enseñarle a controlar esos poderes.

"Que interesante." Expresó Raphael. "No creí que tu pudieras usar _Wave-Aura._"

"¿Lo conoce?" cuestionó Ash con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto; uno de los _Doce Golden N-Warriors_ era un _Aura-Guardian_ de tu planeta, además de que había otros tres en las filas de los _N-Warriors_. _Wave-Aura_ era una habilidad muy rara, incluso para un _N-Warrior_. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías usarla?"

"Bueno… pasaron muchas cosas, y se me olvidó. Con eso de las invasiones y la reubicación de lugares, no recordé el comentarlo."

"Entiendo… es una pena, ya que esa energía sería de mucha utilidad. Conozco de su fuerza y sus habilidades, así que sé lo que eres capaz de hacer."

"¡Perfecto!" Exclamó Ash con emoción. "¿Puede enseñarme a usar la mía?"

"No puedo hacerlo."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó el chico con confusión. "¿Por qué no? Si usted conoce los límites del aura…"

"Lamentablemente, Ash, sólo un _Aura-Guardian_ puede mostrarte los secretos del _Wave-Aura_. Aún cuando yo viví gran parte de mi vida con uno, y de ver lo que podía hacer, _Wave-Aura_ es de las pocas energías que conozco en su totalidad… y si no conozco toda la esencia de esa energía, no podría enseñarte el cómo usarla."

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo el _Pokemon Trainer_ con desgano y derrota. "Bueno, si no se puede hacer. Los _Aura-Guardians _son muy raros en mi mundo… de hecho, a parte de mi, quizás no exista ninguno."

"En realidad, quizás si haya más usuarios del _Wave-Aura_, pero si, será difícil encontrar a uno que te enseñe."

"Cielos… si tan solo Lucario estuviera vivo…"

"¿Lucario?" preguntó Raphael con interés.

"Era un _Pokemon_ que podía usar _Wave-Aura_. Lamentablemente, murió cuando intentó proteger un lugar sagrado en mi planeta. Tuvo que usar toda su aura para hacerlo."

"Interesante… entonces quizás si haya una oportunidad de que puedas usar _Wave-Aura_, más no para el combate contra los _Mecronets_."

"¿Uh?¿A qué se refiere?"

"Es algo que uno de los _Aura-Guardians_ pueden crear cuando mueren… y te será de ayuda."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Ash con sumo interés. "¿Cómo puedo hacer para aprender a usar mis poderes?"

"Te lo diré… eso es…"

Y así, _Master Raphael_ le explicó a Ash acerca del secreto para aprender a usar _Wave-Aura_ con eficiencia… y estaba planeando usarla en un futuro próximo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-129-Prelude to War- _(**Soundtrack: **_Battlestar Galactica_)

Ya era de día… la fecha marcada

Todos estaban despiertos y en sus posiciones, preparados para el combate final. Sólo faltaban unos minutos para el comienzo de la batalla, cuando los _Mecronets_ llegaran al sistema solar de _Novaterra_. El grupo estaba en diversas posiciones, ya sea controlando cañones planetarios, en satélites de defensa o en naves de combate. Todo estaba preparado para el combate. La flota estaba lista; casi medio millón de naves de combate estaban en posición, donde se supone que vendrían las fuerzas de los _Mecronets_.

En uno de los _Battlecruisers _de clase _Zodiac_, el _Escorpio_, Alan estaba sentado en su silla de comandante, esperando las instrucciones.

"¿Cuánto tardaran?" preguntó Raichu, a su lado.

"En unos noventa segundos, aproximadamente." Respondió uno de los operadores.

"Estamos a tiempo."

Entonces, el _Zodiac_ de Alan recibió información de otro _Zodiac_ de la flota. El joven miró al monitor, esperando la transmisión de quien sea lo estuviera contactando. Una figura apareció en el monitor, revelando su apariencia.

"Aquí la _Comandante Kristal_, Comandante del _Zodiac_ _Aries._"

"Kristal." respondió Alan. "¿Estás lista?"

"Lista y preparada, Alan, digo, _Almirante_." Respondió la hechicera.

"No importa, puedes hablarme por mi nombre."

"De acuerdo, Alan."

"_Almirante_." expresó una navegadora. "Más transmisiones de otros _Zodiacs_."

"En pantalla." Dijo Alan seriamente.

Pronto, más pantallas de luz aparecieron frente al joven, cada una de distintas naves de combate.

"Aquí al _Comandante Tessa_, comandante del _Zodiac-Class_ _Tuatha de Danaan_. Reportandose."

"Aquí el _Comandante Ash_, comandante del _Quasar-Class_ _Cáncer. _Reportandose."

"Aquí el _Comandante Takato_, comandante del _Zodiac-Class_ _Acuario._ Reportandose."

"Aquí el _Comandante Tai_, comandante del _Pulsar-Class_ _Leo_. Reportandose."

Alan miró a todos y sonrió.

"No creí que ustedes tres…" dijo refiriéndose a Ash, Tai y Takato. "Tuvieran el nivel para ser _Comandantes_ de una _Capital Ship_."

"Ya vez, así de asombrosos somos." respondió Ash.

"Si, claro…"

"_Almirante_…" comenzó Tessa. "Todas las flota está en posición, al igual que los satélites de defensa."

"Excelente." dijo Alan, presionando otro botón para mostrar otro monitor. "_Nova-Sky Tower_, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?"

Abajo, en la _Nova-Sky Tower_, _Master Raphael_, junto con demás personas, estaban en el Centro de Mando, controlando a la flota planetaria, la defensa planetaria y las lecturas espaciales.

"Defensas y escudo planetario listo. Estamos preparados." respondió Raphael. "Ya han pasado dos minutos luego de la hora aproximada. No han de tardar en aparecer."

Entonces, como si escucharan su llamado, la alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la base, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Informe!" exclamó Raphael con seriedad.

"Radares de corto alcance indican que millares de naves no identificadas acaban de aparecer en el sistema solar y se acercan a _Novaterra_." respondió un operador con seriedad y temor. "Ya están aquí."

"Está por comenzar… la batalla final."

Dentro del _Escorpio_, Alan recibió la alarma, sabiendo que era el momento. Cerca del planeta más alejado del _Sistema Solar Novaterran_, varias ventanas al _Hyperspace_ se abrieron y millares de _Alverions_ emergieron de ellas, junto con una gigantesca luna de batalla.

"¡Naves enemigas entrando en nuestro sistema solar!" exclamó Raichu.

"Estamos por comenzar…" dijo Alan seriamente. "¡Todos preparados!"

En todas partes, todos contenían la respiración, esperando su destino y preparados para la lucha.

Cerca de ahí, los _Alverions Mecronets_, al igual que su gigantesca _Battlemoon_, se acercaban a _Novaterran_.

Estaba por dar comienzo, la última batalla que decidiría el destino de esta guerra… y del _Nintenverse_.

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 46.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. La batalla ha comenzado. El _Imperio Mecron_ ya está en nuestra puerta y está tocando con fuerza. Nos superan en número y su tecnología es ahora igual a la nuestra. A la _Comandante Tessa_ se le ocurre una verdadera locura que quizás acabe con la guerra… a favor de cualquier bando… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Lucha de los Imperios.**_

¡Ok, eso es _**muy**_ loco!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	48. Cap 47: La Lucha de los Imperios

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

**_OPENING THEME:_** _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (**_Soundtrack:_** _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 47: ****La lucha de los Imperios.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Entonces, así comienza…"

En otro mundo, en la sala de su casa, muy alejada de toda civilización, tres jóvenes miraban por su televisión lo que estaba ocurriendo en _Novaterra_. Ellos eran Elyon, Caleb y Martín, los misteriosos sujetos que lucharon contra Alan para probar sus fuerzas.

"Eso parece…" respondió Caleb, el joven de cabello castaño y alto.

"Espero que puedan salir de esta." Expresó Elyon, la chica de cabello rubio amarrada con coletas.

"Con la tecnología que _Novaterra_ tiene, no creo que pierdan la guerra." Dijo Martin, el joven de cabello naranja y gafas.

"Sin embargo, no sabemos que pase." dijo Caleb seriamente. "Podrían perder…"

"Están en su propio terreno, con los recursos de un planeta avanzado a sus espaldas, por eso no creo que pierdan-"

"Eso espero…" dijo a chica. "Si pierden, no tendremos esperanza."

"La esperanza nunca se pierde, mi reina." dijo Caleb.

"Lo sé."

Las tres personas continuaron mirando la televisión que, usando misteriosos poderes, podía ver lo que ocurría en el _Nintenverse_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_-Lenz__'s Alverion-_

Dentro de su _Alverion_, Lenz se encontraba analizando la situación, recibiendo distintos datos acerca de su enemigo, sonriendo maniáticamente al verlos.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó el _General_. "Un mundo que por fin será un reto. Hace mucho tiempo que no atacábamos un planeta así. ¡Esta conquista será dulce!"

* * *

_-Aura__'s Alverion-_

"Así que este es el mundo _Humano_ avanzado…" dijo Aura, la tercer _General_, mirando desde su silla.

"Los _Humanos_ llaman a este mundo _Novaterra_." dijo uno de los operadores _Mecronet_.

"¿_Novaterra_, eh?..." dijo Aura, mirando al mundo que estaban por atacar, aunque sólo se viera un punto pequeño en las ventanas. "Cuando este mundo caiga, será llamado _Mecronus_, en honor a nuestro Imperio." Dijo con emoción. "¡Prepárense para atacar!"

* * *

_-Zorken__'s Alverion-_

"_Novaterra_, ¿uh?..." dijo el segundo _General_. "Estos _Humanos_ serán una gran amenaza si los dejamos vivir. ¡Debemos atacar ahora!"

* * *

_-Vilen__'s Alverion-_

"¡Asombroso!" exclamó el _General_, líder del sector científico. "¡Ninguna otra civilización que hayamos conquistado ha tenido semejante nivel de tecnología!¡Será divertido ver como esta civilización cae ante nuestro poder!"

* * *

_-Adel__'s Alverion-_

"Interesante…" dijo Adel. "Un mundo sumamente avanzado. Espero que aún conserve algo de energía mágica. Será divertido investigarlo."

* * *

-_Mecronets Lunar Base; Battlemoon_-

Detrás de todos los _Alverions_, la luna de combate estaba preparada para entrar en pelea. El _Coronel Epion_ miraba al mundo _Humano_ con fascinación, en especial los datos que recibía de todo el sistema solar.

"Entonces, este es el nivel que los _Humanos_ pueden alcanzar." dijo mirando a _Novaterra_, con cierta tristeza. "Es una lastima que semejante mundo deba ser destruido para que nuestro Imperio sobreviva. ¿Acaso no hay otra forma?" expresó

"_Coronel Epion_, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?" preguntó uno de los operadores de la luna de combate.

Epion se quedó callado, sin decir nada por unos segundos. Su mirada triste se volvió una llena de determinación, sabiendo que sólo tenía una cosa que hacer.

"¡Comiencen el ataque!¡Debemos saber de que son capaces estos _Humanos_!"

"¡Si, Coronel! … ¡A todos los _Alverions_, comiencen el ataque, repito, comiencen el ataque!"

Así, los _Alverions_ comenzaron a avanzar hacia _Novaterra_, la luna de combate iba más detrás, pero también se movía hacia _Novaterra_. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aries-_

"_Comandante_ Kristal." Empezó una de las operadoras. "Los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_ se acercan a nosotros."

"Entonces…así comienza."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Battle 12-_(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser, Escorpio -_

"Naves enemigas acercándose a nosotros…" dijo un operador.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Raichu.

"Esperar." respondió Alan, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Esperar?¿Estas loco, Alan?"

"Espera a que se acerquen un poco más… y abriremos fuego."

"¡Muy bien!"

Los _Alverions_ se aproximaban rápidamente hacia las flota _Humana_, quienes permanecían en orbita cerca del planeta. Entonces, a unos kilómetros de distancia, los _Alverions_ comenzaron a abrir fuego, millares de esferas de energía dirigiéndose hacia la flota, impactando en las naves _Humanas_.

"¡Nos atacan!" exclamó un operador, luego de sentir la sacudida de la nave.

"No, ¿Enserio?" preguntó Raichu sarcásticamente.

"¡Escudos resistiendo!"

"Muy bien, aquí vamos." dijo Alan. "¡Todas las baterías, abran fuego!"

Siguiendo las órdenes del _Almirante Alan_, toda la flota _Humana_ y las estaciones espaciales comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los _Alverions_ _Mecronet_. Los innumerables disparos de láser rojo y proyectiles amarillos de los _Novaterrans_ impactaban contra los escudos amarillos _Mecronets_, como si fueran innumerables gotas de agua impactando contra un lago.

Ambas flotas continuaron disparándose mientras se acercaban unos a otros, llegando a enfrentarse y pasarse, algunas naves estrellándose con algunas naves enemigas, comparando la fuerza de sus escudos. Algunas de las naves _Humanas_ más pequeñas que chocaban contra los _Alverions_ estallaban en pedazos, dado que sus escudos eran más débiles que los de las inmensas naves enemigas, y terminaban estrellándose contra ellas. El choque entre las _Capital Ships_ de _Novaterra_ y los _Alverions_ era más parejo, ambas clases teniendo la misma fuerza de los escudos.

Las enormes naves pasaban unas a lado de otras, disparándose entre si mientras pasaban de lado. La lucha llevó poco, pero ya algunas naves de ambos bandos quedaron inutilizadas, sólo para ser destruidas por el bando enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de su _Alverion_, Adel miraba la situación con detenimiento.

"¡Informe!" exclamó el _General_.

"¡Escudos resistiendo, señor!" respondió un operador. "Nuestros escudos son ahora del mismo nivel que los de ellos, y nuestras armas causan igual o más daño."

"Excelente, las mejoras que Vilen le puso a nuestras naves son impresionantes."

* * *

Dentro del _Zodiac Escorpio_, Alan veía la situación, con igual detenimiento que sus enemigos.

"Rayos…" expresó el joven. "Esos _Mecronets_ mejoraron sus sistemas de escudos y armamento. Y con esta cantidad, es difícil hacer una buena estrategia."

"Esto está mal." comentó Raichu, mirando a otra pantalla, llamando la atención del joven.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Acabo de terminar el conteo de naves; A pesar de que somos superiores en numero de naves, los _Mecronets_ nos superan por dos a uno en _Alverions_, comparándola con nuestras _Capital Ships_."

"¿Qué dices? Entonces, ¿Tenemos la mitad de _Capital Ships_ que sus _Alverions_? ¡Rayos! Nuestros escudos y armas eran superiores a ellos, pero ahora estamos muy parejos. Sin embargo, ellos no tienen superarmas como nuestras naves principales. Muy bien, ¡Raichu, prepara el _Yamato Cannon_!"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico con curiosidad.

"Si, hay que ver que tan fuertes son esas naves comparándola con las anteriores."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el _Pokemon_. "¡Cargando _Yamato Cannon_!"

El _Escorpio_ dejó de disparar con sus armas normales y comenzó a concentrar toda la energía en el cañón principal del _Zodiac_, situado en la parte frontal. Las demás naves, tanto aliados como enemigos, se dieron cuenta del incremento de energía del _Zodiac_.

"¡_Yamato Cannon_ preparado!" exclamó Raichu.

"¡Fuego!"

El _Escorpio_ liberó un tremendo disparo de energía nuclear hacia uno de los _Alverions_, a unos kilómetros de distancia. El disparo impactó contra los escudos del _Alverion_ y, si bien el escudo resistió más que durante la pelea en _Replira_, al final, el disparo atravesó el escudo e impactó la nave, haciéndola volar en pedazos, grandes y chicos, que salieron disparados en varias direcciones, impactando en los escudos de otras naves, tanto enemigos como aliados, todos resistiendo este impacto.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Alan. "Aún no pueden resistir un disparo directo."

Pero, la alegría del joven no duró mucho, ya que en ese momento, el _Zodiac_ se sacudió violentamente, sacando a mucha de la gente fuera de balance.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"¡Tres _Alverions_ nos están atacando directamente!" exclamó un operador.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Raichu. "¿No me digan que saben que el disparo drena mucha de nuestra energía del escudo?"

"Con tremendo disparo, me imagino que si." respondió Alan. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

* * *

_-Vilen__'s Alverion-_

Después de ver que un _Zodiac_ destruyó a una de sus naves con su superarma, el _General_ sonrió.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Vilen. "Cuando usan esa súper arma, drenan mucha energía, por lo que sus escudos están muy débiles. ¡Ese momento es el indicado para atacar!"

* * *

_-Lenz__'s Alverion-_

"El consejo de Vilen era correcto." expresó Lenz para si mismo. "¡Ahora, podremos destruirlos mas fácilmente!"

"¿Sus ordenes, _General_?" preguntó un operador.

"Es hora de liberar a nuestras nuevas armas. ¡Liberen los _Centinelas_!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _135-The Stage is Set-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Por toda la flota, los _Alverions_ abrieron sus puertas. En lugar de soltar los típicos _Alveraks_, sus casas de combate, ellos soltaron los _Centinelas_, las nuevas armas de combate tanto aéreo como terrestre. Los _Alverions_ ya no tenían ningún _Alverak_, ya que estos se usaron para crear _Centinelas_.

* * *

_-__Pulsar Battlecruiser; Leo-_

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Tai, comandante del _Leo_, confundido por lo que veía.

"¡_Comandante_, los _Alverion_ liberan sus cazas de combate! Pero son muy extraños, distintos a los que tenemos en nuestras bases de datos."

"Hay que hacer lo mismo. ¡Que todos nuestros cazas salgan al contraataque!"

El crucero de batalla _Leo_ abrió el compartimiento de sus aviones cazas, los _Wraith_. Estas naves de combate aéreo podían moverse muy rápido, tanto en la atmósfera como en el espacio, usando sus avanzados motores. Decenas de estas naves emergieron del _Pulsar_, encontrándose con os _Centinelas_ _Mecronets_, que pronto entraron en combate aéreo, iluminando el oscuro del espacio exterior… sin embargo, los _Centinelas_ les ganaban en número.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aries-_

Las alarmas sonaban por la nave, mientras un operador miraba su monitor principal, el radar, de la nave.

"¡Naves enemigas acercándose a las diez en punto!"

"¿Qué son esas cosas?"

La nave de Kristal estaba siendo atacada por los _Centinelas_. La forma de los nuevos robos era parecida a un pulpo o calamar, la cual hacia que fuera difícil darles con sus armas. Incluso los Wraith tenían problemas para derribar a estos nuevos soldados. Los _Railguns_ y _Laser Batteries_ del Aries disparaban a gran velocidad contra los _Centinelas_, la velocidad de las defensas de la nave de combate siendo suficientes para tomar por sorpresa a los _Centinelas_, pero la forma en la que se movían era difícil de predecir, incluso para las computadoras de la nave, así que muchos de los enemigos _Mecronets_ lograban evitar los disparos.

"Es una nueva arma de los _Mecronets_." dijo una operadora. "¿Sus ordenes, _Comandante_?"

Kristal veía como los _Centinelas_ disparaban hacia su nave, siendo repelidos por el escudo que la rodeaba. Algunos _Centinelas_ chocaban de frente contra el escudo, al no darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

"Parece un enjambre…" comentó la hechicera. "¡Usen los _Plasma Cannons_ cinco y seis del lado izquierdo y concéntrenlo en los robots enemigos junto con las defensas!¡Todas las demás armas que continúen disparando contra los _Alverions_!"

El _Aries_ continuó disparando contra los _Alverions_ con sus _Pulse Cannons_, _Plasma Cannons_ y _Gauss Cannons_, mientras que el resto se encargaban del ataque enemigo, siendo apoyados por dos _Plasma Cannons_ del lado izquierdo. Las armas anti-cazas de toda la nave repelían a los atacantes un poco. Con este problema con cierto control, Kristal se centró en algo que le preocupaba

"¿Qué pasó con el _Escorpio?_" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con preocupación.

"El _Escorpio _está bajo ataque de cuatro _Alverions_."

"¡Rayos!¡Hay que ayudarlo!"

"_No hace falta, Kristal.__"_ Exclamó alguien de otra nave, mientras aparecía un monitor frente a Kristal.

"¿Ash?"

"Yo iré hacia allá." dijo el entrenador. "El _Tuatha de Danaan_ está también en camino. Nos encargaremos de Alan y lo protegeremos, tu continúa con lo tuyo y no te preocupes."

"Muy bien, gracias."

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

La nave de Alan continuaba bajo ataque de los ahora cuatro _Alverions_. Aún con sus armas disparándoles a los cuatro, el _Escorpio_ no tenía posibilidades de vencerlos a todos y salir intacta.

"¡Escudos al cuarenta por ciento!" exclamó un operador con terror.

"¡Si seguimos así, destruirán la nave!" expresó Raichu.

"¿Podemos disparar de nuevo el _Yamato Cannon?_" preguntó Alan.

"Ni de broma. Si lo hacemos, nuestros escudos se drenaran por completo, así como todos los sistemas de navegación y armamento. Seriamos, simplemente, patos sentados."

"Rayos, ¿Y las _Nova-Bombs_?"

"¿Bajo este fuego? A penas saldrían del escudo y serían destruidas. Además, si impactan contra los escudos tan cerca, la explosión podría dañarnos también."

"¡Rayos!¿Acaso no tengo na-?"

En eso, cuatro poderosos láseres rojos impactaron contra las naves _Mecronets_, drenando sus escudos y llamando su atención. Alan miró algo desconcertado esos ataques.

"¿Eran esos _Plasma Cannons_?" preguntó el joven.

"Eso parece." respondió Raichu.

De pronto, dos pantallas aparecieron frente a Alan, mostrando los rostros de Ash y Tessa.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"Más que nunca. Gracias a los dos." Respondió Alan.

"No hay problema." expresó Tessa. "Nos encargaremos de los demás, ustedes dedíquense a recuperarse."

La comunicación de ambos se cortó y las pantallas desaparecieron.

"Gracias." dijo Alan. "¡Informe de daños!"

"Daños en la nave mínimos. Escudo al veinte por ciento." respondió un operador.

"El rector de energía está recargándose de nuevo." Expresó Raichu. "Podremos disparar de nuevo el _Yamato Cannon_ en unos minutos."

"Muy bien, pero primero hay que recargar el escudo, luego Raichu, que las baterías continúen disparando."

"¡Claro, jefecito!"

"¡No me digas jefecito!"

El _Escorpio_ se retiró un poco, mientras que el _Quasar-class_ _Cáncer _ y el _Zodiac-class Tuatha de Danaan_, disparaban frente a ellos a los _Alverion_ que se acercaban.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aquario-_

La nave de Takato se sacudió violentamente, luego de varios impactos en sus escudos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_.

"¡Oh no!¡El escudo ha sido penetrado!" expresó un operador.

"¿Que?"

"¡Los _Centinelas_ han logrado traspasar el escudo usando sus propios escudos para abrir un agujero en el nuestro y entrar por el!"

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Con la frecuencia adecuada y uno de los _Centinelas_ actuando como una especie de puerta, si lo es." Respondió el operador, justo cuando la nave se sacudió de nuevo. "¡Intrusos en la nave!"

Dentro del _Zodiac_, una de las paredes voló en pedazos. Afortunadamente el oxigeno no salió de la nave ya que estaba contenida por el escudo de energía que la rodeaba, aunque se empezaba a escapar por el agujero que habían creado los _Centinelas_ en el.

Las maquinas calamar, usando sus sistemas de levitación, comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos de la nave, buscando a cualquier ser viviente en su camino. Al final de un pasillo, varios soldados, tanto _Humanos_ como algunos _Bangaa_ y una que otra _Viera_, mantenían su posición, apuntando con sus armas hacia los calamares que se acercaban.

Al estar cerca, los soldados de _Novaterra_ activaron sus armas, las ametralladoras de energía disparaban a las maquinas que se acercaban, quienes respondieron activando sus armas de energía, disparándoles a los soldados.

La sangre y el aceite se mezclaron en el suelo, mientras se escuchaban gritos de dolor y explosiones por toda la nave.

En la sala de mando, Takato se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia fuera del lugar.

"¿A donde va, _Comandante_?" preguntó un operador.

"No soportaremos mucho si nos atacan desde adentro." respondió el joven. "Iré a defender los cuartos cercanos para evitar que lleguen a este lugar. Ustedes encárguense de la nave. Confío en ustedes."

"¡Entendido!¡Suerte, _Comandante_!"

Y así, el joven _Tamer_ comenzó a correr por los pasillos del _Zodiac_, encontrándose con algunos _Centinelas_ y soldados luchando entre si. El _N-Warrior_ invocó su _Keyblade_ y se lanzó al ataque para defender a su tripulación.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens-_(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Cientos de explosiones iluminaban el espacio cercano a _Novaterra_. Algunas de ambas flotas eran destruidas por sus enemigos, convirtiéndose sólo en chatarra espacial, que dificultaba un poco la movilidad.

Un _Comet-class Cruiser _disparaba intensamente contra un _Alverion_, quien estaba disparando a un _Zodiac_ y a un _Hoshi_, además de al _Comet_ que se acercaba. La pequeña nave _Humana_ se acercaba rápidamente, disparando con sus cañones principales, y dispuesto a cambiar de dirección antes de chocar contra el escudo.

Pero, antes de eso, decenas de disparos de energía de otro _Alverion_, que centró su fuego en la pequeña nave, impactaron en su escudo. El _Comet_ intentó cambiar de rumbo, pero sus escudos fueron drenados rápidamente por el fuego enemigo y se desvanecieron, dejando desprotegía a la nave, recibiendo los disparos ahora en el casco. La nave no resistió mucho, y luego de unos disparos y explosiones, el _Comet_ estalló en pedazos, mandando escombros a todas direcciones, matando a todos sus tripulantes en el acto, a excepción de los pocos que lograron escapar en cápsulas. El _Alverion_ había agregado otra victoria a su favor.

Pero esto también terminó pronto, ya que dos _Yamato Cannons_ impactaron en sus escudos; el primero drenó sus escudos casi al mínimo, y el segundo terminó el trabajo, atravesando la nave alienígena, vengando a sus compañeros caídos.

La lucha continuó, y los _N-Warriors_ se dieron cuenta de que, debido a sus números, sólo tenían una posibilidad: rodear a los _Alverions_.

Pero, esta táctica quizás no sirva; en las batallas entre ejércitos en la tierra, cuando un ejército es superado en número, el ejército pequeño rodea al mayor, para dejarle menos espacio para que el ejército mayor se mueva y contraataque. Aquí no serviría, porque el campo de batalla es de 360 grados… tanto horizontal como verticalmente, no sólo horizontalmente como en las batallas de tierra. Aquí, los _Zodiacs_ podrían rodearlos, pero los _Alverions_ saldrían fácilmente… bueno, no había otra opción…

"¡Informe de la flota!" exclamó Alan.

"Hemos perdido un treinta por ciento de nuestros cruceros, y los _Mecronets_ sólo han perdido un diez por ciento." respondió un Operador.

"No. Si esto sigue así, no podremos ganarles."

En eso, un canal de comunicaciones fue abierto de nuevo, una pantalla aprecio frente a él, mostrando el rostro de Tessa.

"_Almirante Alan_, tengo una idea." dijo la chica de cabello plateado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven.

"Tengo una idea para desactivar la mayoría de sus cruceros y sus naves caza."

"¿Qué plan tienes?"

"… un bombardeo nuclear…"

"¿uh?" preguntó Alan. "Creo que no entiendo."

"Usamos nuestras _Nova-Bombs_ para destruir a la flota enemiga."

"No creo que sea posible; ya hemos lanzado unas cinco bombas y nunca llegan al objetivo. Son destruidas por los robots calamar. Se supone que le escudo los protege, pero al parecer los impactos de esos robots y de los _Alverions_ son suficientes para atravesarlas."

"Es por eso…" comentó Tessa, sonriendo. "Que lanzaremos _**todas**_ las bombas de _**todas **_las _Capital Ships_."

Alan miró a la _Comandante_ con suma sorpresa. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus obritas al escuchar lo que ella dijo.

"¿Estas loca?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad explosiva que eso creara?¡Sería como una explosión solar a pocos kilómetros de _Novaterra_!"

"Lo sé." Respondió la joven _Comandante_. "Capaz de destruir un mundo por completo."

"Pero, aún así…" comentó Alan. "Eso no será suficiente para destruirlos a todos."

"No hablo de destruirlos, hablo de deshabilitarlos."

"¿Podrías explicar eso?"

"No te estas refiriendo a…" dijo Raichu.

"Si..." dijo Tessa, sonriendo al saber que Raichu la había entendido. "Hablo del _EMP_."

"¿_Electro __Magnetic__ Pulse_?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¡No digas tonterías!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ con enfado. "¡Un _EMP_ de ese tamaño, de centenas de _Nova-Bombs_, no sólo deshabilitaría los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_, sino también nuestras naves, las estaciones y satélites espaciales y, quizás afecte al escudo planetario de _Novaterra_, dejándola desprotegida!"

"Es por eso…" Empezó Tessa. "Que desactivaremos todos los sistemas _**antes**_ de que las bombas exploten."

"Pero eso nos dejaría indefensos." inquirió Alan.

"Sólo por unos segundos, pero si funciona, las naves alienígenas estarán desactivadas."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro; nuestros sistemas resisten un poco más los _EMP_ que la tecnología _Humana_ común. Estoy segura de que funcionará."

Alan se puso a pensar un momento. Si, era un buen plan, pero muy peligroso. Podría ser que el plan fallase y que sólo las naves _Humanas_ fueran afectadas, ya que no sabían si un _EMP_ afectara las naves alienígenas. Si es así, entonces los _Alverions_ estarían libres para destruir _Novaterra_.

"¿Qué piensas, Raichu?" preguntó Alan. "Tu eres bueno para esto."

"No sé." Respondió el _Pokemon_. "En teoría, funcionaría, pero debemos apagar todos los sistemas, incluyendo escudos y soporte vital por unos segundos para que no nos afecte. Además, una nave debe quedarse operacional para hacer explotar todas las bombas al mismo tiempo."

"Yo me ofrezco." dijo Tessa. "Fue mi idea, así que es normal que lo haga."

"¿Qué dices, Raichu…?" preguntó Alan. "¿Lo intentamos?"

"Creo que no tenemos de otra." Dijo el _Pokemon_. "Si seguimos así, destruirán a toda la flota…pero antes, debemos retirarnos y estar en una posición alejada de los _Alverions_ para poder lanzar las bombas… y debemos poner las _Capital Ships_ frente a las demás naves para protegerlas de los ataques de los _Alverions_ cuando estemos sin defensa. Las naves pequeñas no soportarán mucho bajo el fuego _Mecronet_."

"Muy bien." expresó Alan. "Entonces lo haremos…¡Escuchen!" exclamó, dirigiéndose a los operadores. "¡Abran un canal para cada nave de la flota y en _Novaterra_ y explíquenles el plan!"

Los operadores obedecieron esta orden, abriendo canales de comunicación para todos los comandantes principales de la flota y hacia la base.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Battle Power Unlimited-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_-N-Warriors __Nova-Sky Pilar-_

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" preguntó _Master Raphael_, mirando a Alan, y a los demás _Comandantes_ principales de la flota, incluyendo a Tessa, Kristal, Ash, Takato, quien regresó a su puesto, y Tai, en ellas.

"La verdad no lo sé…" respondió Alan sinceramente. "Pero la _Comandante Tessa_ cree que es posible, y no quiero contradecir a una genio."

"Me halaga, _Almirante_." Expresó la mencionada.

"Nomás que no se ponga a coquetear y estaré bien, ¿eh?" dijo Kristal, amenazando a su novio.

"No lo sé…" dijo Raphael. "Pero es cierto, Tessa es muy inteligente. Muy bien, haremos el plan."

"Entonces comenzaremos de inmediato…" expresó Alan, y después de eso, la comunicación con los _Comandantes_ se cortó.

"¡Escuchen todos!" exclamó Raphael a todos en el centro de mando. "¡Prepárense para un _EMP_!"

Toda la flota de _Novaterra_ comenzó a hacer maniobras de evasión, y así lograr todos reunirse en un solo grupo, alejándose un poco de la flota enemiga, formando una especie de fila o hilera. Los _Alverions_, que eran mucho más lentos que las naves _Novaterrans_, tuvieron dificultades para mantenerse al paso, por lo que no pudieron impedir que toda la flota enemiga se colocara en esa posición. Algunas naves _Humanas_ fueron destruidas por los _Alverions_ en el intento, otras pero lograron alejarse de las naves alienígenas para emplear su arriesgado plan.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"_Comandante Tessa_, toma los códigos de explosión de toda la flota." dijo Alan.

"¡Si, _Almirante_!" respondió ella por medio de una pantalla.

"¡Muy bien, prepárense!" exclamó Alan.

"¡Debemos hacer esto exactamente!" dijo Raichu. "El _EMP_ llegará a nosotros antes que la radiación de la explosión. Debemos activar el escudo antes que la radiación nos golpee. Si no…"

"Entendemos… ¡Atención a toda la flota!¡Prepárense para el lanzamiento!"

Todos los _Capital Ships_ se colocaron frente de la flota, y abrieron sus hangares de misiles, mostrando decenas de las armas nucleares que portaban. Los códigos de activación de cada misil de la flota eran transferidos al _Tuatha de Danaan_, que estaba por lanzarlos.

"Códigos de activación de misiles recibidos." dijo un operador del _Tuatha de Danaan_.

"Bien. _Almirante Alan_, estamos listos." Expresó la _Comandante Tessa_.

"Excelente…" dijo Alan, mirando con seriedad hacia el frente. "¡Atención a todas las _Capital Ships_!¡Lancen las _Nova Bombs_!"

A la orden del _Almirante_, cada _Capital Ship_ disparó unos veinte misiles en dirección a los _Mecronets_, quienes se acercaban rápidamente.

* * *

_-Zorken__'s Alverion-_

"_General_, las naves _Humanas_ nos disparan misiles." comentó un operador.

"¿Cuál de todas?" preguntó Zorken con nerviosismo, al recordar lo que uno de esos misiles le hizo a uno de sus _Alverions_.

"Eh… todas, señor."

"¡¿Qué?" preguntó el _General_ con asombro. "¡Maldición!¡Todas las baterías, abran fuego y destruyan esos misiles!¡Que los _Centinelas_ también los bloqueen!"

Mientras los misiles viajaban hacia los _Alverions_, los _Wraith_ que estaban volando por el lugar se alejaron rápidamente; algunos se resguardaron detrás de las _Capital Ships_, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora. Los _Mecronets_ dispararon hacia los misiles, que eran destruidos cuando eran impactados por varios disparos de plasma o eran chocados por algún Centinela suicida.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aries-_

"¡Cinco segundos para la explosión!" exclamó un operador de la nave.

"¡Apaguen todos los sistemas, _**ya**_!" exclamó Kristal.

Toda la flota del _Nintenverse_ desactivó sus sistemas de armas, escudos, motores y sistemas de soporte de vida, al igual que los Wraiths que estaban flotando. Debido a esto, algunos disparos de los _Alverions_ impactaban contra el metal desprotegido de las _Capital Ships_, dañando las naves grandes. Uno impactó en el _Aries_, sacudiendo todo el interior.

"¡Resistan!" exclamó Kristal, mientras otro disparo impactó en la nave y la sacudió con mayor fuerza. "¡Un poco más!"

* * *

_-Vilen__'s Alverion-_

"¡_General_!" exclamó un operador _Mecronet_. "Los cruceros enemigos, al igual que los satélites y el planeta entero, han desactivado sus sistemas, están indefensos."

"¿Qué?¿Porque harían eso...?" preguntó Vilen con interés, tratando de usar su mente científica para descubrir cual era el plan de los _Humanos_… y, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se sobresaltaron y comenzó a sudar. "No… ¡no es posible!" exclamó, entendiéndolo todo.

Pero ya era tarde…

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan -_

"¡Detonen!" exclamó Tessa con seriedad.

Siendo el único _Zodiac_ activo, el _Tuatha de Danaan_ activó las bombas nucleares, a unos kilómetros de sus objetivos.

Todos los misiles explotaron al mismo tiempo, incinerando a todo _Centinela_ que estuvieran cerca de ellos. La explosión resultante, pareciendo una pequeña supernova, cubrió a los _Alverions_, que no podían hacer nada para evitarlos.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

Todos veían la explosión provocada por las bombas a cercarse rápidamente a ellos, lo cual les preocupó.

"¡_EMP_ acercándose!" exclamó Raichu.

"¡Cuando la sintamos, activen los escudos!" dijo Alan. _'¿Podemos sentir un EMP?'_

Todos en cada nave de la flota estaban esperando la sacudida de la onda explosiva, creada por la detonación. Entonces, la sintieron; cada nave se sacudió violentamente, el _EMP_ atravesando sus naves. Algunas computadoras, incluso apagadas, sufrieron explosiones y desperfectos por la intensa cantidad de energía. La fuerza de la explosión logró mover a algunas de las naves de su posición, amenazando con estrellarse con otras cercanas.

"¡_EMP_ pasando!" exclamó Raichu.

"¡Activen los escudos!¡Ahora!" exclamó Alan, dándose cuenta de que ya era hora, o sufrirían las consecuencias.

El _EMP_, pasó a través de las flota y, uno a uno, fueron activando sus escudos justo a tiempo, justo antes de recibir la inmensa onda de radiación detrás de esta.

* * *

_-__Novaterra-_

Todos los satélites y el escudo planetario estaban apagados cuando el _EMP_ pasó sobre ellos. Algunos aparatos explotaron, asustando a la gente del planeta.

"¡_EMP_ pasando!" dijo un operador en la _Nova-Sky Tower_.

"¡Activen escudos planetarios!" exclamó Raphael.

Los satélites planetarios se fueron activando poco a poco, hasta que alcanzaron su máximo nivel, antes de recibir la radiación que hubiera matado a millones en el planeta. Sin embargo, no todos los satélites se activaron, evitando que, en ciertas secciones del planeta, el escudo no se activara, dejando pasar la intensa radiación, haciendo sonar varias alarmas en la base.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Raphael con confusión

"¡Algunos satélites no se activaron, maestro!¡Radiación entrando al planeta en varias secciones!"

"¡Rayos!"

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"¿Qué sucedió?¿Aún estamos vivos?" preguntó Alan.

"Eso parece…" respondió Raichu, mirando su cuerpo. "Y no me ha crecido otro brazo o cola por la radiación, así que creo que estamos bien."

El lugar estaba oscuro, mientras esperaban a que las luces se encendieran. El humo de algunas maquinas indicaban que se estaban incendiando, por lo que fueron apagadas rápidamente. Los sistemas de navegación estaban fallando, pero poco a poco se recuperaban.

"Informe de daños." dijo Alan.

"Toda la flota reportándose." Respondió un operador. "Algunos daños en los sistemas, pero todos están bien y operacionales. Algunas naves no activaron el escudo a tiempo, y parte de su tripulación fue afectada por la radiación. Nos informan que están empezando a hacerse cargo de ellos."

"¿Y el enemigo?"

"Analizando…" dijo el operador, mirando a su pantalla. ¿Los habrán derrotado?

Ahora, con la pregunta en el aire, todos esperaron a ver lo que le había pasado a los _Mecronets_, para saber si la batalla continuaría o no.

_**Fin del capitulo **__**47.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¿La estrategia de Tessa funcionó? No tengo idea… ¡Oh no!¿Qué es eso que se acerca a nosotros?... ¡Es inmenso! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La llegada del Armaggen.**_

¡Wow! Así que esa es el arma más poderosa del _Imperio Mecron_.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, otros dos capitulos mas... como les decia antes, se me hace que me quedaron algo cortos... pero bueno, intente hacerla lo mejor posible... comentarios:_

_Venus Adept JMAG: sabes, estoy pensando escribir la batalla campal y luego colocarla despues de nuevo en este capitulo... no estoy seguro ya que una batalla asi me tomaria minumo un capitulo entero, quizas mas... pero vere que hacer... si, ahora recuerdo ese anime, no me acordaba de que Mario y Link tuvieran serie... hace mucho que la vi XD... si, el trio es astuto, como cuando Steve logro encontrar el hechizo aislante para pasar el escudo electrico de Kristal en el primer episodio... son astutos cuando se lo proponen XD... respecto a la pregunta... si... y no... me entenderas cuando lo leas en un futuro...gracias por leer XD_

_Vivi: mmm, no me he fijado en eso que dices... quizas fue un error de dedo mio... lo vere luego... El Episodio 4 llegara oficialmente a en Enero, en el primer Martes o Viernes de Enero... tengo planeado que, de ahora en delante, pondre 3 Episodios por año, osea que cada Episodio durara 4 meses... espero...gracias por leer XD_

_master911: bueno, solo dire una cosa... Kristal no sera la siguiente que muestre su armadura... las armaduras se mostraran ya por el final...gracias por leer XD_

_Umizu: bueno, en cada grupo, debe haber un pervertido XD... pronto, cuando se unan todos los grupos de la galaxia, los pervs formaran uan organizacion XD... La verdad, no me gustaron las armaduras que le ponena las mujeres en Saint Seiya... tengo pensado que seran parecidas a la de los hombres... y no usaran mascara ¬¬... y si, he visto a los dorados mujeres XP... siempre me pregunte que les pasaria cuando algun enemigo poderoso les rompa esas armaduras o-O XD me pregunto si continuarian peleando o-O... los Mecronets son, tecnicamente, como el Imperio Galactico de StarWars, asi que por eso algunas similitudes... y si, ya viste para quienes eran esas Keyblades... gracias por leer niña XD_

_HM2P: Te lo dije, tu y yo pensamos muy similar... no me sorprenderias que decifraras todo el Ep 4 cuando muestre el trailer de ese... Megaman X es mi idolo, creci con sus enseñanzas (dispararle a todo lo que se mueva XD...)... no, no es cierto, pero si me facino cuando jugue el Megaman X por primera vez... era un juego prestado y recuerdo que lo empece a jugar justo despues de ver un episodio de Magic Knight Rayearth-Guerreras Magicas... creo que era cuando a Lucy (Mi heroina favorita) le rompen su espada en la segunda temporada :S ... bueno, las armaduras de X y Zero son exactamente iguales... solo que con capas XD... si, me gustan las capas ¬¬... quizas no sabian controlar sus auras, pero con la semilla dorada emitiendo energia ilimitada en sus cuerpos y estar en un mundo avanzado dodne te dan el conocimiento infinito con solo presionar un boton, no creo que sea muy dificil... gracias por leer XD... y feliz cumple atrasado :D_

_Arecanderu: ojala no te haya regresado el mal karma XD... bueno, veamos... como dije antes, estoy pensando escribirla, pero como no es prioridad, quizas la ponga dentro de MUCHO tiempo... no recuerdo la cantidad exacta, pero creo que son unos 20-24 heroes en le grupo ahora... te dire que el jefe final es tan fuerte que... mejor no les digo... descubranlo en unas semanas... ¿Acaso crees que las Super Stars crecen en los arboles? ¬¬ ... bueno si, salen de un bloque... el punto es que no siempre usarian las Super Stars... son muy... escazas... eso y que no seria interesante ganarle a cualquiera con Super Stars... lo guardaria para los enemigos mas fuertes en un futuro... gracias por leer XD... y ya me ando aventando tu fic XP..._

_crazy boy zero: lo de Epion lo sabran pronto... en cuanto a X, es muy probable que si pueda usarlos, despues de todo, son tecnicas de Capcom... pero quizas las divida entre X y Zero, y quizas tengan otros efectos ademas del tipico cilindro destructor y puño llameante... no se, vere que hacer... la verdad, le habia propuesto a Lord hacer una especie de Side Story con sus personajes, en otra Galaxia, algo como le ocurrio a mi personaje... de hecho, escribio un primer capitulo...pero al parecer, mejor dejo ese plan... por jugar RO ¬¬... oh bueno... gracias por leer XD_

_Creo que es todo... he colocado mas personajes en la escena de Keybladers... no he puesto a todos pero son ya muchos... la de las Keyblades la actualizare tambien pronto para agregar la de X y Zero... ademas, el comic quizas este el Viernes, porque ya sali de vacasiones... bueno, es todo... nos vemos..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	49. Cap 48: La llegada del Armaggen

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_** OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 4****8: La llegada del Armaggen.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3 Remastered_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

La pelea entre los _Novaterrans_ y los _Mecronets_ continuaba, y habían llegado a un momento sumamente crítico: todas las _Nova-Bombs_, las bombas nucleares de los _Novaterrans_, fueron lanzados hacia los _Alverions_ _Mecronets_. En una jugada muy hábil, y a la vez riesgosa, por parte de la _Comandante Tessa_, usaron las bombas para crear un poderoso _Pulso Electromagnético_, o _EMP_ para desactivar a las naves enemigas. Con el tiempo exacto y mucha suerte, los _Novaterrans_ habían sobrevivido a la táctica sin muchos problemas.

Ahora, todos esperaron a ver lo que le había pasado a los _Mecronets_ y si el resultado fue el correcto. Dentro de las naves de los _Novaterrans_, los sistemas de radar se calmaron y volvieron a funcionar, mientras todos los presentes del puente de mando veían la devastación exterior:

La gran mayoría de los _Alverions_ estaban destruidos, otros estaban aún operacionales, pero se veían en malas condiciones. Eso era lo que la flota _Humana_ quería ver.

* * *

_-Lenz's __Alverion-_

El _General Lenz_ había caído de su silla de mando luego de que la intensa explosión sacudió su nave, dañando muchos de sus sistemas esenciales.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó el _General_, poniéndose de pie para ver de nuevo el exterior… y al verlo, se asombró de lo que vio.

El centro de mando, donde él estaba, estaba completamente destruido; las consolas estaban soltando chispas, algunas vigas caídas y mucho humo llenando el lugar, casi impidiendo la visibilidad de un _Humano_ normal. Lo bueno es que él no era un _Humano_, sino una máquina, así que podía ver todo con claridad. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus operadores estaban inactivos, dañados por la onda electromagnética. Al ver hacia fuera, pudo ver varios _Alverions_ destruidos o muy dañados, a demás de sus tropas de_ Centinelas_ destrozadas. Debido a sus avanzados sistemas y protecciones, Lenz, y los demás _Generales_ resultaron ilesos de la onda electromagnética, pero sus soldados no tuvieron tanta suelte.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Lenz, sorprendido por lo que vio.

"U-u-u…" la voz de uno de sus operadores, aún activos, llamó la atención del _General_. El operador _Mecronet_, al parecer, trataba de decir algo a su superior, pero la onda electromagnética había dañado mucho sus sistemas para poder hablar correctamente. Lenz se acercó al operador. "u-u-… L-los h-huma-nos… d-dispararon m-mis-iles… t-todos ex-explotaron al mi-smo t-tiempo…"

"Descansa, soldado." expresó Lenz, tratando de calmar a su subordinado. "Así que nos atacaron con un pulso electromagnético, ¿eh? Significa que nuestros sistemas están inhabilitados. Pero al menos los de ellos también…"

"N-no s-señor… al parecer e-ellos d-desactivaron s-sus sistemas a-antes de la e-explosión, salvando sus com-computadoras."

"¡No!¡Significa que estamos…!"

Pero Lenz no terminó de hablar, ya que una luz blanca lo rodeó, y a sus subordinados aún desmayados, y desaprecio.

* * *

Ése era el momento. Toda la flota _Humana_, ya totalmente funcional luego del _EMP_, se preparaba para disparar a las indefensas naves _Mecronets_. Bajo las órdenes del _Almirante_, comenzaron a disparar a los _Alverions_, usando no sólo sus armas normales, sino también con sus armas principales. Los _Alverions_, al no tener ni sistemas de navegación ni escudos, no pudieron defenderse de los disparos y recibían todos directo al casco; los disparos de energía explotaban en el exterior, dañando gran parte del casco, mientras que los proyectiles atravesaban varios muros de las naves, dañando todo sistema interno. Poco a poco, la mayoría de los _Alverions_ comenzaron a explotar debido al intenso fuego _Novaterran_.

* * *

_-__Pulsar Battlecruiser; Leo -_

"¡Estamos por ganar!" dijo Tai con emoción. "Un poco mas y…" pero, antes de poder hablar, las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar. "¿Que sucede?"

"¡Señor!¡Gran cantidad de energía acumulándose detrás de la línea de _Alverions_!"

"¿Que?"

Tres poderosos cilindros de energía amarilla salieron detrás de la línea de _Alverions_ destruidos, destruyendo a algunos en el proceso. Estos cilindros impactaron contra tres naves; el _Tuatha de Danaan_ y el _Acuario_, además de un _Zodiac_. Los escudos de los dos primeros resistieron el ataque, pero el del tercero, que estaba más dañado, no lo resistió. El cilindro de energía penetró el escudo y golpeó al _Zodiac_, partiéndolo por la mitad, antes de estallar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _135-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

El disparo sacudió con fuerza toda la nave, sacando de concentración y de balance a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la _Comandante Tessa_. "¿Fuimos atacados?"

"¡_Comandante_!¡Algo se aproxima detrás de la línea de _Alverions_!" exclamó un operador con sorpresa.

"¡¿Que?"

En el espacio, detrás de la línea de _Alverions_ destruidos, una sombra se aproximaba. Era una luna enorme, pasando a través de la línea de _Alverions_, que eran destruidos debido al escudo de energía que tenía la luna. Toda la flota _Novaterran_ veía a la inmensa luna acercarse.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Raichu. "Eso es…"

"Una _Battlemoon._" dijo Alan, mirando a la luna acercarse a ellos, reconociéndola debido a una serie que había visto. "¡Maldición!" exclamó, presionando un botón que lo comunicó con toda la flota. "¡Atención!¡Este es el _Almirante Alan_!¡Prepárense, esto apenas comienza!"

* * *

_-__Mecronets Lunar Base/Battlemoon-_

Los cinco _Generales_ veían desde sus asientos la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Se sentían muy enfadados por perder sus naves en manos de los _Humanos_, pero se sentían más tranquilos ahora que su _Battlemoon_ había llegado.

"Pronto, los _Humanos_ de _Novaterra_ sabrán el verdadero poder de los _Mecronets_." Comentó Lenz con malicia.

"Aun así…" dijo Vilen. "Debo darle crédito a los _Humanos_."

"¿Porque, Vilen?" preguntó Aura, algo enfadada por escuchar que él los veía bien.

"Esa táctica que usaron, el usar el _EMP_ de sus misiles para desactivar nuestras maquinas."

"¿Qué acaso nuestra tecnología no tiene protección contra un _EMP_?"

"No contra este tipo. Al parecer, el _EMP_ que se produjo es distinto y más poderoso de lo que nos hemos enfrentado."

"Entonces, nosotros somos vulnerables a esa táctica." comentó Zorken. "Nosotros, o más bien nuestras naves, no estamos protegidos de un _EMP_ tan poderoso como el que vimos ahora."

"¿Como es que ellos no sufrieron lo mismo?" preguntó Aura enfadada.

"Quizás…" empezó Vilen. "Quizás es que su tecnología si esta protegida de un _EMP_ de esta magnitud_._"

"¿Tendremos que preocuparnos de algo similar ahora?" preguntó Adel.

"No contra esta _Battlemoon_."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lenz. "¿Porque estás tan seguro?"

"Es fácil; esta luna es inmensa y funciona con cientos de sistemas, no sólo con uno. No importa que tan grande sea un _EMP_, nunca podrá desactivar todas las computadoras de nuestra luna."

"¿Pero que pasa si las desactiva la gran mayoría?" preguntó Zorken.

"Si se desactivan muchas, las que queden activas reiniciaran inmediatamente a las demás. Una enciende tres, que a su vez enciende a otros tres, que a su vez encienden a otras tres, y en pocos segundos, la luna estará en funcionamiento nuevamente."

"Muy ingenioso." dijo Adel. "Usar la misma roca de la luna como protección."

"¡Exacto! Estas rocas bloquean ese tipo de pulso electromagnético." dijo Vilen.

Epion, que estaba también con ellos, miró al frente, escuchando las palabras de sus _Generales_, en especial del líder de tecnología.

"¿Seguro que no nos pasará lo mismo aquí, _General_ _Vilen_?" preguntó el _Coronel_ con autoridad.

"Afirmativo, _Coronel_." Respondió. "Esta _Battlemoon_ es inmune a eso. Incluso un EMP provocado por un _Magnetar_ no nos puede afectar."

"Muy bien, entonces continuemos con esto." Dijo Epion, mirando hacia delante. "_Battlemoon_, ¡Ataca!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Scinfaxi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Ace Combate 5 the Unsung War_)

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"¿Cuántos cañones tiene esa luna?" preguntó Alan, viendo los datos que recibía de la nueva arma enemiga.

"Tiene sólo cien cañones." respondió Raichu. "Pero ya viste lo que puede hacer de un disparo. Y hay que recordar que estos cien cañones los tiene en toda la circunferencia."

"No tenemos opción, son ellos o nosotros." Dijo el _Almirante_, comunicándose con toda la flota. "¡Atención!¡Aquí el _Almirante_!¡Debemos destruir esa _Battlemoon_ de una vez por todas!¡Vamos!"

Toda la flota de _Novaterran_ comenzó a acercarse a la _Battlemoon_. Las armas láser y proyectiles de todas las naves comenzaron a disparar a gran velocidad, siendo una lluvia de fuego sumamente intenso… pero todo disparo era detenido por los poderosos escudos de la luna de combate.

"¿Daños en el escudo?" preguntó Alan con interés.

"Sensores indican que el escudo de la luna no está recibiendo daño alguno." Respondió un operador.

"¿Nada de daño?" preguntó Raichu con asombro.

"Nada, nuestro fuego es inútil contra él."

"¿No sabes que es más efectivo contra ese escudo?" preguntó Alan.

"Da lo mismo." Respondió el navegador. "No importa si son nuestras armas de energía o proyectiles, los escudos los soportan con facilidad."

"Esto está mal…"

* * *

La flota _Humana_, tanto naves grandes, pequeñas y los cazas _Wraiths_, comenzaron a rodear a la _Battlemoon_ y continuaron disparando en todas direcciones, disparos siendo bloqueados por su poderoso escudo. Los cañones de la luna, capaces de cambiar de ángulo para desgracia de los _Humanos_, apuntaron a la flota y dispararon. Poderosos cilindros de energía salían de la superficie de la luna como si fueran géiseres, hacia las, pequeños en comparación, naves de los _Humanos_. Algunos lograban evitar los cilindros, mientras otros los recibían de lleno. Gracias a sus escudos, las _Capital Ships_ podían sobrevivir un disparo, más no las naves más pequeñas. Uno de esos disparos impactó al _Cáncer_, que se sacudió violentamente.

"¡Escudos al cincuenta por ciento!" exclamó uno de sus operadores.

"¿Tan poderoso es ese disparo?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"¡Otro cañón nos ataca!"

"¡Rayos!¡Maniobras evasivas!¡Alejémonos!"

El _Cáncer_, se alejó de la luna, justo a tiempo para evitar ser impactado por otro poderoso disparo, que seguramente la hubiera destruido.

* * *

En el _Aquario_, las cosas iban igual.

"¡Todo nuestro armamento no tiene efecto en él!" dijo un operador con asombro.

"¡Disparen el _Yamato Cannon_!" exclamó Takato, creyendo que esa era la única posibilidad.

El _Zodiac_ disparó un poderoso cometa de energía nuclear, impactando contra los escudos de la luna _Mecronet_. La gran mayoría del disparo fue contenida por el escudo, pero una parte de la energía atravesó el escudo e impactó en la luna misma, indicando que los escudos eran penetrables. A pesar de esto, Takato no estaba convencido.

"No es suficiente." Comentó el _Tamer_, viendo por sus pantallas el enorme cráter que había hecho su disparo en la luna. A pesar del tamaño de este, el ataque no había penetrado lo suficiente en la luna como para hacer un gran daño.

Fue en ese momento en que un cilindro proveniente de la luna impactó en el _Zodiac_, causando gran pánico dentro del mismo.

"¡Nuestros escudos están desactivados!" dijo un operador.

"¡Otro golpe más y es el fin!" expresó otro de ellos.

"¡Sáquenos de aquí, rápido!" exclamó Takato, sabiendo que no tendría caso continuar así.

El _Aquario_, sin sus escudos, se alejó rápidamente de la _Battlemoon_, para evitar ser destruido por esta.

* * *

_-__Mecronets Battlemoon-_

"Los _Humanos_ no pueden penetrar nuestros escudos." dijo Vilen con malicia.

"No estén tan seguros." expresó Epion. "Aún no ganamos esta batalla."

"Pero mira." dijo Aura con confianza. "Sus grandes cruceros de batalla no pueden contra los escudos de la luna. No podrán contra nosotros."

Epion quería creer que eso era cierto, que quizás podían ganar esto fácilmente.

'_Pero…'_ pensó él. _'¿Por qué siento que esto no es el final?'_

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aries-_

"No funciona." dijo Kristal con desgano. "Si esto sigue así, nos acabarán pronto."

"¡Escudos al setenta por ciento!" exclamó una de sus operadores. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Comuníquenme con Alan."

Siguiendo las órdenes de la _Comandante_, los operadores abrieron un canal de comunicación, haciendo aparecer una pantalla de luz frente a ella y, luego de unos segundos, Alan apareció en la pantalla.

"Alan, esto está mal." comentó Kristal. "No podremos vencerlos así."

"Lo sé, y estoy pensando en que hacer." Respondió el joven, mientras varios otros monitores aparecieron alrededor de ella, mostrando a Ash, Tai, Takato y Tessa, de las otras naves.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? Yo no…" preguntó Ash.

"Yo tengo una." Empezó Kristal, luego de pensar un momento. "¿Y si dejamos que se acerquen a _Novaterra_? así usaremos el sistema de defensa planetario para ayudarnos."

"Podría ser…" comentó Tessa. "Pero recibí transmisión de _Master Raphael_. Al parecer el _EMP_ dañó los escudos planetarios. Si nos acercamos, la luna podría destruir la superficie."

"¡Rayos!" exclamó la hechicera. "¿Que podremos hacer?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _057-Digital Field- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

_-N-Warriors __Nova-Sky Tower-_

"_Master Raphael_." dijo un operador. "Si la flota continúa luchando, será destruida."

"Lo sé." respondió el hechicero. "¿Aún no hay señales de X, Zero y los demás?"

"No señor, aún no están-"

De pronto, algunas alarmas comenzaron a sonar, pero estas no eran las de alerta, sino una señal de algo más.

"_Master Raphael_, un _Quasar_ y un _Pulsar_ se acercan al sistema solar… además de tres objetos gigantes. Su tamaño supera al de cualquiera de nuestras naves con facilidad. ¿No serán-?"

"Así es." dijo el hechicero. "Nuestras armas más poderosas han tardado en llegar. Ahora verán de lo que somos capaces. Hay que atacar el fuego con el fuego."

* * *

_-__Mecronets Battlemoon-_

"¡La victoria es nuestra!" exclamó Adel con alegría. "¡Pronto destruiremos a estos cruceros y el planeta será nuestro!"

"No estés tan seguro." comentó Epion. "Nunca subestimen al enemigo."

"El _Coronel_ tiene razón." dijo Zorken. "No hay que estar seguros de nuestra victoria hasta que la consigamos."

"¡Pero míralos!" exclamó Aura. "¡No pueden con nosotros! Es más fácil que-"

En eso, la luna comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, sacando de balance a varios de la tripulación, incluyendo a algunos _Generales_.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Epion con confusión.

"¡_Coronel_!" exclamó un operador. "¡Nos están atacando con una gran cantidad de energía!"

"¿Qué?¡Busquen de que se trata!"

En el espacio exterior, un gigantesco cilindro de energía azul estaba impactando en el escudo amarillo de la _Mecronets_ _Battlemoon_, sacudiéndola violentamente. Era tan grande, que el diámetro del cilindro era del largo de un _Battlecruiser_, unos dos kilómetros de diámetro. Pronto, el gigantesco disparo desapareció, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser, Escorpio-_

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"¡Mis radares detectan algo proveniente de detrás de _Novaterra_!¡Y son enormes!" exclamó Raichu con asombro.

"¡Ponlo en pantalla!"

En el espacio, todos los _Comandantes_ de sus naves estaban extrañados y curiosos por saber que lanzó ese disparo. Al mirar hacia _Novaterra_, vieron tres esferas gigantes salir de detrás del planeta, cada uno medía al menos cien kilómetros y se acercaban a las flota _Humana_ y a la _Battlemoon_.

* * *

_-__Mecronets Battlemoon-_

"No…" dijo Epion con asombro. "¡No es posible!"

"¿Qué sucede, _Coronel_?" preguntó Lenz.

"¡Miren esto!"

Los cinco _Generales_ se acercaron a la pantalla del _Coronel_ para ver que era lo que él estaba viendo… y cuando lo hicieron, se sorprendieron de lo que veían.

"¡Imposible!¡Esas son-!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser, Escorpio-_

Dentro del puente de mando, Alan, rodeado de pantallas mostrando a los demás _Comandantes_ de otras naves, y Raichu, veían lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Esas son lo que creo que son?" preguntó Raichu.

"Eso parece." dijo Tai por la comunicación.

"Pero, ¿Cómo?" preguntó Ash con asombro. "¿Por qué nos ocultaron eso?"

"No tengo idea." expresó Alan. "¿Sabías de esto, Tessa?"

"Si, pero creí que estaban en reparaciones." Respondió la chica de cabello plateado.

"Pues quien sabe." Expresó el joven, sonriendo. "Pero hay algo que si estoy seguro; ¡Que bueno que aparecieron!"

Todos podían ver lo que se acercaba; los tres objetos redondos eran las armas más poderosas de los _Novaterrans_: _Novaterran Battlemoons_.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Aries-_

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kristal sorprendida. "¿También tienen de esas lunas?"

"Si, _Comandante_." respondió una operadora. "Pero esas lunas estaban en reparación, ya que tenían ciertos desperfectos que tomarían al menos un año en repararse."

"¿Entonces como es que están aquí ahora?"

"Yo las mandé a llamar." Respondió alguien más, una comunicación extra apareciendo a lado de todos los _Comandantes_.

"¿_Master Raphael_?"

* * *

_-N-Warriors __Nova-Sky Tower-_

"Yo las mandé a llamar." Respondió el hechicero, mirando los datos que venían en las pantallas que tenía frente a él, así como el que mostraba imágenes de lo que ocurría en el espacio. "La reparación se completó antes de lo previsto."

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Kristal, desde su _Zodiac_.

"Estaban en el ultimo planeta de este sistema solar: _Ragnar._"

"¿_Ragnar_?" preguntó Alan. "¿Es algún tipo de nave reparadora o que?"

"El planeta entero es una reparadora; todas nuestras súper armas se reparan en ese planeta."

"Ya veo, ¿Y quiénes las manejan?"

"Bueno, verás…"

* * *

_-__Novaterran Battlemoon 02: Blue-_

"¡Yahooo!" exclamó Dawn con emoción, sentada en una silla de mando. "¡Ahora si, esto será bueno!"

La joven estaba sentada en una silla que giraba alrededor de un holograma circular, que estaba en el centro de una sala de mando. La silla estaba colgada al techo, evitando así que ella cayera. Varias personas estaban en las computadoras alrededor de ella, incluyendo a Mimi, Jenna e Isaac.

* * *

_-__Novaterran Battlemoon 01: Red-_

"¡Mama mía, es hora de patear traseros!" exclamó Mario, sentado en una silla similar a la de Dawn, sintiendo el poder de la enorme luna de batalla en sus dedos. Su hermano Luigi estaba en el salón con él, mirando a su hermano dar vueltas alrededor del holograma.

"Mario ¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Luigi temerosamente.

"Una _Battlemoon_ gigantesca al frente." Respondió el plomero de rojo. "Y estamos preparados para disparar. Let's-a-Go!"

* * *

_-__Novaterran Battlemoon 05: Yellow-_

"¡Muy bien, comencemos con esto!" exclamó Jaden, de la misma forma que los otros dos. En el lugar estaban Vash, Link e Inuyasha.

"Ojala dejes algo para nosotros." Expresó el hombre mitad bestia, viendo lo que podía hacer la gigantesca nave de un disparo.

"Trataré." respondió Jaden, apuntando a la luna de batalla enemiga.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser, Escorpio-_

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Alan, al saber quienes manejaban las lunas de batallas _Humanas_. _'Por alguna razón, ahora me siento como en la serie de Shadow Raiders: War of Planets.'_ pensó.

"¡Transmisiones entrantes, _Almirante_!" exclamó un operador, haciendo aparecer dos monitores frente al joven. "Aquí X, _Comandante_ del _Pulsar Battlecruiser_ _Sagitario._"

"Aquí Zero, _Comandante_ del _Quasar Battleship_ _Géminis_"

"X, Zero, que bueno verlos." dijo Alan con asombro. "¿Dónde estaban?"

"Recogiendo nuestras naves en el _Ragnar_." respondió X. "También escoltando a las lunas de batalla."

"¿Y le van a entrar al juego?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Zero.

"Muy bien." dijo el _Almirante_, mirando a sus navegantes. "Abran comunicaciones con las lunas de batalla."

"Comunicaciones abiertas, _Almirante_." Respondió un operador.

"Muy bien, este es el _Almirante Alan_."

"Ya lo sabemos." respondió Dawn.

"Lo sé, pero me gusta decirlo. ¿Listos para pelear?"

"¡Claro que si!" exclamó Mario.

"¡Cuenten con nosotros!" afirmó Jaden.

"Muy bien, ¡Comencemos!¡Todas las naves, prepárense para atacar!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Battle 12- _(**Soundtrack: **_Sins of a Solar Empire_)

_-__Mecronets Battlemoon-_

"¡Las lunas de batalla _Humanas_ se preparan para atacar!¡Así como toda la flota enemiga!" exclamó un operador.

"¡Prepárense para el combate!" exclamó Epion seriamente. "¡Todos los cañones, abran fuego!"

La _Battlemoon_ _Mecronets_ comenzó a cargar sus cañones, comenzando a disparar cuando estos estaban cargados al máximo, apuntando a las lunas de batalla _Humanas_. Estas, al igual que toda la flota, también tenían un escudo protector que las protegía, uno más poderoso que el de las _Capital Ships_ y, ligeramente, inferior al de la luna de los _Mecronets_, y por esa razón, los disparos de los _Mecronets_ no dañaban la luna.

* * *

"¡Ow!" exclamó Jaden, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro debido al impacto de los rayos _Mecronets_ con sus escudos. "¿Quieren pelear?¡Pues peleemos!... ¡Esto parece un videojuego!"

La _Battlemoon_ _05_, color amarilla, comenzó a reunir energía. A diferencia de la _Battlemoon_ _Mecronet_, las _Humanas_ sólo tenían un canon principal, y defensas pequeñas, aunque todas eran del tamaño de un _Plasma Cannon_ y _Pulse Cannons_ de las naves. Sin embargo, este canon era un súper canon, varias veces más fuerte que el _Yamato Cannon_ de los _Zodiacs_.

Un enorme cilindro de energía azul salió de la luna amarilla, impactando a la luna _Mecronets_ con fuerza. Las otras dos lunas, la roja y la azul, comenzaron a disparar también, orbitando la luna _Mecronet_, girando alrededor de ella. La flota entera también atacó, las _Capital Ships_ usando sus armas principales para debilitar el escudo defensivo de la luna _Mecronet_, que comenzó a titilar, debido al constante ataque de las lunas _Humanas_. La luna _Mecronet_ contraatacaba con sus cañones, causando gran daño a los escudos _Humanos_.

Pronto, un disparo de los _Mecronets_ atravesó el escudo de la luna roja, impactando contra la superficie.

"¡Woa!" exclamó Mario, mientras todo el lugar se sacudía con violencia. Luigi instintivamente se fue a esconder detrás de una computadora.

"¡Escudos al treinta por ciento!" dijo un operador.

"¡Aún no!" exclamó el plomero. "¡Aún podemos seguir!"

La luna roja continúo disparando, el cilindro azul impactando al escudo amarillo de los _Mecronets_.

En la _Battlemoon_ _Mecronet_, las computadoras estaban explotando por todos lados, debido a la sobrecarga de los escudos.

"¡Daños masivos en el escudo!" exclamó uno de los operadores. "¡Está desapareciendo!"

Pronto, el escudo de la gigantesca luna de combate _Mecronet_ desapareció, dejando vulnerable a la luna.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"¡Los escudos de la luna enemiga han desaparecido!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Están indefensos!"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Alan. "¡Todas las naves, concentren sus disparos en los cañones de la luna enemiga!"

Las tres lunas _Humanas_ y la flota entera continuaron disparando a la luna, dañando y destruyendo la superficie y los cañones defensivos que estas tenían, mientras estos cañones continuaban disparando. Explosiones se vieron por toda la _Battlemoon Mecronet_, mandando gigantescos trozos de metal a todas partes.

* * *

_-__Mecronets Battlemoon-_

"¡Todos los sistemas fallando!" exclamó un operador. "¡El reactor está por estallar!"

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Epion con rabia. "¿Cómo es posible que esta luna sea destruida?"

"¡Debemos evacuar, _Coronel_!"

"¡Señor!" exclamó otro operador. "Ya está aquí"

"¿Qué?¿Ya está-? Oh, si…" dijo Epion. "Entiendo… entonces, ¡todos, prepárense para abandonar la luna!"

Los _Generales_, así como todas las maquinas pensantes, desaparecieron en un destello de luz blanca, justo antes de que el centro de mando explotara en pedazos.

Afuera, las tres lunas y la flota de naves _Humanas_ causaban estragos en la superficie de la luna _Mecronet_. Los cilindros de energía azules de las lunas surcaban toda la superficie, no dejando rastro alguno de metal a salvo bajo su fuego de plasma. Las naves, por su parte, continuaban disparando con sus armas a los cañones que aún quedaban operacionales en la superficie de la luna.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

"¡Hey, Alan!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Sensores indican que la luna está por explotar!"

"¡Muy bien!" respondió el joven, comunicándose con toda la flota. "¡Atención a todas las naves!¡La luna enemiga está por explotar!¡Aléjense de la luna!¡Repito!¡Aléjense de la luna!"

Siguiendo las órdenes de Alan, toda la flota cesó el fuego y se alejaron de la luna. Las tres _Battlemoons_ _Humanas_ también se alejaron, al ver las explosiones continuas en la superficie. La luna _Mecronet_ fue cubierta de explosiones, algunas lanzando trozos de metal de kilómetros de largo al espacio. Era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara, mandando metal a todas partes del sistema solar. La flota _Humana_ se resguardó detrás de las _Battlemoons_ para protegerse de la lluvia de metal, protegiéndose con su gran tamaño y masa. Al final, la luna enemiga desapareció… y todos comenzaron a celebrar.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Ash en el _Cáncer._

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamó Takato, en el _Acuario._

La pelea ha terminado, y muchos celebraron la derrota de sus enemigos, mientras que otros se relajaron.

En el _Escorpio_, Alan estaba viendo a sus compañeros por medio de las pantallas flotantes, felicitándolos por un buen trabajo.

"Muy bien, esto acabó." dijo Alan. "Felicidades a todos."

"Aún no." dijo X desde el _Sagitario_ interrumpiendo la felicitación de los héroes. "Esto aún no acaba."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Tai desde el _Leo._

"Aún nos queda una nave enemiga más. Cuando me introduje en la base de datos de los _Mecronets_ en _Raveran_, descubrí una súper-nave _Mecronet_."

"¿No era la _Battlemoon_?" preguntó Tessa.

"No. Comparándola, la _Battlemoon_ no es una amenaza. Tendremos que buscar esa nave antes de que-"

"_**¡Atención, **__**Humanos!"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

La voz de alguien retumbó en toda la flota, cada uno buscando de donde provenía.

"¿Quién es?¿Es una comunicación?" preguntó Kristal desde el _Aries._

"No hemos recibido ninguna comunicación, _Comandante_." respondió su operador.

"Entonces, eso es-"

"Telepatía." terminó Zero desde el _Géminis_. "Alguien se está comunicando con nosotros."

"_**Humanos de Novaterra…" **_dijo la voz. _**"Este es el Líder Supremo del Imperio Mecron; ¡Mecron Prime!"**_

"¿Mecron Prime?" preguntó Raichu. "Que clase de nombre es-"

"Calla, Raichu." dijo Alan. "¡Este es el _Almirante Alan_ del planeta _Novaterra_!¿Que quieres de nosotros?"

"_**Ustedes han colmado mi paciencia. Mi objetivo es dominar esta galaxia, y no permitiré que ustedes interfieran en mi camino. ¡Sufran ante el verdadero poder del Imperio Mecron!"**_

Las alarmas sonaron por todas partes en toda la flota y en _Novaterra_, confundiendo a todos los que las escucharon.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Zero.

"¡Un objeto masivo se aproxima a nosotros!" exclamó un operador de la nave de Zero.

"¡Miren!" exclamó Ash. "¡Algo se acerca!"

Del otro lado del sistema solar, una ventana al _Hyperspace_ se abrió, y de esta comenzó a emerger una gigantesca nave de batalla, muchas veces el tamaño de las _Capital Ships_ de los _Humanos_, y casi del mismo tamaño de las _Battlemoons_.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Al fin está aquí." respondió X.

"¿Sabes que es?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"Si; el arma más poderosa del _Imperio Mecron_; _**el Armaggen.**_"

"¿El _Armaggen_?" preguntó Tessa. "Tiene el tamaño de la _Battlemoon_ que acabamos de destruir."

"Si, pero, su poder es más grande que-"

_-WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!-_

"¡Nave enemiga está reuniendo energía!¡Es inmensa!" exclamó Raichu, mirando su monitor con asombro.

El _Armaggen_, usando uno de sus gigantescos cañones, disparó una enorme esfera de energía hacia la flota, al otro lado del sistema solar.

"¡Aquí viene!" exclamó Ash.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Tai. "¿Alguien tiene su trayectoria?"

"¡Yo si!" exclamó Raichu. "Se dirige… a la _Battlemoon 02_."

La enorme esfera de energía se acercaba rápidamente hacia la luna azul. Al ver esto, en especial la cantidad de energía que tenía el disparo, Alan rápidamente estableció comunicación con esta.

"¡Dawn!¡El disparo va hacia ti!¡Muévete!" exclamó el joven a su compañera, mientras que, en la luna azul, Dawn veía por el holograma el disparo acercarse a gran velocidad.

"N-no hay tiempo…" dijo ella con miedo. "¡No p-podré moverla a t-tiempo!"

"¡Entonces concentra el escudo al punto de impacto!¡Rápido!"

"M-muy bien." dijo ella, recuperando algo de confianza. "¡Ya escucharon!¡Concentren toda la energía del escudo en el punto de impacto!¡Ahora!"

La luna azul comenzó a concentrar su escudo defensivo hacia el punto de impacto, haciéndose visible debido a la gran cantidad de energía que estaba reunida en esa área, siendo de un color rojo visible. El disparo se acercaba a ellos.

"¡Sujétense!" exclamó Dawn, sabiendo que estaba cerca.

El disparo impactó el escudo de la luna, causando una gran explosión. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar completamente concentrada, el disparo amarillo destruyó por completo el escudo e impactó la luna, sacudiéndola con fuerza. Dentro de la luna, todos perdieron el balance al momento del impacto, con Dawn a punto de caer de la silla por la sacudida. Varias computadoras explotaron y la energía falló en el centro de mando, oscureciendo el lugar.

Afuera, el disparo penetró el escudo y creó un enorme cráter en un costado de la luna, mandando trozos de roca y metal por todas partes.

Todos estaban anonadados. Así que este era el Armaggen, el arma más poderosa del Imperio Mecron… y ahora deberán enfrentarse a ella.

_**Fin del capitulo **__**48.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo ****capítulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¿Con el _Armaggen_ de los _Mecronets_ a la puerta, hay que estar más preparados que nunca. Su poder es impresionante y sus escudos tan fuertes… nada de lo que hacemos parece dañarlo. Sólo hay una oportunidad; ¡infiltrara! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Infiltrando el Armaggen.**_

¡Es esto, o morimos todos!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	50. Cap 49: Infiltrando al Armaggen

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 49: Infiltrando al **_**Armaggen**_**.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _090-Impending Doom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

Todos en la flota miraron con asombro lo que le había pasado a la _Battlemoon_ 02. Aún con sus escudos al máximo y concentrados en un punto, y aún así, el disparo lo atravesó.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Raichu desde el _Escorpio_. "¡Eso si que fue un disparo!"

"¡Dawn!¡Dawn!" exclamó Alan, intentando comunicarse con su compañera. "¿Estás bien?¿Me oyes?¡Dawn!"

La comunicación con la luna azul estaba cortada y no habían podido recuperarla, así que no sabían que iba a pasar, haciendo que Alan pensara lo peor.

* * *

_-__Novaterran Battlemoon 02 Blue-_

Dawn comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, su cabeza se sentía muy adolorida. Al llevarse la mano a su frente, notó que tenía algo de sangre, algo que la asustó mucho.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó ella, mirando a todos lados.

Estaba oscuro, sólo las lámparas de emergencia iluminaban el lugar, pero podía ver que el salón estaba bastante dañado.

"¿Estas bien, Dawn?"

La mencionada miró a todos lados para encontrar el origen de la voz; su amiga Mimi, que estaba viéndola directamente.

"Mimi, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella.

"¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!" exclamó la chica de cabello morado, señalando a la cabeza de Dawn.

"Si, estoy bien, esto no es nada… ¡ouch!" exclamó la chica de cabello azul, sintiendo algo de dolor al tocarse la herida. "Bueno, quizás un poco-"

"_¡Dawn!¡Dawn!¿Estas bien?¿Me oyes?¡Dawn!"_

"¿Uh?" preguntó la joven, despertándose un poco más, dándose cuenta de que la estaban llamando. "Aquí estoy, aquí estoy… no hay porqué preocuparse…" Respondió, escuchando un suspiro de alivio en el comunicador.

"Que bueno que estás bien." Dijo Alan, aliviado al escuchar que su amiga estaba bien. " ¿Qué pasó?"

"No tenemos energía." dijo mirando a todos lados. "Estamos a oscuras y no parece que se fuera a resolver pronto."

"¿Y los demás?"

"Parece que están bien."

"Perfecto. Los voy a transportar al _Escorpio_, necesitamos hablar para hacer un plan y parece ser que la luna de batalla donde estás no estará operacional por un rato."

Una luz azul rodeó a Dawn, Mimi, Isaac y Jenna, y luego desaparecieron, dejando a la tripulación para que se encargaran de reparar la luna. No había forma de que toda la tripulación de la luna entrara en el_ Zodiac_ de Alan.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Escorpio-_

Dawn y compañía aparecieron frente a Alan en el centro de mando del _Escorpio_.

"Que bueno que están bien." Expresó el _Almirante_. "La _Battlemoon_ _02_ está inactiva por ahora, así que necesitamos discutir un plan."

"¿Un plan?" preguntó Dawn. "¿Porque no atacamos?"

"Ya lo intentamos." respondió Raichu. "Pero esa nave tiene el escudo más poderoso que haya visto."

"Lo atacamos con todo, incluso con las otras dos lunas, pero no le hicimos mucho daño." Expresó Alan. "El _Leo, Aries y el Tuatha de Danaan_ están muy dañados. El _Tuatha de Danaan_ aún puede pelear, pero sus escudos están al mínimo."

"Wow. ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve desmayada?" preguntó Dawn.

"Unos veinte minutos." respondió Jenna. "Tampoco sabíamos de eso, porque no teníamos nada de energía."

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" preguntó la _Pokemon Coordinator_ con temor y nerviosismo.

"No se preocupen." expresó Alan. "Durante el ataque, Tessa se dio cuenta de algo."

"¿Algo?¿De que?" preguntó Isaac.

"El escudo de los _Mecronets_ permite que podamos transportar cosas a la nave, siempre y cuando haya un agujero en el escudo."

"¿Agujero?" cuestionó Mimi, no entendiendo lo que escuchaba.

"Si." Expresó el Pokemon eléctrico. "La razón por la que el escudo de los _Mecronets_ del _Armaggen_ es tan poderoso, es porque el escudo contrarresta el ataque con exactamente la misma energía. Al hacer esto, se crea una especie de 'vació' por unos segundos cuando es impactado por un poderoso ataque, como en este caso las lunas, antes de que el escudo se vuelva a cerrar. Por unos segundos, el agujero permite el paso de cualquier cosa con nuestra tecnología de tele transportación."

"¡Suena bien!¡Entonces hagámoslo!" exclamó Isaac.

"Todos se están reuniendo en el Tuatha de Danaan para poder entrar al _Armaggen_." Expresó Alan. "Iremos allá."

Y con eso, los guerreros que estaban en el _Escorpio_ se transportaron al Tuatha de Danaan, donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

Alan y los demás se tele transportaron al _Tuatha de Danaan_, donde ya estaban los demás esperando. El grupo de _Hechiceros_ de _Shadow Realm_, el grupo de otros mundos que ayudó contra la invasión de Exus y el grupo nuevo que estaban formados por la amenaza del _Imperio Mecron_, todos estaban reunidos ahí.

"Ya era hora. ¿Qué los retrasó?" preguntó Inuyasha con enfado y burla.

"Disculpen la tardanza." respondió Alan. "Saben todos el plan, ¿No? Entraremos al _Armaggen_ cuando se abra un agujero en sus escudos."

"Estamos listos." expresó Mewtwo seriamente.

"Entonces…" empezó Yoh. "¿Así entraremos a esa nave?"

"Si, de esa forma." respondió Alan, antes de ver a la _Comandante_ de la nave. "Tessa, la flota está a tu disposición."

"Claro, _Almirante_." Respondió la joven.

"Muy bien, hay que ordenar a las dos lunas de batalla a que concentren sus ataques en un punto y así abrir el agujero. ¡Vamos!"

En el exterior, las naves _Humanas_ y las lunas de batalla continuaban disparando hacia el _Armaggen_, que se acercaba poco a poco a _Novaterra_. Esquivando los disparos hechos por el _Armaggen_, las dos lunas de batalla restantes se posicionaron una junta a la otra y apuntaron a un punto en específico, los enormes cilindros de energía impactando en el escudo de energía del _Armaggen_. Luego de unos segundos de disparos, las lunas cesaron su ataque, y se pudo ver un agujero en el escudo, uno que duró sólo un segundo abierto… pero era el tiempo necesario para dejar pasar un rayo de luz azul.

Todo el grupo de héroes desapareció, siendo mandados al _Armaggen_.

"Buena suerte." Expresó la _Comandante Tessa_, viendo el escudo cerrarse después de los impactos.

* * *

_-__Mecronet Superweapon; Armaggen -_

La luz azul apareció en uno de los pasillos de la inmensa nave alienígena, y de ella el grupo emergió… aunque no como hubieran querido.

"¡Ouch!¿Quien me está pisando?"

"¡Quítate!"

Si, todo el grupo apreció hechos bola, apilados uno sobre el otro.

"¡Hey!¡Esa es mi mano!" exclamó Garet.

"¡Quita tu pie de mi!" dijo Link.

"¡Aieee!¿Quien esta con su rostro entre mis pechos?" exclamó Sapphire con terror.

"No soy yo." expresó Steve, a su lado.

"Lo siento, soy yo…" dijo Miroku, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

"¡Hey!¡Aléjate de mi novia!" exclamó el _Hechicero_ con enfado.

"¿¡Podrían _**todos**_ levantarse ahora!" exclamó Alan, quien estaba debajo de toda la bola.

"Si, nos aplastan…" dijo Kristal, a lado de él.

"No… puedo… respirar…" dijo Haru, quien tenía a Elie sobre él, con su rostro en el pecho de la chica.

"L-lo siento, Haru." Expresó la joven, sonrojándose por la posición como estaban.

"Hace tiempo que no aparecíamos así." dijo Vash.

"¿Es común esto?" preguntó Yoh.

"Muy común." respondió X.

Después de un rato luego de que todos se levantaran, y de que recuperaran el aliento, Alan los miró a todos.

"Muy bien, este es el plan, así que escuchen bien…" expresó el joven, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron con anticipación. "Nos dividiremos en equipos, cada uno irá por las secciones de la nave y tratará de encontrar el generador de escudos, el centro de armas, el generador de energía primaria y el centro de mando de esta nave. Una vez que lo localicen y destruyan, nuestras naves podrán atacarlo directamente… y cuando ya no haya un escudo, nos iremos de aquí."

"¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con los _Generales_?" preguntó Yoh.

"Luchen contra ellos. Nuestros poderes se han incrementado, y me imagino que tendremos más oportunidades de vencer."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Ash.

"¿Y podremos destruir todo a nuestro alrededor?" preguntó Impmon.

"No, no podemos destruir todo a nuestro alrededor." respondió Alan. "Si lo hacemos, entonces nos podrán encontrar y no quere-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy_)

De pronto, las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar, indicando que había intrusos dentro de ellas. Los héroes miraron a todos lados, antes de ver al joven.

"¿Qué decías?" preguntó Sheba con cierta burla, mientras que Alan sólo suspiró.

"Muy bien, olviden lo ultimo que dije." Dijo Alan con resignación. "Destruyan lo que vean."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Inuyasha. "¡Acabaré con todo el que se me ponga en frente!"

"Muy bien… ¡Sepárense!"

Con esto dicho, el grupo se separó, formando varios equipos más pequeños, cada uno dirigiéndose en direcciones distintas, buscando los generadores principales y así deshabilitar la nave.

* * *

_-__Armaggen Command Center-_

Las alarmas avisaron a todos en el _Armaggen_ acerca de esta presencia de intrusos en la nave. En centro de mando, los cinco _Generales_ y el _Coronel Epion_ estaban dirigiendo el ataque del _Armaggen_ cuando las alarmas sonaron, lo que les llamó la atención.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Zorken con interés.

"¡Intrusos en el nivel veinte!" exclamó un operador. "¡Se han dispersado a distintas partes de la nave!"

"¿Intrusos?" preguntó Aura con asombro. "¿Cómo rayos entraron al _Armaggen_?"

"Eso no importa mucho." Respondió el _Coronel Epion_. "¡_Generales_!¡Encárguense de ellos!"

Sin tener que pedírselo dos veces, los cinco _Generales_ se fueron del centro de mando para perseguir al grupo. Epion, quien estaba ahí, decidió que también tenía que enfrentarlos.

"¿A dónde va, _Coronel_?" preguntó un operador.

"También me haré cargo." respondió Epion. "Iré por el más fuerte." '_Y así veré si son de ayuda…'_

Y, con esto, Epion salió en su búsqueda, queriendo saber la respuesta a su gran pregunta.

* * *

_-N-Warriors __Nova-Sky Tower-_

Las alarmas del centro de mando de la torre sonaban constantemente, haciendo que los integrantes de la torre, no importando si fueran _Humanos_, _Vieras_ o _Bangaas_, se mantuvieran alerta.

"¡_Master Raphael_!" exclamó una de las operadoras, que era una _Viera_. "¡La gigantesca nave enemiga se aproxima al planeta!"

"¿Está en rango de nuestras baterías planetarias?" preguntó el _Hechicero_.

"Si señor, lo está."

"Muy bien, entonces debemos contraatacar. ¡Que todas las baterías abran fuego!"

Bajo la orden de _Master Raphael_, todos los cañones de energía, que estaban sobre los techos de cada edificio de la ciudad planetaria, comenzaron a disparar. Los disparos láser de color azul atravesaron el escudo planetario, que era un escudo de un sentido, indicando que podía dejar salir objetos pero evitaba que entraran. Los disparos dieron en el escudo del _Armaggen_, que detuvo los disparos fácilmente, a pesar de ser fácilmente trillones de disparos al mismo tiempo.

El _Armaggen_ comenzó a reunir energía de su cañón principal, y disparó una poderosa esfera de energía amarilla que impacto contra el escudo planetario de _Novaterra_, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. En la torre, todos sintieron el impacto como si fuera un gran terremoto sacudiendo el lugar.

"¡Informe de daños!" exclamó _Master Raphael_ luego de sentir la fuerza del ataque.

"Escudos estables." Respondió un operador _Humano_. "Pero si continua disparando, los escudos comenzarán a fallar, y los satélites de escudo se sobrecargarán… y después…"

"Los escudos caerán, lo sé." dijo Raphael, mirando a un monitor que mostraba la imagen del _Armaggen_. "Kristal, Alan, destrúyanlo rápido. No soportaremos más." _'Si tan solo fuera más joven…'_

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Ash's Team-_

El grupo de Ash, que consistía en él, Latias, Raichu, Mimi, Steve y Sapphire, continuaba su camino a través del _Armaggen_, buscando el generador de escudos o alguno de los generadores de energía. Luego de algunos minutos, y de eliminar a varios _Mecronets_ que se les pusieron en su camino, encontraron el generador de escudos de la nave.

"Al parecer es este." comentó Latias. "Lo vi en la mente de uno de los _Mecronets_. Tenemos suerte de que las mentes de ellos sean casi tan avanzadas como las _Humanas_ y pueda accesar a ellas."

"¡Entonces destruyámoslo!" exclamó Steve. "¡Vamos!"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

De pronto, frente a ellos, apareció del suelo, como si saliera del metal, uno de los cinco _Generales_ del _Imperio Mecron_; el _Segundo General, Zorken_.

"_General_ _Zorken_." dijo Latias, recordando la apariencia del _Mecronet_.

"Te recuerdo…" expresó el _General_. "Tu eres una de las que estaban defendiendo ese planeta _Humano_, cuando nos derribaron con esas armas extrañas."

"Que bueno que me recuerdas."

"Entonces, ¿Él es un _General_?" preguntó Raichu con interés.

"Así es." respondió la _Legendary Pokemon_. "Y como tal, es muy fuerte."

"Soy más fuerte que la ultima vez que nos vimos." expresó Zorken. "¡He sido mejorado, así que prepárense para ser eliminados aquí!"

Zorken hizo aparecer su enorme hacha/lanza, moviéndola a gran velocidad. Ash y Mimi invocaron sus _Keyblades_, mientras los demás se prepararon para el combate, sabiendo que no sería fácil.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" exclamó Ash. "¡Ahí viene!"

Zorken se lanzó contra los héroes, dando inicio la batalla.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Tai's Team-_

El grupo de Tai, formado por Link, Piers, Felix, Yoh y Luigi, encontró el generador de energía primaria, que era custodiado por varios _Mecronets_. Pero, al entrar en el cuarto del generador, se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba ya esperándolos.

"Bienvenidos. Soy el _General Vilen_ del _Imperio Mecron_." Expresó el líder del área científica de los _Mecronets_. "Supongo que vienen a destruir el generador, ¿No?"

"¡Así es!" exclamó Tai, invocando su _Keyblade_. "¡Así que muévete!"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Si quieren destruir este generador, ¡Deberán enfrentarme!"

"¡Eso puede arreglarse!" exclamó Link, desenfundando su espada y escudo, y lanzándose hacia Vilen.

El _General_ sacó una especie de espada-pistola, o _Gunblade_, deteniendo con ella el golpe de la espada de Link y empujó al _Hylian _hacia atrás. Link logró caer de pie y miró a Vilen, quien tenía ya su arma apuntando hacia él. Link llevó su escudo al frente para protegerse de los disparos que Vilen comenzó a lanzarle con gran intensidad.

"¡Ahí vamos, Link!" exclamó Yoh, invocando su _Keyblade_ y atacando a Vilen. Los demás se unieron a él, queriendo derrotar ya al _General_.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Kristal's Team-_

El grupo de Kristal, Jaden, Ivan, Sheba, Vash e Inuyasha, corrían por los pasillos del _Armaggen_, llegando a una puerta que decía _Computadora principal_. Inuyasha se encargó de hacerla volar en pedazos, sin detenerse a hacerlo, dejándoles el paso libre al salón que contenía dicha computadora.

"¡Ahí está!" exclamó la _Hechicera_, viendo la computadora principal al frente. "¡Destruyámosla!"

"¡Esperen!" exclamó el hombre mitad bestia, parando a todo en seco. "Detecto algo."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sheba, no sabiendo mucho acerca de los desarrollados sentidos del hombre-demonio.

"Alguien está aquí…" expresó Inuyasha… antes de mirar a arriba. "¡Cuidado!"

Gracias a la alarma de Inuyasha, todos lograron esquivar los cientos de disparos que venían desde a gran velocidad, evitando así salir gravemente lastimados… o muertos. El grupo, algo separado, volteó hacia arriba, buscando el origen de los disparos.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Kristal con autoridad.

"Nos volvemos a ver, niña.**"**

Del tercer piso, cayó el _General_ Adel frente al grupo, mirándolos a todos con gran malicia.

"¡Adel!" expresó la _Hechicera_, invocando su _Keyblade_ y colocándose en guardia.

"Que bueno que te acuerdas de mi, niña vaca." Dijo el _General_. "¡He venido aquí a vengarme de ti por lo que me hiciste en aquel mundo!"

"¡Feh!" exclamó Inuyasha. "El muy cobarde se encarga de atacar desde las sombras, ¿y ahora quiere vengarse? Que divertido suena eso."

"¡Calla tu, criatura!¡Me encargaré de ti luego!"

"¡Tendrás que vencernos a todos para eso!" exclamó Ivan, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Eso será un placer!" dijo Adel, sacando su escudo y lanzándose al grupo.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Takato's Team-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Un grupo de _Centinelas_ se lanzó en contra de los invasores… pero terminaron siendo absorbidos por el agujero negro de Miroku con rapidez.

"Buen trabajo." dijo Takato. Su equipo, que eran él, Miroku, Haru, Elie, Jenna e Isaac, acababa de eliminar a un grupo de _Centinelas_ que intentaban destruirlos.

"Sólo hice lo que pude." respondió Miroku, cerrando el agujero de su mano.

"**Impresionante, debo decir…"** expresó alguien más, haciendo que todo el grupo se colocara en guardia.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Haru, mirando a todos lados.

De pronto, una chica apareció de las paredes, como si estas fueran un líquido, justo frente al generador de energía secundaria.

"_General_ _Aura_, para servirles." Respondió la _Mecronet_. "Antes de enviarlos al más allá."

"¿_General_ _Aura_?" preguntó Elie.

"Si. Es una lastima que se hayan topado conmigo, ¡porque será su final!"

"¡No tan rápido!" exclamó Takato, colocándose en guardia. "¿Listos todos? ¡Entonces vamos a-! Oigan, ¿Y Miroku?"

"Disculpe, bella jovencita…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Todos voltearon a ver a Aura, dándose cuenta de que, frente a ella, estaba Miroku, sujetando las manos de la _General_.

"No pude evitar notar su enorme belleza, una belleza que ilumina el cielo." Expresó el monje de forma cariñosa.

"¿Qué rayos hace?" preguntó Jenna con asombro.

"¿Que?" preguntó la _General_, sumamente confundida por la acción de su enemigo.

"Me preguntó si, usted, jovencita…" empezó Miroku, algo que causó alarmas en los demás.

"¡No lo digas, Miroku!" exclamaron todos sus amigos, sabiendo que era lo que iba a hacer… pero sus gritos de terror llegaron tarde…

"…si usted, quisiera tener un hijo conmigo."

El grupo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del monje. Todos miraron a la _General_ _Aura _para ver cual era su reacción ante esto…y si, se dieron cuenta de que era la esperada.

"¿¡Que!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

De un fuerte golpe, Aura mandó a Miroku al otro lado del salón, estrellándose con fuerza contra el muro.

"¿¡Como se atreven!" preguntó Aura con gran enfado, mirando a todos los presentes con furia. "¡Todos morirán aquí!"

El grupo sólo suspiró; la estupidez de Miroku los acaba de dejar en un gran lío.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; X's Team-_

En frente al centro de armas, el grupo de X, que consistía de Zero, Beelzemon, Garet, Mia y Maya, se encontraron frente a frente con el _General_ _Lenz_, quien esperaba a X con ansiedad.

"Nos vemos nuevamente." Comentó el _exReploid _azul, reconociendo al _General_ como el primero con el que se enfrentaron.

"Si, pero esta vez, ustedes no tendrán escapatoria." Respondió el _General_.

"¡Ha, veamos si dices lo mismo después de que te parta el rostro!" exclamó Beelzemon, con grandes ansias de comenzar la pelea.

"¡Entonces empecemos con esto!" exclamó Maya, sacando una de sus flechas y disparando una rodeada de energía en contra del _Mecronet_… quien la detuvo fácilmente con sus manos.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Lenz con burla. "¿Con esto planean vencerme?"

"¡No!¡Con esto!"

Lanzándose contra el _General_, Zero sacó su sable de luz de la espalda e intentó cortar a _General_, quien en respuesta, hizo aparecer su lanza y detuvo el ataque en seco, sonriendo con malicia al ver la agresividad del _Hunter _carmesí.

"¡Así es como lo esperaba!" exclamó Lenz. "¡Peleen!"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Alan's Team-_

Derrotando a varios _Centinelas_ y soldados _Mecronets_, Alan, Mewtwo, Mario, Duncan, Dawn y Axl, estaban cerca del centro de mando de la nave, donde esperarían desactivar sus armas.

"¡Un poco mas!" exclamó Mewtwo, viendo el lugar con su mente.

Una oleada de _Centinelas_ y _Mecronets_ los ataco por la espalda, pero con una combinación de las balas de Axl, el poder psíquico de Mewtwo y los hechizos de Duncan, hicieron pedazos a todo enemigo los _Centinelas_.

"¿Por donde?" preguntó Duncan al _Pokemon_ psíquico.

"Aquí, a la vuelta." respondió Mewtwo seriamente.

El grupo de Alan dio vuelta en una esquina y entró a un gran salón amplio, que se supone estaba conectada con el centro de mando del _Armaggen_. Sin embargo, frente a ellos estaba la puerta al centro de mando… y alguien enfrente de esta, bloqueando el camino. Todo el grupo se detuvo, mirando al extraño con seriedad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _124-A Powerful Enemy- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball GT_)

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Alan, colocándose en guardia.

El hombre, que estaba oculto en las sombras, comenzó a caminar al frente. Su traje blanco con negro y su sombrero de militar demostraba quien era en realidad.

"Soy el _Coronel_ del _Imperio Mecron_, Epion." Respondió el sujeto.

"¿_Coronel_?" preguntó Alan con confusión. "Creí que sólo había cinco _Generales_ _Mecronets_."

"Si, sólo hay cinco _Generales_, pero yo estoy más allá de ellos, siendo su líder, debajo de las ordenes de nuestro gran líder, Mecron Prime." Expresó Epion con seriedad. "Si desean luchar contra mi, será bajo advertencia de muerte"

"Se parece algo a Signas." comentó Axl, notando la semejanza entre el _Mecronet_ y el _Reploid_ de su mundo.

"¡Quítate de nuestro camino!" exclamó Duncan.

"Desafortunadamente no puedo." Respondió Epion. "¡Mi deber es defender este lugar a toda costa!"

"¡Entonces debemos forzarlo!" exclamó Dawn, lanzándose a él, queriendo terminar el combate rápidamente.

"¡Espera, Dawn!" exclamó Alan, queriendo detener a su compañera, pero ella ya estaba en el aire, dirigiéndose contra su enemigo.

Epion notó a la joven acercarse a él, con su gran llave en mano, por lo que, para sorpresa de todos, emitió una poderosa aura, misma que detuvo a Dawn en el acto, permitiéndole al Coronel acercarse a velocidad y golpearla fuertemente, lanzándola de vuelta al grupo. Mario evitó que ella se estrellara contra la pared al sujetarla por detrás.

"¡Ow ow ow!" expresó Dawn, sujetándose la mejilla izquierda. "Eso dolió. ¡Oye!¿No sabes tratar a las mujeres?"

"En guerra, eso no importa." Respondió Epion con frialdad.

"¡Tu…!"

"¡Espera, Dawn!" exclamó Alan. "Este sujeto es muy fuerte."

"Lo noté desde el inicio." comentó Duncan. "El simple hecho de que él emita aura es muy extraño, siendo un robot."

"Yo, como el segundo al mando del Imperio, tengo habilidades que los _Generales_ no tienen." Respondió Epion, colocándose en guardia, sujetando un sable de luz. "_**¡Ustedes No Pasaran!**_"

"Esto será divertido… y por un momento se escuchó como Gandalf." Comentó Alan, también colocándose en guardia. "¡Epion! Si no nos dejas pasar, ¡Pasaremos a la fuerza!"

"Eso quiero verlo."

"Ahora se parece a Colonel de la _Repliforce_." Comentó Axl.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Mewtwo. "Esa energía es muy extraña. Hay que estar atentos a todo."

"Si, también la siento." dijo Alan, mirando a su enemigo fijamente. "¡Prepárense para el combate!"

Epion levantó su sable de luz a nivel de su rostro, listo para luchar, así como los héroes frente a él.

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 49.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Las peleas contra los _Generales_ han comenzado, la batalla final se acerca… ¿Qué haremos ahora que estamos siendo superados? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Batallas en el Armaggen.**_

Y así, es como comienza el fin…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, ya estamos en el capitulo 49... solo unos pocos mas... tambien note que, a pesar de que este fic tiene 9 capitulos mas que el primero, tiene mas del doble de palabras que el primero... se ve que he escrito mas con cada capitulo XD... comentarios rapidos..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, recuerdo esas series, aunque no lo recordaba cuando escribi ese cap... pronto, en otro Ep sabran de Axl..._

_Arecanderu: Tecnicamente, se supone que no, porque los misiles no alcanzan a hacer la reaccion necesaria apra que exploten, si los Centinelas arremeten contra ellos, solo explotan, pero no EXPLOTAN... ¿Aprovaste tu examen? XD... luego termino de ller tu fic, pero ya lei hasta el cap 3..._

_Umizu: hehe, bueno, sigo intentando hacer mejores batallas espaciales, pero bueno, a ver que me sale... a lo de cortos me referia a que si no iba un poco rapido la narracion... ya habia dicho que el anillo de Sagitario les dio semilas doradas a X, Zero, Axl y Sigma, por eso ellos tienen... hay muchas maneras de obtener una semilla dorada... los Dark Warriors no volveran a aparecer hasta un proximo episodio... no el que sigue ni el que sigue de ese... mmm, si, eso me han dicho ultimamente, que las escenas romanticas me salen bien, pero, lo bueno para ellos, es que no despiden romance a morir XD... y no se a que te refieres con reina de drama ¬¬ XD... si, lo de las bombas y la idea de apagar los sistemas lo saque de The Matrix, buenas peliculas XD ... veras lo del imperio Galactico al final XD... ¿o no recuerdas la apricion del Imperio Mecron en el final del EP2?... ya viste como se destruye una luna XD... gracias por leer niña XP_

_master911: mmm... gracias por leer XD..._

_ghost iv: Lo de los demas lo sabras en el siguiente episodio XD_

_crazy boy zero: sip, nunca insultes a una mujer... afortunadamente no he hecho ese error... el simple hecho de ver a mis amigos hacerlo y ver las consecuencias es suficiente leccion para mi XD... si, hagamos una cruzada contra 4Kids! ... el arruina animes... pero bueno... gracias por leer XD_

_HM2P: hey man... bueno, esa estrategia la pense y vi que era la unica que funcionaba... no se si funcionaria en la vida real pero,¡hey! esto es un fic! XD... la verdad, no se sabe que paso con el Megaman original... una teoria fue que Zero se vovlio loco y que lo mato, y con eso construyo a X, pero esa teoria no esta confirmada por Capcom, por eso uso la mia XD... quizas no me di a ententer bien... X y Zero tienen sus brazos, lo que no tienen es la parte del traje de los brazos, como si, en lugar de tener un traje debajo de la armadura que cubre todo el brazo, tienen una camisa sin mangas, como los Saints cuando usan sus armaduras... aun pueden usar sus armas tipicas... el porque pueden hacer el Bankai y no el Shikai no es exactamente por el alma de la Keyblade... sus Keyblades SI tienen alma... ellos mismos por ser construidas por sus propias armaduras... el porque no tienen Shikai es por el proceso artificial por el que se hicieron, esa es la razon... quizas no me di a entender bien cuando escribi el cap :S... _

_Bueno, creo que es todo... el capitulo de PCCM lo pondre mas tarde, como a las 12 pm (hora Mexico), y el comic lo pondre unas 4 horas despues... pondre 10 capitulos pero me faltan hacer 4... bueno, nos vemos el Martes... a lo mejor les doy una sorpresa... oh si, no recuerdo si se los he dicho antes pero lo dire como sea... el 25 de diciembre, martes, como a eso de medio dia en Mexico, pondre el ultimo capitulo de N-Warriors Ep 3, Mecron Empire Saga... luego, el 1ero de Enero, como a la misma hora, colocare el primer capitulo del Ep4... para que se hagan tiempo de leerlo XD... hasta aprece que las fechas estan a mi favor XD... bueno, es todo, los dejo, dejen reviews XD..._

**-_Saiyan X logged off-_**


	51. Cap 50: Batallas en el Armaggen

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 50: ****Batallas en el Armaggen.**

La pelea entre los _N-Warriors_ y los seres más poderosos del _Imperio Mecron_ había comenzado. Por todo el _Armaggen_ se podían escuchar los golpes y explosiones de cada combate, unos que marcarían el destino del _Nintenverse_.

_-__Armaggen; Ash's Team-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Los relámpagos de Raichu y los hechizos de Steve eran bloqueados fácilmente por la gigantesca hacha/lanza de Zorken, quien era capaz de mantener a los héroes del _Nintenverse_ a la defensiva, a pesar de ser ellos más numerosos que él.

"Es muy fuerte." comentó Latias, luego de ver como el _General_ rechazaba un hechizo de Steve.

"Lo sé." expresó Sapphire, sujetando su tridente con fuerza. "¡Pero no perderemos aquí!"

La princesa de _Oceantis_ se lanzó contra Zorken, con su tridente listo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en ella, formando un torrente en la punta de esta, usando las moléculas de humedad que había en el ambiente para formarlo.

"_¡OCEANIC ROAR!_"

Del tridente de Sapphire, el torrente salió disparado hacia Zorken, quien vio el ataque acercarse a él, y en respuesta clavó la punta inferior de su arma en el suelo y se quedo ahí, esperando el ataque. El _General_ recibió el ataque de lleno, pero no se inmutó por el, resistiendo todo lo que podía. Al terminar el ataque de agua, el torrente había pasado y Zorken estaba en el lugar, empapado, pero ileso.

"No puede ser." dijo Sapphire con asombro al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto. Esa expresión hizo que Zorken sonriera.

"Con un ataque tan débil, no podrás vencerme, niña." Expresó el _General_ con burla.

"¡Pero con esto si!_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Un poderoso ataque eléctrico impactó en la espalda del _General_, causándole gran dolor a este. Zorken cayó al suelo, posándose sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que Raichu, el creador del ataque, cayó a lado de Sapphire.

"¡Recuerda!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ eléctrico. "¡El agua conduce la electricidad!"

"¡Malditos!" dijo Zorken, poniéndose de pie, sumamente enfadado.

Raichu se preparó para el combate, viendo que su enemigo se ponía de pie… pero como siempre, algo lo distrajo. Algo llamó la atención del _Pokemon_ roedor, quien volteó a mirar a Sapphire… o, más bien, el área de su busto.

"Perdón, ¿Qué talla eres?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ con cierta inocencia.

"¿Eh?" era lo único que dijo Sapphire, puesto que no se esperó esa pregunta en un momento como ese. Entonces, Steve apareció a lado de Raichu, y lo miró con enfado.

"¡Apártate, ratón, esos pechos son míos!" exclamó el _Hechicero_, de una manera bastante posesiva… que no agradó a Sapphire.

_-__Clank!-_

"¡Ow, ow, ow!" Exclamó Steve, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡No soy posesión de nadie!" gritó Sapphire con enfado, cruzándose de brazos para dejar de ser el objeto de atención.

"P-pe-pero, Sapphy…"

"Oigan." expresó Ash. "No creo que sea momento para eso."

Enfadado por haber sido ignorado, Zorken se levantó y se lanzó contra los cuatro que estaban discutiendo. Pero, en el aire, fue golpeado por una poderosa onda psíquica, lanzada por Latias, quien estaba en su forma _Pokemon_, flotando en el aire.

"¡No interfieras!" exclamó el _General_, convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en cañón y disparando varias descargas de energía hacia Latias. La _Pokemon Eon_ rápidamente creó una barrera psíquica para protegerse, los disparos golpearon el escudo psíquico con gran fuerza… tanta, que terminó por atravesar el escudo, Latias recibiendo los últimos del ataque. La _Pokemon_ comenzó a caer a tierra, casi inconciente por el ataque de su enemigo.

"¡Latias!" exclamó Raichu, al ver a su compañera _Pokemon_ caer al piso pesadamente.

Zorken volteó a ver a Latias y rápidamente se fue en dirección hacia ella para cortarla con su hacha y así eliminar a uno de los guerreros… pero…

"_Haz temblar los cielos con tu rugido,¡RAYQUAZA!...¡SONIC ROAR!_"

Una poderosa onda sonica golpeó a Zorken en un costado, lanzándolo hacia la pared y estrellándolo contra ella. El _General_ estuvo desconcertado por unos segundos pero luego vio a quien la había atacado; Mimi, con la _Rayquaza Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, mirándolo con determinación.

"¿Qué te pareció?" preguntó la chica de cabello morado. "¡No te olvides que aquí estoy yo!"

"¡No lo volveré a hacer!" respondió Zorken, poniéndose de pie. "¡Yo voy-!"

"_Emerge del Tormentoso mar,¡LUGIA!... ¡SILVER BURST!_"

Un tornado plateado acercándose por la izquierda llamó la atención de Zorken, quien rápidamente se movió para quedar frente a frente al ataque y, usando su arma, creó un escudo protector para defenderse. El tornado impactó contra el escudo, siendo rechazado por este, pero algunas plumas plateadas, afiladas como el metal, pasaron por el escudo, y golpearon a Zorken. El ataque cesó y Ash, el creador del ataque, cayó al suelo sobre sus pies, sujetando la _Lugia Keyblade _con ambas manos. Las plumas que impactaron en Zorken no lo dañaron demasiado, sólo se clavaron en su armadura.

"Casi me tenían con eso." Expresó el _Mecronet_. "Si tu ataque hubiera sido más rápido, me hubiera dado con fuerza."

"Es una lastima." dijo Ash, sujetando con fuerza la _Keyblade_. "¡La próxima vez no ocurrirá!"

"¡No tendrán una próxima vez!"

El _General_ miró a todos los héroes, sabiendo que la tendría difícil… pero él, siendo un _General_, tenía que derrotarlos… esa era su misión.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _087-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE; Chain of Memories_)

_-__Armaggen; Tai's Team-_

Link e Yoh eran lanzados lejos por el _General_ _Vilen_, quien usó su _Gunblade_ para empujarlos luego de bloquear sus ataques. Luigi, en un acto de valentía, le lanzó una esfera de fuego verde, pero Vilen sólo la sujetó con su mano izquierda y comenzó a dispararle al plomero verde con su arma, el fontanero, asustado, corrió por todo el lugar con gran pánico en su rostro, evitando de milagro los disparos.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Vilen con curiosidad y algo de malicia. "¿Con eso planean vencerme?"

"_¡RAGNAROK!_"

Vilen logró esquivar el golpe de Felix, quien estaba rodeado de un aura con forma de espada gigante. Estando el _General_ en el aire, Tai vio la oportunidad de atacarlo.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Lanzando una poderosa llamarada con forma de dragón de su puño derecho, Tai intentó quemar a Vilen y así acabar con la pelea. El _General_ sólo sonrió al ver el ataque venir.

"¡Esto no es nada!" exclamó, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda en dirección del ataque, sujetando el dragón de fuego con fuerza. Debía aceptarlo; el ataque era más fuerte de lo que parecía, puesto que, por un momento, pensó que sus manos se derretirían. Aún así, estaba sobreviviendo al ataque. "Esto es fuerte, pero aún así-"

"_¡DIAMOND DUST!_"

De la otra dirección, un chorro de aire congelado se dirigía hacia él, de parte del _Mercury Adept_, Piers. Vilen no podía evitarlo, así que usó su otra mano para detener el ataque de hielo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba contra dos ataque, uno de fuego y otro de hielo a cada lado de su cuerpo, y no podía escapar hasta que los héroes se cansaran… y esperaba que no hubiera un tercer-.

"_¡__AMIDA-STYLE: SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA SLASH__!_"

Corrección, tres ataques. Yoh fusionó su _Keyblade_ con Amidamaru y creó la _OverSoul; Spirit of Sword_, y lanzó de su nueva espada un poderoso ataque color azul hacia el _General_. Vilen no logró evitarlo y recibió el golpe de lleno, haciendo que recibiera los poderes de fuego y hielo que estaba sosteniendo. El golpeado _General_ cayó al suelo mal herido.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Tai con algo de esperanza.

"No, aún no…" respondió Felix, viendo al _General_ levantarse.

Vilen estaba mal herido; en el frente se veía el golpe de la espada de Yoh, en su lado izquierdo se veía mucho humo, a demás de pedazos de armadura derretida, en su lado derecho tenía el brazo congelado.

"Vaya." expresó Vilen. "No creí que ustedes pudieran atacarme de esa forma. Ahora así yo- ¡ACCKKK!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

No pudo terminar de responder, ya que una espada lo había atravesado desde la espalda, a la altura del corazón. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que se trataba de Link, quien sujetaba su espada con ambas manos.

"¿C-como?" preguntó el acabado _General_.

"Después del ataque, me escabullí por detrás." Respondió el _Héroe del Tiempo_. "Nunca lo notaste."

"M-maldición…" expresó Vilen, mientras Link sacaba su espada de su cuerpo.

El _General_ cayó al suelo, su cuerpo desactivado ya que había dañado un importante sistema de energía… y no volvería a despertar hasta que lo repararan… si es que ganaban esa guerra.

"Eso fue difícil." dijo Tai, mirando al _General_ caído, antes de voltear a mirar a su verdadero objetivo. "Destruyamos el generador."

Los héroes se colocaron frente al generador, reunieron energía en sus armas y lanzaron sus técnicas hacia el objetivo, que estalló en pedazos al momento de recibirlos. Pronto, la energía dejo de fluir y las luces se apagaron por unos segundos, pero luego, volvieron a encenderse.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Piers. "¿No destruimos el generador?"

"El generador de energía secundaria aún ha de estar funcionando." Respondió Tai. "¡Vamos por él!"

Y así, el grupo de Tai se alejó del lugar, dejando el cuerpo de Vilen ahí.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _081-Enemy Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun_)

_-__Armaggen; Takato's Team-_

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

El grupo de Takato huía de los poderosos ataques de Aura. Debido a lo que hizo Miroku, la joven _General_ perdió los estribos y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, no importándole a que le daba.

"¡Está loca!" exclamó Haru con temor.

"¡Ni que lo digas!" expresó Jenna, quien corría a lado de él.

"¡Hay que atacarla con todo!" dijo Takato, deteniendo su escape y encarando a la _General_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ y lanzándose hacia ella. "¡Aquí voy!_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Un rayo azul salió de la _Keyblade_ de Takato directo a Aura, pero ella invocó sus dos espadas y desvió el ataque hacia el cielo, para luego mirar al _Tamer_ fijamente.

"¡Morirás!" exclamó Aura, lanzándose hacia el joven.

La _General_ atacó con sus dos espadas sin piedad al joven de googles, quien sólo podía defenderse con su _Keyblade_. Una poderosa patada por parte de la _General_ mandó a Takato al suelo, despojándolo de su arma. El joven trató de reincorporarse, sólo para ver las espadas de Aura acercarse a su cuerpo, sin él poder hacer nada.

Sin embargo, varios disparos, departe de las tonfa de Elie, golpearon el cuerpo de Aura, deteniendo su ataque contra el joven. La _General_ cambió de objetivo, mirando con furia a Elie y se lanzó hacia ella, rechazando los disparos de la chica.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Takato, al ver a Aura saltando para darle un fuerte corte vertical a Elie. La chica de cabello castaño sólo levantó sus tonfa para defenderse.

_-__Clank!-_

Elie esperó el corte mortal, pero este no llegó, lo cual la confundió bastante. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a su salvador frente a ella; Haru, usando la _Decaforce Keyblade_, quien bloqueaba las espadas de Aura con dificultad. Haru y Aura continuaban probando fuerzas y parecía que el humano era el que iba perdiendo.

"Eres… muy… fuerte…" dijo el Rave Master con dificultad, queriendo estar al nivel de la _General_, pero fallando en el intento.

"Tu igual." Expresó Aura. "¡Pero ya es suficiente de este juego!"

Aura terminó el bloqueo de Haru y, usando una de sus espadas, logró crearle una profunda cortada en el estómago, lo cual mandó al joven hacia atrás.

"¡Haru!" exclamó Elie, al ver a su novio recibir ese ataque.

El joven Rave master cayó al suelo, sujetándose la herida profunda que había en su estómago, escupiendo sangre mientras tosía. Elie se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, no sabiendo que más podía hacer en ese momento.

"¡Haru!" exclamó la joven castaña, con lagrimas en sus ojos. "No me dejes, por favor, Haru…"

"Que lindo." dijo Aura con malicia. "Se nota que tienen un gran lazo ustedes dos. ¡Seré piadosa y los mataré a ambos!"

La _General_ levantó sus espadas para matar a ambos chicos de una vez por todas, pero en ese momento, tuvo que bloquear dos armas para evitar ser golpeada; una era un báculo y otra era una espada dorada.

"¡No te dejaremos!" exclamó el _Venus Adept Isaac_, sujetando su espada con fuerza, siendo bloqueada por una de las espadas de Aura.

"No importa que seas mujer…" expresó Miroku. "¡No puedo permitir que lastimes a la señorita Elie!"

Ambos jóvenes lograron empujar a Aura y alejarla de Haru y Elie, mientras el joven Rave Master se continuaba desangrando hasta la muerte. Si no hacían algo, él…

"¡Haru!" exclamó Elie, al ver que su novio ya se había desmayado. "¡Por favor!"

"Déjamelo a mi." Dijo alguien detrás de Elie, siendo esta la _Mars Adept Jenna_, quien se hincó a lado de ella. La pelirroja colocó sus manos en el estómago del joven herido y se concentró, su _Psyenergy_ fluyendo por su cuerpo. "_¡Healing Aura!_"

Una extraña aura carmesí rodeó a la joven Jenna, pasando hacia el cuerpo de Haru. Elie veía con asombro como la herida del chico comenzaba a cerrarse, y la sangre volvía a su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que la herida se cerró por completo. Entonces, el joven de cabello plateado abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¡Woa!¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el Rave Master con confusión, antes de ser abrazado fuertemente por Elie.

"¡Que bueno que estás bien!" exclamó la castaña, llorando en el pecho del joven.

"Que bueno por ambos." comentó Jenna, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo alegremente… hasta que una explosión le llamó la atención. Al ver al frente vio a Miroku y a Isaac caer debido a la fuerza de la _General_ _Aura_. "¡Aún no terminamos!¡Vamos!"

Así, Haru y Elie se levantaron y continuaron la pelea con Aura.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

_-__Armaggen; Kristal's Team-_

El grupo de Kristal continuaba su batalla contra Adel, peleando todos contra él. Sin embargo, parece ser que el _General_ sólo tenía ojos para Kristal, ya que esquivaba o desviaba los poderes de los otros sólo para acercarse a la _Hechicera_, quien había notado eso.

'_Só__lo me ataca a mi…'_ pensó Kristal, mientras veía a Adel acercarse a ella. _'¿Por qué sólo a mi?'_

Adel, con su escudo con puntas filosas en su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a atacar a Kristal sin compasión, mientras ella sólo bloqueaba sus golpes con sus _Keyblades_.

"¿Por qué me atacas a mi?" preguntó ella, bloqueando otro de los ataques del _General_.

"¡Por venganza!" respondió Adel. "¡Venganza por la forma en que me venciste en aquel planeta!¡Me vengare, mujer vaca!"

"¡Que tontería!" exclamó Kristal, atacando a Adel con una de sus _Keyblades_. "¡¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Claro que si!¡Nada más importa!"

"¿Ni siquiera la computadora principal?"

"¿De que estás-?"

"_¡TEMPEST!_"

Adel miró hacia atrás, sólo para ver a los _Jupiter Adepts Ivan_ y _Sheba_ atacando la computadora principal con poderosos relámpagos púrpuras.

"¡No!" exclamó Adel, al ver la computadora apagarse y explotar luego de tales ataques eléctricos.

"¡Ya esta listo!" exclamó Vash.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Kristal.

"¡Tu!" exclamó Adel, señalando a Kristal con enfado. "¡Me engañaste para atacarte!"

"¿Engañarte?¿De que hablas? Tu me atacaste sólo por venganza."

"¡Cállate!¡Te mataré ahora!" exclamó el _General_, volviendo a atacarla. Ella tuvo que bloquear varios ataques del _General_, viendo que sólo ella le importaba. Al darse cuenta de eso, ella volteó a ver al grupo, luego de mandar al _General_ lejos después de empujarlo. "¡Váyanse!¡Yo me encargo de él!"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Jaden, entendiendo la razón por la que ella quería que se fueran.

El grupo de Kristal se alejó, dejando a la _Hechicera_ en el lugar, sola contra Adel.

"Lamentarás haber hecho eso." dijo el _Mecronet_, creando rápidamente diez copias de él.

"¿Enserio? Quiero verlo" respondió Kristal, quien se concentró para después convertirse en _Super Novan_, la intensa aura llamando la atención del _General_.

"Oh, tu poder se ha incrementado." Expresó el _Mecronet_ con algo de asombro, al ver los números del nivel de poder de Kristal. "¡Aún así no podrás vencerme!" exclamó el _General_, mientras que las diez copias se volvieron veinte, todos mirando a la joven con odio. "¡Morirás aquí!"

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _070-Hanyou inu yasha- _(**Soundtrack: **_Inuyasha_)

Tres de los Adels tuvieron que usar sus escudos para defenderse de un poderoso ataque de energía demoníaca. Al cesar el ataque, podían ver a Inuyasha en la puerta, con su espada, _Tessaiga_, sobre su hombro, frente a tres grandes grietas en el piso, cortesía del ataque que acababa de usar.

"Creí haber dicho que se fueran." dijo Kristal, aún en su forma _Súper_.

"Feh, no te creas tanto, niña." Expresó el hombre mitad bestia con arrogancia. "Aún con esa fuerza, no podrás sola con todos. Además…" Inuyasha sujetó su espada con ambas manos "¡Yo nunca huyo de una batalla!"

"Ha, otra basura quiere desafiarme." dijo Adel. "Muy bien, ¡Los mataré a ambos entonces!"

Los veinte Adels se lanzaron hacia Kristal e Inuyasha, mientras ellos dos sólo sonreían, sujetando sus armas con fuerza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _076-Final Sigma W X5- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

_-__Armaggen; X's Team-_

Zero y Garet intentaron golpear a Lenz con sus espadas, pero el _Mecronet_ los bloqueó fácilmente con su lanza. Ambos miraban con asombro como Lenz resistía fácilmente sus golpes, sin parecer estar usando mucha fuerza.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó el _General_. "¿Con eso planean vencerme?¡No me hagan reír!"

Lenz empujó a ambos héroes, sacándolos de balance. Zero rápidamente se repuso y comenzó a atacar a Lenz, intentando usar su velocidad para someter al _Mecronet_, pero Lenz tenía la misma velocidad que el _Hunter_, y parecía que se estaba conteniendo.

"Peleas muy bien." dijo Lenz, mientras bloqueaba los poderosos embates del ex-robot. "¡Pero te demostraré quien soy yo!"

Zero se vio en problemas; el _General_ Lenz comenzó a incrementar su velocidad y lo atacó con más fuerza. Zero, que estaba antes a la ofensiva, ahora sólo podía bloquear los ataques de su enemigo, pero no logró detenerlos a todos, ya que, uno de ellos logró golpearlo en el estómago, la lanza del _Mecronet_ incrustándose en el cuerpo del _Hunter_.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó Lenz., levantando a Zero, aún con la lanza incrustada en su nuevo cuerpo humano, y lanzándolo contra una pared, el _Repliran_ chocando violentamente.

Zero intentó reincorporarse, pero el dolor de la herida de la lanza era muy grande; la sangre de su nuevo cuerpo estaba comenzando a fluir de su herida.

'_Rayos…'_ pensó el Hunter. _'Aún no me acostumbro completamente a este cuerpo. Mi velocidad está algo limitada.'_

Lenz aprovechó este momento para dar un salto muy alto, con la intención de caer en picada hacia Zero, sujetando su lanza con fuerza, y así matarlo…

"_¡ARROW RAIN!_"

Pero no terminó como esperaba. El cuerpo de Lenz fue impactado por cientos de flechas de energía, causando que este perdiera un poco el equilibro y evitara a Zero. El _General_ miró a Maya, la arquera amazona de _Shadow Realm_, que había dañado su cuerpo con ese ataque.

"¡Me las pagarás!" exclamó el _Mecronet_, lanzándose hacia Maya, olvidando a Zero por completo. La arquera preparó otra flecha, la rodeó de energía y la lanzó hacia Lenz, quien recibió la flecha en el pecho, pero su dura armadura hizo que esta rebotara sin causarle daño. Maya tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser embestida por Lenz, pero no logró evitar el golpe con el dorso de la lanza, mandándola al suelo pesadamente.

"¿Quién sigue?" preguntó el _General_, mirando a todos lados

"¡¿Qué tal yo?"

El _General_ miró hacia arriba y vio a Beelzemon lanzarse en picada hacia él, disparando con el enorme cañón que tenía en su brazo derecho. Lenz bloqueó con su lanza la mayoría de los disparos, hasta que Beelzemon quedó frente a frente a él, sus garras en la mano izquierda brillando con intensidad.

"_¡DARKNESS CLAWS!_"

Usando su lanza, Lenz bloqueó el golpe de garra de Beelzemon, evitando así que lo golpeara directamente. Creyó que el ataque había terminado, y que el _Digimon_ estaba indefenso… hasta que notó la sonrisa de Beelzemon.

"¡Te tengo!"

Dicho esto, el _Digimon_ demonio colocó su cañón en el estómago del _General_ y jaló del gatillo. "_¡CORONA BLASTER!_"

Lenz fue empujado hacia atrás por el poderoso ataque del _Digimon_ oscuro. Gracias a que Beelzemon sujetaba la lanza de Lenz, este se quedó con el arma del _General_, dejándolo virtualmente 'indefenso'. Sin embargo, el _General_ estaba sin ningún rasguño, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes… menos a Beelzemon mismo, quien sonrió.

"Vaya, eres un hueso duro de roer." dijo el _Digimon_.

"Y tu no eres tan rudo como aparentas." Respondió Lenz con burla.

Antes de que Beelzemon pudiera responder, el _General_ desapareció de su vista. Lo último que supo fue que recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, mandándolo hacia una pared. El _Digimon_ intento reincorporarse, pero el golpe lo había lastimado más de lo que él pensaba. Lenz comenzó a caminar hacia Beelzemon, dispuesto a darle una paliza… pero de repente ya no pudo seguir.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó, al no poder mover sus pies por una fuerza extraña. Al ver a sus extremidades, pudo ver que estas estaban congeladas, y esa era la razón por la que no podía moverse. Miró hacia atrás, después de detectar una presencia en esa dirección, y vio a la _Mercury Adept Mia_, con sus manos en el piso y creando un camino de hielo hacia él. Lenz la miró con furia.

"¿Qué tratas de…?"

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

Una enorme esfera de plasma impactó en el estómago del _General_. X, el creador del ataque, se colocó frente a él, con su cañón humeando después de semejante disparo. Lenz, algo aturdido, sólo sonrió un poco.

"Esto se vuelve interesante." dijo el _General_ con malicia. "De verdad, quizás ahora si podamos derrocarlo con ellos de nuestro lado. Hehe…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

_-__Armaggen; Alan's Team-_

Mewtwo y Duncan eran arrojados hacia atrás por una esfera de energía roja, terminando en el suelo, a lado de sus compañeros de combate. Todos estaban concientes, pero estaban muy cansados y heridos; los seis estaban en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, mientras que Epion, el _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_ y su oponente de batalla, sólo tenia unas cuantas quemaduras en su armadura, pero se veía fresco y tranquilo.

"¿Es este el poder de los guerreros más fuertes de esta galaxia?" preguntó Epion con decepción. "Con una fuerza así, no podrían enfrentarse a mi señor; serían apaleados."

Alan alzó la vista. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo individuo luchara más fuerte que los héroes más fuertes de otros mundos?

"Es muy fuerte." comentó Axl, con su armadura de _Reploid_ con varias fisuras. "Mis balas no le hacen nada, y eso que fueron mejoradas."

"Ninguno de nuestros ataques les hace daño." dijo Mario, quien respiraba con dificultad.

"¡Aieee!" se quejó Dawn, sujetándose la cabeza, donde tenía una marca de un fuerte golpe en la frente. "¡Y sigue sin saber como tratar a las mujeres!"

"No creo que sea momento para eso." Comentó Axl, antes de mirar al _Pokemon_. "Oye Mewtwo, ¿No puedes usar tus poderes psíquicos para aplastarlo como una lata de aluminio, como hiciste con esos pulpos robots?"

"No, no puedo…" respondió el mencionado. "Él tiene un aura, lo que evita que pueda hacer eso."

"¿Cómo es que una maquina puede emitir energía de aura?" preguntó Duncan con confusión. "No tiene sentido."

"Eso es fácil." respondió Epion, al escuchar de lo que los jóvenes estaban hablando. "Nosotros estamos a sólo unos pasos de volvernos seres vivos."

"Eso es similar a lo que le hicieron a X y Zero." dijo Axl, observando ambas situaciones.

"Es cierto." respondió Mario. "Y ahora, ellos poseen un aura."

"Todos, levántense…" dijo Alan, poniéndose de pie. "¡No podemos perder aquí!"

"Tienes razón." dijo Duncan "Este no es el final…"

"¡Chaaaa!" exclamó Dawn, levantándose con muchas energías. "¡Le enseñaré como se debe tratar a una mujer!"

"Mientras mantengas ese animo y deseo de pelear, no importa tu motivación." dijo Axl, riendo un poco.

Epion veía al grupo levantarse con cierta admiración.

'_No son tan fuertes…'_ pensó para si mismo. _'Pero están dispuestos a seguir la lucha. Debo decir que no había luchado contra seres así antes'.'_

"¡Continuaremos con la pelea!" exclamó Alan. "¡No dejaremos que destruyan nuestros mundos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _093-Terra's theme (Birth by Sleep)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_)

Los seis se levantaron por completo, y sus auras se incrementaron aún más, sorprendiendo a Epion. Alan levantó la _Articuno Keyblade_ al frente e incrementó su aura, concentrándola en ella.

"¡Te demostraré nuestro verdadero poder!" Exclamó el joven de gorra gris, cuyo aire congelado se estaba haciendo presente. "_**¡BANKAI ARMOR!**_"

Un aire helado rodeó el cuerpo de Alan, creando mucha neblina que evitaba que lo vieran. Al disiparse, el joven estaba cubierto con la armadura de hielo, _Artic Armor_, el _Bankai Armor _de su _Keyblade_.

"Interesante." Comentó Epion, viendo los números del nivel de poder de Alan elevándose. "¿Puedes incrementar tu aura aún más?"

"¡Yo también puedo hacer eso!" exclamó Dawn, llamando la atención de todos, mientras levantaba su _Keyblade_. "_**¡BANKAI ARMOR!**_"

A diferencia de Alan, Dawn fue rodeada por una esfera oscura, una que modificó el espacio dentro de ella. Luego de unos segundos, la esfera dejó de emitir energía y reveló a Dawn, quien ahora tenía una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo.

La armadura de Dawn, _Palkia Armor,_ era una armadura color morado y blanco. El casco tenía la forma de la cabeza del _Pokemon_ controlador del espacio _Palkia_, con una abertura pronunciada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que dejaba ver el cabello azul de Dawn y su nuca. El peto cubría lo que era la sección del pecho y el estómago, a diferencia de la de Alan que sólo cubría el pecho. El peto tenía una perla en el centro, símbolo del _Pokemon_ del espacio. Las hombreras eran anchas y redondas, lo suficiente para cubrir los hombros de la chica y parte del antebrazo. Los guantes y protectores de brazos tenían una perla en la sección donde se une la muñeca con el brazo, los guantes dejando ver los dedos de la chica. El cinturón era, en este caso, una falda de metal, que le permitía total movimiento de piernas y cintura, un shorts evitaba que pudieran ver su ropa interior. Las botas eran del mismo color; morado y blanco, con una perla en las rodillas. Su capa blanca ondeaba con fuerza, mientras ella sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con firmeza.

"¡Estoy lista!" exclamó la _Pokemon Coordinator_, mirando a su enemigo con determinación.

Epion sólo continúo mirándolos con asombro.

'_Increíble…'_ pensó él. _'Sus poderes se incrementaron considerablemente. Sus deseos de justicia y de proteger sus mundos son algo que no había visto antes. ¿De verdad tengo que pelear con ellos?... no, quizás… quizás podamos… derrocarlo en el momento oportuno.'_

"¡Así que esos son sus verdaderos poderes!" exclamó Epion, llamando la atención de todos "¡Muy bien!¡Entonces no me contendré!"

"¿Se estaba conteniendo?" preguntó Axl con asombro.

"¡Ahí viene!"

Epion se colocó en guardia, sujetando su sable de luz con ambas manos. Los héroes estaban por continuar la lucha, sabiendo que sería el final.

_**Fin del capitulo **__**50.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Epion es más fuerte de lo que pensé… más fuerte de lo que de verdad nos está mostrando. ¿Qué planea hacer?¿Porque nos mantiene vivos si pudo matarnos desde el inicio? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**El Plan de Epion.**_

Él quiere… ¿Que?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_


	52. Cap 51: El Plan de Epion

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 5****1: El Plan de Epion.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warriors Nova-Sky Tower-_

En la base de los _N-Warriors_, la actividad continuaba muy agitada, dado el inminente ataque que su planeta estaba por sufrir. En el centro de mando, _Master Raphael_ estaba viendo datos que llegaban de distintas secciones de la base, así como de satélites situados fuera de la orbita del planeta, mismos que mostraban información acerca de la nave enemiga. Sabía de su inmenso poder, y de lo que era capaz de hacer… no porque lo haya visto, sino por otras cosas: que esa nave posea escudos superiores a los de la _Mecronets' Battlemoon_, y que haya aparecido después de esta, indicaba que era mucho más poderosa que la luna, y que quizás tenga un poder de fuego similar o superior al de los escudos. El _Hechicero_ prestó atención a la nave, esperando que algo pasara.

Entonces, Raphael notó que el _Armaggen_, el gigantesco crucero de batalla _Mecronet_, del tamaño de una luna, tenía algunos problemas. Desde hace un momento, el escudo dejó de funcionar por un momento, dejando que los disparos de la flota humana, las lunas y el planeta mismo impactaran contra la nave. El escudo luego regresó, bloqueando los ataques _Humanos_, y la pelea continuó. Fue sólo un momento, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que pensara que tendrían una oportunidad.

"Lo están logrando." dijo Raphael, sonriendo. "Poco a poco están logrando detener la nave."

"¡_Master Raphael_!" exclamó un operador _Humano_ con temor. "¡Es escudo planetario ha comenzado a drenarse!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Si, señor!¡Escudos al noventa por ciento y bajando!"

"El fuego enemigo es más poderoso de lo que pensé." Expresó el líder de los _Hechiceros_. "Si continuamos así, no soportaremos muchos. ¡Tienen que destruir los generadores ahora!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _134-SeeD- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

_Una nueva victoria para el Imperio Mecron. El __General Lenz acababa de conquistar un sistema solar entero, uno que les había causado muchos problemas. Esta raza, llamados los Portlons, tenían una tecnología extraña y poderosa; todo su mundo era una súper-arma. Aún así, gracias a un bombardeo de Alverions, los Mecronets conquistaron el planeta principal y, después, todo el sistema solar._

_En estos momentos, Epion se dirigía a darle las buenas noticias a su líder, Mecron Prime, acerca de esta victoria, sabiendo que su líder ya conocía el resultado, pero era su deber el informarlo. Una victoria más, que los acercaba más a su meta; recuperar su propia galaxia._

_Sin embargo, al llegar a la gran puerta del salón de__ su líder, él notó que esta estaba entreabierta, algo que no era normal. Extrañado, el Coronel de los Mecronets se asomó por la abertura, sin entrar al salón, queriendo saber que estaba pasando. Gracias a que el pasillo exterior del salón estaba oscuro, esta acción no provocó una sombra que lo delataría. Justo al asomarse por la puerta, sus sistemas detectaron una presencia muy poderosa en su interior… y no era la de su líder._

'_¿De quien es esta presencia?' pensó Epion. 'Es muy poderosa. ¿De quien será?'_

_Curioso, Epion amplificó__ el rango de audición de sus oídos, pudiendo escuchar lo que ocurría adentro._

"_**Entonces**__**, ¿Está todo listo?"**_

"_Si, mi señor."_

'_¿Nuestro líder tiene un amo?' Pensó el Coronel con asombro al escuchar a Mecron Prime, supremo líder del Mecron Empire, decirle a alguien más 'señor'. Se atrevió a ver a través de la abertura de la puerta y vio algo que nunca olvidará jamás._

_Una sombra oscura, creada sólo por energía maligna, estaba frente al trono de Mecron Prime, Epion rápidamente sintiendo la poderosa energía emanar de él. Debido a que no quería correr riesgos, el Coronel logró disminuir su aura para que no lo detectaran, algo que siempre hace antes de entrar al salón de su líder._

"_Pronto el sistema solar de los Portlons estará bajo nuestras manos y podremos hacernos de sus extraños poderes mentales."_

"_**Si**__**. El poder de los Portlons me había evadido desde hace milenios. Necesitaba una raza avanzada en tecnología para poder conquistarla, ya que mis guerreros no podían contra sus habilidades…"**_

"_Es bueno que lo haya complacido, mi señor__." dijo Mecron._

"_**Si**__**. Continúa con tu misión; conquistar tantos sistemas solares como sea posible, para así poder incrementar mi Imperio. Espera mi regreso dentro de tres mil años y serás recompensado."**_

"_Por supuesto que si… __Lord Anubis__."_

_El tiempo se detuvo para Epion. ¿Que significaba esto?¿Acaso el plan del Imperio Mecron, que él creía era el incrementar el poder del Imperio para así derrocar a Anubis, no era más que una fachada?¿Acaso, en realidad estaban luchando para incrementar el poder de Anubis, aquel que los exilió de su galaxia? Ahora entendía un poco del porque su señor había cambiado tanto en esos pocos años._

"_**Excelente**__**, estaré esperando…"Epion escuchó hablar a la extraña presencia, quien al parecer era Anubis, Guardián de la galaxia Duat, quien desapareció después de eso.**_

_Epion era un guerrero justo. Era un hombre que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y de que estaba fascinado con todas las civilizaciones que existían en el universo. Él, desde un principio, estaba en contra de esta nueva orden de guerra por parte de su señor para erradicar a todas las demás civilizaciones para fortalecerse para atacar a Anubis. Pero no podía contradecirlo ya que el era su señor, el líder que llevó a su imperio a la prosperidad, antes de que Anubis lo atacara. Pero… ahora…_

'_¡Esto es traición!¡No puedo permitir que más razas sean destruidas!¡Aunque sea una ofensa para el imperio, debo matar a Mecron ahora!' pensó Epion con rabia, no creyendo que su líder los había traicionado de esa forma. Sin embargo, después de pensar un tiempo, recobró la cordura, dándose cuenta de las consecuencias. 'No… si lo ataco ahora, sólo conseguiré que me maten… y si me matan, sólo buscaran un reemplazo.' _

"_¿Eres tu, Epion?"_

_La voz de Mecron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso lo había descubierto?_

'_No puedo hacer nada por ahora. Debo esperar el momento para atacarlo…' pensó el Coronel, antes de que su rostro se llenara de determinación. "Si, mi señor, vengo con los reportes de la invasión."_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" preguntó el líder de los Mecronets con cierta desconfianza y enfado._

"_Acabo de llegar, mi Lord."_

"_Ya veo… ¿Cuál es tu reporte?"_

_Así, Epion entró en la habitación de su líder, para darle los reportes de la invasión. Mientras lo hacía, el Coronel no podía evitar sentir odio por el que había jurado lealtad._

'_No puedo atacarlo ahora, no todavía.' Pensó Epion seriamente, mirando como Mecron observaba los datos que le había entregado. 'Debo seguir viviendo, y encontrar el momento justo para atacarlo. Muchas razas morirán, pero tarde o temprano, muchas más lograrán sobrevivir. Debo detener esta locura, derrocar al traidor y llevar a nuestro imperio a una nueva era de prosperidad. ¡Por el nombre de nuestro imperio, no dejaré que se derrame más sangre!'_

_Así, Epion continuó con su vida, intentando hacer un plan para poder derrocar a Mecron en algún momento._

* * *

Este recuerdo de hace tres mil años fue interrumpido por Alan, quien usó sus _Keyblades_ para bloquear la espada de luz que él, Epion, usaba.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El combate continuaba, y Alan trataba de averiguar como superar al _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_. Pensando rápido, el joven se hizo hacia atrás, terminando el bloqueo y esperando a que Epion perdiera el balance. Con su _Keyblade_, intentó darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca para así sacarlo de combate, pero el segundo al mando del Imperio maquina no era tan fácil de engañar. Usando sus avanzados sistemas, Epion evitó perder el balance y, sin quitar su vista del frente, hizo su brazo hacia atrás, bloqueando el golpe de la _Keyblade_ con su sable de luz.

Alan pronto notó algo y decidió hacerse a un lado y Epion se colocó en guardia, preguntándose la razón por la cual su oponente decidió retirarse. Unas esferas de fuego, producto de Mario, hizo que el _Coronel_ moviera su atención del joven para bloquearlas con su espada, un momento que Alan aprovechó para moverse a gran velocidad y así aparecer a lado de Epion, para darle una fuerte patada en la nuca. Sin embargo, el _Mecronet_ sólo alzó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo la patada del joven, la sujetó y luego lo lanzó contra la pared.

En ese momento, balas de plasma impactaron en la espalda del _Coronel_ sin causarle gran daño, para temor de Axl, quien miró con asombro como el _Mecronet_ se daba la vuelta.

"Eso no te servirá." expresó Epion con seriedad..

"Ya veo." dijo Axl, guardando sus armas, pero mirando con determinación al _Mecronet_. "¡Entonces haré algo más!_¡COPY CHIP!_" El cuerpo del joven comenzó a brillar y crecer de tamaño, teniendo así la forma de un enorme mandril mecánico. "¡Ahora si!¡Fuerza bruta!" exclamó, ahora con la forma del _Maverick _Spark Mandrill.

"Oh, así que puedes cambiar de forma. Interesante."

"¡Veamos que tan interesante te parece!_¡SPARK PUNCH!_"

Axl, como Spark Mandrill, corrió hacia Epion, con su enorme puño rodeado de electricidad, dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. El _Coronel_ sólo levantó su mano izquierda y detuvo el golpe sin ningún problema, sorprendiendo al joven _Hunter_.

"Aunque tu forma y fuerza hayan cambiado, siguen sin acercarse a la mía. ¡Ríndete ahora!"

Epion guardó su sable de luz y, con su puño libre, golpeó a Axl en la mandíbula, mandándolo a una pared y chocando con fuerza con ella, provocando que regresara a la normalidad, sumamente cansado y golpeado.

"Aún no es suficiente." Expresó el _Coronel_. "¿Qué es toda su fuerza?"

"_¡DARK PLASMA!_"

"_¡PSYCHIC!"_

Duncan y Mewtwo, detrás de Epion, soltaron sus ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo, fusionándose en un enorme cilindro de energía. El _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_ se dio la vuelta, notando los poderosos ataques venir hacia él rápidamente, decidido a contraatacar. La espada de luz del _Coronel_ comenzó a brillar, siendo rodeada de relámpagos morados, mientras Epion la sujetaba con ambas manos.

Epion, con su espada cargada al máximo de energía, bloqueó los ataques del _Hechicero_ y del Pokemon, siendo tan fuertes que poco a poco comenzaron a empujarlo hacia atrás.

'_Que fuerza…'_ pensó Epion con asombro. _'Ahora entiendo porque dicen que esta galaxia es difícil de invadir; los poderes de estos sujetos están creciendo aún más, conforme pelean.'_

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

"_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

"¡¿Qué?" se preguntó Epion, mirando a un lado y dándose cuenta de que Dawn y Mario, juntos, habían lanzado sus técnicas especiales hacia él; la de la joven siendo un cilindro de energía oscura, mientras que el del plomero rojo siendo varias esferas de fuego, a temperaturas muy altas. _'¡No!¡No lo resistiré!'_ pensó con enfado._ '¡No me dejare vencer!'_

Incrementando su aura de golpe, Epion colocó más energía en su espada de luz, logrando así cortar en dos el ataque de Mewtwo y Duncan, haciendo que estos ataques se estrellaran contra las paredes. Ahora libre, el _Coronel_ usó su sable para desviar el ataque oscuro de Dawn y bloquear las esferas de fuego de Mario, en una acción que sorprendió a todo el grupo de héroes.

"Imposible." dijo Duncan con asombro.

"_Resistió nuestros ataques como si nada."_ expresó Mewtwo, apretando los dientes al ver que no le habían hecho daño… hasta que notó algo. _"¿Acaso está…?"_

Epion estaba respirando con algo de dificultad, teniendo que usar grandes cantidades de aire para enfriar un poco sus sistemas internos. Por primera vez, había usado más poder que de costumbre, peleando contra esos seres del _Nintenverse_.

"¿Porqué?¿Por que no peleas enserio?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

La voz de Alan llamó la atención de Epion. El joven guerrero caminaba hacia él con determinación, asustando a sus compañeros de equipo al verlo acercarse tan tranquilo hacia su enemigo. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, el joven vio a Epion a los ojos, mostrando en ellos mucha confusión.

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó el _Mecronet_, mirándolo con frialdad.

"¿Por qué no peleas enserio?" volvió a preguntar Alan. "Ese no es todo tu poder, lo puedo sentir. ¿Por qué te contienes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No estás concentrado en la pelea; tus pensamientos están en otra parte, como si estuvieras ideando algo… como si no quisieras matarnos."

"¡¿Qué tontería dices?" Preguntó Epion con enfado. "¡Yo soy su enemigo y-!"

"¡Si de verdad hubieras querido, nos hubieras matado cuando aparecimos en la puerta! Nos quieres con vida, ¿no? Puedo suponerlo, algo dentro de mí me lo dice. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

El _Coronel_ sólo lo miró, no queriendo mostrar la confusión que tenía en su mente. Al verlo, no evito el pensar en lo que había pasado hace cientos de años. Pensó profundamente por un rato en su plan original: encontrarse con alguna raza que sea una verdadera amenaza contra el Imperio, enfrentarse contra ellas y, en el momento de la lucha, aliarse con ellos y pelear contra Mecron.

Al ver a los héroes frente a él, aún estaban sujetando sus armas con fuerza, llegó a una conclusión; las criaturas del _Nintenverse_ eran una amenaza para el Imperio, los habían llevado hasta el límite, creando nueva tecnología más y más avanzada. La raza era tan avanzada como ellos mismos y sus guerreros eran fuertes e inteligentes, tanto que lograron incluso infiltrarse en el _Armaggen_ y hacerle frente a los cinco _Generales_ y a él mismo. Quizás no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Los héroes del _Nintenverse_ miraron con confusión como Epion bajaba su arma y la desactivaba.

"¿Te estás rindiendo?" preguntó Mewtwo, queriendo leer la mente del _Coronel_, pero este tenía muchas defensas como para hacerlo sin ser detectado.

"Si, me rindo." Respondió Epion, viendo hacia abajo, antes de alzar la mirada. "Sin embargo, tengo una petición que hacerles."

"¿Petición?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad.

"Si, sólo una." Dijo el _Coronel_ seriamente, viéndolos con determinación. "Necesito su ayuda."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_-__Armaggen; Kristal's Team-_

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Las técnicas combinadas de Kristal e Inuyasha destruyeron a la gran mayoría de los clones de Adel, dejando sólo a unos tres para continuar con el combate. El _General_ los miró con enfado, viendo lo que habían hecho con sus clones

"¡Malditos!" exclamó el verdadero Adel.

"¡Admítelo, no podrás contra nosotros!" exclamó Kristal, aún en su forma Súper.

"¡Nunca!¡Los venceré ahora!"

"Feh, este sujeto me esta aburriendo." dijo Inuyasha, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. "¡Acabemos con esto ahora!"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

De pronto, dos de los Adels se lanzaron contra el tercero, chocando con él, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes. Pero, en lugar de chocar, los tres se fusionaron, haciendo que el Adel real comenzara a cambiar de forma, en especial en el área de sus brazos; que ahora eran dos poderosos cañones, que comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, para asombro de los héroes, demoníaca, gracias al estudio de Adel acerca de varios tipos de demonios de otras galaxias. Inuyasha notó la energía que comenzaba a reunirse, dándose cuenta del tipo, y sonrió.

"¡He, con esta energía es suficiente para derrotarte!" exclamó Inuyasha, reuniendo viento en su espada. "¡Me haz abierto el camino para vencerte!"

"Entonces, esto terminará de una forma u otra." comentó Kristal, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía mágica en su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_, mientras que la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ desaparecía de sus manos.

"¡Ustedes dos no tendrán oportunidad contra mi!" exclamó Adel, la energía de sus cañones llegando al máximo. "¡Mueran!_¡MYSTIC CANNON!_"

Los dos cañones de energía de Adel liberaron un poderoso ataque, un cilindro de energía amarilla se dirigía a ambos héroes, quienes sólo se miraron por un momento.

"¿Listo, Inuyasha?" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con seguridad.

"¡Siempre listo!¡Ahora!" Exclamó el hombre mitad bestia, lanzándose en dirección hacia el ataque, enfrentándolo directamente con su espada en alto."_¡BAKURYUUHA!_"

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Inuyasha atacó primero, liberando un _Kaze no Kizu _que se estrelló contra el ataque de Adel. Gracias a esto, la técnica de Inuyasha, el _Bakuryuuha_, se formó, engullendo el ataque de Adel y formando decenas de tornados pequeños con la fuerza e intensidad de los dos ataques fusionados. Pero el ataque no terminó ahí; el _Black Burning_ de Kristal venía detrás del _Bakuryuuha_, alcanzándolo y fusionándose con esta. Justo cuando el ataque se fusionó, algo resonó dentro de Kristal e Inuyasha, lo cual los sintonizó, liberando un nuevo poder.

"¡¿Que?" preguntó Adel con asombro, al ver como su ataque se había fusionado con el del hombre mitad bestia, formando un solo ataque, antes de ser impactado por el de la _Hechicera_.

"¡Todo el poder!" Exclamaron Kristal e Inuyasha, sus cuerpos rodeados de un aura dorada por unos segundos. "_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡BURNING BAKURYUUHA!_"

Todos los remolinos celestes del _Bakuryuuha_ se fusionaron con el cometa del _Black Burning_, formando un súper cometa, de centro color rosa, siendo rodeado por un tornado celeste, dándole la apariencia al ataque como si fuera un taladro… que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el _General_.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Adel, siendo esto lo último que dijo, antes de que el remolino se lo tragara por completo.

El _General_, ahora dentro del centro del _Burning Bakuryuuha, _era cortado en pedazos debido al poderoso viento que lo rodeaba, los restos de su cuerpo siendo estrellados contra lo que quedaba de la computadora principal, haciéndola explotar en el acto.

Kristal e Inuyasha se calmaron después de esto, mientras los restos de la computadora principal caían a su alrededor la _Hechicera_ regresó a la normalidad e Inuyasha guardó su enorme espada de nuevo en su funda.

"Lo derrotamos." dijo Kristal con algo de cansancio. "Eso fue difícil."

"He, no tanto." expresó Inuyasha. "Era fuerte, pero presumía mucho, y cometía muchos errores. Además, se centraba mucho en ti, cuando estaba peleando contra dos enemigos. Era un estúpido."

"Bueno, no lo niego…"

"Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y encontremos a los demás."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Y así, los dos siguieron el camino que tomó Jaden y los demás, esperando encontrárselos de nuevo.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Alan's Team-_

"¡¿Tu qué?"

Esa fue la pregunta que todos dijeron al mismo tiempo. ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?¿El _Coronel_ Epion, segundo al mando del _Imperio Mecron_, les pedía ayuda?¿Es esto un truco o broma?

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"¡No nos engañas!" exclamó Axl, levantando sus pistolas y apuntando al _Coronel_.

"_¡Espera, Axl!"_ dijo Mewtwo, deteniendo al _Reploid_ con su poder psíquico. _"Siento que él está diciendo la verdad."_

"¿Qué?¿Como estas tan seguro?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad.

"_No por nada soy un Pokemon psíquico. Él ha bajado sus defensas mentales y me ha permitido leer su mente."_

"¿Le vamos a creer?" preguntó Dawn con sorpresa.

"_Si."_ respondió Mewtwo, mirando al joven de gorra gris. "¿No lo crees?"

"Por ahora, le daré el beneficio de la duda." dijo Alan, acercándose a Epion. "¿A que te refieres con que necesitas nuestra ayuda?"

Epion se quedó cayado unos segundos, tratando de averiguar que iba a decir, aún no creyendo que ellos les estaban dando la oportunidad de explicarse.

"Yo no sé como disculparme por lo que he hecho." Expresó el _Coronel_, para sombro de todos.

"¡Habla de una buena vez!" exclamó Dawn con enfado, mientras que los demás sólo la miraron con extrañes.

"Yo soy leal al imperio, pero al imperio de antes, no a lo que se ha convertido ahora. Mi señor, Mecron Prime, ha cambiado mucho desde hace miles de años, ya no es el que era."

"¿Y eso a nosotros que?" preguntó Axl con desconfianza.

"Deja que termine de explicar." expresó Duncan.

"Creo… que será mejor de esta forma."

De pronto, Epion levantó sus dedos y rápidamente lanzó seis disparos de energía a cada uno de los héroes, golpeándolos justo en el centro de la frente. Confundidos, los seis héroes del _Nintenverse_ creyeron que los habían atacado… hasta que varias imágenes comenzaron a inundar sus mentes. Imágenes del _Mecron Empire_ destruyendo otras civilizaciones, peleando contra otros imperios, llevando la destrucción a cientos de mundos… pero, también vieron a un imperio que era pacífico, que gobernaba con justicia sobre decenas de mundos, quienes se aliaron con ellos para obtener su protección. Un imperio bondadoso, que luchaba por proteger a sus aliados… pero eso cambió.

"Nuestro imperio era distinto." Escucharon la voz de Epion en sus cabezas. "Gobernábamos en paz y tranquilidad, no había ninguna discusión con civilizaciones. Pero eso cambió cuando Anubis nos invadió." Las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar, mostrando destrucción y combate entre las fuerzas del _Imperio Mecron_ y las de _Anubis_… así como el combate entre _Mecron Prime_ y el mismo _Anubis_. "Mi señor peleó y perdió contra _Anubis_, y decidimos irnos después de eso. Nuestro líder logró sobrevivir, pero su forma de pensar cambió radicalmente, comenzando a atacar a otros mundos para hacerse de sus recursos y así fortalecernos para después atacar de nuevo a _Anubis_. Yo lo obedecía porque creí que era por el bien del imperio, a pesar de estar en contra de las nuevas ideas y de destruir civilizaciones… pero, luego me di cuenta de la realidad: nuestro líder era un sirviente de _Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, el mismo que nos había desterrado. No podría creerlo… pero nos habían traicionado… y por eso, decidí atacarlo."

Las imágenes cesaron y los héroes regresaron a la normalidad, algunos con un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Ow, pudiste habérnoslo explicado con palabras." Comentó Dawn, sujetándose la frente.

"Mis disculpas, creí que sería más rápido de esta forma." Respondió Epion con sinceridad. "Mi plan era el encontrar a una civilización fuerte y aliarme con ella para destruir a Mecron."

"¿Cómo nosotros?" preguntó Axl con aires de superioridad. "Supongo que por eso nos lo comentaste."

"Francamente, esperaba a alguien más fuerte, pero quizás no tenga una nueva oportunidad."

"¿Por qué no atacas a Mecron tu solo?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"Porque sus poderes superan los míos con facilidad." Respondió el _Coronel_, sorprendiendo a todo el grupo.

"¿Es mucho más fuerte que tu?" preguntó Dawn, asombrada.

"No le haría daño si me enfreno a él. Es por eso, que les pido su ayuda."

El grupo comenzó a pensar, viendo si era bueno confiar en las palabras de su enemigo. Si decía la verdad, Mecron no sería fácil de vencer a menos que sea con la ayuda de los mismos _Mecronets_.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Mario. "¿Confiamos en él?"

"No tenemos que perder." comentó Alan. "Si fuera una trampa, saldremos de ella de alguna forma."

"No lo sé…" dijo Dawn. "Tengo mis dudas, pero si están con él, yo también."

"_Igual yo."_ expresó Mewtwo. _"Puedo sentir que es sincero, así que confío en que dice la verdad."_

"Viendo que eres alguien sabio…" empezó Duncan, mirando al Pokemon psíquico a su lado. "… y porque veo que su historia tiene sentido, también estoy de acuerdo."

"Siempre es bueno seguir lo que dice el corazón." dijo Mario. "También estoy de acuerdo."

"Nomás que no se le ocurra volverse en nuestra contra." amenazó Axl, con sus dedos en los gatillos de sus pistolas.

"Se los agradezco." dijo Epion. "Les dejaré entrar al centro de mando, sólo le avisaré a mis compañeros."

"¡Espera!" exclamó Dawn. "¿Compañeros?"

"Claro, no estoy solo en esto; tres de los cinco _Generales_ están conmigo. Me comunicaré con ellos para informarles la situación." Expresó el _Coronel_, antes de contactarse con los demás.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _076-Final Sigma W X5- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

_-__Armaggen; X's Team-_

X disparaba su cañón _X-Buster_ con intensidad y rapidez, manteniendo a Lenz a distancia, pero el _General_ se acercaba a el con rapidez, bloqueando los rápidos disparos del _Hunter_ con su lanza, después de haber atacado al resto del equipo. Al acercarse lo suficiente, el _General_ intentó golpear a X con su lanza, pero el _Hunter_ logró evitar y bloquear los ataques usando su _Keyblade_. X saltó hacia atrás, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su cañón izquierdo, y liberando un poderoso cometa de plasma, uno que Lenz logró evitar para continuar su camino.

"_¡RAIJINGEKI!_"

Pero Zero apareció justo frente a él, con su _Keyblade_ rodeada de electricidad, dando una estocada con ella. Lenz logró usar su lanza para desviar el arma eléctrica del _Hunter_ carmesí, e intentó golpearlo. El _General_ y el _Maverick Hunter_ comenzaron a pelear, dándose golpes con sus armas, mismos que eran bloqueadas entre si. Pero entonces, un movimiento hábil de Lenz logró mandar a Zero al suelo, sacándolo de balance, y dejándolo a merced de su lanza, que estaba por perforar el corazón del _Hunter_, cuando…

"_¡CHARGED: SPEED BURNER!_"

De pronto, Lenz sintió una embestida fuerte desde la derecha, siendo esta provocada por X, quien se había envuelto él mismo en llamas, que no quemaron la capa que su armadura ahora poseía. El _General_ salió volando, mientras que X cayó de pie a lado de su compañero, las flamas extinguiéndose en el acto.

"¡Zero!" exclamó el _Hunter_ azul, el cañón de su brazo derecho reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, mientras veía a su compañero ponerse de pie.

"¡Aquí vamos, X!" respondió el _Hunter_ carmesí, ya repuesto para continuar el combate, la _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha cambiando de forma para ser su leal _Z-Saber_. "_¡HADANGEKI!_"

"_¡CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

Zero realizó un corte rápido, mismo que liberó una onda de energía en forma de luna creciente, mientras que X soltó un poderoso cometa de energía. Justo en ese momento, algo resonó dentro de ellos, algo que los sincronizó al cien por ciento, mientras eran rodeados de energía dorada.

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡LIGHTNING BLADE X-BUSTER!_"

Con la nueva energía que lo rodeaba, X comenzó a disparar decenas de cometas de plasma, mientras que el corte de Zero se volvió decenas de cortes de energía. Lenz vio el ataque venir y no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlos, siendo golpeado por ellos sin piedad, mandando al _Mecronet_ a una pared. X y Zero estaban respirando con dificultad, mirando lo que había pasado.

"Eso fue…" empezó X, mirando su cañón, que seguía humeando luego de tales disparos.

"_Dual Limit._" Respondió Zero. "Lo que nos dijo Raphael de las técnicas duales y que aparecen cuando nos sincronizamos."

"Y fue un poder más grande que si hubiéramos disparado solos."

"¡Merecen mis felicitaciones!" exclamó Lenz, poniéndose de pie. "El que me hayan atacado de esa forma, demuestra que tienen grandes capacidades de combate."

"Ríndete." Expresó el _Hunter_ carmesí, notando que sus demás compañeros se estaban poniendo de pie. "No podrás vencernos a todos."

"¿Ah si?¡Eso está por ver-!"

"_¡General Lenz!"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _095-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Qué?" Se preguntó el _Mecronet_, habiendo recibiendo una comunicación. "¿_Coronel_ Epion?¿Que sucede? Estoy algo… ¿Está seguro de eso? …. Si… si, lo entiendo… muy bien, entonces iniciaré con el plan."

El grupo se reunió, mirando como Lenz comenzaba a caminar, haciendo distancia entre ellos. El _General_ se dirigió hacia la computadora que controlaba el sistema de armas, confundidos por lo que estaba haciendo… y por lo que hizo, no esperando cuando el _General_ lanzó una descarga de energía a la computadora, haciéndola estallar en pedazos.

"¿Destruyó la computadora él solo?" preguntó X con confusión.

"Vaya, me estaba divirtiendo con esto." dijo el _General_, dándose la vuelta y mirando a los héroes. "Pero creo que lo dejaremos para después."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Zero con suma curiosidad y desconfianza. "¿Te has rendido y por eso destruyes la computadora para que te dejemos vivir?"

"¿Rendirme?¡Jamás! Al parecer, el plan de el _Coronel_ _Epion_ está por comenzar."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?" preguntó el _Mars Adept Garet_, no bajando la guardia.

"Sus amigos y el _Coronel_ han unido sus fuerzas."

"¡¿Esperas que creamos esa mentira?" cuestionó Beelzemon con enfado, sabiendo que las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido como para creerle.

"_Es verdad, Beelzemon.__" _Respondió otra voz, esta vez en las mentes de los héroes, que reconocieron en el acto.

"¿Alan?" preguntó X con curiosidad.

"_Si, soy yo…"_ respondió el joven. _"Me comunico con ustedes por medio de la telepatía, ayudado por Mewtwo. Háganle caso al General, él se los explicará en el camino."_

"¿Estas seguro?"

"_Claro, estoy seguro, sólo síganlo."_

"Ya escucharon a su amigo. Será mejor que me sigan." dijo Lenz, corriendo por un pasillo, dejando el lugar.

"Esto no me agrada." comentó Garet, bajando su arma.

"Si, pero no podemos hacer nada…" expresó Mia, colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

"No tenemos opción, supongo." dijo X, siguiendo a Lenz. "¡Vamos!"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Ash's team-_

Zorken esquivaba los ataques de Raichu y los demás guerreros con facilidad. La velocidad del _General_ era un poco superior a la de ellos y no podían hacer mucho. Ash, quien vio que no había mucho que hacer, estaba por liberar su _Bankai Armor_ cuando…

"_¡Ash!¡Espera!"_

Ash inmediatamente se detuvo al escuchar la voz en su cabeza. El _General_ _Zorken _volteó a ver al joven, quien parecía estar con la mente en otro lado, y decidió lanzarse a él, dispuesto a atacarlo con su puño izquierdo, cuando…

"_¡General Zorken!"_

"¿_Coronel_?" cuestionó el _General_, deteniendo su golpe justo frente al rostro del joven.

"_¡Escúcheme Ash, todos!"_ dijo Alan por medio de la telepatía. _"Desde ahora, somos aliados con los Mecronet.-"_

"¿Qué?¿Te volviste loco?" preguntó el _Pokemon __Trainer_ con confusión.

"_Sé que es extraño, pero confíen en mi. Les explicaré luego todo cuando nos veamos."_

"No le creo." Dijo el _Hechicero_ Steve. "No confió en esa maquina…"

En eso, una explosión sacudió el lugar, manteniendo a los héroes en alerta. Al ver que era, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del _General_ _Zorken_, quien acababa de destruir el generador de escudos, para luego voltear a verlos con seriedad.

"¿Ahora me creen?" preguntó el _Mecronet_. "Estábamos planeando este desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡No perdamos el tiempo y síganme!"

Zorken corrió por un pasillo, dejando al grupo a que se pusieran a pensar… pero luego, al ver que no tenía más que hacer, decidieron seguirlo, esperando que no termine esto mal.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Takato's Team-_

Haru trataba de mantener a raya a Aura, quien lo atacaba con sus espadas sin piedad. El joven apenas podía mantener el ritmo de la aún enfadada _General_, pero en un movimiento ágil, el _Rave Master_ logró quitarles sus espadas y se dispuso a contraatacarla, ahora que estaba indefensa.

"¡Te tengo!"

"_¡Esperen!" _exclamó una voz que Haru conocía, lo cual lo obligó a detenerse de golpe.

"¿Alan?" pregunto el joven. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mientras Aura se recuperaba, el _Coronel Epion_ se contactó con ella, explicándole a ella acerca del inicio del plan.

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó la _General_, cerciorándose de que no estuviera escuchando mal. "Si, entiendo…"

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó Takato, escuchando la conversación de Alan. "Ya veo… muy bien…"

El combate se detuvo, haciendo una tregua entre ellos, pero los héroes del _Nintenverse_ no paraban de ver a la _Mecronet_ con cierta desconfianza.

"Parece que tendremos una tregua." dijo la _General_, mirando a los presentes. "hemos estado planeando esto desde hace siglos, así que no lo echen a perder."

"¿Te importaría explicarnos lo que pasa?" cuestionó Jenna, confundida de porqué es que se aliaron con los _Mecronets_.

"Se los explicaré después. Por ahora, debemos seguir adelante."

"Entonces, ahora que somos aliados." Empezó Miroku, quien tomó las manos de la _General_ _Aura_. "Quizás podamos conocernos más _a fondo._"

Aura nuevamente se enfadó por el comentario y mandó a Miroku al generador de energía secundaria, que se desactivó debido al tremendo impacto.

"No hay tiempo que perder." dijo Aura, mirando con desprecio al monje. "¡Síganme todos!"

Y así, el grupo de Takato siguió a la chica, cargando a un electrocutado monje con ellos.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Alan's Team-_

"Es todo…" dijo Epion seriamente, mirando a sus nuevos aliados. "Ahora, entren a la sala de comando de la nave."

"¿Podemos confiar en ti?" preguntó Axl, aún desconfiando del _Coronel_… y con buena razón.

"Podemos confiar en él." Respondió Alan. "Lo sé."

"Te pareces mucho a X, Alan, siempre sigue sus corazonadas y confía en muchas personas."

"Y eso es bueno."

"No cuando te pasa algo como a Double."

"Oh, cierto…" expresó el joven, recordando al _Reploid_ amarillo, del juego de _Megaman X4_, que resultó ser un espía de Sigma.

"_No hay que perder el tiempo."_ dijo Mewtwo. _"Destruyamos esta nave de una vez."_

"Síganme…" dijo Epion, entrando al centro de mando, el grupo de Alan siguiéndolo, aún no seguros de esta alianza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen In Time- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

_-Mecron's Room-_

"Así que, Epion me traicionó… se tardó mucho."

En el centro de su habitación, Mecron Prime, líder del _Imperio Mecronet,_ miraba lo acontecido en toda la nave, desde las luchas, la destrucción de dos de sus _Generales_ y la traición de Epion. Aún así, el líder de los _Mecronets_ estaba sonriendo.

"Sabía que se iba a revelar, pero no tenía conocimiento que los tres _Generales_ también lo harían. Ahora sé que no puedo confiar en nadie más que en mi mismo." El aura del líder supremo se incrementó, llegando a niveles nunca antes vistos por los guerreros. "Los aplastaré… ¡Los aplastaré a todos con mis propias manos, y le daré esta galaxia a mi señor _Anubis_!¡Todos lo pagarán!"

Mecron estaba enfadado, pero a la vez calmó. Pronto se enfrentaría a los guerreros y a los traidores. Pronto, él hará trizas las esperanzas del tonto de Epion… y después, _Novaterra _caerá en sus manos.

"¡Esta galaxia, pronto será mía… y del señor _Anubis_!"

_**Fin del capitulo 51.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Este es, la ultima batalla. Sólo Mecron Prime queda del _Imperio Mecron_. Es todo o nada. ¡Vamos contra el! …¡¿Que?¡Su energía es muy poderosa! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Furia de Mecron.**_

Rayos… Todo ese fuego… ¿No tiene efecto en él?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **Muy bien... solo unos 5 capitulos mas... contando el Trailer... mmm... tenia pensado en algo, pero se los dire al final..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: lo de las lunas de batalla lo saque de una serie llamada "Shadow Riders: War of Planets"... lo malo es que no la terminaron ¬¬... la cosa es que, habia guerrea entre 4 planetas, uno de ellos, el planeta Roca, tenia 5 lunas... y eran de batalla... bastante bueno la verdad... bueno, los Novaterrans tenia que tener unas lunas de ese tipo... contando en que pueden viajar por todo el universo para conseguir lunas de ese tamaño XD... creo que casi le atinas a lo de los generales XD_

_Umizu: hey niña, que onda... nomas no intentes destruir la nuestra... aun la necesitamos XD... bueno, Epion comienza su plan ahora... no era mucho, pero el solo no podria enfrentarse a Mecron... si pienzan que el plan es muy simple... bueno, lo es... no soy bueno pensando planes complicados que tarden como 2 temporadas para que se hagan :S ... bueno..._

_master911: me imagino que muchos no se esperaban eso... pero bueno, asi salieron cuando les introducieron la info en sus cabezas XD... y es divertido XD..._

_vo2: si, tambien me agrado esa frace... estan tan no mario... pero se escucha tan bien XD_

_ghostiv: claro que pondre le trailer cuando este cap termine... no se preocupen... no se, asi los escibo yo... y quizas este mal acomodado (Creo que capitulos es mayor que Episodios :S) pero ya que flojera cambiar todo, ais que lo dejo asi... es mi estilo XD... si, pondre imagenes de los villanos... aunqune me tardare un poco, no esperen que los villanos esten cuando salgan... tengo mas inspiracion al hacer los heroes que los villanos, a pesar de que los heroes muchos los conozcan..._

_Arecanderu: yup, llego el armaggen, y si, tiene mucho poder de fuego... no por nada es el arma mas poderosa del Imperio y el lugar donde recide Mecron Prime... si, si podra... quizas..._

_lo del comic... bueno, quise dar un sentimineto de nostalgia... creo que lo logre XD... bueno..._

_Vivi: Esque Gandalf es chido XD... en otro universo, Gandalf seria el instructor de los N-Warriors, no Raphael XD... pero en este es le hechiero XD... tenia que tener una escuza para destruir todo¿no? XD... bueno, ya lo leiste... ¿que tal?_

_Bueno... que vamos a hacer..., Pagina de Personajes actualizada ... que mas?... __oh si... tengo que decirles algo... el jueves, actualizare un capitulo, esto es para que dar bien con las actualizaciones y no tener que actualizar todos en un dia... pero la actualizacion del Viernes se recorrera para el sabado, hora de mexico... solo una semana para el final del ep 3... resen porque no le pase nada malo a mi compu, internet, archivos, luz o cualquier otra cosa que evite que pueda postear los ultimos capitulos ¬¬ XD... ya me ha pasado antes... bueno, los veo el jueves... bye...y si saben de Ragnarock, leanse el fic de Arecanderu... es bueno XD..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	53. Cap 52: La Furia de Mecron

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 5****2: La Furia de Mecron.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII_)

La batalla entre el planeta _Novaterra_ y el _Armaggen_ continuaba. La flota _Humana_, sus dos _Battlemoons_ y el planeta continuaban el asedio contra la colosal nave de combate _Mecronet_, quien resistía sus disparos con facilidad gracias a su poderoso escudo. La nave de combate disparaba contra el planeta, queriendo destruir su escudo planetario y así asediar la superficie, para después encargarse de la flota y las lunas.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, los escudos y armas del _Armaggen_ se desactivaron, dejando entrar todo el fuego de los _Humanos_, provocando grandes explosiones en su exterior. En la _Nova-Sky Tower_,_ a_l ver esto, Raphael supo que debía actuar, o volarían la nave con los héroes adentro.

"¡Cesen el fuego!" ordenó el _Hechicero_, forzando a que los operadores comunicaran la orden a todas sus unidades, quienes inmediatamente detuvieron el asedio contra el _Armaggen_, dejándolo bastante dañado.

"¿Qué sucede, señor?" preguntó un operador con confusión.

"El _Armaggen_ se ha detenido." Respondió el _Dark Sage_ con seriedad.

"Ya veo." Expresó el Doctor Light, quien junto con sus creaciones, Roll y Megaman, estaban en ese lugar. "Eso significa que, el grupo lo logró."

"Doctor." Comentó el robot azul. "Con su permiso, deseo ir a explorar la nave y ver si ellos están bien, así como traerlos de regreso en caso de que sea necesario."

"¡Yo iré con él!" exclamó Roll, colocándose a lado de su hermano. "Sé que puedo ayudar."

"Muy bien." Respondió su creador. "Busquen la energía de X y los demás y vayan."

"¡Si!"

Ambos robots se concentraron para encontrar la energía de los jóvenes, buscando la más alta o la más reconocible. Al hacerlo, ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz azul y roja, partiendo hacia el _Armaggen_.

"Buena suerte…" dijo Light, viendo por los monitores las luces acercándose al _Armaggen_.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

La _Comandante Tessa_, quien estaba bajo el mando de toda la flota que estaba en la atmósfera, miraba aliviada al desactivado _Armaggen_.

"Al parecer esto acabó." Expresó ella con alivio, antes de mirar a todos los presentes. "¡Estén alertas!¡Cuando todos salgan, destruiremos el _Armaggen_!" exclamó, antes de que un sonido llamara su atención.

"Comunicación entrante, _Comandante_." Expresó un operador, rápidamente activando la comunicación, haciendo aparecer una pantalla frente a Tessa.

"_Este es Master Raphael de los N-Warriors, ¿Cuál es su situación?"_

"Aquí la _Comandante Tessa_ del _Tuatha de Danaan_. Nuestra situación es estable por el momento."

"_Muy bien. En estos momentos, Megaman y Roll han partido al Armaggen para investigar y analizar la situación. Estate al pendiente."_

"Muy bien, estaré al pendiente. Cambio y fuera." Expresó ella, cerrando la comunicación con _Novaterra_, mientras miraba como dos destellos de luz salían del planeta y entraban al _Armaggen_. "Sólo nos queda esperar…"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Command Center-_

El grupo, que siguió a Epion, había entrado al centro de mando del _Armaggen_, mirando todo a su alrededor, en especial las varias computadoras que estaban apagadas.

"Así que este es el centro de mando." dijo Raichu.

"Los generadores están destruidos, es por eso que la nave ya no tiene energía." expresó Epion seriamente.

"Es por eso que ya no hay escudos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Axl.

"Así es."

"Con razón esa sacudida de hace un momento." comentó Dawn algo molesta, aún con su armadura puesta. "Entonces, ¿Esperamos a los demás?"

"No han de tardar." Dijo Alan. "Seguro que vienen en camino."

El grupo esperó a sus compañeros a que llegaran. Pocos momentos después, los demás comenzaron a llegar al centro de mando, donde tuvieron que explicarles lo que había ocurrido a la gente que no había escuchado la conversación, como Jaden, Vash, Tai, Link, etcétera, quienes intentaron atacar a los _Mecronets_ al verlos con el grupo. Los tres _Generales_ miraron a sus ahora aliados _Humanos_ y monstruos.

"Entonces, ¿Ellos son nuestros aliados ahora, _Coronel_?" preguntó Lenz con curiosidad.

"Así es." le contestó el Epion "Así que, llévense bien con ellos."

"Sólo espero que no lo arruinen todo…" expresó el _General_ con algo de arrogancia.

"Eso esperamos de ustedes, hojalatas." contestó Inuyasha con enfado.

"¡Si, ojala ustedes no lo arruinen!" exclamó Beelzemon, sonriendo maliciosamente,

"¡¿Quieren repetir eso?" respondió Lenz, sumamente enfadado.

"¡Lo que oíste!"

Inuyasha, Beelzemon y Lenz se miraron con odio, estando a un poco de comenzar un combate en el lugar, de no ser por que sus compañeros los sujetaron.

"¡Cálmense ahora!" exclamó Kristal. "¡Ahora somos aliados!"

"¡Compórtate, Lenz!" dijo Aura a su compañero. "No te dejes llevar por cosas así."

Los tres se miraron con odio por un rato, sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien si se peleaban. Después de que los ánimos se calmaron, Alan miró a Epion.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó el joven.

"Debemos ir ahora a la cámara de Mecron y vencerlo." respondió Epion. "Escuchen, el poder de Mecron es enorme; los tres _Generales_ lo conocen y por eso no habíamos hecho algo así antes. Si no quieren pelear, no vayan."

"Si, que los débiles no peleen." expresó Lenz con arrogancia.

"¿Hablas por ti?" preguntó Beelzemon con burla, haciendo enfadar al _General_.

"Ya verán cuando esto termine."

"Cuenten con nosotros." dijo Kristal, acercándose al _Coronel_. "Los ayudaremos en esto."

"Se los agradezco." Respondió Epion con algo de tranquilidad… antes de que su semblante se volviera serio. "¡Alguien viene!"

"¿Que?"

En eso, dos haces de luz aparecieron en el lugar, formando a los robots Roll y Megaman, materializándose en el lugar.

"¡Hola a todos!" exclamó Roll con alegría… antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de los _Mecronets_ en el lugar. "Eh… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

"Muchas cosas." respondió X, comenzando a contarle todo lo que pasó.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar, ya que justo en ese momento todas las computadoras se encendieron repentinamente, confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Felix.

"Se está activando todo." respondió Zorken. "¡Maldición!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mimi. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Todo se está activando de nuevo." respondió Aura, mientras veía las computadoras encenderse y reiniciarse una a una. "¡Alguien está activando los escudos y armas!"

"¡¿Que?" cuestionó Ash con alarma. "¡Hay que desactivarlos!

Los tres _Generales_ se colocaron frente a las consolas de luz e intentaron apagarlas, introduciendo varios comandos en ellas… pero no parecían responder.

"¡No podemos!" Exclamó Lenz. "¡Alguien tomó el control total de la nave!"

"¡¿Que?"

En el espacio, todas las naves _Humanas_ sobrevolaban alrededor del desactivado _Armaggen_, cuando este repentinamente comenzó a reactivarse. La nave _Mecronet_ comenzó a disparar a las desprotegidas naves, destruyendo a algunos en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

"¡¿Pero que…?" preguntó la _Comandante Tessa_ al ver naves de su flota estallando.

"¡_Comandante_!" exclamó uno de los operadores. "¡El _Armaggen_ se ha activado de nuevo!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella. "¿Acaso no lo lograron después de todo?"

Entonces, la nave se sacudió violentamente, y algunas computadoras comenzaron a estallar.

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!" exclamó una operadora.

"¡Activen los escudos y armas!" ordenó Tessa, luego de que otro disparo enemigo pasara cerca de la nave. El _Zodiac_ volvió a activarse y entró en batalla, disparando de nuevo al _Armaggen_, mientras la _Comandante_ intentaba averiguar que había pasado. _'¿Por qué?... ¿que ocurre allá adentro?' _

* * *

_-N-Warriors __Nova-Sky Tower-_

La reactivación del _Armaggen_ causó que las alarmas volvieran a sonar, y que la gente de las tres distintas razas volvieran a moverse.

"¿No lograron desactivarlo después de todo? Preguntó Raphael con cierto enfado, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado.

"¡_Master Raphael_!" exclamó una operadora de la raza Viera. "¡La nave enemiga está acumulando una gran cantidad de energía!"

El _Armaggen_ abrió un enorme compartimiento, que dejó ver un cañón de igual de tamaño, fácilmente de dos kilómetros de largo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en este. El cañón principal del _Armaggen_, el _Planetary ShockWave_, liberó esa energía, disparándola contra _Novaterra_, en forma de un enorme cilindro de energía celeste, impactando contra el escudo planetario.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó _Master Raphael_, dándose cuenta de que otro tipo de alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡Rayo térmico impactando el escudo!" exclamó un operador _Humano_. "El rayo es constante y poderoso. A este paso, en una hora el escudo será traspasado e impactará en el planeta."

"¡Daños al planeta!"

"Totales en caso de que impacte. Se estima que la mitad del planeta sea incinerado, a pesar de los escudos en los edificios."

"¡Rayos!¡Ahora estamos al borde de ser calcinados!" exclamó con enfado, mirando la imagen del _Armaggen_ en un monitor. "Vamos, destruyan esa nave…"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Command Center-_

Los jóvenes miraban por la ventana del centro de mando el poderoso y continuo rayo de energía que estaba impactando contra el escudo de _Novaterra_.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Luigi, viendo el rayo de energía.

"El _Planetary ShockWave_, el arma más poderosa del _Armaggen_." Respondió Zorken. "Ese rayo impacta en el planeta y eleva la temperatura, en el núcleo, haciéndolo estallar."

"Eso me suena al rayo de los _Dreg_ en la película _Titan A.E._" comentó Raichu.

"¿Los _Dreg_?" preguntó Lenz con cierto asombro. "Si se refieren a una civilización basada en energía pura, vencimos a esa raza hace milenios y nos quedamos con su arma."

"Oh, entonces _**si**_ es el arma de los _Dreg._"

"¿Cómo lo desactivamos?" preguntó Alan seriamente.

"No podemos hacerlo desde aquí." respondió Aura. "Alguien lo ha de estar controlando…"

"Mecron…" expresó Epion, llamando la atención de todos. "Debe tener algún generador en su habitación y de ahí deben de estarlo controlado."

"¡Debemos ir a destruirlo!" exclamó Takato. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Síganos!"

Epion y los tres _Generales_ salieron del centro de mando y se dirigieron a la sala de Mecron, con el grupo de héroes siguiéndolos de cerca. El grupo caminó por varios pasillos y transportadores, siguiendo a los _Mecronets_, hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta, que tenía el símbolo del Imperio en ella.

"Aquí es." expresó Epion. "Entren los que estén dispuestos a arriesgar su vida en el combate."

"Bueno, entonces yo me voy…" dijo Luigi, intentando correr lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, no pudo debido a que Mewtwo lo mantenía flotando en el aire.

"_Aunque corras, no podrás escapar."_ Expresó el _Pokemon_. _"Será mejor que luchemos juntos…"_

"Pues ya que…" expresó el plomero verde, asustado pero sabiendo que no tenía opción.

El grupo se puso frente a la enorme puerta, que Epion empujó para abrirlas, permitiéndoles pasar. Todos caminaron al interior del salón y, cuando todos entraron, las puertas del salón se cerraron automáticamente, manteniendo a todos en guardia. En ese momento, todos inmediatamente pudieron sentir una poderosa aura invadiendo el lugar, con aquellos que no podían resistirla cayendo en el suelo, hincándose ante semejante poder.

"¿Qué es esto?¿De quien es esta aura?" preguntó Latias, batallando por estar de pie.

"¡No sé, pero es muy fuerte!" exclamó Link, también en el mismo estado que la _Pokemon_ disfrazada.

"¡No podré resistir mucho más!" exclamó Miroku, sintiendo mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

"¡Aguanten, todos!" exclamó Epion con seriedad. "Es _**él**_."

"_**Así que al fin decidiste traicionarme, Epion…**__**"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Inside Ganon's Castle- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time_)

La voz congeló a todos en el lugar, mientras las luces de la habitación se encendían, dejando ver al líder de los _Mecronets_; sentando en su enorme trono, la máquina más grande del _Imperio Mecron_, _Mecron Prime_, los esperaba.

"¿Tu eres… Mecron?" preguntó Kristal, intentando resistir la poderosa aura.

"_**Exactamente…"**_

_Mecron Prime_ era una máquina con forma _Humana_, de treinta metros de alto, sus enormes puños eran capaces de sujetar a una persona con facilidad y aplastarla de la misma manera. Mecron tenía una armadura blanca, parecida a la ropa de un _General_, con botas anchas, parecidas a la de los_ Reploids_ y grandes hombreras cornadas. Su rostro tenía un bigote de metal, ojos rojos como el fuego, semblante serio, así como un sombrero de _General_, con cuatro cuernos, dos saliendo de arriba de sus oídos y otros en su frente. A diferencia de los _Generales_ y Epion, que tenían piel sintética, Mecron era máquina pura, su rostro era color metálico, dándole un aire más aterrador.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Alan con algo de temor. "¡Es como el hijo bastardo de _General_ del _Megaman X4_ y _Unicron_ de _Transformers_!"

En ese momento, _Mecron Prime_, líder de los _Mecronets_, estaba conectado a una inmensa máquina detrás de él, conectado con varios cables del diámetro de un hombre, unido a su espalda, brazos y nuca.

"_**Al fin decidiste traicionarme."**_Expresó el enorme _Mecronet_, sorprendiendo al _Coronel_ de su ejército.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó Epion con asombro.

"_**Por supuesto. ¿Me tomas como un tonto? Lo supe desde hace tres mil años, cuando me escuchaste en la conversación con Anubis."**_

"Lo sabías… ¿Entonces porque no me detuviste?"

"_**Porque quería ver cual era la raza que escogerías para intentar vencerme. Además de que me agradaba saber que sufrías por no hacer nada."**_

"Entiendo… ¡Entonces acabaré contigo!"

"_**¿De verdad crees que los que elegiste me podrán vencer?¡Estúpido!"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-Conclusion-VS Sigma Final- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X7_)

Los inmensos cables que conectaban a Mecron a la máquina comenzaron a separarse de su cuerpo, cada uno regresando a la máquina para esperar a ser usada después. Mecron se levantó de la silla con lentitud, debido a su enorme tamaño, mostrándose ante el grupo.

"_**¡Vengan!¡Los aplastaré como insectos!"**_

"¡Eso lo veremos!" gritó Alan, reuniendo energías en sus manos. "¡Ataquen todos!"

Todos los que podían reunir energía y lanzarla a voluntad lanzaron sus poderes hacia Mecron, con la intención de derribarlo de un solo ataque. El gigantesco _Mecronet_ colocó sus enormes manos al frente, usándolas como barrera y contuvo sus ataques con facilidad, que se desvanecieron de inmediato, dejando solo humo en las manos de Mecron, sorprendiendo a todos.

"L-los detuvo…" dijo Yoh, sumamente sorprendido, como nunca antes lo había estado.

"¡Esto no puede ser!" exclamó Link con asombro.

Mecron se miró las manos fijamente, y notó vio varias marcas en el metal de estas.

"_**Son más fuertes de lo que pensé… pero parece que es mi turno de saludarlos."**_

Los ojos de Mecron comenzaron a brillar, un leve destello que Lenz notó… sabiendo que no significa algo bueno.

"¡Aléjense!" exclamó el _General_, justo en el momento en el que Mecron lanzó dos poderosos rayos de sus ojos, cada uno del tamaño de un hombre, hacia el grupo de héroes.

Todos lograron hacerse a un lado, antes de que los rayos de energía carmesí los golpearan, mismos que impactaron en el piso y lo atravesaran, impactando el piso que había abajo y atravesándolo también. Desde afuera del _Armaggen_, se podía ver dos cilindros rojos salir de la parte de debajo de la nave _Mecronet_, impactando el escudo de un _Zodiac _y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

Dentro del salón de Mecron, todos estaban en el suelo, aturdidos por lo que había pasado.

"Que poderoso ataque." dijo Aura. "Por algo es el líder de nuestra raza."

"Y dijo que sólo era un saludo." expresó Ivan, no queriendo saber que significaba el pelear en serio, pero sabía que pronto lo vería.

Alan miró al agujero en el piso y notó que este se estaba cerrando poco a poco.

"¿Por qué se cierra?" preguntó con confusión.

"Esta habitación tiene metal viviente, un metal muy raro en el universo." respondió Epion. "Funciona como su piel, _Humanos_, pero más rápido."

"¿Se auto-repara?" preguntó Jaden

"Si, así es."

"Eso quiere decir que, quizás Mecron también esté…" inquirió Mario.

"Es probable…" respondió Zorken. "No sabemos de que esté hecho nuestro líder."

"Esto si que es muy difícil." comentó Steve, mirando al líder de los _Mecronets_.

Mientras, Mecron continuaba parado, viendo a los héroes intentar saber que pasó hace unos segundos.

"_**Creo que me pasé con mi saludo… O quizás así son de débiles."**_

"¡Veamos quien es el débil!" exclamó Zero, sacando su sable de luz y lanzándose hacia Mecron. Otros lo siguieron, como Link, Garet, Felix, Inuyasha, Yoh y Lenz, quienes sacaron sus espadas y armas para golpear al gigantesco _Mecronet_.

Los siete saltaron hasta quedar a nivel del rostro de Mecron e intentaron cortarlo con sus armas. Sin embargo, el líder supremo sólo se defendió, colocando su brazo derecho como escudo. Las armas de los héroes golpearon el metal del brazo del _Mecronet_ con fuerza, esperando cortarlo… y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no le hicieron daño, incluso con el sable de luz de Zero. Mecron sólo los empujó con fuerza, mandando a los siete a estrellarse contra la pared y caer pesadamente al suelo.

"_**Tontos. El metal de mi armadura es de la clase más fuerte que hay en varias galaxias. ¡No podrán contra mí!"**_exclamó… justo en el momento en el que tres esferas de plasma lo golpearon en el rostro, aunque no recibió daño alguno. Volteó a un lado, viendo a X, Megaman y Roll estar al frente de él, con sus cañones humeando. _**"¡Insectos!" **_

Mecron creó una poderosa corriente de aire sólo al mover sus manos, mandando a los tres hacia atrás. Al ver a sus compañeros caer, el _Pokemon Trainer_, así como el_ Digidestined _y el _Tamer_, sabían que tenían que pelear con todo.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Ash, mirando a Tai y Takato, quienes sabían lo que tenían que hacer. "_**¡BANKAI ARMOR!**_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a brillar, un aura rodeando sus ropas; un viento electrificado rodeó a Ash, una flama intensa cubrió a Tai y un aura blanca y roja envolvió a Takato. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, los tres tenían armaduras cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Ash tenía una armadura de _Lugia_, con el casco pareciéndose al del _Pokemon_ psíquico, con un agujero encima, dejando ver su cabello. El peto, color blanco, tenía algunas figuras moradas y cubría sólo la parte de su pecho, dejando el estómago descubierto. Las hombreras eran largas, parecidas a las de Alan con la armadura de Articuno. El cinturón no protegía nada, sólo los costados de su cadera. Las piernas eran parecidas a las de Alan, blancas pero con algunas líneas moradas. Los ojos de Ash cambiaron y ahora eran color morado, mientras él sujetaba la _Lugia Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

Tai tenía una armadura parecida a la de _Wargreymon_, con el mismo estilo y color de peto y hombreras, aunque la armadura de él no protegía el estómago. Sus brazos, además de tener la típica protección de brazo, tenían aparte una gran placa de metal con garras, parecidos a las que usa Wargreymon para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En su espalda, tenía dos placas de metal, que eran del _Courage Shield,_ un poderoso escudo defensivo que podía colocar al frente. Lo único que era diferente a la armadura que usaba _Wargreymon_ era su casco, que en Tai era sólo una tiara con tres cuernos, dejando ver su alborotada cabellera. Sujetaba su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, aparte de tener listas garras de sus manos para pelear.

Takato tenía una armadura parecida a la de _Gallantmon_, pero no lo protegía tanto. Tenía el mismo peto y hombreras, al igual que las mismas piernas y brazos, pero la armadura no protegía el estómago y parte de la cadera estaba expuesta. El casco era sólo una tiara, parecida a la que _Gallantmon _tiene en el casco. También sujetaba su _Keyblade_ en una mano, mientras que en la otra tenía un pequeño escudo_, _el_ Aegis Shield_.

Los tres tenían capas blancas, idénticas a las de Dawn y Alan. Mecron miró a los tres jóvenes con armaduras con algo de asombro.

"_**Incrementaron sus poderes. Interesante… ¡veamos si pueden derribarme!"**_

Los tres se lanzaron hacia Mecron, intentando golpearlo con sus armas; Tai le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su _Keyblade_, pero esta no le hizo efecto en el líder _Mecronet_. Takato reunió energía en su _Keyblade_ mientras Tai atacaba físicamente.

"_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

Un cilindro azul salió de la lanza de Takato hacia el rostro de Mecron, quien recibió el golpe de lleno, pero nuevamente no recibió daño.

"¡Ahí voy!" Exclamó Ash, con su _Keyblade_ en alto y golpeando a Mecron en plena frente. Aún usando toda su fuerza, el _Pokemon Trainer_ no le hizo nada al _Mecronet_, quien estaba ahí, sin hacer nada. Los tres guerreros saltaron hacia atrás, estando el uno al lado del otro, mirando con confusión y asombro lo que había pasado.

"¡Imposible!¡No le hicimos nada!" exclamó Takato.

"¡Ataquémoslo con todo lo que tenemos!" expresó Tai, no queriendo ser derrotado de esa forma.

"¡Muy bien!"

Los tres saltaron hacia atrás y se colocaron en posición de ataque; Tai reunió una esfera de energía roja sobre él, Ash juntó un poderoso aire en sus manos y Takato concentró energía en su escudo, que comenzó a brillar.

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

"_¡AEROBLAST!_"

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

Los tres ataques se volvieron uno solo con dirección hacia Mecron, viajando a gran velocidad… pero el líder levantó una mano y recibió los ataques de lleno. Los tres jóvenes veían impactados como sus energías se disipaban en la mano del líder de los _Mecronets_, quien sólo los miró con arrogancia.

"_**Si esto es todo lo que pueden hacer, ¡No tienen oportunidad!"**_Exclamó el _Mecronet_, lanzando otros dos rayos de sus ojos hacia los tres jóvenes.

Rápidamente, Tai sacó sus placas de metal de su espalda y formó un escudo con estas para defenderse. Takato también alzó su escudo para protegerse, y junto con Tai, se colocaron frente a Ash, quien no tenía forma de defenderse. Los dos rayos impactaron en los escudos de los jóvenes, creando una gran explosión que los mandó hacia una pared, atravesándola por completo.

"¡Rayos!¡Esto está mal!" exclamó Alan. "¡Debemos pelear con todo nuestro poder!"

"¡Muy bien!" expresó Kristal, invocando su _Keyblade_; la S_age' Stone._ "_**¡BANKAI ARMOR!**_"

Una luz mística rodeó a Kristal por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Ahora, ella tenía una armadura también. Lo llamativo de esta armadura era que era muy parecida al traje de _Dark Magician Girl_ que ella usaba antes, sólo que le protegía todo el tronco, el pecho, los hombros, la cintura, los brazos y las piernas. Su casco no tenía la forma superior del sombrero que tenía el traje de _Dark Magician Girl_, sólo la aparte delantera, la que parecía un visor. Tenía la _Balance Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y la _Sage's Stone_ en la mano izquierda, mientras que los ojos de ella eran ahora color morado.

Alan y Kristal se miraron fijamente, afirmando con la cabeza, pensando en lo mismo. Ambos jóvenes, aún con sus armaduras puestas, elevaron su aura y se volvieron a transformar, alcanzando el nivel de _Super Novan_. Los ojos de ambos, en lugar de cambiar a dorados, permanecieron del mismo color que sus armaduras, azules para Alan y morados para Kristal. Epion los miró con asombro, dado que no había sentido ese poder de ellos.

"Así que, no habían peleado con su máximo poder." comentó el _Coronel_.

"No… ¡pero ahora lo haremos!" exclamó Alan. "¡Vamos, Kristal!"

Kristal, Alan y Epion se lanzaron contra Mecron, cada uno por diferentes lados, sujetando sus armas; Epion fue por el centro, Alan por la derecha y Kristal por la izquierda. Los tres iban al rostro a intentar golpearlo, pero Mecron se protegió con sus enormes brazos y los empujó hacia atrás. Alan se alejó un poco, desapareció sus dos _Keyblades_ y reunió energía en su puño derecho, rodeándolo de aire congelado. Del otro lado, Kristal reunió energía también, varias esferas apareciendo a su alrededor. Por su parte, Epion reunió energía en su espada de luz y la lanzó hacia Mecron en forma de corte de energía.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_" exclamó el joven, liberando su ataque.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡MECRO SLASH!_"

Los tres ataques golpearon a Mecron en tres diferentes lados, levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Todos los héroes esperaron a que la nube se disipara para ver a Mecron vencido… o al menos con alguna herida.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _090-Impending Doom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

Su sorpresa y terror llegó cuando vieron a Mecron, aún en su lugar con sólo unas pequeñas abolladuras y cortes apenas visibles en su armadura. El _Mecronet_ supremo sólo comenzó a reírse.

"_**Epion… No me digas que este es tu verdadero poder, aquel que decían que era legendario. ¡No me hagas reír!¡Así no podrás vencerme!"**_

El grupo estaba estupefacto. Los ataques de Alan y Kristal a sus máximas capacidades y del verdadero poder de Epion no lograron hacer nada al _Mecronet_. ¿Acaso podrían vencerlo?

"De verdad, es un monstruo…" dijo Kristal con temor. "Un monstruo maldito…"

"Este es, el poder del _Imperio Mecron_." Comentó Epion, dándose cuenta de que sería inútil el seguir luchando.

"¡Aún así, debe haber una forma!" exclamó Alan, negándose a darse por vencido.

"_**¡Sus días están contados!¡Pronto sus mundos caerán ante mi!"**_

"¡Aún no!¡Protegeremos nuestros mundos!"

"_**¡No tienen el poder!"**_

"¡Este es nuestro poder!"

Las auras de todos los presentes se incrementaron aún más, elevándose más allá de sus límites. Aún así, Mecron sólo sonrió.

"_**Hagan de esto interesante… si no, no tendría caso."**_

Los guerreros se prepararon para el combate, no sabiendo si ganarían… pero debían ganar; el destino de sus familias, amigos, mundos y del Nintenverse entero, estaba en sus manos…

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 52.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¡Rayos!¡No importa lo que hagamos, nada funciona!¿Acaso este será el final?¿No podremos hacer nada?... No… No hay que perder las esperanzas… ¡No aún! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Fuerza de la Unión.**_

¡Vamos todos!¡Un ultimo ataque!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** hey gente¿Que les parecio?... bueno, no tenog muycho que decir..._

_Venus Agent JMAG: La verdad, solo ellos 2, los que murieron, estaban del lado de Mecron... bueno, esa era la intencion... ustedes conocen a Miroku¿Creen que haria eso? Yo si..._

_master911: que bueno que te gusto los cap... aver como te gusta este... y si, soy el amo y señor de este fic XD_

_Arecanderu: yup, asi de fuerte es... ya vez, ni Super Novan Bankai Armor Alan ni Kristal pudieron hacerle algo... si, por eso no me gustan esos planes ¬¬ XD_

_ghostiv: bueno, ais tienen que ser las armaduras de las mujeres... siempre y cuando convivan con alguien como ellos XD_

_vo2: habia dicho que iba a poner uno hoy oO bueno... mmm, no era mi intencion de que Haru en SSj se pareciera a Roxas... pero ahora que lo veo, si se parece un poco XD... y tampoco de Hyoga... de hecho, me base en la armadura de Seiya con los colores de Hyoga, pero bueno o.O_

_Umizu: Si, uno no se espera eso de repente, que cambien de bando tan rapido... pero bueno... mmm, no, no esta poseido... bueno, quizas si... ahi juzguenlo, yo lo dire luego... ya niña, no se preocupe... y se ve que esta emocionada por el siguiente ep ¬¬ XD... los de los episodios... bueno, asi me gustan XD_

_vivi: ya veran luego la relacion entre Anubis y Mecron... nada de eso, lo sabran luego Xd... y gracias por la musica :D_

_crazy boy zero: no, no lo plane asi... de hecho, no lo planee, estoy episodios salieron asi de improvisto, porque era en eltimepo en el que no tenia compu en mi casa y estaba en la escuela usando las compus, haciendo los caps a la carrera... y me salieron bien XD... lo de Ryu y el Dark hadou lo pensare... no lo habia pensado antes, pero ya vere :S_

_bueno, es todo por ahora...he decidido que pondre un cap mañana Viernes y otro el Domingo, para que el Martes ya ponga el final... no se lo pierdan y sigan rezando para que algo malo no pase XD_

_Actualizada la pagina de los guerreros, mostrando las armaduras de Kristal Tai, Ash y Takato... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	54. Cap 53: La fuerza de la Unión

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_** OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 5****3: La fuerza de la Unión.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _090-Impending Doom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

El _Armaggen_ continuaba disparando su arma principal, el súper cañón _Planetary__ ShockWave,_ contra el escudo de _Novaterra_, debilitándolo con gran rapidez. La flota _Humana_, las Battlemoons y el planeta mismo continuaban su asedio contra el _Armaggen_, pero no lograban resultados.

Dentro del _Zodiac_ _Tuatha de Danaan_, la _Comandante_ miraba lo que pasaba en el exterior.

"Eso está mal." Expresó la _Comandante Tessa_, mirando desde su asiento la información que recibía. "A este paso, el escudo será destruido."

"¡El escudo de _Novaterra_ está al cincuenta por ciento y bajando rápidamente!" exclamó un operador.

"¡Vamos!¡Apresúrense!"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Mecron's Chamber-_

Si los de afuera creían que la tenían difícil, no han visto a los que pelean dentro.

Los héroes y sus aliados _Mecronets_ continuaban dando todo lo que tenían en su lucha contra el líder de los _Mecronets_, _Mecron Prime_. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muchos, sus ataques golpeaban el cuerpo del gigantesco líder como si fuera una gota de agua contra el metal.

Kristal y Alan saltaron para estar a la misma altura que Mecron, varios metros alejados de él. Unidos espalda con espalda, ambos jóvenes extendieron uno de sus brazos y reunieron una gran cantidad de energía, misma que fue lanzada hacia el coloso gigante con mucha fuerza. El gigantesco _Mecronet_ recibió el ataque directamente, pero este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Beelzemon usaba su habilidad para volar para intentar superar a Mecron, disparando varias veces contra el gigante. Sin embargo, su oponente parecía no sentir los ataques, lo cual causó frustración en el _Digimon_.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Beelzemon, preparándose para lanzar su técnica más poderosa. "_¡CORONA DESTROYER!_"

El gigantesco cilindro de energía impactó en el pecho de Mecron, creando una gran explosión que levantó una nube de polvo de igual tamaño. Beelzemon esperó ver los resultados, pero se sorprendió cuando Mecron parecía sin haber recibido daño alguno. El gigante sólo miró a Beelzemon y le disparó con dos rayos de sus ojos. Mewtwo se transportó frente a Beelzemon y creó un escudo psíquico para contener y reflejar los ataques. Pero fue inútil, ya que los rayos de energía de Mecron atravesaron el escudo y golpeó a ambas criaturas, mandando al _Pokemon_ psíquico y al _Digimon_ demonio al suelo.

Mientras, en otro lado, Jaden, Yoh, Mimi y Haru miraban lo que pasó con sus dos compañeros bestias.

"¡Todos!¡Liberen sus _Keyblades_!" exclamó Haru, viendo que no había otra opción.

"_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_"

Jaden fue rodeado de una luz multicolor por unos segundos, antes de aparecer con una armadura: un casco en forma de tiara, con dos alas a los lados por donde terminan las orejas; su peto era color café, al igual que sus hombros y no cubría la parte del estómago; su cinturón era sólo eso, un cinturón, las piernas cubrían hasta las rodillas.

Yoh fue rodeado por una energía espiritual azul por un momento, para luego aparecer con su armadura, que era parecida a la que usó Amidamaru en la pelea contra Hao: un traje de samurai típico color rojo. Esta armadura protegía el pecho, el estómago, la cintura, pero dejaba algo descubiertas las piernas. Sus hombreras eran largas y eran hombreras dobles, una sobre la otra. El casco sólo cubría la frente y las mejillas. Era la armadura que más protegía de la de los jóvenes.

El traje de Mimi, que apareció luego de ser rodeada con una energía verde, era: un casco con forma de _Rayquaza_, que cubría toda la cabeza, el peto, que cubría todo el pecho y el estómago. No tenía hombreras, y el cinturón era una especie de falda de metal, que dejaba que ella se moviera con facilidad, aparte de poseer unos shorts debajo de la falda. La armadura era color verde esmeralda con algunas figuras, parecidas a las que _Rayquaza_ tenía en su cuerpo, color rojo, amarillo y negro.

La armadura de Haru era parecida a la de un caballero medieval, con la diferencia que no tenía protección en los antebrazos, los muslos y el estómago, además de que el casco protegía los oídos, las mejillas, la frente y parte de la nuca, dejando ver su cabello plateado, un símbolo con forma de espada pequeña tenía en su frente. Además de eso, Haru se convirtió en _Super Novan._

Los cuatro jóvenes, cada uno sujetando sus _Keyblades_, se disponían a atacar al líder _Mecronet_… pero él estaba esperándolos.

Mecron cerró sus puños y reunió energía, lanzándosela a todos en el lugar, lanzando varios destellos de luz. Los héroes comenzaron a evitar este ataque, de la manera en la que pudieran hacerlo, pero a muchos los mandó al suelo. Megaman se colocó frente a Mecron, después de ver lo que había hecho.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-Intro Stage VII- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman VII_)

"¡Es hora de ver si las mejoras que el Doctor Light me dio funcionan!" exclamó el robot azul, reuniendo toda la energía extra que poseía, volviéndose él mismo energía. "_¡HYPER MEGAMAN!_"

Todos detuvieron su lucha cuando se dieron cuenta de que Megaman estaba brillando y que crecía varias veces su tamaño, hasta tener el tamaño de Mecron. Megaman tenía una armadura extraña, parecido a un mega robot, similar a la de _Mazinger Z_.

"¡Woa!" exclamó Raichu. "¡Ese es _Hyper Megaman_ de _Marvel vs Capcom_!"

El enorme Megaman se lanzó en contra de Mecron Prime, quien no se esperó algo así. Ambos gigantes se sujetaron de las manos, aplicando todas sus fuerzas para ver quién podía superar a quién, la fuerza del robot siendo casi tan grande como la del _Mecronet_. Luego, los gigantes comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza, los impactos retumbando en todo el lugar, y sus pisadas haciendo que el suelo se sacudiera.

Entonces, Megaman se lanzó hacia atrás, creando distancia entre él y su oponente, preparándose para el ataque especial.

"_¡HYPER MEGA CANNON!_"

El _Hyper Megaman_ convirtió uno de sus brazos en cañón y apuntó a Mecron, mientras varios compartimientos en su armadura se abrían en sus hombros, estómago y piernas. Luego de unos segundos, un enorme cilindro de energía salió del cañón de Megaman, y varios misiles rodeados de energía, con forma de un gato, perro y pájaro mecánicos, salieron de los compartimientos que se abrían. El cañón impactó contra Mecron y creó una gran explosión.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad!¡Todos ataquen!" exclamó Lenz, reuniendo energía en su lanza. "_¡ZERO LANCE!_"

"_¡AURA STRIKE!_" Exclamó Aura, lanzando dos cortes de energía desde sus espadas.

"_¡EARTH CRUSHER!_" Expresó Zorken, lanzando la energía que tenía reunida en su hacha.

"_¡MECRO SLASH!_"

Los ataques de los tres _Generales_ y de Epion impactaron en contra de Mecron, aún escondido en la nube de polvo.

"¡Nosotros también!" Exclamó Alan. _"¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!"_

"_¡MANA ZONE!¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!"_ dijo Kristal.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!"_ dijo Raichu.

"_¡AEROSTORM__!"_ exclamó Ash.

"_¡COURAGE FLAME!" _expresó Tai.

"_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!" _dijo Takato.

"_¡ELEMENTAL BURST!"_ Expresó Jaden.

"_¡OVERSOUL!"_ dijo Yoh.

"_¡SPACIAL REND!" _dijo Dawn.

"_¡SONIC ROAR!" _exclamó Mimi.

"_¡RAVE BEAM!"_ dijo Haru.

"_¡CHAOS STAR!"_ dijo Duncan.

"_¡OCEANIC ROAR!"_ gritó Sapphire.

"_¡SOLAR EXPLOSION!"_ dijo Steve.

"_¡ARROW RAIN!"_ exclamó Maya.

"_¡PSYCHIC!"_ dijeron Latias y Mewtwo.

"_¡ULTRAFLAME!"_ dijo Mario.

"_¡THUNDER!"_ dijo Luigi.

"_¡DIN'S FIRE!" _dijo Link.

"_¡CHARGED X-BUSTER!"_ exclamó X.

"_¡TENSHOUHA!"_ dijo Zero.

"_¡DOUBLE A-BULLET!"_ dijo Axl.

"_¡ROLL BUSTER!"_ expresó Roll.

"_¡ANGEL ARM CANNON!"_ dijo Vash.

"_¡GRAND GAIA!"_ exclamaron Isaac y Felix.

"_¡SPARK PLASMA!"_ exclamaron Ivan y Sheba.

"_¡MEGACOOL!"_ dijo Piers.

"_¡ICE MISSLE!"_ gritó Mia.

"_¡DRAGON FUME!"_ expresó Jenna.

"_¡PYROCLASM!"_ dijo Garret.

"_¡BAKURYUUHA!"_ gritó Inuyasha.

Todos los héroes lanzaron sus técnicas más poderosas, siendo sólo Elie y Miroku los que no atacaron, debido a que no tenían técnicas especiales como los demás. Todos los ataques impactaron en Mecron, quien aún estaba dentro de la nube de polvo de los ataques anteriores. Al impactar, las técnicas crearon una colosal explosión, una que incluso mandó a todos los presentes hacia atrás por la fuerza. La explosión terminó, y el grupo de héroes estaban en el suelo, débiles por haber usado sus poderes al mismo tiempo. Megaman había vuelto a su forma normal, no pudiendo resistir más estar en su forma _Hyper_.

"¿Lo vencimos?" preguntó Ash, débil por la energía usada.

"Eso espero…" respondió el _General_ Zorken, mirando con asombro a los héroes del _Nintenverse_. _'No puedo creer que estos Humanos tengan esta cantidad de energía. Que bueno que no peleamos con ellos usando su máximo poder.'_

"Espero que eso haya sido el final." comentó Link. "De lo contrario…

"_**Si, este es el final: ¡Su final!"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Night Travel of 100 Machines - _(**Soundtrack: **_super Robot Taisen Alpha 2nd_)

Todos quedaron paralizados. No, no era posible. Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, alguien estaba emergiendo de la nube de polvo, y sus pesados pasos lo delataban. Al disiparse el polvo, Mecron estaba frente a ellos, con su mano derecha en el pecho, pero en si estaba intacto.

"No es posible." Expresó la _General Aura_. "¡Todos esos poderes y no le hicimos nada!"

"¡Es un monstruo!" exclamó Vash con asombro.

La moral del grupo se derrumbó al ver a Mecron sin ningún rasguño visible. Muchos cayeron al suelo sobre sus rodillas, estupefactos por lo que acababan de ver. Mecron sólo sonrió al ver la moral del grupo hecha pedazos.

**"**_**Veo que al final no sirvió de nada que hicieran eso. Este será su final." expresó**_ Mecron sonriendo, pero mientras decía eso, él pensaba en otra cosa._** 'Rayos… un poco más y me hubieran matado.'**_

El grupo ya no tenía esperanzas… pero aún así, Alan sólo lo vio enfadado.

'_¡No!¡M__e niego a pensar que esos ataques no les hizo nada! No importa lo fuerte que sea, debió hacerle algo.'_

**"**_**¡Este es su final!"**_ exclamó Mecron, lanzando varios rayos de energía de su mano izquierda hacia el grupo, sin quitar la mano derecha de su pecho. Los guerreros aún sorprendidos no pudieron evitar ser golpeados por el ataque, mandándolos al suelo con fuerza. Alan comenzó a reincorporarse, pensando que había algo extraño en eso último.

'_Rayos__, si esto sigue así…'_

"Oye." Expresó Epión, llamando la atención del joven. "Hay algo extraño aquí."

"¿Extraño?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Mira su mano derecha; no la quitó cuando nos atacó."

Alan miró a Mecron nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que si, el supremo líder de los _Mecronets_ aún tenía su mano derecha sujetando su pecho.

"Lo veo, ¿Pero que significa?" preguntó el joven de armadura azul y blanco.

"Quizás si lo dañamos, pero no lo quiere demostrar." expresó Epion. "Y si eso es cierto…"

"¡Lo averiguaré!" exclamó Alan, poniéndose de pie y reuniendo energía en sus manos en unos segundos. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Alan lanzó el poderoso cilindro de energía hacia su oponente, el gigantesco líder de los _Mecronets_. Sin embargo, el ataque no iba derecho, sino que estaba haciendo una curva, para intentar impactar a Mecron en el lado derecho de su rostro. El gigantesco coloso levantó su mano izquierda y bloqueó el ataque que venía de la derecha, sin retirar su mano derecha de su pecho. Alan sonrió al ver dicha reacción de parte del enorme coloso.

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Alan con emoción. "¡Mecron esta lastimado!" exclamó con emoción, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran con confusión.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Aura.

"Miren; él no bloqueó mi ataque con su mano derecha, aún si este venía por la derecha. Eso significa que lo herimos en el pecho y no quiere que lo sepamos."

Los héroes miraron a Mecron, quien aún sostenía con su mano su pecho.

"¡Mecron!¡Ya sabemos que estás herido!" exclamó Lenz con alegría.

**"**_**¿Qué dices?" **_Preguntó el gigantesco robot.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Todos los héroes, con nuevas esperanzas, se levantaron para atacar al _Mecronet_ gigante.

**'**_**¡Imposible!¡Deberían estar muertos ahora, pero siguen luchando!'**_

Los guerreros se pusieron de pie y sin piedad lo atacaron por todas direcciones, causándole grandes problemas al líder de los _Mecronets_, quien no sabía a quien atacar primero.

**"**_**¡Insectos!"**_

"¡Mejoremos esto!" exclamó Jaden, retrocediendo un poco y alzando su _Keyblade_ al cielo. "¡Invoco a todos mis _Elemental Heroes_!"

Para hacer la pelea más interesante, Jaden invocó a todos sus _Elemental Heroes_, normales y fusiones, para ayudarlos en la pelea. Mecron ahora veía, aparte de los héroes y los _Generales_, también veía a los héroes de Jaden materializarse.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Lenz. "¡Eso es lo que necesitábamos!"

"¡Ataquen todos!" exclamó el _Duelista_, ordenando a todas sus criaturas a lanzarse contra Mecron, y así continuar el ataque. _Mecron Prime_ pronto se vio abrumado por todos los héroes.

Entonces, X y Zero atacaron por un lado, saltando para estar a la misma altura que Mecron, desde el lado derecho.

"¡_CHARGED X-BUSTER_!"

"¡_TENSHOUHA_!"

Justo al momento de lanzar sus ataques, una vez más los dos sintieron esa extraña sincronización, sabiendo que había liberado otra de sus técnicas.

"¡Aquí vamos!" exclamaron los dos _Hunters_; X activando el cañón y Zero dando un golpe horizontal. "_¡TENSHOU CANNON!_" exclamaron, liberando un poderoso cañón de energía celeste en contra de Mecron.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado, Kristal y Alan también liberaron sus técnicas.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Al momento de lanzarlos, sus corazones resonaron al mismo tiempo, sincronizándose. Un aura dorada los llenó de energías, y al mismo tiempo, una frase apareció en sus mentes… una que ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"_¡CRYSTAL ICE STORM!_" exclamaron los dos, los cometas helados de Alan y las esferas rosadas de Kristal uniéndose en un solo ataque; una ventisca de hielo con algunos cristales de color rosado, todo viajando como si fuera un tornado.

Ambos ataques se dirigían hacia Mecron al mismo tiempo de dos lados distintos, y dado que el líder _Mecronet_ no era para nada rápido, no tuvo más opción que el de alzar sus manos para bloquear los ataques y evitar que les hicieran daño. Los poderes chocaron contra las manos del _Mecronet_ con fuerza, antes de disiparse luego de unos segundos, no causándoles daño… pero eso no era lo que ellos buscaban.

"¡Ahí esta!" exclamó Epion, señalando al pecho de Mecron.

Todos miraban perplejos, incluso los _Generales_, dándose cuenta de que el peto de la armadura de _Mecron Prime_ estaba destruido, dejando ver una esfera roja en el centro de su pecho, unida al resto del cuerpo por cables y de más cosas difíciles de describir para el pensamiento _Humano_.

"Es el corazón de Mecron." dijo Zorken con cierta emoción.

"¿Su corazón?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, así son los corazones de todos los _Mecronets_. Si golpeamos esa parte, podremos desactivarlo."

**"**_**Han visto mi corazón."**_ Expresó Mecron. _**"¡Pero no dejaré que lo ataquen!"**_

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, la máquina que estaba detrás del asiento de Mecron se activó; los cables que antes lo conectaban a ella se dispararon contra el líder de los _Mecronets_, conectándose a este nuevamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Mia con confusión.

**"**_**¡Preparando su muerte!"**_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Doom Of The Aliens- _(**Soundtrack: **_Universe at War; Earth Assault_)

En el espacio, el _Planetary ShockWave_, el arma más poderosa de los _Mecronets_ continuaba su asedio contra _Novaterra_. La flota _Humana_ no había podido atravesar el escudo que protege al _Armaggen_ de ninguna forma y ya estaban por rendirse. Dentro del _Zodiac_ _Tuatha de Danaan_, seguían viendo lo que pasaba, sin poder hacer mucho.

"¡Escudos planetarios al diez por ciento y descendiendo!" exclamó un operador.

"No, si eso sigue así…" dijo Tessa, poniéndose triste por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"¡_Comandante_!¡El cañón se desactiva!"

"¡¿Qué?"

Mirando hacia fuera, toda la flota pudo ver que el poderoso ataque del _Planetary ShockWave_ comenzaba a disminuir, hasta que ya no quedaba nada de el. El ataque había cesado.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó ella, confundida por eso.

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Mecron's Chamber-_

El grupo miraba confundido como una energía poderosa se comenzó a reunir en el corazón de Mecron, traída directamente de la máquina.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sheba.

"Esta energía…" empezó Epion, abriendo los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que era. "¡No puede ser!"

**"**_**Así es, Epion…"**_ dijo el líder de los _Mecronets_. _**"He cancelado el ataque a Novaterra… y ahora, estoy reuniendo la energía de TODO el Armaggen en mi cuerpo."**_

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Kristal.

**"**_**Eso es fácil; ¡Lanzaré el Planetary Shockwave contra ustedes!"**_

El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, más que nada porque Mecron planeaba lanzarles un ataque que podía destruir un planeta entero en segundos.

"Si lo lanza, será nuestro fin." Dijo la _General_ _Aura_ con asombro. "¡Hay que hacer algo!"

"¡Y lo haremos!" exclamó Epion. "¡Tenemos que derrotarlo!¿Pero como?"

"Es simple…" comentó Kristal, acercándose a Alan. "Detendremos el _Planetary__ ShockWave._"

"¡¿Qué?" cuestionó el _Coronel_, mientras que él y los tres _Generales_ los miraron con asombro.

"¡¿Acaso están locos?" preguntó Lenz. "¡Ese ataque es capaz de destruir un planeta!¡Ustedes dos solos no podrán contra eso!"

"¡No están solos!" Los _Mecronets_ voltearon a ver a atrás, viendo que era Ash el que había dicho eso, mientras él caminaba hacia Kristal y Alan, su mirada sin alejarse de Mecron. "No están solos; nosotros estamos con ellos." dijo el joven entrenador, al mismo tiempo que los demás guerreros caminaron detrás de Kristal y Alan, todos con una mirada de determinación en sus rostros.

"De verdad están locos." dijo Zorken. "Incluso si todos ustedes unen sus poderes, no serán rivales para el ataque de Mecron. ¡Es imposible!"

"¡No existen imposibles!" exclamó Takato. "¡Si uno de verdad cree, todo es posible!"

"Es cierto." Expresó Alan, mientras él sonreía al recordar, con los ojos cerrados, algo que _Master Raphael_ le había dicho. "Para los _N-Warriors_, no existen imposibles. Nosotros, los _N-Warriors_, podemos hacer milagros como estos en el momento en que uno más lo necesita." "Eso lo sacaste de _Saint Seiya_, ¿No?" Preguntó Raichu, riendo.

"De hecho, podemos hacer milagros gracias a la combinación de razas, de la cuales los _Saints _de _Athena_ eran parte. ¡¿Están conmigo?"

"¡Pues claro!" exclamó Jaden. "¡Siempre lo estaremos!"

"_Hasta donde nuestras fuerzas lleguen…"_ dijo Mewtwo.

"Feh, no tienes porque preguntarlo." expresó Inuyasha, sonriendo de forma algo arrogante. "¡yo siempre estoy dispuesto a pelear!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-Conclusion-VS Sigma Final- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X7_)

Alan miró hacia atrás para ver a sus nuevos y viejos compañeros de lucha. Todos, incluso Luigi, el más miedoso del grupo, tenían esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos. El joven de armadura blanca sonrió más.

"Muy bien… ¡Hagámoslo!" exclamó Alan, animando a todos sus compañeros.

Frente a ellos, _Mecron Prime_, quien estaba reuniendo energía para su poderoso ataque, sólo los miró con burla.

**"**_**No tienen oportunidad contra mi. ¡Los convertiré en polvo con el verdadero poder del Imperio Mecron!"**_

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Kristal, mientras ella y todo el grupo miraba con determinación al _Mecronet_.

"Pues te demostraremos, ¡El verdadero poder de los _N-Warriors_!" exclamó Alan.

Las auras de todos comenzaron a crecer y aumentar, tanto en tamaño como en intensidad. Los _Generales_ y Epion miraban asombrados a los jóvenes que estaban por enfrentarse al arma más poderosa del Imperio.

"Están locos." expresó Aura.

"Pero tienen fe…" dijo Lenz.

"Pero aún así, no importa su fe. Ellos morirán." dijo Zorken seriamente, no sabiendo como derrotarían el arma de Mecron.

Epion sólo calló, mirando a los jóvenes. Mecron estaba por lanzar su ataque, la esfera en su pecho estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de energía frente a él, entre sus brazos.

**"**_**Poder al noventa y seis por ciento… ¡Prepárense para su fin!"**_

Al saber que Mecron estaba por alcanzar su máximo poder, Kristal y Alan se miraron fijamente, sabiendo que era el momento.

"¿Lista, Kristal?"

"Siempre lista, si estás conmigo."

"Yo también…" dijo el joven, quien volteó a ver a sus amigos. "¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!" exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Muy bien… ¡Entréguenos sus energías!"

Ash colocó su mano en el hombro de Alan, mientras que Latias en el de Kristal. Los demás comenzaron a colocar una de sus manos en los hombros de los demás, formando así una cadena de personas. La energía de los jóvenes comenzó a acumularse y a transmitirse de miembro a miembro, hasta llegar a Kristal y Alan, quienes se colocaron frente a frente, los dos mirando a Mecron, colocando sus manos a sus costados, preparándose para lanzar un _Shinkou Hadouken_. Sin embargo, en lugar de crear una esfera cada uno, las manos de ambos jóvenes estaban tan juntas, que crearon una sola esfera enorme, con la energía de todos. Debido a que era la energía de todos sus compañeros y no sólo la de ellos dos, la esfera era multicolor en lugar de ser azul. Pronto, todos los colores se fusionaron, creando una esfera de energía blanca. _Mecron Prime_ llegó al máximo de sus poderes cuando vio esto, notando lo peligrosa que era la energía que tenían los dos _Humanos_ en sus manos.

**"**_**¡SIENTAN MI VERDADERO PODER!¡PLANETARY SHOCKWAVE!" **_exclamó Mecron, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente y liberando el poder de todo el _Armaggen_ en un único y poderoso cilindro de energía amarillo, desquebrajando el piso por donde pasaba. Los jóvenes veían el ataque venir, pero no se movieron para evitarlo.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamaron todos los presentes. "_¡SUPER SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Kristal y Alan liberaron el ataqué al mismo tiempo, en curso de colisión en contra del ataque de Mecron.

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Tessa, al ver que el ataque del _Armaggen_ había sido cancelado.

"No lo sé, _Comandante_." respondió un operador. "Pero los sensores indican que también el escudo está a sólo un cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad máxima."

"No sé que pasa, pero esto no-"

De pronto, un destello de luz cegó por completo los sensores de la nave, así como a sus tripulantes, por unos segundos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Tessa, confundida por lo que había pasado.

"¡Una explosión enorme en el _Armaggen_!" exclamó un operador..

"¡Ponla en pantalla!"

Los monitores mostraron la imagen del _Armaggen_, y lo que les sorprendió era que una sección de la nave estaba brillando intensamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la _Comandante_ del _Zodiac_.

"Sensores indican una acumulación enorme de energía. Al parecer son dos ataques chocando."

"¿Dos?¿Pero, que está pasando ahí…?"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Mecron's Chamber-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _048-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

La cámara que era antes el salón donde estaba Mecron ya no existía más. En su lugar, una enorme esfera de energía, con una mitad blanca y otra amarilla, estaba en el centro. El ataque del _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ del grupo de héroes y el _Planetary ShockWave_ de _Mecron Prime_ habían impactado, creando una enorme esfera de energía en el centro que indicaba la lucha de ambos ataques por superarse unos a otros. Los héroes continuaban empleando fuerza, mientras que Mecron estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.

**"**_**¡Imposible!¿Como es que estas basuras pueden repeler el ataque máximo del Armaggen?"**_

"¡Porque creemos que podemos!" exclamó Kristal, empleando más fuerza para su ataque.

**"**_**¡Miserables!"**_

Mientras, los tres _Generales_ miraban sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Ellos están…" dijo Aura.

"Si, igualando el ataque de Mecron." terminó Zorken.

"¡Pero es imposible!" exclamó Lenz. "¡Ningún ser puede resistir ese ataque!"

"Pero ellos pueden." Expresó Epion seriamente, llamando la atención de los tres _Generales_. "Estoy comenzando a entender porqué es que Mecron estaba tan ansioso de conquistar esta galaxia. Ahora sé porqué Anubis estaba ansioso; ellos son una gran amenaza para él. Ahora entiendo el porqué es que nos mandaron a atacar esta galaxia en este momento; porque si hubiera pasado más tiempo, serían más difíciles de vencer."

El ataque de los jóvenes continuaba manteniendo terreno contra el ataque de Mecron, cosa que lo hizo enfadar.

**"**_**Muy bien… ¡Entonces usaré todo el poder!"**_

* * *

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

Una nueva alarma sonó en el _Zodiac_ que comandaba la _Comandante Tessa_. Sus operadores rápidamente verificaron que estaba haciendo sonar esa alarma.

"¡_Comandante_!" exclamó un operador. "¡Sensores indican que todo el _Armaggen_ se ha desactivado!"

"¿Todo?" preguntó Tessa. "¿Incluyendo escudos?"

"Si; y toda la energía se está reuniendo en un punto de la nave."

"Cielos… quiero saber que está pasando en el interior."

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Mecron's Chamber-_

La máquina detrás de Mecron recolectó toda la energía del _Armaggen_ y se la dio a Mecron a través de sus cables de energía, causando que este incrementara su ataque. El _Planetary ShockWave_ comenzó a crecer, ganándole terreno al _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ de los héroes.

**"**_**¡Este es todo el poder del imperio!¡Mueran, criaturas del Nintenverse!"**_

La esfera de energía que estaba en el centro comenzó a moverse en dirección a los héroes, además de que la parte blanca de la esfera estaba perdiendo terreno, siendo reemplazada por la parte amarilla. La energía comenzó a empujar a los héroes hacia atrás, creando surcos en el suelo y causando que el metal vuele por todas partes.

"¡Nos está ganando!" exclamó Vash.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" gritó Mario.

"¡Pero ya no tenemos más energía!" dijo Sheba.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Link. "¡Si sigue así, nos matará!"

"¿Acaso es el fin?" preguntó Beelzemon.

"¡No!¡No es el fin!"

El _Digimon_ oscuro sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear, vio que se trataba de Epion, quien le sonreía. Alan volteó un poco y vio al _Coronel_ de los _Mecronets_, con la esquina de su ojo.

"Ya he entendido lo que los hace tan fuertes." dijo Epion. "Su deseo de nunca rendirse y pelear por algo, es eso algo que nosotros no tenemos."

"Se equivocan." expresó Kristal. "Ustedes tienen algo también."

"¿Ah si?¿Que es?" preguntó Zorken, caminando y colocándose a lado de Epion.

"Tienen un deseo, una meta: ustedes desean hacer que su imperio vuelva a florecer."

"Pero eso les causó grandes problemas…" dijo Lenz.

"Sólo por la ambición de ese sujeto." expresó Haru, mirando a Mecron. "¡Su deseo es algo por lo que vale la pena pelear!"

"Es cierto." dijo Epion. "¡Es una razón suficiente para pelear!"

"¡Entonces ayúdenos!" exclamó Tai. "¡Quizás logren crear su sueño!"

Mirándose, los tres _Generales_ y Epion colocaron sus manos en los hombros de los héroes, dispuestos a ayudarles. Epion miraba a Mecron con determinación.

"¡Jóvenes guerreros!" exclamó el _Coronel_. "¡Reciban nuestras energías y derrotemos a este monstruo!"

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Alan.

Pronto, las energías de los _Mecronets_ comenzaron a fluir a través de los demás héroes, para luego incrementar el poder del _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_. Con la nueva energía, el poder de los héroes comenzó a recuperar terreno poco a poco, hasta que al final quedó en la misma posición que en un principio; en equilibrio. Mecron los miraba con sorpresa.

"_**No… ¡IMPOSIBLE!"**_

"¡Nada es imposible!" exclamó Alan. "¡Con nuestros corazones unidos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa!"

De pronto, algo extraño sucedió; cada uno de los guerreros que podían usar una _Keyblade_ vieron un destello extraño en su mano derecha, además de sentirse más cálida que de costumbre. Al mirar su mano, cada guerrero se dio cuenta de que un extraño emblema apareció en el dorso, diferente para cada uno de ellos, y era distinto al emblema que aparece en las frentes de Kristal, Alan y Haru, que era el símbolo de los _N-Warriors_. Al momento de aparecer ese emblema, cada guerrero con _Keyblade_ sintió que estaban conectados de una forma más profunda que con los demás, y eso hacía que sus energías se incrementaran aún más.

"¡Eso es!" exclamó Alan, sabiendo que con ese poder sería suficiente como para vencer a su oponente. "¡Máximo poder!"

Los héroes comenzaron a lanzar lo último que les quedaba de energía para incrementar el poder de su ataque. La energía extra causó que el _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ venciera por completo al _Planetary ShockWave_. _Mecron Prime_ sólo veía estupefacto el poderoso ataque acercándose a él.

**'**_**¿Acaso este es… el poder de los N-Warriors?'**_

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de que el _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ lo envolviera por completo.

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 53.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¿Lo hemos logrado?¿Pudimos derrotar a Mecron? Eso espero… porque a ninguno de nosotros nos quedan fuerzas…¿Pero que rayos esta pasando…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**La Nueva Era de las Máquinas.**_

Así que… así termina esto…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, estamso por terminar esto... solo 2 capitulos mas y el Trailer... que ahora que me acuerdo debo darle unos toques al Trailer :s ... como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, asi de grande es... bueno, para eso existe el youtube, para ver videos de animes o juegos que no tienes XD...bueno, es una raza que ha viajado por todo el cosmos invadiendo extraños mundos... debe de haber un mundo donde exista ese metal o que hayan invadido una civilizacion con ese metal... no se... si, es repetitivo... pero es lo unico que se escribir... por ahora... mis intentos de escribir en otro tipo han sido envano, pero bueno... todos mis episodios tendran esta tematica, asi que no se sorpendan que para el ep 10 o 15 sea igual al 1 pero con otras cosas... y no, no lo mal entendi XD_

_Vivi: Pues si, asi me imagine a Mecron Prime, un ser casi invencible... pero bueno, en este cap ya se demostro que nada es invencible XD..._

_master911: que malo que no te gustara XD... pero que bueno que te encanto XD... ya vez, lo que me avente para derrotarlo...era eso o los misticos poderes del autor, pero eso no seria divertido para el fic... quizas si fuera de mas humor si ..._

_vo2: bueno, Mecron Prime es mas fuerte que Exus... digo, todo eso y no le hacian nada al coloso de metal oO... si, me base un poco en las armaduras de los caballero para hacer las de los N-Warriors... aver que onda..._

_ghostiv: gracias por la energia n-n... y bueno, yo me lo imagine asi XD..._

_HM2P: pues el milagro era ahora el juntar las energias de todos XD... si, me di cuenta de que quizas sea mejor escribir asi, para que cada quien tome lo que mas le agrade, si llamarlo Super Saiyan o Super N-Warrior... te digo, nos parecemos en las ideas oO... en realidad no, ni se me paso por la mente a Optimus cuando me imagine a Mecron, y el nombre "Mecron" lo saque asi de la nada, pensando en el nombre del Imperio cuando estaba en los ultimos cap del Ep 2 o-O... no vi la necesidad de poner las armaduras de X y Zero todavia, porque uno ya tiene una idea de como serian... en cambio, los demas, no tendrian idea de como serian, asi que me dedique a ellos antes que a las de X y Zero... sus armaduras tendran algunas diferencias, pero serian minimas, asi que no se preocupen... mmm, se me olvido explicarlo, el escudo de Wargreymon que esta en la espalda de Tai esta SOBRE la capa de Tai, osea que la cosa esta asi "armadura, capa, escudo", porque siento que el escudo esta amarrado a las hombreras en lugar de la espalda... la mayoria lo saque de DBZ XD_

_Umizu: es mi regalo de navidad hacia ustedes... a ver que me dan ustedes ¬¬ XD... si, a veces los buenos seran malos... y eso pasara en el Ep 4... como no les he dicho quienes son, no es en si spoiler XD... y no Umi, no sabes quienes son ¬¬... no, la maquina detras de Mecron es el control/generador principal de toda la base, donde Mecron puede tomar el mando en caso de fallas, como lo que paso con la destruccion de los generadores y controles de la nave... bueno, al final todos hicieron un gran KABOOM como dijiste XD... y ya descargue el Winamp desde el Lunes ¬¬, pero porque no te conectas pues no te puedo decir ¬¬ XD_

_Arecanderu: Si, es lento... pero es una mole o-O, un super tanque o cualquier otra cosa que piensen... con la fusion del metal viviente y su aura, es invencible... bueno, casi... ya casi y no alcanzas el cap XD_

_Bueno, es todo, el comic lo actualizare en unas horas, como a medio dia en mexico... nos vemos el domingo... y sigan rezando ¬¬... y denme obsequios de navidad XD... es encerio ¬¬ XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	55. Cap 54: La Nueva Era de las Maquinas

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_** OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

**Capitulo 5****4: La Nueva Era de las Máquinas.**

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero III Remastered_)

Las alarmas sonaban por toda la base, con decenas de personas en el centro de mando, de cualquiera de las tres especies, estaban prácticamente como locos, corriendo por todos lados. Dentro de este caos, sólo dos hombres estaban tranquilos; el líder de los _Hechiceros_ y actual líder supremo de los _N-Warriors_, _Master Raphael_, tenía cerrados los ojos, mientras que el genio creador de Megaman y de Megaman X, así como el mejor científico en Novaterra, el Doctor Thomas Light, quien miraba al _Hechicero_ con detenimiento.

"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" preguntó el Dr. Light, preocupado por algo.

Sin embargo, Raphael no le respondió, ya que en ese momento se estaba concentrando para detectar las presencias de los héroes dentro del _Armaggen_. Al desactivarse sus escudos, el _Hechicero_ pudo sentir que sus auras estaban al punto máximo, luchando contra una energía muy poderosa. Por un momento se sintió inseguro al sentir como la energía poderosa contra la que peleaban los estaba superando, pero cuando la energía de sus compañeros creció y superó a la otra, suspiró de alivio. Pronto, el _Hechicero_ abrió los ojos.

"Al parecer, todo ha terminado." Expresó _Master Raphael_, sonriendo al saber que habían vencido.

"¿Entonces están bien?" preguntó el Doctor Light con esperanza.

"Si, están bien, pero exhaustos."

"Era de esperarse. ¿Deberemos enviar un equipo de rescate?"

"Si, ellos deben estar muy-"

Sin embargo, Raphael dejó de hablar, cuando sintió un destello pasar por su mente. El científico a su lado se le quedó mirando con extrañes.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el Doctor.

"Si." Respondió Raphael. "La energía poderosa no ha desaparecido…"

* * *

_-__Armaggen; Mecron's Chamber-_

El polvo lo cubría todo. El poderoso ataque del _Súper Shinkou Hadouken_ de los héroes había arrasado con todo, destruyendo por completo todo el salón, sólo un gran surco en el piso de metal, por donde el ataque había pasado, era lo que quedaba. Los héroes estaban de pie, aún en la misma posición en la que estaban al lanzar el ataque. Sin embargo, las piernas de todos les fallaban y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos cayeran al piso, exhaustos. Algunos cayeron en posiciones incomodas, otros cayeron sobre otras personas, y algunos cayeron en posiciones incomodas sobre otras personas. Sin embargo, todos estaban tan exhaustos que no les importó.

Alan, Kristal y Haru perdieron su transformación de _Super Novan, _y todos los que tenían la _Bankai Armor_ también las perdieron, debido al gasto de energía. Beelzemon regresó a ser Impmon. Todos respiraban con dificultad. Al mirar al frente, cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron ver la máquina que estaba conectada a Mecron, con la mitad de ella destruida. También, pudieron ver que en el piso, donde antes estaba el coloso de metal, ahora había trozos de su cuerpo y pedazos del metal de su armadura por todas partes.

"L-lo logramos…" dijo Kristal, recostada boca abajo, a lado de Alan, respirando con dificultad. "Logramos vencerlo."

"Si…" expresó el joven. "Cielos, estoy tan cansado…"

"No puedo mover ni un dedo." dijo el _Mercury Adept Piers_.

"Aieee, me duele todo el cuerpo…" expresó Dawn, estando ella sobre Link.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Mia.

"Debemos salir de aquí…" respondió Tai. "Para así destruir este lugar.

**"**_**¿Se van tan pronto?"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

Todos quedaron petrificados por un momento al escuchar esa voz, una que no querían volver a escuchar. De repente, comenzaron a sentir su poderosa aura, muy débil, pero aún así era superior a la agotada aura que ellos tenían en ese momento. Al mirar al frente, pudieron ver los fragmentos de Mecron unirse poco a poco, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia, hasta formar su cabeza.

"No… ¡no es cierto!" exclamó Jenna con terror.

"¡Ese sujeto aún esta vivo!" exclamó X, intentando ponerse de pie.

"Está usando el metal viviente para restaurar su cuerpo." Expresó la _General Aura_, dándose cuenta de lo que Mecron estaba haciendo.

"Si lo logra, podrá matarnos." comentó Zorken, intentando ponerse de pie. "¡Hay que detenerlo ahora!"

"Pero ya no tenemos energía ni para movernos…" dijo Mimi, sumamente cansada.

**"**_**Me lastimaron… y casi destruyen el Armaggen… pero aún no me matan y si no lo hacen nunca destruirán esta nave."**_Expresó Mecron con enfado, con su cabeza ya casi completamente formada, a excepción de su ojo derecho, y una mitad de su rostro aún no estaba formado, dejando ver sus circuitos internos reconectarse. También estaba empezando a crear su cuello y hombros.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" exclamó Zero.

"¡Maldición!¡No puedo moverme!" dijo Inuyasha.

Alan sólo miraba a Mecron con furia, impotente para hacer algo en su contra al no tener la energía necesaria.

'_¿Acaso por todo lo que peleamos fue para nada?'_ pensó el joven, pensando en que era mejor resignarse.

En eso, notó un movimiento a su lado izquierdo. A lado de Kristal, alguien se estaba arrastrando para quedar al frente del grupo, usando el resto de su energía para hacerlo.

"¿Q-que haces, Miroku?" preguntó el cansado joven.

"Aún tengo algo de energía." dijo el monje. "…y no permitiré que ese sujeto se reconstruya. Quiero ser útil en algo."

"Pero, ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Miroku…" dijo Inuyasha. "¿Acaso tu…?"

"Si; ¡lo absorberé con mi agujero negro!"

"Es cierto…" dijo Alan, dándose cuenta del poder especial del monje. "Ese sujeto no emite energía negativa, así que quizás si puedas absorberlo sin ningún problema."

"Si, pero necesito fuerzas…" dijo Miroku, levantando su mano derecha hacia los restos de Mecron. "Debo abrir el sello… que la señorita Kristal… me puso."

"Muy bien…" expresó la _Hechicera_ rubia, aún en el suelo, sujetando a Miroku por el hombro. "Te daré lo poco de energía que tengo."

"Gracias, señorita Kristal…"

"¡Vamos todos!" exclamó Alan, sujetando a Kristal por la cintura. "¡Denle lo poco de energía que les quede a Miroku!"

Poco a poco, los héroes y sus aliados _Mecronet_ se tocaron unos a otros, formando una nueva cadena de energía. Los cansados guerreros le dieron las pocas energías que les quedaban a Miroku, quien intentaba abrir el agujero en su mano derecha.

'_¡Por favor!__¡Ábrete!'_ pensó el monje. _'Si alguna ves esta maldición me ha servido, ¡Que sea ahora!'_

**"**_**¡No importa lo que hagan!¡Todos morirán cuando este cuerpo termine de reconstruirse!"**_Exclamó Mecron, sin saber lo que estaban haciendo los héroes.

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó Miroku, sintiendo la energía de todos en su cuerpo. El sello de _Balance_ comenzó a brillar y, lentamente, el agujero comenzó a abrirse, hasta alcanzar su máximo poder. "_¡KAZANA!_"

El agujero negro en la mano derecha de Miroku comenzó a absorber todo lo que estaba frente a él, incluyendo los trozos de metal que estaban delante. Mecron, quien estaba ya con parte de su torso reconstruido, miró extrañado el misterioso agujero.

**"**_**¿Qué es eso? Parece un-"**_

En eso, empezó a sentir como su cuerpo aún incompleto comenzó a ser arrastrado por la fuerza del agujero negro, cercándose a esta. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se llenó de terror.

**"**_**¡NO!¡No puede ser!"**_

Debido a que el líder de los _Mecronets_ aún no tenía ni brazos ni piernas, no podía sujetarse de nada, siendo arrastrado por el agujero más y más rápido.

**"**_**¡No!¡No puede ser este mi final!¡NOOOOOOOOOoooooo!"**_

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que él, junto con los demás trozos de su cuerpo, fuera absorbido por el agujero negro de la mano de Miroku.

"¡Ciérralo, Miroku!" exclamó Kristal luego de que se dio cuenta de que Mecron ya no estaba en el lugar.

Concentrándose, el joven monje logró cerrar poco a poco el agujero, dejando de absorber todo en la habitación, el símbolo de _Balance_ apareció nuevamente en su mano antes de desaparecer. Miroku entonces se recostó en el suelo, aliviado por lo que había pasado.

"Ahora si, lo derrotamos." Expresó Alan. "Se terminó."

"Vaya, Miroku…" expresó Inuyasha. "No creí que fueras de gran ayuda en esta pelea."

"viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido."

"¡Que bueno es, señor Miroku!" exclamó Dawn, lo más fuerte que podía al estar cansada

"Entonces, ahora tenemos que-"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Pero Alan no terminó, ya que justo en ese momento, todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, tanto que, si ellos estuvieran de pie, se hubieran caído de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Luigi con temor.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó el _General_ _Zorken_. "¡El _Armaggen_ esté por explotar!"

"¿Qué dices?¿Porqué?" cuestionó Mimi con asombro.

"¡Mecron debió activar la autodestrucción antes de que fuera absorbido por ese agujero negro!"

"¿Podía hacer eso sin manos?" preguntó Raichu.

"Claro que si; cualquier _Mecronet_ con suficiente rango podría activarlo." Respondió la _General Aura_.

"¡Entonces desactívala!" exclamó Felix. "¡Antes de que este lugar explote!"

"¡No puedo!" Exclamó el _Coronel_. "Sólo alguien de mayor rango puede desactivarla… y como Mecron era el líder supremo…"

"Nadie puede desactivarla…" terminó Zero.

"Exacto."

"¡¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Megaman. "¿No podremos salir?"

En ese momento, la computadora enfrente de ellos, aquella donde Mecron estaba conectado, comenzó a explotar, al igual que todo a su alrededor en lo que quedaba de la habitación.

"¡Waaaa!¡No quiero morir aquí!" exclamó Roll, llorando cascadas.

"No… ¡debemos salir de aquí!" exclamó Alan, mientras que el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Todo comenzó a estallar, y el techo comenzó a caer sobre ellos, un enorme trozo de este amenazó con aplastarlos. Justo en ese momento, una luz azul rodeó a todos los presentes y desaparecieron, antes de que el techo cayera sobre ellos.

Desde el exterior, toda la flota humana podía ver como grandes explosiones sacudían al _Armaggen_, sabiendo que era mejor escapar y alejarse de la nave alienígena. Pronto, todo el firmamento del _Sistema Solar Novaterran_ se iluminó con otro destello que no era el sol.

El _Armaggen_ había estallado… y con él, la guerra se había extinguido…

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, antes de cerrarlos de golpe cuando la luz entró a ellos, lastimándolos un poco, acostumbrándose a ella unos segundos antes de abrirlas por completo.

"¿D-donde estoy?" preguntó Alan, no sabiendo que había pasado.

"Oh, ya despertaste…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Terra- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Él sabía de quien era esa voz, la reconocía con facilidad, en cualquier lugar. Al voltear a un lado, vio a su linda novia, Kristal, sentada en una silla, mirándolo con ternura, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando él notó el vidrio que había entre los dos, uno que comenzó a desaparecer unos segundos después de despertar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en una especie de cama, o mejor dicho en una capsula de descanso.

"¿K-Kristal?" preguntó él con algo de cansancio en su voz.

"¿A quien esperabas?" preguntó ella, no dejando de sonriéndole.

El joven se sentó, aún sobre la cama de la cápsula… una acción equivocada, dado que esto provocó un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza, teniendo que llevarse la mano a ella para intentar calmarla. La _Hechicera_ llevó una mano a la frente de su novio al ver el dolor que tenía, usando algo de su magia curativa para disminuir el dolor.

"No te esfuerces, Alan." Expresó ella con preocupación. "Aún estás débil."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Respondió él, suspirando de alivio al sentir que el dolor se iba, sonriéndole a su novia con ternura. "Gracias, Kristal."

"N-no me lo agradezcas." Respondió ella, mirando a otro lado, sonrojándose un poco dado que no estaba acostumbrada a ver que él la mirara de esa forma. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Gracias." Dijo el joven, mirando a todos lados. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos de nuevo en la torre. Aún no te levantes, todavía estás muy débil."

"¿Débil?" se preguntó el joven, esa palabra le hizo recordar algo. "¡Los _Mecronets_!"

"Tranquilo. Ya todo está bien."

"¿Está todo bien?¿De que hablas?" preguntó con curiosidad, y ella sólo le sonrió aún más.

"La guerra acabó. Ganamos."

"¿Qué?¿C-como?¿Cuando?"

"Hace tres días, cuando destruimos el _Armaggen_."

"¿Tres días?¿Tanto tiempo dormí?"

"Si. La pelea te cansó mucho… y no eres el único."

Kristal señaló a un lado, Alan siguiendo su mirada. En la misma habitación, en otras capsulas, estaban varios de sus compañeros de aventuras, algunas de estas cápsulas estaban vacías.

"¿Y los demás?" preguntó el joven.

"Se despertaron ayer." Respondió la joven _Hechicera_. "Yo fui de las primeras en despertarme."

"¿Has estado todo un día… aquí?"

"Claro que si… menos cuando tenía que ir a comer. Lo siento, no se permite comer aquí."

"Ya veo, y no te preocupes. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Cómo que 'que pasó'?" preguntó la joven.

"¿Cómo salimos del _Armaggen_?¿Como estamos vivos?¿Como-?"

"Ah eso…" interrumpió ella. "Bueno, por lo que me contaron…"

* * *

_Las explosiones __ocurrían todo el lugar. Los héroes estaban muy cansados para salir y pronto el lugar los aplastaría si no salían de inmediato. Justo antes de que el techo cayera sobre ellos, una luz azul los envolvió y desaparecieron._

_-__Zodiac Battlecruiser; Tuatha de Danaan-_

_Todos los guerreros__ aparecieron dentro del Zodiac comandando por la Comandante __Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa, la mayoría de ellos ya estaba inconciente al momento de la transportación… y hechos bola otra vez, esta vez Kristal no quejándose al tener el rostro de Alan en sus pechos… aunque él no podía disfrutarlos porque estaba desmayado… y de hecho, se estaba asfixiando._

_La C__omandante de la nave suspiró aliviada al ver que lograron salir sanos y salvos… hasta el momento cuando ella y varios de su tripulación notaron la presencia de cuatro Mecronets con ellos. _

"_¡Rayos!" exclamó Tessa, mirando a sus operadores. "¡Rápido!¡Activen el __transportador y láncenlos al espacio!"_

"_¡Esperen!" _

_La débil voz de X detuvo la orden. Tessa miraba al Hunter azul, quien no portaba su armadura y parecía en ese momento un humano ordinario._

"_E-ellos nos ayudaron… no les hagan daño…" expresó el Hunter azul con debilidad… y fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes que el cansancio le ganara y cayera inconciente. La Comandante Tessa sólo suspiró._

"_Bueno, si eso es lo que piensan." Expresó Tessa, con cierta desconfianza. "Lleven a los Mecronets a una cámara de contención, mientras que a los demás a la cámara de recuperación. Regresamos a Novaterra."_

* * *

Kristal y Alan se encontraban caminando por un pasillo de la enorme torre, la _Hechicera_ contándole al joven lo que había pasado y como escaparon. Alan iba recargado en Kristal mientras ella le ayudaba a caminar. Ambos iban al centro de mando de la torre en busca de más respuestas.

"Entonces eso pasó." expresó Alan, pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

"Si." respondió Kristal, casi teniendo que cargar a Alan. "¿Seguro que estás bien? Creo que deberías regresar a descansar."

"No, así estoy bien. No es nada."

"Claro; apenas y puedes caminar. Si no fuera por mi, no podrías siquiera hacerlo."

"Si, pero ya son tres días que llevo dormido. Descansar más sería un desperdicio de tiempo."

"Como quieras." Dijo ella con cierta aversión, empequeñeciendo los ojos y frunciendo la boca.

"Te vez linda cuando te enojas, Kristal." Expresó el joven, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de su novia. "Pero me gusta más tu rostro cuando sonríes."

"No creas que cambie mi opinión en cuanto a que estés de pie." Respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. "Vamos, sigamos el camino, Alan."

Ambos continuaron caminando así un rato hasta llegar al centro de mando de la torre, donde vieron algo que no creían que pasaría: _Master Raphael_ y _Coronel Epion_ estrechando manos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII_)

"Ok, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Alan con confusión, ambos líderes dándose cuenta de los dos jóvenes.

"Oh, Alan. Veo que ya te recuperaste." Comentó el _Hechicero_ con alegría.

"No de todo." respondió Kristal. "Este cabeza dura no quiere entender."

"Entiendo."

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó nuevamente Alan.

"Epion y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo: Desde hoy en delante, _Novaterran Empire_ y _Mecron Empire_ serán de hoy en adelante aliados."

"¿Como?" preguntaron Alan y Kristal sin entender.

"Es normal, ustedes no estaban en el ultimo día." Exclamó Raphael, mientras que Epion los miró fijamente.

"Después de hablar con su líder, él nos dio un mundo en esta galaxia para crear nuevamente nuestro Imperio." Expresó el _Mecronet_. "Un mundo en un sector despoblado, con muchos recursos de _Elarium_ para nuestra civilización. A cambio, les daremos el conocimiento de todas las especies que habíamos conquistado."

"¿Toda la información de otras civilizaciones?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

"Si, tanto en su tecnología como en forma de vida, y algunas cosas más. Esta información era la que Mecron intentaba darle a Anubis, pero se la damos a ustedes en señal de buena voluntad."

"Pero, ¿No destruimos a todo su imperio?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"No; los atacamos con muchos, pero muchos de nuestros cruceros sobrevivieron a la batalla. Los sobrevivientes están llegando a ese nuevo mundo en este momento."

"Entonces, ¿Así termina todo?"

"Así es." dijo Epion. "La batalla entre los _Mecronets_ y los humanos ha llegado a su fin."

"¡Que bien!" exclamó Alan con alegría, mientras Epion se acercaba a él, extendiendo una mano en señal de saludo.

"Espero que esta alianza dure por milenios… si no es que más." Expresó el _Coronel_, mientras el joven sonreía y estrechaba su mano.

"Lo mismo espero… _Coronel_, ¿no?" preguntó Alan.

"Ya no…" expresó el _Mecronet_. "Ahora soy el nuevo líder supremo de los _Mecronets_; _Epion Prime_."

"¿_Epion Prime_?" preguntó Kristal.

"En nuestra cultura, el titulo '_Prime_' se le da al líder supremo de la civilización."

"Oh, entiendo…"

"De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, jóvenes guerreros. Ahora, debo retirarme y hacer los preparativos para irme a nuestro nuevo mundo. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"

"¿Algún nombre en especial para el nuevo mundo e Imperio?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Nos quedaremos con nuestro nombre; _Imperio Mecron_."

"¿Por qué? Mecron ya no existe."

"_Mecronets_ era el nombre que nuestros creadores nos dieron, mientras que Mecron se puso ese nombre al tomar el puesto de líder. En memoria de nuestros creadores, nos quedaremos con ese nombre. En cuanto a nuestro mundo, planeamos llamarlo _Elareon_, que es como decir _Nueva Elarian_, en su idioma."

"Me parece bien, entonces ahora _Elareon_ y _Novaterra_ serán aliados."

"Claro." Expresó Epion, alejándose de ellos. "Nos volveremos a ver luego."

El _Mecronet_ se alejó del lugar, dirigiéndose a donde lo esperaba su nave que lo llevaría a un _Alverion_, dejando a los jóvenes con Raphael. Después de esto, el joven de gorra gris miró al líder de los _Hechiceros_ con seriedad.

"_Master Raphael_, tengo una gran pregunta." Dijo el joven de gorra gris.

"¿Tiene que ver con el símbolo que apareció en tu mano derecha, Alan?" respondió el sabio hechicero, confundiendo tanto al joven como a la chica.

"¿También usted, maestro?" preguntó Kristal con confusión. "¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"Porque también apareció en mi mano." Respondió Raphael, mostrando el dorso de su mano, que en ese momento estaba intacta. "Hace mucho tiempo que esa marca no aparecía en mi mano. Ya extrañaba esa sensación."

"¿Y qué es?" cuestionó Alan. "Apareció cuando estábamos atacando a Mecron, y desapareció después del ataque. A varios de nosotros nos apareció también, por eso estamos confundidos."

"Es natural, porque no les platiqué de eso. Verán, ese símbolo es su marca especial."

"¿Nuestra marca especial?"

"Es una cualidad de los _N-Warriors_; cada uno de nosotros que poseemos _Keyblades_ está conectado el uno con el otro, por los enlaces de nuestros corazones… esos enlaces se les denominan _Heart Links_."

"¿_Heart Links_?¿Enlaces de corazón?" Preguntó Kristal.

"Si, y esos enlaces hacen que podamos sentir a la persona con la que estamos enlazadas, no importando que tan lejos esté. Podrían estar separados por billones de años luz, y aún así podemos sentirlos."

"Eso suena increíble, maestro."

"Lo es. Y, cuando esos enlaces están al máximo, sincronizando a los dos individuos, esa marca aparece en sus manos." Expresó, mientras una marca aparecía en el dorso de su mano, haciendo que las de Alan y Kristal aparecieran también. "Este es el símbolo de la unión de los _N-Warriors._"

"Y dice que es diferente para cada uno, ¿eh?" preguntó Alan, mirando la marca, que comenzó a desaparecer. "Ya veo. Si este es el caso, será mejor que les comente a los demás acerca de eso."

"Si, eso me parece bien." Dijo Raphael con seriedad. "Sin embargo, quizás eso deba esperar. Por ahora, tenemos otros problemas."

"¿A qué se refiere con otro problema?" preguntó Alan.

"Bueno, es un problema que tenemos en _Replira_."

"¿El mundo de X y Zero?" preguntó Kristal.

"Exactamente… es por eso que X y Zero se fueron de regreso a su mundo, y supuestamente han estado allá desde hace nueve horas."

"¿Y cual es el problema?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Momentary Peace- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero Remastered_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira, nueve horas antes__-_

X y Zero, con sus armaduras puestas, estaban junto a Signas, discutiendo el problema que tenían entre manos.

"La parecer, la situación es como Signas nos dijo." expresó X con seriedad.

"Si, ¿Pero que rayos hacen ellos aquí?" preguntó Zero con cierta sorpresa.

Frente a ellos, un piso más abajo, rodeados también de varios _Hunters_, se encontraban ni más ni menos con el nuevo líder de los _Mavericks_, _Lumine_.

"Pensé que había muerto." Comentó el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Pero Axl tenía razón."

"Si…" respondió X, no apartando la vista del piso inferior.

Abajo, a lado de Lumine, había varios _Reploids_ que se habían convertido en _Mavericks_, mismos que fueron destruidos por los _Hunters_ muchos años atrás, entre ellos, Storm Eagle, Chill Pinguin, Spark Mandril, Magma Dragoon y Blast Hornet. Todos los _Hunters_ estaban apuntando a estos _Mavericks_ desde hace unas horas, mismos en que ellos llegaron a la _Hunter_ Base.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó X a su líder, confundido por la presencia de sus antiguos enemigos.

"Es lo extraño." Expresó Signas. "Quieren que nos contactemos con los _Novaterrans_."

"¿Qué?¿Como saben de ellos?" preguntó Zero con asombro.

"Yo también me sorprendí. No creí que ellos supieran de la existencia de nuestros aliados, pero parece que si lo saben con detalle. Supongo que es una filtración de información o que hay espías en la base."

"¿Para que los querrán?¿Que planean hacer?" preguntó X.

"No sé, no me quieren responder."

"Entonces entraré a obligarlos." expresó Zero con seriedad.

"¡Espera, Zero!" exclamó X.

"No te preocupes; con los fuerte que somos, no podrán hacernos nada."

"No me refiero a eso."

"¿Entonces de que hablas?"

"Es extraño; ellos vinieron aquí, por su propia cuenta y no han atacado o causado destrozos."

"¿Y?" preguntó Zero.

"Déjame hablar con ellos…" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto donde estaba Lumine.

"¿Otra vez con tus platicas de paz?¿No entendiste nada con esta aventura?"

"Si, aprendí algo." Dijo X, deteniéndose para ver a su compañero. "Hace unos minutos, recibimos transmisión de _Novaterra_; ellos y los _Mecronets_ hablaron y ahora son aliados. Quizás podamos hacer lo mismo."

"No lo creo… por eso entraré contigo por si acaso."

"Supuse que harías eso exactamente."

Ambos _Hunters_ bajaron al piso donde estaba Lumine, rodeado de sus _Mavericks_. Cuando el _Reploid_ blanco los notó entrar, los saludó.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3 Remastered_)

"Los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ X y Zero, es un placer volver a verlos." dijo Lumine.

"A nosotros no." respondió Zero fríamente. "La ultima vez que nos vimos, casi nos matas."

"Lo sé, pero eso quedó en el pasado."

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Lumine?" preguntó X con seriedad.

"Directo al punto, ¿no?"

"¡Responde, _Maverick_!" exclamó Zero, sacando su sable de luz. Los _Mavericks_ que estaban a lado de Lumine rápidamente se colocaron en guardia, lo que provocó que los _Hunters_ que los rodeaban hicieran lo mismo. X rápidamente alzó su brazo para detener a sus compañeros y Lumine hizo lo mismo para detener a los suyos.

"Te has vuelto muy impulsivo, Zero." expresó Lumine. "¿Acaso el viaje entre mundos te ha hecho así?"

"¿Cómo sabes de los otros mundos?" preguntó X con seriedad.

"Tengo mis medios… pero esa es una de las razones por las que vine."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero hablar con los humanos de ese mundo avanzado, aquellos que pueden viajar entre los diferentes mundos en esta galaxia."

"¿Para que los quieres?" preguntó Zero con desconfianza.

"Quiero pedirles un favor."

"¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Es simple; queremos irnos a otro mundo."

X, Zero y Signas quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto, no esperándolo.

"¿Qué quieres que?" preguntó X.

"Lo que oyeron…" respondió Lumine. "Los _Mavericks_ y yo queremos irnos a otro mundo."

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó Zero.

"Veo que tendré que explicárselos mejor…" dijo el nuevo líder _Maverick_, cerrando los ojos. "Mi deseo es formar un mundo donde los _Reploids_ dominen y vivan en paz. Sin embargo, muchos no aceptamos las ideas de este 'viejo mundo'. La evolución es la regla absoluta y al final todos los seres deben evolucionar para sobrevivir."

"¿Otra vez con tu basura de la evolución?" preguntó Zero.

"Es una creencia mía. Mi deseo era limpiar este mundo para crear uno nuevo y así podamos vivir en paz. Pero el viejo mundo está muy bien afianzado, y ustedes son la prueba."

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó X.

"Si, ustedes son la personificación de los deseos de la gente que vive aquí. Y como no pude vencerlos, no podré llevar acabo el plan de evolución. Sin embargo, la llegada de estos alienígenas me han dado una nueva oportunidad."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Aún no lo comprenden? Para realizar mi plan, debo comenzar desde cero, y eso no lo puedo hacer desde este mundo. Sin embargo, si puedo viajar a otro mundo, podré iniciar desde cero y así cumplir mi ideal."

"¿Y que planeas hacer?" preguntó Zero.

"Como a todos los que irrumpen la ley son llamados _Mavericks_, he decidido que todos los _Mavericks_ vengan conmigo a este nuevo mundo, y así dejar a ambos en paz."

"¿Planeas llevarte a todos los _Mavericks_ a otro mundo?" preguntó X.

"Así es. De esa forma, habrá menos _Mavericks_ en este mundo, y con la ayuda de los habitantes de Novaterra, podrían crear una cura para el _Virus_ _Maverick_ que aún está en este mundo."

"Significa que podríamos erradicar a los _Mavericks_."

"Si; las _Maverick_ _Wars_ terminarían, y _Reploids_ y humanos vivirían en paz. Crearían un paraíso… o, ¿Cómo lo llamabas, _Comandante X_?¿Como llamabas a un paraíso donde _Reploids_ y humanos vieran en paz?"

"_Elysium_." respondió el _Hunter_ azul.

"Exacto." expresó Lumine. "Ambos queremos crear un paraíso, pero para ti, el paraíso es que humanos y _Reploids_ convivan juntos, mientras que para mi, el paraíso es un mundo donde sólo los _Reploids_ convivan. Con nuestra partida, mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Qué piensan?"

Los dos _Hunters_ se quedaron pensando. Si, era cierto, con la partida de los _Reploids_ que deciden ser _Mavericks_ a voluntad y la ayuda de Novaterra para crear un antivirus para el _Maverick_ Virus, podría su mundo entrar en una nueva era dorada de paz.

"Tu idea es interesante…" dijo Zero. "Y tentadora… ¿Qué dices X?" preguntó a su compañero, quien se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo el _Hunter_ azul. "La idea de Lumine es muy tentadora… pero ¿Funcionará?"

"Quizás no de todo." dijo el _Reploid_ blanco. "Pero si reduciría en gran medida los ataques de _Mavericks_; después de todo, el volverse _Maverick_ a voluntad es ahora una decisión, no un programa que funcione mal. Los _Mavericks_ serán siempre parte fundamental de los _Reploids_, parte de su esencia, pero ahora tendrían un santuario a donde ir si este mundo no les agrada. ¿Qué dices, X?"

"No responderé por ahora." dijo X. "Contactaré a _Novaterra_ y veré si esto se puede hacer, pero no prometo nada."

"Muy bien, yo esperaré aquí…"

Los dos _Hunters_ se alejaron, regresando a la otra habitación, y hablaron con Signas acerca del plan de Lumine.

"Entiendo, así que ese era su ideal." dijo el Comandante de la base de los _Hunters_.

"Parece que podríamos tener una era de paz." expresó Zero. "Con la influencia que tiene Lumine como el líder de los _Mavericks_, podría convencer a muchos de ellos."

"Concuerdo." comentó X. "Podría ser una buena oportunidad."

"Muy bien." dijo Signas. "Me contactare con las naciones del mundo y, si aceptan, lo haré de nuevo con _Novaterra_ y les diré la situación."

Signas fue al centro de mando de la _Hunter_ _Base_ para entablar una comunicación con los líderes mundiales… y después, con _Novaterra_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warriors' Nova-Sky Tower (Presente)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

Antes de hablar, una de las operadoras_ Viera_ interrumpió a Raphael.

"Aquí Raphael…" Expresó el _Hechicero_, siendo él el único que escuchaba la conversación. "Si… si… ¿Qué?... bien, voy para allá."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Alan.

"Comunicación con _Replira_. Al parecer, Signas quiere decirme algo."

Los tres entonces se contactaron con Signas, quien les explicó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Replira.

"Comprendo." dijo Raphael. "Podría ser ventajoso."

"_Las naciones de nuestro mundo piensan lo mismo."_ preguntó Signas. "_Es por eso que me comunico con ustedes._"

"Bien, entonces mandaré a alguien para hablar con este tal Lumine. Tenemos algunos mundos deshabitados que podrían servirle."

"_Muchas gracias."_ Expresó el _Reploid_, cortando la comunicación, dejando a Raphael hablando de nuevo con Kristal y Alan.

"¿Los _Mavericks_ se van?" preguntó Alan.

"Eso es lo que quieren; empezar desde el principio." dijo Raphael.

"Vaya, no creí que iban a querer paz." dijo Kristal. "Esto está saliendo bien."

Alan se quedo pensando un momento.

"Los _Mecronets_ se aliaron con nosotros y al parecer las guerras en Replira están por desaparecer. Al parecer, esta será una nueva era para las máquinas." dijo Alan.

"Ciertamente." respondió Raphael.

"Espero que esto continúe por muchos años." comentó Kristal.

Y así, los tres se quedaron conversando, pensando en como las cosas habían terminado. Ciertamente, una nueva era para las máquinas, tanto _Mecronets_ como _Reploids_, estaba por comenzar.

_**Fin del **__**capítulo 54.**_

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Amigos… hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. Pero al final, debemos separarnos… nos volveremos a ver, porque estaremos en contacto… ya lo saben, si necesitan ayuda, tienen a muchos amigos en otros mundos que les puedan ayudar. No se pierdan el último capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Mecron Empire Chapter: __**Epilogo: Sueños**_

X… ¿Qué pasa?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _094-LIFE (__**Soundtrack:**__ Bleach- Ending Theme V)_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice:** Solo un capitulo mas gente... y el trailer XD... espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo como yo al escribirlo... bueno, no tengo nada ams que decir ahorita..._

_HM2P: Siempre me baso en otras series, para que cuando leas te de el 'feeling' de que estas viendo una especie de continuacion o que esta relacionada con esa serie...si, estas en lo correcto en casi todo, aunque no era la unica razon por la que el titulo, por lo que paso en Replira, pero eso no lo veian venir...Bueno, si, me base en la pelea de Gohan vs Cell para la escena, pero en este caso eran muchos ( 35 segun Areku ) contra uno super poderoso XD..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: bueno, ya arregule ese error, y creo que ya no volvera a pasar... espero :S...pues si, sorprendete, sobrevivio, Mecron con el metal viviente es como una especie de Cell o Majin Buu de DBZ, pero mas lento... ya, si dios quiere el martes pongo el trailer del EP4..._

_Vivi: gracias man, pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado de este cap XD..._

_Ghost iv: mmm... no se, a lo mejor lo agrego en lo que puse o a lo mejor no... no se, depende... lo de la genkidama... XD_

_vo2: Bueno, no se murio por el ataque... pero Miroku se lo trago... literalmente o-O XD... la rmadura de Yoh es la mas completa XD_

_master911: ha, si pude dar ese 'feeling' de nostalgia XD... luego actualizo tambien el comic para el esp de navidad..._

_Arecanderu: pues la verdad no los conte :S, me dio flojera XD... segun recuerdo en un capitulo, y que lo lei por ahi, Inuyasha podia hacer el Bakuryuha sin necesidad de sentir la energia del oponente, aunqune claro, de ese modo es mucho mas fuerte, aunqune no hubiera bastado para regresarle el solo el Planetary Shockwave a Mecron XD... ¿Me haces un regalo? o-O ¡Aprendan gente de el! XD_

_crazy boy zero: hehe, pues bueno, no fue exactamente el final, pero estuvo cerca... sorry por lo del comic, mucas cosas en los semestres y casi siempre actualizo en diciembre y enero :S... el regalo puede ser lo que sea, un dibujo de mis personajes, un sprite, una tarjeta de felicitacion, propaganda para mi fic y comic o simplemente buenos deseos en un review XD, no importa XD... y mi msn esta en mi profile o.O_

_Umizu: hola niña XD... tus besos seran bien recibidos XD... de hecho a mi la tematica se me hace algo diferente, no se porque la mencionas :S, pero bueno... si, todo final termina con un gran BOOM... aha, asi que por eso no te conectas... yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con Rayearth, niña ¬¬ y aun ais ando conectado todos los dias XD..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... el ultimo capitulo de este episodio lo golocare el Martes 25 de Diciembre, esta vez como a medio dia, no a media noche como estos episodios, hora de mexico... esque no estare en mi casa el 24, me ire de fiesta XD... esperense para ve que onda con el ultimo cap y el siguiente episodio... y sigan rezando para que lo pueda poner ¬¬... sobres gente, los veo el martes y feliz navidad a todos lo que la celebren XD_

_sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	56. Epilogo: Sueños

**_-Final MiX!-_**

**_30/AGO/2011_**

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _091-Silly-Go-Round_ (_**Soundtrack:**_ _.Hack/ROOTS, Opening 1)_

_**Epilogo: Sueños.**_

Han pasado tres días desde que Lumine apareció frente a los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ y propuso la idea de irse con todos los _Mavericks_ a un nuevo mundo para si empezar de nuevo… ha pasado un día desde que se le dio su mundo.

Una estrella, cercana a la estrella de _Replira_, tenía un mundo parecido, con grandes montañas y océanos. Era un planeta perfecto, donde ahí empezaría una nueva civilización, un nuevo poder… un nuevo paraíso.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-Infiltration- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero III Remastered_)

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: __Replira-_

_-__Hunter Base-_

El plan para trasladar a los _Reploids_ que querían partir a otro mundo había comenzado. Tres _Zodiacs_, con capacidad para dos mil personas, se encargarían de llevar a los _Reploids_ que quisieran irse a formar una nueva vida… lo bueno era que los _Reploids_ no necesitaban soporte vital, así que podrían meter más de ser necesario. Claro, primero se llevarían lo necesario para que los _Reploids_ puedan sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo, que llamarían su nuevo hogar… que llamarían _Replineran._

En la _Hunter_ _Base_, X y Zero estaban preparados para este plan.

"Y así comienza…" comentó X, viendo a los tres _Zodiac_ en el suelo, mientras cientos de _Reploids_, que son _Mavericks_ por voluntad propia, se subían a ellas.

"Si, así comienza una nueva era." expresó Zero. "¿Te parece correcto?"

"No lo sé. Pensé que sería correcto, pero no que nuestra especie se divida."

"Pienso lo mismo; los _Reploids_ son una misma especie. Es malo verlos separase, pero ellos tomaron la decisión y quieren empezar de nuevo."

"Si… sólo espero que esto lleve a la paz."

Y así, los dos _Hunters_ se quedaron ahí, viendo como sus hermanos se iban a otro planeta.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Balamb Garden- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El grupo se había despertado por completo desde hace dos días, y muchos estaban ya ansiosos de regresar a sus mundos y continuar con sus vidas.

"Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Isaac.

"Quizás hay que esperar a que nos lleven a nuestros mundos." respondió Link.

"¡Si, ya quiero regresar!" exclamó Jaden con emoción. "Quiero platicarles a todos de mi aventura aquí…aunque quiero hacer algo antes."

"Umm…" expresó Dawn, llamando la atención de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa, Dawn?" preguntó Mimi.

"Yo, bueno, quiero quedarme…"

"¿Quedarte?"

"Si. Me gusta este lugar."

"Pero podremos regresar a nuestro propio mundo, podremos continuar con nuestro viaje."

"Si…" dijo Dawn. "Pero no lo quiero continuar, no hasta que no tenga de regreso a Piplup."

"Oh, si… también extraño a Turtwig." comentó Mimi con tristeza.

"Entonces, ¿Se piensan quedar?" preguntó Yoh.

"Si." Respondió Dawn. "No hay mucho que hacer hasta que nuestros_ Pokemons_ regresen. ¿Y tu?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Yoh. "Regresaré a mi mundo, con los apaches. Me gusta la vida tranquila de su aldea."

"Que flojo eres." dijo la chica de cabello azul con algo de burla.

"Alguien más piensa como yo." comentó Amidamaru.

"¿Y que hay de ustedes?" preguntó Jaden, mirando a Haru y Elie.

"Planeamos regresar a nuestro mundo." Respondió la chica de cabello castaño. "Nuestros amigos están siendo trasladados de nuevo desde _Replira_ a _Raveran_. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos."

"También debemos reconstruir nuestro mundo." dijo Haru, abrazando a Elie. "Varias ciudades fueron destruidas y necesitamos reconstruirlas. Todos ayudaremos en eso."

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Ash.

Entonces, Kristal y Alan entraron al salón donde todos estaban reunidos todos.

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Alan. "Si quieren regresar a sus mundos, ya encontramos una forma de hacerlo más rápido."

"¿Cómo que más rápido?" preguntó Vash.

"¡Si! Vengan, les mostraremos como." dijo Kristal.

El grupo siguió a los dos jóvenes a la sala de mando de la base. En el centro del salón, había un artefacto con forma de anillo, muy grande, casi pegado a la pared. En su superficie había varias pantallas azules y tenía ocho luces naranjas en forma de pirámide invertida en cada punto del anillo.

"Ok, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Garret.

"Se me hace conocido." comentó Takato.

"Quizás…" expresó Alan, sonriendo con alegría. "Esto, es el _Stargate._"

"¿_Stargate_?" preguntó Tai. "¿No me digas que es como el de la serie de _Stargate-SG1?_"

"¿También pasan ciencia ficción en esta galaxia?" preguntó Alan. "Y yo pensé que era sólo anime."

"Si, sí, como sea." dijo Impmon. "¿Qué hace ese anillo tan raro?"

"Eso, mi amigo, es un portal."

"¿Un portal?" preguntó Steve, algo perdido.

"Si; un portal." respondió Alan. "Es un portal que conecta a un mundo en el _Nintenverse_ siempre y cuando haya un _Stargate_ como este en ese mundo."

"Momento, ¿Hay _'Stargates'_ en nuestros mundos?" Preguntó Dawn con asombro.

"Si, en cada mundo creado por los _Humanos_ de _Novaterra_, dejan un portal como este, para que, cuando ocurran las _Galaxian Wars_, se contacten con los mundos _Humanos_."

"Y ese momento es ahora." Expresó _Máster Raphael_, apareciendo de la nada. "Ahora que Alan y Kristal saben de sus verdaderas responsabilidades y saben de la existencia de _Novaterra_, nos contactaremos con los mundos _Humanos_ para que nos unamos en contra de nuestros enemigos."

"¿Una alianza galáctica?" preguntó Alan.

"Exactamente."

"¡Woa, Woa, Woa!¡Un momento!" exclamó Tai. "¿Esto no causará un conflicto en nuestros mundos? Digo, no todos saben de la existencia de otra civilización avanzada."

"Algunos ya lo saben, por la llegada de los _Mecronets_..." respondió Raphael. "Además, ya habíamos contactado con algunos de sus mundos antes… y de hecho, hemos hecho algunos cambios en sus culturas."

"¿Cambios?¿Que tipo de ca-?" empezó Takato, antes de que su mente recordara algo. "Momento… acaso el cambio de nuestra moneda de _Yens _a _Zennys_…"

"Si, ese fue un cambio."

"Entonces, ¿Ya se han comunicado con nuestros mundos?"

"Si, y continuaremos haciéndolo hasta que todos los mundos _Humanos_ recuerden la amenaza que hay en el espacio y que estamos para protegerlos."

"Interesante…" dijo Ash.

Raphael desapareció, reapareciendo frente a la consola principal, frente a uno de los operadores de la base.

"Muy bien, comencemos a mandarlos de nuevo a sus mundos." dijo Raphael, para luego mirar al operador. "Comiencen a marcar a _Weyard_…"

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Jaden de pronto, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver con confusión.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Kristal, al ver que el joven castaño volteó a ver a Alan con determinación.

"Antes de regresar, quiero algo." dijo el joven _Duelista_.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¡Una revancha!"

"¿Una revancha?¿Te refieres a un duelo de monstruos?"

"¡Por supuesto! La vez pasada, estabas algo triste y por eso te gané, pero ahora, ¡Estoy seguro de que esta vez serás un rival más duro!"

"¿Estabas triste?" preguntó Kristal con confusión, mirando a su novio.

"Si, lo estaba." respondió Alan con algo de nervios. "Digamos que no me fue muy bien cuando peleamos por… ya sabes, lo enfadada que estabas."

"Oh, ya…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Jaden con anticipación. "¿Aceptas?"

"Sólo tengo algo que decir, Jay…" dijo Alan, mirando al joven _Duelista_. "¡Enciende tu juego!"

"¡Esa es mi frase!"

Los dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición… después, claro de recibir dos discos de duelo y sacar sus barajas. En medio de la sala del portal, dos jóvenes estaban por batirse en duelo… de cartas. Todos los presentes estaban por presenciar un duelo de cartas, algunos por primera vez.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _046-Juudai's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx!_)

"¡Empiezo yo!" exclamó Jaden, sacando una carta de su mazo. "Quizás recuerdes esto… ¡Utilizaré _Polymerization_, para fusionar a mis dos _Elemental Heroes_, _Avian_ y _Burstrinatix_!"

'_Esa estrategia la utilizo al principio del __juego anterior…'_ pensó Alan, mientras veía al monstruo de Jaden, _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_, aparecer en el campo. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200 / 6 Estrellas [EST]).

"¡Pero!" continuó el _Duelista_. "No se quedará por mucho tiempo, ya que usaré _De-Fusion_ para volverlos de nuevo dos héroes." Expresó el joven, activando su carta mágica, haciendo que el monstruo se dividiera de nuevo en _Burstrinatrix_ y en _Avian_, confundiendo a Alan. "Ahora… sacrifico a los dos, para invocar… ¡A _Elemental Hero Neos_!"

"¡¿Que?"

Los dos _Elemental Heroes_ fueron sacrificados, para luego salir uno nuevo. Un hombre, con traje blanco y rayas rojas apareció en el campo. La carta emblemática de Jaden; _Elemental Hero Neos._ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 / 7 [EST]). El hombre se colocó a lado de Jaden, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con seriedad a su rival.

"Así que ahora usas tu baraja de _Neos_, ¿No?" preguntó Alan con interés.

"¡Claro!¡Siento que esto será genial!" exclamó el joven _Duelista_. "¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno!"

"Muy bien… ¡Mi turno!" exclamó Alan mientras sacaba una carta. Al ver su mano, no le gustó lo que vio. "Bueno… ¡Usaré _Card Destruction_! Así, cada uno manda su mano al cementerio para sacar la misma cantidad de cartas." Alan tiró su mano al cementerio ya que Jaden no tenía mano. Sacó cinco cartas de su mano y sonrió. "Ahora, uso _Premature Burial. _Como sabrás, pagando ochocientos puntos de vida, puedo traer un monstruo de mi cementerio a mi campo…y lo uso para invocar a _Skilled Dark Magician._" Un _Hechicero_, con traje idéntico al de Steve, apareció en el campo. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1700 / 4 Estrellas [EST]).

"¡Hey!¡Ese soy yo!" exclamó Steve.

"¡Pero no se quedará mucho tiempo!" exclamó Alan. "¡Porque lo sacrificaré!"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Steve, al ver al monstruo con su imagen desaparecer. Alan sólo sonrió, al invocar a su monstruo al campo.

"¡Ve!¡_Dark Magician Girl_!" (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700 / 6 Estrellas [EST]).

El nuevo monstruo de Alan era la _Dark Magician Girl_, una de las cartas más preciadas del joven. La _Hechicera_ apareció en el campo, mirando con determinación al enemigo… para luego voltear a ver a quien la invocó. A diferencia de la vez anterior, la _Hechicera_ rubia miraba a Alan con ternura y pasión, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El joven en cuestión estaba algo sorprendido.

"Ok, muy diferente a la última vez… " Expresó Alan, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"¿Esa soy yo?" preguntó Kristal, mirando a su imagen en holograma.

"Eso parece…" expresó Elie.

Alan se volteó a ver a la _Hechicera_ que había invocado, sonriéndole con ternura. Tanto la _Hechicera_ como Kristal se sonrojaron más luego de este gesto.

"¡Muy bien, _Dark Magician Girl_!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "¡Mostrémosle a Jaden de lo que somos capaces!"

La _Hechicera_ volteó a ver a Jaden y a su _Neos,_ mirándolos con determinación. Jaden sintió algo diferente.

"Vaya…" dijo el _Duelista_ rojo. "Puedo sentirlo… ¿Tu también, Neos?" preguntó, el monstruo en cuestión asintió. "Si, el espíritu de pelea de ambos es muy grande. El lazo de Alan con sus cartas, en especial la maga, es como la nuestra."

"¡Aún no termino!" exclamó Alan. "¡Ahora, uso la carta mágica _Sage's Stone_! Con esta carta, cuando una _Dark Magician Girl_ está en mi lado del campo, puedo invocar a un _Dark Magician_ de mi deck o mano." Expresó, sacando la baraja de su disco de duelo y buscando a su _Hechicero_. Al encontrarlo, lo colocó en el disco. "¡Ve!¡_Dark Magician_!"

A lado de la _Hechicera_, un _Hechicero_ más apareció en el campo, uno parecido a Duncan; un _Dark Magician_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100 / 7 Estrellas [EST]). El _Hechicero_ se cruzó de brazos, para luego mirar a la _Hechicera_ a su lado y sonreír levemente.

"Es como yo…" dijo Duncan al ver al monstruo recién invocado de Alan.

"¡Muy bien, Jaden!" exclamó Alan. "¡Siente la fuerza de mis _Hechiceros_!"

"¡Adelante!" exclamó el _Duelista_ rojo con emoción. "¡Aquí te espero!"

Y así, ambos continuaron su duelo, viendo que baraja era la mejor.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"Marquen a _Weyard_."

"Si, _Master Raphael_."

El operador comenzó a marcar algunos comandos en la consola, haciendo que el gran anillo comenzara a activarse, las pantallas que tenía en su circunferencia mostraron símbolos que aparecieron de la nada. Alan notó algo extraño al ver el enorme anillo.

"En el _Stargate_ que conozco, los símbolos son estrellas y constelaciones… pero estos símbolos parecen…"

"¿Escudos?" preguntó Raphael. "Si, es que cada planeta tiene un escudo propio, para diferenciarse de los demás."

El gran anillo se detuvo y una energía azul apareció en el centro, formando una especie de lago de energía en el centro.

"¿Los portales son seguros?" preguntó Alan. "Han pasado cinco mil años desde que se abrió un portal a _Weyard_, según creo."

"Si, son seguros." Respondió el líder _Hechicero_. "Tienen un sistema que les permite salir de debajo de las rocas. Además, ya habíamos activado portales a esos mundos antes."

"Ya veo…" expresó el joven, mientras que el grupo de Adepts se acercó al portal.

"Entonces, ¿Es nuestra ruta a casa?" preguntó Mia con curiosidad.

"Si, lo es…" respondió Kristal. "Del otro lado, está su casa… creo."

"Entonces, nos veremos luego…" dijo Isaac, caminando hacia el portal. "Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo."

"¡Espera!" exclamó Alan, bajando las escaleras del segundo nivel, llegando con los _Adepts_, antes de acercarse a Isaac y entregarle un extraño reloj. El joven Adept lo miró confundido.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Es un _N-Mod_. Mira, si haces esto, puedes marcar al _Stargate_ que hay en tu mundo, puedes marcar a este mundo nuevamente, así puedes visitarnos."

"Oh, ¿y que más tiene?" preguntó Jenna, asomándose por el hombro de Isaac.

"Bueno, pues…" empezó el joven una larga explicación de lo que podía hacer ese aparato.

Luego de un rato, el grupo de Adepts estaban listos para irse de regreso a su mundo.

"Bien, esto es un adiós…" dijo Isaac.

"Hasta pronto, más bien…" corrigió Kristal.

"Cierto. ¡Nos vemos!"

Con esto dicho, el grupo de _Adepts_ entró al portal, rumbo a _Weyard_. El portal se desactivó segundos después de que ellos entraran, cancelando la entrada al mundo de los _Adepts_.

"Muy bien, ¿Quién sigue?" preguntó Alan, viendo a todos los presentes.

Poco tiempo después, la mayoría regresó a sus respectivos mundos por medio del _Stargate_. Inuyasha, Miroku, Mario, Luigi, Vash, Link, Mewtwo e Impmon, ya habían regresado a sus mundos.

"¿Cómo es que Inuyasha regresó a su mundo en la época antigua si la época de Aome es la que pasa en este momento?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"¿Aome?" preguntó Raphael con cierta confusión.

"Chica del mundo de Inuyasha, pero quinientos años en el futuro. Supuestamente ambas épocas estaban conectadas por un portal o algo."

"Bueno, después de la destrucción de su mundo por medio de los _Heartless, _las dos épocas se han separado en dos mundos distintos, unidos por el tiempo, siendo el mundo de Inuyasha una sombra del mundo más avanzado."

"¿Así que ahora podemos entrar al mundo de Inuyasha por naves, así como al de Aome?"

"Exactamente."

Pasó poco tiempo y los demás estaban por irse a sus mundos, en ese momento siendo Elie y Haru los siguientes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _096-Elie's Sorrow- _(**Soundtrack: **_Rave Master_)

"Muy bien, creo que es todo…" expresó el _Rave Master_. "Nos veremos de nuevo."

"Si, nos volveremos a ver…" expresó Alan, estrechando la mano del joven.

El portal a _Raveran_ se había activado, dando la señal para que ambos pudieran irse. En ese momento, Elie se acercó a Alan, lo abrazó con fuerza… y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al joven de gorra gris y a la _Hechicera_ rubia.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Alan con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?¿No puedo hacer eso con un amigo?" preguntó Elie. "Es un agradecimiento, por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Hehe, entiendo…" dijo Alan apenado. La chica castaña sonrió alegremente, antes de ver a la _Hechicera_ rubia.

"Perdón por todos los problemas que te causé." Expresó ella apenada

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kristal. "Oh, no, no hay problema. Yo fui la causante, después de todo."

"Quizás, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo."

"Quizás…"

Ambas chicas se sonrieron, sabiendo que había una gran amistad entre ellas. Entonces, una luz se formó justo frente a Elie, una que ella, por instinto, tomó en sus manos como si fuera un bastón. La luz se desvaneció y, en su lugar, apareció una enorme llave blanca… una _Keyblade_.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la chica con confusión, mirando el arma en su mano. "Esto es…"

"Oh vaya." Dijo Raphael. "Parece ser que una _Keyblade_ te ha elegido, Elie."

"¿Elegido?¿A mí?"

"Así es…"

La joven miró la llave en sus manos con mucha confusión, no sabiendo que pensar… antes de saltar de emoción.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Elie. "¡También tengo una _Keyblade_!"

"Felicidades." Dijo Kristal, sonriéndole a la joven. "Ahora, tienes una responsabilidad. Deberás usarla con responsabilidad."

"¡Claro!" exclamó ella, mirando la llave y viendo su nombre: _Lucky Etherion_.

"Y yo te enseñaré a usarla." Dijo Haru, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. "Verás que, en poco tiempo, sabrás como usarla bien."

"Gracias, Haru…" comentó Elie, mirando de forma soñadora al joven a su lado, antes de mirar al grupo. "Gracias a todos."

"Al contrario." Dijo Alan. "Gracias a ti. Espero que, cuando regreses, puedas usar bien esa _Keyblade_. No sabemos que nos podría pasar en el futuro, y quizás te necesitemos."

"¡Claro!¡Adios, chicos!"

Haru y Elie caminaron hacia el portal, mirando a los dos jóvenes una vez más antes de entrar, despidiéndose de ellos.

"¡Hasta que volvamos a vernos!" exclamó Elie.

"Nos vemos… ¡Adiós!" dijo Haru.

Y así, ambos entraron al portal, que se cerró después de que entraron. Segundos después, el operador comenzó a marcar a otro mundo.

"Yoh, creo que vas tu…" dijo Alan, mirando al _Shaman_.

"Si, tienes razón." dijo el joven. "Vamos, Amidamaru, regresemos a casa."

"Si, amo Yoh." respondió el fantasma.

"¿A donde irán?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Regresaremos a la _Aldea Apache_." respondió Yoh. "Es muy tranquilo ahí."

"Entiendo. Entonces, buena suerte a los dos." Expresó la _Hechicera_, cuando el portal se abrió. _Shaman_ y su espíritu acompañante se acercaron a este, mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban con ellos.

"Ha ido bueno conocerlos." dijo Yoh "Nos vemos pronto."

"¡Cuídate!¡Y deja de ser tan flojo!" exclamó Jaden.

"Lo intentaré…" reía Yoh, antes de entrar al portal.

Poco después, Jaden era el último en regresar a su mundo, el portal se había abierto y estaba listo para irse. Pero, antes de irse, alguien le tenía una proposición

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Dawn-Hikari's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon_)

"¿Quieres venir también?" preguntó el joven _Duelista_.

"Si, también quiero ir a tu mundo." dijo Mimi, sonriéndole al joven.

"Pero, pensé que tú eras una _Pokemon Trainer_."

"Si, pero también quiero ir. Me interesa ser _Duelista_…"

"Pero…" empezó Dawn, acercándose a su amiga. "¿Qué hay de Turtwig?¿Planeas dejarlo dentro de tu cuerpo?"

"No hay problema." Respondió la dotada chica, sonriéndole. "Turtwig quiere estar un poco más conmigo, así que no hay problema."

"Ya veo…" dijo Dawn, con cierta tristeza.

"Oye, nos volveremos a ver, amiga."

Dawn miró a Mimi con ojos llorosos, ya que ellas habían estado juntas desde casi toda la vida. No pudo evitar el abrazarla con fuerza, y ella le regresó el gesto.

"Te extrañaré." Dijo Dawn. "Te prometo que, cuando vuelva a verte, seré igual de grande que tu."

"Pero si somos de la misma estatura." Comentó Mimi con confusión.

"No me refiero a eso." Respondió la joven de azul, algo que su compañera entendió luego de un rato.

"Olvídalo, Dawn." Expresó la dotada chica. "Siempre serás plana."

"¡Ya verás, chica vaca!" exclamó Dawn con enfado… antes de sonreírle. "Te veré luego."

"Claro. Dale mis saludos a tu madre. Y no olvides de ir a visitarme."

"Tonta, eres tu la que debería visitarme…"

"Ok, ok." Expresó Mimi, mientras Jaden se acercaba a ella.

"Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó el joven _Duelista_. "Quiero presentarte con mis compañeros, y también tengo curiosidad por ver que tipo de baraja usas."

"Será una sorpresa hasta para mi, Jaden-boy."

Después de despedirse de todos, los dos jóvenes caminaron al portal, mirando para atrás para ver a sus compañeros por última vez.

"Eso si que fue un duelo." dijo Jaden, mirando a Alan. "Y vaya, al fin alguien, que no es un loco que quiere el dominio o la destrucción del mundo, me derrota."

"Casi me vencías." Respondió el joven de gorra gris. "De no haber tenido _Waboku_ en mi campo, me hubieras ganado en tu turno al atacarme con Neos."

"Si, pero no importa ya. Bueno, vendré pronto. Aún quiero seguir mi racha de victorias en la zona de _Duelista_s de aquí, y quiero otra revancha contigo."

"Claro, y trae a tus amigos."

"Adiós."

Los dos jóvenes entraron al portal y se fueron, regresando al mundo de Jaden.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __115: Raveran- _

Haru y Elie, regresaron a la isla de Haru, _Garage Island_. Después de que los habitantes de las ciudades atacadas por los _Mecronets_ regresaran de _Replira_, la vida continuó como normalmente; las ciudades destruidas comenzaban a reconstruirse y, si bien tardaría un tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad. Haru y Elie se reunieron de nuevo con sus amigos… quienes los regañaron por no haberlos dejado ser parte de esta aventura. Sin embargo, el reencuentro fue alegre y continuaron con sus vidas, una donde Elie entrenaría para ser una _N-Warrior_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra __098: Duelmo- _

Jaden y Mimi llegaron a la academia de duelos, donde los amigos de Jaden se alegraron al ver a su amigo _Duelista_ regresar, en especial Alexis. Después de las presentaciones, el _Duelista_ rojo les contó a sus amigos acerca de lo que vivió en su aventura, muchos no creyéndole… eso fue hasta que Jaden realizó su _Bankai_ y mostró su armadura a todos, causando celos en Chazz.

Mimi fue aceptada en la academia de duelos, debido a sus capacidades innatas en los juegos de cartas. Fue colocada en la clase de _Yellow RA_, pero ella decidió quedarse con sus amigos en el _Dormitorio Rojo_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 0__94: Shamuri- _

Yoh Asakura y Amidamaru regresaron a la aldea apache. No mucho ocurrió ahí, más que la gente lo saludó y que Yoh regresó a su actividad favorita; dormir. Durante unos momentos, el joven se preocupó. ¿Dónde estará Hao?¿A donde llegó?¿Regresará para atacarlo? Sin embargo, cuando la flojera regresó, alejó esos pensamientos y continúo mirando las nubes, Amidamaru sólo suspiraba por la acción de su amo, sabiendo que difícilmente cambiaría.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: __Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Los jóvenes héroes, Alan, Kristal, Tai, Takato, Ash, Raichu, Latias y ahora Dawn, se quedaron en el centro de mando, mirando a sus amigos irse.

"Y bien, ¿y ahora que?" preguntó Ash.

"No sé ustedes, pero yo iré al mundo de Tai." dijo Alan, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Uh?¿Para que?" preguntó el _Digidestined del Valor_.

"Bueno, es que quede con Kristal para tener una cita ahí."

"¿uh?¿Porque ahí?¿Porque no aquí?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad… pero rápidamente, Alan lo silenció.

"Si la llevo aquí, ya no la sorprenderá con las cosas de otro mundo."

"¿Cómo?"

"La llevo al mundo de Tai y la sorprendo con lo que ahí en ese mundo… luego la llevo a _Replira_ y la sorprendo con lo que ahí en ese otro… luego aquí y así le hago. Como ella no sabe mucho de tecnología, la sorprenderé con lo que sea."

"Te escuche, Alan…" dijo Kristal, estando detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, teniendo manos en la cintura y mirando a su novio con cierto enfado.

Alan, sorprendido porque había sido descubierto, se estremeció un poco, mientras que los demás sólo rieron a carcajadas.

"Te atraparon, Alan" dijo Raichu con burla.

"Como sea…" dijo Kristal, aforrándose al brazo de Alan, inconcientemente, o quizás no, presionando sus pechos contra el codo de su novio. "Pero vamos, comencemos con nuestra cita… y te daré algo _especial_ después de esto, si todo sale bien."

La palabra _especial_ hizo que Alan se sonrojándose mucho, lo que causó que Kristal riera.

"Pervertido…" dijo la joven _Hechicera_, mientras que él sonreía.

"Y aún así me quieres…"

Y así, los jóvenes entraron al portal que iba al mundo de Tai, para tener su cita. El portal se desactivó, dejando al resto del grupo en el salón, cada uno decidido a irse a tomar un descanzo. Pero Tai notó que Ash estaba muy pensativo, algo raro en alguien como él. Apenas iba a preguntarse qué le pasaba, cuando el joven miró a Raphael.

"¿Podría marcar a mi mundo?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"¿Deseas regresar a tu planeta?" cuestionó el _Hechicero._

"Si… por algo." Respondió, el _Hechicero_ dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.

"Muy bien. Comenzaremos a marcar a tu mundo. Según la información de tu mundo, el _Stargate_ está en unas islas cerca de la región _Kanto,_ conocidas como _Sevii Islands._ Para que no te pierdas."

El gran anillo comenzó a girar de nuevo, cada vez que se detenía, un nuevo símbolo aparecía en las pantallas de estas. Mientras esto pasaba, Tai y Takato se acercaron al _Pokemon Trainer._

"¿Pasa algo malo?" cuestionó el _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"No, nada malo." Respondió Ash. "Es sólo que quiero ir a una parte en especial."

"Tienes eso en mente desde hace rato, ¿no?" preguntó Tai, asombrando al joven.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Lees mi mente también?¿Eres psíquico?"

"No, pero desde hace unos días, te he notado algo raro." Respondió el líder de los _Digidestineds _originales, cruzándose de brazos. "Desde que fuimos al mundo de Jaden. ¿Tiene que ver con esa extraña energía que emergió de ti?"

"¿Estabas consiente?"

"Brevemente, pero alcancé a detectar esa energía."

"¿Qué energía?" preguntó Takato, no sabiendo a que se refería su superior.

"No lo sé, pero era algo distinta al aura de Ash."

"De hecho… esa es mi aura original." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, confundiendo a los dos. En ese momento, el _Stargate _al mundo de Ash se abrió, indicando al joven que era el momento. "Se los diré cuando regrese. Es algo que tengo que hacer."

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con confusión, no entendiendo a que se refería su compañero, pero sabían que no podían sacarle la información a la fuerza.

"Está bien." Expresó Tai. "Pero cuando regreses, nos dices que te pasa."

"¡Claro!" exclamó Ash, levantando un dedo pulgar, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el portal. "Bueno, nos vemos después."

"¡Suerte!" exclamó Takato, despidiéndose de su compañero.

Sin más que decir, Ash entró al portal, regresando a su mundo, mientras el _Stargate_ se desactivaba segundos después de que entrara.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Un día más tarde, después de que Kristal y Alan tuvieran su cita, una que parece que no terminó tan bien…

"¡Vamos, Kristal!" exclamó Alan. "¡No quise hacerlo!"

"No me parece." Respondió ella, caminando con sus brazos cruzados. "¡Te veías muy feliz cuando caíste en el pecho de esa chica!"

"¡Pero fue un accidente!¡Me tropecé con un tubo extraño o algo!¡Lo juro! Además, no es que lo estaba disfrutando, sino que estaba confundido."

"¿Confundido?¡Pues debiste haberte parado de inmediato, no esperar como veinte segundos!"

"Pero los hombres entramos en una especie de lapso de confusión al tratar de asimilar lo que está pasando. Es por eso que me tardé en levantarme."

"Si, claro, ahora vas a inventarme una excusa de que es la naturaleza del hombre, ¿no?"

"¡Pero es cierto!... además, ¿Para qué querría yo restregarme en esa chica? Los tuyos son más del doble que el de ella." comentó el joven… ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de su novia.

"Alan, no deberías hablar así en estas situaciones. Parecería que sólo estás conmigo por mi cuerpo."

"Oh, cierto… lo siento, Kristal, no quería sonar de esa manera."

"Bueno…"

"Veo que su cita no salió como querían."

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Raphael estaba con ellos.

"_Master Raphael_." Expresó Kristal, mirando hacia otro lado. "El pervertido de Alan, que no puede evitar querer sentir los pechos de las chicas."

"¡Oye!¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamó el joven al ser acusado de esa manera.

"Vamos, Kristal, sabes que él no es así." Expresó Raphael. "No quieres que esto se vuelva a salir fuera de control, ¿o si?"

"… no." Dijo la _Hechicera_, bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza. "Lo siento, Alan."

"No hay cuidado…"

"Bueno." Expresó el _Dark Sage_. "Ahora que regresaron, quisiera pedirles algo."

"¿Qué sucede, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó la _Hechicera_ con curiosidad.

"Necesito que entrenen en la habitación del tiempo que hay aquí."

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. ¿Había una habitación del tiempo en _Novaterra_?

"¿Hay una habitación del tiempo en _Novaterra_?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Si, este mundo tiene una." Respondió Raphael. "Este, como _Shadow Realm_, tienen una… o tenían, ya que la de _Shadow Realm_ ya no existe."

"¿Alguna razón en especial por la que esos mundos la tengan, _Master Raphael_?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Los mismos _Chaos_ y _Balance_ lo decidieron. Es una parte de sus poderes que fueron otorgados a nosotros para prepararnos. Tres mundos los poseen; _Shadow Realm_, _Novaterra_, y un tercer mundo desconocido incluso para mi."

"¿Tres mundos tienen habitaciones del tiempo?"

"Y entradas al _Salón de las Keyblades_. Son cosas que decidieron _Chaos_ y _Balance_, y que debemos usar para hacernos más fuertes. Por eso quiero que vayan a entrenar, que no hay tiempo que perder. Entren en la habitación del tiempo; ahí hay una persona que ha muerto en el pasado y que les enseñará una técnica muy especial, una que les será de gran ayuda. Además, de que quiero que Kristal aprenda unas cosas."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Alan.

"Es un secreto. Vayan…"

Raphael los guió hasta la nueva habitación del tiempo, donde los dos jóvenes y el _Hechicero_ entraron. Al entrar, el grupo se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos; ahí, en frente, estaba un hombre, que parecía estar comenzando a calentar un poco. Alan notó que el hombre tenía una aureola en la cabeza, indicando que estaba muerto. Apenas iba a dar un paso cuando el misterioso sujeto se volteó al sentir las presencias de los jóvenes. Y al verlo, Alan se sorprendió.

"¡No puede ser!¡Tu eres…!"

El hombre, de cabello negro, algo alborotado, y con un traje naranja con azul, sonrió alegremente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _060-Prelude(menu)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia; Final Fantasy_)

Un joven, quien estaba dormido en su cama, se despertó de pronto, lentamente. Se trataba de Tai, quien luego de lo que había ocurrido ese día, decidió dormir en la habitación de la _Nova-Sky Tower_ que le correspondía, antes de partir al día siguiente a su mundo para ver a su familia. Sin embargo, al despertarse, su familia no ocupaba sus pensamientos… sino algo más.

'_¿Qué es esto?'_ pensó el _Digidestined_, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde estaba su corazón. _'¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo?'_

Desde hace unas horas, Tai sentía algo extraño, algo que no podía explicar con palabras. No sabía que era pero ese sentimiento lo confundía y… entristecía. Se puso a pensar en eso, concentrándose en sus pensamientos para tratar de entender que era lo que le pasaba… cuando sintió algo dentro de él. Al fin, luego de unas horas, Tai podía comprender que es lo que le estaba pasando.

"Alguien… me llama." Dijo para sí mismo, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, con ambas manos en la nuca y cerrando los ojos. _'¿Quién eres?'_ pensó, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 027__: Pokearth-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Tree of Beginning 3 - Resonance- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_)

El joven _Pokemon Trainer_, Ash Ketchum, caminaba por un pequeño valle, los muros de las montañas separadas unas de otras por un poco más de diez metros. Su visión era casi nula, debido a que había una intensa niebla en el lugar, pero esto no le importaba al joven, puesto que tenía una idea de donde estaba.

"Debe de estar por aquí…" se dijo a si mismo, caminando un poco más, intentando encontrar la salida de ese valle.

Y unos minutos después, la encontró. La niebla se detenía mágicamente a la salida del valle, como si no tuviera permitido el salir de este. Ahora, Ash podía ver con claridad, en especial lo que había estado buscando.

Frente a él, a unos kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba una gigantesca formación de roca que daba la apariencia de un árbol gigante, gracias a sus piedras de color verde.

"_The Tree of Beginning._" Expresó Ash para sí mismo, sonriendo. "Este es el lugar. Espero que los pueda encontrar…" Dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la formación de roca, corriendo luego de unos momentos.

Minutos después, gracias a la velocidad adquirida al volverse un _N-Warrior_, Ash alcanzó la base del árbol, mirando hacia arriba para ver la gigantesca formación de roca frente a él.

"Hace tiempo que no venía aquí. Se siente tan nostálgico…" dijo Ash, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente. "No sé porqué, pero me siento tan tranquilo al estar aquí." Se dijo, abriendo sus ojos y mirando con determinación el lugar. "Muy bien, entonces vamos a-"

Entonces, en el momento en el que estaba por entrar al árbol, algo llamó su atención, dándose cuenta de que algo flotaba hacia donde estaba él; un pequeño animalito rosado de larga cola, quien se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, antes de sonreír de alegría y comenzar a girar a su alrededor. Este gesto hizo que el mismo Ash sonriera de alegría, contagiada por la pequeña criatura que lo reconocía.

"Hola, Mew." Expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_. "Me alegra que me recuerdes."

"¡Meewww!" exclamó el _ Legendary Pokemon_, alegre porque ese chico haya vuelto a jugar.

Muchos en su mundo darían lo que fuera por ver a un Mew, pero Ash tenía un don especial, que le permitía ver a varios _ Legendary Pokemons_, muchos más que la mayoría de las personas. El hecho de que fuera amigo de varios era una hazaña muy pocas veces vista por alguien más en toda la historia de su mundo.

"Mew, vengo a hablar con un viejo amigo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¡Mewww!" exclamó la criatura en afirmación.

"Que bien, entonces vamos."

Con esto dicho, ambos, _Humano _y _Pokemon_, entraron al árbol legendario.

_The Tree of Beginning_ era un "árbol" muy especial, ya que era una especie de ser vivo, con sistema inmunológico que se encargaba de defender al árbol de cualquier fuera invasora… siendo estas más que nada máquinas o _Humanos_, pero no _Pokemons_, dado que los consideraba agentes pacíficos. Debido a esto, Ash creyó que la tendría difícil una vez dentro del árbol, especialmente al ver varios de estos "glóbulos anaranjados" acercarse a él rápidamente para neutralizarlo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que invocó su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, el sistema defensivo del árbol se detuvo de golpe como si estuvieran sorprendidos. Ash los miró por unos segundos, antes de que estos se alejaran del lugar, dejándolo en paz.

"Eso fue extraño." Comentó el _Pokemon Trainer._ "¿Por qué me dejaron escapar?" se preguntó, mirando la llave en su mano derecha. "¿Será acaso el poder de la _Keyblade_?... ¿O quizás la reconocieron?"

"¿Mewww?" preguntó el pequeño _Pokemon_, mirando a Ash con interés, sacándolo de su concentración.

"Bueno, no importa. Debo seguir adelante. Vamos, Mew."

Y como dijo, ambos continuaron su camino, adentrándose más y más en las entrañas del árbol. Luego de deambular por algunos minutos, los dos llegaron a un lugar especial: una caverna enorme, con varias columnas de cristal, mientras que formaciones de cristales salían de las paredes cercanas, dándole una apariencia mágica al lugar. Además de esto, en el centro de la caverna, había una formación de cristal que emergía del suelo y que de cuyo centro emanaba un cilindro de energía hacia el techo, siguiendo su camino a otra sección del árbol.

"Este es el lugar…" expresó Ash, mirando alrededor, cerciorándose de que estaba en el centro del árbol sagrado. "Es el corazón del árbol… aquí fue donde…"

El joven cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado hace casi dos años en ese mismo lugar… algo que había jurado nunca olvidar, una promesa que le había hecho a alguien. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, caminando hasta detenerse un poco frente al corazón del árbol.

"Aquí fue donde se fueron…" expresó Ash, mirando a un lugar en el piso, que no parecía nada especial. El joven levantó su _Keyblade_, mirándola por unos instantes, mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba una pluma dorada de su bolsillo izquierdo. "Si lo que _Master Raphael _dijo es cierto, entonces yo…"

Mirando con determinación hacia el espacio vacío, Ash comenzó a elevar su aura, mientras sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, con la punta de esta señalando al suelo, y la pluma dorada rodeando el mango de la llave. El aura eléctrica del joven comenzó a soltar algunos relámpagos de baja intensidad, que golpearon las rocas y cristales cercanos, mientras que la mayoría de la energía se concentraba en la llave.

Entonces, con un fuerte grito, Ash clavó la llave en el suelo, esa parte donde estaba mirando con detenimiento con anterioridad. La pluma dorada desapareció de las manos de Ash, mientras que al mismo tiempo, una columna de energía eléctrica salió disparada al cielo, atravesando el árbol hasta salir de este y perderse hacia arriba. Esta energía continuó por algunos segundos, antes de que, repentinamente, fuera reemplazada por una energía verde muy poderosa. Ash, al ver esta energía, sacó su _Keyblade_ del piso y se alejó un poco, dejando que la energía saliera del suelo como una fuente, antes de calmarse y desvanecerse.

Ash miró el lugar donde había clavado su _Keyblade_, recordando algo que le había dicho _Master Raphael_ antes de salir al combate contra los _Mecronets_.

* * *

"_¿Life Stream?" cuestionó Ash, luego de escuchar las palabras del hechicero._

"_Si, el río de la vida." Respondió Raphael. "Es un río de energía que conecta todos los mundos del Nintenverse. Cada alma de alguien que haya fallecido se une a ese río, donde introduce sus experiencias en vida a la mente colectiva. Es posible que pueda reencarnar en un futuro."_

"_Disculpe, Master Raphael, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el Life Stream con controlar Wave-Aura?¿Me dará algunas habilidades o algo así?"_

_Raphael sonrió un poco ante las palabras del chico, pero era normal que no supiera esa información._

"_Ash, habías mencionado que conocías a un Aura-Guardian, ¿no es así?"_

"_Si… pero él murió hace casi dos años. Lamentablemente no podría enseñarme ahora…"_

""_Eso es lo que tú crees." Expresó Raphael, entregándole una pluma dorada al joven. "Toma esto, Ash Ketchum."_

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

"_Eso es un Phoenix Down, un ítem muy raro en esta galaxia."_

"_¿Raro?"_

"_Si, ya que, si lo combinas con el poder de la Keyblade, es probable que pueda traer al Aura-Guardian que dices."_

"_¿Qué?¿Cómo?" preguntó el muchacho con asombro._

"_Aún cuando están dentro del Life Stream, las almas de los seres que han muerto siguen siendo individuales, junto con todos sus recuerdos. Phoenix Down, junto con la Keyblade, permite llamar a un espíritu del Life Stream siempre y cuando lo invoques justo en el lugar donde falleció. ¿Conoces el lugar donde ese Aura-Guardian murió?"_

"_Si, lo conozco muy bien."_

"_Excelente, entonces, sólo ve a ese lugar y usa el poder de tu Keyblade y del Phoenix Down para traer a ese guerrero de nuevo a este mundo. Pero te advierto: ese espíritu sólo podrá estar en este mundo por una semana, después regresará al Life Stream. Te sugiero que entrenes con esfuerzo con él."_

"_¿De verdad?¡Eso me parece estupendo!" exclamó el joven con emoción._

"_No malgastes ese Phoenix Down, Ash. Después de todo, ese ítem es muy raro, y sólo poseo un par más, que planeo guardarlas para el futuro. Entrena con todo tu corazón, Ash."_

"_Pero, ¿Cómo uso esta pluma?"_

"_Tu corazón te lo dirá… cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer."_

"_Entiendo… y gracias, Master Raphael."_

* * *

"Quizás eso hay funcionado…" expresó el joven, mirando hacia arriba. "¡¿Puedes escucharme?" cuestionó a alguien, esperando que pudiera recibir una respuesta. "¡Oye!¿Puedes oírme?"

"_¿Ash?_"

Entonces, justo en el lugar, una figura fantasmal apareció, envuelto en una tenue aura celeste. Mew se escondió detrás de Ash al ver al espíritu aparecerse ahí, pero el joven sólo sonrió al reconocer la figura de ese espíritu y, al reconocerlo, el pequeño _Pokemon_ también sonrió.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo… Lucario."

Frente al joven entrenador, se encontraba el espíritu de un Lucario, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. El _Pokemon_ luchador abrió sus ojos por completo, mirando a su alrededor… antes de posar su mirada en el _Humano_.

"_¿Ash?"_ se preguntó con confusión el _Pokemon_, usando la telepatía, aún algo somnoliento. Entonces, abrió sus ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de la presencia del _Humano_ frente a él. _"¿Ash?¿Que está pasando?"_

"Calma, Lucario." Expresó el joven. "Sé que esto es raro, pero te lo contaré."

"_¿Qu__é?" _Se preguntó el _Pokemon_. _"¿Cómo hiciste que regresara a este mundo, al menos en espíritu?"_

"Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos vimos; algunas tristes, y otras alegres."  
_"¿Cómo qué?"_

Ash se sentó para platicarle a Lucario lo que había pasado, contándole acerca de sus experiencias en otros mundos y de lo que había visto, mientras Mew giraba alrededor del joven. Decir que Lucario estaba sorprendido era decir poco.

"_No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, pero viniendo de ti, supongo que es cierto."_Expresó el espíritu _Pokemon_, sentado de brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el joven.  
"Si, y es por eso que vengo a pedir tu ayuda." Respondió Ash seriamente. "Lucario, enséñame a usar _Wave-Aura._"

"_¿Has decidido convertirte en un __Aura-Guardian?¿Que ha pasado con tu sueño de volverte un Pokemon Master?"_

"Mi sueño sigue en pie, pero por ahora, necesito del poder del aura dentro de mí para hacerle frente a las amenazas a las que nos enfrentamos."  
_"¿Amenazas? Suena que has estado en problemas últimamente. Debo de ser franco, que desde que morí, no sé nada del mundo exterior ni de lo que ha pasado. Que me hayas dicho que la mayor parte del continente ha desaparecido es muy sorprendente. Lo bueno es que el reino sobrevivió."_  
"Si, pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar algo como esto. Es por esto, Lucario, que te pido de favor que me enseñes a usar _Wave-Aura._"

El _Pokemon_ cerró sus ojos y se puso a meditar, mientras Ash esperaba una respuesta de parte de él.

"_Sí, soy un Aura-User."_ Expresó Lucario. _"Sin embargo, mis conocimientos sobre el uso del Wave-Aura son básicos comparados con los de Sir Aaron. Podría enseñarte, Ash, pero no podría hacer más que lo básico."_  
"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Ash con cierta desilusión, misma que Mew imitó detrás de él. "No lo digo por ser atrevido ni nada, pero… no sé si con lo básico será suficiente."

"_Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer."_ Expresó Lucario con cierta resignación. _"Mis poderes no son lo suficientes como para ayudarte a entrenar, Ash. Yo solo no podría hacerlo."_

"_Entonces enseñémosle juntos, amigo mío."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _139-Aaron 1- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_)

El _Humano_ y los dos _Pokemons_ miraron hacia atrás, confundidos al escuchar una cuarta voz. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron que, del mismo lugar que de donde había aparecido Lucario, una segunda figura comenzó a aparecer lentamente, rodeado de una leve aura celeste, pero su cuerpo, al igual que el de Lucario, era transparente. Esta figura no era un _Pokemon_, sino un _Humano_, con un traje que se asemejaba a aquellos de hace algunos siglos pasados. La figura, de un hombre, apareció por completo, o al menos lo más completo que podía al ser un espíritu, para asombro de Ash y de Lucario, quienes lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡Usted es…!" empezó el joven con confusión y asombro.  
_"Sir Aaron…"_ terminó de decir Lucario. _"¿También vino aquí?"_

"_El llamado que este chico te hizo también me trajo."_ Expresó el hombre, levantando un poco su sombrero y sonriendo a los tres presentes. _"He escuchado todo de ti, Ash. Lucario me ha contado buenas cosas de ti, y puedo ver que a simple vista, eres todo lo que él ha dicho."_

Ash salió de la impresión en la que estaba, cerciorándose de que de verdad estaba viendo lo que estaba frente a él.

"No puedo creerlo." Expresó el joven. "No creí que viniera."

"_Escuché el llamado que le hiciste a Lucario, por eso pude venir también."_ Expresó el antiguo _Aura-Guardian_. _"Y he escuchado todo lo que le decías a él. Puedo enseñarte a usar Wave-Aura, aunque parece ser que ya tienes algo de conocimiento, ¿no?"_

"¿Conocimiento?"

"_Puedo sentirlo." _Dijo Sir Aaron, cerrando sus ojos y viendo el aura del joven. _"Posees un aura de elemento eléctrico que usas normalmente. Esta aura es sólo otra parte del Wave-Aura dentro de ti. Si puedes usar tu propia aura, podrás usar Wave-Aura."_

"No pensé en eso."

"_Amo."_ Expresó Lucario. _"Entonces, eso significa que ¿estará aquí también?"_

"_Por supuesto… y ya te había dicho que no es necesario que me dijeras amo de nuevo." _Expresó el antiguo guerrero. _"Creo que es nuestro deber continuar con el paso del Wave-Aura en este mundo. ¿Me ayudarías, Lucario?"_

"_Por supuesto, amigo."_

Sir Aaron y Lucario se miraron finamente, antes de voltear a ver a Ash, quien los miraba con interés.

"_Entonces… te enseñaremos a usar tus poderes de __Aura-Guardian, Ash." _Dijo el adulto con seriedad. _"¿Estás listo?"_

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Ash, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos con determinación. "¡Estoy listo para el entrenamiento!"

"_Muy bien, porque tenemos poco tiempo. Comencemos entonces, Ash."_

Y así, Ash decidió empezar su entrenamiento como _Aura-Guardian_, en el centro del árbol sagrado. Sir Aaron y Lucario sonrieron, al saber que alguien seguiría sus pasos como maestros del aura, mientras que Mew sonreía porque tendría con quien jugar por una semana.

"_¡Comencemos, Ash!"_ exclamó Sir Aaron, llevándose una mano a su pecho, elevando su energía. _"¡El aura está conmigo!"_

Una explosión de luz iluminó todo el árbol sagrado, dando inicio así al entrenamiento del joven _N-Warrior… _el último _Aura-Guardian_…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en su habitación en la torre. Tai, mirando a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su _Dive to the Heart_, su _Awakening_,el mundo dentro de su sueño, en lo más profundo de su corazón… el lugar donde había conseguido su _Courage Crest Keyblade_. Tai no parecía sorprendido de aparecer sobre ese enorme pilar que emergía de la oscuridad, y que tenía una imagen de él sujetando su _Keyblade_. De hecho, parecía que esperaba aparecer ahí.

El joven miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo… o a alguien, a ese individuo que lo llamaba.

"¡¿Quién es?" exclamó el joven, dando unos pasos hacia el frente. "¿Quién es el que me está llamando?"

"¿Es una luz…?"

Tai miró hacia arriba, de donde provenía esa voz, dándose cuenta de que había algo descendiendo del cielo oscuro; un punto de luz que no podía distinguir a la distancia. El objeto continuó descendiendo hacia él, quien logró identificarlo; se trataba de un corazón, una de las partes del cuerpo de un individuo, en el universo en el que estaban. _Master Raphael_ les había comentado de ellos, y de que estos tenían la esencia de un ser vivo. Esto significaba, que el corazón de alguien se había contactado con él.

"¡Oye!¿Puedes oírme?"

"_¿Quién eres?"_ expresó una voz, proveniente del corazón que descendía. _"En medio de la oscuridad, encontré una luz. La seguí… y aquí estoy."_

"Eso suena familiar." Comentó Tai, sabiendo que se refería a un juego en especial. "Yo escuché que alguien me llamaba. Y al parecer, eras tú. ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"_Bueno, la verdad… es que acabamos de morir."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Si… tuvimos una pelea con nuestro grupo y nos separamos de ellos hace como unos ocho meses. Y ahora, luego de una pelea, morimos, aunque nos llevamos de encuentro al ser con el que peleábamos. Pero, antes de irme al cielo, detecté tu presencia, que al parecer se parece mucho a la mía, y decidí venir."_

"¿_Digimon_?¿Eres un _Digidestined_?¿O un _Tamer_?"

"_Soy un Tamer. Mi compañero Agumon y yo peleamos, pero fuimos asesinados, creo que hace un par de días. Cuando todo era oscuro, la luz nos guió hasta aquí. También tienes un Agumon, ¿Cierto? Puedo verlo, dentro de tu corazón. Mi compañero también se introdujo en el mío, y puedo sentirlo."_

"Ya veo, también tienes un Agumon."

"_No queremos regresar a la oscuridad. Sé que esto es extraño, pero no sabemos qué hacer. Y dado que tu eres la única persona que vemos en este lugar, ¿Podrías ayudarnos?"_

"Entonces, fusiónate conmigo." Dijo Tai con determinación. "De esa forma, seguirás viviendo."

"_¿Fusionarme?"_

"Dices que tu Agumon se introdujo en tu corazón y puedes sentirlo. No tengo mucho conocimiento, pero creo que si lo haces, seguirás viviendo dentro de mí. Y algún día, hallaré la forma de regresarte a la vida… de lo contrario, cuando muera, nuestros corazones se separarán."

"_¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"_

"No lo sé… algo me lo dice, y siento que eso saldrá bien." Expresó Tai, con el _Courage Crest_ apareciendo en su puño derecho. Casi de inmediato, notó que un aura rodeó al corazón que flotaba frente a él, formando un emblema similar al suyo. "Ya veo… también eres un _N-Warrior._"

"_¿Un N-Warrior?"_

"Cuando te unas a mí, lo sabrás."

"_Entonces… ¿Puedo hacerlo?"_

"¡Claro!"

"_Muchas gracias. Al hacerlo, te otorgaré parte de mis habilidades."_

"¿Habilidades?"

"_Si, y quizás te sean útiles."_

"Muy bien. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tai, Tai Kamiya, un _Digidestined_."

"_Tai, ¿eh?" _expresó el corazón. _"Mucho gusto. Me llamo Marcus, Marcus Daimon."_

"Marcus, ¿eh? Ya veo… entonces, únete a mí."

"_Gracias…"_

El corazón comenzó a levitar lentamente hacia el pecho de Tai, quien al tocarlo crea una leve explosión de luz. Al disiparse esta luz, el joven _Digidestined_ es el único que queda en el lugar, con un aura anaranjada alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Puedo sentirlo…" expresó el joven. "Nuestros corazones… son uno."

Tai miró su mano derecha, que se rodeó de un aura anaranjada, y de la cual podía ver números en ella, como si fueran datos de 0s y 1s. Era un aura distinta a la que usaba siempre; esta tenía una sensación más digital que la misma aura de Tai… y era más similar a la de un _Digimon _que a la de un _Humano._

"_Digi-Soul_, ¿eh?" dijo Tai a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse. "Ya veo; una habilidad que aumenta la fuerza de mis puños… y que daña gravemente a los seres digitales. Funcionará muy bien contra _Digimons_, ¿no?" Dijo, antes de alzar la mirada hacia arriba, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

Entonces, Tai abre los ojos de nuevo, regresando a su habitación normal en la enorme torre de los _N-Warriors_.

"Gracias…" expresó el joven, viendo el aura digital en su mano derecha. "Y no te preocupes… algún día, regresarás a la vida."

* * *

Takato Matsuki comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sino dentro de su _Awakening_, _Dive to the Heart_.

"¿Ah?" se preguntó, volteando a ver en todas direcciones. "¿Porqué estoy aquí?"

"_¿Es esa la pregunta que deberías hacerte?__"_

De pronto, una esfera oscura apareció frente a él, una que tenía un símbolo extraño… pero que él conocía a la perfección.

"¿El _Digital Hazzard_?" preguntó el joven, colocándose en guardia. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"_Soy el que espera a que me revivas de nuevo…"_ expresó la misteriosa figura. _"Vamos, hazlo, como cuando estuviste peleando contra Beelzemon, hace varios meses."_

"¿Qué?¡¿Quién eres?"

"_¿Realmente no lo entiendes? Bien, te lo mostraré…"_

Entonces, la misteriosa esfera comenzó a cambiar de forma, aunque no de tamaño. La superficie de la esfera se movía como si fuera líquido, cambiando su composición. Takato miró la esfera con detenimiento, pero preparado por si esta la atacase. Sin embargo, cuando la esfera dejó de moverse y tomar otra forma, los ojos del joven se abrieron en sorpresa.

"_Yo soy tu..."_

* * *

Takato abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su habitación en la torre de los _N-Warriors_. Respiró con dificultad, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar su palpitante corazón.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó, llevándose la mano derecha a su rostro, intentando tranquilizarse. "¿Quién era en realidad esa figura?"

Entonces, notó algo en su mano derecha; una extraña aura negra la rodeaba. El joven, temerosamente, dio la vuelta a su mano para ver el dorso de esta… y lo que vio lo dejó aterrado.

El _Digital Hazzard_ estaba dibujado en ella.

"¿Pero qué-?" Se preguntó, cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir. Pero, cuando los volvió a abrir, el símbolo del _Hazzard_ ya no estaba, y en su lugar estaba su propio símbolo, el mismo que aparecía en el escudo de _Gallantmon_, y aquel que ahora era su símbolo. "¿Qué significa esto?"

El joven se terminó quedando despierto por unos minutos más, intentando hallar alguna solución lógica a lo que había pasado… pero las respuestas le escapaban… y no sabía si eso era para bien o para mal…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _049-Under the Wood of the 'World Tree'- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

_Era una casa normal__, con una bonita sala, muebles y decoraciones, bien adornado… una casa muy cómoda para vivir. En la cocina, una mujer rubia, hermosa, y de aproximadamente unos treinta años de edad, se encontraba cocinando felizmente, tarareando una canción que se le había pegado hace años atrás. Ella, usando un delantal blanco que impedía que su ropa se ensuciara y que acentuara su figura, sonreía alegremente, hablando ella sola._

"_Espero que esto sea de su agrado." dijo la mujer con alegría. "Le estoy cocinando su platillo favorito. Espero que recuerde que día es hoy."_

"_¿Es nuestro aniversario, no?__"_

_De pronto, u__nos brazos la abrazaron por detrás, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer. Detrás de ella, un hombre, de casi su misma edad, cabello negro algo largo y piel morena, quien en ese momento sólo tenía un pants, la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura. El hombre comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer, causando escalofríos en ella._

"_¿Ya te despertaste, Alan-kun?"_

"_Kristal, tu siempre diciéndome así…"_

_Exactamente, las dos personas eran Kristal y Alan, en lo que parece ser el futuro. Kristal se había vuelto en una hermosa mujer, con un cuerpo tan bien formado que mataría de celos a cualquier chica. Su largo cabello rubio brillaba más que antes y sus ojos mostraban una enorme felicidad. Alan, por su parte, también había crecido, su cuerpo un poco más musculoso debido a los entrenamientos que ha tenido durante los últimos años, algo que a Kristal le fascinaba._

_El hombre continuó besando a la mujer en el cuello, provocando que ella soltara unos pequeños gemidos._

"_O-oye, Alan-kun, cuidado… ando cocinando."_

"_Nunca te pude quitar esa manía de decirme 'Alan-kun', Kristal."_

"_Me gusta decirte así. ¿No te agrada?"_

"_No es eso__, es que nunca me acostumbré. No soy japonés, recuerda, y eso de Alan-kun es japonés."_

"_Lo sé,__ pero te dije que es una costumbre de mi mundo… y a mi me gusta."_

"_De acuerdo, como quieras. Si no te convencí cuando nos casamos, menos hoy." Expresó el joven, mirando a la estufa por sobre el hombro de su esposa. "¿Qué cocinas?"_

"_Tu platillo favorito.__"_

"_¡Genial!... ¿Pero sabes que quiero para desayunar?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡A ti!" expresó con cierta malicia._

"_Pervertido."_

"_Y bien que te gusta, lo sabes.__"_

_Y Alan continuo besando a la mujer, comenzando a mover sus manos un poco, acariciando el estómago de la Hechicera, antes de que sus manos cambiaran de dirección: una hacia su muy desarrollado busto, y otra hacia sus piernas._

"_O-oye, no lo hagas. E-ella nos puede ver." expresó Kristal, algo nerviosa por sentir las traviesas manos de su esposo. Intentó resistirse, pero esto terminó cuando sintió una de las manos de su esposo masajeando uno de sus pechos y otra entre sus piernas. "Ahhh. E-espera… ahhh."_

"_No te preocupes, ahorita vienen por ella, y así tendremos toda la mañana libre." dijo Alan con malicia._

_Y ambos continuaron así, continuando con su 'juego', el hombre subiendo su otra mano para ahora masajear ambos pechos de su esposa, puesto que sabía que ella agradecía la atención que ellos recibían… al menos al inicio del juego._

"_Rayos, Kristal." Expresó el varón, sintiendo la suavidad de los dotes de su mujer. "No puedo creer que se hayan vuelto tan grandes y pesados. Mis manos ni siquiera alcanzan para rodearlos. ¿De verdad no te molestan?"_

"_Ah, t-te dije que no." Respondió la Hechicera, soltando otro gemido. "S-sé que son pesados, pero a mi no me molesta el peso… ni lo noto."_

"_Es una ventaja de ser Hechicera, ¿no?... bueno, a mi me conviene."_

_Alan continuó con su "juego", uno que a su esposa le gustaba jugar… __hasta que una presencia llamó su atención y obligó a que se detuvieran. Rápidamente, Alan dejó a Kristal y comenzó a actuar casual, mientras que la Hechicera comenzó a respirar profundamente para recuperarse de la actividad que tuvieron… pero aún sintiendo las manos de su esposo. _

_Entonces, una niña, de unos __ocho años, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes como los de Kristal, entró a la cocina. Los dos adultos voltearon a verla, mientras que la pequeña niña se acercó a Kristal hasta estar a menos de un metro de ella, mirándola al rostro._

"_Oye Mami, ¿A que hora vienen por mi?" preguntó la niña, mientras que Kristal se hincó para estar frente a frente a ella… su hija… de ella y de Alan, sonriéndole._

"_Ahorita amor. Tu tío Ash viene en camino." Le respondió la Hechicera, sonriéndole con terminar. "De hecho…"_

_Fue en ese preciso momento que el timbre de la casa sonó, llamando la atención de todos. Alan caminó hacia la puerta y ka abrió, dejando ver a un hombre casi de su misma edad, cabello negro y alborotado, del otro lado de la puerta. Al ver que la puerta se había abierto, el hombre saludó con alegría._

"_Hey, Ash." dijo Alan al ver al hombre. Esas 'Z' en sus mejillas revelaban su identidad. "Te tardaste."_

"_Hola Alan. Si, un poco, tuve unos problemas." Respondió el joven, sonriendo con alegría, antes de mirar por sobre el hombro de Alan al interior de la casa. "¿Ya está lista Iris?" _

"_Si, ya está lista." Respondió Alan, volteando a ver a Kristal y a su hija. "¡Iris, ya vinieron por ti!"_

"_¡Ya voy, papi!" expresó la niña, Iris, antes de voltear a ver a Kristal. "Adiós Mami, nos vemos luego."_

"_Adiós Iris, cuídate mucho." dijo la Hechicera rubia. "Y no le creas nada de lo que tu tío Miroku te dice. Sabes como es."_

"_¡Sip!" dijo la niña, dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla, antes de comenzar a correr hacia la puerta y detenerse frente a su padre. "¡Adiós, papi!" exclamó ella, mientras sus pies se levantaban del suelo y comenzó a flotar, usando un poder mágico similar al de Kristal, usándolo para poder estar cara a cara con Alan y besarlo en la mejilla._

"_Adiós Iris, nos vemos luego." expresó Alan con alegría._

"_Vamonos, tío Ash." dijo Iris, mirando al otro varón. "¿Donde está tía May?"_

"_Está en el parque con los demás. Vamos." dijo Ash, antes de ver a los dos adultos de la casa. "Adiós Alan, Kristal. Se las traigo en la noche."_

"_Adiós, Ash, cuídala." _

_Ash e Iris se alejaron de la casa, mientras Kristal y Alan los veían desde la puerta, despidiéndose de ellos. Cuando ellos dieron una vuelta y se perdieron en una esquina, la Hechicera suspiró._

"_Sigo pensando que la genética de los N-Warriors es rara." comentó Alan. "Mira que Iris no tiene nuestro cabello."_

"_Pero tiene mi cara y ojos." respondió la mujer rubia. "Y tiene tus labios."_

"_Lo sé.__" Expresó el hombre, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y empujando a Kristal a una pared, mirándola de forma maliciosa. "¿Y si intentamos ver si pasa lo mismo dos veces?"_

"_Eres un pervertido, Alan-kun."_

"_Y esa es otra de las manías que nunca te quite… siendo que tu eres más pervertida que yo."_

"_¿Enserio?" preguntó Kristal, fingiendo inocencia. "Pruébalo."_

"_Inventaste __tres posiciones nuevas en el Kamasutra, ¿No te basta con eso?"_

"_Oh bueno, no puedo negarlo. ¿Quieres intentar inventar otra?"_

"_¡Con gusto!__"_

_Alan se acercó__ al rostro de Kristal y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras la chica colocaba los brazos en el cuello del joven, sujetando su cabello. Ambos empezaron a besarse con mayor pasión, el hombre colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica por unos segundos, antes de llevarlas nuevamente a sus pechos, masajeándolos con cierta delicadeza y fuerza a la vez, causando más gemidos en la chica._

_Mientras continuaban con su pequeño juego, __Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la habitación que compartían como esposos, donde decidieron continuar su juego… pero esa, es otra historia._

* * *

Kristal se despertó lentamente y miró a su alrededor con confusión. Estaba en la habitación del tiempo, luego de un duro día de entrenamiento. Luego recordó que aún tenía sus diecisiete años de edad… lo que significa que lo que había visto era un sueño.

'_Un sueño… ¿o una __visión?'_ pensó Kristal. _'¿Es ese mi futuro? Bueno, no me quejo; Alan se volvió algo guapo… y al parecer, tengo una linda casa, familia e hija.'_

Ella miró a un lado y notó exactamente donde estaba; recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, estaba Alan, dormido, con su brazo derecho extendido hacia la almohada y la otra la sujetaba por la cintura. Kristal estaba recostada a su lado, con su rostro en el pecho del chico y con una de sus piernas sujetando una de las de él. Ella tenía su mano izquierda en el pecho del chico, mientras que la derecha la tenía por debajo de su hombro izquierdo. La _Hechicera_ veía como Alan respiraba lentamente, y admiraba su tranquilo rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

'_¿Es é__l el hombre con el que me voy a casar?' _Pensó ella, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo con ternura. _'Bueno, es un buen hombre… excepto por esa manía que tiene con mis pechos… pero bueno, eso me agrada también.'_

Alan comenzó a moverse un poco, amenazando con despertarse, pero esto terminó tan pronto como empezó, regresando a dormir profundamente. Kristal continúo mirándolo, sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza, como su fuera un peluche grande.

'_De verdad lo quiero mucho… no__, lo amo mucho.'_ pensó ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza, presionando fuertemente sus pechos contra uno de los costados del chico. _'Bueno, si a él le gusta, puedo dejarlo. Sólo quiero estar con él.'_

Ella continúo abrazándolo con fuerza, y luego lo miró al rostro. Moviéndose un poco, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, causando una pequeña sonrisa en Alan. Kristal también sonrió, para luego cerrar sus ojos y recostándose sobre el pecho del chico.

'_Dulces sueños… Alan-kun…'_

Así fue como terminó todo; la batalla de los _Mecronets_ contra los _N-Warriors_ terminó, los _Reploids_ y los _Mavericks_ llegaron a un acuerdo, los _Mecronets_ ahora eran aliados de los _Humanos_, la ciudad de los _Hechiceros_, _Spellian Hegcian_, será reconstruida con la ayuda de _Novaterra_, y Alan y Kristal se reconciliaron…

Todo ha salido bien…

_**The N-Warriors Ep3: **_

_**Mecron Empire Chapter**_

_**A**__**l parecer, todo termino bien…**_

_**¿Oh no?**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

X comenzó a abrir sus ojos y notó que estaba parado en el exterior, en un lugar rocoso; el suelo era casi totalmente plano, algunas rocas sobresaliendo del piso. El cielo estaba muy nublado, tormentoso y oscuro, siendo iluminado de vez en cuando por los relámpagos que cruzaban de nube en nube y que caían al suelo. Aparte de eso, llovía en ese lugar, una lluvia sumamente fuerte, casi tempestad, pero el viento no parecía correr, dándole un ambiente triste y desolado.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó X con confusión, mirando a todos lados antes de mirar sus manos… y sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

Al mirar sus manos, notó que, aparte de tener sólo un pijama azul en lugar de su armadura, él mismo estaba color azul, como los hologramas del Doctor Light que aparecen cuando una de sus cápsulas de armadura es activada.

"¿Soy un fantasma?" se volvió a preguntar con confusión, aún más que la vez anterior, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró nuevamente al cielo, y esta vez notó que había algunas islas flotantes, como si se mantuvieran en el cielo por un poder mágico, desafiando la gravedad. Al mirar hacia un lado, también pudo observar un enorme castillo de cristal a la distancia, con tres enormes torres del mismo material sobresaliendo de esta.

"Esto es extraño." preguntó el joven _Hunter_, ahora _Humano_, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Es esto un sueño?"

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió unas dos presencias, una de ellas a punto de desaparecer. Instintivamente, el _Hunter_ corrió hacia donde podía sentir las presencias para averiguar de qué se trataba. Llegó a una enorme roca y se subió para ver que había del otro lado.

Frente a él, a unos diez metros de distancia, estaba un hombre alto, de cabello corto color negro, con una tiara en la frente. Tenía una armadura negra imponente, pareciendo una especie de combinación de guerrero y mago, además de una capa blanca. Sin embargo, el hombre no estaba bien; estaba en el suelo, herido, recostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Su armadura estaba bastante maltratada, algunas partes de esta no estaban en su lugar, indicando que habían sido destruidas en una batalla. La herida que estaba en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, parecía profunda, y parecía como unas largas garras metálicas se hubieran clavado en su torso, lastimando varios órganos internos. Desde su punto de vista, X sabía que ese hombre no tenía forma de sobrevivir.

Pero no estaba solo…

A lado de él, sentada sobre sus piernas, estaba una chica, de unos quince años, de cabello largo color rojo, amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos eran también rojos y su piel blanca, mientras llevaba puesta una armadura, que más bien parecía traje, de varios colores, siendo estos rojo, amarillo y blanco. Esta chica, una combinación de guerrera y _Hechicera_, lloraba frente al joven… y era normal. Quizás ese joven era un gran amigo de ella… o algo más.

El _Hunter_ sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al ver a esta chica llorar y no sabía porque, sólo que no quería que ella sufriera más. Pronto, decidió callar sus pensamientos para escuchar lo que decían… ya que al parecer, no podía ayudarles.

"_Latis… Latis. No me dejes."_ dijo la chica, intentando mantener la sangre de su amigo en su cuerpo. _"Anais viene en camino. Ella te curará. Pero no te rindas, por favor."_

El hombre sólo sonrió, sabiendo que no había oportunidad de que todo saliera bien.

"_Lo siento, Lucy…"_ expresó el hombre, su voz cada vez más débil conforme la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. _"Pero ya no puedo resistir más… al menos estoy feliz… porque te protegí… hasta el final…"_

"_No, no te vayas…te necesito."_

"_A-adiós, Lucy… protege a Céfiro… protege mi mundo… por mi…"_

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a brillar, rodeándose de luz, antes de separarse como una pequeña explosión, los destellos dorados comenzando a elevarse al cielo, mientras que lo único sólido que quedó de él era un pequeño medallón dorado con un centro metálico, pulido como el espejo. Los destellos dorados se elevaron más y más rápido, dejando sólo su capa blanca… mientras que la chica pelirroja sólo pudo ver al cuerpo del hombre desvanecerse y volverse energía… y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"_No…no…"_ la chica expresó, desconsolada, no pudiendo hacer nada para salvarlo… lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la capa del hombre y comenzar a llorar. _"¡LATIS!"_

Sin que ella lo notase, en su angustia por la muerte de ese hombre, algunas luces se introdujeron al medallón, que se iluminó y salió disparado al cielo, escapando de ese planeta y viajando por las estrellas.

X, quien había visto todo, incluso el medallón alejándose, no pudo evitar mirar a la chica. Tenía tantos deseos de intentar tranquilizarla y consolarla, pero sabía que no podía, porque no era real… sino un sueño, un sueño que para él era real.

"Rayos…" dijo el _Hunter_ con tristeza y enfado. "¿Por qué pasó esto?"

"_Así que eres tu el que escuchó mis deseos."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _140-Lantis, The Image of Zagato- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

X se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, colocándose en guardia, dándose cuenta de que el mismo hombre que murió hace unos momentos, estaba detrás de él, pero al igual que él mismo, parecía un holograma.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó X seriamente.

"_Soy uno de los mejores espadachines de este mundo… o lo era."_ Respondió el sujeto con cierta monotonía, pero X sabía que esa era parte de él.

"¿Qué es todo esto?¿Porqué lo estoy viendo?"

"_Así que tu escuchaste mis deseos…"_

"¿Deseos?¿De que hablas?"

"_Ayuda a las Magic Knights. Ellas no podrán solas con esta amenaza."_

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"_Por favor, este es mi ultimo deseo…ayúdalas…"_

"Las ayudaré, lo juro." Respondió el _Hunter_ con determinación. "Pero dime quienes son, donde están."

"_Tod__o se te revelará pronto. Toma…"_

El hombre le arrojó algo a X, quien lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Al ver que era, observó que era el medallón dorado con centro de plata, el mismo que acababa de ver elevarse al cielo.

"_Esto te guiará."_ Dijo el desconocido, cuyo nombre parecía ser Latis, si lo que la chica pelirroja dijo que era verdad. _"Sigue tu corazón, que este te guiará a ellas. ¡Por favor, protégela!" _El hombre comenzó a desaparecer y todo alrededor del _Hunter_ también comenzó a distorsionarse, indicándole que estaba al final de su sueño.

"¡Espera!¿Quienes son?¿Donde están?"

"_Sigue tu corazón, así obtendrás tus respuestas… te lo encargo."_

Y con esto dicho, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: __Replira-_

_-__Hunter Base-_

X se levantó de golpe, respirando con dificultad. El _Hunter_ miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de la _Hunter_ _Base_, recostado sobre su cama/capsula. Era de noche cuando se despertó agitado, la luz de la luna creciente pasando por las ventanas. Comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, recordando lo que había visto en su sueño.

"¿Todo lo que vi fue un sueño?... Pero fue tan real. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan nítido. ¿Será porque ahora soy casi _Humano_?"

El joven _Hunter_ se llevó su mano izquierda para secarse el sudor. Pero entonces, notó algo; él estaba sujetando un objeto redondo en su mano derecha, por lo que al verlo, se sorprendió de lo que tenía.

Era el medallón dorado que había visto en su sueño.

El _Hunter_ lo levantó y examinó detenidamente, cerciorándose de que si, era ese el mismo medallón. No podía compararlo con sus sistemas internos, pero sabía que era el mismo que vio.

"¿No fue un sueño?" se pregunto el _Hunter_ desconcertado. "¿Pero que significa esto?"

Si hubiera puesto más atención a su alrededor, hubiera visto un espíritu detrás de él, antes de desaparecer en la pared.

"_Protégelas… te lo encargo…"_

_**FIN DEL EPISODIO 3.**_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Que onda gente!¡Feliz Navidad!... bueno, al fin se ha acabado el Ep 3 de mi historia... espero que haya sido de su agrado... ojala lean la que sigue... pero primero, comentarios... y Umizu, no te avientes el Trailer antes de leerlos ¬¬_

_Venus Adept JMAG: quise darle algo de protaginismo a Miroku, que el fuera el que derrotara a Mecron, porque la verdad no tiene los poderes como para igualarse con los otros guerreros, pero el agujero de su mano es muy util... si tansolo no tuviera la maldicion de morir siendo absorvido por el, seria una gran arma ¬¬... Bueno, creo que ya arruine la linea temporal de Megaman... esto significa que las series de Megaman Zero, ZX y Legends no pasaran... aunqune eso no significa que los heroes de cada juego no saldran en mi fic... les tengo otros planes para ellos XD... gracias por leer el fic, te leo el otro año XD_

_Ghostiv: no se, es algo que se me ocurrio... digo, no todas las civilizaciones deben de tener el mismo rango o creencias... lo unico que es parecido es el idioma, pero es usado en este fic por propositos practicos... y me da flojera inventar un idioma nuevo basados en gruñidos XD_

_Vivi: todo puede pasar en mi fic, tanto que sea verdad como que sea un engaño... solo el tiempo, y mis ganas de escibir una historia completa, lo dira XD..._

_Arecanderu: por eso dije que era como Cell o Majin Buu, debes destruirlo por completo completo para vencerlo... o usar un agujero negro XD...¡GRACIAS MAN!¡GRACIAS POR EL REGALO! XD Y tambien feliz navidad XD_

_master911: intente hacerlo un poco impredecible, pero como quiera alguien pensaria en esa idea antes que uno, sin excepcion... como sea, me salio bien que el monje venciera a Mecron al final XD... ahora tendra algo mas que decirle a sus hijos XD..._

_Umizu: Hey niña, que bueno que puedes leer el fic desde alla XD... ¡No me mates por matar a Latis!¡No sabras el resto de la historia si lo haces! o-O XD, ahora espera 1 semana para que veas lo que tengo planeado y el inicio del Ep 4... si dios quiere o-O...¿8 horas y te dolio la cabeza?... novata ¬-¬ XD..._

_Bueno, ahora si, sigue el Trailer del Ep 4... disfrutenlo... x cierto, en mi profile estan los links del Soundtrack que pienso usar en el Ep4... los coloque en Gigasize Y en Badongo... son 3 partes por ahora, cada uno entre 35 y 40 MB... tambien tiene una lista de las canciones, por si les falta alguna... si la quieren una por una, preguntenmelos al Msn los que me tengan en el... bueno... los dejo con el Trailer... sobres..._


	57. Trailer Ep 4

_**Trailer III**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _050-Another Side _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

Mundos que antes estaban llenos de luz… habían caído en las sombras. Las estrellas iban desapareciendo poco a poco del firmamento, mientras la oscuridad se acercaba a un nuevo mundo… el único mundo libre en la galaxia.

"_En un lugar lejano…"_

Los cielos estaban tormentosos, indicando la situación del planeta. Ejércitos enteros protegían ese mundo; guerreros con poderes mágicos y grandes habilidades para la lucha estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas con tal de emerger victoriosos. Sin embargo, una sola persona, una mujer, los derrotó a todos con suma facilidad.

"…_la oscuridad intenta poseerlo todo…"_

Ningún ser de ese mundo podía vencerla, ya que, con sólo un movimiento de su mano, creaba poderosos vientos que arrojaban a los defensores muy lejos, derrotados y algunos de ellos inmóviles, para nunca más volver a moverse. La misteriosa mujer, de largo cabello plateado y ojos carmesí, se acercaba a su objetivo; un castillo hecho de cristal.

"… _el ultimo mundo toda una galaxia…. estaba por ser tomado…"_

Caminaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para continuar… cuando aparecieron.

"… _a menos que lo eviten…"_

Tres chicas… tres mujeres… tres guerreras.

"… _las heroínas del mundo de los sueños…"_

Una de ellas tenía el cabello azul, largo, y unos ojos azules que dejaban ver lo que ella sentía en ese momento; furia, determinación… y miedo. Su armadura, o más bien traje, de color azul como el mar, la protegía de todo ataque, protegiendo su torso, hombros y parte de su cintura. Unas botas blancas era lo único que protegía sus piernas. Tenía un arma, una espada delgada, perfecta para dar estocadas rápidas y precisas. Colocando su espada frente a su rostro, en una típica posición de esgrima, ella estaba lista para la pelea.

"… _la dureza del mar…"_

Otra chica tenía el cabello rubio, corto, formando ondas a sus lados. Sus ojos verdes mostraban compasión, pero a la vez determinación para la pelea. Su traje era verde y blanca y parecía más un traje que armadura. Su 'armadura' protegía todo lo que era su peto, hombros, estomago y su cintura, terminando en una falda verde. En los pies tenía dos botas/calcetas, una que le llegaba a la rodilla y otra que le llegaba a los tobillos. Su arma era una espada bastante larga y pesada a la vista, sin embargo, ella la tomaba con una sola mano y la sujetaba con facilidad.

"…_la sabiduría del viento…"_

La última chica, de cabello rojo y largo, amarrada en una trenza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía la más joven, pero era la que tenía una mirada de determinación más visible que las otras dos. Con sus ojos rojos miraba a la mujer de cabello plateado con un odio muy visible, algo no muy común en ella. Su traje era parecido a la de las otras dos; uno que protegía todo su torso y hombros, color rojo, blanco y amarillo. Sus calcetas/botas blancas le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su espada era la más balanceada de todas, ya que no era ni muy larga ni muy corta, pero si era lo suficiente para mantener a sus enemigos a raya.

"…_el coraje del fuego…"_

La mujer de cabello plateado sólo sonrió, mientras dos caballeros de armaduras negras aparecieron a su lado. Estos caballeros, uno de cabello azul corto y armadura negra/verde y otro de cabello blanco algo largo de armadura roja, miraban a las guerreras que estaban frente a ellos. Los caballeros sonrieron, mientras la chica de cabello rojo se lanzó hacia ellos, con su espada envuelta en fuego intenso.

"… _¿Será suficiente?..."_

La espada de fuego fue bloqueada por el caballero de cabello azul con facilidad, usando su antebrazo para defenderse. La guerrera de fuego saltó hacia atrás, para crear algo de distancia entre ellos, pero el caballero no la dejaría tan fácilmente; usando un fuerte aire congelado, el caballero lanzó a la guerrera de fuego al suelo.

"_La oscuridad parece grande…"_

Sus amigas tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar al caballero del hielo, pero el otro caballero de cabello blanco se puso frente a ellas, impidiendo su paso. La chica de cabello azul creó un gran dragón de agua y se lo lanzó al caballero, pero este sólo se quedó ahí, creando un escudo a su alrededor y bloqueando el ataque. La guerrera de agua se quedó pasmada, al ver su ataque siendo reflejado por un escudo de energía, que era simplemente el aura del caballero. Su compañera, la guerrera de cabello rubio, fue envuelta por un fuerte viento. El caballero del arpa sólo sonrió.

"… _y segura de su victoria…"_

La guerrera de fuego corría rápidamente, siendo seguida muy de cerca por el caballero de hielo. Al verlo tan cerca, prácticamente a su lado, la guerrera de fuego saltó y creó varias llamas a su alrededor, lanzándolas hacia su rival en forma de flechas… flechas de fuego. El caballero de hielo corrió con gracia, esquivando las flechas de fuego como si no fueran gran cosa. Las uñas de su mano derecha crecieron hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño de largo, asimilando afiladas garras de hielo. El caballero saltó y se acercó a la joven, intentando atravesarla con sus garras, sin embargo, ella bloqueó el ataque con su espada con suma facilidad.

Mientras, el caballero del arpa lanzaba varios golpes de energía contra una de las chicas, la de armadura verde, pero ella creó un escudo de viento, bloqueando los ataques. Detrás del caballero, la guerrera de agua se le lanzó, para intentar cortarlo por detrás. El caballero rápidamente reaccionó y bloqueó el arma con su antebrazo derecho. La guerrera de agua se alejó y se reunió con la guerrera de viento para lanzar un poderoso ataque contra el caballero, pero no logró hacerle nada, ya que pudo esquivar el ataque.

"… _los protectores caerán pronto…"_

Pasó el tiempo, y las jóvenes guerreras cayeron al suelo, totalmente exhaustas y heridas por el ataque de su adversarios. Los caballeros regresaron a lado de su señora, quien estaba feliz por el resultado. Las jóvenes guerreras estaban sumamente exhaustas…, pero aún así, la chica pelirroja se levantaba, tambaleándose un poco, aún con deseos de luchar y de proteger a sus amigos. Pero entonces, viendo hacia el frente, la chica de fuego supo que la pelea estaba perdida, al ver a la misteriosa mujer de cabello plateado, quien tenía a otros doce caballeros detrás de ella, teniendo así ella catorce caballeros a su disposición.

"_¿__Podrán vencer…"_

La mujer misteriosa reunió energía en su mano derecha y la lanzó al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Poco después, los cielos comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo. Sin embargo, otra cosa llamó la atención de la joven guerrera, una que le aterraba.

"… _a quien todo lo ve?..."_

Un enorme ojo sobre la superficie de un planeta cercano miraba a la tierra, viéndolo todo, mirando a la chica, sintiendo ella que ese ojo miraba hasta su alma. Ahí sabía que la pelea estaba perdida.

"… _deben luchar… contra un enemigo que todo lo ve… y todo lo sabe…"_

"… _al planeta de la oscuridad y la sabiduría…__ aquel que cubre todo en oscuridad…"_

"… _el Ojo de las Sombras…Exurion…"_

Detrás de ella, varias frases comenzaron a aparecer.

"_¿Qué es este lugar?"_

"_El mundo de los sueños…"_

"_Más bien parece de pesadillas…"_

* * *

"_¿Ella está bien?"_

"_No lo ha estado desde hace semanas…"_

* * *

"_¿Una rata parlante?"_

"_¡Qué no soy rata parlante!"_

* * *

"_Saben, cuando dije que 'Espero que los Guerreros Mágicos existan y vengan a ayudarnos', no creí que llegaran…"_

"_¿A quien llamas Guerreros Mágicos?"_

* * *

"_¡RAYEARTH!"_

"_¡CERES!"_

"_¡WINDOM!"_

"_¡Wow!¿Qué son esas cosas?"_

"_Son nuestros Rune-Gods."_

"_¡Debo comprarme uno de estos!"_

* * *

"_Si…mi nombre es Lucy ¿Y tu eras…?"_

"_Megaman X, pero llámame X…"_

"_¿X? Que nombre tan gracioso…"_

"…"

* * *

"_¿Qué planean hacer estos sujetos?"_

"_Cubrir nuestro mundo con las sombras… y así, toda esta galaxia caerá ante ellos…"_

* * *

"_¿Este es el ultimo mundo?¿Que les pasó a los otros?"_

"_Fueron destruidos, consumidos por la oscuridad."_

* * *

"_¡Aléjate de ella, ratón!"_

"_Oh vamos, es solo un pequeño 'Squeeze'…"_

"_¡Sólo si te corto la mano después de eso!"_

"_No seas tan violento, Paris…"_

"_¡¿Te quiere tocar indebidamente y quieres que no sea violento?"_

"_uh…"_

* * *

"_Estas cuatro__ torres… ¿Qué son?"_

"_Torres oscuras, cuya energía ha dañando más el equilibrio de Céfiro… incluso este castillo y escudo están sucumbiendo ante ellos."_

* * *

"_¡NICONA!¡ME LAS PAGARAS!"_

"_¡Pupu puuu!"_

* * *

"_Ven…ven,__ ven, ven… yo…. ¡Estoy aquí!... ¡SKEEEEEEEEEIIIIITH!"_

* * *

"_Disculpe__. ¿Usted es Yusei Fudo?"_

"_Así es…"_

* * *

_"¡Ven, ven, ven, ven!¡Aquí está!¡Ax Minder!"_

* * *

"_Hace tiempo que no __veía a Lucy reír así."_

"_Eres bueno, X."_

"_¿Tu crees?"_

* * *

"_¿Eres tu Raichu?"_

"_Sip, el mismo…__"_

"_Pero… te ves tan…"_

"_¿Humano?"_

* * *

"_¡Ven aquí, conejo extraño!"_

"_¡Puuuu!"_

"_Es una de las pocas veces en que veras a un ratón perseguir a un conejo…"_

* * *

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! __¡EAVON SUMMON! __Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

* * *

"_¿D-donde conseguiste esto?"_

"_¿Me creerás si te digo que lo tenía después de un sueño?"_

* * *

"_Sabes, ahora vengo."_

"_Ni se te ocurra ir a espiar a las chicas…"_

"_¿Yo?¿Me crees capaz?"_

"_¿Tengo que responder?"_

* * *

"_¡__Perdóname!__ …N-no quería hacerlo… y-yo solo… actué sin pensar… yo…__"_

"_Oye, no te preocupes… Mira, estoy bien, no llores…"_

"_P-pero… yo… no quise…"_

"_Sé__ que no quisiste… algo te controló… no te preocupes por eso…"_

"_P-perdóname…"_

* * *

"_Un segundo, ¿Desde cuando tienes una Keyblade?"_

"_Eh, ¿Desde esta mañana?"_

* * *

"_¡OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!¡TAURUS!_"

* * *

"_Nos volvemos a ver, X…"_

"_¡Return X!"_

"_Hola, querida Lucy, ¿Me extrañaste?"_

"_No puede ser… ¿Luz?"_

* * *

"_¡DATA DRAIN!"_

"_¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"_Soy el erizo más veloz de todos: Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

* * *

"_¿Quien eres tu?"_

"_La Emperatriz de la oscuridad…"_

* * *

"_¡Siente la fuerza de mi Chaos Keyblade!"_

"_¿Es esta toda tu fuerza? Me decepcionas…"_

* * *

"_Mi Avatar me da la habilidad de ver el futuro… tu __morirás aquí…"_

* * *

"_Sabes Lucy, tu lado oscuro te tiene un cariño MUY extraño…"_

"_Eh… si, lo sé…"_

* * *

"_¿Es un God Warrior?"_

"_Si… su armadura lo delata…"_

* * *

"_No te lo perdonaré__… ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!"_

* * *

"_¿Qué?¿Eres tú, Latis?"_

"_Maverick Hunter X… muéstrame tu fuerza…"_

_"__¿Qué?¿Una Keyblade?"_

* * *

"_El amar a alguien… no es el cerrar los ojos el uno del otro, ni bloquear los __oídos a la verdad… el amar a otro… es el caminar por la vida juntos… abre tus ojos, abre tus oídos… mírense a los otros… y juntos busquen el mejor camino para los dos…"_

"_Wow… que profundo…"_

"_Y cursi…"_

"_¡Raichu!"_

"_¿Que?"_

* * *

"_Vaya, sus armaduras se parecen a las nuestras. Son interesantes…"_

"_Gracias, las de ustedes no están tan mal."_

"_¡¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_N-nada…"_

* * *

"_Mi nombre es Kite… y ella es Rose, Black Rose…"_

"_¡Hola a todos!"_

* * *

"_Para vencerte, usaré la oscuridad dentro de mí. Ese lado oscuro… aunque me pierda en mi mismo. Usaré el poder… ¡De Black Zero!"_

* * *

"_Es un pacto que usan las Magic Knights que han logrado sincronizarse perfectamente con su Rune-God… así es como te transferiré mi energía, alcanzando una fuerza idéntica a la de un Súper N-Warrior__."_

* * *

"_¿Qué dices?¿Tienen a Atoli?_

* * *

"_¿Cómo entramos?"_

"_Tengo un plan… nos disfrazamos de burros para poder __atravesar el país, llegaremos a la ciudad escondida de los nomos, les pedimos que nos den unas pelotas de plástico y entramos a la fortaleza enemiga fingiendo que somos payasos de circo…"_

"_Eh…¿Y qué tal si los llevamos en los Rune-Gods?"_

"_Creo que es mejor la idea de Marina…"_

"_Aguafiestas…"_

"_No hagas que te moje, ratón…"_

* * *

"_Tu, al que llaman X, tienes un poder de lucha ilimitado, uno que aun no has descubierto… yo, Polaris, te __convertiré en uno de mis caballeros."_

"_¡No me dejare!"_

"_Como si tuvieras opción…"_

* * *

"_Lucy…"_

"_¿L-Latis?"_

* * *

"_Al fin se convierten en __Súper N-Warriors…"_

"_Que raros son.__"_

"_Pero __bastante apuestos…"_

"_¡Anais!"_

* * *

"_T-tu… tu…__ ¡Tu me gustas mucho, X!"_

"… _¿__Lucy?"_

* * *

"_¡Polaris, detén esto ahora!"_

"_¡Hahaha, no podrán detenerme aunque lo intenten!"_

"_¿Ah si?¡Ya veras!"_

* * *

"_¡Unamos nuestros ataques, Lucy!"_

"_¡Claro!"_

"_¡POR LATIS!"_

"_X… ¡X!¡Por favor!¡Despierta!"_

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER"_

* * *

"_Como Céfiro está unido a uno de los planetas del Nintenverse, si Polaris logra controlar a Céfiro, podrá entrar al Nintenverse."_

"_¡No podemos permitirlo!"_

"_Y no dejaremos que dominen nuestro mundo."_

* * *

"_¡Vamos!¡La batalla final!"_

"_¿De verdad?"_

"_Bueno, la batalla final de ESTA pelea…"_

* * *

"_¡Unamos nuestros Avatars en uno solo!... ¡Haseo, te daremos nuestros poderes!"_

"_Yo soy… ¡The Terror of Death!"_

* * *

"_Así termina esto…"_

"_Pero es el principio de otra guerra…"_

"_Si… lamentablemente…"_

* * *

"_Un final, tu sabes, es solo un nuevo inicio… no hemos terminado… nuestros caminos continuaran… ¿No lo crees __así?"_

"_¡Ovan!"_

* * *

"_¡Todos, vamos a enfrentarnos a esa cosa!"_

"_¿Contra esa criatura?¡Es enorme!"_

"_Tiene el tamaño de una luna ¿Qué esperabas?"_

* * *

"_¡Muchachos!¡Yo se que ustedes pueden hacerlo!"_

"_¡Vamos!¡Por __Céfiro!"_

_**The N-Warriors**__** Episodio IV:**_

_**Cefiro**__**'s Phantom Saga**_

Mientras las guerreras continuaban luchando y el ojo gigante era invocado, los jóvenes héroes aparecieron, en la punta de una montaña, mirando hacia abajo con sus armaduras puestas y _Keyblades _en mano. X sujetaba con fuerza el medallón dorado antes de colgárselo dentro de la armadura. Mirando con determinación, todos se prepararon para la batalla.

"_¡Usemos el poder de los sueños para erradicar la oscuridad!"_

* * *

___**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, aqui esta el Trailer... ¿Que les parecio?... hay unas cosas que deben notar que es diferente al Ep 2 y 3 y similar al 1... eso es que, por lo que tengo planeado, no seran viajes entre mundos , mas bien, todo se efectuara en un mundo, Cefiro... _

_Otra es que las Magic Knights, de Magic Knight Rayearth (Lucy, Marina y Anais como se les conocen en Latinoamerica), seran protagonistas principales de esta saga, no como los del Ep 2 y 3 que eran viajes entre mundos y reunian a sus heroes... ¿Porque escribo de Rayearth y no Sailor Moon, que es mas popular, como lo hacen los demas? Por eso mismo, porque lo hacen los demas... ademas, de que para mi, Rayearth es mejor que Sailor Moon... y eso que me avente toda la serie de SM o-O... no tengo nada contra SM... solo que no se como meterlas en el fic sin que parescan menos poderosas o-O... no quiero meterlas y que parescan tan buenas como los demas heroes, como X o Zero... muchos hacen ese error, pero bueno, son sus fics... yo lo quiero hacer un poco mas creible sin llegar al aburrimiento :S... las pondre o hare referencias a SM en el futuro... solo que en este momento le toco a Rayearth..._

_Otra cosa, es que en esta saga, en el que se centra mas la historia, es Megaman X, no Alan y Kristal... le quiero dar un papel mas protagonico a mi heroe de la infancia._

_Tambien de eso, aparece la UNICA pareja crossover que planeo poner hasta ahora: X/Lucy... algunos que querran matar por eso, diciendome que me vaya por las parejas oficiales o almenos de la msima serie... pero me vale, es mi fic ¬-¬ se callan... ¿Porque rayos X y Lucy en pareja si ni se conocen ni tienen algo en comun?... es mas un capricho mio... como todo este fic XD... digamos que es mi heroe favorito con mi heroina favorita... ademas que conoci ambas series (Megaman X y Rayearth) casi al mismo tiempo y desde niño no me he podido quitar esa idea de la cabeza (Tengo dibujos de ellos juntos n-n... aunque son dibujos de cuando tenia 12 años, asi que ya sabran lo feos que estan XD)_

_En este trailer tambien se saben que otras series planeo usar, una es de videojuegos y otra es de anime... si no las conocen... busquen en Wikipedia o en Youtube, de ahi saque las referencias..._

_Bueno, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer "The N-Warriors" durante todo este tiempo... ojala dios (Si, soy muy catolico y creyente... aunque no voy a las iglesias ¬-¬ XD... y creo en ovnis o-O XD) me siga dando vida y recursos para terminar toda mi saga... bueno gente, los leo luego... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


End file.
